


Young Justice Rebirth Volume 1

by megamatt09



Series: Young Justice Rebirth [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Rule 63, Shapeshifting, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 436,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After the death of Harry Potter, he is resurrected as Project Kr, or Superboy. Young Justice Crossover, with other Marvel and DC elements. Harry/Multiple Women.





	1. Chapter 1

  _This story features events based off of Young Justice Season One. Anything that you recognize from that show is the property of DC Comics. Also, this story will feature the main character in a relationship with multiple women. This will also feature content of  a sexual nature. And some characters who are male in canon will be swapped to female in this story. Or swapped with a similar female character. The only Harry Potter character featured in this series will be Harry Potter, or Hadrian “Harry” Kent as he was reborn as. If you do not like this, then I wish you the best in your future endeavors. For the rest, enjoy this story. And now for your feature presentation._

**Chapter One:**

To the outside world, Cadmus Labs was just your ordinary research facility. Not too many people paid any attention if at all to Cadmus, except for the occasional advancement in science and medicine the lab pumped out. They were always researching something. And people did not question it when it did not effect their lives.

The research done on the ground floor was only a small portion of the entire work done from Cadmus. The Cadmus facility in Washington DC for example, held an extraordinary development from the government organization.

An attractive and well built redhead stepped into the lab. The redhead adjusted the lab coat she wore over the professional work blouse and modest length skirt. It only did a moderate job in covering her amazing body. The glasses the woman wore showed a sense of professionalism. 

This redhaired scientist  stepped in front of an pod containing a young man, of around eighteen or so years of age, if one judged him over by his looks. The woman picked up the microphone by the pod and prepared to record information. 

“July the fourth, two thousand and ten, twelve hundred hours. Log Ninety Three, Doctor Caitlin Fairchild.  The surge of power Cadmus experienced approximately three days ago appears to have no adverse effects on our project, other than a few peculiar anomalies. The latest round of simulations have shown remarkable development within Harry. Our subject, Harry, has moved through the simulations presented to him at a breakneck pace, and my recommendation is to up his amount of time outside of it, so he can develop his abilities further in a real world setting.”

Caitlin put the glass of coffee up to her face and took a long drink from it. 

“There are no mental changes to report that would cause any concern. Physical changes are interesting, as he has aged two years beyond what  Project KR intended and his eyes have shifted colors, from a bright blue to an emerald green. This is extremely interesting and…”

Another pulse of power abruptly ended Caitlin’s train of thought. Inside the pod, said eyes opened up and showed her how much they changed. Most of these changes within him occurred within the last three days. 

Project Superboy, or Harry as Caitlin dubbed him,, most certainly had not been the road she expected to take in Cadmus. However, Caitlin proved herself to be an extremely adaptable woman. And Caitlin Fairchild intended to stick with the project. 

“I will monitor any further changes and report on them as needed,” Caitlin said. “Whether this has anything to do with the additional DNA grafted after the failed prototype, I will find out soon.”

It had been interesting how Harry stirred awake, yet one more time. Harry’s newly changed green eyes locked onto hers for a moment. Caitlin pressed her hand onto the glass.

“It’s going to be okay.”

The Genomorph Gnome that kept Harry in a docile state appeared to be in great distress. Almost in a strain almost as if it hurt to keep in constant mental contact with Harry. These remarkable creatures, bred for their high level telepathy, being forced to suffer like that. 

Her direct superior encouraged Caitlin the first time this happened to replace it with another G-Nome to ensure that he remained under for a longer amount of time. She disagreed, thinking that keeping him in a pod, especially considering that Harry developed his own thoughts and feelings was inhumane. However, the G-Gnome on her shoulder made Caitlin somewhat more agreeable.

Caitlin  replaced the G-Gnome, just in time for a door to slide open. An older gentlemen stepped into the room and put his hand forcefully on Caitlin’s shoulder. 

“Any changes?” he asked.

Doctor Mark Desmond had less consideration for anything other than the boy’s state of being an asset to Cadmus and more likely his direct superiors. 

“His eyes changed from blue to green,” Caitlin said.

“A mere triviality,” Desmond said. “There’s no degeneration, either physical or mental, like the other one...and the board will want to see him soon. I hope that he will be ready to function in the Light.”

“Oh, he’s more than ready,” Caitlin commented. 

“And you’ve done well,” Desmond said. “He would not have developed into the state that he has, without your compassion and how you have nurtured this weapon.”

Caitlin scrunched her nose up. To be honest, Caitlin really wished that Desmond would not refer to Harry as the weapon. Then again, Desmond always called Harry the Weapon, Superboy, or the Project, or something along those lines. Desmond only cared about pleasing the Board, whoever they were.

All, Caitlin had been tasked to do with when she was hired was directly work with Project Superboy. Any of the other projects, she had nothing to do with. Caitlin slipped her glasses off under the pretext of cleaning them.

An alarm brought this conversation to a screeching halt. 

“A fire in one of the main labs,” Desmond muttered. “Stay here and I’ll investigate it.”

There were many projects upstairs that they did not want to escape for any reason and down further below to be honest. Desmond needed to assess whether or not any of these projects. 

Caitlin took a moment to return to her charge. There’s a small sense of frustration bubbling over in Caitlin, despite the G-Gnome’s appeasement of her.

_‘It’s going to be fine, we’ll escape.’_

* * *

 

A rare and beautiful day in Gotham City lead several families out and about, celebrating Independence Day. Many of them camped out in Kane Park in Gotham City, grilling hot dogs and fixing burgers. Children ran around, laughing and playing and having a grand old time.

A burst of ice cut through the air. The temperature dropped and the scene of jubilation turned into exact horror. The stoic form of Mister Freeze appeared on the scene.  He looked very stoic at the sight of the people before him. 

“A charming outing with family,” Freeze commented. “But, as I well know, those happy family memories can turn tragic in an instant.”

A family of four huddled around in terror. The terror only continued as Freeze approached them. A sudden clip behind the icy villain made him turn around.

A dark haired teenager dropped to the ground, in a combination of red and green in her costume. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail and she wore a black domino mask, along with tight black leather shorts which fit snugly. 

The second  to hold this mantle of Robin, Helena Wayne, came face to face with Mister Freeze. 

“So, you’ve come here, Girl Wonder,” Freeze said. “Pity, I was expecting the Bat. But, you will do nicely to serve as an example as to what happens when you get in my way.”

A steady stream of ice builds up and Freeze is about ready to nail Robin. She just smiles and a Baterang from out of nowhere hits Freeze in the arm. An explosion charge knocked him off balance for Batman to dive pretty much out of nowhere and slammed down onto the frosty villain’s neck.

“Alright, people, let’s go, nothing to see here!” Robin yelled. 

Batman slammed Mister Freeze onto the ground and disabled one of the coolant valves on the frozen scientist’s suit. A huge punch knocked Mister Freeze and sent him crashing down to the ground. Another stomp and Batman flattened his open to take him down to the count. 

With is weapons disabled and the criminal crippled, Batman was able to cuff Freeze. And allow Freeze to be brought to Arkham, courtesy of the GCPD.

“So, you win this day, Dark Knight.”

Freeze had been hauled off. Batman and Robin stood next to each other to watch him be hauled off to Arkham Asylum, where he would hopefully be held. 

“So, today’s the big day?” Robin asked.

“Yes,” Batman said. “I trust you understand how important this is.”

The girl answered with a half shrug, trying to underplay how intrigued she was. 

“Well, yeah,” Robin said. “So, I get to see your clubhouse from outside of Gotham? Providing there’s not a mass breakout of Arkham, again, by the time we get here.”

Batman checked the police scanners. Several seconds passed before he turned his attention to Robin.

“We’re good to go,” Batman said. “Freeze is the only one.”

“Why would he attack a park like this?” Robin asked. “It seems pretty out of character for him.”

“How indeed?”Batman muttered. “Let’s go.”

Figuring she would not get any answer, the Girl Wonder followed the Dark Knight.

* * *

A bolt of ice came down from a suspension bridge in Star City. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, was first on the scene. A young teenager stood on the bridge and fired at a bus. Green Arrow moved behind an overturned car which skidded off the road. The emerald archer assessed the situation. 

The Green Arrow  was joined by his sidekick, who just happened to be his younger sister, Thea. Who fought crime underneath the codename, Speedy. 

“So, what’s Junior on about now?” Speedy asked.

“I think he wants attention,” Green Arrow responded. 

“Severe Daddy issues that one,” Speedy said. “Not that I’d know anything about that.”

Green Arrow and Speedy moved in on either side to pin Icicle Junior down. The criminal, Icicle Junior, stared them down with a smile on his face.

“Oh, you had to give me the B-Team,” Icicle Junior said. “Couldn’t you have least brought Black Canary? I mean, she’s cooler than the geek archers. And by cooler, I mean, really hot.”

The Green Arrow responded by firing an arrow directly at Junior or at least in the proximity. The arrow deflected off of a sheet of ice, which exploded and knocked Junior’s off balance. From behind him, Speedy ran up the cable of the suspension bridge and did a flip before kicking Icicle Junior in the face. 

The two of the hurled off of the bridge. Speedy quick fired an arrow which created a net to catch them on the way down. She nailed him across the back of the head with a glancing punch and send him crumpling to his knees. 

“Maybe that will teach you next time that delinquency is not an adequate excuse to deal with boredom,” Speedy said. 

“Not you have any room room to talk,” Green Arrow said in an undertone to his sidekick/sister. 

“Well, I learned it from you,” Speedy replied with a shifty little grin

“Touche.”

The sibling team wrapped up Junior to make sure that Star City’s finest were able to grab him and take him off. Green Arrow and Speedy moved to an area where they were more able to overlook the entire city. A sharp breath came out of Speedy the second that Green Arrow wrapped an arm around his sister. She smiled despite herself. 

“Oh, I’m ready, because today’s the day that I’ve been waiting for, for a long time,” Speedy said.

“Are you excited?” Green Arrow asked her.

“Yeah, given how many hoops I had to jump through to get to this point,” Speedy said. “This better be worth it.”

“Oh, it’s the best,” Green Arrow said. 

Speedy hoped so, because she would hate for those high expectations to be dashed. She was good enough to be a member of the Justice League, to be with Wonder Woman, Power Girl, and everyone else who Speedy looked up to. It would be beyond amazing to be part of that entire team.

* * *

Captain Cold showed up in Central City in all of his glory. He stopped at the statue in the middle of the city, memorializing the man who had sacrificed himself a few months ago to stop a plague. After a brief moment to pay his respects to the late Flash, Captain Cold turned around and made his way to the Central City National Bank. Which had been closed for Independence Day.

“Didn’t you read the signs, Snart? It said it was closed.”

A teenage girl appeared in a yellow uniform with the familiar flash insignia in the center. The Speedy’s flaming red hair moved behind her, held back in a ponytail, when she got into position. Whitney West, better known as Kid Flash, turned her complete attention to Captain Cold. Cold just broke into one of those grins that he was famous for. 

“You’re missing something,” Cold commented. “Obviously your sense.”

The inventor of this cold gun designed it  to slow speedsters down, so naturally Kid Flash avoided the attack. She needed to get in close enough to get the gun away. 

Snart was a professional and knew how to accomplish his goals. And Snart’s goals were to cut Kid Flash off at the knees.  A beam of cold energy hit the ground and caused Whitney to skid almost to a stop before she smashed into the side of the wall. Her legs were frozen to the ground, with Captain Cold ceasing his aggression to walk closer towards her. 

“Sorry, Kid, but no dice,” Snart said. “You should have come up with a better plan.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

A scarlet blur appeared in front of them. In a modified version of the classic Flash outfit, Iris West-Allen, who had been gifted the powers of the Scarlet Speedster after Barry’s noble sacrifice, turned up and threw a lightning bolt at Captain Cold. This vicious asault  knocked Cold off of balance.

Flash picked up speed, running around in circles around Captain Cold. She sucked the oxygen out of the air around him and then reverse ran to dizzy him. Captain Cold fell down to the ground, his cold gun sliding to the edge. 

She moved over to Kid Flash and freed her to the ice. 

“Cold’s been put on ice,” Kid Flash said.

“And you nearly was as well,” Flash said. 

Iris granted her niece a disapproving frown. This was not the first time Whitney had been impulsive. Iris had been worried that she would get herself into some situation.

“Hey, I set him up for you...sure my legs are a bit numb,” Kid Flash said. “But, super-fast healing factor, pretty damn sweet!”

Iris frowned when she walked over to the statue overlooking them. She sighed and looked up at her late husband.

“I miss him too,” Whitney said. “But, you know...he was the only one who could distribute the cure.”

“I know,” Iris said. “I still can’t believe….”

A gentle hand cupped Iris’s shoulder. 

“There was a lot of loss,” Whitney said. “But, there would be even more if Barry hadn’t...ran in.”

The most important loss had been immortalized in this statue. There were rumors that they were opening a museum in honor of the Flash pretty soon in Central City. If only it could have been opened when he was alive. 

Only if everything turned out differently. Iris hated the what if questions, but they haunted her. 

“And he would have been proud,” Whitney said. “Keeping with tradition the way we are. Being late despite being able to run at the speed of light.”

* * *

 

Several crewman on a ship crawled backwards, in abject horror. Killer Frost appeared in front of them. While the second woman to hold that mantle, this version of Frost did not hold the empathy of the original. She was a troubled woman and extremely ready to make these men suffer. A real cold blood killer, to put things bluntly. 

“Any last words?” she asked. 

A wave of water popped out and King Arthur Curry of Atlantis, Aquaman, rose out of the water. He rode on a back of the whale. Killer Frost turned her attention to Aquaman.

“Well, another good man is going to die,” Killer Frost said. “But, that’s nothing new lately.”

Killer Frost blasted ice towards her adversary. Aquaman hit the deck to avoid the attack and sent an exploding water grenade directly at Killer Frost. Killer Frost froze it cold and broke out into a very insidious smile. 

“You won’t stop me,” Killer Frost said. 

She flung Aquaman back with a cold beam of ice. Aquaman pushed back with a battle of wills going between him and Killer Frost. 

“Ice is still frozen water.”

From the sea rose a very attractive blonde woman, barefoot, and in one piece black suit which resembled a swimming suit. The suit clung to this woman’s curves like a second skin.  The woman wielded a powerful trident in her hand and slammed it down onto the ship to cause Killer Frost to turn her attention away from Aquaman. 

The bolts of ice she sent shattered and knocked Killer Frost back, almost off of the ship. Killer Frost avoided being sent overboard, just in time. 

The girl, Princess Mareena of Atlantis, joined her father on deck. Aquaman and Aquagirl joined forces in taking down Killer Frost. Their combined teamwork was something the cold criminal could not match. 

Killer Frost dropped down to the ground, a huge crash sent her flying. They secured her with cuffs and it would be just a matter of calling the Coast Guard to pick her up. 

“So, we’re going today?” Mareena asked. 

“Yes, and I trust you will conduct yourself with dignity and respect,” Aquaman said to his daughter.

Mareena rolled her eyes. Taking great care not to let the King see it.  Mareena made sure there was plenty of respect in her tone of voice.

“I was only trained for this moment my entire life.”

Aquaman knew all too well. He had his misgivings about his daughter going on land. However, Mera convinced him not to stunt their daughter’s growth. Doing so with how bright and curious she was, it was a fool’s errand. Allowing her to be his sidekick was the easiest way to monitor her progress of dealing with the people on land.

And as long as The Princess kept up with her studies, Arthur thought it would be prudent to reward her good behavior. And Mareena looked more than willing to achieve her greatness. 

* * *

Outside of the Hall of Justice, the heroes and their sidekicks arrived one by one. First, Batman and Robin arrived, to the flashbulbs coming off. Batman took it all in good stride, despite spending a good part of his first ten years avoiding all photographic evidence of his existence. 

Times, they changed. 

Green Arrow and Speedy arrived a few seconds later, with Aquagirl and Aquaman appearing. Then, Flash and Kid Flash arrived behind them.

“Look it’s Flash and her sidekick, Speedy!”

“Nah, Speedy is Green Arrow’s sidekick.”

“That makes no sense at all.”

Speedy turned to Kid Flash with a half smile on her face. The two sidekicks, two of the most experienced in this group, took all of the publicity in great stride. 

“So, late as always?” Speedy asked. 

“Still the fastest person alive who is always the last to arrive at everything,” Kid Flash responded. “So, what’s the big hold up?”

“Apparently, we’re waiting for one more,” Speedy said. 

The one more turned up in the form of Wonder Woman and she was not alone. A young woman who looked like Diana’s miniature in every way, dressed in black pants with stars on them, a black leather top which showed a tiny amount of cleavage, and bracelets which resembled Wonder Woman’s turned up. This woman wore a belt containing a lasso and a sheath which had a sword.

Her arrival caused a bit of discord from the crowd. Which Wonder Woman just steered her away from. 

“Another Amazon?” someone asked. 

The young woman’s attention had been turned to the crowd and towards the group of young heroes which had been waiting. 

“Donna,” Mareena said. “It’s good to see you.”

“Mareena,” Donna said. “Good to see you as well.”

The two girls greeted each other with a hug, while Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash all waited to be properly introduced. Mareena pulled away from them as Diana smiled.

“How is your mother?” Diana asked.

“Busy running the school,” Mareena said. 

“Which you’re still the top student in your year?” Diana asked.

“Of course,” Mareena said. “Donna, this is Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash, and this is Donna Troy, Diana’s younger sister, and….I guess she’s Wondergirl now.”

“Wondergirl?” Donna asked. “Well, I guess, but I was thinking….”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Speedy said. “Although, some might disagree.”

Donna knew  why because Diana warned her. After a recent attack by a rogue Amazon, public opinion of Amazons were not exactly high. Granted, public opinion could be skewed, as Diana told her, because normally the loudest and most abrasive voices were heard. And that disrupted the narrative. 

“So, the Hall of Justice awaits?” Robin asked.

Speedy grinned in spite of herself. Boy, the Hall of Justice only scratched the surface. But, the red-clad archer supposed that would have to wait for later. Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Flash all stepped inside of the tower. Flash stopped for a moment. 

“I always feel weird here,” Flash muttered to herself. “I feel like I got my spot on bereavement….”

“No,” Green Arrow sternly told her. “You earned it.”

“Yes, Iris, you proved yourself more over to deserve both your spot in the League and the mantle of Flash,” Diana told the speedster. “Besides, you’re an inspiration to many, and you can be to many more by being in the League.”

The moment they entered the Hall of Justice, the Martian Manhunter greeted them.

“Welcome to the Hall of Justice,” Martian Manhunter said. “While you’re here, feel free to make yourself at home. We have made snacks. I recommend the cookies. They were made by Captain Marvel.”

“Oooh, cookies,” Kid Flash said. 

“Of course, that would entice you,” Robin said.

“Hey, I’m a growing girl,” Kid Flash said.

“And if it wasn’t for the Speed Force you would be growing to the left and to the right,” Robin said. 

Kid Flash partook in the refreshments along with the rest of the team. From above, several people looked at exhibitions. Speedy just offered a loud tut, and declined to get anything. The members of the League all moved over to talk to each other, away from their teenage partners. 

“We will need to talk later about the four ice villains striking in four different parts of the country on the same day,” Batman said. 

“So, you don’t think it’s a coincidence?” Green Arrow asked. “Well, yeah, I guess it isn’t.”

“This is it?”

Everyone turned to Thea’s cold voice when she glared at them. 

“I’m sorry, but this is all we’re going to get?” Speedy demanded. 

“Speedy, chill,” Robin told her in a warning voice. “This is just step one...and I don’t think any of us expected to be inducted into the League.”

“Well, I’ve been busting my ass trying to get inducted and this is what I get,” Speedy said. 

“Speedy,” Green Arrow said. “Listen…..”

The young archer  threw her hands up into the air and caused Green Arrow to stand back. Everyone who was in the know about the murky relationship between the Queen Siblings knew that this could get ugly. Batman moved to put himself in defuse the situation. 

“This is a tourist trap, you brought us to a tourist trap,” Thea said. “And gave us cookies and thought we would smile and like it. But, this is not the real deal. Because the real deal is way up there….the Watchtower. The League’s orbiting facility in space.”

The other members of the League turned their attention to Green Arrow. 

“I don’t know how she knew that,” Green Arrow said. “I swear, I wouldn’t tell my sister secret League business.” 

“Well, you didn’t have to, because Overwatch told me everything that I needed to know,” Speedy said. “Thought it wouldn’t matter because I was going to be in the Justice League.”

“I never gave you that impression….”

But, stubbornness refused to let Thea hear a word her brother said. 

“Oh, I see, you hinted today would be big,” Speedy said. “Cookies and a tour of a few cool exhibits might have worked when I was ten, Ollie, but guess, what? I’m not ten anymore.” 

Green Arrow looked dumbstruck and the other teenage sidekicks appeared to be very nervous. Especially Donna, who did not expect to come into a situation like this on her first day. She looked awestruck. 

“Listen, the day will come when you get to join the League...this is just….”

“Step one?” Speedy asked. “Yeah, they might buy that, they might swallow the cookies. Did you make them Kool-Aid as well? Because that’s what you’re feeding them.”

Speedy put stepped back from them and moved closer towards the exit of the tower. 

“I’m sick of being tested,” Speedy said. “The other’s can sit at the kid’s table, but I’m done being tested! I’m done! Sick of this and sick of you!”

“Okay, maybe we should all calm down and take a deep breath,” Flash said.

“Good idea, but it will be away from him,” Speedy said. “The question is, is anyone coming with me?”

Everyone at the table looked very nervous. 

“Speedy, maybe you should...give this a chance,” Kid Flash said. “I mean, we got this much, didn’t we?”

“You will never get anywhere in life by expecting less,” Thea said. “If I’m on my own, then maybe I’ll get respect. But for now, I’m done.”

Speedy stormed out of the Hall of Justice, with the press watching her every move. And to be honest, Thea did not give two shits what they thought. 

“Maybe I should…”

“That’s not a good idea,” Batman said, stopping Green Arrow from leaving. 

“It’s my….”

“It’s not a good idea,” Batman repeated. 

* * *

 

Everyone in the Hall had gone silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one wanted to speak, not the League, not the guests, and not even the tourists who had been distracted by the tour, before the tour guide awkwardly ushered them away. 

“Power Girl reporting in. There’s a fire at Cadmus labs in Washington DC.”

“I’ve had my eye on Cadmus for a long time,” Batman said. “There’s something about it that I don’t like.”

“Big surprise,” Green Arrow moodily replied. 

“So ,should we check it out then?” Wonder Woman asked. 

Before they could answer this particular question, a crackle of the radio signal came on. 

“This is Zatara, Woton is attempting to blot out the sun. Requesting immediate assistance.”

“Cadmus can wait,” Batman said. “We need to have all hands on deck.”

“Great,” Robin said. “Let’s go.”

“No,” Batman said. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Dangeorus?” Kid Flash asked. “But, you can….”

“This is League business,” Flash said. “You’re not part of the League.”

“Oh, and you’ve just been in the League for three months and only got in because...well because….well just because,” Kid Flash said. 

Thankfully, this time Whitney stopped herself from saying something potentially insensitive. She was beginning to think though Speedy had a point. They were being shuttled to the kids table. 

“But, I should be able to come,” Donna haughtily protested. “The entire reason that mother sent me here was to get some practical experience….”

“Dealing with someone blotting out the sun is not what mother had in mind,” Diana said. “And besides, don’t you want to get to know your new friends? Because that was an even bigger part of the reason, for you to make friends that were not other Amazons.”

“But, I know Mareena and we are friends,” Donna protested. “And she’s not an Amazon.”

Diana would not be talked down and Donna unfortunately knew it.. Donna folded her arms as the members of the League shuffled off to leave them behind in the Hall of Justice.

“I can’t believe this,” Kid Flash said. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That we should have walked with Speedy?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, that,” Kid Flash responded. 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Aquagirl said with a sullen expression. “My mother had to talk the king to letting me on land and he’s babysitting me every step of the way.”

“You know, maybe if we investigate the Cadmus fire….”

“Are you sure about this?” Aquagirl asked Robin.

“Hey, the League told us not to go on the League mission and they chose blotting out the sun,” Robin said. “Batman thinks there’s something going on at Cadmus. So maybe….maybe we can check this out.”

“And maybe we can get some respect,” Kid Flash said. “But, what about Princess Perfect? You sure she’s not going to narc on us to her big sister?”

Donna snorted in a very unlady like manner. 

“You know it’s rude to talk about someone like they’re not in the same room,” Donna said. “And for your information, I’ve been disobeying Diana’s orders long before I stepped foot in Man’s World.”

“So we in?” Robin asked.

“Yes,” Mareena said.

“Yes,” Donna agreed.

“Oh you know I am,” Whitney said. 

With that, the quartet of sidekicks prepared to investigate the disaster at Cadmus labs. 

* * *

 

Of course, the sidekicks were not the only one who had been intrigued by the rumored goings on in Cadmus Labs. 

Deep inside of a parking garage, a woman with her hair tied up underneath a baseball cap and wearing a baggy service uniform stepped out into the picture. The fire caught her attention, but to be honest, this had her eye on Cadmus. The funding came from some very suspect sources and the woman wanted to dive in to see what the hell Cadmus was up to now.

If Lois Lane would not do something that could potentially get her in big trouble, that would mean she’s not breathing. There were some questions in Cadmus’s operations from what the public could see. What the people could not see, well it’s another matter entirely. 

Lois stepped around the corner and the lack of guard surprised her. Although, it would get more tricky when she moved deep inside of the facility. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois noticed a group of young heroes. Kid Flash, Robin, Aquagirl, and some girl who looked like she could be Wonder Woman’s sister turn up. Lois hated the anti-Amazon sentiment which being bred due to the unfortunate attack from one rogue Amazon. The anger was understandable, but people forgot all of the good Wonder Woman did. 

Still, the sidekicks somehow found a way past one of the blind spots. Good for them. Trouble was what Lois needed.

All Lois needed to do was slip inside of a service elevator to the bottom level where the really juicy things were. Somewhere, a truck driver would be sleeping off his hangover, long after the key card Lois acquired would get her where she needed to go in Cadmus. 

A couple of near misses, but Lois reached the elevator by the skin of her teeth. These weird creatures prowling down the area caused Lois’s hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up. She slipped into the service elevator, and waited the next several minutes. 

She came out and crouched behind a stack of boxes. A goblin like creature appeared to be looking her way, but he turned his attention to a scientist. Lois recognized said scientist as Doctor Mark Desmond, and boy did he have a shady past. 

“The weapon’s going through a few growing pains, but we’re getting it under control.”

A sketchy lab like this having any kind of weapon could not be good. Lois was in too deep to go very far, but when Desmond was gone.

Lois moved in to see if she could get a glimpse of that weapon. 

* * *

Helena Wayne wondered if this made any kind of logical sense. Despite not being as angry about what happened as Speedy, Helena  was very much miffed indeed. Her father would allow her to fight Arkham’s finest on an almost daily basis, but the League was out of bounds. 

This was why her predecessor moved on. And formed her own team. 

Whitney, Mareena, and Donna joined  her. Helena held up her hand and pulled a can of spray out of her belt. She sprayed it and revealed the security laser grid. 

“Okay, no sweat,” Whitney said. “Let me just….”

Whitney stopped cold at the sight of Helena doing a series of acrobatic moves to put herself through the grid. She dropped down on the other side and disabled the laser security grid easily to allow the others to go through. Which they did, with Whitney ending up at the last.

“Show off,” Whitney muttered. 

“This is exciting!” Donna said. 

“Keep your voice down,” Helena hissed.

“Sorry,” Donna said. “But, I never thought that going on a covert mission would be so easy.”

“Covert, as in keep your voice down and keep moving,” Helena said. 

There were a lot of weird things down this hallway which caught their attention. Someone grew some kind of alien power source out of the wall, a crystal of some sort. 

“I’d be careful about touching that,” Whitney seriously said. “Something like that is bound to be extremely explosive.”

“Look,” Mareena said. “What do you suppose….”

The four heroines locked eyes onto a door with a very familiar symbol. The S with the shield caught their attention. The writing underneath it was barely visible, but yet it could have been read. Whitney leaned down and put her hand on the wall.

The symbol on the wall made Whitney’s eyebrows rise. What she saw, it made Whitney grow surprised. 

“Project Kr,” Whitney said. 

“And it has a keypad,” Helena said. “That kind of keypad has about six thousand and eighty five possible….”

Whitney’s fingers whirled across the keypad until hitting the right combination.

“Done!”

The Girl Wonder frowned at the Teenage speedster. 

“Now look who's showing off.”

They step into the room and they are stopped cold by the sight. A handsome Kryptonian male inside of the pod in a white suit with the “S-Shield on it.” The girls all stared him down, looking shell shocked. Donna especially given that this was the first male around her age that she saw up close. 

“That’s Superwoman’s son!” Whitney blurted out. “And he’s hot!”

Three pairs of eyes locked onto Whitney a second later. Whitney shrugged in response. 

“Well, he is,” Whitney said. 

“Wow,” Donna said. 

“If this is what I think it is, then we need to get him out of here now,” Helena said. “Help me work the lock on this, to let him out.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Whitney asked. 

“We can’t just leave him here,” Helena said. 

The sidekicks made their way to work him out of the pod. No sooner did they go to work, a redhead woman stepped into the room. This woman stopped cold and looked frantic.

“Kid Flash? Robin? Aquagirl?” she asked. “What are you doing?”

“Who are you?” Kid Flash asked.

“I’m Caitlin Fairchild...and you should step away from the pod, right now!” she yelled. “Right now, it’s not safe….pulling him out of the pod at this juncture is dangers. We’re trying to repair his brain.”

“Oh, you mean that you’re trying to brain wash him.”

Caitlin bit down on her lip and tried to make a movement to pull Kid Flash away from the pod. Kid Flash turned the tables around and restrained Caitlin. The scientist  struggled frantically to get to him as Robin dialed up the code on the pod.

A flare of energy blasted through Caitlin and she turned from science nerd to Amazon. Caitlin overpowered Kid Flash before driving her down to the ground.

“She’s a lot stronger than she looks,” Kid Flash groaned

Donna charged in to restrain the scientist, who had strength comparable to the Amazon. The two women wrestled on the ground, with Donna fighting tooth and nail to prevent Caitlin from stopping Robin from unlocking the pod. 

Whitney bounced up and opened the side of the pod to release the occupant for his pod. 

Those eyes opened up with a primal fury dancing in them. Those green eyes blazed in anger. 

“Stay away from her!” he roared. 

The captive sprung out of the pod and knocked Donna down to the ground with a huge uppercut punch. Kid Flash tried to grab him, but The Speedster bounced off of the wall.

Robin retracted a staff and swung it. Project Superboy  caught it and caused energy to channel through it which caused Robin to let go with a yelp.

“Listen, we’re trying to help you!” Mareena yelled. “You must be….”

“Don’t tell me how I feel,” he said in a cold voice. 

The attempts to restrain the Superboy with magic had been turned back around on Mareena.  Mareena had been snapped in her own restraints and dropped down to the ground. The former captive  waved his hand and sent her flying against the wall. 

Kid Flash picked up a head of steam to run at him. Whitney’s  ankles collapsed underneath her just as quickly as the speedster started to run. Superboy hoisted her up off of the ground and dropped her down onto the ground. 

A quick ping took the sidekicks down, disabling them instantly. Superboy stood over them, his green eyes narrowed. They all groaned and attempted to rise up.

“Harry!”

Caitlin prevented him from killing them all in cold blood, which he was just seconds away from doing. 

“They didn’t know...they didn’t know,” Caitlin said. 

“We can’t let them leave.”

“We’ll...figure out something.”

Before that question could be answered, Desmond and several guards entered the room. The group of four sidekicks on the ground caused Desmond to stop. He looked down at four sidekicks and then at Superboy. 

“You took them all out?” Desmond asked.

“Yes,” Harry replied. 

“Good,” Desmond said. “You will be the perfect weapon.”

The word weapon stirred something into the clone’s psyche. His fingers twitched with a spark of energy flying from them. Of course, it went undetected by anyone other than Caitlin. 

Images flashed through Harry’s mind. Skeletal creatures with cloaks, a hideous firebreathing dragon, a giant snake, a robed figure with a wooden stick with green light shooting at it. An entire castle engulfed in flaming hideous monsters which destroyed everything it touched.

_‘My name is Harry. I’m not your weapon.’_

Harry clutched his hand into a fist. The G-Gnome just barely prevented Harry from wrapping his hands around Desmond and snapping the scientist’s scrawny neck.

“Introducing Subject X into the Hybrid worked out better than expected,” Desmond said. “Secure them into pods….for now.”

“The League will know they’re missing,” Caitlin said. 

“Yes, I realize that,” Desmond said. “I need to speak to the board.”

Security secured them into pods. Harry stared at the four sidekicks, as if considering them.

“Stay put until I can prepare a more secure area.”

The lights in the lab jumped, but Desmond paid it no mind. 

_‘My name is Harry. I’m not your weapon.’_

* * *

 

“So you see, the League’s young proteges broke into the lab and discovered the Superboy,” Desmond said.

“This is unfortunate.”

“But it only accelerates our plans to the next level.”

“They will find out their sidekicks are at Cadmus,” Desmond said. “I was supposed to deliver the clone up North for the final programming, tonight.”

“Only if they don’t return.”

“They know.”

“But, not if they serve the Light. You know the protocol. Clone them and delete the source material. And do it quickly.”

Desmond understood what they wanted from him. And would comply.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on 11/13/2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad to learn of the passing of one of the legends in comic books, Stan Lee. R.I.P., there will never be another.**

**And now onto your feature presentation.**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

  
A swirl of confusing memories entered the mind of Project Kr. Or Harry, Harry, Harry was his name, and he did not remember what was real and what was not real. His head started to throb over the next couple of minutes. Images of dragons, serpents, and soul sucking demons entered his mind. The final, burning memory entering his mind involved him, with a ring on his finger, being sent through a swirling vortex of the light.

Similar events played out during the simulation in Harry’s training. The nature between fantasy and reality blurred. Harry’s mind snapped back to real world, just in time to notice the four sidekicks being placed in stasis. Aquagirl locks eyes with him.

“You got to figure out who you are,” Mareena said. “We can all see it. There’s something inside you. You’re not evil, you’re just used….you can rise up and you can fight this.”

Harry shook his head a few seconds. He turned to Caitlin, the genomorph gnome posed on her shoulder. Desmond slid into the lab a second.

“Lead the asset to a more secure area,” Desmond told Caitlin.

“You can be more than the weapon that they made you.”

The word weapon stirred up something in the back of Harry’s head. His neck jerked back a few inches and he grumbled a little bit. Caitlin put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and steered the young man away. Harry realized something, it was foolish that he could not see it before. She was being controlled as well, just as well as he was. He should have seen it coming the entire time.

Harry needed to break her free, break both of them free. The Genomorph Gnome on his shoulder continued its valiant struggle to keep Harry underneath. But, Harry’s strong will fought it off.

A yelp caught his attention. A woman, brunette, with startling violet eyes, had been captured from some G-Trolls.

“We have an intruder,” one of them growled.

Harry snapped his attention towards them. Caitlin had been ushered down the side corridor.

“Help us, brother.”

Harry helped them, smash into a wall by throwing his arms back. The woman they captured blinked in honest astonishment, with Harry whipping them about. Harry flung the G-Trolls back with another telekinetic blast which caused them to crush against the wall.

One of them made a movement to restrain him. Harry grabbed the creature’s arm and flipped him down to the ground.

“More will be on the way Ms….”

“Lane,” the woman offered helpfully. “Lois Lane.”

The name did ring a bell in a secluded corner of Harry’s muddled mind. Harry looked to see where Caitlin had gone, but she had been escorted down the hallway. Something very strange was going on here.

Then, everything hit Harry.

“The girls are in trouble,” Harry told her.

“You mean the sidekicks?”

“They’ve been captured by Desmond,” Harry told her. “He’s...I don’t know, but...maybe you can do something….I’ve got to find Caitlin.”

“Caitlin?” Harry asked.

“Fairchild,” Harry said. “She’s my handler….and controlled….like I was.”

Harry lifted the genomorph gnome off of his shoulder and allowed him to scamper away. He felt bad for the thing almost. Used as much of a tool as Harry had been. Until he finally became too strong to control.

He would have to get out of Cadmus, because Harry knew that if Cadmus got their hands on him, Harry would be terminated. He was too dangerous.

“I’m not leaving without her...you better make a choice of what you’re going to do.”

“You could help me with them and go after her.”

And then Harry was gone in a blink of an eye and that left Lois hanging around with her mouth open. Finally, Lois found the ability to speak.

“Or not.”

Lois could not believe this was going on. One thing was for certain, if the sidekicks were in danger, it would be down to Lois Lane to save the day.

* * *

  
Desmond tutted quite loudly and quite obviously. It had been down to him to do something, anything, to prevent any kind of trouble in Cadmus. Robin, Aquagirl, Kid Flash, and...well some Amazon, they had been put in the stasis tanks. They had been awake so they had a few words.

“It’s a pity you found a hole in Cadmus,” Desmond said. “But, it will be corrected.”

“The League will find out we’re gone and they will come looking for us,” Robin said.

“No, not yet,” Desmond told them in a very nasty tone of voice. “You see, you’re not getting out of those cages. I will download your memories, replicate your DNA, clone you, download your memories into the clones, and as for the source material...well, you’ll be deleted.”

“Deleted?” Wondergirl asked.

“That means he’s going to off us,” Kid Flash said.

In a vain attempt to escape, Kid Flash vibrated her hand against the edge of the wall. The vibration caused her to blast back and every single muscle in Whitney’s body to feel as if they had been set on fire with some kind of mysterious force. It was a more awful pain.

“I really hoped that it was going to work,” Whitney said. “And look...the League will know that we’re clones….”

“They won’t,” Desmond said. “They will not notice the switch. You will act like yourselves, only with programming that will be added….enacted at the point where it needed to be.”

The gnome next to Desmond glared at him warningly and Desmond answered with a nod. All of the teenage heroines did not look too happy.

“You better release me,” Donna said. “Or, Hera help me….”

“She isn’t going to help you,” Desmond commented in his most nasty tone of voice. “She isn’t going to help any of you. The League’s not going to find you.”

“What did you intend to do with a clone of Superwoman?” Robin asked. “Just who are you working for?”

“I could tell you, you will be dead soon,” Desmond said. “But, I don’t think I will. I will allow you to solve that mystery in the afterlife, while your clones live on in this world”

The process to download the memories of the four sidekicks began. They had information, valuable information, that Cadmus’s Board of Directors would find extremely useful. Desmond’s smile grew, going ear to ear. In a moment, these interlopers would be merely a memory.

“And with the asset firmly downstairs he could….”

A loud clang echoed and Desmond crumpled to his knees. The quartet of young heroines blinked at the surprise savior.

“Lois?” Kid Flash asked.

Lois Lane stepped into the room, a pipe in her hand. The lump on the back of Desmond’s head indicated she hit him good.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Lois said.

“Did you see where we went?” Robin asked. “Superboy I mean.”

“He wasn’t one for communication, really,” Lois answered without missing a beat. “He saved me, so I could save you guys, and...then...well he….”

“He went after Fairchild, didn’t he?” Helena asked. “And it’s a good thing that I was able to slip a tracker on her.”

The cells opened up and the four heroines exited the pods. Whitney’s eyes widened and she sputtered for the next couple of seconds.

“How did you...tracker...how did you...oh yeah...you….I forgot...but still...tracker...really?”

“Yes, Whitney, really.”

Desmond stirred away and instantly, something in the lab began to beep. Mareena snapped her head up and to the right.

“Security, we better go,” Mareena said.

“We’re not leaving without Superboy,” Helena said.

Mareena put a hand on Helena’s shoulder and flashed her reassuring smile.

“And we won’t,” Mareena said. “But we better move it, now, because I don’t feel like being cloned today.”

* * *

  
One thought, a single minded obsession blew through Harry’s mind. Harry needed to track Caitlin down. He stopped, but did not run into Cadmus’s security. Rather, he ran into the goblin like creature known as Dubbilex. Harry’s eyes narrowed for the next few seconds when staring at the man in front of him. Seconds passed, moments of time grinded by.

“I don’t have time for this,” Harry said. “If you’re going to stop me, then I’m going to move you out of the way. The hard way.”

“I have no feud with you, Superboy,” Dubbilex said in his usual calm demeanor. “Or should I say, Harry?”

There was no acknowledgement. Harry wondered how Dubbilex knew of his true name, and not the name that Cadmus had dubbed him. More memories of him attending a boarding school for witches and wizards slipped into the back of his mind. Names and faces were foggy, lessons were a little bit more clear. The actual practical application and useful application of magic downloaded itself into Harry’s brain.

And the terrifying things Harry could do with magic resounded in his head. No wonder why Cadmus wanted to fine tune the weapon.

“The kids are on their way down the tunnel and Ms. Lane is on their way, but security is closing in on them,” Dubbilex said. “They have been misdirected as much as they could, but I think that it’s only a matter of time before they meet up. And Ms. Lane, she’s as resourceful as ever.”

Harry knew that somehow, from other memories in his head. Superwoman, of course, she would figure in. But, who was the other donor? There were at least three, but one set of memories was not coming up as easily.

“And you’ve freed yourself from their control,” Duibbilex said. “And you have given us hope. My brothers, they have been used as pawns to make yourself and Doctor Fairchild a pawn. Among others. The darkness that surrounds this great organization is far greater than you would imagine.”

Dubbilex paused for the longest time and motioned towards the tunnel behind him.

“You should leave.”

“Not without Fairchild,” Harry said.

“And such loyalty should be commended. I just hope that it continues to be directed towards those who truly earn it.”

“It will,” Harry said. “Now, do I have to tell you to move again?”

Dubbilex stepped out of the way.

* * *

  
The tracking device lead the four teenage heroines down a labyrinth of paths. Whitney peaked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. They very nearly missed getting whacked by security more than a couple of times.

“Are you sure that you know where we’re going?” Whitney asked her.

“I know where we’re going,” Helena said. “I don’t know where they’ve taken Caitlin to that part of the building. It’s blocked off.”

“Which answered your question,” Lois responded after a long moment’s pause.

The party stopped at the edge of the hallway. Two large guards blocked their way. Donna withdrew her sword, preparing to fight, and the others joined her.

Seconds later, the two large and ugly guards fell to the ground, being cracked hard across the back of the head. The group pulled back, just in time to see Superboy appear at the end of the hallway. There was a long pause, where Donna did not let go of her sword.

“Put it away,” Mareena said.

“No, leave it,” Harry said. “And come with me me if you want to live.”

“Terminator much?” Whitney asked.

Everyone gave her one of those looks and Whitney just shrugged.

“Um, listen,” Helena said. “I’ve got the tracker. I put it on Fairchild. She’s in the West End of the building. Do you have any idea what’s up there?”

Harry responded by shaking his head. The hybrid only knew the lab and the training simulations that he had been put to. Harry overheard that Cadmus’s mysterious board intended to move him to another facility tonight, but for reasons that he had not been able to find. He heard the grumbling of voices and footsteps.

_‘Right, and up the stairs, and to the left.’_

“Right, up the stairs, and to the left,” Harry said. “It’s the fastest way to get us there, without running into any guards.”

Helena realized he was right, the tracker was leading them to their location. There were one more step along the way and they would be there.

* * *

  
The large guards lead Caitlin to a room. She could not move her legs in an attempt to get away.

A blur of light shot into the room and a speedster misdirected the attention of the guards. An Amazon jumped down onto the back of the guards. The ugly G-Troll spun around and swung at Donna. Donna flipped over and landed onto her back. The Princess jumped up over the head and slashed the pipes above her head.

The pipes released water, which allowed Aquagirl to control it like a battering ram and send the troll flying several inches back to the ground. Another one rushed towards her, and Harry shoulder checked it back into the wall.

Robin threw a miniature explosive grenade on the ground and shocked the troll down onto the ground. She dodged the attack and performed an acrobatic flip. She went right to the eyes of the troll and caused it great discomfort.

Harry levitated one of the batons into the air and short-circuited it, sending an electrified wave into one of the security guards. This action cleared his path to Caitlin. He pulled the genomorph gnome off of her shoulder and moved Caitlin over.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked.

“I promised that I’d get us out of here,” Harry said. “And I keep my promises.”

Caitlin’s jaw had been set and she responded with a nod. The final troll fell to the ground.

“There’s an exit up those stairs,” Harry replied.

“I thought you said you weren’t anywhere other than the lab,” Lois commented.

Harry did not answer her. In fact, none of them were able to answer her due to the fact that Mark Desmond rushed down the steps.

“You children are in trouble now,” Desmond said.

“Newsflash, genius, you just got your ass kicked by a bunch of teeangers,” Kid Flash said.

“You have caused trouble,” Desmond said pointing out Harry.

Harry responded by shrugging. Something told him that he was pretty good at doing that. Desmond made his way down the steps.

“You will be hauled back and there will be a new project commissioned containing your DNA,” Desmond commented. “Six months of hard work down the drain because of your independence...and Doctor Fairchild, you should consider yourself terminated.”

Desmond pulled out a gun. Instantly, Whitney blocked the gun and sent it flying out of Desmond’s hand. All while backhanding Desmond into the wall.

The diabolical doctor wiped a trickle of blood from his lip.

“Obviously, you heroes wanted to do this the hard way,” Desmond said. “So be it.”

Desmond injected a formula into his arm.

“Project Blockbuster!” Caitlin gasped. “It’s...it’s not even ready.”

“It just needs to be tested,” Desmond said, his voice growing more coarse and more growly. “No time like the present.”

Caitlin grabbed Lois by the sleeve and pulled her out harm’s way. This left Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aquagirl, and Wondergirl to go face to face with the large hulking form of Desmond who mutated into some disgusting and blue creature.

“Really?” Harry asked. “You’re pretty much dead if you injected that formula.”

Golden sparks flickered from Harry’s hand when he faced off against the mutated Desmond.

* * *

  
One saw the flash of rage through Desmond’s eyes. He charged Harry, who blocked his fist instantly. Harry knocked him back into the wall.

Desmond bounced up. Actually not Desmond anymore, Blockbuster. Wondergirl nailed him with a couple of rapid fire punches. Each of them bouncing off of his muscular chest. Blockbuster grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up off of the ground. Donna flew hard into the wall.

The Amazon Princess slid out of the way of his beefy fist.

Aquagirl threw a battering ram of water from the pipes. Several razor sharp blasts of water shuriken flung towards Blockbuster, who growled and smashed the ground where she stood.

Robin jumped on Blockbuster’s back and punched away. Her attempts to hit a pressure point were nothing. However, that left Blockbuster open for Kid Flash to do a super sliding kick at super speed to send Blockbuster crashing down to the ground.

“Did that hurt him?” Kid Flash asked.

A loud “ragh” echoed through the room, which answered the question of the entire team. Blockbuster stampeded them and sent the young heroines flying in every single direction.

“Stay away from them!” Harry yelled. “It’s me you want.”

Harry armed himself with a baton and supercharged the energy flowing through it. The energy send Blockbuster up off of the guard and flying into one of the poles with a loud clang.

He zipped behind Blockbuster and hit him with eight unanswered punches, seconds before Blockbuster whirled around and grabbed him by the throat. Blockbuster planted his adversary directly through a wall where he laid in a crumpled and battered heap.

Not one to back down, Harry rose to a standing position and charged Blockbuster one more time. Punch after punch sailed over Blockbuster. He turned off to the side and noticed Wondergirl coming him. Harry set Blockbuster up by taking out his legs while Wondergirl smashed him down to the ground.

Harry extended a hand and helped the brave warrior to her feet. Blockbuster rose up again and charged them like a bull.

Every second that formula coarsed through Desmond’s veins, it stripped away more of his intelligence. A good thing if Harry had to say so himself. He flipped over his head and then planted his fist.

More pillars had been smashed. Donna grabbed Robin and pulled her out of the way, while Aquagirl rose up off of a wave, with Kid Flash running on water.

“Get to the stairs!” Harry yelled.

Blockbuster grabbed him by the throat. A discharge of energy send Blockbuster flying to the ground. Harry went behind him and hit him several times. The Superboy cocked his fist and smashed Blockbuster in the chest as hard as possible. The monster’s eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground.

Blue blood spilled from Blockbuster’s mouth when he landed on the ground. Harry paid him no mind, not even a backwards glance. He turned to the team who waited for him on the top of the steps.

“Lois and Caitlin are outside!” Robin called.

That put Harry in a pretty good mood. He jumped up the steps and cleared the landing just as this level of Cadmus imploded on itself.

Blockbuster was buried underneath the lab, not that Harry heard any heart beat after their battle. Which to be honest, Harry was not going to be too upset about. Because even before he took that formula, Desmond was a monster.

* * *

  
The entire team, alongside Lois and Caitlin, stepped out of the ruins of the lab. Lois never expected this to be her find when she went to Cadmus.

The duo of women looked up in the sky, in time to see the entire Justice League arrive just outside of Cadmus Labs. Lois just frowned, while the team roster had some depletions and some additions due to recent events, they still did a pretty good job in showing off a unified front.

Mareena and Donna noticed their father and sister respectfully amongst the League. Their eyes widened and both of the princesses exchanged a look which plainly stated, “busted.”

“Hey, Flash,” Kid Flash commented.

“You...you...I swear, you can be so...you just don’t think things through,” Flash said.

Yeah, Whitney could tell when her Aunt was really miffed. And expected that once words stopped failing her, Whitney West was in for a hell of a lecture.

“We came back to the Hall and you were gone, and you were told you stay put,” Iris said. “All of you.”

“You should really know better,” Diana said.

“What were you thinking?” Green Arrow asked.

“They were thinking that they should look into something that the entire League should have looked into ages ago.”

Every single member of the League turned, as if noticing the young man for the very first time. They all noticed the “S” on his shield and despite green eyes, there was no mistaken the facial expression.

Instead of being in awe at the presence of some of the world’s greatest heroes, Harry was more annoyed by them acting like they had some more high ground.

“Be that as it may,” Batman said in an very even voice. “They should not have come here. They were not ready to undertake a mission like this.”

“I don’t know, they looked pretty ready to me,” Harry told him, eyes narrowing. “And if it wasn’t for them, then they would have moved me for reprogramming tonight.”

“Reprogramming?” Black Canary asked a second later.

Harry nodded in the direction of the golden-haired siren.

“Yes, I was created as a weapon by Project Cadmus. And I doubt I would have been the last. And I don’t think I was the first either. They wanted to replicate Superwoman...especially during her recent...demise. So, by dragging your heels, you could have unleashed me on the world. And I doubt very much any of you could stop me.”

“Pretty arrogant of you to say that, son,” Green Arrow said.

Harry ignored the Emerald Archer’s very condescending statement directed towards him. He was just speaking a matter of fact.

“They are ready, whether you like it or not,” Harry continued. “And can any of you look me in the eye and tell me that they did not do the right thing tonight? Because if it wasn’t for them disobeying the orders of the almighty Justice League, then I would not have snapped out of it.”

Everyone shifted even more so. Certain members of the League realized they messed up, by not looking more closely into Cadmus. And it risked the lives of their young protegees.

“So, they might be more heroes than any of you are,” Harry said. “So, you can either get with the times or you can piss off.”

Everyone was aghast with Superboy. And impressed in a couple of places. Lois smiled, going from ear to ear. She appreciated and respected the hell out of the League, but there were times where they could get on their high horse. And it was refreshing for someone to knock them off of said high horse.

And then, she arrived. Weeks after returning from the grave, Superwoman dropped down and came face to face with her apparent son. There was silence, as neither of them spoke for the longest time.

“So, you’re her,” Harry said finally breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Superwoman said. “And I’m sorry about what happened...what they did….I have to go.”

Superwoman turned around and flew off with the rest of the League. Wonder Woman turned to Batman who nodded. After sharing a look with Donna, as if to say they would discuss this later, Wonder Woman tore off after Superwoman.

One could not mistaken the grimace on Lois’s face. She put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll talk to her later, kid,” Lois said.

“Don’t bother on my account,” Harry curtly replied.

“Oh, it’s not just for your sake, trust me,” Lois said.

“Yeah, she’s going through a lot.”

Harry’s attention had been most certainly caught by the woman who showed up in front of him. A very attractive and extremely stacked blonde woman, in a tight one piece suit. Her shoulder length blonde hair offset her beautiful face and stunning blue eyes. The woman’s legs are on full display.

“I’m not sure how much Cadmus told you...my name is Power Girl...and yes, don’t worry, everyone does it.”

Harry looked up from her chest and looked straight in her eyes.

“I understand what it’s like to be lost without a purpose,” she told him. “And if you need somewhere to be, I’m here for you.”

“Actually, I might have a bed for him,” Lois said. “All I have to do is crash on the couch, but that’s fine, really, it’s not bad. I’ve crashed in worst places.”

“But, I have more room,,” Power Girl said. “He can stay at my penthouse and...I have the facilities to...check him over.”

“Sure, I’ll stay with you...on one condition,” Harry said. “Caitlin comes with.”

Power Girl gave the stunning redhead the once over and just broke into a smile.

“So, it’s settled,” Power Girl said.

Power Girl put her arm around Harry and lead him off. Caitlin followed them, leaving the League to stand there.

“Lucky bastard,” Green Arrow muttered.

This got him one of those looks from Batman and he decided to turn away. To be fair, tonight had been a rough night for them all. And Oliver had his own problems to deal with, given that Thea absolutely point blank refused to answer his calls. Oliver honestly thought that they put their past issues behind them.

But, there was still some things for them to settle out.

“So, I wonder if you’re amazing as the simulations showed me,” Harry said.

“And what did the simulations show you?” Karen asked.

“Well, maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll tell you,” Harry said. “And maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll show you...what Cadmus wanted me to do with the ladies in the League.”

Karen was intrigued to be honest.

* * *

  
“The events at Cadmus are most concerning indeed,” one voice commented. “Especially given that our subject has escaped. And on this night, of all nights.”

“We must wait, and see how this pans out,” another voice commented. “There’s already some discontent within the League. That could prove to be useful.”

“Yes, soon a brave new world approaches,” another voice agreed.

“But, you cannot deny that Superboy has become everything that we could home for and so much more,” the lone female voice said, almost in a purr.

“Yes, well he could be an asset our plans should we turn him to the Light.”

The meeting of these very important power brokers ended. They all adopted a wait and see approach.

* * *

  
Harry changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, happy to be out of that solar suit to be honest. He found his way up to a very nice bedroom. An actual bed had been something extremely new and something strange to him. He felt around on the bedsheets and had been surprised how soft they were.

For some reason, Harry grimaced in remembering the pod. It reminded him too much of being forced into a cupboard underneath the stairs. For some reason, it caused him great rage. A hand placed on his shoulder and Harry turned around.

Power Girl, or Karen Starr as her civilian identity was, turned her attention to Harry. The transparent nightdress she wore distracted Harry from his rage long enough to focus.

“It’s going to take some adjustment to get used to this new world,” she said. “I’ve been through adjusting twice before.”

“How?” Harry asked.

“Well, my home planet of Krypton died and then my Earth, a different Earth than this one, it was destroyed, and I was forced to come here,” Karen said. “Thankfully, I made friends, good friends, both times. But it’s hard...you really got to take it one step of a time.

“So, third time's the charm for you?” Harry asked.

“Maybe,” Karen said. “You’ll be okay.”

Karen swung her arms around Harry and hugged him tight. It felt pleasant to be pressed up against her. She pulled away and ruffled his hair a bit playfully.

“You’re stubborn like your mother,” Karen said. “If you need anything, I’ll be right across the hall. Don’t...don’t be scared to come in.”

Karen squeezed his shoulder and pulled away. Harry realized that now that he had not been locked into Cadmus training and control, his teenage hormones came back with a full force. He shook his head.

Caitlin passed Harry in the hallway, dressed in robe, with a purple set of lingerie. Every inch of her perfect body was in display. She carried a rolled up sleeping back underneath her arm.

“I’m here in case you need anything in the middle of night,” Caitlin said. “You could have….well, I’m here for you.”

Harry held out his hand and Caitlin blinked.

“You don’t need to sleep on the floor like an animal,” Harry said.

“It’s fine,” Caitlin said.

Harry pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He patted on the mattress to signal Caitlin would join him.

“Plenty of room for both of us,” Harry said.

“Well, it would put me close by if you need anything in the middle of the night,” Caitlin said.

Caitlin slipped into bed with her charge. She pressed up against his body. It was a very cozy fit.

Harry drifted off to sleep, his arms slipping around Caitlin in the process. He wondered how he got into this particular position. A huge patchwork of memories stitched themselves together tonight. And there were more coming in from different sources that just pulled out of reach.

The memories from “Harry” part were the most clear, but even faces and names blurred themselves out, at least at this moment.Harry decided not to strain focusing on the past. He focused on the stunning redhead in his arms. The scent coming from her freshly washed hair caused Harry to relax and fall into a pleasant stupor.

Sometimes it’s best not to ask questions you may not want to learn the answers to.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 11/15/2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, for those of you who are new, I started to write the plot and smut in separate chapters in recent stories. People can skip over the smut if they choose. Or they can skip the plot, whatever they’re here for. If you’re reading this story for the plot, then you should feel free to skip this chapter because there will not be plot to be found here. Only pure shameless smut.**  
**  
****Chapter Three:**

* * *

  
 **  
** Instead of the nightmares involving some of the more traumatizing parts of his time at Cadmus, Harry had been gifted by dreams that were far more pleasant. Dreams involving several of the lovely females in the Justice League, the likes of Power Girl, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman, to name some of the more prominent co-stars in these erotic journeys. As a coping mechanism, Harry’s mind drifted back to the simulations in which he had to seduce and have sex with the female members of the League, subverting them over to his side and more important, to his prodigal endowment.  
  
Harry enjoyed those simulations much more then the simulations where he learned to disable and murder the likes of Green Arrow or Batman or people like that. Currently, in his dream, Power Girl laid on top of him, worshipping him with her large breasts. She kissed the daylights out of her young lover.  
  
“I have to have your cock,” Karen breathed in his ear with a few nibbles down his neck. “It’s so perfect...it’s the only thing that would work right with these girls.”  
  
Karen scooped up her chest to demonstrate and allowed Harry to see them. She kissed Harry’s laid out body some more and stroked him, until the point where Harry rolled her over and aggressively went after her breasts. Slowly, but surely, Harry teased her titanic tits and made her just scream out in pleasure.  
  
“You want me to fuck them, don’t you?” Harry growled in her ear.  
  
“YES!” Karen shouted at the top of her lungs. “Fuck my titties, fuck them hard.”  
  
Harry rubbed her breasts with his hands and then his length around it. His head, his shaft, and then his balls all stroked against Power Girl’s perfect breasts and made the kinky woman shift around on the bed. She begged for it to slide in between her breasts. His tip teased the cleavage and he just smiled, before preparing to take her.  
  
Erotic fantasy shifted to an erotic reality. Harry jerked out of bed to feel an extremely warm feeling around his loins. The rise and the fall of a perfect mouth and the slow and subtle working of throat muscles against his length stirred Harry completely up out of bed. The very familiar set of red hair and green eyes flashed open when the older of this mouth and body stared Harry’s body down.  
  
Caitlin sucked on his dick when he was sleeping and was now slobbering all over his manhood. Harry rose up to put more of his meat down the throat of this lovely woman.  
  
She had often rewarded him with blowjobs and more after particularly successful runs in the simulation. However, this was in the real world and not inside the matrix. Caitlin was physically doing this, and she rubbed his balls, coaxing the load in them to rise up and ooze towards his tip. The sounds Caitlin made while sucking him, oh Harry was about ready to lose it. He put a hand on the back of her head.  
  
“Keep that up,” he told her.  
  
Caitlin smiled at Harry being  awake and now a more conscious participant in receiving oral sex. Her perfect mouth slurped constantly on him, bumping her nose against his pelvic bone while taking him in for the deep throat, rising up to kiss him on the head, and then dropping back down to bury her face again.  
  
Hard to really sleep with a very throbbing erection pushing against her ass half the night. Mostly because having Harry’s big cock pushing against her made her feel as horny as hell, so Caitlin decided to do something about it. She edged her lover a little bit closer.  
  
“You’re the best, sis,” Harry groaned.  
  
A deeper plunge of Caitlin’s mouth around Harry’s tool followed. Caitlin had kind of been an older sister figure to him, the thought of which made his cock throb and her just blow him faster. Caitlin moaned, and Harry noticed that her breasts fell out of her bra and were brushing against the top of his legs. This made the blood flow and get him closer. She clamped down onto his balls, stroking them, until Harry could not take any more and his cock rose up out into the back of her throat, before the tension in his loins finally released.  
  
The amount of essence just spilling from Harry was second to none. Caitlin swallowed up every second last drop, out of a large set of balls which could hold gallons upon gallons of cum. He was bred to please, and she was just really getting to know this.  
  
A blowjob inside of a simulation was one thing, but the real thing exceeded any fantasy. Caitlin let out several breaths of pleasure, her mouth bouncing faster and faster until she rode him to the end of the orgasm. His cock sputtered to a stop several long minutes later.  
  
Caitlin slipped her robe the rest of the way off of her shoulders, but did not bother to adjust her bra. In fact, she allowed her breasts to flow free, enjoying Harry’s gaze upon them. A strand of cum hung from her lips which prompted Caitlin to take her finger and pop the naughty trail back into her mouth. This action caused her eyes to glaze over in fond memory and her pussy to throb a tiny bit more.  
  
The visual before Harry of Caitlin tasting her lips and licking the essence cum off of it made Harry stand up straight right away. He noticed her panties slipped off to the side and Harry reached in to stick his finger deep inside of her. Caitlin’s eyes snapped open and she threw her head back.  
  
“You looked like you needed some relief,” Harry told her. “And it would be a shame to leave you hanging, after...you gave me such a warm wakeup.”  
  
“Oooh, touch me, handsome,” Caitlin breathed. “And we can have so much more fun.”  
  
Harry got his caretaker off, rewarding her for all of the treats she gave him in the past. The emerald-eyed youth worked a second finger into her, something that Caitlin enjoyed. She rubbed Harry’s bicep and caused him to push deeper into her. Her head rocked back and the juices flowed onto his hand. Harry took his left hand and rubbed her thigh until working his way slowly, but surely up to her clit.  
  
Caitlin’s bra snapped off the rest of the way and Harry nuzzled his face between her warm tits and sucked the hell out of them. Caitlin threw her head back and forth, moaning and squirming at the face burying between them. Between her warm breasts, succulent and more than ready to be taken.  
  
Harry performed a scouring spell to get the taste of his cum out of her mouth before leaning in and giving Caitlin a long and passionate kiss on the lips while fingering her as well. Caitlin leaned into the kiss, with the two lovers about ready to get down and dirty with each other.  
  
He finished getting Caitlin off and pulled his fingers from her. The kiss parted and Harry just smiled.  
  
“Want me to put my training to the test?” Harry asked. “All those times where I had been put through those simulations where I ripped Black Canary’s fishnet stocking off and fucked her sideways? Or how about bending over Wonder Woman and taking her in that perfect ass of hers? Or how about when Power Girl begged me to make her my personal cocksleeve?”  
  
Harry’s voice rose as he laid Caitlin out on the bed.  
  
“All of the times in the simulation, it was practice for the real thing,” Harry said. “You know something, I’m glad that I made the practice...because I couldn’t make you squirm like this, if I didn’t.”  
  
“Practice...makes perfect,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
So good to succumb to Harry’s strong hands, pressing against every inch of of the redhead scientist’s succulent body.  
  
“It sure does,” Harry agreed with her.  
  
Harry  laid Caitlin out on the bed, with her legs spreading. Caitlin’s flaming red hair framed her angelic face. Her beautiful, muscular body, without an ounce of fat on it rippled on the bed. Her tits bounced up firmly and just screamed out to be grabbed, to be taken, for Harry to do whatever he wished to them. And last, but certainly not least, that perfect pussy, so beautiful, so alluring, so his, and he would take it, and he would take her.  
  
Harry straddled Caitlin to kiss her, slowly taking his time starting at the top of her head. Slowly, Harry stroked down her body and made Caitlin just quiver underneath him. He committed her sensitive spots to his memory, lingering on them. He moved down Caitlin’s body, and gave her body a full massage, first using his hands and then using his twelve inch manhood. Long and thick, it was the perfect tool to rub against every inch of Caitlin’s body. The minute his head pressed against Caitlin’s succulent thighs, it took everything in Harry’s power not to lose it.  
  
But, Caitlin looked to be on the edge of losing it even more.  
  
“You’re screaming for it on the inside, aren’t you?” Harry asked. “Your pussy is in fire...you want my cock.”  
  
“Yes, I want it!” Caitlin begged him. “Don’t torture your sister like this.”  
  
Harry just broke out into a smile and kissed Caitlin on the lips while rubbing himself against her. The passion shared between the two sent fire through their loins. Caitlin tried to lock her legs around Harry to bury him inside of her. Harry would have none of that. The emerald-eyed enchanter instead pulled away from her and motioned for Caitlin to roll over.  
  
Caitlin positioned herself on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass as a way to entice Harry. Harry pressed down onto him.  
  
“So, were these the complications that you thought would arise?” Harry asked. “My cock being so hard that it needed a nice warm mouth and pussy to relieve it...so I didn’t go insane.”  
  
Harry kissed the back of her neck and made her shudder. With fluid motions, Harry continued to rub his crotch all over her body. His loins heated up and demanded to press against her. Harry did wish he spent a bit more time rubbing himself against her strong and powerful abs, but he supposed he could make up for that later.  
  
“Sis, you’re gushing wet,” Harry told her. “And now, I think as your loving brother, and your lover, I should do something about that….you must have examined me when I was sleeping...and did you get wet thinking about how my cock would feel, pressing into your nice tight body?”  
  
It was like Harry slipped into the role he did during the simulation, but Caitlin preferred this Harry much more to the stoic one from earlier. And the less said about the angsty teenager version, the better. The hot-blooded male, who was about ready to take her body and make her his, that excited Caitlin Fairchild even more.  
  
“Mmm, did you?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Good girl, and I think that answer deserves a reward. After all, that’s what you taught me. Good work should always be rewarded. And you did a good job in taking care of my problem.”  
  
Harry rubbed himself against her nether lips to tease both Caitlin and himself. Caitlin’s entrance entrance parted to invite Harry inside. In due time, in a minute, but for right now, Harry found himself more than content to rile Caitlin up something. Harry liked how she was on her hands and knees because that opened him up to touch her breasts. He always enjoyed how she wore those low-cut tops when talking to him and now he was grabbing onto them, squeezing them hard.  
  
“Did you think that you did a good job?”  
  
“YES!” Caitlin moaned. “OHHH YES!”  
  
“Not a care whether or not Power Girl hears us down the hallway,” Harry said. “Of course, after I have my way with you, wouldn’t you say she’s more than welcomed to join in on the fun?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
Harry slipped the first few inches inside of Caitlin. It was his first pussy in the physical world, at least in this lifetime. But why quibble over details because it was such a nice warm hole for Harry to slide into. He guided himself as deep into Caitlin and got her crying. Harry leaned into her and caressed her body very lovingly. He slid into her, and then the real fun could begin.  
  
Oh, nothing prepared Caitlin quite for what it truly meant for his endowment to stick inside of her. She knew he was gifted, large, and more than able to take her in any way possible. However, nothing, nothing, prepared her for the length burying inside of her like this. Nothing prepared Caitlin Fairchild for everything that he could give her. Him striking all of her sensitive spots.  
  
“Oh, I should slow down, because I wouldn’t want you to think that I would make you cum too easily.”  
  
Caitlin groaned with burning lust. This slow stuff just did not work for Caitlin.  Caitlin preferred that Harry took her hard and fast, without giving her room to think. However, he slowly, but surely slid into her. She could feel him building up. The musk coming from him only stirred pleasure in her loins.  
  
“And your pussy feels much nicer out her in the opening,” Harry said. “The real thing is always much better than dreams, than fantasies...then simulations.”  
  
Caitlin grabbed onto the bedsheets. Harry pulled the pillow away from her.  
  
“I’ll have none of that,” Harry said. “You’re going to be loud and proud with how you’re making me feel. Let it out, sis, cum for your brother.”  
  
Harry pushed his manhood as far into the sexy redhaired scientist as possible. His caretaker’s warm pussy squeezed down onto him. Harry pushed almost all the way out, and pulled into her. He slammed into her body, taking her warm tight hole for everything it is worth.  
  
“Oooh, you’re so big!” Caitlin yelled.  
  
“Cadmus made me right then,” Harry said. “They would have to get the best thing about me perfect..”  
  
Harry slowly, but surely, worked her to an orgasm, making every single inch of Caitlin’s body beg for it. His strong hips guided him into her body. He could feel her orgasm approaching and the space between her thighs getting even tighter for him. Harry groaned and held onto her.  
  
“And now I think it’s time. NOW!”  
  
It was almost like Harry tugged on some kind of string which released a flow. Caitlin’s juices oozed all over his prick and the second round put him further and further into her body. He maintained a tight grip on her ass while he slammed deeper into her, the dancing of two very bloated balls enticing Caitlin and sending her senses spiraling out of control. Her tight core clamped down onto him.  
  
How many more times would Harry make Caitlin cum before he buried inside of her? That was the question that burned a hole through Caitlin’s mind.  
  
Harry’s balls weighed heavy with the seed inside of them. He did not want to go just yet, wanting to enjoy Caitlin’s warm insides even more. He pressed against her ass, and made her just close ranks around him. Another groan followed the faster and faster Harry pushed into her.  
  
No matter how good his stamina was, Harry could only take so much of Caitlin’s rocking body squrming underneath him. Especially upon the second orgasm where she squeezed his prick. Still, he was able to hold out long enough and ride her.  
  
“I’m glad you came to sleep with me tonight,” Harry said. “I don’t think I could have gotten through the night without you.”  
  
“It’s...I’m glad to help,” Caitlin took a deep breath.  
  
Harry cupped Caitlin’s nice breasts in his hand and she just groaned. Those soft sexual sounds made Harry smile. Harry knew he was hitting all of those right spots. His balls rocked constantly against her thighs.  
  
All good things came to the end, and after making Caitlin cum one more time, the tension in Harry’s loins rose and the need to release his seed into his body. Thankfully, one of the parts of Harry’s training was to control the potency of his seed, so he could decide whether or not a woman could be impregnated. Which was a good thing ,given that Harry thought that children would be an unnecessary complication.  
  
“Are you ready?” Harry asked.  
  
“YES!” Caitlin yelled. “Give me your cum!”  
  
The sexy scientist and Harry’s surrogate sister practically screamed for his seed and squeezed on him hard. This made Harry just speed up his thrusting inside of her, and get closer, closer, closer. He edged himself to the breaking point before splattering his load and painting Caitlin white on her insides.  
  
Caitlin chewed down on her lip and received the rest of his load, every single last drop spilling into her body as he finished cumming inside of her.  
  
The very minute Harry pulled out of her, Caitlin turned around and pressed against him. She straddled his lap and got his blood flowing again. The two made out in a passion kiss, before Harry speared Caitlin down onto him. There were no more words, merely hot blooded actions and passionate love making.  
  
If Caitlin wanted to ride him all night long, then Harry would let her. The two escaped Cadmus, so tonight was perfect for celebration.

* * *

  
After tucking in Caitlin and putting her to bed, Harry slipped off for a nice shower. The young man smelled of sex, having went at it with the lovely redhead for what seemed like for hours. Harry could feel a swell to his loins thinking about it. Only self-control was able to keep him down and keep his manhood at bay for more than the next few seconds.  
  
Suddenly, someone slipped into the shower behind him and a pair of hands pushed onto Harry’s abs from behind before going down to cup his crotch. Those strong hands stroked Harry’s body and Harry closed his eyes to grunt.  
  
“Really, Caitlin, more?”  
  
“Guess again, handsome?”  
  
Harry turned around and noticed Karen standing in the shower, stripped completely naked. The buxom Kryptonian’s luscious body pressing against him as he turned, with a warm and pleasant smile on her face. The real thing turned out to be loads better than Harry’s simulated fantasies.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well after hearing that performance, I needed a shower,” Karen said. “I guess great minds think alike, don’t they?”  
  
Karen backed Harry into the shower wall and pressed her body against his. The flesh of the soon to be lovers sizzled together, with Karen putting her hand on the back of his head and stroking his hair. Karen got a pretty good look at his handsome face and eye-fucked the rest of Harry.  
  
Slowly, Karen Starr licked her lips and grinned at him.  
  
“Super hearing, it’s a blessing and a curse,” Karen said while rubbing up against him. She reached for the soap and began to slowly soap up her own tits. “And added to X-Ray vision, and well, those enhanced senses gave me a view of what...was happening.”  
  
Karen turned around and smiled. Harry, without even thinking about it, decided to soap up Karen’s back. He rubbed her flesh and made Karen break out into a very sensual moan, the more he touched her. His hands dipped against her to rub the soap into her body and he moved further down her back and then decided to wash her ass. Harry rubbed the perfect cheeks, underrated in the face of Power Girl’s more known assets and still very nice, when he wrapped his hands around them and squeezed them tightly.  
  
“That’s it, work that soap in, lather me up nice and good,” Karen breathed. “I worked up a nice sweat earlier, but not as nice as you...go and get the back of my legs….mmm there you go. Really work it in...nice and hard!”  
  
Karen turned around so Harry could see her front. She lifted her legs up and put her foot against Harry’s abs. Harry enjoyed the softness and the elegance of her foot. He slowly rubbed her foot up and down, stroking her ankle. Harry daringly pressed his mouth onto her toes and sucked them.  
  
“Oh, you kinky boy,” Karen said. “But, it’s just as well because I love having my toes sucked on.”  
  
Harry thought that was good to know. He stroked her tender flesh up and down, finding her pussy to rub it, under the pretext of cleaning it. The Kryptonian hybrid spent plenty of time stroking Karen’s body and working the soap into her tits, causing bubbles to fly into the air. Karen pursed her lips and blew the bubble. Those lips sensationally moving like that made Harry’s cock throb and smack her in the leg.  
  
A grin followed from Karen’s face. She leaned into Harry and lightly ground her crotch against his. Her hands moved against his back and Karen’s tits they pressed against the healthy young man’s chest. They came close to kissing, but they did not take the plunge just yet.  
  
“Now,” Karen breathed. “Let me do you.”  
  
Karen rubbed her soap lathered breasts all over his body. She got him nice and squeaky clean, so they could get good and dirty again later. She repeatedly rubbed herself up and down.  
  
“Turn around, handsome,” Karen cooed.  
  
Karen treated his body to a rubdown, scrubbing him deep. She moved down closer and closer to his crotch, until wrapping her hand around him.  
  
“Good hygiene is important, wouldn’t you agree?” Karen asked.  
  
“I find myself...appreciating it.”  
  
Power Girl stroked his dick, slowly teasing every single inch of it. Her breasts remained nestled against his back. Harry tried not to let his mind flow so freely back to Power Girl’s breasts, but he could not. They were an obsession of his, right with Wonder Woman’s ass and Black Canary’s legs. They were amount some of the assets he appreciated the most through the simulation.  
  
“Good, boy,” Karen breathed. “Mmm, I better make sure I get every last...inch.”  
  
Karen squeezed his cock and stroked him. She moved her right hand to do the same to his balls, fingers stroking him for the next several minutes.  
  
“After what you and Caitlin got up to, you’re dirty,” Karen said. “And I know exactly what to do with dirty boys like you.”  
  
Karen jerked Harry off at super speed and got the blood flowing. Harry’s loins heated up, with the pleasure of her warm hand sinking against him. The sexy superheroine grabbed on and pulled off before Harry shot his load and splattered all over the shower walls.  
  
A constant and thick blast of seed fired into the wall, staining it. Karen rode out his orgasm with her hand. It felt good twitching, and seemed to take a while to go down and even when it went down, it did not go down completely. Karen released his cock from her hand and broke out into a smile.  
  
“Well, we have this nice big shower,” Karen said. “It would be a shame if...we didn’t use it.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Karen and squeezed the Kryptonian woman’s ass, causing her to jump up into the air. Karen broke out into a soft smile when looking to her.  
  
“You know, I learned how to seduce you in one of my Cadmus training runs,” Harry said.  
  
“Oooh, you did?” Karen asked with interest. “Show me.”  
  
Harry spun Karen around and lightly caressed her body. He cupped Karen’s big nipples and twisted them to cause her to moan.  
  
“Never had you in a shower. But, I like it. It’s fitting seeing every inch of your perfect body, drippping with water. Feeling your breasts, as they fit in my hands, it’s perfect. Just like you. You’re perfect, you’re the best.”  
  
“I know I am,” Karen said with a soft moan coming from her. “Was I your favorite partner in the simulations?”  
  
“Mmm, you were one of the best,” Harry said. “The way that I touched you….I wonder how accurate they were. Were the simulations right? Did you whimper when I kissed your neck like this?”  
  
Karen closed her eyes when Harry’s mouth worked it’s magic. She enjoyed having her neck sucked on. It raised so many questions how Cadmus developed such a detailed profile for her. If she had not been so busy being pleasured, the Kryptonian survivor would kind of been crept out. Harry pressed down on her neck and sucked her flesh.  
  
A shiver of lust trickled from Karen. The lust hit her, and hard that Harry was going to be able to be one of the few men who would be able to mark Karen with any kind of lasting success. Karen did not, she could not do anything other than moan out loud. The thought that burned through her mind and her body was beyond intense. Harry caressed her neck and leaned in, kissing her several times against the shoulder. He blew into her ear.  
  
The two of them pressed against each other, with Harry worshipping her body as it demanded to. He spent some time with her breasts, lavishing equal attention on her ass and legs as well. Harry was all about equal opportunity, getting Karen to cry for him, to shift for him.  
  
“And I had you on your knees, begging for my cock, and then you used your tits on it,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, big surprise there,” Karen said, but she was smiling. “So, you considered Caitlin your sister...so you don’t have a problem with pretend incest, right?”  
  
“No, not really,” Harry said. “I never...got why people got hung up on something like that.”  
  
“Well, I’m your cousin, your distant cousin,” Karen said with a sultry smile.  
  
“Not too distant.”  
  
Harry showed he had no problem with this by kissing Karen on the lips with aggression and passion. Karen accepted the kiss, and tried to dominant her lover in the mouth to mouth combat arena. Harry had other plans, other sexy plans, putting Karen’s hands on the back of her head and forcing her down to the ground.  
  
The kiss made Karen literally weak in the knees. She dropped to the ground, slumped against the shower wall. Harry put his cock against her breasts and sent a shudder of life through Karen’s body. Harry repeated rubbed his throbbing head against her nipple and made Karen just scream for him.  
  
“I want to see if they feel as good out here as they did in there.”  
  
The inviting and lustful look in Karen’s eyes increased the bloodflow of Harry’s loins.  
  
“Please, fuck my tits,” Karen said. “I want to feel a real live cock between them.”  
  
Harry fondled the impressive mountains of flesh and slipped himself between Karen’s pillowy breasts. They were large, and soft as well. The size of boulders, but able to be put into his hands. Karen broke out into a cry.  
  
“Oh, yes, you fucking stud!” Karen yelled. “Give me your cock! Give it to me, fuck those breasts! Pretend they owe you money and work them! WORK THEM YOU SEXY BASTARD!”  
  
Harry grabbed onto Karen’s tits and pushed deep into her.  
  
“Superboy?” Karen asked with a dirty grin. “Hardly a boy.”  
  
“Call me Harry,” he told her.  
  
“OH, HARRY, FUCK MY TITS! FUCK THEM REAL GOOD! RIDE THEM UNTIL YOU SPLATTER YOUR THICK SEED ALL OVER MY PERFECT BREASTS!”  
  
Harry just smiled and kept going to town on Power Girl’s most famous assets. Power Girl’s bright blue eyes looked up at him, with Harry squeezing and releasing them. An invisible force appeared to pinch her clit and sent juices flowing through every single crevice of her body.  
  
Karen breathed heavlly, she had to have this cock. And Karen had to share this cock with other ladies, because it was a gift. And the boy, no the man, it was attached to was as good as well. Because any man could have a big, throbbing, juicy cock. Big stiff pricks which throbbed and stretched women out until they were broken and overflowing wi. Harry felt her breasts up and fucked her.  
  
“I don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”  
  
“Don’t hold back, cum all over my tits!” Karen yelled. “Oh, it would be so hot if you would cover my tits with your thick cum. But, I wonder….oooh, that’s it….pound them! Squeeze them, make them yours! Because they’re all for you and no one else, Harry!”  
  
She screamed out in pleasure. The invisible force pressing against her clit sent jolts through her body just as much as Harry mauling her breasts.  
  
“Oh, those Power Tits, they drained many men, haven’t they?” Harry asked. “I guess I’m no exception.”  
  
“Only, you’re actually fucking them, and not whacking off yourself to pictures on the Internet.”  
  
Harry could not dispute this fact. The warm caress of Karen’s perfect cleavage took Harry deeper inside of her. He sunk repeatedly until hs orgasm rose up. The tension in his loins were about ready to burst and Harry could not think of a better place to shoot his seed them all oven Karen’s sweet and succulent chest. He groaned and began to fire.  
  
Semen rained all over Karen’s chest. The sexy super stud rode out the buxom beauty’s best asset, when several long ropes splashed onto her face, onto her neck, onto her chest, and dribbled down her body. Even the water splashing against her did not deter this semen. It soaked into her body.  
  
Some of it touched her lips to fuel Karen’s hot and sultry addiction. She worked his manhood up and down several more times, until every last drop of seed spilled from them.  
  
“Oh, your cum tastes so good,” Karen breathed.  
  
With a dloud sound, Power Girl slurped it down, savoring every taste. Karen rose up to her feet and cleaned the seed off of her body. The cum lingered on her fingers and she took her time, maintaining eye contact with Harry as she did so, to suck each and every last drop of cum onto her.  
  
Harry pushed her into the shower wall and rubbed himself against Karen’s entrance.  
  
“That not enough?” Karen asked. “Guess, we’re going to have to try harder.”  
  
Was it just Kareen’s imagination or was the more sex Harry had, the stronger he becme? Karen could barely keep her head shooting out coherent thoughts. Her legs wrapped around his hips and squeezed his ass. Karen was about ready to enjoy the ride. And about ready to be smashed with a man who would actually be able to take her tight, strong, pussy muscles.  
  
‘Maybe it’s too soon.’  
  
‘Maybe you should shut up.’  
  
Karen’s libidio smacked down Karen’s logic. Harry massaging her muscular legs helped Karen be more comfortable with the decision of being fucked by this well-hung stud. His face dove into her neck and sucked on it in time with taking the plunge into Karen and stuffing her completely full, until there was absolutely no room.  
  
Harry’s big throbbing cock pressed inside of her. It worked deeper into Karen’s orfrice, rubbing against her and spanking Karen’s tight ass a couple of times. She moaned and thrust her chest out to him, for Harry to grab.  
  
“Just look at you,” Harry said. “You’re screaming to have your tits fondled. Well, who am I to turn you down?”  
  
Karen could not say anything due to the fact that Harry gripped onto her right breast with one hand and then her left breast in the other hand. And yet, Harry’s hands still felt like they were on her hips. Not that they needed to be, because Karen practically sucked Harry’s engorged member inside of her warm, wet, cavern.  
  
“If you ask really nice, I’ll let you cum.”  
  
Karen could not believe something like this could happen. Power Girl had to ask for permission to cum and why did the thought of submitting to Harry turn her insides into jelly? That was really nothing that she expected and yet here she was. Struggling to keep herself from begging, it was hard. Given how Harry molested her tits and made her feel every single squeeze of them. He released them and allowed her pillows to jiggle in the air. Harry clamped down onto them and squeezed them very hard to cause her to break into lustful moans.  
  
Harry knew exactly what he was doing. And Harry could appreciate the fact that he was balls deep inside of one of his literal dream women. And making Power Girl moan out loud to have her orifice repeatedly stuffed. Harry teased her body and manipulated Karen all the way through the orgasm. Her eyes fogged over and showed so much lust. Karen picked up a steadier pace and rammed down onto her. Harry could feel Karen breathing and longing for a release.  
  
Drawing it out made Power Girl more, obedient to Harry and more enslaved to his touch. Karen pushed up and down on him. Their bodies getting sweaty despite being in the shower. Knowing that neither had any need to hold back. Well, just enough to avoid from putting each other through the shower wall. But, they were pretty reinforced, and Harry was confident in his ability to repair them.  
  
“My offer….”  
  
Harry trailed a line of kisses from her shoulder all the way to the side of her neck.  
  
“Is still on the table.”  
  
Karen broke, mentally and physically. Harry slowed down the thrusts to a torturous crawl, but added the extra appeal of rubbing his balls against her clit. That sent more heat than she could imagine.  
  
“Please, let me cum.”  
  
Harry worked himself deep into her and almost flipped a switch. The switch sent Karen over the edge and the dam inside of her body burst. A constant gush of warm juices flowed and allowed Harry to slide into her with greater ease with his rapid fire thrusts. He did not back off because Karen had the same regenerative abilities as he did and they should be even stronger due to being a pureblood Kryptonian.  
  
He pulled out of her and turned Karen around. Harry slapped his cock against Karren’s juicy ass a couple of times, thinking about that particular hole. For now, Harry would leave it alone. For now, and slide back inside of the bent over Power Girl. Her breasts dangled for him, like low hanging fruit just waiting to be plucked and devoured from the vine. Oh, how Harry milked her breasts and how he got her screaming.  
  
Karen felt a stir inside of her, as if her breasts would explode in a shower of milk. The thought caused a kink checkbox to ping off in her mind. Imagining herself straddling Harry while he sucked milk from her large tits sent Karen over the edge. Of course, the attention he paid to her ass as well after leaving her tits, thought about what it would be like if the liberated Cadmus soldier stuck his cock in other places.  
  
“Good, you’re the woman of my dreams and so much more.”  
  
“Mmm...but it would be nice if you got to cum as well, honey.”  
  
Harry agreed, but he more than enjoyed spending his time tormenting Karen’s sultry body inch by inch, one caress at a time. He knew exactly where to hit her.  
  
“Be mine forever,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, if you keep this up, all of the women will line up to fight for you. We can selll tickets!”  
  
Those words barely left Karen before she started breathing heavily. She could feel every dive into her body. Stuffed completely full of this prime piece of meat attached to this beautiful man. Until the moment where she stopped cumming and that did not appear to be letting up, Karen could not fire off any kind of coherent thoughts whatsoever.  
  
Harry rode her orgasm all the way through. The tightness rippled around his body. His balls were about ready to fire their payload inside of her and he could hardly hold back.  
  
“The good thing about a stud like you is you’ll be ready soon enough,” Karen managed. “So, why don’t you just quit with the bullshit and cum in me? I’m ready for you.”  
  
“Oh, but are you ready for all of the cum that I’m about to give you?”  
  
The confidence burning through Harry’s  voice sent Karen spiraling over the edge in a never ending and constant explosion. Her walls grabbed onto him. Kinks which she never thought would be fulfilled, itches she never thought would be scratched, everything just hit her.  
  
“Mmm, my sexy cousin,” Karen said making him throb at the reminder of the incest he committed. “Why don’t you cum inside of your sweet slutty sexpot? Your Power Slut is ready for your cum! Those balls are so heavy….how could you stand straight with them?”  
  
“Practice,” Harry groaned.  
  
Karen clamped down onto Harry upon her orgasm. The woman of Harry’s dreams was better than his dreams out in the real world. Harry wondered what his other simulation partners would be like. But, Karen’s pussy, ass, and breasts, along with the rest of her, were far more stimulating than any simulation.  
  
A tightening in his loins caused Harry to growl and smash Karen all the way through his orgasm. A huge cream pie filled Karen’s body and he never stopped, hitting her with so much of his essence. Gallons worth of cum pumped into her body, and yet, he only craved Power Girl even more.  
  
Perhaps it was because they were of a similar bloodline, which made Harry want her even more. And the fact Power Girl was more than capable of draining his balls.  
  
The two pulled away from each other. Karen stood up and wrapped her legs around Harry.  
  
“Okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“Honey, I’m grand,” Karen said. “Maybe we should get cleaned for real this time.”  
  
After three more failed attempts to get clean, they finally managed it, just in time for a late breakfast. Harry was more recharged than he would be after a full night’s sleep.  
**To Be Continued on 11/18/2018.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr/Power Girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's Blog Exclusive Smut For This Chapter with Harry and Caitlin Fairchild. Check it out at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/11/yjr-volume-1-chapter-4-xtrablog.html**  
****

* * *

**  
** **Chapter Four**   
****

* * *

**  
** After the night Harry had with Caitlin and Karen, he was in good spirits. Karen beat him on the way to the kitchen, where Caitlin had just finished fixing breakfast. The smell caught Harry’s attention and the toast, the eggs, the bacon, and the sausage caused a growl to come into his stomach. While Harry cannot remember a time he ate anything, he intended to make a habit of it going forward.  
  
Harry grabbed a plate and got himself a little bit of everything and poured some orange juice. Off to the side, a television station blared with the news, although it was a fluff piece at the moment so Harry paid it the bare minimum of mind before sitting down at the table.  
  
“Hungry?” Caitlin asked. “After last night, I wouldn’t have been surprised...and this morning, if the sounds coming from the bathroom are any indication.”  
  
Not being able to keep half of a smile off of his face, Harry decided to tuck into the food. Last night’s events were better than the training simulation because the sensations were more real. And Karen kept coming back for more. Speaking of which, she fixed herself a big heaping plate. She poured syrup all over her pancakes and sat down next to him.  
  
“And last night, due to mysterious circumstances, Cadmus Labs in Washington DC have been destroyed. While the board of directors at the lab have not been reached for comment, it’s chief doctor on staff, Mark Desmond is currently missing in the explosion and presumed dead. There have been reports that the Justice League was called upon the scene.”  
  
“Not so mysterious,” Harry said. “And I bet anything that they just destroyed the public lab.”  
  
Karen smiled at him over the plate.  
  
“That’s a pretty good assessment actually,” Karen agreed. “And speaking of which...if you don’t mind, I want you to come by the lab with me after breakfast, to run some tests.”  
  
Harry took a second to consider it, thinking about it under the pretext of eating some toast and then shoving some bacon into his mouth Caitlin gave him one of those looks, although Harry would have to agree it’s a good thing.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I don’t think that I know the full extent of what Cadmus did to me.”  
  
“I’m not even sure Cadmus even knew what they did,” Caitlin said. “They invested a lot of money in you though.”  
  
Yeah, Harry came to that conclusion as well.  
  
“Good to know,” Harry said. “You don’t think that whoever is running it will come after you?”  
  
Caitlin answered with a shrug. Karen put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re keeping an eye on her, and you,” Karen said. “And eventually we’ll find out who is running Cadmus. But, for right now, you should focus on your own life...whatever you make of it.”  
  
That was a good question. Harry got all of these flickers of a past life and he did not even begin to understand them. He ate more of his bacon and wondered exactly what was going on.

* * *

Breakfast ended, and Harry more than had his fill. And calm and collected, despite being in a machine which Karen had been scanning him with. Caitlin sat off to the side to make this a less agonizing experience for him. Still, there were a few questions in his mind, questions that Harry hoped to answer sooner rather than later.  
  
Perhaps of who he was. Well, he knew the Superwoman part. And there was also his namesake, someone named Harry. Last name was unclear, although Harry got these weird memories of fighting all sorts of magical creatures and he suspected that accounted for some of his abilities.  
  
Karen just offered a shrug when she read the results. Harry wondered what was going through her mind.  
  
“Well, there’s most certainly Kryptonian and human parts to him,” Karen said. “And also...something else entirely.”  
  
Karen turned her attention to Caitlin.  
  
“Do you know of the other doners?”  
  
“That information was on a need to know basis, but there were at least three from what I can gather,” Caitlin said. “One was Superwoman. The other was Subject X….”  
  
“His name was Harry,” Harry helpfully applied.  
  
“And you’ve likely taken on the aspects whoever this Harry is,” Karen said.  
  
Despite taking the name, there was a part of Harry who thought that he must have gotten certain parts of their other doners. But, yes, the memories of this Harry were the strongest, as fragmented and foggy as they were.  
  
It’s almost like he only got a small piece to work with.  
  
“It’s more than that,” Harry said. “I feel scattered bits of his life, almost like certain parts of him have been used. But, the more memories that are coming in, it feels like I’m reborn into something else.”  
  
Karen just put her hand on her chin and looked a bit thoughtful at that. Superwoman was obvious, although how much of her Kryptonian abilities Harry received, that’s another matter entirely. And then there was this Subject X, or Harry, he may account for something else. But, that only accounted for at least two thirds of what he was, she’s going to have to deal with it.  
  
“Well, we’re going to have to watch for your further development,” Karen said. “And you’ve developed quite nicely.”  
  
To be perfectly honest, Karen did not mean to say that part out loud. But she was unapologetic for that.  
  
“He has,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Despite being created sixteen weeks ago,” Karen said. “He’s biologically and emotionally eighteen years old, not that all eighteen year olds are emotionally stable. Because contrary to popular belief, that maturity switch does not get flipped automatically when the law considers you an adult.”  
  
“Do you think I’m unstable?”  
  
Karen just gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
“Well, I don’t think that you are,” Karen said. “Although, there’s trauma….and I think that eventually we should have J’onn...that’s to say the Martian Manhunter, check over your mind. And you should talk to Black Canary.”  
  
Harry figured that the first part of that suggestion would be practical. As for the second part, well he looked more forward.  
  
Inside of Harry’s mind, there was a flicker, of a birthday cake. Eighteen candles on it. The faces around the table had been  
blotted out around him, but Harry appeared to be in a good mood, among friends and family. And then hours later, he found himself fighting for his life, before getting sucked into a vortex. Fire burning everything around him as he got pulled in. The ring on his finger glistened a second that he went through, and Harry reached up to feel his forehead subconsciously.  
  
“We’re working on getting you an identity so you can go to school,” Karen said. “At least your senior year….a friend of your mother’s used to be so good at these things...but she’s...unavailable.”  
  
“Right,” Harry said.  
  
“But, I still have people working on it,” Karen said.  
  
Harry just nodded. He had no idea what was going on with Superwoman.  
  
“And, don’t be too hard on her, Har,” Karen said, surprising him with the pet name. “She was killed eight months ago and just came back a month ago. Long story….might be the reason why Cadmus created you.”  
  
Harry did wonder about that. After the tests had been completed, and Harry thought these were just a baseline, he was able to think a bit more clearly.  
  
Hours after Harry’s eighteenth birthday was all he remembered, before everything went blank.  
  
“And there’s no signs of physically or mental degeneration,” Karen said. “In fact, you appear to be growing in intelligence and strength, slowly, now that you’re out of the environment of Cadmus. And you’re not prone to fits in anger.”  
  
“That might be because of what we got up to last night,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, maybe,” Karen said with a playful tossle of his hair.  
  
The alarm on Karen’s watch went off. She sighed at the sudden disturbance.  
  
“League meeting,” Karen said. “Likely about last night.”  
  
“Good luck,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks, I’ll see you later,” Karen said.  
  
It must be pressing if Batman is calling such an early morning meeting. Regardless, Karen decided to move off and leave Caitlin and Harry alone in the lab to do what they pleased.  
  
Before she left, Karen turned back around.  
  
“Be careful not to damage any my equipment, that cost me a fortune.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow just as Caitlin broke out into laughter.

* * *

Donna performed a very artful dodge and clanged her sword together with the one Diana used. They fought, not on their home island of Themyscira, but of Diana’s basement gym at her apartment. It was a different atmosphere that Donna was used to fighting in.  
  
Still some things never changed.  
  
And as always when Donna fought her sister in battle, she felt very much slightly outmatched. Donna moved, ducked, and dodged, but Diana disabled most of her attacks with precision. She always made it look so easy.  
  
“You should keep up on your training,” Diana said. “Last night could have went better.”  
  
Oh, last night, boy Donna figured she was going to get a lecture about last night. Thankfully, it never came. Still, once Diana found out that Superboy easily took out Donna, that was when she insisted on a training session. And Donna had been taken to school by the master that was her sister.  
  
“You’re always going to be better than me.”  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t take an attitude like that, because you’ll never improve,” Diana sternly told her sister. “And there’s no reason for you to strive to be your very best. Because, if I had given up if there was someone better than me, then I would have given up before you were born.”  
  
Diana swept Donna down to the ground. She gave her sister enough space and room to breath before they continued the spar.  
  
“You should be more vigilante after last night,” Diana said. “Although, it did work out in the end.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, and he’s amazing,” Donna said. “I mean, Superboy, you know? So strong, so handsome...and I’m sure he could go for a long time...you know, in battle.”  
  
Diana just gave Donna a smile. Superboy had been the first boy that Harry would see her age, up close and personal.  
  
“So, do you think he’s handsome?”  
  
Once again, Diana schooled Donna with a take down which left the younger Amazon squirming, the sword coming close to her ear. If this was a real battle and Diana was a dangerous opponent intent to kill, then Donna would be in trouble.  
  
“Focus, my sister. You should not be blinded by beauty. That’s lethal in combat.”  
  
Once again Donna came up and once again, Diana sparred her sister. Donna held out as long as possible before Diana schooled her.  
  
“But, yes he is handsome,” Diana said. “And how were your new friends?”  
  
“Great,” Donna said. “I was afraid they would bring up….well you know.”  
  
“Yes,” Diana commented.  
  
Every time she came in to work, Diana noticed the taunts, the stares, and the mutterings. Some people looked at her with pity, others with revulsion after the actions of the rogue Amazon. Diana could hardly fault them for grieving, even after all of these months later. People did lose loved ones because of the attack. Diana felt for them.  
  
Still, she stood with her head held high and kept serving the people as both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince in the only way she could. Being at her very best.  
  
“How do you deal with that?” Donna asked.  
  
“One day at a time,” Diana said. “We can only rebuild a world if we stand together.”  
  
Diana’s bracelet beeped to redirect her attention.  
  
“And time,” Diana said. “The League calls….I trust you’ll stay out of trouble.”  
  
After last night, Donna did need a short break from trouble. She thought about sampling the pleasures of television, something that was nonexistent on Themscyricia.

* * *

Harry sat in the middle of the floor in Karen’s penthouse with his legs crossed and head inclined. Caitlin joined Karen at the Starrwave Labs upstairs, and they had to go across town at Metropolis. Harry did not have any real intention to go out today, but he did make an attempt to do what he could to remember.  
  
All he could accomplish was a nosebleed and a throbbing pain in his nose. A knock on the door also brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Harry casually stepped through the door. He would blast anyone if they seemed like a threat. Yet, on the other side of the door, there were two girls. One was a dark-haired girl with a lighter shade of green eyes than his own. She dressed in an elegant purple blouse and a skirt, along with expensive looking boots. The other one, a redhead with cute freckles, dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans, with tennis shoes. Harry recognized them, as Robin and Kid Flash respectfully, two of the women who saved him after last night.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
“Hey,” Whitney said. “Um, this is kind of….you don’t know….”  
  
“I’m Helena Wayne and this motormouth here is Whitney West,” Helena said. “We….”  
  
“You’re Robin,” Harry said. “And she’s Kid Flash.”  
  
“So, you figured that out without us telling you?” Whitney asked. “I guess some people can do that easily, and some people can’t even see through a stupid pair of glasses.”  
  
“It was your body language, and also why else would two teenage girls visit me,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I could think of a couple of reasons,” Whitney said.  
  
“Don’t mind her, she doesn’t think before she speaks,” Helena said.  
  
Whitney just rolled her eyes and Helena patted her on the shoulder.  
  
“So, why don’t you come in….I think there’s sodas in the fridge and Karen left sandwiches, in case I got hungry.”  
  
“Hopefully you got some before Whitney got here,” Helena said. “Because, she might….”  
  
Whitney already helped herself to a sandwich and a soda. She sat down on the table with Harry and Helena joining her, managing to liberate a sandwich apiece themselves.  
  
“Figured we’d check up on your after last night,” Helena said. “Particularly given you didn’t seem too happy with the League.”  
  
“And you told Batman to piss off,” Whitney said. “Legend.”  
  
Harry could not help a smile at that.  
  
“I...well I heard that the League might want to throw us a bone,” Helena said. “After last night….”  
  
“Surely, they don’t want to let you into the League after you disobeyed them?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, Speedy would be pissed off about that,” Whitney said. She noticed Harry’s raised eyebrow. “Another one of our friends, she walked off in a huff when she found out we weren’t joining the League yesterday.”  
  
The three sat around on the table, eating sandwiches, before Helena decided to breach a subject.  
  
“So, would you like to get some fresh air?” Helena asked him.  
  
“Sure, if I’m with the two of you, how much trouble could I get into?”  
  
“And you might want to get some new clothes,” Whitney said. “Not that those are bad...but you know...you would stick out less.”  
  
Harry could see her point. The button up shirt and the flannel pants he was wearing, they worked out very nicely for just lazing around the house. Day to day, it might be another matter entirely.  
  
“Might be an idea,” Harry said. “But, I don’t really have any money to….”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Helena said. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“I just hope that you don’t have anything else to do today,” Whitney said. “Because, Helena will have you out all day, going from store to store.”  
  
“I’m not that bad,” Helena said.  
  
Whitney looked like she disputed it. To be fair, she was glad that Helena was taking the initiative to get Superboy hooked up with what he needed. Because, she did not know where to begin when shopping for a teenager boy. And she doubted Mareena or Donna would be any better. Thea might, but Thea was not speaking to any of them.  
  
She did wish that Linda was here, because she could help out, and likely make things go a bit faster.  
  
“I’ll pay you back when I can,” Harry said.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Helena said. “If it wasn’t for you, we would be dead and clones would be running around in our place.”  
  
“Yeah, but….”  
  
“But, nothing,” Helena said.  
  
Be that as it may, Harry wondered what he could do about the entire lack of money thing.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about the lack of money,” Whitney said. “No one expects you to be fortune five hundred the day you come out of a tube.”  
  
She stopped speaking and Whitney could have almost hit herself. Yeah, Whitney went a bit too far, but her mouth and her brain, they were not in sync a lot of the time. She took a couple of deep breaths, but thankfully, Harry did not call her out on it. Helena was giving her that look at she learned from the big old bad bat himself.  
  
“So, Helena Wayne,” Harry said. “That means your father is….”  
  
“Bruce Wayne, so I can more than afford this.”  
  
“Which also means that Bruce Wayne is….”  
  
“One of the top billionaires in the world!” Whitney yelled, cutting off Harry before he could finish the job.  
  
Harry just shrugged, it made sense. The capital of being Batman was immense, with all of the things that he did. Only a few people around that age group which Batman was could fit that parameter. And when you factor in the means and the motives of Bruce Wayne, well, you got a pretty good picture of it. How could anyone else be Batman?

* * *

Batman joined Power Girl, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkwoman, Superwoman, Aquaman,  and Black Canary around the table of the Justice League. Green Arrow was conspicuous by his absence due to the fact that he was dealing with some personal matters.  
  
“What happened last night Cadmus showed me the necessity that we may need to rely on people who cannot be as public as the League are,” Batman said.  
  
At one time, Batman had been an urban legend, shrouded in the shadows, shrouded in mystery. And yet, upon founding the League, he had been more public. There was a part of him who missed that air of mystery, not that he did not put the fear into the hearts of criminals.  
  
“The League’s actions are put entirely under a microscope,” Power Girl said. “And obviously, there are certain lines that we should not cross, so perhaps it’s a good thing that the public keeps ups in check.”  
  
“Yes, and we already drove one generation of heroes away with our actions,” The Martian Manhunter somberly replied. “And with recent events, we may need more help. Especially on the missions that the League cannot be directly involved with, because they raise too many questions.”  
  
“And with our enemies taking a page out of our book,” Flash commented. “And apparently joining forces...we might need something to tip the scale.”  
  
“So, are we going to sanction this?” Superwoman asked. “Do you think that they’re ready?  
  
“Yes, I admit that I’m none too happy with Mareena going on that rogue mission,” Aquaman said. “But, I will concede with Batman’s thought that strength comes in numbers.”  
  
Everyone at the table responded with nods. Some seemed more all in for this than others. They all took a couple of moments to mull it over. Should any of the members join the League when they were ready it would be a much smoother transition.  
  
“The only thing left to do is put this matter to a vote,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
“Agreed,” Batman said. “If there are any objections, or concerns, feel free to present them now. Otherwise, we’re going forward with the plan.”

* * *

“I don’t want to say that I told you so, but I told you so.”  
  
Helena rolled her eyes at Whitney’s statement. To be fair though, they thought that head a good shopping trip. Harry was now wearing a black shirt with the very famous “S” symbol.  
  
“I have a question,” Harry said. “Did you notice there being more women out today than men?”  
  
The two teenage girls exchanged a slightly uncomfortable look which Harry picked up on.  
  
“Well, women like shopping more than men,” Whitney said. “Of course, some women like shopping more than others.”  
  
Here she cast Helena one of those looks who responded with a slight frown in response.  
  
“Besides, you got at least four phone numbers today,” Whitney said. “I suppose the real question is, are you going to follow up on them?”  
  
Helena just shook her head. Harry just pondered this for a second. He got more than phone numbers, looks from women all across the stores that Helena dragged them in. It was almost like they never seen another man in their life and Harry did not see too many out today. Maybe a ratio of one man for about every five woman he saw. And it was the same on the streets as well.  
  
Not that Harry minded the lack of men, but he found it very curious.  
  
An explosion across the street caught Harry’s attention a full ten seconds before it caught the attention of Whitney and Helena. A few seconds passed as they groaned and pushed their shopping into Harry’s arms.  
  
“The Terror Twins,” Whitney said. “We’re going to take care of this.”  
  
The two suited up, leaving Harry holding the shopping bags. He slipped down the alleyway, and made sure no one was looking, before he shrunk the bags down and put them into his pocket.

* * *

Tuppence Terror, the female half of the Terror Twins, kept a tense eye on the door. Her brother Tommy shook down the man at the counter.  
  
“Will you hurry this one up?” Tuppence asked. “I swear, you’re slower than a polecat on a porch on a hot July afternoon.”  
  
Tommy just rolled his eyes.  
  
“I swear, you’re worse than Pa,” Tommy said. “Tommy, you’re not going to make anything out of yourself if you don’t buck up and be a man. Tommy, you better take out the trash. Tommy, you better help me hide this dead prostitute. Unbelievable.”  
  
“Isn’t this place a bit high class for you two?”  
  
Kid Flash appeared out of nowhere and Tuppence turned around to face the speedster. She snorted.  
  
“Oh, the League sent their squirts to do their dirty work,” Tuppence said. “We must be too small time.”  
  
Kid Flash ran circles around Tuppence and caused her to swing several times. She got dizzy and Kid Flash rushed at Tommy, but it was like hitting a brickwall. She went flying out of the side of the window. Tommy jumped down onto her and smashed her into the ground.  
  
“Oooh, that didn’t end so well,” Kid Flash grumbled.  
  
Robin jumped down and sent an explosive grenade down to the ground. It sent up both a flare of light and a shockwave of sound which resulted in Tommy being on wobbly legs. He staggered back.  
  
The crowd gathered around. Robin groaned, as she saw them, among them, Cat Grant, who had been reporting on the jewelry store robbery just moments ago.  
  
“This is Cat Grant, reporting live from downtown Metropolis, where the Terror Twins have just robbed a Jewelry Store, and now Robin and Kid Flash are fighting them,” Cat said. “It’s….”  
  
Tuppence hurled Robin over her head with an immense amount of force. Robin bounced off of the wall and dodged the attack. Tuppence smashed the side of the building and caused one of the gargoyles to fall loose, and fly towards the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a blur shoots in and drags Cat out of harm’s way.  
  
“I don’t believe it...this is...wow,” Cat said the minute that she caught her barings.  
  
All of the civilians had been dragged far away from the scene of the fight by the same blur.  
  
Suddenly, the blur stopped right in front of the terror twins, Tuppence stopped for a brief second.  
  
“Well, hello, sugah,” Tuppence said. “How about you and me get together and you can try and tame a country girl?”  
  
“Tup, he’s one of those hero boys,” Tommy said.  
  
“Oh, it’s not like they make them any more,” Tuppence said. “So, how about it, how about we get down and dirty a little bit?”  
  
Tommy cheapshotted Harry with a right cross and all he accomplished was breaking his hand. He howled in misery and Harry launched Tommy half-way up into the air with a jaw-jacking uppercut punch. He landed down onto the ground and smashed down hard, before Whitney rushed over and put an inhibitor collar on him.  
  
“Never leave home without a couple,” Whitney said.  
  
Robin took Tuppence down when she was too busy mooning over Superboy. And Kid Flash slapped the collar onto the female half of the duo.  
  
“So, please tell me you didn’t lose our shopping?” Robin asked.  
  
“Shrunk it, put it in my pocket,” Superboy said.  
  
“Great, you must have...you must have some kind of Kryptonian ability to alter the physical state of matter to put it into a more compact physical state,” Kid Flash gushed. “Granted, I’ve never heard of that ability, but given that Superwoman has about twenty different kinds of vision and about five hundred other powers, I don’t know everything she can do or Power Girl for that matter.”  
  
In the moment, Harry did not have the heart to tell her that it was magic. They stuck around just long enough for the Metropolis Police Department to pick up the Terror Twins.

* * *

  
Harry came back with his shopping. After saying goodbye to Whitney and Helena, and unshrinking their shopping, he prepared to do the same to his.  
  
“Nice shirt.”  
  
He turned around just in time to see Karen who was holding a large manila envelope. She put it in Harry’s hands.  
  
“Your civilian identity and backstory,” she told him. “The short story is, we used Harry, and we used the last name Kent…”  
  
“Claire Kent, Superwoman, I’m her….”  
  
“Brother, officially, due to the age gap not being wide enough to be mother and son,” Karen said. “So, you spent some time with your new friends, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, they took me shopping, got me some clothes,” Harry said.  
  
“No trouble?” Karen asked.  
  
“A little trouble.”  
  
A knock on the door caused Karen to jump up. She moved in and answered the door, where Lois Lane turned up.  
  
“Just stopping by to see how you’re doing,” Lois said as Karen moved over to fix dinner. “And also, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about a mysterious blur who helped Kid Flash and Robin take down the Terror Twins. Because, this blur, he might have made an impression on Cat Grant.”  
  
“That’s the pretty blonde reporter, right?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Lois said.  
  
She decided to omit the fact that Cat was practically gushing in the panties at this new mysterious hero. Not that Lois blamed her.  
  
“Maybe I do know something about that,” Harry said. “So, how are you?”  
  
“Oh, busy, working on a couple of different stories,” Lois said. “No solid leads panned out...but I brought something for you.”  
  
She presented Harry with a device and he raised his eyebrow.  
  
“It’s called a smartphone,” Lois said. “These days...you wouldn’t really recognize most teenagers without them. In fact, this is a Red Sun, Eclipse Nine, and…”  
  
“You really jumped the gun giving that to him?” Karen asked.  
  
Lois responded with a sheepish smile.  
  
“You told me it was tested and it was ready for market,” Lois said.  
  
“Yeah, we were supposed to give it to him together,” Karen said.  
  
“Sorry, got excited,” Lois said. “Nothing on the Superwoman front, she was on assignment, didn’t come into the office all day.”  
  
Harry just dismissed this news on his...mother with a shrug. Karen explained it to him, and to be honest, he had been interested with the phone. He was able to pick up the technology rather quickly, despite having no experience with it.  
  
“So, if you need anything, feel free to give me a call,” Lois said. “Or if you need someone to talk your ear off, whatever.”  
  
“I will,” Harry said.  
  
“You did well out there,” Lois said.  
  
“You wouldn’t mind joining us for dinner?” Karen asked.  
  
“Sure,” Lois said. “It would be a TV dinner night otherwise. Those are so exciting after having them every night for two weeks.”  
  
Karen took a seat next to Harry and Lois took his other seat. Caitlin sat on the other end of the table, and they prepared to eat. Some light conversation had been made throughout the meal.  
  
It was not until dessert which Karen decided to bring it up.  
  
“The League is thinking about recruiting you and your saviors into a covert ops team to go on select missions,” Karen said. “And I think that you would be a good fit, but no one is pushing you to join.”  
  
“I’ll consider it,” Harry said.  
  
“You would be the only male on the team of all females,” Karen added with a knowing smile.  
  
Harry just smiled. Come to think of it, he did not get any straight answers on the lack of able bodied men. And Tuppence Terror’s comments today stirred his suspicions that something happened before he got let out of the box. Or maybe something happened which resulted in Cadmus creating him.  
  
“I can’t say much, but Batman will be in touch soon,” Karen said.  
  
“Can you tell me anything about the League that I might want to know?” Harry asked.  
  
It was here that Karen just broke into a slight smile, although it was a very morbid one.  
  
“Don’t bring up Shanghai to either Black Canary or Green Arrow.”  
  
Lois raised an eyebrow, even she did not hear about that one. Karen was so dry in her statement that she was stone cold serious. She took a drink and then got back into the conversation.  
  
“They can still be professional with each other. Outside of the missions though, they don’t have much to say to each other, outside of League team ups.”  
  
“It wouldn’t have something to do with the Green Arrow sticking his arrow into the wrong quiver again, would it?” Lois asked. Karen just looked at her. “Right, right, too soon.”  
  
“Oh, and Caitlin, I’m glad for you to help me out at Starrwave,” Karen said. “And don’t worry, this time you won’t be working any genetic experimentation.”  
  
“Good to know,” Caitlin said with a smile.  
  
“Congratulations,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, we both had to find our purpose after Cadmus,” Caitlin said. “Hopefully others might as well.”  
  
Hopefully they would. The possibilities were endless in Harry’s mind.

* * *

Mareena, Donna, Helena, and Whitney wait around the cave. A second passes as Superboy pops into the cave.  
  
“So, Batman was in touch with you?” Helena asked.  
  
“Figured I would give it a shot,” Superboy suggested. “At least hear him out.”  
  
“Oh, it’s nice to have you here,” Donna said. “I realize that I haven’t properly introduced myself, because you know, you were….well I’m Donna….and this is Mareena...and you already know Whitney and Helena all too well.”  
  
Donna put her hand out to shake because it was only the polite thing to do. Harry took her hand and kissed her on the top of it which caused Donna’s eyes to close shut and shudders to come down her body.  
  
“The pleasure is mine, Princess,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s good to see you’re less angry than you were last time,” Mareena said.  
  
“Well, maybe he got laid,” Whitney said.  
  
Helena groaned in response and was about ready to slap Whitney on the back of the head as Harry greeted Mareena in a similar manner he did Donna. She was more composed, but no less pleased.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said without missing a beat.  
  
The arrival of Batman prevented this conversation from delving into juicy details. Batma stepped into the cave, alongside of the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.  
  
“We’ve had a discussion about you all,” Batman said. “And we understand you’re ready to go to the next level. While you’re all too young to join the League, you have the potential to join someday. And therefore, you will go on missions, select missions...covert-ops, stealth, under the cover of darkness.”  
  
The four girls nodded in excitement. It was the next step in the mission and maybe potentially joining the League alongside of their mentors.  
  
“Black Canary will oversee your training personally.”  
  
Harry was more interested in that part of Batman’s announcement.  
  
“And Red Tornado will oversee them when you spend time in this cave,” Batman said.  
  
And Harry was honestly less interested in that part. Although, he figured where Batman was coming from, given that Red Tornado seemed to be the ideal guardian, given his status as an android. He would also be less likely to run into any problems in the civilian life, which would affect the team and he was lower in the League in seniority.  
  
“The six of you show potential.”  
  
“The six of us?” Mareena asked.  
  
“World’s Greatest Detective should be better at counting, should he?”  
  
Whitney had been gifted by the world famous Batman glare. One she received from Helena a few times, but nothing beat getting one from the master himself.  
  
The Martian Manhunter stepped into greater prominence and with him, was a pretty Martian teenager behind him. She wore a modified schoolgirl outfit for lack of a better term, with whites and reds, and a red skirt stretching down to her legs. She looked at the team.  
  
“This is my niece, M’Gann M’orzz, or as she is to be called on the field, Miss Martian,” J’onn said.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” M’gann said in a bubbly voice, before stopping and her eyes locking on Superboy.  
  
She traced every inch of his body with her eyes, stopping at his well defined abs, even prominent underneath that shirt of his.  
  
“Um, I like your shirt,” M’gann said the second she realized she had been caught staring.  
  
Harry just flashed her a knowing smile.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a nice shirt,” Whitney agreed, winking at M’gann.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 11/21/2018.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, the following chapter contains nothing but shameless smut.**  
**  
****Chapter Five.**

* * *

  
  
After coming back from the meeting, Harry tried to determine what his next move what be. It turned out, someone stood in Harry’s path, waiting for him. He came face to face with Karen, wearing a transparent white night dress, and not much else underneath. This entire sight stirred up something in Harry. Karen approached him and put a hand on the side of his face.  
  
“I need you,” Karen said.  
  
And how really would any man say no at an offer like this, at Power Girl literally throwing herself at you. Harry wrapped his arms around Karen and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. Karen returned the kiss with her own fire. The movement of their tongues going together caused an immense heat to rise through their bodies. Karen put her hand on Harry’s bicep and squeezed it as hard as possible. Her hands stroked all over his body and pushed into his chest, moaning into the kiss. Harry pulled her in close.  
  
The two of them almost staggered towards the bedroom and very nearly made it to said bedroom. Karen pulled away with a smile.  
  
“I couldn’t get you out of my head after the other night,” Karen said. “And I don’t think Caitlin and I are going to be the last women to have that problem.”  
  
Karen undid Harry’s pants without another problem and pulled him out. Harry’s throbbing hard cock flopped out into the air and Karen committed every single last lovely inch of it to memory. Karen wrapped her hand around him and began to slowly, but surely jerk him off.  
  
The warm feeling brushing through his groin made Harry just pump his hips forward, groaning with Karen’s touching just escalating.  
  
Harry did the only thing that would make sense. He grabbed Karen’s nightdress and yanked it off. It flew to the ground and exposed her perfect body. She was as amazing as one would expect from head to toe. Harry grabbed her firmly by the waist and spun her around.  
  
“I have to have you too,” Harry said. “But, I don’t think that we’re going to make it to the bedroom.”  
  
Harry rubbed his hands all over Karen’s body, taking her sexiness in. The scent of her beautiful hair enticed Harry and allowed him to move in, to touch every single last inch of her. His manhood throbbed a bit more, demanding to shove himself into Karen. Harry put his finger on Karen’s neck and then leaned in to kiss the back of her ear. She moaned.  
  
“Actually, I know that we’re not going to make it.”  
  
“I don’t care, just take me right now!” Karen yelled.  
  
Harry decided to squeeze her ass and slap his throbbing hard rod against it to cause Karen moan in pleasure. Seeing the flesh wiggle and her legs spread even more made Harry just smile. Karen hovered a bit up into the air until Harry forcefully pulled her down.  
  
“Impatient,” Harry said. “But, you know, I can expect it. You want me so bad...and I want you. There’s only one thing I think we can do now, isn’t there?”  
  
Any moment Harry did not plunge inside of her felt like a moment that had been wasted. Something hot and passionate burned inside of Karen and there was a fire that needed to be put out. The only thing which could put that scorching flame out dangled between Harry’s legs, demanding entry.  
  
Harry ramped up the torment by kissing Karen on the back of the neck and working against her body. He moved ever so closer to her warm hole. He spun her around so she pressed back first against the wall. Her chest bounced out and Harry leaned in to suck on them. Karen closed her eyes. For some reason, her big nipples seemed a bit more sensitive tonight. And Harry understood that.  
  
Every now and again, the thick throbbing object struck Karen in certain places. One time it struck her in the clit and made her shiver. It was going to feel so much better when Harry slid into her, especially as he was dangling that prize over her. That prize was literally dangling from Harry rubbing his cock head up and down Karen’s moist opening. He demanded some kind of entry and Karen, Karen pressed her hands against him, moaning ever so slightly in his ear. She needed to have him and now, at the worst possible time.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Karen pleaded with him. “Please. Don’t you dare...hold back on me.”  
  
Harry just smiled and gave Karen’s perfect ass a very firm squeeze. He spanked her and then moved to grab her breasts. Karen’s legs wrapped around his waist and he was merely an inch away from going inside of her. The heated breaths coming from Karen enticed him. Her hot breath was upon his ear.  
  
“Need you know.”  
  
Something rose inside of Harry. Harry put his hands on Karen and squeezed her ass.  
  
“I can see that,” Harry said. “And it turns out I can’t resist you that much longer so….I’m going to blow your mind.”  
  
Harry pushed deep inside of Karen and he took her time. One inch at a time slid into her body, with Karen experiencing the full bounty. Karen locked on tight to Harry’s waist, almost fearful at what would happen. Harry’s thick swinging balls connected to her warm thighs the faster it swung against her.  
  
Karen broke out into a passionate moan. Only two thirds of his woman tamer slid into her tight orfrice, and yet, Karen was feeling the pleasure.  
  
Harry caught someone coming up the stairs out of the corner of his eye. Smiling and winking at her, Harry pushed himself deep into Karen. Balls deep, to be perfectly honest.  
  
“Get ready,” Harry hissed.  
  
“Oh, I can never be prepared enough for that!” Karen mewled. “Oh, stud, you’re really making me feel like you’re the only thing that matters right now.”  
  
“Then, I’m doing my job,’ Harry said as his fingers stroked her heaveningly legs. This made Karen tense around him even more, all that much the better.  
  
Harry rammed deeper into Karen, speeding up his powerful thrusts. The faster Harry collided with Karen’s body, the better it was. Harry put his hand on Karen’s ample chest and squeezed her breast. They bounced up and down, with Karen taking a couple of deep breaths along the way. Harry knew how to manipulate her tits and get the most out of what he was doing. That was really good, if Karen was honest with herself.  
  
“Yes!” Karen screamed in his ear. “Mmm, yes, baby!”  
  
Harry was all over Karen, and pressing her into the wall. For a brief second, Karen thought that he was going to smash her through the wall and the thought of that sent an electricity through Karen’s loins. Harry pulled her back and turned her around where she could more properly bounce on his cock while Harry levitated himself in the air. The friction and the air rush continued, the faster Karen pushed him deep into her.  
  
“The best!”  
  
“I know, and you’re just dying to cum,” Harry told her. “Focus on me focus on me touching you. Focus on the pleasure riding through your body as I slowly tease you. Every inch of your perfect body. Imagine what happens when you squeeze me, just like this, the heat rising through your body.”  
  
“Mmm, I don’t need to imagine….”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Harry pushed his hands all over her and pushed all of Karen’s buttons. The firm and fast assault on her senses caused a near sensory overload on the hot Kryptonian woman. Karen broke out into a very soft moan when Harry touched her, several times over. He squeezed her nipples and sent Karen into a fit of passion.  
  
Then she came, she came for him hard. Karen clutched onto him, never wanting the ride to stop. She slipped into him and released him hard.  
  
“A little break, because Caitlin looks like that she’s going to lose it if I make her wait”  
  
“I’ll wait for you two in the bedroom,” Karen said.  
  
Karen barely managed to tear herself away, but somehow, self control managed to get her away from the scene of crime. Harry turned his head, just in time for Caitlin to grab Harry and kiss the ever living hell out of him. His caretaker seemed determined to shove her tongue down his throat and Harry allowed her to do so, guiding his hand down her ass in a perfect harmony to what they were doing.  
  
Caitlin broke away with a very solid breath.  
  
“I thought about surprising you as well,” Caitlin said.  
  
Harry got a good look at what she was wearing. A tight lab coat and glasses, and if Harry had to guess, either nothing underneath or very slinky lingerie underneath. That caused him to jump and Caitlin immediately grabbed onto his cock with practiced ease. She smiled and locked lips with Harry. She kissed up his neck while stroking his already pulsing manhood.  
  
“Why don’t we join Karen in the bedroom and see what fun we can get up to?”  
  
Karen already laid herself out on the bed to get ready for them, the moment Caitlin and Harry joined her in the bedroom. Caitlin gripped her lover’s manhood and stroked him several more times, pressing her covered breasts against him. She pushed Harry playfully on the bed.  
  
Harry smiled at her. He would allow Caitlin to get that moment, to sink himself into her even later. Caitlin bit her lip and combined with the glasses, it made the sexy redhead look even more so. Caitlin started at the foot of the bed and crawled, a smile on her face when she eyed up Harry’s erect manhood.  
  
Caitlin burned with sexual desire and made Harry’s manhood stretch to reach her. She cupped his balls and eased him into her mouth, taking Harry inside. She was very glad for her throat control, because this allowed Caitlin to take him into her mouth and suck the ever living hell out of him.  
  
Harry groaned the second Caitlin hummed around him. She always knew how to get his motor running.  
  
“Sis, you really drive me nuts,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Mmm, maybe I should help with that.”  
  
As if on cue, Karen joined Caitlin between Harry’s legs and took his really bloated balls in her hand. She leaned down and kissed him on them. The burning fire spreading through Harry’s loins made him pulse just a little bit more. Karen leaned right in and sucked his balls for a couple of minutes, taking her time in playing with Harry, pleasuring him in time with her mouth. She leaned in and kissed him on the balls.  
  
“Yes,” Karen said. “That’s perfect.”  
  
Harry could not agree more. Both of these beauties between his legs, worshipping him, what more could he want out of life? Caitlin took his stiff rod and Karen moved in, lavishing his balls with all of the attention they could ever want. Her warm, moist mouth took him constantly, in a never ending loop of pleasure. Harry grunted and stretched a tiny bit, attempting to reach her mouth and lips.  
  
And the there was Caitlin, working his right testicle and then his left one. Caitlin made sure the swelling would not go down, the opposite of what a doctor should do. But damn if she was not dead sexy at doing it. Harry put his hand on head of blonde hair and another of red hair, pushing them to their limits and they were some pretty hot and pretty enticing limits. They knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
The two pulled away to plant several kisses along him.  
  
“Work it with your mouths,” Harry hissed.  
  
Karen and Caitlin had other plans. Caitlin undid her lab coat to reveal that she was not at least wearing a bra underneath. They moved up above Harry’s manhood and made sure that he was paying attention to them. The two entered a steamy lesbian kiss.  
  
Both had experience with this, having female lovers in the past. Both were comfortable in putting on a show to tease Harry and to cause all of the blood to divert straight to Harry’s crotch. Both were content in pushing their amazing breasts together and touching each other’s muscular bodies.  
  
Karen had a slight bit more experience, but when you hung out with Wonder Woman, that kind of went along with the territory. Her tongue mapped out a course.  
  
“You two are amazing,” Harry said. “But, I think it’s my turn now.”  
  
Caitlin smiled at Harry and slipped up her lap coat to reveal her wet pussy. She still half wore the coat, which added to the fun. She mounted Harry’s big cock, reverse cowgirl style, while also maintaining the kiss with Karen.  
  
Harry took the first pussy he ever enjoyed and rammed it down onto him. His loving surrogate sister tightened herself around his tool and moaned a couple of times. The heat of the night and the heat of this moment felt very good, every time Caitlin struck down onto him.  
  
“Ooh, you two always look so hot together,” Karen managed. “I think you’re going to get the cum I earned though.”  
  
Caitlin just grinned at her and began to flex her muscles against Harry’s ramming manhood. She knew exactly all of the right spots to hit Harry, to make sure he felt this. And Harry stretched forward just enough to grab her and to ease her onto him. They knew exactly what each other wanted and Harry wanted to empty his load into someone’s hole. Whether it be Karen or Caitlin, he was not too picky.  
  
The glasses hung off of Caitlin’s face when she bounced. Karen pushed them up and kissed her with a smile. She pulled back and allowed Caitlin and Harry to have their moment. Their hot bodies just pressed together, with a growing sense of pleasure erupting between them. Harry put his hands on the underside of Caitlin’s ass and pushed her down.  
  
“Getting close?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“Hope, you don’t waste all of that on her,” Karen teased.  
  
“Figured you’d understand after the other night there’s more than enough to go around,” Harry told her.  
  
Karen just broke out into a smile and decided to tease Harry a little bit from the air. She put her hands on her sizeable chest and fondled her breasts. She bounced them up and down, sultry eyes locking on Harry. She kept pushing her fingers over her body and taking a couple of deep breaths.  
  
“Go ahead them, finish off with her and then we can have some real fun,” Karen said. “Nothing like keeping it in the family.’  
  
Harry really did wish he could be at two places at once. Nothing made him want to pull his lovely cousin out of the air and slam her onto his cock right now. Harry pushed down onto Caitlin and took his aggressions out on her tight hole, repeatedly driving her up and down on his manhood. She closed her eyes and broke out into a cry of pleasure.  
  
Caitlin was so close and she could tell Harry was too. It appeared that both of them were going to reach that mutual peak where both of them got off at the same time. Caitlin could not have been more happy if she tried. However, Harry always brought that feeling to her. That feeling of warmth.  
  
Speaking of warmth, Harry bathed Caitlin’s inner walls with a constant and never ending blast of seed. He pushed faster and faster inside of her, his balls constant squirting inside of her. It was a never ending outpouring and Harry kept pushing into her.  
  
“It feels so good to have your cum inside of me,” Caitlin moaned.  
  
“Yes, you’re nice...very nice, “Harry groaned. “You seem to want to….well, I know I can get it up again, lucky for Karen.”  
  
“Mmm, I think we’re both lucky with you,” Caitlin purred in electric delight.  
  
And soon if Karen had her way, they would not be the only ones. She fingered herself at the thought of Harry taking the other female members of the League and maybe others as well. It made her pussy ooze with desire and got it moist. Karen pulled out in time to taste herself.  
  
Yes, she was pretty debauched. But it was for a good cause.  
  
Harry emptied his balls into Caitlin, and the next few seconds resulted in Caitlin pulling out and flopping onto her back. Her thighs spread and the constant river of cum kept flowing out of her.  
  
Despite the fact that Karen wanted to jump on Harry and take him inside of her, the sight of his seed dripping out of Caitlin was just that much more enticing. She crawled over on top of Caitlin’s wet pussy and started to suck it. The tastes of their juices together made Karen’s pussy throb.  
  
After several minutes of eating Caitlin out, Karen turned her attention to Harry. Karen put her finger inside of her pussy and rubbed it.  
  
“Come and get it.”  
  
The invitation was there, asking Harry if he wanted to finish what he started earlier. Harry did not want to back down at all, rather he put himself into perfect position. He climbed behind Karen and put his hands on her chest and rubbed himself against her entrance.  
  
Harry transferred his grip from Karen’s ample chest to her wide hips and then without another word, plunged all the way inside of her.  
  
“I told you I had more than enough to go around.”  
  
Harry hardened again and his balls were already filling up. Karen gasped in pleasure, the second Harry drove into her body. His strong hands repeatedly tormented her body. The handsome man behind her kept shoving into her and working her body.  
  
Karen took a few seconds to break out into a breath. Harry knew the exact places where he could stroke her and gain some kind of sexy reaction from her. Karen tightened the grip of her perfect legs around his body and moaned even louder. She had Harry right where she wanted him and she knew it was only a matter of time before he was working her body, driving faster and harder into her wet hole from behind.  
  
“Already, you’ve been worked up,” Harry said.  
  
“After earlier, now just pound me! Pound me silly! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!”  
  
Harry is all into her and Karen does not say anything. The sounds she made, not too subtle at all, but sexy as hell, that made her just moan constantly. Harry’s all into her, his big balls slapping against her warm flesh. Harry put his hands all over her and made her just break out into a solid moan. Lust was a very powerful motivator for a lot of what people did and it motivated Karen into screaming, practically crying for Harry to plunge his stiff rod into her tightening body. She pressed against him and released him from between her walls.  
  
“Mmm, you know how to make this right,” Karen breathed heavily and lustfully. “They’re getting so heavy.”  
  
After Karen came, she pulled away from Harry and took the glasses off of Caitlin. She put them on and mounted Harry, squeezing him hard.  
  
“You look so sexy in those,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yes,” Karen said. “I can feel it….I know that you think so. And it’s time to reward you for that.”  
  
Karen slid her wet pussy down onto Harry and rode him. Every fourth or so drop, she looked over to the frustrated Caitlin on the bed. Despite getting a heaping helping of Harry, she was rubbing herself on the bed. Karen put her finger in her mouth and then sucked on it, sucked on it hard.  
  
With the finger wet, Karen slid it down to her back. Karen found her tight asshole, furiously fingering herself as Harry plunged deep into her body. Karen threw herself back, throwing her breasts out. Harry cupped them and made sure to treat them like the fine pillars of womanhood they were. Up and down Harry went, squeezing her breasts and getting Karen to move in a very shocking away. She clutched onto him, moaning in his ear.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Karen breathed in his ear. “That’s simply perfect….you’re the best…..don’t you dare....hold back on me.”  
  
Harry palmed Karen’s perfect tits and worked them further. His balls tensed up, swelling to an obscenely large side. He squeezed every inch of Karen’s body. He became aware that she fingered her ass and looked him straight in the eye through those glasses when she did so.  
  
“And I want to fuck this now,” Harry said.  
  
“What?” Karen asked, biting down on her lip in false innocence.  
  
“This.”  
  
Harry smiled and slapped the ass of the Kryptonian which caused her to give him a lustful expression. She pulled away from him, so Karen could face Caitlin. Caitlin rolled over onto her hands and knees to get a better look. Harry spread Karen’s ass cheeks.  
  
The tip of his length almost pressed against her. Karen was about ready to get a treat, she had a feeling. Already, the warmth coming from his body caused a tingle as he pressed up. His balls rested against her before the second he plunged deep into Karen’s ass.  
  
“Oh, I want to try that,” Caitlin said. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“For a few seconds, yeah,” Karen said. “But it might be because he’s so big...but he knows how to touch me in all of the right places to make the hurt go away. Now he’s only hurting me in all of the right ways.”  
  
Caitlin channeled he sexual frustration by burying herself tongue first into Karen’s dripping hot pussy. Karen threw her head back and moaned, constantly on a loop.  
  
Getting her ass fucked, that was more than worth the price of admission. Getting a big throbbing cock up her ass, combined with getting eaten out, well Karen thought she died and went to heaven. And heaven had some pretty good hands, given how much Harry worked them over her body.  
  
They moved like a blur and Karen was pretty sure the only way she could keep up with the sensations was because she was Kryptonian. Many others would fold and been overwhelmed. Not that Karen was not working up her share of sweat. Harry moved in and bit down on her shoulder which caused Karen to trembled.  
  
Caitlin transferred her aggression from Karen’s pussy to her breasts. The redhead pushed her face between Karen’s heaving cleavage and sucked away on her.  
  
“That’s hot,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Yeah, state the obvious.”  
  
Harry rewarded Karen’s snarkiness by plunging her asshole repeatedly with his thick phallus and then slowed it down. He spanked her on the ass and clutched his hand into it afterwards before spanking her again. More kisses followed and Karen was in a daze. Harry could barely lift his balls off of the bed, and yet found the time to wiggle her ass around.  
  
The weight of Harry’s balls showcased just how close he was from popping inside of Karen’s most taboo hole. He kept hammering the lovely woman in her ass and making her just lose it completely.  
  
“Who does your ass belong to?”  
  
“Yours,” Karen said. “Overlooked and underappreciated...but yours….”  
  
Caitlin latched onto Karen’s nipple so hard that she squirted all over the bed. Harry slipped a finger into her and rubbed her. Oh, this was just too much.  
  
But, yet just more than enough to drive Karen completely over the edge.  
  
Harry groaned at the tightness of her hole. She really came close to sending him over the edge. Harry could play with her ass for days, but he was doing more more than playing. Harry took a minute to appreciate the fact he was in the ass of one of the most powerful women on Earth. Power Girl of the Justice League of America, Harry fucked her in the ass and was doing it in the physical world as well.  
  
“I think I might just let you cum harder this time.”  
  
To qualify what he said, Harry pressed his fingers on her clit and sent Karen spiraling over the edge. Harry knew how to press all of those buttons, and hammer them extremely hard. His fingers pushed deep against her ass and plunged faster into her.  
  
Karen’s pussy throbbed the second Harry shared the pussy juices with Caitlin. Karen wanted Harry to nut so badly in her ass. It was almost hell for her, but it can be hell getting to heaven and the orgasm Harry taunted her with, it would be heaven.  
  
It was the most powerful one yet.  
  
“Really wished I had a strap on,” Caitlin said.  
  
“They’re in a locked cupboard downstairs,” Karen said without thinking.  
  
“Should really keep something like that in the bedroom,” Harry said. “Poor planning on your part.”  
  
Harry slapped Karen on the ass. She cried it in pleasure so Harry spanked her again. Karen just got wetter, submitting to his touch.  
  
“Punish me for that oversight,” Karen encouraged Harry. “Or use my ass as your cum dumpster. I know those balls are getting heavy. You should do that something about that….cum in me, my hunky cousin! Waste that cum on your dirty slutty cousin’s ass!”  
  
One could argue that it’s not a waste, when Harry hammering into Karen, relentlessly using her ass in the way that it was meant to be used. Caitlin returned to eat Karen out while Harry anally rode her all the way to the end. Karen’s sultry moans did all they could to send Harry over the edge.  
  
Harry planted his seed deep into her ass. A constant spurt flowed into her with Karen squirting her juices all over Caitlin’s beautiful face. Harry rode Karen’s ass until it was raw red and dripping with his cum.  
  
The three rested after that encountered. Caitlin and Karen decided to melt into each other’s arms first and kiss each other. Karen pinned Caitlin down onto the bed and straddle each other’s bodies. Karen climbed over her and the two sides kissed each other.  
  
Their pussies were open for Harry to take his pick. So Harry did, switching in between fucking one woman and then the other, killing several hours of time.  
**To Be Continued on 11/27/2018.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**   
****

* * *

**  
**In Star City, close to midnight, Danny Brickwell, better known as Brick, checked the merchandise in several crates with a big smile on his face. The gentlemen in front of him were also smiling and for good reason. The take here was going to be one of the biggest in the history of the city and they were about to make a fortune.  
  
“Boys, this is it. The big time. We get this into the city, and all of us are made men. None of us are going to go hungry again.”  
  
Most of the men cheered but one of them had a look of discontent plastered over his face that ruined the mood. Brick raised an eyebrow and motioned for this particular gentleman to talk.  
  
“What about the Green Arrow? Surely he’s not going to be a problem?”  
  
Brick’s rumbling laughter caught them all off guard. One might be under the impression that he was extremely amused by some reason.  
  
“Don’t worry about him. Heard he lost his nerve these days, and besides, too busy running around with the big dogs in the League, to worry about things close to home. Trust me when I say we’ll be fine.  
  
No one certainly argued with Brick at this point.  
  
“Now let’s move this truck out.”  
  
The members of Brick’s gang positioned himself to assist with the unloading of the merchandise only for one of them to get nailed in the back of the ankle with an arrow. Another arrow came down from the heavens and exploded, wrapping two of them close together in a net. An explosion rocked the ground and caused two more goons to be tied up in a net and that caused Brick to crack his knuckles.  
  
“Alright, come out and show yourself.”  
  
The archer he was going to fight was not in green, but rather than red. Speedy landed from her perch in front of Brick. The two men next to him dropped thanks to some rapid-fire arrow shots, not that Brick was too concerned. He snapped his fingers and more gang members came out of the shadows.  
  
“If anyone showed up, I thought it would be the Green Arrow. Sending JV to deal with the job. Almost insulting...wreck her, boys.”  
  
Speedy did not say anything when the gang members moved in. Pipes, chains, and a rare gunshot fired into the distance. Speedy dove up over the top of their heads and took the gang members down with a series of acrobatic attacks.  
  
She jumped into the scene and went face to face with Brick. An arrow glanced off of him and staggered Brick back a few feet. Brick responded with a snarl and charged towards Speedy.  
  
She ducked and evaded the beefy fists of the criminals.  
  
“Do you realize how much it costs for a custom made suit for a guy like me?”  
  
Obviously, Speedy did not care. She made the asshole made and could not be happier.  
  
Brick broke open the crate and pulled out one of the modified weapons. Bullets rained down, all of which Speedy dodged. She fired three arrows. One knocked the weapon out of his hand, one blew up the ground underneath him, and the third, it caused a net to be cut and a stack of crates to come down to squash Brick underneath it. Speedy flipped herself up into the air and drove her full weight down onto the back of Brick’s head, stunning him something fierce.  
  
“Well, that’s that,” Speedy murmured underneath her breath. “Who needs the Justice League.”  
  
Speedy prepared to slip into the shadows and let Star City’s finest take these boys in.  
  
Something caught Speedy’s attention and she spun around, bow loaded.  
  
“Hold it, Speedy. It’s just us.”  
  
She stopped and standing in the shadows were Robin, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Superboy, if she was not mistaken. She kept her bow raised and ready to fire.  
  
“So, you’re Superwoman’s cousin?” she asked in amusement when looking over Superboy. “And I don’t mean the one that is currently hidden away on a farm in Smallville.”  
  
That caused an eyebrow to raise on the point of Superboy.  
  
“Brother, actually,” he said casually.  
  
At least legally anyway.  
  
“So, what are you all doing here?” Speedy asked. “Because, it couldn’t have been to back me up, because I did just fine on my own. And besides, the ship sailed on that back at the Hall of Justice.”  
  
Everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks at that particular encounter being brought back up.  
  
“Look, things are different now,” Kid Flash said. “We have this team, and we’re going to go on actual missions, and maybe one day we’re going to get to join the Justice League. So, if you want to join the League so badly, that could be your ticket. I mean, you can do some good.”  
  
Speedy almost smiled at Kid Flash’s naivety that this was not just the same old shit with a different coat of paint.  
  
“I’ve done plenty of good over the last week while you’re waiting for your masters to throw you a bone,” Speedy said. “I’m flattered you want me in your little Junior Justice League. But, right now, I’m doing the solo hero thing, doing a good job of it, and feeling really good.”  
  
“Speedy….” Robin started.  
  
“You of all people should know better, and Kid Flash and Aquagirl too,” Speedy said. “Okay, the Wonder Princess might be a little raw, and Green-Eyes here, he’s new as well, but he’ll learn pretty quickly about the League’s elitism complex.”  
  
She gave Superboy a long, a very long look. Those green eyes were easy to get lost in and Thea almost thought it was worth it to join the Junior Justice League to get to know him. However, she decided not worth it. Thea slipped into the shadows.  
  
“So, that’s a no?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
Speedy did not return to answer. Her actions spoke as well as words.  
  
“Figured as much,” Robin said with a sigh. “It’s worth a shot. Guess, all we can do is give her some space and hope she doesn’t get in too far over her head.”  
  
Despite being new and not knowing Speedy as well as the rest did, Harry had a feeling this was a distinct possibility.  
  
“Maybe they’ll actually have a mission for us when we come back,” Kid Flash hopefully said. “Because, Speedy’s point of this being a thing to appease us, it’s becoming more obvious, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed.  
  
Harry honestly hoped this would not be another cage for him. Because that would be a problem.

* * *

  
Claire Kent parked herself in front of her desk at the Daily Planet to get to work Notes, folders, papers, everything had been stewed about the desk. It took a little bit to get back into the groove, after being dead. And now to have this dropped on her lap, well it was, sure something. Claire tapped on her desk and suddenly her phone rang. Claire answered it.  
  
“Cadmus,” the person on the other end of the phone commented in a modulated voice without any preamble.  
  
“Right,” Claire said. “What did you find out about it?”  
  
“It was hard to find to about it, given how they nuked the main servers. But, I’ve got my ways, and there’s always a back door and a back up. I’m sending you the information right now. This raises more questions than it does answers.”  
  
Claire snatched it off of her fax machine before anyone else could see it. Three names were on the paper as donors for Project Superboy. Her’s, which was not surprising. L. Luthor was on there as well, which made her frown. It appeared that Lex did not learn his lesson after the last foray into cloning.  
  
“So, me, Lex, and...Subject X?” Claire asked, frowning very deeply. “Who, or what is Subject X?”  
  
“I don’t have the slightest idea,” Claire’s contact remarked on the other end of the phone. “But, I’ll keep digging.”  
  
“Thanks,” Claire said.  
  
“I owed you one,” the voice said.  
  
“Here comes Perry, I better go.”  
  
“KENT!”  
  
Claire was just hanging up on the phone when the Publisher of the Daily Planet, Perry White, came around the corner.  
  
“Yes, Mr. White,” Claire said.  
  
“You said you wanted to get back into the thick of things after your illness,” Perry said. “Lane and the new kid are off investigating a tornado in Rhode Island, so I need someone to check something out.”  
  
Claire’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly.  
  
“That’s near….” she murmured and she realized that Perry was staring at her. “It’s near a lot of people.”  
  
“Tornados normally are, in fact, don’t you live in Kansas?”  
  
That caused Claire to respond with a nod, although she thought that a tornado where Batman had arranged for the team and….Superboy, to be dropped as very curious.  
  
“If it’s more than a freak accident, the Justice League will take care of it,” Perry responded. “Focus on your assignment. LexCorp is developing a new Subterranean vehicle. I want you to get the skinny on it and what Luthor’s intentions really are.”  
  
Claire was not particularly fond in seeing Lex, after recent revelations. Still, did she really have that much of a choice?

* * *

  
Back in the cave, Whitney, Helena, and Donna chilled on the couch. Their eyes fixed on one particular location. Harry was busy doing pullups on the other end of the cave and one could see the very obvious annoyance crossing his face when he did so. Of course, he could only be so annoyed.  
  
M’Gann also stepped into the room and her mouth had been open. The shirtless boy had distracted her for a second.  
  
“You know something, I’m getting a bit bored,” Helena said.  
  
Whitney’s eyebrow shot almost half up and she looked practically scandalized by Helena’s statement.  
  
“Really, how can you be bored with this?”  
  
“No, not because of that but because of….because we haven’t had any missions,” Helena said. “It’s been a week since we’ve been here.”  
  
Mareena returned, stopping flush at what she was doing. She stopped and stared at Harry. She admired his body for a second before shaking her head and getting back down to business.  
  
Harry dropped down off of the bar and walked across the cave, acting as if he had not noticed the stares of his fellow teammates. He took a long drink of water to disguise the smile on his face, while slowly toweling off, and then moving over to get a shirt and put it out.  
  
The very audible sound of displeasure coming from at least three of the occupants of the cave made Harry smile. The little things amused me because otherwise he would be bored.  
  
And a bored Harry was not a happy Harry.  
  
After downing the water, Harry turned to Mareena.  
  
“Any luck?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, nothing yet,” Mareena said.  
  
“Got to be kidding me!” Harry snapped.  
  
Mareena really wished she was, but so far, nothing.  
  
He was about ready to head to the gym and throw a few fists at the punching bag. However, the door opened and Red Tornado stepped in, having returned from a meeting with the League. Harry stood up and confronted the android.  
  
“What’s the big deal?” Harry asked. “Are we just here because the League wants us to stay out of trouble or are we actually going to do something productive?”  
  
Harry was not sure how much longer he was going to stick around. Harry did not enjoy the company, he would have been gone a long time ago. He was getting stir crazy and the League giving him the go around did not help things.  
  
“Missions will come,” Red Tornado said in his usual monotone. “But it’s the Batman’s job to give the missions. In the meantime, you should mingle and enjoy what humans call the down time.”  
  
“There’s always too much of a good thing,” Harry murmured.  
  
“Hey, I’m sure they’re just waiting for the right mission that will knock off socks off,” M’Gann said. “So, why don’t we...get to know each other? We...should really share our names, well I mean our real names….hi, I’m M’Gann M’orzz, although I’m using the name Megan Morse, that sounds like an Earth girl name, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kid Flash said. “Whitney West….fastest teenage girl on the planet.”  
  
“Donna Troy, sister of Wonder Woman,” she said.  
  
“Mareena, the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Mera of Atlantis,” she commented.  
  
“Helena...Wayne,” Robin said.  
  
Her father had told her not to be broadcasting her real name, but to be honest, Helena was kind of annoyed with her father at the moment, so she had very selective listening. Megan’s eyes widened.  
  
“So, you’re….wow, you’re...that means….”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“And Superboy, don’t you have a real name?” Whitney asked.  
  
Harry just smiled. He wondered when they were going get to that.  
  
‘Don’t worry Superboy, you’ll have a real name soon,’ Megan projected to him, mistaking the reason for his hesitation.  
  
“I already do,” Harry said. “And you should really ask for permission the next time you talk in someone’s mind.”  
  
Megan’s mouth hung open.  She looked kind of flustered, especially at the stern look Harry gave her. She did not want to upset or displease him in any way, especially when she was trying to fit in.  
  
And she committed...Megan believed the people on Earth called it a Faux Pas, just barely a week after meeting her new friends.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I kind of blew that one, oh Hello Megan, that might be considered rude to talk in other people’s minds like that,” Megan said. “It’s just...I don’t really know that much about Earth and all of that’s customs and….does that smell like smoke to you?”  
  
Suddenly, the reason for said smoke hit Megan and she rushed into the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her. She moved into the kitchen and thankfully there was not a fire, although it was smoking way too badly.  
  
An excited squeal of “cookies” came from Whitney. Mareena just shook her head and Helena rolled her eyes. Donna looked very amused.  
  
“But, they’re burned,” Megan meekly said.  
  
That did not even deter Whitney fixating on the cookies.  
  
“Please, Whitney’s the only person that I know who actually enjoys fruitcake,” Helena said with a very light roll of her eyes.  
  
Whitney snatched the plate of burned cookies and she scarfed them down.  
  
“Oh, these are the best burned cookies ever,” Whitney said.  
  
“Um, thanks,” Megan said. “But, I shouldn’t have been so distracted, I mean, that you never get so distracted...it’s just that everything is so new, and there are so many things to think about now that I….”  
  
Mareena put up a hand and Megan stopped cold.  
  
“Slow down,” Mareena said. “You shouldn’t dive in all at once. There will be plenty of time. It’s all new. Just don’t do too much at once.”  
  
“Right,” Megan said. “But, I guess that I’m excited...that...well, I’m glad to be here, and apart of these team.”  
  
“We could tell,” Helena said. “But, this doesn’t solve the boredom problem.”  
  
Megan just frowned. She would have liked to help them with that. Something to make things more interesting. So she could bond with her teammates.  
  
“Oh, Hello Megan!” she yelped almost slapping her forehead. “I almost forgot, there’s something that we can do.”  
  
After Whitney polished off the last burned cookie, she smiled.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t offer you any,” Whitney said to the other members of the team.  
  
The other girls looked at the ruined cookies and just smiled.  
  
“Somehow, we’ll manage,” Donna responded dryly.  
  
“Is there anything that you won’t eat?” Helena asked her.  
  
Whitney thought about it. She was sure there was something, but her metabolism was so impressive that what she could eat is very little.  
  
“Well, lead the way, “Mareena told Megan.  
  
Megan just smiled, giddy as a school girl.  
X-X-X  
“This is my Bioship,” Megan said. “She’s tuned to my thoughts and feelings, and I’m sure that I can teach you to fly her, and she’ll let you, if you ask her real nicely.”  
  
Harry, Whitney, Helena, Donna, and Mareena moved in to get a closer look in the ship, impressed on in. Megan took them into the ship which looked pretty state of the art, and very alive.  
  
Very impressive when they got a good look at the high tech technology.  
  
A blip caught their attention.  
  
“Does it normally do that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Huh, that’s strange,” Megan said. “It’s picking up something...some high energy spike...it’s coming from the North of here.”  
  
Helena leaned in to take a closer look.  
  
“That would be near the Happy Harbor Power Planet,” Helena said. “And there was a tornado sighted out there just yesterday.”  
  
“Are you sure it wasn’t Red?” Whitney asked.  
  
“No, this tornado ripped through several buildings and there were several high end pieces of equipment stolen,” Helena said. “This is something else...this is something else.”  
  
“There has been a disturbance at the Happy Harbor Power Plant,” Red Tornado’s voice cut in through their communication links. “Kindly investigate, but do not engage.”  
  
“On it,” Harry said dryly. “So, are you ready to go?”  
  
“On an actual mission?” Whitney asked. “Yeah, we’re halfway there.”  
  
“Megan?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Should be there in a second,” Megan said. “Everyone better buckle up, safety first and all that.”

* * *

  
From the shadows, Lois Lane frowned  They always gave her the newbies to try and break in. Likely, she figured that Perry figured that if the newbies could hang with her, they can pretty much handle anything. A tornado in Rhode Island, it could mean big news, especially when several advanced pieces of cybernetic equipment had just randomly gone missing, by coincidence.  
  
Yeah, coincidence, just by coincidence, Lois’s foot.  She stepped into the field near the Happy Harbor Power Plant. Along with its state of the art reactor. She realized that a reactor like this, if it blew, countless people would be affected. But, if the tornado had touched down over here, then surely.  
  
And it’s back, a tornado returning one day later. Lois looked over her shoulder towards the photographer who was behind her. Her mouth was slightly agap when taking a closer look at the carnage.  
  
“Hey, Cover Girl, look alive, and get a good shot at this one.”  
  
The tornado touched down on the field and the redhead photograph stepped in. A very attractive young woman of seventeen years old, dressed in a black button up blouse, a black jean jacket, and blue jeans positioned herself to get the best shot. Mary Jane Watson, the newest member of the Daily Planet staff surveyed the damage.  
  
Talk about getting thrown in the deep end the first day on the job.  
  
“That’s not just a tornado,” Mary Jane said. “Look.”  
  
Lois was looking and she was seeing. Some kind of vessel flew from the south. It looked like a ship of some sort.  
  
“Wait, is that an alien craft fighting a tornado?” Mary Jane asked.  
  
“Sure looks like it, doesn’t it, Cover Girl?” Lois asked. “Let’s get a little closer.”  
  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
  
Lois just smiled. She really was new. Lois did not wait to give a response, rather slipping through the gate which had blown open.  
  
Understanding that she better follow her boss’s lead, Mary Jane slipped through the opened gate to get a better look.

* * *

  
The bioship landed about as firmly onto the ground as possible. It popped up, and Miss Martian, Superboy, Wondergirl, Aquagirl, Robin, and Kid Flash all tumbled out to get a closer look.The tornado shifted into a large, hulking android of a man, with dark armor which tinted on the ground.  
  
“I expected this would get Red Tornado’s attention or at least a member of the Justice League,” he commented. “I’m almost insulted. It’s like they’re not taking me seriously.”  
  
“And just who are you?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Call me Mister Twister.”  
  
The arms blasted out and the members of the team avoided two miniature cyclones. The dirt and the pieces of debris on the ground made it harder to engage this new enemy.  
  
“And here I thought we weren’t supposed to engage,” Miss Martian said.  
  
“No plan survives contact with the enemy,” Superboy told them.  
  
“Mister Twister?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Yes, and he’s after Red Tornado,” Aquagirl said as she summoned the water from a nearby stream.  
  
It was not nearly enough to send Mister Twister staggering back to the ground. She took in a deep breath and made the best out of it.  
  
“His powers are very similar to Red’s,” Robin commented.  
  
“Maybe it’s him, in some kind of bulked up armor?” Donna asked. “You know some kind of test.”  
  
“If it is, I’ll be having words with him later,” Harry said grimly.  
  
Harry doubted it, but it would be unwise to discount any possibility until proven differently. And nothing proved Donna’s theory wrong. And nothing proved it right.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense, what about the stolen equipment?” Robin asked.  
  
Before they could have this conversation go any further, Mister Twister knocked them all down. He created a miniature tornado, eyes glowing threateningly.  
  
“You children should go home ot the League,” Mister Twister said. “The lack of parental supervision is almost alarming.”  
  
The anger blazed through Harry’s eyes. How dare this monster call them children? He was being mocked and he was not happy about that.  
  
Donna flipped over onto the ground and withdrew her sword. At the same time, Kid Flash tried to run around and counteract the twisters. All it caused was WonderGirl to flip over onto the ground and land onto her face.  
  
Harry jumped in and knocked Kid Flash out of the way before he drove both of his fists against Mister Twister’s head. He reared back his hand and two bolts of energy fired at him. Without knowing the exact composition of the armor, transfiguring it would be hard, and it would be hard to begin with. All he needed to do is find a weak spot.  
  
Mister Twister knocked Superboy onto his back with a thunderous attack. Aquagirl once again flew in with a huge block of water. Mister Twister blasted it away with his tornado.  
  
“The League doesn’t come here, Red Tornado doesn’t come here,” Mister Twister commented. “Maybe they’ll take me a bit more seriously, once I have hostages.”  
  
Mister Tornado blasted off of the ground. Harry recognized Lois, being in the thick of things, along with a redhead photographer close to his own age. Mister Twister prepared to grab them and shoot off.  
  
Harry, in a frantic attempt to get to them, teleported and landed right in front of Mister Twister to knock him back. Harry threw his punches at him, with reckless abandon.  
  
“You aren’t going to hurt anyone!” Harry yelled with a thunderous attack.  
  
“You have some nerve, boy.”  
  
Mister Twister sent Superboy hurling backwards. A large tree ripped off of the ground and came close to impaling through Harry’s chest.  
  
He blocked it at the same time Megan put up a telekinetic shield over him. Harry reinforced the shield and sent it back, knocking Twister back with a crushing fury.  
  
“Why can’t you just read his mind?” Harry asked.  
  
“I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that without permission,” Megan said.  
  
“Trust me, there are exceptions when someone is trying to kill you!” Harry yelled. “Honestly, Megan!”  
  
He did not mean to snap at Megan, but the team was not doing very well, as in they were getting trampled. Their timing was all over the place.  
  
Perhaps the League had been right not to throw them out on the deep end if their timing in working together was so shit. They would have to work on that, providing they got out of it.  
  
Lois and Mary Jane scampered away to a safe distance. Just in time to see a cyclone being created by the aptly named Mister Twister. In the debris, the teens disappeared.

* * *

  
“I used the bioship to cloak us and to shield us,” Megan said. “We should be safe.”  
  
“Until he blows up the power plant,” Kid Flash said. “That’s what he’s going to do? Can your ship protect against a nuclear explosion?”  
  
Good question and Megan honestly had no idea.  
  
The members of the team broke into several deep breaths. They thought things could have gone much better to be honest. Harry in particular, frowned in annoyance.  
  
“I don’t think he wants to….I don’t think he wants to blow it up,” Robin said. “Because, he wants Red out here.”  
  
“You don’t think blowing up a power plant would get Red Tornado’s attention?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Not if it blows him up,” Robin said.  
  
Megan looked wistfully into the distance.  
  
“I tried to read his mind, before I cloaked us,” Megan said. “But, I guess it messed it up….maybe if I would have thought to try sooner...but Superboy said….”  
  
“There are things appropriate in the battlefield that are not appropriate amongst friends,” Mareena said. “You’re still new to this. You’ll get there...don’t worry.”  
  
“Thanks,” Megan said.  
  
“Yeah, we’re all figuring this out,” Harry agreed. “All of us.”  
  
Donna stared out into the damage left behind by Mister Twister. She was sick of being pinned down and on the defensive.  
  
“We have to do something,”  Donna said.  
  
“What we need is a plan,” Robin murmured.  
  
Sudden realization dawned upon Harry, he could have kicked himself for not coming up with the very obvious strategy before.  
  
“Well, if he wants Red Tornado, I say we give him Red Tornado.”

* * *

  
Mister Twister hated the fact that he could not get his hands on Red Tornado, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
“You wanted my attention?”  
  
Red Tornado dropped down and Mister Twister turned his attention towards the object of his obsession.  
  
“And here I thought I was going to have to blow up the plant to get your attention,” Mister Twister said.  
  
“Yes, my young friends told me you wanted to have words with me,” Red Tornado said. “And here I am.”  
  
“But, not for too much longer,” Mister Twister said.  
  
Red Tornado dodged the first two attacks before Mister Twister nailed him right in the chest and send Red Tornado down to the ground.  
  
“I’m disappointed,” Mister Twister said. “But, don’t worry, this will be over soon.”  
  
“It sure will.”  
  
Red Tornado shifted into Miss Martian which caused Mister Twister to step back, up until the point where Superboy dove down and nailed him with a blast to send him down to the ground. The bolt of energy caused the circuits inside of the armor to fry.  
  
“You won’t get away with….argh!”  
  
Superboy ripped him apart piece by piece until he reached the weedy little man inside. The man screamed in agony when Harry yanked him out.  The man trembled and shook and could feel the chill.  
  
Harry hurled him onto the ground.  
  
M’gann frowned and then hoisted up a rock with her mind before smashing it down onto the prone form of the man.  
  
The rest of the time, beside Donna and Harry, locked in surprise at what M’gann did.  
  
“You...you killed him!” Kid Flash yelled.  
  
“No, he was never alive,” Harry said.  “M’gann?”  
  
The Martian teenager lifted the rock up and revealed the sparking form of the android underneath. An android within an android, that caused the Team to back off.  
  
“So, I couldn’t read his mind because there was no mind to read,” Megan said. “Even when someone has mental shields, you can feel it, because it’s like you’re ramming your head into a wall.”  
  
“I’ve done that before,” Whitney said. “When I was learning how to vibrate through the walls.”  
  
“So, someone had to build him,” Robin said. “But, who?”  
  
“That is a question that the League will determine in due time.”  
  
The various members of the team turned around and noticed that Red Tornado dropped down onto the ground to face them.  
  
“You  have formed adequately under pressure,” Red Tornado commented. “Although you still have much to learn.”  
  
Well, Harry was not going to necessarily disagree with with Red on that assessment. He moved over towards Lois and the photographer. Said photographer put down her camera, having snapped a few pictures and she got a good one of the fight.  
  
“So, you doing alright?” Harry asked.  
  
“Fluffy kittens compared to some of the shit I’ve been through,” Lois said. “And this is the Daily Prophet’s newest photographer, Mary Jane Watson.”  
  
“Hey,” Mary Jane said, briefly getting lost in his eyes.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Harry said. “So, how about lunch tomorrow?”  
  
“I’ll be there,” Lois said. “I want to hear about your first mission...you know from your perspective.”  
  
“Well, I’m not sure I have much more to add,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll be there, barring an Armageddon level event,” Lois said. “Which, is something that I should not tempt Murphy about, but you know.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Harry responded to her. “Nice meeting you, Mary Jane.”  
  
“Yeah,  nice meeting you as well,” Mary Jane said, finally tearing herself away from the shock. “Didn’t know that Superwoman had a brother, but I guess...guess you learn something new every day.”  
  
Superboy left to join the rest of his name. Lois nudged Mary Jane to get her out of la-la land.  
  
“So, Cover Girl, did you get any photos that weren’t of Superboy’s abs or ass?”  
  
“A few,” Mary Jane said with a small grin.  
  
“Well, you have promise,” Lois said. “You didn’t run home crying on your first day being out with me. So good on you for that.”  
  
Mary Jane took that as the compliment Lois obviously intended it to be.

* * *

  
The images of the Mister Twister armor and the man within being crushed appeared on the screen. A man, who looked like the mirror image of the man inside of the armor watched, his hangs ringing nervously as he did.  
  
“Aren’t you glad you didn’t wear the android armor, my friend?”  
  
Bromm Stikk, the man,  nodded in response.  
  
“But, at least we have what we’re looking for,” Stikk said.  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
T.O. Morrow smiled, his greatest work would be reclaimed once again. It was only a matter of time before Morrow had what he wanted. Those teenage sidekicks were an interesting diversion, but he was after the big fish.

* * *

  
M’Gann finished a fresh batch of cookies, getting them just right the next time. Focus was important.  
  
“You don’t mind if I have one. Those smell good.”  
  
Miss Martian turned towards Superboy and flashed him a smile.  
  
“Sure, cookies are made to be eaten,” Megan said. “And….you better get one before Whitney snatches them all again. If she woofed down burned cookies like that, I’d imagine that she’s...she would really inhale these.”  
  
Harry took the chocolate chip cookie into his mouth and ate it. Megan decided to help herself to one herself for a few seconds.  
  
“You know, I’ve never told you my name,” Harry said.  
  
“Look, I’m really sorry about the entire mind reading thing,” Megan said.  
  
“It’s fine,” Harry said. “You didn’t know, and now you do. And I think that if it’s an emergency, I don’t necessary mind. But only during a life or death situation.”  
  
“Right, I can respect that,” Megan said as she ate a second cookie, enjoying the flavor. “So…”  
  
“My name is Har-El, my Kryptonian name,” he said. “But human name is Hadrian Kent, but my friends call me Harry.”  
  
“And we are friends, right?” Megan asked.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
She beamed at him a long second. Megan almost could have slapped herself. She extended her hand to Harry.  
  
“Unce J’onn said it was an Earth custom to shake hands with people that you met,” M’Gann said. “And I didn’t...I didn’t do it...must think I’m rude.”  
  
“No, trust me, rude is the last thing people would think of you,” Harry said.  
  
Harry grabbed Megan hand for a handshake, but pulled her into a hug. Harry felt like she could use one, given how stressful today had been.  
  
In fact, M’gann could not help and feel warm and happy. He pulled away from her.  
  
“So, how were the cookies?” M’gann asked.  
  
“They were pretty sweet,” Harry said. “Much like the girl who made them.”  
  
Megan gave a smile in spite of herself, and the doors opened, with Donna, Mareena, Helena, and Whitney joining them.  
  
“So, about the android?” Donna asked.  
  
Yes, Harry wondered when that was going to be brought up.  
  
“There’s something going on,” Harry said. “And Red knows...and he’s not going to tell us anything.”  
  
“What do you think it is?” Whitney asked as she helped herself to a half a dozen cookies.  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry said.  
  
“But, we’re going to find out?” Mareena asked. “I mean, we should...because we got involved with that thing.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, taking a cookie. Donna snatched the final cookie out of Whitney’s hand and smiled in triumph. Whitney did her best pout, and Donna just grinned.  
  
Despite this light moment, Harry was thinking that there was something going on. Red Tornado was put here for a good reason and Harry was now not entirely sure that it was here to babysit the Team for the League.  
  
Curious and curiouser. Harry really hoped that Red Tornado was not withholding information that endangered his friends.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/2/2018.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**   
****

* * *

“The Team is a little bit raw around the edges, but we managed to work through it in the end. We’re just going to have to get our team work down a little bit better, but that comes with time and training.”  
  
In the skies above Metropolis, Superboy and Power Girl circled around the city for an early morning patrol, which got them a chance to talk. Of course, there was not that much crime in Metropolis in the morning. Only the densest of criminals committed crimes at this time. Sure, there were slightly more crimes when Superwoman was dead, but now that she was back the criminals lost a lot of their nerve.  
  
“Looks like you’re starting to be a bit more comfortable with them than you were at first,” Karen said.  
  
“Well, once we get our timing down better, we’ll be a good team,” Harry said. “And I do have my misgivings about the entire Team thing still, but not as many as I did. Not so much of the team itself, but some of the choices that the League is making regarding the team.”  
  
They circled the Daily Planet building and came right across. A group of civilians could look up right now and see a blur passing them by.  
  
“And speaking of which, are we going to get the training from Canary?”  
  
“Soon,” Karen said.  
  
“Because, as I said, we might need training on how to work together collectively as a team better, than original training,” Harry said. “I admit I’m not the best for that either. My training in Cadmus did not cover that, yet, not to say it wouldn’t.”  
  
Karen and Harry stopped on the rooftop just across the street from Karen’s penthouse.  
  
“I agree from what you told me and I think that Batman would as well,” Karen said.  
  
Harry just flashed a smile. He respected Batman’s abilities, but respect and trust were two different streets as far as Harry was concerned.  
  
“Well, if Batman thinks so….”  
  
“He is the man who maps out most of the League’s strategy, so he would know that best,” Karen said. “But, soon, Black Canary will start your training as promised. And then Wonder Woman will be helping. Both of them are looking forward to helping the Team out where they can.”  
  
“Would be nice to have some other League members by the cave other than Batman and Red Tornado,” Harry said. “And there’s something that I have to tell you about Red Tornado….”  
  
“The Mister Twister thing, I know,” Karen said with a frown. “Not sure why he’s being targeted.”  
  
“The fact he’s being targeted is putting my team in the crossfire,” Harry said.  
  
Karen just smiled and put her arm around Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
“I know why he’s put there. He’s the best at following whatever the League decides for the team and he doesn’t have a civilian identity...at least not one that I know of.”  
  
The smile on Karen’s face showed that she was neither confirming nor denying.  
  
“But, I don’t know that much about his past,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I don’t either,” Karen admitted. “Whether or not the big three know...that being Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superwoman, they’re not telling what they know about Red Tornado. He’s been a valuable member of the League for some time.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure that Red Tornado’s trustworthy enough on League missions,” Harry responded. “But….I’ll be honest….just something about this Mister Twister thing strikes as rotten. Someone’s obsessed with Red at the very least and I’m afraid if his presence is going to put the team at risk….”  
  
Harry pinched his nose for a second. It hit him suddenly.  
  
“They knew he was in the general area,” Harry said.  
  
The more Karen thought about it, the more it struck her as odd.  
  
“I’ll pass along your concerns,” Karen said. “I agree, there’s something off right there, but...upper management of the League...they can be set in their decisions.”  
  
Karen joined the League almost a year ago, and while she got along with many of the members, she did not get a seat at the big table just yet. She wondered what it would take. Of course, two of the League’s founding members recently left them, thanks to a tragedy, and Karen was not the most senior member after them.  
  
Still, she did deserve some consideration, didn’t she? She always did her part in helping the League during the big missions. And was pretty good at doing PR work. Running a corporation gave Karen plenty of experience with that.  
  
One more pass around the city allowed Power Girl and Superboy to get a good view of Metropolis. It was quiet and today would be a beautiful day.

* * *

Cat Grant pinched the bridge of her nose. Trying to get her station manager to go along with this story proved to be pretty impossible.  
  
“Cat, I’ll concede this is big news,” he said with a smile. “But, you’re chasing something that’s based on a lot of hearsay, rumors, and innuendo.”  
  
The mark of being a good reporter would be to fight for your stories and fight for your passion. And Cat could get very passionate. It was a trait that she inherited from her mother. Catherine Grant, the owner and founder of CatCo media, who had an tendency to name everything after her.  
  
Including her own daughter, and boy Cat had some big shoes to fill and would always be in her mother’s shadow.  
  
“But, another Kryptonian showed up in the city,” Cat said. “Superboy...although from what little I’ve seen, I don’t think he’s too much of a boy. Well, he’s male...but that’s not what I meant.”  
  
Her station manager just humored Cat with a smile. The two made their way through the station headquarters, where people were buzzing, talking. It was the usual chaotic scene.  
  
“Stick with the news, Cat. Because, if you go out there with the notion that Superwoman had some unknown lovechild way back when, there’s going to be a lot of trouble. Especially giving the other half of who you’re implicating in the affair.”  
  
Cat just responded with a frown. Her station manager gave her a smile.  
  
“You’ve busted your ass and worked so hard in becoming a respected journalist over the past year, after writing gossip for Perry White. You had the wrong kind of reputation, but now you’re much better off that you’re not going down that seedy TMZ route.”  
  
Cat did smile, the past year had been more relevant  stories in a sense, but there was a line she had to toe that Cat found boring on other days.  
  
“I guess you’re right.”  
  
“Not trying to discourage you, but let the facts come out before you start dropping down rabbit holes.”  
  
“Right,” Cat said. “I’m going to head across the street for a cup of coffee. I’ll be back in five.”  
  
The station manager waved her off and Cat sauntered across the street. She made her way to the coffee shop and stopped.  
  
“Well, as I live and breathe, Claire Kent. It’s been too long.”  
  
Claire, who had been moving towards the coffee shop stopped, and stared. She came face to face with her former co-worker at the Daily Planet.  
  
“How are you doing, Cat?” Claire asked.  
  
“Far better than you were,” Cat replied with a smile. “So, are you feeling much better after your illness?”  
  
A knowing smile crossed over the face of Cat Grant, when she looked Claire in the eye. Claire did not act as if she was shaken by this particular honest question. But, skepticism was evidence, as Cat wondered a lot about Claire.  
  
Along with the fact that she just happened to disappear with an illness when a certain heroine died. And got better when that heroine was resurrected. Just by coincidence, of course.  
  
The only thing which shook Cat’s theory was the fact that Claire showed up at Superwoman’s funeral. But, in an world of fantastic heroes, there were explanations for that.  
  
“Much better.”  
  
“That’s good to hear, from what I heard, your kind of affliction is almost deadly,” Cat said. “So, I want to ask you something about Superwoman. You do know her right….turned in a couple of intimate interviews that made Lois’s ears burn.”  
  
Granted, she was not working for the Planet at that time, but her mother was, before she moved onto other things, running one of the biggest gossip magazines on the west coast. And she loved recounting the story to Cat several times a day for ages.  
  
“We’ve met, yes,” Claire said in a very even voice.  
  
“So, have you heard of Superboy?” Cat asked.  
  
Claire narrowed her eyes from behind the glasses she was wearing.  
  
“Yes,” she curtly replied. “He’s...something else.”  
  
“Oh, he’s amazing,” Cat said. “So handsome...he saved me a couple of weeks ago. I haven’t been able to get another glimpse of him since then, but I’d like to have a one on one interview with him. When he wrapped his arms around me I felt a burst….I felt so warm, so good….it was like something out of a tacky romance novel.”  
  
It took every fiber of Claire’s being not to lose her breakfast. Although she conceded that Superboy was very handsome it was not proper to have any thoughts like that.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not writing a romance novel yourself?” Claire asked. “Or is there anything substantial to what you’re saying?”  
  
The cute young blonde just gave Claire a smile in response to her question.  
  
“Do you think that it’s possible that a long time ago Superwoman had a secret son that she had to hide away?” Cat asked. “Because maybe she didn’t want his father to know...perhaps because his father is someone like...oh say….Lex Luthor.”  
  
This caused Claire’s face to cloud over, even though she decided to hide her disgust by laughing that idea off.  
  
“Oh, come on, that makes perfect sense,” Cat said. “Lex acts like a classic jilted lover, like Superwoman’s personally betrayed him. And getting dumped would explain why Lex is so jaded towards her.”  
  
“Don’t you think that you’re reading a little too much into this?” Claire asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Cat offered with a shrug.  
  
The sound of a jet engine blowing in the distance caused Claire to jump up and startled. It gave her the perfect excuse to get away.  
  
“I just had to finish filing my story with Perry...it was nice talking to you.”  
  
Cat just shook her head when Claire rushed away. She always was a terrible liar, bless her. Her mother mentioned the same thing, but that was another hurdle that Cat had to climb on her way to becoming a respected journalist. Always being in Catherine Grant’s shadow, including being named after her, but never mind that. Cat did wonder though about whether or not she had something to her allegations regarding him.  
  
She would have to dig deeper to find out. Other people would leave well enough alone, but not Cat Grant.  
  
Perhaps, she struck oil and hit a little too close to home.

* * *

  
Lois switched into a black dress, a nice little tight black number, which she hoped to catch Harry’s eye when they have lunch. Harry stepped into the lunch, dressed in a nice dress shirt and a pair of pants. It suited him just well.  
  
“Hey, Harry,” Lois said.  
  
A whistle escaped Harry’s lips when he gave Lois a nice little lookover.  
  
“Lois, you look nice,” Harry said.  
  
“And you clean up pretty nice yourself,” Lois said.  
  
Harry could not take his eyes off of Lois, who wore that little black dress well, with it fitting snug in all of the right places. They moved into the table and set down for dinner.  
  
“You and your little team are making some headways,” Lois said.  
  
“I don’t think Batman was that pleased that you were there to report it and MJ got pictures,” Harry said.  
  
“Let me deal with Batman,” Lois said with a wicked smile as she put her hand on Harry’s thigh from underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. “Besides, it was mostly on you and I didn’t say anything about the League using child soldiers. It’s Teen Titans East Coast as far as the public is concerned, although you’re not living out of a big tower.”  
  
Harry got his lunch, and the beef was pretty good. He kept his eyes locked on Lois, who wore a dress that emphasized certain parts of her body. It was a nice view to have while eating.  
  
“I’m glad the two of us could get together,” Lois said.  
  
Her hand dangerously inched towards a certain part of Harry. Harry smiled at the effect he had on women. It was very thrilling to think about.  But, Lois was not going to go down that easily.  
  
“So, how about after we have lunch, I can show you my apartment and we can have coffee,” Lois said. “But, I must warn you, I like something pretty strong and hard for my coffee.”  
  
Harry just grinned at her and his hand moved up her leg from across the table. He stopped just inches away from the lacy fabric of Lois’s panties.  
  
“You know, I like mine pretty creamy.”  
  
She flashed him a knowing smile.  
  
“I do like the glasses,” Lois commented idly. “I almost didn’t recognize you in them...although I’d like to think I was getting better at recognizing people in glasses.”  
  
Lois laughed and Harry had a feeling that he missed some kind of inside joke. He realized that Lois’s shoes were off underneath the table and she rubbed his inner leg with her stocking clad foot. She kept eating, with a straight face while toying with Harry underneath the table.  
  
“So, did Superwoman stop by your little clubhouse?” Lois asked.  
  
“No, not yet, a few members have stopped by, but never her,” Harry said. “She’s still adjusting to being back alive...and I’m not going to force the issue.”  
  
“You’re better than I would have been if I was in your shoes.”  
  
Harry just smiled. He was not going to force Superwoman to have a relationship with him, unless she wanted  
  
Lois rested her feet against Harry’s lap and rubbed them slightly against him. She seemed to take it as a personal challenge to get Harry to cream himself in his pants underneath the table before they finished lunch. Harry just smiled and raised his crotch.  
  
“You know, I thought you were going to wait until we had our coffee to get you some cream,” Harry said.  
  
“Always been impatient,” Lois offered with a slight smile and a subtle rub of his manhood through Harry’s pants. “So, are you looking forward to school?”  
  
Harry sighed. He would have rather went without, but they needed to maintain appearances, at least for Harry Kent.  
  
“To be fair, that sigh shows that you’re normal,” Lois said. “Hopefully you don’t do what I did during my senior year of high school.”  
  
“What did you do?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Well, let just say that I was on a first name basis with the truancy officer,” Lois said as she moved her feet off of his lap and slipped her shoes back on.  “I had to repeat Senior Year to get all of the needed credits to graduate. But that’s where I met your mother….and I swear, I’m not going to go into a series of long winded stories on how I met your mother that takes several seasons.”  
  
Harry just responded with a raised eyebrow. He took Lois’s teasing in good stride, but once they had gotten back to her apartment, he’ll show Lois what he’s really made of.  
  
And punish Lois for her edging of Harry under the table.

* * *

  
Outside, a man dressed in a trenchcoat peered across the window of the restaurant. The man’s lips curled into a snarl when he came across that bitch Lois Lane, having lunch with someone. He didn’t care whom, all he cared about was the target.  
  
John Corben, better known as Metallo, was as rough as could be. He had clashed with Superwoman for years, and both was glad that the girl scout was dead, and disappointed that he couldn’t do her himself.  
  
Regardless, if Corben knew one thing, the best way to get Superwoman’s attention was through Lois Lane. It might have been an old trick, but it had been a successful one.  
  
Also, through the grapevine, he heard that Superwoman had some bastard son. That was interesting, although Corben would stick to the tried and tested approach of getting his hands on Lois Lane, when he wanted to do something.

* * *

  
A loud explosion from outside caused both Lois and Harry to stand up straight, along with several of the restaurant patrons. The doors blew open as a gentleman dressed in a trench coat, with skin appearing to peel off of his face stepped up. Lois stood up to her feet, mouth opened. She stepped a bit closer.  
  
“Corben.”  
  
“Hello, Miss Lane,” he commented with a leer towards her. “Long time, no see.”  
  
Lois drew a gun so fast that it nearly caught Harry off guard. He should not be surprised she had a concealed weapon after all of the trouble she had been in. Harry moved in to clear out the patrons before they had a chance to realize what happened.  
  
The intruder open for two shots.  
  
Harry recognized him straight away. A former terrorist known as John Corben was stopped years ago from leaving Metropolis with a super suit that Lex Luthor commissioned and Corben’s organization stole. Luthor poisoned Corben and then turned him into this dangerous criminal, Metallo. He was powered by the very thing that was Superwoman’s greatest weakness, Kryptonite.  
  
He noticed Metallo grabbing Lois. Harry dove on Metallo’s back and punched him a couple of times. Metallo turned around and then blasted Harry with a beam of green light from his eyes.  
  
“Well, this is interesting,” Corben said. “So, there is a Superboy.”  
  
Pain, nerve racking pain, beyond everything Harry experienced hit him when the Kryptonite radiation soaked into his skin. It only took sheer determination for Harry to be pulled up. His shirt had been ripped and his glasses had been knocked off. His flesh, red raw, stung from the attack.  
  
Yet, Harry persisted in trying to get up and rejoin the fight. Because, he refused to be taken down.  
  
Corben tore his trench coat open and the hum of the Kryptonite in his chest made it very difficult. It felt like someone slashed razor blades through Harry’s flesh and they had been set on fire. Harry pushed himself despite it, images in his head of a faceless man shooting a beam of light at him in a graveyard popping straight into Harry’s mind.  
  
Up until now, that was the worst pain Harry ever felt, up until now. Harry’s fingers grew completely numb when trying to hold himself up. The damage was healing when he moved back from Metallo.  
  
“But, there won’t be one for much longer.”  
  
Harry dodged the second Kryptonite beam even though he could not leap as high to avoid it this time. The third one nailed him flush in the face and sent him outside of the restaurant.  
  
Much like some kind of terminator, Corben stalked him. The news crew outside gathered and Cat Grant appeared in the thick of things.  
  
“Get out of the way,” Harry groaned to them.  
  
Corben beamed him a second time with Kryptonite vision and knocked Harry into a building. The bricks toppled and the crowd gasped as Superboy appeared to be buried underneath the debris.  
  
Lois ran outside and smashed a chair over Corben’s back. This only barely got him to flinch. He turned around and grabbed Lois by the shoulder before injecting something into the side of her neck. A little knockout drug that his men used to use to make women more agreeable. He dragged Lois’s body over.  
  
“Ah, Miss Grant, perfect,” Corben said, and he grabbed Cat around the neck as well. “You are to come with me….someone is going to need to film my demands when I get Superwoman’s attention.”  
  
The cameraman trembled, not knowing what to do. He saw Metallo kick around a Kryptonian like he was nothing, so he was nearly pissing himself in fear.  
  
As Metallo disappeared into a waiting van, seconds later, the rubble started to shift. Superboy punched himself out of the rubble.  
  
The young man staggered, and almost collapsed to the ground. The pain racking through his body, well immense did a pretty good job to describe it to be honest.  
  
Harry knew that he was far in other his head, and perhaps backup should be called in to help deal with Metallo. But, perhaps not, perhaps he should not put anyone else in danger. Pride, the greatest sin of them all, overrode him.  
  
“Don’t worry kid, I’m sure Superwoman will save them.”  
  
Harry stopped short of signaling Karen with the watch she gave him. This statement, combined with the frustration of his defeat, made Harry decide not to call anyone in. He would have to take care of this on his own. It was his fault for the fact that Lois got captured as well.  
  
Moving in, Harry took out the phone Lois gave him and switched it on. He was able to lock onto a signal and thankfully Lois still had her phone, because it was on the move.  
  
Mostly healed from his ordeal, although still covered in dust and debris, Superboy flew to the skies.  
  
From the shadows, a figure watched him with a frown. And trailed behind him.

* * *

  
Lois slowly stirred awake. She realized that she had been tied up against Cat Grant, and her cameraman was also there. Unfortunately, Corben took good care to make sure that the knots were tied tight, so they could not break free from them so easily.  
  
“You better do a good job in filming this,” Corben warned them. “Superwoman is going to pay for ruining my life….along with Luthor.”  
  
Cat tried to remain cool under the face of fire. However, this was one of the worst situations that she had been a part of. And she faltered, ever so slightly.  
  
“If this Superboy is their son, then I just got back at both of them by crushing him,” Metallo said. “And unless Superwoman wants me to mail back dear Lois piece by piece, she will do exactly as I say. Her homecoming back to the living will be very short once I’m done with her.”  
  
“And what makes you think she’ll stay dead if Doomsday couldn’t kill her?” Cat asked.  
  
“Oh, Ms. Grant, how I hated your mother and the trash she peddled about female empowerment,” Metallo said. “It was always the man’s fault, never the woman. Despite the fact that your mother is a whore that can’t keep her legs shut...if I said it once, I said it a million times….giving women the right to vote was the biggest mistake that any country could make.”  
  
Despite the fact that Lois hated the entire “blame men for any shortcomings” complex that some women had, Metallo veering in the other direction was an equally bad look as well.  
  
“Yeah, you’re a real prize,” Lois dryly responded. “Man like you, women just hurl their panties at you.”  
  
If Corben heard what Lois said, he choose not to acknowledge it.  
  
“To show how serious I am, I will kill you live on the air, slowly and painfully,” Metallo said. “Hopefully your mother is watching.”  
  
Cat was too terrified to scream.  
  
From the heavens, Superboy dropped from the ceiling and landed to the ground. Metallo stepped back for a second.  
  
“No, you’re dead,” Metallo breathed. “You can’t have….you can’t have survived that.”  
  
“I can,” he said with the room going cold as he stalked Metallo. “I have a special ability to adapt. And what does not kill me, makes me stronger.”  
  
“You bluff,” Metallo said. “Keep that camera on us….while I kill Superboy live on the air.”  
X-X-X  
Harry knew that he might only have a couple of minutes to take out Metallo, so he should make his shots count. He zipped away, flinging a crate at Metallo. Harry supercharged a chair and sent it flying at Metallo. The chair exploded upon impact  
  
“You’re not at your strongest,” Metallo said. “You’re bluffing!”  
  
The beam of Kryptonite vision hit Harry flush in the chest. Surprisingly, he pushed on through it, through sheer force of will power, despite every nerve ending in his body burning. He nailed Metallo with a concussive blow and sent him staggering back.  
  
Harry collapsed to one knee and Metallo kicked him in the ribs hard. He returned and fired another beam of Kryptonite at him.  
  
Metallo opened up a compartment on his armor and pulled out a Kryptonite dagger. He stabbed downwards, with Superboy blocking it at the last possible second. Superboy bounced up and nailed Metallo with a couple more punches. Metallo blasted him flush on and sent him to the ground.  
  
“I’m going to make you….”  
  
An arrow shot from the shadows and nailed Metallo in the shoulder. The Kryptonite dagger fell to the ground with a clatter. A second arrow hit the ground and an explosion sent him staggering backwards, with the sticky glue from the third arrow forcing him on the ground.  
  
Sensing his moment, and remembering his training regarding Metallo, Harry jumped in and punched him directly through the metal chest plate. Despite the nerve racking pain rushing through his body, Harry ripped Corben’s Kryptonite heart out of his chest, damaging the life support system in the process.  
  
Harry collapsed to the ground. From the shadows, Harry noticed, through blurry vision, Speedy.  
  
“Let go of it,” she told him.  
  
Harry relinquished the Kryptonite and Speedy picked it up. Metallo, sparking, and running on back up fumes, tried to get to the Kryptonite.  
  
In five minutes, he would run out of power and he would die.  
  
By the time Metallo freed himself, Speedy was gone. Harry spun around and nailed Metallo with a huge punch which caused his head to flatten like grape. The unpowered android dropped to the ground and Harry stood over him, breathing.  
  
Harry spent a few seconds recovering as the trembling cameraman moved over towards him.  
  
“You need me to call someone?” he asked.  
  
“Fine,” Harry told the cameraman.  
  
Harry shook his head to clean the cobwebs. One thing hit Harry clearly. He was going to have to have a discussion about Karen about developing some kind of Kryptonite shielding. He staggered and after another minute, Harry moved over to untie both Cat and Lois.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Cat was a bit less subdued than Lois was. She looked at Harry with a gushing smile.  
  
“My hero!”  
  
Cat threw her arms around Harry for a second. She thought for a minute that Metallo was going to literally cut her into pieces live on air, and that would be the worst end to any journalism career she could think of. Without really thinking about it, Cat leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Harry.  
  
It took Cat maybe about a half of a minute to pull away from Harry and realized that the cameraman was still filming everything, and her passionate thanks was caught on camera.  The cameraman finally lowered the camera, but the damage was already done.  
  
“That will be all over YouTube within the hour,” Lois dryly remarked.  
  
A second passes as Cat looks Harry over for a second. She just smiled and leaned towards him.  
  
“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
  
She did not elaborate on that one. Cat slipped off, but not before slipping Harry a piece of paper. He noticed both a phone number and an address. It was almost like she had planned to slip this to him, the first time she gt him alone.  
  
Lois crossed her arms, frowning. It took Harry a second to realize that wasn’t because of what Cat did, but rather because of the fact that Superwoman was looking through the broken skylight.  
  
Before the two could make eye contact, Superwoman flew away. Harry just shrugged and made his way off now that the police arrived. Metallo was no longer a threat, with a crushed head and a ripped out heart.  
  
Harry needed a long break to recover from this battle.

* * *

  
On the rooftop, Speedy stood and heard someone land behind her on the rooftop.  
  
“What were you doing in Metropolis?”  
  
The archer turned around to face Superboy.  
  
“Investigating something,” she replied curtly. “And you know something, it was a damn good thing that I was here.”  
  
“I could have….”  
  
“You could have been killed!” she snapped. “You were entirely reckless going in there against Metallo, and you put Lois and Cat in danger because...you had too much pride, you wanted to prove yourself….because you just had to grandstand and you have to be the hero...you have to prove something!”  
  
She looked about ready to fume. Superboy on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and stared her down.  
  
“You know, given that you’re the girl who went solo, who broke off all ties from the Green Arrow, the Team, and the League, you’re the absolute last person to talk about having too much pride and needing to prove yourself. Because, you decided to take your solo act on the road.”  
  
“It’s completely different!” she snapped.  
  
“How is it different?” Harry asked.  
  
The two stared down each other with Thea practically fuming. He almost called her bluff, but one of Thea’s worst qualities was her inability to back down from a fight.  
  
“It just is!” Thea yelled back. “I don’t know if you will ever get your through your thick skull, but just because you were born to be a weapon, that does not mean that people can’t care about what happens to you. You could have called the Team or Power Girl or someone...but instead, you went in there, all Lone Ranger.”  
  
The two of them stared each other down for a second. They looked about ready to go at it with each other.  
  
“Don’t talk about what I’m doing and why I broke apart from Green Arrow,” she said. “Because, you’ll never understand.”  
  
“Help me understand,” Harry told her. “Because, all I’m seeing is a spoiled entitled brat who wasn’t inducted into the League, therefore she’s throwing a fit.”  
  
“See, you don’t get it!” Thea yelled.  
  
The two of them go almost face to face on the rooftop. One could almost think that Speedy and Superboy were either going to have a fight or angry sex with each other.  Or both.  
  
“When your b...your mentor keeps secrets from you, you will understand,” Thea said.  
  
Something flickers into Harry’s mind. It had a white beard and a twinkle in his eye. He pushed it to the back as irrelevant.  
  
“Oh, I understand,” Harry said. “Still doesn’t give you any right to shun your friends.”  
  
The two came almost face to face before Thea threw her hands in the air and left Harry on the rooftop.  
  
“Maybe you should take your own advice!” Harry called after her. “And not go in there alone in situations that could get you killed.”  
  
The two parted ways and Harry thought about learning the exact chemical composition of Kryptonite, so he could transfigure the bloody thing.

* * *

  
Lois got out of the tub after a good long soak. She the deal with Metallo and then a long interview with Captain Sawyer of the Metropolis Police Department. Corben or whatever was left of him had been taken into ARGUS custody.  
  
Just as Lois slipped her robe on, she answered a knock on the door. She moved over to answer it. After peaking through the keyhole, hand near a baseball bat lying near the door, she relaxed and opened in. Harry stepped into the room and flashed a smile at her.  
  
“So, are you still on for that coffee?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm...or something stronger if you have it,” Lois said.  
  
Lois beckoned for Harry to come in, her tanned thighs flashing at him from underneath the robe. And she made it obvious to Harry that the robe was the only thing she wore.  
  
Lois never would let Cat Grant, even the younger model, get the better of her. And since she intended to seduce her kind of stepson, it just gave her more incentive to get her rear in gear. Before Kitty-Cat ended up jumping the line. So Lois beckoned her sort of step son inside to rock his world.  
  
It did sound like something of a porno, Lois was not going to lie. But, she did not care. Because Lois knew what she wanted.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/6/2018.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. If you’re in this for just the plot, that feel free to skip it.**   
**  
** **Also there's a bonus lemon best read after you read this chapter. Check it out at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/12/yjr-volume-1-chapter-8-xtrablog.html**   
****

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

The second the door closed behind them, Lois threw her arms around Harry. A soft smile appeared on Lois’s face and her violet eyes flashed with primal lust. Lois leaned towards him and kissed Harry completely on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, exploring the delicious body of the brunette. Lois wrapped her legs around him and kissed him even deeper.  
  
Harry stroked her leg to cause Lois to moan deeply into his mouth. Her tongue moved back and forth, with Lois’s hunger increasing ten fold. He drove in just a little bit deeper inside of her. Lois hung onto him, kissing him with immense lust burning through her body.  
  
The two pulled away from each other and Lois grabbed the underside of Harry’s shirt and pulled it over his head. She pushed him lightly onto the bed and crawled on top of him.  
  
“I have to have you,” Lois said. “Mmm, you’re so handsome.”  
  
Lois stroked Harry’s abs and chest, kissing him all over. She could see something grow in his pants and really, she needed to help him out of it.  
  
“I think I’m going to get lots of cream tonight,” Lois said with a couple of small strokes through his pants.  
  
“Why don’t you lose that robe?” Harry suggested to her.  
  
Lois broke out into a tiny smile and slipped the robe off of her lovely body. It fell to the ground, Lois’s round tits coming into prominence. Her body was completely tanned, with round breasts, a flat stomach, and a narrow waist. Her pussy had been trimmed, with only a small strip of black hair. Her wide hips were perfect to grab on and her long tanned legs.  
  
The reporter leaned down on the Kryptonian-human hybrid and kissed him all over. She made out with him, with Harry’s hands moving onto her body. He started to touch her in places which drove Lois completely insane. Lois wanted something else though, she wanted to touch him, to please him.  
  
The desire to worship him like the god he was hit Lois.  
  
“Mmm, I’m hungry for that nice big cock of yours,” Lois said with a slutty smiile as she grabbed his crotch and kissed his abs.  
  
“Help yourself,” Harry encouraged the lustful woman.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Lois helped him out of his jeans and pulled his shorts down. The manhood slapped Lois in the face. Lois put her hand around it and began to stroke him, soft fingers digging into his cock all over. She leaned in and traced her perfect tongue down on him. Her wet lips pushed down and pulled away from him.  
  
“Mmm,” Lois cooed with a couple of kisses down onto the top of his head.  
  
His massive cock jumped halfway up to meet her lips. She leaned in and pushed her mouth down onto his crotch, the stimulation of his groin getting Lois so hot. She reached between his legs and cupped his balls, to squeeze them hard.  
  
“Need a little bit of help?” Harry asked her.  
  
Lois looked at him, eyes widened and just broke into a smile. Harry edged himself into her mouth. Two hands full of her midnight black hair allowed Harry to push her. It looked hot to see that curtain of hair brushing against his crotch and Lois taking him deep into her throat.  
  
Despite the fact Lois was struggling, gagging, and coughing, the reporter’s swift determination could not be denied. She would engulf all of him, sucking his long rod until it hit the back of her throat. Lois stroked his big throbbing balls, hungering for even more.  
  
“Mmm,” Lois breathed lustfully. “Mmm.”  
  
Those sounds and smacks of her lips sent Harry spiraling almost into her mouth. She gave him a hell of a blowjob, using her lips, tongue, and throat to stimulate him. Harry pushed deeper and deeper into her, until Lois’s face pressed down.  
  
“Work it,” Harry told her. “Oh, Lois, work it! That feels good….I always thought you would have a perfect mouth for sucking…..”  
  
Lois pulled all the way  up off of Harry, stimulating every single last inch of him. Her tongue swirled around his head. As much as she wanted to taste the cum just exploding into her mouth, Lois had other ideas. Harry got the hint as well, springing bolt up out of bed and squeezing her breasts hard.  
  
“You know, technically I’m your step mother,” Lois said. “Well, almost, Claire and I were engaged before her death but…..”  
  
“And you’re not together now.”  
  
“No, not now, we’re on...break,” Lois said.  
  
A smile passed over Harry’s lips.  
  
“If you say so,” Harry told her. “I want to taste you.”  
  
“And I’m not going to stop you.”  
  
Harry pushed Lois down onto the bed and returned the favor of worshipping her body. Every delightful sound Lois made, it made him throb even more. Especially since she practically edged him with her mouth. Harry wanted to taste her, the scent of her.  
  
Lois put her hand on the back of Harry’s head and stroked his hair. She gave him all of the guidance necessary to get him between her legs. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, Harry dove down and pushed his lips down onto her.  
  
“YES!” Lois moaned in pleasure. “YES!”  
  
Harry just smiled and sucked on her nether regions. Lois grabbed the back of his head, grinding her hips up and down, rocking herself. He knew exactly all of the right places to hit, to make her explode. That tongue was pure magic.  
  
That magnificent tongue worked into her, vibrating inside of her. Lois did not know how he was doing it, but she did not want him to stop. Her fingers almost grew numb.  
  
“Eat my pussy out like it’s your job!” Lois yelled. “Oh, work it….work it you sexy bastard!”  
  
A few seconds later, Harry came up from her. The attack on her clit followed and Lois’s toes curled. Her body went numb for only a second before the pleasure shot back. Every single nerve ending of her body sung with a constant amount of pleasure.  
  
Harry alternated between going down on her and sucking on her clit. It did not matter what he did, for Lois was breathing heavily. She touched herself, playing with her nipples. Lois’s violet eyes closed and opened, taking a couple of deep breaths.  
  
The handsome young man pulled himself up from Lois’s dripping mound. Harry’s face dripped with her honey and that made him look hot. Lois sprung up and attacked him. She peppered his face and neck with kisses, while stroking his biceps. Harry returned the favor, running his hands down Lois’s back and then moving in to lay claim to her neck, collarbone, and the valley between her cleavage.  
  
Full awareness of the long hard rod pushing against her made Lois almost cream herself. Her toes curled and lust built up in her body. Harry leaned into her, kissing her neck hard and fast, sending Lois into a sudden fit of pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, you know how to make this work,” Lois started for him.  
  
“Yes,” Harry responded by turning her around and kissing her on the back of the neck. “But, you’re worth it, one hundred percent.”  
  
Lois crawled across the bed. Her tantalizing ass swayed for Harry. It was a call to him, a call for him to do naughty things to her. Naughty things that Lois would allow him to do. Harry sprung into place on the bed and started to rub her body.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry told her.  
  
“Bend me over that headboard and make me your bitch,” Lois called to him with a sultry smile.  
  
Harry took Lois and did just as she suggested. Of course, he did not make it easy on her, not wanting Lois to think that they were getting into this too soon. What he did was touch her body all over and sent jolts of electricity through her.  
  
Every time Harry brushed against Lois, he could hear a sign of anticipation and frustration. Harry knew exactly what Lois wanted and he knew exactly how to give it to her. He kissed her, starting from her ear lobe, down her neck, and back, and ended up between her legs, which were sopping wet. He committed all of the sensitive spots to memory.  
  
Lois melted into a dripping wreck and practically choking for it by the time Harry got back around. He rubbed her legs and sent her into a constant fit of pleasure. Harry leaned into her, his cock head pushing against her body. Lois opened her legs up, begging for Harry to take the plunge inside of her.  
  
“Please,” Lois pleaded with him. “I need this, right now.”  
  
“I’m sure you do,” Harry commented towards her. “And I’m going to give it to you.”  
  
“Oooh,” Lois breathed. “Promises, promises.”  
  
Harry cupped Lois’s ass and spread the eager woman’s legs as far apart as they could go. After bending Lois over the headboard, Harry slid into her.  
  
The slide inside her was slow, with Lois feeling inch after inch going into her body. Each inch brought a jolt of pleasure all over Lois. Harry brushed down onto her back.  
  
“You must have been backed up,” Harry said. “Don’t worry, because I’m here to take care of you, mother.”  
  
That naughty throb at Harry referring to her like that made Lois just moan out in pleasure. His hands rubbed against Lois’s body and caused her to breath. If only they could find a way to entice Harry’s biological mother into bed. Then again, that would be a slow and winding road.  
  
And Lois could not focus on that right now, rather she focused on Harry helping her towards a very intense and spectacular orgasm. He entered her, going balls deep inside of her. He thrust hard into her body and hit all of the right spots.  
  
It was almost like he had this thrusting down to a science. And touched her in all of the spots she wanted, exactly when he needed to be there. It sent Lois on a roller coaster ride. Slowly, he pulled out of her and for a second, Lois thought he was going to tease her.  
  
No, it was just a better position to be fucked immensely. Thankfully, Harry grabbed Lois and pushed her into the bed. Those big sacs of flesh slapped into her thighs from behind. Lois dug her nails onto the bed, moaning out in lust. Harry leaned into her, kissing down the side of her neck and sending her into fits.  
  
“Getting close.”  
  
“Oh, you know I am!” Lois yelled. “Fuck my brains out! Make me cum! Oh, make me your little dirty slut!”  
  
Harry just smiled and pushed deeper into her.  
  
“Oh, I’m nothing without that cock. Just some silly little whore without a purpose! Oh, Harry, fuck your step mother! Use her! Use her! Because she’s not getting anything from your mother or anyone else….so I need that big cock of yours to….keep me from going mad. STUFF ME!”  
  
Harry thrusted away at Lois. Her snug and very tight walls wrapped around him was almost enough to send Harry completely over the edge. Harry held onto Lois’s ass and slapped it a couple of times. Lois just broke out into a very passionate moan, the deeper he pushed inside of her.  
  
“Yes,” Lois breathed into the cushion. “Yes!”  
  
Harry pushed his hands against her body and made Lois just clamp down against him. Her tight walls closed around him, trying to greedily milk every last drop of seed from his swinging balls. Harry held on and let her rest for a minute.  
  
Lois groaned, at Harry slowing down a little bit. She tried to encourage him, but her body did not react in ways she expected. No, Harry controlled her.  
  
“You’re mine now,” Harry said.  
  
“I thought...yes!” Lois moaned.  
  
The slow and subtle thrusts rocked Lois’s mind. She wanted nothing more than this pleasure, and how intense it felt.  
  
“I’m going to let you cum in a minute,” Harry said. “I want you to just imagine how good that feels. How good it will feel as I slowly push into you. I’m grabbing your ass….it’s so perfect….just like the rest of you. I’m going to pull out and I want you to lay on your back and wrap your legs around me as I pound you into submission.”  
  
“Oh, you like my legs, do you, honey?” Lois asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry told her.  
  
Lois opened said legs and Harry pushed down into her. He crushed his muscular chest down against Lois’s ample tits. He squeezed onto her from above, thrusting into her body. Lois moaned, hotly and heavily, her hips driving up for him. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Harry had Lois Lane right where he wanted her.  
  
Those legs were beautiful and Harry had to touch them. His caresses were driving Lois completely mad. She looked up at him with those wide and wanton eyes. Moaning and encouraging Harry to drive into her. Harry slowed down the thrusts inside of her, wanting her to savor.  
  
One inch at a time, slowly slipping into her. Lois attempted to push her hips up to get more in quicker. Harry shoved Lois down and pinned her firmly on the bed.  
  
“We’ll have none of that.”  
  
Harry traced his finger up Lois’s leg and sent her into a spiral of pleasure. Her nipples ached as he pulled out and started the slow process all over again.  
  
Eventually, Harry shoved most of his sizeable length inside of Lois. His big balls slapped down onto her, making Lois moan deeply. Her hands touched his back, moaning when Lois clamped down onto him. She ran her hands over his body, and encouraged him to go deeper. The two lovers met into each other.  
  
Harry’s stamina was insane and Lois was gifted with multiple, nerve racking orgasms before Harry was even close to finishing. She hung on, like the trooper she was. Lois was never one to back down for a challenge and Harry challenged her.  
  
“It’s your turn,” she breathed hopefully.  
  
A few light kisses triggered Lois’s arousal to new heights.  
  
“Yes,” Harry commented. “It’s my turn.”  
  
He thrust faster into Lois, causing a ripple effect to bounce against her thighs. His big juicy balls came this close to firing their payload into Lois. Lois put her nails down onto the back of his neck and moaned, the faster he thrust into her.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Lois begged him with a soft smile on her face.  
  
“Yes,” Harry commented. “I’m not going to. Don’t worry.”  
  
Those bloated balls struck him from above, hitting her on the thighs. Lois just moaned the faster he pushed into her.  
  
Upon her orgasms, Harry drained his load deep inside of Lois. Lois grabbed onto him, making sure every last drop of his cum fired into her body. The sexy reporter shifted on the bed, rocking herself back and forth onto him. Harry pushed onto her hips and slammed into her.  
  
The two shared their orgasms, with Harry riding Lois firmly into the bed. Lois hung onto him for the next several minutes, moaning. Their bodies connected together.  
  
After they finished, they both smiled at each other. Lois put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and nudged him. Harry rolled onto his back, so Lois could climb on top of him.  
  
“You okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just give me a minute,” Lois said. “And I’m going to ride you like the stallion you are.”  
  
Her kisses and caresses did more to spark Harry’s interest and more importantly his arousal. And when Lois was ready, she climbed on top of Harry, straddling him. She teased the younger man before leaning into him with a kiss, all with her breasts brushing against his body.  
  
The next play resulted in Lois dropping down on Harry, and he was so much bigger when Lois climbed on top. Or maybe that’s because her pussy was still a bit sensitive. Still, Lois rode him hard for as long as they could both go.  
  
Although, obviously he had an unfair advantage compared to her. Still, Lois enjoyed it while she could, using her inner muscles to blow the young man’s mind and excite his loins.  
  
It made Lois feel so alive and so thrilled to share this evening with Harry.

* * *

After wrapping up with Lois, Harry stepped up onto the balcony not wearing anything. Karen, in full Power Girl attire, dropped down from him. She folded her arms under her chest briefly, starring Harry down.  
  
“So, is this about me not calling with Metallo?” Harry asked.  
  
“Maybe another time,” Karen offered him with a slight smile. “And considering you’re right here and ready….”  
  
Karen leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips at full blast. She closed her hand around the back of his head, lightly stroking his hair while deepening the kiss. Karen’s probing tongue slid deeper into Harry’s mouth.  
  
The exploring hands of the young man pushed against Karen’s back, and then her ass, and the moved to the back of her legs. One of her muscular legs lifted up for Harry to grab onto and touch completely. Harry pulled away and got behind her.  
  
“So, you put Lois to bed,” Karen said.  
  
“She’s out for the count,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
Kisses fired against the back of Karen’s neck caused her to break into a soft sight of pleasure. He moved his hands against her body and ground up against her ass. This little action resulted in tingles building in Karen’s body. The more when he pulled her breasts out of their window and touched them.  
  
“I wanted to fuck you in this outfit,” Harry said. “It was my favorite in the simulator.”  
  
“Well, you aren’t alone in that,” Karen said. “Why don’t you give me some of what Lois got?”  
  
Harry rubbed his crotch into Karen’s ass to show how he was up for this. The two of them made sure to position themselves on the balcony of Lois’s apartment. Harry’s rapid fire kisses excited Karen and brought a burning fire through her loins. And Harry was as hard as a rock.  
  
Despite the desire to taste him becoming evident, Karen instead turned around, breasts falling out and the crotch of her costume pushed through the side. Harry positioned his throbbing rod against her entrance and pushed into her.  
  
“YES!” Karen moaned in his ear.  
  
Harry grabbed onto her ass and pushed her against the balcony walls. Karen’s legs tightened around him the second Harry grabbed her and pushed inside of her tight body. His swinging balls cracked against her thighs, the faster Harry pushed into her body. Karen just broke out into a pleasurable shriek the faster he drove into her body. Knowing exactly how many times she wanted him inside of her. Karen pushed her hand against the back of his head and moaned even louder.  
  
Her tight walls became a familiar home to Harry by now. The warmth caressing his long manhood, it was just stunning. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Karen. He touched her, rolling his hips back with each touch. He was as far into her as possible.  
  
“And you must have fucked Lois for hours….I could hear her from across town around dinner time,” Karen said. “And it was midnight.”  
  
“I’m sure she would have been happy for a tag team partner after about the third hour,” Harry said.  
  
Those thrusts grew even faster with Harry pushing deep into Karen’s body. The busty Kryptonian’s walls closed around him, moaning with hunger dancing in her eyes. Harry touched her chest all over, making Karen just moan lustfully in his ear. The faster he pumped into her, the harder her walls grabbed him. Karen’s toes curled against his body, moaning in delight and lust the further he pushed into her.  
  
“I’m sure she would have,” Karen agreed with her nails digging into the back of Harry’s neck the faster he pushed into her. “So good right now….get into me...so deep...so fast….I can feel those balls...oooh, harder...harder!”  
  
Karen proved to be such a demanding partner at times. Harry decided to give it to Karen as hard as humanly possible. His fingers danced against her succulent body. Always, he seemed to be drawn by her breasts and to them, to suck on them. Karen mewled in his ear, egging him on. Harry took the large tit into his mouth, drew on it with his tongue, sucked on it, stroked it, did anything Karen wanted to it.  
  
Despite going at it with Lois for a good few hours, he was more than ready to pound Karen silly. They remained outside of the balcony. Karen’s screams echoed even louder, the further that he drove inside of her. Harry wanted to enjoy this moment, hungering for her.  
  
“Oooh, baby!” Karen moaned. “I’m feeling that cock….I want to feel it in my holes all night long!”  
  
“Don’t worry, you will.”  
  
Harry elevated Karen up off of the ground. He levitated in the air as well when she bounced onto his stiff erection. It was exciting to have his body pressed against nothing while Karen rode him into the air. Her legs pushed against him, moaning even faster when riding him. Harry touched her ass and slapped it a couple of times. Karen just moaned even harder, even faster.  
  
“Yes,” Karen purred in his ear. “I’m getting close!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure that I can make it worth the wait.”  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped cold. Karen tried to fight on him this. Instead, he spent the next few minutes, slowly torturing every inch of Power Girl’s smoking hot body. Karen closed her eyes, breathing in as heavily as possible. Those hands were all over her, caressing her chest and making her body just explode with lust. She tried to entice him.  
  
Harry took his time hitting every hot spot on Karen that he knew drove the busty woman nuts. She practically sucked in air. He pulled out of her. Karen flipping over in mid air, bending at her knees, and being primed to fuck did entice Harry, he was not going to lie. He pushed the thoughts of his throbbing cock out of his mind, lining up for Karen and driving himself deep into her.  
  
“YES!” Karen moaned. “OH YES!”  
  
Finally, Harry and Karen merged together, and that was the way it always meant to be. His hands danced down on her succulent rear, pushing against her firm ass. Harry slapped her on said ass and made Karen just twitch all over. Her moving body thrust back, almost exploding in pleasure. Harry held onto her, pumping his way into her tight pussy.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry whispered in Karen’s ear.  
  
“YES!” Karen howled in Harry’s ear.  
  
She realized that it was not Harry who was almost there, but rather it was Karen who was nearly there. The backed up orgasm in her body exploded in a constant flood. Harry rode her all the way through that orgasm and several beats beyond. Those swinging balls hitting Karen at the most amazing angles resulted in her mind almost entering total shutdown. This was simply the best, to be touched and to be tormented like this from Harry.  And she had been thrilled every step of the way.  
  
“Catch your breath,” Harry told her.  
  
Harry spun Karen back around and pressed her over the balcony. Despite being able to catch herself from falling over the edge and to her doom thanks to the ability to fly, Karen still managed to take in several deep breaths. Harry leaned into her, and kissed away at Karen’s chest. Her nipples received a measured attack, with Harry aggressively sucking on them.  
  
Every time Harry touched her body, Karen came closer to flying over the edge going to go over the edge. Harry knew his way around a woman and knew how to give her pleasure. Her legs spread and Harry brushed his manhood against her warm lips.  
  
No words were needed to convey what Karen wanted. He pushed deep inside of her and for the second time, pure fire erupted from Karen.  
  
Training allowed Harry a great measure of self control, something that he greatly needed around beautiful women. And there was few  women who was as beautiful as Karen, stunning and alluring. She made Harry’s loins throb just by looking at him. Harry slid his hand all over her thighs, pushing into her as deep as he could potentially go.  
  
A body made for sin squirmed underneath Harry. Karen’s lovely legs were never too far away from him. Her bouncing breasts, large and made to be grabbed and sucked, bounced into his face. Harry smiled even more at this pleasure that he brought this wet dream.  
  
“You know if someone looked up, they could see Power Girl being fucked,” Harry murmured in her ear.  
  
Karen broke out into a soft cry of pleasure and just clenched Harry at the thought of being caught in the act. His hand enveloped her breast and he squeezed it. Karen looked up at him, with a very rapid fire moans, those fingers dancing against her body. Her breasts bounced into Harry’s hands for him to palm them and pushed down onto them. He slapped them and caused her to moan.  
  
“You like me slapping your big tits?” Harry asked.  
  
“It shows who owns them,” Karen said with a slutty smile.  
  
Harry did it again,  his palms leaving their mark on Karen’s succulent flesh flesh. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her, touching her body.  
  
A strong woman submitting to him like this, well there was nothing better in Harry’s mind. It gave him a sense of control.  
  
“Ask me and I’ll let you cum,” Harry told her.  
  
“Let me cum!” Karen said.  
  
“Let me cum, what?” Harry asked.  
  
“Let me cum for you, master, and that big juicy cock of yours!” Karen moaned.  
  
He would have looked for the word “please” but Harry appreciated Karen’s sentiment all of the same. Harry’s hands worked their magic all over her, in time with his thrusts. Getting those blue eyes swimming with such lust brought a wide smile to Harry’s face.  
  
Until Karen reached her peak, Harry slowed down the thrusts inside of the busty blonde. Harry wanted to make her feel it, and she was feeling it alright. Every single bit, she was feeling it. Karen breathed in, sucking in about as much as air as possible. Her body practically melted underneath Harry’s touch, the further he tormented her.  
  
“It’s all yours,” Karen breathed in his ear.  
  
“I know,” Harry told her with a grin. “Now.”  
  
That one word caused Karen’s entire body to almost shut down to any sensation other than pleasure. She thrashed about, Harry holding down onto her chest. He pushed her almost over the balcony. Karen’s legs were the only thing holding her up as she dangled off of the side. Harry rode her all the way, slowly down when he needed to and speeding up, only when she wanted it the most.  
  
Sweat burned off of both of their bodies. Yet, Harry still had full balls and a hard rod. He pulled out and pulled Karen over. He made sure Karen pressed against the balcony window, pointed right towards Lois’s bed.  
  
From experience, Karen knew that Lois slept soundly. Still, the excitement of the first thing Lois seeing when she woke up being Karen’s O-Face when Harry fucked her, brought excitement through the powerful woman. And it made her dripping wet, not that Harry did not bring her to that state already. And many other wonderful states.  
  
Harry drew with his finger from one point to another on Karen’s succulent body. Every single inch of her exploded as Harry’s loins almost did with the lust. He dug his hands into her curvy backside, and held on, touching her all over.  
  
“What will I ever do with you?” Harry asked.  
  
“I think the answer is obvious,” Karen purred with a sultry smile.  
  
That smile only widened with Harry planting his thick cock inside of her and ramming into her tight pussy from behind. Harry pushed his manhood deeper into her, her wet walls closed around him and threatened to drain Harry of every single last drop of his cum.  
  
Harry had what it took to go the distance and last inside of Power Girl. His hands worked her body over, and made her break out into a pleasurable cry. His fingers danced all over her body, sending her into fits of lust and pleasure. Harry almost pulled all the way out of Karen, before driving inside of her. Harry planted deep inside of her, those balls slapping against her.  
  
Oh, it was so great, so great to feel her body react to his touch. Harry riled her up by leaning in and kissing her on the back of the neck. Karen grabbed onto the side of the wall, her breasts pressed against the window. Her mouth open in constant moans.  
  
“And just think of what Lois will think when she wakes up?” Harry asked. “Because, I’m not ready to stop with you for a long time.”  
  
Karen was about ready to retort with the fact that she was not really done either. Only her brain did not function the best with how Harry was handling her. And he handled her nicely. Every square inch of her body. Harry pulled her away from the window so he could firmly grope those amazing tits.  
  
Now Karen’s feet pressed against the glass and Harry thrust into her. His hands milking her tits. The firm squeeze and the rapid release sent the pleasure deep in Karen’s core gushing with overdrive, pushing deeper inside of her body. His fingers pushed against her body, stunning her and making her just drip.  
  
Harry could feel Karen’s orgasm approaching again. It was such that she was hugging his manhood. Despite the desire to bust his nuts inside of Karen rapidly approaching, Harry knew the need to hold back was strong. He knew that despite his desire, he needed to hold back.  
  
And it was a good thing as well, with Karen tightening her warm snug grip around his rod, it sent warmth all over his body. Harry leaned into her, sucking on Karen’s earlobe and making her moan. He had a pretty good idea of what spots to touch and more importantly what spots to deny to drive her insane.  
  
Harry teased pulling out of Karen, but it was an empty threat. When he was this close to release, he wanted to be inside of Karen. He positioned her back against the plate glass window of the balcony. Thankfully it was sturdy or Harry would need to buy Lois a new window.  
  
The two held together with Harry putting his hands on Karen and thrusting deeper into her. He was riding out another orgasm and after denying her one just a little bit ago, her silken caresses were even more greedy. And his balls throbbed at the thought of injecting all of his cum inside of her body.  
  
“Don’t...you dare...hold...back!” Karen moaned.  
  
“I don’t intend to.”  
  
Karen’s body burned like a hot inferno. The only thing that could put out the fire was Harry getting in there and taking his time pleasuring her. Karen closed her eyes. It was excitement that blasted through every bit of her body, the faster Harry drove into her from behind. His balls slapped against her hard and fast, dribbling against her thighs and making her moan.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed.  
  
Karen wondered if he meant her or him.  It did not matter for Harry was like a blur and she was as well. Anyone who looked up would be getting a headache with how fast they were working against each other. Harry worshiped Karen with constant touches and made her break out into a very passionate and aggressive moan. His heavy balls cracked up against her, sending Karen into a fit.  
  
Lois certainly was a sound sleeper. Because, she was sure that they could hear her scream all the way in Central City with how deeply Harry plowed into her.  Karen’s entire body craved what he was holding in his balls.  
  
Harry edged closer to the end. He had been holding back for so long, to make his release immense and special. After what seemed like ages, he sped up on Karen. Her body tightened and an invisible silky glove appeared to be milking Harry when Karen’s walls contracted. It grabbed him, tight and hard.  
  
Those balls slapping against Karen caused her to explode all over Harry’s probing manhood. He pushed into her hard from behind, slapping her ass a couple of times. Harry rose up and slammed into her, battering her tight pussy as much as possible.  
  
Finally, the end came, with Harry’s load firing at rapid fire spurts into Karen’s tight body. Harry held onto her ass, riding her out to the end. It was a very powerful conclusion, the depths he fired inside of her.  
  
The soft sigh of both of them achieving their release after Harry emptied his balls into Karen followed. He made sure to hang on for the ride, spilling that seed into insides. Her molten core sang when Harry finished inside of her.  
  
The backup being released made Harry just break  into a smile. Felt so good blasting his seed deep into Karen’s willing center.  
  
Harry pulled out of her a second later. Karen turned around and pulled him into a steamy embrace. They made out with each other, their bodies connecting in a fiery passion. Karen kissed all over Harry’s neck and moved over to whisper something in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Why don’t we take it inside? Karen suggested, pointing to the bed where Lois was sleeping.  
  
“You sure live dangerously,” Harry said.  
  
Karen just broke out into a smile and squeezed Harry’s manhood.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/9/2018.**

* * *

  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr, Lois Lane(NEW).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**   
****

* * *

The rattling of war drums echoed from high above from a tunnel lit by candles. Statues of snakes lined the wall and a group of robed cultists kneeled down on the ground. A gentleman stood higher than all of the rest, named Kobra, the namesake of this cult. The cult leader’s eyes narrowed upon the realization that he was no longer alone.  
  
A large hulking bruiser dressed in black, with a mask that showed nothing other than his beady haunted eyes, made his way through the room, with two of his henchmen who also had been buffed up. Several of the cultists made plenty of noise when they locked eyes with this intruder.  
  
Bane, the man who ruled Santa Prisca, their current location, with an iron fist stood and peered down onto them. His two henchmen looked menacing, but no threat. The Kobra Cult had numbers on their side and therefore they were confident of their ability to strike down Bane.  
  
From a pedestal, a robed woman peered down as the cultists moved their way in. Calculating, and measured, like a viper ready to strike against her prey.  
  
“I’m here to take back what is mine,” Bane said. “You’ve known what you have stolen, Kobra.”  
  
“You have shown up at the right time,” the robed priestess said. “The gods, they are restless. They demand a sacrifice.”  
  
“Then, I will be the one who will satisfy their lust for blood,” Bane said.  
  
All of the cultists moved backed off, cautiously judging the situation. Despite Bane not being on the drug venom, he was still skilled and intelligent. One could see that Bane would have something up his sleeve. Kobra snapped his fingers and all of the cultists fell back.  
  
“Have you lost your nerve?” Bane asked with a dry chuckle.  
  
“Beat our champion,” Kobra commented. “And I will concede control.”  
  
Bane wondered which of these skilled warriors Kobra would throw out to face him him. He received his answer in the form of a young man and a young woman. Both skinny, with Bane chuckling at the thought of them having a chance to hang with him with a minute. Bane ate meals on the regular that was much bigger than these two.  
  
Combined.  
  
“Give him back what belongs to him,” Kobra said.  
  
Two of the cultists presented Bane with an apparatus. Bane’s eyes narrowed the second his eyes locked onto it and he took the tubes into his hands, breathing out in a very solid breath when he took it.  
  
“You give me back my greatest weapon?” Bane asked in a cold voice. “Not that this...warrior had a chance without it. But I will crush him in seconds with it.”  
  
“If you have a chance to properly utilize it in time,” Kobra commented with a snap of his fingers.  
  
The young woman injected the young man with a fluid from a syringe. He grunted as the changes in his body became obvious. Suddenly, the scrawny man turned into something else, something more hideous. He shifted into a real mammoth of a man and growled when he came up against Bane.  
  
“Show him what you have, Mammoth,” Kobra said.  
  
Bane looked upon him, almost grudgingly impressed. Mammoth dove at Bane and sent him crashing down to the ground into the wall.  
  
He reached for his venom, but Mammoth responded by kicking him hard in the face. Two more unanswered kicks fired. Bane blocked a punch and flipped him into the ground. Bane grabbed Mammoth in a full nelson. The larger man broke free in a matter of seconds and smashed Bane down to the ground like he was nothing.  
Mammoth hoisted Bane up by the throat and whipped him hard into the wall. The cultists cheered. Bane’s guards moved in, but the cultists blocked them.  
  
Mammoth stamped him into the ground, with Bane never being able to fully utilize his venom to take him down. Not that it would matter at this point.  
  
“All hail Kobra!” the cultists yelled.  
  
Kobra just smiled. Their buyer would be most pleased with the success they’ve accomplished today. He knew he was, peering down at the battered body of Bane.  
  
“Time for a sacrifice to the gods,” Kobra hissed.  
  
“So be it,” the priestess said.

* * *

Harry smiled when going face to face with Helena in a sparring session. She dressed in a purple sports bra and a matching pair of tight yoga pants, showing off her toned and great body. Harry was honestly surprised to find out she was only fifteen. If Helena had not Harry herself, he would have never guessed. Because, she looked fairly mature for her age.  
  
Then again, the age gap was a trick thing. Physically he looks eighteen, mentally he feels around that age, although there’s a fair amount of fog. Most of his interest directing towards older women says a lot. Although, denying how beautiful each of his teammates were, would be extremely ignorant.  
  
 Still, Harry directed his focus off of his sex life and on his teammate which was throwing down. She had some swift moves. The more Harry learned her patterns, the more they varied. Which he appreciated it, because fighting a predictable opponent is never fun at all.  
  
“So, you do realize we could have helped you, if you just asked?” Helena asked.  
  
With statement, Helena swept Harry down with a swift hold and got him into an arm hold which Harry rolled out of. The two jumped to their feet in a battle stance. She referred to the incident a couple of days ago with Metallo. And yeah, Harry was going over into his head, he might have handled it different.  
  
“I handled it,” Harry said shortly.  
  
“You might want to punch a little bit more ot the right and sweep your leg,” Helena advised him. “It will allow you to take an opponent down to your level.”  
  
Helena blocked his fist and then took him down. Harry bounced back up and they circled each other.  
  
“You have issues with asking Superwoman for help,” Helena said. “Believe me, I know….I didn’t know my real father for thirteen years. And when I met him, it was because I was stuck in a middle of a gang war.”  
  
And given that her grandfather was Carmine Falcone, although that was something that Selina did not like talking about much, being a pawn in some kind of Gotham City gang war was only inevitable. Helena took her trip down memory lane off of the rails. Because, it got her taken down on her feet and having Harry pin her down on the canvas.  
  
Try as she might, Helena could not help and be distracted by Harry’s body on top of hers. She broke out into a very intense breath before he pulled off of her.  
  
The duo went back into spar. Harry would have to thank Karen for the watch, because it gave him a chance to test his fighting abilities, without having his powers a factor. Several intensity settings allowed Harry to unlock certain aspects of his powers, although there were some that he did not know about or have not unlocked.  
  
Caitlin’s help with him allowed him to unlock a lot. Harry just broke out into a smile. More than Cadmus did.  
  
“Keep your eye on the ball,” Helena warned him.

* * *

After their sparring session concluded, Harry and Helena joined the rest of the team who had been hanging out. Whitney just broke out with a smile when she saw Harry and Donna and M’gann appeared to be very amused about something.  
  
“So, you were caught kissing Cat Grant live on camera?” Whitney asked.  
  
Without missing a beat, Harry answered Whitney’s question.  
  
“To be fair, she kissed me,” Harry said.  
  
“Details, details,” Whitney said with a waggle of her finger.  
  
Harry decided to keep the fact that he thought she was prepared to do much more than kiss him, if the camera had not been rolling. Harry had been thinking about it for the longest time and thought about her proposal. He decided not to look too eager about coming for her just yet. Perhaps in time.  
  
Mostly to give the young reporter more time to stew in her juices.  
  
“Yeah, they’re burying it on television, not even airing it other than one slip,” Helena said. “Of course, the Internet comes through in the end. It’s out and it’s posted everywhere and….well Cat Grant is being called the luckiest bitch in the world.”  
  
Harry just smiled. If they called Cat lucky just for one kiss, he wondered what they would say about Karen, Lois, and Caitlin.  
  
“Well, he did seem like he would be an amazing kisser,” M’gann commented with a smile. “Not that I would know.”  
  
“He did, although I’ve never kissed a boy,” Donna commented.  
  
“But, on the island didn’t you….” Whitney replied.  
  
“Yes,” Donna said. “Haven’t you?”  
  
“Well, yeah, my friend Linda and I...we….well that’s private, isn’t it?” Whitney asked.  
  
Whitney grew a bit red, and turned away before things get too personal.  
  
Harry just gave her a knowing smile. When suddenly, the door opened up. Mareena showed back up, looking a bit weary when she stepped into the room. Harry looked at her with a smile.  
  
“Why don’t you have a seat, you look dead on your feet?” Harry asked her.  
  
“I’m fine,” she commented shaking her head. “My mother insisted running me through all the tests. One of the stipulations that I keep up on my studies. And my mother...never gives me a break just because I’m her daughter.”  
  
“So, did you do well?” Helena asked.  
  
“Nailed it,” Mareena said with a smile. “Passed it with flying colors. I mean, I have a reputation to uphold. I just don’t coast by on being the Princess. I earn my keep, thank you very much.”  
  
Although, that’s what she was known by and people were too afraid to offend her by criticizing her. It frustrated Mareena because of the lack of a honest opinion.  
  
“Where do you go to school?” Harry asked.  
  
“The Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis,” Mareena responded. “It’s a school of magic, if you can believe that.”  
  
“Oooh, that’s cool,” M’gann said.  
  
“Yeah, that is pretty interesting,” Donna said.  
  
Harry chuckled at the looks of interest on both Donna and M’gann’s faces. They looked like they were about ready to burst with a million questions. Whitney and Helena looked on, because naturally they knew this.  
  
“And for the record, I can believe it,” Harry said.  
  
Mareena offered him a small smile.  
  
“Good work,” Harry said. “But, I didn’t think you would do any less than your best. As hard as you work during training, always the first to come to practice, and always the last to leave.”  
  
“Well, tied with you anyway,” Mareena said, looking fairly pleased at Harry’s praised.  
  
The doors opened and Batman stepped in to break up this hang out session. The members of the team looked alert, knowing their leisure time was over, and also knowing that finally they would be going on a mission.  
  
Never one to mince words, Batman dove right in.  
  
“We have reason to believe that the Island of Santa Prisca has been compromised,” Batman said. “By a group of cultists, who may be using the facilities to work on a highly addictive and highly dangerous drug which they will sell to the black market.”  
  
Harry frowned. Santa Prisca, he knew all about that place from his training. Home to one of the most horrific prisoner facilities on this planet. People checked in, but they never leave.  
  
“So, you want us to go there and take a look?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Yes,” Batman said. “Do not engage. And also, you may want to choose someone to take the lead, so the mission can run more smoothly than your previous  one.”  
  
The Team nodded, the fact the Mister Twister mission could have gone better was completely something that they remember. Since they, they were a bit more adept at communicating with each other.  
  
Hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

  
“No, just no.”  
  
When being asked if she wanted to lead the team, Donna flatley turned down the offer. The rest of the team looked at her when she was on the Bioship to Santa Prisca. M’Gann piloted the ship on their way there.  
  
“And why not?” Mareena asked her. “I mean, you seem take the lead in training more than enough.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s training, this is the field,” Donna said. “Trust me...last time I took a group of people on the field….I just don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Everyone gave Donna some room, respecting her feelings. Helena just broke out into a soft smile and leaned back against the chair.  
  
“So, Donna’s not going to do it,” Helena said. “And I’m not going to do it and Whitney….”  
  
“That wouldn’t end well,” Whitney darkly said.  
  
Both Helena and Whitney had their hang ups which would make them not able to lead the team. They turned to Mareena, the last person involved who had not turned down leading the team outright.  
  
“You should do it,” Helena said.  
  
“Me?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah, you,” Whitney said. “Last year, you lead the students at your school against Ocean Master and saved countless lives. I mean, you’ve told that story to us at least a dozen times, we know it by heart.”

The princess tried to look modest at one of her greatest triumphs being brought up.  
  
“Two dozen actually,” Mareena said, but to be honest it was a good story.  
  
“You would be a great leader,” Helena offered her.  
  
Mareena just thought about it. She had come here to prove herself. What better way to prove herself than to be able to lead someone where they were not obligated to follow her just because of the title and her bloodline.  
  
“I’ll be honored to lead the team,” Mareena said. “Providing it’s fine with M’Gann, Harry, and Donna.”  
  
“Mareena, I know you’re going to be great,” Donna said.  
  
“It’s fine by me,” M’gann said. “Unless you want to lead, Harry?”  
  
The rest of the team turned to Harry. They did not think to ask him and they all knew that none of them would want to say know if Harry wanted the leadership of the team. Harry just broke into a smile and looked over at all of his girls.  
  
“No, go for it,’ Harry said.  
  
‘So you didn’t want to lead?’ M’gann asked him. ‘I mean, you have such a commanding presence….you would be a great leader.’  
  
‘It takes more than a commanding presence to lead,’ Harry thought to her. ‘And you should go a bit more right.’  
  
‘Sorry,’ M’gann thought.  
  
‘And Mareena will be a great leader.’  
  
The team switched to stealth mode before they landed, in the cover of night and underbush. The group all dropped down onto the ground, their black suits blending into the darkness.  
  
“The facility should be North of here,” Mareena said. “Whitney, could you scout ahead to make sure…..”  
  
Harry hovered up above the ground and pointed something out. Mareena’s mouth opened, as they came across a temple. Statues of snakes jutted up off of the ground, and started to hiss. The hissing grew darker and more ominous.  
  
“Oh, that’s foreboding just a little bit,” Whitney said. “They just keep hissing like that.”  
  
“Because they demand a sacrifice,” Harry said.  
  
The team wondered how Harry knew what they wanted. There would be no time for answers, as Kobra Cultists crawled all over the temple entrance. And they came across Bane and one of his henchmen being dragged across the temple.  
  
“If anyone knows about what’s going on, and how to get around this island, it’s Bane,” Helena said.  
  
“Right,” Mareena said. “Let’s get a closer look...right?”  
  
“You’re the boss,” Whitney said with a handwave.  
  
“Right, lead the way,” Donna said.  
  
“Let’s go, Team,” Mareena said.  
  
They moved in to get a closer look at what these cultists. Harry thought the team should find it lucky that they could not understand what these snake statues were hissing. Because it brought chills to Harry’s spine and he was not easily rattled.

* * *

  
“You make a huge mistake.”  
  
Bane’s gruff words fall upon deaf ears. The cultists have him chained up outside of the temple. They prepare to open the front of the temple.  
  
Suddenly, one of the cultists dropped to the ground on his own accord. Bane strained his eyes through the darkness, as more of them dropped.  
  
“Intruders!” one of them hissed before he had been taken down to the ground.  
  
Bane relaxed in the chains, no danger of being sacrifice to the gods inevitable. The heroes were here, although their actions were less refined. That was curious, quite curious indeed.  
  
From the shadows came a group of young heroes. Bane took his eyes on them, narrowing them. The henchman who had tied up against him grunted and grumbled.  
  
“So the Justice League sent their ninos to do their dirty work,” Bane said. “I am insulted.”  
  
“That means children in Spanish,” Donna offered. “Sorry, I speak eight languages.”  
  
“And I know what it means,” Harry told her curtly. “What’s going on here?”  
  
The glare this young Kryptonian male flashed at Bane did not phase the man.  
  
“Kobra has overtaken my island and I want it back,” Bane said. “And you do not want them to unleash what they have been developing. I’ve seen it’s….grisly potential up close and personal.”  
  
“So, you’re willing to help us?” Helena asked.  
  
“Yes,” Bane said. “I know the secret entrance to the base where they’re keeping the chemical.”  
  
A shift of his body weight as Donna moved to snap the chains off of him caused Harry’s eyes to narrow in suspicion.  
  
“He’s hiding something,” Harry commented.  
  
Mareena turned her attention to M’gann and nodded. M’gann turned her attention to Bane and tried to get into his mind a few seconds later.  
  
However she found herself being hit by a wall.  
  
‘He keeps bombarding me with football scores,’ M’gann murmured mentally to the rest of her team.  
  
There was only so much sports statistics a person could take before it drives them out of another person’s mind and M’gann hit her limit.  
  
“Free him,” Mareena said. “But, we’ll be keeping an eye on you.”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so concerned,” Bane said. “We both want Kobra taken down and we don’t want their wonder drug to be distributed. Especially since they have a partner who is very interested to distribute it internationally.”  
  
That was a tantalizing piece of information they would have to deal with later.  Harry wondered if Bane knew much more, or had his own motives.  
  
Best to keep both eyes on him because Bane pulling a fast one seemed inevitable.

* * *

  
The Team slipped into the secret entrance of the base. Bane’s directions got them under ground completely and past the guards. They moved to several containers of a chemical.  
  
“Run a chemical analysis,” Mareena said.  
  
“Already way ahead of you,” Whitney said.  
  
Whitney moved in to scan, while Donna and M’gann kept a look up. Helena and Harry directly watched the speedster’s  back while Whitney broke out into a sigh.  
  
“This is bad,” Whitney said.  
  
“Given they mixed Venom with Blockbuster formula...yes,” Harry grunted.  
  
“Are you sure?” Helena asked.  
  
“I can see what they do too,” Whitney said. “If I had to guess, they’re trying to replicate the TN-1 formula from years ago again.”  
  
Whitney’s information  mandated a very ugly sigh from Helena. After the mess replicating that particular formula came in the past, they would think that they would stay away from that cocktail. There were people who were working on it, at least trying to create a watered down formula because they thought it would cure some of the more extreme cases.  
  
Helena thought that if they meant cure in the sense that it could potentially turned them into vegetables, and cause them to lose their sense of being, then yes, that would most certainly keep them from causing any trouble.  
  
“Where did Bane get off to?” Harry asked.  
  
“He was right behind us,” Donna said.  
  
“That way,” Helena said.  
  
“You slipped a tracker on him?” Whitney asked.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re surprised anymore,” Helena lightly responded. “And let’s see what we can get out of Kobra’s radio frequency.”  
  
It took some fiddling with the knob, but Helena was able to break through Kobra’s radio frequency. And with it, an extremely obscene amount of static.  
  
“Bane may have escaped, but the buyer is here,” one of the voices commented.  
  
“Move it out.”  
  
“They’re moving the shipment, there’s a buyer here,” Helena said. “I think he’s coming by helicopter.”  
  
“What about Bane?” Donna asked.  
  
“We’ll worry about him later,” Mareena said. “Right now, we can’t let this Kobra-Venom get off the island.”  
  
“Especially considering we’re going to meet him anyway,” Helena said her eye on the tracker.  
  
All sides would clash soon. They strapped in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

  
A helicopter landed on the island. Exiting it was a very fit man dressed in blue coveralls with a hockey mask and blonde hair poking out of the back of his suit. He carried a sport’s bag over his shoulder and walked down onto the rocky surface of the landing point.  
  
“Welcome, Sportsmaster,” Kobra said.  
  
Sportsmaster nodded gruffly  and surveyed the entire island. The first people who his eyes fell upon were Kobra, the Priestess, and several of the cult members. His eyes turned towards the woman, who he knew was known as Shimmer, and her brother, now Mammoth. Right in front of him, was the proof that their cocktail worked.  
  
“Well, I see that you’ve held up your end of the bargain,” Sportsmaster said. “As a result my backers will ensure that the island of Santa Prisca and all of its resources will be yours.”  
  
“Yes,” Kobra commented. “There’s been an issue, with Bane….”  
  
“We’ll take care of it,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“And there’s also….”  
  
The Priestess lifted up one hand to prevent Sportsmaster from talking and she also shut Kobra up. Energy crackled through the air.  At first, it appeared that she lost all sense of herself, but then something warm glowed into the darkness.  
  
“They’re here.”  
  
The mysterious priestess  muttered an enchantment which eliminated the team’s cover and shut off their stealth mode. They were standing face to face with Sportsmaster, Kobra, his cult, Mammoth, and Shimmer.

* * *

Helena’s eyes narrowed when she saw who the buyer was.  
  
“Sportsmaster.”  
  
Right away, Harry could tell from the tone of her voice, she did not approve of this criminal. Seconds before they could move into action, the Prietess turned her eyes. Harry realized that she looked right at them and then eliminated their cover and brought them out into the open.  
  
“Wait, the League sent the Pee-Wee team to deal with us?” Sportsmaster asked. “I’m insulted.”  
  
“Eliminate them!” Kobra hissed.  
  
The Cultists brandished weapons and rushed into the battle. Mareena dodged the attack and broke open an underground well before sending a stream of water down at them. The blast of water caught the cultists off guard and caused them to go down to the ground.  
  
Mammoth charged at Harry. Harry blocked his attack and took him down with a series of rough punches. He kept one step ahead of Mammoth, who may have been strong, but lacked Harry’s intelligence.  
  
Donna slid on the ground and took Mammoth’s legs out from underneath him while Harry hit him with a jaw jacking punch. The Amazon and the Kryptonian locked hands and ran at Mammoth to take the monster down with a duel attack. The blast from the impact sent him flying head over heals and crashing down onto the dirt, his ribs shattering from the hard impact.  
  
Sportsmaster came face to face with Robin and brushed against the crowd with a golf club.  
  
“I’ll school you just like I did the first Robin.”  
  
Robin dodged the golf club and came down onto the back of Sportsmaster’s head. She disarmed him of the weapon. Sportsmaster whipped an exploding ball at her. Robin crouched down and the ball hit the edge of the wall. Robin popped up and nailed her enemy in the face.  
  
“I heard that story ended differently,” Robin commented.  
  
One could see the rage burning through Sportsmaster’s eyes. Sportsmaster charged Robin, swinging at her with several punches. Each of them dodged by the Girl Wonder.  
  
Helena knew he was skilled. And knew he could take her down if she did not keep her eye on the ball.  Sportsmaster withdrew a javelin and hurled it at her. Helena dodged the attack, only to be wrapped up by the ankles with a chain.  
  
Thankfully, M’Gann was right there for her, ripping the chain out of Sportsmaster’s hands. The cultists grabbed M’Gann until she slipped into the ground to break their grip. M’Gann came from behind them and brought them halfway down to the Earth, which allowed Whitney to come in and go from cult member to cult member, pinging their face like a ping-pong ball with strikes.  
  
Kobra opened up the crate and went for the Kobra-Venom. Two large arms wrap around him from behind and put the squeeze on him. Kobra struggled in an attempt to break free from Bane’s strong grip.  
  
“I’m afraid if you thought that you would be using that, you are quite mistaken,” Bane said.  
  
Bane hurled Kobra down to the ground like a ragdoll.  
  
“Venom of any kind belongs to me,” Bane growled.  
  
With a fury, Bane slammed Kobra down to the ground one more time and put his lights out with a huge punch to the back of the head. Bane only barely put his fingertips onto crate, before Superboy caused it to blow up in a fiery explosion. The explosion took out several cultists, with a shield protecting the Team from harm.  
  
“You,” Bane growled. “Time to get back to basics.”  
  
Bane slapped his hand to his arm and the venom enhanced his body to full strength. Eyes bulged and his veiny arms pulsed, with a howl of rage following.  Bane charged over towards Superboy and knocked him down to the ground with a thunderous attack.  
  
Mareena blocked three daggers hurled at her with a wall of solid water. The attacks knocked them back and took the cultists back down to the ground.  
  
A blast knocked her down to the ground. The water around her evaporated and caused her to suck in air. The Priestess lowered down onto her with a smile. The force of the potent magical assault of this priestess caused Mareena’s lungs to size up.  
  
It felt like she was, suffocating on land. The air grew so much dryer.  
  
She sunk into her reserves, with Aquagirl pushing back the attack of the Priestess. It burned through the shield, forcing her to push even deeper into her reserves.  
  
Aquagirl realized she had been going head to head with a sorceress of the highest caliber and her magic, seemed to alter the probability of Mareena’s working. Yet, Mareena had to be stronger. The Princess of Atlantis pushed back up though, hammering her attack. Lifting deep under the ground to pull water out, Mareena just barely was able to get out.  
  
With a furious flare of her eyes, Mareena hurled a sickle made of hard water at the Priestess who vanished into a flicker of ash and appeared behind her. The two beams of magic crossed together, with Mareena’s being teal and the other being the darkest of dark magic. Mareena and the mysterious witch pushed back and forth, energy cackling in the air.  
  
“You can’t physically defend yourself when you’re doing this,” she managed.  
  
“Yes, but if you slip up, you’ll die,” the Priestess commented.  
  
“Good thing I’m not in this alone.”  
  
Donna used her lasso to ensnare the enchanting woman. The Priestess turned and channeled chaotic energy through the lasso, causing a ripple effect which caused the lasso to snap off of her and ensnare Donna.  
  
Bound and powerless, Donna fell to the ground. But, that gave Aquagirl the opening she needed.  
  
Bane and Harry flew into the temple, with Bane grabbing the hybrid around the neck. With furious power, Bane growled with an attempt to snap his neck. Harry responded by jamming the release, and shattering Bane’s venom release with just the force of his thumb. Without the constant release of venom pouring into his body, Harry was able to take Bane down. He hurled up into the air was hard as possible.  
  
With a huge punch, Harry drove Bane down onto the ground.. Bane rolled over and Harry curb stomped him into the ground, causing a crater to explode. Harry lifted Bane up by the mask and hurled him as far as he could go. Bane landed hard, in a crumpled heap.  
  
The Kobra Prietess shimmered into the night, disappearing as quickly as she arrived. M’Gann dragged Kobra back out of the shadows and hurled him into the pile alongside of the rest. A subdued Mammoth and a bound Shimmer had been left on the ground. Harry dragged Bane over and put him with the rest of them.  
  
“We stopped half of the shipment from leaving with Sportsmaster,” Whitney commented. “Which means that half of it is in the air and to...who knows where…..please tell me you slipped a tracker on him?”  
  
“No, not this time,” Helena said.  
  
Despondent, was Helena’s voice. Mareena put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Well, you just had to miss one of them,” Mareena said. “We stopped Kobra, and Bane...although she got away.”  
  
“She gave me the creeps,” M’gann said with a shudder.  
  
“You’re not the only one,” Mareena said. “Dabbling in magic that dark, I’m not sure any human is capable of that.”  
  
“Those who try are not human for long,” Harry said.  
  
“I couldn’t say it better myself,” Mareena said. “We better canvas the island, make sure that there’s no one else that we need to pick up...maybe there’s a few cultists we can knab in the process.”  
  
Donna, M’gann, and Harry stayed behind for babysitting duties while Mareena, Helena, and Whitney left to scan the island for any stragglers.

* * *

  
After the League came in to deal with the mess, they had gotten the call to return to the cave. There were mysteries that they would have to add to the growing list. For starters, the buyer of the Kobra Venom and the identity of this mysterious Kobra Priestess. All of the records stated they did not have Priestess, although that changed.  
  
“Mareena, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Mareena said.  
  
The two moved off for a second.  
  
“First of all, I thought that you were a great leader out there,” Harry said. “I’m happy that we put our faith into you.”  
  
That meant a lot to Mareena.  
  
“And I’m glad you did as well,” Mareena added. “But...you could have told me that with the rest of the team.”  
  
Silence followed, and Harry hoped that she would be receptive to the small bit of criticism he had to fofer.  
  
“But, there were times where it was almost like you second-guessed yourself out there,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yes,” Mareena admitted. “People….I thought they followed me out of obligation. Because of who my parents are….but the Team….I should trust them more. They are equals...we’re all in this together.”  
  
She responded with a sigh and much like Mareena did earlier, Harry sensed a “but” lingering in the air.  
  
“But, there’s a part of me who will always be in that mindset.”  
  
“The rest of the team will tell you if you screw up and if you make a decision that they don’t think is best,” Harry told her. “At least, I know I will.”  
  
“I can live with that,” she replied. “But, I admit...I think you’re a better leader.”  
  
A chuckle followed from Harry at Mareena’s assessment.  
  
“Hardly,” Harry said. “The first time I lead a team of my peers, it didn’t end well.”  
  
“You mean during the simulations?” Mareena asked.  
  
Harry responded with a nod, although there was a part of him who wondered sometimes. Some of the memories he attributed to training, they became sharper and more vivid in time. Tonight’s mission brought in images of Harry fighting a fifty foot long snake in an underground chamber back into his conscious mind. The snake part at the very least, the circumstances to why Harry fought such a creature were vague as usual.  
  
 Regardless, he pushed that thought to the back of his head. Real or fake, it was the past.  
  
The team spent the next few minutes just resting and thinking about the mission. They appeared where Batman was there to give his assessment to them.  
  
“You made a few key errors that made your job harder than it needed to be,” Batman said. “But no mission survives contact with the enemy. Good job. The League will track down Kobra and their partner and the rest of the missing shipment.”  
  
Batman took a personal interest given what they were trying to replicate. It was a chemical that caused him trouble in his early years.  
  
Helena watched her father depart. She did agree they did a decent enough job and also there was room for improvement. For now, the Team entered that glorious moment of downtime until they entered the next mission.  
  
Meanwhile, Helena beat herself up for not being able to stop Sportsmaster. She had a score to settle with him. For personal reasons.

* * *

  
Sportsmaster finished giving his report to the group of seven figures, bathed in light.  
  
“They sent a bunch of pee-wee pipsqueaks at me,” Sportsmaster said. “To me, that’s an insult.”  
  
If the members of the Light had any concern about Sportsmaster being insulted, they did not voice it.  
  
“The League using children is most disconcerting,” one of the voices conceded.  
  
“But, it’s just proof that we need to accelerate our time table even more,” another voice said.  
  
“Everything went to plan even if half of the shipment was lost,” the first figure in the light added.  
  
After Sportsmaster and six of the League members departed, The Priestess stepped towards the seventh, the sole woman.  
  
“There’s something within him, within Superboy,” she softly informed the only Light member who remained. “He’s more powerful than any Kryptonian.”  
  
“Did I not tell you he was everything we could have hoped for and much more?” the lone Light representative asked.  
  
“We only briefly glimpsed each other, but he did make an impression,” she said.  
  
Someone who could handle Bane on full power like that, when even Superwoman struggled, was something special.  
  
“I would imagine,” the Light Representative said.  
  
Step one of the long game had begun, but this world would need to be burned down and rebuilt. One thing the Priestess agreed with her father on, despite their problems in the past.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/16/2018.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

  
In Star Labs, several drones sat about the table, with Caitlin, Harry, and Karen hard at work. Thanks to a few modifications and a couple of suggestions from Harry, they had been shaped like owls. Which Karen thought was an interesting touch. She controlled them remotely. They moved down onto the lab. She tested the function of where the owls would attack anyone other than the intended target that would try to intercept the message.  
  
“So far, so good,” Caitlin commented.  
  
“There’s a snag through,” Karen said.  
  
“What kind of snag?” she asked.  
  
“Get in the lab on the East Wing and I’ll show you,” Karen said with a smile.  
  
Karen glued her eyes on the view screen, with Caitlin scrambling into position on that lab. Harry stood, proud at their handiwork.  
  
“The attack protocols were a nice touch,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, they were, thank you,” Karen said. “Especially given in our line of work, people intercepting communications would be deadly. I’m sure when the government...any government...gets wind of this, they want an arm and a leg for this. And there’s a profit to be made on the scaled down version….sending people owls...so to speak.”  
  
Harry just smiled and hs eyes glued in the East Wing Lab where Caitlin stood. Karen walked over and programmed the drone.  
  
“This is a test,” Karen told the drone.  
  
The OWL took off from the ground and flew towards the lab. She tracked the progress with a beacon. It took the most convenient path through the door and landed in front of Caitlin, the intended target. The owl prepared to deliver the message, only for it to smoke.   
  
“All, we’re going to need to do is find the right coolant system,” Harry said. “But, we’re going to have to find out that doesn’t bog down the navigation settings.”  
  
Caitlin returned to the lab with the smoking and overheated owl. Not exactly one of the best test flights overall. Thankfully, it shut down before it exploded into flames this time, so they were pretty much on the right track. Karen placed her hand on Caitlin’s shoulder.  
  
“We’ll come back to it from Gotham with a fresh perspective,” Karen told her.  
  
She already had a couple of ideas of things to look onto it.   
  
“And you’re going to meet Helena when you’re there,” Karen said to Harry.  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Her mother wanted to meet me.”  
  
Karen just smiled knowingly at Harry’s statement.  
  
“Well, I’m sure that she’ll behave herself if you ask her nicely,” Karen muttered.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. The three moved from the lab to the penthouse upstairs. They would need to pack for the flight to Gotham City. They would be gone the entire weekend.   
  
While Karen and Caitlin were in labs with the people at WayneTech, Harry would be having lunch with Helena and her mother. They hinted that this trip would bring new expansions in communication, for a tower that would bridge the gap from Metropolis to Gotham and then beyond.  
  
The future was in their grasp. They can almost touch it.

* * *

  
Harry, Caitlin, and Karen arrived outside of the main Wayne Industries building. Harry would have to say, the building looked extremely impressive and he could not help and get a pretty good look at it.   
  
The one and only Bruce Wayne appeared in the flesh to meet the trio.  In came a middle aged black gentleman, who Harry knew to be the man who kept the day to day operations of Wayne running smoothly while Bruce engaged in his other activities, in Mr. Lucius Fox. And finally, Helena turned up as well. Her expression turned into one of interest.   
  
“Mr. Wayne, it’s been too long,” Karen said.  
  
“Well, we’ve done this mostly over the phone,” Bruce commented to her with a good natured smile. “But, now you and I, we’re going to take doing business over the phone to an entirely different level.”  
  
“Yes,” Karen said. “This is my new assistant, Ms. Caitlin Fairchild, and my charge….Hadrian Kent...or Harry as he’s called by most.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Bruce said. “You know Lucius Fox, don’t you?”  
  
“A pleasure as well, Doctor Starr, Doctor Fairchild, Mr. Kent,” Lucius commented to them.  
  
“And you know my daughter, Helena,” Bruce said.   
  
Karen disguised her thoughts.. She knew Helena Wayne alright. It was a bit staggering every time she came face to face with a younger version of her best friend on this Earth. Helena did not make it through the portal, when their Earth was...well it was five years ago, but the wounds felt as fresh as yesterday.   
  
“How are you doing?” Karen asked.   
  
“Good,” Helena said. “So, Harry….I’m sure the adults want to talk...and my mother wanted to meet me for lunch...and afterwards, we can give you the grand tour of Gotham City.”  
  
“I’d be honored,” Harry said with a smile, as she took his hand.   
  
“Alfred is out back, he’ll give you a ride,” Bruce commented.   
  
“Thanks,” Helena said in an earnest voice.  
  
The two of them left for to take the limo where the faithful Wayne family butler was waiting. 

* * *

  
After Alfred dropped them off, Harry and Helena stepped out onto the curb. Helena looked around with a smile. No one would try anything with them here, but still, it was best that she master all of her surroundings. It was how she was trained afterall.  
  
Harry’s eyes traveled to an extremely attractive woman in her late thirties. Although, to be honest, this woman looked pretty damn good for her age. A curvy figure pressed in a purple blouse and a nice black skirt, which was of modest length, along with thigh high black boots. Her dark hair, beautiful face, and vibrant green eyes shined with life. She had her fingernails neatly trimmed.   
  
“Helena, it’s good to see you,” the woman said, wrapping her arms around Helena with a hug.  
  
“Hello, Mom,” Helena said. “Harry, this is my mother, Selina Kyle. Mom, this is Harry Kent.”  
  
“Claire’s...younger brother, right?” Selina asked with a smile as she was sizing him up, like a prized jewel on display at the museum. Old habits died. “It’s a pleasure to meet you...indeed.”  
  
Harry took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Selina observed him very curiously.   
  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Harry said.  
  
“I wonder where she’s been hiding you all this time,” Selina said with a good natured smile. “I’ve got us a private table...so we don’t be disturbed.”  
  
Helena, Selina, and Harry stepped into the cafe. The woman at the door smiled and escorted them all in.  
  
“So, you’re Catwoman?” Harry whispered suddenly.   
  
Selina had been taken aback, but smiled. Too clever for his own good. And yet, Selina liked that, a challenge.  
  
“Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve dusted my whip off,” she told him with a smile. “But, yes, a long time ago….I was Catwoman. Still have the old suit’s...just hanging around….might find a reason to squeeze into them every now and then.”  
  
They sat around the table and ordered their food. Selina eyed Harry over her drink.  
  
“So, I’ve heard about...your circumstances from Helena,” Selina said. “You’re doing alright, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said with a smile.   
  
“I can tell,” Selina said with a soft smile on her face. “So, what have you two been up to?”  
  
Selina let that sentence hang just enough to get Helena just the most tiny bit flustered. There were times, where she was like her father a bit too much. Therefore, Selina wanted to make sure that she loosened up a little bit, took life a bit less seriously.   
  
“I mean on your….team,” Selina said in a low voice.  
  
“So, she knows?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, yes, I do,” Selina said. “I feel like it’s important to take an interest in your daughter’s interests.”  
  
“And you’re okay with what she’s doing?” Harry asked.  
  
Helena always did find it strange that Selina had been okay with her activities. Then again, she figured it did make some sense.   
  
“She’s my daughter,” Selina said. “She would do what she wants anyway, whether or not she has my blessing. I’m sure that’s something her father learned himself the hard way. Not that he can’t be annoyingly stubborn when he wants to be.”  
  
“Well, we’ve...we were in South America,” Helena said.   
  
Selina, to her credit, managed to hear out the story from the beginning to end. She frowned for a minute when she found out that Bane had been involved, although she shot Harry a smile when Helena described how handily he thrashed Bane. The mention of Sportsmaster caused Selina’s expression to darken several more shades.  
  
“So, the two of you….you know him?” Harry asked before he could help himself. “Helena looked like she….well….”  
  
“Wanted to kick his ass on sheer principle,” Helena helpfully stated.  
  
“We’ve had a couple of run ins,” Selina carefully answered.   
  
Harry knew enough about reading ones expression to know that this part of the conversation, as it was, was drawing to a close.   
  
“So, how is Claire doing?” Selina asked. “I haven’t talked to her since her illness.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Harry bluntly replied.   
  
Selina just smiled and she had a pretty good idea what Claire was acting like through Lois, but she wanted to hear it straight from Harry.   
  
“I’m giving her the space she needs,” Harry said. “She’ll figure out...whatever she’s trying to figure out eventually. Hopefully soon.”  
  
“She has no right to treat you like she does,” Helena said.   
  
Helena used to respect Superwoman, until this incident. Harry might be a lot more forgiving towards the woman’s behavior, but Helena...well she was not. She was acting more like Batman when he was obsessing pursuing a case, coldly shutting everyone out around them. No matter how many times Alfred told her not to take it personally, Helena could not help, but do so.   
  
“So, what are you doing outside of the team?” Selina asked. “Are you going somewhere to school?”  
  
“Happy Harbor High, in the fall,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, that’s a nice quaint little town,” Selina said. “Of course, dreadfully boring, if you want an interesting life.”  
  
Harry just broke into a smile.  
  
“Didn’t seem too boring a few weeks ago,” Harry said. “You know with the tornados.”  
  
Selina answered with a nod.  
  
“And you’ve been working with Karen….up close and personal,” Selina said.  
  
Selina’s smile just grew even wider.   
  
Helena just shook her head for a second. Selina acted like she had not said anything out of the ordinary. Regardless, Harry got into a conversation about the OWLs, which they did not come up with an acronym for. Onboard Wireless Letter System was the best Harry could come up for, but given letters were wireless by nature, the entire name just sounded redundant.  
  
Perhaps making it actually mean nothing would be better. To really make people think about the entire process.  
  
“Obviously I can’t tell you everything,” Harry said.   
  
“Karen’s told me a bit more than you have,” Selina said. “Because she needed some advice on how to avoid...persistent thieves.”

* * *

  
Selina drafted Harry and Helena to help her deliver some groceries to an old friend of hers. Harry carried a good portion of the groceries, although Helena and Selina both insisted on doing their fair share.  
  
“I owe you one for this,” Selina said.  
  
“Not a problem at all,” Harry said.   
  
Helena balanced the groceries carefully in her hand. Her mother had been doing a lot of charity work for women who had lived rough lives, although this one had a bit of a personal spin to it. The trio turned up at the door. Selina took the two bags Helena was carrying and she stepped in front of the door to knock on the door.   
  
The door opened and an attractive mix-raced blonde dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts answered the door. She looked to be around Helena’s age, or maybe slightly older. Harry could peg her about sixteen to Helena’s fifteen.   
  
“Helena!” she called. “It’s been way too long.”  
  
“Hello, Artemis,” Helena said with a smile. “Harry, this is Artemis Crock, one of my friends….Artemis, this is Harry Kent...he’s….another one of my friends...I met him on a trip out in Washington.”  
  
Which was not a complete lie to be honest. Artemis did not get a good enough look at Harry, until he sat the groceries down on the table. Artemis gazed at him, taking him all in.   
  
“Hey,” Artemis said in a slightly dazed voice when she got a good look at his arms.   
  
“So, is Aunt Paula in?” Helena asked.  
  
Helena’s question snapped Artemis out of la-la land.   
  
“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen...she’ll be happy to see you all,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis threw her head back. She was going all gushy over a boy...actually, this was no boy, this was a man, so maybe that’s different. But, still she held her head up.  
  
“Sorry, Harry...it’s just that I’ve had a long day, it’s hot, and we don’t have AC,” Artemis said. “Are you hot as well?”  
  
“Oh, I can adapt pretty easily,” Harry said with a smile.   
  
The group entered the kitchen where an attractive Vietnamese woman of around forty two sat at the table at a wheelchair. She was reading a leaflet which she slid underneath a coaster at the table and turned. Her expression brightened at the guests her daughter brought.  
  
“Helena, Selina, it’s good to see you two again,” Paula said. “And...you didn’t have to bring me those groceries, I could have managed on my own….”  
  
“We know you’re self-sufficient, Paula,” Selina said. “And no one would consider you weak...but you deserve to have your life a little bit easier.”  
  
“And this is Harry Kent,” Selina said.  
  
Paula just smiled, catching a glimpse of the eyes that Artemis was giving Harry, when she thought he was not looking. A mother always picked up on those things, even if she was not always the best mother. Paula thought bitterly, it took losing the feeling below her waist to actually become a good mother.   
  
Much too late for one of her daughters, unfortunately. Although Paula still tried to be a good mother, for the sake of Artemis and tried not to be too bitter.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Paula said.  
  
“It is as well, Mrs. Crock,” Harry told her with a smile.   
  
“I have something that I need to tell you,” Selina told her. “The two of us...we need to talk.”  
  
Helena picked up on the statement, as did Artemis.   
  
“Why don’t I show you my room?” Artemis asked.   
  
Harry smiled and left the two mothers alone in the kitchen. Despite the fact he could pick up what they’re saying with his super hearing, he decided not to for once. He never did pry in on the conversation of people that he respected, at least intentionally. And given what Paula appeared to be through and how he liked Selina, he decided it was best for them to talk.   
  
“Don’t mind the mess,” Artemis said, her cheeks flushing a little bit. “I haven’t had a chance to tidy up.”  
  
“I don’t mind.”  
  
Artemis threw open the door. She hated that Harry had to see her room like this, and with those bedsheets being so ugly as well. Regardless, Artemis smiled.  
  
“There’s something I want to show you,” Artemis said. “The Tri-State Youth Archery Competition Championship.”  
  
Artemis took the plaque and showed it to Helena and Harry.  
  
“Very nice,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
“I’d say, it took you five years to win that one,” Helena said.  
  
A big grin came over Artemis’s face as she just basked in this moment of triumph.  
  
“Every single year I came in second to Kate Bishop,” Artemis said. “And I finally beat her smug little rich pants off this year...of course, she just had to shake my hand and be the graceful loser for it….I hate her sometimes.”  
  
“Maybe she’s just glad to have someone who she can finally aspire to be better than,” Helena said.  
  
“Maybe,” Artemis said. “But, still, she does have her own rival...on the West Coast….she has won far more archery trophies than Katie has. Oliver Queen’s sister, Thea, I believe her name is.”  
  
“Yes,” Helena said with a sad smile which she shielded from Artemis’s line of sight.   
  
“But, still, I’ve done it, and I can finally retire knowing that I won one,” Artemis said. “I mean, having an entire room just for trophies, that seems like bragging, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Well, you had a goal and you achieved it,” Harry said. “And I’m sure you worked hard for it.”  
  
“You better believe it,” Artemis said.   
  
“Have you been practicing long?” Harry asked her.   
  
“Yeah, almost my entire life….it’s one of the things that me and my f...that I really enjoy doing,” Artemis commented a second later.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Helena put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He got the sense that Artemis made a slip.   
  
“Well, while I’m back in Gotham, I want to check up on another friend of mine,” Helena told them. “Well, more of a big sister...the two of you can come along...or I can leave you alone?”  
  
Artemis did not think she trusted herself to be alone in a bedroom with Harry for too long. She was sure he was a gentleman, but to call her a lady, it would be stretching the definition. The number of fist fights she got into over petty shit disqualified her from that. Growing up in the bad part of Gotham made it important to learn how to take care of herself.   
  
“We’ll both come,” Harry said. “If that’s okay with your mother.”  
  
“Won’t know until I ask,” Artemis said.   
  
The trio stepped down the stairs. Helena stopped and turned to Artemis.  
  
“So have you heard from….”  
  
“No.”  
  
The answer was so short and so clipped that Helena wisely did not pursue it any further. Helena knocked on the kitchen door to make sure Paula and Selina were not in a conversation of some sort that was private. Selina opened the door.   
  
“Do you three need anything?” Selina asked.  
  
“We wanted to swing by the library,” Helena said and she called over her mother. “Aunt Paula...is it okay if Artemis comes with us?”  
  
Paula surveyed her daughter for a minute.  
  
“As long as she comes back by supper,” Paula said. “And I trust you stay out of trouble.”  
  
“I will, Mom,” Artemis said with a smile.  
  
She moved over and hugged her mother goodbye, and also hugged Selina, before turning off. Selina just smiled as the trio left.  
  
“She’s in good hands,” Selina said.   
  
“Yes, she is,” Paula agreed. “It appears our daughters have similar exquisite tastes. And given after the incident….people like Harry will be in high demand.”  
  
Watching him leave brought a smile over Selina’s face.  
  
“Well, you can’t deny he’s yummy,” Selina said.   
  
“I’m old enough to be his mother,” Paula said. “Besides, I’m broken.”  
  
Selina frowned big time at that statement. She hated when Paula downgraded herself like that. It was not her fault that it was in this wheelchair. And she had been so excited when there was a breakthrough which might have fixed her legs...until the person who was pioneering it just happened to fall into a coma.

* * *

  
Artemis, Harry, and Helena arrived at the Gotham City library. The library had been empty, other than a very attractive seventeen year old woman who had been very busy filing books away.   
  
“Babs,” Helena said and she broke out into a smile.   
  
“Hey, girl,” Barbara commented with a smile as she moved around the desk to hug Helena a few seconds later. “You’ve been taken care of yourself.”  
  
“Well, you know me, I never get in trouble,” Helena said.   
  
“Right,” Barbara said with a smile. “Artemis, good to see you too...and….”  
  
“Harry,” the man joining them helpfully stated. “Harry Kent.”  
  
“Oh, any relation to Claire Kent?” Barbara asked.   
  
“I’m her brother...although we aren’t too close,” Harry commented. “We got seperated a long time ago...maybe some day we’ll reconnect.”  
  
Barbara accepted his words, knowing more about the situation that she could say in public. Harry either was not too bothered about Claire’s attitude, or was doing an almost Bat level job in hiding the fact he was bothered by her attitude. Regardless, Barbara got the heads up that Superwoman was not nearly the same after coming back from her death. Claire had gone full Kryptonian to avoid dealing with some pretty serious PTSD issues. At least that’s what Dinah thought, not that Claire would talk to anyone.   
  
After those thoughts cleared, Barbara  got a good look at Harry, and they did not make them like him anymore.  
  
Then again, Barbara had been looking through the reports and could see some alarm bells. No new baby boys were born in the past three months, anywhere in the world. And she combed every resource to see if there was something that had not been made public. But, there was not.   
  
“So, are they letting you off soon?” Helena asked.   
  
“Just getting off now,” Barbara said. “I’m waiting for….Dinah!”  
  
Despite the fact that they were in a library, she shouted out the name of her friend. Barbara rushed over to greet Dinah and break out into a smile.  
  
“This is one of my oldest friends, Dinah Lance,” Barbara said.   
  
Harry knew who she was right away and broke out into a smile. She dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top, along with some elegant boots. Harry smiled at her and good a good look at her fit, athletic body. And he recognized her instantly despite the casual clothes she wore.   
  
“Hello, Ms. Lance,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s Dinah,” she told him with a smile. “And you must be Harry...Karen’s told me a lot about you.”  
  
The two sized each other up for a minute and Harry planted a kiss on her hand. Dinah was about a second away from quipping that Karen had him trained well, but given the circumstances, she decided talking about training might not be the best idea. And  Dinah had been spellbound, her heart had been beating very fast being in his proximity. She only saw him from afar a couple of times.   
  
Dinah shook her head, trying not to let him overwhelm her. But, the moment that he came into close contact, thoughts entered her mind.   
  
“How about the five of us head off for an afterwork drink?” Barbara asked with a smile. “Milkshakes...and I know a place where there are milkshakes which are to die for.”  
  
“This is Gotham, so I really hope that’s not literal,” Artemis said seriously. 

* * *

  
Dinah, Artemis, Barbara, Helena, and Harry settled in around the table, for some nice milkshakes. It had been a first for Harry, whether inside the simulation, inside of his memories, or anything else. Harry drank from the milkshake.   
  
The eyes of the women were on them, as they talked about a few things, casually speaking. Harry decided to bring up something.   
  
“You have a nice bike, Dinah,” Harry said with a smile. “It looks pretty cool.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s my baby,” Dinah said with a fond smile. “My sister and I...we rebuilt it...one of the few things we did together that did not result in us almost killing each other….and then she just had to build one of her own...although not as...extensive as mine.”  
  
Dinah caught Barbara’s eye who grinned. A wide smile spread over Dinah as she turned back to Harry.  
  
“If you want, I can teach you how to ride,” Dinah said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll take you on a ride whenever you want,” Dinah said.   
  
One could see Barbara almost stuff her fingers into her mouth, and stifle the laughter. Dinah gave her one of those looks and Barbara just broke out with a shrug.   
  
“School’s coming soon,” Artemis said. “Way too soon….”  
  
“Did you get the letter?” Helena asked.  
  
“To GPA, yeah, I got it,” Artemis said. “It’s a pretty good school. And I’m pretty sure that none of the teachers are going to get busted for trafficking cocaine to Freshmen.”  
  
“Seriously, that happened at Gotham Public?”  Harry asked her.   
  
“It’s Gotham in general,” Artemis said with a shrug. “Still, it’s not like I’m going to be in there alone….”  
  
“I’m starting this year,” Helena said. “To GPA...should be nice...and I’m not the only one. Zatanna, she’s starting as well.”  
  
Helena was honestly surprised that John did such an about face of Zatanna attending any kind of schooling that was not home-schooling. It had been a long time since Helena had talked to Zee, given that she had been on a trip over the summer around the world with her father, since the day after the Cadmus incident.   
  
“One more year of GPA for me, and then I can go wherever I want,” Barbara said. “Dad wants me to slow down before I kill myself with all of the studying.”  
  
“So, how is Commissioner Gordon?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, he might be Mayor Gordon in another month,” Barbara said. “Depends on how the elections go.”  
  
“He’ll win,” Helena said.   
  
“Yeah, I’d vote for him, if I could,” Artemis agreed.   
  
They turned to Harry who finished up his milkshake.   
  
“Happy Harbor High,” Harry said. “It’s the first...time I’ve been to an actual public school. Do you have any pointers?”  
  
“Bring your own lunch,” Artemis said. “Trust me on that one.”  
  
“Is that more of a Gotham rule than a school rule in general?” Helena asked.   
  
Dinah just smiled. Happy Harbor actually was one of the better places to be. Although, the entire Mister Twister incident had one of the rare instances that something happened. They were investigating every lead as to why.   
  
No matter how much Dinah relaxed, all good things came to an end. Namely a call caught her attention and Dinah knew from the person calling, she would have to take it.   
  
“Sorry, got to go,” Dinah said. “I’m serious about that ride, when you want to take me up on it.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Harry said.   
  
“Well, I think that I better get home as well,” Artemis said. “Getting way too close to dark….and I think that it’s going to rain.”  
  
Helena and Barbara nodded. Harry had a sense that you did not want to get trapped out of a Gotham City night. After finishing their milkshakes, with Helena leaving a sizeable tip on the table for all of them, they headed off. Barbara would only have a short walk back home, and Artemis, Helena, and Harry would have to cut through Park Row, or Crime Alley as it was often called, to go down there.  
  
“Is there another way to get there faster?” Harry asked.   
  
Helena shook her head. There were times where Harry wished he could teleport. And this was one of those times.

* * *

  
“And back home, safe and sound.”  
  
Artemis made her way into the kitchen to join her mother and Selina.   
  
“I’m glad that Artemis has friends she can rely on,” Paula commented with a smile. “And I hope that you two will come by again soon….although I know how people around your age get busy. Especially this close to school, and especially given the active lives you lead.”  
  
Harry just smiled and moved over to slip Artemis a slip of paper.   
  
“If you need anything,” Harry said. “Or if you just want to talk.”  
  
Artemis smiled and decided to hug Harry goodbye. She did the same with Helena, although she lingered a bit less.  
  
Karen already had been waiting for Harry.  
  
“Ready to go, lady killer?” Karen asked with a smile.  
  
“Very funny,” Harry said.  
  
“I’m your cousin, it’s my job to give you a hard time,” Karen said with a light pat on his shoulder.   
  
Helena and Selina would be getting back later. On the way out, Karen heard Selina’s comment to Helena in undertone.   
  
“I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

* * *

  
Cat Grant presses her face against the window and sighs. She dressed in a robe and lingerie underneath, a lacy purple number which fit snugly against her body. She blew a strand of hair away from her face. Lois’s article, discussing her night with Superboy, or Superman as Lois suggests would be more appropriate, was on the paper.   
  
Perhaps it had been too much for Cat to hope that he would fly by, take her into his arms and….he was hovering right outside of her window. Cat, trying not to look too eager, fumbled with the lock and threw it open. She took a step back.   
  
“Ms. Grant,” he said.  
  
“Did you sleep with Lois Lane?” Cat asked.   
  
The blunt nature of her question caused a smile to flash on Harry’s face.   
  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Harry asked.  
  
Answering a question with a question, boy did Cat frown at that one. Her hands placed on her hips, for a few seconds.  
  
“I left the Daily Planet because I didn’t want to be second banana to Lois Lane,” she said. “All of the reporters in this city have to be in her shadow.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Harry said. “Your work is top of the line, amazing, superb...great...you don’t need to compare yourself to Lois or Iris or Vicki or….”  
  
“My mother,” Cat said.   
  
“Or her,” Harry said. “Just do the best you can do and no one will think any less of you. And you’ve done some amazing work.   
  
“You have a way of making a woman feel special,” Cat said.   
  
He stepped completely inside, into her bedroom. Cat felt his strong arms wrap around hers and the young reporter trembled.   
  
“So, what were you going to do the other day if the cameras weren’t rolling?” Harry asked.  
  
“Show, not tell, Superboy,” Cat said. “Or is it Superman?”  
  
Without any hesitation, Cat leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the young blonde reporter, feeling up her soft ass in his hands. He ran a hand down her leg and then scoped out the rest of her body, returning the favor.   
  
Harry scooped up Cat and marched her over to the bed. She tingled with excitement, hoping that he would live up to Lois’s not so subtle innuendo.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/20/2018.**


	11. Chapter 11

### YJR Volume 1 Chapter 11

 

**An important note regarding how chapters will be posted started on January 7th, 2018. Check it out here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/12/new-chapter-posting-method-coming-in.html**   
****  
**The following chapter contains shameless smut. If you read for the plot, then skip this chapter.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

  
Anticipation built through Cat the second he placed her down onto the bed. He stroked her cheek and made Cat tingle in excitement. She laid down upon the bed, robe skew and the handsome young hero hovered up above her. Her entire form shifted over onto the bed.

The twenty-three year old reporter received a very passionate kiss on the lips as the young man before Harry lightly pinned Cat on the bed. Cat lifted up a hand and ran her fingers through his dark hair. She could run her fingers through this hair for days.

Harry enjoyed her soft, rosy lips pressing against his. Cat put her hands on the back of his his head to deepen the kiss. The passion built into this kiss showed that the young reporter had something to prove, even though in Harry’s mind she had absolutely nothing to prove. Absolutely nothing at all, at least that’s what Harry thought. He moved down and kissed the side of her neck, making Cat break out into a very pleasurable cry. He moved down to kiss her cleavage. That satin purple bra blocked Harry from access to her breasts and took everything he had not to tear it off.

Self control though, and making sure that the woman knew what she wanted. Harry sped up the worship of Cat’s body, hitting her toned stomach and then kissing down to the edge of her panties. The wet spot on them showed Harry pretty much everything he had to deal with and then he rubbed between her legs. Cat’s eyes flung open a few seconds later.

“Are you here?” Harry asked.

“Mmm,” Cat breathed. “It seems unfair that you’re here fully dressed, and I’m in my underwear. Doesn’t it?”

Harry just smiled and kept rubbing her legs down. He knew all of the spots to make Cat squirm, watching both her body language and the shifts in her eyes. Cat struggled to keep her moans down. Harry toured the texture of her smooth legs, moving closer to the treasure underneath. He sent Cat into a twitching fit before pulling away from her.

Cat sat up on the bed upon his command. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she leaned in to kiss him. He was so handsome and Cat tingled when his strong arms wrapped around her body. He kissed Cat firmly and fast on the lips, her delicious tongue driving inside of her mouth.

“Mmm,” Cat breathed. “So sexy.”

She pulled his shirt up over his head and caused his dark hair to become unruly. That just made him become even more hot. Cat leaned in and nibbled his neck, and then kissed his chest. Cat moved down to worship his abs and pay attention to another part of his body.

“Superman indeed,” Cat breathed with a squeeze of his crotch through his pants.

Harry hissed through his teeth, enjoying the soft feeling of Cat’s soft fingers caressing his manhood. He leaned down and kissed her several times on the back of the neck. She had him out of his jeans and then there was only one more piece of clothing to remove before the two joined each other.

“Enjoy this moment,” Harry told her, squeezing Cat’s tight butt when she looked up.

“Yes,” Cat agreed.

The young reporter climbed onto Harry’s lap. Those green eyes melted her, in more ways than one. She brushed up against him, feeling his length grow. Cat grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into another hot kiss, their bodies just metling together.

Those strong hands rubbed her body. Cat felt warm and when wondered what it would take to get him to remove that bra and panties from her.

Almost sensing her thoughts, Harry smiled.

“Should I unwrap you like a Christmas gift and have my way with you?” Harry asked her with a small smile.

Cat quivered underneath his touch. Yes, that’s what she wanted, so very much. Harry dug his nail down the back of her neck and sent Cat into a convulsing twist. He had her right where he wanted her and he knew all of the buttons.

The bra came off first and Cat’s youthful creamy breasts came out. They were a pretty decent size, with erect pink nipples for Harry to grab. He squeezed them between his fingers and sent Cat over the edge. Cat leaned in and sucked on his neck while he played with her breasts.

The heat emitting between her legs sent Cat a little bit further over the edge. Yes, she wanted more, a whole lot more. It was just what she needed. Cat sucked in multiple breaths with Harry leaning against her. He pushed his mouth against the back of her neck and sucked on it. Cat shifted her eyes back.

Finally, the final piece of the treasure came out and Harry flung Cat’s panties down off her. They were completely ruined thanks to Harry’s teasing. Cat shifted away from him, biting on her lips.

The blonde minx dropped down onto the bed, chewing down on her lip in the most delightful way possible. Harry leaned in towards Cat, cupping her face and kissing her body. He worshipped every inch of Cat’s body, making her tingle underneath him.

Cat closed her eyes and just enjoyed what he was doing to her. Harry’s tongue danced against her body. And yet, she wanted to unveil him and go to new heights. Cat’s shaking hands remained on the bed though. He licked the sweat off of her body and that made her just lose it completely.

“I need you!” Cat cried out in sizzling passion.

Harry lifted Cat’s legs off of the bed and lavished them with kisses. His fingers dragged down the insides of her legs until they touched her pussy. He could tell just how much Cat lost it from these touches and to be fair, he could have lost it as well. This beautiful woman wanted him and he could see the passion in her eyes. His undershorts stretched, his cock as hard as a rock when he looked down onto Cat.

The blonde bombshell’s eyes locked hungrily on the outline, stretching on his pants. Harry allowed her to sit up and grab onto his boxer shorts.

“We better let that out, big boy,” Cat breathed to him.

Cat yanked Harry’s pants down and revealed his massive manhood. It sprung up, throbbing and hard. Cat put her hand on the underside of it and began to stroke it, stroke it so hard that it made him just stiffer and stiffer in her perfect hand.

With a sultry smile, Cat climbed onto Harry, her body pressing against his. He put his hands underneath Cat’s ass and squeezed it, to send the juices flowing down it. His hands placed on her lower back made Cat lower down onto him.

“You’re so big...Superb….Superman!” Cat yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry just smiled when he pushed even more of his immense length deep into the reporter’s needy pussy. She closed her eyes when dropping down. Harry eased her some of the way by kissing down on her neck, sending Cat over the edge.

The powerful man stopped at her ear, before whispering.

“My name is Harry.”

Cat figured about as much. But she needed it confirmed.  Claire’s younger brother showing up, mysteriously, just the same time as this new Kryptonian mysteriously showed up. Not that Cat intended to blow Harry’s secret. She kept Claire’s for over a year, despite the fact that it was about as transparent as a see through curtain.

A soft cry from Cat followed from Harry teasing her body. Causing the pleasure to just increase through her body.

Besides, Cat had an even better reason not to blab this secret. She wanted these meetings with Harry to continue. He hit spots that Cat never thought were possible. Her squirming body locked onto him, breathing heavily. She kissed his mouth and Harry returned the kiss, plundering Cat’s rosy lips with his tongue. Her eyes bulged out completely.

Harry buried himself deep into Cat’s warm depths. Her pussy clamped down onto him, and it was an exciting feeling. She really did not get any for a long time and she anticipated him. Not to mention, she used her pussy muscles to grab him and milk him. It was almost like a soft, velvet glove gripped his manhood.

“Okay, Kitty Cat,” Harry said.

Cat flushed at the pet name, but smiled never the same. Harry’s hands pushed down onto her body and made her just squirm. Every inch of her shot hot with fire, molten desire spreading through her.

Harry slowly made her cum, but not rushing through it. No, on the contrary, he slowly made sure that she was taking him, every step of the way. She dropped down hard onto him, her wet thighs slapping down onto his body. Cat pushed her nails against his neck and moaned, kissing him hotly.

“Oooh, it’s so good,” Cat moaned.

“I know, honey,” Harry said. “Just let it go. Feel alive.”

Harry allowed Cat to cum, finally. And the end had been worth the wait. The contraction of her walls against him made him grunt and redouble his will. He rubbed her lower back which stimulated her even greater. His big balls lifted up off of the bed and slapped harder against her.

The tempo only seemed to speed up and Cat rode a roller coaster ride the likes of which she had never felt in her life. His hands moved into position, stroking Cat’s chest and sending her over the edge, making her just break out into a hot moan.

“And one more time.”

Cat would have came at least a dozen more times, if only to feel that big throbbing piece of manhood pushed inside of her. Harry’s balls hit her in a measured way. Cat drooled, every reporter would want a piece of this. His hands stroked her ass and made Cat just break out into a pleasurable moan. He pushed faster and faster inside of her body, balls slapping against her.

“Cum for me again, Kitty Cat.”

That pet name soaked Cat’s loins and made her desire Harry even more. Cat pushed her hips down onto him, bottoming out as much as she could. Despite the fact she would feel sore for the next few days, the more this cock pushed into her body, Cat very much found it worth it. Very much found it worth this indeed. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, just moaning the quicker she dropped down onto him.

Harry found her tightening to be extremely hot as well. The young man’s bloated balls lifted off of the bed and slapped her thighs constantly. Cat rubbed up against him, the heat of her tightening pussy being one of the things which guided Harry closer to his edge. Cat pressed her finger against him and moaned, hotly and hard into his ear the more she rode him.

Eventually, Harry decided to pull out and left Cat gasping for breath.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Harry ordered.

Cat did not even think twice to deny him.Harry had a powerful and commanding presence that many women would fall into line for. She sunk down onto the bed, her pussy opened up and ready for him. Harry put his hand on her ass and squeezed it. Cat looked over her shoulder, with a smile on her face. Harry slapped her ass and made Cat just squirm even more.

One powerful finger edged into her warm hole, pushing ever so deep inside of her. It made sure her pussy was ready before lining himself up.

Harry put himself into perfect position to feel up her body. He inhaled her beautiful blonde hair, her soft face, her slender neck, rubbing against her mouth, and then her chest, along with her flat stomach. He put a hand on her clit and drove Cat to pure madness.

“Just put it in me,” Cat begged him.

“So impatient,” Harry commented.

With a swing of his hand, Harry slapped her ass. It was made to be slapped, as Cat spread her legs for him. Harry pushed his manhood inside of her, slamming into her body.

Cat grabbed onto the bed sheet. She wondered how much longer he could go. Scratch that, Cat wondered how much longer she could go. Those balls were nowhere near emptied and that fact caused Cat a great deal of anticipation. The faster, Harry went, the more Cat sized up.

So much pleasure, that Cat was going to just gush all over him.

 Harry pumped faster into Cat, his hips moving like a never ending blur when going deep inside of her body. He rubbed against her body, making her scream in pleasure. Harry knew exactly all of the spots to hit on her, hammering her even harder.

“YES!” Cat mewled at the top of her lungs the faster Harry drove into her body.

A pair big bloated balls kept swinging, hitting her in certain points. He dug his fingers against her nipples and sent her ten steps over the edge.

Harry knew his release neared even closer. He could hardly keep himself above the water, but the more he thought about it, the more he needed to be inside of her. Cat’s body shined with a sheen of sweat and looked completely delicious.

Testing out something, Harry grabbed onto Cat’s hair and buried himself inside her. She gave a cry of pleasure when Harry pulled her down onto the bed. He pushed her down onto the bed and worked into her, as much as he could. Thankfully, Harry knew his limits and when to stop, not to break his partner.

And the rewards had been more than alluring. Harry squeezed Cat’s tight butt and shoved further into her with several more thrusts.

However, Harry was more than willing and ready to test Cat’s limits. Every last one of them. Making the sexy reporter be put through the paces on the bed.  Another pull of her hair put Harry ready to shove into her body. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her body, ramming as fast into Cat.

“What’s the good word, Kitty Cat?” Harry asked her. “Are you ready to cum?”

“Every time you touch me,” Cat said.

Oh, Cat swore she was not a nympho. Okay, maybe Cat did have a high sex drive during her last couple of years in high school and college. However, it was perfectly normal and she thought that she slowed down a little bit, over the past year ago.

Harry flung open those doors and made Cat, for lack of a better term, a cock hungry slut. Of course, that could not be accurate, because Cat was only hungry for one thing, and that was his cock. Especially when he kept touching different parts of her body.

“Are you close?” Cat managed.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Then don’t stop now,” Cat said.

No questions about it. Cat craved Harry’s cum inside of her. No matter what, no matter what could happen. Lois likely let him cum inside of her and Cat would not be second best to Lois Lane. She would want to make him explode all inside of her. Her tightening walls snugly fit around him, stretching around him. Harry dragged his hand to her ass and slapped it a couple of times.

“Never stop,” Cat breathed to him.

“I don’t intend to,” Harry told her. “Not until we both cum together.”

A sixth sense told Cat that it was going to be sooner, rather than later that both of them joined together in this heated moment. Harry pressed against her, slapping his big balls against her body. Cat dragged her nails hard against the bed, moaning out loud for more.

“Yes,” Cat breathed to him. “YES!”

Harry knew the end closed in. The explosion came closer, with Cat facilitating Harry to the end. She clutched onto him even tighter, communicating with her body just how much she wanted this. And Harry, being the gentleman he was, intended to give her it. Down to the very last sticky drop, until he finished spraying inside of her body.

The explosion reached. Harry blasted Cat’s insides and she cried out for ore. Harry kept up the thrusting, touching Cat and riding her beautiful body to a messy conclusion. His fingers pushed against her, rubbing her nipples and making her just break down into pleasurable moans.

Cat did not care about the upended bedsheets. All she cared about was her sexual desires. Harry finished riding into her, pressing into her body. Cat was barely able to register that he pulled out.

Harry’s strong arms wrapped around her, as Cat drifted off into an extremely peaceful sleep. She would worry about the cum dripping out of her body later on, right now, she had her entire world rocked.  


* * *

  
After a shower, the smell of breakfast enticed Cat Grant downstairs. At the very least, it told her where her partner had went after rocking her entire world. Cat descended the steps, with a big smile on her face, and crossed the kitchen.

Eggs and bacon brought Cat down the steps. She was wearing nothing other than his black shirt with the Red “S” looking prominent on her. It barely covered her pussy and ass when walking down the steps. Cat inhaled the smell as she noticed Harry, now just in his boxer shorts, cooking breakfast.

“Mmm, something smells good.”

Cat threw her arms around Harry and inhaled his hair.

“Just about done, don’t want it to burn,” Harry told her.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t distract you,” Cat commented with a soft smile spreading over her face. “Too much anyway.”

Mischief danced through the woman’s eyes when she sauntered away. Cat Grant put her hands on her hips and allowed Harry to put the plates down onto the table. The two of them sat down and had a brief breakfast. With Cat deciding to tease him underneath the table, rubbing her feet against him.

“Just give me a second before we have...dessert,” Cat commented with a sultry wink.

It took every ounce of her self control not to jump Harry right here in the kitchen. A man who could cook like him and fuck like him, he was a keeper. Cat took out her cellphone, bending slightly over against the wall. She ensured that Harry’s eyes would not leave her tight ass, when the shirt she wore rode up it.

“Mr. Menendez?” Cat asked. “Yeah, it’s me….Cat….I’ve come down with something...yeah….I know...okay….I will.”

Harry rose up behind her and started to grind his crotch against her ass as she was hanging up the phone. It took every ounce of Cat’s self control not to break from what he was doing to her and he was doing a whole lot to her, as it turned out. He rubbed up against her.

“You’re naughty,” Harry said. “Taking a sick day to get fucked”

“Well, I was feeling a little stiff,” Cat said. “Not as stiff as you are, babe.”

Cat turned around and groped Harry’s crotch through his boxer shorts. A slow rubbing gave way to more aggressive as Cat’s eyes flashed with fire. She made the tent rise.

A slow lick of her lips enticed Harry and made his tent grow.

 The fire in Cat’s eye and the need that she was ready for a second round, this time in the kitchen, was obvious. Cat kissed Harry on the lips, stroking his manhood instantly.

Harry rolled his hand down and pushed deep against Cat’s ass. His fingers dug into her fleshy butt and she moaned. Cat leaned back and kissed his bare chest. The smell of bacon still on him made Cat just hunger for something else.

“I know what was missing from breakfast,” Cat commented. “Some sausage.”

The sultry smiled made Harry twitch.

Cat pulled down Harry’s pants to expose his erect manhood to the world. It bounced and swayed, and Cat just smirked when feeling it up. She stroked Harry’s long hard phallus, making sure it grew in her hand. The stunning blonde reporter knew everything and anything. She needed to wrap her lips around this, now, in the worst possible way.

“Mmm,” Cat moaned.

Cat drew her tongue around his manhood and sucked him hard. The sexy reporter’s soft cheeks pressed against his manhood, and she sucked him, sucked him very hard. Her fingers stroked him in the best possible way, cupping his balls all the way. Hunger, there was no question about it. That was what burned through her eyes, like a hot and fiery passion.

The loud and hard sucking brought Harry deeper into Cat’s very perfect mouth. The slurps grew even louder. Cat sucked Harry, squeezing his balls, and just made all of the blood full from his brain. Cat could give some good head, that much was for sure.

Cat pressed her face against the pelvis of her god, inhaling him pretty much. It was beyond difficult for her to think about anything else other than his throbbing hard penis and throbbing balls. The thought that it would push into her in this way, it made her excited.

“Good job, Kitty Cat.”

A squeeze of his balls and Cat just mewled underneath him. Determination to drain Harry followed with more aggressive sucking. Cat longed to taste Harry’s cum. The taste of herself behind on him from last night, that drove her mad. Still the thought of him spilling his seed down her throat, that was more than enough to cause Cat to lose it.

She reached to grab his hand and placed it on her head. Getting the hint around, Harry grabbed Cat’s long blonde hair and slammed hard into her mouth. The rough face-fucking began, with Harry’s thick balls striking her in the best way possible. She looked up with those dazzling eyes, moaning the deeper Harry plunged into her mouth.

“A really good job, Kitty Cat,” Harry groaned for her. “Go ahead, suck my cock. Suck it hard. You know you want to.”

The horny reporter did, she really did. Cat stroked his manhood with her perfect tongue and came almost all the way out of him. She kissed him several more minutes. The talented reporter dipped down onto him, inhaling his big meaty manhood, sucking him even longer.

“Good, good,” Harry groaned. “Keep it up. Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”

Harry face-fucked Cat relentlessly. Cat slurped on him in response, showing all that she wanted and all she needed. Those big bloated balls swung against her face, tempting Cat. Cat grabbed them, squeezing them hard. They would burst pretty soon, she was confident in that. She stroked him over the next couple of minutes, moaning deep into him, the faster she went down onto him.

“So close,” Harry groaned when sliding into her mouth.

Cat would have to agree he was so close. She could almost taste Harry. The powerful man was about ready to bury his seed into her mouth. He dragged his nails against the top of her scalp, making Cat just break out into constant moans, the faster he jammed deep into her throat. His balls slapped her jawline hard, leaving marks all over her. He pushed in and pulled out.

Her mouth watered at the thought to swallow Harry’s cum.

He was getting close, so close, that she could taste it. And boy did Cat ever want to taste it. Her sexy face contorted up with pleasure. She inhaled his cock and released him. Those balls were about fit to burst.

Harry rode her mouth until the edge. Her fingers stroked his balls in an attempt to coax the cum out of it. Not that it needed much coaxing, not when Harry was done with her. He would face-fuck Cat all night long and all day. He dragged his nails against her head and moaned.

Cat sucked Harry, hard. The weight of his balls pressed against Cat’s chin. She could feel it building up. Juggling Harry’s balls in the palm of her hand made her feel so hot.

“Shit, Cat, so good,” Harry hissed.

Eventually, Cat received a very prolific award. Several spurts fired down her throat, rapidly coating it. Cat, daring as she was, managed to suck up every last drop from him. Her hand cupped down onto his balls, warmly cupping him and releasing him.

Harry pulled out of her mouth and a few splatters painted Cat’s beautiful face. Cat pulled herself up and rubbed her hands all over Harry’s body.

The two moved into each other, with a practiced rhythm. Harry cleared the table with a wave of his hand. Cat did not consider this too much, being too busy groping Harry’s body to pay any attention. And besides, his hands being on her caught Cat’s attention.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can take it again,” Cat said with a wince.

“But, there’s somewhere else where we can put it,” Harry said.

Harry squeezed her firm buttcheek response and slipped a lubricated finger into her ass which made Cat jump. Her eyes were smoky, voice dropping into a slow and sultry whisper.

“You dirty boy.”

Cat breathed in his ear, kissing him several times. She planted her lips against his ear.

“But, I like it….I like the way you think….but I’ve never….”

Harry turned her around and relaxed Cat with several hot kisses. Her body just molded against his, with Harry knowing exactly all of the right buttons to push to make Cat gush  And he pushed many of them. His fingers rubbed against her ass, kneading it and opening up her back hole for intrusion. Cat did nothing to fight him, instead she just went with it.

Without words, Harry conveyed how he was going to take care of Cat and how he was going to take care of her well. He slipped his finger against her rear entrance and rubbed away at it. Cat’s toes curled when she broke out into a soft moan. Harry knew that he had Cat right where he wanted her. His mouth pushed against her ear and he kissed her several times.

“I want to hear it out of your mouth,” Harry told her.

The slow torture of Harry grinding his cock against Cat’s ass began. Cat knew exactly off hand what he wanted. He slipped his shirt off of her, allowing it to drop onto the ground. That allowed him full access to Cat and full access to every glorious inch of her body, which he spent his time tormenting. He could hear Cat sucking in those deep breaths and he knew he was close to rocking her body.

“What do you say, Kitty Cat?” Harry asked her, with more kisses lavished on the back of her ear.

“Ooooh, yes,” Cat moaned happily.

“You tell me a whole lot with that,” Harry teased.

“Fuck me in the ass,” she boldly told him.

Harry grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks apart to reveal her tight little hole Cat sucked in a deep breath, with the tip of his manhood touching her. That almost was enough to make a groan woman cream herself. Harry danced his fingers down her sensitive pussy. It was only a light touch, but given how much Cat would burst.

There was no way Cat could have gone into work today. Every time Harry came to mind, Cat would have touched herself. There was a few seconds right before Harry drove his manhood against her back entrance. Only a few inches were inside, but already, Cat was feeling the burn.

“That ass belongs to me,” Harry said. “I could do whatever I want with it.”

Oh, Harry could bend her over and take her up the ass. That was almost as big of a kink for Cat as a man who could cook. And Harry slapped her tight, toned rear, making sure that Cat squirmed around. Harry touched Cat and made the energy blow through her.

“Yes, sir, you can!”

The emerald-eyed gentleman pushed into Cat, burying balls deep into her tight ass. He could tell that Cat anticipated his touch, which is why he rationed it out. His hands mauled her body for a good ten seconds and then pressed only the barest amounts on her hips to allow him not to slide from the tight crevice that was her ass. The tight anal walls grabbed him hard and brought Harry just a couple steps closer to a spectacular explosion. Harry danced down her body and sucked on her neck.

“I always can and I always will,” Harry told Cat. “Cum for me again, baby.”

Cat breathed in and out, hunger just exploding through her body. She knew precisely what this would do to her and she knew that Harry held all of the cards. And not only all of the cards, but he pushed all of the buttons. Harry cupped her chest, sending Cat jolting back up.

It was almost like Harry committed all of her most sensitive spots to memory. He dragged his finger against her slit to collect her juices. The reporter’s naughty honey pressed against Cat’s mouth the deeper that he moved into her. She howled in pleasure, when he pushed into her ass.

It was hard to believe how effortlessly she took him. She wondered if he had secret abilities to make women be able to take his cock easier. Perhaps he is some kind of sex god….although that seemed absurd, but Cat knew never to discount the absurd. That was one of the key factors or being a reporter.

Harry groaned when ramming into Cat and watching her tight ass bounce against his crotch. She most certainly gave him a good going over. He could not get enough of Cat’s warm tight asshole, just pressing down onto him. A glimpse of the sultry reporter in the mirror showed just how much passion she felt. Harry leaned into her neck and kissed her a couple more times around the neck.

There was nothing like a good release every morning. And Harry could tell that Cat was in a very good mood as she released on his fingers over and over again.

“You won’t be able to sit down without thinking about me, will you?”

Harry sucked on Cat’s ear lobe and that almost was enough to make her break into moans. Passionate moans. Harry pinched her nipples to further jolt her out of la-la land.

“No, sir, no sir,” Cat breathed.

Harry’s cock ached every time she called him sir. Harry did not even need to reinforce that behavior, it came naturally. Having a domineering mother and unresolved Daddy issues, after said father abandoned her, made Cat perfectly submissive to him. He could see the signs in her, the signs which made her so tantalizing of a catch.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Yes, baby. Cum for me.”

Cat came hard upon on Harry’s order. She soaked his hand and then Harry made her lick it up. Cat dripped even more, tasting her own arousal.

Yet, she wondered exactly how long Harry could hold out into her ass. Or rather, the reporter wondered how long her ass could take the punishment. That big juicy cock hit her in all of the right spots, and send Cat spiraling over the edge. He touched her and tormented her, all through the ride.

“My turn,” Harry hissed in Cat’s ear.

Oh, Cat would have to agree. It was high time for Harry to spill his seed into her ass. Harry’s throbbing balls hit her at all of the right spots, about ready to unload inside of her. Harry shoved into her, as Cat tried to will him to cum inside of that naughty back hole.

This ass belonged to him and he could put his cum anywhere he wanted with her. Because, Harry Kent, Superboy, no Superman, made all of Cat Grant’s sexual wet dreams come turn into a sexy reality. Her body sized up and came again, seeing stars.

Riding out both of Cat’s holes in succession, Harry came hard again. The stored up seed bubbled in Cat’s tight back passage. Harry rammed into her to fill Cat up. His hands rubbed deeper and deeper inside of her, emptying his balls into her ass.

Harry enjoyed the moment, nestled between Cat’s butt cheeks, now dripping with the mess he left. He pulled around and out of her.

“You know,” Cat said in a breathy voice. “I did take a sick day today.”

If only she could find Harry a doctor’s uniform which he could give her a physical examination. Although, she would only need to take one of what Harry prescribed her. Over and over again.

Cat prepped for another hot injection of Harry’s medicine.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/23/2018.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr, Lois Lane, Cat Grant(NEW)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“This is Iris West-Allen, reporting to you live outside of the recently constructed Flash Museum. While this museum has been in the works for nearly a year, the construction has been sped up thanks to the unfortunate demise of Central City’s Scarlet Speedster. The previous Flash’s heroic sacrifice will and should be celebrated, as he is part of a very impressive legacy of speedsters which will only grow to this day”  
  
Iris stood in front of the doors of the museum. She took in a deep breath for a couple of seconds, although only very few would know what was going on her mind. This museum brought back all kinds of memories for her, some of them amazing and many of the bitter sweet. To see that Barry received this tribute, well it was better late than never she guessed.  
  
“Inside, we can see monuments where you will relieve some of the Flash’s greatest battles, with some of his most vicious and colorful enemies. In fact….”  
  
A small siren echoed from the distance which snapped Iris out of her thoughts. The civilians in the crowd screamed when an individual appeared in the distance. He dressed in a multi colored outfit, with bright colors shining all over the place. The colorful individual clutched some kind of remote control device.  
  
James Jesse, better known as the Trickster, stepped into the picture.  
  
“Well, well, well, we are paying tribute to the Flash!” he cheered. “And isn’t it quite nice? But, there’s one problem...and that’s with my exhibit.”  
  
Jesse broke out into a sad smile and shook his head “tutting” loudly in the process.  
  
“It’s not up to scale,” Trickster commented. “You should ask the ladies about that.”  
  
It was nothing new for Iris to witness one of the many Flash rogues commit some kind of daring robbery on camera. Although the Trickster appeared to relish in particular getting as many eyes on his crime as possible. Iris firmly locked her gaze on the crazed criminal. A small flash of light erupted against her eye.  
  
Trickster turned his attention to one Scarlet Speedster who ran up the road. He just frowned when looking at her, and then Kid Flash followed.  
  
“I’m all for equal rights for do-gooders, really I am,” Trickster said. “But, you got to admit, the other guy had a lot more zap to his step...wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
While Iris watched on, filming the scene before her, Flash took a couple of steps before the colorful villain.  
  
“You’re off your meds again, Jesse.”  
  
“Oh, well they were making me feel down,” Trickster nonchalantly responded. “Much like this city, it’s going down.”  
  
The remote control device activated a large, but somewhat clunky drone. Kid Flash sped towards Jesse, only for the Trickster to unleash a rubber ball which blasted open and sent a sticky fluid all over the ground. The slime caught Whitney up and caused her to feel like she moved through cement.  
  
“Oh, that was a big mistake, “Kid Flash groaned.  
  
It took a couple of minutes to extract herself from the fluid which spilled on the ground, all while Trickster giggled in mirth, bouncing back and forth. With a giggle, Trickster turned his attention back to Flash.  
  
In that drone, knowing the Trickster, that could have been some kind of bodily substance, or it could have been acid. Flash and Kid Flash did not wait around to find out.  
  
Some kind of blur shot over the sky and Trickster’s eyes widened. His mouth flew open as well, despite the fact that no words came out. It took a full minute before Trickster found his tongue.  
  
“That’s not a bird and it sure as hell wasn’t a plane!” Trickster yelled.  
  
The Trickster’s drone had been busted by a swinging punch from above. Trickster’s eyes widened, just a second before a lasso wrapped around his torso.  
  
The distraction allowed Flash to jump in and tap him on the side of the neck with a lightning fast strike. Trickster slumped down to the ground, without too many problems, his legs folding out from underneath him.

* * *

Iris walked back from the scene as Trickster had been hauled back for some treatment and a well earned timeout. Whitney joined her, now out of costume. And the Speedster duo turned their attention towards Wondergirl and Superboy, or Donna and Harry, as they were known out of costume.  
  
Everyone was out of harm’s way. The civilians, despite being shaken up, they were not hurt. Which always made it a good day.  
  
“We could have handled that,” Whitney said.  
  
“I know you could have, but we just sped things up a little bit,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s not that often you get to drop that line on a speedster,” Whitney said. “So this is….”  
  
“Iris West-Allen, I know,” Harry said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Iris gave Harry the once over and smiled brightly.  
  
“Likewise,” Iris said. “Claire’s...brother...although I haven’t spoken to her since she...got over her illness.”  
  
Given a couple of the rants Iris heard about Claire’s attitude as of late, she did feel sorry for the woman once Lois got ahold of her. Although, after getting killed by that Doomsday monster and recovering, Claire had more than enough on her plate Yeah, Iris would not be forgetting that beast’s rampage for a long time.  
  
“So, how did you do it?” Harry asked her.  
  
“I beg your pardon,” Iris said.  
  
Harry just broke into a knowing smile and leaned a little bit closer to Iris.  
  
“You were on camera as your civilian identity while you were fighting the bad guy as Flash,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, that was just a speed mirage that was on camera,” Iris explained. “Speed mirages allow me to be at two places at once. Of course, you can’t have them be around for too long, but...it’s very tricky to pull off.”  
  
It was here that Donna turned her attention to Whitney.  
  
“So can you do it?” Donna asked.  
  
To mask her sadness, Whitney gave a slight snort.  
  
“No, I’m not as good as Iris and I’m not as good as….”  
  
Whitney stopped and sighed while leaning against the statue of the previous Flash. Barry Allen, the man who saved Central City, although he sacrificed his entire life to do so. Whitney wondered if she could match his speed, if things would have been difference.  
  
“Well, I think that we should….” Iris said before she paused. “Actually, I’ve got to run….catch up with you all later...nice to meet both of you...maybe I’ll stop by the cave when I have a chance…..but I’ve been busy, busy, busy.”  
  
Iris moved off and Harry figured that there was some kind of League business. He turned to Whitney who just responded with a puzzled shrug.  
  
“Speedster thing,” Whitney said.

* * *

  
The doors of Star Labs swung open. Thanks to recent events, it had undergone a few changes and the Central City branch at first, had only the barest minimum of people there. Most of the more involved projects had been moved over to Metropolis.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the room was an attractive brunette who was hunched over a table. She dressed in a lab coat, a black shirt, and jeans. She shifted from one portion of the lab to another. Harry noticed she had been carefully constructing some kind of formula.  
  
“Wow, is that….”  
  
The brunette turned to face the visitors and had been taken aback. She looked at the dark-haired young woman, the redhaired woman, and then her eyes rested on the handsome young man with the green eyes that she could be lost in for so long.  
  
“You must have been the ones that Karen told me to expect,” she commented. “And yes, this is a formula that would grant super speed, at least for a short time.”  
  
“But, wasn’t it invented by some scientist during the war?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Curtis Knox. He was accused of collaborating with the Nazis, along with his partner, Nathaniel Esse. Although, Essex was more interested in certain types of people.”  
  
“The Japanese got further along than the Germans on their super soldier formula,” Harry muttered to himself.  
  
“Yes, I know,” the scientist replied. “Still, the Velocity 9 was interested, although recreating the formula is tricky. And it’s extremely dangerous and highly addictive.”  
  
Whitney whipped her eyes over the formula, speedreading it. It could grant someone super speed or increase the super speed of someone who already had it. At least in theory.  
  
“Oh, and I’m so rude, I haven’t introduced myself,” she said. “Jesse Chambers-Wells, at your service...and you are….”  
  
“Donna Troy.”  
  
“Harry Kent.”  
  
“Whitney West...wait a minute, Wells?”  
  
Donna giggled, Whitney was very quick on the uptake for a speedster. Obviously. Harry just gave her the side eye, so the Amazon Princess just stopped her amused laughter.  
  
“Oh, your father was Harrison Wells, he was smart, a bit of a jerk and a bit conceited, but the guy knew his stuff, and he wrote a lot of papers. He’s a legend, and he theorized that….”  
  
Harry elbowed Whitney in the shoulder to gain her attention and make her see the look of discomfort that was on Jesse’s face.  
  
“But, he’s gone and you’re….I’m sorry to hear about your loss,” Whitney said seriously. “He was more important to you as a father than he was with a scientist.”  
  
“Right,” Jesse said adjusting her expression to a more business like tone. “I understand you’re here to escort a truck….I’m surprised the League sent their...well they sent….”  
  
“It’s a simple job and we jumped on it,” Harry said.  
  
Jesse gave them a quizzical look. She was not sure it was simple, given what was on the truck. Regardless, she looked at the trio for a second.  
  
“Getting the isotope to Star Labs A here to Star Labs B in Metropolis, it’s a bit more than simple,” Jesse said. “And I’m not going to lie...the sooner we get it out of here, the better.”  
  
She would have been more excited to be in the gaze of these three, Harry especially, if….well if they were not trying to transport something this dangerous out of this lab and to a more secure vault. And Jesse wanted it out of here sooner rather than later, too many memories.

* * *

  
Wondergirl, Superboy, and Kid Flash walked in to escort the truck. Wondergirl would take it from above, Kid Flash would run beside it, and Superboy would move ahead to meet them.  
  
Instantly though, or to be precise, the moment the truck moved past the first checkpoint, Harry noticed that something was wrong. Something shifted in the shadows. Moving very swiftly, almost stalking them.  
  
“Kid Flash, she’s coming up beside you,” Harry warned her.  
  
It was very fast, whatever she was. Kid Flash dove out to catch the figure that sped at her, only for the figure to speed through her fingers and move towards the truck. And the figure, whatever she was, made some good time in doing it.  
  
“I couldn’t get her!” Whitney called over the headset. “She’s as quick as cheetah….”  
  
There was a long pause where Whitney managed to say something else, something that caused everyone on the call to gasp.  
  
“She is a cheetah!”  
  
Harry decided to turn around and break his point in the escort. He noticed her from coming on back, hovering a few inches off of the ground to get a look. This Cheetah Woman’s eyes narrowed upon Donna joining her.  
  
“Oh, Hera.”  
  
Donna’s eyes widened, as she looked like she had seen a ghost. Cheetah got down on all fours and rushed her. Harry noticed that she had vibrant red-hair and was wearing clothes like she should be raiding tombs somewhere.  
  
Cheetah and Wondergirl tusseled, with the other trying to gain leverage. Wondergirl squirmed on the ground, in a valiant attempt to try and break out of Cheetah’s grasp. She punched and kicked away at the vicious woman.  
  
On the truck, Jesse poked her head out of the passenger’s side window. Jesse’s eyes widened the second that this Cheetah woman sprinted towards her, after knocking Donna from a loop. The Cheetah woman scratched at the side.  
  
“Stop the truck,” she demanded.  
  
Harry dove at Cheetah from behind and restrained her. The woman’s body squirmed against his grip and she broke out with surprising strength and agility. Cheetah dropped down onto the ground, with the truck having skidded to a stop.  
  
The driver looked extremely panicked for a second. Whitney pulled him out of harm’s way and then did the same to Jesse.  
  
Cheetah sunk her claws into Harry’s face. He winced in agony, when the claws burned into his skin. It did not take much to think that it was magically enhanced.  
  
Donna returned from her feet and rushed Cheetah from behind. Cheetah spun around and grabbed Donna by the throat.  
  
“You will be a message to her for what she’s done, “Cheetah growled.  
  
Only for a beam of light to cut through the air and send Cheetah flying back. Wondergirl and Superboy teamed up to take Cheetah down to the ground, with Harry hitting her low and Donna striking from above. Whitney moved over and her eyes widened.  
  
She was not sure that the truck being jostled around like that would be a good thing.  
  
“I’m not leaving without the isotope!” Cheetah growled.  
  
“How did she….”  
  
A lasso entangled Cheetah before she could strike. Harry turned his attention to Donna, who stayed with her hands to her side and more importantly, her lasso in her belt.  
  
Wonder Woman descended practically from the heavens and wiped Cheetah out with a double stomp directly impacted towards her face. Cheetah skidded down to the ground.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Wonder Woman murmured.  
  
The Amazon Princess swiftly moved in a way which impressed everyone who witnesses her movements. A collar slapped on Cheetah’s, and the woman gave an anguished howl. Diana put a hand on her shoulder and Cheetah slumped to the ground, out like a light.

* * *

  
The truck had to be returned back to the lab, while the League investigated the situation. Harry sat on the bench, feeling his wounds still on his face. Donna moved over to help clean them up a little bit.  
  
“I forgot that Kryptonians can be affected by magic,” she said.  
  
A frown passed over Harry’s face.  
  
“Actually….”  
  
“Normal people can as well,” Diana added from the room as she handed Donna a cotton swab and a special extract from a bottle. “And those who have the ability to perform magic can be affected as well.”  
  
“Otherwise, all duels would be an eternal stalemate,” Harry concluded. “I don’t feel any weaker to magic...and her claws had a poison in them.”  
  
“Which you should have dropped from,” Diana said. “Not that we wanted you to.”  
  
“No,” Donna said darkly. “We didn’t.”  
  
Harry had questions and he really hoped that Diana, Wonder Woman, she would be able to answer them. The Princess of the Amazons appeared to have some demons riding on her shoulder with her confrontation with Cheetah. Harry could tell off hand that there was some guilt, no matter how much this was not her fault.  
  
“You couldn’t have known it would happen, Diana,” Donna firmly stated.  
  
“Cheetah’s my responsibility,” Diana said.  
  
“You knew her then?” Harry asked.  
  
A very long and prominent sigh answered Harry’s question. Diana bent down, checking his wounds a little bit more, but it was just so she could have some time to think.  
  
“She was Barbara Anne Minerva, a dear friend of mine. As an explorer, she came across a cave. I’m not sure what happened, best I have been able to determine as she came across a mystical artifact, which turned her into Cheetah. She’s been angry at me ever since.”  
  
Understatement, Harry figured. There had to be something more about this.  
  
“Is there any way to break her curse?” Harry asked her.  
  
“I’ve sought out every path I could, and it appears to be impossible,” Diana said, her hand cupping Harry’s face lightly. “And your wounds are healed.”  
  
So they were, and Diana leaned in to check on Harry.  
  
“Are you feeling alright?” she asked him.  
  
“Better than I was when she scratched me,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney slipped in, getting the tail end of the conversation. The mystical arts resided just a tiny bit out of her comfort zone. Artifacts, mystical ones, and a curse which turned some explorer into a Cheetah woman. She’s been around some weird things before, granted, but this took the cake.  
  
“She’s secured in the cell downstairs,” Whitney told Diana. “So, whenever you want to have the League bring her in….”  
  
“Thank you,” Diana absentmindedly replied.

* * *

  
Diana marched down the steps into the cell area, not quite knowing what to say to Minerva. So many things Diana wanted to tell her once friend.  
  
Cheetah’s eyes narrowed the second she caught sight of Diana. They alternated between giving her a death glare or looking away from her. Neither said anything for a long mintue, which made everything feel extremely uncomfortable. Diana placed her hand on the other side of the cell and Cheetah just shifted.  
  
“What do you want?” she asked.  
  
“I want to talk,” Diana said.  
  
Cheetah snarled and rammed up against the edge of the cell.  
  
“I’m going to break out of this cage and rip your face off, Princess,” Cheetah said.  
  
Diana winced very slightly at the venom, her arms crossed underneath her chest. A few seconds passed when she stared down at Cheetah from the other end of the cell. Not knowing what to do, not knowing whta she wanted to do.  
  
“I never meant for things to….”  
  
“You left Barbara Anne Minerva to suffer!” Cheetah snapped.  
  
“I warned you not to go into the cave,” Diana said. “You thought it was worth the risk….I knew something bad as going to happen to you.”  
  
Minerva did not even acknowledge this reminder that Diana warned her about the dangers of the cave. How it ruined her life, and ruined it extremely badly. She shifted her arms and locked her eyes onto Diana at the other end of the cell.  
  
“Someone sent you for that isotope,” Diana commented. “Who? And why?”  
  
“They offered me something you never did, a cure,” Minerva replied.  
  
If only Minerva knew about the tireless hours Diana put in in her search, trying to find some kind of cure.  
  
“Here’s a hint, Princess,” Cheetah commented. “The isotope is powerful enough to create a bomb which will level an entire city. And there’s a very powerful woman out there who wants to take out the opposition. Wipe out the country which took the land that is hers by right.”  
  
Diana’s blood run cold. She could think of a woman who would like to create a bomb like that.  
  
“Queen Bee,” she murmured.  
  
The only thing that Minerva responded with, with a smile. Cheetah refused to offer Diana any more than that and was not one for casual conversation. Seconds passed as Diana closed her eyes.  
  
“So, the League may lock me up, but I will escape and you will pay….or maybe your sisters will.”  
  
“Never threaten them,” Diana said, her voice harsher than normal.  
  
Minerva just rocked back on her hind legs and stared down her once friend with malice.

* * *

  
Jesse leaned against the blackboard, deep in thought. Whitney stepped into the lab, eating a candy bar. A frown spread across her face when she ran through the formula.  
  
“So, is it possible for someone to run faster with that formula?” Whitney asked.  
  
Jesse put a hand underneath her chin with a dreamy smile.  
  
“The sky’s a limit, but as the formula is right now, it’s highly addictive,” Jesse said. “That’s what I’ve been trying to hammer out...trying to make the formula just as effective, without being all that much addictive.”  
  
Whitney nodded, made sense really. She could tell just how much Jesse had been trying to wrap her head around this. She placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and gave her what she thought was a comforting squeeze. The other woman relaxed for a little bit.  
  
“You’ll get it,” Whitney said. “But, I’m wondering….I want to ask you about something.”  
  
“Yes?” Jesse asked.  
  
“I’ve been developing this for a friend,” Whitney said. “A Kryptonite shield...that’s to say, a shield that would block out Kryptonite.”  
  
Jesse flashed a knowing smile at Whitney. She knew who the friend was. Whitney held out a portable computer, with a chemical compound etched about it. Her eyebrows moved up and a small smile slipped down over her face.  
  
“I’m wanting to know if it would be at all possible to create this compound which would block out the Kryptonite radiation, without compromising the solar radiation which fuels Kryptonians.”  
  
A few seconds later, Jesse’s mind, always quick, began to go to work.  She broke out into a very small smile, looking at the compound.  
  
“It should work,” Jesse said.  
  
“Good, because I want to get it ready for Superboy….”  
  
“Looks more like a Superman to me,” Jesse said with a fond smile.  
  
Whitney just closed her eyes for a second.  
  
“That makes sense, he’s Superwoman’s brother,” Whitney conceded.  
  
Funnily enough, it was easy enough for Jesse to piece that particular idea together. She had a feeling there might have been a bit more than meets the eye regarding Superboy, but she knew better than to ask too many questions.  
  
“Do you think I have a chance with him?”  
  
That statement was so casual and so calm, with Jesse being able to say it without any shame, that Whitney almost laughed.  
  
“Well, you’re not the only one who has been asking that question,” Whitney said. “But, should we run the shield by him?”  
  
“Mmm, sounds like a plan,” Jesse said.  
  
Any time to spend more time with him. Even if she needed to perform rigorous tests.

* * *

  
Harry stepped into the room, a few paces behind Diana. She looked over her shoulder with a sigh.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, I’m fine,” Diana said.  
  
Harry snorted in disbelief. He could tell that Diana was holding something in, the burden that many warriors faced. The burden which he, in some shadowed memories, wondered if he had to face in the distant past. The burden of guilt, which stacked upon a person’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re feeling guilty about her, aren’t you?”  
  
Diana just gave him a slight smile. He was a bit more perceptive than she thought, but then again, Claire always had been too, annoyingly so. Of course, Claire had been burdened with her own problems as of late.  
  
The past year was a rocky one for Claire. A rocky one for a lot of them, as Diana knew all too well. But, Claire had been hit with bad luck hard.  
  
“I realize that there’s nothing that would have stopped her from going on that mission,” Diana concluded. “But, I should have gone with her. I didn’t realize that she would run into that particular artifact of all things.”  
  
Harry reached out and put his hand on Diana’s. She allowed him to take her hand into hers.  
  
“We’ll find a way to help her,” Harry said.  
  
“This isn’t your burden,” Diana sternly told him. “But….I’m not sure what to do next.”  
  
That was a statement Harry thought did not come often from the normally confident and strong Amazon. He took her into his arms and swept her up in a hug, feeling that she needed one. Diana pressed her body into his.  
  
Defeated, and vulnerable, a very rare look for Diana, Harry figured.  
  
“Look at me,” Diana said. “I’m supposed to be strong and not...not...like this.”  
  
“True strength is overcoming challenges like this,” Harry told her.  
  
“Wisdom worthy of Athena,” Diana fondly replied. “But, we can’t keep Minerva in Star Labs forever...and I’m not sure if handing her over the authorities would be much better. She was used, manipulated...by some pretty dangerous people.”  
  
She leaned into Harry, realizing that her head was on his shoulder. With good grace, Diana casually pulled off of him and broke out into a smile.  
  
“How are you adjusting to your circumstances?” Diana asked Harry.  
  
“One day at a time,” Harry said. “Donna and the rest of the team have been a comfort, and Caitlin, Karen, and Lois, they’ve helped out as well.”  
  
“Donna speaks very fondly of you,” Diana said with a knowing smile. “I can see why.”  
  
A few seconds passed and neither would really know what other direction this meeting would go, before Diana received a call.  
  
“Wonder Woman,” she answered.  
  
She listened to the call and while Harry did not listen in, it was hard to not hear the amount of shock.  
  
“My apologies, I have to run,” Diana said. “I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
“Nice to meet you as well, Diana.”  
  
Watching her retreat, Harry could not help and flash back to some of the more intimate encounters that he had with Wonder Woman. He snapped out of those happy thoughts, just in time to come across Donna and Diana exchanging a quick goodbye with each other.  
  
“I want you to arrange for Minerva to be brought to Themyscira,” Diana said.  
  
“Are you sure?” Donna asked.  
  
“Until we figure this out,” Diana said. “They can accommodate her...I’m not about to hand her over to the authorities.”  
  
Donna just agreed with Diana. When her face was this firm, it would be pretty foolish to argue with her. And Donna had no heart to fight her sister on this one with the obvious amounts of guilt she was holding. Then again, Diana and Donna had reasons to both feel guilt as of late.  
  
“We’ve got some good news!”  
  
Whitney popped in around Harry’s shoulder and Harry turned around with a smile.  
  
“We...well,Jesse mostly….can create your shield,” Whitney said. “It should be ready in a couple of weeks.”  
  
“Well, I knew you could...with a little help, “Harry said.  
  
“There’s no one on the road,” Red Tornado piped in Harry’s ear. “You’re clear to escort the truck to Metropolis.”  
  
“Whitney, you’re with me,” Harry said. “Donna...are you….”  
  
“I’m taking her back right now,” Donna said.  
  
Harry just broke out into a smile, and patted her on the shoulder. Donna would like to see her mother again, but she just wished it was under better circumstances.

* * *

  
Through the window, Jesse watched them take the truck. She was not going along this time, mostly because she had work to do. She wanted to get a jump start on the work on the shield and also finish her tests on the new batch of Velocity Nine. She was closer to pinpointing the cause of the addiction.  
  
Knox may have had a more stable formula, although Jesse figured and she doubted she was wrong, that he wanted the test subjects to be dependant on the formula.  
  
“I’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
  
Inspiration hit Jesse. She doodled one formula on a piece of paper.  
  
Jesse Chambers-Wells Plus Velocity Nine Equals Jesse Quick.  
  
She grinned, thinking about how cool it would be to run, stopping bad guys like Kid Flash. She entered her thoughts, absentmindedly scrolling a second equation alongside of the first.  
  
Harry Kent Plus Jesse Chambers-Wells Equals Jesse Kent.  
  
Jesse doodled a few hearts and a smiley face next to it, before slapping herself out of her fantasy. Still she would like nothing better than Superboy to come in, save her, and have her thank him. Jesse realized she missed the moment, but with Whitney, Donna, and Diana around, it was very hard. And also, getting that isotope out of here.  
  
“Okay, enough daydreaming, spaz,” she muttered to herself. “Time to get to work.”

* * *

  
The isotope was not secured in a secondary Starrwave facility, instead of the Star Labs which it was officially being taken to. It was an interesting bit of deceit, but with one attempt to steal it already, there was no chance they were leaving anything open.  
  
Karen and Caitlin finished sealing it in a vault while Whitney and Harry stood by. Harry broke out into an amused smile with Whitney eyeballing several of the projects in the lower labs. She wished she could have a better look at things...and she’s a kid in a candy store.  
  
Harry just chuckled. If only Whitney saw some of the more advanced Starrwave projects.  
  
“We’re ready to go,” Karen said.  
  
“So soon?” Whitney asked.  
  
Unfortunately, she did have to go. For Whitney’s friend Linda had sent her a text and the Mirror Master had just popped out of a mall fountain.  
  
“So, got to run?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, Flash is busy dealing with League business, so I’ll deal with Mirror Master, done it before, shouldn’t be too hard,” Whitney said. “We’re going to have to skip out on that ice cream...which I didn’t ask you about earlier...oooh how did that slip my mind?”  
  
“Any time that you want,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, cool, catch you later,” Whitney said as she zoomed off.  
  
With the isotope in the vault, that left Caitlin, Harry, and Karen.  
  
“Whitney and Jesse, they’re about ready to go to work on the shield,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, that’s good,” Karen said with a smile.  
  
Caitlin smiled as well. The less things that harmed her charge, the better, and while she had been studying about ways to take the Kryptonite vulnerability off of the table, nothing could be done without stripping him of his powers.  
  
The trio slipped out of the side entrance and into the limo. It was a long drive back to the main Starrwave facility, especially in this traffic at this time of the day.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on 12/27/2018.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The following chapter contains nothing but shameless smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**  
****Chapter Thirteen:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
** Harry sat firmly nestled in between Karen and Caitlin on their way back to the penthouse. It was very nice to be pressed between the pair of them and to feel their bodies just brush up against his. Karen slid her hand up Harry’s thigh with a soft smile on her face. She leaned in towards him and gave him a light kiss on the side of the neck. More kisses followed with Karen edging her way slowly up towards Harry’s ear lobe. The buxom blonde Kryptonian stopped and breathed in his ear.  
  
“We have a long way back to the office, don’t we?” Karen asked, voice dripping with mischief.  
  
Harry responded with a groan and a nod. Karen’s warm, soft hand squeezed Harry’s manhood through his pants and caused him to almost jump up in response. She knew exactly how to push all of the right buttons. Eventually, Karen slipped her hand down Harry’s pants and grabbed onto his cock.  
  
From the other end, Caitlin stroked his chest and leaned in closer towards Harry’s body. Her lips pressed firmly against Harry’s neck, kissing all the way from the tip of his ear, down the side of his neck. Harry closed his eyes, feeling a warm heat thanks to Caitlin’s constant worship of his body. Her hands rubbed him as she circled around to the the side of his ear. She pulled back with a soft smile.  
  
Karen and Caitlin unbuckled his pants and left Harry completely naked from the waist down with well-timed teamwork. Karen leaned in and touched his long cock, which throbbed with desire the more times she touched it. She gave him a very long and very passionate stroke, causing Harry’s groin to swell with desire. Karen leaned in closer towards him and touched her lips to the tip of it, kissing him extremely hard. Karen folded her warm tongue against the tip of Harry’s head and then pulled back all the way.  
  
Already, Caitlin unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to slide off of her shoulders. This gave Harry a very nice view of her ample chest and his hands placed on her tits to give them a very firm squeeze. Caitlin just broke into a smile all of the times Harry touched her and squeezed her perfect chest. A couple more squeezes and she was moaning. She pushed onto Harry and kissed him.  
  
Harry realized that Karen’s warm mouth engulfed him. He looked down at the buxom blonde, the sight of his stiff rod slipping into her mouth was erotic. He hissed through his teeth when the warm heaven engulfed him. She blew him in the back of the limo and it was extremely hot to feel him rise and fall into her mouth. Karen cupped his balls, squeezing them tight and releasing them within her hand. She moved around, swirling her tongue against him.  
  
“Just relax,” Caitlin told him.  
  
Harry decided to relax buried deep in Caitlin’s breasts. He began sucking Caitlin’s delicious tits and she encouraged him to do so. Caitlin ran her hand down on Harry’s head as he sucked her tits. While Harry’s hand pressed against the back of Karen’s hair, shoving as much of his stiff prick down her throat as humanly possible.  
  
Those breasts pressing against his legs made Harry stir. Something deep inside of him threatened to get out. Harry thought about what would happen when he pushed Karen against the divider of the limo, between the back and the driver’s side, and pushed inside of her, having his way with her. The thought just made him drive down her throat with a more precision.  
  
Karen enjoyed herself, and she got off immensely with seeing Harry smothered face first in between Caitlin’s gorgeous tits. The view made Karen tingle and push one single finger inside of her pussy. She wanted something more than a finger in there before too long and she rode herself to the edge while sucking on Harry’s manhood.  
  
The skilled young man grew more and more and more, and stuffed the back of Karen’s throat with his endowment. She gave a long and extremely passionate suck, her fingers dancing against him. She stroked him for a good long minute.  
  
They were stopped in a very long and slow moving line of traffic, and yet Karen was not bored. She could never be bored when Harry was there to entertain her. He grabbed ahold the back of her hair tightly, in a fist. Karen’s bright blue eyes shot open, positively vibrant with what she was feeling.  
  
Caitlin rocked back, the talented mouth of her charge really lavishing and treating her breasts. She almost wanted to join Karen on the limo floor to play with Harry’s balls, but this was more than sufficient. She did pull her panties back and shove her fingers again, hungrily throwing her hips back and forth. She was dripping hot and hard, groaning and thrashing up and down. She knew that it would not be too long before she came all over her hand. She could not resist any longer, she just threw all dignity out of the window and finger-fucked her.  
  
Harry edged himself closer to the breaking point inside of Karen’s mouth. Karen did not help him hold back by rubbing his balls and pushing him closer to that breaking point. A small amount of sweat dripped off of Harry’s body, his clothes just hanging off of his shoulders and ankles when these two busty women pleasured him at all angle. Karen pushed his hand against her balls and released it, milking them.  
  
He was about ready to warn Karen about the incoming explosion. Only, he couldn’t, due to the fact that he had a mouthful of Caitlin’s tantalizing tits. Oh, they were so soft, he would have to bury himself in them for days.  
  
Harry rocked himself into Karen’s mouth all the way to the edge. His eyes glazed over the faster he pumped inside of Karen. He flew over the edge and exploded into her mouth. Achieving a sweet release, coupled with her triumph hums resulted in undeniable pleasure for Harry.  
  
Karen slurped up all of the seed from his balls, drinking from the, draining him slowly with her fingers. Harry just smiled, not feeling the least bit tired at all. Karen pressed her hand against him and cupped his balls, giving them a tight squeeze and coaxing every single last drop of cucm.  
  
All three breathed as they made some headway in traffic. And yet, they did not care about the movement. Rather, they cared about the fact that they had gotten off. Caitlin and Karen resumed their normal spots. Caitlin just smiled and put her hand on Karen’s cheek.  
  
“You’ve got a little something on your face,” Caitlin said.  
  
“You don’t say,” Karen said.  
  
The two leaned over and kissed each other over Harry’s body. Caitlin’s breasts smashed against Harry’s left side while Karen’s smashed against right side. He was perfectly aware of the fact that they were sharing his cum, their tongues sliding together as he swapped it.  
  
Harry hardened in between these two victims. Practically throbbing and rock-hard, Harry readied himself to play. With their breath coming down on him. Caitlin and Karen locked eyes onto him, with Harry’s manhood going down. They took turns teasing his body.  
  
“You two are just asking for it,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Oh, we’re not asking,” Karen said with a grin.  
  
They lowered themselves down. Karen Starr and Caitlin Fairchild moved into place, their ample assets wrapping around Harry’s pole. Harry groaned when these two lovely ladies, who would be the death of him, moved in for a kiss, worshipping his mighty cock head with their lips.  
  
The smoldering desire in their eyes caused something to rise deep within Harry. Lust which burned far hotter than anything else. Caitlin and Karen smooshed his big rod in between their round breasts and licked the tip of his manhood like it was a delicious ice cream cone.  
  
“I wonder how long it’s going to take before we have it gushing like a spring,” Karen hotly breathed.  
  
Harry grunted and groaned, it would not be too long if they kept this up. He could feel the tension already rising in them and he could also see both of them pleasuring each other between their legs. All he could do was encourage them to keep rubbing their tits all over his manhood.  
  
The thought of having Harry’s seed splashing all over her breasts excited Caitlin greatly. Any time Harry showered her in his fluids was a good time and she would let him do it constantly. He was so handsome and could recharge quickly, almost too quickly. That thought made Caitlin tingle, and the fact Karen buried her finger deep inside of Caitlin’s dripping hot pussy helped edge her along.  
  
“We’re having fun, aren’t we?” Karen asked her.  
  
Caitlin nodded when thrusting back into Karen’s finger. Her rather frustrated attempts to find Karen’s own opening lead to a lot of problems, and she did not pleasure Karen nearly as well as Karen pleasured her.  
  
“Too much fun.”  
  
“Oh, I disagree,” Karen told her. “You can never have too much fun….not with a cock this big and this juicy.”  
  
Karen pressed her lips down onto Harry to suck him hard. She could hear Harry’s groan and they were going to have so much more fun. Karen wanted more of Harry’s seed after the first taste. The limo driver could not hear anything that was going on back there and she was under orders not to disturb Karen unless asked for. She would stop, knock on the window when they were there, and leave Karen, Caitlin, and Harry to get out on their own accord.  
  
With this slow moving traffic though, it was going to be an extremely long ride and Karen intended to pass the time. Harry looked down onto them with pleasure, putting deeper inside of her. His hands rubbed down her body, pressing up and driving down completely into her breasts.  
  
“You just wait,” Harry groaned.  
  
The two lustful ladies worshipped Harry’s pole and got him really going. Their fingers touched him all over, stroking his hard manhood. Karen and Caitlin used their tongues to great effect, pleasuring and taunting Harry.  
  
This once again brought Harry to the tipping point. He held out just long enough to feel this cavern of tits wrapped around him, enjoying the soft feeling of their tantalizing cleavage pushing against him. All good things would come to an end and this was going to be an explosive end to cum to.  
  
Harry launched his seed up into the air and showered both Caitlin and Karen with the discharge. They rubbed him all over, pleasuring his hard manhood. They got his seed all over their tits and it was an extremely hot feeling to look at them both at this point.  
  
After the finished their shower, Karen reached over to cup Caitlin’s breasts and buried her face between them. She sucked up as much as Harry’s discharge as humanly possible. Her hand rested firmly on Harry’s lap as she felt just how much he was growing. A slight rubbing of her hand against his crotch most certainly drove Harry to full hardness in no time and Karen could not wait to feel it in her body.  
  
“Just wait,” Harry groaned.  
  
Caitlin decided to have her fun with Karen and Harry as well. She stroked Harry’s balls, and then moved in to take the obscene amount of seed that Harry splashed all over Karen’s titanic tits. She was working her hard, pressing her fingers against them, milking every inch of Karen’s jugs and pulling back from her.  
  
Once again, Harry was rock hard. He grabbed both of the women and threw them up against the divider.  
  
“Careful,” Karen warned him. “You don’t want to tip over the limo with us in it….damn it’s a good thing this traffic is running slow.”  
  
“Good thing,” Harry agreed. “It will give me plenty of time to have my way with both of you sexy ladies.”  
  
Harry’s hands moved in a blur, stroking the sexy and sensual thighs of these beauties beside him. He stroked their thighs, with hunger just dancing through their bodies. He could feel how wet they are, how much they wanted him. Harry decided to ramp up that want by rubbing his erection down Karen’s back.  
  
No matter how many times they drained him, Harry refueled. Caitlin wondered if he had any limits. Of course, the more he was around sex, the stronger he got. That was a thought that Caitlin wanted to explore.  Right now all she wanted was Harry to explore her ass cheeks, squeezing it hard. His hand slipped between Caitlin’s thighs, rubbing her so fast. His erection pushed down against the small of her back.  
  
Karen was feeling a bit left out. Of course, when thought about voicing that, Harry pulled his hand from Caitlin and stuffed his fingers down Karen’s throat. She moaned deeply when hungering for any touch. She licked the juices from her fellow partner in crime. Harry’s manhood rubbed between her thighs and moved closely towards her, almost shoving inside of her and pulling back from the last second.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Harry asked her. “You don’t like to be teased like this.”  
  
Harry clasped her breasts and she broke out into a sigh.  
  
“Or like this?”  
  
Harry cupped her bouncing tits and rubbed them quickly. He could feel Karen sigh and moan the more he touched her and the more he played with her. He could not get enough of Karen and her bouncing breasts. She was just lovely and all of the ways he touched her, made her so hot and heavy that it was almost insane. Harry pawed her breasts and released them from this grip, squeezing on her.  
  
“Yes,” Karen moaned. “Oh, I need your cock inside me, badly. Are you going to leave me hanging like this?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take really good care of you.”  
  
Without another word, Harry lined himself up for Karen and jammed his thick manhood deep inside of her. She stretched out, her warm pussy being filled up by Harry’s length. Harry pressed his hands against her back, rocking back and forth into her until he got some steady momentum.  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes, feeling a bit left out of the fun, even though Harry’s hand pressed firmly between her legs. He stroked her pussy lips, getting her all lit up with pleasure. Her toes curled up with Harry rocking himself back and forth into Karen while also fingering Caitlin.  
  
Harry wished he had more sets of hands or wished he could be in two places at once, like Flash could. Thankfully, he was able to make to with the most, alternating between pleasuring both Karen and Caitlin. Both of these lustful ladies rewarded him with intense and passionate moans. Harry leaned in to them, sucking on Karen’s earlobe and making her wet as hell the faster Harry drove down into her.  
  
“Always mine,” Harry told her.  
  
“Always,” Caitlin agreed.  
  
Harry’s big balls swung at the perfect angle, striking Karen’s thighs hard. He rode her into the divider into the limo, pushing up and pulling back. He slapped her tight ass with a couple more thrusts, his body burning with pleasure. Harry rode out Karen for a few seconds while finger-banging Caitlin. Then he switched.  
  
Caitlin eagerly greeted Harry with her warm walls closing down onto him. It was like she was welcoming an old friend inside of her. Harry pressed against her body, toying with every last inch of her. Caitlin broke out into an extremely sultry sigh, the further Harry buried himself into her body. He rose back and slammed his balls down onto her. He left marks all over Caitlin’s tantalizing thighs and caused her to be spent.  
  
He was not ignoring Karen in the slightest. He tickled the outside of her pussy lips and got her moaning and groaning with immense pleasure. It was just too much for her, just too much at all. Her juices tingled and Harry pulled his finger away when it was let. He allowed Karen to suck on it.  
  
His two angels craved his touch. Harry grabbed Caitlin’s butt with one hand for added leverage and slid deeper into her warm body. He could feel a tingle, but held back. He wanted to bring Caitlin all the way to the edge, and then a couple of steps beyond, right before she exploded all over him.  
  
“So close,” Caitlin breathed heavily.  
  
They were moving a bit more in traffic, not that this slowed down Harry any. He sped up inside of Caitlin and worked her closer to that happy moment of climax. Harry knew all of the right buttons to press and all the ways to send Caitlin tipping over the breaking out. He worked her body, sending her into fits of pleasure and lust. All of those right buttons hammered at once, making Caitlin drip all over his massive prick the deeper he drove inside of her. Harry slapped down onto her thighs and sent her jolting back.  
  
He pulled out of Caitlin and entered Karen, driving balls deep into the busty blonde. Harry alternated between both of them for the next couple of minutes, spending some time driving into Karen for a little bit and then switching off, to drive into Caitlin a little bit more.  
  
Both women appreciated the alternating thrusts inside of her their pussies. Harry grabbed onto Caitlin’s juicy globes when having his tour of duty and felt her beautiful muscular body, just dripping with sweat and desire.  
  
Caitlin wanted this to never end, but upon her orgasm, Harry switched out. After her orgasm faded, she turned to the side and watched Harry drive himself into Karen. Karen hovered slightly above the floor, as high as she could go without smacking her hand on the top of the limo.  
  
“Having fun,” Harry said. “Oh, I wonder which of you is going to get my cum. Guess, you’re going to work hard for it,aren’t you?”  
  
Karen’s pride indicated that she wanted to be the one to drain Harry of every last single drop of seed. She wanted to be the one to empty his balls. Harry was the beneficiary of her tight walls closing down onto him, slowly milking him. Harry planted his fingers deeper against her nipples and squeezed them. Karen clamped down onto him and released his throbbing manhood. His balls slapped her hard against her thighs.  
  
“Yes, very hard,” Harry said. “But, you’re close.”  
  
“And I’m ready for you,” Caitlin told him.  
  
Harry just flashed her a smile and spent some time mapping out a battle plan all over Karen’s wonderful hot spots. That got her dripping some more. Harry pressed against her, sliding himself into her depths. She attempted to make him pop all inside of her. Harry refused to back down, instead he sped up, driving himself down to the edge and several steps beyond.  
  
The minute he pulled out of her, he shoved back into Caitlin. This round of switching back and forth against the dripping openings of the other women continued for the next several minutes.  
  
Finally, when Harry shoved deeper inside Caitlin, he came, and came hard. His backed up load exploded deep inside of her. Harry pulled her back and placed his hands underneath her legs to bounce her when Harry shot the last bit of load into her. He felt the sweet sensation of release.  
  
Caitlin flashed an extremely smug smile towards Karen after Harry injected his dripping seed deep into her warm center. She could feel it splashing around inside of her.  
  
“Oh, you think you’re so special, don’t you, Fairchild?” Karen asked with a grin.  
  
Caitlin found Karen dove down the minute Harry left her body and start using her very talented mouth to suck the seed right from her. Caitlin scratched against the back of the divider with Karen moaning deep inside of her, hungering for more.  
  
“I don’t want you to feel left out.”  
  
Harry lifted Karen up and cupped onto her tits. She gave a surprised, but happy moan.  
  
“These are nice,” Harry said.  
  
“World famous,” Karen said as the warmth spread through her body from Harry mauling her tits with his powerful hands.  
  
Harry just made Karen cream herself by touching her breasts. Harry removed them and brushed his cock head against her ass. He moved down to touch it, and to give a light slap against Karen’s firm cheeks.  
  
“But, I’ve found out this is highly underrated as well,” Harry said. “And it’s all mine.”  
  
Karen’s pussy throbbed in desire and she wanted Harry to stick that big hard cock right where it counted, fucking her straight up the ass. She could not resist for a second, and Harry rubbed against her, touching her womanhood and adding an immense amount of heat to her.  
  
“All yours, baby,” Karen cooed with lust driving into her eyes. “You know, that’s the spot you need to take.”  
  
“Mmm, yes it is,” Harry told her, flicking a finger deep inside Karen.  
  
Karen closed her eyes and enjoyed Harry driving one finger into her. He knew exactly all of the right spots to hit and all of the ways to make her drip. He made sure her back entrance was oiled up and ready to receive Harry inside of her. Karen rubbed herself against him, taking him.  
  
They took a seat with Karen sinking down on Harry’s manhood. Her warm ass cheeks pressed against his balls and she buried him balls deep into her perfect ass.  
  
“Oooh, baby,” Karen moaned. “That’s where it should be.”  
  
Harry put his fingers deep inside of her pussy and played with it. He caught Caitlin’s eye who knew exactly what he wanted her to do. After spending a few minutes tormenting and pleasuring Karen’s snug passage, and her pussy, Harry put her into perfect position to be eaten out by Caitlin.  
  
Having a big, studly cock in her ass was the best feeling. What made it better, in Karen’s mind, was Fairchild diving between the horny blonde’s legs and eating her out. Caitlin’s talented tongue sent shockwaves over Karen, and pressed against her. The brilliant redhead pushed against her, and sucked on Karen’s warm pussy lips. Feeling Caitlin’s nice red hair rubbing against her sensitive thighs was a feeling beyond all measure.  
  
The pleasure continued with the tipping point. Harry placed one hand on her ass and the other alternated between squeezing Karen’s glorious breasts. They bounced against him, these large tracts of land being more than enough for Harry to explore. He squeezed them.  
  
“Couldn’t keep your hands off of them, could you?” Karen asked.  
  
“They have their own gravitational pull,” Harry said.  
  
Karen did wonder, but she could not say or think much more due to the fact that Caitlin went all in, tongue first into her body. She was shifting, her knuckles grew tense against the back of Caitlin’s head’s head. Caitlin knew exactly how to hit all of the right spots and make Karen flow like a gusher into her mouth.  
  
Caitlin rubbed against her pussy, working in. She smelled Karen’s arousal from a mile away and tasted her sweet, sun empowered juices. Every now and then, she could reach underneath Karen’s legs to grasp Harry’s balls and she took full advantage, being a part of having Harry blast his seed deep into Karen’s warm asshole.  
  
“Close,” Harry grunted with several kisses on the back of Karen’s right shoulder, knowing full well she was extremely sensitive on her shoulder blades.  
  
Karen broke out into a rush of juices. Yes, she wanted Harry to lose himself in her ass. There would be nothing more than she wanted that Harry to lose himself inside of her.  
  
One final thrust before Harry lost his seed inside of her. His balls tightened and released, sending seed just spilling inside of her warm asshole.  
  
Harry groaned as he rode out his orgasm in Karen’s tight back hole. It was the very best feeling in the world. His muscles relaxed with release.  
  
Caitlin came up, her face coated in Karen’s juices. Karen swooped down and kissed Caitlin, before cleaning her face with a few soft licks.  
  
The limo appeared to take a corner and stop. The front side door opened and there was a knock on the window.  
  
“Guess, we’re back,” Karen said.  
  
The trio took a second to bask in the moment. They kept themselves busy on the long drive across Metropolis, through rush hour traffic. Apparently they hit one of the worst traffic jams in a long time.  
  
They found a nice way to pass the time. They got dressed and moved out. Perhaps they would continue their fun upstairs, in the Master Bedroom.  
**The Next Block of Chapters Will Be 14, 15, and 16 of YJR and will drop on January 7, 2019.**  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr, Lois Lane, and Cat Grant.**


	14. Chapter 14(1/7/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**This is part one of a three chapter update posted on January 7th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fourteen.**

* * *

The aftermath of the Justice League’s encounter with a super powered android reached many ears, including those of the Daily Problem. It took most of the League to take it down, including Superwoman. Therefore, Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson prepared to work on a story describing the android’s attack. Lois rifled through the notes she had made, making sure she did not miss anything of relevant value.  
  
“So, did you get it?” Lois asked. “Pictures….pictures of the android.”  
  
Mary Jane produced an envelope and pulled out the pictures. Lois just smiled as she produced them.  
  
“Right here,” Mary Jane said.  
  
“Good, you’re on the ball, Cover Girl,” Lois commented. “I’m going to have to get an article drafted, Perry’s going to want it soon.”  
  
Stepping around the office was Harry Kent, and there were more than a few women in the office who were trying to catch his eye. Harry stepped over, crossing the office to greet the two women who mandated his attention the most.  
  
“Hi Lois, Mary Jane,” Harry said.  
  
“Harry, how are you?” Mary Jane asked with a smile.  
  
“Oh, I’m doing well,” Harry said returning the smile. “How about you?”  
  
“Oh, you know, busy morning,” Mary Jane commented waving it off. “I’ve been trying my best to get as many pictures as I can of that super powered android that was attacking the Justice League.”  
  
“They won, though?” Harry asked.  
  
Mary Jane smiled and nodded. Yeah, they won, and it was pretty great. She only saw the conclusion of the battle, and the League looked pretty banged up. Then again, they fought an android who combined all of the powers and the abilities of the League.  
  
“Harry, do you think that you could proofread my article?” Lois asked. “You know before I sent it off to Perry?”  
  
Once Lois asks this, Harry nodded in confirmation. Mary Jane places a hand on his shoulder and offers him a sympathetic smile in response.  
  
“My condolences,” Mary Jane said. “I’ll be back in about an hour, got to get some lunch.”  
  
It appeared that many of the people in the Planet were filling out to get some lunch right now. Harry took Lois’s article and gave it a very careful looking over. He raised his eyebrows and realized why Mary Jane offered her condolences just by looking at Lois’s initial draft. Lois was a damn good reporter, although she could have some interesting writing quirks.  
  
“Well, the actual article is pretty good,” Harry commented slowly. “Although, your constant misplacement of commas, overuse of adverbs, and….well other than some transpositions of some letters...which is an easy enough fix...everything is pretty good. Although pretty rough.”  
  
“Well, that’s why they call in a rough draft,” Lois said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Harry flicked his finger, and corrected all of Lois’s mistakes. Her words were still her words, but he made them flow correctly. With all of the commas in the right place and everything.  
  
A conflicted Lois answered with a slight frown.  
  
“Wow, that almost seems like cheating,” Lois said with a chuckle. “But, you’re a real time saver.”  
  
Lois noticed that there was not really anyone on this floor of the office right about now. That made her turn her attention completely to Harry.  
  
“Now that’s done, I should thank you for your help,” Lois said. “And you know...no one else is here…..”  
  
Lois reached over and put her hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“And I’m in the mood for something...creamy for lunch,” Lois breathed in his ear. “So….how about it? Claire’s desk seems to be the most ideal for what we want to do….not that she’s been in the office all morning. And the cleanest though….”  
  
Lois cupped Harry’s crotch and kissed him. Harry put the hand on the back of her head to kiss Lois back. It was obvious that Claire’s desk was not going to be the cleanest for too much longer, not if Lois had her say. Harry and Lois entered a very passionate makeout session.  
  
At least until the sound of screaming children hit Harry hard. Harry pulled away from Lois.  
  
“School bus careening out of control on a bridge, be right back.”  
  
Harry zipped off and Lois broke out into a sigh.  
  
“Like mother, like son,” Lois remarked.

* * *

Harry moved over to catch a bus full of terrified school children about ready to tip over the edge. They screamed and the bus driver appeared to be rooted on the spot, unable to do anything out of shock. Fearful that any action would mean certain doom for both the driver and the children. This had gotten out of control for reasons which Harry did not know.  
  
And he figured that the reasons why the school bus were about ready to careen over the bridge did not matter. Harry zipped into place, about ready to levitate the bus to safely.  
  
Only, before he could do anything, the bus lifted up off of the ground. Superwoman came up to save the dayand to place the bus down onto the bridge.  
  
Superwoman locked eyes with Harry.  
  
“Nice one,” Harry said. “I should have known you would have been around to save the day.”  
  
She answered with a nod.  
  
“You didn’t need to get involved,” she responded.  
  
“Obviously,” Harry coolly told her.  “So I heard about the android….”  
  
“The matter was under control,” Claire said.  
  
“Good,” Harry curtly replied. “I’ll see you around then.”  
  
And without a backward glance, Harry turned his back and left Superwoman on the bridge, without a backwards glance. Superwoman stared off after him. That was not the reaction that she expected and Harry’s attitude threw her off completely.  
  
No anger, no resentment, no confronting her about how she acted, just cool and casual indifference. It reminded Claire of….well it pained her to even think about who it reminded Claire of. Especially given the rather harsh falling out they had.  
  
Claire shook her head. No way of fixing that now.  
  
Despite the indifference she had been giving to Harry, it hurt to have him blow her off like that.  
  
She caught the eye of the MCU, who smiled and prepared to deal with the children and the shellshocked driver. Captain Maggie Sawyer gave Claire an encouraging smile, telling her they had the children well under hand.  
  
A ringing phone took Claire’s eye further off the ball.  
  
“Hello?”Claire asked.  
  
“It’s Diana,” the voice on the other end said. “Are you still up for lunch?”  
  
The encounter with her son, for lack of a better turn, kept shaking Claire. She shook her head.  
  
“Yes, I’m on,” Claire said. “I’ll see you real soon.”

* * *

Back in the guise of mild mannered reporter Claire Kent, The Woman of Steel met Diana Prince for lunch. The two of them ordered their lunch. One could tell instantly, and Diana could after knowing Claire for so long, that something was bothering her.  
  
“So, I met Superboy,” Diana commented to hopefully brak the ice.  
  
Claire fiddled with her fork. It seemed like the longest ten seconds of her life before she was able to respond to Diana.  
  
“Yes,” Claire said. “But, you know, Lois is trying to make the entire Superman name stick and...he is not really a boy...he can handle himself...he doesn’t need me….and if he needs someone, Karen’s doing a pretty good job at handling….well she’s...she’s doing a good job.”  
  
Despite the fact that Claire tried to remain calm and not bitter, the words flowing out of her mouth indicated that she still was pretty stung by the encounter this morning. Naturally, Diana would pick up on it, because if anything, the Amazon Princess was extremely observant like that.  
  
“Are you going to ever sit him down and talk to him about the way you’re acting around him and why?” Diana asked.  
  
“I can’t really deal with this right now,” Claire said.  
  
The past year had been rather rough for Claire. Friends lost, father lost, and her near death, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Her entire world had been turned upside down after finding out she had a cousin who survived Krypton, and this one had not been from an alternate Earth either. And she had to fight tooth and nail to get kara to stay on the farm, and it was a good thing that Lana and her mother both agreed to keep on an eye on Kara. And there was plenty of friction there.  
  
After all, the last time Kara saw Clara, she was a baby. But, Kara’s powers...they were strong and Claire did not want Kara to hurt herself or others trying to use them. And there would be people who would be able to take advantage of Kara’s good nature. Claire tried to follow the example her father, the late Jonathan Kent, did by keeping her safe on the farm until she was ready.  
  
This only breeded resentment between Kara and Claire.  
  
“Well, you should really face this before you lose him,” diana offered.  
  
Almost as if checking of eavesdroppers, Claire turned her head from one side to the other.  
  
“No one knows this,” Claire said. “Not even Batman...but….I’m sure he’s done his own investigations on…..Har...on Superboy.”  
  
Claire tried not to call Harry by his name, because that would mean there was some kind of personal attachment towards him. And given all the people Claire lost in the past year, she thought that personal attachment was the worst thing to have right now.  
  
“I uncovered some records from Cadmus, with some help,” Claire said in a calm voice. “And I’m pretty sure that part of Harry’s DNA comes from Lex Luthor.”  
  
“Are you certain about this?” Diana asked her calmly.  
  
“He’s cloned me before,” Claire said. “It didn’t end so well….and there’s also this Subject X, I don’t even know what it is...who it is...and how it fits it….but you shouldn’t tell Superboy about what’s happening.”  
  
“Fine, I won’t tell Harry about this,” Diana commented. “But, I think it’s your responsibility to sit down and have an honest conversation about him. He’s not Lex.”  
  
It was a mark of the respect Diana said that he’s not Lex, but if Harry was like Lex, then secrets would only make him resent Claire. At one time, Claire and Lex were friends, but Lex was suspicious about Claire and how she had been keeping secrets.  
  
The breakup had been very bad, and Lex had turned from one of Claire’s closest friends to Superwoman’s greatest foe.  
  
“I don’t really know how Lex got ahold of my DNA again,” Claire said.  “I still haven’t been able to figure it out.”  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t Lex,” Diana offered.  
  
Claire offered Diana a look which plainly said that it was always Lex, always with her. Every time she turned around, the specter of Lex Luthor haunted Claire and made her life miserable. There was a small dark thought in Claire’s mind that she squashed down out of shame that she should have allowed Lex to die on that day when she saved him. Actually, there were a few times Claire saved Lex over the years, along with Lana, Lois...and Claire shut down the thought, given what happened to the third person who nearly came to mind.  
  
All her fault.  
  
“He doesn’t need me, he’s doing fine,” Claire said.  
  
“But, you’re not,” Diana said. “Come to Themyscira...you can get clarity.”  
  
“I’m fine, Diana,” Claire said sharply. “And the League needs me here.”  
  
A long pause followed between the two of them. Diana took a long drink.  
  
“You found Minerva,” Claire said.  
  
“You heard?” Diana asked.  
  
“Yeah, I heard,” Claire said. “How are you holding up?”  
  
Diana just smiled in spite of herself. Leave it to Claire to be the one to be concerned with others, despite the fact that she was going through her own struggles. That was a part of what made Claire Kent, Claire Kent.  
  
“Claire, I appreciate your concern, but don’t you think that you’re hiding from something….”  
  
“Well, you’re burying your guilt from what happened to Minerva,” Claire pressed on. “Like you still won’t mention Aresia because you feel guilty about what she did.”  
  
Instantly, Claire regretted saying the wrong thing. That caused Diana’s eyes to mist over and Claire reach over to grab her. She went one step over the line. The voice in Claire’s head that sounded a lot like Lois grumbled “way to go, Smallville.”  
  
“I need to leave to leave,” Claire said. “I’ll pay for lunch.”  
  
“No, it’s quite alright,” Diana said in an even voice. “I shouldn’t have pushed you...we both have our demons to face.”  
  
However, Claire already walked off, fuming at upsetting Diana by bringing up something so sensitive. Maybe Diana should not have pressed her on the Superboy front, but it was right out of order for Claire to drop one of the Amazon’s greatest shames so naturally in front of her.

* * *

  
Harry slipped back into the cave, to notice the rest of the team just hanging out. Donna sat cross-legged on the floor, with a few books she swept from the library back home. Harry moved over to crouch down to join her.  
  
“So, any luck?” Harry asked.  
  
“Not anything,” Donna grimly told him. “I know Diana wants to change her friend back….but it’s going to be hard. Especially given I’m not too sure what happened to Minerva, what triggered her transformation. And a curse like that is going to be very hard to lift.”  
  
“You’ll find something,” Harry said. “We just have to come across the right lead.”  
  
Mareena popped back into the cave. Her shoulders slumped and she was breathing in frustration.  
  
“There’s nothing in the library back to Atlantis,” Mareena said.  
  
Donna’s deep sigh indicated her frustration.  
  
“I figured as much,” Donna said. “If it was a sea based creature, we might have found something easier.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m sure I’ve come across something about a totem like that before,” Mareena said. “But, I can’t remember where...and it was in passing a long time ago….when I was researching something else for a project in my first year at the academy.”  
  
“Relax, both of you are pushing yourself too hard,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s not for me, it’s for Diana,” Donna said. “I hate to see her like this.”  
  
“It might be….”  
  
“Hopeless without the artifact in question?” Mareena asked Harry who nodded. “I thought the same thing.”  
  
Whitney popped in at that moment, after fixing herself a big bowl of ice cream from the kitchen. She wanted to see how the others had been getting along.  
  
“There must have been some kind of runic transfer involved,” Donna suggested. “Or some high end transfiguration rite….but only true masters could put that kind of spell into an object.”  
  
“It would have to be high end to change a person’s form at that level,” Mareena said with a light tap on her chin.  
  
Whitney just gave them a smile and took a bite of her ice cream.  
  
“I know how people feel when I talk science in front of them,” Whitney said. “But, I found out one thing you might want to know….Minerva did not go on her expedition alone.”  
  
This piqued the interest of Harry, Donna, and Mareena.  
  
“She went on it with a Professor Nina Dowd,” Whitney said. “But, she’s missing too...and unless Professor Dowd or the artifact turn up anytime soon….”  
  
Whitney left it hanging.  
  
“Queen Bee could be another piece of this puzzle,” Mareena darkly commented.  
  
“Yeah, she’s always a problem,” Whitney agreed. “HIVE put her on the throne...although the previous regime was pretty bad. But, she rules Biyala now.. And she...well she has the power to enthrall most men and many women as well. Which is why her public approval rating is so high, despite being a dictator and a woman...over in that part of the world.”  
  
Whitney took in a deep sigh, and decided to step past that dicey political territory. Harry did not know much about Queen Bee, that was not covered in his training at Cadmus.  
  
Which struck Harry as quite curious.  
  
“That would be a League problem,” Whitney said.  
  
“Maybe,” Mareena offered. “But it’s a very dangerous political situation, I’m not sure if the League would even get involved with her too much. It would be an international incident waiting to happen.”  
  
Whitney nodded, she figured about that much. Still, Queen Bee was testing the League to see how they would react, by sending Cheetah in. And likely using her as a tool.  
  
“You’re getting a lot of attention lately,” Whitney said with a knowing grin. “And just in time too, given that Polygamy being a much more widespread thing thanks to there not being too many good men anymore.”  
  
Donna’s eyes snapped up from the book. She glared at Whitney.  
  
“That’s not funny to make light of that,” Donna commented to her and she hurled the book down in frustration before storming off.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Whitney winced and Mareena put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
“What’s the deal there?” Harry asked. “I’ve noticed that there hasn’t been a lot of men around….some, but it’s noticeable.”  
  
“It was one of her people who wiped out a good portion of the male population,” Mareena said. “One of Donna’s...they were friends. Her name was Aresia...and she decimated a third of all males on Earth...and likely contributed to the deaths of a lot of women as well.”  
  
There was a slight dark tone in Mareena’s statement and Harry could piece together why many women died despite not being the target of the attack. It was horrifying to think about, the ramifications of whatever Aresia’s attack was.  
  
“And half of what remained was rendered infertile,” Whitney added. “And the men that were left after that….well you have some choices, but not enough to sustain past a generation or two. And after all, if some of the men are not into women, whether they’re assexual or gay...well that cuts down on your choices even more.”  
  
“Maybe that’s one of the reasons why you were created by Cadmus,” Whitney offered.  
  
He doubted it very much. But, Harry supposed it was a possibility.  
  
“And you really should think clearly before you speak,” Mareena said. “Given how much that upsets Donna.”  
  
“I know,” Whitney said.  
  
Whitney moved into the room and knocked on it.  
  
“Hey, Donna, listen, I’m….”  
  
There was no answer on the other end of the door. It was obvious that Donna was still very triggered about the entire Aresia thing, even if Whitney did not intend to make light of genocide.  
  
Sometimes Whitney West’s mouth overran her brain.

* * *

  
M’gann slipped in behind them, having seen Donna stormed off when she came in the cave. Whitney moved off to apologize.  
  
“Everything okay?” she asked.  
  
“Whitney put her foot in her mouth, about there not being that many men after an Amazon attacked them,” Harry said.  
  
“Aresia, right,” M’gann said. “Uncle J’onn warned me not to bring that up when I was here...and….I know what she was. If anyone like me would have committed a crime that bad, I don’t think I could handle it either...not that any Martian would do anything like Aresia did.”  
  
Harry frown deepened. He really hoped that Donna would cool down any time soon.  
  
“And there just aren’t...that many men out there any more,” M’gann said. “I guess that’s one thing that Martians do have over humans...not that I’m saying that we’re any better than them...it’s just that….”  
  
“You can shapeshift,” Harry said. “And the same gender can have naturally born children, right?”  
  
“Exactly,” M’Gann said seriously, more so than Harry ever seen her in the short time that he knew her.  
  
“You know, you’re at the cave a lot,” Harry said, changing the subject carefully.  
  
“Well, I do live here, other than when I go off to visit my uncle,” she commented.  
  
“Doesn’t that get lonely being here all of the time?”  
  
M’gann abruptly shook her head, almost a bit too abruptly.  
  
“It isn’t too bad, although it can be pretty quiet at night, or when you’re all off doing your own things,” M’gann said. “But, solitude’s not a bad thing, I swear. And it makes me appreciate the time with my friends even more.”  
  
Harry appreciated her sunny outlook on the situation, even though she was hiding some other less than desirable emotions very deep down.  
  
“Red Tornado’s here most of the time and he’s...well he’s Red Tornado,” M’gann said.  
  
Helena stood by Whitney, in low conversation. Mareena followed, and Donna brought up the rear. Whitney turned her attention away to Donna.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t think….”  
  
“That’s the problem, you don’t think!” Donna snapped. “You would think that you would be less flippant. You brought up my greatest shame.”  
  
Donna’s stubborn pride refused to accept Whitney’s apology that easily.  
  
“Donna, I’...”  
  
“When ignorant assholes call Amazons nothing but a bunch of man-hated misandrists, they cite what happened with Aresia!” Donna snapped. “And they have a damn good point, given what she did, even though it’s unfair how they look at Amazons with fear...as the people who caused their sons, their husbands, their brothers, their fathers, caused many of them to die...because Aresia killed them and we refused to see the signs, see the hatred in her heart, until it was too late.”  
  
Harry groaned, he had a feeling that by “we” Donna meant her, although she was sugarcoating things a little bit.  
  
“And you should be the last person to be flippant, considering what happened with the previous Flash!”  
  
It was here that Whitney’s expression darkened a slight amount.  
  
“Cool it,” Mareena warned them.  
  
“I agree,” Harry said. “Whitney made a mistake...and you shouldn’t let people’s words get to you, Donna. She didn’t mean to upset you like that.”  
  
Donna folded her arms and just nodded.  
  
“And the bad guys will use the very same thing to piss you off,” Harry warned her. “And they will be even more blatant about it. And if you get angry, the entire team will pay.”  
  
They would not have that conversation any more, for they had visitors in the cave.

* * *

  
Wonder Woman and Black Canary joined the team in the cave. Harry smiled as two of his three favorite League members stepped in to face the team. His smile turned into concern, when he noticed the big bandage on Black Canary’s right arm and the obvious signs of bruising underneath it.  
  
“So, we’re beginning our training?” Helena asked.  
  
“Yes, we figured it would be best to work on your combat,” Diana said. “Although, some of you have had a more careful grounding than others.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked Black Canary.  
  
“Oh...this...it’s nothing,” Black Canary said. “I got it out there, fighting that android….it comes with the territory, in the League...bumps and bruises, it’s no big deal.”  
  
The moment Harry brushed his hand against Black Canary’s arm, it caused her to grimace. She was more than bruised. Harry channeled a little bit of energy through her arm and caused it to heal over.  
  
“Well, that’s better than,” Black Canary said.  
  
Harry rested a hand on her arm, up until the point where Diana cleared her throat. That put their attention back into the battle.  
  
“Scoring brownie points with the teacher, mmm?” Helena asked him.  
  
“One of your most common lessons is how easy you can pick apart an opponent when they are distracted,” Diana said. “Donna, do you think that you could come with me and demonstrate this with me, please?”  
  
The very much distracted Amazon Princess moved over. Donna was still buzzing with anger about the fresh wounds of the entire Aresia thing coming to to the surface. She moved into place and rushed towards Diana. Diana blocked her punch and knocked Donna down to the ground. She twisted Donna’s arm and pushed her face first down onto the ground.  
  
“Being distracted could mean the difference between living to fight another day or not,” Diana said. “And you need to block out anything other than the battle at hand.”  
  
Diana made short work on Diana during the second round.  
  
“Superboy, why don’t you and Black Canary show them?” Diana asked.  
  
Dinah and Harry stepped face to face with each other.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t go all out our first time,” Dinah said with a smile.  
  
“I won’t hold back,” Harry warned her.  
  
“Good, I don’t want you to hold back,” Dinah fired back.  
  
The two of them go hand to hand and Dinah had to admit, Harry was pretty good. He was able to block a good majority of her attacks and while she had been able to counter a lot of his, she would be remiss if she said that he did not impress her a whole lot.  
  
Then, Black Canary swept him off of his feet and got on top of him, straddling him and pinning him down. The two remained tangled in this position for a long time, Harry’s legs struggling to pump up to throw Black canary off of him.  
  
“All it takes is one move to gain the upper hand,” Black Canary said as she slid off of Harry.  
  
Harry sprang to his feet, acting like a hot blonde in tight leather and fishnets had just not been pressing up against him for almost two minutes.  
  
The next movement caused Black Canary and Wonder Woman to team up against the entire team, to demonstrate teamwork to them.  
  
“When you can think in harmony with your partner, you don’t need a Martian telepathic link to be on the same page,” Dinah told them.  
  
“And the League has it down to a science,” Diana offered.  
  
That much was true, as the team were tripping over each other, allowing Black Canary and Wonder Woman to pick apart their weaknesses. Harry thought they were better than the first mission, but still there were a lot of room to improve.

* * *

  
“Your teamwork is a bit raw, but there is potential for it to grow,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Don’t worry though, because the League did not function as well as it did now in its early days,” Wonder Woman offered with a morose smile.  
  
She noticed one particular member of the team had not been pulling their weight as much as Diana expected. She put a hand on Donna’s shoulder.  
  
“We need to have a word,” Diana said.  
  
Donna knew this was not a question, this was Diana telling her what to do. The two sisters moved into a more secure room in the cave.  
  
“What happened?” Diana asked.  
  
“Well, Whitney...she talked to Harry, telling him now that he would have a much easier time getting women now that Aresia...did what she did,” Donna said. “She just had to bring it up.”  
  
Diana gently placed a hand on Donna’s shoulder.  
  
“She didn’t mean anything about it,” Diana said. “Whitney….means well...we all put our feet in our mouth...but she would never maliciously hurt you or any of your friends.”  
  
“I know but it’s just that...it’s just that she should know better,” Donna said in frustration. “Aresia was my friend, so this is killing me, and I’d prefer that no one talk about it.”  
  
“You’re going to have to face it sometime ,Donna,” Diana sternly said.  
  
“I should have known,” Donna said. “But, I didn’t….and she slaughtered half of the planet because of it.”  
  
“She was a sister to me as well,” Diana said. “But, you can’t let this get to you...you can’t let Aresia’s mistakes define us.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not up to me,” Donna said darkly.  
  
Diana wrapped her arm around her sister in a sympathetic manner and pulled her in tight.  
  
“They will used what Aresia did against you, to distract you,” Diana said.  
  
“That’s what Harry told me.”  
  
“And he’s right.”  
  
Diana and Donna walked out of the room, where Dinah and Harry were in the process of a conversation.  
  
“So, do you think you can teach me that sliding move?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Oh, I think I can teach you much more than that,” Dinah said with a smile. “I can teach you so much more...some private tutoring...just the two of us...without anyone else around.”  
  
Whitney was about to say something, but Helena elbowed her in the side which shut her up.  
  
“You are pretty good at mastering your surroundings and brilliant with your hands,” Dinah said. “In battle….but I’m sure with other things.”  
  
A smile come across Diana’s face. It was good to see Dinah in such good spirits. After Shanghai, she had not had many reasons to smile. Diana shook herself away from that dark thought and crossed the room.

* * *

  
After Black Canary and Wonder Woman departed to attend an urgent meeting from the League, they  had another visitor to the cave, and Batman stepped in and he was not alone. An attractive young woman of about seventeen or eighteen years old, dressed in tight black leather with a blue symbol on her shirt. To Harry’s surprise, it resembled the Kryptonian dragon goddess, the Nightwing.  
  
Helena’s eyebrow raised when she saw Batman and his companion.  
  
“Wow, the two of you are actually working together on something,” Helena said. “It must be serious….guys….this is Nightwing...the former Robin...you know my predecessor.”  
  
“Your new team caught my attention,” Nightwing said with a smile. “And I want to see you in action.”  
  
Some of the team members shifted nervously. They had not put on their best effort, getting utterly humbled by two Justice League members earlier. And both of their previous team missions had left a whole lot to be desired.  
  
“The Titans have been together for a couple of years, and we’ve had our growing pains,” she said. “So, Miss Martian….Aquagirl….Kid Flash….Wondergirl….and Superman.”  
  
Nightwing fixed her gaze up and down Harry’s body, eating in the eye candy.  
  
“Actually, he’s Superboy, isn’t it?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, I think that Superman is far more accurate,” Whitney said with a small smile on her face. “Wouldn’t you say, Donna?”  
  
Donna acted like Whitney did not say anything. Forgiveness was a lot harder in practice than it was on paper.  
  
“Anyway, I’ll let the Big Bad Bat tell you all while we’re here,” Nightwing said. “Floors all yours, Boss”  
  
Batman nodded and stepped up to address the team.  
  
“We’re here because of the Android,” Batman said. “It took us sixteen hours to take it down….and the battle started yesterday afternoon and ended earlier in the morning.”  
  
“The League won though, we saw it all over the news,” Whitney said.  
  
“But, things aren’t that simple,” Batman said. “We had to disassemble it and we’re moving both of the parts to two different facilities, but we are using five trucks.”  
  
The Team crowded around Batman to get the news.  
  
“The League will take two of the trucks, and the team will take the other three.”  
  
“I’ll be with Robin and Superman,” Nightwing interjected.  
  
Batman gave Nightwing one of those looks and Nightwing just shrugged it off, with a light grin on her face.  
  
“Wondergirl and Kid Flash will take Truck B.”  
  
Despite their recent tiff, neither of them had the nerve to question Batman’s assignments.  
  
“And Aquagirl and Miss Martian, you’ll take the third truck….and we’ll meet at Star Labs, in Metropolis.”  
  
Now with the team having their assignments, Nightwing, Robin, and Harry made their way out of the room. Harry was pretty sure that he knew who was underneath the Nightwing mask, because once you knew who Batman was, it was not too hard to figure out anyone else.

* * *

  
Nightwing flanked the first truck to the right and Robin flanked the second truck to the left. Harry, on the other hand, hovered hovered from above. He was not certain Cadmus intended for him to fly, but by sheer force of will, Harry was flying or at least levitating himself above the ground.  
  
“So, just like old times?” Robin asked. “How did he talk you into this?”  
  
“Well, I wanted to see you and….well there were other reasons,” Nightwing said with a look up to the sky.“And I guess I owed him a favor...after he bailed me out of a tight spot.”  
  
“Oh, I see how that goes,” Robin said.  
  
“I have to say, that he does pull off the shirt, jeans, and leather jacket look quite nicely,” Nightwing said. “Although, I’m sure that he could fill out an actual uniform even more….I have ideas of something….”  
  
“Have you been playing Ken Doll with my teammate?” Robin asked.  
  
“Just thinking out loud,” Nightwing said. “Still, you have to admit...they don’t really make them like that anymore.”  
  
That  was the problem and that’s why two of the members of her team is at each other’s throats.  
  
“So, we’re just speeding along, while the League takes care of the other two trucks which actually have the android?” Robin asked.  
  
“They haven’t been able to track down the guy who built it yet,” Nightwing said. “And Batman says it’s important to keep the parts separated until he’s in prison.”  
  
“Don’t suppose he couldn’t built a new one.”  
  
“We’ve got a problem,” Harry said. “There’s something up ahead.”  
  
Nightwing sped up ahead of the truck to get a closer look. Her eyes widened, as if the crime fighter could not believe her eyes.  
  
“We’ve got a bit of a problem.”  
  
Monkeys, flying monkeys were coming straight at them and zeroing in on the truck. Nightwing, Robin, and Superboy stopped short and prepared to engage these monstrosities in battle.  
  
“Yeah, figured we couldn’t have a nice leisurely ride through the country without something,” Nightwing grimly said as the monkeys swooped over. “We’re not in Kansas anymore.”

* * *

**The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter.**

 


	15. Chapter 15(1/7/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**This is Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 7th, 2019. If you haven’t read Chapter 14, you should head over there.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

  
Kid Flash rushed beside the truck at the speed of light. Above her head, Wondergirl flew into the sky above said truck. She still looked a bit miffed at Kid Flash from earlier, but thankfully the two of them did not run into any trouble. Kid Flash hoped that in time, Wondergirl would get over their little argument, although given what happened, it would be a long road.  
  
A loud whoosh over Kid Flash’s head caused her to almost jump up, and stagger in mid-air. She followed the progress of several flying objects blasting off over her head. Flying monkeys by the looks of things and Whitney raised her eyebrow when they crossed the sky high above her.  
  
“Donna, heads up!”  
  
Donna looked up just in time to see one of the monkeys clipping her to the side. The Amazon Princess grabbed the monkey and hurled it down onto the top of the roof of the truck that she was guarding.  
  
“And to think, these are only my second least favorite monkey in the world.”  
  
Two of them dove towards the back of the truck. Kid Flash zipped into position and rocked them with a punch. She nailed the monkeys with a furious rapid fire series of punches. The monkeys staggered back, almost cracking.  
  
“Guess, there’s no place like home,” Kid Flash said. “Maybe they’re after some ruby slippers?”  
  
Donna did not even blink or even acknowledge what Whitney was saying. The Amazon just dove onto the top of the truck and one of the flying monkey androids dive bombed her. The fierce Amazon wrapped her lasso around the android and gave it a pull before smashing it down onto the top of the truck. Donna breathed in heavily.  
  
With vicious assaults, Donna sprung up and kicked one of the monkeys halfway across the sky. The monkey skidded to a stop and landed on the ground.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re not in Kansas anymore.”  
  
Donna barely acknowledged Whitney’s quip, only grabbing onto one of the monkeys and swinging it around by the legs and smashing it down into the other flying monkeys. Explosive parts reigned all over the sky.  
  
Suddenly, the monkeys circled Donna and another group moved in. One of them fired a beam of light into the back of the truck. Whitney rushed to try and catch back up, however the beam of energy cut through the air and nailed her down onto the ground.  
  
“Wait, the monkeys aren’t attacking us now...they’re after what’s on the back of the truck and that’s…..”  
  
It did not take rocket science. Wondergirl’s lasso wrapped around one of the monkeys who took off and took her off coarse. The robotic creation zipped through the air and took Wondergirl on an endless ride, until snapping the lasso forward and sending her hurling halfway across the way. The Amazon Princess skidded to a stop and landed extremely hard on the ground.  
  
Or would if Kid Flash did not catch her. Wondergirl just flipped out of her arms, just in time for the monkeys to grab the crate in the back of the truck. They sped off, with Wondergirl tearing off after them in hot pursuit.  
  
“Great, good for waiting for back up,” Whitney commented. “So, did any of your trucks get nabbed?”  
  
“Miss Martian and I are fine, we’re moving along,” Aquagirl said. “And neither of the League trucks were attacked, but Robin, Nightwing, and Superboy are being attacked.”  
  
Kid Flash wondered if she should back them up or if she could go after Wondergirl who had flown off into parts unknown to go after these flying monkeys. The Princess did not make things exactly too easy.

* * *

  
In the shadows, a weedy looking gentleman clasped his hands together and watched how one of the groups of flying monkeys moved off, carrying the crate containing one part of his amazing android and the second group was about ready to get it. He clasped his hands together.  
  
“We’re not in Kansas anymore, indeed,” he said in a low voice. “Which is poetic irony, given that you have to cross into Kansas to find your way to Star Labs. But, irony is the lowest form of wit.”  
  
The man cleared his throat and looked out.  
  
“The League thought that they could trick me, by not following the two trucks and instead making me think that they would never risk their brat sidekicks with such an important mission. But I, Professor Anthony Ivo, is always one step ahead of them.”

* * *

  
Nightwing flipped herself high into the air, not missing a step. Always comfortable in the air, Nightwing bounced from monkey to monkey. She knocked one of the monkeys down and back with a vicious zip kick and sent it flying. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that Robin smashed one of them with her staff. The older crime fighter smiled, flashing a smile at the younger one.  
  
“Nice one.”  
  
“No time to pat ourselves on the back,” Robin said.  
  
“Would have liked to have heat vision right now.”  
  
Harry immobilized two of Monkeys and smashed them together. The problem was they were pretty quick and it was hard to fire off a magical attack. He suspected that whoever designed those things, designed them to….and he dodged a beam of light. Picking up his thought process, Harry figured out that they were designed to deal with people like Flash. Harry twisted his head around and noticed that they were on the back of the truck now, with one small group just circling around Robin and Nightwing, blocking their mouth.  
  
“They’re avoiding contact,” Harry murmured to himself. “So, why are they….oh of course. Honestly Harry, that’s what they’re doing.”  
  
“Honestly Harry?” Whitney chimed in through the comm link. “Is that your version of ‘Hello Megan’?”  
  
“Just a flicker,” Harry said in an absent minded voice as he ran his hand through one of the monkeys when it dove down to him. “But that’s not the point...the point is….”  
  
“Those damn flying monkeys got one of the parts of the android,” Kid Flash said. “And that’s not all, Wondergirl is being wonderfully stubborn and went off on her own...and now….”  
  
The truck blew off of the road. Harry ran in and pulled the driver out of harm’s way. That left the monkeys into position to grab the crate and zip out, firing a grenade down on the street which Superboy was barely able to pull Nightwing and Robin out of the way of.  
  
“I hate it when that happens,” Robin grumbled.  
  
“They got the other part,” Harry said. “And now if they combine them….he’s done it, hasn’t he?”  
  
“What?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Oh ,you’ve caught on, haven’t you?” Nightwing asked. “Everything is going according to Batman’s plan.”  
  
Robin’s eyebrow raised. She was not surprised, although a little bit miffed that she did not get let on to the plan, whatever it is. The time for deciding that was later.  
  
“I’ve got a tracker on one of them,” Harry said. “We should be able to follow them, at a safe distance.”  
  
“Very nice,” Nightwing commented to herself.  
  
“I’ll meet you halfway….Donna’s slipped away,” Whitney commented.  
  
“I’ll get her as well.”

* * *

  
One could see the utter joy flashing through the eyes of Professor Anthony Ivo. Once again, AMAZO, the android which almost took down the Justice League, was in his possession. He would be several steps ahead of the competition, especially once the League had been taken down, this time for good. He knew what had to be done to fix the various flaws within the androids.  
  
“It should be done in a matter of minutes,” Ivo commented to himself. “Ready, set….”  
  
Wondergirl smashed her way through the windows and knocked the monkeys askew when she jumped down onto the ground.  
  
“There was a door,” Ivo said in a casual voice. “Oh, and an Amazon….I should be terrified, being a man. Because I know how your type are.”  
  
The eyes of the younger Amazon Princess turned to Ivo, blazing with fire. The Amazon balled her fists up.  
  
“I’m shutting you down,” Donna said.  
  
“Oh, I’m terrified,” Ivo commented. “But, there’s just one problem.”  
  
AMAZO kicked back on line and turned his attention to Donna. Wondergirl charges the android, only to block her attack with one swift punch.  
  
“Wonder Woman,” the android droned.  
  
A series of swift and brutal attacks knocked Wondergirl down. Wondergirl tried to rise up to her feet, but AMAZO stomped her into the ground, the brutal print of his foot smashing down onto her lower back. Donna struggled underneath him, squirming and trying to force her way to a standing position.  
  
AMAZO hoisted up Wondergirl by the ponytail and hurled her against the wall. Wondregirl ducked and rolled. She withdrew her sword, but AMAZO blocked it and disarmed her with efficiency. AMAZO grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. The impact caused the wind to be knocked completely out of the Amazon Princess. AMAZO plunged her hard into the wall and yanked her away before slamming her down face first.  
  
“All of the powers of Wonder Woman,” Ivo said with an amused expression. “And you, if anything, are just a cheap imitation of something greater.”  
  
Donna struggled to rise to her feet, despite being bruised, battered, and unable to hold herself up completely. She collapsed to her knees and AMAZO kicked her in the ribs. It was unfortunately true, AMAZO had all of Diana’s skills and Donna had been unable to defeat Diana in a fight.  
  
Rage filled Donna as she tried to take the android down. The android blocked her assault, picked up Donna around her waist and snapped her back.  
  
“No matter how much anger is inside of you, my dear little misandrist,  surely you must understand how this is cheap….”  
  
“I’LL SHOW YOU!”  
  
Donna lassoed the Android. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake as a pulse of energy channeled through the lasso and send Donna crumpling down to the ground. AMAZO hoisted Donna up by her ponytail and swung her around, smashing her against the wall. Over and over again, with Donna grimacing every time she bounced across the wall.  
  
“Why don’t you give Wondergirl some air?”  
  
AMAZO obeyed the directive of its master and hurled Donna directly through the window. The Amazon Princess flew several hundred feet and landed on the ground.  
  
Through blurred vision, Donna noticed that AMAZO flew high into the air. AMAZO came this close to crushing Donna’s skull.  
  
A blur came out and scooped up Donna off of the ground. The next thing she knew, Kid Flash had her out of harm’s way.  
  
“It likely has your mentor’s powers as well,” Wondergirl said with a grimace.  
  
Kid Flash nodded grimly. However, the android was not coming in their direction.  
  
“Let’s go after it,” Wondergirl told her.  
  
“It beat the Le...you know something, why do I even argue?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
Wondergirl bolted off once again, but the android and it’s creator was already gone. However, in the distance, they could see a speck and they were heading somewhere, but where, it was the question.

* * *

  
“The tracker is moving pretty fast,” Harry commented.  
  
Nightwing and Robin rode behind Harry, their motorcycles moving at top speed. He could see some kind of trail left on the ground and in the air, but it was completely erratic. One thing that could not lie was the tracker. Which was now moving pretty far North.  
  
“They must have assembled the android by now,” Robin said.  
  
“There’s no must of, they did,” Kid Flash commented. “That thing almost flattened Wondergirl. Thankfully I got there just in time...but….that’s not the main problem. You know who is behind this? Anthony Ivo.”  
  
“I thought Ivo was dead,” Robin said.  
  
“Obviously he got better,” Nightwing said. “He’s always been a tricky one, and now he’s a couple steps ahead of us….where did you say he was going?”  
  
“Looks like he’s on his way to Gotham,” Kid Flash said.  
  
Where they were, it was not very far from Gotham. They would just need to take the backroad and turn into the interstate...which was going to be a lot trickier said than done.  
  
“I really don’t know what his plan is,” Kid Flash said. “Have any of you heard from any members of the League?”  
  
“No,” Harry said shortly. “I’m thinking that they got their trucks to their destination without incident. Apparently, Batman wanted to flush out the culprit.”  
  
“Maybe we should wait for backup,” Miss Martian suggested.  
  
“Who knows what Ivo will do with that android,” Nightwing suggested. “Batman and the others will get there when they can. For right now...we need to press forward...we’ll meet Wondergirl and Kid Flash in Gotham...where about in Gotham?”  
  
There was a long pause as it appeared for a second that Kid Flash had lost the trail, which would have put them several steps behind where they needed to be.  
  
“Well, looks like they’re heading towards Gotham Private Academy,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Hang tight, we’ll be there,” Harry said.  
  
“Miss Martian and I will be getting there as soon as we can,” Aquagirl said. “But, it’s going to be a pain because we’re a bit further out….I’ve sent a beacon to the League.”  
  
Harry had found it very curious they had not heard of any League members, but never the less, he, Robin, and Nightwing were getting pretty close to Gotham, and would be able to assist Kid Flash and Wondergirl the moment that they got there.

* * *

  
First, Kid Flash and Wondergirl arrived at Gotham Private Academy. Already, things were much too quiet for Whitney’s tastes, but she did not want to voice that just yet, not wanting to invoke the law of murphy. She edged a little bit closer to the entrance.  
  
Coming around the corner, went AMAZO, and a super fast punch sent Kid Flash flying. Wondergirl looked up just in time to see AMAZO coming right at her.  
  
AMAZO’s super speed was amazing, and as they suspected, it was taken from the Flash. The speeding android rushed at Wondergirl with a force and almost knocked her down to the ground.  
  
“Black Canary.”  
  
A canary cry sent Wondergirl flying and breaking through the trophy case. Kid Flash got to her feet and rushed the android. The sonic attack caused her to get knocked completely off balance and fall flat onto her face onto the ground.  
  
In the hallway, Ivo watched with a smile.His android’s decimation of the team members would lure the League there. It was pathetic how they hid behind childhood.  
  
Wondergirl grabbed ahold one of of the trophies, the name “Rebecca Grayson” etched on it. She swung the trophy hard, but it barely did any good. A roundhouse kick knocked both Wondergirl and Kid Flash in the face.  
  
Suddenly, from the skies, Harry dropped down. Robin and Nightwing hurled grenades and covered the entire hallway with smoke and blocked AMAZO’s field of vision. This allowed Harry to spear the android through the walls leading into the gym area.  
  
Nightwing looked upon the pieces of the broken trophy, that Wondergirl used to try and take down AMAZO. She scooped it up.  
  
“I never liked that ugly thing anyway,” she casually remarked.  
  
The others slipped into the gym, where Harry was face to face with the android.  
  
“Superwoman,” the android declared.  
  
Glowing eyes flashed to life with AMAZO blasting Superboy in the chest with intense heat vision. It burned his shirt completely off.  
  
“And yet, his pants remain,” Nightwing murmured to herself. “But, thanks for giving yourself Kryptonian powers...makes my life a lot easier.”  
  
Nightwing hurled a grenade into the air and it caused red solar radiation to bombard AMAZO, to weaken it.  
  
“Martian Manhunter.”  
  
The android slipped underneath the floor and came up to throw Nightwing and Robin into the bleachers. On the top, Ivo got a good seat and looked down. He looked amused.  
  
“You would think you would have had your fill of androids after fighting a lesser model a few weeks back,” Ivo commented. “But, I guess that you haven’t….”  
  
Harry made a lunge for Ivo. However, the android pulled him down underneath the ground. The struggle started underneath the android’s attack.Harry punched out from underneath the ground and came back up.  
  
“Surely, you must know, Superboy, or is it Superman...well it doesn’t matter...because you’ll be Deadman soon.”  
  
“That name’s already been taken,” Nightwing said. “And it’s not fitting.”  
  
Nightwing hurled a flash grenade into the air and this time she released a fireball which caused AMAZO to instinctfully flinch.  
  
“Wait, do you have weapons that counter all of the Justice League’s powers?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Not all,” Nightwing said. “Most.”

* * *

  
“Flash.”  
  
The android picked up momentum, tearing through the gym like a tornado. Kid Flash grabbed onto AMAZO’s ankles which proved to be a folly when AMAZO tore up across the gym, as fast as it’s legs could carry itself. AMAZO snapped off an attack and caused Kid Flash to flip over, almost landing flat onto her face.  
  
The speedster ducked around, at least until it ran into an explosive mine. Wondergirl dove off of the basketball hoop and drove down an elbow down to the point of the attack.  
  
“Wonder Woman.”  
  
The speed and agility of the AMAZO knocked Wondergirl off of the hoop and sent her crashing down to the ground. Wondergirl breathed heavily when the android tried to take her from behind.  
  
Harry jumped onto it’s shoulders in an attempt to blind the android’s assault.  
  
“Martian Manhunter.”  
  
It slipped through the ground and left Harry standing. The android popped back to the ground.  
  
“Black Canary.”  
  
A canary cry echoed and caused Harry to be pinned back against the wall. He struggled to break free, and managed to bring the wall down, causing debris to fly everywhere. He dodged a second Canary Cry, and released a pulse of energy, striking the android in the voice box.  
  
“Oh, that was a dirty trick,” Ivo said. “Magic, the cheapest form of combat...repairing vocal control now.”  
  
The android’s voice box had been repaired, only for an arrow to come in through the window and nail the android right across the back of the neck.  
  
Seizing his chance, Harry helped Whitney to her feet.  
  
“I need you to get us into Flashtime, now!” Harry yelled.  
  
“But….how do you...I’ve never been able….”  
  
“I know you’re capable of doing so because I believe that you can do it!” Harry yelled to her. “So, do it!”  
  
“I believe you can too!” Donna yelled. “Quickly, before the android goes back online.”  
  
She grabbed Donna and Harry, who grabbed Helena and Nightwing respectfully. A blast of light sent Nightwing and the four team members into some kind of hyper space field, which caused everything to slow down around them. Rips of light rippled around to them.  
  
“Get them out of it and I’m going to let it copy me,” Harry said.  
  
“Are you insane?” Kid Flash asked. “That will cause it to be invincible if it has your...powers on top of anything.”  
  
“I have a plan,” Harry said. “Trust me.”  
  
“Well, he knows what he’s doing,” Nightwing responded.  
  
They zipped out of way and time unfroze, leaving Harry standing in the center of the room, face to face with AMAZO.  
  
“You know, you’re missing one component,” Harry said taunting the android. “Magic. If you had that, you would be unstoppable.”  
  
“Stop, android, I know what he’s doing!” Ivo yelled.  
  
However, AMAZO had slowly begun to evolve beyond its own creator and realized that if it had the ability to override Ivo’s commands more frequently, then it could be invincible. It moved towards the Superboy and scanned him carefully.  
  
“Error, unknown lifeform….unable to process…”  
  
Kid Flash bolted in from behind and vibrated her hand through the androids chest, just as Donna came down from the heavens and smashed its head in, and Helena detonated an explosive charge. The combined force sent the android blowing to smithereens, and several dozen parts, as opposed to the two.  
  
“That doesn’t matter….I’ll just build another one,” Ivo commented. “And now I’m going to….”  
  
Whitney yanked his remote control away before he could call his flying army and smashed it. Helena grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hurled him down the steps to cause Ivo to land.  
  
“Lights out,” Nightwing told him with a curb stomp driven down to the back of the head.  
  
The dust cleared and the android had been defeated. Donna walked over and picked up the arrow.  
  
“Okay, I might have overreacted earlier,” Donna said in a sheepish voice.  
  
“Yeah, I might need to be a little bit careful with my words,” Whitney said. “And just because I can run fast, does not mean that I can talk before I’m able to properly think it out.”  
  
“So, sorry?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Whitney said.  
  
“Friends?” Donna asked.  
  
“Friends,” Whitney said.  
  
The two bumped fists with a smile on their face.  
  
“Souvenir?” Donna asked holding out the arrow.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Whitney said with a big grin.  
  
Harry looked on at them with an approving nod and a smile and the League was on their way there, just barely missing the excitement.

* * *

  
The Team met, with Harry, much to the chagrin of certain members of the team, having put a shirt back on. Mareena, Helena, Megan, Whitney, and Donna joined them, along with Nightwing, or Rebecca Grayson, as she had been known in her civilian life.  
  
“You’ll be happy to know that AMAZO’s safe and secure,” Nightwing said. “And Ivo’s locked up in Belle Reve where he belongs.”  
  
“It’s a shame that we didn’t get in on much of the action,” Mareena said.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll make up for it later,” Harry told her and Mareena just smiled at him in response.  
  
They both figured about as much. Batman turned up to meet them.  
  
“Today was a successful mission,” Batman said. “But, you should know that personal differences should be ironed out before they become a liability.”  
  
Whitney and Donna responded with a nod. They had finally came to terms with each other. Rebecca responded with a smile and turned her attention to Helena.  
  
“Better be heading back,” Rebecca said. “This is the longest that I’ve left my team to their own devices and….well, it might not end well.”  
  
“So, if you ever need help, we’ll be there,” Helena said. “To return the favor.”  
  
“I think you’ll do well on your own without me, but I’ll keep that in mind,” Rebecca said. “It was nice meeting you all...and if you’re ever on the West Coast, look us up. You can’t miss us. It’s the tower with the Big T on the top of it.”  
  
She gave Harry a long look, as if to hint that she would be talking to him real soon. Harry watched her leave, his eyes moving towards the first Robin’s shapely ass. It was hard to miss.  
  
Helena just gave him a side long look. Somehow, she was not surprised. Perhaps it was a good idea that there were very few eligible men left, because between Rebecca and Harry, there would be no good women to be had.  
  
Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow all stepped into the cave.  
  
“Okay, this is great, the entire team is back together,” Whitney said. “And look, Speedy’s watching out for us. Isn’t that great?”  
  
Helena eyed the arrow for a second and so did Green Arrow by the looks of things. Neither really had the heart to burst Whitney’s bubble.  
  
“So, do you still want that private lesson?” Black Canary asked Harry.  
  
“Private lessons?” Green Arrow asked.  
  
Batman cleared his throat, figuring that certain members of the League needed to learn the same lesson.  
  
“You and I need to talk,” Batman said. “I could use your help for something.”  
  
“Oh, of course,” Green Arrow commented, staring at Superboy when he left.  
  
“Let it die,” Batman said.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Green Arrow asked.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about,” Batman replied.  
  
Green Arrow and Batman left the League and the other members of the Team and the League decided to filter out.  
  
“He’s not going to be a problem, is he?” Harry asked Dinah.  
  
“No,” Dinah promptly answered. “He’s not.”

* * *

  
Sometime later, Dinah and Harry circled each other. Dinah stripped out of her jacket, wearing her one piece outfit and fishnets, which was a distraction that Harry appreciated. The two them had the entire cave to themselves and plenty of room to spar.  
  
Harry wondered what the hell happened in Shanghai, but he knew better than to ask, because Karen gave him the heads up. The two moved towards each other, with them trying to grapple.  
  
“See, it’s all about timing,” Dinah told him. “When you have the opportunity, to take it. When you miss the opportunity, all is lost.”  
  
The two of them move closer to each other, with Dinah blocking Harry’s assault and then pushing him down to the ground.  
  
“A good counter is better than a good move,” Dinah said. “Punch me in the face.”  
  
Harry did not bother to hold back because he was confident in Dinah’s ability to counter anything. She blocked his arm and pushed him down onto the ground. She held him into a straight armbar and tried to bend it back. Harry pulled himself back up, with Dinah straddling his arm. Her breasts brushed into his face for the briefest moment.  
  
Intentional or otherwise, Harry did not know. She pulled herself up and moved to take Harry down. She moved to grab his leg, but accidentally on purpose grabbed Harry’s crotch. She turned around and wrapped her fishnet clad legs around Harry’s waist, before putting him in a full nelson.  
  
“It’s all about disabling your opponent,” Black Canary said. “And understanding the advantage that you have over them….”  
  
The two struggle, with Harry pinning Black Canary down onto the ground. She closed her eyes.  
  
“I know where this is heading,” Dinah said. “We should...go out on a date before we….”  
  
“A date?” Harry asked.  
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to go out on a Saturday night,” Black Canary told him.  
  
“You do realize….”  
  
“That you’re sleeping with several other women?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I thought that….”  
  
“Oh, that’s not the reason that I broke up with him,” Dinah said. “Although dishonesty was part of it...and the other part….I might tell you about if I’m in a good enough mood.”  
  
“Seriously?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm, seriously,” Dinah said. “But….I don’t deny that I thought about how I would do things differently...but maybe we were doomed. Besides, he’s been happily married four times...and happily divorced three times...and to the same women. That’s...I don’t even know why I’m even bringing this up.”  
  
Dinah breathed in and brushed Harry’s hair away. They were so close, their faces.  
  
“You’re honest though, and besides, Karen just won’t shut up about you,” Dinah said with a smile. “And I think that it’s time for me to move on with my life...after what happened in Shanghai.”  
  
This was the perfect opening to ask, but Harry knew better than to do so. At least until he and Dinah had a closer relationship that just was not raw physical attraction, which was there in spades. He realized that Dinah had his shirt almost off before she froze.  
  
“Saturday, then,” Dinah said.  
  
“Saturday.”  
  
Dinah could not resist kissing him and Harry could not resist kissing her back. Her soft hair brushed against his neck and those legs, they always drove Harry crazy and now they almost wrapped around their waist. The only barrier for them to have each other utterly was closing.  
  
Dinah pulled away from Harry and left him hanging. Harry appreciated watching Dinah leave.  
  
“See you on Saturday, honey,” Dinah said with a smile as she slipped her jacket back on.  
  
Harry found himself a bit stiff, and not just because of the sparring session. Older women, they were a treat, and also a torment.  
  
He would be counting down days to Saturday, and the second of his dream women. Literally, thanks to the simulation.

* * *

 

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(1/7/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**There is some Blog Exclusive Smut in this chapter. The first lemon in the Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Harry, Karen, and Caitlin takes place after the first lemon of Chapter Sixteen  and the second lemon in the Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Harry and Mary Jane takes Place after the second lemon in Chapter sixteen: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/01/yjr-volume-1-chapter-16-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **This is the third chapter of a three chapter set posted on January 7th, 2019. Check out Chapters 14 and 15, before you read this one.**   
  
**  
** **The following chapter contains nothing other than shameless smut. If you’re reading this for the plot, then skip over this chapter.**

* * *

  
**Chapter Sixteen**   
****

* * *

After his training session with Black Canary, Harry returned back to the Penthouse, hoping that Karen or Caitlin were around, because he needed some relief extremely badly, and given how riled up he was, he could not do it on his own. If he recalled, Karen was likely at the Watchtower, because it was her night for monitor duty. Therefore, it would just be Caitlin who would be there.  
  
The second that he stepped into the hallway, Caitlin stood before him, wearing a transparent purple nightdress, along with a sexy purple bra, thong panties, stockings, and a garter. This made him throb even more than he already did.  
  
“Hello, Harry,” Caitlin purred.  
  
Harry closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her aggressively. He could not keep his hands off of her amazing body, and Caitlin did not seem like she wanted him to either. He groped her juicy ass cheeks, pushing them against the palms of his hand. Caitlin shoved her tongue ever so deeper down his throat and sucked on his lip.  
  
She moved behind him and rubbed his back before moving underneath his shirt and pulling it off. Caitlin felt up her young charge and kissed him all over.  
  
“Someone’s excited.”  
  
“Black Canary and I had a sparring session...and we have a date on Saturday.”  
  
“Mmm, good for you,” Caitlin said. “But, maybe she should have helped you take care of this. But I guess your big sister will have to step in.”  
  
What “this” was, was completely obvious, with Caitlin squeezing Harry’s cock through his pants. And then through his underwear after she took his pants off. The heated palm of the sexy redhead continued to brush against him until Harry was completely naked.  
  
Caitlin stroked him and Harry groaned at her talented hand. She always made him feel so good, and made his hips jump forward. Caitlin wrapped her thumb around his manhood, and pulled on it, brushing her finger up and down his length, making him groan. Caitlin leaned over towards him and kissed the tip of his manhood, sucking on it extremely hard. Harry groaned when Caitlin played with him.  
  
Eventually, the pleasure became too much. Harry pulled Caitlin away from him and shoved her into the wall. He found her panties and ripped them off.  
  
“I need to fuck someone now,” Harry growled.  
  
“Oh, you must have been riled up today,” Caitlin said with a smile after Harry pushed himself into her tight body and started to slam her into the wall.  
  
Caitlin managed to fight the strength to lift her legs up and wrap them around Harry. She pushed him inside of her, and the two lovers met each other, in a passionate exchange of energy. Harry put his hand on her breasts and started to fondle them. Caitlin encouraged him, further moans coming out of her body. The heat of this moment, it was amazing to feel.  
  
Harry removed her bra and then leaned in to play with Caitlin’s nipples, something that caused her to scream. Harry slowed down the play and practically fondled her nipples, milking them, exploring them and pleasuring her. Caitlin’s cries of encouragement only increased.  
  
Several rapid fire thrusts caused Harry’s swinging balls to hit her hard. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of a nice warm pussy tonight and Caitlin’s was amazing. She squeezed his bicep and purred in his ear. His muscular chest squashed down onto her ample breasts.  
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one who wants this badly,” Harry told her.  
  
Caitlin nodded, the redhead’s hair pressing against her face when Harry plowed deep inside of her. He felt his balls, slapping hard against her body. And he knew, he knew that Caitlin was going to cum extremely hard around his manhood. All Harry needed to do was hold on for the ride and it would feel really good.  
  
The brilliant red head clamped down onto him, releasing her passion with spurts of juices only him. Harry hit all of the right spots, going deep inside of her. His fingers caressed her breasts, and then moved down to rub on her legs. Slowly at first, and then with vigorous strokes which sent Caitlin over the top. She reached her tipping point, and was horny as hell.  
  
The second Harry pulled out of her, that left Caitlin panting. Her eyes flooded with lust when looking upon Harry and Harry silenced her protests with a kiss. He scooped up Caitlin into his arms and they exchanged a sloppy kiss for the next few minutes. The loud sounds of them working against each other’s mouths echoed. Caitlin ground against Harry’s body to entice him even more.  
  
Despite the lack of blood flowing to his brain thanks to this sexy redhead taunting his loins, Harry knew precisely what he wanted to do. He marched Caitlin over across the room, and over to the area of the couch. He turned her around and bent her over.  
  
“I need you, Har,” she breathed.  
  
“I know,” Harry said. “I can see your pussy crying. It wants my cock. Badly.”  
  
A slight tease resulted in Caitlin crying out in pleasure.  
  
“Don’t you see?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Caitlin cried.  
  
“Better give you what you want.”  
  
Harry rubbed his finger lightly down her spine and sent Caitlin into shudders. He put his hand against her thigh and squeezed it. The brainy redhead knew how to hit all of the right buttons, but damn if Harry did not know how to pound on some of hers. He humped her delicious hole for a second and then slid into her, her box engulfing his manhood.  
  
The super powerful thrusts caused Caitlin to clutch onto the couch while she clutched the invader inside of her. Cushions had been moved.  
  
“You wanted to jump me when I got home,” Harry said. “But, I’m giving you everything that you wanted...and so much more.”  
  
Caitlin nodded furiously, enjoying the hands cupping her chest and releasing them. Harry slapped his balls down against the back of her legs and made Caitlin thrust closer towards him. He pushed her into the couch and enjoyed her body. Just as much as she enjoyed him enjoying her body. And enjoyed his strong legs pushing against hers, when he buried deep inside of her.  
  
“You just...keep going, “Caitlin encouraged him.  
  
But naturally, Caitlin knew more about his stamina than anyone else. Harry did not say anything more. He just tormented her body over and over again. He held her breasts for a good minute and twisted her nipples. He milked her glorious jugs in time with his thrusts. This got Caitlin’s motor running and made Harry push deeper inside of her.  
  
Loud sounds of pleasure and sex filled the room. Harry knew precisely all of the spots to touch. And also how to really drive Caitlin insane when pulling her out. He slapped the head against Caitlin’s inflamed clit and caused her to break out.  
  
Harry pushed Caitlin into his arms and the two of them exchanged another passionate kiss. With Caitlin’s legs wrapping tightly around him and her jiggling breasts pushing against him. The redhead looked completely insane with passion. Harry took control of another part of her body and then turned to the stairs, before he moved up to it.  
  
Only up halfway, before Caitlin turned in Harry’s arms and sunk down onto him. She could not wait to be up the stairs. Grabbing onto the railing for leverage was the next play, with Caitlin rising and lowering herself on Harry’s meat prick, slapping her warm thighs down onto him.  
  
“Oh, you are a gift, aren’t you?” Harry growled in her ear, breaking the silence.  
  
Caitlin rushed forward, and kept driving herself down onto the stud who rose up to meet the lovely lady. Her hot walls closed down around Harry and released him. He was against her body, nibbling down onto it. He pushed down onto her and then rose out.  
  
It was so that the tip ground against her wet womanhood, almost forcing its way inside of her. Caitlin clenched the edge of the railing and wondered what the hell Harry would do.  
  
Suddenly, Caitlin had her answer. Harry climbed back when he was on a different step, about four or five steps up. Caitlin put her hands on the steps, with her ass sticking up in the air. Harry planted his hand down onto her cheek and caused it to jiggle right before he positioned himself straight at Caitlin’s entrance. He leaned into her and then without another word, slid deep into Caitlin’s warm pussy.  
  
“Oooh, that’s the spot right there,” Harry groaned the second he slid deep into Caitlin.  
  
“YES!” Caitlin called for Harry.  
  
Harry used the leverage of the railing, one hand gripped onto it and one hand pressing against Caitlin’s firm rear to really get some momentum. He rocked back and forth against her, the rippling effect of his balls very obvious the faster he drove into her.  
  
Caitlin closed down onto him, determined to get release and to give him release as well. However, it was not going to be that easy, however. Harry pressed his fingers against her nipples and squeezed them fiercely. That opened up Caitlin for another scream, and Harry to plunge as fast into her as humanly possible. He rocked her body, slapping his thick balls down onto her juicy thighs. They were firm in their acceptance of his rock hard manhood, burying faster and deeper inside of her body.  
  
“Closer, baby,” Harry groaned when pushing into her. “I’ve got you now and I’m not going to let you go.”  
  
Caitlin did not want him to let her go. No, on the contrary, she wanted him to keep pounding away at her, pounding away until her pussy was oozing wet juices all over him. He pulled almost all the way out and then drove deep into her.  
  
Harry rubbed vigorously against her, causing Caitlin to almost lose it. She broke a part of the step her hand was on, and cursed herself for losing control. However, that was just what Harry did to her. That was just what Harry did to her, pounding her pussy into a fine paste, and making her lose all level of control. Harry rubbed his hand against her ass and spanked her a couple more times.  
  
“I’ve got you, my love,” Harry told her with a very hungry growl in her ear.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Caitlin breathed in and breathed out. “That’s what...you have...don’t you?”  
  
Harry pushed his hand against her rear, repeatedly riding against her. He rode her as fast and furious into the steps as humanly possible, slapping her ass multiple times and driving her to the edge of passion and several steps beyond.  
  
“Cum for me, Caitlin,” Harry said.  
  
The permission to gush all over him was almost too much. Caitlin clamped down onto his prolific member, and Harry planted himself into her. His swinging balls cracked down onto her and sent Caitlin over the top with pleasure. He pulled her up onto the step he was on, so she could bounce on his lap. Caitlin’s face contorted into pleasure, beautiful and sinful pleasure. He cupped her warm breasts and released them, making her just explode into pleasure.  
  
Caitlin came down from her ride, still determined to relieve Harry. She pulled away from him, and Harry grabbed her by the hand and lead her up the steps.  
  
Maybe they could make it to the bedroom right about now. Maybe they could, maybe they could not. Right now, Caitlin and Harry just enjoyed touching each other’s bodies, groping each other’s bodies. Caitlin cupped Harry’s balls when they pushed past the door and entered Caitlin’s bedroom.  
  
Caitlin pushed her charge down onto the bed, relishing in the brief moment of control she had over him. She climbed onto his body and lavished him with several kisses. She leaned onto him, moving down onto his chest and worshipping his body all over. Chests, abs, and manhood, along with his strong legs.  
  
“Are you ready to ride me?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m ready to drain you,” Caitlin told him with a sultry smile.  
  
Harry just motioned for her to do the job. She climbed on top of his lap and rubbed up against him, her heated pussy dragging all over his thick rod. She closed in on him, hunger dancing through her eyes the second she lowered down onto him.  
  
Finally, the two of them met together, and it was burning passion at its finest. Harry enjoyed the sexy visual of Caitlin bouncing up and down on him, not so subtle in her worship of his body, or rather a certain part of his body.  
  
Between Black Canary and Nightwing, Harry needed some relief today. Although one was very intentional, and one, she was a subtle. Harry groaned when getting worked over, her hot walls clamping down onto his stiff rod and working him over.  
  
Caitlin loved this, loved driving his thick rod deep into her body. No matter how many times she pushed it inside of her and it was inside of her so many times, Caitlin could never tire of it. She could never get sick of this thick, throbbing rod slamming hard and fast inside of her body. His bloated balls rising up and connecting with her thighs, the warmth increasing over her body.  
  
“Mmm, mmmm!”  
  
Those moans were more than enough to get Harry’s motor running. He pushed deeper and faster into her, allowing her warm pussy to squeeze him, squeeze the hell out of his stiff member. It felt nice, tight, and snug and Harry would always enjoy Caitlin wrapping herself around him. She was getting closer, closer to working the seed out of his balls and making him groan in pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, I’m going to fuck my brains out on this cock,” Caitlin said.  
  
Harry sat up, and Caitlin wrapped his arms around his head to pull the young man in closer. He found himself nestled between the cleavage of his sexy surrogate sister and caretakeer. The fact he inhaled her enchanting scent and enjoyed pumping deep inside of her was amazing, beyond amazing. Harry thrusted away inside of her, rocking her body all night line. Caitlin pressed down onto him, moaning deep inside of his ear. Her walls closed down onto him, and released him.  
  
“I think it’s time for me to make sure those balls get their release,” Caitlin said. “Poor baby, not getting a chance to cum all day. But don’t worry, sis is here to help you drain them….and I’m sure we can find a way to punish Black Canary for teasing you later”  
  
Harry throbbed when pushing deeper inside of Caitlin. His swinging balls cracked against her thighs and made Caitlin feel very hot and heavy. He rocked up and down against her, his hands cupping Caitlin’s backside, and releasing those sweet cheeks. She knew and he knew that his climax was nearing and they needed to be closer together to make it happen.  
  
A groan followed with Harry planting himself deep inside of her. His balls ached and they really needed their release and in the worst possible way. He kept driving faster and further into Caitlin, his surrogate sister pushing him deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Being the gentleman he was, Harry made Caitlin finish first. And then, with another push, his hard balls releasing and pumping more of his thick seed deeper and further into Caitlin. She clung onto him extremely tight and moaned, pushing his manhood.  
  
The release was amazing for both of them. Harry squeezed Caitlin’s delicious breasts and then moved over to cup her luscious ass, bouncing it in  his hands. The moment Harry was finished, he rested against her, enjoying the moment after release.  
  
Karen’s apparent return to the Penthouse did very little to temper their burning desires, if anything, it inflamed them.

* * *

  
Early at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane walked into a nearly abandoned office. There was nothing happening, other than a rumored incident where an android trashed Gotham Private Academy. Lois wondered if it was the same android that the Justice League fought, but she supposed that since it was in Gotham, Vicki Vale would be all over that particular story.  
  
“So, I stepped out on your yesterday.”  
  
Lois turned around and noticed Harry standing right behind her. She smiled.  
  
“I’ll forgive you, given the circumstances,” Lois said. “So, how….”  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Lois and caused her to stop statement short. She looked over her shoulder and really no one was around in the office this early and people would not start filing in for another hour.  
  
“I believe you were going to ask me to take you and fuck you on top of Claire’s desk,” Harry whispered in Lois’s ear.  
  
“Yes, I wa….”  
  
The kiss cut Lois completely off. All she could do at this point was grab onto the back of Harry’s head and kiss him back and kiss him back extremely hard. Her fingers cupped the back of his head, pulling him into a deep and extremely passionate kiss.  
  
Harry pulled her up, his fingers brushing against her stocking clad legs, which now wrapped around his body. They made some noise with an intense kiss, not caring who heard, or who walked in right about now. Lois sat on Claire’s desk and Harry leaned in, kissing her neck.  
  
“You make it hard to say no,” Lois commented in a slightly dazed voice.  
  
Harry just smiled and kissed her neck all over. Lois leaned back and allowed Harry to pleasure her.  Yes, his mouth, sucking on her neck like this, it drove Lois completely insane with desire. Desire which only increased the further that Harry leaned in and sucked on her neck. She leaned deeper against her neck and sucked on it, sucked on it extremely hard.  
  
Lois sighed and then leaned in to undo her blouse. Her black bra enticed Harry and Harry pulled down one of the cups. He squeezed Lois’s tit between his fingers and made her just breath in pleasure. Harry put his finger on her nipple and rotated it, making her breath.  
  
Harry’s other hand slipped underneath Lois’s skirt and fondled her womanhood. She pushed forward, trying to rock her hips against his hand. Harry rubbed her warm pussy, getting an electric feeling just flowing through his fingers against her.  
  
“Tell me what you want, and I’m yours,” Harry told her.  
  
“You know...what I want,” Lois managed, letting out her breath in an extremely eager tone.  
  
“Oh, I could use a reminder, though,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, here’s a hint.”  
  
Lois reached in and undid Harry’s pants without another word. They came down around Harry’s ankles and exposed his throbbing manhood. Lois put her hand on his crotch and slowly rubbed him. She enjoyed his manhood jumping and twitching underneath her hand. Lois ground up and down on Harry’s thrusting rod.  
  
The soft grip of Lois’s fingers tugging on him made Harry push forward. He practically fucked Lois’s hand, or hands rather as her left hand wrapped around the hero’s balls and fondled them.  
  
“Your step mother is very horny right now,” Lois said. “How about you do something about that, Harry?”  
  
Lois rolled over onto the desk and got on her hands and knees. Her skirt, a bit shorter than normal, but not obscenely short like a lot of women, flipped up and exposed Lois’s pussy and ass to him. Her panties slid off to the side and she opened up perfectly for Harry to slide in there.  
  
Harry pushed up against Lois, groaning at the feel of her wet pussy.  
  
“Is Mommy making her Superman feel good?” Lois asked him with a sultry smile on her face.  
  
“Yes, very good,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pushed deep inside of her tight body and made Lois just break out into a pleasurable moan. She clamped down onto him, allowing this thick rod to press into her body. Lois squeezed down onto him and released his iron hard tool with multiple pumps. Harry leaned in to her and twisted her nipples, making Lois even more horny than she was before.  
  
Not something that she thought was possible, but at this point, she rolled with it. And rolled with Harry’s hips connecting with her, his hands all over her body when he fucked her on top of Claire’s desk. He hovered off of the ground and Lois pushed up, to give Harry full access to every inch of her. Her breasts hung out of her shirt and Harry palmed them, sending Lois into a fit of pleasure. She clutched harder down onto him.  
  
Harry groaned, it was insane. This needed to be wrapped up pretty quickly, given the growing risk that someone would walk into the office and see Lois fucking her coworker’s brother. However, the risk just caused things to heat up even more. Harry did not mind, and he doubted Lois would either, having someone walk in here, to see what they were doing.  
  
Well, if it was a woman, a young redhead photographer in particular, it would be just perfect. Harry leaned closer into Lois, burying himself deeper and harder into her body. His balls swung repeatedly and cracked Lois on her thighs, making her just break out into a passionate scream when Harry buried himself inside of her. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and rubbed his manhood against her swollen lips.  
  
“Oooh, less teasing, more action,” Lois breathed hotly.  
  
“Patience,” Harry said.  
  
“Anyone can walk in that door at any minute,” Lois told her urgently.  
  
“Well, you were the one who put the idea of us fucking at the Planet in my head,” Harry said. “And now, we’re going to finish it.”  
  
Harry pushed deep inside of her warm body and rocked her. No one came yet, well other than Lois who was gushing hard and fast. Harry planted himself deeper into her, riding Lois into the desk. His swinging balls cracked down on her body.  
  
“YES!” Lois screamed for him. “Give me that big fat cock of yours! Wreck my pussy….there’s no one who can fuck me better than you!”  
  
Not slowing down, Harry sped up and could sense that Lois was reaching her peak. He closed in, but slowed down, wanting to savor the moment of her tightly grabbing onto him. He pushed closer and closer to the edge, rolling his hips against hers. Knowing that Lois was getting close, Harry needed to ride her a little bit further. He slid between her legs, stuffing her completely full of his stiff manhood. He pulled almost all the way out of her and drove deep into her body.  
  
“There’s no one better than you, babe,” Lois breathed lustfully.  
  
“I know,” Harry said. “But now….I want to see you ride me.”  
  
“Oh, I’m game for that.”  
  
Lois’s blouse burst completely open, her hair askew, and her bra was hanging down beneath her tits. Not to mention her rolled up skirt and slightly rumpled stockings, Lois really looked like she had been put through the ringer. But it was for a good cause, when she climbed up onto Harry and put her warm slit down onto him, rubbing against him. His manhood came very close to penetrating her deep. Harry put his hand on her ass and squeezed it very tightly, making Lois just moan in pleasure. She closed in on him, very close. Extremely close as it turned out.  
  
Lois lowered herself down onto him, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. She pushed down onto his manhood and slid deeper down onto him.  
  
It was a hell of a ride and Lois enjoyed it. Harry was careful not to rip her stockings when grabbing onto her legs, and Lois was almost disappointed that he didn’t. What he made up for was grabbing her ass and impaling Lois completely down onto his prick.  
  
“Yes, Mommy’s little sex machine doesn’t disappoint,” Lois purred. “Why don’t you wreck that nasty cunt? Oooh, your balls are so heavy, I can feel them smacking against me. This is so hot...mmmm...you don’t even know how hot it is.”  
  
Harry had an idea and he leaned into Lois’s neck, aggressively marking it with his teeth. Lois would have love bites all over her neck all day, but instead of protesting, Harry put his hand down onto her chest and squeezed her ample breasts, pushing them completely together. He squeezed and released her tits, making her break out into several more moans.  
  
Energy rushed through Lois, her loins pumping out juices and covering Harry. She coated him and allowed him to enter her. She never thought that any man would last this long and it took every bit of energy that Lois possessed, every ounce of strength she did. She squeezed him, and then leaned in to his ear. Harry sucked on her breasts and Lois responded by sucking on his earlobe as well.  
  
“Mommy wants your cum.”  
  
Harry groaned, every time she said that, it was hard for him to hold out. Which is what Lois wanted. She was, if anything, extremely crafty. You would have to be, to get to the ranks of reporter. Harry held onto her backside, luscious and firm, rocking her down.  
  
“Go ahead and bust your nut inside of me, baby,” Lois breathed.  
  
Despite Lois’s encouragement for him to explode, Harry was far from done. He slowed down to a crawl and got Lois to whine. He turned her around and made her face the door of the office. The first thing anyone would see when they walked into the office as Lois’s “O face.”  
  
“Ooh, you naughty boy, you’re going to get me in trouble,” Lois breathed. “Well, if I go out, at least go out with a bang.”  
  
“It’s your fault for being so sexy I can’t resist.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.”  
  
Harry slammed himself deep into Lois’s wet cavern. It was like a tight, velvet glove squeezed him and Lois still felt determined to drain him of his seed. That was like some kind of game, where she was going to get everything she wanted out of Harry and so much more. He took her breasts in hand and bounced them, clutching them, releasing them, everything that people could image. Harry rocked his fingers against her nipples and then made her moan.  
  
Lois did not have the strength to say anything. She kept her eyes on the door, with Harry stroking her hair and her shoulders. Oh, how he was going to make her lose it all over him. The squishing her thighs pushing up and down against his, it made this ride even hotter than ever before. Harry knew all of the spots to make her gush and knew how close she was.  
  
And yet, Harry’s balls grew heavier. She wanted to suck on them, and maybe sometime she would. Right now, she settled for enjoying these big balls pushing against her body, slapping against her. Lois rose as she checked the clock.  
  
She could have sworn she heard someone shut a car door. Urgency hit her. Lois really needed to get him to cum right now, although she hoped that it would be enough.  
  
It was her fault for encouraging him in some ways. Lois cranked her thighs against him, and Harry moaned, rocking deeper inside of her. He slapped his balls down onto her.  
  
“Feeling the heat are we.”  
  
Harry tugged Lois’s blouse down just enough to expose her shoulders and allow him to nibble from shoulder to shoulder and get the back of her neck. She breathed in and out, wanting to cum for her man. Harry pumped his way into her and continued to palm Lois’s backside as well.  
  
“I need you to cum for me,” Lois said. “NOW!”  
  
“So, demanding, maybe I should leave you at edge for that one,” Harry said.  
  
“Sorry, but it could be….”  
  
“It was across the street,” Harry hissed.  
  
Lois relaxed a bit, but the urgency still hit her. Along with Harry’s hands. Was there even a place where those hands haven’t touched? Lois did not really know. Harry palmed her breasts and then released them, making her breath out in pleasure. Lois knew exactly what to do and more importantly how to take Harry inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her.  
  
“Getting closer.”  
  
Lois thanked her lucky stars, not that she minded this, but they were living dangerous. She got here an hour early and it was close to eight, the time where people normally filed into the Daily Planet. Harry sped up as well and this time, he was not holding back.  
  
No words were needed, just decisive action. Harry hit her completely, striking all of the right spots. Lois milked him with her insides, clutching him tight and releasing him. Harry snaked his fingers against her breasts and squeezed them, to send Lois into convulsions of pleasure.  
  
“Ladies first.”  
  
Normally, Lois would have made a snippy comment. However, too busy creaming herself all over Harry’s love muscle to make any kind of comment. It helped out very much that Harry palmed her breasts and made her lose it.  
  
“And now...the main event.”  
  
“About...fucking...time!”  
  
“It’s almost like that you don’t enjoy our time together,” Harry teased her.  
  
Lois would have glared at him, but the “fuck me” look in her eyes kind of caused the idea to die on the vine. Harry pushed deep inside of her and rocked her body. His balls danced against her and Lois came once more before Harry.  
  
The clock ticked down to eight, each tick of those final minutes marking a thrust Harry drove inside of Lois. His body tensed up and launched immense amounts of seed inside of her. He clutched Lois’s ass and rose up into her, before slamming down into her on a constant loop.  
  
His seed dribbled out of her. Lois took a tissue from the box on Claire’s desk and started to clean up, but Harry snapped his fingers and everything was clean, except for a slightly lingering smell of sex. Which only women could smell, thanks to Harry’s careful charmwork.  
  
“Too bad you can’t dress me as well,” Lois said.  
  
“Do you want your clothes set on fire?” Harry asked.  
  
“Good point.”  
  
The minute Lois got dressed and Harry got his pants and shirt back on, the door opened. Mary Jane Watson was the first to grace the Daily Planet with her presence.  
  
“Morning, Cover Girl,” Lois said without skipping a beat.  
  
“Oh, hey, Lois, and Harry.”  
  
Mary Jane just smiled knowingly, they had been both at the abandoned Daily Planet office early. Perry was just pulling in as Mary Jane was on her way up. The only other person here was the janitor and he was downstairs. Still, it did not take a genius to see what was going on, especially with Lois still buttoning up her blouse when she entered the room.  
  
“Oh, damn, I forgot the prints,” Mary Jane said.  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Harry said.  
  
Mary Jane tried not to make the obvious comment. However, never one to miss obvious innuendo she smiled as both of the stepped into the elevator.  
  
“Guess we’re going down together.”

* * *

  
**The Plot Continues on January 14th, 2019, with a three chapter set of 17, 18, and 19.**   
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr, Cat Grant, and Lois Lane.**


	17. Chapter 17(1/14/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 14th, 2019.**  
 **Chapter Seventeen.**  
  
  
  
In the shadows crept a brunette archer dressed mostly in red, dark red. Thea Queen, the former Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, crossed the shadows. Granted, it was not the most original name in the world, but it was a step up from Speedy. And she wanted to divorce herself from her knees.  
  
“Left, right, up, right,” she murmured.  
  
One of the guards turned his head just enough to create a blind spot. That proved to be his mistake, with Red Arrow taking him out with a couple of well-placed arrows to the back. The arrows caused him to slump down. They kept coming at her.  Thea punched one of the guards out and caused him to slump down to the ground.  
  
Another dropped to the ground before he rose the alarm. In the back of her mind, Thea hoped that she was not too late. With these people, there was always someone else lurking in the shadows, and if they got the barest hint that she was here, then there would be trouble.  
  
Thea fired an arrow at the door to blast it open. Stealth was out the window now. Time to improvise. Two more guards dropped to the ground and Thea slipped to the door, where an attractive young scientist had been bent over the computer, looking rather distressed for a number of reasons.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
The woman, Doctor Serling Roquette, raised her eyebrow for a second. She just finished what project she was doing and did not seem too happy to see Red Arrow.  
  
“I need saving, and the Justice League doesn’t come,” she muttered. “They send the sidekick of their least impressive member.”  
  
Despite the slight, against both her and her brother, Red Arrow does not bat an eye.  
  
“I’m the best you can hope for, unless you want to die” Red Arrow commented, ignoring the very obvious groan coming from Roquette. “And unless you want your head taken off by the Shadows….I suggest you come with me.”  
  
“I can’t leave it,” Roquette said.  
  
“Just how did you get into bed with these people?”  
  
Roquette took a deep breath. It had been one of those situations which happened, despite her intentions.  
  
“Long story,” she said.  
  
“I can get you out of here, but the project...leave it,” Thea said. “They’re coming.”  
  
“You don’t understand how dangerous it is,” Roquette argued.  
  
Movement from downstairs caused the hairs on the back of Thea’s neck to prickle up for a few seconds. She breathed in and breathed out.  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Thea said. “But, if we don’t leave now, we’re going to be dead...and they’ll have the project regardless”  
  
Red Arrow grabbed Roquette by the arm. She spun around and fired a net arrow at the door, entangling two of the ninjas. She grabbed her charge and with a swift motion, Thea wrapped her arms around Roquette.  
  
“Hang on.”  
  
Roquette’s feeble protests had been lust in a scream, as the two of them jumped out of a window, to the edge of the cliff below. Glass flew, and Roquette’s glasses almost came off of her face.  
  
Seconds later, the Shadows slipped into the room. They had been lead by a dark man with slimy hair and a fancy eyepiece. He put his hand on his face and just frowned. He moved over to what Roquette was working on and pressed his finger onto it. He put his finger to the earpiece.  
  
“Professor Ojo,” his contact said in a dark voice.  
  
“I have good news and bad news,” he said. “The bad news is Roquette has escaped, with the vigilante known as Speedy. The good news is, the Fog is completed.”  
  
“And then the League of Shadows shall go forth with our plan.”

* * *

  
Laughter came out as a group of five members of the Team came out. Megan led the way, dressed in a yellow bikini which proved to be a nice little alluring contrast to her green skin. Mareena stepped out, in a sheer white number, which left little to the imagination. Helena opted for a purple one piece, which drew attention to her ass and legs. Donna dressed in a black bikini, with the bottom riding up and showing her ass. She smiled, on Themsyircia when they hit the beach, it was in far less than this. As in, it was in absolutely nothing, but still, there were modest standards.  
  
“I can’t believe this, we were near a beach all of this time,” Megan said. “We should have had a chance to enjoy this.”  
  
“We should have, yes,” Mareena said.  
  
The smell of fresh beach air caused them to all smile and also enjoy one of the final days of summer. Harry made his way out, with a cooler of drinks and snacks. He wore a pair of simple swimming shorts, but that did not stop his four beautiful teammates from ogling his body.  
  
“Put it down here,” Donna told him with a smile. “It’s important for us to relax...after last week, you know.”  
  
Yes, last week, with the entire AMAZO incident, which raised a lot of questions in the back of his mind. Despite that fact, Harry endeavored to enjoy a good time on the beach.  
  
“It’s a shame Whitney had to go back to school though,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, that’s just the breaks for her,” Helena said. “She’ll be fine...and I’m sure that she’ll be able to spend plenty of time on this beach, next summer.”  
  
  
They set up a volleyball net and began to play a game, with Helena and Harry against Megan and Donna, with Mareena standing off to the side and watching them.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that using telekinesis is against the rules, M’gann,” Harry said with a good-natured smile.  
  
“Sorry, I got a little bit excited,” M’gann said.  
  
Helena just smiled and showed her athletic ability and agility. Harry was able to keep up with her, but Megan and Donna were good.  
  
“We could do a lot out here,” Mareena said. “You know, I’ve always wanted to go surfing.”  
  
“Yeah, that would be cool,” Megan said.  
  
“You’ve never been?” Helena asked.  
  
“Wait, you have?” Megan asked.  
  
“Sure,” Helena said. “Well, once, for a little bit...one of the only holidays that my father took me on, but it didn’t last any longer, because you know...crime never sleeps.”  
  
And there was an incident with a shark as well. Which thankfully her father had shark repellent in his utility belt. Just one of the examples of how crazy prepared Batman could be.  
  
They finished their game of volleyball, before moving over to the beach blanket and enjoying some drinks. Donna and Megan decided to sit close to Harry before Donna pulled out a bottle of oil from her bag.  
  
“This is straight from the goddesses,” Donna said with a smile. “Or so Diana tells me...it’s supposed to relax you a little bit...maybe...Harry...do you think that you could help me test it out?”  
  
“So, do you want me to rub it on you?” Harry asked her.  
  
Donna broke out into a smile and looked very flustered.  
  
“Maybe later,” Donna commented. “I can rub it on you first though...just to see if it works….don’t worry, I can really work it in.”  
  
Harry laid down on a second blanket and Donna poured the oil over Harry’s body. Her strong hands rubbed all over his body and worked the oil in. Harry felt relaxed, as Donna pressed up against him, straddling his ass when she rubbed in. A soft moan followed as Donna enjoyed rubbing her hands all over Harry’s strong body.  
  
She lost herself in the moment, of every bit of his strong, supple muscles.  
  
“You know, you missed a spot,” Helena said.  
  
Without any pretext, Helena slipped her hand down Harry’s leg and rubbed his inner thigh. She pulled away and smiled.  
  
Megan smelled Harry and he smelled very good. She reached in to stroke his cheek. Retracting, Megan smiled.  
  
“Oh, I thought you had a bit of sandwich on your face,” Megan said. “But, it’s all good.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Harry told her.  
  
“So, do you think that you can help me with this suntan lotion?” Megan asked. “It’s getting very hot, and the last thing I want to do out here is burned.”  
  
There was a question about whether or not Martians could burn from the sun. Regardless, Megan laid down and loosened her top, and allowed Harry to pour the suntan lotion on her back and her legs, to really work in. Harry heard a couple of moans and swore that her breasts swelled a cup size the second that he went around them, thus giving her more prominent cleavage.  
  
“Do me, next!” Donna demanded before switching to a softer voice. “After all, it’s only fair.”  
  
And so, Harry applied suntan lotion to all of the girls, although he was pretty sure that Helena was the only one who could get sunburned. Still, he humored them, feeling up their young and vibrant flesh. He moved between all four of them, rubbing their backs, and massaging every inch of their skin.  
  
A sound of thunder echoed in the distance.  
  
“Well, that shoots those surfing plans in the ass,” Helena murmured.  
  
Harry’s hand slid off of her leg, coming as close to touching Helena as possible. Perhaps intentionally, perhaps not as well.

* * *

  
The rain cut their day in the beach short. Harry changed into his usual shirt and jeans combination. Dinah had finished their training session and the rest of the team was watching television, enjoying this downtime. Dinah sank down on the couch next to Harry, smiling at him.  
  
“So, we’re ready for tomorrow night?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“We’re going to have a nice dinner and then we’re going for there,” Dinah said. “Don’t worry, I’m paying.”  
  
Harry would have argued, but he did not have it in himself to argue.  
  
“There’s got to be something good on here, right?” Megan asked.  
  
“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Donna asked.  
  
“Coming this autumn, twelve prospects battle for a chance to work for Gotham City’s Simon Stagg, the billionaire tycoon. Which one of these nobodies will get a chance to be Simon Stagg’s Understudy!”  
  
Helena caught a glimpse of the billionaire on television, looking very smug and she sighed.  
  
“They’ll put anything on television these days,” Helena commented with a shake of her head. “Stagg’s daughter’s nice enough though...met her at a fundraiser.”  
  
“Not like her jerk ass father anyway,” Dinah muttered darkly.  
  
That conversation was interrupted by the cave’s entrance coming to life. A new girl appeared at the cave, dressed in an archer getup which caught Harry’s eyes. Tight green pants, a green-half top to show her toned mid-drift, and a mask, along with a quiver draped over her shoulder. Not to mention, a dark skin tone indicating that she was of mixed origin.  
  
Behind her followed Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow.  
  
“Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow,” Dinah commented with a smile to two of them and a crisp nod towards the third. “And you are….”  
  
Just seconds later, a very haggard looking Whitney West stumbled into the cave, and almost collapsed a second later.  
  
“Sophomore year in high school sucks, and the teachers are sadists,” Whitney said. “And Devoe, I swear he has no sense of humor…..and there’s a new girl in our cave.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re quick,” the archer commented with a smile.  
  
“This is Artemis,” Oliver said. “She’s my…..new partner.”  
  
The other members of the team nodded, with Harry and Helena both giving Artemis a knowing look. Whitney just raised her eyebrow for a second and could not resist commenting on this new situation.  
  
“You’ve moved on quickly,” Whitney said.  
  
And speaking of partners, the entrance opened up, signifying Red Arrow. Red Arrow stopped for a few seconds and stared down at her.  
  
“Who are you?” Red Arrow asked shortly.  
  
“My name’s Artemis, I’m the Green Arrow’s new partner,” she commented, staring down his ex-partner.  
  
“Good luck,” Red Arrow said before cocking an eyebrow towards her brother. “It’s nice to see that you’ve rebounded quickly...wonder how long it’s going to take to drive this one away.”  
  
That caused Oliver to cringe, but he recovered very quickly.  
  
“Speedy...it’s not like that…”  
  
“I’m not Speedy anymore, it’s Red Arrow, get it right.”  
  
“But, I’ve called you Speedy ever since that you were three…”  
  
“That’s the point though, I’m not three!” Thea snapped. “And you still treat me like a child!”  
  
“Right, I’m going to stand over there,” Artemis grumbled.  
  
Megan’s felt a stabbing pain through her head when she caught some of Red Arrow’s thoughts.  
  
“I don’t understand what that awful feeling coming from her is,” Megan said.  
  
Helena leaned over to speak to the Martian. “It’s called angst. I wouldn’t go anywhere near S...Red Arrow’s mind now.”  
  
Artemis moved over to join her future teammates and caught Harry’s eye. She wondered how he could know because it really seemed like it would know.  
  
“So, your name for your codename?” he asked in an undertone. “That’s interesting...we’ll talk later.”

* * *

  
A second later, Red Arrow managed to check her temper, and turned her attention to both Batman and Black Canary.  
  
“Serling Roquette, she went missing three months ago,” Red Arrow said. “And I’ve finally tracked her down, turns out that she was hired by the League of Shadows...and now they have this weapon called the Fog.”  
  
Now, Red Arrow finally got the attention of the League and she could not help, but milk it just a little bit.  
  
“It’s a weapon that can eat through anything, and steal data and technology,” Red Arrow said. “Now, I don’t need to tell the World’s Greatest Detective how dangerous that is in the hands of the Shadows.”  
  
“No,” Batman commented shortly. “We will have to stop it.”  
  
“It’s already begun I’m afraid,” Red Arrow said. “Overwatch….do me a favor and show Batman the video of Miami Beach University.”  
  
This caused Green Arrow to look on in surprise, those two were still talking. Thea hadn’t talked to him in two months. He tried not to seem too bothered about it. The members of the Team moved closer just in time to see the image of the fog attacking Miami University and the robotics division.  
  
“Great Hera!” Donna exclaimed.  
  
Mareena’s eyes widened at the path of destruction.  
  
“They could be unstoppable,” she breathed.  
  
“Yes,” Artemis agreed. “The League is going to use it for extortion, manipulation, power broking, and to bring their rivals to their knees. And with HIVE brought down, the League is number one again in that field.”  
  
“Wait, how do you know so much about the League?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Flash Girl?” Artemis asked with a smile.  
  
Harry put his hand on Whitney’s shoulder as if to warn her not to say anything. She relaxed, although she was still glaring daggers at the Green Arrow’s new replacement goldfish.  
  
“Roquette’s at GCU, but it will be only a matter of time before the Shadows finds her,” Red Arrow offered, cutting through the akward silence. “She’s working on a countermeasure.”  
  
Batman turned his head and nodded.  
  
“The Team will guard her.”  
  
Red Arrow responded with a nod and turned her attention to the entrance.  
  
“I’ve done my job, good luck. If I find anything else out about what the League’s planning, I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Spe...Red Arrow!”  
  
Black Canary followed after her, stopping her at the entrance from the cave.  
  
“What is it?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
“I just want to talk,” Black Canary said. “I’m just...well I think that you might be….”  
  
“You’re not defending him, are you?” Red Arrow asked. “Because, after what happened in Shanghai….and I know you remember what happened….because it nearly got you voted out of the League.”  
  
Black Canary did not react, with the crime fighter acting like she heard that brought up. It was nearly a year ago and it stung, and that was the death knell to anything that she and Oliver might have had. She always backed his play, and then it turned out he didn’t back hers, well it was...it was rough.  
  
“I’m not sticking up for him,” Black Canary said. “But, I think that you’re backsliding again….”  
  
“I’m not using,” Red Arrow said quickly.  
  
“Because you worked so hard to get clean before,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Listen, I know that you’re concerned, and I’m glad you are,” Red Arrow said. “But, I’ve got my own thing to do. And It’s obvious that Green Arrow’s going to get on just fine without me because he’s found a new little teen sidekick to groom.”  
  
Artemis cringed, did Red Arrow really imply something like that? Oliver Queen might have helped her out of a spot of trouble once, but he was most certainly not her type. She didn’t go for the blonde goatee look at any rate. Why did he think that goatee was a good idea anyway? She preferred her men tall, dark, handsome, green eyes, black hair, things like that.  
  
“Speedy…”  
  
“Red Arrow!” Thea snapped when Oliver walked behind her.  
  
“Thanks for bringing this to the League’s attention,” he told her in a firm voice.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Thea coolly said.  
  
The two siblings exchanged a nod before leaving.

* * *

  
After that encounter, the team moved into position. The first squad, with M’gann, Donna, Harry, and Artemis stood outside, patrolling around the area.  
  
‘I’ve got the mental link set up,’ M’gann thought. ‘So don’t freak out too much if someone yells in your head, okay?’  
  
‘I won’t,’ Artemis commented. ‘Mmm...the shirt and jeans look..it’s simple...but you pull it off well.’  
  
She appraised Harry with a smile, some of her more intimate thoughts filtering in to her head. Donna closed her eyes and Megan flushed ever so slightly. Harry’s eyes drifted over Artemis, lingering on her navel before smiling.  
  
‘I like your uniform too,’ Harry said. ‘You look really good in it. Obvious you work out.’  
  
‘Oh, hard and every day,’ Artemis thought. ‘I mean, if you’re not sweating, you’re not trying...but still, I could use a partner sometimes...to make sure I’m pushed to my limits.’  
  
‘Well, I’m not sure if you can keep up with me,’ Harry thought.  
  
Megan and Donna giggled at Artemis being thrown off a little bit. Harry cleared his throat and it was down to business. The entire group moved into position.  
  
‘Whitney, Helena, and I are on the inside,’ Mareena confirmed.  
  
‘Nothing on the outside just yet,’ Harry thought.  
  
In the shadows, someone lingered. A dark-haired woman in green, her face covered in a Cheshire cat mask. She stood on the rooftop, observing the quartet of sidekicks from the distance. She had her eyes on Artemis for a second.  
  
“Well, this job just got a bit more interesting.”  
  
Cheshire shifted when she got a good look at Superman. Instinctively, her tongue trailed over her lips and she just barely remembered to swallow.  
  
“Very, interesting indeed.”  
  
Cheshire moved right before he could get a good look at her. Her contacts were not sure what kind of vision he developed yet, because all plans for his development had been out of the window.

* * *

  
Roquette frowned when she worked on the counter virus.  
  
“I can’t believe that I have to solve this problem with such a primitive computer,” Roquette said. “Doesn’t GPU get backed by Bruce Wayne? Shouldn’t there be better equipment? This is straight out of the nineties.”  
  
She put a hand on her head and heard the bond traffic, the various members of the team going in and out. Most of the thoughts had been from a certain archer about what she would like to do with a certain emerald-eyed young man. Which Roquette happened to agree with, but she did not need those thoughts flittering in her mind when she needed to focus.  
  
“And there’s teen chatter in my mind,” Roquette said. “Great!”  
  
“Focus on the virus,” Mareena said.  
  
‘I don’t think that there’s any need for Roquette to be on the network,’ Mareena thought. ‘M’gann, cut her link...she might work faster without the traffic.’  
  
‘Right,’ Megan chimed in.  
  
In the hallway, Helena paced back and forth. She heard something coming from the shadows and moved in to investigate.  
  
A figure popped out from behind her and dropped a ball from the ground. It released a cloud which caused Helena to put her hand over mouth a few seconds later.  
  
“Not poison, because you’re not the target…..”  
  
Suddenly, Cheshire jumped up and Helena’s eyes widened just an intstant before a kick floored her. She rolled over, groaning.  
  
Cheshire came down one more time. Robin was ready for her though, blocking the attack. The Girl Wonder dove up to her feet, engaging Cheshire hand to hand a few seconds ago.  
  
“What have you gotten yourself into?” Robin demanded.  
  
“Nothing personal, just a job,” Cheshire said. “Never met Roquette in my life...she must be important if so many powerful people want her dead.”  
  
Cheshire flung Robin through the open door and release two explosive balls. This forced the Girl Wonder to abort her attack and clamor up the wall.  
  
“Right about, now.”  
  
Kid Flash sped down the hallway, with Cheshire releasing a slick oil onto the ground. This caused the speedster to spiral out of control and hit the wall. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke and then kicked Kid Flash, knocking her for a loop.  
  
Cheshire slipped into the shadows, disappearing.

* * *

  
The sounds of battle echoed from the building. He heard Whitney smashing into the wall from above, which was rarely a good sign.  
  
‘Someone’s there,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘I’ll go check it out,’  Artemis thought.  
  
‘Not alone you’re not,’ Mareena said. ‘Donna, you come with Artemis. M’gann and Harry...you stay out there.’  
  
Artemis and Wondergirl slipped into the entrance to check out the situation and that left M’gann and Harry standing out there, to stand guard, even though someone slipped past the guard already.  
  
‘How did they get inside past us?’ M’gann thought. ‘Because, I didn’t hear anyone...or sense their thoughts.’  
  
‘If they work for the League of Shadows, they are a master of stealth,’ Harry thought. ‘They’re the best in the world at what they do, and what they do is not very nice.’

* * *

  
Helena moved over and pulled Whitney off of the ground. She rubbed the top of her head and groaned a couple more times when holding herself back.  
  
“Did you get the number of the truck that hit us?” Whitney asked.  
  
“That’s Cheshire, she’s a freelance assassin,” Helena said.  
  
There was something disapproving about Helena’s tone, that Whitney could not place. There was much more than she wanted to tell, but they could not tell it here to be honest. Inside came two other members of the team, in the form of Artemis and Donna.  
  
Whitney’s eyebrow raised and she rounded across Artemis without any provocation.  
  
“Why didn’t you see her come inside?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Because, genius, she’s a ninja!” Artemis snapped. “Stealth is her game.”  
  
“Cool it,” Donna said. “For the record, I didn’t see her either.”  
  
To Donna, missing a very obvious sign like that was a personal affront to her pride. She hated that fact and she grimly thought that Diana would not have missed that sign either. The entire team crowded around to regroup.  
  
‘And for the record, M’gann and I didn’t see her either and M’gann didn’t pick up any stray thoughts,’ Harry thought. ‘So, there’s no need to jump down Artemis’s throat, because we all missed her. I don’t know how we missed her.’  
  
‘’Fine,’ Whitney thought before she switched the subject. ‘So, our daring doctor…’  
  
‘She’s still at work,’ Mareena confirmed. ‘I don’t know how much longer though because Cheshire’s somewhere in the building.’  
  
‘We’ll find her,’ Helena thought.  
  
The group moved up a level, and they noticed someone lurking in the hallway. The figure moved and Artemis fired off two arrows in rapid-fire succession. The figure evaded the arrows and threw one of them back to cause the team to scatter.  
  
“Hmm, well this is interesting,” Cheshire casually commented.  
  
Artemis almost froze when she heard Cheshire’s voice. No, surely not. Regardless, Cheshire pulled out a pen and pressed a button on it.  
  
Kid Flash instantly ripped it out of her hand right after her finger brushed against it.  
  
“What is this?” Kid Flash demanded “Some kind of remote detonator.”  
  
“Nothing that crass,” Cheshire said. “You have your little team...and I have some friends who want to play.”  
  
Three figures repelled from the ceiling next to Cheshire. The first of the figures dressed in a silk suit made of white and silver, with spider webs stitched into it and a black mask slid over her face. The second of the figures dressed in red, with her dark hair tied back into a ponytail and a domino mask covering her face. The third looked like a glittering insect, with blonde hair. Her costume was a bit more colorful than the rest of them, but that distracted their enemies from how deadly they were.  
  
“Silken Spider, Tiger Moth, Dragonfly,” Cheshire said. “Play nicely.”  
  
These three lovely, but dangerous, lady assassins stalked forward to engage the team members. Cheshire, in the meantime, had an appointment to keep. She moved into the shadows and the team prepared to go into battle.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18(1/14/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of the Chapter Update Posted on January 14th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Eighteen.**

* * *

  
Harry’s frown deepened when he looked around the edge of the building. He was bothered very greatly by the fact that this lady assassin slipped through a blind spot. The Kryptonian-human hybrid wanted to figure out exactly how in the hell she made it past so he could correct the problem.  
  
Megan’s eyes drifted over towards Harry. To be honest, being on lookout was not one of the most glamorous jobs in the world. Especially when she could hear Harry’s angry mental buzzing off to the side. She placed a hand on his shoulder in what she assumed was an extremely comforting way.  
  
‘I didn’t hear her either,’ M’gann thought.  
  
‘Mareena, how is Roquette coming along?’ Harry asked.  
  
‘Slowly, but she’s getting there,’ Mareena thought.  
  
Harry checked the news for anything that would be a problem. And something popped up on the screen. Another attack of the Fog, this time attacking GothCorp.  
  
‘There’’re in Gotham City, they’ve targeted GothCorp,’ Harry thought to them.  
  
‘Shit,’ Helena thought. ‘They might be reaching Wayne...which would be…’  
  
‘Yes, a catastrophe, I know,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘And Cheshire’s called more of her friends,’ Whitney commented with a grunt through the mental link.  
  
Harry took a second to pinch the bridge of his nose. Thankfully, he was able to come up with what he thought was a work around plan.  
  
‘The only way we’re going to get out from under this is we’re going to have to out shadow the shadows,’ Harry thought to the rest of the group. ‘Fortunately, I have an idea about how we’re going to do this.’

* * *

  
Helena disappeared around the corner, leaving Artemis, Donna, and Whitney to go up against the three lady assassins. This was not something that any of them were really thrilled about doing, given how dangerous there were.  
  
Donna went face to face with the Silken Spider, who moved with surprising agility and strength. Donna matched the woman’s movements the best she could, going hand to hand with her. The Silk Spider just smiled and swept Donna’s face out from underneath her.  
  
Dragonfly glittered in the air in front of Kid Flash and hurled some electric balls right at her. Kid Flash darted up and attempted to run up the wall. However, Dragonfly smashed against the wall and knocked Kid Flash off of it with a thud. She grunted the very second that she smacked off the guard, her ribs aching, along with her head and a few other body parts.  
  
Tiger Moth and Artemis squared off. The lady assassin made a fluid movement towards the archer, a long knife extended towards her. Artemis dodged the attack and picked up the pace with a couple of kicks to the top of the head. She caught a glimpse of Cheshire out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Obsession was a key flaw in many, and it was what drove Artemis right about now. Artemis flew over the head of Tiger Moth and then spun around. She fired an arrow at the lady assassin. The lady assassin dodged the arrow, and then came back to retract some claws from her costume.  
  
Artemis showed her acrobatic abilities and then fired three arrows down onto the ground. One of the pieced the fire extinguisher and caused smoke to fly into the room. The choking cloud of mist allowed Artemis to slip around.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Artemis yelled. “You’re not getting away with this one.”  
  
“Persistent,” Chesire commented. “And still too feisty for your own good.”  
  
Tiger Moth grabbed Artemis around the neck. Artemis fought out until Kid Flash hurled Dragonfly halfway across the room. Dragonfly and Tiger Moth both tucked and rolled and landed in front of other adversaries. Dragonfly dodged another arrow.  
  
‘Makes this look so easy,’ Artemis thought to herself.  
  
These lady assassins were both skilled and enhanced. Tiger Moth slid underneath Kid Flash’s rushing legs and then wrapped her up completely in some kind of stranglehold. Kid Flash struggled, in a vain attempt to break free. She vibrated against the body of Tiger Moth, groaning, and trying to break free.  
  
Wondergirl’s battle with her enemy, the devious and deadly Silken Spider was not going as planned. As in, it went extremely badly.  She jumped down and slammed a stinger into Donna’s back. Donna groaned when she had been hanging down onto the ground.  
  
Dragonfly wrapped her hands around Artemis’s head. Artemis aimed an arrow upwards towards the sprinkler system and fired as expertly as she could. The sprinklers burst open and caused water to enter the hallways of GCU.  
  
“Would be better of Aquagirl was here with us,” Kid Flash grumbled, but the distraction allowed her to get out of the stranglehold none the less.  
  
She zipped around and circled Tiger Moth, Dragonfly, and Silken Spider, pulling her two teammates out to the end of the hallway.  
  
“I don’t suppose switching dance partners would help,” Donna said.  
  
“Too good,” Whitney said. “But, we’re just going to have to be a little bit better.”  
  
Artemis did not have it in her to voice the very obvious frustration that Cheshire was gone, down the hallway, and out of sight. She just took her arrow down into the chest of Silken Spider which launched her halfway across the room.  
  
How could she let Cheshire get the better of her, how? Of course, they had these three lady assassins who were causing them fits, so she was not the only one who would be getting the better of them.

* * *

  
Mareena put her hands on the back of Roquette’s chair, who was working away at the computer. She heard something on the outside which made her frown.  
  
“Stay right….”  
  
Marquette broke open a bottle of water and formed a shield which blocked a dagger from coming through the shadows.  
  
“You better come out now and face me,” Mareena said.  
  
“Oh, your little water tricks aren’t going to work, Princess.”  
  
Cheshire stepped out of the shadows. Mareena read the file on her, while she was protecting Roquette and there was not a question in her mind, Cheshire was pretty damn good. Almost scarily good in fact. From what little they knew about it, although few people who encountered her lived long enough to tell the tale.  
  
“You want someone dead, they normally end up in the ground,” Mareena said. “But, when I protect someone, they normally stay protected.”  
  
“One of us is going to be disappointed then,” Cheshire said. “But, this doctor, she’s pretty valuable if these important people want her dead.”  
  
Another dagger is out and Mareena blocked it with an expert movement. The two of them moved back and forth against each other, trying to get the other.  
  
Cheshire dodged a water wrecking ball. It grazed against the side of her face. Smiling, with the face underneath her mask matching her mask, Cheshire jumped up to the ceiling and came back with three throwing stars. Mareena blocked it and threw three made out of the water, pulling some out of the water cooler from down the hallway.  
  
It was always creative when some enemy manages to use their environment against her and Cheshire could not be more pleased. She threw herself back down onto the ground and then came back up.  
  
The fabled Aquaqirl created a sword made of water to block Cheshire’s attacks. Cheshire studied her movements and she had some decent combat skills, although right now, she was a fish out of water, pardon the very very stupid pun.  
  
Cheshire knew exactly the right thing to put her down to the ground. She maneuvered Aquagirl further and further into the center of the room.  
  
Then when the timing was right, Cheshire faked left and stabbed right, hitting her in the shoulder. Aquagirl winced and then persisted. Yet, her movements grew more sluggish and left her open for a couple of attacks with Cheshire moving her.  
  
“Do you feel that?” Cheshire asked. “That’s your body slowing down. But, it’s not going to kill you, because you’re not the target. I don’t give anyone any freebies.”  
  
“Do you think that makes you better?” Aquagirl slurred.  
  
“Well, we can debate ethics all day,” Cheshire said. “My favorite is when they sent a mass murderer to Arkham instead of killing them, and then he comes back more dangerous than ever when they should have killed him in the first place.”  
  
Cheshire nailed Aquagirl in the side of the neck which normally would not have done anything. With the poison coursing through her veins, it deliberated her completely. Another kick for good measure, before Cheshire, secured Aquagirl to the wall, making sure she’s tied.  
  
“And now, the good doctor.”  
  
Cheshire spun around the chair. Given all of the trouble she went to get Roquette, she was not going to spare any time with formalities or give Roquette any chance to bargain. She stabbed the knife directly towards Roquette without any hesitation whatsoever.  
  
The knife passed directly through Roquette who sat in the chair with a smile. Her body shifted into that of Miss Martian.  
  
“Oh, you’re more clever than we give you credit for,” Cheshire said.  
  
“Who is we?” Miss Martian demanded.  
  
Cheshire was able to block her telepathy long enough to launch a surprise attack, this time, an explosive device which caused the fire to shoot all through the office.  
  
The moment Miss Martian was able to pull herself away and Aquagirl was able to free herself, Cheshire disappeared into the shadows.  
  
“So, that bought us some time,” Aquagirl said.  
  
‘Harry, Cheshire figured the ruse, and I’m guessing she’s on her way to you right now,’ Aquagirl said.  
  
‘We’re on our way to Wayne Tech,’  Harry thought. ‘Roquette told us we’re going to need to upgrade the anti-virus remotely to shut down the fog.’

* * *

  
Helena, Harry, and Roquette sat on the back of a truck, just across the street from Wayne Tech. Roquette took in a deep breath, her fingers were completely raw.  
  
“We’re done,” Roquette said. “And now, I just need to wait for them to bring the fog here. You’re sure that this is the target.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Helena firmly replied.  
  
“Well, it makes sense,” she admitted. “Bruce Wayne only has three-fourths of the communication in Gotham under lock and key. Where Daggett has the other piece, but they just got control of that earlier, didn’t they?”  
  
Roquette’s own invention, her own great work, used by terrorists. Well, Serling Roquette vowed to do the right thing, eventually. She brushed her finger back and continued to stroke the bridge of her nose.  
  
Out of the back of the truck, Robin went out to scout, where Superman stayed with her.  
  
“So, is there anyone special in your life?” Roquette asked him casually. “I mean, it’s….I’ve been busy...it’s not like a need a man in my life, or a woman, but sometimes it’s just...well it’s….”  
  
“Really the time or the place?” Harry asked her.  
  
Roquette shut up and she could feel something. Something bad.  Something caused the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle straight up.  
  
Harry noticed it too, although it was no sense, it was something that he saw with his own eyes. Namely, Ojo and the three members of the League who were outside of Wayne Tech and at the main breaker box, about ready to release the fog.  
  
‘So, not only do several vital systems in Gotham run through the Cave, but Wayne has contracts with Central City, Star City, Metropolis, for their communication grids,’ Helena thought. ‘And also the Batcave...and the team and the League...and they can cause a lot of damage if they make it to the lower levels.’  
  
‘They won’t get that far.’  
  
“Are you in range?” Harry asked.  
  
“I need to get about two hundred yards closer,” Roquette said.  
  
“Hang on.”  
  
Roquette scooped up the tablet she had the anti-virus on, for Superboy, no Superman, well whoever he was, she as hot, to fly her out of there. The scientist would have normally enjoyed the experience of flying in the arms of a Kryptonian if the situation had not been as dire as it was. And that caused her stomach to turn and twist ever so slightly when they both descended onto the ground.  
  
The Assassins noticed them. The three shadowed figures rushed into position.  
  
Robin was quick as well, retracting the staff and jumping into the air. She circled around, disarming one of the assassins with a brutal kick to the back of the leg. That sent him crashing down to the ground with a thud. The second of the assassin’s withdrew a knife and charged directly at Robin.  
  
Ojo’s annoyance became obvious. Especially considering that hybrid was moving towards him at the speed of light. He turned his attention towards the hybrid, but he jerked Ojo out of his seat and threw him.  
  
“I’ve got you covered!”  
  
“Good!” Roquette yelled. “Okay, the damn thing is already uploading...way to cut it close...okay, I’m in and hopefully they don’t cut it in two minutes.”  
  
Or cut her would be worse. Robin blocked the chain from one of the shadows and fired back with a leaping kick, sending it crashing down to the ground.  
  
Ojo released a blast of red energy from his eye socket. It reflected off of Harry and he spun around before he smashed Ojo in his eyepiece which caused him to howl in agony. The discharge from the second assault sent him down to the ground.  
  
The other three assassins dropped and Roquette pumped her fist into the air.  
  
The Fog sucked out of the building, solidified, and crumbled onto the ground. Harry scooped up a sample, figuring that Karen would want to study it at her leisure.  
  
The three shadows and their boss, they were down.  
  
“All traces of the Fog are gone,” Roquette said. “I’ve done...we’ve done it.”  
  
It was hard for her to share the credit, but they did it in this case.

* * *

  
‘We’ve stopped the Fog.’  
  
Kid Flash dropped Silken Spider to the ground, the skilled assassin bouncing with a very impressive stud. That was some good news, the very best that they heard.  
  
Dragonfly and Donna struggled to fight against each other. Dragonfly was knocked back and Donna disabled her, by wrapping her lasso around Dragonfly and hurling her through the wall with a force. Causing it to smash and causing property damage.  
  
“Damn girl,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Wayne can afford a new wall,” Donna said at Kid Flash’s incredulous look.  
  
Artemis knocked Tiger Moth down the steps and left her tied. She really needed to get to Cheshire, while she was still nearby. She hoped, she hoped that she could catch up to Cheshire.  
  
“And we’ve….”  
  
The lights flickered in the building, with Tiger Moth and Dragonfly rising to their feet. Silken Spider did the same and the entire body shook prior to the lights going out completely.  
  
“Great!”  
  
They came back on and the three lady assassins disappeared. Kid Flash groaned, and finally, the pain set in. She was pretty sure none of the poisoned claws or weapons hit her, but she got a few hard knocks all of the way. Donna reached towards her and she shook her head.  
  
Miss Martian and Aquagirl walked around the corner.  
  
“So, they got away?”  
  
“I know,” Kid Flash grumbled. “Ninjas, I swear.”  
  
She really hated ninjas.  
  
“Where’s Artemis?” Miss Martian asked.  
  
“I thought she was on the stairs, fighting Tiger Moth,” Donna said although there was a huge part of her who seemed uncertain.  
  
She moved over and saw neither Tiger Moth, not that she expected it, or Artemis. The entire team’s gaze focused on each other, right before Kid Flash groaned.  
  
“She’s after Cheshire,” Kid Flash said. “She was trying to go after her….I know I gave her a bit of a hard time when she let Cheshire get past but...she’s kind of obsessed.”  
  
“I wonder why,” Aquagirl commented thoughtfully.  
  
‘We’ve got the Fog neutralized, Serling has run a scan,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘Oh, you’re on a first name basis now,’ Whitney commented.  
  
‘Down girl,’ Mareena warned her.  
  
‘Well, she’s not as bad as you girls obviously think she is,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘She’s only nice to you because she wants to get into your pants,’ Whitney replied. ‘What is that for?’  
  
Aquagirl’s hand smacked lightly across the back of Whitney’s head.  
  
‘Because, Helena’s not here to do it for me,’ Aquagirl said. ‘Remember that conversation we had the other day about you thinking before you speak.’  
  
‘Well, technically I am thinking because this is all mental,’ Kid Flash argued.  
  
‘Never mind,’ Aquagirl thought.  
  
‘Artemis is gone,’ Miss Martian said, cutting off the conversation. ‘We think that she’s gone after Cheshire.’  
  
One could hear Harry’s sigh over the network.  
  
‘I’ll be there.’

* * *

  
Cheshire heard that the Fog had been lifted, therefore the contract had been canceled. This had been a waste of a night and she barely even got a glimpse of Superboy. Or Superman? She preferred Superman. Because that was no boy, that was all man.  
  
An arrow grazed past her elbows. Artemis dove down onto the ground and knocked her down to the ground.  
  
“You just don’t get it, do you?” Cheshire asked. “Oh, you silly little girl...you think that….”  
  
Artemis and Cheshire tussled, and rolled on the ground in a scrap against each other They traded punches, and a few other dirty tactics, with Cheshire not fighting as hard as she would against other opponents. Especially now that she was off the clock.  
  
The mask came off in the fight and Artemis stepped back, in awe, to come face to face with a dark-haired woman, with green eyes and a smile that matched her face.  
  
“You!” Artemis yelled.  
  
“Me,” she said. “So, are you going to haul me off to prison? Or are you going to hand me over to the Justice League? Maybe I’ll tell the good guys all they want to know.”  
  
She looked Artemis dead on in the eye.  
  
“Or maybe I’ll let other things slip,” she commented ever so casually. “I can’t really promise that my mouth will stay shut.”  
  
Artemis hesitated for a minute.  
  
“But, maybe it’s just off to Blackgate,” Cheshire said. “I’m sure Paula would be thrilled to see that in the paper.”  
  
The archer paused, having Cheshire dead to rights, it would have been the easiest thing in the world to rear back and knock her completely unconscious. And yet, Artemis could not do it, despite everything. She let Cheshire up to her feet.  
  
The mask had been left behind, as some kind of twisted suvenier. She should have known. She should have known.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Harry hovered a few feet away and Artemis feared he had been there longer than he let on. Still, she put on her mask, while holding Cheshire’s in her hand. Sister or not, she was a criminal.  
  
The rest of the team showed up.  
  
“She got away,” Artemis said.  
  
“Well, she is good,” Kid Flash said. “So, I really don’t blame you.”  
  
Artemis thought that Kid Flash had more reasons to blame her now, then she did earlier. But regardless, she nodded in response.  
  
“Did you see who was underneath the mask?” Harry asked her.  
  
She looked him dead on in the eye without blinking.  
  
“No.”  
  
Harry frowned, and then nodded. He turned to Aquagirl who stepped back into the shadows.  
  
“It was too dark,” she admitted. “Sorry.”  
  
“She’ll surface again and she’ll answer for her crimes,” Mareena said. “But, tonight, we’ve done a good thing, stopping the Fog….and one of the top members of the League is no longer out in the wind.”  
  
“Yeah,” Robin agreed, speaking up for the first time, although she was giving Artemis the strange look that Harry was giving her.  
  
“So, good first night?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Better than my first mission,” Miss Martian told her with a warm smile. “Welcome to the team.”  
  
The other members of the team circled around, to welcome Artemis in. And even Kid Flash had warmed up to her. There was a sense though, as Artemis stole another look from Harry, that he wanted to talk to her in private later.  
  
He knew. Of course, he did.

* * *

  
Artemis sat in the cave, with Cheshire’s mask now on a shelf with several other trinkets from past missions. Including, the arrow she used to get involved in the fiasco with the android, and she wondered if the team caught onto that.  
  
“Whitney’s a bit of a hoarder,” Harry told her. “It’s just her thing to take souvenirs...you’ll get used to it after a while.”  
  
“Right,” Artemis said. “So, I better get back to Star City...in case the Green Arrow wants help with something.”  
  
“A word, please,” Harry told her. “The others are gone...it’s just you and me.”  
  
‘And not in the fun way,’ Artemis thought.  
  
“I knew who you were and I know who Cheshire is,” Harry said. “She’s your sister….and Helena knows because….”  
  
“She’s too smart for her own good,” Artemis said with a bit of a pained smile, with some fondness cycled in.  
  
“And you let her get away.”  
  
He did not shout at her, but Artemis kind of wish that he did. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
“It’s not for me,” Artemis said. “It’s not for her….”  
  
“It’s for your mother,” Harry commented with a thoughtful flicker in her mind. “Yes, that is a tricky one.”  
  
Artemis did not need to confirm anything to Harry. Because she knew that he knew and he knew that she knew that he knew.  
  
“If it were me, I would come clean,” Harry said. “But, I’m not you. So, it’s up to you how much you want to share with the team and when.”  
  
“You’re not going to tell anyone?” Artemis asked.  
  
“It’s not my place.”  
  
She could have kissed him for that, but Artemis showed a surprising amount of restraint on not going that fast.  
  
“Super eyesight and super hearing, not really that many secrets around you, are there?” Artemis asked.  
  
“It doesn't hurt that I’m observant,” Harry said.  
  
They took a few seconds to sit there. Artemis wondered if she could ask him something. She was grateful that Harry was not going to tell this to the rest of the team, although he was right, she should. And likely Helena already knew.  
  
“So, do you have X-Ray vision yet?”  
  
“Maybe,” Harry told her.  
  
“And are you using it?” Artemis asked. “Right now?”  
  
A flicker of a smile appeared on Harry’s face as he looked Artemis up and down.  
  
“Do you want me too?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I don’t think you’ll need it if you play your cards right,” Artemis said with awhile winking. “Sorry...nice conversation...but I’ve got to run. We were supposed to go out on his first patrol.”  
  
“Give Queen a kick up the ass from me,” Harry said with a playful smile.  
  
Of course, he knew about that as well.  
  
“Right,” Artemis said.  
  
Harry had to be running too because he was meeting Lois, as she was meeting a contact in Gotham City. She hoped not to keep him up too late, especially given that Black Canary would kick her ass.

* * *

  
“So, the guy that you’re meeting is supposed to be here soon?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah...if I’m not back in an hour, assume that something bad happened,” Lois said. “But, I think that it will be fine. I’ve gotten better at vetting these people before I agreed to meet them...most of the time. You just relax, you saved this city already once tonight. No need to go in it again.”  
  
Lois and Harry parted ways. Something about a pipeline between Rupert Thorne’s Criminal Syndicate and Intergang, or something, it was supposed to be big news. Especially given one of the biggest media moguls in Metropolis, Morgan Edge, was going to be implicated in it, but Lois needed hard evidence.  
  
Harry stepped in and he took a seat. The person in the seat next to him turned around and smiled at him. She was an attractive Vietnamese Woman in her early twenties. Harry glimpsed at her for a long second.  
  
Instantly, it clicked.  
  
‘Small world,’ he thought, keeping his face blank.  
  
“Handsome, you look like the type of person who could use a drink,” she said. “Don’t worry….I’m buying...the name’s Jade, by the way, Jade Nguyen.”  
  
“Hadrian Kent,” he commented. “Although my friends call me Harry.”  
  
“Well, I’d like to get a bit friendly with you, but Hadrian is a very dignified name,” she told him with a smile on her face.  
  
The drinks came and Harry checked it to make sure it had not been tampered with. For some reason, the scream of “Constant Vigilance” echoed through his mind. Once he was sure it was clean, he drank it for a second. He could see the tense look on Jade’s face.  
  
“You look like you had a hard day at work,” Harry said.  
  
“You have no idea, the erratic hours I keep,” Jade said. “But, you don’t have that problem because you look like you can go all night long.”  
  
Jade’s hand trailed up Harry’s leg and she casually squeezed his crotch.  
  
“And these clothes are killing me,” Jade commented. “And I need something a bit stronger than a drink...wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
“Yeah, they aren’t bad,” Harry said.  
  
“Maybe you can slip into something a bit more comfortable as well,” Jade said. “Mind if you walk me back to my hotel room. It’s just across the street...but Gotham at night...even in the good part of town.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back there.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll make it worth the trouble,” Jade said.  
  
Jade could not believe her luck. The chances she would run into him at a bar. Sure, he was wearing glasses, but she was an assassin, therefore, it would take more than a pair of glasses to fool her.  
  
‘Okay, sexy, let’s see how super you really are.’  
  
Jade took him by the hand, smiling at the bar floozies, who looked like they had their eye on him. However, for tonight, he was all hers.  
  
Tramps like that would not know what to do with a man like Hadrian anyway.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19(1/14/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**After you read this chapter, check out some blog exclusive smut featuring Mary Jane Watson, Lois Lane, and Harry, here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/01/yjr-volume-19-xtrablog-exclusive-smut.html**   
**  
** **The Final Chapter In the Three Chapter Set Posted On 1/14/2019.**   
**  
**   
**The following chapter contains shameless smut. If you’re reading this for the plot, then you would be well served to skip this chapter.**   
**  
** **Chapter Nineteen.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lights came on and the door of a hotel room swung open. The second they stepped inside, Jade was all over Harry, kissing the hell out of him. Harry gave as good as he got, pushing his tongue down Jade’s throat and pushing her up against the wall. Their lips smacked together in fiery, intense passion, with neither backing down from the other.  
  
Jade took in a deep breath and lightly removed Harry’s glasses before setting them down on the bedside table. It was apparent that both of them knew about their other identity, but neither wished to acknowledge it, to ruin the moment the two of them had with each other. Jade pressed her warm mouth down onto Harry’s and kissed him again, a loud smack echoing through the room.  
  
The fit woman wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and kissed him even more aggressively. However, Harry returned fire, his hand slipping underneath her dress and finding Jade’s ass. A couple of squeezes brought her to some loud moans.  
  
Jade pulled back from him, licking her lips. She swiftly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and traced patterns down his muscular chest and abs. She spent a fair amount of time playing with Harry’s abs, with a smile on her face. The expression on her face increased when she leaned down and kissed him. She moved towards the bulge in his pants and squeezed it firmly.  
  
“Is that all for me?” Jade asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry responded.  
  
Jade just smiled and slowly unbuckled Harry’s pants, teasing his throbbing manhood through the edge of underwear which stretched. The harder that he throbbed, the more Jade pressed up against him. She pressed her hands and then lifted up her dress to rub her thighs against his. The groan of the friction of Jade working back and forth against him caused Harry to almost lose it.  
  
Harry’s manhood popped out into full view and Jade came down to greet the swollen head with a kiss. She gripped it tightly and then sprung it back, allowing it to swing. She smiled at the visual of the thick, throbbing manhood swaying from side to side.  
  
Jade instantly backed Harry towards the bed and licked her lips when sinking him down. She teased him, pressing the palm of her hand against him.  
  
Then Jade stepped back a couple of inches and made sure Harry’s eyes remained on her. She dropped her dress to the ground, revealing that she was wearing some extremely sexy green lingerie, bra, panties, stockings, garter belt, the works. Jade pressed her hand against him and climbed on top of him.  
  
“Ready to have some fun,” Jade whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
Harry knew the answer to that question and so did Jade. The two entered a passionate makeout session. Jade mounting Harry, his tip rubbing against her panties, which were already slightly stained from the arousal, made things feel good. The silk material of her panties felt amazing rubbing up against him.  
  
“I have to have you,” Harry told Jade when cupping her covered breasts.  
  
Those hands, they were so perfect, should be registered as weapons. Harry squeezed,  touched Jade’s chest, first while covered, and then while uncovered. Harry rubbed his hands against her amazing breasts, nipples standing up straight. The amazing friction created was second to none. Harry leaned in and slipped her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it extremely hard.  
  
Jade’s eyes flashed over, the second Harry was sucking on her nipples. She never had her breasts sucked like this, and at this moment, Jade just lost herself into the pleasure that Harry was giving her.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Jade breathed. “Don’t stop..the music.”  
  
The exotic babe was on top of him, and older, but Harry was very much in control. Jade just ground against him, not being able to slip out of her panties and slip Harry inside of her fast enough. The thickness underneath her made Jade breath in and breath out. Yes, there was so much pleasure, that was almost obscene how much it hurt. Jade rotated her hips down across Harry’s manhood, easing closer towards him, so close and yet so far. She almost dropped down onto him.  
  
Jade’s wet mound pushed against him. Her pubic hair rubbed against his swollen manhood, the closer she came to pushing down onto him. Jade tilted her head back and moaned ever so slightly.  
  
“I’m ready to ride, stud,” Jade said.  
  
Harry leaned in and grabbed Jade’s chest. He looked at her body, exotic and athletic. She looked amazing and even more so when the assassin took the hybrid Kryptonian sorcerer inside of her body. His balls ached the moment Jade dropped down onto him.  
  
Inch by inch, Harry’s manhood stuffed inside of her. Jade leaned back, rubbing herself all over Harry, and taking him deep inside of her. The sounds of flesh smacking against each other echoed. Jade touched her breasts and made Harry gaze onto her with lust.  
  
“Mmm, you like it don’t you, baby?” Jade asked. “You like the way that  I touch my tits, when I bounce on that big beautiful cock of yours, don’t you? You like the way that I milk that monster….and I’m going to get every last drop of cum out of these big beautiful balls. You can’t resist the pull of my nice...tight...walls...can you?”  
  
Jade smiled down onto her, his manhood making her wet as hell. She bounced higher, faster, and with more intensity up and down on him. She clamped down tighter around Harry, forming a very nice and very elegant seal around his manhood. She breathed in, chewing on her lower lip, before sliding all the way down onto him. This was simply the best, to feel him inside of her body.  
  
Harry could agree with her. Every moment showed just how much she wanted this and every moment brought Harry deeper inside of Jade. Her wet cunt slapped down onto him. He could see it into her body. Harry put his hands on her hips and made her slam down onto him faster.  
  
Now, Hadrian owned her, and showing her what it took. Jade had never been dominated in such a way, and she was still riding him. But, he was making her ride him faster. Oooh, it made her feel so hot, so wet, so needed. The thrusts sped up, his body almost blurring underneath her. That got Jade all hot and bothered.  
  
Then the next move caused Harry to sit up and bury his face in between Jade’s breasts. Jade closed her eyes, horny as hell and about ready to pop. Harry was sucking on her tits and making her just lose it. She put her hands on the back of his head and then slipped herself up and down on him. Jade clamped down onto him and released him, making him groan.  
  
“Yes!” Jade moaned. “Suck on those tits...they’re all for yours.”  
  
Every inch of her body was extremely sinful. Harry rose up and down, his big bloated balls hitting her in all of the right places. He could feel how warm she was, how toned she was. It was amazing to be squeezed by this tight body. Harry sat up, so Jade could wrap her legs around him with the force of a python. Which matched the force which she squeezed him with.  
  
Not that Harry minded because he enjoyed being squeezed. He held back.  
  
“I’m going to drain you,” Jade purred with an aggressive clench around him.  
  
Harry just responded by cupping Jade’s perfect ass and squeezing it. Jade bounced up and down on him, her flesh smacking down onto him.  
  
“Good cum is hard to find these days,” Jade said. “Why don’t you share some with me?”  
  
She kissed him all over, the kisses getting more sloppy and aggressive. Jade’s hair turned wild when she rocked up and down on Harry, squeezing him extremely hard.  
  
After the next orgasm, Harry pulled out and turned Jade around, bending her over the side of the bed. Harry locked his eyes on Jade’s perfect rear end, a sight to behold for sure. He slid back into her, bending her over the bed when fucking the ever living daylights out of her.  
  
This man, this man, oh Jade could not even register a coherent thought which was not endless babbling. He slowed down just enough to make her feel every single burning moment of her approaching orgasm. And then, the moment that he had Jade on the ropes, he pushed back, slamming back into her again. His big swinging balls hit Jade on the thighs and made her scream for more.  
  
“I don’t care how long this takes!” Jade said.  
  
“Good,” Harry told her. “Because I’m in for this for a long time.”  
  
He stroked her body, it was divine and worthy of worship. Harry kissed down the back of her neck and made her just explode into molten pleasure. He twitched in excitement, feeling her tight pussy, and then her even tighter ass was in his hands.  
  
A single finger slipped back into there, teasing Jade’s hole briefly to gauge her reaction. Judging by the moans she made, she did not mind at the slightest. This caused Harry to quicken his pace and stuff Jade further, sending her to the edge.  
  
“You have to be slowing down soon,” Jade said.  
  
“Built to outlast all women,” Harry grunted.  
  
Jade prided herself as being good, even better than many. She could see his huge balls slapping down onto her thighs, and knew he was getting ever so close to popping. Jade clutched the edge of the bed, and let out another moan from what Harry was doing to her.  
  
Moments passed before now they were back in the center of the bed. Jade’s legs balanced on Harry’s shoulders and he used her legs for more pushing power, slamming as aggressively inside of her as one could go. His big bloated balls slapped down against her body, her thighs receiving a hell of a great pounding. Jade closed her eyes and moaned, tightening up around him.  
  
“You’re build to go a long time,” Jade breathed for him. “Oooh, forever...fuck me forever!”  
  
Harry obliged Jade’s passionate desire, slamming deep inside of her body. He could go for an extremely long time, driving deep into her body.  
  
Forever was a long time, but being buried all night long inside of Jade’s perfect pussy, there were far worse ways to spend his time. Harry slid his fingers against her nipples and tugged on them. Jade snapped up, moaning and squirming on, using her legs to encourage Harry to go forward.  
  
That body writhing underneath him was amazing. Harry edged himself closer inside of Jade. Her pussy just called for him, begging for all of his seed to be spurted inside of her. Harry was willing to give her everything that she wanted.  
  
Jade closed her eyes, clamping down onto him. She squeezed against him and made an honest attempt to milk every single last drop of seed out of him. Harry was a machine.  
  
They moved into a couple of different positions. Jade was now where she wanted to be, using the headboard for leverage when she bounced up and down onto Harry. Her magnificent breasts swayed, gushing with sweat which matched her walls.  
  
“I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve made you cum,” Harry told her.  
  
“But, I haven’t yet...that seems like poor form,” Jade slurred.  
  
She was drunk off of sex, which to be fair, there were worse things to be drunk off of. Her tight walls gripped onto Harry. She sensed he was slowly breaking, slowly not being able to hold back. If Jade could get the seed out of him, that would be great.  
  
“You know you want to cum inside of my tight pussy,” Jade breathed in his ear. “And I know you do as well….firing that hot cum deep inside of my warm pussy...mmm...wouldn’t that feel so nice? Wouldn’t that feel so hot? Empty those big balls inside of me.”  
  
Her inner walls tightened around Harry and made him groan out in pleasure. Harry touched her chest for a second and Jade rocked back. He edged her by tugging on her nipples and making Jade just gush down his pole. She breathed in and out, hunger rocketing through her body.  
  
“Cum for me again.”  
  
Jade bounced down faster on him. This time they would cum together, she was determined to crack that hard nut, no pun intended.  
  
Harry just smiled at her getting more aggressive, including rubbing her body over his when she rode him. It was true, the tension inside of his loins threatened to burst. However, Harry would hold back as long as possible, to make sure it was the best for both of them.  
  
Jade hung off the side of the bed when Harry reversed their positions. She put her hands on the floor and wrapped her legs tighter around him for balance. Harry sped up, repeating driving inside of her body. His big balls slapped down against her thighs and sent a rush of pleasure through her body. Jade breathed and tightened down onto him again, milking his pulsing pole until the point where electricity shifted through her body.  
  
“Yes,” Jade moaned. “Cum for me...please.”  
  
Harry just smiled and planted his thick, pulsing rod inside of her. He was getting close, but the sorcerer intended to make this count for every moment. Jade hung off of the bed, moaning deeply the further Harry pushed into her. He edged himself closer towards her.  
  
Those balls were fit to burst and Jade’s clenching pussy threatened to claim every single last drop. Harry pulled Jade back onto the bed, so they could look into each other’s eyes when they cum together. The lovers enjoyed the closeness they felt, practically burying themselves into each other.  
  
Finally, upon Jade’s most intense orgasm, she could feel a burst of warm fluids rush up inside of her. The discharge grew in volume the harder she pumped into her. She could not believe balls, even as big as Harry’s, could hold that much seed and yet, here they were.  
  
Jade rocked up and down on Harry, with Harry milking her breasts in time of her bounces. Harry’s hands were where they needed to be and made Jade just break out into a fit of pleasurable desire. He squeezed her nipples and made her pant with pleasure. Horny and endless pleasure, her entire body just threatening to give way to what he was doing.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry hissed at her.  
  
“Yes,” Jade agreed. “YES!”  
  
Jade clamped down onto him, saturating him with her juices. This allowed Harry to pump more of his seed inside of her. How much could one man hold? That raised some interesting questions about his design, but maybe that was just an unintentional perk.  
  
Harry clamped down onto Jade’s ass to rock her up and down for a little bit longer, right before he eased off. And then she collapsed down onto him.  
  
With a wicked smile, the sweet sensation of release having finally greeted him. Harry leaned in closer towards Jade, cupping her face and leaning to look into her eyes.  
  
Jade just smiled and turned, getting on all fours. She looked over Harry at Harry with a smoldering look as if to invite him to screw her brains out again.  
  
Already, Harry was hard. He pushed inside of Jade and began to thrust into her, fucking her doggy style. The view of her bouncing ass while he plunged inside fueled his desires.

* * *

  
Lois’s contact gave her a few juicy tidbits and a couple of leads she intended to follow up. Right now, she checked her phone and it turned out that Harry was following a hot lead of his own, but in another way. She was glad that Harry was occupied because the interview took a bit longer and took Lois buying the contact a few drinks to get him to cough up some information.  
  
Now, Lois followed Harry’s directions and ended up just outside a hotel room. She opened up the door and the first thing she noticed was some hot Vietnamese Bitch doing a handstand and being plowed deep into the ground. She moaned happily when Harry spread her legs in mid-air. Lois watched and she slipped her panties to the side instantly and rolled her skirt up over so slightly.  
  
She watched the master at work, the man who mastered her pussy at work, driving deep into this mysterious woman. There was something about her that seemed familiar, although Lois could not place what. And all coherent thought left the building when she watched Harry drive deep into her. The dried up cum on her indicated that they already had some fun for a very long time.  
  
“How nice of you to join us, Lois,” Harry grunted.  
  
Jade’s eyes opened and closed up. Lois Lane...ooh...Jade remembered her. The assassin took a shot at Lois recently to put the scare in her due to the fact she was nosing around regarding Lena Luthor’s mysterious illness. Lex  Luthor did not like people asking questions about why his sister was in a catatonic state right now.  
  
That being said, Jade clutched tight around Harry. It was really nothing personal to be honest, just business. None of her hits or near misses were anything personal. Girl just had to eat after all.  
  
Of course, she was getting fed a heaping helping of sausage, and with plenty of thick, savory filling for good measure. Those balls, bloated and thick, made Jade horny as hell and ready to explode. Harry pulled all the way out of her and caused her to nearly break her headstand.  
  
“Sure, you can handle that cock, honey?” Lois asked.  
  
“I’ve been handling it just fine for almost two hours before you showed up,” Jade fired back.  
  
“Well, just checking,” Lois said. “Because, this is a cock of a real man...and it needs a little woman, not some little girl.”  
  
Jade flushed, she really wanted to stab Lois. Lois took Harry’s manhood into her hand as if greeting an old friend. She tensed her fingers around it, squeezing it tight and making Harry’s crotch jump up. It was so big in her hand, Lois could run her hand up and down on it for days, weeks, years to come. But now, she only intended to squeeze Harry’s manhood as tight as possible.  
  
“I wonder what this bitch tastes like,” Lois said.  
  
“Only one way to find out.”  
  
Lois dropped to her knees to worship her god. She pushed down onto his thick slab of meat and throated him. Her alluring violet eyes met Harry’s stunning green eyes. It was an exotic meeting of sorts, with Lois deep throating Harry and cradling his balls with all of the love care that it deserved.  
  
She made a very loud production of it.  
  
“Oh, Lois, you know how to suck a cock,” Harry groaned.  
  
“I’m better,” Jade said.  
  
Lois pulled away from Harry, leaving a wet, dripping mess on his crotch. She kissed him a couple more times, leaving lipstick marks all over his swollen head.  
  
“Well, maybe you could put your money where your mouth is,” Lois said. “By putting your mouth right there.”  
  
Jade got it, funnily enough, and she would upstage the reporter if it was the last thing she did. She leaned in, taking Harry’s manhood into her mouth. The taste of her own womanly juices all over him spurred Lois on. She went down on Harry, inhaling him.  
  
Harry groaned when Jade’s mouth moved around his. She was like a Hoover, blowing and sucking him with immense force. Her angry gaze locked half onto Lois, with enough lust in those eyes to lock onto Harry. She pulled away and kissed his length.  
  
“Bet that bitch can’t do this,” Jade cockily commented.  
  
Jade took Harry’s swollen balls into her mouth and sucked them hard. Harry almost lost it, and she added a long, and aggressive stroke to his cock. She leaned in and kissed his manhood, slurping on his head and then leaning in towards him. She returned to sucking on his balls, alternating between fast sucks on his balls and aggressive sucks to his manhood.  
  
Lois fingered herself to the sight of this woman sucking off Harry. She was not half bad. She walked over, the buttons of her blouse popped up to reveal a heaving amount of cleavage. Lois leaned closer towards Harry and kissed him on the ear and on the side of the neck, before stroking his chest. Her hunger burned even brighter the further she got towards him.  
  
“So, which one of us is better, stud,” Lois breathed.  
  
She stroked Harry’s inner thigh for a minute.  
  
“Too close to call,” Harry said.  
  
It appeared that Lois would have to step up her game to get ahead. Although, the reporter had a sinking suspicion that the only one who would win this battle would be Harry, and she was more than fine that that. His throbbing member had been removed from Jade’s mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Lois moved in and kissed Jade firmly on the lips. Jade closed her eyes and aggressively dug her fingernails into the cheeks of Lois. Lois was all over her, mauling Jade with her hands, all over her naked body. All while reaching behind her and stroking Harry’s manhood until it throbbed tall and proud.  
  
“Mmm, we’re going to have some fun now, aren’t we?” Lois asked Jade with more kisses down the side of her neck.  
  
“Yes, fun, you bet your ass we are,” Jade said with a smile.  
  
“Why don’t you do me a favor and get my pussy nice and wet so Harry can fuck the daylights out of me?” Lois asked.  
  
Jade ripped Lois’s skirt off and pulled her panties completely off. The alluring reporter, now naked from the waist down, presented a very sexy target. One which Jade dove onto without any hesitation. She leaned in, nibbling on Lois’s moist womanhood. She was determined to finish off Lois with her tongue. She knew all of the ways to cause a woman to blackout.  
  
“Careful now, I might be too spicy for your own good,” Lois said with a stroke to the back of the dark-haired woman’s head. “What is the name of this hot little piece of ass you wrangled anyway?”  
  
“Her name is Jade,” Harry said. “And she has a nice tight pussy...and an even tighter ass.”  
  
“I’m sure she has,” Lois commented. “I’m sure….mmm...not a bad pussy eater either. Lick it, baby, lick it really good….get that tongue in there...and work it...that’s what you were born to do, isn’t it? To eat pussy and to take dick….like you are right now.”  
  
Jade’s walls parted and Harry plunged deep inside of her again. She was ready to receive, despite several intense and vigorous rounds. Harry wondered when was the last time she had been really fucked, and he was going to show her a good time, a very good time indeed.  
  
Harry moved in, and he was able to not only pleasure Jade but also stroke Lois’s soft, silky legs.  
  
“You just can’t keep your hands off of them, can you?” Lois asked. “But, I’d like it better if you slammed me into that wall, so I can wrap my legs around you. And you can fuck the daylights out of me, those nice big balls just driving into me.”  
  
Jade would have liked to see that, but sexy assassin settled for her own pussy being plowed. Harry knew exactly all of the right notes to hit and his big balls swung against her hard. They filled up pretty faster, after seeding her twice tonight. Jade never felt so full, but at the same time, wanted even more.  
  
Her savior was there, hammering Jade like it was no one’s business. His big balls cracked against her.  
  
“Keep licking Lois, and when she cums, you get to cum,” Harry said.  
  
To demonstrate being a man of his word, Harry held Jade’s orgasm completely at bay. The deeper he planted into her, the more she sang for him, practically calling for his cock to plant faster and faster inside of her. Her body tensed up, with Harry easing his finger all the way down it. He knew that Jade was going to lose it, hence why Harry was going to need to be there, deep inside of her, willing to let her explode all over his manhood.  
  
Jade’s tongue twirled deeper inside the reporter. The first tastes of juices indicated that Lois was about ready to cum, and she could not feel even better. Jade sped up, also simulating Lois’s clit with every few licks. This got her going, and about ready to explode. Jade sucked in the warm and womanly juices, drinking from her.  
  
Lois’s eyes glazed over. She knew Jade was trying to break her and cause her to lose it completely. However, Lois Lane was one thing and that was not easily broken.  
  
“Give it your best shot,” she taunted the younger woman.  
  
Oh, Jade gave it her best shot, more than her best shot in fact. She lapped up the warm honey coming from Lois and made her shift back and forth, rapidly pushing her hips down into Lois’s face. Jade clutched down onto the back of her head.  
  
Jade’s muffled moans were only second to the force which Harry made her cum. This super man touched her in the right spots, her favorite was on the small of her back.  
  
“And I think we should give your little cum doll a break,” Lois said. “Let….Mommy have a turn.”  
  
Jade breathed in and much too soon, Harry left her. Suddenly, Jade found herself handcuffed to the bedpost, and Lois grinned wickedly at her predictament. Exactly how a reporter had a pair of handcuffs and what she was doing with them, that left questions that needed to be answered.  
  
Lois stripped off her clothes the rest of the way and stood before Harry, naked other than a pair of stockings which made her legs look amazing. Lois stroked Harry’s chest, his abs, and then other parts of his rock-hard body. The two lovers groped each other and kissed madly, passionately. The loud sounds echoing across the room.  
  
Harry pushed Lois off of the bed, caught her, stood her up, and backed Lois against the wall before she could register what was happening. Harry ground up against Lois’s warm mound and drove her completely beyond the edge. Lois put her hand on Harry’s neck and ran a finger down his back, making him groan. Lois’s nipples dug against his chest.  
  
“I want you so bad,” Lois said. “I want your cock inside of my body so badly….fucking me until I pass out? Do you think you can do that for Mommy?”  
  
Harry’s cock twitched and Lois pushed deep inside of her.  
  
“I feel so good, don’t I?” Lois asked.  
  
“You’re amazing,” Harry said.  
  
All of his girls, his women, they were amazing. Lois squeezed his manhood with her tight pussy. Her legs wrapped tight around Harry and Harry could not keep his hands off of them. They were so soft and smooth, and even more amazing poured into those stockings. Harry leaned into her deep and kissed her neck before moving down and nuzzling her chest.  
  
“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” Lois breathed. “Oooh, I need for you to fuck me. Can you do that baby? Until I cum? Can you do that….oooh, you’re so good...so good...she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”  
  
Jade wondered what Lois was talking about because Jade did know what she was missing. And despised the fact Lois took it away. She missed it inside of her, and missed Harry’s hands all over her body, squeezing her all over. Pushing as deep inside of her, riding her into the bed. Jade missed all of this, oh she breathed heavily at the thought of everything she might have been missing. Jade groaned when touching her chest. Yes, it was so hot to think about everything that she was missing.  
  
“Fuck me hard!” Lois yelled.  
  
Harry pulled out of Lois for a second and marched her over to the bed. He bent her over and she was face to face with Jade. Where Jade could see Lois’s face the second Harry reentered her and buried as deep into Lois as he could go.  
  
Oh his balls throbbed at the sight of being with these two beautiful women. Then again, there were many beautiful women in Harry’s life. And he made them feel so good. Lois clamped down onto Harry’s manhood and squeezed him extremely hard.  
  
Jade realized how easily she could have gotten out of these handcuffs. And yet, she did not even want to try. She did not want to attempt to break free. Her eyes glazed over, looking straight onto Harry and what he was doing. Oh, it was so hot right about now, her greedy following of the progress of Harry’s stiff prick shoving faster and faster into Lois’s tight, clenching pussy.  
  
Oh, how Jade wanted Hadrian back inside her, with her screaming in his ear, and Harry fucking the ever living daylights out of her. Her attempt to get herself off was not working as planned.  
  
“Lois, help her out.”  
  
“Well, you know me, always lending the newbies a helping hand,” Lois said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
Lois fingered Jade, only going at half of the tempo of which Harry fucked her. She wanted to make the younger girl thirsty for her orgasm and more importantly, thirsty for Harry.  
  
Jade’s wet walls tried to gobble up Lois’s pushing finger. Lois leaned against the bed, her eyes glazed. Normally, she would make some kind of choice comment about how Jade would cry like a little bit if Lois removed this finger from her. However, Jade was spared Lois’s sharp tongue by the force of her incoming orgasm and it was great.  
  
And speaking of orgasms, Harry gave Lois one of his own. His bloated balls burst and shot as much seed as possible out of them into Lois. Harry rode her straight into the bed, while the reporter fingered the assassin. One stolen gaze at Jade’s sexy face showed that she was getting close to the edge as well. Harry planted himself further into Lois.  
  
The familiar sensation of his balls being drained filled Harry. Although, they would not stay drained for long. Harry did not have a chance to test how great his stamina was. However, it was pretty good given how he never reached that peak.  
  
The handcuffs came undone from Jade and she sat up. She cupped Lois’s hands behind her head.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play,” Jade said.  
  
“Oh, you got me on that one,” Lois said.  
  
Jade tormented Lois just like she had been tormented. She would not say no to Harry’s manhood deep inside of her once again. She did not come here tonight to be fucked, but damn if it did not work out for her very nicely.  
  
Seconds passed before Harry rubbed his length down Jade’s back and then into ground against her pussy. However, Harry paused for a long minute and noticed her asshole. It was hard not to notice it, given how tight and beautiful it looked, with Jade’s toned cheeks offsetting it on either side. Harry collected the juices from her and then shoved three fingers into her ass, loosening it up.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you in your ass,” Harry said. “But, you knew that, and you’re getting off on it.”  
  
“Yes, stud,” Jade breathed. “I need a big cock in my ass. Hopefully, you can last long enough to feel it.”  
  
“Hope you can last long enough,” Harry amended.  
  
He lined himself up with Jade’s asshole and pushed deep into her. He had his eyes on it all night, in one form or another. And now, he was going to take Jade’s ass, her perfect, juicy, ass. Harry clutched onto her and rammed deep into her body.  
  
“Oooh, he can really fuck an ass!” Jade yelled.  
  
“Duh,” Lois said. “Did you expect him to be anything else but good?”  
  
Jade ignored the remark from the reporter. Harry was not only fucking her ass, but he was pleasuring her body. The tour of her body ended on the back of her cheeks. Every now and then, Jade managed to get a taste of Lois and more importantly, Harry.  
  
However, Jade was focused on Harry slapping her tight rear constantly with his thick balls. The faster Harry drove into her, the more his balls slapped against her, the better this all felt. Harry rose back and sank faster into Jade, making her just break out into a cry of endless pleasure.  
  
“I’m yours, for however long you want me,” Harry told her. “Are you going to cum for me, Jade?”  
  
“Yes!” Jade screamed in pleasure. “Make me cum all over your fingers……”  
  
Harry buried himself into two holes at the same time. He could feel the tension, Jade’s ass was hot and tight, and Harry could not resist plowing into her with everything that he had. He rode Jade into the bed, her fingernails digging against the sheets as well.  
  
“Pound her!” Lois called. “Sodomize that ass….make sure she won’t sit down without thinking about your cock!”  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re next,” Harry told her.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Harry plowed Jade’s tight asshole, slapping down onto her with each movement. His balls ached heavily. He pulled Jade’s hair and got a visible reaction to show that Jade was still with him.  
  
Another shift of positions. Harry propped Jade up, bouncing her ass upon his thick juicy meat. Harry clutched her breasts and squeezed them hard, before moving around. His hands were like a blur and Jade appreciated them in all of the amazing ways they touched her and tormented her.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed in her ear.  
  
“MMM, yes, baby!” Jade purred with lust burning through her body. “Fuck my ass...fuck it real hard...fuck it real good...fuck it like you own it!”  
  
Harry did all of those things and so much more. Jade breathed deep and just let loose, as did Harry who painted the inside of Jade’s ass with his seed.  
  
A nice anal creampie followed, with Harry sinking Jade down onto him. She pumped her asshole down onto him, squeezing him tight and hard. Jade clenched him extremely tight and released him, breathing in lust the further she came down onto him.  
  
“I do own this ass,” Harry said. “And I own this one as well.”  
  
Harry made Lois’s back passage nice and wet and loosened it with his tongue. He slid into Lois’s ass, hammering her with vigor.  
  
They were due to meet Mary Jane back at Lois’s apartment early in the morning. But, that might have to wait at the rate they were going.  
  
It was getting late, so Harry stopped holding back, so he could put both of these lovely women to bed, and get just a few hours of sleep himself before his big date tomorrow.  
 **To Be Continued With The Next Set of Chapters, Chapter 20 and 21 on January 21st, 2018.**  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Karen Starr, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Jade Nguyen(Cheshire)(NEW)**


	20. Chapter 20(1/21/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on January 21st, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Twenty.**  
 ****  
  
Saturday morning, bright and early, at about nine in the morning, and Mareena was down at the Conservatory of Magic like she was each and every week like clockwork. She did not take this trip alone, however, as two of her teammates joined her on the trip. Donna and Harry tagged along, as ever since she mentioned the Conservatory to Harry, he had been interested in taking a look. Donna already had been down here a couple of times, but no matter the circumstances, Mareena appreciated the company.  
  
“Welcome to the Conservatory of Magic,” Mareena said.  
  
Harry whistled when he looked around. The hallways were extravagant, with bright colors all around. They were of smooth finished, hand-crafted, and sturdy as well. He could sense something coming in from these hallways, power radiating off of the walls which brought a smile to his face. He leaned against the wall and allowed himself a good look around.  
  
“Impressive,” Harry said. “And I did not know you had your own statue here.”  
  
Mareena tried to look modest in the face of this revelation, even though he was smiling.  
  
“Well, I did help lead the school against Black Manta’s attack last year,” Mareena said. “But, I didn’t think...I didn’t think I would ever have a tribute for it.”  
  
“Really?” Donna asked. “From what I heard, you did an amazing job.”  
  
“She’ll say that it was a collective effort from all of the students of the school if you asked her.”  
  
An attractive redhead of around Mareena’s age stepped down. She dressed in a small yellow top and yellow shorts, with a wrap around her, and no shoes. Her long legs and tight midriff were on full display. Harry could sense that she was a very skilled sorceress.  
  
“Donna, it’s nice to see you again,” she said before turning her full and undivided attention to Harry, her eyes locked onto him when giving him an assessment. “And I’m afraid we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting um….”  
  
“Hadrian Kent,” he supplied. “But most of my friends call me Harry.”  
  
The young woman paused for a second, before realization dawned upon her.  
  
“Oh, you’re him!” she said. “Mareena won’t shut up with you, she speaks very highly of you. And let’s face it, she has a point, you’re...well you seem worth it.”  
  
Whatever the girl was going to stay, she stopped short of saying it. Harry had a pretty good idea what her mind was going, however, and just broke out into a smile.  
  
“I’m Tula by the way,” she said. “Second in the year...thanks to this overachiever.”  
  
“It’s close enough,” Mareena said with a smile. “Harry dabbles in a bit of magic himself, you know?”  
  
“Oh, really, do you?” Tula asked whose eyes brightened up.  
  
They had been distracted by a stunning gorgeous redhead woman walking down the hallway, with vibrant eyes. She dressed in a thin green top and green bottoms which hugged her hips, and showed off enough flesh to stir Harry’s interest.  
  
“Mareena, it’s good to see you,” she said a moment later. “And Donna, it’s good to see you again...and you must be Hadrian.”  
  
“And you are naturally Queen Mera,” Harry said. “I have to say, it’s easy to see where Mareena gets her beauty. The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.”  
  
He leaned in to kiss Mera on the hand and she broke out into a smile.  
  
“Evidentally, second-hand accounts don’t do you justice,” Mera said. “But, I’m sure I’ll be able to see your prowess up close and personal soon enough.”  
  
Mareena cleared her throat to bring her mother back to Earth. And more importantly, the reason why Mera was here.  
  
“I’m going to perform your assessment in an hour,” Mera told her daughter. “But, why don’t you take your friends on a tour of the school? I’m sure they will find it most interesting.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve always wanted to see this school,” Harry said.  
  
After his encounter with Jade and Lois last night, or rather despite it, Harry was wide awake and alert and ready to take in anything. This new culture of magic proved to be interesting. None of them had classes today, being a Saturday. Still, as Harry walked down the hallway, numerous girls were giving him the eye down the hallway.  
  
“Is he the Princess’s new consort?” he heard one of them whispered.  
  
“Did you see how the Queen was looking at him?”  
  
“Keep your voice down!” another hissed.  
  
Of course, being blessed with super-enhanced senses, Harry heard every single word.  
  


* * *

  
Last night had been about as successful as could be. Artemis normally went on an early morning run, to clear her head. Thankfully this time, her run was in Star City and not in Gotham City, so there was a smaller chance. Green Arrow was on League business now, and she had offered to keep an eye on Star City for him. Artemis dropped down and heard someone behind her.  
  
In fact, Artemis had a pretty good idea that somehow had been following her, maybe stalking her, from so many miles back. She whipped out her bow and pointed the arrow towards the person in the shadows.  
  
“Come out and face me,” Artemis said.  
  
Out walked Red Arrow. Artemis lowered her bow, only slightly. She smiled, although it unsettled Artemis.  
  
“Just making sure you’re on your toes, kid,” Red Arrow said to her.  
  
“Okay, do we have a problem?” Artemis asked. “Because, seriously, if we have a problem, then we can deal with it right now. Otherwise, you can go and…..”  
  
“Just wondering why the Green Arrow recruited someone of your background to join the team,” Red Arrow said a few seconds later. “Because I know who you are.”  
  
“So, you’ve been researching me?” Artemis asked. “I don’t even know why you’re taking such an interest. After the League snubbed you, you’re a free agent. Although you have been keeping a close enough eye on the team, or maybe a certain member of the team.”  
  
Red Arrow did not confirm or deny what Artemis was saying.  
  
“You let Cheshire got away because you have a blind spot towards her,” Red Arrow said. “You let your emotions get the better of you.”  
  
“So, maybe I did,” Artemis said. “But...she caught me off guard….if we cross paths again, I’ll treat her like she’s any other bad guy. I’m not going to let her run away next time.”  
  
One might have the impression that Artemis was trying to convince herself just as much of this as she was Red Arrow. Red Arrow just responded with a snort, which caused Artemis to stand up.  
  
“You know, it’s a good thing that people don’t judge other people by who their family members are. Otherwise, we’d both be in trouble. And I’m not talking about your brother either.”  
  
Things got extremely tense between Artemis and Red Arrow. One could almost cut the tension in the air with a butcher knife. Red Arrow leaned closer towards the younger archer.  
  
“And H...Superman knows who I am,” Artemis said. “And so does Robin, and I’ll tell the rest of the team….they’ll understand.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Artemis said.  
  
“Hurt him, and you’ll be lucky to breathe,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“Oh,  being the overprotective sister now, aren’t we?” Artemis asked.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about Green Arrow,” Red Arrow said.  
  
The sound of an alarm in the distance diverted their attention elsewhere. Not together, but perhaps as a way for one to show the other who was the Alpha.  
  
Grudgingly, Artemis admitted that Thea was that good, and beyond that good.

* * *

  
Mareena could not be happier about Harry’s assessment of the school. Mera joined them towards the end of the tour.  
  
“So, you dabble in magic as well?” Mera asked. “I have to say, considering your circumstances, I’m surprised...but also intrigued.”  
  
“Well,” Harry responded a few seconds later. “One of my training simulations was me spending time at a school of magic. It had very Victorian sensibilities...they had use wands….but….”  
  
“Mmm,” Mera commented.  
  
She was not too big of a fan of wands, given how they needed to be created by slaughtering animals. They were very big in Europe though, from certain groups of Warlocks. Their magic was less in tuned with nature though, unlike the magic done without wands. And thus less potent. Still very powerful, although more prone to corrupt the user if they are not an adjusted person. Channeling their magic through a tainted object tended to do that.  
  
“I’ve seen the magic here and it’s far more advanced,” Harry said.  
  
“You have some natural ability,” Mera said. “I would like you run a basic assessment test for you if you would consent.”  
  
“Mother, Harry’s a guest here, I’m sure that he’s not….”  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry commented a second later. “I actually am curious how powerful I am, by the standards of the Academy….why don’t you lead the way?”  
  
“This should not take more than a few minutes, and we’ll go on for Mareena’s assessment,” Mera said.  
  
Mera escorted Harry through by the hand and move him in front of a large stone wall. Several magical runes carved next to the walls, some of them Harry recognized, while others, they were beyond his recognition. He noticed, felt perhaps, the great power coursing out of those runestones the closer he edged to the wall. He wondered exactly what power would be brought there for him.  
  
“Just place your hand on the wall and we can begin,” Mera told him.  
  
Donna, Tula, and Mareena watched with interest. Harry placed his hand on the wall and the magic flowed naturally from him. The runes on the wall lit up on the wall, with a blinding light, and caused the entire ground to stand back. Harry experienced unprecedented warmth in the power.  
  
“Impressive, “Mera said. “Raw, but impressive...there is most certainly potential there.”  
  
The Queen of Atlantis looked at Harry with one of those long smiles, appraising the young man. The glow caused tingles to spread through her body and the warmth to follow.  
  
“I will stop by the cave on my free nights,” Mera said. “And we should arrange lessons to help you refine this ability.”  
  
Karen had been training him on his Kryptonian abilities and she had rewarded him for good work. A small part of Harry’s mind wondered if Mera would be willing to reinforce his hard work in such a similar way.  
  
“It would be an honor,” Harry told her.  
  
“Oh, you’re much too kind,” Mera said with a smile. “Still, you can benefit from some hands-on tutoring.”  
  
Mera’s hands locked onto Harry’s shoulders for a minute as she stared him down. She seemed to realize her daughter and two friends were standing there so she backed off from Harry with a smile, lightly flicking a strand of hair away from his eyes.  
  
“I’m free Tuesday and Friday,” Mera said. “So unless Batman has you doing anything with your Team, we’ll have your lessons then.”  
  
“That would be great,” Harry said. “But, us spending this time together is not going to cause any problems, is it?”  
  
Mera just smiled at him. She was happy that he was so considerate.  
  
“Arthur, or Aquaman as you know him above water, and I, have an arrangement. One which is to our benefit, to keep political harmony. And thus we are allowed to pursue outside interests at our leisure.”  
  
For a brief instant, Mera’s eyes traced down Harry’s body, taking it all in. She returned to looking straight into his eyes, something that would allow many women to linger in a pool of their own wetness, to begin with. She decided to not share the fact that after Mareena had been conceived, she and the King had slept in separate beds.  
  
Their marriage was for political reasons, to prevent a war. And it was narrowly prevented at that.  
  
“Mareena, it’s time for us to have your assessment,” Mera told her daughter. “And Tula….see me in my office afterward.”  
  
Tula responded with a nod. Donna just eyed the situation for a couple of seconds. Mareena did not seem too bothered that she and her mother shared the same lover. Then again, they both stated their interest clear.  
  
“I want to look at that Starfish,” Donna said. “It looks fascinating….do you want to come with, Har?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “That would be nice.”  
  
Donna locked her arm to her. He had been curious about that starfish they had, especially since he sensed something deep within it, even though the students of the school kept it on ice. Potentially for good reason, although Mareena mentioned that was the way they found it.

* * *

  
Dinah threw her hands at the bag at the basement of the apartment. The stunning vigilante dressed in a sports bra and a pair of extremely tight yoga pants. She kept punching and kicking at the bag until it strained against the swinging chain. To be honest, she was a bit nervous. She was going on her first date in a long time.  
  
“You’re working up a sweat before tonight?”  
  
“You know I work out when I’m excited.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine….it’s about time you get back on the horse...after it threw you off….of course, if the rumors were true, the old horse was worn out anyway.”  
  
Dinah just shook her head. There were far too many complications to her breakout with Oliver then simply, he cheated on her. Or tried to sleep with her mother, which was another common theory among the Star City elite. The events of Shanghai and the aftermath, that really was what put the bad taste in Dinah’s mouth. She did what she had to do and while she wished it was possible to handle it differently, Dinah figured that it was the only way to save those lives.  
  
Of course, Oliver claiming that he would back her up, and then turning around to be the only one to suggest suspending her from the League, pending an investigation to vote her out, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back regarding. Dinah smiled, recalling how Claire, Karen, and Diana all fiercely backed up what she did.  
  
They understood Dinah had no choice. Of course, Oliver, did not see that.  
  
“So, have you given thought to joining the Team?” Dinah asked.  
  
There was a long pause following that question.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I want to even follow in your footsteps….or I guess your fishnets.”  
  
Dinah chuckled in response.  
  
“Or our mother’s….she really does cast a larger shadow over everything we do.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Dinah murmured.  
  
Dinah slowed down her workout now and moved over to get a drink from the water bottle from the fridge downsteps.  
  
“I’ve done a few patrols with you, but that seems like it’s our version of a girl’s night, nothing too spectacular, right?”  
  
Dinah just broke out into a smile.  
  
“You did well out there….I’ll be happy to take to the cave any time you want, see how you get along with the rest of the team.”  
  
“Maybe. It would be a nice change of pace between schoolwork, judo, dancing, and yoga...and don’t you have a date to get ready for in a couple of hours?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dinah responded with a smile on her face. “He’s not one that you would keep waiting.”  
  
“And it’s been a while since I’ve visited Dad,” she said. “The view on the hill is nice…..not sure about the Team thing, but I’ll give it a thought.”  
  
“Just, think about it, Sara.”

* * *

  
Artemis, Donna, Mareena, Helena, Whitney, and Megan hung around the cave. Harry walked out, wearing a nice three-piece suit. Whitney suggested he try it because it suited him, well Linda suggested it to Whitney.  
  
Still, it was the thought that counted.  
  
“So, how do I look?”  
  
“Handsome as ever,” Donna said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, you look pretty good,” Megan said.  
  
“Almost enough to make me jealous of Black Canary,” Artemis said.  
  
“Just almost?” Donna asked her.  
  
Artemis broke out in the smile. She decided not to tell the team about her family, at least not until Harry left on his date. She figured that it would be unwise to bog it down with discussions.  
  
The entrance to the cave opened up and Dinah turned up in all of her glory, wearing a lacy black dress which fit to her body. She looked up towards Harry.  
  
“You clean up quite nicely,” Dinah said with a smile.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry said. “So, are you ready?”  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this all week,” Dinah said.  
  
“Hope it goes well,” Donna said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” Whitney said.  
  
“Which leaves your night wide open,” Helena said, which caused Whitney to shook a look as if she was mortally insulted..  
  
The moment that they leave, they moved.  
  
“So, she wants him, right?” Donna asked. “I’m pretty sure he’s already sleeping together with Power Girl and he and Caitlin are close enough and then….”  
  
“Cat Grant?” Megan offered. “And Lois, you think?”  
  
“Harry’s busy,” Mareena said. “My mother will be sleeping with him soon if she has anything to say about it.”  
  
“Yes, and I’m sure he has a few people who are showing interest in him,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis hoped that no one would look at her cell phone. She was not sure how Jade got ahold of her number and sent her a few pictures with Harry and Jade in them, making it obvious that they slept together. What Harry did and who he slept with, it was his business, but if Jade hurt him, then Artemis swore that she would...do something about it.  
  
“So, do we have a chance with all of these women around?” Megan asked with a frown. “Just asking….hypothetically of course.”  
  
“Well, if I ever have an opportunity,” Artemis said with a smile.  
  
“Besides, do you think that he’s going to sleep with anyone else in the League after Black Canary?” Donna asked.  
  
“You mean like your sister?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Donna said.  
  
Donna hoped that she would at least get with Harry first. But maybe she had not been trying hard enough.  
  
“Flash, maybe...she looks like someone who would move fast,” Artemis said.  
  
“I can’t believe you girls!” Whitney yelled. “Gossiping about our teammate and who he was going to sleep with on the League. Do you think the League is gossiping about who on the Team he’s going to sleep with or has slept with?”  
  
“That’s nobody, right?” Helena asked.  
  
They all nodded in response, frowning. Artemis sighed in response. She wanted it bad, but Donna and Megan obviously did as well.  
  
“None of us have,” Mareena said. “We’ll just see what happens.”  
  
They all nodded. They did hope that Harry had a nice night, and Black Canary did as well. Although Artemis knew personally if the grin on Jade’s face in some of those pictures was any indication, then Black Canary would be in for a very nice night.

* * *

  
A trio of female Justice League members arrived. Power Girl, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman took advantage of the downtime to talk about recent events.  
  
“So, Black Canary’s finally out on a date,” Hawkwoman said. “With Superman?”  
  
“Yes,” Karen commented with a smile.  
  
“Oh, it’s a pity that I haven’t met him yet,” Hawkwoman said.  
  
“Relax, Shayera, you’ll see him soon enough,” Diana told her in a confident voice.  
  
“Dinah’s getting to meet him properly tonight,” Karen chimed in with a smile.  
  
Shayera just laughed at the thought. To be fair, after dropping the Green Arrow, Dinah deserved to get a good lay and have someone who would back her up, in all respects.  
  
“So, what member of the team do you think is going to bed him first?” Shayera asked. “I’ve got dibs on the Martian...always the quiet ones.”  
  
Diana’s eyes widened, looking pretty aghast and Karen chuckled in mirth.  
  
“Oh come on, we know it’s going to happen eventually,” Shayera said. “Or it just going to descend into a chaotic orgy when he takes everyone at once?”  
  
“That would be something,” Karen said. “Although, you can’t count out Robin. Given who her father is….or more importantly...who her mother is...she seems like the aggressive type if she wants something or rather someone.”  
  
And Karen was not biased in Helena’s favor, given she was a younger counterpart of her old lost friend on her former Earth. Not at all, okay maybe just a little bit.  
  
“Really, now?” Diana asked.  
  
Of course, she thought that Donna would be the first one to make a move that Harry could not deflect. But, it would be biased to speak about that and very inappropriate at that as well.  
  
Superwoman stepped into the cafe area and they decided to switch topics.  
  
“So, I’m hunting down an ancient artifact to help save a friend from a curse,” Diana said to Shayera.  
  
“Mmm, breaking a curse, I haven’t had much luck with that,” Shayera said ruefully. “But, I’ll help you out in any way that I can.”  
  
Diana beamed at her League member. Superwoman moved out, not joining them in their conversation. She had been keen to avoid the League, outside of missions and Karen frowned. It was obvious she needed some therapy sessions or at least some sense knocked into her.

* * *

  
Harry and Dinah sat at the table, feeding each other chili fries with Dinah’s foot rubbing up against the length of Harry’s leg from underneath the table.  
  
“Oh, this is nice,” Dinah said with a smile.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Harry said.  
  
The music in the bar started playing. Dinah rested her leg against Harry from underneath the table and leaned closer towards him.  
  
“So, you wanted to ask me something, don’t you?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Well, I know it’s personal but….”  
  
“Shanghai,” Dinah said. “You really have to know this if we’re going to be involved with each other.”  
  
She had been calm, although Harry hoped that he was not crossing a line by even bringing it up.  
  
“From what Karen told me, it was something that wasn’t asked of you or Green Arrow,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah just smiled and grabbed Harry by the hand and lead him to a more secluded area of the club. Many people would not bat an eye of a couple going out into this particular area.  
  
“It was against a group of terrorists known as HIVE,” Dinah said. “They had a doomsday weapon and their leader, Damien Darhk, threatened to unleash it, which would cause mass chaos in the world.”  
  
Harry beckoned for Dinah to continue, so she did.  
  
“And he captured Oliver, his sister, and his assistant, Felicity, who is now his wife,” Dinah said in a nonchalant manner. “They were married four times...Felicity’s about as broken as he is in some ways...she hides it better...but...it’s obvious, if you really spend time with her.”  
  
Felicity joked that she and Oliver kept getting back together because no one else would have them. Sadly, Dinah could see her point.  
  
“It doesn’t sound like a very healthy relationship,” Harry said.  
  
“Ours wasn’t either....Oliver held onto those demons after the island for too long and it drove most of everyone away,” Dinah said. “But, never mind that...back to Shanghai...where I had to save them...Darhk had some kind of magical totem that made him almost invincible.”  
  
“And when you say almost….”  
  
“I snapped his neck and killed him,” Dinah said quietly. “They say killing should be the last resort…”  
  
“And sometimes it’s unavoidable,” Harry said rubbing her on the back.  
  
“Yeah, and that night it was because as long as Darhk lived, his weapon was going to be online,” Dinah commented. “He would have killed Thea if I hadn’t jumped in. And likely Oliver and Felicity as well...and he claimed that he would tell the League what happened….only he got fixated on the fact that I killed someone who had a daughter.”  
  
“That doesn’t….that shouldn’t matter,” Harry said. “Darhk would have killed people who had children.”  
  
“Yeah, and even though Zatara swore that there was no way to break Darhk’s link to the totem and the weapon without killing him, Oliver said that I should be suspended from the League,” Dinah said. “He seemed to think that...I did it out of revenge...but, I swear I did it because...well I didn’t want people to get hurt.”  
  
Dinah remained stoic, although one could see the tears glistening out of her eyes.  
  
“He was a monster, “Dinah breathed.  
  
“I know,” Harry said. “I know who Darhk is and I agree, he’s better off dead...do you know what happened to his daughter?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Dinah said. “She’d be about your age….I guess.”  
  
The two of them lingered in each other’s arms for the next few minutes. She hated to tell Harry, but if they were involved, he would have to know. Dinah regretted having to take that step.  
  
“It’s unavoidable, songbird,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah just smiled at the term of endearment and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
“So, about that ride, you promised me?” Harry asked.  
  
“So, you’re not going to ditch a broken bird like me?” Dinah asked.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “You were a hero. You are a hero. If people can’t see that, then they’re an idiot.”  
  
Harry lead her out, where they came around back where Dinah’s motorcycle was. He handed her a helmet and took one of his. Harry got on the front and started it up.  
  
“You’re a pretty good teacher, so I think that I got the hang of this.”  
  
“Just watch out for those sharp turns,” Dinah advised him.  
  
She hung on tight, pressing against his body.  They drove home and Harry handled her baby quite nicely. Hopefully, he would treat Dinah as well.  
  
Dinah hated having bringing up those ghosts again, but Harry had to know. And he accepted her, which boosted Dinah’s spirits. She could be less guarded around him and Harry would accept her.  
  
“I’d like to show you my apartment,” Dinah said. “Turn off at the next exit.”

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21(1/21/2019 Update 2 of 2)

There's some Blog Exclusive smut featuring Harry, Dinah, and Caitlin that you can check out at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/01/yjr-volume-1-chapter-21-xtrablog.html  
  
 **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on January 21st, 2019.**  
 **  
** **The following chapter contains shameless smut. If you’re in this for the plot, then you would be advised to skip the chapter.**  
  
 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

* * *

  
After parking Dinah’s bike, the two of them made their way towards her apartment. Harry allowed Dinah to lead the way, getting a nice view of her ass when she walked up the steps. She opened the door, peaking over her shoulder with a smile. The lights came on with a smile.  
  
With eagerness, Dinah reached through the doorway, grabbed Harry by the hand, and pulled him inside. The sorcerer found himself facing off with Dinah and seconds later, their arms wrapped around each other. They enjoyed the seconds that passed just in each other’s arms. Dinah moved closer towards Harry and smiled before whispering in his ear.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
There was no question about it. Dinah kissed Harry on the lips, completely and fully, pure electricity coursing through their bodies. Harry put his hand on Dinah’s back and pulled her deep into the kiss. He wanted so badly to feel her legs wrap around his body. As he made out with Dinah made out.  
  
Harry received his wish when Dinah’s right leg draped over his hip and Harry grabbed onto her left leg. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall for more intense kisses. Dinah returned fire with just as much eagerness, her fingers stroking Harry’s hair and causing it to stick up in a miss.  
  
Dinah closed her eyes, finally feeling something again, after all of this time. Harry pressed her back against the wall, her entire body just melting against him. He lightly played with the straps of her dress which felt so hot and so tight around Dinah. The dress turned into a liability now, and Dinah longed more than anything else to get it off of her, so she could have some fun with Harry.  
  
Harry pulled back and pulled the dress down, leaving Dinah standing before him in sexy black lingerie. This caused Harry’s eyes to fog over with extreme lust. Harry kissed her hard to make their lips smack together and their hands were busy. Dinah put her hands on the back of Harry’s head and pushed him away, their kiss breaking. Harry wondered why she would push him away.  
  
“Oh, I want to get you out of those clothes and see all of you,” Dinah said. “Why don’t you sit on the couch and let me undress you?”  
  
That suggestion sounded like a good idea. Harry plopped down on Dinah’s couch and watched her saunter towards him on the couch. She straddled him to be put in the perfect position to remove his clothes. Off went the tie, then the jacket, and then the shirt, with Dinah kissing him all the way. Harry encouraged this behavior by putting his hand on the underside of her perfect ass, squeezing it tightly when the two of them made out.  
  
“Mmm,” Dinah moaned hotly.  
  
Harry knew that she wanted this and he wanted it too, even more. Their lips, their tongues, everything just met together. Dinah worshipped Harry, kissing his lips, neck, chest, and then moved down to play with his abs. Her heated mouth came down, even more, her hands working his belt off and his pants down to his ankles. The only article of clothing left for Dinah to remove was Harry’s underwear and she put her hands firmly onto him, squeezing him through those shorts and causing him to groan every time she touched him.  
  
“I want to feel that mouth,” Harry growled in her ear.  
  
Dinah just smiled and took down his pants, exposing his big hard cock which almost hit her in the pace. She licked the tool up and down and the taste of it was pretty good. She wanted to experience more of it naturally. Her bright blue eyes shined and she dropped down onto Harry, sucking his hard tool.  
  
Hissing came through Harry’s teeth when Dinah deep-throated him, like the goddess she was. She was careful not to go too fast, just letting Harry savor this feeling. And what a feeling it was. Watching the Black Canary service him, using her perfect lips and amazing throat, it was a dream come true. Harry held onto the back of her head and pumped his way as fast into the back of her mouth as humanly possible, his eyes glazing over ever so slightly. He grunted a few times, with the Black Canary pulling back for a second.  
  
Harry sprang up, the lust apparently in his eyes. He tore off Dinah’s bra and exposed her perfectly round and delicious breasts. They bounced into Harry’s full view.  He held onto them, squeezing them tight and making Dinah break out into a lustful scream. Every grab of those tits made Dinha just burn with desire, pushing her chest closer into Harry’s groping hands.  
  
The two of them kissed, loud smacks echoing through the room. They were ruled by lust and now Harry could not keep his hands off of Dinah or vice versa really. Her fingers caressed his strong arm, squeezing him and then moved around to tease his body.  
  
Her panties slid off to the side and Harry backed Dinah into the wall. He ground up against her body, kissing her all over in the process. Dinah breathed in and breathed out. She almost let out a shriek of pleasure, almost akin to a Canary Cry. Harry cupped his hand over her mouth and caused her to taper off. All while kissing her jawline and then sucking on her neck, making sure everyone knew that she had been marked and that excited Black Canary something fierce.  
  
“I want you,” Harry growled.  
  
The proof hung between his legs how badly he wanted her. Black Canary breathed, back against the wall. All she could do was wrap her legs around him and encourage Harry. Her stocking clad legs wrapping against Harry’s ass triggered him into leaning forward and taking the plunge. The first few inches stuffed Dinah like nothing that she had ever felt before. It was just pleasuring her insides and opening her up for more sensations.  
  
“Oooh, further!” Dinah breathed. “Such a perfect man!”  
  
Harry just smiled and ran his hands all over her body. Dinah’s sultry form beckoned him and demanded to be plunged. She had a body worthy of worship and worthy of any and all attention. He thrust further into her body, his balls swinging heavily and cracking up against her.  
  
Dinah’s entire body just squirmed harder and faster, her nails grinding up against him from behind. She could do nothing else other than feel those deep thrusts which would just bury Harry inside of her body. They formed a connection, and Dinah knew that she found something that could give her what she wanted. In many senses of the word, both physical and emotional. He came along at just the right time.  
  
“Oooh, you’re making me so hot for you,” Dinah managed with a deep passionate breath.  
  
Harry knew, oh boy did he ever know. Her walls clamping down onto him showed that much. Her wetness, her heat, everything about this stunning siren made him realize this point and so much more. Dinah grabbed onto his arm and encouraged him, coaxed him, to plunge just that much deeper into her. His balls slapped hard against her thighs and made Dinah just moan harder into in his ear.  
  
With a slight shift, Harry decided to pull out of her and leave Dinah panting, wanting more. Harry turned her and bent her over the coffee table to allow Dinah’s perfect ass to stick up in the air. The lovely crime fighter’s legs opened up for him, her slick pussy dripping and almost sucking his manhood in when Harry closed in on it.  
  
“Nice coffee table.”  
  
“Thanks,” Dinah said.  
  
“Perfect for what I want to do.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Dinah’s waist and plunged into her, bending her over the coffee table and fucking the ever living daylights out of her. The loud slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the entire room. Harry crammed his thick manhood deep into Dinah’s body and made her just crime out in intense lust.  
  
Dinah was able to keep her Canary Cry under control just barely. Harry stuffed her completely full and then held that position, no longer thrusting. She could feel his veiny tool press against every inch of her walls, leaving no room. The tip of it caressed Dinah’s womb and knew that he was one moment away from filling her with burning seed. Harry leaned in towards her and kissed the side of her neck, making her just moan hotter and more intensely than ever before. Harry kissed her and pleasured her constantly.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry breathed in her ear. “You want me to go faster, don’t you?”  
  
Dinah swayed her ass in an attempt to entice Harry. Harry took that invitation and thrust away at Dinah to make some loud sounds. Every time he slipped fully into the stunning songbird, tight walls cranked against him. Harry prided himself on a good deal of self-control.  
  
“I know you want me to cum inside of you,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Take your time,” Dinah fired back.  
  
“How very kind of you,” Harry said. “And I’m going to take my time...I’m going to make sure I enjoy every last inch of your sexy body...in every last part of this house.”  
  
He moved Dinah across the room, holding her up when he did so and bouncing Dinah down on his mighty tool. They took a stop in the kitchen, with Harry pressing her against the refrigerator. Her nipples pressed against the cold surface and got even colder, the further Harry plunged into her body.  
  
He did not slow down and neither did she. Dinah pressed her walls against him, with those hands stroking her body and then those lips moving in. He sucked on her earlobe and made Dinah almost lose herself. The cool air from the edge of the fridge made her nipples erect. Harry pulled her away, placing Dinah’s hands on the fridge. He switched tactics and milked her erect nipples.  
  
This locked something into Dinah, with Dinah pressing herself up and down against the fridge. Her inner walls milked Harry, who had superhuman self-control to resist Dinah’s ministrations. That just made Dinah want to crack him even more. Harry brushed against her neck, her breasts, her lower back, her ass, and finally her legs, oh how he paid attention to her legs, her lovely, lovely legs.  
  
“I dreamed about just rubbing my cock up and down your legs for hours, and cumming all over them,” Harry told her.  
  
“That sounds hot,” Dinah said.  
  
“And then you wrapped them around me while I slowly fucked you into submission,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, we could do that, you know,” Dinah said.  
  
“Maybe another time,” Harry said.  
  
They moved over to the kitchen table and this time Dinah was the one who mounted Harry on the table. She rode him, her wet walls sliding up and down onto his erection. A huge smack echoed when Dinah slapped her ass and looked completely divine in doing so.  
  
Dinah’s nipples erected to full hardness, partially from the cold air and also from the intense arousal. Something that Harry was not going to let up on her, leaning in and sucking on her nipple, pleasuring her like a nursing babe. Since Harry was sitting up, Dinah indulged Harry by wrapping her legs around him.  
  
“Baby, you’re the best,” Dinah said.  
  
The only regret she had was not fucking Harry the second they had their first private training session. Of course, Dinah was not sure if he would have seemed this good if they just jumped straight into bed. And it made her want him, even if it was a week. Still, in their profession, a week might as well have been a long time, it felt like an eternity anyway.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Harry told her. “And you’re going to cum for me….sing for me...but not too loud.”  
  
Dinah smiled at the reminder of what could happen if she utterly lost control. Harry palmed her tit and made Dinah just soak him all over. Her wet juices oozed from the tip of his manhood down to the base and made her just as hot as hell. Dinah rode him almost into the kitchen table, more than testing its sturdiness and durability when going up and down on Harry.  
  
The two pulled away from each other and their next stop was on the steps leading up to Dinah’s bedroom. Dinah could not wait, grabbing onto the railing, and forcing herself all the way down onto him. Her velvet smooth walls clamped down onto Harry and her tight inner muscles milked Harry, when she rode him on the stairs.  
  
Harry leaned up, it was so hot, sitting on one step when Dinah stood on another to sink down. The stunning siren pulled up off of him and drive down onto him, the smacking of their flesh echoing throughout the way.  
  
“How many times have you cum?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Not nearly enough,” Dinah said.  
  
Harry inhaled the lovely scent coming from his stunning blonde lover and made her just shudder in pleasure. His mouth moved in to suck her neck and give her endless pleasure. It was true, Dinah answered that question perfectly. She did not cum nearly enough and Harry would like to make her cum even more. He planted his thickness deep into her tight, warm pussy, and made her just break out into whimpers of pleasure.  
  
“No, you haven’t cum for me nearly enough,” Harry told her.  
  
She could go for a long time and so could he. Harry bounced the lovely lady on his lap, the sound of flesh echoing even more prominetly.  
  
“Do you think that we can make it to the bedroom?” Harry asked.  
  
Well, they almost made it to the bedroom. The wall outside of the room that is, with Sara’s room being across the hallway. She had not returned home yet, not that Dinah would have cared if she had been there at this point. Every inch of the crime fighter’s body sizzled with passion and only one thing mattered.  
  
Sex, hot sex, passionate sex, with the man of her dreams. Dinah backed Harry against the wall, wrapping her legs around him, and forcing Harry to hold her up. Dinah rode Harry, rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her intense rises and drops made some pretty loud sounds, cracking their bodies against each other.  
  
They built up a good sweat, Dinah more so than Harry, but he still was feeling it. The amazing sex drive this woman had caused him to throb and wonder exactly what her limits through.  
  
“I’m glad that we could share this, lover boy,” Dinah purred in his ear. “This will make our private sessions all that much more interesting, don’t you think? I can reward you for being a good boy, and punish you for being a bad one.”  
  
Harry groaned when Dinah clamped her walls around him to pleasure him. The hot blonde crimefighter knew exactly how to push Harry’s buttons and she reached to the side, opening the bedroom and allowing them entrance.  
  
She pulled away from Harry and allowed his erect cock to flop in the wind. Dinah grasped him firmly, giving his prime tool a kiss.  
  
“We made it,” Dinah said.  
  
“Well, we still aren’t quite to the bed.”  
  
Dinah and Harry stepped into the room, excited to finally reach the main event, Dinah’s bed. Not that the other surfaces of the house had been exciting, to say the least, it was just this room had been beyond everything. They made out one more time, with Harry pushing Dinah back onto the bed.  
  
He pulled away from Dinah to peer down at her. Every inch of her, divine, from large round breasts to a tight flat stomach, to beautiful muscular arms, the vixen’s long gorgeous legs, and a tight pussy. Dinah Laurel Lance was sex on legs, and one of the hottest women in the world.  
  
And naturally, being an Alpha, Harry would need to have the very best and Dinah was the best. He worshipped her body, caressing and kissing her, treating her like the pinnacle. Giving her a chance to recover after the hard pounding she received.  
  
Harry reached his lover’s legs and Harry paused with a smile on his face. Harry leaned in and kissed her legs, which caused the deep breaths to come out in an intense manner from Black Canary. Her chest rose and fell, sucking in some more deep breaths the more Harry played with her legs. He kissed the right leg, first the outside, and then all the way to the inner thigh, her arousal making him wild.  
  
Harry moved all the way back up, stopping at Dinah’s pretty toes and sucking them hard. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure, a few seconds passing when Harry teased her. He licked her soles and made Dinah just break out into pleasurable hisses.  
  
He gave the same treatment to Dinah’s left leg, sucking on her flesh. Every single inch of her just burned with desire.  
  
Then, Harry ran his length up and down the back of her legs. Dinah wondered if Harry was going to live up his fantasy. She held her legs proudly in the air to make sure Harry ground up and down on them, pleasuring every inch of her. Dinah’s eyes shifted over, the further Harry moved down, closing in on her. He almost reached her wet walls and then came closer towards her, before sliding back towards her.  
  
“More,” Dinah begged of him.  
  
Harry spent the next several minutes rubbing himself up and down Dinah’s perfect legs, ripping at the stockings so he could feel his cock press against her bare flesh. That inflamed his desire. For a second, Harry thought about cumming all over her legs, but he decided not to.  
  
Dinah almost was disappointed when he stopped short of exploding his seed all over her legs. Harry lingered closer towards her, spreading Dinah’s legs apart. She broke out into a deep breath, with Harry pressing himself onto her body. Her hips jumped up, with Harry pushing into her from above. Harry slid into her body and made Dinah just break out into a cry of pleasure.  
  
Twelve inches of manhood buried deep inside Dinah’s wet pussy, tightening around him. Dinah squeezed around him, those legs running up and down his muscular body when Harry planted himself into her. The sounds of his thick balls striking her wet thighs echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Oooh!” Dinah breathed in his ear.  
  
Harry rose up and down onto her, engulfing her hot body with his own. The scent of sex always spurred Harry on to do some amazing things and he thrust ever so deeper and harder into Dinah, pleasuring her all over. Her walls tightened hard, in an attempt to pump a huge load of cum out of Harry.  
  
It turned out that Harry was not done yet. He slowed down just enough.  
  
“Am I making you horny waiting for it?” Harry asked. “You want me to go faster?”  
  
“You know the answer to that,” Dinah said with sexual aggression burning through her eyes.  
  
Harry held him, easing himself into her. He cupped her chest and then moved down to once again stroke the object of his desire, Black Canary’s beautiful legs. His songbird squirmed, singing the sweetest tunes underneath him, the faster that Harry drove down onto her. Dinah’s wet walls clamped down hard against him and tried to coax him inside deeper. Harry planted himself into her, pressing against her hot body. Every ounce of her just rose up and took more of Harry inside of her. She broke out into moans, with Harry just working her over.  
  
It was never enough for Dinah, now that she got a taste of him, she wanted more. She wanted more. Harry could ride in every sense of the world and his thick balls cracked down onto her fleshy thighs. Dinah put her legs down against him and wrapped tighter around him, squeezing him. Her lustful moans echoed throughout the room, the faster Harry drove deeper into her.  
  
Harry pulled out of her and left her panting on the bed. Harry laid at the end of the bed, slowly dangling off of it. Dinah knew exactly what he wanted and she crawled across the bed. The seductive crawl she had fueled that twitching piece of meat between Harry’s legs. Dinah mounted him, rubbing her sweaty legs against him. She palmed her breasts, looking down at Harry with desire.  
  
“So sexy,” Harry said. “The question is, how long can you hold up?”  
  
Some confidence and swagger spread through the Black Canary’s eyes.  
  
“I can ride you all night,” Dinah said. “Can’t go too long with something strong between my thighs.”  
  
Dinah planted onto him and looked like an angel, especially when biting down on her lip to avoid unleashing a Canary Cry which would bring down her apartment. The vigilante amused herself thinking that might violate the terms of the lease, somehow. Dinah pressed up and down on him, and Harry’s hands found her legs one more time. It would be almost a crime if Dinah used those as a weapon to distract Harry during their sparring sessions.  
  
Then again, Harry was addicted to them, and still found a way to hold his own. And how, how did he hold his own. Oh, Dinah enjoyed his thick slab of meat stuffing her completely full, and she knew that sooner or later, those big swollen balls were going. She grabbed him and squeezed him hard.  
  
Those tight inner muscles proved to almost be Harry’s undoing. A small amount of cum churned up his cock and leaked into Dinah. He managed to hold back the rest of the discharge. Still, much like a shark after smelling blood, once Dinah felt his warm seed dribbling into her.  
  
“You shouldn’t hold back on a lady when she craves your seed,” Dinah said. “I’m sure Karen’s taught you that much.”  
  
Harry just smiled and grabbed Dinah’s chest when sitting up and motorboated her gorgeous breasts. This almost broke the songbird’s desire not to release an eardrum-shattering scream.  
  
Through hazed eyes, Dinah noticed the hallway light had flickered back on and there were footsteps, which paused for the briefest of seconds. Then, the footsteps moved to the room across the hallway.  
  
Dinah paid this intrusion no mind, riding the prized stallion beneath her. And he could ride just as much. The two lovers indulged in each other, their mutual orgasms becoming closer and closer to erupting.  
  
Harry buried balls deep deeper into Dinah, determined to give her the greatest orgasm she ever had, prior to climaxing himself. The Part-Kryptonian conjured a gag to make sure she did not have an unfortunate accident. Not that her muffled moans could not be heard on the next city block, or at least from the room across the hallway.  
  
He squeezed her chest and looked into Dinah’s blue eyes, filled with so much passion. Messed up hair, her body and his body drowned in sweat, and the fluids of arousal seeping through them. Harry made his way into her, getting closer.  
  
“My turn,” Harry said.”Sing for me, pretty bird.”  
  
Dinah thought it was about time and she tightened around Harry to milk every last drop out of him. Their bodies cracked together, the two lovers getting into it now more than ever. His hands teased Dinah’s body and traveled on one final trip of all of her hot spots to get her juices flowing.  
  
One final thrust buried Harry deep inside of Dinah, the loud crack echoing through their bodies. Dinah pressed down onto Harry and proceeded to milk him of all of his seed. The primal lust both of them felt was apparent, the moment that Harry’s balls gave way and he started to fill Dinah up. The constant crack and push of his length into her stunned Dinah.  
  
He came for a long time and Dinah closed her eyes. It was so good to be with him, so good to touch him and to have this fun.  
  
The two of them parted ways from each other, with Dinah removing the gag and kissing Harry. He returned the kiss, with the two performing some aggressive petting with each other.  
  
Then, Harry bent Dinah over the edge of the headboard, so they were both ready for round two. And beyond.

* * *

  
**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter, a One Chapter Update on 1/27/2019.**   
**  
** **Collective Tracker: Power Girl, Caitlin Fairchild, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire, and Black Canary(New)**


	22. Chapter 22(1/28/2019 Update 1 of 1)

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Several rune stones line up in a large circle, blocking anyone outside of them from any discharge of magic. On the couch to the far right, Mareena, Artemis, Donna, Megan, and Whitney all watch Mera give Harry the first of many magical lessons.  
  
“Elemental magic is one of the most diverse branches of magic, one of the trickiest to learn, and also one of the most useful,” Mera said. “If you have an affinity with it, then it opens up the ability to learn even more with magic.”  
  
Mera allowed Mareena and Harry to think of all of the possibilities.  
  
“And naturally, Mareena and I have an affinity for the element of water,” Mera commented. “And given your baseline tests, you have an affinity as well. But, you are rare in the sense that you have the ability to tap into the elements of fire and air as well.”  
  
“How rare is it that someone has two elements?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Well, it’s not unheard of,” Mera admitted. “Although, one would normally be stronger than the other, and it remains to be seen. Still, once you become one with yourself and your powers, you will know.”  
  
Whitney observed Harry going into the trance. She would be the first to admit that magic was not something that was in her wheelhouse. The inner workings of it did not really jive with the face of any scientific method that Whitney knew, to be perfectly honest.  
  
“So, he can control fire and air,” Whitney said.  
  
“I believe we established that,” Mareena said.  
  
“And you can control water,” Whitney said.  
  
Mareena responded with a nod, and Whitney’s smile grew even wider.  
  
“And all we need now is Earth and Heart,” Whitney commented in an off handed manner.  
  
Pretty much everyone blinked when Whitney made that reference. Donna raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.  
  
“I don’t know, Harry has plenty of heart,” Donna said.  
  
“He really does,” Mareena said. “Given the circumstances.”  
  
Whitney broke out into a slightly agitated groan. She looked around at every single team member as if gauging their reaction for something. She could out whether or not the team was having her on.  
  
“Did that reference really go over all of your heads?” Whitney asked.  
  
Artemis just smiled before leaning closer to Whitney.  
  
“I got it. I just didn’t find it that funny.”  
  
“LOOK!” Megan squealed.  
  
A blast of fire hit the force field around them. Harry’s eyes closed shut as he tried to channel the energy through his hands. Whitney observed it, and if she had to guess, and she was way off the mark, magic really did have just as much need for fine-tuning and control as pretty much any other superpowered. And boy did Whitney have some stories to tell about control issues, from trying to master her speed force abilities. She took in a long, deep breath, sighing one of those vigorous sighs in the process.  
  
“Very good,” Mera said with a smile. “A bit rough. Now focus on air.”  
  
The cave grew extremely cold, almost like a chill went through it. Goosebumps rose on the bodies of the team members.  
  
“That wasn’t exactly pleasant,” Artemis said.  
  
“Be useful to make the bad guys regret messing with Harry,” Donna said.  
  
“Oh, I’m not arguing with that,” Artemis said.  
  
The cold gale force winds even broke through the forcefield and brought some unpleasantness through them. Mera put her hand on Harry’s shoulder to convince the young man to dial it back.  
  
The portal of the cave opened up and there was another arrival. Mera figured it was time for their lesson to get cut short. It was just as well as she needed to assess what just happened with Harry.

* * *

  
Harry, Artemis, Megan, Whitney, Donna, and Mareena turned up to face off with Black Canary.  
  
“So, training day already?” Whitney asked.  
  
Her bruises still had bruises from the last time Black Canary schooled her. She stopped and stared, the obvious look of despair on Black Canary’s face throwing Whitney off. Something was extremely wrong and she could not put her finger on exactly what that was.  
  
“No, not until tomorrow,” Black Canary said. “Batman normally gives the missions to the team but….”  
  
“If you need our help, all you had to do is ask,” Harry said.  
  
The other members of the team responded with nods. To be perfectly honest, none of them were going to argue with Harry when he had that look on his eyes. Dinah just smiled graciously at him and took a deep breath, before going into the explanation.  
  
“Three weeks ago, a man named Kent Nelson disappeared. And I only learned of it three days ago.”  
  
“Wait, Nelson, that name sounds familiar...doesn’t that….?” Whitney asked while trailing off.  
  
“He was an original member of the JSA, along with the original Black Canary, Red Tornado, Wildcat, and others...but the point is….the League has other problems...so I was hoping that the team would help.”  
  
As if there was any question whether or not the Team would assist Black Canary, especially on an important matter like this.  
  
“Well, we already said that we would,” Mareena said. “And it’s obvious this Nelson guy is extremely important to you.”  
  
“It’s not a question,” Harry said.  
  
Granted, they were one short due to Helena off doing something in Gotham City, likely some kind of Batman and Robin related business, but still, Harry would help her. Especially considering how strained Dinah looked with the worry accompanying the look of strain. The team moved to prepare to go and follow Black Canary’s lead.  
  
Harry stayed moved a bit ahead of Black Canary.  
  
“Thank you,” she told him. “Kent Nelson...he was like an uncle to me and my sister...if something happened….the League can’t find anything, and the usual sources that we use, they can’t find anything...so maybe….”  
  
“We’ll start looking,” Harry told her with a squeeze of her hand.

* * *

  
And they started at Kent Nelson’s last known address. From the outside, it looked like some kind of old tower, worn down. Harry just frowned when he looked at it and closed his eyes. His arms spread through the air and something soaked through the air, some kind of mystical energy just flowed through him.  
  
“That’s strange,” Harry said. “There’s more to this tower than meets the eye. Some kind of strange and mystical energy.”  
  
Mareena stepped forward and instantly, something splashed against her body, hitting her completely off guard. Donna frowned when looking towards her.  
  
“Yeah, I can feel it as well, “Mareena said. “There are enchantments on this tower, but they’re….acting a bit territorial now. Almost like it knows that its master is gone.”  
  
That did not bode well for the mission. Whitney’s soft groan followed and Megan turned towards her.  
  
“You don’t think they’re right?” Megan asked.  
  
“No, I know that they’re right,” Whitney said a second later. “But, it’s not that I don’t believe in magic and the potential it has, both for good and evil...it’s just that….well the thought of something that I can’t fully explain, it weirds me out.”  
  
Artemis turned her attention towards Whitney and gave her one of the most pointed stares.  
  
“And a girl who can run faster than light, that doesn’t weird people out?” Artemis asked her with a pointed smile.  
  
Whitney just responded with a smile. That much was true. Whitney wondered what they were going to do now, that their entrance to the tower was now blocked. Fortunately, perhaps, Harry edged ever so close to the tower and placed his palms on the runestones leading into the tower. He closed his eyes and then he paused.  
  
“Stay alert,” Harry warned his team.  
  
Harry was peeking over his shoulder, straining his vision behind them. Megan frowned when noticing where Harry was looking there and she projected her telepathy.  
  
‘Stay mental,’ Harry warned them, something funny about his tone. ‘And even then, be careful.’  
  
‘There’s no one here other than the Team and Black Canary,’ Megan thought, wondering if Harry was feeling okay.  
  
‘Certain branches of magic is powerful enough to shield anyone, even from Martian telepathy,’ Harry answered while closing his eyes.  
  
Megan could not agree and one could see Black Canary wondering if she dragged these young heroes into something dangerous. Of course, she knew they could handle themselves, and she could more than hold her own, but still, that sense of foreboding and chills that ran down people’s spines threatened to overwhelm Black Canary.

* * *

  
An individual who resembled a young boy in an extremely formal suit with dark hair that stuck up at two points which resembled devil horns looked extremely sullen. His victim, a grey-haired man, refused to break despite constant torture. And then, his partner, a dark-haired man with a goatee, dressed in an extravagant suit, tightened the rope around him and caused him to burn.  
  
“You will tell us how to get inside!”  
  
Klarion, the master of chaos, was getting extremely, extremely impatient. And his partner was looking a bit more subdued. The Flash rogue known as Abra Kadabra continued the long torture. Despite not being directly connected to the helmet anymore, Kent Nelson was still a tough nut to crack, something that was becoming more prominent than ever before.  
  
“You don’t know...what you’re dealing with,” Nelson breathed. “The helmet is….”  
  
“We do, and we will have it!” Klarion yelled.  
  
“You haven’t broken him yet?”  
  
They turned around and came face to face with the Priestess who had been last seen on Santa Prisca, encountering the team of young side kicks.  
  
“I’m close, he will sing like a canary,” Klarion said. “Don’t rush me, woman.”  
  
The priestess closed her fist and caused all of the air to suck out of Klarion. The Chaos Lord’s body swelled up in agony. He dropped down in front of a ragged Kent Nelson, breathing heavily. It was only a minute he had been cut off by the sweet chaos energy, which to him was like oxygen to humans, necessary to survive.  
  
“Don’t try me.”  
  
Red eyes, a reminder of who she answered to, stared right into Klarion. Who despite the fear he felt, managed to return with bravado.  
  
“One of these days!” Klarion bellowed once she freed him. “One of these days, I’ll be free, and you’ll be sorry!”  
  
She allowed Klarion to rise to her feet.  
  
“Once, I find a way to break free….”  
  
“You would not dare harm me,” she said. “I am too valuable to people far more important than you are.”  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, given the circumstances, it was nice leverage.  
  
“You talk big, girl,” he said. “But, you’re just hot air...like your father….apple doesn’t far from the tree.”  
  
A loud scream followed as Klarion and Abra went back to torturing Nelson. Nelson’s eyes glazed over into the back of his head, and energy just courses through his body.  
  
“You know, we could go after some of your friends on the outside if you aren’t willing to tell us anything,” Klarion said with a sadistic smile. “Some of your own JSA pals, or their children or….”  
  
“I’ll...talk!” Nelson managed through a scream, his throat gurgling almost spitting up blood. “But, you know….”  
  
Suddenly, Klarion turned around. His familiar and anchor to this world, a cat-looking creature, stepped up towards him. She looked at Klarion with imploring eyes.  
  
“Yes, Teeki, what is it?” Klarion asked.  
  
Teeki walked up towards Klarion and the two locked eyes with each other. After communication, Klarion bounced around in mirth.  
  
“The Justice Babies!” Klarion yelled, almost cackling in amusement. “Well, this should be amusing if they try and stop it.”  
  
“Not the League?” Abra asked. “I don’t like this.”  
  
“Maybe they don’t think too highly of your abilities,” Nelson managed.  
  
“You shut your mouth, old man!” Klarion snapped. “We’re going to get into that tower before they do and then….”

* * *

  
The tower opened, and the team followed Harry in, trusting that he knew what he was doing. Mareena, Artemis, Donna, Whitney, and Megan all stepped towards the center. Dinah was right in front of the team, but right in front of Harry.  
  
“Harry?” Dinah asked him.  
  
“There’s something of great power this way,” Harry said. “And...there’s something of great power out there.”  
  
Harry remained on pins and needles, sensitive to the strange magic that was coming around. It was unwieldy and without a purpose, and at the same time, with its own insane and strange purpose, as weird as that might have sounded. The Team and Dinah moved into the center of the tower.  
  
The bright blinding light caught Harry. Voices started to call for him, never a good sign. Harry came across it, in a case, protected by enchantments. And yet, the helmet was what was trying to break out of the enchantments, and not vice versa.  
  
There was a loud bang and the doors flew open. Kent Nelson, bleeding from the mouth, staggered and collapsed at the foot of them.  
  
“Kent!” Black Canary yelled. “What happened? Who did to this to you?”  
  
“I’ve...let my guard down for too long,” Kent said. “They’re coming...chaos is coming.”  
  
“Did someone say chaos?”  
  
A sadistic monster of chaos appeared alright in front of them, and Harry’s eyes widened when he came face to face with Klarion. Some people regarded this manifestation as a mere myth, but obviously, judging by his expression, it was extremely real.  
  
“The helmet of Fate is mine!” Klarion howled.  
  
Harry knew enough to know that letting Klarion get his hands on the Helmet of Fate would be very bad.  
  
“You forgot one thing,” Donna said.  
  
“We’re not going to let you get your hands on it,” Mareena said.  
  
“Oh, this should be amusing,” Klarion said. “A bunch of brats and a pretty little birdie isn’t going to stop me….so just stand aside, no one gets hurt, pinky swear, and I will be on my way.”  
  
“I don’t think you understood us,” Harry said. “You’re not leaving with the helmet.”  
  
A blast of white-hot fire erupted and a dragon-like creature rampaged straight towards Klarion. For a brief second, Klarion was almost thrown off. However, he opened his hand and casually turned the dragon into ice and made it shatter into countless little pieces all over the ground.  
  
“So, you want to do this the fun way?” Klarion asked them.  
  
Klarion snapped his fingers and several statues lining the corridors of the tower rose to life.  
  
“And since you like playing with the elements, Superboy, we’re going to make this fun,” Klarion said. “Sorry, no Heart though, I haven’t mastered that one.”  
  
Whitney groaned someone who would appreciate her geeky reference and it was this chaos demon. The statues, with wind, water, fire, and earth charged towards them.  
  
“Keep them occupied!” Mareena yelled.  
  
Donna smashed open the case and Mareena lifted the helmet out of there. Kent rose up to his feet, despite his injuries and took it.  
  
‘Run, Whitney, run!’ Harry yelled mentally yelled at her.  
  
Kid Flash grabbed Kent, who clutched the helmet, and ran up the stairs. Harry flung the statues blocking their path out of their way.  
  
“You can run, but you can’t hide!” Klarion cackled.

* * *

  
The door slammed shut behind him. Whitney propped a very ragged Nelson up into the chair, hoping that the Team could handle anything. Although with magic, they could likely handle it about as well as anyone else could, or better than she could be.  
  
“The door will not hold forever,” Nelson said. “Not from Klarion or his handler….”  
  
“Handler?”  
  
“Klarion called him Abra Kadabra,” Nelson said.  
  
“Abra’s not really magical, you know,” Whitney explained. “And I’m not saying this because I don’t believe in magic or it totally weirds me out to think about it, but he does use technology from the sixty-fourth century to simulation magical abilities.”  
  
“That makes perfect sense.”  
  
What also made perfect sense was the dire situation. Whatever Nelson did not block the door, it would not hold forever. Someone repeatedly and endless slammed against the door, and the sounds of battle echoed from downstairs. Like always when she got nervous, Whitney began to pace at super speed, going from wall to wall, almost wearing out the floor.  
  
“This is completely nuts, the team is in trouble, and we’re trapped up here….like cornered rats ready to die.”  
  
“Hadrian can handle anything,” Nelson said. “Even if he has evolved past what he was...in another life.”  
  
Whitney could not make heads or tails with what Nelson was saying. He rose a hand.  
  
“I can open another gateway, and get you out of here...get you far out of here, along with the helmet,” Nelson managed.  
  
Whitney had some misgivings regarding that, but she wondered if it would be a good idea to run out of here, run far away, run as far away as humanly possible.  
  
The barriers opening the door broke down and Klarion zipped inside. Nelson pulled himself up off of the chair and hurled himself in front of Whitney, just in time to get a bolt straight through the chest. Nelson collapsed down to the ground, much to Whitney’s horror.  
  
With his last ounce of strength, Nelson put up a barrier to block the incoming blast. Klarion slammed into the barrier as hard as possible, looking extremely sadistic and violent in the process.  
  
“I don’t know if you get this!” Klarion howled. “The minute he bleeds out, I will have you, I will have the helmet.”  
  
Whitney made furious attempts to do what she could to get Kent to recover, but she only had remedial medical knowledge at best. His breaths grew more ragged and his heartbeats became fainter. He gurgled.  
  
Whitney clutched the helmet in her hands. The voices came from it. She tried one last time to revive Kent, but it did not do any good. The injuries were too great, too grave for him. Whitney held the helmet and the eyelids on it glowed.  
  
In a blink of an eye,  did perhaps one of the most reckless things possible, but given the barrier was cracking, there was no choice. Whitney slipped the helmet on her and caused a flash of energy to erupt.  
  
Suddenly, Kid Flash had been merged with the spirit of Nabu, inside of the Helmet of Fate. She rose up, facing Klarion, bursts of energy cracking against her.  
  
Klarion just smiled. He did not care of he had to scoop a severed head out of the helmet, he would have it.

* * *

  
Harry engaged in a battle of fire with one of the elemental statues. The statue’s power faltered, which meant Klarion’s focus was elsewhere. Harry shifted his hand and three swipes of fire decapitated three of the statues.  
  
Artemis dodged the mounds of rocks flying at her. Her arrows blew them back and caused the elemental statue to raise up. Megan pushed her hand through it and ripped the statue apart. The magic made her tingle and almost jump to the ground.  
  
Black Canary opened her mouth and the Canary Cry obliterated the statues. Harry waved his hand, scattering the pieces before they could reform each other.  
  
“We need to find him!” Mareena yelled.  
  
Abra appeared behind them and hurled a disc which broke open and caged Mareena. The immense heat sucked all of the water out of the air.  
  
Harry tricked one of the elemental statues into sending a blast of ice-cold water at him. He dodged it at the last second and it splashed Mareena, to free her.  
  
“Much better,” Mareena said.  
  
Mareena absorbed the water left in the air and hurled several discs directly towards the statue. There was a second which passed, where they had been frozen in time.  
  
Donna lassoed Abra from behind before he could pull one of his tricks.  The charlatan struggled against the tight grip of the Amazon Princess. She slammed Abra against the ground and caused him to groan, quivering underneath her knee.  
  
Blasts of magic came from above. Harry craned his neck skywards, hoping against all hope that it did not happen. And yet, there she was, Kid Flash, wearing the helmet of fate, and wielding the power of Nabu.  
  
“Oh, you must be slipping, Nabu!” Klarion jeered. “You used the most mundane member of the Justice Babies for your body...and now you’ve just sent her to an early grave.”  
  
Three super-fast bolts of energy deflected from the shield Klarion put up. A fourth entangled and forced Klarion to go head over heels to the ground.  
  
Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye, a cat moving around. He traced the strand of energy linking Klarion and the cat, some kind of familial bond, but it was far more than that.  
  
The cat was keeping Klarion anchored to this realm.  
  
“Attack his familiar!” Harry yelled.  
  
“What, the cat?” Artemis asked a second later.  
  
“Yes, the cat,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis thought it was a good thing Selina was not here, or she would be very pissed. Then again, Artemis thought this was no ordinary cat. Not time to think about that, as another statue dove towards her. Artemis took it out with an explosive arrow, the rocks flying back.  
  
Megan used the jagged rock arms to smash several more statues. Harry parted them like the red sea and made his way towards the cat.  
  
Klarion noticed instantly what he was doing and made to put a stop to this. This temporary distraction allowed Fate to blast him back. They engaged in a powerful battle.  
  
Harry bombarded Teeki with energy and caused the cat to hiss angrily. Another blast caused it to howl in agony.  
  
“Animal amuse!” Klarion howled. “I’LL CALL PETA!”  
  
Fate zipped down and slammed a dagger into the cat, which caused it to become so injured that it teleported away from its plane.  
  
“You will pay for that, Nabu!” Klarion yelled. “You will all pay for that.”  
  
Fate dropped to the ground just as Klarion disappeared.  
  
“He’s gone, for now,” Fate told them.  
  
“Great,” Harry said. “Okay, Whitney, what were you thinking?”  
  
“Whitney’s no longer here,” Fate said. “I require a vessel….and since your friend volunteered, she has been chosen.”  
  
The members of the team gasped instantly.  
  
“No, you can’t do that!” Donna yelled.  
  
It appeared that something was fighting from within. Nabu just redoubled his focus and made sure that Whitney did to break free. Donna wrapped the Lasso around Whitney’s arm to try and break the enchantment, but all it did was blast her back and caused her to be injured.  
  
“Nabu, listen,” Black Canary said. “Surely, there has to be a better host that her?”  
  
“I can’t wait around for a better host,” Nabu said. “Your friend, Kent Nelson, allowed my gifts to lay dormant for too long. It allowed the forces of chaos to grow too strong. I must act, now.”

* * *

  
Whitney slammed her fists against the barrier. The deflection of the energy only burned her.  
  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Whitney asked. “Let me go.”  
  
“Calm down,” Nelson told her.  
  
“I’M AS CALM AS I EVER BE!” Whitney yelled. “That thing stole my body. You know something, Nabu, you suck! You’re just as bad as Klarion!”  
  
“I’m no such thing,” Nabu coldly told her. “For much too long I’ve laid dormant.”  
  
“It’s my fault,” Kent replied. “Ever since my wife, Inza, died….I did not put on the helmet ever again. And I watched, and waited, and hoped that time and distance would allow me to move on, to join her, but….I couldn’t...because Nabu did not allow it.”  
  
“You should have found another one who was worthy,” Nabu said.  
  
“I was looking for decades, but no one had quite the right kind of aura,” Nelson said. “And now, you just grabbed the first person who put you on....”  
  
“Do not presume you know more about the gifts of this helmet than I do, Kent Nelson,” Nabu said.  
  
“I was studying the mystic arts long before we became one,” Nelson said. “You would think that almost after almost a century of experience, you would give me some credit.”  
  
“Be that as it may, I can’t allow this one to leave.”  
  
“You will.”  
  
Harry appeared inside of the helmet, right next to Nabu, Whitney, and Kent. Whitney threw her arms around Harry, relieved that he was here, although not quite sure how he got in the mindscape.  
  
“Harry P….”  
  
“Don’t finish that sentence, Nabu, if you know what’s good for you,” Harry warned the Lord of Order. “The fact is, Whitney would not allow you to utilize your full potential and with the rise of chaos, you need someone who has an affinity for magic. And Whitney’s brilliant, but not at magic….she just hasn’t have the knack with it.”  
  
Harry paused and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
“No offense,” Harry told her.  
  
“I don’t take offense,” Whitney said.  
  
“Are you willing to offer yourself up in her stead?” Nabu asked.  
  
“If it’s necessary,” Harry told the guardian of the helmet.  
  
“Harry, no!” Whitney shouted.  
  
Harry put up a hand, silencing Whitney, although she answered with an expression of great discomfort.  
  
“We both know this is inadvisable,” Nabu said. “Your magic is closer to Klarion’s than mine is...it doesn’t operate under any ordered principles in the universe.”  
  
“But, I can find you someone worthy,” Harry said. “And you wouldn’t be happy with Whitney as your host.”  
  
“Perhaps not,” Nabu said. “If I let you go, do I have your word that you will find me, someone to wield the Helm of Fate?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry commented. “You have my word.”  
  
“And I’ll stay until he does,” Kent said.  
  
“What about Inza?” Whitney asked him.  
  
“I’ve waited almost forty years,” Nelson tod them. “A few more months won’t hurt….I miss her...but she will be waiting for me...and we have an eternity to spend together.”  
  
Harry just smiled and offered his hand to Whitney. She took it, and the two stepped in the mindscape, leaving Kent’s spirit trapped inside the helmet, his body long since expired.  
  
Back outside, Whitney felt a bit winded and dazed. Magic was very taxing on her body, but thankfully, she had snacks. She gave Black Canary a sorrowful look.  
  
“He’s all gone,” Whitney said.  
  
“I know,” Black Canary said. “At least, he’ll be back with Inza soon enough.”  
  
Whitney shifted and hoped that Harry would find someone. Harry moved over towards Dinah and moved over to console her. She just lost her father a year ago, and now lost a surrogate uncle.  
  
“At least we have Abra,” Whitney said, trying to look to the silver lining of this storm cloud.

* * *

  
Klarion’s eyes opened wide and he turned to the Priestess who sat, cross-legged and hovered over the ground.  
  
“You didn’t intervene to stop them,” Klarion said. “Perhaps, I should tell the Light that….”  
  
Klarion had been struck silent by a casual wave of her hand. The protests formed in his mind, but no words came out. It was a wonder how she did not choke all of the chaos out of him.  
  
“You don’t get it. Chaos is not strong without order. And once the Helmet of Nabu is once again with a host, only then can chaos be strong.”  
  
To a certain extent, her words made sense. Was chaos really chaos if there was no order to counterbalance it? The Priestess just broke out into a soft smile.  
  
“Let’s not forget who holds your chain, Klarion,” she told him.  
  
“Yes, you do,” Klarion admitted. “Whoever holds the Stone of Eris, he or she controls chaos...including its avatar...for now.”  
  
The Priestess just smiles. The light was so bright that they were woefully blinded to the shadows snuffing it out.  
  
“But, I know who holds yours,” Klarion said.  
  
“You want to be on the right side when the portal’s sixteenth year approaches.”

* * *

  
The team made their way back to the cave in somber silence. Kent’s body was also transported back. The Helmet of Fate sitting on Harry’s lap, gave him certain vibes, a reminder of the promise he made. He really hoped that he was not doomed like Nelson not to find anyone just right.  
  
“So, were you willing to give up your freedom if it meant freely me from the helmet?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and knew that he would need to get a new host, so Nabu would finally release his hold on Kent and send him to the afterlife.  
  
Suddenly, Harry sensed something, something very close to them.  
  
“Megan, cloak the ship,” Harry told her.  
  
Megan paused and nodded, doing as he asked. The bioship entered cloaking mode. Harry waved his hand and images from around the ship popped up. The rest of the team looked curious to what Harry was doing.  
  
“Look at this,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah’s eyes snapped towards it. Two androids, they were moving dangerously close to the energy of the cave.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Mister Twister, Ivo, and now this,” Harry said. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“It looks like they’re searching for something,” Artemis said.  
  
“Or someone,” Harry said darkly. “Megan….”  
  
Megan understood without picking on Harry’s thoughts. “I’m circling around to make sure they don’t follow us back to the cave.”  
  
These two new androids made Harry extremely alert and on edge. He was going to have to have a discussion with Red Tornado and Batman about this, because there was something up. And he was not going to accept any vague answers this time. Because, if his Team was put in danger because of something that the League was not telling him, then there would be trouble.  
  
Harry would find out. One way or another.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued with two new chapters(23 and 24) on February 4th, 2019.**


	23. Chapter 23(2/4/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**This is Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 4th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Many secrets lurked in the heart of the deepest darkest jungles and there were many horrors as well. One of the horrors lurked in this particular part of the jungle. The villagers spent an obscene amount of time swapping stories and whispering in fear at the demonic creature who lurked into the jungle.  
  
In the depths of the jungle, a very attractive and buxom cat girl who practically poured into her vest, her extremely large bust threatening to burst it, rushed through the jungle. Her red-hair flipped in the wind and her deep, frustrated breaths came in at two and three at a time. She scrambled through the jungle in a desperate, and potentially futile attempt.  
  
The busty cat girl clutched a totem against her breast. This particular woman had been stranded in this part of the world fr months, just barely surviving. And now to top off the trouble, there was something lurking in the shadows, something that was stalking her in every corner.  
  
Those eyes appeared to come out of nowhere. Much like the others. The woman clutched the totem in her hands, the eyes fluttering in the darkness Maybe, just maybe, she had a way to get herself completely back to normal, but if she survived this jungle.  
  
“I have you now!” the voice howled in the wind.  
  
A demonic clay monster rose up, coming down to attack her. The mysterious woman froze in the shadows, having run completely out of room to move. There seemed to be no easy way out, as her attacker swooped down from the heavens and targeted her without any pity.  
  
No one was nearby to hear the cat girl’s screams when the figure engulfed her in mud.

* * *

  
“There’s just too many of these incidents happening for my comfort and I would hope that you would agree.”  
  
Harry conveyed his concerns with Batman, who had been joined by Power Girl and Black Canary, two people he had given the heads up and knew what was going on. This time, Harry preferred to have this discussion with Batman, without the rest of the team involved. However, if he needed to get them involved, he would. But, if there was something going on, Harry felt like he needed to know.  
  
“I think, and I don’t think that I’m off base, that Red Tornado is the target of all of these strange incidents,” Harry commented a second later. “And these two androids just stalking us….whoever sent Mister Twister might have sent them...and if they put the team in danger….”  
  
“I agree that it’s a problem,” Batman said a second later.  
  
“The question is what are you going to do to solve it?” Harry asked.  
  
“I had assumed that putting Red Tornado at this cave would be the easiest option,” Batman said. “However, he will be a security risk for the team. I’m not quite certain what is going on, but I can say one thing. Moving Red from the cave is important right now, and he will be a priority. If someone is targeting one of the League’s own, then we have to know. So, I thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention.”  
  
Harry was glad that Batman saw things his way.  
  
“I am going to make arrangements to move him to a secure place,” Batman said. “But, we have a serious question about the security of this cave, if those other two androids knew you went back here.”  
  
Harry nodded in response, he had a feeling about that as well. Black Canary finally spoke up.  
  
“Maybe, it’s a good idea to take the Team temporarily out of the Cave, until we can determine whether or not it’s clean,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Agreed,” Batman said. “And if it has been compromised….we will have to find an alternative. In the meantime, all mission briefings will be run out of the Hall of Justice. I will get in contact with the rest of the team members and inform them of the breach.”  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said.  
  
He was actually glad that his concerns were not brushed underneath the rug. The entrance of the cave opened up and Megan joined them. She could see Harry in a conversation with three top members of the League and wondered what was going on.  
  
Curiosity got the better of the Martian and she stepped closer to the conversation, to see what she could hear from them.  
  
“So, what’s going on?” Megan asked.  
  
“There’s a change in arrangements,” Karen said.  
  
“The cave may be compromised,” Harry said. “Therefore, since you live here, you can stay at Karen’s.”  
  
“Really?” Megan asked. “I mean, I’m sure that….if that’s okay with her.”  
  
“Yes, I would be delighted,” Karen said with a warm smile directed towards the Martian girl. “Trust me when I say there’s more than plenty of room there.”  
  
Harry was going to break the news and ask her to stay there anyway, due to Megan being left at the cave.  
  
“I will be in touch soon,” Batman said. “The League will have to know about this...Red’s already been informed and he will be moved to a safe location.”  
  
Harry responded with a nod. Batman was about ready to step out of the cave, but something stopped him. Donna stampeded into the cave, with a half opened book in her arms, looking positively excited when she raced into the cave.  
  
Donna practically flew into Harry’s arms in excitement. Harry stopped her from toppling him over, and looked at her with a quizzical eyebrow raised.  
  
“I found something!” Donna cheered. “We should go and tell Diana that I did.”  
  
“Right,” Harry said. “Megan, why don’t you go with Karen and get settled in?”  
  
For weeks, Donna had been researching about Minerva’s affliction, which turned her into Cheetah. They might have found something, something which may help her, something that can help turn her back, if only they could have the best of luck.

* * *

  
Donna and Harry stepped into Diana’s office in Washington DC, which she appeared to be conducting her own research. A very attractive redhead woman turned up as well, and Harry had a pretty good idea who she was.  
  
“Yes, Donna, what is it?” Diana asked.  
  
“I think I found something,” Donna said. “The exact temple which Minerva went, when she….”  
  
“Well, let’s have a look at it,” the redhead said with a smile before turning towards Harry. “My name’s Shayera, I’ve been helping Diana research the cave of the temple. I’m no stranger with curses myself.”  
  
Harry noticed the heavy overcoat she had been wearing despite it being in the summertime. It was large enough to hold back a pair of wings. Which actually tended to draw more attention to her then the wings itself, but Harry decided not to bring up this particular point.  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Shayera,” Harry said.  
  
“Likewise,” Shayera said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
  
Shayera figured straight away Harry had a pretty good idea who she was. There would be time to get to know each other later, for right now Diana had been looking over the book that Donna had brought her. She cross-referenced it with a couple of books in her office, and then a map. And finally, several newspaper reports, each of them bringing a graver frown to Diana’s face, even more so than the last one.  
  
“Problem?” Donna asked.  
  
“A small one,” Diana said. “You remember those reports that the League got a while back?”  
  
“You mean about how people went into that jungle and never came out,” Shayera said grimly. “Yes, I remember it. They put it up to a pool of very dangerous quicksand...and the villagers swore up and down it’s some kind of mud demon.”  
  
“Mud demon?” Harry asked.  
  
It sounded absurd, but Harry had never been one to discount the absurdity.  
  
“The people in that particular village are a superstitious and cowardly lot,” Shayera said. “But, given the number of disappearances in the area, there’s something strange going on there.”  
  
“But, surely if it has answers, it would be worth the risk,” Donna said.  
  
“Maybe,” Diana said.  
  
Dina had been in two minds about this entire mess. There could be, right in front of her, answers that she had been searching for, for a very long time, regarding Minerva. Diana felt an extreme weight on her heart regarding the entire situation, and what she could have done differently.  
  
On the other hand, there appeared to be another threats lurking in this jungle and one of them, this sadistic mud monster, could be a problem. And then there were whispers of certain criminal organizations have a presence in that particular village.  
  
“So, are we going to head out there?” Shayera asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “If Diana thinks so.”  
  
“I do,” Diana said. “But, we should...be ready for anything. Because, the League of Shadows also have a presence nearby.”  
  
Harry’s expression turned extremely grim, but they had been so close. Perhaps the League had been behind this demon mud monster thing, or perhaps, just perhaps, there was some other explanation for such a creature lurking in the depths.

* * *

  
Through the jungle, a dark haired woman analyzed a fresh set of tracks. The few splatters of mud nearby indicated that she was close, very close, to the target. But yet, the target kept slipping through her fingers. Very clever, given that the target had been made entirely of mud. Which is what his name is going to be, once she gets ahold of the man.  
  
A small, but skilled group of women assassins came down and faced their master. The leader of the squad kneeled before her.  
  
“The trail has gone cold, Mistress,” the guard commented in an extremely apologetic tone of voice. “What do you wish….”  
  
“Keep going forward with the search, he could not have gotten far,” the woman said. “She might be able to tell Hagen how to enact the power of the amulet...and that would be mad. Doctor Dowd needs to be found, before this occurs.”  
  
They all bow before their leader, knowing that she had been inclined to fix certain mistakes. The Daughter of Ra’s al Ghul does not take betrayal lightly, especially from an individual like this. They all rise up, prepared to serve her and to do anything to help her.

* * *

  
It was one of those days, where Harry had one of those feelings that something very dangerous was going to happen. Diana, Shayera, and Donna stepped behind him. There was something mystical in the air, and it prickled the back of Harry’s neck.  
  
“So, how far did they say that the quicksand puddle was?” Donna asked.  
  
“Not, far from here,” Diana said.  
  
Harry noticed a couple of personal effects on the ground. A notebook, although the pages had been slightly torn. There were a couple of dates logged on it, but at first glance, Harry did not see it being of reverence. A crushed waterbottle laid at his feet as well and several cat hairs, which intrigued Harry to be perfectly honest.  
  
“I don’t think Minerva was the only one that was transformed,” Harry slowly stated.  
  
He showed Diana the hair and she took a deep breath before nodding. Yes, someone else, they had been transformed along with Minerva. Which meant, and Diana hated to admit it, there was likely another body on her.  
  
“And we found the quicksand,” Donna said pointing over a clearing.  
  
Something was extremely strange about the quicksand, and Harry did not mean how thick it was. The pool started to bubble. Harry noticed it’s composition and frowned ever so slightly, when he took a step back, preparing to see what would happen when he prodded it with a stick.  
  
“That’s not quicksand,” Harry said. “That’s clay.”  
  
Suddenly, and much to their horror, a large hideous monster rose out from the depths of the pool, pure sadism raging through its eyes when it made a movement. His arms swung out and knocked them back a few feet. Harry sliced the monster in half. However, the monster’s halves become whole one more time, thus rendering what spell he used completely inert.  
  
The monster grabbed Diana by the neck and hoisted her up off the ground. The Amazon struggled in the grasp of the monster and sheer, racking pain echoed through her body as the monster appeared to attempt to absorb her.  
  
“YES!” he growled. I will be whole one more!”  
  
Diana’s entire body racked with agony, almost as if her entire essence was being ripped apart.  
  
Shayera dropped the coat, spread her wings, and flew at the creature, with a large mace swinging at it. The creature received a hellacious smack with the mace and that knocked him back and caused him to drop Diana.  
  
Harry crouched down to her, Diana’s skin was raw red from where the creature grabbed her. Diana struggled to get to her feet, much to her agitation. Harry swooped his arm around her and pulled Diana closer towards him once more.  
  
“Okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’ll live,” Diana managed.  
  
Diana managed to catch her breath as well. The stampeding of those clay monsters charging her brought Diana’s attention back towards them. The Amazon Princess put the sword in her hand, with Donna standing beside of her.  
  
The one large monster turned into a small army of them, all of them targeting Donna and Diana. Harry repelled their attacks with some blasts of energy.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rang throughout the jungle. Someone dropped a weapon into the pool and caused the clay monster to rise up and snap back in agony.  
  
The figure clad in black dropped down to face the clay monster. She hurled another explosive charge, forcing the clay monster to swallow it. She pressed a detonator and the explosion caused his form to splatter all over the nearby trees and rocks.  
  
Unfortunately, that was just barely enough to keep him destabilized. The creature formed itself into a more physical form.  
  
“You!”  
  
Another series of explosions nearby caused the creature to be staggered. The dark-clad woman made eye contact with the two League members and two team members, before leading them off into the distance, away from the area of the jungle.  
  
With his enhanced hearing, Harry could be on the anguished screams of agony and the fact that the clay monster was none too happy with what just happened.

* * *

  
Harry, Donna, Diana, and Shayera followed the woman through the jungles, and where she was heading, they did not know. Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder, expression some kind of frustration from him.  
  
“You’re a member of the League of Shadows,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course,” she said.  
  
“Why did you help us?”  
  
“Because, I have a vested interest in you surviving.”  
  
The woman’s statement caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. He wondered whether this woman meant “you” as in him or “you “as in the entire group collectively. He caught Donna’s eye who responded with a very obvious shrug as if to tell Harry that his guess was as good as hers.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Donna asked.  
  
“I was also after the person that you were fighting,” the assassin said. “His name is Matthew Hagen. He was an explorer...we had an arrangement. He had an extremely powerful amulet that my organization wanted our hands on.”  
  
Diana just frowned, she had a good idea that it might not be ideal for the League of Shadows to get their hands on such a medallion. At least that was the thought currently building in her mind.  
  
“He managed to stay one step ahead of me, although in the end, he was turned into...something less human.”  
  
One look at her traveling companions indicated that they were all in agreement with Diana that there was far more to this story than previously met the eye, at least from what she could tell.  
  
“Why are you out here?” she asked.  
  
“I’m looking for a woman named Nina Dowd,” Diana said. “She...she has information that we need.”  
  
“Yes,” she commented. “We’re searching for her as well...because she stole the from the League.”  
  
“There’s far more to this than you’re telling,” Harry said.  
  
The woman said nothing to confirm nor deny his suspicions. Her heart rate was normal, which meant nothing, because Harry figured as a master of deception, she had all sorts of tricks which could ensure that no one found out her game.  
  
The scream of a woman from the distance came from the clearing. Donna and Diana rose up, and took a couple of steps. Their assassin friend stepped towards the tree as well.  
  
“That’s Doctor Dowd?” Donna asked. “But, I thought she transformed.”  
  
Nina Dowd, or at least someone who looked like her, struggled against the tree. Pale, flat chested, not exactly ugly, but not remarkable at all, she squirmed hard against the tree. The ropes around her made it hard to maneuver.  
  
“Wait,” Harry said. “She has no bone structure.”  
  
Dowd shifted into a large clay fist which knocked them back onto the ground. The form of Clayface came up, growling like mad when he attacked them. And once again, he made a movement towards Diana.

* * *

  
“You will pay for your deceit!” Clayface howled the second the mysterious assassin came at her.  
  
Clayface swung his hammers at the woman. She remained one step ahead and threw another explosive device at her. It bounced off of a solidified body and came back at them. Harry cupped it in his hand and quickly launched it away before it could blow them all to smithereens.  
  
“Good, you’ve picked up at least one thing from the League,” Talia said. “The ability to adapt….”  
  
“I’ve picked up more than one thing from the League,” he taunted her. “Looking for this?”  
  
The amulet glistened from the man’s hand. Talia’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, that power, that terrible, but wonderful power was so close to her, that she could also taste it. Only for Clayface to sweep her off of her feet, and sent her flying down to the ground.  
  
“I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!”  
  
Diana came down from behind the back of Hagen’s neck with a sword swipe. He turned and grabbed her around the waist. Donna rushed towards him and Hagen caught her as well. Greed spread through those eyes when Hagen swung them around.  
  
“You will make me solid once more!” Hagen yelled.  
  
Donna’s entire life flashed before her instantly. Harry caught through the little clay minions out of the corner of her eye, with Shayera doing so on the other end. The assassin used her sword to slice them, the mystic properties of said sword causing them to drop down.  
  
Harry blasted two bolts of white hot energy at clayface, superheating him and forcing him to drop both Diana and Donna. Both of them crashed, still covered in clay. The clay squirmed to consume the Amazons and bring them back into his body.  
  
Harry siphoned the clay off and pitched it to the side. Diana and Donna scrambled to their feet.  
  
Shayera flew and nailed him with the mace which disrupted him. The thunderous attacks from the mace cause electricity to fly through Clayface and cause his form to be disabled completely. Hagen’s howls of misery added from each swing with Shayera burying her weapon of choice.  
  
“I will tear your wings off!” Hagen howled.  
  
Harry added another blast of magic, which super charged the mace and caused Hagen to fly back into the tree nearby.  
  
The dark-clad woman made her move, jumping into the air and slamming a syringe into the back of Hagen’s neck. She took a sample from him, before slipping down.  
  
Hagen took about three steps forward before crumpling into dried out clay and breaking into pieces on the ground. The monster which terrorized these jungles appeared to be destroyed.  
  
Frowning, Donna scooped up a sample of clay, in her hand. It appeared to be not wiggling around, which was the good thing. After almost being sucked into Hagen, Donna had no desire to deal with any clay that was alive ever again.

* * *

  
Across the way, Harry, Diana, Shayera, and Donna freed several of the scientists. One of them kneeled in the center of the room, breathing heavily.  
  
“You’re her, right?”  
  
Needless to say, she was the exact opposite of the human form of Nina Dowd that Clayface tried to trick them with. Her entire body filled out in all of the right ways for starters, with a chest that came close to challenging Karen’s. She had wide hips, and a very nice and alluring curve to them, along with long legs. Luscious red hair and sexy looking cat eyes, and a tail as well hanging from her shapely ass. And finally, finally, the fur which looked so soft.  
  
“Yes, I’m Nina...Professor Nina Dowd,” she said.  
  
The heavily endowed catgirl smiled and looked over the handsome man who had saved her. His interest had obviously been piqued and why would it be? She looked like the wet dream of every single anime catgirl loving geek on the planet. Her sexy cat ears wiggled, with a smile.  
  
“What happened?” Diana asked.  
  
“After Minerva and I were separated, there was a white light and everything...got fuzzy,” Nina managed with a sigh. “What happened to her?”  
  
“She’s alive, but transformed as well,” Diana said. “She didn’t take it as well as you did.”  
  
Nina just smiled, Barbara Ann Minerva was extremely beautiful before her transformation, while Nina was a bit of a plain jane, no one who would stand out in a crowd.  
  
“Did you try and take the amulet that the League was after?” Harry asked.  
  
“The Shadow People?” Nina asked. “It didn’t do me any good….I thought it could turn me back...but there were certain forces at work. Maybe if I continue my studies, I could find something...if I can ever retrace my steps, duplicate what happened….maybe I can….”  
  
“Come with us,” Harry told her.  
  
“With you?” Nina asked.  
  
“Yes,” Diana agreed. “I think that maybe if you recover away from this place, more of your memories will come back.”  
  
Nina thought that it was rather nice. She thought that her new form might attract a little bit of attention though, but she trusted the Justice League to be able to settle her in. She did admire their work, although she never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be working alongside of them.  
  
“Looks like our savior disappeared into the wind,” Shayera commented. “Along with the amulet.”  
  
“And Hagen...do you think he’s….?” Donna asked.  
  
“Well, you got that sample of clay,” Harry said. “That should be very useful in determining Hagen’s mortality.”  
  
It went without saying that Harry had a feeling that Hagen was not as dead as he thought it was. There were more mysteries to think about, but that went with the League of Shadows.

* * *

  
The black-clad figure stood before the man who lead the League, the great Ra’s al Ghul, who heard her report. She presented him with the sample she extracted from Hagen.  
  
“Very well, Talia,” Ra’s commented. “You have redeemed yourself for your previous blunder, and then some more...and therefore you will not be cast out of the League in shame, like your sister was.”  
  
Talia thought that was an interesting interpretation of what happened regarding Nyssa, but she resolved not to speak any. She would not have gotten as far without knowing when to act, when to speak, and when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
“I live to serve,” Talia said. “I encounter the one that they call Superman.”  
  
“Don’t you mean Superboy?” Ra’s asked.  
  
“Well, Miss Lane seems intent to make the Superman name stick and I quite agree, when judging him,” Talia said. “He is everything we could have hoped for, but I feel that we’ve barely seen him reach his full potential.”  
  
“So, I’ve heard from others,” Ra’s commented. “He has potential, potential to be my successor even.”  
  
Talia respectfully nodded, more than used to her father’s obsessive need to find a male heir to lead the League.  
  
“He is more adept for the cause of the League then the detective,” Ra’s said. “They will soon all see the light.”  
  
Ra’s departs and leaves a stoic Talia in his wake. Her lips curled into a brief smile.  
  
“Yes, Father, but when the light is so bright, it obscures the shadows.”

* * *

  
In the pool outside of the office, Donna and Harry go for a swim with each other. It is necessary for them to relax after the day that was.  
  
“We owe you our lives,” Donna said. “We would have been a part of Clayface and seriously...that’s disgusting.”  
  
“I’m only happy to help,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, you’ve helped a lot,” Donna said. “And we’re now one step closer to solving this. Minerva will be back to normal….not sure Nina wants to be though.”  
  
Harry just smiled, that was completely up to Nina however. Donna moved closer to Harry, the space between the pair of them growing very thin. Donna’s bikini top became transparent and Harry saw the outline of her nipples against them, which caught his attention.  
  
“I really want to thank you,” Donna said. “For being a good teammate, and an even better friend...and maybe even more.”  
  
Donna, being competitive as she was, knew that the other members of the team would have their eye on Harry soon enough. And Diana might as well, and the chance to beat Diana out on something, even something so petty, was too much for Donna to pass up.  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
The Kryptonian and the Amazon met with a kiss, with Donna’s toes curling from the force of his kiss. He knew exactly his way around her and all of the right spots to touch. Her first kiss with a boy, no with a man, it stunned Donna and melted the inside of her body with jelly.  
  
Donna was the perfect combination of aggressive and gentle through her kiss. Harry figured it was a matter of time before one of the Team members would make a move. He wanted them to do so though, and he amused himself wondering it would be.  
  
“That was amazing,” Donna purred in his ear. “And you’ve made me wet….and not because of the swim either.”  
  
Donna stroked Harry’s chest and moved down to his abs. She found what she was looking for, an extremely hungry expression in her eyes.  
  
“I want you, Har,” she breathed lustfully. “Would you like me?”  
  
“Of course,” Harry said. “Anywhere and anytime.”

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24(2/4/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**There's Some Blog Exclusive Smut After This Chapter, featuring Harry and Shayera, and also Harry, Donna, Diana, and Shayera in a foursome. Check it out. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/02/yjr-volume-one-chapter-24-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **The following chapter contains shameless smut. There is no plot to be found. You’ve been warned:**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Donna and Harry slipped upstairs into the guest suite. The younger Amazon Princess put her hand on the back of Harry’s head and deepened the kiss, the two of them sharing it with hunger and desire. Donna worked her tongue a little bit deeper into Harry’s mouth, and Harry returned the favor with the kiss.  
  
The two powerful warriors spent the next few minutes exploring each other’s bodies. Donna was positively wet at the muscles she rubbed from Harry. She could not help, but touch him. Harry returned the touch, by cupping Donna’s perfect ass through her bikini bottom and it made her just moan in Harry’s mouth. Their tongues danced together with the most primal feeling of lust.  
  
The next movement caused Harry to get Donna out of her dripping wet swimsuit and Donna returned the favor by getting Harry out of his swimming shorts. She held his bare cock in her hand, feeling it, and making him just smile. The two of them exchanged another hot and passionate kiss with each other, primal urges getting the better of them.  
  
Harry slipped behind Donna and ground himself against her succulent ass. She moaned and Harry kissed the side of her neck. He moved into position to kiss the back of her ear, suckling on it hard. Donna’s eyes closed tight as she moaned loudly at Harry’s actions. Each of them caused her flesh to burn.  
  
That firm, sexy Amazon Body deserved to be worshipped in all of it’s glory. Harry enjoyed his lovely teammate as she was squirming underneath his touch and soon she would be doing so much more.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked her.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Donna squealed in affirmation.  
  
Harry smiled and turned her around before kissing Donna fiercely on the lips. She returned with a very passionate, aggressive, and powerful kiss. Their lips smacked together, each side attempting to overwhelm the other. Harry backed Donna over onto the bed, laying her out and priming her for the attack. Her wet slit leaked arousal and Harry rubbed it to cause Donna to coo.  
  
The younger Amazon Princess laid out on the bed, with nowhere to go. Very new and fresh sensations visited her, sensations which Donna had no idea how to deal with. They did rock her mind, causing her senses to go into overdrive. Harry leaned down and graced her body with touches.  
  
Harry explored the body of his lover, touching her, and paying attention to the expression in her eyes. Harry learned precisely all of the spots which drove Donna the most nuts when he touched her. He pressed his erection against her belly when kissing the beautiful warrior princess. Donna showed how aggressive and passionate she could be by kissing Harry back. Their lust only had been enhanced through several moments, with Donna wrapping her legs around him.  
  
A pinch of the side of her firm leg flesh and Donna groaned, with Harry rubbing up and down upon her, attempting to make her lose it. Donna clung onto her lover, knowing precisely all of the ways which to drive Harry completely mad with lust and desire.  
  
“Harry!” Donna cooed even louder yet in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry growled sensually in her ear which caused Donna’s hips to just jump up.  
  
Harry almost slipped his engorged tool deep into Donna’s tight and wet box. She clung onto him, breathing fiercely and hotly in his ear. They were close to engaging in an extremely carnal act of lust. Harry rubbed himself against her, making Donna just pant with pleasure. He was so close to entering her body, that it was almost insane. Donna pressed her legs against him, moaning extremely loudly. She knew Harry would be inside of her in a matter of minutes, and it would be extremely perfect to feel him slide into her body.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Donna said. “Please, don’t tease me.”  
  
Harry pulled away at the last minute and lavished The Amazon Princess’s perfect body with kisses, each of them stirring Donna’s senses into a tizzy more so than the last. He went down onto her and Donna almost saw stars from what he was doing. She held onto the back of his head, torn between pushing him away so she could jump his manhood, or causing the magic to continue, despite the fact that she wanted him inside of her.  
  
The loud and powerful slurps made Donna’s eyes glazed over. Harry knew all of the ways to blow her mind and send her into a tizzy. Donna just laid back, stroking his hair every half of a minute, or so, and allowing this powerful man to pleasure her.  
  
The sweet lemony taste oozed from the young Amazon’s pussy and Harry munched down onto it, savoring her. She was extremely wet, which would be even better when Harry slipped inside of her. Donna’s moans sounded practically like music and Harry did not want to hear them stop.  
  
So Harry did not stop, but rather he pushed on, sucking the juices straight from Donna’s warm pussy. She clung onto the back of Harry’s head, breathing in and out every time Harry went down onto her. He devoured her lovely womanhood and this caused Donna’s eyes to close shut, breathing in and out. Oh, that made her feel beyond good to be perfectly honest. Her toes curled up in passionate desire.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
The sounds of her moaning only caused Harry to bring her closer to an orgasm. Donna squirted her juices into his mouth and Harry lapped it up, smiling when he pushed his tongue deeper into Donna.  
  
Harry pulled away from Donna and left her to collapse on the bed. Harry climbed on top of her body, and pressed his lips down onto hers, with a fiery kiss which Donna returned with intense eagerness. Her nail dug into the back of Harry’s arm when kissing him even more deeply. She could taste herself onto him and it was a very good taste.  
  
Now, Harry crawled backwards and brushed his manhood against the wet opening of her entrance. Donna shuddered and lifted her legs, locking them onto the back of Harry’s.  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we?” Harry asked her.  
  
Donna’s eyes blazed with lust and fire. Harry cupped her breasts and that did not help Donna in her attempts to keep self control.  
  
“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” she told him.  
  
Donna’s wet womanhood demanded to be stuffed full of Harry, slowly inch by inch. The Amazon’s tight body, especially dripping with arousal, was a marvel that Harry just needed to gaze upon. He brushed his hands over her breasts and caused Donna to close her eyes, panting increasingly with added hotness. Harry squeezed her nipples, lightly edging her and making her just break out into a cry of lust.  
  
“I can tell you have,” Harry told her. “Well, today’s your lucky day, my love.”  
  
“YES!” Donna yelled. “Please.”  
  
Harry ground against her and Donna knew exactly what was going to come. Only, she did not know how good it was going to feel. This was going to be the first time with a male penis inside of her, but even more so, it was the man who said penis was attached to that made her giddy with anticipation.  
  
The Younger Amazon princess was so wonderfully wet that Harry slid deep into her cavern with ease. Harry groaned when Donna’s walls stretched to accommodate Harry’s intrusion. Her legs tightened around him and Harry grabbed onto her, to add more pumping power. He savored her pussy, allowing it to squeeze him, along with her perfect legs.  
  
“Damn, baby, I always knew your pussy would feel so good,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Oooh, I always knew that your cock would be so strong,” Donna breathed in, pressing her nails against his power.  
  
The extremely powerful thrusts coming from Harry made Donna just gush underneath him. He was more than a strong cock, as every single last bit of his power canvassed Donna’s flesh and made it sizzle underneath the hard thrusts. Harry grunted when plowing Donna into the bed. His balls slapped hard against her, making her just squirm even more onto the bed. Yes, this was the best feeling in the world, better than all of the rest.  
  
“Baby, it’s so good to feel you inside me!” Donna howled at the top of her lungs.  
  
“I know,” Harry groaned. “I can’t believe you’re so tight.”  
  
“You better believe it now, hon,” Donna cooed in Harry’s ear. “Oooh, that’s so good....pound my tight little pussy with your nice...big….strong...cock!”  
  
Every thrust sent Harry crashing as far into Donna as humanly possible. She stretched around his manhood, and tried to ease the seed out of those bloated balls. With each rise and with each drop, Harry rammed deeper into Donna, pressing her into the bed.  
  
Harry spent some time hitting all of those spots with his hands and mouth that he committed to memory. These hot actions moved Donna’s orgasm. Who knew she could be so sensitive in the crack behind her right leg? That was a revelation to Harry and it got her moving. Harry felt Donna’s sweat ooze against him, and her arousal ooze against his crotch. He hoisted Donna up off of the bed and planted her down.  
  
“Do it again!”  
  
Harry did, ramming Donna harder, making the Amazon experience the power of his thrusts. Her entire body soaked all over his tool, knowing exactly what Harry needed to do.  
  
Donna bit down on  her lip, it was so good. She wanted Harry to touch her all over when giving her everything she ever dreamed of. He did not disappoint with those caresses, spending a fair amount of time worshipping her breasts. He pulled out of her almost and sunk back in, before kissing her nipples. Donna’s eyes glazed over, with another couple of breaths following. Harry skimmed over her body, her flat stomach rippling and falling the faster Harry rammed into her body.  
  
The Amazon Warrior’s determination to stick with Harry to the very last moment strengthened with each movement. The alert Amazon held onto her man, with the force that would break the skin of anyone other than a part Kryptonian. And yet, it just added some kind of steamy appeal to their little encounter. Harry thrust deeper and deeper into Donna, stuffing her full of his manhood. The Amazon squeezed him hard, moaning deeply into his ear.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Donna shouted in his ear. “FUCK YES!”  
  
Harry rode her into the bed, the sounds of strong ball sac hitting against her body. Donna could not hold back any more, her entire body squirming underneath him. She squeezed him hard and then release him, their bodies sizzling underneath the force of each other going together.  
  
Then, Harry pulled out just before Donna had an amazing orgasm. To say she was frustrated would be mildly pushing it. Harry waved his hand and Donna got the hint, rolling over onto her hands and knees. Her perfect ass stuck up on the air and she crawled over to grab onto the headboard for added leverage.  
  
Harry cupped her ass and Donna sucked in a breath. She was beginning to think that she had an anal fetish, because every time Harry moved his hands towards her ass, she dripped just a little bit more. Harry ground himself up against her, with his head touching the entrance of her anus for the barest of seconds.  
  
“Relax,” Harry told her.  
  
Donna wondered how she could relax when Harry made her as hot as hell. That thought burned out of her mind, the very second Harry eased himself into her body one more time. Donna closed ranks onto him, his tool snugly fit into her wet cavern. The next movement caused Harry to just thrust away without any cause, planting his rod deep inside of her body.  
  
“FUCK!” Donna yelled.  
  
“What would your sister say about such language?” Harry groaned.  
  
“Where do you think I learned it?” Donna sassily fired back.  
  
Harry found himself extremely intrigued, and just pounded away ever so more, wondering about the another Amazon Princess and her bedroom habits. However, Donna was his main focus and he stuffed himself into her even more deeply. His balls cracked against her and sent Donna spiraling into endless fits of lust. Her tight canal squeezed around him and made Donna moan even more.  
  
“Yes,” Donna purred more intensely. “Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!”  
  
“Oh, I think that I can really make you feel this one.”  
  
With that warning, a series of hyper powerful thrusts buried Harry further inside Donna. He grabbed onto her tight body and plowed her without any warning or regret. She lost it, screaming and trying to rip the bedding off of the surface which they were having their fun on.  
  
Harry slapped The Amazon’s perfect ass every few thrusts and that got Donna dripping. He ground his fingers up against her ass, after all he paid extra attention to all of the parts of the body with drove Donna nuts. And this particular part of her body was causing her some increased and enhanced amounts of lust.  
  
The two of them continued to indulge in each other, with Harry pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of Donna’s body. His fingers brushed against her ass and caused her to moan loudly the faster Harry slammed into her body. He did not put the breaks on her, rather he continued to thrust as deep as humanly possible into her. The loud crack of skin echoed through the room the deeper Harry plunged inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, Harry!” Donna cried in pleasure. “HARDER!”  
  
Harry rammed her even harder than before, sticking her wet pussy with his throbbing hard manhood. Donna squeezed down onto him, moaning loudly and hungrily the further Harry planted his fleshy pole inside of her body. He squeezed her ass and made her lose it completely from what he was doing.  
  
Then, Donna came and boy did she come extremely hard. Harry stuffed deep inside of her, riding her to the edge, allowing her pumping walls to pleasure him.  
  
“I’m close too.”  
  
Donna could not wait to feel his warm seed inside of her. The thought of having him cum inside, well it made her excited, and this excitement sped up to a fever pitch when Harry touched her body. Harry plunged as far into her body, his cock cramming deep inside of her tight loins.  
  
“Oooh, fuck!” Donna moaned louder and louder.  
  
“Yes,” Harry groaned. “So close right now. You’re so hot, Donna. I can have you all day long.”  
  
“You really should!” Donna cried for him.  
  
Two hyper-inflated balls threatened to lose themselves deep into her loins. Harry popped off finally and the first few blasts of seed awakened a primal fury into Donna, which she tore up the headboard, slightly damaging it from the force of her lust. Harry plowed into her and made her see stars from that amazing orgasm.  
  
Harry grunted and spilled his load into Donna’s perfect pussy. Every time she closed ranks onto him, it was an amazing feeling. Donna clamped down onto him harder and harder, her wet walls pumping every single last drop of seed out of his bloated, inflamed balls.  
  
Finally, Harry grunted in pleasure, running his hands down Donna’s perfect body and squeezing her tits. He rolled her over and pulled her onto his lap  
  
“Want to go again?” Donna asked.  
  
Harry’s erection answered that question. The Amazon grabbed onto his shoulders and now with more fury then before, plunged herself down onto Harry, their groins touching and the inflamed feeling erupting through her body as Donna rode Harry towards their next climax.  
  
The sounds of slapping skin likely could have been heard from across the way, with Harry cupping Donna’s perfect ass and squeezing it hard.

* * *

  
After a couple of extremely intense rounds, Harry wrapped his arms around Donna and the two drifted off to sleep. However, something warm around the region of his loins woke him up. Someone, obviously, was sucking his cock. It took Harry a minute to adjust to the state of being wake.  
  
Those midnight black locks pressed down onto Harry, tickling his balls when the mouth pleasuring him came down upon him. A loud sound of pleasurable popping made Harry rise up even further, gritting on his teeth and anticipating more pleasuring him.  
  
Harry realized a couple of things. For one, he had been secured to the bed by some kind of rope, which left his cock open to be aggressively sucked and hard. And Donna was tied up, and gagged, eyes wide open next to him. Every now and then, the hand belonging to the cock sucker brushed up Donna’s leg and tortured her pussy with several teasing strokes, making her juices drip all over.  
  
He locked eyes onto the woman who tied him and Donna up and then began to suck him off. It was Diana, Wonder Woman was blowing him, while also milking his balls. She pulled off of him to eye him up.  
  
“Hello, Har,” Diana said.  
  
“Diana,” Harry groaned. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Well, I’m thanking you for your help earlier,” Diana told him with several long strokes of his cock. “And a blowjob is the best way to start...but a handjob works well when we need to talk.”  
  
Diana used her fingers to massage Harry’s cock and balls, giving him a very skilled handjob. She was a natural, if Harry had to guess.  
  
“Donna and I have similar tastes, despite our differences,” Diana said. “Wouldn’t you say that is lucky?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Very lucky indeed.”  
  
Harry had been rewarded by his prompt answer with Diana sucking him off even more. Her very powerful and sexy mouth wrapped around Harry, burying her face into his crotch. It was sexy as hell to see just how much Diana could deep throat him. She sucked him, slurped him, and was slowly, but surely edging Harry towards his orgasm.  
  
Then she pulled off, leaving Harry hanging. He could not break free of the mystical rope tying him to the bed, at least just not yet.  
  
Harry would so and make Diana pay for putting him in this position.  
  
“So, tell me what you want?” Diana asked with an aggressive stroke, holding his edge.  
  
Harry struggled against the truth telling properties of the lasso. He managed to do it, but despite him not being able to blurt out, his cock grew inflamed, burning madly with a hard-on so bad that it hurt.  
  
“Well, you don’t need to say anything,” Diana told him in a whisper. “A big hard cock never lies, does it?”  
  
“No,” Harry rasped. “But...once I get out of here….I’m going to tie you in your own rope...and I’m going to punish you.”  
  
“Mmm,” Diana moaned breathily. “Promises, promises.”  
  
The older Amazon Princess gave him two hard strokes with each “promise “and then moved over to lavish his manhood with her tongue. Diana stripped herself naked before coming here, because there was no need for pretext. She climbed on top of Harry, her pussy lined up with his manhood.  
  
“Oooh, fuck,” Harry groaned.  
  
“So, do you want me?” Diana asked.  
  
“Anyone would,” Harry told her. “And I would tell you that without the lasso wrapped around me.”  
  
“Good boy,” Diana praised him.”Time for your reward.”  
  
Diana winked at Donna before dropping down onto Harry.  
  
“I never appreciated how gifted you were until now,” Diana said. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun….I can’t believe how much this big, throbbing, piece of manhood is stretching me! It’s going to break me and I love it!”  
  
Harry got a hell of a show from Diana’s perfect body bouncing up and down onto him, her loins pleasuring his. The friction was extremely intense to be perfectly honest. And every now and then, Diana dipped her fingers into her sister’s overflowing pussy and added some appeal to this situation. Oh yes, this was beyond hold and Harry was glad he was here and sharing this with Diana.  
  
“You drive me completely wild!” Diana cried out. “Ooh, there’s so much cock inside me, I don’t really know what to do with it.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Harry groaned the faster that Diana rose up and down onto him.  
  
“Yes, baby, yes I will!” Diana yelled.  
  
She leaned down and kissed Harry’s jaw. Her skin was so lovely, rubbing against his. Her breast pushed against his chest and caused Harry’s arousal to increase. Harry really wished his hands could be free, to see if Diana had some of the same hotspots as her younger sister did. They were cut from the same mold, quite literally if the legends about their birth would true.  
  
“Karen and Dinah were right, this is amazing!” Diana yelled.  
  
Harry enjoyed Diana’s powerful walls wrapping around him. She turned around, grabbing onto the end of the lasso, so she could be connected to Harry on a more intense level. Her beautiful ass had been shown for Harry when she sank down onto him and rode him like the stallion that he was, Reverse Cowgirl style.  
  
Diana bit down on her lip, never did she think that she would experience something like this. The goddesses shined brightly upon her when they brought Harry into her life. And now, Diana would repeatedly take his stiff, throbbing manhood inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, I love how much fun we’re having!” Diana yelled. “This is what I needed in my life. A big cock to stuff all of my holes.”  
  
Diana smiled and sucked on her index finger. She ran said wet finger down her sexy back and to her hole. She pressed it against her asshole.  
  
“And by all of my holes, I mean all of them, stud.”  
  
Diana pressed her finger into her anus, fingering it vigorously to demonstrate. The hole that Harry wanted to take the most had taunted him furious. He chanced a look at Donna, who was giving several pained breaths. Diana and Harry’s furious lovemaking session highly aroused Donna, but left her with nowhere to go.  
  
“I know you want to fuck my ass!”  
  
“Yes, I want to stick my cock in your ass and pound it raw!” Harry growled. “Every time you sit down, I want you to think about me.”  
  
“Sounds pretty hot, we might have to do that!” Diana commented rising up and dropping down onto him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed Diana’s perfect pussy, threatening to milk him dry of all of his seed. She put her hand on the base of his cock and squeezed down on it, stalling Harry’s orgasm. Harry groaned and grunted, slamming deeper inside of her body. Her tightness clamped down onto him and Harry moaned.  
  
All of the frustration burned through every inch of Donna’s body while squirming against the rope which tightened her to the ground. Diana always got the better and now was showing her up in sex. Donna’s cheeks burned with fury, when she got her hands on Diana, she would show her.  
  
Oh, that looked hot, with Diana putting her hands on Harry’s torso for leverage now and peering straight into his eyes. She bounced up and down, every now and then leaning over to put her breasts in front of Harry’s face. Where they were now inches away from getting stuffed inside of his mouth.  
  
A bolt of energy shot across the room and something struck her loins, causing Donna to go into a fit of passionate shakes. Her entire body burned with near orgasm, but unfortunately for the Amazon Princess, she did not have the opportunity to cum yet. That made her mouth extremely dry and her frustration reached a fever pitch.  
  
“Oooh, Hera, this is amazing!” Diana yelled.  
  
“I’d fuck her too,” Harry said.  
  
Diana smiled, all of those centuries dealing with Zeus’s bullshit, Hera did deserve some fun with someone like Harry. But that was beside the point, the real point was Harry having his manhood stuffed deep inside of her and he was getting close to exploding. Diana came at the thought of just how much seed was going to burst into her body, filling her completely up. Oooh, that was the best feeling to think about.  
  
One of Harry’s hands came free and he untied himself from the rope. Diana’s eyes widened when he grabbed her chest and aggressively mauled those perfect tits of Diana’s. Surprise rocked Diana, but not displeasure. Harry found her ass and squeezed it, making Diana give a pleasure of desire.  
  
“Guess you have a few things in common with your sister,” Harry groaned. “I wonder how good it’s going to be when I fuck you in the ass.”  
  
Diana closed her eyes, anticipating what Harry was going to do. She could feel it, pleasure beyond everything. He had freed himself from her lasso and now was working over her boy. Diana threw her head back, passionately shrieking in pleasure untils he came.  
  
Harry finally lost himself inside of Diana as well. A very thick load spilled into Diana’s body.  
  
Diana closed her eyes, he was going to have strong daughters when he chose to have them. And someday, maybe, and Diana’s pussy clamped down onto him, squeezing his manhood. Diana broke out into a pleasurable moan when he filled her womb up with seed.  
  
She smiled and kissed Harry hard. Harry aggressively overpowered Diana with the kiss and got his hands on her lasso. He tied her with the lasso, forcing her down on the bed and rubbing his re-hardening meat all over her body.  
  
“So, are the legends true?” Harry asked. “About a man tying you up...and if that happens...you are rendered completely helpless.”  
  
Harry stroked her body and Diana bit down on her lip.  
  
“Answer me, Diana,” Harry said.  
  
“YES, IT IS!” Diana yelled. “Although you didn’t need to use the lasso to make me helpless. I’d do anything to have that cock inside me again. I’m your slut!”  
  
Harry just smiled and spent the next few minutes tormenting Diana’s body, before leaving her hanging at the edge like she did earlier.  
  
“I’d like to thank you for a few pointers,” Harry said. “Obviously, you would not have done that to me, if you did not want it done back to you.”  
  
Harry removed Donna’s gag from her mouth only to replace it with his rock-hard dick. She sucked it a few times to get it extremely hard before Harry pulled it from her mouth and pushed it down her.  
  
“How about we show Diana what it would look like if her ass got fucked?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure my ass is much nicer than hers is….so it might almost be unfair,” Donna said.  
  
“I think you’re wrong there,” Diana said.  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”  
  
Harry spread Donna’s cheeks, applying oil to lube the Amazon up. The mystical properties of her creation made it so that Donna could take Harry completely. He pushed deep inside of her body, Donna’s snug back passage threatening to suck him inside. Harry pressed his hand against her firm, perfect ass, almost easing inside of her body. Donna broke out into an intense breath the moment that Harry slid into her warm back passage.  
  
“Oh, you’re almost too big,” Donna breathed.  
  
“Just almost,” Harry said. “You know something, I’m sure Diana could take my cock in her ass without any problems.”  
  
“I could,” Diana said.  
  
Donna moaned and refused to let Diana get the better of her. The warm heat of her ass clamped down onto Harry, with Harry pushing as deep into her as possible. Oh she would let him stick his manhood anywhere, it it made her feel so good. Donna’s eyes glazed over, the hunger burning through her body only increasing every time Harry touched her. And every time he touched her, he brought fresh passion over her yonug body.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Donna moaned. “How did you get a cock this big?”  
  
“I was blessed,” Harry said. “Have you had enough?”  
  
“Not nearly!” Donna yelled. “I don’t care if you break my ass, I want you to pound it hard. I want you to pound it like it owes you money….lots and lots of money...please, Daddy, fuck me in the ass!”  
  
So Donna had a Daddy kink, that was very interesting for a woman who had been brought up an island with no men. Diana’s eyes widened at her word.  
  
“So, does the other Princess want to call me Daddy as well?” Harry asked.  
  
The compulsion washed over Diana.  
  
“Yes, Daddy!” Diana moaned. “Oh, finish up with that silly little girl, so I can make my Daddy feel so good. My ass is so ready for you...to be fucked!”  
  
Harry pushed deeper into Donna, his nails digging into her. It was amazing what truth the magic lassos of these two Amazons were being brought out. If anything, they also heightened Donna’s arousal, which was felt with Harry pressing down onto her breasts and stimulating her when he bounced her thick rear end upon his lap, driving deep inside of her all of the way.  
  
Donna closed her eyes, wanting to get her ass stretched and have a cream pie inside of it. Maybe Harry would force Diana to lick it out, oh that would be so hot.  
  
“What are you thinking, luv?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, just about my slutty sister sucking cum out of my ass,” Donna purred. “I always wanted to make her bend down and kiss my ass.”  
  
“That won’t ever happen,” Diana said.  
  
“What about if it meant that you’d get my cock in your ass?” Harry asked.  
  
“But, you were going to do that anyway, right?” Diana asked.  
  
“Mmm, maybe if you’re not going to be a nice sister,” Harry said.  
  
“See,Harry likes me better,” Donna said. “I’m going to make him cum sooner.”  
  
“Oooh, Harry doesn’t like you better,” Diana said. “You don’t, do you, Daddy?”  
  
Harry said nothing, rather he focused on doing Donna and making sure she came fast. His balls ached and needed to be released. The want and desperation in Diana’s eyes, the obvious desire to do anything to please him, was only incresed.  
  
“Cum for me Daddy, cum for me hard!” Donna yelled. “Won’t it feel so good to empty those big heavy balls in my perfect ass?”  
  
There’s nothing more than what Harry wanted to do than sink his big heavy balls against Donna and push deeper into her. She moaned loudly, and he was about to empty. He milked Donna’s tits in time with his thrusts and that really got her going. Harry could feel her burn with lust. He channeled power against her clit and rubbed her, stimulating her at three separate points.  
  
Donna’s powerful orgasm was more than enough to encourage Harry to bust his nut deep into the ass of the perfect Amazon riding up against him. Oh, she was perfect in so many ways, more ways than Harry could imagine. His thick cream raced into her and coated her anus with his love.  
  
The eyes of the older sister widened, with those nipples getting extremely hard. Harry filled up Donna’s ass with so much seed that it bubbled out. Harry bent over Donna to show Diana his handiwork, and she could not help and look at lust. Her sister did have a nice ass, with the perfect bouncy curve that brought Diana to feelings of lust.  
  
She tried to resist her sister. However, her ass beckoned and Diana wanted nothing better than to kiss the cheeks that had came out for her.  
  
“Go ahead and kiss your sister’s perfect ass,” Harry commanded Diana.  
  
Diana pushed her nose against Diana’s cheeks and then her lips, kissing her sister on the ass. She moved from the right cheek to the left cheek, seeing up close how raw red it was from Harry plowing her from behind. Diana moved into perfect position, to eat the seed out of it.  
  
She sucked the seed out of Donna’s ass, hoping that Donna would return the favor earlier. Yet, her ass beckoned for Harry, beckoned for her master, beckoned for him to shove his throbbing hard manhood. She dominated him a bit earlier, and now he was paying her back with interest.  
  
“Come to me,” Harry breathed.  
  
Diana crawled back towards him, her bum wiggling enticingly. Harry pressed his hands against her ass and squeezed it hard a couple of times. Diana broke out into a gasp of endless pleasure, and got her ass squeezed. Diana closed her eyes extremely tight and Harry eased her towards him.  
  
“How badly do you want me to put my cock up your ass?” Harry asked. “How badly do you want me to slowly fuck you until you cream yourself?”  
  
Harry looped the dangling bits of the lasso around Diana’s breasts and caused her nipples to grow extremely hard. To Harry, that was very interesting. He ground up against her, making Diana just break out into a tizzy of lust the further he worked into her hole.  
  
“Badly,” Diana begged him. “More than anything….oooh, don’t tease me like that. You’re such a bad Daddy!”  
  
She was really getting into this role very nicely. Harry pressed his manhood deep against her hole and almost stuck himself into her. He pulled back at the last possible second, not burying himself into Diana just yet. He squeezed her ass, firmly handling it until the point where Diana was practically begging him.  
  
“It’s better than Donna’s,” Diana said. “Isn’t it?”  
  
Diana said this last statement in a little girl’s voice and bit down on her lip. Harry just pushed his manhood deep inside of her ass, and felt the tightness. She was extremely lubricated from Harry’s spell, the oil slickening the path to her anal core. Diana closed her eyes and let out a very heavenly moan. Harry cupped her chest and made Diana just cry out in an endless assault. Her eyes glazed over the further Harry pressed against her body.  
  
“Fuck me!” Diana yelled. “Oooh, Daddy, your big cock feels so good, stretching out my slutty ass! I have to have you all night long….all night, deep in my ass!”  
  
Harry squeezed Diana’s perfect ass to make her really feel the pleasure. He noticed with the lasso looped around her breasts, her nipples were more sensitive than ever.  
  
“Oh, I can’t believe it, that slut is lactating,” Donna said.  
  
Sure enough, Diana’s nipples oozed milk, despite not being pregnant. Harry squeezed them and more milk shot out of him. Literally, Harry milked her and that got Diana off, just as much as the anal fucking.  
  
“Is this normal for Amazons?” Harry asked.  
  
“Only when extremely aroused,” Donna informed, eyes following the process of Diana’s bouncing udders.  
  
The milk spraying out of them enticed Donna to lean forward to another look.  
  
Suddenly, she was hungry and Harry just smiled.  
  
“Help yourself,” Harry told her.  
  
“What?” Diana asked. “Ohhhh!”  
  
Donna pressed her lips against Diana’s nipple and drank the milk from Diana’s oozing nipple like a nursing babe. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed her sister.  
  
“Are you getting off even more knowing that your sister is drinking from your breast?” Harry asked. “Maybe I should have fucked her harder...or maybe you just get off more of being dominated.”  
  
“The latter,” Diana told him.  
  
Harry figured about as much, returning his full attention to Diana’s wonderful ass. He squeezed her cheeks and pushed her down onto him. The loud smack of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the room, with Harry burying himself between Diana’s cheeks. The simulation never prepared Harry with the firmness and the sexiness of her real ass. Diana plunged down onto him, cranking down onto him.  
  
Harry positioned closer ,with now Donna tearing herself away from Diana’s breasts and burying her face in Diana’s wet pussy, eating her out. That added stimulation just made Harry just pound her even harder. His tongue wiggled against Diana’s neck, licking the sweet sweat off of it before nibbling her on the ear.  
  
“Tell your sister how good of a pussy eater she is,” Harry commanded.  
  
“Oh, Donna, you’re one of the best!” Diana yelled.  
  
“Harry’s better,” Donna said while coming up for air.  
  
She had not have her pussy eaten by Harry just yet, although she supposed she jumped into other things too quickly. She would take Donna’s word for it, right now Harry pushed deep inside of her, his swinging balls hitting her ass at all of the right angles.  
  
“Oooh, Harry!”  
  
“You know you’re good because you kept her from screaming out for Hera,” Donna cheekily said.  
  
Harry just smiled, getting closer. His balls weighted down, but the promise of this sexy Amazon ass and busting his load in it, was almost too tantalizing to pass up. Diana squeezed his manhood with her tight ass and made him get closer, closer, than before.  
  
“Cum for me, Daddy!” Diana breathed lustfully. “You know you can’t hold back and want to cum inside of my nice...beautiful….perfect...ass!”  
  
Harry hammered her all the way, grunting when slamming inside of her. His balls finally submitted to Diana and sent his warm, gushing seed inside of her. Harry groaned, filling Diana up with all of his love and all of his bounty. His balls emptied with Diana not relinquishing him.  
  
With a few more swift thrusts, Harry dug into her ass, leaving his mark on her. Harry wanted to ensure that he lived up to his promise, where Diana would always think about him when sitting down for the next week.  
  
The dust settled, with Donna sitting up. Harry untied them from their respective ropes. The two sisters took their turns massaging Harry’s abs and chest, while kissing him. They moved down and pressed their sexy faces against his neck. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around their body.  
  
“So,” Diana breathed. “Which one was the best.”  
  
“Too close to call,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I’m sure there will be more opportunities to decide,” Diana purred.  
  
“Right.”  
  
Harry found himself trapped in bed with two sexy Amazon sisters. To be honest, there were a lot worse places to be, with a heavy rainstorm going on outside.  
 **The Plot Continues With Three More Chapters On February 11th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen Starr), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah Laurel), Wondergirl(Donna), and Wonder Woman(Diana)**


	25. Chapter 25(2/11/2019 Update 1 of 3)

* * *

**Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted on February 11th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

* * *

  
  
The Memorial Service for Kent Nelson had been one of those bittersweet moments for those who knew him best. It had been necessary to put Kent’s body to rest though, even though a couple of the members of the League knew that his spirit would not go on until a worthy successor had been found to the Doctor Faith legacy and they all hoped it would be soon.  
  
Now, they shifted focus to one of their own, the mysterious incidents that centered around Red Tornado. Several members of the League moved in, with Batman, Black Canary, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Aquaman, John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps, Green Arrow, The Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado himself being among the group of League members that met.  
  
“Given the information that we had at the time, my placement as the guardian of the team was the best option,” Red Tornado said. “But, given recent events, I fear that my continued presence only endanger them.”  
  
“Do you know who is behind these attacks?” Power Girl asked.  
  
Red Tornado processed all of the available information and came to a conclusion that was necessary.  
  
“Well, as we know, the Mister Twister incident has the fingerprints of my creator TO Morrow,” Red Tornado commented. “It is something that you must have picked up on. Ivo always intended to be better than Morrow. As for the two who were cited circling the cave, I’m afraid I have no further information regarding their motivation.”  
  
Red Tornado refused to engage in baseless speculation, which was something that could and would get him into trouble. The League members looked around at him and Batman was the one who spoke.  
  
“We will place you in a safe house, close enough to where they were scouting to not think that we are onto them,” Batman said. “But far enough as to not put the members of the team in danger.”  
  
“Don’t you think it’s possible that Superboy might just be overreacting?” Green Arrow asked.  
  
“Superman’s information is credible, and he’s given me no reason to think he was lying,” Batman said.  
  
“I didn’t say he was lying, but I am thinking that he made something out of nothing,” Green Arrow said.  
  
As it was most of the time when Harry was brought up, Superwoman zoned a little bit out of the conversation. Despite the fact, her lips curled into the frown, and Power Girl had been glaring at Green Arrow from across the table and she was not the only one.  
  
“But, it is not nothing, as we learned,” Red Tornado said. “He was correct to inform us of the security risk.”  
  
“But, we trust him, despite being a creation of Cadmus,” Green Arrow said. “We still don’t know what they might have put in his head.”  
  
“I have scanned his memories with his consent,” J’onn commented with an even and measured look directed towards Green Arrow. “I have found no signs of deception or anything Cadmus might have planted. And before you ask, I have also checked out his former handler, Doctor Fairchild, and she was a pawn in their game. I fear that once Super...man had been transferred for his real programming, she would have been taken care of being a loose end.”  
  
Karen hated to say it, but she would have to agree with J’onn’s assessment. Which is why she kept a close watch on Caitlin and made sure someone trusted trailed her at all times.  
  
“Superman’s given me no reason to think he’s deceiving us,” Batman said. “He would have had numerous opportunities to set up the others for a fall and make it look like an accident.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Green Arrow said. “But, who is going to fill in for Tornado? Because, you know we are a bit short-handed right now, given some of the events that have happened recently. And we aren’t in the position to take new recruits for another couple of months.”  
  
“We’ll figure out something,” Wonder Woman said. “Some of us can rotate in as needed.”  
  
“The top priority is ensuring the cave is secure and free of any contamination,” Batman told the League. “And then certain members of the team can rotate in and out as needed, until at least we can find someone more permanent.”  
  
Batman took a few seconds to pause to ensure that everyone had been on the same page.  
  
“And I believe you had a report to give us,” Batman said to Green Arrow.  
  
“Yes,” he commented a second later. “It involves Count Vertigo...and the situation over there has gotten a bit worse. We’ve not been able to nail the bastard just yet because of his diplomatic immunity, but we’ll get him. I swear we’ll get him on something.”  
  
Green Arrow launched onto his report. Unfortunately, they could not prove that Count Vertigo had been behind the latest attacks, even though Oliver knew in his gut that bastard had been. But, it was unfortunate that he could ooze out of trouble because of his position.

* * *

  
Megan hummed the theme song to her favorite show as she sorted through several items that she needed for school, bubbling with excitement. Harry hung up with her, in her room at the Penthouse. Megan was really happy that Harry extended the invitation and now that she had been here for a few days, she had no intention of going back to the cave.  
  
“But, we’re heading to school for the first time, actual Earth school, I mean!” Megan cheered when clutching laptop bag that she had acquired for the laptop she acquired. “It’s going to be so exciting, well it looks kind of exciting on television.”  
  
“You can’t believe everything you see on TV,” Harry warned her.  
  
“Well, no, but still, we, and Donna too, are going to Happy Harbor High this semester,” Megan said with jubilation dancing in her voice.  
  
Harry responded with a nod, but he smiled despite himself. Megan was so excited that he could not bare and bring her back down to Earth. The fact of the matter was, they had to attend this school to maintain apparences, despite Harry feeling that he might be more qualified to teach the classes then attend them. But, still, he was there for Megan and Donna, as they assimilated into a new environment.  
  
“Aren’t you excited?” Megan asked.  
  
“A little bit, but it’s obvious you’re happy,” Harry said. “I just hope it lives up to everything that you dreamed it to be.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Megan commented. “But, I’m ready!”  
  
Megan flipped through the clothes she purchased, not that she needed them due to her shapeshifting abilities. Still, it was the ritual of shopping more so than anything that got Megan excited, and it was part of the afterschool tradition to go clothes shopping. Although Donna seemed less than excited about the entire ordeal and there was a sense that Harry was humoring her by going along for the ride.  
  
In the hallway, Karen appeared and poked her head in the door.  
  
“Just a reminder, were heading off to the Kent Farm in about an hour,” Karen said. “Martha wants to meet you and….Claire is going to be there.”  
  
Harry acted very casual at the thought of his mother being there. To be perfectly honest, it was one of those things where he had just held off hope that Claire would want anything to do with him. If Vlsitr did, that was great, but if she didn’t, then Harry was not going to be too upset about the entire situation as well. That was just how things went in his opinion. And Claire did have her DNA stolen.  
  
Still, he wanted to meet Martha Kent, who he had heard nothing but good things about from Karen and Lois. So that had been something to look forward to.  
  
“So, she’s going to be there?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lois said as she poked in the hallway. “Martha would make sure that she did not flake out on this, and I’m going to make sure she doesn’t either, even if I have to drag her there.”  
  
Harry smiled, feeling a bit of anxiety on Claire’s behalf.  
  
“But, she promised that she would show up,” Lois said. “And barring a Doomsday level event….”  
  
Lois paused and shook her head, maybe that was not the best choice of words all things considered. Much too soon, after all. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I’m sure she won’t disappoint you,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s nice that one of us has faith,” Lois said.  
  
“Well, you go mad if you don’t,” Harry said.  
  
“So, you’re going to dinner,” Megan said. “That’s nice….I’m sure that you’ll have a great time, and it’s a bonding experience, so I don’t think that….I’m just going to hang around here.”  
  
Harry moved closer towards Megan and she was right in the position to look straight into his eyes.  
  
“You know, you’re invited too,” Harry told her.  
  
“Seriously?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yes, seriously,” Harry said.  
  
Megan practically jumped up into the air in joy, squealing in delight to the amusement of both Karen and Lois. Harry knew that would make Megan’s day, and despite the fact that she had several lonely nights in the cave, she put on a brave face. She might not like to admit that something was wrong, but Megan always was good at putting on a mask that Harry was able to see through.

* * *

  
Nearly an hour later, Karen, Lois, Megan, and Harry arrived in Smallville, looking at the Kent Farm. It always was so welcoming, Karen almost forgot that fact. They moved up the front driveway. Karen knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a kindly middle aged woman with auburn hair, who was still very attractive. Martha Kent, the adoptive mother of Claire, who broke out into a warm smile when she saw her.  
  
“Mrs. Kent, thank you for inviting us other,” Karen said graciously.  
  
“Karen, you’re always welcomed at the farm,” Martha said. “And I told you before, it’s Martha...and Lois, it’s nice to see you as well.”  
  
“Oh, it’s been way too long,” Lois said. “Your house is still lovely.”  
  
“Yes, the house hadn’t changed much,” Martha said. “And...you must be Harry.”  
  
Martha swept Harry into a hug, a few seconds later, which he returned in good nature.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you….well you’re technically my Grandmother, but you look much too young to be one,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, aren’t you a charmer,” Martha commented. “You can call me whatever you like, dear. Martha, if that’s what you’re comfortable with doing.”  
  
“Thanks, Martha,” Harry said. “And this is my friend, Megan.”  
  
“It’s nice for you to have us over,” Megan said.  
  
“Oh, there’s always room for one more,” Martha said with a warm smile directed towards their new guest. “And there’s already a couple of people here.”  
  
Lois looked at the table, and hoped to see Claire, but she had been disappointed to find out she had not shown up. A dark-haired woman at the table broke out into a smile and rose up to her feet.  
  
“Hello, Lois,” she said.  
  
“Rebecca Grayson, have you been staying out of trouble?” Lois asked.  
  
“Oh, like you’re one to talk about trouble,” Rebecca commented with a casual smile directed towards Lois. “Karen, good to see you.”  
  
Harry just smiled and moved towards her.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Rebecca,” Harry said before he moved so the only so the two of them could hear them. “Again….my name is Harry Kent, and this is my friend Megan Morse.”  
  
“Pleased to meet both of you,” Rebecca said with a knowing smile.  
  
The other occupant of the table stood up, an attractive redhead wearing a fashionable green dress which fit her body nicely, but tastefully. Harry’s attention drew ever so briefly to her legs, and she just smiled at him. He figured out who she was right away.  
  
“I’m Lana...Lana Lang,” she said. “I’m one of Claire’s oldest friends...it’s nice to meet you Harry.”  
  
Lana wrapped Harry up in a hug, greeting the son, for lack of a better term, of her friend. She took a few minutes to appreciate his biceps, and how firm they were. She tried not to get too caught up in him, pulling away with a bright smile on her face when looking him over.  
  
“And nice to meet you too Megan.”  
  
“Wait, you’re Lana Lang?” Megan asked. “The Lana Lang...the famous fashion designer?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know if I’d call myself famous,” Lana said with a chuckle. “But, I do dabble in fashion here and there, yes.”  
  
Rebecca smiled and the two indulged themselves a bit of an animated conversation with fashion. She motioned for Harry to come to her, so she could have a private conversation with him.  
  
“So, how are things going?” Rebecca asked. “I understand your team had some problems with security.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “There was someone after Red Tornado...and we’re all out of the cave until they find out if anyone is monitoring it, or if it was just a coincidence those two androids were there.”  
  
Rebecca nodded in response. Martha moved around the kitchen, wrapping up dinner, and checking her watch.  
  
“My daughter should be showing up soon,” Martha said.  
  
“She better,” Lois murmured.  
  
Everyone who heard that tone from Lois knew better than to argue.  
  
“And Kara’s finishing up her chores,” Martha said and she turned to Harry with a smile. “Your other cousin...she’s...well it’s a long story, which I’m sure she’ll tell you in detail...last time I saw her, she was out by the barn...she knows that you’re stopping by for dinner...and Claire as well.”  
  
“You want me to go get her?” Harry asked.  
  
“That would be nice of you,” Martha said with a warm smile. “But, be careful, she’s...she’s been in quite the mood lately. She’s still transitioning to Earth, and it didn’t help that Claire...has been going through her own problems since she got here.”  
  
“I’ll come with,” Megan said.  
  
The two headed out to the barn, ready to retrieve Kara, allowing the others to have a conversation.  
  
“So, how long do you think before those two get together?” Rebecca asked Lana, who just smiled.

* * *

  
An attractive blonde girl dressed in a red tank top and jean shorts, with her hair tied back in a ponytail grumbled when she finished hauling firewood into the barn.  
  
“This is not what I expected life on Earth to be,” she muttered. “Then again, I expected Clara to be a baby when I got here...and now she’s grown up and Superwoman and….I don’t even know what my place is here.”  
  
Kara Zor-El, or Kara Kent as she had been named on Earth, found life on Earth to not be as glamorous or exciting as she intended. She had those great powers, underneath the yellow sun, but what was the point if they were being used for manual labor. Kara happily agreed to help out the woman that raised her cousin when she had been strapped into stasis. However, there was a part of Kara who felt that she was a prisoner, her goodwill being taken advantage of by doing countless chores.  
  
What was the point of having amazing powers if you had been stuck on a farm in the middle of nowhere? Not there was anything wrong with farm life, but Kara longed for freedom.  
  
Two individuals appeared at the farm door. One of them had been a pretty girl with red hair, who had a sunny personality that Kara would appreciate more if she was not in such a sour mood. The other was a handsome young man with green eyes and dark hair, with chiseled features that Kara thought she could get lost exploring in for days. She shook her head to clear it.  
  
“You’re not the new farm hands are you?” Kara asked.  
  
“No, I’m Harry, and this is Megan.”  
  
Kara almost dropped the firewood on the ground. So, this was Harry, her cousin’s son, for lack of a better term. Although, cloning was a bit of a social taboo on Krypton, obviously different from their genetically engineered matching, obviously. Despite not being the farm hands, they helped Kara finish up her chores in no time.  
  
“You must be Kara,” Harry said.  
  
“I am,” she said. “And you’re...him….aren’t you?”  
  
Kara figured out pretty quickly who he was, and it was hard not to feel some resentment at the fact that he had a wide open life.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“It must be exciting to be on a farm, with chores and stuff,” Megan said.  
  
“Not particularly,” Kara said in a sour voice.  
  
Harry frowned, she seemed a bit cold and distant. Kara appeared to be going through some angsty teenage phase, and Harry had a good idea that she was taking Claire’s recent distant attitude a lot harder than he did. Then again, from what Karen mentioned, Kara had to deal with shock of her cousin being a grown woman because the last time Kara saw Claire, she was a young child.  
  
“Martha has dinner ready,” Harry told her.  
  
“Let me clean up and I’ll be with you,” Kara said.  
  
Megan watched her leave and turned to Harry, who watched Kara leave.  
  
“Some people find their place on Earth a lot easier than others,” Megan said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed.  
  
‘She is pretty cute,’ Megan thought, unaware that Harry caught her thoughts.  
  
Harry just smiled, agreeing with Megan.

* * *

  
Claire knew that she would be in serious trouble if she did not make it back to the Kent Farm in time for dinner. Unfortunately for her, luck had not been on her side. On her way back from the Watchtower, Claire dropped off her latest report. Only to find the news that something had been seen hovering over Kansas by several people.  
  
There were aliens among the people of Earth, but there were also a few hoaxes by people looking to make a quick buck. Claire resolved to keep an open mind and she came face to face with a hovering platform. It made a loud humming sound which caused the hairs on the back of Claire’s neck to stand down.  
  
Three drones appeared in front of Claire, and she immediately took out one of the drones with a blast of heat vision. Another heat vision blast took out the second drone. The third drone slipped away from Claire, hovering about, blinking several times and it appeared to be scanning her body.  
  
The Woman of Steel’s eyes glowed, and Superwoman flew at the drone, only for it to flicker away. She punched the air, confused and bewildered what what she saw.  
  
The platform opened up and upon a hover chair, a green skinned android floated in front of her. A field of energy surrounded the hover chair. The most interesting mark that he had was three dots on his chest, and glowing purple symbols upon his forehead.  
  
“Greetings, Kryptonian,” he said in monotone. “I am the BrainInteractive Construct. My mission is to preserve worlds before their inhabitants destroy them. I have found organic creatures to be lawless and chaotic, and much culture has been lost. I intend to preserve the best of the best, and then eliminate the rest, the obsolete.”  
  
Superwoman’s attempt to breach the shield had caused her to bounce off onto it. A loud bang ricocheted off of the shield, from Superwoman falling back all the way down to Earth. Every nerve ending of her body exploded into white hot fire, and she struggled to get up, but just collapsed down on the ground.  
  
“Observe,” the android said.  
  
The android’s palm opened and released a glass bulb. It hovered over the farm town and shrunk the entire city. All it left behind was a large gaping hole where the city was.  
  
Claire’s eyes widened a second later, she saw the former farm city in front of her, miniaturized. If she strained enough, she could hear the terrified screams of the people who had been in the town.  
  
“You put them in a bottle,” Claire said.  
  
“For all intents and purposes, I did,” the android agreed. “They will get used to their new fate eventually.”  
  
“There are people in there!” Claire yelled. “Living breathing….”  
  
“Merely specimens that I must preserve for further study,” the android said. “This was just a demonstration. Normally, I take only the biggest and most prominent cities of any planet, before I eliminate the rest.”  
  
“You mean that you blow the world’s up after you steal their major cities?” Superwoman asked.  
  
“Affirmative” the android agreed. “There is no point in retaining nonessential data, therefore it must be purged.”  
  
Superwoman’s fist shook a second later, the intent to stick it through this android, Brainiac as she began to call him, became obvious. The Woman of Steel zipped underneath the chair and made another move to breach the underside of it. The ricochet affect caused her to knock back.  
  
“A surviving Kryptonian is a rarity,” Brainiac said. “Therefore, you will be preserved with the rest.”  
  
He encased Superwoman in a bright light and every nerve ending in her body exploded, when she shrank and he been kept in a stasis field.  
  
Brainiac retired briefly to his ship, the platform rising up and moving to its next destination. In the meantime, the android would place this Superwoman with the rest of the Kryptonians he had collected.

* * *

  
Lois paced back and forth. Dinner was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, which meant that Claire was extremely late. One could see Lois about ready to blow her gasket.  
  
“Sit down and calm down,” Karen advised her.  
  
“Oh, I’m calm….I’m calm as I’ll ever be!” Lois yelled. “I can’t believe after all of that, she would skip out on dinner...and for no good reason. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind and maybe even something else, I swear to….”  
  
Rebecca’s phone rang which cut off Lois in midstream. She answered it immediately.  
  
“Rebecca?”  
  
“Yes, Babs, what is it?” she asked.  
  
“You really should get a look at this,” the voice on the other end of the phone commented.  
  
Lois’s cell phone lit up with a text from Mary Jane and it read “turn on the television.”  
  
“Martha, do you think I can turn on the television?” Lois asked.  
  
Martha nodded, she had a sixth sense that both of these phone calls had something to do with the reason that her daughter was late. Lois flipped the television screen on and the image of Cat Grant flashed on the screen for the entire world to see.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are being invaded by a visitor from outer space,” Cat Grant narrated. “Several television stations around the world were interrupted just twenty minutes ago by this video, which we will replay one more time for those of you just joining us.”  
  
“Good evening, people of Earth, or morning, depending on where your proximity to the sun is,” the android said. “My name is the BrainInteractive Construct. I have been created with the purpose to preserve worlds. I will be taking several of your cities to protect the people inside from their extinction. And then, once I have acquired the needed data and Earth is obsolete, I will eradicate what remained.”  
  
Brainiac reached behind him and showed off a collection. Several cities flashed up about the screen.  
  
“And one of your protectors has already been brought here as a tribute to your planet,” Brainiac said. “Even though, she will be placed in a tribute of another planet, for she is the Last Daughter of Krypton.”  
  
Everyone, both in the Kent Farmhouse kitchen and all around the world, viewed in horror, when Superwoman was lowered into the bottle. Kara’s eyes widened when she noticed the city in the bottle.  
  
“That’s Kandor!” Kara yelped in surprise.  
  
“Come again?” Lois asked.  
  
“The Lost City of Kandor, it was...well it was Krypton’s capital for a long time,” Kara explained. “Their citizens vanished just one cycle before the end of Krypton.”  
  
Harry and Karen were already out the door. They noticed where Brainiac was and it was not that far from here. Perhaps they could liberate both Superwoman, the bottled city of Kandor, and stop Brainiac, with any luck.

* * *

  
The entire world watched watched in eyes. One who watched closely was Lex Luthor, who frowned. Superwoman being trapped so easily raised an eyebrow. Lex prepared several contingency plans in the off chance that there would be problem, some kind of alien invasion.  
  
For a second, Lex’s eyes rested on a picture of a dark haired, green eyed woman on the desk. Regretful, but necessary, a constant reminder of what Lex needed to do to protect the world from what was to come.  
  
“Mr. Luthor, here are the files that you wanted on Rhelasia, both North and South.”  
  
Lex, having been fixated on the alien invasion, had been so distracted he barely noticed his secretary drop the files that had been important to him two hours ago on his desk.  
  
“Thank you Miss Tessmacher.”  
  
Lex was not the only one who had been watching intently. His bodyguard Mercy, a worthwhile investment in his opinion, watched the screen, almost waiting for any of Lex’s orders.  
  
“This Brainiac may be an intriguing wrinkle in things,” Lex said. “I am curious to find out what drew him to our humble little quarter of the universe in the first place.”  
  
Lex could only guess, but he detested making theories because they did not hold up in reality.  
  
“It’s moving towards Metropolis,” Lex said. “It would be an ideal target...but he’s not going to take my city that easily.”  
  
Lex cleared his throat and Mercy raised her eyebrow, waiting for Lex to say his orders.  
  
“Implement Plan Alpha-9.”  
  
Mercy responded with a very crisp nod and disappeared into the next room to do her boss’s bidding.

* * *

  
High in the sky, Superman and Power Girl arrived to go for the main ship. The Kryptonians had a feeling that it was not going to be easy to go into the platform. The citizens high above them cheered and some of them whistled when the two Kryptonians moved in to save the day.  
  
Harry blocked out the roar of the crowd and focused on drones. He really hated the fact his heat vision had not developed just yet. Karen had no problems, strafing in a circle and blasting all of the drones before they closed in him him. Harry picked up one of the flaming drone parts and super charged it before launching it like a fastball at the drones.  
  
“So, how long do you think before we’ll attract the big fish?” Harry asked.  
  
“Won’t be too long,” Karen said. “Call it a hunch.”  
  
The hunch was right as Brainiac, in all of his glory, swooped out of the bottom of the ship. He shot cables at Superman and Power Girl who wisely scattered. Harry deflected those attacks back and a loud crack echoed through the air. Brainiac pulled back and the force field erupted outwards, knocking the two Kryptonians down to the ground.  
  
Brainiac dropped down in front of them and surveyed them with a scan.  
  
“You are obsolete, with the other Kryptonian in my custody,” Brainiac said. “Therefore, you will be eli….”  
  
M’gann popped out of the ground and stuck her hand through the forcefield and through Brainiac’s back to misdirect his attention. She scrambled the circuits just enough to force Brainiac to abort his attempts to vaporize Karen and Harry and return to the ship.  
  
“Perfect timing,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I figured that you could use a hand,” she said. “Teammates look out for each other, right?”  
  
Harry nodded with a smile. Brainiac retreated back into his ship and his ship retreated out of their reach before cloaking in the distance. However, Harry figured that it’s target would be the same, it was heading straight for Metropolis.  
  
“We need to find a way to get onto that ship,” Karen said.  
  
“That’s only half of the problem,” Harry said. “Getting Superwoman out of the ship, and from Kandor...that’s a problem….”  
  
“Too bad you can’t shrink yourself to sneak into the bottle,” Megan said.  
  
“Megan, you’re a genius!” Harry cheered.  
  
Megan flushed and looked pretty pleased with herself at Harry’s statement. Karen snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head.  
  
“Pym Particles would be the answer,” Karen said.  
  
“Didn’t Pym die?” Megan asked before she realized and snapped her fingers. “Oh, Hello Megan, Pym might be dead...but his former lab assistant is alive and well.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Karen said.  
  
They had to hope Janet Van Dyne, Pym’s former lab assistant, would be willing to help them, or the Pym Particles were not moved elsewhere. Because that would sink their plan.

* * *

  
Kara paced back and forth, both worried and frustrated. Lana reappeared, carrying a bag. A small smile crossed over the redhead’s face when looking at the younger girl.  
  
“I swear you can live Lois lessons,” Lana said.  
  
Kara just smiled, although it was an extremely pained one to be honest.  
  
“What’s in the bag?” Kara asked.  
  
“Something that your cousin would kill me for giving you,” Lana said. “But, I know you’re going to go out there...despite the risk, if Harry and Karen don’t save her soon. So, it’s best that you look the part...and it also will help you channel your solar radiation for your powers better.”  
  
Kara snatched the bag from Lana and opened it up. She grinned when taking a good look at the contents.  
  
“I love you, Lana,” Kara said.  
  
“Just be careful out there,” Lana warned Kara.  
  
“I’ve been training my powers for almost a year,” Kara said. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
Lana sure hoped so, for everyone’s sake, Kara’s especially.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26(2/11/2019 Update 2 of 3)

* * *

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on February 11th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The ringing in Claire’s head from Brainiac’s attack finally ceased and allowed her to rise up, a bit more alert, and a bit more mindful of her surroundings. She realized that she was not on Earth. She was in a large tower, made entirely of some kind of crystalized substance which glinted in the corner of her eye. One look out of the window caused Claire’s eye to widen ever so slightly.  
  
It all sank into her mind, the horrible and terrible truth of it all. Somehow, Claire had been sent to the lost city of Kandor, which was not lost anymore. The Woman of Steel rubbed her temples, and recalled the fight with Brainiac, and how hopeless it seemed. The fact was that Earth was doomed, and some of the cities on Earth were destined to be trapped. And Clair had no way out of this bottle.  
  
“You’re awake. But, you should lie down. You had a lot of damage done to you both physically and mentally, and I would hate to have to undo the repairs.”  
  
Claire’s eyes shifted open a fraction of an inch when she came face to face with an extremely attractive woman with brunette hair and vibrant blue eyes, which looked very familiar in Claire’s hazed recollection. Despite the woman’s warnings, Claire rose to her feet.  
  
The woman placed a firm hand on Claire’s shoulder and hummed lightly, brushing a strand of hair away from it. She took out a large crystal and scanned the woman in front of her. The vibrant red sun, the exact opposite of what fueled Claire’s powers, poured through the room, and hit her. Claire broke out into a soft sigh.  
  
“You’re fine,” she said. “The damage you had, including that to your mind, it has been healed. You underwent some trauma that you’re still going to have to face...Ms….”  
  
“Claire Kent,” she said. “At least that’s my name on Earth...but we’re on Krypton.”  
  
“Technically, we are,” the woman said. “I could tell you’re Kryptonian, although you live on a planet underneath a yellow sun. Your scans tell me about as much.”  
  
The woman gave Claire a reassuring smile, as if to tell Claire that she could be trusted. And Claire did feel a whole lot less guarded than she had been ever since her death. A grim smile crossed over Claire’s face, as she always found it a bit weird that she could sling out that comment so casually.  
  
“Clara Jor-El,” she sad.  
  
“So, much time has passed,” the woman said with a smile. “My name is Alura In-Ze.”  
  
That caused Claire’s eyes to widen when she realized that she was face to face with Kara’s mother, her aunt. That shocking revelation almost threw Claire completely off, but thankfully, thankfully, she had a chance to recover extremely quickly and return back to the conversatio at hand.  
  
“Kara survived,” Claire said. “She’s on Earth now.”  
  
Alura hated to admit it, normally she would be happy that her daughter was safe and secure, but given that was where Clara was sent, and she was here, that was Brainiac’s next target.  
  
“And I think you know by now this is the lost city of Kandor,” Alura said. “Let me show you around while we discuss...what your situation will be.”  
  
Claire had a feeling it was not going to be easy to escape this fortress. She met more family, and the thought of family caused Claire to feel an extremely harsh guilt that she had been making every attempt to suppress over the past number of months.

* * *

  
Karen, Megan, and Harry arrived at their destination, and it was the former lab of Doctor Henry Pym. Karen knocked on the door, hoping that someone would be there, although it did not seem to be the bustle of activity it was a year ago when Doctor Pym suffered the accident that killed him.  
  
The door opened up and an attractive brunette dressed in a button up blouse, tight jeans, and a lap coat turned up.  
  
“Karen?” she asked.  
  
“Hello, Jan,” Karen said. “I’m glad to see that you’re well.”  
  
“Well, and busy,” Jan said. “And also worried...you heard about that….”  
  
Jan stopped instantly when she caught sight of Harry and she had been struck by Harry.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Van Dyne,” Harry said. “I would like to say more, but we really need access to something that your boss was working on. And you know about the alien who has been threatening to shrink cities and entrap anyone he could get his hands on.”  
  
“Oh, I know all about that,” Jan grimly stated. “And I saw what he did to Superwoman...so I’ll do anything to you...to help Superman...and you as well….Power Girl and….”  
  
“Miss Martian,” Megan supplied helpfully.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you by the way, I just wished the world didn’t have to be almost ending for me to do so,” Jan regretfully said. “Okay, let’s get you down to the vault...because you’re here because you need to be shrunk down into that city that this Brainiac guy put Superwoman in.”  
  
Despite being thrown off by being in Harry’s presence, Jan snapped into an all business mode and lead them downstairs. Karen, Megan, and Harry followed her, waiting for her to open the vault. She was gushing, despite the fact that she tried not to make an idiot of herself. Boy, was that always a sketchy proposal at best. She sucked in her breath and pushed a finger towards the opening of the vault, pressing several numbers on the vault.  
  
She opened up the vault and the first thing staring at her was a robot’s head which made her shudder.  
  
“Still creepy,” Jan murmured. “Pym said it was shaped like an ant’s head, but to be honest, that doesn’t really make it less creepy….right...here we are….they should work.”  
  
Jan pulled out three belts and motioned for Power Girl, Miss Martian, and Superwoman to follow her to the lab so she could test them all out.  
  
“It should be a simple enough process to shrink you down,” Jan explained. “Getting you into the city, that’s going to be a problem.”  
  
“Yeah, that might be,” Karen agreed.  
  
“I’ve got an idea,” Harry said.  
  
Before Harry could say his idea, someone came into the open door in a blur. A blonde haired and blue eyed young woman, dressed in a half blue shirt with a red “S” on it and a red mini-skirt, along with a cape which fluttered on it. She wore thigh high red boots on and struck a very heroic pose when wearing this particular outfit.  
  
“Kara?” Karen asked.  
  
Karen just broke out into a smile. History did have this very interesting tendency of repeating itself, and now Kara stood before her, dressed as Supergirl, and Karen could barely keep the smile off of her face.  
  
“So, do you have room for one more in the rescue party?” Supergirl asked.  
  
“Yes,” Superman said with a smile. “I was just telling others the plan to rescue Superwoman.”  
  
Kara smiled, hoping that it worked better than her smash and grab style plan. At least that was what was going through her mind right now, but maybe, just maybe, she could be very wrong. Of course, assumptions had been the tools of fools and the mother of all failure, and pretty much any saying you could go through.  
  
“Someone is going to have to divert Brainiac’s attention,” Harry explained.  
  
“Miss Martian and I can do that, right?” Supergirl asked.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure that we can,” Miss Martian agreed with an eager nod.  
  
“And that leaves Power Girl and I and…..”  
  
“I’m coming with,” Jan said.  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Karen asked.  
  
Jan looked at her determination, she had been waiting her entire life for an opportunity like this, and she knew how to utilize the Pym particles better than anyone else. She looked towards the rest of the group, with Superman just breaking into a smile.  
  
“She’ll be up for it, I believe,” Harry said. “And she can back us up in case something goes wrong with the belts. Although, they have been tested.”  
  
“Yes, although not for a situation like this,’ Jan confirmed.  
  
Right now, desperate times called for desperate measures and the situation to extract Superwoman from the lost city of Kandor had been one of the most desperate. The heroes moved in for the plan.  
  
Thankfully, it had been not hard to track where the platform was going, especially when Harry had been watching Cat Grant’s report the entire way on the city.

* * *

  
“And this is Cat Grant, and the Mayor is ordering the citizens of Metropolis not to panic, and to stay indoors at all times.”  
  
One could argue that might not be the best idea, as it would leave them open as sitting ducks for Brainiac’s assault, but they did not have too many choices. Brainiac’s platform appeared outside of Metropolis. Several military helicopters hovered around it, blasting the platform, but it had little effect.  
  
A beam came out of the platform and forced the military helicopters to perform a daring movement, to scatter all around. The beam of light shot through the air one more time.  
  
Several civilians stood, transfixed in horror, as the falling rubble trapped them inside of a burning building. Thankfully, a figure swooped down from the shadows, and managed to get them out.  
  
Only the cameras caught a flicker of Nightwing moving around as she managed to extract the civilians. All eyes had been upon the platform and what it was going to do.  
  
“Now, it remains stationary, as you can see,” Cat commented. “And….oh my….”  
  
Three large drones emitted bright light from the platform and circled around the city. Despite orders to the contrary, several Metropolis citizens came out to watch. Some of them in the direct line of fire as it began to slice down into the pavement, at the best angles to rip Metropolis out of the Earth and store it forever more.  
  
A blur came past Cat’s ear and towards the drone. The reporter’s eyes widened when following the progress of the blur which kept shooting directly at the drones from up above.  
  
“It’s not a bird, it’s not a plain...it’s….Supergirl?” Cat asked.  
  
Cat’s question had been answered by the cameras fixing on the Girl of Steel who stopped the drone cold with a clap of her hand. She hurled one of the drones into another, with Supergirl flipping up high into the air and smashing down. The crowd moved in ah.  
  
“Miss Martian, your move!” Supergirl shouted.  
  
‘We should...use the telepathic network,’ Miss Martian projected to Supergirl. ‘It gives us more of the element of surprise.’  
  
One thing that was not surprising was the numerous drones coming down high from the heavens and threatening to bombard the two heroines. Miss Martian and Supergirl darted to either side, hopefully diverting Brainiac’s attention from the ship and in their direction

* * *

  
“So, I’ve been thinking of a codename to go along with….”  
  
Jan was shut up by the sound of the security drones which looked extremely big and they obviously packed a punch. Superman put a hand on her shoulder and eyed the ship. It had been shielded all over. However, everything had a weakness and this particular ship, it had a glaring weak spot which Harry intended to exploit to the fullest.  
  
“To the right, and up,” Harry said.  
  
“Call me Wasp when we’re on the field,” Jan whispered when they were out of range.  
  
Power Girl, Superwoman, and Wasp snuck through the ship. Wasp shrunk, the battle suit she was wearing allowing her to do so without the belt. So far, she did not find any kinks in it, at least no kinks that would be problematic for their mission. They swerved around another one of the drones.  
  
Wasp opened up her tiny fingers and Superman and Power Girl followed them inside. They noticed the bottles and bottles of cities lined up on the wall against them.  
  
“Kandor should be down this way,” Superman said.  
  
No drones, no security, whatever Megan and Kara were doing, it must have paid off, quite nicely in fact. Power Girl pointed towards a transporter device outside of one of the bottles. It had been recently been used. The writing on it seemed very familiar to her, although there was enough of it to make her hesitant in using it.  
  
“Use the belt to shrink down,” Harry told her. “And I’ll get you inside and then I’ll follow you.”  
  
“You sure that you can work the transporter?” Karen asked.  
  
Harry put his hands on the controls and made a quick translation of the symbols. It was a mixture of a few alien languages, but he got the hang of it very soon. It appeared that Claire’s training through the Fortress, bits and pieces of it, trickled through his memories. He did not have the entire picture, but he had enough of one to work the transporter.  
  
“Go, I’ll cover you!” Harry hissed.  
  
A flash of light emitted from the transporter above their heads after Karen shrunk down alongside of Jan. Wasp and Power Girl transported into the bottled city.  
  
Then Harry programmed the coordinates, and transported himself into the city. He felt a trickling against his skin and a swooping sensation which he hoped that he did not have to experience too many times. And yet, it was a somewhat familiar sensation despite it tearing up parts of his stomach.  
  
He dropped down with a loud clatter inside of the Bottled City of Kandor. Power Girl and Wasp helped him to his feet.  
  
“Not so graceful with the landing are you?” Power Girl asked.  
  
“Never have been,” Superman said. “Hate transporting, much prefer flying.”  
  
Regardless, despite the situation, Harry had a brief look around. It was a marvel of architecture, and he just could not help but whistle. Jan looked impressed and Power Girl cleared her throat.  
  
“Let’s find Superwoman,” Power Girl reminded them.

* * *

  
Claire could not help and feel a sinking feeling in her heart for the plight of the Kandorians, many of whom had died. Including her uncle, Zor-El, who granted, her father only spoke seldom about during her training. But, still it was a loss.  
  
“We have managed to survive and salvaged all of the technology we could,” Alura said. “Unfortunately, we have been unable to use it. We want to create a platform to transport the citizens of Kandor to safely.”  
  
One could sense there’s a slight issue with this and Alura breaks out into a very soft and ragged sigh. She placed a hand on her niece’s shoulder.  
  
“The problem is we never quite know where here is,” Alura said. “We could be in the depths of space and in an extremely bad position. “It’s always a gamble and one which I’m not willing to take.”  
  
Claire grimly nodded, understanding what she would not want to take such a risky gamble. She really wished, well she wished that things would have gone differently.  
  
“Superwoman!”  
  
The figures of Power Girl, Superman, and a woman that Claire did not recognize showed up. She had been relieved for a second, but horror struck her suddenly.  
  
“You’re here...did Brainiac track you inside of Kandor as well?” Superwoman asked.  
  
“No,” Power Girl said. “You remember Doctor Pym and his Pym Particles?”  
  
“So, you used those to shrink down, to get inside of the city,” Superwoman said slowly, understanding. “But, exactly how did you...how did you get inside of the city?”  
  
“Superman figured out the transporter, and we can easily get out from here,” Power Girl said. “Right?”  
  
“Yes,” Superman agreed.  
  
Claire just offered a smile, there were so many things that she wanted to say to Harry, just so many things, but now was not the time or the place. Regardless, the woman who had shown up with her cleared her throat.  
  
“Right, I have a Pym belt for you, but for not all of these people,” she said. “Oh, and I’m Wasp by the way...at least in this outfit I am.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Superwoman said shaking her hand.  
  
“Oh, trust me, given who you are, the honor is all mine,” Wasp said when she turned to the other. “So….”  
  
“Alura.”  
  
Here, Karen blinked for a second. Technically not her mother, but rather her counterpart, Kara’s mother. Still it had been nerve racking to come face to face with a woman who had died saving her from the destruction of Krypton. Granted, her Alura, Krypton, and her Earth had been a memory.  
  
Karen could feel Harry’s hand down on her shoulder and it made her focus a few seconds later.  
  
“You need to get out and save the world,” Alura said. “Underneath the yellow sun, you might be strong enough to stop Brainiac, but you’re going to have to work together.”  
  
“Right, together,” Superwoman agreed. “All of us.”

* * *

  
After a mild hiccup, the sky platform locked onto Metropolis and within a matter of minutes, this city and all of the people inside would have been secured.  
  
An explosion echoed as the sky platform had been rocked by an explosive charge which was unlike anything that had been thrown at it, at least on this planet. The nanobots poured outside of the bomb and tried to latch onto the platform, in an attempt to eat through the ship.  
  
Two more bombs eat and more nanobots absorbed the ships metals. For one brief second, the attack had worked.  
  
Lex Luthor stood on the ground, basking in the glory. The men on the ground looked towards their savior, and Lex prepared to bask in the adoration.  
  
Suddenly, the platform healed the damage caused and began to assimilate the technology from Earth. Lex activate the remote control override, but it was unfortunately not responding. His state of the art technology had been absorbed by this platform, which now had been sending out some strange signals.  
  
“Luthor kill it!” the General yelled.  
  
“What do you think I’ve been attempting to do?” Lex asked, fiercely gritting his teeth.  
  
His attempts to detonate the platform did not work out as planned. Leaving Lex with nothing other than bleeding fingers and heavy frustrations. He repeatedly and endlessly slammed his hand on it, howling in misery.

* * *

  
Brainiac soaked in some fresh technology, while dodging one of his miniature platforms being hurled at him by this Supergirl. Another Kryptonian, for a dying race, there seemed to be many of them. He created a shield out of thin-air and flung the shield, razor sharp edges pointed, towards Supergirl. Supergirl dodged the flying assault and landed on his shoulder.  
  
Miss Martian tried to sneak up from behind him. He created a shield of fire and knocked her back. Her weakness was as pathetic. Brainiac grabbed Miss Martian by the head and flung her against the room. He sent cables flying her direction, with Miss Martian growing intangible right before Brainiac would have stabbed her through.  
  
“You cannot fight this,” Brainiac said. “I don’t know why you would have thought that you would have won this confrontation.”  
  
He had grown tired of their games, any amusement that the supercomputer android would have gotten from them, ceased to be. Brainiac’s long cables wrapped around Supergirl and Miss Martian. The two fought him fiercely, but he sent a simulated pulse of red solar energy and white hot fire at them both respectfully which ensured they would not escape.  
  
“Another Kryptonian is useless,” Brainiac said. “But a Martian….especially a specimen as unique as yourself...you will serve properly from my collection. Mars is next.”  
  
“You won’t!” Miss Martian yelled fiercely.  
  
“It is illogical for you to think that I won’t, given that you know my purpose by now,” Brainiac said.  
  
Miss Martian broke free and ripped one of Brainiac’s limbs off, snapping it back and knocking him into the side of the ship. He used the nano-bots to create several drones out of scrap metal. Miss Martian fought them them fiercely, with Supergirl joining her. Supergirl used super breath to rip through the drones.  
  
“You will be mine,” Brainiac stated in his cold voice.  
  
“Sorry, we weren’t finished.”  
  
Superwoman knocked Brainiac through the side of the ship at the force of light. Brainiac and Superwoman crashed through the edge of the ship and to the ground below.  
  
Several missiles launched from the military, with one final assault on the ship. It rocked the entire ship. Power Girl, Superman, and Wasp joined Supergirl and Miss Martian in the battle.  
  
“I don’t know if the bottled cities can take another hit!” Wasp yelled.  
  
“Get Kandor!” Karen yelled.  
  
“And I’ll get as many other cities as I can grab,” Harry said.  
  
He swooped up the farm village that Brainiac took, fresh in its bottle. Kara pulled Kandor out of the city. Several of the other bottled cities shattered and fluids spilled from their glass bottles, what would be a river of blood. Despite his attempts to save them, Harry could not save many.  
  
“They’re going to tear the ship in half!” Karen yelled. “We better go.”  
  
Kara clutched Kandor against her. Her parents were in Kandor, given a presentation to the council when the city had disappeared, or rather had shrunk down. Dare she hope? Dare she hope? Well, there was nothing in life wtihout hope!  
  
The five heroes cleared the ship, just before it had been bombarded with more constant attacks, the missiles rippling through the air and striking the ship constantly.

* * *

  
For a second, Brainiac collapsed to the ground. Superwoman rushed to finish him off until Brainiac launched her back and she smashed through three buildings. Brainiac rose up far more dangerous than ever and shot a beam of green light at Superwoman to bring her down to her knees.  
  
Pain, worse than the worst exposure of Kryptonite, brought her down to her knees. Superwoman struggled, sucking in as many breaths as she could, but she could not rise up and fight this monster.  
  
“All of my work had been destroyed,” Brainiac said. “Lost in an instant. And it was all because of you. All because of your interference.”  
  
“Don’t blame me, you were the one who chose to come to Earth,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Earth is too dirty and insignificant to be preserved,” Brainiac said. “Therefore, it will be destroyed.”  
  
“No!”  
  
Brainiac slammed Claire down hard, the green energy bombarding her body like thousands of tiny little hot knives digging into every last crevice of her body. She screamed, anguish hitting her at every angle.  
  
A beam of golden light sliced off Brainiac’s arms. Brainiac turned his attention towards the person who attacked him. She blasted him with the same green light, but he powered through with a smile on his face.  
  
“This was an unforeseen event,” Brainiac said.  
  
Harry jacked Brainiac back with a huge uppercut punch, almost ripping his head off with it. Superwoman came from behind and the two of them punched Brainiac with a huge force from either side.  
  
“Your ship is destroyed!” Superwoman yelled. “And now that shell that you call a body is going to be destroyed as well.”  
  
Harry super charged Brainiac’s body at the same time that Claire punches him hard. His body explodes into pieces, ejecting a metal core, glowing in white light. The core grows so hot it incinerates in mid-air.  
  
The sky platform finally explodes, and the people of Metropolis scream as flaming debris rain down. Supergirl and Power Girl hit the skies to navigate the debris and the people away.  
  
Superwoman and Superman hit the skies, fighting side by side, with Brainiac’s out of control drones hurling to the Earth. They swoop up as many people out of harm’s way as possible.  
  
Harry stops by, and lifts Cat off of the ground in the midst of a frantic report of the flaming debris.  
  
“And this just in, Superman saves this reporter, yet again,” Cat managed.

* * *

  
Time passed, and the aftermath was there. Claire joined Harry, Kara, and Karen. Kara held the bottled city of Kandor, almost in numb shock at the revelations of today.  
  
“Today opened my eyes to a lot of things,” Claire commented. “And it’s how distant I’ve been with you...with all of you...and I have a lot of apologizing to do...so it’s best for me to start right now, and tell you that I’m sorry.”  
  
She placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked him earnestly in the eye.  
  
“I shouldn’t have held anything against you, especially when you had no control over what happened,” Claire said. “My DNA was stolen, I felt violated because of it, but that’s not your fault. And if you hate me for how I acted, I understand.”  
  
“I don’t,” Harry said. “It’s just….they created me to replace you, but you came back. But, I don’t think that I want to just be Superwoman’s...brother or son...or whatever I am for you.”  
  
“And I can respect that,” Claire said. “Because, I know that you’re so much more, seeing you in action.”  
  
Harry smiled, somehow, he thought no idea.  
  
“And I was too stubborn to admit that I needed help,” Claire said.  
  
“So, am hearing that today snapped you back to life?” Karen asked.  
  
“I’m getting there,” Claire said. “I’ve got others that I’m going to have to have this conversation with...some less pleasant than others.”  
  
“You’ll figure that out,” Harry said.  
  
“I hope so,” Claire said. “Because, Lois can be even more stubborn than I am when she’s pissed.”  
  
Harry just gave her a sympathetic smile and a nod. Claire moved over to Kara, who had been oddly quietly through the conversation.  
  
“Kara, I’m sorry,” Claire said.  
  
“My mother is alive in there,” Kara said. “But my father….”  
  
“He didn’t make it,” Claire said.  
  
“Well, I’m happy that I have the family that I do,” Kara said. “And I….I know that you really were trying to protect me. It’s just a shock because last time...you were a baby and now you’re this grown woman, the greatest heroine that the world has ever seen.”  
  
“But, I’m not Wonder Woman,” Claire said.  
  
“Oh, you’re about as funny as Jor-El is,” Kara said. “That wasn’t a compliment by the way.”  
  
“I figured,” Claire said.  
  
They had one city on Earth that they would need to restore though, and then they would figure out what they do with Kandor.

* * *

  
Jan’s help and the tech they salvaged from Brainiac’s ship restored the farm village. The people were shaken, but they were in one piece, and there was very little damage. They had been fortunate enough.  
  
“Kandor’s going to be harder,” Harry told Kara.  
  
“I know,” Kara said. “Because, there’s really no place to put it.”  
  
That was a huge problem that they were going to have to settle in due time. Megan joined Kara and Harry, overlooking the restored village.  
  
“You were amazing out there!” Megan cheered, hugging Kara from behind.  
  
“And what about me?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Well, you being amazing goes without saying,” Megan said. “But, we wouldn’t want it to get to your head.”  
  
The two exchanged a smile and Harry wrapped his arm around Megan, which caused the Martian girl to look pretty pleased with herself.  
  
“You were good out there as well, holding off Brainiac,” Harry said.  
  
“You know for a Martian, you can go pretty red,” Kara said.  
  
That made Megan frown and give Kara a glare. Harry put his arm around Kara.  
  
“So, are you in a better place?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Yeah, you caught me at a pretty bad time,” Kara said. “I hope that means I have a bit more freedom. The farm’s pretty nice, and Martha’s awesome and Lana is too...but it’s just...there’s so much more out there.”  
  
Harry understood, he honestly and completely did.  
  
“So, how did I do?” Jan asked Karen.  
  
“Good,” Karen told her. “Thank you for your help.”  
  
“Any time,” Jan said. “You know, I might want to make this hero thing a long time thing. There’s always people out there who could use a hand, and you got to admit, the rush out there is pretty awesome.”  
  
Karen patted Jan on the shoulder, understanding. She had been bitten by the bug and hard.  
  
“So, is the League in the market for new recruits?” Jan asked. “Not that I think I’m worthy….”  
  
“Work hard, and you just might be considered,” Karen said. “We couldn’t have saved Superwoman without your help, so that’s a good start.”  
  
“Don’t let me get a swollen head,” Jan said.  
  
“Trust me, Jan, you won’t,” Karen said.  
  
Claire dropped down behind Kara, Harry, and Megan. Harry turned to face the woman.  
  
“I’m heading to the farm,” Claire said. “I’ve got a lot of talking to do….maybe we can do that dinner tomorrow if you’re interested?”  
  
“Love to,” Harry said.  
  
He had a couple of people to check up on in the aftermath. Today had not gone as planned. He slipped one of the busted mini-drones into his bag, hoping that Whitney would appreciate the souvenir he brought back from this adventure. Most of the other tech had been locked up at Starrwave safely, along with Brainiac’s fried out motherboard.

**The Shameless Smut Starts In the Next Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27(2/11/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**The following chapter contains strictly shameless smut. You’ve been warned:**   
**  
** **The Final Part of a Multiple Chapter Set Posted On February 11th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**   
****  
****

* * *

**  
**Reflection had been a huge part of her life over the past couple of months and to be honest, after covering Brainiac’s attack, Cat Grant had been extremely, extremely happy to be alive. She would never trade this job for anything in the world. But, still, she had to admit, today might have gone differently if her hero had not shown up to say save the day.  
  
A light knock on the door brought Cat out of her musings. She moved over to answer it and smiled when Harry presented himself to her at the other end of the door. Cat waved a solo finger, beckoning him inside with a very prominent smile on her face.  
  
“Hello,” Cat told him in an excited voice.  
  
“Hey,” Harry said.  
  
She closed the door behind them both and they moved over. Cat and Harry sat down on the couch next to each other.  
  
“I saw you on television,” Harry said. “I bet that was exciting.”  
  
“Well,” Cat commented lightly. “Lois had the day off for once, so I guess someone had to fill in for her with needlessly risking her life.”  
  
Cat smiled, happy to be alive. She scooted a bit further on the couch and put her hand on Harry’s face. She leaned closer towards him to properly get a good look at him. He was as gorgeous as usual and Cat could eat him up with her eyes for days and days to come.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Cat said. “I could use...some relief...and I’ve got some time to kill so….”  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Cat with blazing fury. She returned the kiss, just eager to have some tension relief. If that tension relief came with jamming her tongue down Harry’s throat, then that was not a bad thing, that was a good thing. Their powerful lips moved together in a hot fury. Harry put his hand on Cat’s lower back and eased down to cup her ass underneath her skirt.  
  
Swift working got the buttons of Harry’s shirt opened up. Cat assaulted Harry with numerous hot and heavy kisses, each with more aggressive than the last. She sucked the side of his neck and made Harry just shift underneath her.  
  
“That feels nice,” Cat breathed. “Maybe we should invite your little friend out to play.”  
  
Cat teased Harry with a soft squeeze through his pants, pleasuring his bulge the best that she could. After the tease finished, Cat undid his pants and slipped Harry’s manhood out. She marveled at the size and as always, a meeting with Harry would be wasted, without her having it in her mouth.  
  
The young blonde reporter sank to her knees and prepared to worship her god, sticking his stiff throbbing cock down her throat and sucking it, extremely hard. Cat clutched his thick throbbing balls and began to pleasure them. She weighed them in her hand and smiled when feeling just how much seed was in them.  
  
Harry lazily put his hands on the back of Cat’s head to encourage her and he enjoyed, very immensely, the warm pleasures of Cat’s perfect mouth. She slurped him, making the intense feeling within Harry’s loins burst through his body. He held back his seed, just making the load grow in his balls.  
  
“Work for it, Kitty-Cat,” Harry growled in her ear.  
  
Cat doubled down on her efforts, making sounds that would make the most harded of porn stuffs blush in fury. She knew precisely what she was doing and all of the ways to make Harry just groan underneath her perfectly warm mouth. Cat pressed her lips underneath his mighty tool, hungering for him. Her wide eyes locked onto him, a hand stroking his balls and making her groan underneath the attack.  
  
“Oooh yes,” Harry growled in her ear. “Give it to me...give it to me, baby.”  
  
Cat gave it to him alright, her hunger only increased by every single motion. She moved her tongue around him like a vigorous corkscrew attack, sucking him extremely hard. She kissed the thick juicy head and made it twitch in her mouth.  
  
The need in Cat’s eyes made her as sexy as hell. Harry pushed his hands against the back of her head, repeatedly rocking into her mouth. His balls, cradled in Cat’s hand, made this as sexy as hell. She stroked him, hungering when incasing his throbbing hard rod in her mouth. Cat worked him back and forth, humming in thinly disguised delight. She wanted to taste every last drop of him.  
  
“Cat!” Harry groaned.  
  
The gorgeous blonde reporter milked his balls and knew the pleasure was going to be here pretty soon. Harry grabbed the back of her head and face-fucked her. She hoped that Harry locked the door behind him, but there was a part of her that did not. Although, she would get in trouble for getting face-fucked when she was on company property, even if it was through this handsome man.  
  
Harry pressed the fingers against the back of Cat’s head and sped up the burying inside of her mouth. His balls slapped deep against her chin, leaving some intense marks against her. Harry gripped the back of her hair, sinking himself directly down her throat.  
  
Then, the pleasure burst and began to fire an immense amount of seed down Cat’s willing throat. She drank from his balls as if it was the nectar of the gods, pumping him. Cat sealed him up and then released him, sucking him extremely hard.  
  
She got really wet with sucking him off. Cat rose up to her feet after finishing him off, and smiled. She looked Harry dead on in the eye and leaned closer towards him, her hand cupped against his rehardening manhood. His erection did not stay down for long, which was a super power Cat enjoyed immensely.  
  
“I’m ready to be taken by you, big boy,” Cat breathed lustfully in her ear. “You made my panties really wet.”  
  
“Let’s get you out of them then.”  
  
Harry rose up and spun Cat around, bending her over the table. Her cute ass stood firmly, wrapped in lacy see through panties. Cat spread her legs tighter and Harry smiled at the visual of the material just oozing against Cat’s flesh, threatening to drive inside of her. Harry pressed a finger against Cat’s lips and rubbed her, making her horny as hell.  
  
“Oooh, fuck,” Cat breathed.  “You’re such a tease sometimes.”  
  
“I know I am,” Harry said. “Because I know how much you get off on it.”  
  
Off came Cat’s panties and then Harry’s wet cock pushed up against her entrance. Cat spread her legs far while pressing her hands down onto the table. She peered over her shoulder, biting down on her lip, with a present “come fuck me” look dancing in her eyes. Harry obliged Cat by sinking his tool into her wet pussy, allowing her to clamp down onto him.  
  
“SOOO BIG!” Cat screamed.  
  
She almost forgot, because they had not had sex in at least a week. Too big of a dry spell in Cat’s honest opinion, but they were making up for it more than enough now. Harry filled her at any rate, slapping her ass when pushing deeper inside of her.  
  
He grunted, the tightness of this hot young reporter clamping down onto him. Harry grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard and then slapping down on it. He made Cat breath heavily the more he touched her.  
  
“You’re going to lose it in a minute,” Harry said. “Let’s slow down...really appreciate it...you’re really happy to be alive...happy for me to be inside of you again, aren’t you?”  
  
“YES, YES, YES!” Cat cried.  
  
Every “yes” had been rewarded with a huge thrust which rocked the inside of her body and inflamed her loins with so much desire that it was almost obscene. Cat clutched onto the table, moaning hotly the faster that Harry drove into her. His muscular body rippled against her back, and Cat closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her walls closing together.  
  
She came, hard, as predicted. She could not resist Harry for a single second. He knew all of the ways to trigger pleasure deep into her mind. Harry pleasured her down to the core, each thrust causing her sensual body to be lost to him. Harry leaned into Cat, pressing up against her and thrusting far into her. Cat squeezed him, moaning intensely the more that he drove into her.  
  
“Go ahead, and lose it for me again,” Harry said. “You know you want to.”  
  
Cat lost it all over him. The slickness of her pumping walls resulted in Harry burying himself inside of her, quicker, faster, harder, fiercer. He slammed into her body, rocking her, and pushing her into the table. He rode out one more of Cat’s climaxes before, pulling out of her.  
  
The young reporter felt like she had been running for a marathon and with Harry, that much was true. Harry spun her around, unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra. It took Cat a second to realize he was out of her, but that did not matter. A swift pull placed Cat firmly on Harry’s lap, grinding his thick tool against her thigh and bringing waves of pleasure.  
  
Cat’s perky tits squeezed underneath Harry’s palms. Every touch resulted in the horny vixen rubbing herself up against him, in an honest attempt to get his tool inside of her body. Cat bit down on her lip, sexily pressing up against him. Her entire body rushed to the peak, with Harry clutching her breast and releasing it. Cat eyed him, hungrily and hornily, knowing precisely what she wanted Harry to give her. Harry was pushing all of her buttons, which was more than sufficient to get Cat’s juices flowing all over him.  
  
And now, she sank back onto him, their loins meeting together in the oldest declaration of pleasure. Harry put his hand on Cat’s thigh and rubbed it, sending her to fits of lust. She sank up and dropped down onto him, Cat squeezing down onto him with each pump.  
  
“Stay with me,” Harry told her.  
  
As he kneaded her ass, Cat knew she would do just that.  
  
The tightness of her made her was something that Harry would enjoy all day. He kissed Cat’s neck and then moved down. Her nipples stood at full erection. Harry took the right nipple in his mouth and took one of his hands off of her ass.  
  
“Like when you play with my tits, babe,” Cat breathed.  
  
Harry knew full well exactly how much she enjoyed this and he wanted to indulge the hot blonde the best that he could. His big balls slapped hard against her wet opening. Cat closed down onto him, the pleasure of her orgasm obvious.  
  
This one was more intense than all of the others stacked together. Harry buried himself faster into Cat, sending her flying into fits of lust. Her body was all over the spectrum. Harry looked up from the breast that he was sucking to enjoy the look of lust burning through Cat’s eyes. He knew exactly how to get them swimming with so much lust.  
  
“You’re a gift,” Cat breathed. “Oooh, you’re a gift to all women.”  
  
No one made her feel this good. Harry was the only one that made her keep coming back from more. Her body lit ablaze, with intense, vigorous pleasure. Harry kept rising back and forth, smashing into her body. His heavy testicles cracked against her.  
  
“Go ahead, Cat, cum for me again,” Harry told her.  
  
She could not do anything more than obey his whim. Her walls stuck against him, firmly grasping his manhood and releasing it. Cat planted herself down onto him, riding him all the way. He rewarded her with more touches, making her body scream in lust.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry ordered her again.  
  
The second orgasm on top of the first was more intense. Harry pushed into her, thrusting up and down to the point where Cat thought that she was about ready to break. She dug her nails into hs shoulder and breathed in his ear. A very warm intensity exploded through Cat’s body.  
  
Cat’s entire body channeled the pleasure Harry gave her. He could touch her anywhere, even the most innocent places, and it would get her off. But only, Harry could do that. She did not know exactly how, but Cat knew, deep down inside of her lust-addled mind that there was a master at work.  
  
The warmth of his lover pressed down onto him. Harry did not know how much more time he would want to spend, buried deep inside of Cat. He wanted to enjoy every single last minute of her, her wet muscles closing down and releasing him.  
  
“Are you getting close baby?” Cat purred in his ear.  
  
She tried to turn the tables by psyching him out. Harry pressed firmly on her ass and slapped it to bring Cat back into it.  
  
“In due time,” Harry said.  
  
“I don’t have too much time,” Cat warned him.  
  
“You have just enough, trust me,” Harry said.  
  
Cat tightened her legs around him and Harry played with them, which brought her to a screaming fit. Harry just loved how sexual his girls could get, when he pleasured them. He got a sense of satisfaction that he could make them feel so good. He wrapped his hand around Cat’s ass, sinking her down.  
  
She made him feel pretty damn good as well, those tight muscles gripping down onto him hard. Harry groaned, the rush of his loins threatening to coat the insides of Cat with so much of his seed. Harry squeezed her, making her eyes shift into the back of her head. Cat nibbled on Harry’s neck, hotter than ever before. Cat pressed onto him, breathing, moaning, shifting, the entire nine yards.  
  
“YES!” Cat screamed in his ear. “GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME THAT BIG THROBBING COCK! I CAN’T HAVE ENOUGH! I WON’T HAVE ENOUGH!”  
  
Cat slapped the full force of her warm thighs down onto him, while pumping around Harry. She knew that they were both getting close. Harry knew that the end was going to be here sooner rather than later. Cat pressed up against him, tightening her legs around him.  
  
“My turn,” Harry told her with a soft bite on her neck.  
  
Cat closed her eyes and her legs down onto him. Everything paled in comparison to the climax which Cat achieved at this moment in time. Mostly because she knew that Harry’s was going to be triggered right next to her. He palmed Cat’s ass and shoved her down onto him.  
  
The tightening her her insides pushed down onto him. The loud smack of  flesh followed with Cat rising and falling down on Harry. Her loins oozed intensely, squirting her warm juices down onto the stiff manhood of her lover. Harry pressed against her, burying himself deep inside Cat’s body.  
  
Then his seed followed, the orgasm intense. Harry buried his face into Cat’s chest and sucked on her tits while seeing white. Cat grabbed tightly onto the back of the head, moaning as Harry lost his load inside of her. The wetness of her body, the tightness of her pussy pumping Harry and launching blast after blast of warm seed inside of her.  
  
The two young lovers finished together and not a second too soon.  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” Cat purred in his ear.  
  
“Yes, you will,” Harry agreed with her.

* * *

  
Harry returned to the penthouse to take a quick shower, before he headed off to the Kent Farm. The second he turned around, he caught Karen coming back, in her full Power girl costume. He had not had a chance to change into his clothes yet, which was a good thing because judging by the look on Karen’s face, she looked about ready to tear them off.  
  
“League briefing go fine?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm hmm,” Karen said when crossing the hallway to wrap her arms around him. “But, we’ve got some time to kill and after today….I think that we need to enjoy the time we have together.”  
  
Karen playfully squeezed Harry’s ass when edging closer towards her. The hot vixen brushed her body against Harry’s to make him appreciate just how alluring she was in this skin tight outfit. Harry wrapped his hand around her ass, pushing against her and making Karen just coo out loud in delight.  
  
“You really turn me up,” Karen said. “But that towel has to go.”  
  
Karen flung it off of it, to expose Harry’s crotch, along with his rising erection. The powerful Kryptonian grabbed onto it and stroked it, while kissing Harry’s body. It was fresh out of the shower, just waiting for her scent to be all over it. Karen rubbed him and then went behind him.  
  
“I’m living every man’s dream fucking you right now,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, and many women as well,” Karen said. “But, that’s not the point….right now you have me and I’m not letting you go.”  
  
Karen pressed her fingers against Harry’s crotch, squeezing it hard while rubbing her breasts against his back. They slipped out of her outfit. Harry attempted to turn around to grab onto them. Karen prevented her from grabbing onto her immense jugs, instead she slipped her hand down on him and squeezed him hard, before releasing him.  
  
“We’ll have our fun in due time.”  
  
Karen slid the crotch of her panties to the side to avoid her pussy, which was getting wet. She stroked Harry with one hand while fingering herself with the other hand. The moment she collected a sufficient amount of juices on her fingers, she rubbed them all over Harry’s balls, and then the tip of his cock.  
  
“That feel good, babe,” Karen whispered in his ear.  
  
“Very good,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Good, I’m glad that you’re happy,” Karen said. “I would hate to see you miserable...and not in a good mood...it would suck for you to be in a bad mood.”  
  
“I never can be unhappy with you.”  
  
Karen just smiled and Harry turned around. His loins were inflamed and with Karen’s pussy calling for him, he backed her up against the wall. Harry kissed Karen roughly when pressing her against the wall, the horny and busty Kryptonian returning fire with him. He slid his tool up against her womanhood, teasing her just as Karen teased Harry a few minutes ago.  
  
The two powerful lovers thrashed against each other. Harry’s mouth found her tits and sucked on them hard. Karen grabbed onto the back of his head, burying Harry into her immense cleavage. She loved having her breasts worshipped because quite frankly, if you got it, flaunt it, at least in Karen’s opinion.  
  
“I need a big cock inside of my wet pussy,” Karen told him. “Do you think you can help me?”  
  
Harry could help Karen alright. Her legs spread, tightening against Harry’s firm ass as he did so. He reared back and stuffed Karen completely full with is tool. The woman in question moaned, her tits slapping him in the face when Harry leaned in to her. He pushed in and out of Karen, almost putting her through the wall. He pulled back and gave her several more gentle strokes.  
  
“Don’t worry about the wall! JUST FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!”  
  
Well, if that was a lady wants, then Harry was going to give it to her. And he gave it to Karen, nice, hard, and fast, his bloated balls connecting against her, the faster he drove into her. Karen pressed herself down upon him, moaning in his ear. Her nails dug into his shoulder, breathing sexily the faster that Harry rammed into her. His balls cracked her on the thighs.  
  
“MORE!”  
  
“You’re insatiable,” Harry teased her.  
  
“Oh, like you have any room to talk,” Karen said. “You’ve been balls deep in four of the League members so far.”  
  
“Well, don’t say that they didn’t want it,” Harry said.  
  
Of course they did, but Karen could not resist riling it up. And then his hands were milking her jugs. Karen closed her eyes, so she could appreciate the sensations just that much more. Unfortunately, Harry stopped way too soon.  
  
Harry paused to make sure Karen made eye contact with him. Then without any pause, he smashed Karen, going deeper inside of her then before. He pushed her up against the wall, with Karen squeezing onto his backside. Her powerful legs gripped him.  
  
“I can do this all day,” Karen said.  
  
“I know,” Harry said. “But, you’re going to cum for me right now. Cum all over my big cock, Power Girl.”  
  
“OOOH YES!” she cried out, the lust just swimming through her body.  
  
Harry smashed her harder, ensuring that her orgasm was always fulfilling. He planted deeper and deeper inside of her, his balls cracking up against her. Karen clutched his thick tool, squeezing him hard. She moaned in lust, the faster Harry plowed her, the hornier she was. And the better she felt, the force his balls swung against her was a gem, a treat, an utter and complete dream.  
  
“Harry, I don’t want you to stop!” Karen yelled for him. “Please, I don’t want you to stop….not now...not ever….please!”  
  
Harry decided that a change of venue would be perfect after making her cum again. Harry was going to take her to the bedroom, only to find that another hand grabbed his crotch and she sunk down on the ground next to him.  
  
Lois’s eyes looked up at him, when she gave him a very sensual blowjob. Harry pressed his hands against the back of her head, deeply pushing inside of her. Lois opened her mouth wide and released Harry.  
  
She pulled off of Harry with a smile and rose up to a standing position.  
  
“Well, you must have been pent up,” Lois said. “Hello, Karen.”  
  
“Lois,” Karen said. “Suppose you wanted to score yourself some Harry time as well.”  
  
“Well, yes,” Lois said. “But, I’d take a piece of you to compensate.”  
  
The two women exchanged a hot as hell kiss with each other. Lois, bless her, attempted to dominate Karen. She forgot, that Karen was normally the aggressor in these situations with other women. Karen backed Lois through the doorway, pulling her clothes off along the way, leaving Lois in nothing other than her lingerie. Black, lacy, see-through, which really showed off the reporter’s hot body.  
  
Harry followed them both into the room, their luscious, amazing bodies just calling out for cock, his cock as a matter of fact. Harry twitched when approaching them on the bed.  
  
“Maybe we should not fight,” Lois said. “Maybe we can work together.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Lois and Karen grabbed Harry and pulled him onto the bed. The took turns kissing and stroking Harry’s body. Harry put his hands all over the bodies of these beautiful women as well, encouraging them to go down further. He could feel the blood boil and a rush of energy, through his loins.  
  
Briefly, Lois teased him with the tip of her tongue. That made Harry jump up at attention. Karen joined in on the fun, with them both licking Harry like he was a cone of ice cream that they wanted to savor together. The licking started slow and made the tension in Harry’s body raised.  
  
Then the licking rew more intense, with their tongues moving up Harry’s iron hard pole. Lois and Karen met with an extremely fiery kiss which set Harry’s loins on fire. They made out on the tip of his cock, and took turns briefly sucking him, before returning to the kiss.  
  
Karen unclipped Lois’s bra to reveal her bountiful breasts. They were a pretty good size, especially for a human woman. She made out with Lois, their breasts rubbing together, them kissing and swapping salvia. All while Karen’s hand moved up and down Harry’s pole, making him nice and rigid.  
  
“You had your turn, I should have a ride,” Lois breathed heavily.  
  
“Well, I think it’s only fair,” Karen said. “What do you say Harry?”  
  
Harry just smiled and leaned over to strip Lois out of her panties. He left the stockings and the garter belt on, making her look even more fuckable than normal and she was pretty damn fuckable to be begin with. He slowly lowered Lois down onto the bed.  
  
Lois closed her eyes and felt her man’s lips and mouth work over her.  
  
“It’s not fair how much you tease me,” Lois practically whined.  
  
“I’ve taught him some bad habits,” Karen said.  
  
She teased Harry’s sexy body with some strokes when he moved closer to Lois’s wet pussy. She would get off on him eating Lois out, making sure Harry’s cock stayed nice and hard. Not that there was any danger of it not happening, but still, Karen wanted to make sure. Besides it gave her an excuse to give Harry a handjob, always a fun time.  
  
The sound sounds of Karen going to work on him made all of the blood rush from Harry’s head into his loins. She licked his asshole which made Harry’s boy shudder ever so slightly. He put his face between Lois’s legs and inhaled the sweet scent coming from her body. The horny reporter pushed her hands onto the back of Harry’s head and moaned when rising up and down.  
  
“YES!” Lois moaned in insane lust. “YES!”  
  
Harry rotated his tongue deep inside of her, hitting all of the points. He could feel Lois reaching up to push the back of his head down deeper between her legs. Harry munched on Lois’s pussy, sending her over the edge with further jols of pleasure.  
  
No matter how many times Harry ate her out, Lois had to come back for more. She guessed in some ways, she was insatiable as Harry and Karen were. She could hear Karen slurping on Harry’s balls while giving him a slow handjob. That much brought a jolt to Lois’s body, making her cum all over Harry’s face.  
  
Never missing a beat, despite what Karen was going to him, Harry buried himself into Lois’s wet mound, sucking the juices out of her. Lois closed her eyes, hands digging into the back of his neck. She moaned several more times, with Harry driving his tongue inside of her. He kept lapping up her pussy juices at least until the point where Lois came one more time.  
  
Harry rose up, leaving a flushed and pleasured Lois moaning all over the bed. Karen released his cock and balls and Harry climbed on top of Lois. He nestled his face between Lois’s tits, and caused her to close her eyes tight and deep. Harry pressed his fingers against the back of her right leg, the second that it lifted up.  
  
Stimulation, never anything better than being stimulated by such a talented lover. Lois had so many, so many thoughts going through her body. She knew that she had to have Harry now.  
  
“How about that ride?” Harry asked Lois.  
  
Lois gave him a seductive glare, as if to tell him to go for it right now. He climbed between her legs, spreading them far and jamming himself into her very wet pussy. She clamped down onto him, the energy in Harry’s body cascading through him. Harry pressed deep inside of her, riding Lois down into the bed.  
  
“Go ahead, fuck Mommy’s pussy!” Lois breathed. “Oh, I need such a big cock in there….after today!”  
  
She closed her eyes, wrapping her legs around Harry. Today, Lois wondered if she could get Claire involved in this. They could be one big happy family, spending plenty of time together bonding.  
  
The problem was to get Claire and her delicate sensibilities in on it. Lois thought of Red Kryptonite, but that seemed to be a cheat. It would be a slow and long game, but Lois hoped to see Harry take his mother in hand sooner rather than later. Although, knowing Claire, and how much of a tango it took them to get into a relationship, never mind any kind of intimate one, it would be later.  
  
Still, Lois did have patience, although none right now. She wanted Harry deep inside of her, fucking her extremely hard.  
  
Harry allowed Lois to roll him over onto the bed, so she could ride him now. Of course, all Harry was doing was subconsciously controlling Lois’s body, and allowing her to rise and sink onto him. The sounds of tight flesh slapped down onto him.  
  
“I’m so hot for you, that you’re going to make me cum!” Lois cried out.  
  
“I sure hope so,” Harry groaned. “Go ahead and cum for me….cum for me hard.”  
  
So Lois did, cumming harder than Harry could have ever imagined. Harry pushed her down onto his tool, stretching her warm pussy against his thrusting rod. She constricted down against him, biting down on her lip and moaning hard.  
  
“YES!” Lois screamed out. “Oooh, fuck…..FUCK YES!”  
  
Lois crashed down onto Harry, rising and dropping with an immense force. She could not have enough of Harry inside of her. He stretched her out in the best way possible.  
  
Never one to be forgotten, Karen hovered right over Harry’s face. She got a small sample of him inside of her, but it just fueled the fire. Karen’s super fast fingers worked her pussy. Harry’s eyes drifted from her to the bouncing Lois Lane. Obviously conflict on which one of the beauties he should give more of the attention to raged in his hand, just as hard as his stiff rod rage dinside of Lois.  
  
“Cream my pussy full,” Lois moaned when cranking down onto him. “I want you...so bad...cum in my pussy...those balls are big...empty them for your stepmother!”  
  
Much like some debauched angel, or maybe the devil on his shoulder, Lois clamped down onto Harry, in an honest attempt to encourage him to lose everything. Harry closed his eyes and his hands around Lois’s ass, pressing it down onto the bed. She broke out into a loud cry of passion, the deeper Harry drove down into her. The sounds of flesh echoed the faster Harry plunged inside of her.  
  
“YES!” Lois moaned with fire blazing in her eyes. “OOOH, YES! HARDER!”  
  
Harry pressed against her body, his balls cracking up against Lois. The faster he planted his rod inside of her, the more he fueled her orgasm and his.  
  
He plunged deep into Lois, finally giving way to his orgasm. He fired at a rapid fire rate to coat the inside of Lois’s walls which clenched and grabbed him. Every time he sank his seed inside of her, Harry enjoyed the feeling of a sweet, sweet, release.  
  
Lois threw her head back, biting down on her lip. She showcased pleasure on him, cranking his tool between her legs. She grabbed and released Harry until his cum just spilled out of her. Lois hung on for the ride, wanting to monopolize all of Harry’s seed inside of her body.  
  
Falling back, Lois spread her legs. And Karen dove down to lick the trickling seed from Lois’s thighs. It was a waste not to take this seed into her mouth, and suck it down her throat. Lois enjoyed the feeling of Karen’s mouth onto her.  
  
This visual, with Karen’s thighs spread for him, made Harry rise up more. His manhood throbbed and there was only one place it needed to be, deep inside of Karen. Harry stroked her luscious body, she was still dressed in her Power Girl uniform, although her breasts hung out. Well more so than usual, and her pussy was exposed. Harry enjoyed this.  
  
“Well, Power Girl, it’s time to get your reward for helping me save the day.”  
  
“Yes, Superman, fuck me hard!” Karen cried after coming back from Lois’ pussy.  
  
Harry rammed himself deep into her pussy which gobbled him up the second he entered her. Oh, he could not think of anything better other than fucking this nice, tight, pussy. He moved against her body, touching her and making Karen just lose it all over him.  
  
The sounds she was making, they were extremely hot. Harry pressed down against her, cupping her tits in his hand and releasing them. He continued to work them, milking them. They would have some nice milk if they had been filled up and maybe someday, although obviously not now. Now was not the time.  
  
Lois almost lost it. Karen reminded her of the pleasures of an unleashed Kryptonian tongue in her. Great mercy, it was really driving her completely nuts.  
  
“Keep fucking her!” Lois cheered before blacking out into a stupor.  
  
Harry thrust away at Karen, his balls slapped down onto her wet pussy. He could not get enough of fucking her, buried inside of her tight body with the pleasure going through her.  
  
“And look at you, you’re already squirting,” Harry said. “Looks like I have to riled up. Don’t I?”  
  
Karen responded by flexing her inner muscles down onto his stiff prick. The faster he worked into her, the better this was. He could not get enough of her. How could any many resist Karen when she had been this aroused? There was no possible way, at least in Harry’s mind. He smacked her ass hard, leaving a red mark on the back of it.  
  
“Yes!” Karen moaned before going back into Lois’s pussy.  
  
“You like my big cock inside of you, fucking your tight pussy?” Harry asked. “I bet when you’re alone, when you pleasure yourself, you think about it inside of me, dominating your slutty Kryptonian pussy.”  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Karen moaned.  
  
“To be fair she’s in good company.”  
  
That would be the last retort Lois would make before Karen dug her tongue deep inside of her pussy and made her lose all sense of cohesion. The faster Harry thrusted inside of her, the faster Karen worked her tongue, getting more of the combined cream from inside of Lois.  
  
Harry held on, the tightness of her pussy feeling good. The power of the yellow sun made Kryptonian women tight and fit forever, no matter how many times Harry rammed his thick cock inside of her body. Harry pressed his hands against her ass, squeezing down hard on it and releasing her, the pleasure just dancing all over her body.  
  
Karen’s might have been the only one Harry felt, but he was going to correct that sooner or later, he had a feeling. But that was to come, right now Harry focused on making Karen reach her peak and then send her crashing down to Earth.  
  
A couple of denials mixed in with the orgasms that Harry allowed the busty blonde heroine left Karen on her feet. Their threesome reached a peak and Harry looked to reach his as well, his thick, bloated balls cracking against her wet thighs. Harry plunged faster, harder, and deeper inside of Karen, allowing her snug walls to work their magic around his iron hard pole.  
  
“So close,” Harry said.  
  
Karen milked Harry’s incoming thrusts, not being able to tell him she wanted him to cum due to being too busy in Lois’s pussy to say anything. The state of her body did just enough to ease Harry along. She throbbed the faster he pushed into her.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Karen’s silky walls grip him with all of the force of a vice grip. He could be inside of her for days, pounding her to the edge. His balls sized up and finally, finally, Harry lost another load inside of Karen’s body.  
  
Ropes of thick cum raced into her insides, with the warmth of the three lovers building up when they all came at the same time. Lois from Karen’s tongue, Karen from Harry’s thrusts, and Karen from working over Harry’s tool. They all saw stars the second, sharing this moment.  
  
After the events of Brainiac’s attack, they shared a new perspective on life and how to accomplish great things. Harry plunged into Karen a few more times, emptying himself into her.  
  
Harry pulled himself off of the bed, intending fully to get cleaned up and changed. Despite there being a couple of hours before the dinner, he wanted to get there early.  
  
Karen and Lois could not pull themselves away from Harry soon enough.  
  
“We’re going to be late,” Harry warned them.  
  
“No, we have time for you to rock our worlds at least one more time,” Karen said. “Unless you’re not up with it.”  
  
Harry rose to the challenge and made Karen pay for her bravado, spending the next hour wearing out both of the women before they really needed to get going.  
To Be Continued In a One Chapter Set on February 18th, 2019.


	28. Chapter 28(2/18/2019 Update)

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Kara finished up some chores outside of the barn. Not because she was asked to do them, but rather she had some time to think. Today, Kara ventured out for the first time and actually did something, and the rush of adrenaline made her feel really good. But, at the same time, Claire made it look so easy. She feared many times what could happened if she messed up.  
  
The entire fate of the world rested partially on her shoulders, and Kara knew now better than ever the burden which rested on Claire’s shoulders. Kara did not completely forgive Claire for the cold way she acted, but she had a better understanding. And hopefully, sometime soon, they could have a pretty good conversation where they could understand each other better.  
  
The wood Kara planned to stack levitated on its own accord ad stacked neatly. Harry showed up and Kara realized she better talk to him.  
  
“I can’t say this enough,” Kara said. “But, I’m really sorry about how I acted...if I was a bit...well...you know cold….”  
  
Harry placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder to calm her nerves.  
  
“You been through a lot,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yeah, well you were through more, from what...what I learned,” Kara said. “And you don’t act like I did to people.”  
  
“I try not to,” Harry said.  
  
The two walked from the barn and elsewhere on the Kent Farm. After he, Karen, and Lois finished up at the penthouse, Harry hoped to have a chance to speak to Kara. She seemed a bit more relaxed and a lot less frustrated with things, at least from Harry’s perspective. There were some demons that she needed to fight, given the fact that her home planet had been destroyed and she spent twenty years in stasis.  
  
“Despite that, Clara really had no right to act like she did to you and to both of us,” Kara said. “I know she...she had been through a lot, but….she shouldn’t have just shunted me off to the farm and pretty much forgotten about me.”  
  
“You and her are alike in some ways,” Harry said.  
  
Kara cringed at that reminder how she was acting pretty much the same way.  
  
“That doesn’t make things better.”  
  
Kara relaxed when Harry squeezed her shoulder. His touch seemed so warm, so gentle, but at the same time soon firm. Kara leaned into him and closed her eyes in deep recollection.  
  
“I wonder how things would have been like if I would have watched Clara from the beginning. I was sent away, to look after her. Only….things didn’t work out.”  
  
Kara stopped at the edge of the fence leading up to the Kent Farm. She picked up one of the chickens who had gotten loose and walked it back over. Harry followed her and the two checked to make sure no other chickens made a desperate attempt at freedom.  
  
“But, she got found by the Kents...and while I never met Jonathan, Martha’s a good person...a very good person. And I could have thought of no one better to take her in.”  
  
Harry smiled, he thought so as well.  
  
“Megan’s inside,” Kara continued. “She was asking me a million questions about the life on the farm earlier….it’s not that interesting when you get used to it.”  
  
Kara just smiled, she was about the same way Megan was, before she settled in on the farm. Before the novelty wore completely off. Harry and Kara took a longer walk around the barn, to just talk. They would join the others for dinner in about twenty minutes.

* * *

  
Claire showed up, brushing past Rebecca as she stepped inside of the farmhouse.  
  
“You okay?” Rebecca asked her.  
  
“Better than I’ve been in some time,” Claire said. “So, Lois….”  
  
“She’s sitting at the table,” Rebecca said. “Good luck.”  
  
Rebecca’s pat on the shoulder was meant to be encouraging, but Claire could not help and feel extremely uneased. She had been avoiding Lois, and the few times they had been in the same room, Lois had given her an earful. Never one not to hold her feelings in, Lois could guilt trip Claire like no one else.  
  
“Lois,” Claire said.  
  
“Smallville,” Lois said.  
  
Claire took a deep breath and hoped that this could get over with. She likened it to ripping a bandaid off. Best to let Lois yell, while she was out of steam. Despite Lois’s coolness towards her, she did not seem to be in a hostile mood.  
  
“I’m going to be doing this a lot lately. But I’m sorry about the way that I’ve been acting since I came back from the dead.”  
  
Lana, Megan, and Rebecca rustled around to help Martha finish up dinner, hopefully this time it would not be ruined by an alien invasion. Claire waited for any reaction from Lois.  
  
“You’ll make up for what you’ve done eventually,” Lois said. “But, thank you. I gave you more space than I should have. I should have rode you harder to get over yourself.”  
  
“Well, you know me, I would have pushed you away harder,” Claire said.  
  
Lois did not deny this fact.  
  
“Harry...didn’t turn out like I thought he would either,” Claire said. “He’s not like Lex. In fact he reminds me more of….”  
  
Claire had been cut off, by the arrival of Harry himself, alongside Kara. The two of them had been in the midst of laughing about something when they entered the farm. Harry stopped short at the group.  
  
“Sorry, lost track of the time,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, I bet you did,” Rebecca said.  
  
Harry just gave her a mock glare, and Kara did as well.  
  
“Well, to be fair, we were running late too,” Megan said as well. “And I’ve been trying to pry Martha Kent’s special secret Pecan Pie recipe from her, but she’s been more guarded to her secrets than Batman is.”  
  
Everyone in the kitchen laughed, including Karen who had just came in from the upstairs area of the farm. She noticed how close Harry and Kara was, and it was obvious they would be. Given that Kara was technically a younger version of her, why would she not have the same tastes?”  
  
“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Martha said.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure I would,” Rebecca said. “Although, I’m sure Batman would welcome any comparison to you.”  
  
Harry sat down on Claire’s other side on the table and Kara sat down next to Harry.  
  
“We were in the fields, just enjoying the scenery,” Kara informed her cousin.  
  
“I spent so much time wandering those fields when I was younger I lost track of time,” Claire mused. “That fencepost out the window….see that?”  
  
Claire pointed outside, and Harry and Kara followed with interest.  
  
“That was where my ship crashed,” Claire said.  
  
“I thought it might have been,” Harry said. “Every now and then, I get memories, but they’re just faint...almost like I’m watching them on some kind of home movie or something.”  
  
Claire just smiled, she recalled that time, wandering those fields, coming to terms with her powers. She had almost forgotten the self discovery period of her life, how Claire wrestled between being Claire Kent and being this powerful Kryptonian.  
  
Before finding the balance, the balance was the key, and Harry, despite being less than two months out of the tube, seemed to adapted quite nicely to everything. She sucked in her breath.  
  
“I realize after today I’ve been so distant and cold with everyone,” Claire said, frowning. “It’s just...and this is not an excuse...but it was just one thing after another. Pa dying, Kara arriving on Earth, my death, and then my comeback afterwards. I guess I went full Kryptonian to combat it.”  
  
Kara cringed at Claire’s assessment . There was a huge debate on Krypton about how emotions stunted their advancement as a society. Some agreed, and some disagreed, and those who agreed, they used both meditation tactics and crystals to numb themselves from any emotional attachment.  
  
“So, I guess I would like to apologize to both of you for the way that I acted,” Claire said. “If nothing else, I forgot how rough it is to be a teenager, and how that period of life can be a challenge.”  
  
She spoke to Harry more clearly now.  
  
“You didn’t ask for this,” Claire said. “And you would have been a weapon if the Team didn’t find you...and they likely would have….well I don’t want to think about it.”  
  
Harry agreed with Claire about this, he did not want to think about it either. His mother’s bright blue eyes locked earnestly onto his green ones.  
  
“Do you have any idea how they got ahold of your DNA?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Not a clue,” Claire admitted.  
  
One mystery they could solve at another time.

* * *

  
They all enjoyed a nice meal. Claire had been much more relaxed today, and while there was still some tension between her and Lois, everything just settled down as much as possible.  
  
“So, how have you been lately?” Claire asked Lana.  
  
“Oh, you know me, busy trying to keep up with the latest trends,” Lana said. “But, I think the fall season is going to be big, especially with the new Superwoman inspired line of merchandise.”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m that big in Italy,” Claire said.  
  
“You’re big everywhere,” Lana said. “Given how many times you’ve saved the world, why wouldn’t be be big?”  
  
Claire drank her milk, just looking a bit modest, although she could not help and smile at the thought of being so big. Martha smiled at her daughter, proud to see she was in a good mood and turned her attention to Harry who had been sitting next to Claire and Kara.  
  
“So, Harry, you’re starting school next week, right?” Martha asked. “Lois told me.”  
  
“Happy Harbor High, Senior Year,” Harry said. “Megan, Donna, and I…..Donna’s another...friend of ours.”  
  
“Oh, I met her one time, she’s a nice girl, a bit spirited, but we were all at that age,” Martha said.  
  
“Good luck with not being bored,” Kara said.  
  
“Kara,” Claire warned her.  
  
“Well, it’s the truth,” Kara said with a shrug. “I mean, High School was interesting for about a week. But, I found out how useless the teachers were, and how I could teach most of the classes better than they could be the time they were twelve. About the only thing that I had trouble for with English-Lit, but I picked up on that as well by the end of the first semester.”  
  
“I know you’re more brilliant than you should be,” Claire said.  
  
“I was a Junior Member of the Kryptonian Science Council,” Kara said.  
  
“Yes, you were,” Claire conceded. “But, that doesn’t change the fact that the qualifications of a dead planet aren’t going to get you anywhere on Earth.”  
  
Kara knew, but she did not like it. Still, she was the top of her class, despite being bored as hell along the way.  
  
“You could start taking some college level courses,” Rebecca offered. “That’s what Barbara did when the regular classes started not to challenge her.”  
  
“Maybe,” Kara said with a smile, that was an idea.  
  
They finished eating the dinner, and then moved onto desert. Megan turned her attention to Martha.  
  
“This must have taken a lot of time to get right,” Megan said.  
  
“Sorry, dear, but no,” Martha said with a fond smile.  
  
Megan pouted at the table, which caused them to get a laugh.  
  
“You’d have better luck prying one of Alfred’s recipes away from him,” Rebecca murmured. “Still, trying to get the Lasagna recipe away from him, eight years and counting.”  
  
Harry smiled, Helena said the same thing about the Wayne Family butler funnily enough. Rebecca decided to lean towards Harry.  
  
“So, when we’re done, I’ve got something for you,” Rebecca said. “Well, actually, it’s Lana and I both who have something for you, she helped design most of it, and did a lot of the work on it, but I made some suggestions.”  
  
Kara finished eating her desert, she had to admit that dinner at the Kent Farm was one of the reasons things which made it worth being here. Claire put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
  
“Your mother wants to see you,” Claire said. “You want to fly out to the Fortress and visit the bottled city of Kandor?”  
  
Kara had been surprised, Claire denied her visiting the Fortress of Solitude a few times in the past. Things must have changed for Claire to make that offer. She did want to see Kandor again, along with her mother. It was a little piece of home, although Kara found a new home and new friends here.

* * *

  
Rebecca and Lana lead Harry out to Lana’s old family home.  
  
“The Potter house,” Lana said. “My aunt wanted a home in in the big city, so she...left the house to me.”  
  
Harry just nodded in response at this revelation.  
  
“I spend most of my time up at the Kent Farm after Jonathan Kent died,” Lana said. “Helping Martha, and Kara...and also looking after her after Claire died...she made me promise that if anything happened to her up there.”  
  
Harry walked past one of the rooms, and noticed a picture of Claire, Lana, and a third girl from high school, one with shoulder length blonde hair. Lana’s eyes flickered to the picture briefly and she let out a sad sigh, before moving Harry down the hallway, with Rebecca following her behind.  
  
“Since Kara got a suit, it’s only fair that you get your own,” Lana said.  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes,” Rebecca said. “It’s not that you don’t look nice with the jacket, jeans, and shirt look, but at the same time…”  
  
They pulled a tarp to reveal a high dark-blueish black high tech suit. It was nicely designed, with fabric that stretched, and formed to the skin of its wearer. Tron lines, for lack of a better term covered the suit, the lines meeting at the ever present shield of the House of El plastered all over the front of it. Harry looked over the suit.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Lana asked.  
  
“It’s amazing,” Harry said.  
  
“Fashion and engineering has always been two passions of mine,” Lana informed Harry. “This gave me a chance to indulge myself in both of them.”  
  
“You did a super job,” Harry told her. “And I mean that.”  
  
Lana looked him dead in the eye, and she had been very pleased. She helped Martha design Claire’s first suit as well, and a couple other suits beyond that. She hoped that it would serve Harry did.  
  
“You can easily add the anti-Kryptonite shield to the plate once Whitney and Jesse finish with it,” Rebecca added. “So, how about you try it on?”  
  
There was a small part of Rebecca and Lana who were disappointed when Harry did not change in front of them. Not that it would take him that long to change as he entered the room just less than ten seconds after he exited the room. The suit fit him very nicely.  
  
Lana moved over and ran her hands over the suit, the tightness of it flattering Harry’s body very nicely. Her hands quickly brushed over him.  
  
“Just making sure it stays close to your skin,” Lana said. “If I can feel all of you...it’s a good sign that it’s working...and it can stretch….for other purposes as well.”  
  
Lana went as far with this test as she would dare. Rebecca just looked very much amused at this.  
  
“So, when Lana’s done feeling you up, how about we take that suit out for a spin?” Rebecca offered him.  
  
“Love to,” Harry said.  
  
“Everything’s good,” Lana said when she pulled away from him. “Have a nice flight.”  
  
“Thanks again, to both of you,” Harry said.  
  
Lana turned around to tidy up, to leave Harry and Rebecca, or rather Superman and Nightwing, to test the capabilities of the suit first hand.

* * *

  
It had been a long time since Kara saw her mother, well even longer from Alura’s perspective. Technically, only a year had passed from Kara’s conscious perspective, but still, that did not stop her from being a bit anxious as Claire escorted her into the bottle city of Kandor. Her legs shook ever so slightly with Claire leading her into position. Yes, she was nervous, but also excited. She could not say much more than that.  
  
“Clara...and….Kara?”  
  
Alura looked as beautiful as Kara had remembered her, and still rather young looking, despite the amount of time that had passed. Then again, Kara recalled her grandmother being fairly youthful looking, before she was killed in Black Zero’s attack when Kara was young. Alura swept up Kara with a hug.  
  
“Mother, it’s good to see you once again,” Kara said with a smile. “And father...he didn’t make it?”  
  
“No, he was one of the first,” Alura said. “Brainiac wanted to preserve many of us, but eventually some of us perished. Most of the men of Kandor are gone...and then there were those of us were on the borders when the city had been taken. They died from their injuries, despite our best efforts.”  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Kara said. “Krypton is gone...it blew up...just a month after Kandor was….”  
  
“The Council should have listened to Jor-El’s warnings,” Alura said. “But, they refused to believe that Krypton could be in any danger. If they listened, then there might have been a chance.”  
  
“Maybe it was just inevitable,” Claire gently summarized.  
  
Alura hated to admit her niece was right, but she did have a point. Krypton’s destruction might have been inevitable. She moved to show Kara and Claire the crystal fortress, along with the tower. She broke out into a very evident frown when looking at the half finished platform.  
  
“Being on a planet underneath a yellow sun may cause difficulties,” Alura said. “I’m not certain all of us are ready for that power.”  
  
“Well, we don’t know what would happen if you’re transported out of the city,” Kara said. “You’ve been in this environment for so long that the shock could kill you instantly if you had been moved.”  
  
“Yes,” Alura said. “Earth’s atmosphere is….well it’s enough where we could normally adapt. And you were better prepared when you had been sent to Earth, in your respective ships, if I’m to understand.”  
  
Kara nodded, although she had been knocked out for about thirty years. So much time missed, although she would more than make up for lost time.  
  
“So, that young man that was with you, it’s a shame that he did not have a chance to visit,” Alura said. “I would have liked to get to know him better.”  
  
“Wouldn’t we all,” Kara murmured.  
  
Claire supposed she could see the attraction that they had for Harry, but as his mother, biologically speaking, it would be wrong for Claire to act on anything like that. Despite the fact that incest would not be as big of a problem on beings that more more advanced, Claire still could not reconcile that.  
  
And Claire felt ashamed at the few thoughts she had about Harry  already. They clashed with some of her more conservative views on life. She struggled to deal with the polygamy aspect which was ruling their lives lately, and the very obvious fact that her fiance, happened to be in a relationship with Harry. Granted, Claire pretty much blew Lois off, so she only had herself to blame for this, and she did call him off.  
  
“He’s my son,” Claire said.  
  
“I know, he is,” Alura said. “And I’m sure you’re very proud of him...and he’s a credit to you.”  
  
‘Actually, anything that he’s done is because of him, and not because of me, ‘Claire sadly thought.

* * *

  
Nightwing and Superman had a relatively quiet patrol. Even going into town, there did not seem to be that many problems. They sat perched atop of a library, overlooking the general store from across the street.  
  
“Kansas does not have the crime rate that Gotham City does,” Harry commented.  
  
“Yeah, obviously not,” Rebecca said. “So, have you slept with any of the members of your Team yet?”  
  
Rebecca watched Harry’s expression, but he just broke out into a smile.  
  
“Donna and I got together, about a week ago,” Harry said.  
  
“Really?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“Is that a surprise?” Harry asked.  
  
“Not really, but Barbara and I were both wrong about who you would get with first,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Really?” Harry asked. “Who did you think?”  
  
“To be fair, Donna was a close second,” Rebecca said deflecting the question.  
  
Thankfully for Rebecca, Harry did not have the opportunity to prod her some more. Because, a group of rowdy hillbillies showed up and began to harass a young woman and her children. They were riled up about something.  
  
Rebecca just sighed, it was not like fighting mobsters or gangsters, or Arkham’s finest, or some of the weirder villains she encountered with the Titans, but hey, it was still some people who needed a reality check.  
  
Harry already moved in to deal with the criminals, and Rebecca followed. She thought despite there being a small gang of about a dozen Hillbillies, this was an unfair and uneven fight.

* * *

  
Time to leave, and time to say their goodbyes. Harry received a message from Mareena, which told them that the Cave was clean, and Batman wanted to meet with them within the hour for a mission briefing.  
  
“It wasn’t a problem,” Martha said. “I’d love for you to come by more often, but given that you’re going to start school next week...it might be hard….I remember how busy Claire was in her senior year.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember that too,” Lois said.  
  
“And I remember you having to take your senior year twice,” Claire said.  
  
“And I remember telling you never to bring that up again,” Lois fired back.  
  
Claire just responded with a cheeky grin. She followed Karen, as it was time for them to have a discussion as well. Harry, Megan, and Kara walked up the hill, with Megan and Harry taking the nearest Zeta Tube back to the Cave. Megan stopped and turned around to Kara.  
  
“So, do you think you would like to join the Team sometime?” Megan asked. “I mean, have you given it any thought?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kara offered with a half shrug. “I would like to get my bearings a bit more...but it might be something to think about it in the future.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure we’d be glad to have you,” Harry said.  
  
“We really would!” Megan piped up.  
  
“I hope to see you two again soon,” Kara said. “But….Harry...there’s something that I want to give you before you leave.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Kara leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on Harry’s lips. The moment the two touched each other, electricity and warmth spread towards them. Kara was never shy about what she wanted and she wanted Harry, and this was just a little taste of what she wanted for him.  
  
The beautiful Kryptonian pulled away a few seconds later.  
  
“Maybe we can go out sometime,” Kara said.  
  
“We will go out sometime,” Harry said. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”  
  
“Good,” Kara said.  
  
“I can’t help and feel a little bit left out,” Megan said.  
  
“Sorry about that.”  
  
Kara grabbed Megan and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Megan just melted into Kara’s arms, wrapping her arms tighter around the other woman, sucking on her lower lip, everything that she could imagine. This was not the kiss she expected, but it was one that she had welcomed completely.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger, Miss Martian,” Kara whispered hotly in Megan’s ear.  
  
With a wide smile, Kara stepped back and Harry walked over towards Megan. He thought about kissing her as well, but at this point, it might break Megan’s mind.  
  
“So, ready to go?” Harry asked.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Megan said. “She really is a good kisser.”  
  
“Well, I knew that already,” Harry said. “Because, she’s Karen, only younger….”  
  
“Huh?” Megan asked. “Oh, right, different Earths….um….”  
  
“Hello Megan?” Harry offered.  
  
“Yeah, that,” Megan said still distracted after the aftermath of the spicy kiss.

* * *

  
Harry’s arrival back into the cave got his fair share of attention, as Artemis, Whitney, and Donna gawked at his new suit.  
  
“Pretty nice,” Artemis said with a smile. “And it fits you well.”  
  
“Yeah, the engineering is just amazing,” Whitney said.  
  
“Lana Lang made it, with help from Rebecca,” Harry said.  
  
“Engineer and fashion designer, she’s a keeper,” Whitney said with a smile. “Seriously, those lines, they must absorb and store more solar radiation. Which would be handy if you were on a planet with a red sun. Granted, we still don’t know how a different color sun other than red or a yellow sun effects Kryptonians, do we?”  
  
“No, sorry,” Harry said.  
  
Helena and Mareena were more subtle about their interest in the suit. Still, they spent a brief moment eating up the eye candy. Donna rose up to him and felt the suit.  
  
“Oh, this is about as good as it gets without being forged by the gods themselves,” Donna said. “If you need any help getting out of that suit….I’ll be happy to peel it off you.”  
  
“You’re not the only one,” Artemis said. “Not that he doesn’t look nice when he’s in it.”  
  
Harry focused on Mareena who looked a bit weary.  
  
“Okay?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Just dealt with Black Manta’s latest attack on Atlantis,” Mareena said. “He was after the Starfish specimen...he blew the damn thing up when he couldn’t get to it. He’s always such a sore loser….the last piece was...well it was transported somewhere else for further study. Aquaman and Batman took care of it...and now Aquaman’s on the hunt for Black Manta now.”  
  
Mareena and Tula were able to protect the students, they saved more lives, and not for the first time again. She talked to Tula about potentially working together with the Team, but she was adamant about focusing on her studies and said that not everyone was good at balancing as Mareena did.  
  
“Sounds like you had an adventure today too,” Mareena said.  
  
“He did...well we did,” Megan said.  
  
That story would have to wait for another time, as Batman arrived at the cave. The entire Team gathered around, awaiting to see what Batman would say.  
  
“A situation has arised in Biayla which has demanded our attention.”  
 **To Be Continued in Two New Chapters on February 25th, 2019.**


	29. Chapter 29(2/25/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Arc On February 25th, 2018.**   
**  
** **Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

* * *

  
Harry Potter stumbled through the desert, his head feeling as if it was on fire. He was out in the middle of nowhere, at a loss to precisely how he got out here. And he did not like being kept out in the dark like this. He put a hand to the top of his scalp and rubbed it furiously, groaning.  
  
“They don’t get me, they won’t get me, they can’t get me….I need to find them.”  
  
Deep breaths followed as Harry tried to piece together this baffling chain of events. The last thing he remembered, he was out hunting Horcruxes. Frustrated beyond all belief Harry and his traveling partners were barely making any headway, and he was far from the only one. And now, and now, he was far from the lush forest he was camping out in, and in the middle of some desert.  
  
Harry’s forehead inflamed one more time, which was normally the signal that Lord Voldemort was feeling some particularly strong and vengeful emotions at the moment. However, something else was different, and Harry could not, he would not, oh his head hurt like hell. Harry almost collapsed down to one knee, breathing as heavily as humanly possible. He could hardly keep his head up above the ground.  
  
“They won’t get me,” Harry grumbled to himself.  
  
The sounds of soldiers coming for him made Harry completely baffled to say the very least. They were not Death Eaters, given that there was no way a bunch of pureblood zealots would carry guns. Harry reached into his pocket to fish out his wand.  
  
Only, there was no wand, despite Harry’s frantic attempts to dig through his pocket to find one.  
  
“Aim to stun. She wants him alive.”  
  
Harry had only a couple of ideas who she was, and to be honest, Harry doubted that any of the possible candidates would be using armed Muggles to track him down. Although, he supposed the Imperius Curse could be involved.  
  
In a desperate attempt to fight off the soldiers, Harry waved his hands. The rocks around him lifted off of the ground and fired at the soldiers, hitting them. One of the guns fired a bullet and struck Harry in the shoulder. And yet, much to his surprise, he did not even feel a tingle.  
  
Harry rose up to the ground and pulled one of his attackers towards him, bringing him down with a sickening crunch. Harry drew in a deeper breath and backed off from the enemy.  
  
Then the inflamed feeling in the back of his head returned, and something caused Harry to drop down to the ground. The Boy-Who-Lived collapsed at the foot of his attackers, and then he faded completely to black.

* * *

  
Elsewhere in the desert, M’Gann M’orzz shook her head. She had been a bit confused by her surroundings for a second. And then, M’gann realized it.  
  
‘I’m...I’m on Earth? I’m on Earth! Oh this is so cool...and yet...this doesn’t look like anything like it does on television. But how am I on Earth, and why?’  
  
M’gann adjusted to her surroundings the best that she could, but there were so many questions, many of them unsettling and there were not too many answers to go along with.  
  
Several dangerous looking men moved in, pointing their guns, and they appeared to search the area. M’gann’s heart beat fast when the realization that the natives did not look too friendly came to her. M’gann backed up about half of a step, closing her eyes.  
  
The Martian moved over the rocks and shifted, invisible, and waited for these men to go on past. Seconds of time passed before they left and more importantly for M’gann to be able to breath again.  
  
The breath she held came out again, in a gasp. An attractive blonde woman dressed in a one piece black suit dropped to the ground. Beside, her is a dark-haired woman, dressed in battle armor, with her dark hair tied back into a ponytail. The dark-haired woman was fighting one of their pursuers, and she kicked him into the face, knocking him out.  
  
“No, get up!” she yelled.  
  
‘She’s an Amazon?’ M’gann thought. ‘Just like Wonder Woman...you saw her on TV, duh!’  
  
M’gann placed the hand on the shoulder of the mysterious Amazon, who spun around completely and nearly took her head off with a sword. M’gann went intangible to avoid the near decapitation and the woman just breathed suddenly and heavily.  
  
“Whoa, I’m not here to...do you know Wonder Woman?” M’gann asked. “Princess Diana, I mean.”  
  
“She’s my sister,” the young Amazon said haughtily. “And I’m a long way from Paradise….I don’t know how I got here. This could be a plan of Ares or Circe or….”  
  
The Amazon walked over and noticed the woman on the ground. She had been given a rough go and the Amazon appeared to noticed her instantly.  
  
“And Mareena’s hurt,” she said.  
  
Another figure showed up and the Amazon’s sword was primed to fight. The person in the shadows, dressed in a red and green outfit, an “R” on the chest plate, eyed them from afar. She gazed at them, beckoning them slowly.  
  
“Come with me, if you want to live.”  
  
That statement was not foreboding at all, okay maybe just a little bit. Regardless, M’gann assisted the Amazon in lifting up the downed woman and carrying her off, just as another group of these unfriendly men walked past, they appeared to be searching for something.

* * *

  
Artemis Crock felt like she had been hit with something hard. The Archer’s flashed open to see a redhaired girl, dressed in a yellow suit crouching down next to her. Artemis only paid the barest attention to Junior Flash being next to her, she was more...she was more interested in how she was in this outfit. Tight green pants, a midriff baring top, and she had a quiver slung over her shoulder. A bow laid on the ground.  
  
“What the hell happened here?” Artemis grumbled. “How did I get in this outfit?”  
  
“Yeah, I was wondering what the hell happened,” Whitney said. “You’re not Green Arrow’s bastard sister or something, are you? I know that Robert Queen couldn’t keep it in his pants, not that Moira was much better, given that Speedy’s real father was....”  
  
“Not as far as I know,” Artemis said. “Wait...the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, isn’t he?”  
  
“Whoops, spoilers,” Whitney grumbled.  
  
Artemis just only paid the barest attention to this news, she did not know how this was going to happen.  
  
“And I can’t get ahold of anyone,” Kid Flash added. “Flash doesn’t know if I’m out here.”  
  
Whitney really could not get in touch with Barry, and she dialed into the frequency of his suit, but he was not responding. She wondered who the hell dropped her out here, with such hazy memories. Now granted, nine times out of ten, it was Thawne, so that was a pretty good assumption that the Reverse-Flash had been involved. He had a hate boner for Barry forever, for reasons which Whitney could not fully wrapped her head around.  
  
“Watch your back, my father could be out here,” Artemis said.  
  
“Your father?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a bit of a douchebag,” Artemis said. “And he put me in this outfit, likely as some kind of test. Only I don’t remember seeing him any time soon...which means he drugged me when I was sleeping, took me out here, undressed me and put me in this outfit.”  
  
“That’s...ugh,” Kid Flash said.  
  
The speedster screwed up her nose in disgust and Artemis would have to agree.  
  
“So do you know how to use that bow?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Yes,” Artemis agreed.  
  
“Your father’s not involved in this, but we’re in trouble.”  
  
Kid Flash jumped up, only to relax to see Helena there, and half dragging Mareena, with the help of some mysterious Martian and some Amazon. Artemis relaxed a little bit as well, both of them happy to see a familiar face.  
  
“The more I think about it, there’s something familiar about all of you,” M’gann said. “It’s like we know each other before.”  
  
“Don’t be absurd,” the Amazon sniffed. “I never met any of you in my life.”  
  
“You’re a bit full of yourself,” Artemis said. “Exactly who are you?”  
  
“My name is Donna Troy, I am the Princess of Themyscira,” she commented, sounding a bit cocky and self-assured at herself...now who are you?”  
  
“I’m Artemis….”  
  
“Hardly. I bet you can’t even use that bow.”  
  
“How about I shove that bow up your smug little….”  
  
“Ladies!” Whitney yelled to get their attention. “There’s really no need for this...we’re all in the same position. Maybe we should work together, or something.”  
  
Artemis and Donna glared at each other. M’gann frowned in confusion, and looked down at the girl, Mareena. Everything about this, was confused.  
  
“I really don’t know how we would know each other,” Artemis said. “I don’t even know how I could work with a spoiled brat like her.”  
  
“You dare take that name,” Donna muttered.  
  
“You should take that up with my mother,” Artemis said icily.  
  
“Did you see anyone out there?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Only some boy with green eyes, but he was moving around in a hurry,” Whitney commented. “Hot as this desert, but...he was babbling something about Death Eaters and Horcruxes, and Hallows, and Riddle. You don’t think that he meant the Riddler, do you?”  
  
Nygma being involved in this would just give her a headache. Still better him than Thawne, Whitney supposed.  
  
“I don’t know,” Helena commented. “This is...well this is odd.”  
  
“What?” Artemis said.  
  
“My display never lies and it says that it’s September,” Helena said.  
  
The entire group had their full attention, except for the downed Mareena. It was September, but the last thing all of them remembered was in March. So how the hell did they lose six months of their life?  
  
“First, we should revive Mareena,” Helena said. “And then, we’ll figure out where the missing six months went.”

* * *

  
An entire group of mercenaries observed The Superboy being strapped down to the table. The robed priestess walked over to survey her captive on the table. Behind her, was the sinister psychic known as Psimon, who looked very pleased with his work.  
  
“Explain to me what happened,” the priestess said. “Because, I expected him to be a blank slate and not be so lucid when we found him.”  
  
Psimon peered into the mind of the young man and frowned, and then he turned back to the young priestess. The lead mercenary leaned against the wall, almost looking bored with the entire situation before them.  
  
“Well, this is very curious,” Psimon said. “His mind has some kind of natural defense, so it reverted to the memories of this….Potter persona.”  
  
“You mean one of the simulations that Cadmus put him through?” the priestess asked.  
  
“Something along those lines,” Psimon agreed. “But if this was a simulation, I must say that Cadmus outdid themselves with how vivid the memories are.”  
  
“Subject X,” the priestess muttered.  
  
Psimon obviously had not been privy that that information and had not felt it fit for him to ask. He looked into the mind and there should be nothing here, because he was not technically born even six months ago.  
  
“He believes he’s Harry Potter. He believes he’s a wizard, hunting Horcruxes to stop an evil Dark Lord named Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, who killed Harry’s parents, Lily and James Potter. His best friends are….”  
  
“I didn’t ask for his backstory,” the priestess replied shortly. “Those memories don’t matter, I want Potter erased.”  
  
“There’s a chance he could develop another persona once I do it,” Psimon warned her.  
  
“When the world burns, Eve will need her Adam to build it anew,” she said. “Do as I say...unless you want to talk to Queen Bee.”  
  
“No, I don’t wish to involve her,” Psimon commented.  
  
To involve Queen Bee, would raise some pretty unsettling questions regarding the fact how precisely Psimon locked the asset into this strange mode. A simulation, which Psimon was not certain was a simulation, because there should not be any memories of a simulation given he backed things off for nine months.  
  
“Cadmus should have done the job right,” she said. “But, now it’s down to you to make sure you finish their work. Unless you’re not up for it.”  
  
“Yes, I believe I can fix him,” Psimon said.  
  
The priestess moved over and casually stroked Harry’s hair. His eyes snapped open and he struggled once again.  
  
“You!” he yelled.  
  
The priestess had been taken aback, there’s no way he could have remembered. Unless, oh of course, he did not remember, he thought she worked for someone else. She put him back to sleep one more time.  
  
“We did it.”  
  
One of the guards pointed out the flash of light and a silver sphere following down to the ground. Joy spread through the Priestess who turned the guards.  
  
“Our partners new delivery system works,” she said. “Our backers will be pleased.”  
  
She decided that the others being out there, despite their lack of memories could be a liability.  
  
“Cain,” she said.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Make sure the others don’t make it to this camp to retrieve their friend. Especially the Martian.”  
  
David Cain nodded and lead his team out. He was being paid for this and in more than money. He got paid in protection from a very dangerous woman in exchange for working for Queen Bee and Biayla.

* * *

  
Mareena returned to the world of consciousness after she had been hydrated by the combined forces of Donna and Helena. She shook her head, very hazed in the moment.  
  
“Why am I on land?” Mareena managed. “And why am I so far away from home? My father, he never would have allowed this. Did Black Manta bring me here or something?”  
  
The theory had been discounted straight away, because if it was someone like Black Manta, she would not be alive long enough to be saved.  
  
“We’ve lost six months of our memories,” M’gann said. “But...you can’t really remove memories, you can only block them. I have a good idea how to find the backdoor which to restore our memories….”  
  
“You can do that?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Of course she can,” Whitney said.  
  
“So, with your permission, I can get our memories back, but...we’re going to have to trust each other,” M’gann said.  
  
The entire group looked at each other. Artemis and Donna were the most hesitant of the entire group to join in this moment, but they nodded in response. The six girls stood in a circle, grabbing hands, and linking together.  
  
It was like they were being taken into some weird tunnel. Everything flashed together, starting from the moment their memories ended. They came across the formation of the team, working together on several missions. M’gann “looked away” from several of the personal memories, the best she could, and the others shared that respect as well.  
  
They flashed to Batman giving the mission briefing which lead them out ot Biyala, warning them to keep radio silence at all times. And yet, nothing prepared them for the psychic attack, along with the mysterious wave of dark mist that engulfed them as well to ensure that Harry went down.  
  
Harry?  
  
“HARRY!” the entire group shouted at once.  
  
Gunfire reigned down on them. M’gann put up a telekinetic shield at the last minute to block the bullets from piercing them. The entire team, minus one, received their memories back, just in time to be attacked.  
  
“David Cain!” Helena yelled.  
  
“Great,” Artemis muttered. “We better not take him lightly.”  
  
‘I need to find Harry,’ M’gann thought. ‘He didn’t...he didn’t have any memories six months ago. And who knows what they’re doing to him?’  
  
‘Go!’ Mareena yelled. ‘We’ll hold them off.’  
  
M’gann rammed two of the mercenaries into the sand and madly scrambled, retracing her tracks. She is pretty sure, but not entirely certain, that the reason they got mind-whammied was because they were a little bit too close to something.  
  
Off in the distance, she only barely registered  the combined forces of Artemis, Donna, and Helena fight off against this David Cain, who managed to hold off the attacks of the three talented members of the team quite easily.

* * *

  
M’gann slipped past the guard into camp. A couple of scientists analyzed a sphere, and M’gann snuck further in, where Harry is on the table, fighting the attack from the same psychic that wiped their memories earlier.  
  
The psychic turned around, despite M’gann being invisible. He locked onto M’gann’s mind and then dropped her to her knees, attacking her with a violent attack. M’gann howled in misery.  
  
‘Sloppy, inexperienced, foolish,’ Psimon taunted. ‘This time, I’m going to peel back the layers of your mind, and you’ll lose more than six months, Martian.’  
  
The straps restraining Harry broke free. M’gann kept Psimon locked onto the astral plane, feeling the white hot knives that was his metal attack attempting to slice her own mind into ribbons. Harry busted free and knocked the distracted Psimon, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Psimon landed gracefully on his feet, and then he caught Harry’s mind as well. Harry and M’gann reached for each other, clasping fingers, as the two of them were sucked on the astral plane.  
  
“NO!”  
  
The priestess attempted to stop Psimon from dragging Harry into the psychic arena. A dome of light appeared and caused the priestess to drop to her knees. The tent grew extremely chilly as the priestess dropped to her knees, pulling herself out of the way, fearful at what she had been forced to see.

* * *

  
Artemis did a tuck and roll and shot an arrow at the mercenaries chest, to drop him down to the ground. She got a leg up from Donna and then fired several more arrows at rapid succession. The arrows kept firing and knocking them down.  
  
David Cain grabbed Robin by the throat.  
  
“I helped train him,” Cain said. “You don’t know anything that he doesn’t know.”  
  
“Does he know this?”  
  
Robin dug into Cain’s eyeball with a fingernail, causing him to recoil in misery. Then, she smashed into his knee, and took him down to the ground.  
  
Two more mercenaries grabbed Robin by the shoulders. She slipped out with an acrobatic flip and dropped down onto the back of the head of his enemy.  
  
Mareena was still a little rocky from being taken out earlier. Yet, there was still enough in her to swipe two swords, and knock the mercenary down to the ground.  
  
“Yoink!”  
  
Whitney pulled a pin from the grenade off of the belt of one of the mercenaries. He threw the belt off, wiping out several of  his fellow mercenaries in the process. Artemis shot him in the back of the leg with an arrow and caught him with a kick.  
  
Cain slashed down at Artemis, but she just barely blocked the attack. He took her down and prepared to stab her in the throat with a sword. Donna blocked the sword a second later. She dodged the attack from Cain.  
  
“Wonder Woman’s weaker sister,” Cain said.  
  
Donna punched him in the eye, which had already been inflamed by Helena’s earlier attack. She sent Cain crashing down to the ground and then she put the sword at his throat. He slipped out from her grasp, and then threw two metal balls on the ground, releasing tear gas into the desert.  
  
Whitney whirled her arms to suck the gas away. Cain slipped into the shadows.  
  
“Where did….”  
  
A loud clap echoed and energy came through the desert.  
  
“I think M’gann found Harry,” Whitney said.  
  
Kid flash tried to rush over to check, but she hit the wall, in more ways than one. The thunderous explosion rocked Whitney back and dropped her onto the back.  
  
Cain might have disappeared, but they had a bit of a bigger problem on their hand. Just a little bit of one, not too much.

* * *

  
M’gann deflected Psimon’s brutal assault on the astral plane. There was no denying it, he was extremely good to the point where he was overwhelming her.  
  
“What are they going to do when I wipe them and turn them into my employer’s slaves?” Psimon asked. “And there’s no one to fix them this time...I’m certain all of your friends will fetch a nice price to the highest bidder.”  
  
“You won’t do that!” M’gann yelled. “You won’t beat me.”  
  
“Oh, but I’ve already won,” Psimon said. “All it will take is one of my friends to snap your neck while I have you distracted out there.”  
  
“That won’t happen.”  
  
Harry knocked Psimon down the steps with a blast of energy. Psimon rose up and several rocks manifested, bombarding Psimon, forcing him to expel precious mental energy to block it. Several flaming dragons appeared when Harry approached him.  
  
“It turns out that the key to expelling an enemy is not to clear your mind,” Harry said. “But to clutter it...or put clutter in his mind.”  
  
Harry and M’gann locked hands with each other. His memories were flowing back completely, all of them. That was interesting, and it explained everything.  
  
“And now, I’ve learned from my mistakes in a past life, I’m much more rounded,” Harry said. “It’s a pity for your employers.”  
  
“No, you won’t remember anything from this,” Psimon said. “PSIMON SAYS FORGET!”  
  
He bombarded Harry with the most powerful metal attack. A shield absorbed the attack and blocked the attack.  
  
“M’gann?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” M’gann said.  
  
“Kick his ass.”  
  
She just smiled and turned into a dragon on the astral plane. Psimon stepped back, fearful, as she bombarded from the attack.  
  
“No, you can’t do this!” Psimon yelled. “I command you to stop.”  
  
“No,” M’gann said. “You didn’t say Psimon says.”  
  
The mental attack blasted Psimon off of the astral plane, giving him a killer headache and a cracked dome, literally.  
  
On the outside, Harry and M’gann dropped down. Harry turned his attention to the Priestess who had her hood down, revealing an attractive dark haired woman with blue eyes. She was muttering to herself.  
  
“No, Daddy, I don’t want to...you can’t...only if we can….no,” she muttered. “SHE KILLED YOU!”  
  
The moment that psychic storm faded, the Priestess recovered and looked Harry in the eyes for ten seconds. She peered down at Psimon and then pulled him up, before crossing over through the portal.  
  
M’gann and Harry sigh, they escaped, but they had been drained by the battle. A tingling feeling emitted from their minds, right before they lean in and kiss each other.  
  
They stand up, all of the guards and scientists blacked out, shivering madly.  
  
“Give them some chocolate, they’ll be fine,” Harry said.  
  
“You sound like Uncle J’onn and his cookie fetish,” M’gann said with a smile.  
  
The sphere rolled across the room, not caring that it nearly rolled over a scientist. It stopped at Harry’s arm.  
  
“Well, I wonder why the Light took her,” Harry said.  
  
The sphere blinked a couple of times and Harry moved to exit, with the sphere rolling after him and M’gann followed him.

* * *

  
“Harry?” Whitney asked when M’gann and Harry joined the rest of the team.  
  
“Yeah, I’m back, it’s me, Hadrian Kent, Harry, Superman, and no one else,” Harry said.  
  
“So, what’s the deal with what you were babbling?” Whitney asked.  
  
“My mind diverted back to one of the simulations after Psimon wiped everything else, it was a failsafe Cadmus built in,” Harry said. “But...we got him in the end...well he got taken by the Priestess….and now that I saw her face, I’ll be able to figure out who she is.”  
  
“I’m surprised she let you,” Mareena said.  
  
“Well, she was out of it,” Harry said.  
  
Someone killed her father. The wheels got turning in Harry’s mind.  
  
“I’m just glad we’re back together,” Artemis said.  
  
“Just one question,” Whitney said. “You said your father’s a douchebag….”  
  
“My father is Sportsmaster,” Artemis said.  
  
“Seriously?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yes, seriously,” Artemis said. “But, I’ll tell you about it when we’re on the ship, heading back...although…”  
  
Sphere followed behind them. It was very obvious that they had gone off with a largest souvenir ever on one of their missions.  
  
Harry rubbed his head and M’gann clasped his hand, warmly smiling at them.  
  
‘Harry, about…’  
  
‘It’s not who I am anymore,’ he said.  
  
‘I understand,’ M’gann said.  
  
And with that, M’gann respectfully allowed the matter to drop. It was not who you was, but who you would become.

* * *

  
The portal cracked open and Queen Bee looked up from her throne. The dark-haired woman in front of her just dropped Psimon down onto the ground with a thud. His screams of pain echoed, with his dome literally cracked, and blood pouring out of his nose and mouth.  
  
“I believe this belongs to you.”  
  
“Yes, we still have some use for him,” Queen Bee said. “I’ll have him sent to the infirmary at once.”  
  
“He knows,” Psimon groaned. “He knows.”  
  
“What’s he babbling about?” Queen Bee asked.  
  
“My beloved Superman,” the dark-haired woman said. “Hadrian, that is….Hadrian Kent...I had him...right where I wanted him, only for the Martian Witch to steal him out from under my nose. I swear to….”  
  
Queen Bee chuckled in amusement and she put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Nora, darling, you really need to learn to play the long game. Don’t be impatient, that’s what doomed your father. He lost sight of his overall plan in favor of petty revenge and well...you know what happened to him”  
  
Nora Darhk closed her eyes, and she answered with a stiff nod.  
  
“I understand, Aunt Marina,” Nora commented smoothly. “But….”  
  
“No, buts, darling,” Queen Bee said. “Just step back...don’t get hung up on your revenge on the Martian...or the Canary.”  
  
“She killed my father.”  
  
Queen Bee thought that Black Canary did the world a service by doing that, but she was not about to say that in front of the man’s daughter.  She did have, some scruples after all.

* * *

  
Back in the lab, Caitlin finished checking up on Harry, while Karen was looking over Sphere.  
  
“This is interesting,” Karen said. “And the League will be interested to know what Queen Bee was involved in...and about who was behind their new transport system.”  
  
Harry answered with a nod, catching M’gann out of the corner of his eye. Caitlin noticed him and stepped back.  
  
“You’re physically clear to go,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry said.  
  
He kissed Caitlin and then Karen, before walking out into the hallway to join M’gann. She sighed deeply and put her hand on Harry’s cheek.  
  
“I swear I did not intend to mind meld us when restoring our memories,” M’gann said. “Especially without your consent….”  
  
“I understand you did what you had to do,” Harry said.  
  
“But, we’re as good as married on Mars,” M’gann said. “But, if you want to...I’ll respect….”  
  
Harry silenced the nervous Martian with a kiss. She knew that this meant that he knew everything about her, and that meant everything. He knew who she was, just as much as she knew who Harry was.  
  
“Maybe I should show you what people on Earth do on their wedding night,” Harry said.  
  
There was a long pause as M’gann looked confused by what  he was talking about. Then it clicked.  
  
“Hello, Megan!”  
  
Harry just smiled and took Megan by the hand, off to the bedroom, with his really big bed, so he could accommodate the ever growing roster of women who shared his bed.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30(3/25/2019 Update 2 of 2)

After you read this chapter, there's some blog exclusive smut featuring Donna, M'gann, and Mary Jane which you should check out here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/02/yjr-volume-1-chapter-30-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Arc Posted on February 25th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **The following chapter has nothing but shameless smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Thirty:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**  
In the bedroom, Megan pulled Harry’s shirt over his head to reveal his muscular frame. The Martian rubbed her hands over his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Her body pressed up against his, her fingers brushed to touch his unruly hair and tug on it.  
  
Megan and Harry smacked lips together numerous times, with Harry’s tongue shifting back and forth deep down Megan’s throat. She closed her eyes, hungering for more. She could not help and be pleased with him, pleased that they were finally doing this.  
  
Harry lowered Megan down onto the bed. The lovely Martian girl’s clothes retracted from her body and revealed the mounds of green flesh hanging from her chest, with nipples standing erect. Between her legs, her beautiful pussy revealed itself, bare of any hair and completely wet. Harry pulled away from her, admiring the Martian female with a soft smile on his face.  
  
He only wore pants, and she wore nothing, and while Harry wanted to tip the scales a little bit, he wished to worship Megan’s luscious body. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck, causing Megan to squeal in his ear. He kissed her several more times, covering her body in kisses and caresses.  
  
Megan’s eyes fluttered open and shut, as experiences she only barely dreamed about reached her body. Any of her dreams about Harry, they paled in comparison to the real thing and more importantly what he was doing to her. He leaned down and sucked her nether lips, sending Megan into a fit of passion. She grabbed onto the back of her man’s hair, digging her nails into it and drawing out several sharp breaths in the process.  
  
“More!” Megan yelled. “Ooh, you’re making me feel so good.”  
  
Harry vibrated his tongue inside of her body and Megan closed her eyes. Oooh, damn, that was amazing, he just knew all of the right spots to touch her. His lips pressed against hers, kissing her nether regions, and slipping the tongue inside, moving it all around.  
  
Awe spread through Megan’s body and she could do nothing other than to reach a hand up and cup her breast. It was so amazing to be perfectly honest, and she wanted this moment to last forever. The heat emitted through her body and Megan knew there was nothing else, other than her wanting to cum.  
  
Harry’s actions made it so, making the young Martian explode underneath his tongue. The swirling tongue sent Megan over the edge, her nails digging down onto the back of his head. She breathed in and breathed out, eyes closed completely shut and then they sprung open again.  
  
“Harry!” Megan shouted from what Harry was doing to her. “Oooh, Harry….YES!”  
  
The powerful young man came up from her and he crawled on top of Megan. They kissed each other, with Megan tasting her own juices all over Harry’s lips. How did she get that wet? It was hard to really say. She could feel him brush against her, and the tent in Harry’s pants made him really hot.  
  
Megan grabbed onto his pants with her mind and yanked them off, almost tearing them in the process. She was about ready to stammer out some kind of apology but stopped the moment her eyes locked onto the piece of meat before her. Yes, Megan had been completely and utterly spellbound by what was in front of her. There was no question about it.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Megan said.  
  
“Touch it,” Harry said.  
  
Megan did just that, stroking his erection up and down. Awe spread through Megan’s green eyes. Megan loved how the veins pulsed in her hand. Her cheeks grew red when she wondered how it would fit inside of her, but it should be less of a problem, because she had the ability to shapeshift, and she would always be the perfect fit.  
  
“Suck on it if you want.”  
  
Megan’s lips shifted a bit more juicy, and a bit more plump, when she pushed them down onto Harry’s rod. The perfect amount of moisture as well, her eyes closing and Megan took him a bit further down, opening her throat up to stuff him completely down.  
  
A pleasured hiss came from Harry when Megan deep-throated him. Oh, her throat opened up just perfectly, to take his cock. She was smoking hot, taking him down her throat, her cute face pushing against him. Harry lightly held onto her head.  
  
Megan got the hang of him, working that tool into her mouth, with deep, pleasurable sucks. She came down onto Harry, teasingly stroking his balls and he liked that. She liked him in her mouth as well, she could suck on him all day long. Her innocent eyes widened when he swelled inside of her throat, pushing as far down as humanly possible.  
  
Those big bloated balls teased unleashing a hefty bounty in Megan’s throat. He planted his fingers deep against the back of her head, thrusting away at Megan. Megan closed her eyes, breaking out into a soft moan. The faster he shoved himself down her throat, the more she wanted this. The more she wanted all of him, in his glory.  
  
“I’m getting close,” Harry hissed.  
  
Megan opened up widen for what was to come. Her eyes flashed with glee and lust, sucking Harry down almost all the way. A loud pop echoed throughout the room from all of Megan’s efforts, her sexy sucking bringing Harry closer to the edge, and then several steps beyond.  
  
The first rush of seed caught Megan off guard, but after the initial shock, she sucked him down like a pro. Drinking the warm, tasty fluids from Harry’s potent balls never was something that Megan did not want to do. She sped up all the way to the end.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, Megan was a natural, and he did not even want to think how good the Martian girl would get with practice. That much made him throb as he sent the last few splatters of seed into Megan’s mouth. She slurped it up, sounding as sexy as she needed to be.  
  
Megan pulled herself up off of him, and smiled at him. She could see his manhood twitching and not completely flat. Megan extended her tongue a little bit and wrapped it around him, licking him, and making him rise all the way up to a full height. He stood pretty high in the air for her.  
  
“I want you,” Megan said. “I really need you...my body’s burning for you.”  
  
Harry put a finger on her pussy and Megan just closed her eyes moaning heatedly at just the slightest of touches. He lit a fire in the Martian and the only thing that could put it out would be his big cock inside of her. He fingered her to completion, her tightness clamping around his finger.  
  
He pried it away from her, and Megan climbed onto her lap, arms around neck, legs around waist, and pussy about to lower onto his organ. It’s always the quiet ones, and Harry could feel her heat. Her succulent green lips opened up, in an attempt to take his manhood in. Her wet thighs pressed against his, and Megan licked his ear, quite sexily.  
  
“Come on, show me how much you really got,” Megan said.  
  
Megan closed her eyes, and savored the moment. Her dream man was about ready to mate with her, and she could not help and be excited about the prospect. He teased her body a little bit, and that just made Megan crave what was between his legs even more.  
  
The organ between his legs pushed deep inside of her body. Megan stretched just enough to emit him inside of her, before closing her walls around him, clamping on down and hard as well.  
  
“Damn it, Megan!” Harry groaned.  
  
She smiled, when flexing her inner muscles around him. Despite Megan’s initial control though, Harry did have much more experience and it was just a matter of time. Her breasts swelled for Harry to bury his face into when he thrust into her. They might not be Power Girl size, and Megan doubted she could stand straight with such a size, but they were still quite a handful and a nice pillow for Harry to rest on when they were done.  
  
Megan tightened the grip around her mate’s hair when he shoved deep inside of her. Their bodies pressed together, her wet pussy closed around him.  
  
Peaking into his mind and getting a glimpse of the sessions he had with Black Canary, Power Girl, and Wonder Woman among others. Otherwise, Megan would not get to enjoy this nearly as much as she had been right now, and neither would he.  
  
Megan’s nice warm breasts were succulent and suckable, and Harry endeavored to give them the worship they deserved. Every nibble brought a cry from the sexy Martian riding his lap. She pressed down onto him, her tightness enveloping him and releasing him.  
  
Harry knew from experience when a woman got like this, they wanted to be drilled hard. He rose up, and looked into Megan’s eyes. Her hair grew a bit longer, framing a seductive curtain around her eyes.  
  
“You’re so sexy,” Harry told her.  
  
“Thanks, you too,” Megan breathed.  
  
She lowered his head down onto her breasts, and made him suck on them. Harry’s motorboating of her breasts got Megan screaming hard.  
  
“Suck on them!” she encouraged Harry. “Oooh, I didn’t know this could make me feel so good but I guess I was wrong.”  
  
Harry always intended to prove someone wrong, by making them feel good, better than their best even. He clamped down on a nipple, sending Megan spiraling over the edge with an insane amount of lust. He tweaked her nipple, forcing another scream to come from her. It was so hot to see her like this and Harry knew that Megan might not be able to hold out much longer.  
  
Shifting positions, Harry pushed Megan onto her back and elevated her legs against his shoulders. He touched her body while half out of her. Megan’s eyes locked onto him, begging him to do more to her. The touches lit a fire under her body, and it was a good kind of fire. He groped her chest, milking those breasts to the point where juices leaked out of her.  
  
Megan was perfectly tight, the right tightness, and lubricated very nicely. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed her man sinking down onto her. The loud crack of Harry’s mighty balls made Megan cry out in pleasure. She knew he would seed her and it would feel so good.  
  
Megan’s writhing body painted a sexy picture of how much she enjoyed this. Harry lifted himself almost up off of the bed and went down into her, planting his manhood into her deeper, harder, faster. Her walls tightened around him, and released Harry.  
  
“Oooh, baby, that’s the stuff right there!” Megan breathed.  
  
The hot and bothered Martian closed around him, knowing that he was so close, and he edged her so close as well. Their bodies joined together, in intense, vigorous passion. Harry grabbed Megan’s legs and slid down all the way inside of her, stuffing her completely full.  
  
“You want all of this, don’t you?” Harry asked. “You want me to go faster? You want me to go deeper. You like my cock inside of your tight wet pussy, don’t you?”  
  
“YES! ALL YES!”  
  
Megan reached the top of the mountain as far as arousal had been concerned, and Harry rewarded her with the answer by slamming into her body. The jackhammering of her tight hole made Megan’s entire body reach that one peak of pleasure. She closed down onto him, panting heavily. She knew precisely everything that was going to happen, she knew that Harry was going to send her over the edge. Megan squeezed his hips, it driving down into her so deep and so hard that it almost made her black out from immense pleasure.  
  
“OOOHH!”  
  
Harry smiled, allowing Megan to stretch around him. She squeezed and released him, milking him. He could tell she craved his seed more than anything else, and Harry intended to give it to her, in due time, right after he had his fun with the sexy woman. He plunged her down into the bed.  
  
The deep breathing from the sexy Martian escalated when she clamped down tight onto Harry. Megan squeezed his arm and Harry smiled down at her. Her breasts demanded to be sucked and the next time he lowered down, he smashed his face into them.  
  
Megan closed her eyes, oh, she began to love having her breasts played with. However, she learned something about herself, the bigger her breasts grew, the more sensitive they became. And Harry attacked them with vigor, making her cream all over him.  
  
The next thing she knew, Harry was out of her. She could not handle this, not having her mate inside. However, she was not alone for long. Harry rolled her over, so Megan was on her hands and knees. He touched her firm booty, as she believed some people called it, making her just breath.  
  
“The back as good as the front.”  
  
Harry did not want to debauch Megan with anal, just yet. In the meantime, Harry did admire every curve of her ass, and the tightness of her hole. He leaned against her, and nuzzled his face against her cheeks. Right before pulling out, and grabbing onto her. Her ass pointed in perfect position for him to grab and sink deep inside of her.  
  
Megan almost tore the bed in half with her lust. Harry reigned her in just in time and prevented her from destroying the bed they were on. Harry slowed down, torturing her.  
  
“Do you have control now?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, sorry,” Megan said. “Are you...close?”  
  
“We’re almost there, but I want you to get there first.”  
  
Giving what was building up in her body, Megan did not think that would be too much of a problem. Harry touched her all over, sending Megan into fits of intense pleasure and passion. A tweaking of her nipples and Megan was almost losing herself all over Harry. He thrust into her, the loud slaps of his balls echoing through the room, the faster he rammed into Megan.  
  
“Closer,” Harry told her. “You’re getting close as well.”  
  
Megan’s eyes closed up, the thoughts Harry projecting about how much he enjoyed her body, made her completely wet and ready to receive. She tightened up around him, almost losing herself in this passionate movement. Harry thrust ever so deeper into her, his balls cracking hard against her.  
  
She cried out something, in some strangled hybrid of Martian and Human languages, and not just English either. She knew a few languages, Spanish and Italian being among them. Harry rode her almost into the bed, before clutching her tight ass.  
  
And then, Megan’s mind almost collapsed with the waves of pleasure. She tightened around Harry and received her mate’s seed, which began to paint her walls in rapid fire flows. Rope after rope of seed spurted into her body.  
  
Harry achieved release, and Megan tightened immensely around him. That sent the pleasure ways through Harry the second he unloaded inside of her. She adjusted her body to receive as much of his cum inside of her as possible, and that just made Harry ram faster into her.  
  
He pulled out of her, the results of the orgasm trickling down Megan’s slit. Harry kissed her on the back of the neck and smiled.  
  
“Still with me?”  
  
Megan turned around, with a sly smile, and stroked his abs, and breathed on his manhood. The lick of her lips indicated she was still with him and still horny.  
  
“Always.”

* * *

  
Donna crossed the hallway of the Penthouse to Harry’s room, to check on him. Tonight had been a long night, therefore Donna felt it was a good idea to check on Harry and Megan. Megan had not been in her room.  
  
The further Donna progressed down the hallway, the more the sounds of moaning in the distance attracted her attention. She sped up the attention and opened the door.  
  
She entered the room just in time to see Megan bounce up and down on Harry reverse cowgirl style. Donna’s eyes followed the progress of her sexy, but innocent teammate, bouncing up and down on Harry to ride him like a stallion. She squeezed her chest, moaning while taking Harry inside of her body.  
  
Donna rubbed herself over her jeans, the heat emitting from Amazon’s body just being this close to this sexual encounter making fierce warrior as horny as hell. Her nipples stuck out from underneath the tank top she was wearing. She closed her eyes, feeling extremely hot and horny with what was going on. She could barely pull her head up above the water.  
  
Megan rocked her neck back, eyes shut, and mouth hanging open in unmistakable bliss. The minute she and Harry came together once more, her stomach bloating from the seed which fired into her, Megan opened her eyes, to see Donna.  
  
“Hello,” Donna commented casually as if she had not been watching her two teammates have sex right now.  
  
Harry pulled away from Megan and crossed the room. The juices on his manhood enticed Donna to meet him halfway. The Amazon wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, flashing a smile at Megan.  
  
Megan watched with interest on the side of the bed. Naturally, she knew who of all Harry was sleeping with, but she never expected Donna to come here tonight to join them. Also, she thought that it was kind of inevitable for many reasons. Regardless, she leaned back on the bed, in enjoyment, watching Harry work over Donna’s body, the Amazon Princess moaning hotly with thinly disguised pleasure the more Harry touched her.  
  
Harry backed her across the room, stripping Donna completely naked, and then tying the lasso around her. The sexy visual of Harry leading Donna across the room, holding onto her lasso made Megan just break out into an ear to ear grin when the two slipped across the room to join them.  
  
“So, have you been a naughty girl, watching us?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Donna said. “But, I can’t help it...when your big, manly cock is around...I do some crazy things….like I want to suck it off right now when your new bond mate watches.”  
  
“Well, you get a reward for being honest,” Harry said.  
  
Donna sank to her knees, taking Harry’s thick slab of meat into her mouth, and sucking on it extremely hard. The juices swirling around it made her very hot, she could taste them for days. Much like a dying woman, Donna savored the taste just oozing off of Harry. His fingers threaded through her dark hair the second he leaned into her.  
  
Megan watched in awe, as Donna worked Harry’s might spear into her throat. She pressed a finger against her opening, already well worked over from Harry and broke into a soft smile. She moved down a finger down and played with herself.  
  
“Does it feel good to play with yourself while another woman sucks my cock?” Harry asked Megan.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Megan confirmed.  
  
To show how good it was, Megan buried a second finger deep inside of her. Donna was not subtle at all with what she was doing. Megan realized, not minding for a second, Donna wanted to make a production of suckling Harry’s stiff rod in front of her. She got off on getting fucked by Harry when other women watched, and Megan was not going to lie, that sounded tantalizing as well.  
  
“Good girl,” Harry said.  
  
Donna always wanted to please him, always wanted to make him feel so good. The Amazon worshipped her lover’s abs, rubbing them with her hands. When she finished, Donna slipped a hand between his legs. Those heavy balls called to Donna, taunting her completely. Donna wrapped her lips around him, and release him, craving his cock, all together.  
  
Suddenly, Harry pushed in and spilled the load down the throat of the Amazon Princess. Donna placed his hands on her face, encouraging him to face-fuck her all the way to the end. That’s what Harry did, sliding and pulling out of her, jamming as much of himself into her sweet mouth as it would go. Donna sealed him up and released him.  
  
Megan came as well, her body dripping with set. So much luscious green skin for Harry to lock his eyes onto. He twitched deep into Donna’s mouth and pulled it out.  
  
“Donna, go and treat Megan to something nice,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
  
Megan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Donna realized that it was a good thing Megan was the one here and not Whitney or Artemis, who would have a field day of her Daddy kink. Donna crawled onto the bed, and decided to feel up Megan’s body.  
  
The possibilities of what she could enjoy, was only as endless as Megan’s imagination, as she could change into anything. Donna knew that Harry would take full advantage of that, she would as well. She pressed her hands down Megan’s thighs and inhaled her.  
  
Megan closed her eyes, and enjoyed Donna’s mouth sinking down onto her nether lips, lapping up as much of the juices as humanly possible. Donna made sure Megan’s toes curled.  
  
Not one to be left out of the fun times in bed for long, Harry shifted over and Donna’s body was open for him. Her perfect body received a nice going over, with Harry’s fingers shifting in all locations over her. The Amazon’s eyes fluttered shut, from Harry touching her in all of the right places. He squeezed her nipple from behind, and made Donna just cry out in pleasure, the faster he touched her.  
  
“I think that she wants me inside of her now,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, she does!” Megan cried.  
  
Donna’s tongue jammed deep into Megan, digging the seed out of the Martian’s gushing pussy. The Martian stroked the Amazon’s hair, and made her just go down even deeper. They had a very liberated view of sex with each other, and they could tell that Harry approved of that.  
  
Harry eased himself closer to Donna and plunged as deep inside of her. The rippling feeling of her tight muscles drove Harry a bit further into her. He clutched Donna from behind, her supple backside molding underneath his fingers. Harry eased deeper inside of her, his balls cracking down onto her.  
  
That perfect Amazon body cried out for attention. Every inch supple and ready for Harry to grab onto while he pushed into Donna. Donna closed down onto him, the moans only getting more intense the faster Harry rocked inside of her body. The tight friction of her juicy pussy clamped down with each thrust.  
  
Heaven, Donna was in it, eating out the pussy of her beautiful teammate, while also getting drilled by Harry from behind. She ate a few pussies through her life, but she would rank Megan’s pretty high up there, which was high praise in Donna’s opinion.  
  
“Mmm, no part of your body is out of reach for you. Daddy knows what’s best for his baby girl, doesn’t he?”  
  
Donna closed down onto him, her wet hole closing down onto Harry to try and drain him down to the last drop. She tried to provide equal focus to Harry and Megan throughout this entire encounter, but that was not the easiest thing possible. Especially with how deep Harry slid into her, rocking back and forth on her. Those balls threatened to coat the inside of her body with everything that they had.  
  
Harry could feel Donna progressively getting nearer to a release. She edged a bit beyond, and squeezed down onto Harry. So good, so good to feel her warm pussy close up around him. Harry rocked into her, allowing her nice tight body to squeeze down onto him. He could not hold back, no matter how much he wanted to. He slid deep into Donna’s tight, squeezing pussy.  
  
Both of the lovely ladies underneath Harry came. Harry sped up his thrusts, driving deeper into Donna. He clutched onto her.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry said.  
  
Megan whimpered, she did want more of Harry. Donna filled the void more than nicely, and she was certain a few of her teammates would do so as well, when Harry decided to include them. Although, timing was everything ,and they would allow join in do time.  
  
Harry planted himself as deep into Donna as possible, the latest orgasm demanding for his cum to shoot deep into her body. Harry held himself back, fingers brushing against Donna’s rear end the faster he drove into her body. He slapped her ass, and then pulled out of her.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Donna buried into Megan, moaning deeply and inhaling the Martian’s sweet peach. Megan’s moans intermingled from hers. Oh, Harry sent both of them on a rush just being there. They screamed louder and louder, with Donna’s tightening walls working Harry.  
  
Finally, the pleasure became even too much for Harry to handle. He bottomed out inside of Donna, burying his warm seed inside of her. The release and Donna’s joining him, along with Megan cumming all over Donna’s mouth painted something wonderful for them all.  
  
Harry released Donna’s ass and allowed her to fall onto the bed. She swallowed the juices Megan squirted into her mouth.  
  
“I have an idea,” Megan said.  
  
A naughty glint appeared in the Martian’s eyes. She shifted, her hair turning dark-black, her eyes turning green, and her skin shifting to look like a normal human. Megan resembled Harry’s twin sister, with a nice pair of breasts to go with her. Megan moved over towards him.  
  
“Mmm, brother,” Megan breathed in his ear. “How about you show your sexy twin a good time?”  
  
Donna’s eyes widened, and she could not believe innocent Megan had a few kinks of her own.  
  
Harry began to think that Mars received nothing but 1980s Sitcoms and Porn through their television signals. Be that as it may, Megan moved in, and kissed Harry on the lips. Having Megan shift into a form which made her look like she could be Harry’s twin sister, it was hot. Their tongues battled together for domination.  
  
Donna realized, perhaps a second too late, she had been tied to the bed by her own lasso and forced to watch this. Oh, it was hot, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Mmm, I guess you would be the big brother, wouldn’t you?” Megan asked, stroking Harry’s big thick cock, pressing it in her hands.  
  
“I swear, you girls will be the death of me.”  
  
“Well, death by orgasm is a pleasant way to go,” Megan said with a squeeze of his tool.  
  
She licked the juices off of him, the sweet taste of divine Amazon pussy stirring Megan. She looked so hot, looking up at Harry with green eyes which was identical to his own, slurping on him, nice and loudly. Her sexy face pushed down onto his lap, engulfing him into her mouth, her perfect divine mouth.  
  
“Megan!” Harry groaned.  
  
Megan pulled away from him and licked his cock like it was a tasty ice cream cone. She shifted over and flashed a smile towards Donna.  
  
“Oh, as much as I like that cock inside of me, I have an even better idea,” Megan said. “Why don’t you untie that Amazon from the bedpost so she can come and play with us? I’m sure she’s the type of kinky girl who would like twins.”  
  
Megan crawled over and kissed Donna on the lips so hard that her face felt like it was on fire.  
  
“How about it?” Megan asked. “Do you want to play with Auntie Megan?”  
  
Donna’s eyes opened and closed, all of the feeling in her body centered towards her loins, which were super sensitive. Megan pressed against her.  
  
“Can you grow...can you?” Donna asked.  
  
“Can I grow what?” Megan asked. “Tell me what you want, or you won’t get anything.”  
  
Megan might be submissive to Harry, but she’s not taking anything from any other girls, if she can could help it. Her eyes narrowed when staring Donna down.  
  
“Can you grow a cock?” Donna asked.  
  
“Do you want a cock down your throat while Harry takes you from behind?” Megan sweetly asked. “Do you want Auntie Megan to choke you out on her cock while your Daddy drills you until you can’t take anymore?”  
  
“YES!” Donna yelled. “I want you to fuck my face, when Harry fucks me from behind.”  
  
Megan untied Donna and closed her eyes. To be fair, she was pretty sure she could get the male parts right, given how she spent the better part of six hours exploring Harry’s. She put her crotch at Donna’s face and slowly grew a penis, shoving it completely down Donna’s throat.  
  
Watching Donna choke on Megan’s new addition caused Harry to smile. Megan squeezed her nipples, eyes locked onto Harry’s when she did this.  
  
Harry positioned himself behind Donna and made the other part of her dream come true. While Megan stuffed Megan’s throat, Harry was going to stuff another hole. Two holes in fact, with his manhood sliding deep into Donna’s wet cavern, while a finger slid deep into her asshole, it puckering around him.  
  
Donna sucked hard, all of her holes being pleasured at the same time lit a fire underneath the Amazon. The fact Megan shifted into a girl that looked like she could be Harry’s twin only added to the fire she was feeling. Her loins clamped down onto Harry, feeling it, feeling the pleasure.  
  
“Yes, baby girl, that makes you feel good, doesn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
“I think her mouth is full for a minute,” Megan said. “But, I’m sure it does….ooh, I’m sure it does.”  
  
Megan screwed her eyes shut. The sensations of having a cock was much more different than the sensations brought from having a pussy. She marveled at Harry’s self-control, because less than five minutes in, she was about ready to lose everything down Donna’s throat.  
  
The Amazon orally pleasuring her was enough. Harry driving himself deep into the Amazon from behind just added another layer to this pleasure. Oh, Megan could not help it, she had to lose herself. She unloaded down Donna’s throat, sending her tasty juices all the way down into her mouth.  
  
Donna closed her eyes, kneading Megan’s backside. This girl was so fine, as she heard some people saying at the mall the other day. The younger Amazon Princess did not appreciate what that term meant until now.  
  
Harry pushed faster into Donna, riding her to the edge of a very impressive climax. She tightened up around him, pressing her warm and slick walls against his intruding organ. Harry pressed against her, sliding deeper and harder inside of her.  
  
Despite going flaccid for a minute, Donna’s warm mouth did a pretty good job of bringing Megan’s organ back to life. She held on for the ride, preparing to work over Donna’s mouth for as long as possible. She tried not to focus on what Harry was doing to the gorgeous Princess and wishing that it was done to her. Oh, that just made her so hot, thinking about all of the different ways they explored their new relationship tonight.  
  
And yet, so many paths that were completely unexplored to be perfectly fair. The sound of Harry ramming into Megan jolted her attention towards him and made her leak juices. She did not have the control needed with this particular tool.  
  
Donna sucked at least three more loads down from Megan, who had not quite had te hang of controlling a penis just yet. Rubbing her teammates sexy thighs got the needed reaction from Donna.  
  
One could not forget about Harry, Harry who edged her closer, pulling away just briefly and letting her hang, and then bringing her to a better orgasm than ever before. Oh, Donna never felt unfilled when meeting up with Harry. Everything about him was just amazing.  
  
“The naughty girl wants my seed,” Harry said.  
  
“You better give her want she wants then,” Megan breathed in. “How do you control yourself….in her mouth? So perfect!”  
  
Megan spurted another load into Donna’s throat, her entire body racking with endless pleasure. Her nipples ached, demanding to be touched. A gentle hand caressed them and made her tingle, despite Harry being across the room.  
  
Finally, she came again, and Donna came as well.  
  
That left Harry, the load in his balls taxing Harry’s ability to stay upright. He had a perfect vessel to empty them out into before starting to fill them in anew. Harry tightened his grip and rocked Donna. She ping-ponged back and forth, a thrust from Megan and a thrust from Harry sliding back and forth. The lust going through her body showed just how much she loved this.  
  
Harry let everything go, giving into Donna’s clenching pussy. He filled her with another load, something she happily took.  
  
Donna collapsed down to the bed, drool and Megan’s cum dripping down the corner of her mount. Harry finally pulled out of her, after stuffing her full of his seed. She was full, and yet, Donna was sure with the proper incentive, she could find room for more.  
  
“Let Auntie Megan clean that up.”  
  
The two girls kissed, with Megan sucking the juices she left behind off of the side of Donna’s mouth. The two pulled from each other, with Megan’s eyes fixed on Harry. She restored her genitals back to her natural state, although she kept the form of “Harry’s sister”. After retying Donna to the bedpost, Megan joined him, and climbed onto his lap.  
  
“Now, where were were?” Megan breathed.  
  
“Here,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm,” Megan said. “The question is do you like the dark hair...or the red hair?”  
  
Megan’s hair shifted into an auburn shade. She liked the reaction that gained from Harry. She admitted to pull the inspiration out of one of Harry’s past memories. She sank down onto Harry’, her breasts pushing into her face.  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
Donna once again had been put in a role of a voyeur, unable to pleasure herself. And yet, she was perfectly okay with this, as the now auburn haired Megan rose up and dropped down onto Harry’s body. Her vibrate green eyes, a perfect match for Harry, sinking down onto him as he played with her breasts and ass.  
  
They had their fun as the sun rose up, on a beautiful Sunday morning.  
 **To Be Continued With Three New Chapters(31-32-33) on March 4th, 2019.**  
 **Collective Tracker: Power Girl(Karen), Caitlin Fairchild, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah, Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann)**


	31. Chapter 31(3/4/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**After this chapter, check out some bonus smut with Harry, M'gann, and Donna on the blog: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/03/yjr-chapter-31-xtrablog-exclusive-smut.html**   
**  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted on March 4th, 2018.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Cat Grant here, bringing you coverage of the historical summit of the leaders of both North and South Rhealsia. Today could be the first step towards historial diplomacy, as tensions between these two nations have been apart for the better part of the past fifty years. A special abritor will be arriving momentarily to mandate the peace treaty.”  
  
Cat Grant stood live outside waiting for the abritor to arrive. From the shadows, Red Arrow observed the scene, the frown deepening in her face.  
  
“And the arribator could be moment’s away from getting assassinated, and such an attack would bring both countries to another war,” she said. “Speaking of which, do you have any idea who I’m supposed to be protecting?”  
  
“Sadly, no,” the voice in Thea’s ear commented. “That’s a pretty guarded secret. And before you asked, the League doesn’t know either or if they know, they aren’t telling me.”  
  
“Which means no one told Green Arrow if they did know, and he didn’t tell you,” Red Arrow said a few seconds later. “But, we do know that this potential contract is legit...from the League, right Overwatch?”  
  
“Yes,” she agreed. “Which...no offense meant, but I think you could get getting in way over your head if the League of Shadows gets involved.”  
  
Red Arrow just responded with a sigh, yes, she could be, but this could also be a chance to prove that she could stand on her own two feet.  
  
“Maybe you should leave this….”  
  
“How can I be worth of the Justice League if I keep crawling to them for help every week?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with that now.”  
  
Red Arrow did not bother to respond, mostly because she had her eyes on the limo which had been arriving. The entire world did as a matter of fact, including Cat Grant, who looked over towards him.  
  
“And now, the world famous diplomat who will bring unprecedented talks of peace has arrived and it’s….LEX LUTHOR?”  
  
Sure enough, the world’s most prominent bald billionaire stepped out of the limousine, flanked by a dark-haired woman, who stood stoic, with her arms folded. Red Arrow soaked it all in, wondering how her life had come to this. Protecting Lex Luthor of all people from being assassinated, but she supposed that the political backwash would come even more than the professional pride.  
  
“It’s Luthor,” she said.  
  
“Thea, maybe you shouldn’t get involved,” Overwatch warned her.  
  
That warning did not come off short. Lex shook hands with several people in the crowd. He turned to Cat, with a smile on his face. As smug and self-assured as he would ever be, Lex made Thea’s stomach turn in knots when he approached the crowd.  
  
“I’m just here as a concerned citizen in the world, hoping that today will mean that we are a bit more at ease,” Lex said. “I think it’s high time North and South Rhealasia understand that only a border separates them, but truly, we are all citizens of the world.”  
  
Red Arrow tore her eyes off of Lex, and noticed the assassin out of the crowd. She knew it, she spotted the assassin, it was Cheshire. Cheshire, who was in perfect position to take Lex Luthor out.  And potentially cause an international incident in the process.  
  
The good thing was that Red Arrow was in perfect position to take Cheshire out. She shot an arrow which Cheshire avoided. The next movement lead to Red Arrow dropping down to the ground. Cheshire stepped back and then threw a shuriken at Red Arrow who avoided it.  
  
“You’re not the person I expected to intervene in this,” Cheshire said. “But, you’re not getting in my way.”  
  
Cheshire swiped at Red Arrow who avoided the attack by ducking her head. A swipe from the assassin caused Red Arrow’s bow to drop down to the ground. Firing back, Red Arrow engaged in some hand to hand, and send Cheshire flying down to the ground, as the terrified people scattered them.  
  
Reclaiming her bow allowed Red Arrow to fire an arrow down onto the ground. A loud bang and then Cheshire had been sealed up in a net. She struggled to break out of the arrow, but despite her best efforts she could not get out of it.  
  
Suddenly, the cops finally swarmed down onto them. Cheshire surrendered to them peacefully, and her eyes locked onto the Red Arrow. Then the cops pointed their guns at Red Arrow. Red Arrow put her hand on the bow, calculating about how many shots she would need to get to the cops.  
  
And the likelihood of her being shot in the process.  
  
“There’s no need for that,” Lex stated. “This young  lady saved my life.”  
  
Lex moved over and said something to the officers that Red Arrow could not pick up. They relaxed their weapons. Red Arrow did not relax hers though, especially with Cheshire still there. Despite the fact she had been handcuffed, Red Arrow was not letting the crafty assassin out of her sight.  
  
Something about this entire setup just smelled rotten.

* * *

  
“I don’t know how you found out about the assassination attempt, but I thank you,” Lex said. “Red Arrow, isn’t it now?”  
  
Thea responded with a stoic nod, she hated the fact that Lex had pretty much saved her from being arrested. Lex motioned for her to follow him, which Thea did, although reluctantly.  
  
“The League targeted you of all people,” Thea said.  
  
“Well, yes, it’s not like Ra’s al Ghul and I belong to the same country club,” Lex said with a chuckle. “The truth is, that there are people who are not interested in the unification of these two countries. They want to keep North and South Rhealasia on the opposite ends of the political spectrum for their own reasons. I hoped to change some minds today, and hope to bring enlightenment to the world. I’m here on a mission of peace and despite what some say about me, today I’m on the side of the angels.”  
  
Skepticism spread through the Archer’s mind. Lex’s history spoke for itself to be honest.  
  
“You have your own interests in mind,” Red Arrow said in a very accusatory voice.  
  
“At times, yes,” Lex admitted. “But today, I have the interests in the world. Peace can be just as beneficial to business as war.”  
  
The two paused, as Lex motioned for his bodyguard to make sure no one had followed them. After all, the League of Shadows would be sloppy to send just one assassin in an attempt to take him down if they really wanted me dead.  
  
“I want you to investigate this attack and what their intentions truly are,” Lex said. “And more importantly, if Cheshire’s the tip of the iceberg.”  
  
Lex put a hand on Red Arrow’s shoulder, who pulled away in disgust.  
  
“I’ll even pay you for your fine work,” Lex said.  
  
“I don’t want your blood money,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“And you would offer your services for free,” Lex commented with interest. “An honor, from a woman of your status.”  
  
Thea wondered what the hell Lex meant for that. Regardless, she really did need to investigate the matter, not for Lex, but rather to make sure this summit went through as planned. Tensions were already high, and she had a feeling that this attempted assassination would cause the fingers to be pointed in some already hostile waters. Thea brushed a hand over her face and sigh.  
  
“Fine, I’ll let you know if I find out anything,” Thea said.  
  
“Good to know,” Lex said.  
  
“You know, if this is deep, maybe you should bring in help, someone,” Overwatch told her when Thea was out of earshot of Lex. “I could call O….”  
  
“No, Felicity,” Thea hissed.  
  
Red Arrow had no patience for Overwatch motherhenning her throughout this entire investigation. She had some ideas of how to go first.  
  
“Okay, maybe you should go and talk to Cheshire first, that might be the best way to start the investigation,” Overwatch suggested.  
  
Exactly what Thea was thinking. Cheshire would be in lock on, but Thea had a pretty good idea how to slip in to visit the woman. She would just have to be careful because normally assassins traveled in packs, and Cheshire was one  who had a few allies.

* * *

  
After spending the better part of the weekend together, Donna, Harry, and Megan prepared for their first day of school of Happy Harbor High School. Donna and Megan were more intrigued than Harry, although Harry was keeping on a happy face for the sake of the girls.  
  
Karen, J’onn, and Diana stood, ready to see them off.  
  
“The first day of a new education,” J’onn said wistfully. “And there is the ritual of the school lunch which I find to be most intriguing.”  
  
“Oh, it’s going to be so exciting,” M’gann said. “This is going to be like a new adventure, who knows what excitement we’re going to find?”  
  
Harry just smiled at Megan, she was rather excited about high school. Personally, Harry hoped for a nice day to relax. He doubted the material would be that much of a problem for him to retain.  
  
“Donna, you will be your very best and keep up on your studies,” Diana said.  
  
“Of course,” Donna said with a smile. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold….I’m thinking of trying out for….”  
  
“Oh, we should be cheerleaders!” Megan shouted.  
  
Donna shook her head and caught Harry’s eye, frowning She was not sure about that, but Megan seemed extremely excited about the entire prospect.  
  
Karen waved for Harry to come over towards her and Harry followed her across the room. Karen smiled at him, surveying him with a smile.  
  
“I know, I know,” Karen said. “But, it’s just to maintain appearances. I think the fact that you tested so high is going to mean that you’re going to have no problem at all dealing with the challenges of high school. And I know you’re going to be the very best.”  
  
“Hey, I have no problem with it,” Harry said.  
  
“And it’s just a year,” Karen said. “Even though you’re smart enough to teach the classes, it will be over before you know it...and just think of all of the attractive seniors you’re going to meet.”  
  
“Well, that’s some encouragement if there ever was one.”  
  
Lois and Claire arrived at the edge of the steps. Harry turned to them with a smile.  
  
“You made it,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course we made it,” Claire told him with a smile. “I remember the bundle of nerves my parents were when I got sent off to school for the first time. Granted, with me, it was Kindergarten...but they were scared to death, because it’s the first time that I was left alone, and they hoped that nothing would happen, because I didn’t know my own strength for a while.”  
  
“But, you did okay,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, the best,” Claire said. “You couldn’t blame my parents though. My adoption wasn’t exactly the most conventional and if someone had a reason to look into it, they would have a lot of trouble. They would have freaked out about an alien then, well the world would have.”  
  
“Now, with Superwoman, everyone’s a lot better off,” Harry said.  
  
Claire just broke out into a smile. She hoped so, and most of the time, Harry was right. And yet, there were some times where it seemed as if some people still clung on to old prejudices.  
  
“I’ve got to be on a plane in about thirty minutes,” Lois informed them. “Got an interview with a high ranking government official in North Rhealasia. It’s going to be a big one, huge even.”  
  
“Hope you stay out of trouble,” Harry told her.  
  
Lois put her hands on her hips and broke out into a soft smile.  
  
“Since when do I get into trouble?” Lois asked.  
  
“Since the moment I’ve met you,” Claire commented with a grin. “But, seriously, be careful.”  
  
She would be keeping an eye on the news, not just for Lois’s sake, but for the fact that Lex Luthor was over there, and Claire knew that him being over there meant nothing but trouble. The League just found out he was the arbitrator chosen by the United Nations at the eleventh hour.  
  
“Okay, good luck, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lois said with a smile and a hug directed towards Harry before she went off.  
  
“Don’t do anything that Lois would do either,” Claire told him in undertone.  
  
“I heard that, Smallville!”  
  
Harry smiled and turned towards Megan and Donna and the trio moved off to take the challenge of high school. J’onn wiped a finger away from his eyes.  
  
“Time passes so fast,” J’onn said.  
  
“They’ll be fine,” Diana said.  
  
She knew that Harry would be able to be there if Megan and Donna needed anything, and they would be there for them. They were all ready for this experience. Diana taken some college classes during her time in Man’s World and she found them extremely interesting, although some of the teachers did not bring the subject to life as much as they should.

* * *

  
Red Arrow slipped past the guards, who moved to the otherside of the prison. They left Cheshire unintended which was both good for her, and bad if Cheshire intended to break out. Still, Red Arrow was not leaving this woman out of her sight. Red Arrow walked up to the cell, where Cheshire had been casually stretching against the wall and looking out towards the night sky.  
  
Her face matched her match with the wide, knowing grin as she turned around.  
  
“What are you up to?” Red Arrow asked. “Why did someone hire the League to kill Lex  Luthor?”  
  
“Mmm, surely you should know that Lex has many enemies,” Cheshire said. “You amuse me….you come here all alone, in a very hostile political environment. To stop an assassination attempt on a man that you can’t stand. And have no reason to help.”  
  
Red Arrow did not say anything. She remained cool and collected, her arms folded. She stared Cheshire down, who broke out into a soft smile.  
  
“Being out here all alone is extremely brave or entirely foolish,” Cheshire said. “Maybe you should have brought someone out here….I’ll say something about the Junior Justice League...they fought well together, because they watched each other’s backs...but the again, some of them were too busy watching Superman...can’t say I blame them.”  
  
Cheshire broke out into a dreamy smile, which was pretty much a show to cause Red Arrow to be agitated.  
  
“I can vouch for the fact that Superman lives up to his name,” Cheshire said. “But, I’m sure that you know that, don’t you, Speedy?”  
  
“Red Arrow,” she tensely corrected Cheshire.  
  
“Oh, well, you don’t know that, do you?” Cheshire asked. “I forgot. Superman only sleeps with League members.”  
  
Thea tightened her fingers around the bow, but did not rise to Cheshire’s bait.  
  
“Who hired the League to go after Luthor?”  
  
“I don’t ask questions, I just do my job,” Cheshire said. “Although if you’re not going for Superman, then maybe you’re holding out for the Green Arrow.”  
  
It takes every ounce of strength that Thea has not to gag at those implications.  
  
“Although, if I heard the rumors, these days, he’s not shooting straight,” Cheshire said. “How do you explain how him and Black Canary are no longer a thing?”  
  
There were so many reasons, personal reasons why any trust shattered, but Red Arrow was not going to have this particular argument with an assassin. She hoped to get some information.  
  
An explosion from the wall outside caused it to cave in. The guards moved over to investigate, and got javelins to the check. The calvary came in the form of Sportsmaster, who Cheshire did not look too particular pleased.  
  
“It would have to be you,” she grumbled.  
  
“Beggars, can’t be choosers, little girl,” Sportsmaster told her. “Let’s go.”  
  
The duo departed from the area, with Red Arrow in pursuit once she regained her bearings. Cheshire vanished from the shadows as quickly as Sportsmaster arrived. She got some kind of static in her ear, blocking her connection to Overwatch.  
  
“Green Arrow was quick to replace you, wasn’t he?” Sportsmaster taunted her. “With you being suched damaged goods, they should start calling you Broken Arrow.”  
  
A kick to the stomach knocked Red Arrow off of the roof. She just barely is able to avoid slamming down onto the ground, with the breath knocking out of her body.  
  
“Thea?”  
  
“I’m fine,” she said. “Sportsmaster broke out Cheshire, and I’m going to pick up their trail right ow.”  
  
  
Tonight just kept getting better and better.

* * *

  
The moment Harry, Megan, and Donna arrived at Happy Harbor High school, all eyes were on Harry. Many of them attractive females, and given the lack of males at the school, they stood out in the crowd even more. A ratio of about one male for every five or six girls, and a few of the males looked kind of sickly. Donna closed her eyes, and Harry put his hand on hers, smilign at her.  
  
“Hi!” a dark-haired girl said waving over towards them.  
  
She had been joined by a tall curvy black woman, dressed in nice tight shorts and a tank top, and a shorter black woman with shoulder length hair, wearing a Cheerleader uniform similiar.  
  
“Hi, we’re new here,” Megan said.  
  
“We noticed,” the taller black girl said as she surveyed them. “You kind of stand out...you have look.”  
  
“Which is the same look you had last year,” the shorter girl responded with a smile.  
  
“Anyway,” the first girl who spoked. “My name’s Wendy Harris...it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Karen Beecher,” the shorter of the two other girls commented.  
  
“Anissa Pierce,” she said as she shook hands with them all.  
  
“My names Harry Kent,” Harry said.  
  
“Megan Morse.”  
  
“Donna Troy.”  
  
“Well, nice to meet you all...don’t worry if you’re nervous, it can be a pretty big school, but...where is your homeroom anyway?” Wendy asked.  
  
“95,” Megan said.  
  
“Us too,” Wendy commented. “Imagine that, we’re in the same homeroom together...with Ms. Rushman.”  
  
There were a few people who were staring at the entire group.  
  
“And if you’re interested, we’re having Cheerleader tryouts after school,” Wendy said.  
  
Megan almost squealed in excitement, to Harry’s obvious amusement, and the amusement of the others as well.  
  
“Sorry, Megan was looking forward to cheerleader tryouts,” Harry said. “She’s always wanted to be one.”  
  
Karen had been looking at Megan curiously.  
  
“So, you didn’t have a cheerleader squad at your old school?” Karen asked.  
  
“No, I was homeschooled,” Megan said. “We all were, but we were friends for a long time...and we figured that we should get one year of actual school experience before we head off to college. It seemed so cool on television.”  
  
Wendy, Anissa, and Karen stared at Megan, and Harry just smiled. He could see how she could be an acquired taste until you really got to know her and Harry knew her well.  
  
“I keep telling her it’s nothing like it is on television,” Donna said with a shrug.  
  
“So, do you want to try out for the Cheerleader squad too, Donna?” Wendy asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Donna said.  
  
“It would be fun!” Megan told her.  
  
“Maybe,” Donna grumbled.  
  
“You do have the build for it,” Karen offered.  
  
Anissa just shook her head and looked over Donna, yeah she had quite the build alright, it was hard not to notice the build she had.  
  
“Maybe she doesn’t want to be a cheerleader,” Anissa said. “You know not all of us are cut out to be that preppy...although I think that she would join the Football team well.”  
  
Only girl on the Football team last year, which caused a bit of a stir from some of the boys on the team until Anissa proved herself. The coach did not give a fuck, as long as Anissa played hard and helped bring home the championship to happy High.  
  
“Don’t be nervous though about being new,” Wendy told them. “Anissa was new last year, I was too….Karen was the only one who had been here since the beginning.”  
  
“Three long years,” Karen said.  
  
“We better find our lockers,” Megan said to them. “And we wouldn’t want to be late for our class on her first day.”  
  
“We’ll see you in homeroom then,” Wendy said as the three of them walked by.  
  
The moment the girls thought they were out of earshot, Anissa just sighed, when she watched Harry leave. She looked at a gaggle of girls, some of them talking in undertones, and the type of giggly voices which grated on Anissa’s ears.  
  
“Poor boy’s getting eyed up like he’s some fresh meat,” Anissa said.  
  
“Well, if you’re so concerned, then why don’t you look after him?” Karen asked. “I didn’t think that he would be your type….being a guy...and besides I think he’s with both of them, by way.”  
  
“Mmm,” Anissa commented. “Can’t say I fault his taste.”  
  
“And I can’t say that I blame any of them, although they could be a lot more subtle about it,” Wendy commented, folding her arms. “But, it’s been a rough year...for a lot of us.”  
  
  
That was true, many of their friends and classmates and a few of the teachers would not be returning to school after the Amazon’s attack with the bioweapon. Some of the boys who did survive, they looked pretty fragile indeed and many could not even attend school, having very fragile immunity systems despite surviving the worst of the virus. Which is why someone like Harry arriving would catch planety of interest.

* * *

  
If at first you don’t succeed, try and try again. Although another mantra hit Red Arrow hard, and that was the definition of insanity was trying the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.  
  
She picked up the trail of Cheshire and sportsmaster. They were in the process of meeting with someone, and it was the Demon’s Head himself, Ra’s al Ghul.  
  
“The first attempt to kill Luthor was thwarted,” Cheshire commented.  
  
“Yes, and I understand our slippery friend has upped the security,” Ra’s said. “But, the League is good at exploiting openings, and we hire only the best.”  
  
“Yeah, just give me five minutes alone with chrome dome, and I’ll have him crying uncle,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“No one is going to get in the way of my plans,” Ra’s said. “Not even that girl.”  
  
Ra’s eyes snapped towards Thea’s perch point. Sportsmaster followed Ra’s gaze and Thea jumped out of the way of an exploding javelin, and she came down. She realized the jig was up and the League was on her tail.  
  
The thump, thump, thump of her heart signaled a spike of adrenaline. Thea fired a flare arrow to protect her escape and disappear into the shadows, with a minimum of difficulties.  
  
It would only be a distraction, and Thea had to shake off the League. If Ra’s al Ghul made the trip here, then this was far bigger than she thought.

* * *

  
Harry, Donna, and Megan took seats next to each other, with Karen, Wendy, and Anissa taking seats near them as well. There was a blonde across the room, giving Harry googly eyes, and Harry just took it casually.  
  
A very attractive redheaded woman swept into the room. She was gorgeous, and at the same time looked like she meant business, and anyone who crossed her in the classroom. She wrote her name on the blackboard, “Ms. Natalie Rushman.” She turned over and flipped on the news, where the growing situation in Rhealasia was only escalating. Images of Red Arrow and Cheshire fighting caught Harry’s attention, and he wondered what the hell just happened.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry had a full seven period day before he could find out anything, and by then, all of the chaos would be over.  
  
“And we’re just hours away from the first meetings of peace, where Lex Luthor has claimed that despite the attempt on his life, he intends to go through it. Many in the United Nations have cautioned Lex to forestall the talks, but he had this to say.”  
  
“They intend to shake the foundations of freedom with fear mongering and aggression,” Lex said. “If I stand boldly out in the light, then I gain power. This summit will go through, and we will have peace today. I am confident today’s events will go through as planned.”  
  
“Yet, despite Lex’s words, tensions between both countries are at an all time high,” Cat reported. “Both North and South Rhealasia officials blame the other side for the attack which nearly silenced Lex Luthor forever. We will report more on this story as it break. And later this evening before the summit, a special interview conducted by Lois Lane, by a high ranking official in North Rhealasia.”  
  
Ms. Rushman moved over to turn on the television.  
  
“But, why are these two countries at odds with each other?” she asked.  
  
“They were not always at odds,” Harry said. “There were differences sure, but the split happened, when the people in the North favored a more communist influenced regime, and the people in the South called for Capitalism. The split in 1950 was a nasty one, and the war raged on for nearly a decade, before a peace treaty caused a ceasefire, but it’s always been tenuous at best. And with both sides alleged to have dangerous chemical and biological weapons, it’s a powderkeg which is ready to explode….but truly they’ve lost sight with how much they’ve had in common. Thousands of years of history, wiped out by ten years of war.”  
  
Harry shook his head at the sight.  
  
“They are all the same, humans, Rhealasians, they are,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s true,” Ms. Rushman agreed. “But, both sides have spent the last fifty years being told that the other side is the cause of the split. They are the enemy and they should not be trusted.Any evidence to the contrary is dismissed as propaganda. Unfortunately, that is the cause more and more as time passes, as people tend to be fixated and divided among party lines, and demonize the other side so.”  
  
“And people continue seek out the news that they want to believe to confirm their biases,” Anissa said. “And anything that doesn’t back up their biases, they’ll dismiss it off hand as false information, as alternative facts.”  
  
“Yes, I couldn’t have said it better myself, Ms. Pierce,” Ms. Rushman agreed.  
  
Donna and Megan both broke out to sighs.  
  
‘It’s just like the war with the Greens and the Whites,’ Megan thought.  
  
‘And the Bana,’ Donna thought.  
  
‘Prejudice grows through generations, and it’s learned, on both sides,’ Megan thought helplessly. ‘A white Martian was slaughtered by her people by being in a relationship with a green Martian, and the Green Martian was shunned by his society, being branded as a traitor, and that was a fate worse than death, given how no thoughts are guarded on Mars.’  
  
Harry squeezed Megan’s hand underneath the desk.  
  
“The point for this, is that those are doomed to repeat history time and time again, unless they understand the root cause of why people go into conflict,” Natalie lectured. “And there will always be great divides, with many people having lost sight of who they truly are. Many of us want the same things in life, but we focus too much on the differences, rather than the things which dry us all as people, no matter what race, religion, gender, or nationality we are.”  
  
“Amen,” Anissa murmured.

* * *

  
After school, Harry sat up in the stands, to watch the Bumblebees cheerleader tryouts. And Anissa joined him to watch the the practice from the stands.  
  
“You’ve made quite the impact today,” Anissa said. “And you’re not just a pretty face either.”  
  
“Well, I try to learn from history,” Harry informed her as he watched one of the girls whiff on a cartwheel. He really hoped that Megan and Donna would better.  
  
“I think that even Rushman took notice of you,” Anissa said. “And she seems as cold as ice...well personality wise. Otherwise, she’s pretty hot.”  
  
“She is,” Harry agreed.  
  
“Although, I prefer brunettes more than redheads,” Anissa said.  
  
“I don’t really have a preference,” Harry commented with a shrug. “Unless you count strong capable women as a preference.”  
  
“Good preference to have,” Anissa said with a smile. “Last year’s been rough for a lot of us...and lot of good friends died. And most of my team died as well…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Harry said.  
  
“And it’s just because of some vengeful Amazon,” Anissa told him, scooting a bit closer towards him. “Just when I was starting to get my life back together. I was pretty mad last year...because my mother uprooted my sister and I and moved all the way up here to Rhode Island, after my parents got divorced and I don’t even know why they did….but I got over it, I guess, made some friends.”  
  
“Life changed for a lot of people.”  
  
Anissa nodded, her life did before then. She thought her family was stable, and to be honest, maybe she was reading the sighs wrong. Still, after the events of last year, it made her think a lot about what she was going to do with her life.  
  
Harry smiled, Megan and Donna appeared to make the team among others. Anissa grabbed his arm to catch is attention.  
  
“Here comes the best part,” Anissa told him.  
  
“What?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just watch,” Anissa said.  
  
“Well, congratulations, you’ve made the squad, both of you,” Wendy said. “I think that you’ll be excellent Bumblebees, and I’m really sorry about this.”  
  
“About what?” Donna asked.  
  
Karen and a couple of the other cheerleaders behind them and dumped a cooler full of gatorade on both Donna and Megan. Both of the girls were dripping wet, their uniforms clinging to their fit and nubile bodies.  
  
“See, told you, the best part,” Anissa said.  
  
“You didn’t lie,” Harry said to her.  
  
“So, you’re with both of them, aren’t you?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Yes, but that’s obvious, isn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm, just a little bit,” Anissa said. “Would have been mad a year ago...but now, not so much. Can’t fault your taste...or there’s as well.”  
  
Most certainly she had taken more of a shine to Harry than she normally would of a boy. Just something about his gorgeous green eyes intoxicated her.  
  
“I’m partial to Donna,” Anissa said leaning in a bit close to Harry. “Megan...she’s nice and all...but a bit too out of a 1980s sitcom for my liking.”  
  
Harry smiled and he moved down to congratulate to two girls, and potentially help them out of their soaking wet cheerleader uniforms.

* * *

  
“Ra’s al Ghul is personally involved,” Thea told Lex.  
  
Lex put his hand onto the palm of his chin and titled his head back, musing at this.  
  
“And they’ll try again,” Lex said. “But, you’ll be my secret weapon. If it’s Cheshire or anyone else, I think that you can handle her and anything else.”  
  
Lex moved off and left Thea to slip into a disguise, so she can blend into security. She decided it was now time to check in on with her mission support.  
  
“So, are you still going to go after them on your own?” she asked. “Because, I think that you’re nuts if you do.”  
  
“Actually, you have a point,” Thea said. “Time to unleash my trump card.”  
  
“So, you’re finally going to call Green Arrow?”  
  
“No, I have someone else in mind,” Thea said.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32(3/4/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 4th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Overall, the first day of school had been completed. Megan and Donna were still buzzing, even though they were finishing up their homework. They might have gotten done sooner, if they had not been too preoccupied with other things. Still they were extremely excited about their first day of school and Harry did not entirely hate it.  
  
“I made it, I made it!” Megan cheered. “Did you see that? I mean I was nervous at first…”  
  
“You really shouldn’t have been,” Donna said. “You were born to do this...me, I thought that I was going to mess up, and that would have been embarrassing.”  
  
“I don’t know why you were worried,” Megan said with a soft smile. “You were born to do this. I mean, the fierce and brave Amazon has nothing to worry about. You will be amazing!”  
  
Donna could not help and smile. The fact of the matter was that both of them did pretty well, although this was their first day of many at Happy Harbor High School.  
  
Harry half watched the ongoing coverage of the summit, waiting any minute for Lois’s interview to come on. Once Megan and Donna were done and once they were cleared for the tonight, he and Megan would be heading back to the Penthouse.  
  
The lights emitted and Mareena’s arrival back into the cave showed her arrival. She smiled when making eye contact Harry.  
  
“First day of school go well?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Fine,” Harry said. “How was things for you?”  
  
“We just finished cleaning up after Manta’s attack,” Mareena said. “Classes should resume in a couple of weeks. Still no idea where Black Manta went. My Father is interested in seeing where he went off to.”  
  
Harry levitated the books off of the couch onto another table to allow Mareena to sit down.  
  
“Mother sends her apologies, and says she should be by to resume your lessons within the week,” Mareena said.  
  
“Looking forward to it.”  
  
A crackling noise brought Harry out of the conversation a second later. He moved over to the next room. It could be a call for distress from someone. Mareena followed behind him a second later.  
  
“Overwatch to Cave? Is there anyone down here?”  
  
“This is Superman,” Harry said. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Bit a loaded question,” she commented. “But...that’s not the point right now. I want to know how much you know about the situation at Tapei.”  
  
“Tensions are running high, Luthor is involved, there was an attempt on his life,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, that pretty much covers the short of it,” Overwatch said. “But there’s far more that you need to know.”  
  
Harry and Mareena both listened to what she had to say.

* * *

  
“It’s obvious like the North never wanted talks with us,” the leader of South Rhealasia said. “They are not interesting in discourse, especially with their supreme leader and his missiles.”  
  
“If we didn’t have missiles pointed at you, then the South would storm our borders, and subject our people to their broken rule,” the North Rhealasia leader commented. “With the help of their American big brother, all in the name of freedom of course.”  
  
“So, you have missiles, you admit that!” the South Rhealasia leader said.  
  
“No more than you do, my friend,” North Rhealasia representative said. “If we find out that you were behind this attack, we will not hesitate to take the necessary measures to defend our borders.”  
  
“Bah, the cowardly North was behind today’s events. This gentleman is a Capitalist, and there’s nothing that you cannot stand more than…”  
  
“Gentlemen,” Lex said in a firm tone. “I appreciate the need for you to get this all out of your sisters. I really do. But, you need to appreciate the bigger picture.”  
  
The leaders of the North and South turned their attention to the man in question. One seemed more inclined to hear him out then the rest.  
  
“You are all brothers, the only thing that separates you is a border,” Lex said. “Thousands of years of common culture wiped away of fifty years of mistrust. Why, you should appreciate the things you have in common. Namely, the traditional tea ceremony…..Mercy.”  
  
Mercy stepped over and held out a couple of trays before moving them over to the table.  
  
“Well, yes, it is a pastime,” the leader of the North commented.  
  
“Yes, I can appreciate it, as any civilized man would,” the South’s leader said.  
  
“Excellent,” Lex said. “Most excellent.”  
  
Red Arrow blended in the best she could through the security force. She noticed, in the distance, a woman disguised as a Geisha, wheeling in a tea cart. She knew from the walk immediately it was Cheshire. Thea slipped in to block her attempts.  
  
Cheshire smiled, flicked a button in the side of the cart and hurled it. Two blades retracted and went towards Red Arrow. She jumped on top of the cart and steered it away, crashing through the wall.  
  
Security moved in to protect the leaders and the man who was mediating the conversation. Cheshire just stepped back and lazily waved her hand.  
  
Sportsmaster made an entrance, crashing through the window, and smashing a golf club down onto the head of a hapless security guard.  
  
“As a wise man once said, I’ll never call golf a dull game again.”  
  
Cheshire had more backup, as Red Arrow recovered. The trio of Tigermoth, Silken Spider, and Dragonfly dropped down. Silken Spider shot a thick line at one of the beefier bodyguards before taking him down. Tigermoth wiped out another bodyguard with a speedy punch, and Dragonfly wiped out another security guard.  
  
Toe to toe when Cheshire and Red Arrow. She disarmed her bow. Cheshire just smiled.  
  
“You can’t stop all of us, you know,” Cheshire said.  
  
“Look up in the sky,” Red Arrow responded.  
  
Superman and Aquagirl crashed the party. The trio of assassins turned their attention to them.  
  
“I’ll take Cheshire!” Red Arrow yelled.  
  
“And only on the second date?” Cheshire asked.  
  
“I’ll take the trio,” Superman said.  
  
“Mmm, my man, three ladies at once,” Cheshire said dreamingly.  
  
She threw herself down onto the ground, dodging an arrow. And that left Aquagirl against Sportsmaster, if she must do such a thing.

* * *

  
Cheshire beckoned Red Arrow to come after her. She deflected another arrow and jumped off of the wall, bouncing up. Cheshire threw two discs at Red Arrow. Red Arrow dodged them and she came back up, shooting another arrow at her.  
  
The woman was good at dodging, Red Arrow would have to give her that. Red Arrow tried a different tactic. Cheshire smashed her down against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Cheshire’s knife stabbed down, narrowly missing her neck.  
  
“You’re not the target, he is,” Cheshire warned her. “So, I’d suggest you step off, before you end up losing your head.”  
  
“Advice taken,” Red Arrow said. “And denied.”  
  
Red Arrow kicked the knife away from Cheshire and the two of them ended up flying into a fountain off to the side. Both warriors came up dripping wet, still punching away at each other. Cheshire grabbed Red Arrow in a half nelson choke, until Red Arrow flipped her out of the fountain and narrowly missed hitting her with a net arrow.  
  
Silken Spider performed an acrobatic move, which Superman turned around fast enough to catch her by the ankles with. He hurled her down to the ground, catching her moves before she could pull them off.  
  
Tigermoth zipped as fast as possible towards Superman, who avoided at least two of the three punches, before coming back with an uppercut which blitzed her something fierce. She came up, Superman smiling and dodging each of the attack with precision. The crowd gathered at the summit watched him in eye, when Superman came up from behind him.  
  
These swift movements positioned him for another play, catching Silken Spider’s strand and jumping high into the air, flipping and wrapping up Tigermoth. Dragonfly came back up and blasted Superman a few seconds later. He deflected her blasts and came up to fly at her.  
  
The two flew out the broken windows and disappeared out of sight.  
  
“We keep running into you way too often,” Sportsmaster commented. “In Biayla. In Santa Prisca...and then you took Red Tornado out of the cave, because you thought someone would be after him. Kids, you’re a lot smarter than I thought that you were.”  
  
“How do you know this?” Aquagirl demanded.  
  
Sportsmaster swung a pair of clubs and she just blocked it with mystical blades. She snapped them in half which caused Sportsmaster just smiled at.  
  
“We have a source on the inside, very inside,” Sportsmaster said. “Your day is over.”  
  
Off to the side, Cheshire finally had been wrapped up, tied to a pole by a rope coming out of the arrow.  
  
“A pity,” Sportsmaster said. “But, maybe I should learn the same lesson that the League would. Never send a little girl to do a man’s job.”  
  
Sportsmaster avoided Aquagirl’s waterball attack. She depleted the fountain of most of its resources and now had been running on fumes.  
  
“Good thing Superman’s always there to bail you brats out of trouble,” Sportsmaster said. “Almost interesting how he’s made himself irreplaceable to the point that the entire team would fall apart if he wasn’t there to prop them up.”  
  
“We’ll manage fine!” Aquagirl yelled.  
  
Red Arrow’s arrow came out of the corner of her eye. Sportsmaster dodged it.  
  
“Archery, not a real sport,” Sportsmaster said. “And you don’t even have a good eye for it. No wonder Green Arrow replaced you.”  
  
“Wasn’t aiming at you.”  
  
The sprinklers burst open, making Sportsmaster soaking wet and also allowing Aquagirl to fuel up. The water hardened around her body and created a super hard fist made entirely out of water which allowed her to punch Sportsmaster a couple of times hard and send him flying back.  
  
Sportsmaster crashed down to the ground, and rolled over. Red Arrow curb stomped him down to the ground, groaning.  
  
“Maybe some time in the penalty box will teach you not to talk trash,” she commented after backing off from him.  
  
Dragonfly had returned to be dropped down onto the pile of goons.  
  
Cheshire freed herself, and realized this mission had gone badly. She hurled a smoke bomb into the air and also pushed a trigger, exploding the wall and causing several innocent bystaders to scream.  
  
Superman zipped forward and pulled everyone out of harm’s way, to prevent them from being crushed. Then he grabbed onto the wall, pushing it back together. A naked eye would see that he used extreme force to fix the wall, but a little bit of magic went a long way in fixing this.  
  
The dust was settling and Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Tigermoth, Silken Spider, and Dragonfly all slipped away. Harry had no idea where they went and today’s assault raised a number of attentions. He walked closer to Red Arrow and Aquagirl.  
  
“Alright?”  
  
“Good that you backed us up, Green-Eyes, and thanks,” Red Arrow said, flashing him a fond smile

* * *

  
Everyone was calming down and it appeared that the intense talks were going to continue. However, from the shadows, one final assassin came on in, with a knife aimed. No one quite had a chance to know whether or not the assassin would strike against Lex, the North’s leader, or the south’s leader.  
  
Rather, Mercy’s arm popped open to reveal a cybernetic cannon and she blasted the assassin away. She scanned the area to make sure that there were no others in the shadows.  
  
“My bodyguard,” Lex said. “And she comes equipped with her own hardware.”  
  
“And none of my bodyguards would be that efficient,” the leader of the south commented.  
  
“Yes, she is most impressive,” the North’s leader agreed. “How much would it take for us to acquire something like that?”  
  
“Naturally, the South would be more than happy to look into something that advanced.”  
  
“Gentlemen, we talk over your differences, and what you’re willing to do to reunite, and I’ll be happy to talk business afterwards.”  
  
Lex caught Red Arrow’s eye, who folded her arms. The two leaders and several of the other diplomats at the table were gushing about how Lex saved their life, having forgotten exactly who did the heavy lifting.  
  
“Doing good and saving lives is its own reward,” Aquagirl reminded Red Arrow.  
  
“I know, but I don’t have to like it.”  
  
Luthor played her, making her go in and protect him, and then Lex was the one that got all of the glory.  
  
Harry stood in the back, his hands draped over the shoulders of both of the other heroines. For a brief second, he made eye contact with Lex and the smug smile on Lex’s face only got even more smugger.  
  
Pulling his hand off of Thea’s shoulder, Harry crushed his hand, the vision of wrapping it tight around Lex’s throat, danced into his head.

* * *

  
“Today, a treaty to work together is in the process of being established….and perhaps now we have the first steps towards a unified Rhealasia, once again, after fifty years of being apart.”  
  
The doors opened and Lex Luthor stepped out, with a spring in his step and a glint in his eyes. Cat turned her attention completely towards Lex.  
  
“Mr. Luthor, a few words with you, if you will,” Cat said.  
  
“Certainly, Ms. Grant,” Lex said. “I think today was the first step towards a more unified front. I always have stated that globalization is the way of the future and best for business. Borders should be loosened and we should work together. When we look past superficial differences, we are all united under one common front.”  
  
A far off look appeared in Lex’s eyes.  
  
“My sister, Lena, she had a dream of bringing people closer together,” Lex said. “And her sudden incapacitation was heart wrenching for me as it was for many others. But, I am certain that I’m doing her proud, and hopefully when she recovers...she will be proud of what I’ve done, building upon the work that she’s done.”  
  
“Yes, but there’s not been any progress in your sister’s condition, has there?” Cat asked.  
  
“Unfortunately, but the best doctors money can buy are working with her around the clock,” Lex commented. “I’m confident that she will make a full recovery. In the meantime, she will be as comfortable as possible.”  
  
“And you still haven't found the cause of her collapse this past May?” Cat asked.  
  
“I cannot reveal my sister’s confidential medical information on the air, Ms. Grant,” Lex told her sternly.  
  
Cat nodded, and gazed up into the sky, to see a certain man of flight. The people in the square below pointed him out, and even Lex’s attention was grabbed.  
  
“But, truly today’s events might have gone differently, if it was not for Superman,” Cat said. “For today, he prevented a collapse of the plaza, which many would have perished had they been crushed.”  
  
“Yes, Superman did play his part,” Lex admitted. “I must be going...there’s still a lot to do...I have a very important and early breakfast to attend.”  
  
“Thank you for your time, Mr. Luthor,” Cat commented. “And we’ll all be waiting to see what the next step in these world changing peace talks are.”

* * *

  
In a secluded area, Harry, Mareena, and Thea meet, the trio ensuring that there was no one coming in bother them. There had been no signs of the assassins since Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and the Trio had left which made them extremely worried.  
  
Mareena frowned and launched into the topic at hand.  
  
“Sportsmaster says there’s a mole,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“I wouldn’t believe a damn word that comes out of his mouth,” Red Arrow said. “He talks shit all of the time to seem important but...it’s odd how Sportsmaster seemed to know more than he should. There’s something that’s compromised on your Team, or someone….”  
  
For a second, Harry frowned and looked Red Arrow dead in the eye.  
  
“Talk to J’onn, he assured that I was clean,” Harry said.  
  
“Unless the League was compromised long ago,” Red Arrow said. “And even if you aren’t compromised, there’s a chance that there’s someone in the League who could be a double-agent. Maybe removing Red Tornado from the cave was the right move. There were too many questions regarding that.”  
  
Whoever was after Red Tornado did not reveal itself.  
  
“For you sake, I hope that you are clean, Green-Eyes,” Thea commented. “And even if you are, you have to agree that it’s pretty unsettling how much Sportsmaster knows.”  
  
“I agree,” Mareena said. “But, the people who were stalking Red Tornado could have figured he had been moved. And the same mysterious Priestess was at both Santa Prisca and Biayla, so she could be their source.”  
  
“Maybe,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“I’ll keep a close watch out for anything,” Mareena said. “But, for now, we should keep the matter between us.”  
  
“I disagree,” Harry said.  
  
The other two women turned their eyes towards Harry, very much surprised by his sudden disagreement. They wondered precisely why he would.  
  
“Secrets are just going to breed more distrust,” Harry said. “And then the Team will fall apart on its own. Keeping secrets doesn’t do anyone any good...as I’m sure you know.”  
  
It was here that Red Arrow was looking directly at Thea, who responded with a nod. She hoped to hell that Sportsmaster was lying, but there were just too many question marks regarding the team. And then there was the League, namely Oliver’s questionable actions ever since Shanghai. And Superwoman’s resurrection, what if she was another clone of the original, much like Superboy? There were just so many variables and so many question marks.  
  
To be honest, Thea did not trust anyone right now.  
  
“If it’s anyone on the team, I’ll find out,” Harry said.  
  
“And if it’s you.”  
  
Thea’s question caused Harry a long pause. He was about ninety five percent sure it was not him, but he humored her question none the less.  
  
“Then I hope my team intends to take every step to neutralize me should I become a threat to them,” Harry said. “I have your word, right, Mareena?”  
  
“It won’t come to that,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“I didn’t ask if you thought it would come to that, I have your word, right?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, you do,” she said. “And I’m certain that you would do the same if we were compromised...although I don’t think it is willingly.”  
  
And Mareena was not too confident about her ability to take Harry down, if push came to shove. While the Team would function without him fine enough, having a magical Kryptonian on their side made things a whole lot easier.

* * *

  
In a temple, Lex Luthor settled in with the man who invited him, Lex Luthor. The two of them shared a glass of tea, which relaxed Lex’s mind.  
  
“Today was the first step of an overall greater plan,” Ra’s told him.  
  
“Indeed, my friend,” Lex said. “And your associates were paid handsomely to make it look convincing.”  
  
“Yes,” Ra’s said.  “So, you saw him up close for the first time, didn’t you?”  
  
Lex took a long drink of his tea, most likely to avoid the conversation which was about ready to come. Ra’s eyed him casually and Lex put down the tea and nodded.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“And what did you think of your...progeny?”  
  
Had Lex still had hair, he would have ripped it out by now. He settled by shifting his tea cup from one point to the other on the table.  
  
“It’s really unsettling how Superboy has things together more than he should at this point,” Lex said. “Because, he wasn’t supposed to fly.”  
  
“My daughter said that Superman was a more fitting name for this strong warrior,” Ra’s said.  
  
“I’m sure she does,” Lex murmured.  
  
Ra’s stood up and looked over at the sunrise. A new day dawned and one which they achieved some great things. Ra’s could see everything clearly, even though Lex was raising questions. He assumed that Lex would see it as a blessing.  
  
“I see a perfect champion to rule the world and force it into the Light,” Ra’s said. “Perhaps it had been a boon and blessing that he was allowed to grow in this manner, instead of being programmed by our organization.”  
  
Lex just nodded, not too certain this was a good thing. Mostly there was something with Superman’s temperament that he did not like. Something familiar and unsettling, which made him feel the need to take a trip to Cadmus and look over all of the logs of his development with a fine tooth comb.  
  
Something did not register right for him. And it was not the addition of the mysterious, but quite powerful, Subject X either, oh no, it was something else entirely.

* * *

  
Harry stuck around in Tapei for a short while longer, in an attempt to pick up some kind of trail. Something in the shadows made him stop suddenly.  
  
A flying kick almost caught him in the face. Harry performed a duck and roll action, and came face to face with Cheshire. Cheshire brandished a blade and smiled.  
  
“Enchanted to cut through even your skin,” Cheshire said. “Because, you’ve been looking for me all night.”  
  
Cheshire plunged her blade at Superman, who dodged the attack just seconds later. Grabbing her around the wrist allowed the hybrid to disarm Cheshire. She was able to break free and land onto him. Superman followed her, as the two ended up on a balcony.  
  
Three more kicks bounced off of him, with Superman just blocking her every step of the way. He caught Cheshire by the arm and pinned her up against the wall. He flew her off of the balcony all the way across the street, through an open window in a hotel room.  
  
The two landed firmly on a bed, with it shaking underneath them. Jade’s mask slid off, to reveal her smiling face, her hair draped seductively over it. The two leaned closer together, with Harry leaning towards her.  
  
“Do you know anything about a mole feeding the bad guys information?”  
  
“We’re not all too bad,” Cheshire told him. “And you seriously believed what he said?”  
  
She chuckled in amusement as Harry tormented her by being on top of her, but not really touching her at the same time. She decided to lose the playful attitude for a minute, and look into his eyes.  
  
“If the team has a double-agent, no one told me anything,” Cheshire said. “But, I don’t think anyone on your team is feeding Sportsmaster anything. He’s talking out of his ass, which is nothing new.”  
  
Harry and Jade locked eyes. Harry believed that Jade was completely telling him the truth, without any hint of deception. She managed to free herself long enough to wrap her legs around Harry and hold him into place.  
  
“I didn’t have a chance to mention this tonight, but I’m really digging the new suit,” Jade said. “It’s almost a pity that it’s going to lay on the floor when I finish taking it off of you.”  
  
The front of her uniform had come open in the scuffle and Harry caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Jade freed one of her arm and freed even more of her skin.  
  
“Obviously, you know what we’re going to do next. You couldn’t think that I would let you catch up for me ,if we weren’t going to have some fun. And dealing with Sportsmaster tonight means that I have a lot of stress to burn off….lucky you, hmmm?”  
  
Jade made an honest attempt to get Harry’s uniform off of him. She had some fun figuring out how it worked, hands moving all over his body.  
  
“The shirt and jeans were bland as hell, but at least I could have gotten those off,” Jade said with a smile.  
  
Harry muttered something and it allowed Jade easier access to the uniform and also Harry’s body, when peeling it off of them. She kissed Harry, while the two undressed each other.  
  
He was always in the mood, something that Jade liked in a man. And now it was time for the next step.

**The Shameless Smut Is Live In the Next Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33(3/4/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 4th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The following chapter has shameless smut. No plot. Feel free to exit stage right if that’s not your cup of tea.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Both lovers stripped naked and in the midst of a heated embrace. It would not be long before both Jade and Harry pushed forward, knowing precisely what the other wanted.  
  
The rush of today’s events spurred both of them on. Jade knew precisely what she wanted and most importantly, how to get into it. Her tongue pushed down Harry’s throat. She was pleased to know that he was not just going to lie back and take it. Harry made her work for it, which pleased Jade.  
  
The kissing only got deeper when the two eager lovers got into it. Oh, she wished that there could be more patience, but damn it, Jade really wanted it now. She put a hand on his bicep to squeeze it. It had been a few weeks since they last encountered each other, so Jade wanted to acquaint herself with every inch of Harry’s body. The warmth spreading through him made her spike with need.  
  
After spending the next few minutes exploring Harry’s body, Jade made her move. She slid down the bed and put her foot down onto Harry’s stiff member. She brushed her toes up and down on him, the throbbing of his manhood getting more present when she pushed up and then went down onto him.  
  
She watched for his reaction, and it was amazing to see just how much he reacted to the feeling of her feet. She trembled as well, wanting him so badly. Yet, Jade leaned back, hands pressed behind her. She casually worked Harry over while getting worked over herself.  
  
Then, Jade pulled away with a smile and eased back down from him, brushing down his legs. Again, she watched for a reaction and just had to smile.  
  
“What can I say?” Jade asked with a sultry smirk. “I know what my man likes.”  
  
A smile locked onto Jade’s face, when she rubbed her feet all over Harry’s legs. The silky smooth soles rubbed up before finally finding him again. Jade’s body crushed with heat. She moved a hand between her legs to ease the tension.  
  
So good, Jade could not help and smile by what she was doing. And Harry was making her feel just as much.  
  
“You don’t waste any time getting reacquainted, do you,” Harry growled at her.  
  
“No baby, I don’t,” Jade softly cried.  
  
Harry enjoyed the ride, of Jade’s silky soles wrapping around his extended rod, and pumping him up and down. She hit every pleasure point with a casual grab and a tug. Harry pushed almost all the way up from her, and grabbed onto her ankle. Her toes brushed against him harder and faster.  
  
Jade’s silky toes pleasured his pole the more that she worked on him, getting him nice and hard. Harry was about ready to pull her feet off, shove her down onto the bed, and fuck the daylights out of her. However, he could wait.  
  
Then, Jade did something which would blow Harry’s mind.  
  
Jade’s lips added a much needed burst of pleasure when she sucked Harry in time with the footjob. All of the blood rushed though from Harry’s head, getting as hard as he could ever be. Jade’s insane flexibility paid dividends today. The loud sounds she made ,in addition to her movements made Harry want to lose it into her mouth.  
  
“Such talent,” Harry groaned. “Oooh, you really know how to be a woman of many talents.”  
  
She edged Harry closer to the orgasm, and pulled away from him. Drool drooled from her mouth. She could see Harry’s chest rising and falling, his face curling into a frustrated look after she played him. Jade just smiled, hoping to encourage Harry to do something particularly naughty to her. She twitched, her quim dripping wet at the thought.  
  
Jade’s fingers danced with a torturous crawl up Harry’s legs. She reached him finally, grasping his thick rod and squeezing it tight for a second before pulling back. She smiled at the warmth caused. Her pussy dripped when he stared her down with burning lust.  
  
Slowly, but subtly, Jade played with his package, the warning look in his eyes only encouraging her even more so. Testing her boundaries and pushing her fingers down onto him. Mmm, she could grab him all day and work him over. Jade took her spare hand and tweaked her nipples teasingly. She wanted him, so much of him.  
  
“Jade, I swear to….”  
  
“Mmm, what, darling?” Jade asked.  
  
That heated glare and somewhat innocent smile, even though it was forced, caused Harry’s blood to boil. Jade pushed him a little bit more and a little bit more, and a little bit more. And a little bit more, and then finally, Harry lost all control of himself.  
  
Harry shoved her down onto the bed and without warning, took her right then and there. He lined up between Jade’s eagerly spread legs and buried himself deep inside of her. He felt relief when finally inside of her tight pussy, ramming in hard, pulling out, and ramming in even harder the second time.  
  
“OOOH, FUCK MY NASTY PUSSY!” Jade shouted at the top of her lungs. “I’ve been a naughty girl...a bitch….such a naughty fucking women!”  
  
Jade dug her nail down the back of Harry’s neck and locked onto him, the dirty look in her eye encouraging Harry to just go that much deeper. Oh, he could fuck her all night long like that. Jade’s sexy body just called for him. A  
  
Superman punished Cheshire, owned her, and Jade could not get enough, she wanted more. She wanted Harry all the way inside of her, burying inside of her body. Jade just bit down on her lip and encouraged Harry with lust.  
  
So, good, it was so amazing. Harry lifted her legs up higher and was deep inside of her. Jade quivered from Harry hitting all of the right notes and just making her scream. Jade released and clamped him tight, the moans only getting hotter and hotter.  
  
She came harder than ever before, but despite the working over Jade’s body got, she did not want him to stop.  
  
“Don’t so slow,” Jade breathed. “Please, fuck me. Fuck your nasty little assassin whore until she can’t take anymore.”  
  
The minx underneath him dripping so wet encouraged Harry to plunge deeper. Harry closed her eyes, she was so sinfully good. Harry could feel her at the edge. After the first orgasm, minor, Harry knew what to do to really drive her into insanity.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play,” Harry reminded her.  
  
Turnabout was fair play with Harry denying Jade her orgam after she denied him earlier. She could feel a really good one coming on, and the fact that Harry denied her so much, caused Jade to tingle with lust.  
  
“Oh, you’re something else,” Jade said.  
  
“I gave you a small one.”  
  
“A taster to rip the big one away from me,” Jade protested.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Jade slowly turned onto her hands and knees. Harry spanked Jade’s shapely ass, first softly, and then a bit more hard to get her going on the bed. Jade hoped he left handprints on her cheeks which she would feel.  
  
The smell of his musk was something that made Jade anticipate him entering her again. She looked over her shoulder, long dark hair flipping into a curtain and lips going into a smile.  
  
“Honey, it’s lonely without you.”  
  
She crawled down the bed, with Harry standing behind her. Harry primed himself, rod extended and ready to go.  
  
“Fuck this bitch. Take her pussy and wreck her. Oh, you make me cream just thinking about this big cock. I’m such a whore who can’t live without her daily dose of vitamin D.”  
  
He clenched onto her ass and rubbed a finger into her hole.  
  
“Mmm, take me up ass then. It’s so tight...so fucking tight. I’ll be your anal whore anyday. I know you’ve taken both Wonder Woman and Black Canary in the ass before….Power Girl too...if you could pull yourself away from those big fucking titties long enough. But, she as a great ass.”  
  
Jade rubbed her ass up and down his length.  
  
“And I have a nice ass, a nice tight ass which just needs to be fucked. So, why don’t you get in there, and give your bitch what she wants?”  
  
Harry rubbed against her cheeks briefly, with Jade’s dirty talk spurring him over the edge. He lined up for her, grabbing as much as her fit body as possible. Being deep inside this perfect ass made Harry just break into a soft smile.  
  
“You asked for it, you got it.”  
  
Ramming balls deep into her tight ass made Jade close her eyes. Harry ground slowly, making Jade clutch onto the bed. She hung on for the ride, the long and hellacious ride, with Harry pushing deep inside of her, and almost pulling out, before going deeper yet again.  
  
“You fucking love this.”  
  
A slow stroke inside of her brought several longing cries from Jade. Harry milked her ass cheeks while pushing into her. He could smell her dripping, denied a couple more times. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her, and then rested his tip into her.  
  
Jade wanted this inside of her so bad. The assassin wanted all of it. Oh, Harry’s questing fingers did a number on her body now, pushing closer to that one great point of release.  
  
Harry tortured her, enjoying how much Jade squirmed. He had his fun and edged her to another ruined orgasm before sliding back into Jade’s ass. Jade closed ranks around, squeezing him.  
  
“I don’t want to let go,” Jade said.  
  
“Mmm, we’ll see how lucky you are.”  
  
The tightness of her anal muscles threatened to squeeze Harry to an early completion. He lifted Jade up, so she was kneeling while Harry plunged up into her tight ass. This gave Harry all of the room he needed to work, to explore Jade’s body. Toned legs, wet tight pussy which Harry fingered rapidly to another edge, toned stomach, and bouncing breasts, oh Harry wanted it all.  
  
What Harry wanted, he took, kissing Jade’s neck. He smiled when her anal muscles flexed over him, closing in and then untightening around him.  
  
Jade took great pride in the work that she put in her body and how much Harry appreciated it was just icing on the cake.  
  
“You want to cum, don’t you.”  
  
Harry pulled out of Jade and turned her around. His cock was still nestled between her ass cheeks, and he rubbed furiously against her. Jade wanted him back inside of her.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“Finish in my ass, then,” Jade whispered in hotly in Harry’s ear.  
  
So fucking hot, that Harry almost came undone right there. Thankfully, he had more self control than most would have in a situation like this. He lined up Jade and prepared to take the plunge. Energy swirled from his hand, with Harry smiling from the surprise.  
  
The smile was one which made a woman’s panties wet. And Jade was most certainly dripping in anticipation what Harry had up his sleeve.  
  
Now, Harry set Jade up onto his lap and bounced her ass on his cock, all while shoving a matching energy construct deep inside of her body. The lady assassin’s eyes bulged out and she clutched onto him so tightly, being worked over.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
The state of Jade answered that question. She was shaking all over from the orgasm which threatened to escape through every inch of the skilled warrior’s body.  
  
The depths Harry rammed inside of both of her holes sent Jade’s juices spilling. Harry rubbed her thigh with his hand and worked up to her body. Jade’s breasts danced in front of him, her dark nipples stuck out extremely hard and ready for him to grab.  
  
“Just a little bit longer until I blast your ass full of my cream,” Harry whispered in ear ear.  
  
Harry milked Jade’s tits, the promise of getting a load inside of her ass caused Jade to drip. She could not get enough of this, enough of Harry as deep into her as humanly possible. Harry squeezed down tightly, releasing her ass cheek and then reclaiming it in the palm of his hand. Jade breathed into his ear.  
  
Closer, closer, Harry enjoyed the moment. Jade was a very passionate lover, and Harry’s encounter with her was about to pay dividends.  
  
True to his word, Harry busted a nut in Jade’s ass, seeing stars when he finished. He rode her all the way through the orgasm, with Jade clutching onto every inch of him that she could reach. The overflow of her pussy splattering juices all over his stomach, made Harry just lean back a bit more.  
  
Time passed, with both recovering from a very intense set of orgasms. Jade nuzzled her face into Harry’s neck and just could not do anything other than smile.  
  
The two rested, with Jade smiling in pleasure, content to have this feeling.  
  
“Perfect,” Jade said with a kiss to the side of his neck.  
  
She rested for a minute and then slid down his body. Jade proceeded to lick the juices off of Harry’s abs and then cleaned his cock up. She smiled, excited that he hardened so fast, because she wanted even more.  
  
“Well, you’re the gift that keeps on giving, and ready to ride again, aren’t you, stud?” Jade purred in his ear.  
  
Jade wanted another ride, her legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s strong waist. Harry grabbed onto her and smiled, easing Jade onto him and filling her up.  
  
Oh, she could get so wet, and Harry admired her sex drive so much. The tightness clamped nicely around him, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly, but surely, Jade lowered his face down onto her breasts.  
  
Jade’s eyes fluttered shut, clinging onto her lover when he slid into her pussy, filling her up to the brim. Oh, not really any room to spare and as a reward, she squeezed him with her tight pussy. Enjoying this moment.  
  
Harry really did give her a reason to live, after she numbed herself to the world after the strife in her family.  
  
If Jade had her way, she would get the second load before too long. But, she did not want to stop riding him so soon. Not only she got everything she wanted.  
  
Jade pushed him down on the bed and bounced up and down onto him. She just felt her man, the love of her life, all of him inside of her.  
  
“Hope you didn’t have any plans for tonight.”  
  
Harry relaxed himself, he knew that the end would be explosive, especially if Jade had her way.

* * *

  
Three hours before her flight, and Cat Grant sat at the edge of the bed, bag ready to go. Cat dressed in a transparent blue nightgown, and the only thing she needed to do was to shower, get changed, and then she would be ready to go.  
  
A knock on the door caused Cat to cautiously to the door. She peered through the crack and then unlocked it, for when Harry stepped in.  
  
“I hoped that you would stop by,” Cat said. “Although, I had a feeling that you might be checking up on Lois after she got through with that interview.”  
  
“She had to take an early flight back,” Harry said. “So, I guess, you get me this morning.”  
  
“Mmm, lucky me,” Cat told him with a wink. “Well, I’ve got a couple of hours to kill...and I suppose that a quickie wouldn’t hurt? Really get me up and alert in the morning.”  
  
Harry smiled, he did have a couple of hours before he was due to get back and get ready to school. Sleep was only something he did to be in a bed with a lovely woman. Jade had to be the one to leave this morning, otherwise Harry would still be with her.  
  
“I love the suit, “Cat said. “Pity that you couldn’t wear it here.”  
  
“Wouldn’t want to attract attention.”  
  
“Oh, you mean you don’t just by being you,” Cat said.  
  
The two joined each other, kissing each other madly. After seeing him tonight, Cat obviously thristed for it, and Harry wanted to give her everything that she wanted. The luscious blonde dug her nails into the side of Harry’s shoulder, smiling when he deepened the kiss the two of them shared.  
  
She pulled away, and smiled. Cat undid the front of her nightdress and let it pull to the ground, dressed in nothing, but a lacy black bra and a matching pair of panties. The beautiful young blonde struck a pose and Harry beckoned her over.  
  
The talented blonde wrapped her legs around Harry and shoved her tongue down into his mouth with an intense kiss. Harry put his hand on the side of her leg as she deeply kissed him. The loud smack of their lips just gonig together increased, with thier passion and intensity.  
  
“Want you so badly,” Cat told him.  
  
“Well, I’m here,” Harry said. “But, you don’t want to burn out too soon, do you?”  
  
Harry slowed down Cat, kneading her ass through the other side of her panties. So soft, so nice, and Harry enjoyed playing with it. He hovered off of the ground and slid forward, with Cat peppering his mouth, jaw, and nose with more kisses. The soft caress of her hair made Harry smile.  
  
He had to have her, and now that he was here, he would have her. He would take her, like it was no one’s business.  
  
He backed Cat over onto the bed, kissing her a couple of times on the side of the neck. Cat curled a finger against his hair, and just broke into a smile.  
  
Cat smiled when Harry slowly removed her bra and panties. More of her gorgeous body, her nice breasts, wet pussy, and delicious ass revealed itself. She had been stripped bare for Harry, on the bed, with Harry sizing her up, like she was a delicious bit of prey for him to devour.  
  
“Come for me, then,” Cat said. “I want it, now.”  
  
He rewarded her eagerness by kissing down her body. Cat squirmed underneath him. Harry smelled her arousal and knew that Cat was going to have a pretty good morning. She did some good work and good work deserves to be rewarded. Harry pressed his finger down onto her warm lips and sent Cat spiraling up high, her pussy squishing underneath his hand.  
  
“Want you now,” Cat said.  
  
Harry slipped his tongue between Cat’s moist lips and slurped away at her. The juices tasted heavenly, and he could not get enough.  
  
“Mmm, lick my pretty pussy,” Cat purred. “Oooh, a handsome man like you...you know what I like. And I like to see your sexy face buried between my legs and going to work. So good...you’re making me feel….mmm!”  
  
Cat’s voice sounded like pure audio erotic.  Harry could not do anything more than lap her up, and make her ooze into his mouth. Cat was cumming, and Harry smiled due to what he caused. He sent her body quivering nito the highest point, sucking her juices up.  
  
She closed her eyes, and grabbed the back of his head. The warmth made Cat wonder how she got so lucky to have such a man in her life. She did not question things too much. The fact she had to share him with other women, did not matter in the slightest.  
  
Just gave Cat a chance to seize a greater opportunity, and make the most out of what they were doing. Harry lapped her up and pulled away from her allowing her body to rest.  
  
The moment Harry came up, he surveyed a downed Cat, and smiled. She looked like an angel, completely debauched.  
  
“I have to have you.”  
  
Cat flipped over onto her hands and knees, her sexy peach ass sticking for him, demanded to be grabbed. The soft curves of the young reporter drew Harry in, like a moth to a flame. He moved in and touched Cat’s body, moving up her. He kissed her several times, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
“You can’t have enough of me,” Harry said. “You’re dripping for me.”  
  
“Yes, and now I want you so badly,” Cat begged.  
  
It was pretty ironic how a woman named Cat put herself into position to be fucked doggy-style.Harry would give her everything that he wanted in due time. He wanted to soak up the moment and soak up Cat, every little inch of her.  
  
Harry ground his tool against her, ramping her up for the kill. The body language told the story more than any words could. Cat parted her thighs.  
  
“Please!” Cat yelled. “I need your cock! I need you to fuck me!”  
  
He was not going to deny such a lovely lady, stuffing her completely full with one huge plunge. She gobbled up his tool the very second it slammed into her tight body.  
  
Cat mewled underneath him, with Harry sliding her up down the bed and pulling him back into his strong arms. He repeated this ritual three or four more times, keeping up with numerous thrusts on her. Their bodies meeting together so tightly caused Cat to almost lose it.  
  
Rapid fire thrusts ensured that there was no almost about it. The stunning reporter did in fact lose it, she lost it for Harry completely.  
  
She spurted all over him, lubricating the path for his manhood to slip faster inside of her, which he did. Harry clutched onto her tight, pushing faster into her. She was getting taken for a ride.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the lovely woman underneath him. Cat was a nympho with a high sex drive and Harry pounded her, deep inside.  
  
“Cum for me, pretty kitty,” Harry said.  
  
Cat flushed, but did so, clamping down onto him. He made her feel extremely special and she needed him, needed him more than life itself.  
  
The rush continued until the point where Cat finished cumming for him. She collapsed down onto the bed, with Harry resting against her. And then, he scooped his arms around her and pulled her up.  
  
After making her cum, Harry turned her around so the two could face each other. Harry cupped Cat’s chin and she leaned towards him.  
  
“I want you so badly right now,” Cat said.  
  
“After that taste….”  
  
“Just a taste.”  
  
Cat smashed her lips down onto his, another set of lips rubbing against his extremely hardened tool. He was all over her body, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. Not that she wanted to go anywhere, not now and not ever. Cat knew precisely what she wanted in life, and who she wanted to do it with.  
  
They made out vigorously, before Harry dropped Cat down onto him one more time. Her tight pussy closed down ont him, with Harry grabbing her.  
  
It was not too long before Harry made Cat bounce up and down onto her. He squeezed her body and caused her to moan into his ear. Harry smiled, being deep inside of Cat’s perfect pussy felt like he was on the way home, and nothing could make this better.  
  
“So good,” Cat breathed in response.  
  
“I would agree,” Harry said.  
  
“Best way to start the morning,” she told him.  
  
Harry could not agree any more than he already did.  
  
Cat’s wet pussy clung onto him tightly with each bounce. Oh, she was something else, extremely preciously. Harry encouraged her the best he could, bouncing her upon him multiple times. Cat pressed her face against his neck and sucked on his earlobe.  
  
Cat wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, breathing sexily in his ear.  
  
“Ooh, fuck me harder. My breasts are yours...everything is yours.”  
  
Harry attacked her breasts, and Cat closed her eyes. She clutched onto the back of Harry’s end, and knew that she could not resist him any. His fingers worked their magic, and his mouth worked even greater magic. Cat felt something greater than life itself.  
  
Her orgasm clamped down onto Harry, and caused him to shove deeper inside of her. His face was deep between her breasts, hitting all of the points which made Cat tremble with excitement.  
  
Edging a bit closer, Harry knew the end would be coming. He wanted to make her feel this one though. Wanted to feel the pleasure of her tight pussy cumming all over him. Cat’s moaning in his ear made it be very difficult, but Harry held back just long enough.  
  
Cat raced to the finish line first, closing down onto him. Everything just flowed down her body and coated his thick cock. Ooh, Harry owned her so much, and was always in her head. But, Cat wanted something from him, and she tightened around on him.  
  
“Baby, I want your seed,” Cat said.  
  
Using every trick in her arsenal, Cat squeezed down onto Harry. The tightening of her muscles around him, squeezing him.  
  
“You can’t resist this perfect pussy. You can feel how wet it is for you. Mmm, I want your seed, so badly, honey. Please, don’t let me down. Please blast the inside of my walls. I want to get you spurting, that would be so hot.”  
  
The reporter’s whispered nonstop stream of dirty talk in his ear made Harry close his eyes.Despite the temptation, Harry held out for just long enough for his mission to succeed. To get Cat to climax on her own attempts to get him to climax.  
  
The scream was as sweet as hell, and Cat closed down onto him. She purred, clutching down onto the back of his head.  
  
“So good,” Cat said.  
  
Harry sucked on her tits and made Cat just ooze all over his groin. Harry knew precisely what she wanted and knew how to give it to her. He thrust deeper into her hard.  
  
Soon, despite his best efforts, Harry could not hold back. And he did not want to hold back any longer.  
  
He squeezed her ass upon exploding inside of her. The rush of release brought Harry to a smile the second he coated the inside of Cat’s body. Cat bounced on him, shoving his face in her tits in excitement. Harry inhaled Cat’s impressive breasts, and made her scream.  
  
“Oooh, you’re a gift, such an excellent gift,” Cat breathed.  
  
And one which kept on giving.  
  
Cat clutched onto his shoulder and pumped the last few drops of seed into her. He stopped spurting several minutes after Harry started.  
  
The moment of their mutual release and the aftermath made them smile. Cat leaned towards Harry and kissed him on the lips, and then moved down to kiss her ear. Naughtiness sprung up alive in her.  
  
“We still have about an hour before I’m due to leave.”  
  
Cat crawled backwards towards him, looking for any sign of Harry’s approval. Harry just smiled and then she moved in for the kill.  
  
She crawled back towards him and licked him vigorously. She slipped him into her mouth, tasting herself on him. Cat closed her eyes and enjoyed Harry rising up very quickly, hardening into her mouth.  
  
Cat loved feeling Harry harden in her mouth, and she would get so much more in a minute. Cat would have licked her lips if her mouth had not been previously occupied.  
  
The humming from the back of the reporter’s throat made the handsome man rise harder and harder. Harry cluthed the back of her hair and looked down into Cat’s eyes.  
  
“You dirty little minx.”  
  
When he was good and hard, Cat sank down onto him, and they were back at the races. Making it a personal goal of hers to coax another load out of him and deep inside of her pussy.  
  
“Your dirty little minx.”  
  
A clamping down of him reminded Harry of this fact. They had some time to spend together, until they were both due to depart.  
  
Harry tried not to get too wrapped up into Cat, but no promises.  
 **To Be Continued with Three New Chapters(34, 35, and 36) on March 11th, 2019.**


	34. Chapter 34(3/11/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Arc To Be Posted on March 11th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Thirty-Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Caitlin, Karen, and Harry looked over Sphere in one of the main labs. Caitlin just broke out into a smile of excitement, amused by the look on Karen’s face as she analyzed the piece of alien technology from top to bottom. She resembled a kid in a candy store when looking over the device.  
  
Of course, there were many questions they had to figure out about Sphere. One of them, Karen decided to speak right out off hand.  
  
“Mmm,” Karen commented. “It’s a very advanced piece of alien technology. I just wish I could figure out exactly what makes it  tick.”  
  
Karen had so many questions, with so little time, just thoughts entertaining her mind.  
  
“You’ll figure it out,” Caitlin said. “If anyone is smart enough...you are.”  
  
Karen just responded with a nod. There was something extremely strange and mysterious about this object.  
  
“She does seem to have a mind of her own,” Harry responded. “And she’s really not ready to give up any secrets.”  
  
Karen thought as much as well. She could see Sphere lighting up every time Harry had entered the room. Which to be fair was not a strange thing for any woman to do. Karen pressed her hand on the Sphere and waited for it to hum back to life one more time.  
  
“Something extremely odd about it,” Karen said.  
  
She ran every single diagnostic test in the book, but there was no getting Sphere’s secrets out of here.  
  
“Well, I’m sure that she might hold secrets that she’s not willing to give up just yet,” Harry said.  
  
Every now and then, Sphere admitted a beep or three in random succession. It was almost like she was trying to say something to them. Harry in particular did wish he knew what she was saying, but it appeared that there was no way to interpret it.  
  
“There’s some communication problems.”  
  
Harry laughed at Caitlin’s assessment. Still, he leaned back, thinking about the last week which was. There had been no headway over the entire potential team mole thing. Sportsmaster might have been talking out of his ass or something, but the fact he did know a fair bit concerned Harry just a tiny bit.  
  
The members of Harry’s team, he trusted them all. Perhaps that was foolish, but Harry honestly did not think so. They were on the level and Harry liked to think over the past months he got to know them well enough to know precisely what they were thinking.  
  
The members of the League on the other hand, Harry knew some of them well. Others were wildcards, and the entire Red Tornado thing still put a really big question mark on what was going on. It would be way too easy for the League to get compromised.  
  
One would argue Batman would have figured out if there was something wrong. However, Batman was one of the best in the world at what he did, but he was far from perfect.  
  
As for Harry, everything went along as smoothly as possible in his civilian life. School, as Harry had expected, did not seem to be too much of a problem. He made a few new friends, and most certainly, the teacher, Ms. Rushman, had taken an interest to him. Although, there was something to her that made Harry very cautious. Maybe his role in the team had made him a bit jumpy.  
  
“Once we get past the communication barrier, maybe we can untap her secrets? Caitlin suggested.  
  
“Not any alien language that I’ve ever encountered,” Karen said.  
  
“Maybe her communication processors are scrambled somehow?” Harry suggested.  
  
That was a bit of a problem if they were. Karen did not want to work to further damage her processors if that was the case.  
  
Megan popped her head into the lab, frowning as she looked in on them.  
  
“Everything alright?” she asked.  
  
“Just trying to make some headway on Sphere,” Harry told her. “It’s been slow going.”  
  
“Mmm, I figured as much,” Megan said.  
  
“Maybe you can get something from her?” Karen suggested.  
  
Megan stepped into the room and put a hand on Sphere, a flash of light emitted from it, but she shook her head.  
  
“Maybe a piece of alien technology is just that,” Megan said. “Just technology?”  
  
“No, it’s not that at all,” Harry said. “I think she’s trying to communicate with us. Or me in particular, it’s just that...she hasn’t figured out a way to do so.”  
  
Megan leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised. Harry frowned when staring at her and leaned closer towards her.  
  
“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
She took Harry by the hand and smiled a warm smile.  
  
“No, of course not, I’d never think that,” Megan said. “But, you can’t deny, there’s something pretty weird going on here. Surely, you can agree on that much?”  
  
Harry’s jaw had been set, and he responded with a nod. Yes, something extremely weird going on here. Then again, there’s been a lot.  
  
“So, I know you finished your homework this week,’ Megan said. “I did too….Anissa mentioned something about going for Tacos today so….”  
  
Suddenly, their communicators both beeped at the same time. Tacos, it appeared, would have to wait, because there had been an urgent message from Batman himself.

* * *

  
Tommy and Tuppence Terror, five minutes fresh out of jail, could not stop causing trouble. Tuppence tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her brother to get his rear in gear. He sure was taking his sweet time.  
  
“Oh, Tommy, would you hurry it up, and get your ass in gear?” Tuppence said. “Before….”  
  
She had been cut off by the unfortunate arrival of the Martian Manhunter. The Martian Manhunter grabbed Tommy around the side of the head and flung him down to the ground. Tommy did a cartwheel and tried to return back to fire.  
  
“Alright, hands off of him, you here?” Tuppence drawled.  
  
Up in the sky ,something distracted Tuppence. It was not a bird, it was not a plane, it was Superwoman. Tuppence threw her hands up in an attempt to defend herself. Superwoman came down onto her and knocked her down to the ground.  
  
The Terror Twins made one last mad attempt to fight back. They had been outnumbered, with Superwoman and the Martian Manhunter taking them down.  
  
“Oh, damn, we couldn’t draw the Green Arrow or one of B-Leaguers?” Tuppence swore. “We just had to fight two people who could match us?”  
  
Superwoman and Martian Manhunter stood over the top of the terror twins, who squirmed underneath their feet. The inhibitor collars slapped down onto them and forced their powers.  
  
“So, whatcha going to do us?” Tommy asked. “You’re going to ship us back to the big house, aren’t you?”  
  
“In due time.”  
  
Batman turned up, alongside of Miss Martian and Superman, a second had passed before Miss Martian shifted into a double of Tuppence Terror. She looked up almost transfixed in terror.  
  
“What on God’s Green Earth is going on here?” she asked.  
  
“Pa was right,” Tommy said. “Dem aliens are going to replace us, and it’s right...it’s right...it’s….”  
  
Harry disguised himself as Tommy with a few quick glamors.  
  
“Keep this ability discreet,” Harry told Batman.  
  
“Yes,” Batman said, knowing all about discretion. “And now your mission.”  
  
Harry and Megan gathered around to hear on the mission. Batman laid it down for them, as best as he could.  
  
“You are to infiltrate Belle Reve as the Terror Twins,” Batman said. “After Mister Freeze petitioned to be moved from Arkham Asylum to Belle Reve and Icicle Junior demanded to be tried as an adult, instead of a minor, we figured something is up. And they had been officially moved as of Thursday.”  
  
“So, all four of the ice criminals from the fourth in the same place?” Harry asked.  
  
“Correct,” Batman said. “Which poses a problem, and they are joined by Icicle Junior’s father, inside.”  
  
Killer Frost, Captain Cold, icicle Junior, and Mister Freeze, four extremely dangerous criminals, and if they worked together for some kind of common purpose, there will be trouble, big trouble. If it was down to Harry and Megan, then so be it.

* * *

  
Harry and Megan, as the Terror Twins, stepped into the Belle Reve prison, being processed with the new inmates. They had been processed with the Inhibitor Collars, which are geared towards controlling the Terror Twins.  
  
Several surly prisoners moved on in, by some guards who matched their demeanor. Harry and Megan locked eyes with each other, the collar not blocking the telepathic link they had at all times.  
  
‘Collar might not do much good on me even if they did know my powers,’ Harry thought. ‘Magic has a pretty bad habit of not playing with technology.’  
  
‘We’re just going to have to play along until we make contact with them,’ Megan thought. ‘Looks like you have the most work to do, once we get seperated. I’m going to have to make contact with Killer Frost...while you have to make nice with the rest.’  
  
‘Lovely,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘I know, but we have to integrate ourselves, and find out their plan,’ Megan thought.  
  
They had been moved into a crowd, where two figures looked down onto them. A large black woman peered down at them, as if they were fresh meat to be processed. A second man, a stout gentlemen with glasses also looked over at them.  
  
“Alright, listen up!” the woman barked. “My name is Amanda Waller. I’m not your friend, but you don’t want me as your enemy.”  
  
Funnily enough, Harry figured that just as much due to the harsh look on Waller’s face.  
  
“This prison is developed to hold the most dangerous criminals alive,” Waller said. “Not even Superwoman could break out of it. We should know because we had her test it.”  
  
Everyone stood up straight. Not one prisoner made a peep, which was impressive. Waller held a remote control in her hand, and if Harry had to guess, it was connected to the collars they were wearing.  
  
“Those inhibitor collars you where, they not only negate your powers, but they will keep you in line if you try anything. One push of the button gives you a warning to knock it off. The second push of a button, it disables you. And then you take a trip to solitary, which trust me, is the single last place you want to be.”  
  
The inmates did not bother to say anything, not wishing to incur the wrath of the very dangerous Waller.  
  
“I’m not your mother either. But this, Hugo Strange, he’s your aunt, and he will be listening to all of your messed up problems.”  
  
“I’m the Head Psychiatrist at Belle Reve,” Strange interjected. “And I hope to work with you on the reasons that you’re here, and figure out what makes you you. And maybe someday ensure that you return to society. But first, we must understand what makes drives you. Understanding is the first step to correction.”  
  
“So, we’ll be watching you!” Waller barked. “Women to the right, men to the left, let’s go.”  
  
Megan and Harry separated, with Megan joining the crowd of female inmates. One of them was Killer Frost. This left Harry to join the males. Both sides sized up the new inmates, as if trying to figure out how they fit into the structure of the prison.  
  
Harry figured there was something up, and he was going to have to just kick back and figure out what that was. Much like school, prisons did have their own cliques.

* * *

  
Fate favored Harry, when Icicle Junior, one of the four ice criminals from the Fourth of July bumped into him. Given, that he would be a lot easier to make contact with and a lot easier to fool than Cold or Freeze, Harry stepped back and allowed Junior to say.  
  
“One of the Terror Twins,right?” Junior asked him.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Hey, Junior, move it or lose it, punk.”  
  
One of the larger inmates shoved Junior down to the ground like he was nothing. Junior bounced up to his feet and the stocky inmate slapped him down once again.  
  
“Hey, you can’t do that,” Harry said.  
  
“And who's going to stop me?” he asked.  
  
Harry punched him down to the ground, and caused a few inmates to stir, surprised that the man they thought was Tommy Terror punched out one of the larger inmates.  
  
“Okay?” Harry asked.  
  
He figured that he should downplay his intelligence as much as possible. Because Tommy Terror was not the brightest bulb in the box. More than several watts short really.  
  
“Yeah, guess it’s just harassing the newbie, do they know who my father is?” Junior asked.  
  
Harry frowned, an unsettling case of Deja-Vu hitting him. He suppressed the shudder and returned to the mission.  
  
“Your father.”  
  
“Yeah, Icicle Senior, he’s the Big Dog in here,” Junior said, puffing out his chest proudly. “Which makes me...which makes me practically royalty in here. So they better watch themselves.”  
  
Judging by the way he was acting, Junior had some issues thanks to his more infamous criminal father. A desire to prove himself, no matter how stupid he came off as when doing so. Oh, Harry filed that particular note away from later for future use.  
  
Could be useful really.  
  
“There he is, right there.”  
  
A large impressive gentlemen was holding court at a larger table, with Captain Cold and the recently admitted Mister Freeze sitting by him. Senior sat like an impressive nobleman, and looked down at the other prisoners, as if they were peasants who were currying his favor.  
  
“Mr. Icicle, sir?”  
  
A weedy looking gentleman stepped forward and Senior’s eyes narrowed at him.  
  
“I could not help but notice that you might need someone to help you fine tune your plan,” he said.  
  
“And what makes you think I have a plan, Nygma?” Senior harshly asked him.  
  
Edward Nygma, the Riddler, twitched, but he remained calm and collected despite how intimidating Senior was.  
  
“But, it is rather odd that your son and Victor here….”  
  
“That’s Mister Freeze,” the icy criminal coldly said.  
  
“Right, Mister Freeze, they were transported to the same prison that Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and yourself, was,” Nygma said. “There’s something big, and it would behoove you bring me into it.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Riddler, I have a riddle for you,” Senior said. “What’s on all fours and falls into line around his master?”  
  
“A dog?” Riddler asked  
  
“No, you!”  
  
Senior punched Riddler in the stomach and dropped him down to the ground. The other inmates laughed and two of the guards swooped in to peel Riddler off of the ground. And yet they did not do a thing to reprimand Senior.  
  
“You’ll be sorry when your plan fails!” Nygma shouts.  
  
“The idiot,” Senior grumbled.  
  
“Guess all of his brains didn’t do him any good in here,” Brick mocked.  
  
Harry frowned when looking at him.  
  
“So, are you going to talk to him?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, in a minute,” Junior said.  
  
Harry figured out that Senior had some guards in  here that he subverted, which added another wrinkle. If he and Megan had been detected, there could be some problems.  
  
Professor Ojo walked by, muttering about something. He was still sore after Harry and the rest of the Team stopped his plan.  
  
“It is foolproof and likely there is no easy escape,” Ojo said. “Even for a member of the League of Shadows, but to think that...to think that I would have to take orders from a thug like Senior...inconceivable.”  
  
Ojo’s eyes shifted over towards Harry. For a second Ojo saw right through the Tommy disguise and was about ready to open his mouth.  
  
A strong compulsion dazed him and Ojo ran headlong into Brick. Brick turned around and grabbed Ojo by the throat.  
  
“Watch the threads, punk,” Brick said.  
  
A scuffle distracted them which allowed Harry to move a bit closer to the woman’s side to see how “Tuppence” had been doing. Megan locked eyes with him, as Killer Frost appeared to be less than thrilled to engage her in any kind of conversation.  
  
‘Guards are a problem, be careful,’ Harry warned her.  
  
‘Right,’ she thought back to him.  
  
Junior stepped into the picture, eying his old man.  
  
“Come over here,” Senior barked at him.  
  
Junior was forced to stand, almost as if he had been one of the “peasants” who had been coming to get a favor from Senior.  
  
“Alright, listen up,” Senior told them. “Tonight, with all of the members of the League occupied, is when we make our move. Months of planning is about ready to come to a head.”  
  
Harry was extremely frustrated how much Senior did not relay about the plan off hand. That could be problematic. Especially when there were people within earshot, other than his son and his fellow ice criminals.

* * *

  
Outside in the bioship, Aquagirl frowned as Harry gave his report. Standing beside her, is Red Arrow.  
  
‘Whatever he’s planning, he’s planning tonight,’ Harry projected to her.  
  
“Whatever he’s planning, he’s planning tonight,” Aquagirl informed Red Arrow.  
  
“Oh, well we figured that much,” she said. “And there are guards in there on the take. What about Waller? What about Strange?”  
  
‘I don’t think Waller would work with them,’ Harry thought. ‘As for Strange, well Megan and I are having a therapy session with him so...we’ll be able to hopefully get a bit more of a reading on how he plays int this.’  
  
‘Good luck,' Aquagirl said.  
  
After a second, Mareena pinched her nose. The League had been pretty much out of the picture, and it was just too much of a coincidence that the criminals coordinated their attacks that well.  
  
“He doesn’t think Waller’s in on it, Strange is a big question mark,” Mareena said. “So, far, we’re just waiting.”  
  
“Would feel a lot better if we had a clearer idea of what is going on in there,” Thea said. “Because, if they do break out, we’re going to have to deal with all of them.”  
  
“Are you up for it?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not looking forward to fighting every criminal in there,” Thea replied grimly.

* * *

  
Hugo Strange peered down at Tommy and Tuppence Terror over his glasses, frowning. He took a brief look at their files, before the frown had been wiped off of his face.  
  
“Well, the two of you seem very close,” Strange said. “And if I had to hazard a guess, the two of you are extremely close, closer than most siblings.”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Tuppence said. “We had each other. Pa was in and out of Prison and Ma, she ran out on us when we were young.”  
  
“Dag nabbit Tuppence, I keep telling you, Ma just went out for a pack of smokes,” Tommy said. “She’ll be back any day now!”  
  
“She’s been gone for twelve years, she ain’t coming back,” Tuppence fired back.  
  
“Well, you can’t give up hope!” Tommy yelled.  
  
Strange made a couple of notes as he followed the antics of the twins.  
  
“Would you have to say that you drew some strength on each other during some troubling times?” Strange asked.  
  
“Oh yes, Tuppence has been there for me, in a way that no other woman could be,” Tommy suggested.  
  
“Oh, Tommy, I’m not sure this city doctor would understand how close we are,” Tuppence said.  
  
“Taboo relationships, establishing among siblings, can be common in broken families,” Strange said. “When you have a home that deviates from society’s norms, it’s only natural, that you would have a relationship that would go off the beaten path.”  
  
“Are you trying to say that what we have is not real?” Tuppence cried.  
  
“No, of course not, if you believe it’s real, then it’s real,” Strange commented with a kind voice.  
  
“Well, people seem to think that we are doing wrong, that we are doing wrong, committing the Incest,” Tuppence said. “But, surely, if we love each other...then true love should...should win over everything, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it ain’t like we’re a bunch of queers, or diddling a sheep, or Democrat!” Tommy snapped hotly. “I just love my sister, and I treat her right….and she treats me right.”  
  
Strange was buying this performance hook, line, and sinker, but Harry could not afford to look too smug.  
  
“Well, the two of you have found something with each other,” Strange said.  
  
“You won’t be babbling that to anyone else, would you, Doctor?” Tuppence asked.  
  
“Everything that is said in this room, stays in this room,” Strange said.  
  
“Ah, thanks sugah, bless your heart,” Tuppence said with a big old grin.  
  
“Yeah, you are a brilliant man, about as smart as Dubbaya, was,” Tommy said. “Wish he was still President, because this great nation was sure something when he was in charge.”  
  
“Indeed,” Strange casually commented. “Of course, there are other...aspects of your personality that I find intriguing….”  
  
“Well, Doctor, what do you think we are?” Tuppence asked. “Go ahead, and spell it out for us, we ain’t a bunch of rubes!”  
  
“Tommy appears to have some kind of identity crisis, and Tuppence...she has image issues...which she is struggling with her identity….”  
  
“Image issues?” Tuppence cried. “Is that a fancy way of saying that I’m fat?”  
  
“Oh, of course not,” Strange said.  
  
“Because, sure I like the fudge, that’s some good eating,” Tuppence said. “And Muskrat stew, man I can lick that off of a hog’s anus, I tell you what.”  
  
“I’m not here to judge,” Strange said. “If more people loved themselves, surely the world would be a better place.”  
  
“You’re alright, doc, you’re alright,” Tommy said. “Seriously, you should try some of that Muskrat stew. Pa could make a mean Muskrat stew...really could put the hair on your chest, oooooh-weeee! I tell you what boy, that’s good eating, and I say that, under the eyes of the good Lord above, amen.”  
  
Strange just smiled and checked his watch.  
  
‘Do you think that we might be overdoing it a tad?’ Megan asked.  
  
‘No,’ Harry thought.

* * *

  
The prisoners all returned, with Harry walking in past Junior who raised his eyebrow.  
  
“So, how did things go with the Doctor?” Junior asked.  
  
“Man, I tell you what, I know why he’s called Strange,” “Tommy” said with a smile. “Bit off, bless his heart.”  
  
“He’s a quack,” Junior scoffed. “Can you believe he said that I was highly Narcissistic and everything that I was because I had insecurities and wanted to get my father’s attention.”  
  
“No, get out of here!”  
  
“I know, I can’t believe it...oh look….”  
  
The prisoners received new attire, as guards passed them out. Junior nudged Harry lightly, and broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Hey, put it on, put it on,” Junior said. “Don’t need to change, it slides over the top of the old prison issued, easily.”  
  
“What’s it for?” Harry asked.  
  
Junior just shrugged a second later, and Harry slipped on the new guard.  
  
“Oh, and Tommy, could you do me a favor?” Junior asked.  
  
“Oh, of course, buddy, whatcha need?” Harry asked.  
  
He would be so glad when this was over, so he did not have to spend another second in Junior’s presence. Harry thought he might want to try out for the Happy Harbor High School drama club, given his performance today of pretending to like someone he wanted to punch on sheer principle.  
  
“Would you put in a good word for your sister?” he asked Harry.  
  
“Pardon?” Harry asked  
  
“Well, she’s hot, but you wouldn’t notice that, because you’re brother and sister, but she’s a real Smokeshow,” Junior said. “And I like my women with a little meat on the bones, if you know what I’m saying.”  
  
“Are you calling my sister, fat?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, no, no,” Junior said backtracking. “She’s nice, thick, not skinny, and...well...I think that she would be fun to cuddle up with on a cold night.”  
  
Harry thought that throwing up in his mouth would kind of blow his cover. “Tommy’s” face fixed into befuddlement, to hide the agitation Harry had been seeing.  
  
“Sis is seeing a really big guy, currently in prison,” he told the ice criminal. “Break you in half.”  
  
“I can take him, whoever he is,” Junior said. “I wouldn’t see him coming….one...two….just like...that.”  
  
Junior did two mock karate thrusts and almost felt. With a sigh, Harry pulled him up to a standing position, and Junior’s legs knocked together.  
  
“You’ve got some moxy,” Harry said. “Bless your heart.”  
  
Junior was not sure what “bless your heart” meant, but it had to mean something good, right?  
  
“Don’t see how you can stand up to anyone, when you can’t even talk straight to your Pa,” “Tommy” said.  
  
And now he had been perfectly twisted the knife in, Harry just broke into a knowing smile.  
  
“What do you mean?” Junior demanded.  
  
“Can’t do anything without your father’s permission, can you?” he asked.  
  
“That’s not true….I can make the decisions...the hard decisions….”  
  
“And this just in, the Martian Manhunter is engaging the Headmaster in battle.”  
  
Off in the distance, Senior turned to Captain Cold, who nodded in confirmation. They had no need to say anything because Harry knew that was all of them as well. The game was afoot.

* * *

  
Mister Freeze stepped forward to confront Icicle Senior.  
  
“You should not talk to me like that,” Freeze said. “I’m not your lackey. I could have broken out of here, if you’re not holding me back.”  
  
“You couldn’t do anything without me,” Senior said. “And let’s not forget your wife...how has she been lately? Still...frigid?”  
  
“You leave Nora out of this.”  
  
Freeze slammed into Senior. The two of them had a fistfight, and Freeze got the worst of it. Despite his powers, he still had brain over brawn and was well outmatched. Senior stepped back, wiping the dust off of his shirt.  
  
“Guards, Mister Freeze assaulted me, I was merely defending myself.”  
  
“You can’t hide behind the system for too long, Icicle,” Freeze said.  
  
One of the guards pressed a button and dropped Freeze down to his knee, shocking him. Another pressed a button which exposed Freeze to temperatures far warmer than those which he needed to survive. Only ten seconds but it was more than enough to do the trick.  
  
Senior watched as Freeze had been taken up to the Warden’s office. He turned to Captain Cold and also his son, who they needed to pull off the plan.  
  
“Damn it, how are we supposed to get a hold of Frost when the women’s side has been returned to their cells?” Senior asked.  
  
“I couldn’t help overhearing?”  
  
Icicle Senior stared down one of the Terror twins, Tony, or whatever his name was? Senior thought that a pair of low-rent local thugs like the Terrors were beneath his notice.  
  
“When one eavesdrops, they normally can’t,” Senior said. “What do you want?”  
  
“To help,” the Terror twin said.  
  
“And what can you do to help us?” Captain Cold asked.  
  
“Yeah, you’re useless with that collar on,” Senior said. “All brawn, no brains…least you have more going for you than my boy over there.”  
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t help you, then,” Junior said.  
  
“Oh, you will be helping me,” Senior said.  
  
“Well, if you want my help, then hear him out,” Junior argued. His father stared him down and Junior amended his statement meekly. “Please.”  
  
“I’ve got something with my sister, being twins and all, a telepathic link,” Tommy told him.  
  
“I read your files son, and you don’t have any telepathy,” Senior told him.  
  
“Well, we keep it on the quiet, don’t want them to shut it down as well,” Tommy said. “It lets me stay close to my sweet Tuppence...so she doesn’t get...she’s all without me...and I’m without her...we are really two halves of the same person...I don’t know if….”  
  
“Alright, I don’t care if you get freaky with your own sister or not,” Senior said with a dismissive wave.  
  
“Dad, it’s nothing like that!” Junior yelled mortified at his father’s statement.  
  
Incest, icky, disgusting, Junior wished his father would not be such a pervert.  
  
“Quiet, son,” Senior said. “But, you might be smarter than you look.”  
  
“Ah, thanks, that’s sure mighty fine of you to compliment me like that,” Tommy said.  
  
Senior just smiled. Boy’s elevator did not go all the way to the top floor, but could be useful in a pinch, especially if he did have twin telepathy.  
  
“Alright, enough gushing, get ahold of her, and tell her to tell Killer Frost that the Snowman’s in position, and to wait for further signal,” Senior said. “We’re getting out tonight.”

* * *

  
Waller stared down Mister Freeze.  
  
“I don’t know what you hoped to accomplish,” Waller said.  
  
“Freedom.”  
  
Freeze activated a modified version of his cold gun, hidden in the new prison garb that he been specially ordered. He froze the guard and the remote control that Waller used on the collars. Waller slammed her fist on a button underneath the desk.  
  
“Lockdown,” Waller said.  
  
“If you don’t call it off, I will ensure that you stay frozen for a thousand years,” Freeze said.  
  
He froze Waller’s right leg to the ground to demonstrate. Despite the obvious discomfort, Waller stared down Freeze, as solid as a wall.  
  
“Which you’ll still be trapped in Belle Reve,” Waller savagely said.  
  
“We’ll see.”

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35(3/11/2019 Update 2 of 3)

* * *

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 11th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-Five:**   
****

* * *

**  
**With the entire prison on Lockdown, the female prisoners all moved around, with the guards observing them. A lock click echoed, with Killer Frost just smiling when her attention had been turned to the guard. The guard lifted up a hand.  
  
“Get back in line,” the guard said.  
  
Killer Frost just smiled even more wildly. The guard started to panic very hard.  
  
“Get back in line!” the guard repeated. “This is your last warning.”  
  
A blast of cold air knocked the guard down onto the ground. Killer Frost smiled and turned towards the other prisoners.  
  
“Collars are off,” she told them. “Watch the door, make some none of them try and get in. I’ll take care of the rest of the guards.”  
  
The other female inmates nodded, and made their way across the way. Except for one, that being Tuppence Terror, who stood there, arms folded.  
  
“What are you going to do with them?” Tuppence asked.  
  
“Didn’t you hear a word I said?” Killer Frost asked.  
  
“I asked you a question,” Tuppence said, just barely holding onto the accent.  
  
Killer Frost sighed, but still ignored the muscle. She drew warm air from around them, and caused the other guards to drop down to their knees.  
  
Tuppence’s hands began to shake. Despite the fact that she should stick with the plan, despite that never ending mantra going off in her hand, she could not just stick with the plan, no matter how hard that she tried. Her hands were unable to stick to her side.  
  
One of the guards, shivered, and Killer Frost moved towards her.  
  
“Ah, this is what I need.”  
  
Tuppence bodychecked Killer Frost down to the ground, and she flew off to the side.  
  
“Something’s off about you,” Killer Frost said. “But, even if there isn’t, you shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
Tuppence blocked Killer Frost’s latest attack with a mental shield. Killer Frost pushed back extremely hard, with Tuppence reinforcing the shield.  
  
“So, the Terror Twins aren’t who they say they are so….”  
  
Killer Frost found herself knocked off of her feet and directly into a wall by the woman in question. Tuppence stepped forward.  
  
‘Harry, heads up, but my cover has been blown,’ Megan thought.  
  
She avoided getting frozen solid by Killer Frost. A wall of ice surrounded them on all sides, thus making sure there was nowhere to go. Megan’s heart beat just that much faster.  
  
Another dodge caused the ice to bounce off of the walls.  
  
‘Stick with the plan.’  
  
The ice came directly at Megan again just as she swooped down to avoid it. Killer Frost moved towards her and prepared to head in for the kill.  
  
Megan grabbed her hand and then a flash of cold light came up.

* * *

  
Captain Cold, Icicle Senior, and the recently returned Mister Freeze returned. Senior raised his eyebrow and Mister Freeze responded with a nod.  
  
“Hugo Strange was more than helpful after I threatened his life, along with Waller and the guards,” Freeze said. “The collars are completely off, shall we proceed.”  
  
“Frost’s not here yet,” Senior said.  
  
He turned his attention towards the Terror twin, whatever his name was. Still despite being a nobody, the link he claimed to have with his sister was the most important thing that they could encounter, by far.  
  
“Anything going on out there, Terror?” he asked. “Anything that I should know?”  
  
Harry shook his head, brushing a stand of hair out of it. Megan’s call to him unnerved him just a little bit, but he had to remember to stick with the plan the best as possible.  
  
“Something’s going on,” Harry said. “They’re taking care of the guards...maybe one of the inmates was a bit unruly or something...but my sister is helping Frost convince her to be on the right side.”  
  
“Keep me posted, kid,” Senior said.  
  
Captain Cold extended his arms forward and looked extremely agitated. Now he had his cold gun once again, Captain Cold was just itching to try something. He had been more than used to his plans working like clockwork.  
  
“We’re going to….we’re going to have to start without her,” Cold said.  
  
“We won’t get that far,” Freeze said.  
  
“But, the lockdown is going to cause people from the outside to know,” Cold said. “And the Justice League, we can’t hold them off idenfitally.”  
  
“He’s right,” Senior said.  
  
The three ice villains lined up from the wall and blasted at the stone wall with ice. It appeared to be unyielding. Thankfully, they had some heavy hitters in the form of Brick and Mammoth who ended up punching the walls, causing a light crack in it.  
  
Junior had been regarded to look out, only to head to the other side when Frost had given him the signal. It was supposed to be a two pronged attack.  
  
“It will take hours to get them through,” Junior commented.  
  
“You sure?” Tommy asked.  
  
“Yeah, I did the math,” Junior said. “Is there...is there something up with your sister?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.  
  
“Well, she could have run into trouble….”  
  
“She did, because….I didn’t want to tell your father, but the link just collapsed,” Tommy said.  
  
Junior almost gave it away with a gasp. Tommy clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from yelling out and blowing their cover. Junior’s eyes widened, and he made several sounds before Tommy retracted his hand and he grew quiet.  
  
“They...they might have also gotten control of the lady’s wing, and they could be figuring out a way to get control of the men’s there,” Tommy said. “Best I reckon, Tuppence was helping Killer Frost deal with that but...they could use another hand.”  
  
“My father said….”  
  
“Are you going to listen to him all of the time or are you going to be your own man?” Tommy asked. “Thought that you might be something out there, but if you’re going to let your Daddy boss you around, but then you’re….”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, I can do something without him telling me,” Junior said.  
  
“Well, do you have sand in your boots?” Tommy asked. “Let’s get a move on, and git er done!”  
  
Tommy slapped Junior on the back so roughly he almost fell onto his face. The other ice villains paid him no mind, just blasting completely at the wall.  
  
‘Oh, this idiot, I swear,’ Harry thought. ‘At least you know how they’re intending to break out.’  
  
“Let’s go, pal,” Tommy said.  
  
The doors were locked, but Icicle Junior blasted it with ice. Tommy reared back and punched it hard, causing it to swing open, and almost fly down the steps.  
  
“Maybe you should have been helping the big guys up there,” Junior commented in awe.  
  
‘Little bit of magic goes a long way,’ Harry muses.  
  
They did not waste any time, heading down, and hoping that they could get around. Harry hoped that they could finish this little infiltration mission.

* * *

  
Junior walked past the office area. Harry, still under the guise of Tommy Terror, walked closed in. They moved past an office, where Strange, Waller, and several of the guards had been locked up. Harry knew that the control room would be pretty close by that location.  
  
The sounds of something echoed from downstairs. Junior lifted his hand up to fight. The basement door blasted open and Killer Frost broke through.  
  
“Hold your fire, tex,” Killer Frost told him.  
  
Junior dropped his hand, and Tommy put a hand on the other.  
  
“Any problem,” Tommy said.  
  
“We got to stop the guards from turning on the collars on the other end,” Killer Frost said.  
  
She rose her hand and the ice powers she had a few seconds later, faded into nothingness. They were completely gone and both sides realized that it was only a matter of time.  
  
“We should tell…”  
  
“Kid, trust me, there’s no time,” Killer Frost said. “Your father would have wanted you to take drastic action right now and the most drastic action is getting that control room….he said that it was just down those stairs right over there.”  
  
Junior nodded and puffed out of his chest. They were going to shut his father down. Well this lucky guard, he’s going to pay, pay big time.  
  
Tommy’s eyes locked onto Killer Frost’s who nodded in response.  
  
“Well, we better not dawdle then,” Tommy said. “Put some pep in your step and get this done.”  
  
They moved down the stairwell, and towards the control room. Two of the guards rose their weapons when pointing at them.  
  
“What are you doing?” he demanded.  
  
“Collars are coming back on,” Junior said. “We need to get through.”  
  
“Why are you telling them this?” Killer Frost asked.  
  
“Relax, Frostie, they’re two of the guards that my father is in tight with,” Junior said. “Gentlemen….gentlemen….listen, the collars, they’re turning back on.”  
  
One of the guards frowned and was about to say something to the contrary. At least he was, if his eyes did not shift over for a second.  
  
“Right, right, right, we’ll let you get them back on,” the guard in the front said. “We...we should make sure everything is okay and no one else tries to be a hero.”  
  
“People not getting with the problem,” another one of the guards said.  
  
“Make sure no one comes down this hallway!” Killer Frost demanded of them.  
  
The guards scrambled, not even sparing a passing glance at Junior, Killer Frost, and Tommy Terror when they walked down the hallway.  
  
‘Just a bit further,’ Harry thought.

* * *

  
Another blast of ice and another slam hard slam against the wall. Mister Freeze, Captain Cold, and Icicle Senior kept working through it. There had been no trouble, at least not yet. Captain Cold stopped, his cold gun dangling off to the side, and is frown growing even wider.  
  
“This is the slowest prison break I’ve ever been a part of,” Captain Cold said.  
  
He should know. Captain Cold did not have any of his fellow rogues with him, and he had a feeling this would go off a lot more efficiently. The prison walls were thick and without them hammering it from the other side.  
  
“Why don’t you get your kid involved on this?” Freeze asked.  
  
“Junior’s ran off to do something,” Senior said. “Maybe he decided to make himself useful for a change…..I sent some others to make sure him and Frost got back.”  
  
“Yet, he deviated from the plan,” Freeze said. “You can’t keep your own son in line. That is….”  
  
“Just keep working, and remember your bargain,” Senior warned Freeze..  
  
They were getting closer, they were almost about ready to break through. Another twenty minutes of work and they would be able to make some headway, with or without Frost and Junior hitting it from the other side.

* * *

  
 So many things could go wrong with this little gambit, but Harry resolved to keep an open mind. They were almost there, until another challenge managed to hit them. Namely a wall of prisoners who had blocked their way from the main control room.  
  
A few seconds passed and Harry slipped into Tommy mode.  
  
“Ya’ll need to move out of the way, so me and Junior can fix the collars,” Tommy said. “We ain’t got time for you to be lolligaggy.”  
  
“Captain Cold told us not to let anyone get by here,” one of the prisoners said.  
  
“Well, my father runs this prison, and Captain Cold would listen to him,” Junior said. “Therefore, you should listen to me, and I have on good authority that the collars for the woman’s side has been reopened. They’re all trapped back there ,with half of the guards.”  
  
“Yes,” Killer Frost said. “So move it.”  
  
They were a bit nervous, but if her powers had been shut off, they were not scared as well.  
  
“This is your last warning,” Tommy said. “But, where I come from, when a lady says move, you should move it because you don’t know what she’ll do next. But, I guaren-dam-tee you you won’t like it.”  
  
One of the more surlier prisoners stood up to a standing position.  
  
“We told you, Cold did not….”  
  
A loud crack echoed with Tommy sending the prisoner and at least two others down onto the ground. Junior followed the progress of their falling bodies, rubbing his hands together in thinly disguised glee. He bounced up and down a little bit.  
  
The rest of the prisoners moved out of the way, and made their way to the door. One moved so fast, he just happened to crash into the wall.  
  
“Did I tell you’re amazing?” Junior asked.  
  
“Just get going,” Tommy said. “My sister’s in there...you do a good job, and I might sweet talk her into giving you a chance. Understand?”  
  
Junior almost made a fool out of himself scrambling towards the door. Killer Frost rolled her eyes a few seconds later.  
  
“Idiot,” she muttered. “Seriously, how do you put up with him?”  
  
The doors opened, and Brick and Mammoth came inside.  
  
“Where’s Junior?” Brick demanded.  
  
“Oh, he should be around somewhere,” Tommy said.  
  
The switch of the collars flipped on instantly, and they shocked the prisoners back into position. Brick and Mammoth, among others just dropped back down to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Junior escaped, without the collar shocking him into place somehow. He noticed the prisoners on the ground, with the collars activated, and he frowned at the sight before him.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
Killer Frost nailed him with an uppercut punch to the face and knocked him down to the ground.  
  
“That much is obvious,” she replied.  
  
Right before Junior succumbed to unconsciousness, Killer Frost shifted briefly back into Tuppence, and then into Miss Martian, while Tommy shifted into Superman. Superman leaned down and pinched his nerve endings, putting Junior into la-la land.  
  
“Cover’s been blown,” Miss Martian said.  
  
“We’re about done here,” Superman  said.  
  
Captain Cold rose up to nail him with the cold gun, but Harry disarmed him quickly. Both Freeze and Senior had been frozen in place by the failsafes of their collar and the other prisoners.  
  
“Go to the office, release Waller and the rest of the guards,” Harry told her. “I’ll keep an eye on this lot.”  
  
“Be back in a minute,” Miss Martian said.  
  
‘So, mission accomplished,’ Aquagirl thought.  
  
‘Yes, most certainly, Harry thought. ‘We exposed the corruption inside of Belle Reve.’

* * *

  
The aftermath lead Belle Reve to be put back into place. Several of the guards would now be inmates, well the ones who worked for Senior, and was not blackmailed into doing so. That was a hell of a plan to sort out. Several members of the Justice League turned out.  
  
A grim looking Waller was having a very uncomfortable conversation with the governor. From the distance, Harry and Megan, joined by Mareena and Thea, listened to everything. Harry’s super hearing picked it up and Megan relayed it through the others from the psy-link.  
  
‘Waller’s getting thrown under the bus for this one,’ Thea thought. ‘But, to be fair, maybe she should have vetted her guards a bit better...and thanks for letting me in on this one...that was the most annoying game of yell tag ever.’  
  
Harry just smiled and walked away from the situation.  
  
‘I figured out about three ways they could have made their prison breakout a lot easier,’ Harry thought. ‘If they were smuggling parts for a mini-cold gun in, then they should have just went a step further, and modified it into some kind of thermal explosive device.’  
  
‘That would have worked,’ Mareena agreed. ‘Guess it’s a good thing that the criminals don’t think like that.’  
  
‘That was pretty convoluted plan,’ Thea thought. ‘Almost too convoluted...almost like it was designed to fail.’  
  
‘To what ends though?’ Harry asked.  
  
‘Don’t know, you’re the one with the criminal tendencies,’ Thea thought to Harry.  
  
Harry just smiled at her, and she grinned back at him.  
  
‘So, I’m now even for Tapei?’ Thea thought.  
  
‘Yeah, thanks for backing me up,’ Mareena thought. ‘I didn’t really think I would do well against all of those prisoners alone.’  
  
‘Well, I’m not sure the two of us would have done better,’ Thea thought.  
  
Still this calculated plan, this calculated plan to take the League away from a prison break that did not even work. It raised a lot of questions. Senior obviously burned through a lot of political capital to fail, and it was surprising that Freeze and Cold worked for him, being independent agents, and hell Killer Frost as well. He turned to Megan, who had been very coy about how she turned the tables on Frost.  
  
Of course, the air of mystery did make things more interesting. Off in the distance, Batman, Black Canary, and Superwoman talked to several of the guards, the ones who had been compromised. Off to the side, Hugo Strange stood, and there was a conversation between him and the governor, before the governor patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Harry took a few seconds to just look out. Megan placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them slightly.  
  
“We might have missed tacos today,” Megan said. “But, at least...at least we stopped everyone from breaking out.”  
  
Mareena raised her eyebrow when she read the scroll on the news reports.  
  
“Almost everyone, M’gann,” Mareena said.  
  
Harry just had to laugh, after all of that, the one person who had been shunned for assistance, had been the one who had escaped. He was pretty sure that the term irony, which seldom appropriate, was appropriate here.  
  
Edward Nygma slipped off in the confusion.  
  
“So, I guess the real Terror Twins are going to be brought to Belle Reve,” Thea said.  
  
“Yeah, Batman mentioned that they would be moved from the Star Labs holding cells to Belle Reve within the day after we succeeded in the mission,” Harry said.  
  
“Good thing you were able to play Junior like a fiddle,” Thea said. “Do you think he’ll be pissed at you?”  
  
“Maybe,” Harry said. “But, what can he do?”  
  
Until he gets out of his father’s shadow, then Harry could not see Icicle Junior as a threat. Perhaps that was just him though. Still, crisis averted, although there was something bothering Harry.

* * *

  
After Amanda Waller’s disgrace and release, Hugo Strange had been put in charge as the Warden of Belle Reve. He took Waller’s nameplate off of the desk, dropped it casually in the trash, and replaced it with one of his.  
  
“Well, Doctor, you should be pleased...or should I say Warden right now?”  
  
Strange just smiled, that was going to take some getting used to, but he was pretty sure he could manage it. Strange folded his hands at his desk. Now he could dictate policy at the prison, and knowing how some of the inmates worked help him.  
  
“And not telling me that the Terror Twins were Superman and Miss Martian?”  
  
“Well, I had to make the plan look convincing,” Hugo said. “Besides, we all got what we want in the end. No one escaped, well almost no one.”  
  
“Yeah, that little worm Nygma slipped underneath the shadows undetected,” Senior said as he leaned through the shadows.  
  
“He can prove to be useful,” a shadowed figure said on the television monitor. “Today was a calculated risk.”  
  
“Yes,” Strange said. “Indeed.”  
  
Strange removed a bottle liquor cabinet and poured out a drink for himself and Senior. Some of the guards who had been rooted out as moles, had been brainwashed by mind control technology from Jervis Tetch. The truth was pretty much every single guard in this prison knew where their next meal was coming from.  
  
“To our future,” Strange said.  
  
“Yes, to our future,” Senior said.  
  
“And one where the Light will shine brightest of all.”  
  
Today went so much better than planned. Strange got the power and the position he always craved, Waller, who might have been a threat to their plans, had been disgraced and dismissed. And several very high-profile super villains had a secure prison which could serve as a base of operations, which not even the Justice League could penetrate.

* * *

  
On the couch, Megan leaned lightly against Harry’s chest, smiling. Harry ran his hand through her hair, and leaned closer towards them. Today had been a very tough mission, and they were glad that Batman entrusted them into doing it. And the Riddler was the only one who escaped, so that could not be too bad. Harry draped his arm over Megan, who smiled.  
  
“So?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm?” Megan asked.  
  
“How did you turn the tables on Killer Frost?” Harry asked.  
  
One could see the amusement on Megan’s face. She turned over, so she went face to face with Harry, practically straddling him. Her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt lightly.  
  
“Well, she didn’t expect me coming,” Megan said. “And I was able to make the others believe that she buried me under ice...when I put buried her in one of the solitary cells, through the floor.”  
  
“I heard she was pissed when she woke up hours later in the basement,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, I’d imagine that she would be,” Megan said. “I thought I blew our cover for a minute, but by taking Frost….I made it convincing. And I even put together one ice grenade to blast through the door, out of some spare parts.”  
  
“You amaze me sometimes,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I’ve been putting things together,” Megan said. “I’ve had some good teachers in that fact as of lately...some very good teachers.”  
  
Megan pressed against Harry, the warmth of his body causing her to barely keep coherent thoughts together. Harry tightened his arm around her and pulled Megan in ever so closer.  
  
“And you played Junior like a flute,” Megan said.  
  
“Like a harp you mean?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, I get those two mixed up sometimes,” Megan said with a light shrug. “So, now that we have mission accomplished….”  
  
Megan lowered her lips down onto Harry’s with a kiss. Harry returned the favor, with Megan’s legs wrapping around him tight from this position. Their adrenaline had been rushing pretty high after today, so they needed someway to burn it off.  
  
It took everything Megan had not to shift Harry out of his clothes in one fell swoop.

* * *

  
Karen returned to her studies of the Sphere, which remained immobile off to the corner of her lab. She had been working on it for the better part of the day. Caitlin walked into the lab, after having left to get a snack. Yet, she noticed Karen staring at it.  
  
“It’s been silent and I’ve been here all day,” Karen said.  
  
“Maybe you should just leave it along for today,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Fairchild, listen, if I can crack this….”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to crack it tonight,” Caitlin told her with a soft smile. “Listen, Karen….you need a break...you’re...well you’re not human, but you have your limits.”  
  
Karen figured that she would be write. She attempted to translate the various beeps and blips that emitted from the Sphere, trying to find some kind of pattern. Only, there was no pattern. Caitlin clasped Karen’s hand and practically pulled her down.  
  
She shut off the lights and left the Sphere in complete and utter darkness. She was pretty sure that it was not going to do anything overnight.  
  
“Time to check in with the League,” Karen said. “I’ve kind of been ignoring them tonight.”  
  
If it was important, she was sure they would sent someone. She had been torn away from the Sphere once today, because of the Royal Flush Gang. Karen kicked their asses, maybe roughed them up a little bit more than normal, and returned to work.  
  
The Sphere sat in complete and utter darkness for a good long while. Before, it started to hum and envelope the empty lab in bright purple light. A soft female voice began to speak, echoing from the Sphere.  
  
“Neutral interface process repair complete. Core processes internal reboot initiate.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Starts In the Next Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36(3/11/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 11th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
A vigorous makeout session between Harry and Megan escalated on the couch. Megan eagerly grabbed onto Harry’s shirt, and practically pulled him out of it. The two of them kissed extremely eagerly, with Megan’s lips moving over Harry’s chest and abs, and then dipping down below his waist. Harry responded with a kiss, with the two now naked lovers having some fun with each other.  
  
Harry grabbed a handful of Megan’s ass and slowed her down just enough to gain control. The firm grasp on Megan’s hands raised her eyebrows to raise and Megan to moan. Harry pushed in, and kissed her lips, forcefully, and firmly. Several more kisses lightly pushed onto her.  
  
Then, Harry pinned her down on the couch, teasing her body. Megan’s eyes shifted while looking up at him. Her intense gaze burned into his eyes, begging him for more. But, Harry was not going to give her more very easily. He was going to spend the next few minutes lightly tormenting her body.  
  
“Harry,” Megan moaned.  
  
Harry just smiled, planting more kisses all over her lovely body. Mmm, Megan was a gem, to put things bluntly. Harry reached in and squeezed her nipple, sending her over the edge.  
  
“Harry!” Megan repeated herself. “I need more.”  
  
Despite the whine coming from her, Harry remained firm. Harry slowly, but surely ramped up the pleasure in her body, causing Megan’s whimpering, writhing form to enter a state of endless pleasure. Harry pushed his fingers down onto her wetness, causing electricity to just erupt through every corner of her body. The very second he had her underneath his fingers, he pulled back and left Megan in a daze.  
  
Megan’s beautiful body laid out on the couch, preparing to be pillaged. So, Harry did, planting several kisses, and caresses down on her body. Megan’s breasts jiggled, and Harry cupped the underside of them, their larger than normal quantity making her feel extremely sensitive and breath heavily to all the ways Hadrian touched her.  
  
The irresistible woman underneath him opened herself up to have her body worshipped. Harry pressed his length against her belly and caused Megan to break out into a shuddering moan. Harry just smiled and swooped down, the kisses down onto her becoming even more prominent.  
  
Oh, Harry made her melt like butter. Megan lifted up, in an attempt to encourage Harry to go further with her. Oh, she wanted him so badly, so badly she could almost taste it. Megan panted, in heat at the thought of what Harry would do to her when he finished with her.  
  
Megan gently rolled her hands down Harry’s body, encouraging him to to cover her body with constant kisses. He knew precisely all of the right spots to hit. Megan’s body flared hot, the heat centering around her loins begged for Harry to do so much to her.  
  
“In a minute,” Harry teased the lovely Martian woman.  
  
Harry flipped her over and kissed her multiple times starting at her shoulder blades and ending at her lower back. Harry kissed back up her body, missing her core the next go around, kissing the back of Megan’s beautiful legs. The squirming young Martian’s inexperienced body opened up for Harry. Harry dipped a finger against her opening, lightly brushing against her. Megan threw her head back, biting down on her lip. Harry dove down, her entire body clenching hotly down upon him.  
  
Those fingers brushed against her, opening her up. Harry teased her with the fingering, and then much more. He lined his manhood up against her entrance, sending Megan’s young body into fits of pleasure.  
  
Oh, damn, Megan wanted him more than anything. After today, any day in fact, Megan wanted him so badly.  
  
Then, she got what she wanted, with Harry holding onto her hips and entering her. He slid deep inside of her wet core, very easily, stuffing Megan completely to the brim with his thick, throbbing manhood. Harry pressed down against Megan’s body, the heat of her body emitting something else for him. Harry rolled his hands over her, and sent her tipping over the edge.  
  
Harry pushed deep into her, driving Megan into the couch cushions. They shifted and moved, when she moaned from multiple deep and powerful thrusts. Harry rose up and slammed down into her.  
  
“Like that?” Harry asked her.  
  
Megan bit down on her lip, loving every moment of this, every moment of Harry touching and tormenting her. Harry was almost all the way out of her, digging his head teasingly against her needy opening for the next several minutes. Megan clutched onto the couch cushion, until the point where her knuckles turned white. Oh damn, she wanted this.  
  
“HARRY!”  
  
He pushed deeper, causing Megan to just scream out. Harry caressed her body, working her tightly. The knots of pleasure in her body released and exploded, sending juices to coat Harry’s length. He rose up and drove down into her faster.  
  
The deep, sultry breaths continued from Harry’s thrusts going deeper with each push. Megan encouraged him, and Harry was right there. She closed ranks upon them.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Love you too, honey,” Harry told her.  
  
Megan became as tight as Harry wanted her to be, which made him smile. The massaging of her tight walls around him caused Harry to groan, and push a little bit deeper inside of her. He rested his fingers against her, dancing against Megan’s delicious ass. He pulled almost out of her, lining his manhood against Megan’s wet opening, before driving deep inside of her.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Megan’s orgasm bubbled up. Harry tortured her with slow thrusts, causing her groin to flare, and tighten with pleasure. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push that would send Megan over the edge, and then several steps beyond.  
  
Harry held her edge, seeing the reflection of her wanton eyes in the window. Another long, teasing thrust inside of her, and Harry made sure not to let Megan cum so easily.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re almost there,” Harry said. “And now...it’s time.”  
  
Everything struck Megan with the force of a runaway train all at once. She came, boy did she over come. Harry rode her out, sending jolts of warm pleasure into every corner of her body. Megan collapsed down onto the couch, Harry’s hands being the only thing causing her to keep somewhat up.  
  
The resulting explosion made her body feel extremely intense, and Megan’s eyes watered afterwards. A blink of an eye later, Harry pulled out, and pulled her up. His stiff stiff rod pushed down into her hole, causing Megan to jolt up, and stare him in the eyes.  
  
The second Megan caught her breath, she sat face to  face to face with Megan sinking down onto him. It was almost automatic she did this, sinking down on him. Letting out several soft sounds of pleasure, when dropping down onto Harry’s stiff prick.  
  
She hugged Harry tightly, thanking him for the impressive blessing which parted her walls and made her feel so good. Harry touched her back, and kissed her shoulder, and then Megan arched back, to allow Harry access to her chest, which he firmly attacked, making Megan just smile. She caressed the back of his head, breaking out into a smile.  
  
Harry cupped her ass and released it several times to encourage Megan to bounce harder on his rising rod. She did, and had grand old time in doing so, if the look dancing in eyes was any indication. Oh, Harry pulled her in closely, stuffing her completely and utterly fully.  
  
She was so stunning, and it was so hot to look into Megan’s eyes. See the innocent girl become completely unchained, with the debauchery Harry introduced to her life and her mind. Oh, she just exploded into her.  
  
Harry allowed Megan to ride until she ran out of steam. Which to be fair, was an extremely long time.  
  
After a long round, Harry pushed her down onto the couch and thrust into her. Megan squeezed him hard, hands wrapping around him as well. Her legs and arms pushed Harry into her, her stomach feeling like it bulged. The slick center of this horny Martian wrapped around him from Harry pounding her pussy with jackhammer like thrusts, burying deep inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Megan yelled for him. “YES!”  
  
Harry lowered himself deeper into Megan, stuffing her completely full. She bit down on her lip, the encouragement of what she wanted from Harry extremely obvious. She panted, her body writhing into the perfect position.  
  
The jackhammering like thrusts into her pussy caused Megan to cry out to show her pleasure. The insides of Megan felt like they were on fire, and there was only one thing that can quench that fire. More love from Harry, who could give it to her like anyone else.  
  
Oh, she was in heaven, completely dazed, and horny as all fuck. Megan longed for Hadrian’s touch and he gave it to her, all over.  
  
“So perfect,” Harry said.  
  
Megan felt so silky smooth, the perfect tightness and lubrication. Then, Harry realized that he was ramming into Megan so hard that she slipped almost through the couch.  
  
“Megan!” Harry told her firmly.  
  
Megan blushed, when Harry pulled her intangible body out of the couch, and kept driving into her like nothing happened. She did not have that much time to realize her embarrassment, because Harry was making her feel so good. Megan did not want this to stop. She did not want the pleasure to stop at any time, not now, not ever. Oh, she was crying out for him, and for Harry’s big stiff prick.  
  
The ride continued with Harry smashing her extremely hard, allowing her tight walls to milk him vigorously in turn. Megan locked eyes with him, smiling.  
  
“Almost,” Harry told her. “But, after you.”  
  
Harry let go of Megan’s edge, and smiled when watching the after shock of her body just entering a state of constant pleasure.  
  
Megan screamed out, grabbing onto him tightly. She knew, Harry knew, oh boy did Harry ever know. Harry planted himself deep inside of her body, her lustful walls collapsing down upon him. Megan held onto him, digging her nails into his shoulder, smiling when he slammed down into her.  
  
Then, it was time, and it was time for Harry to release the load he had been building up.  
  
Harry filled her up, with his gift, smiling when he buried deep into her. Megan bubbled over, in more ways than one. She spilled to the brim, Harry sliding deeper inside of her, forcing his thick prick into her accommodating, tightening walls.  
  
Megan bit down on her lip, finishing alongside of Harry. It made her body feel like it was on fire, with Harry’s rushing seed being the necessary water that put out that scorching fire she felt at least for now.  
  
Then, Harry stopped and pulled out of her. He left Megan to just collapse down onto the couch. Her entire body relaxed, in the aftermath. The smile upon her face, made Harry do just as much in turn.  
  
Harry’s eyes locked onto Megan, her shuddering body looking positively alluring in the aftermath.  
  
“So, hot.”  
  
“I’d say.”  
  
Karen and Caitlin turned up and looked quite glorious in their own right. Caitlin, dressed in an alluring green night dress which showed off her body, and Karen in a transparent white one, which did the same. The two older women smiled when gazing at the scene before them.  
  
Harry could tell they had been having some fun of their own, but they must have heard Megan’s screams from down the hallway. They were very vocal. Caitlin and Karen approached Harry, giving him a good look at their bodies on the nightdresses they so hastily threw on.  
  
They might as well have been wearing nothing at all. Harry swallowed lightly, when these two approached the couch, along with him and Megan.  
  
“Mind if we join you?” Karen asked.  
  
“The more the merrier,” Harry said.  
  
“Good to hear,” Caitlin said.  
  
The two lovely ladies sat on either side of Harry, taking turns kissing him. Harry smiled, his surrogate sister and his cousin, having some fun with him. Their hands moved over his body, caressing him. Whatever one did not kiss him spent some time stroking his abs, and then moved her hand down to other parts of his body.  
  
They milked this for all it was worth, even though it did not take that much time to get Harry up. And boy was he up for it. Karen and Caitlin both smiled, and took turns kissing Harry’s stiffening rod. Their warm lips down upon him sent a tingle towards him.  
  
Then, Karen and Caitlin slid on either side of him, pulling their nightdresses open, and their breasts, covered in lipstick, were exposed. The two well endowed women put their breasts on either side of Harry and engulfed his member in warm flesh which caused the remaining amount of blood.  
  
The aggressive double tit job felt like heaven.And they worked like a charm in making Harry feel so alive, oh beyond alive if he would have to say so himself. These two busty beauties sure knew how to work their magic on him.  
  
“Oh, that feels so good,” Harry said.  
  
They spent the next few minutes, working Harry to the edge with their breasts. Then they pulled back, with Karen resting her hand on Harry’s thigh. Her breasts pushed against him when she locked eyes with him, a sultry smile passing over her face.  
  
“I want you so badly.”  
  
“Well, who would turn you down?” Harry asked.  
  
Karen smiled, after today, she needed some stress relief. She squeezed Harry’s tool, making sure it was nice and throbbing, and would not go off until it entered her tight pussy. Or any of her holes for that matter, Karen was not pricking.  
  
Caitlin pulled herself away from Harry to meet Megan at the edge of the couch. Megan just smiled, and she and Caitlin found each other in the heat of the moment. The two redheads kissed each other, their tongues meeting with each other. Hunger, just pure hunger they felt for each other.  
  
“That’s hot,” Karen remarked with a slow stroke of Harry’s cock.  
  
The sexy makeout session between Megan and Caitlin made Harry throb in Karen’s pumping hand. He would have to agree, that it was hot, and speaking of hot, Karen’s handjob made all of the blood rush from Harry’s head. His loins burned from what she was doing.  
  
Then, Karen slid her hand off, and squeezed Harry’s balls. She gave him a kiss on the tip, and licked the juices Megan left off of his head.  
  
“Sweet,” Karen said.  
  
Karen rose up on her hands and knees on the edge of the couch, inviting Harry to come to her. Only a fool would turn down an invitation so tantalizing. He moved closer to Karen, putting his hands against her body, nearly towards her.  
  
“Take me,” Karen pleaded with him. “Please, take me.”  
  
Harry lined up towards her, and Karen cast him one of those looks. Her bedroom eyes echoed her words, and well, Harry was never one to turn down a lovely lady, especially one like Karen. So, he took the plunge, hard as a rock and ready to ride once more.  
  
Harry clutched on tight to her, riding her into the bed as hard as possible. He just barely spared what Caitlin and Megan were doing a passing glance when driving into Karen. Although, things appeared to be getting hot and heavy between those two, which made Harry just smile.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
Megan touched all of Caitlin’s body, before sliding a throbbing green cock deep inside of her tight pussy. Spending so much time with Harry allowed her to get the male sex organs completely right, lucky for her female partners. Megan pressed down onto her body, her hands smooth as silk when pumping her tits in time for Megan to pump her cock deep inside of Caitlin.  
  
“You’re wet,” Megan said. “Were you masturbating to me and Harry? Did you like how your brother fucked me hard with his great big cock?”  
  
The soft feminine touch and the pulsing cock almost broke Caitlin Fairchild’s mind. Why was it the innocent ones were the most kinky. Oh, damn, she was now kissing Caitlin’s body. All over, from her mouth, down her front. Neck, collarbone, and now Megan dropped into position onto her breasts, sucking them so hard.  
  
Megan’s mouth was so warm, so amazing all over her cleavage. The loud sounds of Megan popping her mouth over her almost sent Caitlin. Caitlin moaned and lightly encouraged Megan to continue, the back of her head tugging on Megan’s hair.  
  
So good, Megan could suck on those big tits all day long. And she would, oh she would. She kneaded those breasts, sucking on them hard.  
  
Harry pinned Karen down, raising onto her thighs, and attacking her pussy with a vicious piledriving style attack. The rough domination only made Karen’s juices flow even more when she clasped tighter onto Harry.  
  
The deep pushed against her breasts caused Karen to cry, practically drooling for Harry. As a result, Harry leaned down and cupped her perfect mammaries in his hands, milking them hard. Karen cried out for more, and shook underneath Harry’s fierce attacks.  
  
“Keep that up, oh keep that up!” Karen cried for him. “Oh, you magnificent, sexy bastard, you know what I like!”  
  
Harry knew what she liked and gave her much more of that. Harry squeezed her nipples, and pierced them with his nails while driving deep into Karen. He wanted to feel her entire body quiver, in a very long orgasm.  
  
“You can’t resist me,” Harry said.  
  
“You know it, stud,” Karen told him with a slutty smile.  
  
They shifted, this time with Karen riding Harry while she pushed his face into her massive cleavage. Those beautiful tits pushed into Harry’s face. He inhaled them, sucked on them, nibbled Karen’s breasts, made the glorious globes his. Karen put her hand down onto the back of his head, bouncing extremely nicely onto him, her wet loins clamping down and releasing him, with a sultry smile upon her face.  
  
Every twitch of her body showed just how nicely this felt. Oh, Karen could have him all day long. He pulsed inside of her, and she rewarded him with a few vigorous squeezes.  
  
Megan tested her abilities by growing extra arms and pleasuring more of Caitlin’s rocking hot body. Instead of just hitting one pleasure point at once, Megan attacked several at the same time with vigor. Caitlin’s eyes snapped open, moaning hotly from what Megan was doing to her.  
  
“Ooh, keep that up!” Caitlin cried.  
  
Caitlin called out for more, the stacked redhead screaming underneath Megan. Her multitude of arms grabbed Caitlin’s chest, caressed her legs, and pinched her ass, all at the same time. Megan almost pushed Caitlin through the couch, before pulling her back up.  
  
The slow, and very heavenly edge followed, with Megan driving down into her hard. Oh, her entire body shook, and it took every bit of self control she had not to cum. It demanded repeating, but Megan admired Harry’s restraint not to bust right away inside of these nice, warm, holes he often entered to fuck.  
  
After some time, Megan and Harry locked eyes with each other. They pulled out of their partners, and positioned them on their laps, while facing each other. Caitlin and Karen could see the looks of lust and anticipation in their eyes. Megan and Harry mirrored their movements, with Megan even turning into a sexy genderbent version of Harry while molesting Caitlin’s body.  
  
Then the two made their moves, pushing deep into their partners.  
  
Karen rode Harry’s cock facing Caitlin who bounced on Megan’s cock. Their hot moans filled the room, with Harry and Megan pleasing them both in time with each other. It was like they looked into an extremely sexy mirror.  
  
“Oh, you like that,” Harry said. “Why don’t you kiss Caitlin?”  
  
Oh, Karen did not mind if she did. She leaned over, her lips finding Caitlin with a tantalizing kiss, and Caitlin returning the fire with a kiss of her own. Oh, their mouths worked in perfect harmony with each other.  
  
The two busty beauties kissed each other while being pleasured by their partners. Megan copied Harry’s motions, squeezing Caitlin’s ass just as hard as he squeezed Karen’s.  
  
Bodily fluids flowed without remorse, with Megan popping inside of Caitlin. She struggled to regrow her cock, settling for rubbing her lips against Caitlin’s pussy in the meantime.  
  
Caitlin’s hot moans shot across the room. She fell back, and this allowed Harry full access to Karen’s body, something that he relished. She enjoyed it just as much as well.  
  
“You know you want to cum,” Karen told him. “Go ahead….those big balls must be getting nice...and heavy.”  
  
Mostly because they were getting nice and heavy. Karen could feel them, sizing up against her thighs when they bounced.  
  
Harry maintained his self control, coming completely close to losing it. She flexed her muscles around him, making the warmth in Harry’s loins just threaten to burst out.  
  
“Cum for me, cum for me big boy,” Karen said “Wouldn’t it feel good to cum in my pussy? Hmmm, I bet it would. Ride me...fucking drill me until those balls are ready to fucking explode!”  
  
Karen made a pretty convincing argument and the encouragement made Harry to pound her harder. Karen’s musical moans echoed through the room, the more vigorously Harry slammed into her. Oh, he could feel her clenching hole tighten around him and release him.  
  
No more, Harry just had to ride this one out. He felt a twitch, and he knew, the end was almost here. He could feel everything just building up inside him, ready to burst.  
  
The pleasure inside of Harry snapped and he came together with Karen.  
  
Harry sprayed her hole completely wet with his seed. She cried out for more, and Harry gave her everything he had. He allowed Karen to drain his balls down the last drop.  
  
“Your sexy cousin knows how to take care of you,” Karen breathed lustfully.  
  
Over on the other end, Megan climaxed Caitlin. Both girls faced each other for the last few rounds, scissoring each other. Their pussies had been rubbed to the edge, with Caitlin’s pussy dripping with the juices Megan spurted into her either.  
  
Oh, Caitlin was driven breathless, and she did not have a chance to play with Harry yet either. That seemed like it could not be possible.  
  
However, Megan had other plans. The moment Harry pulled away from Karen, she pushed both Karen and Caitlin down onto the bed.  
  
Harry crawled back to give Megan plenty of room, watching with a smile on his face.  
  
Both Caitlin and Karen laid out with Megan crawling over them. She teased the two horny women for several minutes. Those two pussies looked tantalizing, dripping wet. The large, thick helping of Harry’s cream hanging from Karen made Megan drool and long for her favorite snack.  
  
“Mmmm!” Megan moaned with a light kiss down onto Karen’s nether regions.  
  
Karen closed her eyes, oh damn, it was so good, so good to feel Megan on top of her. She licked Karen briefly, and then turned around to munch on Caitlin.  
  
She alternated between their pussies before a wicked idea entered the horny Martian’s mind.  
  
“Oh, Hello Megan!” she reprimanded.  
  
Her tongue split in half, licking them out both at the same time. This divided tongue allowed Megan to double her pleasure and lick Karen and Caitlin aggressively. Her taste buds overloaded her mind from so much creamy goodness, but she had to have them.  
  
Oooh, she had to have them, so much. Megan closed her eyes, savoring the contrasting taste of both Caitlin and Karen.  
  
Harry marveled at the lovely bodies underneath him and did more than marvel with them. He swooped in for the kill and started to fondle their bodies. Harry brushed them all over, his powerful hands cupping their chests, and moving over to rub down their toned bodies.  
  
“More!” Caitlin yelled.  
  
“I agree!” Karen called out.  
  
Oh, their bodies both racked in pleasure, from what both Megan and Harry were doing to them. It did not take too much more time before they came, and came extremely hard.  
  
Karen and Caitlin came in synergy, squirting their juices all over the place. Megan got a face full of them in addition to the mouthful she already received earlier in this session.  
  
Briefly, Harry beckoned Megan over, and wrapped an arm tightly around her. He licked the combined juices off of her pretty face, which caused Megan to shudder. Harry sent the kinky Martian on her way with a squeeze of her ass.  
  
Then, Harry turned his attention to Caitlin, so beautiful, so lovely, and his, oh she was so very much his alright. Harry moved into perfect position, pushing Caitlin onto her side. Hands danced down Caitlin's succulent body, Harry feeling her up with practiced ease.  
  
With Caitlin on her side, Harry lifted a leg and slipped into her tight warm vice. A dance both of them shared before, with Harry grinding his big swollen balls against her from the other side. He pushed deep into Caitlin and sent her over the top with a very hungry moan.  
  
The dance would begin, boy would it ever. Harry pushed deep into Caitlin, making her scream.  
  
“This is always how it was meant to be,” Harry told her with a cupping of her chest.  
  
Perfect harmony, oh Caitlin enjoyed it. She relished the feeling Harry’s hands all over her. They fit so well together, feeling so very hot. Harry worked her over, making Caitlin gasp when clasping down onto him. He rocked her body, working her closer and closer.  
  
Then suddenly, nothing, and Caitlin broke out into a cry on unrestrained passion.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Harry slowed down and smiled when hearing the sounds of not so subtle begging. The moans told the story. Harry wanted to make sure they came with more intense fury. Therefore he cupped Caitlin’s chest, and worked up her body while slowly working into her.  
  
He sped up and slowed down about three more times, sending Caitlin on an emotional roller coaster ride. Her body was on a trigger, flaring up with energy. Harry hugged her from behind while he buried deeper and deeper.  
  
The brilliant redhead exploded all over Harry’s invading rod and pumped him closer to the edge. Caitlin closed down onto Harry to milk his rod.  
  
Elsewhere, Megan already slipped herself down into Karen, playing with her jugs while doing so. The bouncing flesh almost hypnotized Megan.  
  
Megan shifted deeper into Karen, causing her to body to be stimulated . She mind ran wild, and sent Megan going to places which she never dreamed of being in before.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling Harry’s presence inside of her, despite fucking Caitlin. Oh, damn, it was obvious now, she was inside Caitlin’s mind, feeling everything she did. Megan could barely keep up with things, as she could feel the presence of Harry inside of her just as Caitlin did.  
  
And boy was Caitlin highly stimulated, making Megan’s mind just raced, barely able to piece together Karen rolling her over and mounting her.  
  
Oh, this might have been a mistake, linking her mind with Caitlin while she was so aroused. Yet, every inch of Megan tingled, so that could not have been too big of a mistake, right?  
  
Karen turned the tables, forcefully finger fucking a dazed Megan. Megan let her, because she was too sexually distracted to do anything to fight back. The double pleasure turned Megan into a quivering, whimpering wreck, and she could not pull away from Caitlin.  
  
The more pleasure Caitlin received, the more pleasure Megan got, the more pleasure Caitlin got, the more pleasure Megan got. Endless pleasure loops, with Karen and Harry fucking their partners to cause even more pleasure to just simmer.  
  
Exactly how aware they were of what was going on in their minds, well Megan could not say.  
  
She drooled and shook all over. Oh, Megan was going to be feeling this one for a long time.  
  
Harry winked at Karen, before rolling Caitlin over onto her back. With another push, Harry buried inside of Caitlin, pounding her hard. Caitlin arched her back, screaming louder than ever before. Some of her screams sounded a lot like Megan’s, but Harry just rolled with it.  
  
Caitlin clung onto Harry and dug her fingers into his back to the point where it would break his skin. Oh, she had to have him, all night long. The chaining together of pleasure, Caitlin was aware of it now, but unable to vocalize anything other than her arousal.  
  
Then, Karen was pulled in, and Harry was in essence, fucking all three women at once. He used Caitlin as a conduit, to pleasure the other two. Caitlin flowed without any remorse, allowing Harry to bottom out inside of his former Cadmus Caretaker.  
  
All three ladies saw stars at once, from their chained together minds. There was really too much for them, and Harry just smiled, the energy swirling in the air making his body ache.  
  
Harry smiled, allowing Caitlin to clamp and release, working his love muscle to a pulse. Caitlin squeezed him hard, and Harry tried to pull back from her, but it was too much. He could see Karen rolled off of Megan, and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
Their hips pumped up, matching Caitlin’s, and Harry milked that for all it was worth, slamming deep inside of Caitlin. They chain reaction of orgasms resulted in Caitlin’s pussy tightening around him.  
  
One final push before Harry spilled inside of the redhead’s tight cunt. He filled Caitlin up to the brim. He burst extra hard, spilling his huge load deep into Caitlin.  
  
Megan’s hips thrusted up and down, without anyone touching her. The constant stimulation was almost too much for her to handle.  
  
From the side, Karen showed signs of movement. She nudged Megan, in an attempt to get some response. Well, she got a moan, and that made Karen grinned.  
  
Karen lightly brushed against her after a long minute, with Megan twitching like mad. Karen rubbing Megan’s sensitive clit lightly did not help.  
  
Lesson learned, never link up to someone’s mind when they were having sex. Because, you would be left completely and utterly broken.  
  
Caitlin collapsed as well, with Megan too dazed to appreciate the reprieve. Or the fact Caitlin was drenched with Harry’s love juices  
  
Harry pulled completely away from Caitlin and turned over to Megan. Karen broke into a knowing smile and squeezed Harry’s package. She kissed his neck before whispering.  
  
“She’s out of it.”  
  
“Time to bring her back into it.”  
  
Harry propped Megan up like she was a doll and opened her mouth. Twelve inches of cock slid deep inside of the Martian’s warm mouth and forced its way down her throat.  
  
The stimulation of his cock sliding back into her opened mouth was the shock that she needed to come back to life. Megan rested a hand on his balls, fondling them tight, with a few light strokes.  
  
Karen and Caitlin pleasured the squirming Martian when Harry face-fucked her. Oh, she was not going to link up with the minds of her partners during sex again.  
  
Who was she kidding, Megan was going to do it again! She finished letting Harry pound her mouth, and then there would be more fun to be had.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(37 and 38) on March 18th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’Gann)**


	37. Chapter 37(3/18/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of Two Part Arc From March 18th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirty-Seven.**   
****

* * *

**  
**“It’s all about eye hand-coordination. Having a nice and firm grip when you’re ready to fire. And then releasing it at the right time when it shoots off.”  
  
Artemis and Harry currently were in the training room at the penthouse. She stood behind Harry, working him through some of the finer points of archer. She stood behind him, arms wrapped nice and tight around his waist when he pulled back the bow upon her instruction.  
  
It seemed a bit amusing that someone with the power set of Harry would be even interested in learning to pick up archery. It just seemed like overkill, given that he could move things with his mind and lift entire mountains with his muscles. Oh, those muscles, Artemis tried very hard not to lose her mind just thinking about it, but it was very hard for her to do.  
  
It gave her an excuse to touch Harry while correcting his pose and his posture, which was not a bad thing, as far as Artemis was concerned. Oh no, far from it, it was a very good thing. Even if it did not seem logical why he would even want to learn to fire an arrow.  
  
“Good and fire,” Artemis said.  
  
He came closer to hitting the target than Artemis did the first time she fired the arrow. Harry turned around and looked her straight in the eye. Artemis just broke out into a soft sigh and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It wasn’t bad,” Artemis said. “You just need to turn your positioning a bit more to the right...here, like this.”  
  
Artemis turned her body in the spot next to Harry. She reared back the bow and shot the arrow. Seconds passed when she followed the progress of the arrow. In her mind, time slowed down.  
  
Then the arrow clung into the target, hitting directly in the center ring. Artemis tried not too look too happy.  
  
“You make it look easy,” Harry told her.  
  
Artemis answered with a half of a shrug. “Well you make the things you do, look too easy as well. What are you going to do?”  
  
Harry smiled, not that much. The truth was, people might have wondered why he would even want to try and bother with something as trivial as archery. The fact of the matter was that Harry felt like he needed pretty much every tool in the toolbox possible.  
  
If there’s one thing Harry learned, is that relying on his powers against far stronger opponents could lead to doom. So far, he was very fortunate to fight people who he could match in both strength, and most of the time with skill. Harry did not want to test that luck, or have it run out.  
  
Harry reared back the bow, copying Artemis’s earlier movements. He sunk the arrow into the target. Perhaps not as close as Artemis was, but very much closer.  
  
“To be fair, that’s good,” Artemis said. “No one expects you to be like Green Arrow or Spe….Red Arrow or….”  
  
“Like you,” Harry said.  
  
“Like me,” Artemis agreed.  
  
Harry had to be the very best in the world at what he did, and oh boy, did Artemis appreciate that. He pulled back the arrow, rearing back and sinking it near the target the third time, this time it almost landed next to the arrow Artemis put in.  
  
Almost, not quite, and she could see Harry’s very burning frustration.  
  
“Okay, could you show me again?” Harry asked.  
  
“Sure,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis bent at the knees in front of Harry, the tight spandex workout pants she wore clinging to her body very nicely. She took  a second to position herself, the arrow was most certainly in play. She reared back and fired the arrow. The arrow flew through the air and made a beeline towards it’s target.  
  
It hit the mark for the second time. Artemis stepped forward, and almost lost her balance.  
  
Quickly, Harry threw his arms out to grab onto her. With his arms around her, Artemis steadied took a deep breath as Harry prevented her from hitting the ground.  
  
The two teammates and friends stood side by side. Artemis’s peered into his gorgeous eyes, spellbound. She leaned in closer.  
  
A beep ruined the moment and that would be the alarm on Artemis’s watch.  
  
“Oh, I have to go,” Artemis grumbled. “First day at GPA tomorrow….it would be….it would be a week earlier, but you know, Ivo and his little android crashed half of the school.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry told her. “Another time then.”  
  
“Yeah, another time.”  
  
Artemis could have cursed herself losing track of the time and not in the fun way. Granted, spending time with Harry, in it’s own way, had been its own reward, but yeah, not exactly….oh Artemis was starting to sound like Megan in her head.  
  
After a fond smile of Artemis’s thoughts to her Martian teammate, Harry wrapped an arm around her and escorted her home.

* * *

  
Artemis and Harry returned home, where Paula had been sitting up at the table. Harry turned to Paula as Artemis excused herself to go up to her bedroom.  
  
“Sorry for keeping your daughter up so late,” Harry said. “She was teaching me how to perfectly fire an arrow and she lost track of the time.”  
  
“No need to apologize,” Paula said. “I’m glad that Artemis has friends like you, Helena, and the others...I do wish I could give her more in life.”  
  
Paula sized up Harry, shifting her whelechair back from the table and craning her neck whilst looking at Harry.  
  
“Do you mind staying around for a little bit?” Paula asked. “I know it’s a school night...but….”  
  
“It’s fine,” Harry said. “I keep some pretty long nights anyway.”  
  
Paula just smiled knowingly. The truth was, Harry did not need much sleep. She had a pretty good idea who he was, obviously, and Harry knew who she was a long time ago, although that had been a different lifetime. Right now, Paula Crock was not a dangerous criminal, rather a broken woman who regretted some of the many mistakes she made.  
  
Harry noticed the literature she had on the table. Not meaning to pry, but Harry did have a keen sense of observation, perhaps at some of the worst possible times.  
  
“Just something I’ve been looking at,” Paula said. “The supposed miracle work of Doctor Shondra Kinsolving...some people think she’s a witch doctor, but she’s pioneering a new method to cure paralysis...although it’s still in the initial stages of research.”  
  
Paula wondered if she would ever see that particular cure in her lifetime. If Larry did not talk her into one last job, Paula would not be in the situation she was in. He had been charming, ever since the beginning. A bit abrasive when things did not go his way, and always made sure to tell her that he brought her out of a rough home.  
  
Oh, given that one daughter ran out on her and Paula had a tense relationship with the other, that was really not the life she envisioned.  
  
“Well, she’s made some progress,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, and if someone is helped down the line, that would be...good for them,” Paula commented, trying not to sound too bitter in the process. “It’s based off of the work that Lena Luthor had been doing prior to her incapacitation.”  
  
Harry’s ears perked up and he motioned for Paula to continue. Paula’s expression and voice darkened several shades and Harry felt a chill from it.  
  
“Lex seems unwilling to continue that branch of her research,” Paula said. “And if he did, I don’t think that it would be in my price range.”  
  
Paula thoughtfully observed Harry over the top of her cup of coffee, just thinking out loud.  
  
“I wonder if this is karma,” Paula said. “Karma for everything I did....mistakes I made a long time ago”  
  
Harry reached across the table, and squeezed Paula’s hand. The warmth which spread through the older woman relaxed her. And shivers up her spine for the first time in a long time.  
  
“So, what’s going on between you and my daughter?” Paula asked.  
  
Harry’s eyebrow raised. Did she know about...no….surely not.”  
  
“Your daughter?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, Artemis,” Paula said.  
  
Okay, different conversation, although Harry figured that Jade and her estrangement from her family would be a bit of a sore subject for Paula.  And Paula did not want to bring her up, which was understandable.  
  
“I’m not blind,” Paula continued. “And I was sexually active at Artemis’s age...I got pregnant with her sister around this point...although I do hope that she is a bit more careful than I was, and you’re a bit more...a bit more careful….”  
  
“No children until after college,” Harry said. “For both men and the girls…..I have ways to prevent them from happening...it’s complicated.”  
  
Magic often could be. Although it was actually quite simple if you knew how biology worked and how to manipulate it to prevent accidents.  
  
“Well, I don’t care how complicated it is, as long as you’re safe,” Paula said. “I know that Artemis is going to make her claim to you shortly….and she’s aggressive enough to get what she wants, when she wants it.”  
  
Harry figured as much. He intended to wait for most of the girls until they were at least seventeen, with Megan and Donna being the exceptions, but they were exceptions due to being older than their legal human age. Mareena was almost to that point, with Artemis being closer, and Helena and Whitney being the furthest behind her.  
  
“I see the way that you look at her and she looks at you,” Paula said. “And I hope to not be a grandmother for another five years….so….”  
  
“It’s impossible for something to happen without one hundred percent consent from both of us,” Harry assured her. “No accidents….someday….I might make you a grandmother...but that’s not today.”  
  
Of course, it was more likely that it would come through Jade first, but he did not want to cross that particular mindfield. Still, Harry would not impregnate anyone until they were both ready, and Harry was not ready to deal with children. And the vast majority of his girls were not in the position to deal with them yet. Someday, perhaps.  
  
Magic was funny in this way.  
  
“Well, I knew you wouldn’t do anything reckless,” Paula said. “But, it’s just...it’s just a weight off my shoulders.”

* * *

  
Artemis dressed in her uniform from Gotham City Private Academy. The skirt was just right, although one could argue it was a little snug, and maybe a nice bit shirt. The top fit against Artemis’s toned body, a button unbuttoned to allow her breasts to breath a slight amount.  
  
Harry smiled when they met downstairs.  
  
“You were here all night?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Well, I went by the corner store to get a couple of things for your mother.”  
  
“Out in the middle of the night in Gotham City?” Artemis asked him.  
  
“I made a couple of muggers cry,” Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Artemis just laughed, she would have paid to see that. Harry motioned for her to come with him, and she raised his eyebrow.  
  
“I’m walking you to GPA,” Harry told her.  
  
“Did Mom put you up to this to make sure I actually went?” Artemis asked him.  
  
Harry just smiled and Artemis folded her arms, giving him the side eye.  
  
“Is it my mother who doesn’t trust me, or is it you?” Artemis asked him.  
  
“Just want to make sure you get there okay,” Harry said. “Besides, I’ve got a couple of hours to kill before I’m due at Happy Harbor.”  
  
The two took the walk from the bad part of Gotham through a nicer part of Gotham. Or at least one where the graffitti had been cleaned up. Given the number of rich kids attending GPA, Artemis did not doubt for a minute there were some gangs peddling drugs close. Unfortunately, which rich kids and disposable income, that was a combination that lead to some pretty bad choices.  
  
“I’ve got to go meet with my student mentor, Bette Kane, an hour before class,” Artemis said.  
  
“The Kanes are pretty influential around Gotham City,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Artemis said. “But, I’m sure she’ll be nice.”  
  
The two of them walked over, where Harry took took of a tall, beautiful blonde, who wore her schoolgirl uniform extremely nicely. She looked over at them with a smile, and her eyes cast on Harry, almost as if she was sizing up a particular juicy steak.  
  
Harry smiled and cleared his throat.  
  
“You must be Bette Kane,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, and...that’s Artemis, right?” she asked, pulling herself away from the distraction.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me,” Artemis commented. “It’s a real honor to meet you, Bette.”  
  
Bette just smiled and shook Artemis’s hand. She looked at Harry.  
  
“I’m here to answer any of your questions, any concerns you might have before school,” Bette said. “So, if I can pull you away from your boyfriend for a minute…..”  
  
“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” Artemis said. “Just...just a friend.”  
  
Artemis spent every bit of her self control not to conclude that sentence with an “unfortunately”. The truth was, she wanted to make her move, and knew Harry was sleeping with both Donna and M’gann. However, she had a few anxiety issues, not wanting to mess things up. Harry did deserve the very best.  
  
Of course, she was pretty sure he was sleeping with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Power Girl in addition to two of her teammates. Which made Artemis need step her game up.  
  
“Right,” Bette said with a smile. “Please to meet you….”  
  
“Harry,” Harry said.  
  
“Right,” she said. “Don’t worry, Artemis is in good hands...and I’ll catch you later.”  
  
She moved off with Artemis a second later, the two ladies talking about Gotham Private Academy. Harry shifted back, looking over his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Harry!”  
  
Helena walked over, with a beautiful dark-haired girl standing behind her. She smiled when looking over.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
  
“Making sure Artemis gets to school on time,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, I’m glad you were there to look after her,” Helena said with a yawn. “Sorry...busy night.”  
  
Harry could only imagine, especially if Helena was doing the Dynamic Duo thing with her father. Helena smiled and turned to her companion.  
  
“Harry, this is Zatanna Zatara. Zee...this is Harry Kent.”  
  
“Oh, hey,” Zatanna said with a smile. “It’s so nice to meet you….Helena’s told me a lot about you.”  
  
“Hopefully good things,” Harry said.  
  
“The best, she was gushing about you,” Zatanna said. “And I can see why….nice to meet you, really it is.”  
  
She shook hands with Harry and as with many girls did, she gave him a good looking over. Some of the other students in the academy, even the Freshmen, were giving Harry a long gaze. Granted, many of them were much too young for his liking, but still, Harry could not deny some of them would be extremely attractive women someday.  
  
“C’mon, Steph, let’s go!” one of the girls yelled urgently to her friend.  
  
“So, your father’s the famous stage escape artist, John Zatara, right?” Harry asked Zatanna.  
  
“Yep,” she said. “That’s him...and you know his other...job, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “So, have you….”  
  
“First year at GPA,” Zatanna said. “Glad to be out and about...given how my father’s...well he’s not doing too well lately.”  
  
Harry respectfully did not pry.  
  
“We should head to class,” Helena said. “I’m showing Zatanna around the school...maybe you should get back, given that you have a pretty long bus ride back.”  
  
All about keeping up appearances, and to be fair, if Harry did, he was cutting it pretty short. Bette and Artemis came back around.  
  
“It was nice to meet you,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Yeah, you too,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis and Bette came back around. Bette just looked from the retreating Helena and Zatanna to Harry.  
  
“Seems like you know a few people, including my cousin,” Bette said.  
  
Oh, that’s right, Helena mentioned to Harry in the past that she was related to the Kanes.  
  
“I’ve got to go,” Harry said. “I’ll catch you after school….providing nothing comes up.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine,” Artemis said. “I’ll go back with Helena and Zatanna….and I’m sure Bette will also make sure that no harm befouls me.”  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Bette said. “Wait, Harry...before you go?”  
  
She moved forward to shake his hand. Harry realized that she shoved a crumpled bit of paper in his hand. Bette moved off with a smile, and a couple of Bette’s classmates giggle, before she gave them a long look.  
  
Harry just smiled and left Artemis on her way. She would be fine, Harry was confident of that much.

* * *

  
Harry had a few more minutes of time to kill in Gotham, and he joined Barbara, Dinah, and Dinah’s sister, Sara, for a drink at the coffee shop before class. Sara, having met Harry for the first time, looked him over. She turned to Dinah with a smile.  
  
“Well, he’s an improvement,” Sara said. “At the very least, he’s not trying to grow a stupid goatee...can you believe I had a crush on him?”  
  
“Well, he’s...he can be….he can be charming,” Dinah responded. “Or could be, rather.”  
  
Harry figured he would take Dinah’s word for it. He noticed that she struggled not to give Oliver too much of a hard time, despite what he did to her, and how she did not back his play.  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Barbara said. “You gave him plenty of chances, and you’ve moved onto something better.”  
  
“Speaking of better, don’t you have to get to class?” Dinah asked.  
  
“I can just pop over in a minute,” Harry said. “No problem.”  
  
“Yeah, besides, I’m glad he’s here,” Sara said. “And any excuse to avoid class...is alright with me.”  
  
“Sara, you really should focus a bit more,” Dinah said.  
  
“Hey, I get good grades plenty without focusing,” Sara argued. “Harry’s the same way, aren’t you, Harry?”  
  
“Don’t get me to make your arguments,” Harry said with a laugh. “Because, eventually, i’m going to have to train with your sister, and I’d prefer she doesn’t get too rough with me.”  
  
“But, I always kiss it and make it better,” Dinah told him.  
  
“That, you do,” Harry said.  
  
Barbara just grinned. She was glad that Dinah had someone like him. She wanted someone like him, but between studies, the library, and just sorting out her life in general, now was not the time. Although she should not take life that seriously, because it could be frustrating.  
  
“Right, I’ve got to go,” Barbara said. “Sorry...we should do this more sometime...see you later, Harry.”  
  
“Take care, Babs,” Harry said.  
  
The library was rewarding, although the most exciting thing was tracking down overdue books. Oh, how Barbara longed for something more, an adventure of sorts.  
  
“I better get going,” Sara said. “Was nice meeting you...stay in tune.”  
  
Sara swooped in and kissed Harry on the cheek, as if daring her sister to say anything. Dina just smiled and Sara hugged her sister goodbye, before taking the bus to dance class, and then she would have afternoon classes at GCU.  
  
“So, I’ve been invited to the Queen Industries Charity Benefit,” Dinah told him.  
  
“Seriously?” Harry asked.  
  
He was surprised she got the invite and Dinah appeared just as surprised.  
  
“I know,” Dinah commented. “But, I doubt it was Oliver that sent the invitation….I have my suspicions who might have done it….”  
  
“Are you going?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I can take a date, and I was hoping you would come with me,” Dinah said. “It’s for a good cause, I’ll give him that much. Raising money for a young girl who needs heart surgery badly.”  
  
“Well, of course I’d come with you,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah smiled, but the sound of a league communicator had indicated that Dinah had best be going, and going soon.

* * *

  
Harry thought he put it off long enough. Time to take the Zeta back to Happy Harbor and get to class.  
  
Of course, in typical Harry fashion, something stopped him cold. He came across a young girl, who was awkwardly navigating the bus station. She looked lost, and nervous, and not too healthy to be honest. Harry just frowned, sensing something from her.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and when no one was looking, sent a time duplicate through to the Zeta, to go to school for him. No one would be the wiser. Well Megan might, but she would understand the circumstances once Harry explained them to her.  
  
“Hey”  
  
The young girl jumped up and took a deep breath.  
  
“Sorry to startle you,” Harry said. “I was wondering if you were having any problems…..I can help you.”  
  
She looked at him, and nodded in response.  
  
“I need to get on the bus, the one that’s stopping at Kane Pavilion,” she said. “I’ve had a really long morning already…..and...well the plane wa slate touching down at Gotham International Airport.”  
  
She spoke slowly, as if English was not her first language, and she did not want to make a misstep. Regardless, Harry just smiled and steered her to the proper bus.  
  
“Are you parents here?” he asked.  
  
The girl shook her had no in response, and Harry just frowned.  
  
“You’re here all alone….you’re nine or ten….”  
  
“Thirteen,” she corrected him firmly.  
  
“Still much too young to board a strange bus on your own,” Harry muttered.  
  
Granted, he did not have much room to talk. She looked pretty rough and a bit stunted in growth. This girl looked like she had a hard life. Harry escorted her onto the bus, paying for her fare, and his. They took a seat, past some unsavory figures.  
  
It might have been a good idea Harry was on the bus with her, because some of these people looked like they should be on a sex offenders registry. He offered her a seat and she sat down next to him.  
  
The girl fumbled through her bags, and pulled out a bottle of pills. Harry recognized them as heart medication. She sniffed the pills, and then took two of them. She pulled down the bottle of water, and sniffed that, before downing it.  
  
The girl paused and felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
“We should be there in twenty minutes,” Harry said.  
  
“You did not have to do this,” she said. “But, thank you.”

* * *

  
Twenty minutes later, Harry escorted his charge off of the bus, outside of the Kane Pavilion. And the first face he saw as Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Bruce smiled when looking at him.  
  
“Mr. Kent, it’s an honor to meet you again.”  
  
Last week, Harry had lunch with Helena, Bruce, and Claire, so naturally the two of them knew each other outside of their crime fighting identities. He moved in and shook hands with Harry. Bruce moved a little bit closer towards him.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be in school,” he muttered.  
  
“Time remnant,” Harry replied in a low voice.  
  
Bruce nodded in understanding and pulled back. From the pavilion came an attractive redhead woman, dressed in a professional business suit. She had shoulder length red hair and stopped.  
  
“Mr. Wayne, thank you for meeting with me,” the girl said.  
  
“The honor is mine,” Bruce said with a warm smile. “This is Kate Kane...she will be your minder when you’re in Gotham, Queen Perdita.”  
  
“Queen Perdita?” Harry asked.  
  
Perdita just gave him a shy little smile. He was so cute when he was baffled.  
  
“You treated me with kindness when you did not know my status,” she said. “That speaks volumes of your character…Mr….Kent, was it not?”  
  
“Hadrian Kent,” he offered.  
  
“Noble Hadrian, I thank you,” she said.  
  
She took his hand and gave him a fumbling kiss on the knuckles. It was kind of adorable.  
  
“My friends call me Harry,” he said.  
  
“And then, I hope you would allow me to have the honor of doing so,” Perdita said.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Perdita smiled and Harry left her off with Kate Kane. Who was silent, but observing Harry quietly. If Bruce trusted her, than so did Harry, because Bruce’s trust did not come by easily.

* * *

  
Now that Harry had a time remnant going to school in his stead, Harry had been free to explore Gotham City at his leisure. And one of the places he would stop by, was to see Selina. She did give him an open invitation to show up at any time.  
  
A black cat moved out of the apartment, sizing up Harry. The cat mewled and walked closer towards him, rubbing up against Harry’s leg and purring, while Harry scratched her on the eyes.  
  
“Isis approves of you. And she doesn’t normally like anybody, but me...and Helena.”  
  
Selina turned up from the elevator and smiled. She gracefully pulled out her keys and prepared to open up the door, leading to her apartment.  
  
“A happy pussy is always good,” Harry said.  
  
“Quite,” Selina said with a knowing smile. “Although word on the street is you have a real life cat woman who is hovering about in your life….”  
  
“Yes, and she’s quite lovely,” Harry said. “Nina’s been embracing it, even though she’s willing to help our….Cheetah return back to normal.”  
  
Harry smiled as he and Selina walked into the apartment, next to each other. Selina locked her eyes with him.  
  
“She’s lovely, but it’s not like you don’t have your own merits,” Harry said. “Although, I do wonder what you would look like if you had been transformed like her.”  
  
“Been there, done that,” Selina said. “It was quite the educational experience.”  
  
She smiled and moved over to fix them a cup of coffee. Selina rested next to Harry, a couple buttons of the blouse opened up and her skirt riding up, to reveal her luscious legs. Selina lightly rested her hand on Harry’s thigh and smiled.  
  
“So, are you skipping school to pick up MILFs?” Selina asked. “Not that I mind...not at all.”  
  
Selina was more than ready to take advantage of Harry here on the couch, or rather have him take advantage of her. Unfortunately, a call came from the other room, and given only a handful of important people had that number, she would have to get that.  
  
Selina bounced up to answer the phone.  
  
“Pam….yeah...oh...you’ve got to be kidding me!”  
  
Her voice raised and Harry could hear that something was extremely wrong.  
  
“I’ll talk to her...I thought we got through to her the last time.”  
  
Selina broke out into a soft sigh and hung up the phone.  
  
“Sorry,” Selina told him. “But, I really need to take care of something...one of my friends...she’s in big trouble.”  
  
“Another time, then?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, another time,” Selina said. “Raincheck?”  
  
Selina gathered up her things, with Harry coming out with her. He did not want to ask, but it seemed to be a little bit serious.

* * *

  
Harry sat outside of the cafe, with Zatanna, Helena, and Artemis, with Artemis and Zatanna just wrapping up their first days at Gotham Private Academy.  
  
“How was it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, school’s school,” Artemis said. “The classes are a bit more of a challenge...but the teachers are a whole of a hell lot more competent. And the school lunches don’t look like something that escaped from some lab.”  
  
“That’s really the difference between a public school and a highly funded private school,” Helena said.  
  
“Besides, both schools have Taco Thursday, which is about the only thing that I liked from my old school,” Artemis said.  
  
“Good to see you enjoyed it,” Harry said.  
  
Helena shifted her attention over to Zatanna, who had been a bit far off today. She called her father twice today, to check up on him.  
  
“How is he doing?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, he has is good days, and he has his bad days,” Zatanna offered. “I wanted to stick around...but he was insistent that I get out of the house….so I could focus on something other than him.”  
  
Zatanna supposed it was a lot easier than watching her father slowly wither away from the illness.  
  
“But, he’s been teaching me a lot when I’ve been well,” Zatanna said. “About magic, you know.”  
  
“Harry can do magic, too,” Helena said in an undertone.  
  
“Really?” Zatanna asked.  
  
Harry conjured a bouquet of flowers out of mid-air, and handed them to Zatanna, who smiled. He also refilled their drinks, and improved on their taste a little bit.  
  
“I don’t have those nifty backwards incantations,” Harry said. “Or do you do those?”  
  
Zatanna just broke out into a grin.  
  
“Maybe, i’ll show you a few of my tricks, if you show me a few more of yours.”  
  
Not the best place to do it out in public, and Harry understood that, really he did.

* * *

  
Harry absorbed the other half of himself after returning back to the Penthouse. Just some standard lessons, and his other half did the homework. Harry walked down the hallway, and bumped into Nina.  
  
“Harry!” Nina said in excited voice. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Great,” Harry said. “How about you?”  
  
“Oh, I’m….I’m just settling in,” Nina said. “I’ve had to get more specialized bras.”  
  
She held out her ample chest in response, almost as if she was making sure that Harry’s attention had bee drawn to them.  
  
“When I’ve bothered to wear them at all,” Nina said. “And I haven’t mutated any further, although when mating season happens....it’s going to be interesting to see how my body reactions.”  
  
Nina moved over and wrapped her arms around Harry, surprising him by pulling him close.  
  
“You look nice,” Nina purred. “Smell nice as well.”  
  
Without warning, she ripped into Harry’s clothes, tearing off his shirt, and nearly his pants. Nina went for calm and collected to wild and feral in a minute. Then she snapped herself out of it.  
  
“Oh, damn it, they warned me this could happen,” Nina said. “I’m….I’m going to have to talk to Diana and Doctor Sandsmark...see you around.”  
  
“Nina, it’s fine.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes a half of a second later. He thought for a minute she was going to jump him and to be fair, Harry was going to tame her.  
  
Just then, Diana came around the hallway. She caught one glimpse of Harry’s ripped clothes.  
  
“Nina?” she asked.  
  
“Has been dealing with a lot,” Harry said. “Wild impulses which are getting even more….you know.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Diana agreed. “And she’s left you on edge as well.”  
  
“Intending to take care of that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Love to.”  
  
Harry escorted Diana into his private chambers, with a smile on his face. Sure he did not get to have a busty catgirl, but a gorgeous Amazon was a pretty good consolation prize.

**The Shameless Smut Begins In the Next Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38(3/18/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Part Arc Posted On March 18th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter contains shameless smut. No plot. Skip if you’re in for the plot.**   
**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**With a sweeping motion, Diana pulled Harry into a  kiss, which Diana aggressively returned. Harry’s strong hands palmed Diana’s ass through her pants and caused moans to escalate from the Amazon Princess. The kissing grew harder, more aggressive, and more needy.  
  
Diana pulled away and nibbled on Harry’s jawline. She pulled away and moved behind Harry. Arms wrapped around Harry’s waist briefly as Diana pushed her nice succulent breasts into Harry’s back briefly before coming up and massaging him.  
  
“Relax,” Diana said.  
  
So, Harry relaxed, with Diana’s strong, skilled fingers working out some of the tension knots over the top of his clothes. Harry felt Diana’s hands slid down his back, and then they shifted between Harry’s legs. Diana came an inch away from rubbing Harry’s crotch and pulled back.  
  
A hungry smile passed over the face of Diana, letting this all sink in. Then, Diana continued, rubbing Harry very aggressively one more time.  
  
Diana concluded her massage with Harry’s clothes on. Then, Diana stepped up the massage to the next level. Slowly, sensually, Diana stripped Harry’s clothes off. First the shirt, then the pants, then his undershorts, finally, Diana dropped to her knees. The Amazon Princess removed Harry’s socks and shoes, rubbing down Harry’s feet.  
  
Rising up, Diana surveyed the naked body, eyes casually shifting away from Harry’s throbbing erection.  
  
After Diana finished stripping Harry’s clothes off, she massaged him again. This time, Diana applied oils to her palms and rubbed Harry down. Harry groaned, the hunger flashing through his eyes.  
  
“Are you feeling good?” Diana asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Perfect,” Diana told him with a soft smile.  
  
The oils relaxed and stimulated Harry at the same time. Every inch of Harry’s body craved Diana and her touch to the point where fire just burst through Harry. Everything centered around the sorcerer’s loins, with a hardening rising.  
  
The strong hand rubbed down Harry’s front, with the palm reaching Harry’s crotch. Diana clasped her hand around it, squeezing it hard and making Harry jump up, practically at attention as Diana touched Harry.  
  
Diana tugged on his large rod, giving him a very nice and aggressive handjob. Diana’s right hand stroked and pumped Harry up and down. The left hand snaked around to squeeze Harry’s balls very tightly. Harry closed his eyes, and Diana smiled.  
  
Oh, the heat between both of them, it just grew and almost hit a heavy, delicious peak.  
  
After Diana was done with him, she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her beautiful lips around his throbbing hard tool. Diana tasted Harry’s thick prick, enjoying the ways it pushed and pulsed into her mouth. Harry’s fingers massaging her scalp only caused Diana to work him up and down. Diana never stopped stroking Harry’s balls, allowing the friction to cause Harry to rise hard into her mouth.  
  
Harry held onto the back of Diana’s silky hair and pushed faster into her mouth, causing her to smile when going down on him. A loud pop released Harry’s tool. Diana pushed back down and took Harry deep into her throat.  
  
Almost torture, but a pleasant kind, as Diana’s warm throat worked Harry to the edge. Harry closed his eyes and reaffirmed the control Harry prided himself in having. Harry clutched the back of Diana’s head, rising up ever so slowly, and then pushing deep into Diana’s warm, succulent, juicy mouth.  
  
Then, Diana stopped the blowjob. Fondling Harry, Diana eyed him with interest, and Harry witched.  
  
Diana slipped her top off, exposing her tits to Harry. The Amazon’s eye contact remained fierce. Diana  took the bottle of oil off of the table and smeared the oil all over her tits.  
  
Aggressively, Diana massaged her breasts while maintaining eye contact with Harry’s twitching manhood. Harry leaned in and helped Diana get those breasts nice and oily.  
  
“I want these,” Harry said.  
  
“I know,” Diana said. “And you will soon get them, Hadrian.”  
  
After The Amazon’s breasts were nice and oiled up, Diana wrapped them around Harry, aggressively working him over with her nice, succulent breasts. Oh, the tit job, it was beyond amazing, with Diana pushing Harry to the brink. Harry grabbed onto her.  
  
“That’s it, fuck them like you own them,” Diana said. “Does it feel good to feel your big beautiful cock just jammed between my nice oily tits? Mmm, I bet it would feel really good...to just lose yourself, release yourself all over them.”  
  
Damn, it did feel good, and Harry could barely, well he could barely hold it together. But, Harry needed to hold it together because every second that Harry did not spend between these tits was a moment wasted. Harry squeezed them hard, pumping into them. Diana locked eyes with them and planted a kiss down Harry’s head, which threatened to burst.  
  
The massage oils from Diana’s wonderful breasts rubbed all over Harry and inflamed his desires even more. Not that they needed much inflaming with a beautiful Amazon Princess nearby. Harry just relaxed with what came naturally.  
  
“Not yet,” Diana said.  
  
A long time passed before Diana pulled away. She left Harry nice and throbbing. Diana turned around to get something off of the dresser. Harry knew she intended to tease him more.  
  
Hadrian Kent had other ideas.  
  
Harry ripped her pants off, spun Diana around and slammed her down onto the bed. With Diana’s pussy bared, Harry did not waste any time sinking deep into her. Diana closed her eyes, and wrapped her legs aorund him.  
  
“You were asking for this,” Harry growled.  
  
“In a manner of speaking, yes!” Diana yelled. “Oh, give me your cock! Give it to me so hard! Please….I don’t know how I could have ever lived without it inside me!”  
  
The aggressive nature of Harry’s thrusts caused Diana to scream out for more. Harry conceded to Diana’s wishes, all while mauling her breasts. Diana reached up and tightened around Harry, pushing Harry deep into her body. The deeper Harry plunged into Diana, the tighter Diana’s walls closed around Harry.  
  
Harry milked Diana’s bouncing breasts, and made her just scream for the heavens. A finger wrapped around Diana’s nipple and released it.  
  
These two  really got into it, fucking like rabbits. Diana reached the peak, from what Harry did, and what Harry did, it was perfect, perfect harmony and even more perfect magic. Harry slid a finger down Diana’s front and made the gorgeous warrior princess twitch;.  
  
“I bet you’d like to cum,” Harry said.  
  
“YES!” Diana screamed.  
  
“Oh, I bet you would,” Harry said. “And I want you to cum! I want to feel that nice tight pussy around my cock, right about now! Just closing in tight, just squeezing me. You trying to drain me with every single drop of cum.”  
  
Then, Harry denied Diana, which pushed something into the back of her mind. Oh, Diana could, Diana could just scream from what Harry did to her.  
  
Harry sped up one more time, stuffing Diana as deep full of cock as possible.  
  
The rapid fire rate that their hips blurred together made Diana feel like her loins had been set afire with something. The only thing which could settle the flames was more of Harry. So much more of him. Diana’s peak almost had got reached, and then, and then, something inside of Diana just collapsed.  
  
Harry slowed down, allowing Diana to breath in heavily, wanting even more of Harry. The sorcerer smiled when sliding deep into the Amazon with measured thrusts. Diana held onto Harry tight, squeezing his bicep with her fingers.  
  
“So much, I want this so much,” Diana pleaded with him.  
  
“Well, I hate to see a woman beg,” Harry said. “Too much at least.”  
  
A warm gush came from Diana’s loins, clamping down onto Harry hard and releasing his tool. Despite being denied hard core earlier, Harry redoubled his self control, not losing himself all at once inside of Diana. It was hard to say the lease.  
  
But, Harry remained strong and steady with his thrusts, and Diana mewled hotly for him. With Harry working deep inside of her warm and welcoming cavern.  
  
The minute they steadied down, Harry attacked Diana’s body. By this point, Harry knew all of the points which to get Diana to moan and Diana moaned very loud. The heavily aroused Amazon only served to facilate Harry’s need to release.  
  
But not yet, not yet, the pleasure would be very strong.  
  
Harry stimulated Diana’s erect nipples and made her moan. The firm milking sent Diana spiraling over the edge.  
  
Then, Harry stopped and pulled away from Diana. Diana’s eyes blazed with fire, and need, wondering why Harry would deny her at this critical stage. Then Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Diana crawled to the edge of the bed upon Harry’s orders, and put her palms down, carefully. Harry crawled behind Diana and rubbed his tool up against her entrance, making Diana just moan in pleasure.  
  
The pleasure ended just as abruptly. Harry pulled away and then pushed Diana against the edge of the bed, where she almost hung over the side.  
  
Diana clutched onto the edge of the bed, on her knees, ass sticking up. A deepening push of Harry’s finger into Diana’s warm back passage made her groan.  
  
“Do it!” Diana cried. “I need you in my ass.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Harry said.  
  
The next few minutes Harry tortured Diana by playing with he rass. Harry grabbed Diana’s cheeks, released them, slapped them hard, and grabbed them again. Harry pushed a finger into her one more time.  
  
Then, Harry replaced his finger with something a bit more substantial.  
  
Harry slid deep into the Amazon’s warmest hole, filling her up with several powerful thrusts. Diana screamed out from Harry pounding her ass, taking her deep and hard.  
  
“HARRY!” Diana yelled out loud. “OOOH HARRY!”  
  
Diana cried out his name and Harry gave her pretty much everything she ever wanted. A good and vigorous anal pounding, one of the only men that any Amazon would ever grant that honor. Harry’s divine hands did more than just touch her, it pleasured her body. And then, when Harry’s firmest tool pushed deep into Diana’s ass, it made her gush all over the place.  
  
Anal was the gift that kept on giving and Harry kept giving it to her. Harry kept giving Diana his cock, shoving it deep into her ass.  
  
Harry might not be into Diana’s ass for too long, given the pent up frustration was about to burst. However, Harry enjoyed every single moment. The oils soaked into his body ramped up the tension, with Harry pushing deeper and deeper into Diana, squeezing her firm cheeks, just a little bit harder.  
  
Holding back just enough to enjoy Diana’s pleasant warmth was top on Harry’s lips.  
  
The moment that Harry lost control, so did Diana, oozing all over the bed. Harry filled her up completely, rocking her anal passage with multiple thrusts. Diana came harder, almost like everything had been leading up to this one moment where she just lost it all over the bed.  
  
Harry pulled out of Diana, smiling at leaving her dripping from both holes. Diana drew in several deep breaths, and Harry lightly kissed her on the shoulders, before moving down and covering her body with a more aggressive sexual attack.  
  
Diana turned around and locked eyes to Harry. That cock, which had been just inside of her ass, stood up only halfway.  
  
The Amazon knew one thing was for certain. It would be only proper to make sure she cleaned Harry up. Diana crawled closer towards him, a hand rested on his crotch, and her mouth clowering towards him.  
  
First, Diana danced her tongue off of his tool, making Harry just groan. Diana showed just how devoted she was in worshipping this particular man. Harry looked down at Diana and helped her forward.  
  
Diana rested her elbows on his legs while cleaning Harry up. Licks, lips, and then Diana took Harry into the back of her throat, to suck him off. Harry leaned back and relaxed.  
  
“You know how to bring new life to a man, Princess,” Harry told her.  
  
The older Amazon Princess looked like a sexually debauched angel, even more so when Harry fucked her mouth. Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact that Harry’s thrusts grew deeper. Harry used Diana’s mouth as his own personal cock warmer, and Diana hummed around him.  
  
A twitch from Diana’s loins brought the Amazon off of Harry. She wanted more, and wanted a lot. If he asked, Diana would gladly bare his daughters, but she knew that Harry was not in the position of life where children would be feasible. And Diana understood that, and deep down, she would not.  
  
Thankfully, Harry could control whether or not he impregnated a woman or not. Or rather, he had a sense of when a woman truly wanted to be impregnated. That was the mark of a truly powerful man.  
  
Diana slung her legs over him and dropped down onto him. Diana’s arms tightened around Harry. The powerful man dipped down to her breasts and sucked them, while Harry came closer. The two met at their loins, Harry pushing as deep into her as possible.  
  
Two became one, with Harry grabbing Diana around the ass and bouncing her up and down on his prick. Diana’s sexually debauched look showed just how much she wanted this. A deep and intense craving came within Diana while bouncing on Harry’s engorged tool.  
  
Diana squeezed her lover tight, demanding even more of Harry’s seed inside of her. Harry only responded with more thrusts, taking Diana completely and utterly.  
  
Harry clutched her tightly, and sped up her rising and descent. Diana looked as sexy as hell when bouncing on his rod and it was hard to deny her.  
  
The two climaxing together would be heaven. They spent some time together, exploring each other.  Minutes danced by without a care in the world. Their bodies engaged in a mutual dance of pleasure, with Diana clutching Harry extremely tight.  
  
Diana started the ball rolling, closing down on Harry.  Screams and nibbles onto his ear followed, with Diana clutching Harry as hard as possible upon her orgasm.  
  
Oh, the tightness of those deliciously silky Amazon walls threatened to be Harry’s breaking point. Harry rode Diana out, or rather she rode him, bouncing up and down. Harry pressed Diana down onto him, and filled her hole.  
  
All of the tension had been worked out, and then some more. Harry squeezed Diana’s juicy ass and pushed her down onto him.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
“Give it all to me, my lover,” Diana cooed in Harry’s ear.  
  
After a minute, Harry blasted Diana’s walls and emptied his swollen testicles inside of the Amazon’s, nice tight pussy. Diana milked Harry aggressively, sending a stomach swelling amount of seed deep inside of Diana’s tight Amazon body.  
  
The two tapered off, collapsing in each other’s arms. They just enjoyed this, enjoyed it a lot.  
  
They kissed each other, savoring the moment. Then, their hands moved freely. Then Harry grabbed Diana’s ass and moved against her again.  
  
It seemed like they had one final round and those cravings had not been fulfilled. Neither Diana nor Harry minded it, their bodies finding each other constantly throughout the night.  
  
Time to indulge in those cravings over and over again.

* * *

  
Diana left after their romp and Harry went to sleep, until the early morning hours. He had been woken up by someone, or something nuzzling against him. Harry pulled himself out of his sleep, to come across quite the alluring sight.  
  
Megan shifted into an approximation of Nina’s body, an oversexualized catgirl, with nice breasts, a tight ass long legs, and luscious orange fur with stripes. Not to mention sexy as hell cat ears, and a tail which stroked the inside of Harry’s leg. Megan gave him an innocent look with her cat eyes and licked her lips, while crawling up Harry.  
  
The only thing Megan wore that could pass as clothing was a choker collar. Megan pressed her large furry breasts up against his shoulder and then kissed him a couple of times with as mile.  
  
“You’re getting a bit ambitious,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
“Yes,” Megan said. “And I know your rule about you not wanting me to transform into members of the team until you’ve had sex with them while we have sex...but Nina’s not technically in the team...and to be fair...this is just based off of her, right?”  
  
Megan nuzzling up against him caused Harry to break out with a smile. The innocent smile on her face was just too dazzlingly cute to pass up. Harry pulled Megan on top of him, her sexy catgirl body and nice breasts pushing up against him. Oh, those were so soft, and Harry could nuzzle into them all day.  
  
The two pressed together, with Megan’s nice succulent breasts pushed against him. Megan cupped Harry’s face and released it. The kinky Martian girl came down and rubbed her nose against Harry affectionately, before kissing him several times. She worked up and down, her breasts moving against his chest.  
  
The cat hair rubbed against him, causing Harry to break into a smile. Harry moved down and cupped Megan’s ass which caused him to let out a purr in his ear.  
  
This little action made Harry’s cock twitch. Megan crawled backwards down him, rubbing her master’s body.  
  
“Mmm, kitty needs her cream,” Megan mewled with lust in her eyes.  
  
Megan licked the tip of his cock like a cat licking up cream. Harry’s manmeat rose up and Megan pushed the thick object into her mouth, ever so slowly. Being so aggressively warm with eyes dancing like hunger was a pretty good look for Megan. Megan lightly cupped him and released him with more vigorous sucks following on him.  
  
Deep inside of her mouth, resulted in Hadrian hissing in pleasure. Megan knew precisely how to hit the right buttons to excite his loins and to incite lust, deep inside of Harry. Harry grabbed the back of Megan’s head and rocked inside of her.  
  
Oh, things were heating up right now, and Megan’s extremely warm mouth, wet tongue, and tight throat proved to be a dangerous combination for Harry.  
  
Harry rubbed Megan’s cute little cat ears which caused her to smile. Keeping up this action made Megan rise up, and nuzzle her cheek against his cock.  
  
“It’s so warm.”  
  
“Put it back in your mouth, pet,” Harry said.  
  
Megan leaned in, further suckling his manhood. She enjoyed the fact that Harry encouraged her, and encouraged this behavior by calling her his pet. Oh, Megan would be Harry’s pet any time. She grew more hungry with a sloppy, messy blowjob.  
  
Then, Megan pulled away and rubbed her breasts against Harry’s body while covering him with kisses. Harry grabbed the back of Megan’s head and nuzzled against her cheek, while kissing her. Megan breathed over.  
  
“You’re going to be a good kitty, for your master, right?” he asked.  
  
The two leaned in for a hot kiss. Megan’s eyes shifted over, trying not to scratch her master. Yet, the temptation to sink into Harry’s arms was too great.  
  
“Since, you’ve been a good kitty, you deserve to be petted,” Harry said.  
  
Eager nodding followed, as Harry first stroked Megan’s ears. Then, Harry eased down the neck of the Martian catgirl, making her whimper. It appeared that this form caused Megan increased sensitivity, which served Harry very nicely. She really got into it, purring in a very sexy way for Harry.  
  
Harry stroked Megan’s sexy body, going further down every last luscious curve. The rubbing of Megan’s sexy cat body caused the Martian catgirl to scream and moan. Harry now shifted between Megan’s thighs and petted her wet pussy. Megan reared back, which allowed Harry to bury his face in Megan’s ample chest.  
  
“It’s so good,” Megan breathed. “Oooh, it’s so good.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed with a smile. “Do you like that, pet.”  
  
“Meow,” Megan said.  
  
Harry did more than rub Megan’s pussy. Another shift down put Harry into perfect position to eat his hot, an dkinky girlfriend out.  
  
Burying deep into Megan’s thighs and feeling her fur rub against him thrilled Harry. Oh, and the fact she gushed just like this, Harry could go down on her for days.  
  
Then, Megan’s tail pushed between Harry’s legs and lightly brushed against him. Another light brush, which encouraged Harry to dive down deeper into Megan to continue feasting on her insides. Megan lightly cupped the back of Harry’s head.  
  
“Like this, master,” Megan purred.  
  
Megan teased Harry’s balls with her tail. Oh, yes, the inventive girl stroked patterns into Harry’s body, lightly causing her to moan.  
  
Harry rose up, face dripping in Megan’s honey. Locking eyes with the sexy woman, a slight lick of his lips forced Megan to tremble. Harry crawled up to her body, clasping Megan’s breasts and rubbing up against her. Megan gasped the second that Harry pushed against her.  
  
The next thing Harry did was slide up Megan’s body. The cat fur rubbed against Harry’s body, inflaming his senses, his desires. Inflaming the need to slip deep into Megan and take her like she was meant to be taken. Oh, Megan spread against him.  
  
“I’m yours, master,” Megan breathed. “Oh, I’ve been such a naughty kitty….wanting my master’s cock.”  
  
Twelve inches of stiff prick shove deep into Megan’s chest, ramming it hard. Megan’s eyes shifted over with more lust, looking just innocent enough at the same time to make this extremely hot. Harry pushed deep into Megan’s body.  
  
Every inch of Harry just pounded a pathway inside of Megan, and made her drip harder. Oh, this was so perfect. Harry danced up to Megan’s chest and squeezed it while working her with measured thrusts.  
  
“Take me hard!” she cried.  
  
The chesty catgirl gave him a dirty smile when Harry rammed faster into her. Oh, Megan could barely even hold herself above the water now. Harry took her constantly, with a never ending barrage of thrusts. Those big balls cracked up against Megan and sent her over the top.  
  
Megan rubbed her body, moaning hotly and encouraging Harry to push a little bit further. Harry rose up the encouragement, repeatedly sinking himself into her. Harry pulled out of Megan and thrust a little bit deeper inside, punishing her tight pussy with long and hard thrusts.  
  
Then, Harry pulled out of her, which surprised Megan. It was only for Harry to slip between Megan’s ample tits and really hammer away at the busty catgirl.  
  
“Ooooh, ooooh!” Megan screamed out loud.  
  
Those breasts massaged his cock, which still felt the remnants of the oils Diana rubbed all over it earlier. So, Harry had been properly stimulated.  
  
“Just a bit further,” Harry said.  
  
The final push launched Harry’s thick seed all over Megan’s glorious chest. The contrast of his white seed spilling all over her chest made Harry completely satisfied of how this turned out.  
  
The alluring look of Harry splattering her fur with cream made Megan smile. She squeezed Harry tight between her tits and then released him, juices flowing from her pussy.  
  
Then, Megan sat up the second Harry pulled away. Megan scooped up her tits in hand and then licked them up. Seed stuck to Megan’s fur, but to her credit, she kept up with it, licking it off.  
  
The naughty kitty licking the cream off made Harry throb and grin. Megan’s eyes popped up towards him. The seductive glare just burning through them made Harry’s the fire spread through Harry’s loins, the thought of what they would do next exicting them.  
  
Slowly, Megan crawled towards him. Megan put her hands on Harry’s thighs and a pair of imploring eyes met Harry’s with a good enough mixture of deviousness and innocence. Which pretty much described Megan in a nutshell.  
  
“Why don’t you lie down and relax?” Megan asked. Let me do all of the work.  
  
Megan allowed Harry to lay back, and then crawled over his body.  Straddling Harry put Megan into perfect position. She shifted around, grabbing Harry’s thigh and spinning into perfect position. Megan bit down on her lip while giving Harry a backwards glance.  
  
Then, the horny catgirl dropped down onto Harry, taking him deep into her pussy.  
  
“Oooh, you made it tighter.”  
  
“But, just right for you, isn’t it?” Megan asked. “Because, I aim to please you...because Megan is such a good girl, isn’t she?”  
  
“Megan is a very good girl.”  
  
That positive reinforcement made Megan drop up and down with several measured motions, her warm box sunk down onto Harry’s massive member. Harry filled her up so deep, that Megan could barely even keep herself in check. Of course, it was necessary, because Harry owned her body, and proved it every time he sank inside.  
  
Each stroke made Megan hot and bothered when riding Harry reverse cowgirl style. Oh, Megan could feel him pulse inside of her all day long. The long and hard drops followed, with Megan petting her own body, all while peaking to see Harry’s approval. It mattered to her greatly how much her master approved of what she did.  
  
Oooh, Megan almost launched into a scream of electricity. Harry buried deep inside of Megan and thrilled her loins. She did not know how much better this could be.  
  
Then, something struck Megan, and she understood.  
  
Megan cupped her chest and got even more into heat with each drop. Oh, Megan remembered now how much larger breasts overstimulated her mind. The smallest touch set her into dreamland.  
  
This moment made Megan’s entire mind explode with lust. All while pushing Harry a bit deeper into her, his big balls cracking up against her body.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, the tightness of Megan’s body, and the fur brushing against Harry’s thighs, proved to be a lot. The bouncing catgirl on him, along with her tight ass made Harry more able to sink into her, as far as possible. The inflamed nature of his manhood made Harry want to slow down and at the same time, just throw all caution to the wind.  
  
“I love you, Megan,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Mmmm, I love you...tooooooo!” Megan screamed.  
  
Each rise and fall into of Megan’s warm box down on him  edged Harry closer to a massive explosive. That tail aggressively stroking Harry onto proved to expedite the matter ever so quickly. Harry pressed against Megan’s ass and cleaned her with a couple of long thrusts.  
  
Somehow, in the chaos, they shifted positions. Not that Megan minded, as long as she had Harry. And Harry had her in tight.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Megan tightly while fucking the horny catgirl from behind. Oh, the lust spreading through them was good.  
  
“So, you lose it when someone touches these,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, please….”  
  
“But, they belong to your master, don’t they?”  
  
Harry lightly brushed a fingertip across Megan’s right nipple and caused her to squirm.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Megan yelled.  
  
The part-Kryptonian locked his fingers deep into Megan and started to massage her lovely tits, making Megan cry out for more.  
  
The eager milking of Megan’s sensitive tits brought her over the edge with screams of pleasure. Harry could hear those screams all night long. Especially, given Megan clamped onto them.  
  
“Time for you to cum for me, pet,” Harry said.  
  
No fighting it, Megan just let it happen. Let the warmth build up in her body and a very intense release to follow. All while Harry thrusted away vigorously at her, his big large balls slapping against Megan’s pussy. Oh, she leaked at the thought of them unloading; how Megan wanted them.  
  
The minute Megan came, Harry pushed closer to the edge. Almost there, but Harry held on just enough to explore every contour of Megan’s body. She put in a lot of work on it for him, so it would be a shame if Harry did not admire Megan’s handiwork.  
  
Harry slowed down and sped up in alternating thrusts to drive Megan completely wild. Oh, Megan wanted him so badly, and she came hard once again, seeing stars.  
  
While not as bad as the time she linked up with Karen and Caitlin when they were highly aroused, it still was very intense and extremely vigorous. Harry planted deep into Megan, shoving into her body.  
  
The second Megan finished, Harry tipped over the edge. The tension in his loins could not take it anymore, and he had to cum.  
  
Megan almost sensed it, it appeared, as she did everything to encourage Harry to lose it. Harry smiled and pushed into her, hand reaching for a certain part of Megan.  
  
Harry grabbed Megan by the tail, planting deep into her with each thrust. A certain part of the middle of the tail proved to be utterly sensitive, so Harry rubbed it in time with pumping, and got Megan creaming herself one more time.  
  
The two finished, with Harry pulling away from Megan and leaving her a sweaty heap. Half Catgirl and Half Green Martian, until Megan managed to pull herself back together into complete catgirl form.  
  
The dust settled, with Megan crawling back over to Harry. Megan licked her lips at the tantalizing sight which greeted her and the fact that Harry was still ready.  
  
“I want more,” Megan said.  
  
“Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,” Harry whispered. “Come to your master.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll come for my master anytime,” Megan said.  
  
Harry owned her breasts, grabbing them and making Megan just scream out in burning lust.  
  
Those soft breasts, with sticky fur, molded underneath Harry’s hands when Megan mounted him. And then the two met together.  
  
Sexy cat eyes beckoned Harry in to slide deep into his lover’s scorching hot pussy. Where, Harry hammered hard, and fast with several thrusts, burying them as far inside of Megan. Megan grabbed onto him tightly, with Harry zeroing in on the sensitive spot he found on Megan’s tail.  
  
“That’s the spot, right there.”  
  
Megan scratched Harry’s back fiercely, the yelps and the mewls for more getting louder when Harry thrust inside. She moved in to Harry, and whispered.  
  
“Nina doesn’t know what she’s missing out on,” Megan said. “But, when she gives in….”  
  
The implication had been left hanging when Harry sinks deeper into Megan, those breasts threatening to crush into his face. Harry tamed them, milking Megan’s sensitive breasts, as she licked the top of  Harry’s head with affection.  
  
If only Nina was half as kinky as Megan, she would be fun.  
  
They had about an hour before they had to get ready for school, so Harry and Megan made the most of that time.  
 **To Be Continued With Two More Chapters(39 and 40) on March 25th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), and Miss Martian(Megan)**


	39. Chapter 39(3/25/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on March 25th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Thirty-Nine.**   
****

* * *

**  
**The citizens of Metropolis noticed up in the sky, two figures following a truck at the speed of light. Superman and Supergirl trailed said truck. This truck turned around a sharp corner, like this would deter the duo when they circled around the corner.  
  
While the Kryptonian duo kept a quick pace, Harry could also talk to Kara.  
  
“Things are much better now,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Kara said. “Clara being sucked into that bottle was one of the best things that could have happened. Mom did something to her, don’t know what, but she’s much better.”  
  
A second passed as Kara sighed, and turned to Harry, regret swimming in her vibrant blue eyes.  
  
“Still, I’m sorry how cold I treated you when we met,” Kara said. “At least she had the excuse of coming back from the dead and being emotionally wrecked. I didn’t really have that same excuse.”  
  
Harry gave her the side eye as if to tell Kara not to worry about it. Yet, Kara did in fact worry about it. Good thing Harry understood, but Kara’s past behavior did not stop her from feeling like a little bit of a jerk sometimes.  
  
“Clara’s been teaching me to use my powers,” Kara commented with a smile. “Still, there’s no experience like practical experience.”  
  
“Agreed,” Harry said.  
  
Which is why they made their way to the truck. The top of the truck opened up and fired upon Supergirl and Superman. The duo performed a death defying move to avoid the fire from the truck. Harry dove down hard onto the top of the truck and shook it.  
  
The truck skidded to a stop and almost hit the wall of a nearby building. Or at least the truck would have hit had Supergirl not put a stop to it’s crash. The Girl of Steel peeled open the back of the truck, sparks fyling during her attempts to rip it open.  
  
Inside of the truck, a trio of goons made a rush for it. One the goons hurled a grenade in the air right at Superman. The grenade exploded and barely even smoked the front of his outfit.  
  
Harry levitated the goon up into the air and hung up upside down on a nearby flagpole. Harry sent him flying down to the ground.  
  
A corkscrew like motion allowed Kara to avoid the firing of the weapon from a second one of these punks.  
  
“Oh, these Intergang people never learn, do they?” Kara asked.  
  
“No, obviously not,” Harry replied.  
  
Said goon aimed the weapon at Harry. The goon fired until Harry blocked it and smashed the weapon into a fine crumbled bit of metal. A second passed, with said goon falling down onto the ground and Harry tying him up.  
  
The third of the three goons, one would think the man would give up by now. The goon rushed towards the crate to pull out another weapon. A super heated crate caused the man to burn his hands and almost stagger back onto the ground.  
  
Harry lifted the goon up by the throat and then dropped him down onto the pile with the other three. The ropes tied around the goon and left them all ready and willing to go for the police.  
  
“They look like they have enough weapons to overthrow an army of Supermen,” Kara said. “Or Superwomen...or Power Girls….or Supergirls…..Kryptonians in general.”  
  
Harry placed an arm round Kara. Thankfully, the people running this weapon shipment were not at the higher end of the intelligence scale, fortunately for Harry and Kara that was. They did a very quick inventory of all of the weapons, ensuring they were all in place.  
  
“Lois, you’re hunch was right,” Harry said.  
  
“I know,” Lois told him. “But, we’re no closer to nailing the big boss.”  
  
Harry and Kara decided to have a look around. There may have been more than one Intergang truck shipment. Therefore, them looking right now seems to be the easiest thing in the world.  
  
“So, have you thought about the Team?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’ve thought about it, and I still don’t know,” Kara said with a shrug. “But, what I want to know is...what is it going to take for the two of us to go out on a date?”  
  
This statement was framed in a bit of a teasing way. Harry grasped Kara’s hand and pulled her in closely so the pair could go face to face.  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry told her with mock insight dancing in his eyes. “Maybe you could ask me.”  
  
“Oh, you really...you….I,” Kara said. “I….””  
  
“Yes?” Harry asked her.  
  
A sound of something derailing made Kara perk back up. While it was likely that Karen or Claire could get to that, since she heard it, Kara might as well have investigated it.  
  
“Got to go...check that one out….don’t think there are any more trucks….love you, bye.”  
  
Kara planted a kiss on Harry prior to going off in the other direction. Harry dropped down, until the Major Crimes Unit arrived to nab Intergang. Hopefully these will be the canaries who would sing and get the big boss in trouble, although Harry’s not crossing his fingers.  
  
The chuckling of Lois over the communication device made Harry raise an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, it runs in the family,” Lois said.  
  
That explained a whole lot to be honest.

* * *

  
Time for a lesson with Mera, right before Harry’s date with Dinah at the Queen Industries’s charity event. Right now, Harry carefully started to craft different runes together, to create a defensive barrier using his elemental abilities. At least to crate a defense, offense, Harry still worked on that.  
  
“A chain is only strong as each of its links,” Mera said. “If one part of the defense is lost, then the entire chain breaks and crumbles.”  
  
Harry knew all too well. The Team was a pretty good example of this. All of them were extremely skilled individually and worked together. Harry thought, and Mareena agreed, that they can bring in fresh blood to the team at any minute as well.  
  
“They can be used as dangerous weapons though,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes,” Mera told him with a smile. “Any magic can be dangerous in the right hands.”  
  
Mera placed a hand on Harry’s arm and mused before adding something else to the conversation.  
  
“Of course, a skilled hand...can turn your own runes back against you.”  
  
Harry smiled at his teacher, naturally.  
  
“Which is why we build in protocols and key certain runes to the crafter,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes,” Mera said. “But, it’s a blindspot and certain people overlook it.”  
  
The two stepped back from each other. As with all of their lessons, it ended in a mock duel, fire against water. Harry struck first, the whip of fire only colliding against Mera’s shield. Harry pulled back and tried to create his dragon.  
  
Mera swept Harry off of his feet. Only for a second and Harry evaported the swinging downpour of water before it hit him and backed up.  
  
Flashes of fire and water flickered through the cave. The shields protected any bystanders. No one watched this lesson today, not that Harry minded the audience. It would just allow him to focus more.  
  
A flaw in Mera’s defenses, a small one, opened up, and Harry launched her down into the wall. The heat of the moment sent Mera flying into the wall. The fire ropes pressed up against Mera and pinned her against the wall. All Harry needed to do was tighten them to burn an opponent to a crisp.  
  
However, the sorcerer snapped his fingers and released Mera.  
  
“And exploiting a flaw in an opponent’s attack is necessary for any victory,” Mera said to him.  
  
Harry put hands on the other side of the wall, and Mera, pinned back with no place to go just smiled.  
  
“Our lessons are getting more advanced,” Mera said. “I should take you back to Atlantis when we both have the time for some more intimate lessons. So I can have a chance to show you what magic can truly do.”  
  
Stepping back, Harry gave Mera plenty of room to maneuver.  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Harry said. “So, how are things going with Black Manta and your husband?”  
  
“Mmmm, Arthur claimed that he would hunt the seven seas for him,” Mera said. “And so far, he hasn’t come up with anything.”  
  
Manta turned out to be frustratingly good at staying one step ahead of his enemies, which was a bad thing, an extremely bad thing for anyone.

* * *

  
Black Canary finished her shift, waiting alongside Harry, who changed into a more formal suit. Dinah smiled when looking over Harry like a prime cut of beef.  
  
“I have to say, you clean up pretty nicely,” Dinah told him. “Once the latest League member comes here...we can go...she’s going to arrive….right about now….”  
  
The flash announces the arrival of the team member. Whitney, Artemis, and Helena, who were in the cave peered up to notice that the mentor arrived. A bubbly brunette, dressed in red and gold, who had quite the bounce to her step and had a nice body all things considered.  
  
A peer at this woman indicated that there was something different to her, more than met the eye. Harry could see the strong glamor around her at any rate.  
  
“Hi, I’m Captain Marvel, well the new Captain Marvel,” the woman said in a bubbly voice. “Not to be confused with the other Captain Marvel...or that other Captain Marvel, you know the blonde woman...she’s so awesome, you know!”  
  
So, Harry heard. The girls looked on amusement at this excitable woman.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Helena said.  
  
“How are you doing?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Oh, I’m doing super, super,” Captain Marvel said in an excited voice. “Oh, and Superman...it’s so nice to meet you…..you’re the best.”  
  
“Nice to meet you as well,” Harry said with a smile. “Hope you enjoy your time with the team.”  
  
“Well, you have to have fun when you’re out there,” Captain Marvel said. “I mean, Batman doesn’t agree, but he’s Batman, he’s so grim and dark, does he ever smile?”  
  
“Rarely,” Helena said with a knowing smile.  
  
“But, anyway, this is going to be a blast, and I’m glad that you trust me with the team, and I swear we’re not going to get into any trouble,” Captain Marvel said. “We’re going to have a swell time together?”  
  
“Are you some kind of time traveler from the 1950s?” Whitney asked.  
  
Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow at Whitney and Artemis elbowed Whitney in response.  
  
“Sorry about Kid Flash,” Artemis said. “The Fastest Girl Alive means with her mouth just as much as her feet.”  
  
“Oh, actually, I was born in the 1950s, but, my family and I were frozen, and we woke up here….I think you knew one of the members of my family...the other Captain Marvel….but not the other Captain Marvel...the man Captain Marvel...and not the woman...wowser, having so many people named Captain Marvel is beginning to get a little confusing.”  
  
So they saw.  
  
“Sorry about what happened to him,” Whitney said somberly.  
  
Having lost a mentor in the recent events, Whitney could empathize with her. And she did wonder how much this Captain Marvel was trying to keep on the sunny side of life.  
  
Mareena, Donna, and Megan came back to the cave, to meet their new mentor. And Dinah and Harry, they headed off on their date.  
  
“So, does anyone still play board games?” Captain Marvel asked.

* * *

  
The Queen Consolidated event was a robust affair, with many of the finest in Star City, and other cities. Harry and Dinah walked into the ball in style, dressed up very nicely. After a quick change, Dinah slipped into a nice sequined black dress, which was classy and alluring at the same time.  
  
Peering out into the crowd, Harry noticed a few familiar faces. Iris, Lois, and Cat all were there, covering the benefit. Cat smiled at him and caught his eye. Lois just grinned when seeing Harry with Dinah.  
  
“I wonder where the man of the hour is,” Harry said.  
  
“Don’t know,” Dinah said. “Knowing him, he could have ran into trouble…..Sara?”  
  
Dinah turned around in time to see her sister, Sara, and along with her date, who happened to be Thea Queen. The two looked extremely beautiful together, with Thea decked out in a nice red dress and Sara favoring a nice white dress with lovely material fitting around her luscious body.  
  
“Dinah,” Thea said. “And I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced….”  
  
“Hadrian Kent,” Harry said. “But, my friends call me Harry.”  
  
“Right,” Thea said with a knowing smile. “I’m glad you could make it, both of you….”  
  
“Dinah?”  
  
Oliver stepped out, dressed in a tuxedo. He had been mingling with some politicians when he caught sight of his ex, and then Oliver noticed she had been with, her new boyfriend. Walking closer, Oliver gave Harry the long eye.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Well, we were invited,” Dinah said.  
  
“And it wouldn’t be a bad thing for more people to see some of the good you’ve done for this city, right?” Harry asked.  
  
Oliver racked his brain, trying to figure out if he did invite Dinah. He did not recall doing so, mostly because Oliver figured that Dinah would not come to the ball. Regardless, Oliver extended a hand to shake, to Harry. Which they did briefly, with the two of them having a firm grip on each other.  
  
Harry did apply a tiny bit of pressure, which Oliver thought was fair game, because he was the one who started the power play.  
  
“Thanks for coming here,” Oliver said. “And thanks for what you did the other day….making sure she got to the Pavilion safely.”  
  
The moment Oliver found out that Perdita’s minders had an accident before she could make the trip, he freaked out. And had been relieved as the young girl had been brought there safely by Harry.  
  
“So, seriously why are you two here?” Oliver asked.  
  
“I invited Dinah,” Thea said. “And Harry decided to come with her.”  
  
“Oh,” Oliver said.  
  
“And also, I brought by the Starrwave donation,” Harry told him. “Karen sends her regrets that she can’t make it.”  
  
Oliver understood the reasons why Power Girl could not make it and graciously accepted the donation. He stepped back to mingle with some people, but he came face to face with an attractively blonde woman, wearing glasses, and dressed in a green dress.  
  
“Dinah, hey,” she said.  
  
“Oh, hello, Felicity,” Dinah commented with a casual smile. “How are you?”  
  
“Oh doing good, just glad that we got this all together, and...we haven’t run into any major problems,” Felicity said. “Fingers crossed….knock on wood..and all of that...guess you have your plus one here and you are….”  
  
“Harry Kent,” he said.  
  
“Felicity Smoak...well Queen….Smoak-Queen,  because I’m all into that progressive hyphen thing,” she babbled. “Oliver’s wife...four times over.”  
  
“Wasn’t it five?” Thea interjected.  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure it’s four,” Felicity said. “Unless you count that one time, which I don’t….because it made Britney’s first marriage seem like a long term commitment...and I suppose the second time is a bit dodgy, given the priest turned out to be a demon in disguise...which kind of annulled our marriage...and there’s the shapeshifter thing...and I guess the time we were brainwashed by HIVE….but this one’s real, I think….pretty sure….”  
  
She finally ran out of steam and took a deep breath.  
  
“But, still it was nice to meet you, Harry,” Felicity said. “Really nice….sorry….I’m just...this is just been a night, we were worried about our guest not getting here. And well, she almost didn’t. Why the League arranged a pickup in Gotham City, I’ll never know. But, there you go.”  
  
“The League?” Harry asked.  
  
Thea almost snickered at Felicity’s slip of the tongue and Dinah responded with a sigh. Sara just looked amused at the entire situation and how it was going.  
  
“Oh, you know the League of Distinguished Businessmen, yeah that’s it,” Felicity said.  
  
Harry just smiled and leaned towards Felicity.  
  
“I know what you’re talking about,” Harry said.  
  
Felicity just nodded, and wondered. Harry slipped off of his glasses and Felicity blinked. Duh, she barely recognized him with the glasses and all. But, Harry was Superman. Of course, Harry just happened to clasp a hand over Felicity’s mouth to prevent her from blurting it out in public.  
  
“Oh, yeah, you, of course,” Felicity said. “Thank you for looking out for her...she’s a good kid...well teenager now...guess she’s still a kid...and the heiress to the throne of her country, with a murderous asshole for an uncle.”  
  
“Felicity, have you been drinking?” Dinah asked.  
  
“A couple,” Felicity said with a hiccup. “Oliver’s been a bit upset about the fact that you’ve moved on, figured he would move on, given that we’re married, for the fourth time...fifth time...maybe it was more, I don’t remember even more...anymore..damn words...Superwoman has Luthor, Batman has Joker, Flash has Thawne...I have the English language as my arch-enemy.”  
  
Felicity gripped onto the wall with practiced ease.  
  
“The fact is...he threw you under the bus...should have backed you up. You did what you had to do….you have such pretty eyes, Harry?”  
  
“Come on, Felicity, let’s go out for some fresh air,” Dinah said.  
  
“Right, fresh air is nice,” Felicity babbled. “Fresh air is good….”  
  
“Felicity, are you okay?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Mingling with the guests,” Felicity said. “You know, I do that a lot...when you’re not up to performing...which is often.”  
  
“I’m taking your wife for a walk,” Dinah said. “She really could use some fresh air.”  
  
“I can see that,” Oliver said.  
  
It was a sad day when Oliver had to be the responsible one in the relationship. To be fair, he put a lot on Felicity’s shoulders, and she was the only one who did not abandon him. Then again, that dark cynical voice in the back of Oliver’s head told him why that was.  
  
When Dinah and Felicity went on their little walk, Thea turned to Sara.  
  
“I’m going to keep your sister’s date company for a minute,” Thea said. “Think you can stay out of trouble.”  
  
“Oh, yes, I can stay out of trouble,” Sara said. “When you’re not around. Because, you’re the one who gets into trouble.”  
  
Thea and Harry moved off under the pretext of having a dance.  
  
“That relationship will never work,” Thea said. “Felicity and Oliver….they end up bringing the worst out of each other. Good thing Dinah was there to save the day before Felicity started to spill League secrets to people.”  
  
“Maybe she’s the mole?” Harry asked.  
  
“Nah, I don’t think she is,” Thea said. “Although I can sweet talk her into telling me what’s going on, and Ollie’s a bit too honest with her, compensating for his past screw ups. And she’s my sister-in-law this week….everyone on your team clean?”  
  
The change of conversation went so abrupt, that Harry almost experienced whiplash. He responded with a nod.  
  
“No, and Cheshire told me that there was no mole on my team, at least no she’s heard,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, Cheshire could be playing you, to get in your pants,” Thea slyly said.  
  
Harry cheerfully let that comment go without any further statement.  
  
“Also my mind was swiped, and  I underwent several physical scans as well, and nothing,” Harry said.

* * *

  
After that little escapade with Felicity, Oliver found himself walking down the steps to meet with Queen Perdita and Kate Kane, who went in a secret side entrance.  
  
“Security is tight,” Oliver said. “And there’s a few trusted people here who...will be able to sniff out trouble.”  
  
Overall, Oliver was glad that Thea invited Dinah, and Harry showed up with her. Because, if nothing else, they would be able to help out should there be trouble. And you could never be security.  
  
“Your highness,” Oliver said to her. “How was you trip?”  
  
“Exhausing,” Perdita said to him. “But, given the current climate in my country, the change of scenery was needed. No matter how stressful the trip was.”  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to catch her breath. Oliver put a hand on Perdita’s shoulder in concern.  
  
“I’m fine,” she said. “The sooner I get the surgery...the better….because the medication...is only just a measure.”  
  
“Hold out hope,” Oliver told her. “We’re doing everything to find a perfect doner.”  
  
Kate’s eyes fell on several of the entry points. Oliver tried to do everything that he could to assure the woman, and her charge that it was secure, but he figured that they can never be too careful at a point like this.  
  
“Should I go and greet the kind people who have helped me?” Perdita asked.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “If you feel up for it.”  
  
“My apologies for the other day,” Perdita said. “I had been wanting to see a bit of the city...but I had to run...when my minders...well...I believe they were assassinated.”  
  
Officially, the death of Perdita’s minders was an accident. However, Oliver agreed with Perdita that there was no accident in a situation like this.

* * *

  
After a bit of time, a more sobered up Felicity returned, along with Dinah. Sara currently stole Harry away for a dance. Harry spun Sara around and dipped her down. He leaned down towards Sara and pulled her back. They exchanged a smile.  
  
  
“So, you and Dinah have been out on a couple of patrols?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, a couple,” Sara said. “And she asked me about whether or not I wanted to join the team.”  
  
“Well, do you?”  
  
Sara considered his inquiry for a minute. She leaned closer to Harry, pressing her fit body against his. The two lingered in each other’s embrace for the next long minute.  
  
“Well, if you’re on it, then I might be game for it,” Sara said. “Depends on what you’re willing to do to convince me.”  
  
The knowing smile crossing over Sara’s face was not missed by Harry.  
  
“Of course, with a guy of your skills...it won’t be long before the League came calling.”  
  
“There are others on the Team that are more experienced and more qualified,” Harry said.  
  
“More experienced, maybe,” Sara said. “More qualified...well, I don’t think so.”  
  
Sara breathed in tightly, and smiled when looking over at Dinah, who just looked amused.  
  
“Dinah and I are very close,” Sara said. “And as sisters, we share a lot.”  
  
Sara decided to rejoin her date, after the dance concluded. Harry almost bumped into Cat, who smiled.  
  
“Well, you’re as popular as ever,” Cat said. “I’ll say this much about Oliver Queen….he really is making an honest attempt to do a good thing….guess I was a bit too hard on him.”  
  
To be honest though, after her gossip column days, and how much Cat wrote about Oliver’s various misfortunes, he was the last person the reporter wanted to write about again. Harry just smiled and allowed Cat to go into the scene.  
  
Oliver walked up to the podium and made a speech.  
  
“Some of us forget that there are those who are less fortunate than us. There are those who do not have many of the opportunities we have been gifted, handed in life. But, truly, we should step back and think about the little people, the ones that are trying to struggle. The ones who do not have the same opportunities, and many of you have been brought here….because of our friend from a foreign land.”  
  
Kate brought out Perdita, who put on a brave face, despite being very tired.  
  
“We take the fact we have working beating hearts for granted,” Oliver said. “But, this brave young girl, appreciates every heart beat...despite the fact that someday, her young, ravaged heart might give up on her. Queen Perdita of Vlatava.”  
  
Everyone applauded as the young girl stood up with a shaky stance. She peered at everyone and smiled.  
  
“Thank you, thank you,” Perdita said in a weak voice. “Your kindness means everything to me.”  
  
A clicking noise cut through the air. Harry realized what it was instantly.  
  
“EVERYONE GET DOWN!”  
  
Seconds later, the Chandelier above them exploded, causing many screams. Harry prepared to stop the flying bits from ripping into the innocent people.  
  
Iris, taking advantage of the confusion, sped many of the people out of harm’s way as humanly possible.  
  
The stairs blew up and several armed mercenaries came up the steps. Kate rushed into battle, taking one of them down, and sending the gunfire away from the ground with a twist of the arm.  
  
Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, Dinah and Thea slipped off into the distance.  
  
Oliver jumped onto the table to get a better look at the situation. He could not leave to suit up, because the Perdita was the only one beside him.  
  
An arrow caught Oliver in the side and pierced his shoulder. Immense pain and agony shot through the billionaire playboy’s body.  
  
Oliver’s eyes shifted, vision blurred, when he came into the picture.  
  
“Back off, playboy,” the mercenary said. “We’re here for the Princess.”  
  
The mercenary drew back his bow, preparing to take a shot straight at Perdita’s heart.  
  
The Mercenary missed, due to the fact that Perdita had not been there, for someone sped her out of the way, faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

  
Down at the bottom of the steps, Superman tightened his grip around the waist of Queen Perdita. They were safely away from now.  
  
“Okay?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah….I can’t take that much exertion though,” The Queen said.  
  
“Stay still, be calm, and I won’t let anything happen to you,” Superman said.  
  
“Thank you,” Perdita said.  
  
The moment that Perdita caught eyes of her savior, her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.  
  
“Oh, that’s much better, without those glasses. And thank you again.”  
  
Perdita grew stern ,and calm at the sounds of the footsteps. The mercenaries trampled down the steps.  
  
“Okay, you might want to know what you’re dealing with,” the voice in Harry’s ear said.  
  
“Overwatch?” Harry asked. “How did….”  
  
“Not important right now,” she said. “Okay, this is Komodo, he’s a skilled mercenary, a skilled archer, and he’s extremely dangerous...and likely has arrows which can take down Kryptonians as well.”  
  
The shield added to Harry’s uniform recently would be functional against Kryptonite, unless Overwatch thought that there was something else in the bag.  
  
Komodo walked down the steps, smiling when coming face to face with Superwoman.  
  
“I have this arrow set up just for Superwoman,” Komodo said. “But, I’m sure a Superboy would do just nicely.”  
  
Komodo drew back the Kryptonite arrow and fired it. Superman blocked it, instinctively with his hand, and searing pain ripped through his body. The shield blocked him from exposure, but did not work against penetration.  
  
Harry ripped the Kryptonite pieces from his hand, bleeding badly, and breathing more heavily than Perdita was at the moment.  
  
“The next one is through your heart,” Komodo said. “Back off, now.”  
  
The standoff ended with Red Arrow dropping down, and taking out two of Komodo’s fellow mercenaries. Komodo backed off for a second, breaking into a wide grin.  
  
“Green Arrow couldn’t touch me….Speedy’s not going to have a chance.”  
  
Red Arrow flipped over Komodo and threw down with the mercenary, giving Harry a chance to take Perdita to safely.  
  
“It would be a lot easier if you allowed me to carry you,” Harry said.  
  
“Fine, but we speak of this to no one,” Perdita said in a terse voice.  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
Perdita allowed her knight in shining armor to get her out of harm’s way.  
  
More mercenaries tumbled down the steps, after the combined force of Black Canary and Kate Kane brought them down. Harry would have liked to watch them kick some serious ass, but he had been preoccupied with getting Perdita out of the hallway.  
  
On the other side, Thea wrapped up Komodo in a net, and then nailed him with a kick to the side of the head.  
  
“You should get the memo,” Thea said. “It’s not Speedy anymore...it’s Red Arrow.”  
  
Red Arrow put another arrow into the side of Komodo and took him down completely.  
  
“He might have left a bomb down in the tunnel, or two or three,” Overwatch warned them.”  
  
“On it.”  
  
In a blink of an eye, Flash came into the tunnel, zipping around to search for explosion. She checked every nook and cranny and sure enough, a couple of bombs had been found when she had been disabled.

* * *

  
After Komodo had been hauled in, and Perdita had been taken by Kate and Dinah to another secure location, Harry made his way up, where Oliver was being patched up by Felicity.  
  
“Blocking an arrow with your side wasn’t the smartest thing in the world,” Felicity said.  
  
“Better than blocking a Kryptonite arrow with your hand,” Oliver said. “And speaking of which...how’s the hand….”  
  
Felicity moved of to get more medical supplies, which left Oliver and Harry alone.  
  
“Fine,” Harry said. “How’s the side?”  
  
“Sore, but it didn’t puncture anything vital,” Oliver said. “Took me out of the battle...we’ll find out who….”  
  
“Vertigo, Count Vertigo,” Harry said. “Perdita’s uncle, and if she has an accident….he is next in line for the throne. He may have had a hand in the mysterious death of the previous Queen and King as well.”  
  
Given Oliver’s past dealings with the Count, it did not surprise him any bit.  
  
“Well, you’re not half bad, Superboy,” Oliver said. “Still...stay away from my sister...and my wife.”  
  
“Mmm, why don’t you tell them that, buddy?” Harry asked Oliver with a light slap on his back which caused Oliver to wince.  
  
Thea slipped into the room, noticing that Harry and Oliver had been left alone when Felicity hunted down more medical supplies. Thankfully, there was no bloodshed. Thea did not intend to scrap her brother’s battered and bloodied body off of the pavement outside, not today.  
  
“How’s the hand?” Thea asked.  
  
“Sore,” Harry said.  
  
“Why did you think that it was a good idea to do that?” Thea asked.  
  
“Because, it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Harry said. “But, I’m healing, and there’s no Kryptonite in my bloodstream, so things could have gone worse.”  
  
“And the Queen’s safe?” Thea asked.  
  
“Secure location,” Harry said.  
  
“Are you okay?” Thea asked.  
  
“I’ve had worse,” Oliver said. “So….”  
  
Thea lead Harry off by the hand, passing Felicity who returned with iodine, burning stinging iodine. The two walked towards the elevator, hand in hand.  
  
“What’s that all about?” Felicity asked.  
  
“Oh, Thea might have overheard me warning Harry to stay away from her,” Oliver said.  
  
“And now she’s going to bang him right there at the elevator,” Felicity nonchalantly said.  
  
“Classy as always,” Oliver grumbled. “And I didn’t need that image in my head.”  
  
“Sorry, try not to trigger you next time and respect your safe space,” Felicity said with a roll of her eyes as she treated Oliver’s wound.

* * *

  
“And today, thanks to Superman, Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Flash, the assassination attempt of Queen Perdita has been thawed, and she has been moved to a safe location, as the hunt for a donor continues. This is Iris West reporting on the scene, where Oliver Queen had this to say.”  
  
Count Vertigo watched the screen and turned to a group of seven shadow figures.  
  
“So, are you willing to go forward with the plan now?” one of them asked.  
  
“So be it,” Vertigo curtly replied.

**The Shameless Smut Begins In the Next Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40(3/25/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**After you finish reading this chapter, check out this trifecta of blog exclusive chapters. Harry with Sara, Harry with Sara and Thea, and Harry in a threesome with Cat Grant and Lois Lane. Head over here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/03/yjr-volume-1-chapter-40-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Two of a Two Part Arc Posted On March 25th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned:**   
**  
** **Chapter Forty**   
****

* * *

**  
**Before Harry could say anything to Thea, the brunette threw her arms around Harry and smashed her lips against his, with a very intense kiss. A loud pop echoed, from Thea’s warm mouth pressing up against Harry’s.  
  
Before Harry could activate the elevator to head to another floor, Thea pressed her hands all over his body. Several loud kisses echoed throughout the elevator. Thea pressed her lips down onto him and pulled away, nibbling on his lips. Thea just broke out into a soft smile before pulling away from Harry.  
  
“You don’t know how long I wanted this,” Thea said. “You’re mine now.”  
  
Thea stroked Harry’s abs, lightly unbuttoning his shirt. However, she had something else in mind for this fun and games with Harry. Thea stroked Harry through his pants. The brunette archer decided she wanted so much more, and Thea Queen always took what she wanted, as soon as the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Wasting no time, Thea tore off Harry’s pants in the elevator. The bulge through Harry’s underwear caused Thea to drool. She put a hand on the underwear and wiggled it down, until Harry slipped completely out.  
  
Twelve inches of delicious penis stuck into full prominence for Thea to enjoy. Thea dropped down to her knees to get a better look. And then a better lick, for Thea’s warm tongue just caressed Harry’s manhood from the tip to the base, and all over the shaft. Thea smiled and looked Harry in the eyes. The lovely lady’s intentions could not be more apparent, if she drew a nice diagram for Harry.  
  
The nice and hard member slipped between Thea’s lips when she vigorously sucked Harry off. Oh, and she was beyond hungry with her actions. The power of those lips pressed down onto Harry, with Thea skillfully moving up and down, taking Harry’s entire manhood into her tight throat in no time.  
  
Thea could deepthroat someone and Harry held onto the back of the dark-haired minx’s head. The hungry sounds just made Harry ache, and want to blast his load down her throat before ripping off Thea’s clothes and stuffing her completely full.  
  
The passion and intensity of this woman caused a flare to spread through Harry’s body. Harry pounded Thea’s mouth for a few long, vigorous minutes, pumping into it. Thea’s eyes locked onto him, teasing Harry, while cupping onto his balls and releasing them, with a soft, hungry smile just spreading over Thea’s face.  
  
The woman pulled away and Harry groaned. Just because Thea pulled away from the aggressive, deep-throating, did not mean she did not have other plans, other hot, sticky plans, for Harry. Thea pressed her fingers against him, tugging on Harry’s aching manhood to the point where his thick rod stretched in Thea’s hands.  
  
“I need this,” Thea told him.  
  
Thea teased Harry’s swollen head with alternating licks and strokes. A full taste test of every single inch of Harry’s beautiful cock was in order. She needed it, in the worst way possible. Thea covered the sorcerer’s fleshy staff in salvia.  
  
Oh, the taste made Thea want more. She cupped Harry’s genitals and stared him dead on in the eye. Thea kissed Harry’s legs, and rose up, stroking him harder still. Thea undid the rest of the buttons on Harry’s dress shirt, causing it to hang loosely off of his shoulders as she kised im.  
  
Getting hot, Thea lost a few layers of clothing, most of them on the bottom. Her wet, bare, pussy showed itself to Harry. Thea ground up and down on Harry’s tool, taking the flesh rod between her swollen lips. Thea grabbed onto the back of Harry’s head and kissed him all over his face.  
  
Thea pushed her hands up Harry’s back, legs draped over Harry’s hips.  
  
“I want you in me,” Thea said. “I’m going to ride you.”  
  
“You are,” Harry said. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time.”  
  
“I know,’ Thea said.  
  
The two of them entered a heated embrace, with Thea pushing her warm lips down onto Harry’s hard, throbbing manhood. A super snug fit, and Harry wondered if Thea had ever had anything inside of her, or was just naturally tight. The hot woman’s warm pussy clamping down onto him, made Harry just wonder all about this. His fingers grabbed onto Thea’s firm backside, when he rose up, stuffing her even more full of his cock.  
  
Thea wrapped tighter around him, a hell of a ride. The wetness of those thighs just cracked up and down on Harry. Thea aggressively grabbed him along the back of the neck and kissed him, hard. One set of lips paid tribute to Harry’s mouth and another, paid fine, scorching tribute to something a little bit lower, not that Thea, oh Thea did not mind at all.  
  
The warmth of being inside of Thea, made Harry redouble his self control. Harry explored Thea’s fit, athletic body, making her breath. She was scorching hot in pretty every single way.  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Thea’s legs, and pushed her down repeatedly onto him. Thea breathed into his ear, moaning without any restraint. Thea’s nails dug deep into the side of Harry’s neck, from the very vigorous and intense ride that followed.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Thea screamed aggressively in his ear.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry told her.  
  
Not for Harry’s sake, no no, he could feel Thea tightening on on his manhood, threatening to squeeze him to an early completion. Harry sped Thea up, rocking her, and sending her mind into overdrive.  
  
The first orgasm almost rocked Thea’s mind and caused the archer to fall down. It was only Harry’s quick thinking that pulled here up.  
  
Then the two spun around. Harry slid out of Thea, which caused her to groan. A long and intense grinding of Harry’s length down onto her caused Thea to get more and more horny. Oh, she needed this badly, more than life itself, more than anything.  
  
Harry pushed Thea against the elevator wall and pounded her pussy hard. The two of them entered a long and hard coupling.  
  
“Pound me!” Thea howled in his ear  
  
Harry intended to get Thea off one final time before they reached their mutual destination. A finger traced down Thea’s back, and she moaned sexily into his ear. Her tightness clamped down, and Harry closed his eyes, settling into a very steady rhythm.  
  
The minute the elevator finally reached their floor, Thea came. Harry pulled out of her.  
  
“Elevators in this building don’t really work right half of the time,” Thea told him.  
  
“Well, this is where we get off.”  
  
No use in telling Harry Thea already got off a couple of times tonight. Harry scooped Thea up into his arms. The powerful hero marched the sexy heiress into the bedroom he was staying for this evening, and one that Thea stayed in a few times in the past.  
  
Like a child sneaking pre-dinner sweets, Thea could not help herself, peppering Harry with intense, delicious kisses when the two drifted closer to the bed.  
  
The second they settled down in the bedroom, Harry put Thea down. Thea threw herself at Harry iike a missile or an arrow rather, and knocked him into his back. Harry and Thea aggressively made out on the bed, with Harry squeezing Thea’s ass and playing with the back of her legs.  
  
The minute the dust settled, Thea crawled back from Harry, mounting the top of him. The tip of his tool came close to sliding int between her wet lips.  
  
Thea absolutely looked gorgeous when mounting him from this position. Harry got a full view of her perky breasts, tight stomach, shapely ass, and long legs. Then Thea pressed down onto Harry.  
  
Thea mounted Harry on the bed, and prepared to rise him like a prized stallion. First, Thea teased herself and Harry by rocking up and down. The nymphomaniac woman slid completely down Harry’s hardening tool until the point where she dropped down, taking Harry inside inch by inch, caressing Harry with her super snug tightness all the way down.  
  
The wet tightness of Thea’s pussy clamped down on Harry. Harry groaned and watched Thea bounce up and down, with so much energy. The woman bit her lip.  
  
“You’re so tight,” Harry said. “Have you ever had a cock before?”  
  
“Oh, no, well nothing like this,” Thea said. “This is a ride! This is a fucking ride...worth of me...oooh you’re stuffing me so fucking full! I LOVE IT!”  
  
Oh, Thea’s never had anyone like Harry buried inside of her. Every hot and pulsing inch whirled into Thea, making her completely full. She needed Harry badly and would take the man of her dreams, with each rise and each fall. Thea’s thighs smacked down, oh she could not disagree how full she felt and how much she needed this.  
  
Thea clamped down hard while biting down on her lip. She had been more vigorous than before while riding Harry, rising up and dropping down onto him. Her wet pussy burned, with pleasure, with Harry sliding all the way down into her.  
  
The ride continued with Thea trying not to burn herself out. However, towards the last few rides, Thea may have done just that. Her fingernails pressed onto Harry’s strong abs, and she slid up and dropped completely down. The collapsing of her walls around Harry made him throw up, his hips meeting hers in a long and potent series of strokes.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Thea cried out.  
  
Oh, she almost burned herself out, riding him so hard. It was just this big, hard throbbing cock was so good that Thea found herself addicted to it.  
  
“Slow down.”  
  
Thea pulled away from Harry. For a few seconds, Thea took a breath. She looked at Harry who sat up, wrapped his arms around Thea, and kissed the daylights out of the kinky, aroused woman. Oh, damn, his mouth was so good.  
  
“You’re still wet, I can help you.”  
  
Harry played with Thea’s body, rubbing her lips for a good long minute. Oh, Thea could just melt into those arms, all day long. Harry knew precisely how to press all of the right buttons to get Thea extremely aroused. And she was beyond hot.  
  
Harry allowed Thea a break, and pushed her down at the end of the bed. Thea spread her thighs and looked up at Harry with sensual, imploring eyes, just begging to be fucked, just demanding to be fucked. Harry climbed between her legs, stroking them before taking the plunge.  
  
“FUCK YES!” Thea screamed. “POUND MY PUSSY LIKE IT OWES YOU MONEY!”  
  
The powerful pounding sent Thea’s juices gushing. Thea tightened and released around Harry’s massive tool, with the hunger in her eyes just getting more aggressive. Thea pressed up and Harry covered her body with his. Oh, Thea pressed her hands against Harry and groped him all over, wanting the love to never end.  
  
Every single contour of Harry’s muscles, Thea felt. He was perfect, wonderful, and pounding her so deliciously hard that Thea thought she just might explode all over him.  
  
Harry pulled back and left Thea on the edge of cumming. She sighed aggressively. Yet, it was not to be expected.  
  
A denied orgasm only made Thea want this even more. She begged him, with those burning eyes. Harry slammed into her, picking up where Harry left off. Even though the orgasm lost itself to the annals of time.  
  
The ritual repeated two more times, and two more times, Thea had her orgasm ripped away. Oh, how she wanted to make him cum now, and Thea tightened up around him.  
  
The contents of those swollen testicles deserved a home. They deserved to be spilled inside of Thea’s womb.  
  
“Oh, fucking nail my nasty cunt!” Thea screamed. “It deserves to be filled up, used up over and over again as your own personal cum dump! So do it...fuck me...fuck me hard! Oooh, baby, my pussy’s yours...it belongs to you and only you baby….oooh...yes...harder...nail me harder!”  
  
The dirty talk lit a fire underneath Harry and made him want to punish this kinky little slut a little bit more. Harry pounded her, the fire in Thea’s eyes growing.  
  
“You know you want to cum. You know you want to blast the insides of my body...so nice with that thick, juicy seed.”  
  
Oh, Harry did, and he groaned, grabbing onto Thea tightly. He allowed Thea’s orgasm to finally go through and the shameless sounds, the screaming that followed served to entice Harry for some time ago.  
  
Then, the end came, with Harry feeling his body crawling to the edge.  
  
“Cum for me,” Thea breathlessly moaned.  
  
“Be careful what you ask for,” Harry said. “Because, I’m going to use you until you can’t take anymore.”  
  
The tightening followed, and Harry could not resist blowing inside of Thea for much longer. Harry held the edge for quite some time, staring Thea directly in the eye, taunting the woman to make him cum.  
  
Confident that she could drain Harry made Thea work doubly hard. She cranked down onto Harry, squeezing him hard. Oh, she could feel it, the first small trickle oozed into her.  
  
The first small trickle opened up the floodgates and Harry buried deep into her, with Thea clutching onto it.  
  
Harry saw stars, filling Thea’s tight little body up with his seed, spurting deep inside for several minutes. Thea clenched and released to milk Harry’s orgasm. All while screaming and moaning in Harry’s ear, with each tight pussy.  
  
“YES!” Thea yelled. “IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!”  
  
The two finished with Harry burying quite a load deep inside of Thea. Those balls took a good long time, and two more nerve shattering orgasms on Thea’s part before they emptied completely and utterly inside of her.  
  
Thea collapsed down onto the bed and panted. Never, had Thea Queen been so satisfied, but yet, she was left with a big smile. And the desire to get fucked again, throughout the night, and over and over again. Oh, Thea could hardly stand it.  
  
The minute Harry pulled Thea back up and rubbed his dribbling pole over her toned abs, Thea let out a cry. Thea kissed Harry aggressively and ended up at his ear, suckling on it.  
  
“So, you want to fuck again?” Thea asked.  
  
“Love to,” Harry said.  
  
“Go for it, Green-Eyes.”  
  
Thea dug her nails onto Harry’s chest and encouraged stud to bury deep inside of her body. Which he did.  
  
“I hope you can handle it,” Harry said. “Or are you not League material...because they could handle my cock for hours on end.”  
  
Oh, that little comment would ensure Thea would leave him well drained tonight or collapse in exhaustion trying. The hot archer clamped down tight onto Harry, and pressed her loins against his, the flare only intensifying when dropping down onto him.  
  
The brunette archer’s descent into a crazed sex kitten lead to Harry fucking her from numerous positions, until Thea finally broke. And it was amazing to see just how much stamina Thea had, almost like she had been built to fuck and suck.

* * *

  
After Thea departed the room after their vigorous session, Harry found himself with time to go to sleep for a couple of hours. Sleep did not occur for long.  
  
Harry woke up, to the pleasant sensation of someone giving him a footjob through the blankets. His eyes opened up just in time to see a beautifu sight.  
  
Dinah sat at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but an extremely alluring fishnet bodystocking. It showed up every inch of her toned body in all of its very divine glory.  
  
The beautiful blonde smiled and pulled back the covers, to reveal Harry’s very hard manhood.  
  
“Hello, handsome,” Dinah said. “We couldn’t let Thea have all of the fun, could we?”  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
“Good to hear you’re up for even more after that kinky little nympho had you for hours,” Dinah said. “But, that’s why you’re called Superman.”  
  
Dinah stretched her leg out, running down Harry’s thigh until the point where she reached Harry’s cock. The tingle of both of them made the heat and the energy spread down. Dinah lightly teased Harry with her toes, getting the desired reaction.  
  
Those warm, delicious toes slowly stroked Harry’s manhood, causing him to grown the more Dinah pleasured him. Dinah really knew all of the right spots to hit, to make Harry swell up harder. Dinah pressed her foot down onto Harry’s rod and pulled back.  
  
Dinah perched at the edge of the bed with a seductive smile on her face. Golden blonde tresses framed Dinah’s face, with a very lovely combination of seduction and also, with desire. Dinah stroked Harry’s balls with the toes on her right foot, while doing his length with those on the left foot.  
  
Then Dinah pressed her soles down onto Harry’s length. Dinah made a lovely sandwich, stroking Harry up and down, making him throb between her feet. The soles canvased every inch of Harry to get the desired reaction and boy did Dinah just soak with desire, given how much she wanted Harry.  
  
The extremely aggressive footjob caused the blood to boil within Harry’s body and a very immense swelling to occur with his loins. Oh, damn, the footjob combined with Dinah in that fishnet stocking, which her nipples poked out of, it was almost too much for any sane man to handle.  
  
“Mmm, you like my feet don’t you?” Dinah asked. “They’re so soft….so good...touch my legs...mmm that’s it….I love when you run a hand down my leg, touching me like that. While I jerk that big cock off with my feet….thinking about what it would be like to be inside of all of my holes right now.”  
  
The stream of talk prompted Harry to rub Dinah’s legs all over, pressing through the fabric of the fishnets. They were so gloriously soft, and yet toned at the same time. Dinah was perfect all over, a true woman, and Harry wanted to make her feel pleasure, just as much as Dinah made Harry feel pressure.  
  
Stretching forward, while not breaking the footjob, Dinah touched Harry’s cock, looping a thumb and forefinger around it while stroking it.  
  
“You’re so fit to burst, aren’t you, baby?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Oh, do you blame me?”  
  
“Not at all,” Dinah said with a sultry wink.  
  
Dinah rubbed the tip of his head and smiled when feeling it ooze underneath her hand. She needed to feel it, and Dinah edged Harry, using her feet, along with several long and slow strokes, building up so much momentum.  
  
A look in Harry’s eyes showed him what she wanted. And Harry wanted the same thing.  
  
After some teasing, Harry pulled Dinah’s feet off of him. She raised an eyebrow, and Harry threw his arms around Dinah, pulling the woman in tight. The two enter a very aggressive makeout session, with Harry canvasing every inch of Dinah’s mouth.  
  
The two stroke each other’s bodies, toned and powerful. Harry pushed Dinah down onto the bed, teasing the woman by pressing his length against her stomach. Harry kissed Dinah hard and pulled away from her for a second.  
  
Basking in her beauty, which was simply radiant. Harry waited for this next move.  
  
The sorcerer laid on top of the beautiful crime fighter’s body, covering her with kisses. Dinah’s hungry, delirious whimpers called even more from Harry. Harry planted multiple kisses down to Dinah’s loins, sucking on her pussy, and making her just break out into cries of pleasure.  
  
Harry tore the crotch of Dinah’s bodystocking much to her enjoyment. With Dinah’s beautiful, tight, wet pussy exposed, Harry only had one recourse. He had few options more tantalizing then slamming deep inside of Dinah.  
  
So he did and so paradise had been reached. Harry’s hand moving in to cup Dinah’s mouth added to the allure.  
  
The two met each other, with Harry’s body moving forward, pressing down onto Dinah’s when burying inside of her. Dinah pressed her nails down onto him, humming in his ear.  
  
Dinah’s beautiful legs locked onto Harry’s ass with each push ramming him inside of her. Hands ran up Harry’s body, feeling every contour, every inch of Harry’s strong and muscular back, all while he worked Dinah over.  
  
The only thing Dinah regretted is not tasting Harry’s cock when Thea’s juices were still fresh on it. That was a missed opportunity, and Dinah would learn not to play with her food.  
  
The teasing of Harry’s fingers caused Dinah to lock eyes with him, the passionate fire dancing through those eyes.  
  
“Touch my legs, you know you want to,” Dinah moaned. “Mmm, yes, baby, I know how you like that...how I like that...like how a real man plays with my beautiful...powerful...legs….like that!”  
  
Harry could easily find himself playing with Dinah’s fine legs for days. The strokes got Dinah up into a tizzy fit, with her moaning. The faster Harry plowed her, the more Dinah clasped onto him. Her body was a wonderland, every twitch, every explosion, just making Dinah more stunningly beautiful than the last.  
  
The songbird’s beautiful cries made Harry want to give her a matching climax on top of that. She clamped down onto him, and Harry paused, easing it back.  
  
No need to rush, not when Harry had this beautiful woman at his mercy to do whatever he wished.  
  
“The end result will be worth it,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Dinah said. “It will be.”  
  
Those hands cupped Dinah’s chest and made her just scream out more. Oh, Harry knew to press all of the right buttons, all of Dinah’s right buttons, and get  her into the position where Dinah almost let out a scream of pleasure.  
  
All over, all over, no question about it, Harry rubbed Dinah’s chest, sending heat spreading through her and making Dinah almost break out into an endless stream of pleasure.  
  
Harry danced up her body until he reached Dinah’s soft pillowly chest. Moving in for the kill, Harry tweaked Dinah’s nipples. Harry twisted the nipple and pushed it.  
  
“You’re liking that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm, I’m a kinky slut that likes that a whole lot,” Dinah said. “Keep doing it baby.”  
  
The repeated milking of her breasts sent the stunning siren into a tizzy of lust. Harry clutched down onto Dinah’s lovely chest and released them constantly. Fingernails dug into them, leaving marks, claims of Harry’s own, and Dinah did not care.  
  
All she cared about was Harry fucking and playing with her breasts. That was the only thing that mattered to Dinah Laurel Lance. The pleasure of her mind, everything stretching down completely. Oh, fuck, Dinah pressed down onto him, clamping down tightly on Harry.  
  
Harry slowed down just enough to make Dinah feel it. Boy did she feel it, every single last glorious inch of it. And then Harry pulled out of Dinah.  
  
“Why?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Have to explore every angle,” Harry told his songbird.  
  
A few kisses followed and Dinah got the hint. She turned over, on hands and knees. Dinah looked completely beautiful, the crotch of her fishnet bodystocking tore, and pussy, dripping wet bared.  
  
The wiggling of Dinah’s ass made Harry sink inside of the gorgeous woman from behind. Harry wrapped tighter around Dinah, arms crushing around her waist. Harry rose back and slammed repeatedly into the gorgeous woman, thrusting away until the point where she cried out in pleasure. Harry felt up every inch of Dinah’s body and milked her tits to cause Dinah to cry.  
  
Easing up on the tilt milking, and thrusts, Harry slowed down, to cause Dinah’s sighs to grow more louder. Once, Dinah relaxed, Harry really let her have it.  
  
Harry repeatedly rocked her entire world with deep and powerful thrusts. Dinah closed her fingers against the edge of the sheets. Everything erupted to her, and Dinah, she struggled not to let out a Canary Cry on impulse, one so loud that would break every single window in the building.  
  
Dinah bit down on the bed sheets to stifle the need to cry. Which did not slow down how hard Harry pounded her, oh no, far from it. Harry just grabbed onto Dinah’s tight ass and planted his thick rod into her from behind, repeatedly stuffing her full, and pulling out.  
  
The heaving pounding brought Harry closer to the edge of an orgasm. Harry picked up the pace, the tightness of his balls going to their max capacity.  
  
Dinah peaked over her shoulder, bedsheet still firmly in her mouth, and gave Harry one look which promptly stated, do it.  
  
Harry did it, slamming into Dinah. The force nearly knocked Dinah off of the bed. Harry caught her, pulled her back, and thrusted into her, draining his balls into the sexy woman.  
  
The rush both felt made Dinah collapse and Harry finish up inside of her.  
  
Slowing down, Harry pulled out of Dinah and laid her down on the bed. Dinah relinquished the bedsheet from her mouth and sighed.  
  
“You really know how to rock a woman’s life, stud,” Dinah said.  
  
Dinah rolled over, Harry’s gift oozing from her. She lightly scooped some of it and put it to her mouth before sucking the seed down. Harry smiled and lifted Dinah’s legs into the back of the air, kissing them. Dinah quivered, as Harry played with her legs.  
  
Harry treated her legs to the worship they deserved. Covered then, kissed them, caressed then. Then he rolled Dinah over where she was face down on the bed once again. Harry attacked the firm back part of her thighs, ripping a little bit at the bodystocking to get access to Dinah, without any blocking on her part.  
  
Oh, Dinah could have Harry take her. His hands stroked up her legs and hit the back of the Black Canary’s succulent ass cheeks.  
  
“Oh, Superman,” she cooed. “Give it to me.”  
  
Harry smiled and followed the progress of Dinah’s hand, when it pushed onto her ass. Her perfect ass, with the body stocking material having torn and exposed her tight anus, which Dinah lubricated helpfully for him with her own wet finger.  
  
Realization dawned upon Harry, even though the blood rushed from his head and straight to his throbbing cock, as all of the possibilities dawned upon him.  
  
The back of Dinah’s bodystocking tore off, lining up Harry into the perfect position to take the Canary anally. Harry squeezed her firm ass.  
  
“That looks pretty inviting,” Harry said.  
  
“It would be rude to turn down such an alluring invitation, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, my dear, it would.”  
  
Harry turned Dinah so he could look her in the eyes. Cupping Dinah’s ass opened it up for Harry to bury his cock deep inside of her.  
  
Harry plundered Dinah’s ass all with a hand clamped over her mouth. The wide eyed stare Dinah gave Harry from this movement, his hand magically blocking the vibrations was sexy as fuck. Every time Harry slammed into her, Dinah stretched around his tool.  
  
There was so much more to explore and to take, and Harry wanted all of it. His hand moved without discrimination, working Dinah completely over. She breathed in tightly from what Harry was doing to her, and Harry loved it.  
  
One hand alternated between Dinah’s breasts and pussy, while the other pressed against her mouth. Dinah shaking from the stimulation, made Harry just smile. Not to mention, the snug tightness of her ass, Harry could not forget that, how it would coax him to a very early conclusion if Harry did not take extra care.  
  
Her entire body had been put through the paces. Every inch of the Black Canary opened itself up. Harry rubbed Dinah’s core, sending her into fits. Harry pressed hand down onto her pussy, while sliding one finger, two fingers, three fingers, all in succession, burying into Dinah’s tight body.  
  
Then something broke into her, a dam, a dam of pleasure.  
  
“You can’t help and gush,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah gushed all over Harry’s hand. She could not deny Harry as he mastered her body. Driving deeper into Black Canary, plunging her asshole full of so much thick, juicy cock it was almost obscene and almost extremely insane.  
  
Harry squeezed her succulent rear. One hand pinched Dinah’s ass while Harry fucked it and the other, well it prevented her from screaming out. Harry maintained eye contact all the way through the edge, making Dinah just break out.  
  
The tightness of the Black Canary’s rear passage, the feel of her legs, and the beauty of the woman’s place proved to be an undeniable combination. Harry closed his eyes, savoring this moment, savoring everything. Dinah’s eyes told so much, even though Harry gagged her.  
  
Everything would come crashing down soon enough, with Harry’s balls tightening up for the explosion. He locked straight onto Dinah’s gaze before finishing inside of her ass.  
  
Harry finished up, the tension in his body released to several long spurts. Emptying every single last drop into Dinah’s ass until Harry could go no more. It was a very insane ride all the way, giving her an anal creampie to match the one in her pussy.  
  
The minute Harry pulled out, Dinah sat up to rest her face on his inner thigh.  
  
“Beautiful,” Harry said.  
  
“Thank you,” Dinah said. “I should help you tidy up a bit….”  
  
Dinah cleaned up Harry’s manhood like a little girl licking a lollipop. Oh, those licks did a nice job in cleaning Harry up, all while making him throbbing hard, hard as rock. And Dinah loved feeling Harry harden in her mouth.  
  
Always up for the next go. Nothing else mattered, only that she was in Harry. The fishnet bodysuit had been ruined.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can repair that after we’re done,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, well then you can rip it off of me whenever you want,” Dinah said with burning lust in her eyes.  
  
Dinah crawled up to Harry and kissed her man. Harry squeezed Dinah’s rear and the two lined up for each other, ready to have some more fn.  
  
Dinah wrapped Harry into an embrace and dropped down onto Harry, the first rays of sunshine coming into the room.  
  
The bouncing siren fueled Harry throughout this morning. Nothing like spending time with a beautiful women, and Dinah was stunning.  
  
Dinah closed her eyes, thinking about how fortunate she was to enjoy Harry. She drained him and he kept coming back for more.  
  
The first of many orgasms for this round hit Dinah.  
  
“I love Saturdays,” Harry said.  
  
Granted he could fire off a remnant and send that to school, but Harry did not want to bother most of the time. Harry pushed faster and harder into Dinah, getting her cumming again. Never could get enough of Dinah exploding all over his tool.  
  
They spent time, closer to noon than morning, by the time they were finished.  
 **To Be Continued With Three New Chapters(41, 42, and 43), on a special Sunday posting on March 31st, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea)(NEW)**


	41. Chapter 41(3/31/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part one of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 31st, 2019.**   
**Chapter Forty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A slow news day occurred in Metropolis, which make Lois Lane stir crazy. She did not complain because generally slow mornings did not set the tone for the day. Still, Lois had been a little bit bored. She cupped the underside of her chin and waited for any news to occur.  
  
At the copy machine, Mary Jane ran off some photos. Lois watched the photographer for lack of anything better to do. Only for so long did a cute young redhead, bending ass first over the copy machine entice Lois. To be perfectly honest, despite Mary Jane’s jeans slipping Lois found herself in the dumps and struggling to figure out where to go next.  
  
The sound of someone coming up the steps made Lois jerk out of her stupor. She turned around just in time to see Claire walk around the corner.  
  
“Slow news day, Smallville?” Lois asked.  
  
Claire responded with a shrug and leaned in to speak to Lois.  
  
“Well, the Quarterback of the Metropolis Sharks was found cheating on his wife.”  
  
Lois answered with a snort.  
  
“I said news, not the inevitable. For one, he’s a womanizer. For the second, she’s an insecure harpy….it was a match that was meant to fail. Of course, polygamy is more accepted these days, but you still can’t undo generations of social engineering with some people.”  
  
Granted, the rumors had been out there, and the Quarterback had his mistress years before a good portion of the men in the world had been wiped out. Still, not news, not at the slightest, and Lois longed for something exciting to get get her juices going.  
  
Mary Jane finished running off her photos, from the last time Superman and Supergirl took down some Intergang goons. After that bit of news, inspiration faded to nothing.  
  
A large boom echoed from outside of the building. Mary Jane almost fell over, barely holding onto the copy machine as she struggled to stand straight. Another loud boom and the streets of Metropolis shook one more time, the floor of the Daily Planet rocking from some very impressive impacts.  
  
A large plant vine burst out from the streets outside. That caused Lois’s eyes to widen, and Claire to lower her glasses to get a better look. The panicked screams of the people indicated that this was the news Lois had been after.  
  
Although, the plant vine slamming against the side of the Daily Planet building showed they would be a bit closer to the news than most people wanted to be.  
  
“Great Caesar’s Ghost!”  
  
Perry White stepped outside his office, eying the monstrocity which just burst outside of the city streets.  
  
Claire disappeared into the elevator shaft. There was no question about it;this looked like a job for Superwoman.  
  
“They’re popping up everywhere!”

* * *

  
In Gotham City, Bette Kane sat across from Harry, grinning widely as she stared at him from across the table. A tight little black dress snugly fit around her young form, showing off the legs and the bust, of the seventeen year old Gotham Private Academy student.  
  
“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Bette said, smiling brightly at Harry.  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Harry said. “A beautiful woman like yourself, you deserve all of the chances in the world.”  
  
Bette broke out into a round of laughter, before suddenly becoming more serious.  
  
“I did come on a bit strong...and I wouldn’t blame you for putting a restraining order on me.”  
  
Harry leaned across the table with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“If I put restraining orders on all of the beautiful women that shoved phone numbers in my hand, I’d be spending half of my life at the police station giving statements!”  
  
Bette broke out into a fit of laughter, thinking about how true that statement was and how common it was that some women would have loved nothing better than to try and get in the pants of a handsome man like Harry Kent. Who held himself with confidence, without being a smug and entitled jerk about it. That really was the key Bette as lightly licked the spoon she was eating with, smiling when waiting for Harry to have some kind of reaction to her actions.  
  
Harry played it cool, and Bette lightly kicked her shoes off underneath the table, ready to take this to the next level. To be honest, Bette enjoyed dinner, although dinner was not as delicious as the handsome young man at the table in front of her.  
  
“So, this is your last year at GPA?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yep,” Bette said. “Don’t have much in the way of classes still, and credits...and my way’s already paid in, so unless I mess up pretty badly, I don’t have anything to worry about.”  
  
“I don’t….I don’t think that you have anything to worry about,” Harry told her.  
  
Bette smiled and took another bite of her steak, and it was good.  
  
“Senior year for me, and….the classes are fine,” Harry said. “I just figured I’d give actual public school a chance, because I had been home schooled all of my life. As Donna and Megan were...my girlfriends.”  
  
Bette smiled at this.  
  
“Oooh, girlfriends plural!” Bette exclaimed with interest.  
  
“Among others,” Harry said.  
  
“But, not Artemis,” Bette said. “At least not yet.”  
  
Harry just smiled, just a matter of time.  
  
“So, how’s your family?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I live with my Aunt Kathy, she’s busy in the high society in Gotham,” Bette explained. “My Cousin Kate...she’s away most of the time….her father, my Uncle Jacob, he’s a high ranking member of the military….and there’s other family members...you know Helena...my cousin...and Bruce Wayne...he’s another cousin of mine...can’t believe he has a kid….because...well...we were supportive about what we thought was his lifestyle.”  
  
Bette had no humor her voice, and to be fair, Harry heard those rumors about Bruce Wayne.  
  
“Still wish I knew what Kate was up to,” Bette said, switching tracts. “She’s been pretty secretive about everything.”  
  
Harry knew, given that he had been involved in the entire situation. Guarding Queen Perdita, as she prepared for her heart transplant, that was an extremely important task Kate took seriously.  
  
“But, I’ve had a nice time, and thanks for the date,” Bette said. “If you really want to….you can head back to my place...you know for coffee.”  
  
Before Harry could accept or decline this enticing proposal, something rumbled underneath the ground. Bette held onto the table, and it began to shake even harder. Screams came from outside, and Bette and Harry bounced up, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
Several plant monsters were attacking Gotham City. Bette’s eyes widened, and she clutched onto Harry’s arm.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Harry told her. “They’re coming for….”  
  
One of them smashed into the side of the building. Bette did not have time to slip her shoes back on. Harry scooped her up and rushed Bette to the elevator, before the plant monsters smashed through the building and caused the rubble to crawl.  
  
Sirens came to life outside, although Harry had a strong feeling that as talented as the GCPD is, they were punching above their weight class.

* * *

  
“You will never make it in the business world if you don’t show any ruthlessness. You’re soft...you’re weak...and I can’t have weak people in my organization! It’s sad to think someone like you, would be nothing but a jelly fish. Sad! You’re terminated!”  
  
Whitney sat back in the cave, eating popcorn and watching the latest episode of the Understudy starring Simon Stagg. Artemis fiddled with her laptop, preparing for the newest episode of her favorite web series.  
  
“How could you watch something like that?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Oh, well there are rumors that one of these episodes, he’s going to get arrested live on the air,” Whitney said.  
  
“You can’t believe everything you read on the Internet,” Artemis grumbled.  
  
A young blonde girl of about thirteen years of age standing on the steps of a building in Gotham City. Stephanie Brown, who went to Gotham Private Academy, as a Freshman. Artemis encountered her. Also, Stephanie’s father and her father were old friends, but that was another story for another time.  
  
“And now, who is hot and who is not in the world of super heroes,” Stephanie said. “Who is hot...well isn’t it obvious...since he came on the scene, Superman has...oooh come on, just look at him! Do I need to explain to you why he’s an utter smokeshow?”  
  
Artemis just grinned, no Stephanie did not.  
  
“Of course, Power Girl, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and newcomer Supergirl tops off the lists for the lovely ladies,” Stephanie said. “And Superwoman’s on the fence, although she seems to be coming out of her punk emo faze, which was not a good look on her, so not at all! Of course, the lovely Starfire of the Teen Titans has beauty that’s out of this world. Really too many too name at this point!”  
  
A loud bang echoed outside, and Stephanie’s feed cut out for a second.  
  
“Are we back on?” Stephanie asked. “Chat can you hear me...yes, I know, I know...it would be something.”  
  
Stephanie prepared to go back to the who’s not list. However, another loud bang side tracked her and a large plant monster burst from the street several feet away from her.  
  
“OOOH MY GOD!” Stephanie shouted at the top of her lungs. “People can you see this? Giant plant monsters...attacking Gotham City...live on the air and….it’s right out there! MY GOD!”  
  
Somehow, by some divine miracle, Stephanie did not get knocked off of the air. The plant dragged Stephanie off to the side, and almost tore her clothes. Stephanie backed off, as Artemis and now Whitney watched the scene, among with thousands of subscribers around the world.  
  
Up in the sky, Superman swooped down and pulled Stephanie out of harm’s way. She gave a combination of a relieved sigh and an excited squeal as she came out arrange. Right before her equipment got smashed and sent the broadcast to an end.  
  
On the television screen, Simon Stagg was yelling at a young man, reducing him to tears. The screen flickered, before Stagg could terminate him, and then the image of the one and only Joker appeared on the screen, with a big old smile on his face.  
  
Helena, Mareena, Megan, and Donna crowded around in horror.  
  
“What’s he doing on television?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Nothing good,” Helena grimly said.  
  
“Oh, is this thing on?” Joker asked.”Oh, yes, very good, we interrupt this program for a very special public service announcement. Namely all of your bases belong to the Injustice League!”  
  
Joker broke out into laughter and he panned back to reveal several criminals. Black Adam, Woton, Count Vertigo, the Ultra-Humanite, Giganta, and the Atomic Skull.  
  
“A regular rogues gallery of the best of the worst,” Joker cackled.  
  
“Yes, my friend,” Vertigo said. “All of the peasants will cower and yield to our demands. Or there will be consequences...harsh consequences….as our little plant friends have demonstrated.”  
  
The television screen cuts in and out at Joker’s laughter. He puts on a Max Headroom Mask and laughs his head off for a national television audience.  
  
“Oh, the fun is just starting!” Joker cackled.

* * *

  
Back into the Cave, Harry rejoined the Team, after making sure that Bette and also Stephanie, were safe and secure. He ran up with Batman, Superwoman, and Wonder Woman close behind. The rest of the team crowded around for Batman to give the grim news.  
  
“I managed to get a sample of the plants,” Batman said. “They have been enhanced with Kobra Venom...and Poison Ivy may be controlling them.”  
  
“Is that...are you sure she would be involved here?” Helena asked.  
  
“I would have to agree, given Joker and Ivy’s history,” Harry said. “There might be other factors involved because I can’t see Ivy working willingly with the Joker.”  
  
“You may be right,” Batman said in stoic agreement.  “But, now...the League has to be seen fighting the plant monsters. Which leaves the Team to cut it off at the source.”  
  
“So, you want us to fight the Injustice League, when you fight the plants?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Wow...the big bads,” Megan said in an awed sigh.  
  
“Some of the biggest,” Artemis said.  
  
“And if they’ve been behind everything, then we need to take them down,” Helena said firmly.  
  
“So, it’s settled.”  
  
“It’s what’s you’ve been training for,’ Wonder Woman said.  
  
“We wouldn’t put it on you, unless we knew you could handle it,” Superwoman said.  
  
The holy trinity of the League left the room and left the team over. Harry eyed Mareena who already walked over to the shelf.  
  
“The League’s confidence is one thing, but this is not going to be easy,” Mareena said.  
  
She picked up the dorment Helmet of Fate, which Harry unfortunately had to admit he had not found someone to yield just yet. Harry put a hand on Mareena’s shoulder.  
  
“Do, what you have to do,” Harry said. “But, it’s only a last ditch effort.”  
  
“But, a card that we’re going to have to play if things go south,” Mareena said.  
  
“Agreed,” Harry said. “But, I have my own trump card to play.”  
  
Mareena’s eyebrow raised, and the team made their way to the bioship, with Mareena stuffing the helmet of fate into her bag. Hoping that it would remain there throughout the mission. Because, it kept hold of Whitney, and Harry just made it let go.  
  
They might not get too lucky a second time.

* * *

  
On the west coast, several plants threatened the people around them. Nightwing stepped into the picture, surveying the grim situation. Batman gave her the heads up, that it was going to be very bad, but she did not know how bad. And now that this new Injustice League was behind it, things were going just get worse.  
  
“I’m going to need some back up,” Nightwing declared.  
  
Seconds later, one of the plants came through the bridge and tried to smash Nightwing down through the pavement. Nightwing avoided the plant before it would rip her in half.  
  
A beam of solid green light came and smashed the plant. Several more beams came from behind and struck the plants.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy force ripped through the plants, and tore through them. Nightwing noticed an attractive redhead alien with orange skin and blowing green eyes, dressed in a very slinky one piece suit moving past her companion. A young fifteen year old girl, dressed in a one piece black suit, covered in a cloak, with grey skin and purple hair followed to join the battle.  
  
“Starfire, Raven!” Nightwing shouted. “Keep on it, and clear the area.”  
  
The two Teen Titans responded with a nod and rushed forward, going to bombard the bridge with several attacks. Nightwing planted a couple of mines in positions as they herded the plants over to the trap.  
  
She pressed a button on the staff and an loud explosion echoed, stunning the plants. They withered on the bridge, dropping down into position.  
  
“Hawk and Dove, you’re up!” Nightwing called.

* * *

  
Star City, several people screamed in horror. Green Arrow ran across the rooftop, ready to engage the plants. He hoped that these arrows would be more than enough to subdue them. Green Arrow fired an arrow and smashed into the side of one of the plants, resulting it into withering and dying.  
  
A second plant ripped through and knocked Green Arrow’s bow out of his hand. He ran up the plant and stabbed it with the arrow, but the plant sent him flying down to the ground, not even feeling it.  
  
Green Arrow clung onto the side of the roof, only to find that the plant vine wrapped entangled him. Green Arrow struggled, trying not to have the plant vine crush him like a grape. It was very hard for him to keep breathing.  
  
Another arrow came out and sliced Green Arrow loose. He dropped beside Red Arrow.  
  
“Thanks,” he said.  
  
“Watch your back,” she warned him.  
  
Another plant broke through the concrete, rocking Star City. Green Arrow reclaimed his bow and fired in rapid fire precision.  
  
The plants kept coming, even more aggressive. The Team would hopefully find a way to take them down soon, but for now, they seemed to be struggling big time with keeping up with the plants as they came.  
  
Off to the side, Black Canary stood on the rooftop, and she was not along. A younger blonde, dressed all in white, appeared beside the Black Canary. The two unleashed Canary Cries in stereo, sending the plants back underneath the ground.  
  
“Of course, sound,” Green Arrow said. “Attack them with sonic attacks, they seem to be receptive to that...or it blocks whatever is transmitting to them at any rate.”  
  
Green Arrow turned his attention to Red Arrow. The two archers locked eyes.  
  
“Got any of those sonic arrows?” Green Arrow asked.  
  
“Don’t you?”  
  
The two loaded their bows with practiced harmony. Then shot off, firing the arrows at the underside of the plants. A flare of sonic energy hit them and caused the plants to retreat back under ground, at an accelerating rate, although not fast enough.  
  
Black and White Canary bombarded the plants again. Star City, had been left alone, or at least the attacks had been eased up for now.  
  
Of course, with the rate these monsters had been popping up, it was only a matter of time for the Teen Titans and the Justice League got overwhelmed by sheer force.  
  
“Oh, I really hope they find the control and soon,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“You and me both Speedy.”  
  
It was the mark of this serious situation that Red Arrow did not correct Green Arrow about the name change. Mostly because another plant threatened a school bus full of children. She pulled out down last sonic arrow, hoping that it would count.

* * *

  
Joker bounced around, back and forth, looking as giddy as a schoolgirl with a new vibrator. Poison Ivy cast a dark look over her shoulder, but the band on her head glistened and caused Ivy to look forward. Blank and emotionless.  
  
“There’s something coming this way!” Joker yelled. “Oh, something wicked this way comes!”  
  
The Clown Prince of Crime bounced as Vertigo’s interest had been caught.  
  
“Well, let’s shoot it out of the sky then,” Joker said.  
  
“Wait, it’s the children!” Vertigo said.  
  
“Well, let’s shoot it out of the sky, then!” Joker repeated, with a loud round of insidious laughter.  
  
“No, I told you they were not to be harmed, especially Superman,” Vertigo said.  
  
Joker just responded with a shrug. Fine, they would do it the sourpuss count’s way, which to be fair could be pretty fun.  
  
“Ivy, bring them down to Earth,” Joker said.  
  
“Yes,” Ivy said in monotone.  
  
The headband glistened on her head one more time. Pamela Isley’s inner nature of wanting to strangle the clown almost bubbled to the surface, but she was not in control.  
  
One of the plants snagged the Team’s ship and brought it down to Earth.  
  
“And going down!” Joker jeered.

* * *

  
The Bioship landed several hundred feet beneath the criminal base, and where they needed to be. Megan slipped out of the ship, with Mareena, Whitney, Donna, Helena, Artemis, and Harry all following out her, trying to get a good footing.  
  
“Is everyone okay?” Megan asked.  
  
“Well, any crash that you can walk away from...is a good landing,” Whitney said. “Oww...my ribs!”  
  
“Don’t you have super fast healing?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Still doesn’t stop it for hurting for a second,” Whitney grumbled.  
  
“Fair enough,” Artemis said.  
  
“So, we did get close,” Harry said. “The Injustice League must have had some kind of sensor that made sure that they knew people were coming.”  
  
Loud screams were heard from a room leading up from the steps. The figure slammed against the wall, howled, and the yells continued.  
  
“I can’t believe the nerve of that guy! After all I’ve done for him...to pull this! I really thought he changed this time!”  
  
Helena raised an eyebrow, and turned to the team.  
  
“Harley?” Robin asked.  
  
“Wait, Harley Quinn...isn’t she the Joker’s...you know,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Robin said curtly.  
  
The Girl Wonder opened the door and found a tied up Harley. Instantly, Robin untied her. Harley’s normal uniform had been torn and her makeup at been smeared.  
  
“What happened?” Aquagirl asked.  
  
“Oh, we thought we had an understanding, but then he went too far,” Harley said. “I can’t believe I fell for that….I can’t believe it...but he used some of the Hat Man’s technology to put Red under his control, and use her plants...it’s awful.”  
  
“Calm down, we’re getting you out of here,” Miss Martian said.  
  
Harley’s eyes bulged and her fists curled up. She looked ready to spit.  
  
“I swear, I’ll never let Mister J sweet talk me again!” Harley cried. “I thought he changed...I really thought he did...he promised he did.”  
  
Artemis cringed, a comment like that hit a little bit too close to home. Granted, when compared to Joker, no one was that bad.  
  
“We’re heading up to stop them, and we’ll free Ivy,” Superman said.  
  
“You mean it?” Harley asked in a demure voice.  
  
“We will,” Superman said.  
  
“I really wish that there were more men like you and less like him,” Harley said. “But, I guess there isn’t too many good men or men really after that psycho Amazon…”  
  
Harley caught Wondergirl’s eye, who folded her arms.  
  
“Sorry, not that I think all of you Amazons are psycho,” Harley said backtracking. “But, you have to admit, that entire separating yourself from the rest of the world thing, you’re going to get some issues and some hang-ups on men! Then again, women who blame all of their problems on the patriarchy are kind of whack!”  
  
But, now was not the time or the place for Harley to really let loose of her opinion on the third-wave. There were far more serious matters at hand.  
  
“We’re heading out to stop him,” Mareena said. “All of them.”  
  
“Hang on, I’m not ready!”  
  
Harley moved over and picked up a Bazooka. She loaded it up and a determined smile came across her face. It was time to party.  
  
“Okay, now I’m ready!”

* * *

  
Vertigo, along with the Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Giganta, Woton, and Ultra-Humanite spread out. Joker was still in the tower with Poison Ivy, guarding both her and the controls.  
  
“They couldn’t have gotten far,” Vertigo said. “If the League sent their brats...then it will just make things much easier.”  
  
“Yes,” Black Adam agreed.  
  
Black Adam coughed, knowing that he had to work with them. The virus which killed the original Captain Marvel, almost killed him and he was an inch away from death.  
  
“You’re looking for us?”  
  
The entire team, with Harley Quinn and her bazooka, turned up.  
  
“You’ve got us,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“Oh, this is amusing, a bunch of scared children acting like they are grown up!” Vertigo said. “The League wanted to throw you sidekicks a bone...but they had no idea what they were sending you into!”  
  
“Oh, they knew,” Artemis said. “Knew we were going to kick your smug asses!”  
  
“And there are more of us, than there are of you,” Harley said. “So, why don’t you give it up?”  
  
“We’re outnumbered, but not outclassed,” Ultra-Humanite said. “Especially with our secret weapon.”  
  
Ultra Humanite snapped his fingers and the that was the cue for the giant plant monsters to appear to back up the Injustice League. They spread out and attacked the entire team.  
  
Superman froze two of the plants in their place and ripped a third out of the way. He motioned for Megan to try and take them out at the roots. However, something repelled Miss Martian and knocked her back on her backside.  
  
“Oh, it’s resistant to my phasing!” Megan yelled.  
  
Woton enhanced the plants with magic, and Harry bombarded him with a bolt of energy, which had been reflected back.  
  
The Atomic Skull blasted Kid Flash as she slipped to the tower. The speedster dodged several of the vines which came at her. Wondergirl jumped up and knocked Atomic Skull back with a huge kick, sending him going. The Amazon Princess up Atomic Skull over her head and launched him halfway across to Metropolis.  
  
“Get in there!” Wondergirl yelled.  
  
“Right I’m….”  
  
Count Vertigo slammed both Wondergirl and Kid Flash down onto the ground, and stood over them.  
  
“You two peasants will bow before the rightful king of….”  
  
“I’m not a peasant!” Wondergirl scream. “I’m a princess!”  
  
She rose up from Vertigo’s attack and wrestled him to the ground. Vertigo scrambled away, until the Ultra-Humanite grabbed her from behind.  
  
Kid Flash nailed Ultra-Humanite with a glancing blow to the side. After the gorilla had been trapped, Superman flipped Ultra-Humanite up and trapped him into a rune cage.  
  
“Not the ugliest monkey I fought this week,” Kid Flash said.  
  
Artemis’s bow broke in half. She dodged the attack from one of the plants. Harry took an arrow from her bag, supercharged it with magic, and blasted the plants by the roots, managing to just break through Woton’s shields.  
  
“Ugh, I feel naked and not in the fun way,” Artemis grumbled.  
  
“We’ll have fun later,” Superman said. “Deal with….”  
  
Black Adam came up to engage Superman in battle. The two exchanged punches in mid-air. Wondergirl jumped up to help, only to be smashed down by the giant fist of Giganta.  
  
Robin, Aquagirl, and Miss Martian all folded back thanks to the power of Vertigo. Black Adam getting slammed into one of the plant monsters like a bug on a windshield did not stop the all out assault and battle between the Team and the Injustice League.  
  
Superman came down and helped Wondergirl deal with Giganta. Wondergirl went high and Superman went low and Giganta crashed down, shrinking to a more normal size.  
  
Woton’s eyes flashed, as the plants had been enhanced and rained down spikes on the team. Miss Martian and Superman teamed up to block the spikes.  
  
Aquagirl crawled to the bag, but it was hard to keep her head clear, especially with Vertigo pouring it on his vertigo.  
  
“We have the experience, we have the assets, and we have the numbers,” Vertigo said.  
  
Aquagirl thought that he had a point. The only hope they had was Harley who slipped off out of the fight, after nailing the plants with a couple of shots from her Bazooka.  
  
“What do you have?” Vertigo asked.  
  
Suddenly, a blur came up from the sky and knocked Vertigo back with a flying kick. Several blasts of heat vision ripped through the air, and burned the plants almost to a crisp.  
  
Harry send Vertigo flying with another attack and he skidded into the mud, not fitting for a royal of his status  
  
“We have a Supergirl.”  
  
As if on cue, the Girl of Steel dropped down, in all of her majestic glory. The Injustice League scrambled, with several of the plant monsters rising back to focus on the Team.  
  
The Team gained a bit of an advantage due to their secret weapon, but they were not out of the woods just yet.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42(3/31/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of the Three Part Arc Posted on March 31st, 2019.**   
**Chapter Forty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“And ladies and gentlemen, we’ve had a hot night! Our powerful plants are still giving the Justice League and the Teen Titans hell around the world. But we’ve got these newcomers, this junior Justice League lead by Superman! What kind of man hangs around a bunch of teenage girls anyway?”  
  
Joker’s eyes widened and he bounces about, looking positively giddy.  
  
“But, hey, Catholic Priests hang around a bunch of young boys, so who am I to judge?”  
  
Laughter filled the room from the clown prince. He put a hand on the shoulder of Poison Ivy, who took in several deep breaths. After the hand had been removed, the Joker returned to his commentary.  
  
“But, despite the Injustice League having the hometown advantage, they are dropping like flies. Oh come on Vertigo, I was counting on you to stay in the battle. Oh, Black Adam...that was a low one….a really low one...looks like you might not be around for much longer! Which is a shame, as that kid was a real comer. Runs his own country. The only reason that he’s slumming with this League is because he wants something….hell we all want something.”  
  
Joker’s smile increased.  
  
“I should really be out in the thick of things. But, I’m in control. The Doctors in Arkham said that I was never in control, but shows how much they know!”  
  
Joker waved around the control device, with his usual brand of insanity. The Clown Prince of Crime bops back and forth.  
  
“Keep your eye on the ball!” Joker screamed. “Woton, I swear, you’re our last hope...well other than me and Red...but we kind of have to be in here to direct traffic! But, you’re the ace in the hole. Sure, Superman summoned a wild Supergirl and she used heat vision. And it was pretty effective, but still!”  
  
The fight raged on outside with Joker directing the plant monsters on the attack. Not caring about the strain it had on Ivy to hold her babies at bay, because quite frankly, he was having too much fun.  
  
A real barrel of monkeys. A barrel Joker would burn with said many monkeys inside.

* * *

  
Most of the Injustice League dropped down to the ground. Supergirl dodged a beam of light from Woton. Woton levitated two of the plant vines and shot them off in the same direction. Supergirl dodged the attack, coming an inch away from being impaled by those violent vines.  
  
“Okay, I’m not going to be the one to complain!” Supergirl yelled. “But, is there anyway to stop this guy?”  
  
Harry blocked a couple of Woton’s assaults with swift precision.  
  
“Your little parlor tricks are going to do nothing to take me down, Superman,” Woton taunted him.  
  
A loud whip of energy erupted across from the sorcerer. Harry blocked the powerful blasts of light and fired back. His palms sweated a little bit, but Harry refused to go down, not without a fight. He twisted his finger and snapped off a bolt of light, which erupted and propelled Woton’s energy back.  
  
“Cover me,” Aquagirl said. “I’m going in.”  
  
Kid Flash rapidly punched away at the plant vines. One of the sharp thorns came inches away from ripping into her body. Kid Flash rushed back and avoided the thorn from tearing her to shreds. The Fastest Girl Alive avoided attacks which would rip her.  
  
Harry and Woton circled. A blast of fire erupted from Harry’s hands to shoot straight at Woton. Woton fired back with a beam of his own to lock into place. The Green light almost cut through Harry’s fire. The two of them engaged in a very intense war of beams, neither backing down from the other’s assault.  
  
Woton’s entire body sized up with power. For a second, the sorcerer’s body flared, flashing back into his original form, or rather her original form. Yet, the sorcerer just redoubled his power, and forced back at Superman.  
  
“You cannot stop me!” Woton yelled.  
  
Aquagirl made her way to the helmet. However, the bag was ripped up off of the ground, dangling the bag out of reach. She ascended up the way, with Wondergirl following her. Wondergirl withdrew her sword and plunged it into the side of the vine, causing green blood to spill out of the gushing vines.  
  
“He’s got this one,” Wondergirl said.  
  
Aquagirl really hoped so, not wanting to use the Helmet of Fate unless it was absolutely necessary. She did reclaim it from the plant vines.  
  
The two magic users cut beam to beam with each other, with Harry pushing back. The loud flare of energy erupted, with Harry pushing back towards Woton, attempting to bring him down.  
  
Artemis threw an arrow at Woton which exploded. The minor distraction broke Woton’s attention and he beamed down an attack towards Artemi’s way.  
  
Harry flipped, landed, and pulled Artemis out of harm’s way. Wondergirl and Aquagirl jumped up into the air, a combined blast of magical energy cutting through the air and nailing Woton full on. Woton blocked the attack, hands vibrating when he fought two powerful women at once.  
  
With one of Artemis’s arrows in hand, Harry used it to focus magic, slamming it into Woton’s spine. The combination of water and fire from Aquagirl and Superman knocked Woton down to the ground in perfect position for the kill.  
  
Woton made one last attempt to scramble out. Wondergirl put a stop to it, binding Woton from behind in her lasso. Woton’s struggles ended for the night with Superman taking him down with a heavy flicker of his hand, sending Woton into dream land.  
  
Aquagirl draped the bag over her shoulder. The entire Injustice League laid on the ground, in various states of being battered.  
  
“Let’s go shut this done,” Aquagirl said.  
  
Robin looked around, and turned her attention to the rest of the team.  
  
“Has anyone seen Harley lately?” Robin asked.  
  
“She must have found a way inside,” Miss Martian said.  
  
“Which means she’s going after...we better move,” Superman said.  
  
Robin and Artemis moved in fast, attempting to break down the door. While the rest of the team kept the wild and insane plants off of them.

* * *

  
Joker casually ate some pineapple flavored pizza while watching the battle die down.  
  
“Oh, this is getting good, really good,” Joker said. “Granted, Woton getting smashed and owned was not good, and not smashed in a good way...and now…..”  
  
A kick caught Joker unaware in the back in his side. He made a rush for the control device for the plants, only for Harley to grab him around the head and kick him back into the center of the room.  
  
“Harl, how are you doing?” Joker asked weakly.  
  
“Don’t, hey how you doing me, you clown!” Harley snarled. “I thought you changed.”  
  
“I did, but change takes a long time and a lot of money and there...well there’s a lot of money in what we’re doing,” Joker said. “Hey, ease up on the bazooka!”  
  
Harley aimed said bazooka straight at Joker’s crotch, a fate which would make any man cringe.  
  
“Oh, Harley, we don’t have to do this, just put it away,” Joker said. “Come on, it’s your puddin’.”  
  
“You’ll be puddin’ when I’m through with you!” Harley snarled. “How could you?”  
  
Harley kicked Joker in the face and the criminal clown fell back, blood splattering down his jaw with a solid ooff.  
  
“Harley, Harley, listen, the devil made me do it!” Joker yelled. “He wore a suit, he had the ears and everything….he promised that I had a chance to cause chaos for the entire Justice League .And Batman, Batman, really tweak his nose, you know me and Batman!”  
  
“Yeah, I know all about you and Batman,” Harley said. “But, you won’t have to worry about Batman or anything, anymore, when I put you down.”  
  
“Harley, listen, listen, I’m really sorry!” Joker yelled. “Hands up, don’t shoot….don’t shoot...please don’t shoot.”  
  
For a second, Harley smiled, getting a lot of satisfaction out of seeing Joker beg.  
  
“Oh, you’re not sorry….”  
  
“I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON’T SHOOT! I’M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE DON’T SHOOT!”  
  
Joker started sobbing and then he started laughing. A rubber chicken shout out of Joker’s sleeve and exploded on the ground. The explosion sent Harley flying backwards. Joker ripped open the rubber chicken and now held a crowbar in his hand.  
  
“Oh, the classics, how I miss thee!” Joker yelled. “And by the way, you spend too much time on the set up, and you ruin the punchline!”  
  
Joker waffled Harley in ribs with said crowbar, causing her to crumple, blood spilling from her mouth.  
  
“Have I taught you nothing?” Joker asked.  
  
The Clown Prince of Crime rose the crowbar in the air to cave in Harley’s pretty little face.  
  
The sky light broke open and Superman crashed down through the ceiling. The plants defending Joker did not have any prayer as Superman ripped them apart.  
  
From the doors, the rest of Superman’s team, including Supergirl, rushed in through, fighting through the plants.  
  
Joker simply punted Harley in the head so hard that he shattered her orbital socket. Harley screamed in agony. Joker swung the crowbar at Superman but had no luck in doing so on the account that the crowbar became more bent that he was. Superman punted Joker into the wall.  
  
Two of the plant vines grabbed Superman. He set them on fire, causing Ivy to scream in pain. Harry punched them away.  
  
Joker fished into his pocket and pulled out a bag of marbles.  
  
“And the doctors at Arkham said I lost these years ago,” Joker said.  
  
Joker lobs the marbles into the air, and they release Kryptonite dust. Much to the clown’s surprise, the Kryptonite dust did not even affect Superman.  
  
Ivy flicked her hand and more of the plants fly at Superman’s head. Superman blocked the plants from caving his face in and deflected them backwards.  
  
Kid Flash came on through and pulled Poison Ivy out of the center of the room. The plants go after them, with Supergirl and Miss Martian blocking them with feverish attacks.  
  
“Could someone help me hold her?”  
  
Aquagirl and Wondergirl held restrain Ivy, while Kid Flash and Robin work on Tetch’s mind control device.  
  
“Red, blue, and then pull the clasp,” Robin advised Kid Flash.  
  
“Right, got it,” Kid Flash said.  
  
The band came off of Poison Ivy. Her eyes turned milky, then green, and then rage filled them. She faced Joker.  
  
“YOU!”  
  
  
The Clown Prince of Crime slammed all of the buttons on the device controlling on the plants at once.  
  
“BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL, I HAVE THE POWER!”  
  
Joker broke out into laughter, causing the plants to fire vines and thorns everywhere. The Team did their best to fight through the chaos. Until the beeping started, and Kid Flash groaned at the beeping which followed.  
  
“And that’s the self destruct sequence,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Oh, well it’s been fun, but toodles!” Joker chortled.  
  
Joker scrambled directly towards the door. Poison Ivy did not let him make it quite far enough. She yanked Joker back into the self-destructing room.  
  
Now, Ivy gained control of the plants, although it remained to be seen whether or not that was a good thing.

* * *

  
The group of villains had been trapped outside. Joker was at the mercy of Poison Ivy. Who was closing her eyes and groaning in agony. Superman tried to reach towards her to stir her out of the stupor.  
  
“Ivy? Ivy?”  
  
Poison Ivy hissed when one of the plants spat up green blood. One could see the look of utter agony pressed on her face. And how the plant’s pain was killing her.  
  
“Pamela!” he yelled.  
  
“They’re in pain,” she said. “My babies...they’ve been...what did they do to my babies? They aren’t saviors...they’re destroyers.”  
  
“The Green is in pain,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“The what?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“The Green, the force tied to the element of Earth,” Aquagirl said. “It’s a simplistic version of it anyway.”  
  
“I can control them….but you need to leave now,” Poison Ivy said.  
  
“She’s right,” Robin said. “The Core Sequence is going to destroy the entire base, and everyone in it.”  
  
Joker started to break out into laughter until Superman flicked him in the side of the head with such a force that Joker’s nose and eye sockets shattered.  
  
“Yeah, the problem is even at my top speed, I won’t be able to get all of you out of the blast radius in time,” Kid Flash said. “How about the Bioship?”  
  
“She should be able to take the hit,” Miss Martian said. “But, we’ll never make it to her in time, especially when she’s so far under ground.”  
  
Poison Ivy muttered, rocking back and forth. Supergirl lifted the downed Harley off of the ground.  
  
“I suppose Har and I could fly….”  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang which signalled a portal opening up. On the other side of the portal, Sphere rolled out, blipping and signalling for them to follow.  
  
“Sphere?” Harry asked. “Oh, you’re beautiful.”  
  
Sphere signaled for Harry that it was time for them to leave. Kid Flash zipped outside, as she opened a portal to the League holding cells first. The Speedster chucked the villains, other than Joker and Ivy, through one at a time.  
  
Then they all went through the portal, back to the Cave. Where Supergirl passed through with Harley, practically dragging her through like a limp noodle.  
  
That left Harry alone in the base, with Poison Ivy and Joker as the countdown sequence started to tick down.  
  
“Go,” Poison Ivy said.  
  
“You should….”  
  
“If they die, I’m not going to leave them,” Poison Ivy said.  
  
Poison Ivy leaned in and kissed Superman on the lips. While her poison did not affect him, he did get a rush of adrenaline which encouraged The Man of Steel to pass through the other side of the portal, just seconds before the countdown sequence ended.  
  
Sphere passed them through just in time. The portal sealed up, reluctantly, leaving Poison Ivy in the midst of the self destructing base alongside of Joker.  
  
Oh, despite everything, despite the fact that she would potentially die, it did give Poison Ivy a grim amount of satisfaction to see that Joker would go down with her, unable to survive the destruction of their base. Her eyes flared with menace as the final three seconds ticked down.  
  
“I hope you rot.”  
  
Those were the last words coming out of the mouth of Pamela Lillian Isley, before the base lit to life and they all knew no more. An intense explosion destroyed the base.

* * *

  
After the fact, the entire team, Supergirl included turned up for the briefing back at the Cave. Miss Martian walked out into the room.  
  
“She’s back and in good condition for what she went through,” Miss Martian said. “Good thing we’re all in good condition.”  
  
“No kidding,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis looked a bit rough, her clothing damaged, her bow broken, and face covered in dirt. No major injuries with her, so Artemis supposed that things could have been worse, much worse. That was the thought that passed through her mind.  
  
The portal opened up, with Batman and Nightwing coming out. Aquagirl rose to her feet to greet him.  
  
“No casualties on your end?” Aquagirl asked.  
  
“The League managed to mitigate any damage until Ivy recalled all of the Kobra infected plants to her base,” Batman said.  
  
“She sacrificed herself to save the world she loved so much,” Helena replied grimly.  
  
“And Harley’s in the hospital, thanks to Joker,” Nightwing said. “Critical condition.”  
  
“She’ll pull through,” Helena said somberly.  
  
“And did you get my delivery?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, all of the villains have been sent to a holding facility,” Batman said. “Although in the case of Black Adam and Count Vertigo, we won’t be able to hold them for long, given their diplomatic immunity.”  
  
Batman was not done giving them the news.  
  
“We scanned the base, the Kobra-Venom and the technology had been destroyed by the core explosion,” Batman said. “There was no sign of Ivy or Joker either.”  
  
Nightwing responded by rolling her eyes. Not really surprised to be honest, although entirely frustrated was the world.  
  
“Imagine that,” Nightwing said.  
  
The good news is, Pam may have survived, although the state that she was in, who really knew at this point. The bad news was Joker could have survived. He had more lives than an army of rabid cats.  
  
“Is that everything?” Helena asked.  
  
“That’s everything,” Batman confirmed. “Harley’s in Gotham General...Selina’s there with her now.”  
  
Helena swallowed and nodded. She moved out and was not too displeased to see Harry accompanied her in the trip over to Gotham. The rest of the team recovered from today, thinking that it could have been much worse.

* * *

  
Harry and Helena arrived at Gotham General Hospital after a quick change into their civilian clothes. Helena did not say much of anything along the way and Harry wrapped an arm around her to give silent comfort. Helena signed and finally found her worse.  
  
“Thank you for pulling her out of the fire,” Helena said. “She...she keeps getting pulled in with him. But to be fair, she’s not the only one.”  
  
Joker captivated everyone in Gotham throughout the year for better or for worse. Among some of the greatest monsters in history, only somehow more hideous. There were a number of theories about exactly who Joker was and how he had come to be.  
  
And Helena thought they would never know the truth.  
  
They made their way into the hospital and stopped short with Selina waiting inside. Harley laid in the bed, and Selina sighed. She turned around and wrapped Helena up in a hug. Then she crossed the room to do the same with Harry, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you for coming,” Selina said. “She’s….Harley will recover. On the outside...although I’m concerned about her mental state when she wakes up.”  
  
Harry made sure no one was nearby listening. A doctor and a nurse disappeared around the corner. Other than then, the hallway was unoccupied for miles. He pulled Selina in to him.  
  
“Ivy wasn’t found in the base,” Harry said.  
  
“Pam’s a survivor,” Selina said with a fond smile. “She could still be out there.”  
  
Unfortunately, and Selina hated to address the elephant in the room, but that also meant that Joker could have surprised, potentially to come back worse through. Granted, some people had the theory that every time Joker seemed to die, he came back, resurrected, more sadistic than ever. And maybe in a new vessel.  
  
Joker was a twisted idea beyond one man.  
  
 It did line up with some of the conflicting reports about Joker’s looks and also how the Clown presented himself to the general public.  
  
The only thing which lined up as the same was the fact that Joker always and forever would have an unsettling obsession for Batman.  
  
“Hopefully she’s learned her lesson,” Helena said.  
  
“I hope so too, honey,” Selina said. “But, when Joker gets his hooks in….”  
  
Sick, twisted, depraved, just some of the words to describe Joker. The doctors did a good job in fixing Harley’s face. However, physical wounds heal faster than mental and emotional scars. Something Harley would know given her former profession better than anyone else.

* * *

  
Harry returned to the Penthouse, and Sphere returned to her proper place in Karen’s lab. Karen, Caitlin, Megan, and Kara all sat around, in deep contemplation.  
  
“Thanks for your help,” Harry said.  
  
“No problem, that’s what family’s for,” Kara said. “And about that date….”  
  
“How about next weekend?” Harry asked.  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Kara said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Megan just smiled, she figured it was be inevitable that Kara would join Harry’s collective of lovely ladies. Things turned out okay all things considered.  
  
“Well, good thing that you programmed Sphere to find us,” Megan said to Karen.  
  
Karen frowned and responded by shaking her head.  
  
“I didn’t program Sphere,” Karen said.  
  
“And I didn’t either,” Caitlin said. “And you didn’t summon her to you, did you Harry?”  
  
Harry looked at Sphere for several long minutes, almost trying to figure out what happened and how she came to them.  
  
“No, I didn’t,” Harry said. “I was trying to figure out a way out of there...before she showed up.”  
  
“Wow,” Kara said. “That’s powerful AI...we’re going to have to keep a closer eye on her...to see why this happened.”  
  
Harry could agree with Kara on that point. Sphere remained dormant, almost as if she was sleeping after that mission. They could really relax now, now that the Injustice League had been put away, hopefully for a very long time.  
  
Of course, there were always threats, but today caused a huge blow to the enemies who had been behind a lot of the Team’s recent misfortunes.

* * *

  
Inside the sewers, two maintenance workers investigated low water pressure which threatened one of the higher end Neighborhoods in Gotham.  
  
“Be careful,” the older maintenance workers said. “I hear stories about weird stuff down here. That giant croc man, he’s been known to attack people who got too close to his lair.”  
  
“Giant croc man?” the younger man scoffeed. “That’s just a conspiracy theory.”  
  
“Oh, you’re a Metropolis boy, but you’ll learn soon,” the older worker commented to the younger worker as they walked through the contents of the sewer.  
  
They found the source of the block, an extremely large and thick flower, with several vines protruding out of the top of it. The pink petals of the flower hissed when one of the sewer workers grabbed ahold of it, almost as if it was protecting the occupant inside.  
  
Several seconds passed, with the sewer worker placing a hand lightly onto the petals, as they unfolded upon each other.  
  
The large flowered opened up, to reveal a stunningly gorgeous women with green skin, pulsing veins, and curvy assets. Red hair stuck her face.  
  
Poison Ivy’s eyes opened up, barely able to figure out how she came here. The explosion caused her to be super-charged with Kobra Venom and she had woken up here, as this. But, how. She remained very weak, despite her enhanced form.  
  
The last thing she remembered was kissing Superman prior to the explosion.The two sewer workers dropped by some unknown force and Ivy felt a warm hand on hers, and then nothing.

* * *

  
Seven figures emerged in shadows.  
  
“The Injustice League appears to have misdirected the heroes,” one of the voices commented from the shadows.  
  
“Perfect,” a second voice said.  
  
“We will be able to move to Phase Two without complications,” a third voice said.  
  
“Power will be ours,” a fourth voice said.  
  
“Chaos will reign supreme,” the fifth voice said.  
  
“And ultimate victory,” the sixth voice said.  
  
“And they won’t know what’s to come,” the seventh voice, the lone female said.  
  
Lex Luthor, Ra’s al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Ocean Master, Klarion, the Brain, and Queen Bee stepped from out of the shadows, and into the Light.

* * *

  
Back in the Penthouse, Harry moved out of the lab. The doors open leading up to the shower ,and Artemis stepped out, wearing one of Harry’s old shirts, which extended down to her knees. She stopped at the foot of the steps and smiled.  
  
“Finally, took three times to get all of the plant gunk out of my hair,” Artemis said. “Thanks for the use of the shower….it’s a bitch to get hot water at home….especially when the city council cuts us off.”  
  
“Really isn’t a problem,” Harry said. “But, you’re wearing my shirt.”  
  
“Well, you weren’t using it,” Artemis said. “And besides, you can take it off of me, if you really want to.”  
  
Artemis started to step closer to Harry, to the point where they were almost touching each other.  
  
“I hope you were being serious when you said that we could have fun later,” Artemis said. “Because, I’d be really upset if you weren’t.”  
  
“Deadly serious.”  
  
The two leaned together, with Artemis kissing Harry, and Harry kissing her back. Oh, and he could kiss, Artemis found herself almost floating on air from the warmth spreading through her body. Harry put his hand on her lower back to steady her and nibbled on her jaw.  
  
The two broke apart with a smile.  
  
“Wow,” Artemis said.  
  
“Well, shall we?” Harry asked.  
  
Artemis was game for anything. She leaned towards Harry and eyed him up, not being able to strip him completely bare and see all of him. Granted, she committed every single muscle on upper body to memory, given all of the times Artemis and the rest of the team watched Harry work out shirtless. But the lower muscles, not so much, especially the one between Harry’s legs.  
  
Although given the innuendo Donna and Megan threw around when Artemis was in earshot, her imagination ran wild.  
  
“Maybe you can see what I have underneath this shirt,” Artemis told him. “If anything at all.”  
  
The naughty archer walked up the steps, with Harry in pursuit of her swaying ass.  
  
Finally, Artemis waited long enough for this.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43(3/31/2019 Update 3 of 3)

Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Harry with Bette Kane and a threesome between Harry/Bette/Artemis that takes place after this week's arc: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/03/yjr-volume-1-chapter-43-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Part Arc Posted on March 31st, 2019.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned:**  
 **Chapter Forty-Three:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**The second they slipped through they entered the room, Harry’s kiss deepened. Artemis could not believe this, all of her fantasies came true. All she could do to respond was rub Harry’s shoulders. Oh, those muscles, Artemis longed to rub them for days.  
  
Harry’s fingers swooped down, rubbing every inch of her body. Artemis broke out into a sweat of pleasure. Every touch made Artemis just squirm and long for what Harry did to her. He pushed his fingers down against her backside, squeezing it hard and releasing it. Oooh, Artemis almost passed out from the pleasure of what Harry did to her, releasing her ass with a couple of very swift and vigorous pumps.  
  
The two pulled away from the kiss, and Harry put his hands underneath the shirt. Artemis flashed him a smokey smile, every time Harry touched it, her was like a new moment. She could not help and be bombarded by the lust which just swam over her body.  
  
Harry uncovered Artemis’s body by slowing pulling the shirt off of her. Artemis’s fit body exposed in all of its glory, and Harry descended her down onto the bed. He looked over Artemis’s fit toned body. Tight ass, tight abs, nice breasts, and long beautiful legs, stretching down for miles.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
Artemis Crock personified beauty, extremely fit without an ounce of fat on her body. Healthy skin, nice breasts, a flat stomach, nice long legs, and a wide ass. Harry leaned in on top of her and kissed her body, covering her with his affection.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes, with each kiss stimulating a new crevice of her body. Oh, Harry did know how to make a woman feel great, not that Artemis had a single doubt about this, the moment she laid eyes on him. Artemis let out a very vigorous breath, the further Harry made his way down to her. Artemis’s eyes locked onto him, want and need just hitting her.  
  
“Do it,” Artemis begged him.  
  
A smile crossed Harry’s face as he stopped, licking down Artemis’s belly button, and then moving closer to her wet pussy. Artemis’s thighs parted and allowed Harry to dive down between her legs. No question about it, Artemis’s mind almost collapsed from the pleasure  
  
Harry ate Artemis out. The young woman’s mind entered a state of foggy lust, the further he went down into her pussy, licking her all over. Oh, Artemis...there’s no question about this. She longs for more, longs for every touch, every swipe of Harry’s tongue.  
  
The loud pop of Harry’s mouth slurping her pussy inflamed her and Artemis’s eyes closed shut. Oh, so good...so good...so beautiful, so wonderful. Artemis hitched in several deep breaths when Harry made sure to pleasure her in every single way imaginable.  
  
Artemis grabbed onto the back of Harry’s head to push him deeper between her wet thighs. The powerful sorcerer going down on her like this most certainly brought a new life and a great fire into Artemis. Artemis touched the back of his hair.  
  
Harry stroked her all over with Artemis’s desire increasing with each touch. Those fingers sent unprecedented warmth and vigor all over Artemis’s body, the rate of which she squirmed almost made Harry grin. He swirled a tongue deep into her.  
  
The archer exploded. Lips pursed together, Artemis closed her eyes and basked in this moment. Harry sucked up all of the juices like fine water from a fountain.  
  
The moment Harry came up, Artemis yanked at his shirt. Artemis pulled the shirt over Harry’s head and sent his hair into disarray. Not that Artemis minded at all, oh no, she did not mind at all. She leaned in and attacked Harry with numerous white hot kisses, smacking her mouth down onto Harry.  
  
Harry reached behind Artemis and squeezed her ass, tightly pressing against it from behind. Artemis worshipped Harry’s front side, just as vigorously as he worshipped the rest of her body earlier. Artemis smacked her mouth down onto him, sucking his lip and going in.  
  
“I want you,” Artemis breathed.  
  
“I know.”  
  
The two kissed each other before Artemis grabbed ahold of Harry’s pants. And started to unbuckle them. She undid the belt, pulled them down, and then pulled down Harry’s short. The very sizeable piece of meat almost whacked Artemis in the face.  
  
“My god.”  
  
Oh, she could nearly pass out by the size of his manhood and that was just by looking at it.Artemis took it into her hand, experimenting with it. She leaned in, crawling onto Harry’s lap.  
  
Harry smiled when his hot teammate, looked at him with lust in her eyes. There was something in her mind to prove, and Artemis knew what she wanted. Harry respected that and found Artemis’s attitude to be extremely attractive. She closed in, almost lowering down onto him. The moisture of her pussy closed in, almost taking Harry into her.  
  
Artemis lowered herself down onto Harry. The second she dropped down, Artemis knew she had struck gold. Oh, fuck did Harry ever bury himself into her so deep. Harry squeezed Artemis’s tight ass and bounced her up and down on his rod.  
  
The energy bombrading Artemis when she rode him was extremely hot. Her thighs burned with everlasting lust, and Harry was the only one that could fulfill that. Artemis tightened the grip around Harry. The lovers embraced when making out, on the ride. Artemis’s fingers danced into position, tugging on the back of Harry’s head.  
  
Oh, sweet, just simply sweet. Artemis could not have enough. Harry’s tongue even worked wonders in blinding her, with pleasure. Their mouths pressing together made Artemis hunger for so much more. Harry tugged on the back of her hair and rocked back, sending Artemis into convulsion.  
  
Harry clutched Artemis’s tight ass to send more pleasure shooting into her nerve endings. The moment held made Artemis shake. Harry kissed the side of her neck and sucked on Artemis’s earlobe, making her just squirm for him.  
  
“Are we having fun now?” Harry asked.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Artemis clamped down onto him, the first orgasm with a man inside her went beyond her expectations. The minute Artemis came, Harry closed his fingers down onto her nipple, sending a greater stimulation through her. Artemis’s mouth opened and shut, with her knowing what Harry gave her.  
  
Waves of pleasure struck Artemis after she came harder than any masturbation session. Artemis rocked up and down onto Harry, eyes locked together in one heated staredown.  
  
So hot, and Artemis pulled away, pussy still dripping. The fit teenager put herself on her hands and knees crawling away from Harry. One swipe a finger down Artemis’s sexy back ended with the fit and nimble archer wiggling said finger into her pussy.  
  
“You want some of this, don’t you?” Artemis asked.  
  
Wiggling her enticing ass showed Harry all he wanted. The sorcerer’s eyes darkened several shades of lust, wrapping his arms tightly around Artemis from behind. The second he positioned himself, it was just academic what was going to happen next. Harry pushed back into Artemis.  
  
Harry plowed Artemis from behind with several long thrusts. The squeeze of her perfect, soft ass, allowed Harry to sway back and forth to plant himself deeper inside of her. Big balls cracking down onto her thighs. Harry knew that Artemis wanted this, and wanted Harry’s touch.  
  
Sensations hit Artemis at a feverish pitch. She clamped down tightly, practically doing push-ups as Harry slammed into her tight body. Harry learned all of the right spots to touch, and quick and Artemis did not deny just how hot this felt.  
  
“Such a sexy woman,” Harry said. “And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’ve been since the first day I saw you,” Artemis said. “And you made me your woman...with that big cock….ooh right there...that’s the spot you need to touch!”  
  
Harry worshipped Artemis and made her feel great. Those fingers worked magic, pardon the pun. Artemis’s eyes flashed over, knowing precisely what Harry needed to do to make her survive.  
  
A mind-shattering orgasm topped off Artemis from behind. Harry pulled out of Artemis and left her on the bed. Harry pulled over Artemis and leaned down, kissing her mouth, her neck, and then taking a grand tour all over the archer’s perfect body.  
  
Artemis sprawled out of the bed, with Harry paying attention to her breasts and abs, stroking them extremely fast. Then, Harry kissed them and sent electricity through Artemis’s body.  
  
And then, Harry did something which drove Artemis more insane with lust than ever before Harry ground his thick cock all the way down her body, spending some time lingering at her abs. Harry ground against Artemis’s perfectly tight abs and flat stomach, making her wetter than usual.  
  
“Oh, someone is horny,” Harry said.  
  
“I can’t stand this anymore,” Artemis pleaded. “Give me everything...give it to me now.”  
  
The sparks emitted from her the second Harry slid in. Artemis thirsted for Harry to drive into her again and Harry did his best job to quench that insatiable thirst. Each movement sent Harry faster and deeper into her.  
  
The next movement almost made Artemis lose her mind with pleasure. Harry cupped onto her breasts and made Artemis just let out a moan. Harry ran down her body and returned to her breasts. Slowly, Harry ground into her, touching Artemis’s breasts.  
  
The stimulation of her nerve sensors brought Artemis into a place which the archer never thought she would be in. Yet, one which she did not deny felt very good. Harry rocked back and forth, pumping into her.  
  
Harry ground up against Artemis, pumping her breasts with each thrust. Oh, each thrust drove Harry deeper in. Artemis tightened even more around Harry. Every step brought her closer to the orgasm.  
  
Artemis’s core flared up with lust. Harry slowed down just enough to make Artemis think about it. Artemis could not, she could not fight the tide of what was coming. Yet, Harry knew what he could do to make Artemis go. Slow thrusts followed.  
  
Fast thrusts switched out with Harry doing everything in his power to utterly pummel Artemis and take her for a long ride into the bed. Harry worshipped her legs with several powerful strokes.  
  
“I bet you’d like nothing better than to cum right now.”  
  
Harry slowed down, dictated the pace, and made Artemis’s body light on fire. Her loins inflamed with lust and more burning desire than she could bother to admit. Oh, fuck, Harry knew exactly how to make Artemis his and drive deep into her.  
  
The pleasure built up into Artemis’s body. The very second she clamped onto him, those juices threatened the explode and flow, coating every inch of Harry’s engorged manhood. He pushed deeper into Artemis, slapping down onto her.  
  
Harry alternated between pounding Artemis quickly and slowing down what he was doing. Artemis had no works, only digging her nails into Harry’s back in an attempt to get him to speed up.  
  
The teasing continued until Artemis was practically gushing. Then, Harry did something else to make her drool. Slowly, Harry smacked two thick balls down onto Artemis. Harry measured the movements very careful. Artemis begged for Harry to do it again.  
  
Harry did it again, performing a vigorous action of slapping his balls down onto Artemis’s wonderful flesh. The seconds passed longer, and Artemis longed for even more.  
  
“You’re getting close again,” Harry said.  
  
Oh, those thick balls did a pretty good job in making Artemis drool. Harry measured his thrusts, working a bit deeper into Artemis and allowing her wet walls to close down around him. Artemis made sounds that would make a porn star blush underneath Harry.  
  
All the while, Harry reached his orgasm, slowly, but surely, all while bringing Artemis straight to hers. Harry leaned in and pressed against Artemis’s nice breast, sending her flaring up into endless lust. The minute Harry locked eyes onto Artemis, it was pure sexual magic.  
  
Harry stared straight in her eyes while edging closer. The clenching of her wet walls around him showed Harry precisely how much she wanted.  
  
Oh, that beautiful body was worthy of a nice thick load, for Artemis’s first time. Harry allowed it to build up and allowed Artemis’s anticipation to build up with it. His fingers whirled with endless motions, and made Artemis leak over him.  
  
“You’re getting close too, aren’t you?” Artemis asked. “I don’t want you to pull out.”  
  
Those tight muscles flexed around Harry, and made it very hard to concentrate. Oh, Artemis’s superb muscle control was a thing of beauty. Harry closed down onto her, enjoying Artemis’s body. Harry decided it was now time to let her cum as Harry teetered over the edge.  
  
The release inside of Artemis made her body go wild with lust. She clamped down onto Harry, sending jolts over the handsome man’s body. The milking of her wet walls signalled just how close they were to ending.  
  
Artemis clamped down to finally get Harry to pop inside of her. The flood of seed exploded into Artemis, and coated her insides with so much thick and gooey cream it almost felt obscene, beyond obscene in fact. Harry touched Artemis’s body and squeezed her tits, making her cry out.  
  
Both enjoyed the ride, their mutual orgasms getting to be extremely hot.  
  
The second they shuddered to a stop, Artemis wrapped her arms and legs around Harry’s body. Harry pulled Artemis in tightly, and covered her lips and mouth with kisses.  
  
“I love you,” Artemis said.  
  
“I love you,” Harry said  
  
Everything about this felt right for Artemis and she felt really good from what Harry did to her. Every kink unwinded and Harry was there to fulfil an extremely thirst. Artemis sat up on the bed, and leaned into Harry, pushing herself ever so closer onto him. Her wet pussy rubbed up against Harry.  
  
“Well, we’re still naked in the fun way,” Artemis said. “And I know you’re up for more fun.”  
  
More fun, oh Harry did not argue with some more hot fun. Especially with the nubile archer rubbing up against Harry’s crotch. Harry grabbed Artemis’s ass and pulled her in closer, making Artemis just break out with a moan. Their loins came closer to finding each other.  
  
Harry impaled Artemis down and she loved it once more Harry filled her again.  
  
Harry pumped in and out of Artemis with increased speed until their orgasms approached. It would be a long ride until that point, so they just enjoyed indulging in each other. And there would be many more ways to enjoy each other.  
  
All of the sexual tension burst out as Harry and Artemis explored their new relationship in every position possible. Artemis laid down face first on the bed, while Harry plowed her, and thought she should have been doing this with Harry from the beginning.  
  
Nothing like making up for lost time.

* * *

  
After, Harry’s rounds with Artemis finished up, she crashed, and Harry wrapped his arm around her to sleep. The two cuddled in bed.  
  
At least until Harry woke up to a very warm and wet sensation around the area of his groin. Harry’s eyes flickered open, to see Artemis going down onto onto him hard. Harry’s cock grew nice and hard between Artemis’s perfect dick sucking lips.  
  
Harry almost made a comment about Artemis wanting more. Only, he became aware of the fact Artemis still slept against his chest, nuzzling against the side of Harry’s neck. And yet, here Artemis was, sucking his cock.  
  
It did not take a genius to put two and two together. Harry reached down and put a hand on the duplicate Artemis’s head, guiding her into position.  
  
“Hello Megan,” Harry told the cock sucking doppleganger.  
  
Oh, this earned Harry a squeeze of his balls and “Artemis” sped up her blowjob on Harry, while Harry tightly squeezed the sleeping Artemis in his arms in bed.  
  
Nothing beat waking up getting a blowjob from your shape-shifting girlfriend in the form of another girl. The long sucking continued, with the lovely face bobbing up and down, to the point where Harry’s loins inflamed and pushed up deeper down “Artemis’s” throat.”  
  
Artemis snuggled lightly against Harry while her exact double sped up the blowjob. Oh, this was so hot, and Harry could not do anything other than just sit back to enjoy the ride. Megan did a pretty good job with Artemis and knew exactly all of the right points to stimulate Harry. Especially considering Artemis had the perfect set of dick sucking lips.  
  
“Keep that up,” Harry said.  
  
Megan worshipped Harry all over, treating his manhood to a slavish exploration of pleasure. Every inch of Harry demanded her attention. And her fingers pushed against Harry’s balls, the silky smooth digits stimulated Harry closer to the edge.  
  
Those eyes locked on Harry, as if daring Harry not to cum. However, it was no holding back. Harry grabbed the back of “Artemis’s” head and started to fuck her mouth.  
  
The real Artemis stirred awake just in time to see Harry fucking the mouth of her exact double and getting close to an orgasm by the looks of things.  
  
Holding back was futile, and Harry popped a huge load in Megan’s mouth. The immense explosion of white hot seed buried deep into her mouth, burying so much of the thick, juicy spunk into her.  
  
“That was amazing.”  
  
“No, that was hot.”  
  
Artemis and Artemis locked eyes and smiled with each other. The double beckoned the original forward to share in the gift that Harry just gave out so willingly and so prolifically.  
  
The two identical women exchanged a smile and leaned over Harry’s cock. They were identical, and one could see it up close, when they were face to face with each other. Those lips closed in for a meeting and Harry twitched back to life as they did it all over his cock.  
  
Two versions of Artemis engaged in a steamy makeout session. They entered this lustful session, fingers pulling on their hair. Artemis shifted her tongue down Megan’s throat, stuffing said tongue deep into her mouth and pulling back all the way.  
  
“How about we really have some fun….Artemis?” Artemis, the original said.  
  
“Oh, that sounds like a plan, Artemis,” the duplicate said.  
  
One more kiss ramped up the teasing of Harry. Their breaths came inches away from the tip of Harry’s twitching meatstick. With Artemis and Megan lightly touching him.  
  
They pulled away with a smile and took turns licking Harry’s cock. That was where there were some differences. Megan’s licks landed to a bit more slow and deliberate fashion. While Artemis’s were a bit more fast and needy, almost as if she wanted to taste as much of Harry’s cock.  
  
Harry groaned, this was like twins, but only better. Megan mentioned how for her wearing a different form was like clothing. And a chance to roleplay with her mate. Therefore, there was no better fantasy for a young, handsome man like Harry, than that of a pair of sexy identical twins.  
  
And now, both versions of Artemis prepared to lavish Harry with all of their attention and affection, coating his manhood with their warm mouths. Oh, this was beyond anything Harry ever felt.  
  
Their warmth, their touches, their lust, all of it made Harry boil over the edge. Harry tried to hold back. These two ladies craved Harry’s seed so much. Therefore, only a matter of time before Harry willfully gave to them.  
  
“You know, I haven’t had a chance to suck this cock yet,” Artemis said. “I better correct that.”  
  
Artemis went down on Harry while Megan pleasured his balls. Oh, their warmth sent Harry spilling almost over the edge. He held back just enough to enjoy the moment.  
  
Like a furious tornado, Artemis would not be denied. Her path of destruction ended with her going down depe onto Harry, sealing him up in her mouth and throat, and releasing him a couple more times. Artemis popped in and out.  
  
Then, Harry grabbed Artemis’s head and sunk himself into her mouth, along with an endless flood of seed. Artemis tilted back, sucking down Harry’s balls. Megan assisted along the explosion by milking Harry’s balls.  
  
Harry smiled, refreshed after that intense blowjob, despite being drained. Both versions of Artemis sat up and locked eyes with each other. They shared another kiss, with Megan rubbing her ass, or rather Artemis’s ass, against Harry’s crotch when the two kissed each other, heatedly and endlessly.  
  
After a time, Megan crawled between Artemis’s thighs and began to eat her out. Megan’s tongue expanded a little bit to go into Artemis’s hot depths. The archer moaned, and put her hands on the back of the martian’s head, breathing in, with so much heat emitting from her body.  
  
“This is just….Megan!” Artemis yelled.  
  
Looking into her own eyes while getting eaten out, Artemis did not think of anything else that was so burning and erotic. Watching Harry position himself behind Megan answered the question of what could make this better. Artemis got a third-person view of Harry feeling up the double of her body, and Artemis put herself in Megan’s position.  
  
To say that made Artemis squirt hard would be the understatement to end all understatements.  
  
“Fuck her!” Artemis mouthed.  
  
Harry inserted himself into Megan from behind, touching her all over with dozens of touches at the same time. Megan riled up immediately from Harry sliding inside of her.  
  
“Oh, fuck that tight pussy!” Artemis yelled. “Oh, ram it deep inside of her, split her open on that big breeding rod! It’s meant to ruin women for life, I swear….oh, I swear…...I bet her pussy is so fucking tight. But you can fuck it into line.”  
  
Artemis’s encouraging screams fueled a spark inside of Harry. Harry held on for the ride and worked into Megan. She loved the rough stuff, being the kinky woman she was. Harry knew all of the right spots to hit.  
  
Oh, Megan loved this, being fucked hard. Not to mention, Artemis encouraging Harry to plow deep inside of her, while Megan wore the archer’s form, that made her excited. To think that Artemis wanted her “twin” debauched so much said a whole lot of something about her.  
  
And now, Harry worked her body, owned it. Megan took it as an exercise to hold this form despite Harry fucking her brains out. There was really no eloquent way to say what he was doing.  
  
“Cum for me, Artemis. Both of you.”  
  
The loud smacks of balls against thighs made Megan explode all over Harry’s probing organ. The squeeze and the tightening f her pussy proved this to be an amazing encounter. One which Harry would like to milk out all of the way, in more ways than one.  
  
“Make that slut drip!” Artemis yelled.  
  
Megan shoved her tongue deep into Artemis. Why would she deny Artemis something the girl so obviously wanted?  
  
Harry leaned in, balls slapping and hitting her at all of the right points. Those swinging balls hit Megan all over, one more at the other. Harry edged Megan and closed in onto her.  
  
The minute Megan creamed, she pulled away. A smile popped of “Artemis’s” face as Megan beckoned the original.  
  
“It’s your turn.”  
  
Widened eyes locked onto Harry’s throbbing erection, dripping wet with all of Megan’s juices. First, Artemis needed to taste that sweet Martian pussy and did so, licking Harry all over. It made his cock twitch against her mouth.  
  
Artemis climbed on top of Harry and mounted him extremely hard. The fill of his big throbbing cock made Artemis lean in and rub her body against Harry’s.  
  
Despite being fucked vigorously for several hours, and almost crashing, this lit a new fire underneath Artemis. She squeezed Harry’s bicep and Harry responded by touching all over Artemis’s body. That wet pussy clamped down onto Harry and released him, causing a groan to echo through her.  
  
Something brushing against her asshole jolted Artemis back to life. It took Artemis a few minutes to realize what was happening. The tongue danced against Artemis’s wet asshole.  
  
“Oh, Megan, you naughty….”  
  
Megan licked Artemis’s pucked hole, getting her nice and wet. For a further intrusion, and that back hole tasted really good. She could lick it all day long.  
  
As much as Artemis hated to admit it, she loved Megan giving her a rimjob. In time with riding Harry. Oh, the sweet and innocent ones were always the kiniest. And the fact that Megan still wore Artemis’s face only ramped up the kink factor to another degree.  
  
Artemis came all over Harry. The wet pussy closed down onto Harry’s hard cock and released it. Artemis could not resist, flooding Harry’s cock on a constant and never ending level.  
  
Harry’s manhood completely soaked with Artemis’s flood of juices. Then, Megan winked at Harry and pointed down to her pelvis. Harry got the hint and spun Artemis around to face Megan.  
  
Megan stuffed her cock down Artemis’s throat causing her to gasp in surprise. Not an unpleasant surprise, but it was something which caught Artemis completely and totally off guard. Megan tangled her hands into her hair and face-fucked away at her.  
  
Oh, her own face, with a cock the size of Harry, could this get even hotter? The answers came to light with Harry touching Artemis from behind, riling her body up. His finger touched her asshole, and made Megan just drip to life.  
  
Now, Harry answered the question of how this could get any hotter. His cock lined up with Artemis’s snug back passage, made nice and wet by Megan.  
  
“This ass has taunted me so many times when we were on missions,” Harry growled in Artemis’s ear.  
  
Harry stuffing into her ass from behind caused Artemis’s mind almost to collapse. Those hands rolled down Artemis’s body, and made her moan extremely hard.  
  
Artemis pistoned back and forth between getting face-fucked and Harry driving inside of her tight ass, giving Artemis her first taste of anal sex. And it was a taste she really fucking enjoyed. Harry closed down onto Artemis, planting himself into her.  
  
Harry knew exactly how to work an ass, especially one as nice and tight as Artemis. It did a perfect job in squeezing him and making Harry’s lust flare up to another degree. Harry grabbed Artemis’s ass and pulled away from him.  
  
One stolen look at Megan showed Harry exactly how much she got into it.  
  
“She’s good with her mouth,” Megan said. “I know her lips are nice and perfect….perfect for you...perfect to suck you...she’s the perfect fit for your collective. Mmm...that mouth.”  
  
The capabilities of the Martian further stretched Artemis’s mouth. Megan got a little bit better in controlling her impulse of not choking Artemis out with cum the minute she grew a cock. However, Artemis proved to test Megan’s self control anew.  
  
Harry switched holes, stuffing his big cock deep into Artemis. Magic allowed Harry to be clean when switching holes, if he so chose. To allow him to switch from ass to pussy and back again without any problems. Harry rolled his hands down her, making Artemis lose it.  
  
Oh, she lost it, so much lust, so much lust indeed.  
  
She clenched down onto Harry, saturating his manhood. Harry plundered her body, and allowed her to drop down onto the ground.  
  
A warm jet of juices fired into Artemis’s mouth and down her throat. Megan finished and it looked so hot when she did it.  
  
The two pulled away and left Artemis drop down onto the bed. Megan reached over and rubbed Harry’s abs, the cock disappearing upon the explosion.  Harry leaned over, projecting a naughty thought into her mind.  
  
Megan giggled when locking eyes with Harry. Regardless, Megan’s hair turned darker, and her body changed, into a different form.  
  
“Hello, Artemis.”  
  
Artemis came face to face with Jade’s form. Megan did a pretty damn good impression of Jade as well. And Artemis’s breath quickened when “Jade” leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Oh, Artemis was going to either kill or thank Harry for putting Megan up to this one. She could not decide what. Artemis kissed her sister, or rather the duplicate of her sister, back with such anger and such lust.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m here to make sure you feel good,” “Jade” told Artemis with a grin which matched hers.  
  
Harry smirked, if he knew Jade, she would get a kick out of what Harry convinced Megan to do. And the fact that Artemis did not complain too much about it. Then again, she had been worn down throughout the night and put in a good mood by constant ARtemis.  
  
“Jade” crawled between Artemis’s legs and ate her out. Oh, to see her sister’s eyes look up at Artemis, when eating her out, that was almost too much to bare.  
  
Harry tested Megan’s accuracy, and she did a good job in forming a very solid female form from his memory. He squeezed Jade’s all too squeezable ass, stroked her wet pussy, and then tested the firmness of her breasts. All passed the stress test, with Harry grabbing onto her.  
  
The nice show of “Jade” munching on Artemis’s pussy made Harry as hard as a rock and about ready to burst. Nothing seemed better than one sister, eating out the other.  
  
One day Harry would have the real thing happen, but for now. For now, he moved deep inside, with the familiar sensation of the pussy of one of his lovers sucking him in and getting fucked deep.  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty damn accurate!” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry sank deep into Megan’s tight pussy.  Or rather, Jade’s pussy. Regardless of the fact, it seemed pretty accurate, and very tight, so tight and so snug that all of the blood rushed from Harry’s head. He was no good.  
  
“Look at me, Artemis,” Harry said. “I’m fucking Jade!”  
  
“Oh, and he knows my pussy is better than yours, sis,” Megan said, in a pretty accurate imitation of both Jade’s voice and tone.  
  
“Like hell it is!” Artemis yelled. “Oh, wreck that fucking bitch! Fucking break her with her cock...and then put her into a coma...so you can enjoy a real pussy. A fresh young pussy that hasn’t been worn out.”  
  
“Honey, I’m like a fine wine” “Jade” said in a low and husky voice. “Here, sis, you seem tense….let me...help you out.”  
  
Artemis got into it, screaming for Harry to pound away at Megan’s as the Martian shape-shifted into her older sister. Granted, there were times where Artemis really got into it, and forgot it was Megan eating her out. She imagined Jade’s tongue caressing her, with Artemis forcing Jade down into her pussy.  
  
Oh, Artemis’s sister was so hot, and Artemis would be lying if she did not have some tension with Jade. They used to be so close together, but then it happened...and now that Artemis grew up, she could understand some of the taboo feeling she held on Jade.  
  
Harry’s massive prick smashed into the transformed Martian. Artemis closed her eyes and allowed her juices to flow it.  
  
It got her hotter to think of all of the ways Harry would tame Jade with his pussy breaker. The fact Harry already had several times, with Jade sending Artemis a picture with her bouncing on Harry’s big cock, made Artemis boil.  
  
She saved that picture, for stress busting purposes, naturally. But, nothing compared to the real thing, up close and personal. No matter how good Jade’s tongue felt, Artemis craved Harry’s cock. She could live off him for years to come.  
  
Harry smiled at Artemis cries of lust. He wondered how the real thing would compare, once he convinced Artemis and Jade to do it. Granted, it would take some doing.  
  
The tightening of the disguised Martian encouraged Harry to pound her harder. Oh, he could feel the tension rising, his lust increasing. Harry danced down Jade’s body.  
  
“I’m going to cum inside your sister, Artemis,” Harry teased her.  
  
“YES!” Artemis said. “Bury your fucking seed into her slutty pussy!”  
  
Harry buried his load deep into Megan’s disguised pussy, filling her up to the brim with seed. Harry rocked back and forth, riding Megan to a very sweet and very sticky conclusion.  
  
The very second Harry pulled out, “Jade” backed up as well. Artemis rose up and pounced “Jade”.  
  
Artemis aggressively kissed Megan while in her older sister’s form. Everything, all of the sexual tension, bubbled over. Megan might not be the real Jade, but it was a close enough approximation.A close enough approximation to sink her tongue into.  
  
Harry waved his hand and a very interesting thing appeared on the bed. Two pairs of handcuffs, which Artemis claimed and pushed “Jade” back onto the bed, snapping her wrists against the headboard of bed.  
  
‘You do realize that I can phase out of these, right?’ Megan asked.  
  
‘Play along,’ Harry told her.  
  
The minute Artemis handcuffed Megan to the bed, she turned her attention to Harry. To his large cock standing up straight which Artemis gave a nice long lick to.  
  
“Always ready, and always nice and hard,” Artemis said. “Lay back, and enjoy the fun.”  
  
Harry laid back and watched Artemis crawl back towards him. The heavenly view of Artemis’s ass, still wet from their fun earlier, sticking out enticed Harry to go on it. Harry grabbed it, before working Artemis into position.  
  
Artemis sank down to ride Harry reverse cowgirl style. She was going in hot and heavy with the ride.  
  
“Getting a bit too eager, aren’t you?” “Jade” asked.  
  
A stare at her sister’s handcuffed form kindly told her to shut up. However, Artemis did not care. She just wanted one thing, that big throbbing cock deep inside, pressing every inch down onto her body.  
  
Megan watched the fun, ready to get involved in some of her own. When Harry gave her the go ahead, when the time was right.  
  
Artemis stared at her sister’s naked form, debauched visions dancing in her head. All while racing to the finale, and it was going to be a sticky one.  
  
Harry’s mere presence lit Artemis up. He brought her to a speedy, but extremely intense orgasm which inspired lust in every corner of her body.  
  
Another twitch and Artemis came hard, hoping that Harry would follow soon after. Longing and lust, two of the best things ever.  
  
Harry took his time with measured strokes. While the tension rose, no need to rush it. Although, Artemis’s hot and wet pussy convinced Harry of the merits of an early release.  
  
The slow edging continued though, with Harry sending Artemis through two more orgasm. Then, that sweet moment of release followed.  
  
The three got up to much more into the next morning, until they had to part their separate ways. Thankfully, it was Sunday, because Artemis doubted very much she could go to school in this state.  
  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(44 and 45) on Monday April 8th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock(NEW)**


	44. Chapter 44(4/8/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on April 8th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Forty-Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry leaned against the wall. Both Cheerleader Practice and actual Football practice happened at the same time at Happy Harbor High School. The last traces of summer faded as the weather still remained warm, but there were leaves on the tree which indicated that seasonal weather, fall was coming.  
  
Anissa came out of practice, along with several other women, and a few of the remaining boys on the football team. She caught Harry’s eye and broke away from the rest of the team. The two of them broke apart from the rest of the group and made their way up to the field where the Bumblebees practiced.  
  
The longer they walked, the more that Harry noticed that Anissa had one of those looks on her eyes. Harry put an arm around her and she smiled at him. The two made their way up the bleachers, and settled down, watching the practice wind to a close.  
  
“I wonder if Coach has gotten worse than last year,” Anissa said. “He was always a bit of a hard ass, that guy who couldn’t cut it in the marines, but really wanted to be there. Why is half of the gym teachers or coaches like that?”  
  
Harry answered with a shrug, he did not know.  
  
“He’s gotten worse since last year, then?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Anissa answered shaking his head. “I mean, over half of the team is new. And that’s not counting the usual turnover from JV after the old team members graduate.”  
  
“Didn’t his son die in the attack last spring?” Harry asked.  
  
Anissa’s expression suddenly darkened. She moved closer towards Harry, while keeping the eye on the cheerleaders and their movements. Although, her eyes locked onto Donna for a long moment.  
  
“It would explain all of his ranting about how those damn Amazons are the problem,” Anissa said. “Man’s entitled to his opinion and I know I shouldn’t be too hard on him...but at the same time….it’s really awful to tar people with the same brush. I mean, just because a small group of people parade around in white hoods, it would be unfair to say that all white people are racists and worse than Hitler.”  
  
“Some people would disagree,” Harry offered.  
  
“Well some people are idiots,” Anissa said. “But, seriously, it was one Amazon, one Amazon who took the teachings the wrong way. And from what I heard...she had some bad experiences. We all have bad experiences, but when you start killing people...you know there’s something that’s wrong, that you can’t justify. Thankfully, all Amazons aren’t like that.”  
  
Harry put his hand on Anissa’s knee and she grabbed his hand with a firm grip. The athletic girl looked Harry dead in the eye.  
  
“If Coach didn’t have tenure, he would be out the door and on his ass,” Anissa said. “Although, he’s pushing his luck out there every day….hopefully we do well in the first game. That might get him off of my back.”  
  
Cheerleader practice finished up, and Donna, Megan, Karen, and Wendy all parted ways from the rest of the team. One of the Cheerleaders, a blonde who stuck her nose up at everything, looked at Megan with disdain, and also Anissa, although she did make googly eyes at Harry when she had the chance. And her expression went sour, when Harry kissed Megan and then Donna.  
  
“I can’t wait to see your new moves in action,” Anissa said. “Hopefully it inspires us to victory, and gets the Coach off of our back.”  
  
“Oh, we’ve been putting in a lot of hard work,’ Wendy said. “Haven’t we?”  
  
“Oh, despite Walker and her Princess attitude, we have,” Karen said. “Then again, unless you’re pretty, blonde, and rich, she doesn’t want to give you the time of day. Just because her Daddy’s a big backer, she thinks she runs the show.”  
  
“Yeah, well some people are born ignorant,” Anissa said with a shrug.  
  
Wendy just smiled and turned over to Harry and Anissa.  
  
“We were talking about the Halloween Party the other day,” Wendy said. “And Megan and Donna agreed to help me and Karen set up….I was hoping at the two of you would want to help.”  
  
“Love too,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I’ll be there,” Anissa said.  
  
The six left, as the blonde cheerleader stared daggers at Harry when he left.  
  
“He blew me off the other day,” she said.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Kitten, he’ll come around eventually,” one of the other girls said. “I mean, you just have to show him that you’re smart and sophisticated...and like so totally right for him.”  
  
“Unlike that Megan chick, what a weirdo?” one of the other girls said.  
  
“I know, right, Dora the Explorer seems more her speed,” another girl said savagely.

* * *

  
After hanging out with Anissa, Karen, and Wendy for the better part of an hour, Harry, Megan, and Donna returned to the cave, and they were not the only ones that were there. Artemis and Helena arrived a few seconds later.  
  
And right behind them, Sara, Dinah, and a beautiful blonde woman who looked like she could be their older sister arrived with them. Harry broke out into a smile.  
  
“Donna, Megan, this is Sara,” Harry said. “Is Mareena and Whitney around?”  
  
“Here!” Whitney yelled. “Sara, it’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Hey, Whitney,” Sara said as she hugged the speedster in response.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you,” Mareena said.  
  
Harry turned to the other woman with Dinah and then smiled.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know that you had an older sister,” Harry said.  
  
The older woman just smiled.  
  
“He’s a keeper,” she said. “I’m Sara and Dinah’s mother….Dinah Drake-Lance….”  
  
“Sorry, to hear about your husband,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, well he didn’t suffer and he died a hero,” Dinah Drake said with a smile. “And I have to say, you’re quite handsome...and no stupid goatee either.”  
  
“I know, right,” Sara said with a smile.  
  
Dinah just took their comments in good grace, along with her mother checking Harry out. Those eyes raked over Harry for a very long time before she pulled away from him.  
  
Harry did much of the same, and Dinah Laurel Lance knew that her mother was quite fetching, especially now that she was getting herself back into prime shape. She would have to, helping run the Gotham City Police Department, after James Gordon had been elected to Mayor, and she rose up to be Commissioner.  
  
“So what brings you here?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, given that my youngest daughter wants to join your team, I think it’s only fitting that I have a look around,” Dinah said. “And it’s...very impressive.”  
  
She had been the original Black Canary, and it made her long for those days. Although, Dinah Drake had more than enough to go on.  
  
A flash of light came up and Giovanni Zatara came out, with his daughter Zatanna. She caught Harry’s eye and smiled before walking over.  
  
“You made it,” Helena said.  
  
“Yeah, I’m surprised.”  
  
“Hello,” Giovanni said to them in a slightly weak voice. “It’s an honor to meet the team that Batman speaks so highly of...you are truly the future...and we’re going to need it...and Dinah...nice to see you again.”  
  
“John,” Dinah Drake said with a smile.  
  
It had obviously been a rough last couple of months for the former Justice Society members.  
  
“So, Zee, are you going to join the team?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, yes, but it’s only a trial to see if I fit in,” Zatanna said.  
  
Zatara responded with a very rough sigh. No matter how much he fought this, tooth and nail, back and forth, there was a need to let his daughter take the next step.  
  
“I realize that you’re more than ready,” Zatara said. “I’ve taught you everything that I can, and maybe it’s time to pass the torch….while I’m still able to.”  
  
The older man, looking rather ragged at this point, leaned down. He grabbed his daughter in a hug.  
  
“I’m going away for a while, but Sara and Dinah have agreed to take you in,” Zatara said.  
  
“It’s fine, and I really hope that you find what you’re looking for,” Zatanna said.  
  
Zatara paused and stopped before turning around. He pulled out a locket and put it in his daughter’s hand.  
  
“This belong to your mother,” Zatara said. “She would have wanted you to have it when you were a grown woman...but...he who hesitates.”  
  
Harry frowned and Giovanni Zatara had the air of a man who had considered his own mortality, dead on in the face. He dragged his feet, edging towards the nearest exit.  
  
“So, Mom, I’m heading to meet some of the girls for lunch,” Dinah Laurel said. “Do you want to come?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Dinah Drake asked.  
  
“They’d love to see you again, I mean, you’re a legend,” Dinah Laurel said.  
  
The two made their way out, following Zatara, and left Zatanna and Sara, two potential new team recruits in the cave. The only League Representative was Captain Marvel, who was baking a fresh plate of cookies, wearing an apron.  
  
“Who wants cookies?” Captain Marvel asked. “Eat them while they’re….”  
  
The word “hot” barely left her mouth when Whitney moved in, to snatch the plate of cookies, and began shoveling them down.

* * *

  
Harry, Zatanna, Sara, Artemis, and Helena walked around the cave. Donna, Megan, and Mareena all left to visit family members, or friends as the case had been.  
  
“Wow, it’s a nice place,” Sara said.  
  
“Yeah, but mostly it’s just a place for Batman to give us missions, or other League members,” Harry said.  
  
“We’re meeting out of Harry’s Penthouse most the time,” Artemis said.  
  
Harry felt the need to correct her.  
  
“Technically, it’s Karen’s penthouse,” Harry said.  
  
“So, did you hear what happened with Red Tornado?” Zatanna asked. “I...overheard my father and Batman talking about it the other day.”  
  
Harry had not heard that particular news, and he wondered what the former minder of the cve had gotten up to.  
  
“Apparently, it was his old creator, who sent a pair of super powered androids after him, and created a third android, Red Volcano,” Zatanna said. “It took the entire League to take him down...and I mean the entire League. And it turned out that TO Morrow...Red’s creator...he was an android himself.”  
  
Harry was sure that Karen would tell him about that, the next time they talked. But, he did wonder.  
  
“So, they finally found out who was targeting Red,”  Helena said. “So, what now?”  
  
“Well, his real creator is out there, the closest thing Red has to a father, and he’s a frail old man,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Oh, that’s a lot of junk,” Sara said.  
  
She pointed to Whitney’s wall of souvenirs, and Artemis’s lips twitched at Sara’s assessment. She noticed an old arrow, a broken Monkey drone, and other items amongst the souvenirs.  
  
“That’s Whitney’s souvenirs,” Harry said. “A monument to past missions, both good and bad.”  
  
“Is that the Helmet of Fate?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
Helena had been meaning to ask Harry something important.  
  
“Have you had any luck finding anyone to hold it?” Helena asked.  
  
“The Team would be the first to know,” Harry said. “I haven’t found anyone with the right aura….”  
  
“Other than you,” Zatanna said. “Um, no offense, but I think that you can wield the Helmet of Fate, if half of the stories that Artemis and Helena say about you is true.”  
  
Harry just shrugged that off. Wielding the Helmet of Fate would be a bad idea, and Nabu would not like that, and Harry would not be too fond of it either. Then again, Nabu already did not like that Harry saddled him with Kent.  
  
“Well, I think this might be Harry’s favorite of Whitney’s collection,” Artemis said with a knowing smile on Cheshire’s mask.  
  
And then, Cheshire’s mask, right before their very eyes, turned into a Cheshire Cat. Said cat began to do a softshoe routine. Sara’s eyes followed the progress of the cat as it performed a show.  
  
“That’s not normal,” Sara said.  
  
“No,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney came around the corner, in time to see the Cheshire Cat doing a dance, and knocking some of the souvenirs off of the shelf. Whitney almost tripped over her feet to save them, zipping back and forth. And then she grabbed the cat.  
  
Only for the cat to explode into jelly and coat Whitney in it. She had been covered from head to toe, in jelly that tasted like axel grease.  
  
Harry siphoned it off of her. Whitney shook, recovering from that.  
  
“Thanks,” Whitney said.  
  
Suddenly, Cheshire’s mask dropped to the shelf and an impish looking man appeared  in front of them, which caused the entire group.  
  
“Oh no!” Harry groaned.  
  
“What?” Sara asked.  
  
“It’s Mister Mxyzptlk,”  Harry said.  
  
“At your service, Superboy!” Mxy cackled. “You see, this dank cave could use a bit of a different touch, so I’m here to….”  
  
Captain Marvel tried to nab the pest. A snap of Mxy’s fingers turned Captain Marvel’s outfit into that of a Japanese schoolgirl, complete with pigtails.  
  
“Now, all we need is the tentacles!” Mxy howled with a huge belly laugh.

* * *

  
Whitney zipped in to grab Mxy, but he popped out of the ai and out of grasp.  
  
“Nah, nah, nah, no touchy now!” Mxy taunted them. “Too slow….Flash Girl….oh back...and to the left...back and to the left….”  
  
Harry sent a blast of orange light towards the imp who disappeared and reappeared as a dog. Mxy licked Harry’s face and covered it in slobber before disappearing once again as Harry took a swipe on him.  
  
“I’ve got him!” Zatanna yelled.  
  
Zatanna’s attempts to blast Mxy caused her to get trapped in an oversized top hat. Mxy reached into the top hat and yanked Zatanna out, by her ears, with her fur tail wiggling.  
  
“You know, you amateurs are just going to have to try harder if you want to get the better of me,” Mxy taunted them. “I’ve gone head to head with Superwoman before she died...and got better….but the higher ups…”  
  
Mxy yawned when dodging the attempts of Kid flash to take her.  
  
“But, the higher ups didn’t want me to mess with Superwoman or the Justice League again...but they didn’t send anything about dealing with the sidekicks!”  
  
Artemis fired off an arrow. Mxy turned it into a large boxing glove arrow. With said boxing glove transfigured into a novelty sized pillow arrow.  
  
“You know those stories about genies, imps, and faires?” Mxy asked. “Yeah, all me, because I have infinite cosmic power, so with great cosmic power….comes great cosmic responsibility to annoy the hell out of people.”  
  
Harry’s attempts to trap Mxy in a rune cage does not work as well as possible. He breaks out and wags a finger at the entire team.  
  
“Here are the rules. Get me to say, speak, or otherwise reveal my name backwards, and then I’ll buzz off back off into the Fifth Dimension. But, I’m not going to...because I’m not stupid.”  
  
“So, how exactly do we get you to spell your name backwards?” Artemis asked. “I mean, it’s not like it’s easy to spell it forwards...so if you could just show us, we would be able to know that you’re not cheating.”  
  
“Well, that’s easy, you just spell it….” Mxy said before stopping. “Oh, nice try McGuirk!”  
  
Mxy snapped his fingers and transfigured Artemis’s costume into a cupid complete with wings. And she looked pretty surly in the process as well.  
  
An attempt to nab the Helmet of Fate is blocked when Mxy put up a shield. Harry came back shooting fire, but he blocked it as well.  
  
“Still cleaning the sand out of my shorts from the last time I squared off with Nabu,” Mxy said with a grumble. “Going to have to beat me fair and square, no gimmicks, no tricks, straight up.”

* * *

  
Dinah Laurel and Dinah Drake met Karen, Diana, Shayera, and Iris for lunch. Shayera and Dinah Drake knew each other best, although it was from another life.  
  
“Still with your curse?” Dinah Drake asked her old friend.  
  
“Well, yeah, although I’m hanging along a bit longer than Katar is this time,” Shayera said. “One of the sacrifices from the attack...and one of the few times that Hath-set did not kill one of us...that must burn him alive.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Karen said.  
  
“So, is Red doing okay?” Dinah Drake asked.  
  
“Well, he’s looking over Morrow through his last days,” Dinah Laurel told her mother. “I’m not sure when he’ll be back, if at all.”  
  
“You didn’t know what was happening, did you?” Dinah Drake asked. “That someone was stalking him.”  
  
She knew Red Tornado, and Red tended to focus on the mission and little more. It was both a good thing and a bad thing if Dinah was perfectly honest.  
  
“Harry brought it to our attention,” Karen said.  
  
“If he hadn’t noticed those two other androids,” Diana said. “The Team might have had to deal with it.”  
  
Grim reality set in on Diana when she thought about it. They were all very glad that the Team did not have to deal with it, and if Red was here, he would agree as well.  
  
“Harry really is something, isn’t he?” Dinah Drake asked.  
  
“Oh, he is, I think that he’ll be in the League sooner or later,” Iris commented.  
  
“Well, if he wants to,” Karen said. “The League is not everyone’s dream.”  
  
Iris just smiled. The fact of the matter was, she only agreed to join up with the League, to help fill the void after Barry died. Plus, being surrounded by friends and people who would be able to help her cope was a good thing. But, still, there’s a part of Iris who is afraid to move on. The redhead sighed when thinking about that.  
  
“You couldn’t have anyone better to watch your back,” Dinah Laurel said.  
  
Dinah Drake just smiled at her daughter. For the longest time, she thought that it would be Dinah and Oliver, but Oliver messed up a good thing and that was a pity for him. And there was even more misgivings from Dinah Drake, when her daughter took up the mantle as Black Canary. But, you cannot deny that the need to help people was in the blood.  
  
“How are things in Gotham?” Iris asked her.  
  
“Oh, you know, busy,” Dinah Drake commented. “We’ve lost a few good people. Thankfully, Gordon’s as tough as nails and still around, and he’s moved up in the world.”  
  
While Dinah had given up the costume crime fighting game, after being a mother, and that was not advisable to be on there on the wrong side of forty, edging closer to fifty, she still thought that there was some good. And over the past few months, Dinah Drake felt about as good as she was in her twenties, during the prime of the Black Canary and the second wave of the Justice Society.

* * *

  
Zatanna lost the bunny ears and the tail. She had been left with a sense of frustration. Helena pulled her in, sensing the woman’s frustration, and she shared it.  
  
“I’m not sure what magic he has,” Zatanna said.  
  
“He doesn’t have magic, I don’t think,” Whitney said. “He’s using advanced fifth-dimension science….although it might as well be magic because I can’t even begin to understand how he’s pulling it off.”  
  
“We’re going to have to come up with a plan,” Helena said.  
  
“Why don’t we just ignore him?”  
  
Harry’s suggestion caused half of the team to raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
“Easier said than done,” Artemis said.  
  
“No, Harry has a point,” Helena said. “Mxy’s a troll….”  
  
Helena ignored the fact that her hair had just been turned a bright shade of pink by Mxy.  
  
“And the golden rule is not to feed the trolls,” Helena added.  
  
“Right,” Sara said. “So, Harry...do you think that you could work with me on a move that Dinah and I have been practicing?”  
  
“Love to,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis and Helena moved over to spar and Whitney moved to the punching bag and began to fire rapid fire punches at it.  
  
Despite Mxy’s chaos, none of the Team members seemed bothered by him. He began to hurl cookies at Whitney, and then caused them to vanish before her very eyes. He turned the couch into a dancing penguin, but no reaction.  
  
“MCGUIRK!” Mxy yelled. “Hey, McGuirk, look alive there.”  
  
Sara and Harry kept sparring with Harry taking her down with a sweeping motion. Mxy turned Sara into an actual giant canary, but she did not look too bothered by it. Then, Mxy switched Harry into a clown. Then transformed Harry into a pirate. Followed that up by a knight. And then a wizard with a long white beard, vibrant lilac robes, and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Sweep to the right,” Harry told Sara.  
  
“I thought that last one would work,” Mxy grumbled.

* * *

  
Almost an hour later, and Mxy practically had steam coming out of his ears. His head had literally turned into a teakettle.  
  
“COME ON!” Mxy yelled. “I swear….I’ll transport you all into the middle of Gotham...naked if you keep this up.”  
  
“Did you hear something?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Must be the wind,” Harry said. “I think it’s raining outside.”  
  
“Why don’t we play a game?” Sara asked.  
  
“Hey, Captain Marvel, why don’t you join us?” Harry asked.  
  
Captain Marvel, still dressed like a Japanese School Girl, joined them. She smiled, sitting in a circle.  
  
“Why don’t we say our names backwards?” Sara asked. “Aras”  
  
“Yentihw” Whitney said.  
  
“Aneleh,” Helena said.  
  
“AnnataZ” Zatanna said.  
  
“Simetra,” Artemis said.  
  
“Yram,” Captain Marvel said.  
  
“Yrrah,” Harry said. “Hey, Mxy, it’s your turn.”  
  
“No, I refuse,” Mxy said. “You think you’re so smart...thinking that I’d fall for that!”  
  
“Oh I’ve got it, why don’t we say the name of one of our most annoying enemies backwards,” Whitney said. “I’ll start….Ddorg”  
  
“RekoJ,” Helena said.  
  
“Tsuaf,” Zatanna said.  
  
“ Retsamstrops,” Artemis said.  
  
“retsieM cisuM,” Sara said.  
  
“Ah, shucks, I wanted that one,” Captain Marvel  said. “Um...anaviS”  
  
“And don’t forget the biggest pest of them all,” Harry said. “Kiltzpym”  
  
“HA!” Mxy yelled. “You’re a loser pants...you’re loser….you’re a loser….you can’t even say someone’s name backwards.”  
  
“Oh, I’m pretty sure I’m right,” Harry said.  
  
“No, you’re not,” Mxy said.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Harry said.  
  
“No, you’re not!” Mxy yelled.  
  
“Yes I am,” Harry said.  
  
“YOU’RE NOT, YOU’RE NOT, YOU’RE NOT!” Mxy yelled, practically stamping his feet.  
  
“Well, if you’re so smart, then why don’t you tell me then,” Harry said. “You won’t though, because you know I’m right.”  
  
Harry smugly smiled at Mxy who grew hair only to rip it out.  
  
“How hard is it, you complete idiot?” Mxy asked. “It’s Kltpzyxm!”  
  
It took a second for Mxy’s brain to kick in and realize what Harry tricked him into doing.  
  
“YOU SON OF A B…”  
  
Mxy did his best Yosemite Sam impression before he vanished with a pop and Harry waved bye. As Mxy left, everything turned back to normal, and all of the artifacts remained on the shelf.  
  
“Is everyday this interesting?” Zatanna asked after the silence broke.

* * *

  
Mareena returned to the cave, and the Team wasted little time in filling her on on their advantage.  
  
“And it’s a shame that I had to miss that,” Mareena said.  
  
“Oh, you’ll get over it,” Helena said. “Although, if I never have to deal with another fifth-dimension pest, it will be much too soon.”  
  
“And I heard that there might be another fifth-dimension pest that is more annoying than this one,” Mareena said.  
  
“Oh, Batman’s biggest fan, don’t I know it,” Helena said.  
  
“So, did the two of you make a decision about joining the team?” Harry asked.  
  
“You don’t have to choose right away,” Mareena said.  
  
“I made up my mind before I already got here,” Zatanna said. “This should be fun...I want to do what Dad did for the JSA and the League.”  
  
“Well, you sold me,” Sara said. “I didn’t think I was going to follow in Mom or Laurel’s footsteps….but...I need some added spice in my life. And you can’t deny that there are certain benefits.”  
  
She flashed Harry a knowing smile. They both know how Harry sold Sara on the League.  
  
“We keep this up, and there will be more Team members than there are League members,’” Whitney said. “Especially if Supergirl joins full time.”  
  
Harry was well aware of that and that was interesting.

* * *

  
In the Fifth Dimension, Mxy let out a stream of cursing that would make Yosemite Sam blush.  
  
“You really hit a new low.”  
  
Mxy turned around and saw a beautiful, attractive redhead woman, stacked, with a curvy hourglass figure, and a beautiful face. His wife, Ms. Gsptlsnz, who frowned at him.  
  
“Going after children...and getting outsmarted by them.”  
  
Granted, one could argue that Superman was not a child, but Gizpy could not resist rubbing in her husband’s failure.  
  
“Who are you kidding?” Mxy asked. “That’s the best day of my life….I finally found a worthy adversary, and  I can’t wait to clash with him again. What to do over the next ninety days though?”  
  
“Well,” Gizpy told him. “You could start on cleaning out the garage...which you’ve been putting off for the last eternity.”  
  
“Well, obviously, I mean to to do that, but you know there’s never enough time in the day,” Mxy said.  
  
“And then, when you get that done, you have all of these to do,” Gizpy said.  
  
She threw a scroll at Mxy’s face, and the paper on it kept rolling and rolling and rolling down the hallway, with no end in sight. Mxy’s eyes bulged at the list of chores that his wife gave him.  
  
“Hopefully, you can handle the gutters a lot better than you can handle Superman,” Gizpy said.  
  
“Well, maybe you can try and handle him next time ,if you think you’re so smart!” Mxy yelled.  
  
“Maybe I will,” Gizpy said. “But, the gutters aren’t going to clean itself.”  
  
The moment Mxy left, grumbling, Gizpy snapped her fingers and her attire turned into a red lingerie set. She laid out on a luscious bed and came across a view screen, to the third-dimension. Right into Superman’s bedroom, where he would be joined by some lovely women.  
  
Some might call this stalking, but Gizpy called it research. She kicked back and tilted her head to the side with a smile.  
  
“Let the shameless smut commence.”

**And Indeed the Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45(4/8/2019 Update 2 of 2)

Blog Exclusive smut featuring Harry with the Lance Sisters. Check it out at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/04/yjr-volume-1-chapter-45-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Two of Two Part Arc Posted on April 8th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Forty-Five:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Harry stepped into his bedroom with the trio of Dinah, Diana, and Karen waiting for them. They all wore slinkie nightwear. Dinah favored black, Karen wore white, and Diana dressed in blue. It all showed off the amazing and extremely alluring bodies of the lady members of the Justice League.  
  
“Hello, Harry,” Diana purred.  
  
“We had a bit of a disagreement of which of us three would have you tonight,” Dinah said.  
  
“So, we figured that all three would have you,” Karen said. “I hope that that’s fine with you?”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
“Lovely,” Karen said. “Let’s get started.”  
  
Karen leaned into Harry and caught him with a kiss which felt heavenly. Those warm lips pressed down onto Harry’s mouth and coaxed Karen’s tongue deep into his mouth. Harry put a hand onto the back of Karen’s head and deepened the kiss.  
  
Not to be outdone, Diana gave Harry a passionate kiss the moment that he pulled away from Karen. The Amazon’s skilled hands rolled down Harry’s body, feeling him up in all respects. Harry groaned, the second Diana touched him and riled up his body. She stroked his shoulders, getting the blood flowing in more ways than one and getting Harry excited.  
  
Last, but certainly not least, Dinah kissed Harry. The beautiful, fit blonde melded her body and lips against Harry. All while Diana and Karen lingered, touching them from either side and also kissing each other. The heat which built through the room was pretty immense and extremely intense.  
  
The ladies pulled Harry into the center and began to remove his clothes. With each article of clothing removed, their hands were all over Harry’s body. They stroked Harry, kissed him all over, just riled him up. Karen’s hand was on Harry’s hardening cock most of the way, while Diana squeezed Harry’s balls and Dinah grabbed his ass. They then pulled away and rubbed Harry’s body down.  
  
The three women stripped Harry completely bare. The handsome sorcerer, stripped completely naked, almost fell back on the bed. One could see the flash in Diana’s eyes, and she broke out into a smile. They sat down on the bed, and stroked away at every inch of his body.  
  
“Oh, so wonderful,” Diana breathed with excitement in Harry’s ear.  
  
The combination of Karen, Dinah, and Diana taking turns stroking Harry’s body sent excitement to him. Harry had fond memories of their talented hands and also their mouths. Diana stroked Harry for a little bit and then leaned down.  
  
The sexy Amazon Warrior’s mouth wrapped around Harry’s tool. Diana’s eyes locked onto Harry’s as she performed several deep sucks. Harry stroked Diana’s hair.  
  
“No, that’s wonderful,” Harry groaned.  
  
Diana worshipped Harry while the other two women continued to stroke his body. Every now and then, Karen and Dinah fondled Harry’s balls as they sucked him off.  
  
“Don’t go off too soon handsome,” Karen said with several kisses to the back of the neck. “We still have a lot more fun...to have.”  
  
Harry did his best to try not too. These two lovely ladies showed Harry a pretty good time, with the stroking of his muscular stomach getting even hotter. Dinah pressed a hand on Harry’s balls and cupped them extremely hard, before releasing them.  
  
Oh, that flare coming into Harry was intense. Diana’s warm and skilled mouth sent a flare of lust off through Harry’s loins. Further, further, further, further, until the point where Diana left Harry’s groin with a very loud and prolific pop. His manhood swayed from one side to the other, dripping wet with so much salvia.  
  
Diana passed Harry’s throbbing hard cock off to Karen. Karen took Harry into her mouth. Inch by inch passed into the back of her tight, wet Kryptonian throat. Karen’s fingers danced down Harry’s balls, stroking them and adding just another stimulation to drive Harry beyond nuts.  
  
The tight seal of Karen’s mouth edged Harry a little bit further. But not too far. Diana wrapped her legs around Harry from behind to add to the fun and kissed the back of Harry’s neck. The heat of Diana’s body melded against his causes a tingle.  
  
“You women are too much,” Harry groaned.  
  
The hard rod slid between Karen’s lips and Karen batted her tongue sensually against the head to make Harry groan. He wanted nothing more to grab Karen and face-fuck her, but the pleasures of another mouth awaited him.  
  
After Karen had her fun, she passed it off to Dinah. Dinah sank down in front of Harry. One of the most beautiful sights so far resulted the lovely Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, on her knees, and stroking Harry’s manhood. Her fingers danced down and Harry’s thick prick stretched to her lips. Dinah planted a heated kiss on it, humming around the head.  
  
Dinah sank down onto her knees to take Harry into her mouth. Oh, inch by glorious inch slammed deep into Dinah’s mouth. Fucking her throat, fucking her throat extremely hard and fast. Harry grabbed onto the back of Dinah’s head.  
  
The combined pleasure of Karen and Diana kissing and stroking Harry’s body from either side sent Harry to a one way trip to pleasure ville. Harry’s mouth hung open, and he could hardly keep at bay.  
  
Pleasure danced through Harry’s body the more Dinah went to town. Especially when the back of Dinah’s throat began vibrating and sent those jolts through Harry. Harry pressed his fingers down onto the back of Dinah’s head and throat-fucked her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
“That’s hot,” Harry groaned.  
  
Karen and Diana dropped to their knees to play with Dinah a little bit. The two powerful beauties stroked the Black Canary all over. Their fingers danced all over and the moans vibrated around Harry’s throbbing ard pole. Dinah smacked her mouth completely down and then released Harry, humming up and down on his tool. The hotness spread down the back of her throat.  
  
The next play made Harry slam deep into Black Canary’s throat. Power Girl took one ball and Wonder Woman took the other. Three gorgeous members of the Justice League triple teamed Harry’s manhood. The young man’s eyes glazed over in endless pleasure, barely able to keep a coherent thought in his mind.  
  
Three hot women down on their knees worshipping Harry almost made him explode. Their eyes dared him to explode. Dinah’s sucking only grew more aggressive, her sexy face pressing down against Harry’s pelvic bone. Oh, that’s just beyond anything Harry ever felt.  
  
They pulled every single trick in the book to get Harry to release. Dreams came too and Harry came too. One more push before the floodgates opened and seed splattered into Dinah’s waiting mouth.  
  
The seed spurting into Dinah’s mouth grew thick as her eyes flushed over with desire. Dinah drank down every last drop, like a given gift.  
  
After Dinah finished sucking Harry off, she licked Harry’s dripping slit, and smiled in lust. It was so good. Diana and Karen finished sucking Harry’s balls.  
  
“Come here,” Diana said.  
  
Dinah and Diana made out heatedly.  The two lovely women shared the seed Harry put in Dinah’s mouth. All while Karen aggressively pumped Harry back to full hardness.  
  
Harry pulled away from Karen and awaited the glorious moment where he could insert himself into Dinah and Diana’s fun. On the bed, Diana laid out and accepted Dinah’s long and intense worship of her body. Face, breasts, abs, all the way to the garden between Diana’s thighs.  
  
Black Canary ate Wonder Woman out and caused her to moan. One skill Dinah Laurel Lance prided herself on was her ability to perform oral sex. Man or woman, it did not matter.  
  
The slit, scorching, dripping, and wet, in front of Harry called for him. Harry’s long stiff organ groaned, and there’s only one thing to do. Harry grabbed onto Dinah’s juicy rear end and lined up before driving hard into her body.  
  
The snug tightness wrapped around Harry’s cock the second he entered Dinah’s body. Harry rocked back and forth, and Dinah squeezed into her.  
  
“Your pussy always feels so good,” Harry groaned. “It’s always nice and perfect to fuck. I could be in it every day...and every night!”  
  
A hot flare of lust emitted from Dinah’s body from Harry slamming into her. She took Harry’s huge breeding rod with each push. Harry rolled back and touched Dinah’s body.  
  
The sounds the sex starved woman made, well they caused Harry to smile. He danced his fingers down her luscious body, causing her to almost cry out in pleasure. Harry rocked faster, just knowing how many ways to touch Dinah and send closer.  
  
Harry edged Dinah faster with multiple deep thrusts. They sped up into shockwaves of pleasure.  
  
After a time, Harry pulled out of Dinah, and she turned around. Diana left, breathless on the bed from Dinah’s oral sex, sighed when Dinah left her. Dinah climbed on top of Harry’s lap and flashed a dirty smile at him when she mounted him.  
  
“I’m wet and ready to ride, stud,” Dinah said.  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
The sorcerer put one hand on Dinah’s mouth and one hand on her ass while guiding Dinah down. Her warm wet walls clamped down onto Harry and a groan followed. Harry filled up this lovely woman, who bounced higher and higher.  
  
Dinah locked her nails down onto Harry, groaning in pleasure. The contractions of her muscles grew even harder, the faster Harry slammed into her. His balls cracked up against her warm and wanton flesh. Harry pulled Dinah in and sucked on her neck.  
  
Every single movement, and Harry brought Dinah closer to that simple point of release. Her tightening made Harry’s balls flare up.  
  
Three, four, orgasms in succession, and Dinah hoped that the pleasure train would not end. She danced a finger down Harry’s neck and the horniness flaring through her body, it only accelerated with each passing moment.  
  
She let go of Harry with one more explosive orgasm and Harry came alongside with her, sending load after laod of seed splattering deep into her warm depths.  
  
Harry slid out of Dinah’s pussy and into Karen’s mouth. As always, those ruby red lips did a pretty good job at reviving him.  
  
“Damn, Karen!” Harry groaned.  
  
Karen sucked Harry vigorously, smiling through the blowjob. Being a woman of many talents, she knew exactly how to revive Harry.  
  
Diana crawled between Dinah’s thighs and ate her wet pussy out. Turnabout had been fair play and besides, with the gift Harry left behind, Diana found it rude not to indulge.  
  
Harry’s inflamed organ came close to spurting into Karen’s mouth. Those blue eyes dared Harry to keep his orgasm at bay. Harry clutched the back of Karen’s head, sliding in and sliding out, mouth fucking this beautiful woman until her lips flared up.  
  
She released Harry, and squeezed him.  
  
“We’re ready to have fun now, aren’t we?” Karen asked.  
  
The buxom blonde squeezed Harry’s manhood and climbed atop of it. She tensed around Harry, rubbing him up down. She broke out into a smile.  
  
“You would like my tight pussy now, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Karen ground up and down against Harry, every inch of her flesh burning up. For a moment, Karen lowered Harry’s face into her chest and caused him to go down on her wonderful, perfect tits. Sucking them extremely hard.  
  
“But, I’m more of the main event,” Karen said. “And I can outwait those two for this cock...but Diana looks like she’s burning up for it.”  
  
Harry eyed Diana’s wet pussy and suspected that Karen was completely right. He climbed into position behind Dinaa and aimed his rod into her.  
  
The not too unfamiliar and very much not unwelcomed sensation of Harry behind her sent Diana to life. Harry grabbed onto her tightly.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you, Princess.”  
  
The state of Diana’s pussy showed Harry she welcomed Harry’s invasion. Harry lined up, manhood primed and sank down into Diana from behind.  
  
Twelve inches of powerful penis slammed deep into Diana from behind, stretching out her womanhood. Those big bloated balls cracked down onto her. Diana’s insides turned molten.  
  
“Don’t forget me,” Dinah said.  
  
Diana returned to licking Dinah out, upon Harry’s rapid fire plunges into her. Harry squeezed Diana’s ass, spanked it, and released it with fluid thrusts.  
  
Harry clutched onto Diana to deepen the thrusts. All of them buried into Diana’s tight pussy from behind, making the woman stretch out.  
  
Dinah almost screamed. Karen flew over, and put a hand on Dinah’s mouth.  
  
“Let’s see if we can put that loud mouth to a better use.”  
  
Karen’s grin widened when sinking down onto Dinah’s beautiful mouth. Instantly, Dinah’s warm mouth choked on Karen’s wet pussy. Her wet lips pressed down onto Dinah’s warm mouth. Those vibrations from a near Canary cry blocked and spilled into Karen’s pussy, to result in the world’s best vibrator.  
  
Being gagged in such a sexy way flared up Dinah into a heated rise. She squirted into Diana’s mouth, who licked her out very much.  
  
Harry enjoyed Diana and Karen both getting a rise out of Dinah in different ways. Being the back of this chain of pleasure made Harry smile. The visions of the sexy times these lovely ladies in the League must have had, caused Harry to break into a smile.  
  
Those hands pressed against Diana’s tight ass and made her just break out into a cry of pleasure.  
  
The faster cranking on Diana’s tight ass brought Harry perilously close to his edge. Attempts to hang on, to enjoy every last minute of Diana. The tight walls closed down and threatened to make Harry cum. But, Diana was going to cum first and multiple times.  
  
Harry squeezed Diana’s juicy butt cheeks and made her cry out into Dinah’s pussy. The small flood and then explosion of juices onto Harry’s manhood made him drive deeper into Diana, stuffing her completely full.  
  
Dinah moaned out into Karen’s pussy from the explosion. And Karen very vocally came from what Dinah did to her.  
  
All three women coming at the same time made Harry want to join them. Those balls ached and demanded release. Diana appeared to know this, given how warm she clamped down onto him in an attempt to drag every single last drop of them.  
  
“Oh, Diana,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry came deep into Diana with dose after dose of hot juicy cum. The insides of Diana’s walls painted white. Diana’s tightening loins made Harry’s nerve endings shoot on fire, with more cum exploding into her body than ever before.  
  
He shuddered out to a stop, a long and hard stop, vigorously plunging into Diana.  
  
After pulling away, Harry came face to cock with Karen. With Karen’s hand wrapped around the base. Those eyes burned with lust. No matter what, Harry doubted he could resist what Karen is about to do.  
  
“Looks like someone wants to play,” Karen breathed on Harry’s erect member.  
  
Karen aggressively licked Harry with fire burning through her lustful eyes. Every inch of his manhood tingled and Karen got him as hard as could be. A super hard cock for her super wet and warm pussy, perfect, just perfect. Karen climbed onto Harry’s lap, nuzzling against him.  
  
“Oh, I’m ready for you,” Karen said. “Aren’t you?”  
  
“Always,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Mmm, that’s what I want to hear,” Karen said.  
  
The nails digging into Harry’s shoulder put Karen into position. The two pressed buxom chest to muscular chest. Karen’s eyes flared up when her legs spread to either side. Her wet crevice lined up for Harry’s woman tamer. It certainly did make her wild.  
  
Karen smiled, and prepared to indulge in her addiction. But, to be fair, it was an addiction that many women shared, so no one could fault her.  
  
The rock hard rod lined up for Karen’s scorching womanhood. It eased inside of Karen, the wet folds practically gobbling up Harry with each move. Her legs tightened around Harry and Karen let out a very intense breath.  
  
“Feels so good!” Karen called with lust burning through her voice.  
  
Never a better feeling than to bring in some stiff cock. It took a moment before Karen rode him. Every slap of her wet thighs made Karen lustfully purr in Harry’s ear. Harry’s hands took a guided tour of her body, and Karen made a good breath.  
  
The tight and powerful pussy used contractions to make Harry almost flare up in lust. Harry deepened into Karen, burying into her and then pulling out. His big balls slapped down onto her wet thighs, firmly lighting up her body.  
  
Dinah and Diana crawled towards each other, finding the other.  A heated makeout session scorches up the night and increases the encounter between the two of them. So much lust is felt and shared. Diana wrapped an arm tighter around Diana.  
  
With Karen riding Harry, he decided to make his move. Stretching his mind, Harry focused on Diana and Dinah’s clits, to inflame them with even more lust. One would argue if that was truly possible. A light blast of magic and the screams proved to Harry that it was more than possible.  
  
Harry’s presence stretched far to blast pleasure jolts through them. Diana and Dinah screamed in time with the rubbing together of their inflamed gorins. They wanted so much pleasure.  
  
As beautiful as Dinah and Dinah are, Harry focused on one thing. Namely Karen bouncing up and down. Those breasts lingering closer towards Harry’s face. Karen’s eyes met his and she licked her lips, breathing in. Karen swirled her tongue into her mouth to simulate the sucking of the cock.  
  
The vision of Karen sent Harry almost over the edge. Very nearly over the edge. Something which Karen noticed and flashed a dirty smile at Harry because.  
  
“I know you want to cum. And I know I want you to cum. I know those big bloated balls, they must be getting big and heavy now.”  
  
Karen purred in Harry’s ear. The woman was just too sexual to resist. Then again, Karen had always been a subject of Harry’s lust.  
  
“Not until I’ve had my fun.”  
  
“Oh, have we just barely started?”  
  
Harry touched Karen’s breasts and sent electricity through her body. Oh, Harry showed her for sure. Harry’s skilled hands mapped a course on all of Karen’s hot pleasure points. He squeezed Karen’s chest and released them making her pillows bounce up and down.  
  
The flood of juices coated Harry’s tool. Ooh, she was so sexual, so good, so delicious. Harry palmed Karen’s tits and lit her on fire.  
  
Karen dripped wet like no one’s business. Her hole opened up and Harry could hardly hold back from fucking it. Karen encouraged her young lover, with so many moans, so many clenches. So many times where Karen closed and opened up around him.  
  
The second Harry’s fingers went behind Karen, she almost sank into a fit of lust.  
  
“Touch me again,” Karen said. “Grope that ass! It was meant for grabbing.”  
  
Harry worshipped Karen’s overlooked ass. Those fingers squeezed down around Karen and released them. Those ass cheeks felt amazing underneath Harry’s groping hands.  
  
The warm breasts pressed against Harry’s face. It would be rude if Harry did not bury his face in them. Which he did, going to town on Karen, sucking away at her succulent breasts.  
  
Karen encouraged Harry to edge further to the end. She clamped down onto him and pushed him.  
  
“I still want you to cum,” Karen panted. “The good thing is you’re recharge soon enough..and we can have even more fun...and it looks like Diana and Dinah are having some fun.”  
  
Diana bound over the bed and being drilled with a strap on form behind from Dinah drove Karen closer to the point of release. She casually positioned Harry to watch the show.  
  
The screams from the Amazon escalated through the room, at the touches the Stunning Siren lavished upon her body. Dinah hit all of Diana’s buttons. The strap on drove faster into Diana from behind.  
  
“Let it go,” Dinah said.  
  
The two explode on each other, cumming together. Diana squeezed the toy and Dinah squeezed Diana’s ass in response. The two shared their indulgence in each other.  
  
Harry made Karen cry out for his cum. The flare of his balls almost came to a fever pitch. One more squeeze and Karen would have what she wanted.  
  
The flood erupted inside Karen and coated every single inch of her. Harry molested Karen’s body and she happily complied when Harry touched her. Tingles exploded through her body.  
  
Then, a more powerful orgasm then before hit as Harry halfway filled Karen or halfway emptied himself. It made Karen think that he had been holding her back, this entire time. Each deep breath came from Karen when she breathed.  
  
Beautiful, simply beautiful.  
  
The minute Karen finished milking Harry, she pulled off and gave him a kiss. The two played a game of tonsil tennis before Karen extracted herself away.  
  
Dinah came up from Diana at the same time. After removing her cock, Karen greedily took it.  
  
Karen sucked Diana’s juices off of Dinah’s strap on cock. All while maintaining eye contact with Harry.  
  
“I’m ready for more.”  
  
Another one of the beautiful women got Harry’s attention. And it would be rude to ignore her.  
  
Dinah crawled over onto Harry and clutched his cock. The long and powerful stroking continued, with Harry’s manhood bulging. Then Dinah leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
The two made out aggressively with each other. Dinah’s tongue tried to force completely down Harry’s throat. Harry showed where the true power would lie.  
  
Harry set up Dinah into the proper position to enjoy the show. The show happened to be Diana and Karen entering a very steamy session with each other. Harry rolled a hand down Dinah’s body and kissed her shoulder. She sat on his lap, the rod about nearing her pussy.  
  
A hand claps over Dinah’s mouth and prevented her from crying out in pleasure. Harry pushed down into her, stretching her warm pussy completely out. Dinah bit on her lip, and could barely hold back. She nearly lost all sense of herself, rising and dropping upon Harry.  
  
The minute they settled into this rhythm, Dinah’s chest inhaled and exhaled. Harry grabbed said chest, milking and squeezing her breasts.  
  
Harry measured strokes, balls smacking down against Dinah’s warm thighs. Two, three, kisses fired down Dinah’s neck and pulled out.  
  
“Feels good,” Harry said.  
  
The gorgeous crime fighter knew what was happening now. She could hardly hold back her lust for the man. Those big heavy sacs showed Dinah one thing.  
  
He had a load for Dinah, ready and willing to go. Dinah groaned, eyes fluttering. Harry’s hands ghosted over her body and squeezed her nipples. Those stiff nipples extended with Harry proceeded to milk Dinah’s nipples, and hard.  
  
Off to the side, Karen, using the strap on from earlier, stuffed Diana full. Diana clutched down onto Karen’s thigh and pulled away, moaning in intensity. She rode her lover with increased intensity.  
  
Karen mirrored Harry’s motions with Diana. Both Diana and Dinah bouncing up and down, mirrored to each other, allured anyone who would lock eyes with them.  
  
Diana and Dinah’s eyes blazed over with lust. The ministrations and the penetrations of their partners sent them closer and closer to the edge of everything.  
  
Karen creamed herself all over Diana. Oh, the juices just mixed between the two of them, in one of the most alluring and sexy meetings possible.  
  
Harry wore out Dinah with faster thrusts. The slap, slap, slap of tender flesh just escalated. Harry sized up, the orgasm reaching and building.  
  
But, first, Harry needed to feel Dinah.  
  
“Ooooh!” Dinah cooed through his hand.  
  
The number of times Harry made Dinah cum before the finish made Harry tingle. Her juices saturated Harry’s crotch and made him rise further.  
  
“My turn,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah closed down onto Harry, longing for him to spill every last drop of seed into her. Harry buried back and forth, sliding into her body until he launched blast after blast of sticky seed inside of her, draining every last drop possible into her body.  
  
The stunning siren came with Harry.  
  
A sticky cream pie fired into Dinah, coating her pussy with Harry’s thick batter. Harry slid back into her, sliding into her body.  
  
Harry pulled out and left Dinah breathing heavily. She slumped down onto the bed, in time to see two hungry women crawl over.  
  
“Oh, we better clean that mess up,” Karen said.  
  
“Certainly,” Diana said.  
  
Diana and Karen cleaned Harry’s gift out of Dinah in turn with vigorous licks. All while locking their eyes onto Harry, making his hard pole throb. They knew exactly how to push Harry’s buttons.  
  
After finishing Dinah off with their tongues, Diana and Karen moved their way over to Harry. They smiled with Karen giving Harry’s balls a squeeze and Diana giving Harry’s throbbing cock a long kiss.  
  
Without any shame, Diana and Karen turned their attention to Harry and worshipped his pole. The two women did a good job in covering every inch, close to a foot, if not slightly over. Of course, measurements hardly mattered, when two women did a pretty good job.  
  
With a slight movement, Harry stretched further than he should and stuffed Diana and Karen with his fingers. They locked onto him, eyes glazed over, pleasure shooting through their tight bodies.  
  
The fast blur of Harry’s fingers lit Diana up, just as much as anything. Her pussy, oh her pussy almost set on fire.  
  
Karen received more of the same as well, knowing that the true power lied in Harry’s fingers which did its delicate dance.  
  
Harry finger banged Power Girl and Wonder Woman to completion. The minute he pulled from them, he sent them to leak.  
  
“How are you doing?” Harry asked.  
  
Diana closed her eyes, never felt better. The minute Diana opened her eyes and looked at Karen, she could see how the feeling was mutual. The two smiled hotly and tried to figure out their next move  
  
It was a race to see who would get a piece of their Superman next. Diana nudged Karen out of the way and threw herself at Harry.  
  
Harry stopped Diana and pushed her back on the bed. The Amazon’s pretty pussy spread out and Harry lined up for her. She grabbed onto the back of Harry’s neck, eyes locked onto him. The demand, the need in her eyes. Harry lined up and slammed into her.  
  
The Amazon’s cries increased in frequency. Harry did a good job in pounding her into the bed ,giving her what Diana needed. And an even better job in stroking Diana’s tits, and then moving in to feel up her legs.  
  
Karen took the consolation prize of Diana’s tongue. That warm pussy rolled up and down as Karen rode Diana’s warm mouth.  
  
The Kryptonian felt pleasure at the tongue of the Amazon. Harry slowed down at what he was doing to really bask in the moment. Karen rising up and sinking down, her breasts dancing for him. Tantalizing, almost as much as Diana clamping down onto him.  
  
Then again, comparing the two sensations were hard to do. They were both lovely. And Karen practically stuck her chest over, begging to be touched. Harry leaned in and grabbed her chest.  
  
Harry squeezed Karen’s breasts with each slam into Diana. The dancing of Harry’s fingers over her sent a flare over her.  
  
“So hot,” Harry said. “We could do this all night without being bored.”  
  
Karen would have to agree with Harry. Lust and jealousy hit Karen all at once. She longed for Harry’s manhood deep inside of her. Diana’s tongue, nice and all, paled in comparison to the flesh and blood cock. Karen hungrily watched her addiction.  
  
The need increased and Karen’s lust increased with it. Every now and then, Diana hit a point which distracted Karen, only for seconds.  
  
Of course, it was also tempting to tie up Diana and Dinah and monopolize Harry’s cock and cum. It would be the easiest thing in the world. Tie up an Amazon and they are submissive as hell.  
  
Karen decided to be nice. She waited for Diana to finish. The ripple of that gorgeous body called Karen on even more. Harry’s hips slammed down into her, and stretched out Diana’s wet pussy.  
  
For a second, Karen sensed the imprint of Harry’s cock in her. But, it just made her long and lust for it even more.  
  
Harry finished off Diana, slowly down a little bit. He pulled out of Diana, slowly, making Karen quiver in anticipation. Seconds might as well have been hours for how much Harry milked his movements.  
  
To be honest, Karen would have rather milked his cock. Her pussy dripped and ached, longing hitting her all over.  
  
And eventually, Harry backed Karen into the headboard and worked the busty Kryptonian over. , Finally, finally, Harry was back into her, with Diana and Dinah off to the side.  
  
Sure, they would figure in, but Karen was going to hang onto Harry for as long as possible.  
  
Over and over again throughout the night, until he put all three of these lovely ladies to sleep. They gave him a good fight, a nice and long fight.  
  
Given how fit all three of them, Harry settled in for a very long night. And when it seemed two were out, one recovered, and prepared for another helping of Harry. They most certainly took up a lot of time.  
  
Thankfully, with Harry’s growing collective, he had ways to prevent too much time for being burned. And he thought thought was the best time to test it out.  
  
The time dilation fields worked very well to Harry’s advantage, to prolong the pleasure. Every sixty seconds outside of the room equaled sixty minutes. Harry figured there would more possibilities than just sex as well.  
  
Still, given how divided Harry’s focus could be during sex, it would be the perfect venue to test the spells. He thought, while burying into Karen as she pressed chest first against the headboard, the test run for the fields were impressive.  
  
That final moment of release when Harry laid in a tangled body of sexy heroines made things that much sweeter. And only twelve minutes passed on the outside, as opposed to the twelve hour long orgy in the bubble.  
 **To Be Continued with Two New Chapters(46 and 47) on April 15th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock**


	46. Chapter 46(4/15/2019 Update 1 of 2)

Part One of a Two Part Arc On Posted on April 15th, 2019.  
  
 **Chapter Forty-Six:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**The week after their encounter with the pesky fifth-dimensional imp, the various members of the team decided to head to the Cave for a bit of bonding time. Namely, the two newest members of the Team, Sara Lance and Zatanna Zatara or White Canary and Zatanna. Most of the team just chilled and waited to see what would happen next.  
  
There was a motive of them being here other than just hanging out. Batman hinted there would be a special mission for them, hence the entire team was there. The only four members who were up and about were Zatanna, Sara, Harry, and Donna. With Donna and Sara surrounding each other in a friendly sparring match, and Harry and Zatanna working on a rune crafting circle, trying to piece together something that would protect the members of the Team.  
  
Sara threw hands with Donna. Donna held back just a little bit, but not enough. Still, Sara worked a little bit of a sweat up and she loved it. She fired some kicks at Donna, who dodged each and every one of them. She came back, knocking Sara back a few feet.  
  
“Well, I can see that your skills run in the family,” Sara said.  
  
Donna’s punch had been caught in an armbar. The strength of the Amazon made it very difficult for Sara to wrestle Donna to the ground. However, she managed to give a pretty good go at it all things considered. Donna twisted out of it.  
  
“I was about to say the same about you.”  
  
The two fired punches with each other, Whitney, Helena, and Mareena pausing long enough from their leisure time to watch the show and it was a hell of a nice show.  
  
The Amazon kept Sara on her toes, and she loved that. To be honest, there were times where Sara did not expect to be a part of this team, but she embraced it the moment that she joined said team.  
  
“Careful.”  
  
Harry and Zatanna worked around the room, and created a rune circle. Harry talked to Mera, and she thought the idea would feasible. Although this particular clunky prototype left a whole lot to be desired. Harry pressed his finger against the barrier and a couple of sparks of light emitted from his finger when he traced patterns around it.  
  
Each rune required Harry to drop it individually. With Zatanna tracing back over them to make sure they were solidified.  
  
Zatanna carefully circled around to check Harry’s runes. She could not help to be pleased at her handiwork. Zatanna stopped at the edge of the room.  
  
“It should work,” Zatanna said.  
  
“It should,” Harry agreed. “I thought about drawing the runes on my body, but I don’t think that’s going to work too well.”  
  
“No, I don’t think that it would be a good idea,” Zatanna grimly agreed. “Dad’s told me so many horror stories about misapplied protective runes. Namely the protection being too snug and crushing a person’s lungs. Best to do it on stones, much safer that way.”  
  
It would be ill-advisable to put the Runes on his body for so many reasons. Harry paused and looked it over. It would be difficult to move onto the field.  
  
If they could only make the barrier portable. Harry supposed it would be the next step, to shrink it down, and test to see if the charms held themselves. They should in theory, but magic and theory, they tended to be very big problems.  
  
“Well, I believe everything is in line for the first test,” Zatanna said. “The main question is...should I stand in the middle of the circle or do you want to do it?”  
  
The doors of the caves opened up. Batman, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, and Caitlin Fairchild entered the lab. They were carrying several boxes between them all. The boxes caught the attention of the various team members, including the ones on the couch.  
  
To be fair, Batman told them to be here, for this team meeting and there they were.  
  
When the League was together in full force, The Team knew that it was big.  
  
“So, what’s in the boxes?” Whitney asked.  
  
“In a moment,” Batman said. “It may take your training to the next level..”  
  
Batman would be more than ready to tell them all too soon. Although given the fact Caitlin was here, Harry had a pretty good idea. He was intrigued and also wondered if the Team would be quite ready for something like this.

* * *

  
  
“This state of the art training simulator is a project that I’ve been discussing with Fairchild, and she’s agreed to help me duplicate it,” Batman said. “It is to help work the team through several scenarios. One of these scenarios is how you would react, if all had been lost.”  
  
The worst case scenario, oh Harry hated the worst case scenario. The fact all of the Earth was doomed. No matter what they did, things got worse.  
  
“Wait, how does something like that work?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Your subconscious mind knows that you’re in a simulation,” Caitlin explained. “But your conscious mind plays out the scenario.”  
  
“And there aren’t any problems with something like this, right?” Artemis asked. “Because, I don’t want my brain to be trapped in a computer forever.”  
  
“Nothing like that,” Caitlin said. “It is perfectly safe. There’s a failsafe where if the simulation over stimulates your minds, you will be booted out.”  
  
Harry understand precisely what they were doing. Rumors were everywhere that the League were hitting up new recruits. This was the League’s way of testing to see if the rest of the team was up to snuff. He really wished Batman had come out and said it, but Batman had never come out and said things like this.  
  
“It’s not too different from the simulations you underwent at Cadmus,” Caitlin reminded Harry.  
  
Harry had his misgivings, but nodded.  
  
“The exercise is optional, but recommended,” Batman chimed in.  
  
“Do not make you think that we’re pressuring you into it,” J’onn said.  
  
“Well, I say we go for it, if it’s perfectly safe,” Mareena said.  
  
“I really want to see how this works,” Helena said.  
  
“It might be interesting,” M’gann said.  
  
Several nods followed, and they all turned to Harry, who offered his consent with a stiff nod of his own.  
  
If the rest of the team was okay with it, then Harry was all in. If anything else, Harry knew what to do if the simulation took a turn for the ugly.  And knew what he could do lead these ladies out of it.  
  
Caitlin motioned for Harry to come with her over to the side. Harry followed, and Claire stood off, frowning at him.  
  
“If you don’t want to do this, everyone will understand,” Claire told him.  
  
“Actually, if the rest of the team does this, then it will be safer if Harry’s inside,” Caitlin said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Claire asked.  
  
Oh, it was a bit hard for Caitlin to explain this particular situation to Claire. Especially when she had the most misgivings of the League members here about putting the Team through this particular simulation. She really hoped to convey to Claire that everything was fine.  
  
“Harry will be able to access the failsafe and get the team out of trouble should there be trouble,” Caitlin said. “You will be in more control of the simulations than you were at Cadmus...when someone had to pull you out.”  
  
Harry responded with a nod, realizing he would have more control than the other stimulations. He gave Claire a reassuring smile.  
  
“It will be fine,” Harry said. “I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“I know,” Claire said. “But, at the first sign of trouble, pull them out.”  
  
Harry clapped a hand on Claire’s shoulder, indicating it’s okay. Leading by example, Harry laid down on the table, where Diana gently hooked him into the simulation. The tingle of Harry’s mind about ready to enter an entirely new world.  
  
As long as this was not a magical school with a slight Dickens fetish, Harry had no problems in entering the virtual world yet again.  
  
Claire watched them enter the simulation. The entire team hooked into the matrix, into the machine, with flashes of light emitting from them.  
  
“They’ll be fine,” Batman said.  
  
“Harry can pull them out,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Yes, and we’ll be here to monitor them if everything goes wrong,” J’onn said.  
  
Caitlin hoped to appease them, but she did hope that the modifications would not be a problem.  
  
“I tested it,” Batman said. “On my own.”  
  
“No problems?” Wonder Woman asked.  
  
“No,” Batman responded. “It ran fine.”  
  
Regardless, the moment when full team hit a problem they would be pulled out. Every single life sign of the team member registered as clear.  
  
All they could do was wait.

* * *

  
  
  
Harry joined Sara, Donna, Zatanna, Megan, Mareena, Whitney, Helena, and Artemis on the ground in the Cave, everything seemed like a normal day, as if they were awaiting their mission from Batman.  
  
The image of Iris West-Allen popped on the television screen.  
  
“The Earth is being invaded by hostile alien forces,” Iris said. “We urge the public to stay indoors at all costs. Several governments around the world have deployed emergency measures to take down the hostile threats….but….”  
  
On the sidewalk, a group full of civilians ended up being wiped out in a beam of light. They burned right before the horrified eyes of the team. Simulation or not, seeing people just get taken out like that, and being helpless to stop it was awful.  
  
“Cat, Cat, what’s the situation in Metropolis?” Iris asked.  
  
“The Daily Planet has just been destroyed!” Cat yelled. “Members of the League are here, getting civilians out of harm’s way.”  
  
The images of the alien ships bombarding Earth’s surface faced on the screen . The people in there, did not have a chance.  
  
Several members of the Justice League appeared on the scene to get civilians out of harm’s way. Among them, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. The screaming civilians got only louder as the danger increased.  
  
“We have to do something,” Mareena said.  
  
“Stay in the cave,” Batman said over the radio. “You are our last line of defense should the League fail.”  
  
Mareena’s eyes shifted on instinct when the beam closed in on her father. Right before their very eyes, Aquaman had been destroyed. Mareena tried to remain calm over the face of certain fire. Helena put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Sorry,” Helena said.  
  
More blasts vaporized the League members. The duo of Green Arrow and Green Lantern barely had a prayer against the attacks. Screams echoed, the more the various members of the League got blasted.  
  
Black Canary jumped into battle and sent a Canary Cry at the bottom of the ship. The ship, only got knocked back a few seconds.  
  
Bright red light emerged from the screen. We could hear the screams of the reporting Cat Grant. The bubbles hit Black Canary and ripped her apart in no time flat.  
  
“Oh, please be a teleporter!” Sara screamed.  
  
Harry put an arm around Sara to pull her in close. They could not watch it, Batman’s orders telling them to stay put. Still, the more Harry’s hands shook, the more that he had to be out there, although to do what, Harry could not be for sure.  
  
“It’s just like that...destroyed just like that,” Artemis said.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yes, Karen,” Harry said.  
  
“Supergirl, Superwoman, and I are heading towards the central ship,” Power Girl said. “If we fail, we’re the last line of defense for this world.”  
  
Harry nodded, reminding himself that this was only a training simulation. With the emotions of his team so raw, Harry found himself struggling to remember that particular point.  
  
On the screen Supergirl, Superwoman, and Power Girl all flew at the bottom of the ship. Everyone in the team sat on pins and needles.  
  
“If anyone can stop it, they can, right?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“They should be able to,” Helena said.  
  
The trio of Kryptonians made their way to the ship to ramp up the tension with the entire group. The bubbles of the ship emitted, and launched directly at the Kryptonian trio, frying them the second they hit the underside of the ship.  
  
Harry almost flew up to the air, but stopped.  
  
“Batman?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel are with me, we’re going to attack one more time,” Batman said. “Should we fail, it will be down to the team. You’re our last hope.”  
  
“Plan B,” Helena said.  
  
Plan B, the worst place to be in the world. The feed swiped to Iris who continued to report. Suddenly, several more ships closed in. In a flash, Iris changed into her superhero identity, consequences be damned. The Fastest Woman Alive zipped across to engage the ships.  
  
For a brief second, Iris appeared to put a dent to the ships. That moment of hope and that fleeting second faded in an instance from the ship bombarding Iris with everything that it had and sending her crashing down to the ground.  
  
Everything hit them suddenly, with great horror. Whitney watched her aunt be burned to a crisp on the scene. Images of the previous Flash vaporizing before her eyes and Whitney being too fast to stop Barry from being destroyed.  
  
Whitney was too shocked to even scream in response. She collapsed to the ground and breathed in, almost sobbing.  
  
Harry helped Whitney up off of the ground, as she clutched Harry. Harry put his hand around her.  
  
“Anyone out there?”  
  
“I….I am,” Overwatch said shakily. “But, I don’t think no one out there is except you guys. And that means things are getting back.”  
  
Felicity seemed about ready to crack. Given that she lost several friends already, Harry could see why.  
  
“If the rest of the League is out, then it’s up to us,” Harry said.  
  
“Let’s go,” Helena said.  
  
Mareena’s head snapped up and she nodded. Her father dead, and that was not telling what the state of Atlantis would be after all of this  
  
They all left the cave, businesslike despite the horrific visuals which still flashed through their eyes. Harry closed his eyes, being strong.  
  
The minute Harry sensed the entire team get too affected by this, he was pulling them out. So far they held up, being strong as they were.

* * *

  
  
  
The Team moved out into the city. To say the situation had been dire would be an understatement. The cries of several children pulled them into the scene.  
  
Mareena assisted two of the cowering children out of the hole. One of them looked absolutely terrified at the entire situation. Aliens invaded.  
  
“I want my Mommy!” one of the girls yelled.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, we’ll find her,” Aquagirl said.  
  
The smoking craters which lined across the ground painted an extremely grim picture of what they were dealing with. Harry took a few seconds study the scene, and he was not the only one. Whitney and Helena crouched down on the ground.  
  
“Scorch marks here and here,” Kid Flash said. “Like nothing that I’ve ever seen before.”  
  
“Well, those ships...they were awful,” Miss Martian said finally speaking up. “The way they just took out the League.”  
  
“I haven’t been able to get in touch with anyone,” Overwatch said. “They’re gone….all gone….the ships just blew up Happy Harbor.”  
  
“No,” Miss Martian softly said.  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
It was lucky they got out of the cave when they did. Not so lucky because of the innocent people, potentially some of their school friends caught in the crossfire. Donna clutched onto Harry’s arm.  
  
“Let’s move,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis and Sara covered the rest of the team when they looked around. In an attempt to find them, and stop the alien ship at the source.  
  
“I don’t be the one to bring this up,” Whitney said. “How...how are we going to...stop ships when the strongest hitters in the League aren’t going to put a dent in it?”  
  
“Guys, I have more bad news,” Overwatch said somberly.  
  
Harry held up a hand to quiet the team.  
  
“Yes, Overwatch….”  
  
“Some of the ships they’re heading to the Arctic,” Overwatch said. “But, the only thing up there is...oh no….”  
  
“Weapons that might be able to stop them,” Harry said. “The Fortress...of course.”  
  
“Have you ever been inside?” Helena asked.  
  
“No, but now’s the best time,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait...no...they’re right outside of my window….ahhhh!” Overwatch yelled.  
  
The screams echoed which caused Harry and the rest of the team to tense up. Then the line went dead. M’gann’s closed out and tried to reach out for a mind off in Overwatch’s normal post in Star City. She snapped back, and broke out into a sigh.  
  
No sound,  no response, nothing at all.  
  
“I’m heading to the Fortress myself,” Harry said.  
  
M’gann put her hand on Harry’s shoulder to forestall that plan.  
  
“No, we have to stick together,” she said.  
  
“M’gann’s right,” Mareena said. “There’s strength in numbers.”  
  
“Stronger together,” Harry muttered. “Yes, I know.”  
  
The entire team scrambled to the Bioship. So far, no outward signs that they were succumbing to the simulation. The failsafe was just in Harry’s reach, all he had to do.  
  
For some reason, an unsettling chill erupted over Harry’s spine and he doubted that it had anything to do with the Arctic breeze.

* * *

  
  
The trip to the Fortress passed in completely silence. They had been in numb shot. M’gann landed the bioship. She walked out, with Harry following her. And then Artemis, Zatanna, Sara, Mareena, Helena, Whitney, and Donna all came behind her.  
  
“How do you get in?” Donna asked.  
  
“Anyone from the House of El can enter,” Harry said. “But, this is not the circumstances that I expected to meet my….”  
  
Harry created a protective shield around all of the Team just seconds before it blasted them. The firing grew more intense. Harry muttering something underneath his breath and teleported them.  
  
“We didn’t make it in time,” Helena said.  
  
“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Whitney said. “That big ship, it’s sent down a lot of attack drones.”  
  
The alien attack drones surrounding the Fortress flashed beams of light. So far, the Fortress’s defenses held up, but for how long?”  
  
Harry heated up his hand and blasted the underside of the drones. Zatanna smashed them together and White Canary sent a Canary Cry. And then Artemis fired off several arrows, triggering the drones.  
  
The attacks got the drones attention away from the Fortress.  
  
“Hit it with everything you can!” Aquagirl yelled. “NOW!”  
  
Robin, Aquagirl, Zatanna, and Kid Flash hit the ships from one side. The constant bombardment managed to back off the smaller drones. Giving them some hope that they might win this battle today.  
  
White Canary, Superman, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Wondergirl took their best shot slamming the ship from the other side. Some pretty heavy hitters and strikes it it. Wondergirl jumped off of the drones and managed to trick one drone into firing at the other.  
  
Everything just hit them all at once. Harry barely held up his shield and caused large blocks of ice to fly at the ships, smashing down on them. M’gann assisted him in redirecting the assaults. From the other end, Mareena rose up to pull the ships into the frozen armor.  
  
Separated from the rest of her team, Artemis rapid-fired her arrows, pinging them across the surface.  
  
The exploding arrows barely scratched the paint job. Suddenly, one of the drones dropped a large cylinder like object on the ground.  
  
Artemis vaulted over to get a closer look.  
  
“Artemis wait!” Whitney yelled.  
  
She rushed at the speed of light to pull Artemis away from the egg. However, the beam of light was not enough, as it vaporized Artemis right before their very eyes.  
  
M’gann screamed out to grab at Artemis. Only a pair of strong hands prevented M’gann from jumping onto it.  
  
“Stick with the mission!” Harry yelled. “She’s been sent to the void!”  
  
Harry and Donna wrestled M’gann out of the way, too late to do anything. M’gann almost collapsed, breathing in heavily.  
  
Well, thankfully the failsafe would have activated for Artemis at the very least. M’gann broke down and her subconscious mind struck Harry.  
  
Wait, she should have realized deep down that Artemis’s death was fake, right?

* * *

  
  
“Press forward,” Harry grumbled.  
  
The throbbing pain in the back of Harry’s head distracted him for a moment. Something was wrong, something was not as it should be. Harry could not tell what this was, but he was pretty sure that something had gone wrong.  
  
‘Failsafe, failsafe,’ Harry thought. ‘Did someone move it?’  
  
The faceless figures appeared from the shadows. The feeling of mortal dread Harry experienced earlier only increased. The figures were white, grotesque, and moved towards M’gann. More ships came from space, and if Harry had to guess, they had more of these creatures on them.  
  
“NO!” M’gann yelled. “It can’t be you!”  
  
M’gann’s eyes glowed with her smashing the ships together. M’gann slipped into her own world. Harry could not reach her at this point.  
  
‘M’gann, listen to me...this is a simulation, you’re blocking the failsafe,’ Harry thought.  
  
However, a pulse of M’gann’s mind knocked Harry out and caused him to get a nose bleed. The minute Harry tried harder, the harder M’gann pushed him out.  
  
“Harry?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Zatanna, we’re in a simulation you got to help me break into M’gann’s mind to remind her of that,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, I’m on it,” Zatanna said.  
  
For a second, Harry thought sanity and clarity finally won the day.  
  
“eirraB!” Zatanna yelled.  
  
The barrier popped up, with Mareena reinforcing it. Harry realized that Zatanna heard something else other than what he consciously said. Which meant the rest of the team were deeper into the simulation.  
  
“I don’t know how long this is going to hold!” Zatanna yelled.  
  
The ships and the figures just kept coming. With the team losing so much ground it was almost obscene.  
  
Sara launched a Canary Cry at the ship. The ship came down onto her and Sara vanished in a rage.  
  
“SARA!” Whitney yelled. “OH, GOD!”  
  
“Whitney, calm down!” Harry yelled. “M’gann’s blocking….”  
  
No one was hearing Harry, which caused him to really lose his shit. Especially given the figures multiplied and came at them.  
  
Zatanna’s force bubble just barely blocks the bombardment. A loud blast of light almost smashed Zatanna, but she put up the shield at the last minute.  
  
Something happened with M’gann losing the plot completely. Harry grabbed M’gann by the shoulders and started to shake her.  
  
It was like Harry was not even there. M’gann’s terror only increased, and the chill spread over them.  
  
“M’Gann, luv, please, work with me,” Harry said. “Artemis and Sara are in the void...but if we don’t unblock the failsafe...they will die. Do you hear me, M’gann? Artemis and Sara will die!”  
  
“I know they’re dead and it’s all my fault,” M’gann said.  
  
“No, they’re not dead, but they will die!” Harry said. “We’re in a simulation….something has gone really wrong!”  
  
Harry attempted to snap her out of it, but she’s paralyzed with fear.  
  
“What are those things?” Donna asked.  
  
“They’re White Martians,” Helena said grimly.  
  
The demons from M’gann’s past turn out to haunt her. And also prevent her from focusing and remembering on the fact that this was a simulation.  
  
“They were not White Martians to begin with though,” Harry said. “They were faceless enemies. We need to work together to get out of here. We need to get out of the simulation.”  
  
Harry’s words fall completely on deaf ears as the entire team was fixated on the Martians who were coming after it.  
  
Sara and Artemis, both gone in an instant, with M’gann trembling. Harry tried to think of another way to see here.  
  
“WE SHOULD GO!” Harry yelled.  
  
Harry could not rip down the walls of the simulation without killing Artemis and Sara. Not that they had much time left.  
  
“M’gann, we have to….M’gann we have to regroup,” Donna said.  
  
“Harry, are you with us?” Helena asked.  
  
“No, because we’re in different pages,” Harry said. “We need to get out of this simulation now!”  
  
“Right, to the ship!” Helena said.  
  
Donna dragged M’gann and Helena dragged Whitney. Zatanna and Mareena bombarded the White Martians.  
  
“Harry, we could use a fire attack,” Mareena said. “Martians hate fire, remember?”  
  
An eruption of fire sent the White Martians scattering, and Harry hoped that seeing them destroyed would snap M’gann out of it. They made their way onto the Bioship, with Harry grabbing her.  
  
“M’gann, M’gann, honey, you need to wake up!” Harry yelled. “This is Har...you need to wake up.”  
  
Harry hates to shake M’gann like this, but she needs to get her head back in the game. However, it was not going to work. M’gann was too deep into her funk and that funk caused the failsafe that Harry needed to be blocked.  
  
“We have to get back to Washington,” Helena said. “The Watchtower...the Hall of Justice, something.”

* * *

  
  
“Hordes of these White Martians, invading Earth, and my daughters don’t have the decency to respond to a simple phone call!” General Sam Lane barked. “Days like this I wish that I was taken out by that damn Amazon!”  
  
Lane paced up and down, anger dancing in his eyes. Lois was right in the thick of the things, and Sam hoped his oldest daughter was not in the Daily Planet building.  
  
“The President’s last order, we’re going to have to carry it out,” Sam said. “May God have mercy on us all if we fail.”  
  
Everything about this invasion drove General Sam Lane up the wall. Aliens, everywhere. It would be a lot easier when they were fighting terrorists, who threatened this great country.  
  
“General, look!”  
  
Despite the grim situation, General Lane cannot help and feel relief at the team coming up around the corner. The young sidekicks of the Justice League, and Superman, appeared around the corner.  
  
“Anything from the League?” Sam asked them.  
  
“No, General, we’re the last heroes out there,”  
  
Mareena leans in to get the word from the General.  
  
“Then, you better hear the latest from me, Aquagirl,” Sam said. “Air Force One has been bombed down, and the President was on it. And now we were supposed to meet with Wade Eiling and his troop, but something happened.”  
  
Situation had gone from bad to worse, very worse as a matter of fact. Sam was not going to mince words.  
  
“I think we’re all fucked,” Sam said. “Unless we can do something.”  
  
“We need to get out of this,” Harry said. “I will get us out of this.”  
  
“Well, hopefully your as super as my daughter says you are,” Sam said.  
  
Washington burned thanks to the White Martian attack. Everything remained hopeless, and Mareena walked closer to the water, which bubbled.  
  
Broken pieces of Atlantis came out of the water, and caused Mareena to break out into a fit of terror. Tula’s body, along with the bodies of several other of her classmates floated.  
  
“Mareena...stay strong,” Harry said.  
  
Harry’s words kept falling on deaf ears, but if he could get through to one team mates, it might be worth it.  
  
Mareena’s eyes flashed onto the woman who rose out of the water. She resembled Mera, but only with Purple Hair, and a demonic look on her face.  
  
“That’s what happens when you grow up weak,” she told Mareena. “You should have been strong...but you got your weakness from your pathetic father. But, that didn’t get him anyway.”  
  
Whitney and Helena grabbed Mareena hard and Mareena’s eyes shifted over. The image of her aunt disappeared, but the wreckage of Atlantis.  
  
“Help, someone help me!”  
  
A screaming child and that caused goosebumps to rise on the back of Kid Flash’s neck.  
  
Kid Flash rushed over to save the child. The blast of light incinerated the child in an instant.  
  
Too slow, too late, much like her teammates, and that shook Whitney to the core. Much like Barry, much like Artemis, she was too fast.  
  
“LISTEN UP EVERYONE! WHAT YOU’RE IN IS A SIMULATION! NONE OF THIS IS REAL! M’GANN BLOCKED THE FAILSAFE! IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, YOU’LL BE ABLE TO HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE! SARA AND ARTEMIS WILL BE DEAD FOR REAL IF YOU DON’T LISTEN!”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“HOW ARE AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU WHEN NONE OF YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I’M SAYING?”  
  
Harry yelled himself hoarse at the team, but no one in the simulation appeared to be reacting. An image of green lights flying towards faceless figures popped up in Harry’s head. Several people screamed, and others laid dead at Harry’s feet.  
  
He warned them, none of them listened. Harry almost broke down, no one in his team had been able to hear a damn word he said.  
  
It hit Harry that something really powerful blocked him from reaching the failsafe. Or rather, blocked M’gann’s subconscious mind.  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
Someone was in the simulation. Someone who should not be in the simulation.

* * *

  
  
The spikes in the vitals made Caitlin think something had gone wrong. The fact Artemis and Sara had gone into such a state and did not spring out to the simulation.  
  
“I don’t understand this,” Caitlin said. “Harry would have pulled them out at the first sign of danger.”  
  
J’onn slumped over, with Wonder Woman, Superwoman, and Batman pulling him up. The Martian’s deep breathing got even more ragged.  
  
“I’m okay, but M’gann is not,” J’onn said. “None of them are...something’s wrong with the simulation.”  
  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Superwoman demanded. “HOW DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM?”  
  
Despite Superman practically shaking her, Caitlin remained cool under the face of fire.  
  
“I don’t know, the simulation never reacted like this,” Caitlin said. “Batman made his modifications, but he assured me that everything worked fine.”  
  
Superman’s accusatory look fell on Batman.  
  
“I ran every test I could,” Batman offered.  
  
“Well, you didn’t test it good enough,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Everyone, just calm down, Artemis and Sara….”  
  
“GET THEM OUT OF THERE!” Superwoman yelled.  
  
“I can’t” Caitlin said. “It’s blocking me from accessing the failsafe from the outside and to unplug the machine...it will kill them all or worse.”  
  
“Worse?” Claire asked.  
  
“Their minds will detach from their bodies,” Caitlin said. “On the outside, they will all be a vegetable.”  
  
“I can’t believe you thought this was a good idea!” Superwoman  shouted at Batman.  
  
“Calm down,” Batman said.  
  
“Don’t you give me that look. You’re not allowed to give me that look. Not now, Bruce!”  
  
J’onn clears his throat, getting their attention.  
  
“We should remain calm...for the sake of our young friends,” J’onn said. “And someone is going to have to go in to save them.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Batman said.  
  
“No, I don’t trust you to do it right,” Superwoman said. “Given how much you messed up the simulation already.”  
  
“It’s going to have to be me anyway,” J’onn said. “This dangerous force...it’s mentally strong and feeding off of M’gann by the moment, her fears. I might be able to break through, but we’re going to have to hurry.”  
  
“Hera help us,” Diana said.  
  
“We’re going to need more than that,” J’onn grimly said.  
  
As much as Diana’s sentiments were appreciated, J’onn feared they were not enough. Batman and Fairchild hooked him up and J’onn slipped into his fictional avatar, hoping that he would not be too badly damaged to do any help.  
  
The chill only increased when J’onn entered the simulation.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47(4/15/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Part Arc First Posted on April 15th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Forty-Seven**  
 ****  
 **  
**Every single attempt to break through to the team has fallen on deaf ears. Harry does not know of anything to do. Every second Artemis and Sara are trapped in the void, they run the risk of serious and last injury. Harry has no idea what the hell to do, especially with M’gann blocking the failsafe and blocking their way out.  
  
Never in Harry’s life has he felt so helpless and unable to do anything. A loud crackle of debris caught Harry’s attention. Another wave of White Martians started to come to them, more dangerous and more prolific than ever.  
  
“Hold the line!” General Lane yelledd  
  
The troops blasted at the White Martians. There was little effect to them. Harry waved his hands and sent another stream of fire at them. However, energy fields erupted around the White Martians, blasting the fire back onto them.  
  
“There’s cannons on the Watchtower that might be able to help us,” Robin said. “We should….”  
  
The never ending wave of White Martians backed the team off. They were not going to make it into the Hall of Justice, not at this rate. The pulse of the team increased, their nerves rising up higher and higher. Every minute ticked past on the clock.  
  
Aquagirl analyzed the scenario around her. As the leader of this team, she knew one thing to to do. To save the world, what was left of it.  
  
“Go!” Aquagirl yelled. “I’ll hold them off!”  
  
The members of the team paused, and Superman motioned for the team to go inside.  
  
“Be careful,” Superman said.  
  
“GO!” Aquagirl yelled.  
  
Superman followed the team forward, to see how the scenario would play out. Aquagirl slammed as hard into the White Martians as humanly possible. They kept pushing and punching through the walls of water. No end in sight for their brutality, just dangerous, dangerous, waves of them kept going forward.  
  
Mareena rose water up from the broken fountain and created a wall which blocked them. At least for the hall.  
  
Harry rushed into the Hall, trying to get the attention of the team.  
  
“Alright, everyone, maybe it’s in the Watchtower!” Harry yelled. “Now that we’re out of here, you need to focus...you need to….”  
  
“Look!” Kid Flash yelled. “Someone’s moving underneath that statue.”  
  
Miss Martian placed a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. She could feel the pulse on the other side of the statue.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
The members of the Team pulled back the statue. It took some doing, but they pulled the statue off, unveiled the buried form of J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter.  
  
“Uncle J’onnn,” M’gann said. “You survived...how?”  
  
J’onn staggered out, clutching his head. The Martian rubbed the back of his head.  
  
“I truly do not remember,” J’onn said. “All I remember is a flash of white light...coldness...and then nothing.”  
  
“Then maybe it was a teleporter of some sort,” Kid Flash said. “Maybe Sara and Artemis did not get vaporized.”  
  
“J’onn, you know this isn’t real,” Harry said.  
  
It appeared for the briefest second that J’onn heard Harry. Then a white glow flickered over his eyes for several minutes.  
  
“I don’t know, the White Martians may have wanted to keep me alive to torment me of the destruction of this planet,” J’onn said. “White Canary, Artemis….Aquagirl...are they….”  
  
“They’re...they’re gone,” Miss Martian said. “Well, Aquagirl’s still fighting outside.”  
  
“Which we should be too,” Wondergirl persisted.  
  
“No,” Superman said. “We need to….”  
  
The loud scream caused M’gann to almost collapse in a fit of madness. There was no question about it. The sounds of fighting stopped outside, and Aquagirl must have fallen. Captured, dead, it was all the same with these savage White Martians. They cared about only one thing, and that was about conquest.  
  
“No, no,” M’gann said.  
  
“Be strong,” Helena said.  
  
Harry decided now was time for drastic action. With a wave of his hands, Harry sent the team flying backwards.  
  
“You won’t listen to me, I’m going to find a way to put a stop to this!” Harry yelled. “Stay here!”  
  
The entire team watched a crazed Harry fly off, breaking away from the others.The barrier refused to break, no matter how hard Zatanna pounded it.  
  
“Okay, why did he lose it?” Wondergirl asked.  
  
“Maybe the pressure of everything caused him to crack,” Robin suggested. “I don’t care what he says, we’re going to have to help him...help him now!”  
  
Miss Martian nodded, and with the help of the damaged Martian Manhunter, they pushed on the defensive barriers which kept them in the Hall of Justice. Something was not right.

* * *

  
  
Sam Lane’s forces fell to the hordes and hoards of White Martian Invaders. There’s no question about it, they have lost, badly. And the White Martians just rubbed it in.  
  
Up in the sky, Superman appeared and slammed down onto the hoards of White Martians. A beam of white hot energy burned them to a crisp. Harry waved his hands and more of the Martians went up in smoke.  
  
One of the troops laid on the ground, with a beam of lighting coming down. Superman flashed over, grabbed the beam, and pushed it up.  
  
Everyone watched in awe as Harry punched the ship.  
  
“SHOW YOURSELF!” Harry yelled. “I know you’re out there.”  
  
Harry pushes past the attacking troops. The beams of energy clip right past him. Every attempt to avoid the energy makes him come up short.  
  
Then more energy erupts, with the White Martians putting up a barrier. Harry put his hands on the barrier, ripping at it. The energy ripples back, with the hoards of White Martians fortifying the barrier.  
  
The faster he went, the more the energy tried to push Harry back.  Harry looked over his shoulder for a second, and could see M’Gann trying to push through.  
  
Harry fortifies the barrier, keeping the Team in the Hall of Justice. He needed to make this work, and getting to the central White Martian Ship was important for activating the fail safe.  
  
“Get him!” the White Martian Commander yelled. “Fire, fire!”  
  
The White Martian Commander bombarded Harry with everything. Several cannons of red energy shot down from the sky and impacted Harry’s chest. The energy washed over the young man.  
  
Red Solar Radiation weakened Harry’s potential. Yet, Harry persisted, with determination overriding the red solar energies weakening effects. Harry reminded himself, this was a simulation. A simulation gone completely wrong, and he had to exert his will power to fight out.  
  
Harry knocked the White Martian Invaders back with a force of a wrecking ball. They all smacked down onto the ground, Harry breathing heavily from the impact.  
  
After taking out most of the Martians, racking pain beyond anything else hit Harry. Those concussive beams sent Harry sinking into the ground, his entire body ravished in pain beyond all imagining.  
  
“We have him,” one of the White Martians said.  
  
The Martians lifted up the Kryptonian off of the ground to drag him to parts unknown. Harry’s limp body dragged behind them.

* * *

  
  
“Well, he doesn’t want us to get out!” Donna yelled. “And again, I ask why…..”  
  
“Maybe the White Martians did something to his mind?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Not surprising,” Miss Martian said darkly as she pushed on the barrier with J’onn’s help.  
  
Donna and Zatanna pounded the barrier to no effect. The odd ripple effects of energy, made it feel like they were making little headway to trip and break through.  
  
Miss Martian shifted her destiny. There was so much about Harry’s brand of magic that she did not understand. And yet, there was so much about it that she had a greater pulse on it than anyone other than Harry. She could find the slightest ripple of it.  
  
The minute the barrier slackened, it was when Miss Martian made her move. She shifted on through the barrier, landing on her knees, with a deep breath.  
  
M’gann finally shifted through, with J’onn coming behind. The ravished battle field, the ashes, they were just too much for anyone to bare. The White Martians destroyed all that they could not take.  
  
“M’gann, I’m sorry,” J’onn said.  
  
“No,” M’gann said. “They’re going to be the ones that are going to be sorry.”  
  
Sweet, sweet clarity, hit J’onn suddenly. The mental fog lifted, despite the powerful force trying to keep J’onn woefully ignorant of the truth of the situation.  
  
“M’gann listen to me it’s…”  
  
One of the ships flashed into light, over the top of the Hall of Justice. The beam sensors lit up and fired down onto the hall.  
  
The Martians beamed the Hall of Justice with Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, and Wondergirl inside. Miss Martian rushed, trying to push back through the barrier, but it was too late.  
  
The Hall of Justice destroyed, with all of the occupants along with it. Not even Whitney would be able to reach the teleporter in time. M’gann’s eyes flared up with more dark energy. The debris hovered into the air, with M’gann breathing in and out.  
  
“M’gann….Miss Martian!” J’onn yelled. “You need to listen to me. Your mind is making this real and the reality will be permanent if you do not focus. There’s a…..”  
  
The ships off in the distance caught M’gann’s eye. She noticed the White Martians dragging Harry off into the ship. Those savages took so much away already, no M’gann was not going to lose Harry to them as well.  
  
M’gann navigated the ashened corpses out of the way. Most of the human troops, they were not fit enough to bury. The disgusting smells reached M’gann and turned her stomach.  
  
J’onn tried to yank M’gann away from the carnage. However, M’gann only saw one thing.  
  
White Martians obsessed only with purity who threatened to destroy the new home she built. M’gann slammed on through, knocking J’onn back to the ground with a very evident thud.  
  
The Martian Girl saw red the second she squared off against the White Martians. They all looked at M’gann, blocking the group which took Harry onto the mothership.  
  
“M’gann, please, none of this is true!” J’onn yelled.  
  
Those words fell on deaf ears. M’gann’s eyes lit up in a fury, and she was like a hurricane, an unbridled storm which rocked the White Martians down ot the ground.  
  
If J’onn were to get into the way, then he was going to be taken down as well. It was the only way to save the world, as if M’gann ripped the White Martians apart, piece by piece, tearing them apart.  
  
J’onn laid on the ground amongst the hordes of White Martians. He had to figure out another way. Harry must have known, but now he was on the ship with the White Martian. What is his plan, J’onn wondered?

* * *

  
  
The hoards of White Martians hauled Harry into the ship. They moved him over onto the lab table and strapped him down. The White Martian Commander eyed Harry with a sadistic smile.  
  
“You’re an interesting specimen,” The White Martian said. “You will be dissected. First, we should start with this brilliant brain of yours, picking it open, piece by piece, until there’s nothing left.”  
  
Despite being primed by dissection, Harry refused to back down. Despite being back in a lab, being a test subject once again, Harry knew it was just an attempt to play to the deep rooted emotions of his mind.  
  
“Are you scared?” The White Martian asked.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “I know, and you know that I know, that today’s events are not as they seem. You’ve expanded a lot of time and energy preventing my Team from knowing as well. Preventing me from pulling my team out.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Harry just smiles, laying it out on the line.  
  
“I wait for my true enemy to reveal himself. Time to take off the mask. You know that you’re there.”  
  
“You are much too clever for your own good,” he said. “It appears though you’ve finally learned the differences between dreams and reality.  
  
The White Martian turned, shifting into something else. Something even more hideous than a White Martian. A tall and imposing figure, dressed in blue, with a skull for a face appeared. His skeletal hands slammed on either side of the dissection table.  
  
Harry recognized the disgusting entity instantly. From both the files of the League and from his training simulation. Harry cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
“Doctor Destiny, I presume,” Harry concluded.  
  
“Foolish child, you have no idea the power that I wield,” Doctor Destiny said.  
  
Doctor Destiny broke out into malicious laughter. Harry could tell that this insidious individual would strike even the strongest people with terror.  
  
“I’m more powerful than you ever imagined. All people experience fear, all men, including a Superman.  
  
The dream leech fed off of everything, the deepest darkest fears. The only thing Harry did not understand is what he hoped to accomplish.  
  
“I hoped to draw the Martian in,” Doctor Destiny commented. “He and I have a reckoning after the Justice League foiled me. But, the other Martian, her fears, her terrors, they’re quite delicious. With your minds rested, I was able to slip into them. It took some work, but it was able to be done. But...you’re too dangerous to be left alive.”  
  
Doctor Destiny created a drill with his hand and lowered it, slowly, menacing towards Harry.  
  
“You will cause this entire simulation to collapse upon your death,” Doctor Destiny said. “And I will be able to enter Miss Martian’s body in the real world.”  
  
Death approached Harry, but he did not flinch. He was in control here, not Doctor Destiny.  
  
Harry snapped free and disappeared into a flash of bright light. He needed to break Doctor Destiny’s control somehow, someway, before it was too late. His head thumped, thoughts of what he needed to do to win this battle.  
  
Artemis, Sara, Mareena, they slipped further with each passing second. Harry needed to reach that failsafe, but to do that, he needed to reach Miss Martian and snap her out of it.  
  
Doctor Destiny appeared next to him, rising in the air. Those sunken in guys glowed maliciously. Doctor Destiny swooped down, and laughed at him.  
  
“Soon, M’gann M’orzz wlll be mine,” Doctor Destiny said. “But now….”  
  
“Mind over matter!” Harry yelled.  
  
The two exerted in a battle of wills, their minds locked in battle. Doctor Destiny fed off of M’gan’s depair which made him stronger. However, Harry had something worth fighting for, determination to go through.  
  
“And what if you wake up in Cadmus and see that all of this is another simulation?” Doctor Destiny asked. “Or in the Hogwarts hospital wing, doomed to be a puppet forever more. Everything in your life has been a lie….Harry Potter.”  
  
“I wouldn’t go there if I were you,” Harry darkly told him.  
  
Harry refused to break, his will was stronger. He refused to back down to Destiny. Despite the feeling of his mind being inflamed as Doctor Destiny tried to break him.  
  
Doctor Destiny prepared to peel back his mind and send the Kryptonian into a pit of his own nightmares. There was so much delicious torment locked into this mind, that Doctor Destiny hardly could think where he might begin.

* * *

  
  
  
  
The moment J’onn slipped in, Superwoman hoped that maybe he would find a way to get everyone out and soon. The minute he did not return, Superwoman’s hand started to shake. This is one way where she could not solve her problems.  
  
“J’onn should have gotten out by now,” Superwoman said.  
  
“I know,” Wonder Woman said with a shudder.  
  
The chills blasted into the cave. The cave should not have been that cold. Batman leaned over the computer, to check the progress. Their life signs were blipping. They hung on, but for how long.  
  
“Automatic failsafes should have booted them out an hour ago,” Caitlin said.  
  
“They should have, but they didn’t,” Superwoman said.  
  
Batman fought past the cold, trying to check on them. However, the close he got to Harry, something hit Batman. Images of a young boy going down the alleyway with his parents. They just wanted to take a shortcut. The man accosted them. Just give them the pearls.  
  
Just give them the pearls.  
  
He just wanted the pearls. Several gunshots fired and the young boy watched his parents fall. On a loop these images played, with Batman trembling.  
  
Those images locked Batman into an eternal round of torment.  
  
“No!” Batman yelled.  
  
“Bruce?” Diana asked.  
  
Claire was not feeling too hot herself. Images of her own racing to her father as he dropped from a heart attack, never able to save him in time. Claire refocused her mind and grabbed Bruce by the shoulder, along with Diana.  
  
Claire and Diana make sure Bruce has been pulled away. Batman snapped out of it.  
  
“I’m fine, just...Harry’s doing something,” Batman said. “Have you ever seen anything like this?”  
  
“Only when Harry’s particularly distressed,” Caitlin murmured.  
  
“Oh, Hera,” Diana said.  
  
Aresia, standing over the slain bodies of men, with Diana helpless to stop her, flashed in her mind. The thought Diana failed Aresia, and had disgraced the Amazons through her genocidal rampage. The disease being released into the atmosphere, without any way to stop it.  
  
Thankfully, a very rear and dire situation cause everyone to snap out.  
  
Suddenly, the situation turned from bad to worse, when J’onn began to shake on the table. He entered a seizure state, which Diana and Claire rushed towards him.  
  
J’onn’s horrified screams chilled them to the bone.  
  
“DESTINY!” J’onn yelled. “DESTINY! HE’S HERE! HE HAS M’GANN!”  
  
“Destiny?” Caitlin asked. “You don’t mean….”  
  
“Doctor Destiny, one of the most feared enemies of the Justice League,” Batman explained. “He nearly killed us all with our nightmares last time. He’s supposed to be locked up, under a cerebral inhibitor. It was built by Lena Luthor, so it should not have failed.”  
  
Diana worried about Donna, Claire worried about Harry, and Bruce worried about Helena, and they worried about the team in general. They came to the conclusion that maybe this was a mistake, but they could not have known.  
  
“We get them out of here, and never again,” Claire said. “You’re supposed to prepare for everything. How could you not prepare for this?”  
  
“We don’t have time to argue,” Caitlin said. “Every single path to the failsafe has been blocked. It’s up to Harry now.”  
  
“We don’t have much time,” Batman said.  
  
No time, no time, despite Caitlin’s best efforts. She daringly checked on the life signs which blipped repeatedly on the screen.  
  
Everyone except for M’Gann and Harry clung on to life. And for how long would it be before the succumbed to this simulation gone wrong.  
  
‘Come on, I know you can do it,’ Caitlin thought as if Harry could hear her.

* * *

  
  
Harry battled against Doctor Destiny. Doctor Destiny stepped back as they ended up in a graveyard.  
  
“Oh, this is fun,” Harry said. “It’s the night he returned. You’re trying to use that against me.”  
  
“He killed so many of your friends,” Doctor Destiny commented. “Don’t you remember?”  
  
“I remember that being in another life,” Harry said. “And with all of the simulations, I’ve had many lives. It might as well have been a century ago. A mere flicker, a drop of water in the ocean of time.”  
  
An army of skeletons rose from the ground. Their bones inflamed and shot at Harry like a cork. Harry dodged the skeleton bones and they shattered onto the ground.  
  
The army of skeletal creatures grab towards Harry. Harry blasted at them. He rose into the air and shot a beam of light from his hand.  
  
The beam crossed over, causing the skeletons to explode. Harry pulled back his hand and blasted them one more time and again, they shattered, into nothing other than dust.  
  
Harry stood in the ashes with no fear in his eyes.  
  
“Let’s talk about your fears,” Harry said.  
  
“You know nothing of what I fear,” Doctor Destiny said. “I don’t fear anything.”  
  
“Oh, no, you fear one thing,” Harry said. “Despite all of your power, all of your parlor tricks, deep down, you will always be some petulant little nobody named John Dee.”  
  
“He is gone!” Doctor Destiny yelled.  
  
Their minds locked into battle. Harry focused on what he knew about the man that Doctor Destiny was before he became Doctor Destiny, locking into eternal battle with him.  
  
Doctor Destiny refused to back down. He refused to succumb to these thoughts, these deep rooted, demonic thoughts which Superman tried to slip into his mind.  
  
“You know it’s true,” Harry said. “Without that face, you’re nothing. You’re in a room, deep underground, drooling and catatonic. Someone had to let you out of your cage. The question is, who?”  
  
Doctor Destiny took Harry on a roller coaster ride of some of his worst memories. Harry shrugged them off like it was water on his back.  
  
“I don’t fear nightmares, because they can’t hurt you,” Harry said.  
  
“But, what of your friends, dying helplessly in the void?” Doctor Destiny asked.  
  
Harry’s nose bled, but he persisted. It was not about clearing his mind, but rather introducing more hazards to trip up Doctor Destiny.  
  
“Once I peel back the layers of your mind, you will know fear,” Doctor Destiny said.  
  
“You keep saying that,” Harry said.”But, I think I see your other fear...what happens when you can’t use fear to defeat someone. Once they’ve lived all of their nightmares...you can’t control their emotions.”

* * *

  
  
Despite the endless hordes of White Martians stampeding towards them, J’onn refused to back down. He tried to make M’gann see, blocking out all other distractions. He pushed through, despite all of the times M’gann tried to push him back.  
  
J’onn locked onto M’ganns mind in a desperate attempt to make her see. Flashing an image through the cave.  
  
“No, I see it now!” M’gann yelled. “You’re not J’onn at all. You just wear his face.”  
  
“M’gann, I know you’re hurting, but you can’t be blinded,” J’onn said.  
  
She snapped back and send J’onn flying with a thunderous explosion. M’gann’s eyes glowed as she rose up. The entire world crackled as M’gann tapped into her full potential. She would channel all of this energy, and wipe the White Martians out.  
  
“You can’t hide what you are,” one of them yelled. “You destroy us...you will become us.”  
  
“No, I’m not doing this for myself,” M’gann said.  
  
M’gann’s entire world burned around her. The only thing left for her to do would be to wipe out this infestation before it spread.  
  
“Megan!”  
  
Harry appeared at M’gann’s side. The White Martians rippled. Harry wrapped his arms around her and teleported her out of the field.  
  
M’gann could not tell fantasy from reality anymore. She came across the dead bodies, caused by White Martians. All of her team there, including Harry.  
  
“M’gann, I’m right here!” Harry yelled. “They’re all in the void.”  
  
Harry tried to snap the Martian out of the figurative blue screen she slipped into.  
  
“Oh, she can’t hear you, because I own her mind now,” Doctor Destiny said. “And now….time to make sure that she does something that will cause her to break.”  
  
M’gann did not see Harry, she saw another White Martian. Hideous and destructive in front of her. A reminder of the image she ran from, the image which she tried to avoid.  
  
“That’s right, once she kills you, everything will be mine,” Doctor Destiny said.  
  
“M’gann please,” Harry said. “I’m really sorry….this is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you…..”  
  
Harry raised his hand and uttered one word.  
  
“Crucio.”  
  
All of M’gann’s nerve endings exploded into a pain far greater than anything ever imagined. Harry’s hand trembled when putting M’gann through this, but something happened, it caused Doctor Destiny pain as well, breaking M’gann out of it.  
  
“No, you can’t...she’s going to be mine!” Doctor Destiny yelled.  
  
The taunts of Destiny caused M’gann’s mind to snap forward. The very violent shock to her nerve endings, the pain emitting through her mind, it caused her to see everything clarity.  
  
The members of the team flickered back and forth between the simulation and the void. M’gann turned around and saw the tormentor in front of her, clear as day.  
  
“YOU DARE MAKE ME LIVE THAT!” M’gann shouted, eyes glowing madly. “You almost make me kill the one I love…”  
  
“You won’t escape,” Doctor Destiny said.  
  
“No, you won’t escape,” M’gann savagely said. “Because, when this world collapses, you’re going to die with it it.”  
  
An angry and uninhibited Martian plowed through Doctor Destiny’s mental shields. Doctor Destiny tried to reaffirm control. Now M’gann had been woken up, she plowed on through and sent Doctor Destiny collapsing to the ground.  
  
M’gann shattered Doctor Destiny’s mind. And she did much more than shatter his mind, she made his mental avatar reflect what he truly was.  
  
The images of a drooling, catatonic man in a straightjacket appeared before them. M’gann turned around, hands shaking, as the floating team members surrounded her and Harry.  
  
“M’gann, time to go home,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, home,” M’gann muttered. “Oh, God, what did I do?”  
  
She became like them, didn’t she? The way she attacked Doctor Destiny was savage. Harry squeezed her hand and pulled M’gann into him as the failsafe appeared.  
  
Harry grabbed the cube which hovered in mid-air. The glow of purple energy emitted around the Team and J’onn when they disappeared.

* * *

  
  
Relief hit them the moment they escaped. Artemis, Sara, Marenna, Donna, Whitney, Helena, Zatanna, Megan, and Harry all woke up.  All sweaty, breathing heavily, but still alive. J’onn woke up seconds later. Diana moved over to check on Donna and Claire did the same to Harry.  
  
“Oh, that was...how close did we come to dying?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Way too close,” Harry told them.  
  
They just barely escaped the simulation world. It was hard, the images still burned into Harry’s mind. What Doctor Destiny forced Harry to do, what Doctor Destiny forced M’gann to do. And yet, it was the only way to get them out of there. M’gann was shaking like mad.  
  
Harry’s eyes flickered, with one arm around M’gann.  
  
“That might not have been the best idea to put us through that simulation,” Harry said.  
  
“No, it wasn’t,” Helena said. “What were you thinking?”  
  
“It was a mistake,” Batman agreed.  
  
“And you’re never doing that again,” Superwoman said to him. “And you might not be fit to help lead this team going forward.”  
  
Claire’s firm voice resulted in Batman conceding her point. Still shaken up at seeing his parents and also what might have happened if the team, including his own daughter, had been killed, Batman had a lot of thinking to do. He questioned the ability to make objective decisions. The leadership of the League.  
  
“You might want some chocolate,” Harry said. “It will help.”  
  
After Harry’s suggestion, Batman stopped and agreed.  
  
“I think we can all use some chocolate,” Harry said. “Because...it will help.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not going to argue about chocolate,” Whitney said.  
  
“Me too,” Sara said.  
  
Oh, her near death experience rattled Sara.  More than she would ever recount.  
  
Caitlin moved into the kitchen to get them more chocolate. She passed them among the team. Harry bit into the chocolate. He thought he could handle this simulation, but yet, it almost cost them everything.  
  
And it forced Harry to return to a dark place which he never thought he would go to.  
  
Never again, never again.

* * *

  
  
The rest of the team just relaxed in the aftermath, although they did not say much of anything to each other. Black Canary would be by to talk about everything that happened, and Harry...well Harry hoped they could work this out. He sensed that everything changed as the team faced their own mortality.  
  
“Every day we go out there, we risk a lot,” Whitney said.  
  
“It was supposed to show us the worst case scenario,” Mareena said.  
  
“I don’t think that even Batman knew how true that was,” Helena said.  
  
Every time M’gann closed her eyes, she faced the horrors of the White Martians. The fact with one small slip she could be like them.  
  
The rest of the team were not too much better off. They were very reluctant to talk about anything.  
  
Harry tightened her arms around M’gann and made her relax. He could not give M’gann hallow words about how everything is going to be okay.  
  
“Well, that’s getting thrown in the deep end,” Zatanna said.  
  
The entire team knew the simulation was a learning experience, although not an enjoyable one.  
  
“Maybe next time it won’t be so bad,” Artemis said.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “The League won’t put us through that one again.”  
  
Harry hoped that he never would have the opportunity go to that place again. Darkness was a force which he succumbed to.  
  
He would heal. The rest of the team, Harry had no idea. Right now, the League would be having some serious discussions about the future. And despite everything, Harry could not blame Batman.  
  
If anything, Harry blamed himself for not taking the decisive step, as uncomfortable as it was, to get Megan out of there. Harry could not articulate how dirty using that curse made him feel.  
  
Physical scars were easy, mental ones were the tricky one.  
 **To Be Continued with two new chapters in two weeks on April 29th, 2019.**


	48. Chapter 48(4/29/2019 Update 1 of 2)

* * *

**Blog exclusive smut features Harry alongside of Lana Lang. Check it out right here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/04/yjr-volume-1-chapter-48-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on April 29th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Forty-Eight.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Batman arrived first to the meeting in the Watchtower. Wonder Woman, Superwoman, and the Martian Manhunter arrived just seconds later. Batman knew this was going to happen, and there was really no way to stop it.  
  
Superwoman’s eyes narrowed the moment they settled on Batman. Batman figured this one was coming.  
  
“Your little training exercise nearly got everyone killed! I should have listened to my gut and fought harder. But, you had to experiment to see how the Team would react to a worst case scenario. And for what reason? For what reason? To see if any of them would be fit to join the Justice League?”  
  
Superwoman took a couple more deep breaths and really let Batman have it this time.  
  
“I don’t know if you figured it out, but playing with people in that way is going to do nothing other than make them resentful of you. You should not have put them through that. You should not have! But, you just had to! And now the Team’s all messed up and they don’t trust anything we say, and I don’t blame them. Because you just had to be selfish like you always are!”  
  
The minute Claire finished ripping into him, Batman just nodded in response. He deserved every coarse word coming out of Claire’s mouth.  
  
“We had failsafes,” Batman said. “I ran myself through the simulation first, and did not run into any problems.”  
  
Claire’s expression indicated she did not buy it at all. The simulation failed because of Batman’s additions. Plane and simple, bottom line.  
  
J’onn, being the peacemaker as always, tried to argue this from all sides. He put a hand on Claire’s shoulder in an attempt to appease her.  
  
“Perhaps, it should have been I who considered that M’gann would react to certain stimuli inside of the simulation,” J’onn commented.  
  
“Don’t defend him,” Superwoman curtly said. “He’s been playing these games...and if you keep defending him...he’s going to get worse and worse...and….”  
  
“It was an error I regret,” Batman said.  
  
“But, it didn’t stop you from doing it, putting your own daughter at risk because you wanted to run your social experiment,” Superwoman said. “You’re about as bad as some of the people we’re supposed to defend the world against. And I’m not convinced that the League’s not part of….”  
  
“Enough!”  
  
Diana stood up to look at two of her oldest friends. The blazing eyes of the Amazon locked onto Batman and Superwoman for the longest amount of time.  
  
“We should not rip into each other. We should focus on how Dee’s neural inhibitor broke at that time.”  
  
Leave it to Diana to be the voice of reason. Batman took a second to think about it.  
  
“Someone must have tampered with it,” Batman said. “After his encounter with Miss Martian, Dee is in no fit state to fight. She’s extremely….”  
  
“Don’t, because it was you who pushed her to that,” Superwoman said. “I’m not sure if you’re fit to give missions to the team. It’s obvious your judgment is not the best.”  
  
“They’ve proven themselves to deal with anything,” Batman said.  
  
“The League will discuss the future of the team soon, and perhaps it would be best for you to step back, in the moment,” J’onn said.  
  
Batman could not disagree with them. Despite everything, Batman did in fact blame himself for everything the Team had been put through.

* * *

  
  
Donna wished she could enjoy the trip back home more. It had been an extremely long time since she had a chance to enjoy paradise. Donna looked around at the temple and did not appreciate the temple.  
  
Any attempts to find wisdom within the goddesses, Donna lost out of on it. Diana always found it a lot easier to get some level of clarity, even more so than Donna did at the very least.  
  
Footsteps came from behind Donna and resulted in her turning around to face the woman who had been approaching her.  
  
“You look troubled my daughter?”  
  
Donna could hand it to her mother, and her ability to sniff out trouble from a mind away. Hippolyta’s warm and encouraging smile did a pretty good job to encourage Donna to spill her emotions.  
  
“It’s the training exercise the rest of the Team and I were in. I...I failed to help the team out. Diana would have gotten them through it. But, I didn’t...and I felt like I let the team down. It was just a simulation, but I felt helpless, lost, when they died. I’m glad that I wasn’t the leader, and I’m not, but at the same time, I really feel like I could do more. Diana would have.”  
  
Very liberating to get that all off of her chest.  
  
Hippolyta put a gentle hand on her youngest daughter’s shoulder.  
  
“You should find your own path and not worry about following in your sister’s footsteps. I know it’s hard, but, you need to….”  
  
A long pause follows as Hippolyta struggles to find the proper words to articulate everything to her daughter.  
  
“It’s hard when you have a sister who is larger than life. You’re always going to be comparing yourself to her. But, no matter what, you’re special in your own way, and you shouldn’t forget it.”  
  
“Right,” Donna said. “But, my Team’s had a rough time. And they could use some rest and relaxation, and this island….it’s the change of scenario they need.”  
  
It’s here that the younger Amazon Princess bit down on her lip.  
  
“I know that it’s...forbidden to have men on the island,” Donna responded a second later. “But, maybe just maybe we could….I don’t know, we could make an exception...just a tiny one, to have Harry here, please, just...please.”  
  
Donna waited to hear her mother’s response. She had been asking a lot.  
  
Hippolyta smiled and decided to let Donna in on the good news.  
  
“I have spoken with the goddesses, who have allowed me the blessing to have Hadrian visit this island. So there’s no need to be concerned. Our sisters will be on their best behavior...because let’s face it, none of them want to make a bad impression after...what happened months ago.”  
  
Donna realized that her mother had been stung by the Aresia thing just as much. Queen Hippolyta thought of the entire incident to be a failing of herself, even though Donna thought it was not her fault.  
  
They really did need a break from all of the chaos. And Donna was glad her friends could have a chance to visit Paradise. That would be nice, very nice indeed.

* * *

  
  
Back to school, and Harry almost was glad for the workload to keep his mind off of everything. Megan had been coping about as well as possible. Although, she did not want to talk to it, and Harry did not pressure her. When Megan wanted to open up, she would.  
  
Karen Beecher and Wendy Harris came around the corner. Harry greeted Megan’s two fellow cheerleaders with a smile.  
  
“Harry, do you think we can talk to you for a minute?” Wendy asked in a low voice.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
The two cheerleaders, along with Harry, moved around the corner to talk. Past the water fountains and into the trophy case room. Not too much traffic came through here during their lunch period. People were really not supposed to be hanging out in the hallways during lunch. Only no one enforced the rule, and pretty much everyone broke the rule.  
  
“What’s been going on with Megan?” Karen asked.  
  
“She’s been acting a bit...well she’s not herself,” Wendy said.  
  
Oh, Harry had to explain this one, it was not going to be easy. Still, Harry felt he owed the two girls something, and if they noticed something was not right from Megan, then she let her guard down.  
  
“She’s dealt with some personal trauma lately,” Harry said. “It’s closer to the anniversary of the death of a family member, and she saw something that brought those memories back up. She’s talking to a friend of her uncle’s...who is a therapist about it. But, it’s hard for her to get through...just be there for her...but don’t press her on the details.”  
  
The two considered Harry for a second and nodded in response. They figured it was something like this. Wendy and Karen understood what it was like to go through loss and how there were just some days where people did not want to talk about it at all.  
  
Anissa and Donna came around the corner to join Karen, Wendy, and Harry. In fact, Anissa went in a beeline for Harry.  
  
“Well, I tried out for the wrestling team,” Anissa said. “But, none of the other team members...they’re not the right size compared to the girls from across state...don’t know what they’re pumping into them. Not sure if it’s legal, but....well I can’t prove anything”  
  
The athletic girl paused for a second.  
  
“Do you think you can help me train?” Anissa asked. “I know you didn’t want much to do with extra-cirrculars...but I think that you’re about the right size to help me. And let’s face it, I need someone who isn’t a string bean to practice pinning to the mat.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Anissa. He leaned closer towards the woman.  
  
“Do you really think that you could pin me to the mat?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, I’m game, “Anissa said.  
  
Anissa just smiled and leaned closer to Harry.  
  
“So, how about it, we get nice and sweaty, roll around for a little bit on the mat?” Anissa asked. “Should be fun.”  
  
Karen just exchanged Wendy one of those looks. Despite Anissa having a preference for girls, Karen figured she would make an exception for Harry. Of course, Harry had most of the women wanting to get into his pants, including Natalie Rushman, their history teacher, and that bitch, Madison Walker, who thought that she was all that because her Daddy was rich.  
  
Megan walked down the steps, clutching her books. Harry walked over and wrapped her up in a one armed hug.  
  
“Doing okay, Megan?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Megan said. “Just got to get through everything...midterms are coming up, right?”  
  
“In about two months, yeah,” Donna said.  
  
She tried to put on a smile, although it was very much strained.  
  
“Well, if you need anything, you know you can talk to us, “Wendy said.  
  
“We’re here for you girl, we know that life can be rough sometimes,” Karen said.  
  
The support of her friends lifted Megan’s spirits. She sunk into Harry’s embrace, thinking it would be time to let it all get out.

* * *

  
  
Helena’s entire mind ran wild with thoughts on the simulation. By now, her mother must have known about it. And maybe given Bruce an earful about it. Helena thought it did not shake her as much as others did.  
  
On the couch sat both her mother and Harley, who looked to be better off than the last time Helena saw her.  
  
“Aunt Harley!” Helena yelled.  
  
“Hey, Helena, ooh, pretty soon you’ll be taller than me,” Harley said. “Then again, you’ve had a bit of a growth spurt since last spring, haven’t you?”  
  
Helena just broke out into a smile, she really had. The two women exchanged a smile and hugged each other.  
  
“Anything about Aunt Pamela?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, other than the sighting in the sewers shortly after the incident with the Injustice League, nothing,” Harley said. “Then again, I was in the hospital getting my face fixed...modern medicine, isn’t it great? They finally let me out….I’ve been crashing here at Selna’s...hope she doesn’t mind.”  
  
“Honey, I told you, I didn’t,” Selina said. “I thought someone else was supposed to come with you?”  
  
“Oh, he’s coming now,” Helena said. “There we go, right on cue.”  
  
Right behind her coming up the steps came Harry.  
  
“Selina,” Harry said. “And you must be Doctor Quinzel.”  
  
“Please, call me Harley,” the woman said. “I don’t know if I would ever be that much of a doctor anymore, after that nutjob sweet talked me into doing all of those things.”  
  
Harley looked over Harry, the first time the bubbly blonde got a good look at him without her brain being well scrambled. Selina wrapped her arms around Harry, greeting him with a long and warm hug, which Harry submerged into Selina’s cleavage almost.  
  
A small smile passed over Selina while releasing Harry.  
  
“The mind’s a very funny thing,” Harry said. “It can’t make people believe that fantasy is reality...and it just confirms a lot of your biases.”  
  
“Man, that’s the truth,” Harley said. “The truth is, there are a lot of minds out there, they deluded themselves into thinking that there’s a lie.”  
  
“And people will keep rationalizing what happened, not to face the harsh reality,” Harry said.  
  
If that was not the truth, Harley did not know what is. It always brought her back to Joker. For the longest time, Harley tried to rationalize everything in her mind. Yet, there was no rational thoughts with the likes of Joker, just the fact she had been mentally manipulated.  
  
“Harry, a word.”  
  
Selina motioned for Harry to join her off to the side. The two of them walked off next to each other.  
  
“How is Helena coping after Bruce put her through that simulation?” Selina asked.  
  
“She’s...she’s better off than a few of the girls are,” Harry said. “Strong like her mother...and like her father.”  
  
A deep sigh followed from the mother in question.  
  
“And that worries me sometimes,” Selina said. “She’s putting off dealing with trauma until it’s a problem. I want Harley to talk with her a little bit...but I’m afraid if I pushed her too much, she might push back.”  
  
“It will take some time,” Harry said. “I should have never let them in...but Batman insisted it would be fine.”  
  
“Well, Bruce can be very persuasive,” Selina said knowingly.  
  
Only time would tell how well these wounds had healed. Helena and Harley entered an animated conversation, and Selina would hate to bring that down.

* * *

  
  
After their trip to Gotham City concluded, Artemis met Helena and Harry. They were heading off for a trip to see Jan and Lana, who had some new gear that they might be interested in.  
  
“Oh, we’ve been busy, the two of us have cooked up something that you might like,” Jan said.  
  
Lana just greeted Harry with a nice warm hug and gave him a light, but lingering kiss. The moment she pulled away, Lana greeted Artemis and Helena.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Lana said. “Harry’s mentioned how great the team is, and I have something someone of your skill set would want, Artemis. I think the Green Arrow would have killed to have something like this, but he does not have the right temperament to use it.”  
  
With a push of the button, Lana produced the item in question.  
  
“The Quantum Bow,” Lana said. “It fires hard light arrows, never breaks, and also cannot be used as a weapon against the person it’s keyed into.”  
  
Artemis whistled when she got a good look at the hardware. She was particularly giddy.  
  
“It’s all mine,” Artemis said.  
  
“It’s all yours,” Lana confirmmed.  
  
She could not help and smile. After the incident with the Injustice League, Artemis had been hoping to solve the problem of her bow breaking.  
  
“You just have to test it out, to make sure it works for you,” Jan said. “And just press your thumb to the pad, and it will key you in...you can remove yourself if you don’t like it.”  
  
Oh, no question about it, Artemis thought she was going to like this bow. Lana pressed a button and a target system appeared out of the floor.  
  
Artemis gave it a test run at the target, firing it. Three fired shots and three direct hits nailed it.  
  
The modifications made Artemis like this more and more. It just felt lightweight in her hand.  
  
The moment Helena and Artemis had been occupied with the bow, Lana waved Harry over, to join her off to the other end of the room.  
  
“So, how are you holding up?” Lana asked.  
  
“Good,” Harry said. “I’ve had better...but now that everyone’s safe, I can relax.”  
  
Lana could tell that Harry was trying to keep a brave face not to spook the girls. He got that particular feature from Claire, who always tried not to upset anyone around her, by acting like everything was alright. Lana accepted it for now.  
  
“What are these? “Helena asked.  
  
“Oh, percussion grenades, they most certainly pack a punch,” Jan told her. “Here, I’ll show you...careful not to set it off too soon...trust me...it will sting just a little bit.”  
  
And by a little, Jan means a whole lot  
  
Helena could not wait to delve into the new toys, to take them on a test run. She lined up one of the grenads towards a test dummy and smiled.  
  
“They’re get some good use out of those,” Harry told Lana.  
  
“Suit still working out?” Lana asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Great job.”  
  
“I want to make sure...so could you just follow me back for a moment?” Lana asked. “Just to make sure everything’s in working order.”  
  
Lana turned around, giving Harry a nice view of her tight ass when she walked off into the distance. Harry had the suit underneath his clothes, and it did fit comfortable as well under every situation.

* * *

  
Caitlin Fairchild ran through the replay of the simulation. She attempted to pinpoint the precise spot where everything went wrong. And she did agree with Batman to an extent that everything was foolproof. The only thing which proved them to be a fool was the fact that some crazed madman attacked them.  
  
Harry, Karen, and Lana joined Caitlin. A hand on the back of Caitlin’s chair drew the scientist out of her work.  
  
“Caitlin, I don’t think you’re going to find anything else,” Harry said.  
  
Despite Caitlin’s desire to figure out everything, she suspected Harry had a point.  
  
“I should have trusted my gut,” Caitlin said. “Batman helped me make the simulation work for multiple people.”  
  
“And the League should have tested it out themselves before giving it to the team,” Karen said. “Not just Batman on his own.”  
  
Karen did not find out about the simulation run until way after the fact and she was not happy about it.  
  
“It might have ended up better,” Lana said.  
  
“Or maybe Destiny would have done the same thing to the League,” Harry said darkly.  
  
Karen figured he had a point, but the League took down Doctor Destiny once. And Lena built that inhibitor device, which someone tampered with. The lone doctor who had been on duty tonight, he had went missing. And Karen figured it was only inevitable they would find him dead, because whoever released John Dee from his prison, wanted their tracks to be covered.  
  
Footsteps indicated there were more visitors coming up the steps. Harry turned his head to notice who was coming.  
  
Lois, Kara, and Claire turned up the steps. Claire walked a little bit further and moved towards Harry.  
  
“The League has agreed no one will be put through a simulation like that again,” Claire said. “I understand if it bothered you and I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Harry said. “It didn’t bother me.”  
  
To be honest, Harry only worried about the well being of his team. Megan more so, but others, they might have been feeling the sting of everything. They really needed a vacation, a long one as a matter of act.  
  
“Any news about Doctor Destiny?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, he’s just John Dee, and he’s still drooling, still catatonic, and his doctor was missing,” Claire said.  
  
No news was not good news in this case. Lois just frowned at Claire.  
  
“He won’t turn up alive,” Lois said.  
  
Claire feared Lois had a point and given how Lana, Karen, and Caitlin all nodded, Lois was not the only one.  
  
“Harry, are you busy Saturday night?” Kara asked.  
  
Lois broke out into a smile at Kara’s bluntness. Claire just gave her cousin one of those looks, as if she had been disappointed with Kara’s lack of sensitivity to a dire situation.  
  
“No, I’m not,” Harry said.  
  
“Good, because I was wondering if we could go out on that date,” Kara said.  
  
“I told you, all you had to do was ask,” Harry said. “And I’d be honored...you and I...finest Metropolis has to offer.”  
  
Kara threw her arms around Harry and kissed him, not caring who knew it. Claire looked like she really wanted to say something about this particular plan, but Lana and Lois hushed her up and let Kara have her moment.

* * *

  
Megan broke out into a sigh. The things which she had been fighting, the inner turmoil she had been hiding behind, it all came out during Doctor Destiny’s manipulation of her mind. And she had been rationalizing way too much, about why the White Martians were the way they were.  
  
“There’s just a lot I’m thinking about right now,” Megan said.  
  
“You don’t need to be worried about it,” Dinah said. “Just let it all out….nothing you have to say, will have to leave this room.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Dinah’s assuring statement gave Megan the courage she needed.  
  
“The truth is, I’ve been rationalizing what they did for too long. I’ve been trying to justify that this is reparations for what the Greens did to them first. But, is really burning down entire villages and killing people justifiable no matter how opressed you feel? Is it truly justified if you become worse monsters? And how much of our history has been skewed by those who have their own agenda?”  
  
Megan took a second to close her eyes.  
  
“I’m never saying that the Greens are innocent. They have done some awful things to the White Martians. But the White Martians...they’ve done them back tenfold. Perhaps instead of...instead of trying to figure out what we had in common, where we are individual people...Martians...with our own loves, interests, and even fears, we lost sight, and became an us versus them thing. And we blamed the other too much for the hardships we should have figured out how to face a long time ago.”  
  
So much Martian history had gotten buried. Megan was not sure what started the conflict between the White and the Green Martians. Hell, she was not certain they even knew. Megan brushed a finger through the side of her hair, and sighed.  
  
“It’s tough to deal with it,” Dinah said. “But, in an attempt to avenge the past, people become the very monsters that they hate.”  
  
“I know,” Megan said. “And in there….I could have become that monster….Destiny pushed me to shatter his mind….and I don’t want to have to do that again.”  
  
Dinah frowned, Megan did not say she would not do that again. Just that she did not want to do that again.  
  
“Nothing leaves this room?” Megan asked.  
  
“Unless you want to share what you shared with me with your friends,” Dinah said. “Nothing leaves this room.”  
  
It did feel good to get it off of her chest. Dinah reached over and lightly hugged her fellow bond mate, making Megan just breath in and breathe out.  
  
She had to tell them the truth. Someone on Earth said the truth would set them free, after all. And Megan wanted to be freed from the shackles she imposed on herself.

* * *

  
Megan shifted into the room, with the rest of the team talking. Donna seemed to be in the process of telling them to do something. Megan cleared her throat and all eyes turned towards her.  
  
“Everyone, hey,” Megan softly said. “I have something really important to share with you.”  
  
“What is it?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yeah, it can’t be that bad,” Aremis said.  
  
“Whatever it is, we’ll understand,” Donna said. “And if it’s about the simulation, we know you had no control in that.”  
  
Oh, Megan would disagree, she could have had more control. She almost killed her friends. Megan’s trembling hand opened and shut, with a deep breath coming on through.  
  
Not going to be easy, not at all. But, she would have to do this.  
  
“My name is M’gann M’orzz, and I’m a White Martian.”  
  
Megan shifted into her base form, shuddering at the sight of it. And closed her eyes from the reaction of her team.  
  
“I can’t stand to see this in the mirror. Because, it’s a reminder of everything that my people have done...all of the deaths, all of the destruction, all of the murders. What you saw in that simulation was the White Martians...my people...based off of what I saw up close and personal. But for years, I stood by and did nothing.”  
  
“What could you have done?” Donna asked.  
  
“They would have killed you all the same,” Harry said.  
  
“I couldn’t take it anymore,” Megan said. “I freed some of the Green Martians they had imprisoned...I don’t know if they ever knew it was me...but I had to leave….I couldn’t accept this...and….I stowed away on J’onn’s ship, posing as his niece. He...understood what I did and understood why I had to get away. Although, if they ever found me….”  
  
“We’ll be ready for them,” Zatanna said.  
  
M’gann appreciated it, although she cannot help and be uneasy.  
  
“We’re not going to let that world become our reality,” Artemis said.  
  
“Megan, I know what you are, and I accept you for who you are on the inside,” Harry said. “You’re a good person...but you couldn’t have helped that situation, no one could have. You risked your life to save green martians you didn’t know from a terrible fate.”  
  
Harry put a gentle hand on her shoulder and made Megan relax. Still, her eyes remained close. Megan could not even look at her own hands in this form. Similar hands had been stained with blood.  
  
Megan just smiled and shifted back into the form she preferred. That was who she was now. Green, that’s what she identified as.  
  
“You know, we could use some time off,” Donna said. “I’ve asked my mother...and how would you like to see Themyscira.”  
  
“Are you serious? “Whitney asked. “Oh my...that’s amazing...Iris went there one time...and she talked about how amazing it was!”  
  
Donna’s suggestion got the excitement of the team pumping. Harry smiled.  
  
“That includes you, Harry,” Donna said.  
  
It was the kind of distraction they needed, after everything which went on.

* * *

  
The beautiful beaches and landscape of the island of Themyscira brought excitement to the entire team. Amazing, well built architecture, lovely nature, and hoards of beautiful women as far as the eyes could see.  
  
The group of Amazons approached them. Donna frowned as they looked at Harry like he was some abnormality on the island. Whitney, Artemis, Helena, Sara, Zatanna, Mareena, and Megan all rose up, in case there was any problems.  
  
“I thought you said this was not going to be a problem,” Whitney said.  
  
“Oh, they just never saw a man who came to this island without being near death or trying to enslave them,” Donna said.  
  
“And you’ve arrived...welcome.”  
  
The gorgeous dark haired woman, who looked like she could be the older sister of Donna and Diana, walked over to them, taking several long and powerful strides. Harry got a pretty good glimpse at her, and she looked as alluring as her daughters.  
  
“Queen Hippolyta, it’s an honor once again,” Mareena said.  
  
“Mareena, it’s good to see you as well,” Hippolyta said. “And I hope your mother is well.”  
  
“She’s very well, thanks for asking,” Mareena said.  
  
The beautiful Queen of the Amazons approached them with a wide smile on her face.  
  
“Mareena, Sara, Artemis, Helena, Whitney, Megan, Zatanna, and Hadrian...welcome, my daughter has told me so much of your adventures together.”  
  
Although admittedly, Donna had been keeping some of the exploits with certain members of her team under wraps.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, given your the man who has stolen the heart of both of my daughters, it’s only inevitable you would visit this island,” Hippolyta said. “Stand down, he is a guest, and you will treat him with the dignity I expect.”  
  
“Of course, my Queen.”  
  
The Amazons relaxed at the edict of their Queen. Hippolyta broke out into a smile.  
  
“Donna, why don’t you help me give them a tour of this island?” Hippolyta asked.  
  
“I would love to, Mother,” Donna said.  
  
The Team followed Hippolyta and Donna off to see the sights of this beautiful island. And the occupants were just as beautiful as the rest of it.

* * *

  
  
“So, what do you think?” Donna asked them.  
  
“It’s amazing,” Sara said. “When Dinah talked about it, I didn’t think it would live up.”  
  
“Same with Iris,” Whitney said. “And to think, there’s a feast in about an hour.”  
  
“Oh, I knew that would get your attention,” Helena said.  
  
“I’m a growing girl,” Whitney said.  
  
“And if it wasn’t for your metabolism, it would be horizontally instead of vertically,” Helena told her.  
  
One of the things which caught Harry’s attention on their tour was the same woman who appeared to be watching them from afar. Harry put his hand on Donna’s shoulder.  
  
“Donna, who is that woman?” Harry asked. “I’ve seen her several times today, watching me.”  
  
Donna noticed the woman, ever so briefly as well. Recognition dawned on Donna.  
  
“We rescued her from a damaged vessel off of the island two years ago,” Donna said. “Her name is Faora. She’s a very formidable woman. The only people better than her is Artemis, my mother, and sister...and she gives them a run for her moment.”  
  
Harry had a suspicion this woman was something other than your normal Amazon.  
  
“We have so much more to see before dinner,” Mareena said. “There’s a stream that I find particularly relaxing.”  
  
“Yes, I remember the first time you came here,” Donna said. “Your mother could not pull you away.”  
  
“Oh, well it had a certain majestic beauty,” Mareena said with a shrug.  
  
Paradise could be very wonderful. They would be able to see all of it’s wonders and all of its splendors with this tour about the island.  
  
Faora stopped watching them after Harry brought up her presence. Perhaps, Harry would seek her out later.

* * *

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**

 


	49. Chapter 49(4/29/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**More Blog Exclusive Smut Featuring Harry alongside Karen and Diana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/04/yjr-volume-1-chapter-49-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **The following chapter has nothing but shameless smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Forty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After the tour and the feast concluded, Donna lead Harry off on his own for some private time. It had been a while since the young Amazon Princess had gotten any time with her lover, so she intended to make the most of it. Donna’s smile widened when pushing Harry into her own bed chambers.  
  
“So, how was everything?”  
  
“Much like the women who come from it, this island is beautiful,” Harry said. “But, you didn’t bring me up here to ask my opinion on what I thought of the island, did you?”  
  
Donna responded by shaking her head and leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Donna, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. The loud sounds of the two merging together with their makeout session echoed.  
  
The fast hands of the Amazon worked behind Harry, squeezing him from behind. Harry ground up against Donna, making her eyes close shut, and pleasure spread through her body.  
  
The next play involved Donna unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and revealing more and more of his muscular chest. No matter how many times Donna exposed Harry’s body to the world, it was still pretty amazing. Harry squeezed Donna and kissed her several times until she pulled away.  
  
“I want you so bad, stud,” Donna breathed in Harry’s ear.  
  
Donna stroked Harry’s chest with a soft smile on her face. Those powerful hands skimmed down Harry’s body, first stroking and then kissing his chest. Then Donna leaned in and kissed away at Harry’s abs, the hunger dancing all over every inch of her body.  She moved down and saw that one particular barrier had been left for Donna to eliminate.  
  
The Amazon relieved Harry of his pants. Off went Harry’s undershorts as well, and out came his beautiful, thick, juicy cock, which Donna could stroke all day long. She hummed hungrily, lightly pumping his manhood into her hand. She turned her hand down onto it, stroking it until it swelled harder and harder. Donna leaned in and planted a kiss down onto it.  
  
Without any hesitation, The Amazon sunk down onto her knees and kissed Harry several times. Donna licked Harry all over, his throbbing tool stretching in an attempt to meet the back of Donna’s throat. Donna hummed, lightly licking away at Harry the closer he slid in. Donna pulled out from him and attacked him with several soft, passionate kisses.  
  
Then, without any further hesitation, Donna took the plunge.  
  
The warm and hot oral hole of the Amazon brought Harry up into her mouth. She sank down onto the carpet, bent at the knees and worshipping her god. Harry put his hands on the back of Donna’s head, rising back and sinking into her mouth. She hummed even louder when working Harry over. Harry grabbed her tight and worked faster, faster, into Donna’s luscious mouth.  
  
“Go ahead, that’s good, that feels really good,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry’s fingers stroked the back of Donna’s luscious hair. The loud popping sounds her mouth made put Harry into a daze. He kept up, thrusting away until Donna took him as deep into her throat as possible. Those brilliant, dazzling eyes locked onto Harry and encouraged him to keep going. So, Harry did keep going.  
  
The minute, Donna thought Harry’s manhood was nice and worshipped, she pulled away. And rose up, stripping off her toga and revealed a whole lot of her delicious and firm body to Harry. She rubbed Harry’s crotch a little bit more and sent a spike of heat emitting through it.  
  
The minute Donna finished, she had an impish grin on her face. Stroking Harry hard, Donna rose down and kissed Harry several times along his throbbing length.  
  
“Lay back,” Donna encouraged Harry.  
  
Donna released Harry and climbed up on top of him, worshipping his body. Kisses and then rubbing her firm breasts against Harry’s chest. Donna rubbed his shoulders, chest, abs, and then moved down to slide her breasts against his cock.  
  
Harry rose up and pushed Donna into position. The Amazon’s sultry gaze came out to play.  
  
Harry slid Donna down to the end of the bed. Her legs spread as Harry teased her. Donna could barely hold on. Harry leaned down and then introduced his tongue to the equation.  
  
Cries of pleasure flooded the island. Harry’s magically vibrating tongue locked onto Donna’s pleasure centers, curling her toes, and rocking the Amazon’s mind. She leaned in, breathing hard and trying to encourage Harry to do even more.  
  
Harry pulled away and licked the tasty honey off of his lips. A long stroke down Donna’s tender thigh made her just blink and breath in.  
  
“Hands and knees please.”  
  
In a very obedient way, Donna flipped over to her hands and knees ,presenting herself for Harry. Harry pressed his hands down onto Donna’s ass and slid up her back. Then Harry, rubbed all over Donna’s body, until he reached the point of his desire, and the exact point which she wanted him to touch.  
  
Harry rubbed Donna’s warm lips from behind. Donna closed her eyes, letting out a pleasurable breath. Three fingers dipped into Donna, and they made her good.  
  
“How much do you want this?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh badly,” Donna pleaded. “Please, give me your cock.”  
  
A long tease followed with Harry stroking himself against Donna’s warm opening. Donna squirmed and struggled, the faster Harry almost pushed into her. He held himself at Donna’s entrance, close to taking the plunge.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Another long pause, and Harry just smirked.  
  
After making Donna beg for it, Harry slammed into her from behind. The welcoming tightness of her warm pussy made Harry groan. He felt up Donna’s body, encouraging her screams. And Donna encouraged Harry with her screams as well. So really, this little encounter came out to a symbiotic relationship, with both sides indulging in the other.  
  
Harry planted his thickness deep into Donna’s warm, tightening body. Oh, the feeling of her snug walls wrapping and closing around him, it felt like too much. He rose up and slammed down into Donna, going as deep into her as humanly possible.  
  
“Slow and steady does it. Feel the moment, Princess. Feel your orgasm just rise up...it feels good, doesn’t it?”  
  
Donna nods vigorously, oh yes, it feels good. Harry rocked her body, and sent Donna on a never ending trip of passion. Harry precisely knew where to hit her buttons.  
  
Harry rocked Donna with numerous thrusts. He could feel Donna sizing up and her orgasm coming. Harry sped up a little bit, thrusting away at Donna. He slowed down and then sped up one again.  
  
The warm seal of Donna’s hot hole clamped down onto Harry. The flow of her juices signified a very powerful release. Donna saturated Harry’s pole with an immense amount of juices, and Harry slid deeper into her.  
  
Harry slowed down a little bit and allowed Donna to cry out in lust. Her body screamed for more vigorous stimulation, and Harry intended to give it to her.  
  
He rolled Donna over onto her back. Donna bit down on her lip, and wondered what fresh pleasures Harry had to give her now. Harry stroked her thighs, and then moved down to push a wet finger into Donna’s anus. Donna closed her eyes.  
  
Excitement struck Donna hard, from the desire of Harry taking her and fucking her directly in the ass. Oh, that would make all of Donna’s dreams come true.  
  
“You want me in your ass, don’t you?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Not that it was any question, but Harry needed to ask it. And Donna was only too happy to confirm what Harry suspected.  
  
From one hole to the other, Harry pushed into Donna’s snug back passage. Donna lit up in so much pleasure, it was almost very insane. Donna screamed out in loud, the faster Harry brought his probing fingers down into her tightening, hot hole. Donna could scream, scream extremely loud.  
  
And then, Harry replaced his fingers with something more.  
  
Donna let out passionate cries with Harry planting deep into Donna’s back passage. Harry stared Donna straight in the eye when he entered her, anally plowing her. The look of Harry’s green eyes locking into her blue eyes.  
  
Oh, Donna could barely hold on for the ride. After a few plunges, Harry sat Donna up and arranged it so she sat on his lap. More direct eye contact, from Harry squeezing Donna’s tight butt, lining her up, and shoving her onto his manhood. Donna launched her head back and screamed like she never screamed before from Harry’s penetration.  
  
Every inch stretched Donna’s ass.  
  
“I could be in here for a while and not get tired of it,” Harry said.  
  
“I….oooh, please, fuck that ass,” Donna said.  
  
Nails raked across Harry’s shoulder, and wanton, slutty eyes widened to give Harry the encouragement he needed. The constant bouncing up and down on his tool, it made Harry extremely hot.  
  
Harry bounced Donna up and down, impaling her tight rear passage onto his throbbing manhood. Oh, damn, every time Donna grew tighter around her, a flare of lust emitted from Harry’s loins. He could do nothing more than keep sinking into Donna from behind.  
  
“That’s just the beginning,” Harry said.  
  
Kisses reigned down on the side of Donna’s neck. She closed in, trying to enjoy the moment. Harry gave her many moments to enjoy.  
  
A light squeeze and Donna’s entire body had been rocked in pleasure. Harry stimulated her from head to toe, and Donna’s body splashed with sweat. Harry pumped her breasts while driving into Donna’s ass. Oh, yes, it felt really good to be deep inside of Donna from behind, cramming into her.  
  
Harry teased Donna’s body with more cries coming from her. Donna held on, enjoying the ride. She never wanted it to stop and Harry gave her more than enough to feel good about. Harry plowed Donna and made her body just explode in excitement. Harry rose up and drove down into her, to stretch out Donna’s anus on his big cock.  
  
Donna came several times, never once backing down. And neither did Harry, squeezing Donna’s tight ass untils he shook all over.  
  
“That was wonderful,” Donna managed, breathing out in pleasure.  
  
After plundering Donna’s pussy and ass, Harry switched plays. Harry pushed Donna down where her face was level with his cock. Harry ground his throbbing meat stick against Donna’s lips, and grabbed her by the back of the head, and plunged Donna down. ]  
  
The beautiful face fucking of the Amazon drove Donna completely nuts. Harry smiled at her, encouraging Donna taking Harry into her throat, constantly sucking him deep into her. The loud sound of lips upon pelvis echoes through the room.  
  
Donna could not get enough of Harry and being in her mouth. The cupping of his throbbing balls only set to encourage Donna about more.  
  
The minute Donna finished sucking Harry’s throbbing pole nice and hard, she tried something daring.  
  
Donna rose up and threw Harry into the wall. The surprising rush of dominance from the submissive Amazon made Harry surprised. He was very curious to see what play Donna had in mind. Donna approached Harry, wrapping her legs around him, when closing onto him. Donna pushed her wet pussy down onto Harry, groaning when she dropped down onto him.  
  
“Mmm, that’s good right here!” Donna yelled.  
  
The Amazon bounced onto Harry’s manhood while driving him into the wall. Donna locked her legs into place, rocking herself up and down. Harry rose up and took control of Donna’s body. He matched her strokes just as Donna furiously pounded herself onto Harry and against the wall.  
  
The entire island shook from their bodies meeting together. Harry pulled Donna in tight. Despite her body being in the top position, Harry still controlled every output of pleasure. He kissed Donna’s face, neck, and chest, and made Donna just breath in pleasure.  
  
“You’re getting close,” Harry said. “Almost there.”  
  
“Yes,” Donna mewled. “Oh yes!”  
  
Donna reached her peak. Harry sank repeatedly into her, allowing her tightening walls to close down and release Harry. Harry’s fluid motions rocked himself further into Donna, making her pussy leak all over him from the thrusting.  
  
The tight clamping down onto Harry’s manhood made him rise up and smash Donna with deep and tight thrusts. Donna closed her eyes, and could feel Harry about ready to burst with her. She was getting close as well. Donna panted heavily, feeling this moment. She stroked Harry up and down.  
  
First, Donna clamped down onto Harry, the rush of her body getting more intense.  
  
“Let it all out,” Harry said.  
  
Donna did let it all out, cumming all over Harry’s manhood. She spilled her juices all over Harry. Then, Harry sank into her, repeatedly drilling Donna. The tightening of his loins followed.  
  
Harry switched positions, driving himself into Donna, with her body pressed against the wall. Her nice ripe tits came out for Harry to grope, and they were most certainly open for the groping and touching. Harry flared up at the mere thought of Donna’s body and busted his load inside of her sweet, sweet pussy.  
  
The shared orgasm rocked both lovers. Donna milked Harry down the last drop until Harry pulled her away.  
  
The two crossed the room, making out and fondling each other’s lovely bodies. Donna pulled away and sauntered over towards the bed, hips swaying, until Harry slapped her reddened ass. Donna flashed him a smile.  
  
“So, I hope you’re not done.”  
  
Donna dropped back onto the bed, legs spread with a smile. Her pussy exposed and dripping. Harry walked over and put a hand on her thigh and smiled while kissing down the side of Donna’s leg. Teasing her and getting her riled up in a very intense way.  
  
“Does this look done?”  
  
The gaze of the Amazon’s eyes on Harry’s package made her shake her head. No, Harry did not look done. Harry slid between Donna’s legs and made the heat rise from her body. Harry pressed over her, touching her, and making Donna cry.  
  
“And no, I’m not.”  
  
Harry took the plunge for another round with Donna. The inviting squeezes of her tight walls were enough to welcome Harry into her all through the night, and into the next morning.

* * *

  
After a few delightful rounds, Harry rocked Donna to sleep with a hard fucking she would never forget. Harry fell asleep himself, only to wake up to feel a wonderful sensation around his loins. Harry looked up and saw a beautiful sight. Red hair, green eyes, bouncing breasts, and a beautiful, muscular body, with long legs and a tight ass, rocking up and down on him.  
  
Caitlin Fairchild swung by the island, and came to indulge in Harry. She rocked up and down, working Harry over. Her tight pussy closed down onto Harry. Harry barely was conscious at the start, but the more Caitlin worked Harry over, the more he was awake.  
  
The delightful sensation of Caitlin riding him woke Harry up. Harry enjoyed looking at her body, every lovely movement of it. His loins flared when rocking back and forth, driving into Caitlin’s deliciously tight hole, which squeezed and released him, with as many tight clamps as humanly possible.  
  
“Good morning, sis,” Harry said.  
  
“Morning, Harry,” Caitlin said. “Diana told me where you were….I figured that I would join you.”  
  
The redhead’s bouncing breasts waved up and down for Harry to grab onto. He tightened the grip on Caitlin’s perfect breasts, grabbing and releasing them.  
  
The sensations of Harry gripping onto her tightly rocked Caitlin. He really knew all of the right places to touch her. Then again, Harry really should, because Caitlin taught him. Harry leaned in and pressed his hands onto Caitlin’s chest, rose up, mouth lowering onto Caitlin’s delicious looking bosom to suck on her bouncing tits.  
  
Harry leaned in to suck Caitlin’s breasts to cause her to cry out in pleasure. The right breast received loud sucks while Harry milked and squeezed Caitlin’s left nipple, making her tighten around his pole and release him. Caitlin rocked herself up and down on Harry’s body.  
  
The alternating of these motions sent Caitlin on a ride joyride. No matter what Harry did, he did a perfect job in stimulating Caitlin’s breasts. And she loved it, loved it a whole lot. Caitlin clamped down onto Harry, enjoying what he had to give her.  
  
The tight muscles worked Harry over, edging him closer to that glorious eruption. Those big balls came closer to closing in on Caitlin, to launch into her body. She could feel them, when Harry rose up and down, rocking inside of her body. Harry pressed down onto Caitlin’s chest, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you like that, sis?” Harry asked.  
  
“Love it,” Caitlin panted when riding him with faster and tighter strokes than before.  
  
“You haven’t felt anything like this, have you?”  
  
Harry palmed Caitlin’s juicy backside and made her cry out in pleasure. The faster Harry drove into her body, the more Caitlin tightened around him. She had been riding Harry for so long, that he felt like an orgasm was coming to a fever pitch.  
  
But, Harry needed for Caitlin to cum first. He rocked back and forth to thrust deep into Caitlin. The tightening of the lustful redhead’s walls made Harry groan when driving into Caitlin. She clamped down and released Harry with more slickening juices coming down Harry’s pole.  
  
Harry followed next, the tension in his balls bursting when busting a nut inside of Caitlin’s wet, tightening hole. She grabbed onto Harry and allowed him to just let it go.  
  
The combined orgasm rocked them. Caitlin sank down onto Harry, absorbing pretty much every last drop of seed into her waiting womb.  
  
The two finished with each other, with Caitlin cupping her hands onto Harry’s chest. The two made out with each other for a brief time until Caitlin pulled away from Harry’s recovering cock.  
  
The sleeping Amazon, who appeared to be having wet dreams by the looks of her, tantalized and tempted Caitlin. She crawled over, putting a hand on Donna’s warm pussy and jolting her back to life. Caitlin leaned in and went down on Donna, jolting her back to life by eating Donna out.  
  
Caitlin stirred Harry back into a full erection by licking the juices from a semi-conscious Donna. The barely conscious moans from the Amazon added to the appeal. Harry climbed behind Caitlin and stroked her body which encouraged Caitlin to continue the work with her magic tongue on Donna’s sweet, sweet, pussy. She closed in and pushed into Caitlin’s mouth.  
  
Donna woke up to gaze into those green eyes, burning with so much lust. It had not been uncommon to have a woman wake up her up in this way. A first for Fairchild to do it, and then she noticed Harry stroking Caitlin all over from behind.  
  
“Take her!” Donna screamed with Caitlin’s tongue burying even further into the horny Amazon.  
  
With that encouragement, Harry could not fail to take the plunge. Blood pumped into his thick, throbbing manhood when lining it up and thrusting it as hard into Caitlin from behind as humanly possible.  
  
Harry buried himself deep into Caitlin with several hard thrusts. He grabbed on tight onto Caitlin’s rear end, rising up and thrusting down into her. Harry smacked off of her ass, letting her cry out in pleasure. Harry drove faster and faster into Caitlin, stretching out her wet pussy.  
  
The ravishing of Caitlin Fairchild’s body resulted into a flare of lust overwhelming Harry. He could not hold back and had to just fuck Caitlin’s brains out. And given how much of a genius the woman before him is, Harry found himself fucking Caitlin for a very long time.  
  
Every squirm, every squeeze, every just wonderful sensation of Caitlin clamping down onto him, it delivered, it delivered in the best, most sexiest way possible.  
  
Donna cried from Caitlin’s ministrations. The tongue rose up and slid deep into Donna’s overflowing honeypot. She clenched onto Caitlin’s hair, moaning from what Caitlin did to her. The hunger only increased with each action.  
  
Stars flashed before Donna’s eyes. Along with a stream of profanity which would make a sailor blush.  
  
“And you kiss your mother with that mouth,” Harry said.  
  
“No, I suck your cock,” Donna managed. “And go down on my sister.”  
  
Caitlin sucked up the remaining juices coming from Donna. The taste made Caitlin tingle in excitement. She just had to lick her lips.  
  
“You’re not finished with me just yet.”  
  
Donna sank her hands into Caitlin’s head to encourage her. Not that there was much encouragement needed with Donna’s sweet pussy.  
  
The more sounds these lovely women made, the faster Harry’s strokes made. He leaned in, running his hands down Caitlin’s body all the way while burying deep into her. He grazed Donna slowly as well.  
  
Harry’s muscles slowly tightened up on each plunge. Despite the rising orgasm, Harry hung on for the ride. He would like nothing better than to bust another nut into Caitlin. Not yet, the lovely Doctor Fairchild needed to have her body worshipped. And every time he moved down stroke Caitlin’s hair, he hit Donna’s thighs with multiple pulsing thrusts.  
  
The sorcerer’s skilled hands sent pleasure tremors through them both. They both gave out their cries indicating pleasure, in perfect harmony. Harry thrust away at Caitlin, working in and out of her with fluid, swift motions, working into her from behind extremely hard.  
  
Suddenly, Caitlin pulled away and caused Harry to leave her. Being denied was not something Harry was used to, but Caitlin turned around and locked her eyes onto Harry, with a big smile.  
  
Caitlin left Donna hanging for a minute to position herself. The sexy muscular redhead dropped herself onto Harry. Those green eyes locked onto Harry’s, with Caitlin’s fingers grazing onto the back of his head. She moaned when pushing down onto him.  
  
“Now, this is a ride,” Caitlin cried in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Ride em cowigirl,” Harry told her.  
  
Harry groaned from Caitlin bouncing up and down, and stretching her pussy on Harry’s mighty rod. The flood of juices saturated Harry. Harry always found it amazing how wet Caitlin could get and how much she wanted him. Amazed, but not really surprised.  
  
The hands worked over her body, touching Caitlin in so many different ways. They found Caitlin’s breasts and started to work them over. Harry worked Caitlin’s breasts like he owned him. Caitlin screamed in Harry’s ear. No coherent words came out, but the thought was there, and Harry was willing to give Caitlin what she wanted.  
  
“Closer,” Harry groaned.  
  
Caitlin bit down on her lip and nodded. Encouragement for Harry to touch her all over boiled to a fever pitch. Harry rubbed her chest and made Caitlin cry out in endless pleasure.  
  
As Harry milked her breasts, Caitlin came extremely hard. She squeezed and released onto Harry, getting an orgasm which rocked every last inch of her. Caitlin hung onto him, bouncing harder with each passing motion, until the moment came where she released Harry.  
  
Caitlin needed a breather and thus pulled away from Harry.  
  
The second Caitlin pulled away from Harry, Donna dove onto Harry to suck Caitlin’s juices off. The Amazon Princess adopted a particularly ravenous and insatiable behavior with the cock sucking. Harry put his hands down onto the back of Donna’s head, sinking as her mouth. Donna squeezed and released Harry, hungering for a long and vigorous worship session with him.  
  
The beautiful and loud sucks of the tempting Amazon escalated. Donna pressed down onto Harry, her beautiful face rubbing up against his crotch. Harry groaned and took Donna deep into his mouth. And soon, soon, she was not alone in her pleasuring of Harry.  
  
Caitlin joined Donna in pleasuring Harry’s groin. The two sides worked Harry over completely, sucking Harry off in many ways.  
  
Donna pulled out from Harry, leaving a strand of salvia. Caitlin did not finish worshipping Harry’s pole for a long time, which caused Donna to grow progressively more impatient. She pressed down onto Caitlin’s shoulderblade to get the woman’s attention.  
  
“I know what can make this better.”  
  
Caitlin rose up and smiled while the two moved on either side of Harry. Who got the answer of what could make this better, in the form of their nice luscious tits wrapping around him. The duel tit job started and it was amazing, amazing. Harry’s lust for both of these beauties just boiled to the surface.  
  
“That certainly helps,” Harry groaned.  
  
“I thought so too,” Caitlin said.  
  
Two very supple sets of breasts slid up and down Harry’s length. They stimulated Harry with constant ministrations. Harry’s groin region flared up, and the two locked eyes onto each other. Their faces moved together and lips molded in a very sexual manner, putting Harry closer to the edge.  
  
Caitlin and Donna’s sexy makeout session brought a very hot tightening feeling in Harry’s balls. Somehow, Harry held back just enough, in spite of Donna and Caitlin doing pretty much everything in their power to make Harry explode all over them. They worked down onto Harry, sucking on his manhood, and making him squirm with pleasure.  
  
These two lovely ladies worshipping Harry made things extremely hot. The eruption was only inevitable. Harry did not want to stop it. He just rode it on through, and launched his sticky seed into the air, splashing both of the women in the face.  
  
The gushing of cum covered Caitlin and Donna on the faces, chests, and all over their luscious bodies. Caitlin and Donna moaned and worked Harry’s groin until they drained him.  
  
The sexy dark-haired woman and the sexy redhead moved closer, kissing each other on the lips. The makeout session continues, with Donna feasting off of Caitlin’s chest. Caitlin returned the favor, feasting off of Donna’s supple mountains.  
  
The teasing continued until the moment where Harry reached his breaking point.  
  
Harry pushed them down to rapidly finger them. Their tight pussies reacted, with a flood of warm juices cascading down onto them. Harry rose up and smashed down into their bodies, rocking them up and down. Donna and Caitlin clenched down, their pussies flooding Harry’s fingers when he drove down into them.  
  
Donna closed and released her loins onto Harry. She needed Harry’s strong fingers, burying into her so deep and so fast.  
  
Caitlin entered a state of enticing pleasure. Even the slightest gesture on Harry’s part got her juices flowing. Caitlin bit down on her lip so enticingly, with Harry pushing deep into them from underneath. Their wet pussies exploded.  
  
“Harry, I need you inside me,” Donna begged him.  
  
The Amazon Princess opened her legs and beckoned Harry inside. Harry smiled a wide smile at this enticing invitation. It would be very rude to deny Donna at this point in time. He closed in on the Amazon, close to sinking into her body, but stopped.  
  
The minute Donna really cried for it, begged for it, practically choked for it, Harry made his move. And they were a lot better for it, with Harry plowing deep into her body.  
  
Harry stroked Donna’s thighs every time he sank deeper into the Amazon beneath him. The young woman rose up and down, driving Harry deep into her. Escalating cries only increased Harry’s thrusts, until his hips practically became a never ending blur, rocking Donna all over.  
  
“Sweet Hera, you’re in so deep!” Donna yelled.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Harry said. “How does that make you feel?”  
  
“GOOD!” Donna yelled.  
  
The louder Donna’s cries of lust made, the more Caitlin hungered to be included. A very sudden realization hit the scientist, in all of her brilliance, she realized that Donna’s mouth and face were perfectly exposed. Caitlin throbbed, wondering how Donna’s mouth would feel.  
  
Caitlin crouched down on Donna to get her pussy eaten. As an added bonus, Caitlin faced away from Harry, her perfect ass exposed from when Harry drove into Donna hard.  
  
Needless to say, Harry got the hint and groped Caitlin’s ass, while driving into her. Caitlin closed her eyes, screaming out from the combination of Donna’s cunnilingus and Harry’s ass groping.  
  
Harry pushed deeper into Donna, getting all hot and bothered from the two ladies indulging in each other. The tension escalated in Donna’s body, the further Harry rammed into her. He worked into Donna, going in deeper, and being released on a constant and never ending basis. Harry groaned, working back and smashing Donna, stretching her out deeper.  
  
The Amazon creamed herself underneath Harry’s rod. The huge clamping around Harry’s tool made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
The second Harry finished riding Donna to one orgasm, he caused a second to escalate. Donna’s entire body entered a state of constant arousal. Harry knew how to press all of her buttons and get her hot and bothered. And Caitlin pressed just as many.  
  
Donna could not take her mind off of that sweet pussy. Giving Donna a constant helping of juices, every minute of which Donna loved.  
  
Harry ran Donna through the ringer. He controlled the rate of Donna’s tensing up around him and sudden, rapid-fire release. Harry danced down her body, and gave her one more orgasm.  
  
Spent, Donna collapsed down onto the bed.  
  
“Think she deserves a break,” Caitlin said. “And my pussy is calling for you, bro.”  
  
Caitlin positioned herself at the end of the bed perfectly for Harry to drive into her from behind. Which, Harry would be blind not to take her from behind. He shoved deep into Caitlin, realizing how close she edged from thrusting into her.  
  
Harry enjoyed every last second of being inside of Caitlin. His inflamed cock rammed deep inside of her wanton, lustful body. Harry rose up and sank down into her, cracking Caitlin hard across the ass.  
  
With a well practiced harmony, Harry pushed Caitlin over the top with a spectacular orgasm. Harry held onto her, riding Caitlin out to the end.  
  
“Mmmmm!” Caitlin moaned.  
  
“Eloquent as usual,” Harry told her with a smile.  
  
Harry pulled from Caitlin and allowed her to collapse down onto the bed. His cock was still throbbing, and he noticed that both of the women eyed each other up.  
  
The race to his cock ended with Donna and Caitlin meeting halfway. They grabbed each other’s hair and sunk into a very deep kiss. Donna and Caitlin’s rousing game of tonsil tennis began.  
  
Donna and Caitlin entered a vigorous makeout session. Both tried to dominate the other, and that particular battle had been won by Donna. She pushed Caitlin down onto the bed. The Amazon squeezed the breasts of the scientist and got her all hot and bothered with each touch.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Caitlin moaned.  
  
Donna looked over her shoulder at Harry, a sultry smile. She laid practically on top of Caitlin, legs spread, and pussy dripping.  
  
“My pussy’s begging to be fucked again,” Donna said. “And that cock is so swollen...seems like a perfect match, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
At the invitation, Harry sank into Donna from behind. Inch by inch, Harry drove into her, working her over. The tightening of her loins pleasured Harry. Harry closed, sinking and releasing Donna’s ass from his fingers. He pistoned into her faster.  
  
Every rippling thrust made Donna scream out, cry out for more. And Harry gave her more, he gave Donna so much more, sinking his way into her body as deep as possible. Harry rose back and rammed into her, his balls slapping down onto Donna’s tender thighs.  
  
After putting Donna through the ringer, Harry switched to Caitlin. Both women being positioned like this allowed Harry to switch back and forth, plundering them in turn. Something both of them enjoyed, and something Harry took advantage of.  
  
Harry alternated, pleasuring both of them. The closer Harry reached his peak, the more both of these girls quivered in excitement. Harry knew precisely what he needed to do, to draw it out.  
  
Caitlin worked hard to claim a fresh load for herself. She had been with Harry the longest, therefore should she not get Harry’s seed? Caitlin tried to hold on, to outlast Harry before he switched out to Donna. She failed, with a very intense orgasm all over Harry’s throbbing tool.  
  
Donna would not be denied either. Harry planted himself inside of her, rocking Donna’s body all over. He worked Donna into an orgasm, switching back to Caitlin, and then back to Donna.  
  
The game continued until Harry finally busted his load into Donna. Then he switched to spill the rest of it into Caitlin.  
  
Harry saved up just enough to fill both of his sexy and powerful lovers. He gave both of them their fill, and pulled away with a smile.  
  
A panting Donna rose up and Caitlin rose up. Harry gave them matching cream pies. The two leaned in with a kiss, their lust not tapered off, only increasing with each passing moment. Donna slipped a finger into Caitlin.  
  
“You got more,” Donna said.  
  
The two women positioned themselves on the bed and ready to go for more. Caitlin put her face by Donna’s pussy and Donna did the same to Caitlin. They munched on the gift that Harry left for them.  
  
Donna and Caitlin give Harry a visual treat while eating out each other in the sixty-nine position. Not that it took much to make Harry rise back up, but this most certainly helped.  
  
Ready, and hard, Harry positioned himself, ready to take either Caitlin or Donna as the situation warranted it. He waited for one to cum, so he could take advantage of the other.  
  
Really, Harry thought there were no losers in this kind of a situation. One would reach that happy point of release and Harry closed in to grant the other with some raw hard sex.  
  
A great way to spend the morning, if Harry had to say so himself.  
 **To Be Continued with Three New Chapters(50, 51, and 52) on May 6th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock**


	50. Chapter 50(5/6/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted on May 6th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fifty:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry sat up and soaked in the atmosphere of the island. He was almost sad to go, but vacations had to end sometime. Harry walks further into the scene and notices the same person who trailed him last night.  
  
Saida woman noticed Harry as well and decided to walk closer towards him. No time at all really passed before she finally spoke up.  
  
“Men aren’t normally allowed on this island.”  
  
Harry came eye to eye with Faora to stare her down. Finally, Harry broke the silence when speaking.  
  
“The Queen trusts me.”  
  
Faora eyed the young man for a second and nods. She could tell just as much from the interactions between Harry and the Queen of the Amazons. It did not seem any less weird through for something like that to happen.  
  
“And then, then I trust the Queen. And I’m more grateful to be allowed on this island than the traitor ever was.”  
  
Harry read between the lines and realized Faora had been referring to Aresia. The moment Harry stepped onto this island, he and the rest of the team had an unspoken agreement not to bring it up. Diana and Donna, every time she got brought up, Harry could see just how much they had been racked by guilt and to be honest, Harry understood perfectly just how much they would be so.  
  
“So, I was looking for a sparring partner,” Faora said. “Do you think you could join me? If you think you’re man enough to fight a woman.”  
  
“Oh. most of my sparring partners are women,” Harry said before he amended that particular statement. “All of my sparring partners are women. It would not hurt to add another one to the list.”  
  
Faora just smiled and looked over her shoulder. Not too many people up. A few, but not too many. The feast last night stretched late into the evening. Even some of the most brilliant, beautiful, and powerful women in the world needed their rest.  
  
The two move to a battle arena, circling each other. The minute Faora made the first move, Harry avoided it. Faora pulled back her punch and went for another attack. Harry blocked her arm and turned it around, sending Faora down onto her knees, with an extended armbar.  
  
Faora grumbled and pushed out of the attack. A sweep and Harry performed a roll before landing on his feet.  
  
The two went face to face, trading punches with each other. Faora deflected Harry’s punches and Harry did the same to her. The next thing Faora knew, Harry swept her off of the ground with a sliding leg trip. Faora’s momentum caused the woman to fall down to the ground.  
  
Something extremely interesting with her, given the strength of her punches. And the fact she pulled them somewhat in battle, although had some strikes which would drop some of the strongest men in battle. Harry filed that particular thought away for interesting.  
  
Faora pulled herself off of the ground, deciding there was no reason to go easy on him. With a swift strike, Faora came through.  
  
Dodge, and dodge again, and Harry grabbed Faora’s arm. Faora rolled out, flipping over onto her feet. She went for a kick and Harry evaded that one. The two of them went hand to hand with each other and Harry grabbed her by the arm.  
  
“I don’t think you’re going to yield, are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
Faora flipped out of the arm hold, landing directly down onto her feet with sudden grace. She fired off more shots, and Harry deflected them with somewhat ease.  
  
“Merely just a warm up. I want to see what you really have to offer.”  
  
Harry just smiled and beckoned for Faora to go forward. The backhand punch came close to clipping Harry across the job. A duck, and evade, and Harry came back around. No wasted movement. Faora caught him with a glancing punch to the side of the head.  
  
A moment of indecision on Faora’s part caused Harry to tie her out in a triangle hold. Faora broke out of the move, although her shoulder and neck felt a bit sore. But, yet, Faora smiled.  
  
She always liked a challenge.

* * *

  
Hipployta smiled when her daughter and friends made their way to the island. She had been sad to see them leave, but good things came to an end eventually.  She would have to let them go. Partings were always bitter sweet at best.  
  
“Each and every one of you have been a joy to be on this island. I know your trip was short, over the past couple of days. But, I do hope that any of you come back to visit. I would extend the hope to get to know you even better than this short time on the island allowed.”  
  
The speech finished, with Hippolyta’s eyes falling upon Harry. A fact which did get get missed by certain members of the team as they walked off into the other direction. The moment they got out of the earshot of the Amazons, and their Queen, Whitney leaned over, going a bit closer to Harry in the process.  
  
“So, are you going to complete the set?” Whitney asked.  
  
Whitney’s statement caused Artemis to lean over to her. For a second, Whitney thought Artemis might let her have it for that foot in mouth style statement. However, Artemis smiled from ear to ear.  
  
“Have to catch them all.”  
  
The rest of the members of the team laughed before making through the gateway and back to the basement of Karen’s penthouse.The moment they dropped down, Harry turned to Megan, who had been in a lot better spirits.  
  
“So?”  
  
“A change of scenery did some good,” Megan said. “It’s wonderful.”  
  
“It is,” Donna said.  
  
“I wish I would have had more of a chance to train with the Amazons,” Sara said. “But, I was just too busy enjoying myself touring the island that I...really didn’t.”  
  
“I know, it can cause you to get tied up in its beauty,” Helena agreed.  
  
“There will be other chances,” Donna said. “You heard my mother.”  
  
Harry had a couple of other people he would visit. Tonight, he had to get ready for a very important date.

* * *

  
  
Harry decided he would take a trip to the Daily Planet headquarters. The added spring to his step showed just how much Harry cleared his head with a nice little trip to the island. Mary Jane greeted him with a sunny wave and a big smile.  
  
“Hey, Harry,” Mary Jane said. “So, how have you been?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry said. “How about you?”  
  
“Oh, you know me, running all around town, getting pictures,” Mary Jane said. “I didn’t get too many good shots….well one of Superwoman saving a runaway train the other day. Someone might have cut the brakes on that one, but the MCU declined to comment. Which you know, Lois just loved.”  
  
A chuckle emitted from Harry. He knew Lois, and knew she was not the type of woman who would often take no for an answer, or really, take no for an answer at all.  
  
“Where is Lois?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, she just got back talking to one of her sources,” Mary Jane said. “She said she was onto something hot.”  
  
Off to the side, Harry heard Lois and Claire in the midst of a loud conversation. Harry could not help and hear them, despite trying to remain focused on Mary Jane and the conversation they had. Of course, it was extremely hard not to overhear this particular conversation.  
  
“I know you can take care of yourself. I just think you’re biting off more than you can chew here. Going after someone like Edge.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t think I can handle Morgan Edge? That’s where you’re wrong Smallville. I’m going to expose him for the entire world to see what kind of bastard he is. I’m not going to back down from this.”  
  
“Just be careful. If he has the connections that you think he has, he could make you disappear.”  
  
“Always careful, but he needs to be taken down a peg. We’re one of the few independent media sources in Metropolis, and if Edge gets his hooks into the Planet….”  
  
“Perry won’t allow it.”  
  
“Perry won’t be around forever. And money talks a lot more than you think. I’m just getting in front of this train and hope that people learn the type of people Edge is in bed in bed with. There’s really no smoking gun yet, but I’ll find one.”  
  
“Let me guess, they’re talking about the Morgan Edge thing,” Mary Jane said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“Lois has been on that one straight for a week,” Mary Jane said. “So far nothing too damning, although she thinks that Edge is working with mobsters.”  
  
“Okay, fine, you do what you have to do.”  
  
“Oh, believe me, Smallville, I will.”  
  
Harry hoped Claire would know that once Lois was like a dog like a bone for a story, there was no discouraging her. The argument tapered off in the room for a second. Harry joined Mary Jane in getting a cup of coffee and the two of them acted as if they had just not been listening in to Lois and Claire’s conversation  
  
The door opened, and Lois moved over to say hello to Harry.  
  
“Didn’t know you were stopping by,” Lois said. “Sorry, I can’t chat….but I’m running around...well, I know that if you have super hearing, you would have heard all about what I was doing.”  
  
“I don’t have the slightest idea what you could be talking about.”  
  
Mary Jane disguised her laugh with a cough. Lois just smiled and winked, before going over to fix herself a cup of coffee. Her drug of choice when working on a story of this magnitude.  
  
After the two exchanged pleasantries, Claire moved in to get some time with her son.  
  
“Time in Paradise was good for you, wasn’t it?” Claire asked.  
  
“Fine,” Harry said. “Good for the girls as well. I was more worried for them.”  
  
“I should have put my foot down,” Claire said. “You weren’t ready, none of you were ready. Anything that happened in that simulation...well it won’t happen again.”  
  
Harry hoped Claire was not going to forever apologize for the training simulation. They all made some choices. Some of those choices were not really for the better. In time, Harry did hope they could move on, although mental scars took a long time, and despite people being better day to day, people did not simply move on.  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry said.  
  
The guilt in Claire’s eyes matched what Harry felt internally in the days afterwards.  
  
“I’m just keeping busy,” Harry said. “I’ve got a date with Kara tonight.”  
  
That switch caused Claire to frown.  
  
“Yes, my cousin,” Claire said. “And your cousin as well.”  
  
“Oh, don’t mind her, you would think she would be a bit more open minded about things like this,” Lois said. “You know being from Kansas and all.”  
  
Claire just gave Lois one of those side long glares and Lois shrugged, grinning big time. There were some times where Lois thought she got a bit too deep under her skin.  
  
“I need to get ready to meet her,” Harry said. “I’ll talk to you all later.”  
  
Harry moved in to hug Claire, and then Lois, and also Mary Jane, who took the opportunity to feel Harry up. Lois just winked at her, before Harry made his way to the elevator.  
  
The minute Harry left, he could not help and hear what Lois said afterwards. He almost regretted not being in the room, to see Claire’s face in the aftermath.  
  
“Let’s face it, the only reason why you’re upset, is you haven’t had any Harry time to yourself. You haven’t been able to figure out that your feelings to him are more than maternal.”  
  
“That’s...what are you talking about?”  
  
“I’m able to see these things, Smallville.”  
  
The explosion pretty much saved Claire from having an uncomfortable conversation with Lois. Harry saw the blur that was Superwoman hurling fast towards the scene of trouble from the Daily Planet parking deck.

* * *

  
Harry stopped in front of the Kent Farm house after a nice trip to Smallville. Saturday night arrived, and so far, smooth sailing, not Harry was going to hold his breath for anything other than that. He knocked on the door.  
  
The door swung open and a smiling Martha Kent greeted him.  
  
“Harry, it’s good to see you come in….Kara’s upstairs waiting. Why don’t you come in and have a quick bite to eat for a minute?”  
  
It would be rude for Harry not to accept Martha’s invitation to come in for a little minute. Harry stepped inside, noticing that he was not the only visitor Martha had this evening. Lana sat at the table, and rose up.  
  
“Nice to see you again,” Lana said with a long look over him. “You clean up nice.”  
  
Lana smiled and wrapped Harry into an embrace before Harry sat down at the kitchen table. The two of them had a cup of coffee.  
  
“So, I got back from the Daily Planet, and Lois seems to have something up her ass about Morgan Edge,” Harry told Lana.  
  
“Oh, yeah, he’s a right bastard,” Lana commented. “He’s ate up pretty much all independent media in Kansas, and if it wasn’t for the Daily Planet, he would have a monopoly on it. So, given how pro free speech Lois is, you can see how much that bothers her.”  
  
“I can tell,” Harry said. “But, she seems to think he’s in bed with mobsters.”  
  
“Not really surprising,” Lana said as she took a drink of milk. “And here comes your lovely date right now.”  
  
Down the stairs came Kara. She looked completely gorgeous in a very nice red dress, with a very eloquent amount of sequins. Lana did a good job at designing it. Harry smiled.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Harry said. “Even more so than usual.”  
  
Kara smiled at Harry’s compliment and accepted the flowers. The closed quarters gave Kara a chance to look over Harry.  
  
“You clean up so nicely,” Kara said.  
  
“Are you using your X-Ray vision?” Harry asked.  
  
“Can’t hurt to have a preview,” Kara whispered in his ear. “Although, I really can’t say you have anything to be ashamed about.”  
  
“You two should have a great time,” Lana said. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
Martha just gave Lana one of those looks. Still, she knew that Harry was an adult and Kara practically was as well, even more so when you take into the account the time she spent in stasis.  
  
“I trust your judgment,” Martha said. “And I talked to Claire. She agreed not to interrupt you, unless it was world shattering. And even then, only if everything else had failed.”  
  
Harry was thankful, although Lois would not let Claire meddle. The two of them made their way outside.  
  
“Lana made the dress,” Kara said.  
  
“Oh, you did a great job on that,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, how nice the dress looks is more of a credit to the lovely woman wearing it,” Lana commented. “But, you two have a good time.”  
  
Lana moved in and wrapped Harry into a hug. Kara cleared her throat.  
  
“We’ll be back later,” Kara said.  
  
“Oh, is that a promise?” Lana asked. “Sure, you won’t get sidetracked?”  
  
With that out of the way, Kara and Harry went outside. Tonight was a nice night for a date.

* * *

  
She did not want to address the problem without Harry bringing it up. Kara heard of the Team’s training simulation fiasco and she had been furious as everyone else.  
  
“So, everything okay?” Kara asked.  
  
“Claire mentioned about what I had been through,” Harry said. “I’m fine, really I am. It’s just that Claire tends to worry a bit too much.”  
  
“I know,” Kara said.  
  
Kara squeezed Harry’s hand underneath the table. The moment their hands touched together, electricity sparking through them the second they touched.  
  
They enjoyed a good, hearty meal, with Kara digging into what had been offered.  
  
The steak was delicious. Kara was particularly ravenous with what she was eating.  
  
“Pretty good steak,” Kara said.  
  
“I heard the chicken is pretty good as well,” Harry said. “But, I was more in a steak mood.”  
  
“More expensive too,” Kara said. “So, breasts or thighs?”  
  
“Either would be fine,” Harry said.  
  
A nice vintage bottle of wine had been brought to the table. Harry poured it with the hand which had not been on Kara’s thigh. He stroked her a little bit, just a little bit of a tease, while pouring a glass of wine for them both.  
  
“Oh, Claire would get a case of the vapors if she knew what we were during,” Kara said. “Maybe you can get your mother to lighten up someday.”  
  
“Easier said than done,” Harry commented. “But, I’m sure she would have words with me if I’m treating her innocent cousin to wine.”  
  
“Innocent, hardly,” Kara said. “And she forgets that I’m technically an adult.”  
  
“Oh, it’s hard for me to forget that you’re all women,” Harry said as he pulled away from Kara’s thigh underneath the table.  
  
Harry and Kara laughed. To be fair, the wine did not even given them a buzz. But, it was more of the fact they were having it. It made things rather excited.  
  
After finishing dinner, Harry intended to take Kara out for dancing and then a movie. And after then, there were no limits of the adventures they could go on. Of course, what happened at the end, Harry could see Kara’s intentions just flashing through her eyes.  
  
“So, having a nice time?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, really thanks for this,” Kara said. “I’m going to thank you nice and hard later...but for now…”  
  
The beautiful blonde wrapped her arm around Harry and pulled him in tight. The two smiled, closing in on each other.  
  
Kara finally relished at the opportunity to let her hair down after being on a farm for almost a year. And after her peak at Harry earlier, she relished doing a lot more than letting her hair down. Kara’s smile grew even wider when she saw the sky as the limit.

* * *

  
Tonight had been a really good night, almost perfect. Kara and Harry were in good spirits and prepared to head back to the Penthouse. After a few hours in each other’s company, they hoped to see what else night would bring.  
  
Something else caught Harry’s attention, namely an extremely peculiar sight. Sphere rolled out into the middle of the street and started to blink madly. She made a hell of a racket to the point where people started to notice. While Metropolis had some strange events, this took the cake.  
  
“Has she ever acted like this?” Kara asked.  
  
“No, she hasn’t,” Harry confirmed. “I really wish I could understand why you’re doing this. I thought Karen had you locked on her lab.”  
  
Sphere had been acting in strange ways before, but nothing like this. Then again, it had opened a portal right to the location where the Injustice League had the team. Harry just frowned, giving Sphere a good and long look, but nothing, nothing so far.  
  
Suddenly, Sphere’s bright light almost submerged the entire street. She created a beam downwards, pointing to an underground tunnel. Kara just frowned, locking her hand onto Harry’s.  
  
“I think she’s trying to show you something,” Kara commented.  
  
Harry frowned, thinking Kara might be onto something. He followed the progress of the beam of light down of light.  
  
In the direction Sphere’s light goes, an explosion echoes across the street. Harry almost jumped up. Kara did as well and Sphere blipped. Someone had been blowing up the underground tunnels.  
  
This looked like a job for Superman and Supergirl as well. Kara and Harry made a quick dodge around, to get changed into their uniforms, and it was off to the races for them.

* * *

  
Supergirl and Superman moved down the tunnel to follow Sphere. What they come across raises a whole lot of questions, and realizes that this rabbit hole ran way deeper than normal.  
  
The duo of two of Intergangs most prominent members, Bruno “Ugly” Mannheim and Whisper D’Adaire, stood at the front. Whisper was a beautiful red haired woman who currently wore a serious expression. And Mannheim, well the name ugly was extremely appropriate. They were manning a drill of some sort.  
  
“Talk about Beauty and the Beast,” Kara murmured.  
  
Harry did not argue with Kara’s assessment on the two Intergang leaders. Curious to what Intergang was after, the super powered duo moved a little bit closer to hear. There was something, and they had broken open an underground vault.  
  
“Dig into the vault, and then we did down into the subway where we unload the gold,” Mannheim  said. “This partnership’s paying off, isn’t it, Whisper?”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Whisper said. “But, all of the noise is going to attract Superwoman if we’re not careful.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t worry your pretty little head off about that, toots,” Mannheim said. “We’ve got an equalizer down here. Besides, she’s not been right since coming back from the dead.”  
  
The Intergang punks manning the drill took it into position. Supergirl and Superman exchanged a smile and figured out they could take out that drill nice and easily, if they moved in.  
  
The two heroes swooped down, attacking the drill with everything they could. Mannheim stepped back, with a surprise.  
  
“You!” Mannheim yelled. “I thought you were fake news!”  
  
“No, I’m very real,” Superman said. “And I’m shutting your little operation down.”  
  
Mannheim picked up a large weapon and fired. The Intergang punks fired the weapon shots at Superman. They were designed to take down Superwoman. Superman stretched his arms out and blocked the gunfire, causing the bolts of energy to just bounce off of a shield.  
  
“Well, this is fun,” Superman commented.  
  
Supergirl took out some of the weapons until a figure swooped in.  
  
A punch sent Supergirl hurling backwards into a tunnel wall. Supergirl shook her head. Another punch barely caught Supergirl in the side of the head.  
  
“Who are you?” Supergirl groaned.  
  
“Call me Knockout because it’s lights out.”  
  
A tall redhead woman dressed in a green, with a very lovely figure swooped down for Supergirl. Those punches packed a lot and Supergirl dodged them, kicking Knockout back a few feet.  
  
“And you should meet my partner.”  
  
The name is appropriate, although the words “partner” struck Harry suddenly. Right before a second figure came down from the heavens and nailed Harry in the ribs with a glancing kick. She caught him off guard and Harry turned around.  
  
The dark-haired woman, with a black covering on her face, brandished a whip along with a knife. The whip wrapped around Harry’s arm. He blocked the knife with a sweeping move, and sent te woman back, sending an electrified jolt through the whip.  
  
The restraints held Superman only for a second before he broke through. The woman hurled a grenade and a bright light hit Superman’s enhanced eyesight, blinding him and opening him up with a huge punch from Knockout.  
  
“Sorry, I’d like to get down and dirty with you, but we’re on a time table,” Knockout said.  
  
“We’ve got the gold, blow the tunnel, and bury these Kryptonian pretenders,” Mannheim said. “Oh, and here you go...nice little present.”  
  
Mannheim hurled a briefcase onto the ground which broke open, revealing Kryptonite inside. Kara shielded herself with her cape, but the radiation almost overwhelmed her. Harry wrapped his arms around Kara and pulled her back.  
  
“Scandal, let’s go!” Knockout yelled.  
  
“Another time, Kryptonian,” the woman known as Scandal said.  
  
The tunneler smashed through the wall, just as the explosives have been set off.  
  
The rocks of the tunnel collapsed on Mannheim’s word. Harry spread his arms and blocked the rocks, causing them to smash onto the Kryptonite, burying it deep inside of the city.  
  
“Kara?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m fine...but Intergang got away,” she said.  
  
The two Kryptonians break through the chaos of the tunnel. They flew until reaching the city streets.  
  
Unfortunately, Intergang vanished into the night, and they could be anywhere.  
  
Good thing they left a little trail. A small amount of residue renewed hope they could pick it up..

* * *

  
Mannheim would have been a lot happier with how that went, if the super duo did not get involved. Sure, they had the gold, but there were other problems. Still, maybe, just maybe he was going to get a little bit of respect.  
  
“Mr. Edge was right. We needed further protection to pull this one off. Thankfully Scandal and Knockout delivered in spades.”  
  
The two ladies who had been loaned to his operation only just nodded. They had no idea of the secret third party Mannheim had been speaking to. They assumed it was Morgan Edge, but it was an odd way to refer to Edge if this was the case.  
  
“There was a problem, we had to blow the tunnel.”  
  
“I’m coming now.”  
  
Business as usual and speaking of business as usual, Mannheim’s partner showed up right on time. A robed figure with creepy eyes and a slumped figure showed up. Knockout’s eyes glared at him.  
  
“Desaad.”  
  
“In all my glory,” Desaad commented. “Granny Goodness sends her love.”  
  
“You can tell Granny to eat Parademon waste,” Knockout said.  
  
Scandal reached up to grab Knockout’s elbow, not being tall enough to grab her on the shoulder.  
  
Desaad chuckled at her statement. Amused, he was.  
  
“Such an angry child,” Desaad said.  
  
“Intergang’s ready for the next part of our plan,” Mannheim said. “You just say the word and Whisper and I will be ready to follow through.”  
  
“As, interesting as your proposal is, they’re coming,” Desaad said.  
  
“Superbitch and Superbrat?” Mannheim asked. “Nah, I buried him deeper than Hoffa.”  
  
“No, not them,” Desaad said.  
  
“Then who, who...tell me?”  
  
Mannheim wanted answers and wanted them now. Desaad preferred to keep him in the dark for as long as possible.

* * *

  
After digging themselves out of the tunnel, Supergirl and Superwoman hit the streets, in the places where Intergang was known to hang out. Nothing, not even one lead. The trail went cold.  
  
Sphere rolled into the street in front of them, causing Kara to jump with a start. Harry put a hand onto it.  
  
“Did you find them?” Harry asked.  
  
Something caused Sphere to enter distress mode. Harry had a clear idea of what she was saying. Something was coming.  
  
“Kara, get ready,” Harry said.  
  
“For what?” Kara asked.  
  
“For that!” Harry yelled.  
  
Another portal opened up. Harry’s eyes flashed through the portal. His mind flashed back to the incident in Biyala, and the portal technology used there. Superman and Supergirl stood together, with Sphere’s red light shining on the portal.  
  
Three figures jumped through the portal. They had been submerged in shadow, faces invisible.  
  
“We’re here for the technology you stole from us.”

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51(5/6/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on May 6th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fifty-One**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry could see these three individuals coming into greater prominence from the shadows. A tall brunette dressed in red and gold, brandishing a rod of some sort. A shorter brunette dressed in a skin tight purple and black bodysuit turned up. And then a redhead woman dressed in white, with her arms folded when looking at Harry.  
  
Beautiful women, and dangerous by the looks of them. They did not look of this planet. Kara stirred slightly to defend Harry, but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to warn her not to engage, at least not yet. The time would come when they would fight.  
  
“I didn’t steal Sphere,” Harry told them firmly. “I rescued her from the people who did. And she came with me.”  
  
Sphere’s light blinked as if confirming this story. The tall dark haired woman took another step forward.  
  
“You expect us to believe that,” she said. “How are you not working for him?”  
  
Suddenly, the other dark haired woman shook her head.  
  
“They’re not,” she remarked.  
  
“How do you know?” the taller woman asked.  
  
“Because, I can feel their emotions and they are not tainted by him,” the shorter dark-haired woman said.  
  
Harry would have liked to know, who he was. Kara just frowned in response.  
  
“If Dreamer is sure, than I trust them as well,” The Redhead commented.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” the woman replied. “He’s perfectly fine...more than fine in fact.”  
  
For a second, the woman who had been referred to as Dreamer, looked Harry a long look over. Obviously introductions were in order.  
  
“I’m Dreamer,” she commented. “This is Bekka.”  
  
The redhead answered with a swift nod and smiled. Now that Harry had not been assessed as a threat, she had given him the same going over Dreamer did.  
  
“And this is Barda.”  
  
The tallest of the entire group just took Harry all in. Harry wondered what this was all about. He decided now was the time to ask that question and find out the truth to what was going on.  
  
“Just who ladies?” he asked. “I’m Harry, and this is Kara.”  
  
“We are the Forever People of New Genesis,” Bekka said. “Or whatever is left of them.”  
  
There was a very long pause coming from both sides. Obviously, they had been through something, although Harry did not know what.  
  
“We have tracked minions of the dark one, our enemy, the one who has caused so much strife throughout the universe,” Beautiful Dreamer said. “They have been providing humans with weapons.”  
  
“Intergang,” Kara said.  
  
“And it may be testing out Earth for his insidious goals,” Barda said. “Anyone who is in the league with him should be stopped at all costs.”  
  
“What is he after?” Kara asked.  
  
“Something which he could use to change the very fabric of reality and twist it to his whims,” Barda explained.  
  
This particular explanation left Harry and Kara with so many questions. They really did not know what to say other than this. A certain sense of dread visited Harry, and he had a feeling this little partnership between this dark one’s minion and Intergang, it was just the tip of some iceberg which was about ready to collapse.  
  
“He has been stealing technology, maybe not directly, but through his various spies on New Genesis,” Bekka said. “New Geni-Sphere...she’s proof of that.”  
  
“And if he holds any sort of interest to your planet, then it will not end well,” Dreamer told him. “He has subjected many worlds to his harsh rule.”  
  
“At one time, there was a peace treaty between New Genesis and his world,” Bekka supplied. “But, it was...tense at best.”  
  
That explanation could not bode well. Kara and Harry understood what they had to do now.  
  
“We need to stop this before this starts,” Kara said. “The five of us….”  
  
Sphere hummed to life and Kara decided to correct herself with a very soft smile.  
  
“Excuse me, the six of us,” Kara said. “We have to work together...to stop this.”  
  
“They’ve joined forces with a criminal organization called Intergang,” Harry told the rest of the group.  
  
If this evil force had been working with Intergang, then they were on the same side. The three visitors nodded, and it had been agreed they would pick up the trail from where they left off.

* * *

  
  
Desaad waited as calm as possible. Although eagerness spread through his mind.  
  
“Soon, it be under my control,” Dessad commented. “My master’s control that is.”  
  
Mannheim raised an eyebrow and just smiled knowingly. He could see all of the signs, Desaad did not have to sugar coat the entire situation.  
  
“You work for a slave driver who does not appreciate your contributions as well, don’t you?” Mannheim asked.  
  
Desaad’s eyes narrowed for the briefest of seconds. Thoughts like this should be discouraged, because those who had spoken of the great one in such a way would end up paying dearly.  
  
“Only a fool will speak of his master in such terms,” Desaad commented. “Perhaps though, your master is more lenient.  
  
Laughter came from Mannheim, deep and rich. The moment Mannheim calmed down, he decided to lay it all on the table, telling Dessad what’s up.  
  
“Morgan Edge is no master. He’s just some rich asshole. He pays me pretty well. But, I swear, he can be a real prick sometimes, when things don’t go his way. That Lois Lane bitch, man I tell you, I’d hit it, but she can be a noisy little….”  
  
Mannheim stopped. Whisper walked over to interrupt their little conversation.  
  
“Phase Two is almost ready,” Whisper said.  
  
“Yes, and we hit a little snag with the Superfriends, but we’re back in business,” Mannheim said. “We’re going to rule this city.”  
  
Desaad answered with a nod. They would have to finish this conversation later.  
  
Regardless, their two companions moved in. Mannheim rose an eyebrow when Scandal and Knockout came around the corner to meet him. Knockout did not look as if she preferred working with Mannheim, but business was business.  
  
“We’re ready,” Knockout said.  
  
“Good,” Mannheim said.  
  
Time to strike it big. Soon, it would not be Edge running this stinking city, but rather it would be Bruno Mannheim. The foul mobster rubbed his hands together in very evident anticipation.  
  
“Sit back, and maybe you could learn that you don’t have to put up with some asshole who thinks he’s all that,” Mannheim said.  
  
“Well, it’s an acquired skill,” Desaad said with a significant look at Mannheim.  
  
The minute they turned around the corner, Mannheim jumped up in surprise.  
  
“No, it can’t be, you’re dead!” Mannheim yelled.

* * *

  
  
Superman, Supergirl, Bekka, Barda, and Dreamer faced the members of Intergang, Desaad, Knockout, and Scandal. Knockout took half of a step back when catching a glimpse on Barda.  
  
“It’s over,” Supergirl said.  
  
Desaad clenched his fists. This little encounter did not go exactly as planned. To put it bluntly, Desaad did not have a very good time in dealing with them.  
  
“Boys,” Mannheim said. “Show them what happens when you mess with my town.”  
  
The Intergang goons joined Knockout and Scandal. Scandal somehow figured that Superman had not been buried alive. The goons pointed their weapons forward at the sound of a clicking.  
  
A flash of energy caused the entire gang to pause.  
  
A sphere rolled out in front of them. The goons fired at the object only to get their weapon’s fire shot back at them. The stunned blasts dropped them down to the ground.  
  
“Good one, Sphere,” Superman said.  
  
Scandal jumped into the battle. Barda deflected the knife attack she swung into the battle. She grabbed Scandal and put her down with a legsweep.  
  
Two more Intergang punks moved in. Barda ripped the armor off of them with fury in her eyes and sent them flying to the ground with a huge uppercut punch.  
  
Superman caught a glimpse of the robed figure and flew in front. The man reeked in sleaze.  
  
“Desaad,” Harry said, remembering the warning the Forever Children gave him.  
  
“Well, you’re of great interest,” Desaad said. “But, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to interfere with the master’s operations.”  
  
Desaad held a pair of glowing knuckledusters behind his back. With surprising poise, Desaad spun around and nailed Superman with a huge punch to the chest.  
  
The feedback loop crunched Desaad’s arm and dropped him down to the ground. It destroyed the knuckles as well. Only one flick of the finger took him down.  
  
Superman stood over the downed body of Desaad. Suddenly, a huge punch from behind caught Superman off guard. He turned face to face with Knockout, who smiled.  
  
“Sorry, handsome,” she told him. “Nothing personal. Just business is all.”  
  
Harry just looked at the tall, busty redhead. Keeping his eyes off of her attributes took a minute, but Harry managed. She dodged the attack.  
  
“So, you like what you see?” Knockout asked. “It’s too bad that we’re fighting each other...guess business really can suck sometimes.”  
  
“Well, you can get more out of life if you ditch these losers,” Harry said.  
  
“True, they’re getting their asses kicked badly,” Knockout said. “But, as long as the check clears….we’ll talk when I’m off of the clock.”  
  
Knockout and Superman engaged in a tussle. Superman took Knockout down. She flipped to a standing position with a surprising amount of speed and agility. Knockout just broke out into a smile.  
  
“If you’re lucky, I’ll keep you as a trophy after tonight,” Knockout said. “Maybe I’ll mount you as well.”  
  
The Innuendo was about as subtle as a runaway freight train. Knockout’s kick had been avoided, and Harry wrapped his arms around the tall redhead to take her high into the sky. Knockout broke free and flipped over, landing on her feet with surprised, catlike grace.  
  
Knockout decided that discretion had been the better part of valor, and to get out while the getting was good, but unfortunately, she ran into a brick wall.  
  
Barda stood in front of Knockout, arms folded. Knockout stepped back and Barda kept coming back at her.  
  
“You left that life,” Barda said.  
  
“Girl needs money to live,” Knockout said. “I doubt that someone like you, would understand.”  
  
“Maybe not,” Barda said. “But, you broke away like I did. You could have joined us.”  
  
“Just because I left that gargoyle did not mean I was going to cross over to the other side,” Knockout said. “But, maybe you chose wrong. You’ve gone a bit soft, haven’t you?”  
  
Knockout and Barda circled each other, ready to throw down and hard. Their punches came close to hitting each other. Barda pushed Knockout back into the side of the building where she landed with a huge smash.  
  
Soft, hardly, as Barda hurled Knockout about. One of the Intergang punks made an attempt to nail her with a canon.  
  
In comes Harry to rock the punk with a tiny flick  of his finger. The weapon breaks apart and the man goes flying, knocked out of breath when he struck into the wall.  
  
Scandal out of the corner of his eye. Harry spun around, the shield impacted with the knives. Energy coursed through the knives, with Scandal breaking on through the best she could.  
  
Supergirl disarmed two more of the punks before they could fire. One more fired an electrified net at her. Supergirl dodged it, came up, and slammed the guy into the roof, and took his weapon before breaking it in half.  
  
“You play dirty, someone is going to break your toys.”  
  
Desaad calculated the risk of remaining here. The schemer did not get where he was without having certain survival instincts. And being too close to people who would rip him apart would not keep him alive for long.  
  
Opening a portal allowed Dessad to depart, without any care to how this battle panned out. Desaad  had the data his master requested anyway.

* * *

  
Supergirl and Superman took down another tank which Intergang had been brought into the battle. They ripped the tank open, hurled the men driving it out, and threw them halfway across the city.  
  
Bruno Mannheim grumbled. The entire group had been losing badly, really badly. Mannheim had in his hand an equalizer which he intended to level the playing field just a little bit.  
  
“Right, they said this little baby is going to take down Superwoman,” Mannheim said. “Say goodnight, Superbrat.”  
  
The cannon energy struck Harry. It did not even register an attack.  
  
Mannheim cocked the weapon and pointed it directly at Supergirl. She dodged the attack, with Superman coming in and ripping the weapon out of his hand. Supergirl and Superman circled Ugly, who had lost the weapon.  
  
Supergirl smashed Ugly with a huge uppercut punch which knocked him down. Mannheim dropped down, sinking into the ground.  
  
“I really hope you get your deposit on that thing,” Supergirl said.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Superman spied Whisper coming right for him, brandishing a knife. Superman tilted back and dodged the knife before it could impact his shoulder. The Man of Steel avoided numerous swipes from the knife, having it come close to nicking him in the shoulder.  
  
Whisper’s knife attack did not go as planned with Superman tripping her up and putting her down on the ground. Dreamer rushed in and bound Whisper’s arms and legs, causing her to not be able to enter the fight again.  
  
Another tank rolled in, with Barda smashing down onto it. The explosion of the ground stops two more Intergang squads from coming in. Barda just smiled.  
  
“We almost got this one,” Barda said.  
  
“More on the roof!” Bekka called.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Obviously, problems still existed. Namely in the form of Knockout and Scandal, who still looked primsed and ready for a fight.  
  
Knockout swung a punch at Supergirl. Supergirl dodged, dipping to the right, to the left, and avoiding each punch. She flipped over and took Knockout down with  a huge flying kick to the head.  
  
Off to the otherside, Superman and Scandal circled each other. Scandal’s attempt to nail Superman only resulted in her being taken down. She was a skilled fighter though, and she dug in deep, but Superman managed to tangle her up.  
  
“Well, you said we should do more things together,” Knockout said as she grabbed Supergirl on the backswing. “And doing these two, it wouldn’t be too bad.”  
  
“Are we fighting or having a double date?” Scandal asked.  
  
Scandal’s grumbling only received a smile from her partner in crime. Which allowed Supergirl to break free and take Knockout down. The explosion rebounded and sent Scandal down to the ground as well.  
  
About time to wrap them up, or rather wrap this fight up. Superman and Supergirl stood tall, with Bekka, Barda, and Dreamer walking over. The Intergang goons, including Whisper and Mannheim, all took a nap.  
  
“And Desaad, that worm, he left us,” Scandal said.  
  
“Well, who would have saw that coming?” Knockout blandly asked.  
  
A portal whips open, and a familiar robed figure drops down onto the ground. Without any preamble, her arms spread apart and bathed the rooftop with magical energy.  
  
The Gargoyles came to life, forcing Superman and Supergirl to abort their attack and go after the creatures from the rooftop. These gargoyles threatened to attack all of Metropolis. They blasted the gargoyles with the attacks.  
  
Sphere made an attempt to go after the creature, but an energy field trapped her. The sorceress watched as her chaos will not be for long.  
  
First, she untied Whisper.  
  
“Queen Bee has use of you still,” she commented. “You two as well.”  
  
While they were dealing with her stone constructs, Nora Darhk dropped her hood and motioned for Scandal, Knockout, and Whisper to join her. Another portal opened.  
  
“Party’s over,” she said. “Let’s go.”  
  
Not too much time left until they smashed her guardians. Nora wished to have some face time with her Superman, but more important things were afoot right now. Unfortunately.  
  
“Hey, wait up,” Mannheim grumbled.  
  
Mannheim scrambled to the portal until Nora stamped his fingers and kicked him out of the way like yesterday’s garbage. The grumbling Intergang member collapsed like someone had just cut his strings like a grotesque puppet. The only man worth her time currently fought gargoyles.  
  
“Sorry, there’s only room for four.”  
  
Nora, Knockout, Scandal, and Whisper passed through the portal. A hiss echoed as the final gargoyle smashed down to the ground.

* * *

  
Harry, Kara, Barda, Bekka, and Dreamer all walked off. Mannheim and his Intergang goons had been hauled off. Whether or not they would make it out of prison, they had no idea. Beeka put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s time for New Geni-Sphere to be brought home,” Bekka told him.  
  
“We know you’ve taken good care of her, and we appreciate you for doing so,” Dreamer added with a smile. “But...we have to take her. Her home on New Genesis.”  
  
Harry frowned. Kara could see there was some kind of argument about ready to brew.  
  
“I can’t allow you to do that,” Harry said.  
  
“You are a noble warrior and I was proud to fight alongside of you, Superman,” Barda said. “But, it’s not your place to say.”  
  
“And why is it your place to say?” Harry asked. “She chose me, we bonded together. She’s more than some property that you could take back.”  
  
“No one is saying she’s property,” Bekka said. “It’s just that she is better guarded on New Genesis.”  
  
“Yes, because she wasn’t stolen the first time,” Kara spat back.  
  
Barda and Kara eyed each other. Harry put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and Bekka did the same to Barda.  
  
“It won’t happen again,” Dreamer said.  
  
“And how do you know?” Kara asked.  
  
The discussion started to get a bit heated. Both sides sounded determined they were in the right because of this. Despite being allies at the moment, Superman and Supergirl were about ready to go to war with Barda, Bekka, and Dreamer.  
  
Well mostly Barda and Bekka, with Dreamer trying to be the peacemaker.  
  
“This division is...really unnecessary,” Dreamer said. “Can’t you see that her place is….”  
  
“Why haven’t any of you considered my feelings on the matter?” a soft female voice stated.  
  
Sphere glows and shifts turning into something else. Much to the shock of Bekka, Barda, and Dreamer. She stood before them, a very attractive dark haired woman. Devoid of any clothes, but very human looking. She looked upon Harry with a smile.  
  
“After constant study, I figured that it would be the perfect time to take a form which is less inconspicuous than my standard form,” Sphere said. “I trust you approve.”  
  
One look at Sphere’s lovely body indicated Harry approached. She was a perfectly formed and extremely gorgeous female.  
  
Barda, never to be one at a loss of words, finally was able to speak.  
  
“This is...I never expected this, “Barda said.  
  
“And one would think someone of your training and your abilities would be able to expect anything,” she said.  
  
“So, you were going to take me away from the man that I have chosen,” Sphere said. “Because, you claimed ownership of me. When it’s obvious that I’ve chosen.”  
  
“She has chosen,” Dreamer said. “This is...her most evolved form...incredible.”  
  
“Yes, I’ve chosen to me here with Hadrian,” Sphere said. “I trust that none of you will do anything to try and discourage this arrangement. You will find the results to be quite disastrous.”  
  
None of them did not know what to say now, but they could not take Geni-Sphere back if she had evolved to this level. They would have to respect her wishes. They all made their way to the portal, but Bekka stopped.  
  
“If you need anything, and you will if he’s gotten interest in this planet, then use this to contact us,” Bekka said.  
  
She slapped a black box into Harry’s hand and smiled. Dreamer and Bekka stole one last look at Harry and even Barda checked him out slightly.  
  
“Take care of her,” Barda said.  
  
The three women passed through the portal. Harry locked his eyes onto Sphere and got a pretty good look at her naked body. Pretty accurate and pretty female, and her skin looked so soft, that it begged to be touched. Regardless, Harry thought she would present a problem if out in the city in this particular form.  
  
Harry, no matter how alluring she looked, cleared his throat.  
  
“You might want to cover yourself up,” he said.  
  
“Does this form not please you?” Sphere asked with a light bite on her lip.  
  
“It does, very much,” Harry said. “But it is human custom to where clothes while in public.”  
  
“I will comply with your traditions,” Sphere said.  
  
The newly formed woman nodded, and a form fitting tank top and pair of blue jeans appeared on her body. She still looked hot as hell.  
  
“Well, we better get her back home,” Kara said. “I had a good time tonight.”  
  
And if Kara had her way, they would have an even better time later.

* * *

  
Scandal crossed her arms. Today did not go as planned. Knockout returning and handing her a cup of coffee did not help Scandal’s mood any.  
  
“So, we met Superman,” Knockout said. “That’s something.”  
  
“Maybe,” Scandal said. “But, we were embarrassed like rank amateurs. And I don’t appreciate having the daughter of some HIVE stooge bail us out.”  
  
“But, it was worth it to see him,” Knockout said. “I could get lost with him.”  
  
Yes, because having a big job like that, really was worth meeting some guy. No matter how good he looked. And despite Scandal preferring women a lot more, although not enough to kill all men like some people did, she did admit he was in the eyes.  
  
“And he’s coming now,” Knockout said.  
  
Well that made Scandal’s already hostile mood just that much more worse. Her father approached.  
  
Vandal Savage crossed the room in the flesh. The man gave a hell of a presence, no matter what you thought of him.  
  
“Report.”  
  
Despite the friction Scandal had with her father, she decided to give the report If nothing else, it might give her a little respect, and maybe cause her to move up.  
  
“Well, Mannheim’s in prison, his Intergang punks are in prison. Nora Darhk had to rescue us from Superman, Supergirl, and the people from New Genesis. And those weapons that were supposed to hurt Superwoman, they had no effect on Superman.”  
  
“No effect?” Savage asked. “Are you certain?”  
  
“If I threw a rubber ball at you, would you do more than flinch as a reflex?” Scandal asked. “Because, that’s what happened to Superman. Nothing.”  
  
“I see,” Vandal said. “I...see.”  
  
Wow, the great Vandal Savage rattled and a bit thrown off his game. Scandal never thought she would see the day. Sure, he tried not hide it, but Scandal had been taught to pick up the nuances in a person’s personality.  
  
“And Desaad fled,” Scandal said.  
  
“As we expected,” Savage said. “I will inform the rest.”  
  
The moment Vandal leaves, Knockout turns to Scandal. She wondered if it would be even worth it to vocalize to Scandal what she was thinking.  
  
“So, is it possible we’re playing for the wrong team?” Knockout asked.  
  
“Are you regretting our relationship?” Scandal asked. “My father...he seems to not get it...although we have to be in secret, as to maintain appearances.”.  
  
The half smile from Knockout indicated to Scandal this was not what she meant at all.  
  
“There’s just a whole lot that we do, that doesn’t even matter in the long run,” Knockout said. “What are we really fighting for?”  
  
“A seat at the table when the true master of the world takes it over,” Scandal said. “If Nora is to believed. For now, I’m just proving to him that I’m as strong as he is...and someday….I will be stronger.”  
  
That particular justification only was hollow. Scandal tolerated Vandal just barely, and Knockout tolerated Vandal just for her girlfriend’s sake. The minute Scandal could abandon her father completely, the better. Knockout would back her up.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Scandal said. “And we just have to play the game for a little bit longer.”  
  
For now, they had to play the game. Until the Shadow could snuff out the Light. Despite her friction with him, Scandal did learn a few things from her father. One of them was to play the long game.

* * *

  
Needless to say, Sphere’s new form made Karen raise her eyebrow. Equally impressed was Caitlin, who looked over the beautiful new and informed Sphere.  
  
“I take it the both of you are impressed,” Sphere said. “Given how lovely you two are….I take it as the highest of praise.”  
  
“Only you,” Karen said.  
  
“Only me?” Harry asked.  
  
Karen pushed a finger into Harry’s chest lightly and playfully, with a shadow of a smile going over her face.  
  
“Yes, only you can have a high end piece of technology turn into Summer Glau. I knew introducing you to Firefly would warp your mind.”  
  
“Hey, it’s a classic,” Caitlin replied. “And shut down in its prime.”  
  
“Yes, well, don’t think she wasn’t subconsciously affected by your infatuation,” Karen said.  
  
Harry chuckled, leave it to Karen to pretty much lay it all out that easily.  
  
“She’s the same Sphere though,” Harry said. “Just with a couple more added capabilities.”  
  
Karen just gave Harry a knowing smile. She supposed it was inevitable. He would find a way to have his own sexbot, for lack of a better term.  
  
“I hope to be of more of assistance to the team,” Sphere said. “And I hope to serve my master.”  
  
With a subtle lick of her lip, something that she could have only picked up from watching one of Harry’s girls, Harry just smiled.  
  
Well, it would be rude to deny her, but for now, they needed to ensure she was okay. He put a hand on Sphere’s shoulder and she leaned closer to Harry.  
  
“We need to make sure there are no side effects from your transformation,” Harry said. “Karen and Caitlin will take good care of you.”  
  
“Well, if it couldn’t be you, then I would be honored to be taken care of them by them,” Sphere said. “And you do have Kara to tend to...she’s not a girl to be kept waiting.”  
  
“No, she isn’t,” Harry said.  
  
Sphere let Harry go with a long kiss. A sweet, but yet fiery kiss which signified the promise for more.  
  
“Oh, and Sphere is not appropriate for this form,” she said.  
  
“And what would you like to be called?”  
  
“Well, Genesis would be a perfect name,” Caitlin said.  
  
“I like it,” the newly dubbed Genesis said. “I’ll see you later, Master Har-El.”  
  
Genesis may have to share him, but she would certainly stand out. A tall order given the lovely women he joined up with.  
  
Right now, tonight was his night to mate with Kara.

* * *

  
The moment Harry returned to his room, he had been greeted by a lovely sight. Kara, with a cape wrapped around her, and wearing nothing other than her boots. Every inch of Kara had been on full display and she crossed her legs, with a knowing smile.  
  
“So, what are your thoughts on today?” Kara asked.  
  
Oh, Harry did not have too many thoughts, other than on the lovely woman in front of him. Harry leaned in and put a hand on Kara’s bare thigh, smiling at how firm it was.  
  
“Oh, I prefer action,” Harry said.  
  
Kara just smirked. She leaned in and kissed Harry. A kiss which he returned. The cape parted, to allow Harry access to every last one of Kara’s lovely curves.  
  
“Well, if you came up here, it would be a shame for us not to take it to to the next level,” Kara said.  
  
A real shame indeed. Harry leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips one more time. He covered every inch of Kara’s beautiful face with kisses. The blonde Kryptonian thought a part of her had been waiting for her entire life for this, and when you count the thirty years spent in stasis, that was a long time indeed.  
  
“You’re overdressed,” Kara told him.  
  
“Fix it then,” Harry said.  
  
Kara helped Harry out of his clothes. More and more of his muscular body had been revealed, with Kara gently removing his clothes, kissing Harry, and feeling him up.  
  
As if tonight would have ended in any other way with these two. Harry knew when they got going, it would be a long ride. Kara’s cape wrapped alluring around both of their nude bodies, said bodies pressing against each other.  
  
“I want you,” Kara breathed hotly in Harry’s ear.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52(5/6/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Some more blog exclusive smut taking place after this chapter featuring Harry, Lana, and Kara: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/yjr-volume-1-chapter-52-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Three of a Three Part Arc Posted on May 6th, 2019.**   
**  
** **This chapter has nothing, but shameless smut.**   
**Chapter Fifty-Two**   
****

* * *

  
Kara ran a hand across Harry’s abdomen. The sensation of those rock hard abs underneath her fingers made Kara break down to a smile. She kept stroking him, hunger just dancing in her eyes. The kisses escalated the more Kara played with him.  
  
Of course, the harder muscles were a bit lower. Something Kara just found very thrilling the more she felt up on Harry. She leaned in and kissed Harry, over and over again in a constant loop. Harry put his hand on the back of Kara’s neck and caused her to just breath in hungrily. Harry latched onto her lips, sucking on her lower lip before pulling away.  
  
The kisses came across Kara’s neck at rapid fire flurry. Her fingers clenched Harry in response. The heat of her palm made Harry grow and Kara noticed how promising they were.  
  
“Is there something you like?” Harry asked her.  
  
Oh, Kara found something she liked. Kara liked it a whole lot about what they were about to do. The response came with Kara closing her fingers around him, making the swell of his manhood increase. Kara just breathed in his ear, playing with the tool which rose in greater prominence in his pants. Kara pulled the boxer shorts completely down.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Kara said.  
  
“So, I gathered,” Harry said. “Well, I’m yours and I’m here for the taking.”  
  
Kara peppered Harry’s face with long, hot kisses, and moved closer to his ear. The hot breath closed to his ear, with Kara just smiling.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Those hot kisses made their way down the front of Harry’s body, teasing him all over. The mouth of this Kryptonian goddess made Harry’s manhood jump straight up. Kara lightly brushed against Harry, making his manhood twitch underneath her grip. The further Kara got along, the more Harry’s entire body felt thirlled by what was happening.  
  
Of course, the teases felt good. But Harry knew of some decisive action which felt even better. Harry put his hand on the back of Kara’s head and pulled her into a kiss. Those eyes widened and Harry kissed Kara multiple times, sending electricity through her body.  
  
Harry propped Kara up on the bed and crawled on top of her. Oh, the teases which came through Kara’s body now were almost burning. Electricity shot through every corner of her body. Harry leaned down and smacked his lips against hers hard.  
  
The kisses followed a nice path of progression, pleasing every nook and cranny of Kara. Harry’s warm hands brushed against her breasts and sent a tingle down her spine.  
  
“Keep doing that,” Kara pleaded. “Oh, for Rao’s sake don’t stop.”  
  
Each kiss sent fire through Kara’s loins. Harry had the magical touch and the magical mouth as well. Kara closed her eyes, basking in the moment, basking in the glory. The further Harry went down, the more his tongue danced over her.  
  
Suddenly, Harry edged himself closer to the promise land and Kara could hardly believe it. Her breaths grew more rigorous and even more needy.  
  
Harry dove into Kara’s pussy. A gasp came from the female Kryptonian as the male ate her out and good. First, Harry tempted her lips. Then he dove directly in and touched her in the innermost core. All of which made Kara feel tremendous.  
  
The orgasm which rocked Kara stunned her. Kara breathed in and out, as if running a marathon. Harry pulled up from her, a smile dancing over his face.  
  
After a smile, Harry crawled up Kara’s body. Harry’s muscular chest rubbed against Kara’s firm delicious breasts. Harry pulled up and squeezed Kara’s body, Covering her with so many more kisses that Kara was stunned this was happening.  
  
The inflamed organ rubbed against Kara’s inner thigh. Kara wanted to take him in.  
  
“Please!” Kara begged.  
  
The worshipping got Kara all hot and bothered and ready for more. Harry ramped up for several minutes, and played with Kara. He leaned into her, kissing Kara on the neck of the neck, all around to earlobe, sucking on Kara hungrily. Kara enjoyed the playing with.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Kara flipped over into the perfect position. The cape covered her body in a most alluring manner. The alluring curve of Kara’s ass stuck out from underneath the cape. Every single inch of her perfectly opened for Harry’s gaze and Harry’s fingers, which danced into perfect position down her body.  
  
Harry unveiled the cape and lined up for Kara. The wetness of her opened up, the perfect fit for Harry’s throbbing ard tool. He edged Kara closer, and then pushed into her.  
  
For the first time, Kara felt a real life flesh organ enter her and love it. The jolts of pleasure casdading her body made Kara elevated.  
  
“Calm down,” Harry said. “We’re going to have fun. So much fun.”  
  
Kara hovered off of the bed from what Harry was doing to her. Harry started at a slow tempo and picked up some momentum. All while clutching Kara’s firm, juicy backside. He gained some momentum, rocking back and forth onto her.  
  
Oh, the sensation of her warm, velvety walls just clamping down onto him made this a very amazing exercise. Harry’s vigorous pushes into her sent Kara faster.  
  
Kara let out a cry of pleasure. Harry was everything she dreamed of. And yet at the same time, so much more.  
  
The thrusts grew deeper, faster, and more vigorous. The faster Harry sank himself into Kara, the more she liked it. Those heavy, those bloated ball struck Kara at a fast speed, bruising her thighs the faster he went into her. Not that Kara minded.  
  
The faster and harder he rammed into her, the better it would all be. Kara hovering off of the bed, hands and knees bent, put her into perfect position to be touched.  
  
Harry slowed down and made Kara just break out into a cry of discontent. He really knew how to make Kara breath. Every slow and agonizing stroke brought fresh light and fresh shivers into the body of the golden-haired goddess.  
  
Taking himself deep inside of her, balls slapping hard, Harry knew all of the ways to properly drive a woman nuts. And Kara was being driven nuts by the simplest touch to be perfectly honest. Harry leaned in, squeezing her nipples hard.  
  
Time to take things into her own hands, Kara thought. She pulled away a little bit from Harry. It was like losing a limb in some ways, not that Kara had any experience with that.  
  
Finally, Kara spun around. She wrapped her legs around Harry and sunk down onto him. Harry put a hand on her leg and started stroking it. The sensitive feelings gripping Kara only made her grip his manhood so hard. Kara breathed in and out, hungering for more when bouncing away at him.  
  
“You’re mine tonight, stud,” Kara moaned in Harry’s ear.  
  
Kara vigorously rode Harry. Her eyes locked onto Harry when she edged closer to the orgasm. The warm tightening of her pussy squeezed Harry’s manhood. Harry in response stroked her body, feeling it up. Every single tremble made Kara just snap alive with more lust.  
  
Oh, she could be touched by Harry all day long. He moved from breasts, to legs, to ass, and all over. Kara could see why he made the panties of many women of all ages wet. Given what Harry did to her brought jolts all through Kara’s pussy.  
  
“Yes, Kara, you feel so good,” Harry groaned. “Why did we wait?”  
  
“Making up for it now, I think,” Kara managed with her nails digging into Harry’s shoulder.  
  
The super powered cousins made out with a heated feeling spreading between them. Kara came  harder than any session with any fingers or crushed toys. The feeling which entered her body could not be described by mere words, only by the pleasure she felt.  
  
Harry was far from done. He danced down Kara’s body and grabbed onto her nipples, squeezing them very nicely. Oh, Kara could just lose it from that. Harry knew all of the points which made her feel the best.  
  
Harry pleasured Kara’s body. He had been drawn to certain areas of it like a moth to a flame. Kara loved it, thrusting her hips forward, and her chest into Harry’s grabbing hands. Every motion sent a jolt of electricity all through Harry’s body.  
  
Those perky breasts filled Harry’s hands very nicely. The more Kara bounced, the more she took Harry faster and faster into her cavern of pleasure.  
  
The tightening followed and Kara soaked Harry’s manhood with another great explosion. Those blue eyes shot open.  
  
Kara pulled away for her next move. A single finger popped into her mouth and Kara turned around, hovering in the air, legs spread. She rolled a single wet finger down her spine and came closer, and closer to her pussy. With a furious motion, Kara slid into it, lubricating the center of her leg.  
  
The view Harry got was pretty amazing. Kara shifted herself up and down, eyes glazing on his rock hard cock over her shoulder. Kara knew all of the ways which to drive Harry completely around the bend with pleasure.  
  
The fingering Kara gave her pussy caused Harry to groan. She teased him constantly until Harry positioned behind Kara and slammed into her body. The moment they touched each other, Harry had the need to punish Kara for he naughty behavior and Kara had the need to let him, through every single burning hot moment.  
  
Kara’s body sized up from the force of Harry’s loins hitting hers in mid air. Those swollen balls struck her as hard as humanly possible. Kara bit down on her lip and then just let it out. Harry’s fingers lightly coasting through her hair sent up a blazing feeling of pleasure.  
  
She tightened up and milked Harry. Oh, Kara loved it. Loved all the ways which touched her. The orgasm through her body caused her almost to crash into the bed.  
  
Harry re-doubled his self control. The tightening of Kara’s juicy walls around him proved to be a very hard thing to get past. She had milked him, milked him extremely hard. Harry slid deep down into Kara’s body, stuffing her extremely rapidly with multiple thrusts.  
  
Despite everything, Harry wanted to hold back on spilling his load in Kara until at least one more orgasn. He wanted to feel Kara’s juices just spill all over, soaking his cock. Harry planted his thrusts into her, the pressure of his balls cracking onto her.  
  
“Har!” Kara breathed. “I need your seed.”  
  
It’s almost impossible to deny a woman who knew what she wanted. Especially a woman as gorgeous as this one, especially one who had a sense of what she wanted as much of this one. Harry pushed into her and ran his hands over her body, driving Kara into fits of pleasure.  
  
“Oh, how hard are you willing to work for it?” Harry asked her.  
  
Harry positioned himself so he could grab Kara’s breasts. He milked her swinging globes just as much as her tight center milked Harry’s pulsing manhood. He sped up, going deeper and deeper into her, the searing feeling of their loins connecting together leading to a pretty good moment.  
  
“Oh, very hard,” Kara responded. “I’m willing to milk you down...to the very last drop. Just spill that honey into my tight cunny...please...please...don’t hold back.”  
  
Kara’s constant cries for Harry to cum only increased the depths of what he plunged. He had become a ballistic missile in all of the ways which he sank deep into Kara’s tightening womanhood. Oh, the feeling, the delicious, delicious feeling. Harry could hardly hold back.  
  
“Please!” Kara yelled.  
  
So close, Kara could feel the end coming. She cried to be filled by a Kryptonian. His woman tamer just hit Kara in all of the right places. She clamped down and gave him a feeling which it would be hard to fight.  
  
One more thrust brought Harry into her scorching center. Those balls stretched hard, the denial of Kara was getting hrader. Especially considering how intensely she milked him. Harry wrapped around her body thrusting even faster.  
  
Feeling her cum alongside of him would be perfect. And Kara tightened around Harry, squeezing his tool. Pleasure became so evident in her tone. Harry rammed deep into her, working her body. The flare of energy in his tightening loins brought Harry closer and closer to the point of release.  
  
Tension inside of Harry popped, and his thick, juicy seed pushed against Kara’s wet, tightening pussy. The lubrication increased the sheer volume which Harry pumped into Kara from behind.  
  
The feeling of release resulted in both Harry and Kara crash-landing on the bed. They tested the beds integrity. Pleased that it maintained, they continued their fun. Harry pinched Kara’s ample ass cheeks, rocking her body something fierce. The flare of energy, of her tightening around him continued.  
  
Harry rocked back into Kara, and finished filling her up. And Kara came one more time, before Harry pulled out of her, leaving Kara in a daze.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Kara rolled over with a smile. She ran one seductive hand down her body and touched her wet pussy. The hotness made Kara break out into a smile. She scooped the seed out of her pussy, and then shoved it into her mouth.  
  
The view of Kara eating their combined cum brought Harry into perfect position. He spread Kara’s legs and took another plunge. Kara clamped down onto him tighter as Harry elevated her legs into the air and rode, rode, rode, until she screamed for more.  
  
Not Kara minded it, no she welcomed it.

* * *

  
The news of tonight’s battle reached Lois. She thought that it would be best to get some information on what was going on from the man who was in the middle of everything. Therefore, Lois decided to take an early morning trip down to the Starrwave penthouse. Karen pretty much had given Lois a key, just in case of emergencies. Perhaps, Lois abused that open door policy just a little bit.  
  
Most times though, Lois had a pretty good reason. She made her way up towards Harry’s bedroom. There would be a fifty-fifty chance Harry would be in there with another girl. But old habits died hard, and Harry was less of a bitch than her sister was, when Lois entered a room without knocking.  
  
“Hey, Harry I…”  
  
Any words failed Lois for one simple fact. Kara pressed face down onto Harry’s pelvis as he laid on the bed. The loud suction of Kara’s mouth wrapped around Harry’s large tool. Lois watched, eyes spreading in aw, and she could hardly look away, for one simple reason. Kara absolutely knew all of the right spots to hit and man alive could that girl deepthroat someone.  
  
Oh, she deep throated Harry very nicely. Those rosy red lips pressed against Harry’s pelvis with long and hungry slurps. Lois could not believe how soft Kara’s golden blonde hair looked. Lois would love nothing better than to put a hand on Kara’s blonde hair and just stroke it.  
  
Harry and Kara did not given any indication they knew Lois was there. Kara rose, fell, rose and fell, sucking on Harry’s mighty rod. The fleshy pole rammed deep into Kara’s throat to the point where Lois’s hand snuck her skirt and started rubbing herself to relieve a little bit of tension in her loins.  
  
The second Kara came up for air, Lois jumped in to suck away on Harry. Harry realized that a new mouth had found him, the moment Lois dropped down and inhaled him deep. Her beautiful face pressed against him, sucking away at Harry.  
  
“Hello, Lois.”  
  
The taste of a new set of juices soaked into Harry’s manhood inflamed Lois’s desire. She kept taking Harry down her throat. Harry grabbed her, slipping into her mouth.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Kara said while sucking her lips with delight.  
  
And with those words, Kara licked the part of Harry’s rod which could not stuff deep into Lois’s mouth. Kara cupped Harry’s balls to enjoy the feeling of how bloated and full they seemed.  
  
Both the beautiful women pleasured Harry’s loins and caused him to groan. Their hot mouths, eager lips, and able tongues proved to be a way to go. Kara and Lois worked in tandem, with Lois slipping Harry out and blowing hot air on the tip of his cock.  
  
Kara followed up on the past action, swirling her wet tongue against Harry’s length. Harry jumped up ever so slightly, threatening to part his way into Kara’s lips. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony, sucking Harry off when possible. Harry groaned at their touches which had been lit up.  
  
Kara and Lois stroked Harry’s balls while taking turns sucking him off. Harry edged closer to the orgasm with the combined tag teaming effort of these two beautiful women. They circled around Harry’s rod and took pretty much everything they could.  
  
They met with a passionate kiss on Harry’s tip. One hot blonde and one gorgeous brunette channeled their aggression on Harry’s manhood. He jumped up all the way into the air. They kept teasing his head, knowing what was going to come.  
  
“Oh, Lois, Kara...you’re about ready to get....”  
  
The explosion of Harry’s cream pasted their face in a good eruption. The pleasure exploded in Harry’s loins and the evidence of this pleasure exploded covered Kara and Lois. He shot up like a fountain, with Kara jerking him off and pasting both her face and Lois’s with a nice little cream bath.  
  
“That really feels good on the skin, doesn’t it?” Kara asked.  
  
The Girl of Steel feasted on Harry’s deposit, both on her face and Lois. Some of it covered Lois’s clothed body, and she frowned.  
  
“Well, that will teach me for not getting undressed,” Lois commented.  
  
Lois took off her cum stained blouse. Kara stopped her. Then, it was Kara who undid Lois’s blouse. And then removed her bra, while also fondling Lois’s round breasts. Lois closed her eyes, and Kara wiggled the skirt down her legs.  
  
The only barrier to completely, full nudity, had been the pair of panties. Something which Kara stripped off in the blink of an eye and exposed Lois’s warm, gushing sex to the entire world. Kara pressed her hand down onto Lois and caused her to cry out.  
  
Kara helped Lois out of the rest of her clothes, which were only admittedly a pair of stockings, until Lois had been stripped as naked as Kara had been. Kara bit down on her lip and stepped back.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Lois obeyed and walked over. Kara laid out right next to Harry, and looked like a particularly delicious piece of fuck meat. She could not do anything other than lick her lips and feel hunger.  
  
The young blonde’s thighs spread to give Lois a sight which made her mouth water. Kara’s pussy full of Harry’s seed beckoned for Lois. She wanted to drink and feed from Lois.  
  
“Eat me,” Kara demanded.  
  
Lois leaned in and drank the gift Harry let behind out of Kara’s pussy. The combination of tastes made Lois just shiver. She needed this, needed this more than anything else. Lois’s desires burned brightly.  
  
And then, she could feel the presence of the third party in their bedroom. Harry would not be forgotten. A hand brushed down Lois’s back and teased her ass and thighs, in constant movements.  
  
Not to be left out in the cold, Harry spread Lois’s thighs and sunk his fingers into her tender pussy. Lois opened for him on command, rubbing against Lois. The heat which emitted through his fingers sent Lois on one pleasure wave after another. Oh, she could just, she could just almost lose it.  
  
Lois begged without words for Harry to sink into her.  Harry ground up against Lois, and teased him. Only the tip of is throbbing hard manhood proved to be a very interesting amount of stimulation for Lois. Harry ran down her body, touching her in every single way possible.  
  
“Wreck her pussy,” Kara said. “Fuck her until she can’t stand.”  
  
Kara’s not too subtle suggestion is all of the encouragement Harry needs to take the plunge. Harry sunk fast and hard into Lois. All while grabbing her ass and driving into her. His balls cracked hard against Lois, going almost all the way back and sinking into her body. Lois moaned the faster Harry plunged into her, taking her with several swift, tight jabs of his cock going all the way into her pussy, to feed it.  
  
Lois practically gobbled up Harry, and her wet walls proved to be a delightful home. Harry sank into her, feeling pleasure, when Lois clamped down onto him.  
  
The movement of Harry’s hips sank him deeper into Lois. He could stuff her full all day. Harry ran his fingers down her body and touched Lois, to light her up. Harry knew all of the ways which to drive a woman nuts and practiced them on Lois.  
  
“Oh, you just keep eating Kara’s pussy,” Harry said. “That’s hot….you can’t get enough of her taste.”  
  
“Of course she can’t,” Kara said. “She’s an addicted little slut...and she needs...she needs my pussy...needs it really badly.”  
  
Lois went down to devour the delicious buffet of juices from between Kara’s thighs. The truth of the matter hit Lois really hard. She could not do anything other than eat Kara out.  
  
Not that the feeling of Harry shoving his thick rod into her failed to thrill Lois. Oh, no, oh no, Lois pressed her thighs against him, moaning in pleasure.  
  
Harry pulled Lois away for a second to get access to the rest of her body. Every single inch of Lois opened up for Harry to touch. Those hands cupped against Lois’s body, squeezing her breasts, squeezing her ass extremely hard with a couple of squeezes. Harry set a fire into Lois.  
  
The fire brought a mini-tremor through her pussy. She clenched Harry’s hard rod, the faster he plunged into her. Harry rose up and drove down into her. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Lois’s body and made her cry in pleasure.  
  
“Just wait for it,” Harry said. “You’ll going to be mine.”  
  
Lois would argue she was already Harry’s. She clamped down onto Harry and released a flood of juices onto his engorged prick. The slap, slap, slap, of Harry’s balls against her flesh sent Lois into one long journey of pleasure over the top.  
  
The smaller orgasms opened up the floodgates for a bigger one. Namely Lois clamping down on Harry hard and milking his prick. Harry measured his thrusts, deepening his momentum. He buried into Lois, faster, faster, faster, his prick a very evident blur the faster he drove into Lois from behind.  
  
Suddenly, Harry pulled out, flipped Lois over where her head was lying between Kara’s legs.  
  
Lois laid on her back, breathing heavily.  Kara decided to put Lois’s mouth to good use, climbing onto her face. Kara closed her eyes, and bit down on her lip.  
  
“Work me with that slutty tongue.”  
  
Trying to make Kara eat her words while Lois ate a bit of something of her own, Lois delved her tongue deep inside of Kara’s warm folds. Oh, the hunger dancing in her eyes proved to be so much.  
  
Harry slid into position between Lois’s lovely legs. The tip of his prick almost sucked into Lois’s wet cavern. She really needed to position himself. Lois lifted a leg and Harry massaged the back of it while sinking deep into it, the love muscle stretching Lois’s cavern.  
  
“OH FUCK!” Kara cried. “What are you doing to her?”  
  
A smile just crossed over Harry’s face. He watched the sway of Kara’s chest, greed entering Harry’s eyes. He wanted more of these lovely ladies.  
  
Every time Harry stretched forward, Kara’s breasts opened up. The delicious bouncing C-Cups enticed Harry the faster he drove in. He could cup them, brush against them, squeeze them.  
  
All of the touches drove Kara beyond mad. She bounced up and down on Lois’s tongue, feeding Lois her juices. Harry did not need to be touching her, for Kara to feel a presence which burned her body completely up. Kara lost it completely, almost edging herself with the way she bounced.  
  
Lois lost herself between Kara’s thighs. Such succulent pleasure made Lois’s mouth water. She needed more of Kara’s juices.  
  
She needed some of Harry’s inside of her as well. Lois worked around Harry, as Harry worked into her. In a blink of an eye, Harry buried himself into her. Hs balls slapped down onto her warm thighs, the faster Harry sped up into her. The more Lois received a good, vigorous pounding which lit her pussy on fire.  
  
Never one to be denied what she wanted, Lois clamped down onto Harry’s groin. Harry held on, trying not to let Lois explode. Well, not before she did.  
  
“After you,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry held on through the orgasm. All good things came to an end, with Harry busting his load into  Lois. The endless flood of seed, built up throughout this entire session, ended up in its final destination, deep inside of Lois’s nice warm pussy.  
  
Release followed and few things could be sweeter than that.  
  
The second Harry finished, he slid back. He allowed Kara to dip down right where Harry left off. And she sunk a tongue into Lois, to get a taste of her juices. Lois continued her work on Kara, and Kara just ate her out.  
  
The sight of both of these lovely ladies eating each other out in a sixty-nine position made Harry’s cock swell back to life. Not that it took too much. Both of them made the most lovely and sexual sounds, hungering from each other’s bodies and the juices which trickled out of it.  
  
Almost, Harry lost all sense. He had been torn between breaking this up and watching it play out. Primal need won out the day for Harry.  
  
Harry ripped Lois and Kara away from each other. Legs spread, and Harry alternated between feeling up their bodies to tease them severely. He goes faster, faster, until dipping between their legs. The super faster finger fucking session caused Kara and Lois to rock back.  
  
And then Harry alternated between their breasts. Two sets of supple globes, four breasts between them. All getting a nice amount of worship from Harry’s rovering mouth and hungry tongue. Their bodies had been sent on one pleasure way after another.  
  
“Oooh, just let me finish!” Kara yelled.  
  
Kara’s hips rolled back. Every instant of penetration made her pussy ooze. Harry did a spectacular job at teasing the inside of her body. Her loins stretched out.  
  
“Fucking hell, make that little blonde slut cum, and then turn me over and fuck me hard!” Lois screamed. “I’ll let you use any hole you want for my cum dump...and then I’d make her eat it out of me.”  
  
Lois showed just how dirty she could get and how much she wanted it. The heat of her pussy made Harry into her body, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
They exploded, with Lois going a bit before Kara. Kara held on, and Harry had her cumming as well. The constant and endless plunges deep into her tight body, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
Harry extracted from their gushing bodies, and rolled Kara over onto her hands and knees. Those curvy hips opened up a perfect handle for Harry to grab on. Harry dug down onto Kara’s fleshy bum, rubbing against her cheeks and then rubbing his tool against her opening.  
  
“Take me,” Kara mouthed.  
  
Oh, Harry would in do time. Right now, he explored every one of Kara’s soaked, sweaty curves. He put her through the paces several times tonight, but Kara always came back for more. That proved to be a very attractive quality in a woman.  
  
Harry lined up, as hard as he would ever get, at least he thought so. Then, he slid into Kara, filling her body up with a constant insertion.  
  
The minute Harry sunk into Kara, she cried out in pleasure. Harry stuffed her completely full. Rolling his hips against hers, rocking her boy.  
  
It took a good, long hard minute before Harry drove his hard cock into Kara’s tightening womanhood. He pulled almost all the way out, and slammed into her body. Harry sunk his nails into her, rocking back and forth and rode her to the edge.  
  
Then, Harry stopped, and decided that he had another idea in his mind. A very devious idea, which he could just pull off like this.  
  
Harry positioned Kara onto his lap and then with another movement, switched holes. Harry left Kara’s pussy and sunk into her ass. The insertion of his throbbing hard cock entering Kara’s ass, with a finger shoved into her mouth and another into her pussy followed.  
  
For the first time, Kara received a huge cock directly into her ass. She loved it, loved every single minute of it. Kara gasped out as Harry pleasured her mouth and pussy as well. The Kryptonian survivor sucked on Harry’s finger like she would a cock.  
  
Kara entered a new world of pleasure with Harry treating her to some great anal sex. The insides of her body warmed up.  
  
“The perfect fit,” Kara groaned with Harry rising and dropping down against her.  
  
“I’ll say,” Lois murmured.  
  
With a smile, Harry beckoned Lois over to join them. Lois agreed, thinking it would be rude not to. She climbed over and kissed Kara’s toes before moving up her leg. Closer, and closer, until Lois got to the position she wanted to.  
  
Lois inhaled Kara’s sweet pussy, and sunk the tongue inside of her. The second passed with Lois edging her perfect tongue into Kara’s pussy, sweetly entering her.  
  
The double penetration made Kara almost lose it. She held on for the ride, but was losing it completely.  
  
Lois licked Kara’s gushing pussy while Harry rammed her ass. The double pleasure made Kara lose it completely. Her tightening rear end closed around Harry and released him. The endless pleasure train proved to light Kara up.  
  
Kara closed her eyes. Hungry moans and lust spread through every nook and cranny of her body. Harry kept it up, kept stuffing her ass full of his manhood. Harry pushed his hands against Kara’s meaty cheeks and released them, driving her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
All three felt pleasure, stacked up together one by one.  
  
The tightening of Kara’s butt cheeks around him sent Harry closer and closer to the edge. Harry rode her faster, faster.  
  
Another warm feeling brought Harry’s attention to the third party in their bed. His eyes flashed into perfect position, watching Lois as she moved in.  
  
Lois sucked Harry’s balls in between licks of licking Kara’s pussy. The hunger which Lois exhibited made Harry rise faster and fall master.  
  
Switching to Kara’s pussy from Harry’s balls gave Lois some needed variety. She moved faster, in between them, sucking on Kara’s nether lips and inflaming them something fierce. Lois’s tongue drove deeper into Kara, sending her all over with pleasure.  
  
Kara squirted all over Lois’s face to cover it with her delicious juices. She could feel the release break her body and mind.  
  
Lois came herself, from her casual fingering. That left only one person left to finish in this triangle of pleasure.  
  
Not coming easily, Harry pleasured Kara’s body. She had nothing else to say.  
  
“I bet you’d like my cum in your ass,” Harry said. “How hard are you willing to work for it?”  
  
“Very...hard,” Kara purred. “I won’t rest until I get that nice sticky cum buried deep into my ass.”  
  
Harry bottomed out, sending his cum splashing into Kara’s tight ass. Every squeeze pushed Harry to release harder and deeper into Kara. He held on, riding away in her. The feeling of Kara’s tightening ass continued to make Harry lose it.  
  
Kara hung on for long enough, biting down on her lip. The pleasure danced through her when she tapered off to a very hot and spectacular confusion. She squirted in the air one more time when Harry finished up.  
  
The minute Kara pulled away, Lois moved in to clean Harry up. And the minute Lois finished, Kara crawled in to help her out. The combination of their warm mouths on Harry did really drive him completely to full hardness, one more time.  
  
However, both girls had other plans. The minute they came up, Lois pounced on Kara.  
  
Lois pushed Kara on the bed and gave her a big kiss. Kara returned the kiss with both of these ladies feeling each other up.  
  
“You know what you’re doing to me,” Harry said.  
  
They knew. Kara and Lois aggressively kissed each other, until Harry took his position. Lois’s pussy looked more than ready to welcome in some more of Harry’s manhood. He slid right in there, without any problems at all.  
  
Harry slipped into Lois as the reporter pressed on top of Kara. The movements of both women caused Harry to ride away.  
  
The two lovely ladies writhed underneath Harry. Lois and Kara most certainly encouraged him for some fun for some time to come. And Harry edged Lois closer, knowing that he could pull out , and slip inside Kara from this position, if he so chose to do so.  
  
Harry explored their bodies as the hours ticked on. Many ways, many positions, both women coming several times and begging for Harry’s cum all the way.  
  
As the time ticked on, and as Harry had Lois pinned up against the headboard, fucking her, something hit him.  
  
“So, why did you come here in the first place? Or was it just for a booty call?”  
  
To be honest, Lois had forgotten why she came here. The only thing which mattered is cumming for Harry. Which she did, over and over again.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Kara jumped in to have some fun with Harry.  
  
 **To Be Continued on May 13th, 2019, with three new chapters(53, 54, and 55)**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara)(NEW)**


	53. Chapter 53(5/13/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Arc on May 13th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

* * *

  
Halloween, in the afternoon, Harry Kent had a couple of hours to kill before he was due at the Happy Harbor High Halloween party. Before then, Harry had been interested in an exhibit which had been held at a museum, which caused his interest to be piqued.  
  
Harry smiled when catching Diana’s eye. Beside Diana stood another attractive woman, dressed in her professional best. She had her hair pinned back, brunette, and wearing eye glasses. Harry recognized her from news reports, although this is the first time Harry met her in person.  
  
“Diana, how are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m doing well,” Diana said. “This is Doctor Helena Sandsmark and Helena Sandsmark, this is Harry Kent.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kent,” Helena said.  
  
“Please, Harry.”  
  
“Then, I insist you call me Helena.”  
  
Shaking hands, Harry greeted Helena Sandsmark with a smile. And Diana greeted him with a warm hug. The only thing which prevented her from doing any more was a surprising amount of restraint. Of course, Diana had some of the most restraint of most of his girls.  
  
At least until they got to the bedroom, and then all bets are off.  
  
“Diana mentioned to me you came across an amazing discovery,” Harry said.  
  
The expression of Doctor Sandsmark brightened up, when looking at Harry.  
  
“Yes, I didn’t think that I would come across something so amazing, but there it was. When I was on my latest temple run, I came across it. But, the fabled Sword of Beowulf, rumored to be wielded by the hero himself. And a sword of infinite power, although one of those who are pure of heart. And I’m unveiling it to the world today this press conference...and speaking of which….”  
  
In came the reporters to get a closer look. They had come in from all over the country, by the looks of things. Helena just moved in. She had given press conferences before so the woman knew how to handle it.  
  
Helena turned to discuss the information about the sword with the reporters. Their eyes flashed with intense eagerness. Among the reporters, stood Cat Grant and Lois Lane. Both of the women caught Harry’s eye and smiled. It had been the first time all three of them had been in the same place since the aftermath of the charity event with Perdita.  
  
“Behold, the infamous Sword of Beowulf,” Helena said. “I had not went into the tomb expecting to find such a priceless artifact. But it was held by the legendary hero. And is of immense power.”  
  
“And with great power, there comes great security risk, right?” Lois asked.  
  
Harry smiled, leave it to Lois to pretty much put things in perspective. Helena looked pretty pleased about this find, and Harry thought it was a long time coming. Diana looked proud of her colleague and Harry could not help and be happy for both of them.  
  
“Well, there is a risk with any artifact,” Helena said. “But, what is life truly, if you live in fear? Such an object should be celebrated, and not feared. And the legends state only one pure of heart could wield the sword of Beowulf.”  
  
Hopefully so, although Harry knew there were many ways to purify a heart. Technically, those who were completely evil with no scruples were pure of heart. It’s just the purity came around in the other direction. Still, Harry knew Diana would likely take this seriously, so was there anything to worry about?  
  
Helena fielded even more questions. Most of them had been common knowledge to Harry. Still, Harry found it interesting to hear Doctor Sandsmark’s perspective about the artifact. And she was quite knowledgeable. Although, she had been no closer to pinning down anything about Cheetah’s affliction.  
  
“Mr. Kent, I almost didn’t recognize you there,” Cat said with a smile. “What do you have to say about the rumors that you’re working on a top secret project at Starrwave?”  
  
“Now, Cat, if it was top secret, then it would be bad form if I told you about it, now wouldn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry gave Cat that smile which moistened the knickers of every woman he laid eyes on. Cat was very persistent in asking her questions.  
  
“Well, how about the rumors that there’s going to be a bidding war from every major university in the country and some elsewhere in the world to have the prestige of a young prodigy such as yourself?” Cat asked. “Given that you have the highest ACT scores on record, when you entered Happy Harbor High School.”  
  
“I’m considering my options,” Harry said.  
  
“Maybe we can discuss those options over breakfast.”  
  
“No, because Harry’s joining me to discuss his future over lunch,” Lois said. “Aren’t you?”  
  
The two reporters locked eyes with each other. Harry chuckled, quite glad looks could not kill. Because, he was very fond of Lois and Cat.  
  
“Sorry, ladies, but I’m afraid Doctor Sandsmark is who you want to direct your questions to,” Harry said. “She’s brought to you an amazing find...one in a lifetime find in fact. I don’t think anyone has ever seen artifact like this before or ever again.”  
  
Harry smiled, after their encounter a few weeks ago, he realized one thing. There had a deeper competitive fire stirred between the these two reporters. A part of Harry realized he might have done his part in encouraging it, just a tiny little bit.  
  
With a knowing smile, Harry indulged them a little bit. And would indulge them a bit later. At least he would if something had not caught Harry’s interest out of the corner of his eye. Harry used the chaos of the press to take his leave to one side.  
  
A young girl stared at Harry from the shadows with a very haunted look. Harry could feel the chill go through him. He stepped closer to the girl. Something about her seemed off….and how did she sneak in? She looked around school age, middle school if Harry had to make a guess.  
  
“Are you lost?” Harry asked her in undertone. “Where are your parents?”  
  
“Secret,” the girl murmured.  
  
One minute the girl pointed at the sword to push Harry’s attention towards it. Then she stopped pointing, and then disappeared. As if into mist.  
  
“Harry, are you alright?”  
  
Harry honestly had no idea how to answer Lois’s question. The weirdness of Halloween reared its ugly head one more time. The thought something supernatural lingered in the air put Harry on a greater edge than earlier.

* * *

  
Harry shook off the sighting the day earlier. Megan and Donna met with him in the cave for the three to make their plans to attend the Happy Harbor Halloween Party. He wondered about whether or not to share with the team what he saw. Because, to be honest, Harry saw the ghost.  
  
Megan dressed in bandages, doing her best impression of a Mummy. Donna dressed as some kind of warrior princess. Harry moved across the cave, to get his costume. Nothing special, just your stereotypical wizard with a white beard, and twinkling eyes. Not to mention the purple robes and the hat.  
  
“Still, think you should have gone as Superman,” Donna said. “And not….Galdolph…”  
  
“Gandalf!” Whitney corrected.  
  
Harry shook his head, that was not Gandalf...whatever a Gandalf was anyway. He had not been completely with the conversation. After returning from the museum, Harry’s mind had been a mile of moment.  
  
After a second, Megan put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and shook him. Harry jolted out of his thoughts, as Megan gently grabbed him by the shoulder. Naturally, Megan would be the one who would be able to sense something off.  
  
“You okay?” Megan asked.  
  
“I think I’m just working a bit too hard,” Harry said.  
  
Donna could buy that one, as could Megan. There are times where Harry worked so hard, they both wondered when he would find any time to sleep. Of course, neither minded his stamina, in many respects.  
  
From the kitchen, the scent of a fresh baked plate of cookies came out, with a smiling Captain Marvel. Mary crossed the kitchen, apron swaying when walking towards them.  
  
“Cookies are r….eady!”  
  
Whitney got her hands on the cookies before Mary could properly announce their readiness. The fastest girl alive gobbled down the cookies in a very  vigorous manner. One of these days, Harry swore Whitney was going to choke on something. She had not yet, but the day was coming.  
  
The speedster polished off her cookies, the grin growing wider.  
  
“Keep em coming,” Whitney said with a smile.  
  
“Glad you like them,” Mary said with her usual sunny smile.  
  
Whitney checked her watch and her body slackened. Oh, how could she forget? It seemed unbelievable, but yet it happened. Still, the first year without….Whitney shook her head and tried to focus.  
  
“Oh, I’m due in Central City, like five minutes ago, “Whitney said. “Flash thing...Kid Flash thing too….yearly tradition...see you later!”  
  
With those words, Whitney ran off distracted. Harry did a mental check of where the other team members were. Helena and Sara were back in Gotham to visit family members. Mareena was in Atlantis, and this left Zatanna and Artemis in the cave before Harry, Donna, and Megan walked off to the Halloween party.  
  
The two disappeared, as Artemis looked out. She had been very bored. But, to be honest, she was happy to avoid Gotham on Halloween, especially after a bad experience from last year.  
  
“Well, we could go out,” Zatanna said. “I mean see if there’s any trouble.”  
  
“It’s Halloween,” Artemis said. “Bound to be some kind of trouble out there.”  
  
Zatanna just smiled at Artemis’s very blase statement. Oh, the poor girl did not know how much truth was to those statements. Given how there seemed to be a stronger concentration of magic in the air, for Halloween.  
  
“Sure, why not?” Zatanna asked. “It could be fun.”  
  
Regardless, the duo of young heroines suited up and stepped out. Surely, they would run into some trouble here on Halloween night. Even if it was just some assholes taking advantage of the holiday to cause some chaos and devastate people.

* * *

  
  
  
Two guards moved around, one short and older, one tall and younger. Their eyes fell on the newest exhibit in this museum. The fabled Sword of Beowulf just brought feelings which crept them out ever so much.  
  
“I don’t know, being here just gives me the creeps,” the younger guard said. “Especially on Halloween...you don’t know what kind of crazies are out there on Halloween.”  
  
The younger guard voiced his complaints to the older one. A knowing smile crossed the face of the older guard. He patted the younger guard on the shoulder.  
  
“You a Metropolis boy?” the older guard asked gruffly.  
  
“Yeah, born and raised,” the younger guard said.  
  
“This is a pretty calm night for Gotham,” the older guard said. “But, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine...we’re just the eyes and the ears. Let their new fangled security do the rest.”  
  
The Halloween jitters were a very real thing. Especially in an old museum like this, especially late at night. And especially with an ancient mystical sword which all of the nutcases would want. Granted, neither guard could even predict what the sword could potentially do, in destructive hands.  
  
Something hissed from the shadows. The younger guard took a closer look, shining his flashlight in the shadows in the direction of the individual who had been hissing. A flash of light emitted, and a knife stabbed into the throat of the security guard. Two stabs connected to the throat of the man in question.  
  
Blood spilled from the mouth of the younger security guard when dropping to the ground. The older one barely could draw a weapon before the sword swipe took him down. The man’s chest and neck had been taken down from the furious assault from the warrior.  
  
Three more security guards rushed to engage the mysterious intruder. Smoke filled the air and the intruder hit all of the pressure points. They all dropped down, puppets having their strings snapped severely.  
  
“The sword belongs to Harm,” he said. “Harm has been purged. It will not stop Harm.”  
  
The case shattered underneath the fist of Harm. The glint, comes into the corner of his eye. Harm sports one of the biggest slasher smiles imaginable. He took the Sword of Beowulf into his hand, the security system only being a minor problem.  
  
But Harm had planned for this for some time, made all of the preparations. And what Harm wanted, Harm got. He disappeared into a puff of smoke, the sword sending Harm off into the distance.

* * *

  
The nice scenery at the Happy Harbor High School Halloween Party showed off the mood to Halloween. Bats, pumpkins, and a very beautifully made scarecrow hung from the ceiling, among other decorations. Donna, Megan, and Harry arrived early to set up, with Wendy, Karen, and Anissa joining them. The three lovely ladies dressed in their costume.  
  
Donna got a good look at Anissa’s costume, which was Catwoman. She nudged Harry and smiled at him.  
  
“She wears it good, doesn’t she?” Donna asked.  
  
Harry would most certainly have to agree with that one. The tight latex of the Catwoman costume formed against Anissa’s hips and bust. And Anissa just gave him a knowing smile and a wink.  
  
Not to be outdone, Wendy wore a blonde wig to go with her Black Canary costume. She showed off an amazing set of legs. Something which would have caught people’s interest more, had Anissa not been in the room.  
  
Karen wore a Bumblebee outfit and the stinger drew attention to the obvious part of her body. The three girls smiled when looking over Harry, although obvious his costume was surprised.  
  
“You should have gone as Superman,” Anissa said.  
  
Donna gave Harry a smug little “I told you” look, and Harry just smiled back at her.  
  
“I would have to agree,” Wendy commented. “Of course, you do pull off the wizened old wizard look.”  
  
“Could be worse, could have dressed up like a vampire and put glitter gloss all over yourself,” Anissa said while pulling a face at the thought.  
  
“I’m not sure if he could pull Superman off,” Karen said with a small smile when looking over Harry. “He’s much too tall and built.”  
  
Harry just chuckled in response at their statement. He did think of going as Superman. However, half of the school did go as Superman to be honest. And half of the people who went were women. Although, to be fair, they could be Superwoman as well. Not so much Supergirl, unless they adopted the skirt and half top outfit.  
  
“I’m glad we’re here tonight, instead of Gotham,” Karen said.  
  
“Really, what’s happening there?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Don’t tell me it’s Grundy again,” Anissa said.  
  
“No, not him, just a giant moth attack,” Karen said. “Some weird guy in a moth man suit is attacking the Gala.”  
  
Curiosity hit Harry as he wondered about Karen’s statement. Donna and Megan looked concerned, given that Helena and Sara were out in the middle of everything, having visiting friends.  
  
“Some of our friends are from Gotham,” Donna said.  
  
“And so is Batman,” Harry said. “And I heard a rumor Black Canary’s in town as well tonight...so I’m sure they’re more than enough to deal with a giant moth attack.”  
  
Harry’s confident statement put Megan and Donna at ease. The entire group move through to get some punch and mingle with some of the students. All of the bargain basement Superman costumes, as far as the eye could see. And a couple of vampires which sparkled, which got swoons from the more shallow girls of the class.  
  
To be honest, Harry did not get the appeal, and judging by Anissa’s expression, she did not either.  
  
“My sister was into those movies for way too long before she came to her senses,” Anissa said. “Praise the Lord for that.”  
  
One particular person in the crowd caught Harry’s interest.  
  
Natalie Rushman appeared to be catching Harry’s eye. It took Harry a second to realize that his teacher was going as a teacher, although a naughty one if the lack of material on the skirt and the tightness of the blouse was any indication. Obviously, Harry knew his homeroom and history teacher was hot. And the ruler hanging from her hand really topped off the outfit, and she wore a very sexy pair of glasses, Harry could not deny.  
  
“Damn, the PTA’s going to pop a blood vessel,” Karen said.  
  
“I think half of the boys in school are going to pop something,” Wendy said with a grin.  
  
“Not just the boys,” Anissa murmured appreciatively.  
  
Of course, Donna and Anissa, both being very bisexual, noticed and approved of their teacher's choice of attire as much as Harry did. Only, Harry was a bit less subtle of staring than they were. And Natalie’s eyes locked on him, slowly licking the her lips, and smiling, with the yardstick wavering between her fingers.

* * *

  
Artemis and Zatanna hit the rooftops to scout out trouble. So far, so good, things had been surprisingly quiet for a Halloween night. Artemis’s average night in Star City was much more eventful. She thought about calling this off as a lost night, although the fresh air did a good job at refreshing you.  
  
“Slow Halloween much?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be sure,” Zatanna said.  
  
Never failed a pair of assholes would harass someone.  
  
Of course, a pair of goons hassled a woman for her purse. Instantly, Artemis jumped off of the rooftop and drew back her bow. The thug raised his hands in the air and tried to attack Artemis. Which was not a good idea for him.  
  
One arrow took the man down onto the ground, with the impact slamming them down onto the ground. The second man swung the crowbar at the back of Artemis’s head. She had been seconds away from turning around and laying the smackdown on her.  
  
The crowbar ripped back and smacked onto the back of the man’s head. He staggered around, punch drunk, from Zatanna’s attack. Zatanna turned the crowbar into a cobra and chased the hoodlum down the alleyway until he tripped up and fell into a trash can like the clumsy goon he was.  
  
“Well, that was easy.”  
  
Artemis regretted saying it instantly. She picked up the purse and slipped it back into the hand of the trembling woman. Gratitude swam through the woman’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you, Speedy!”  
  
Artemis would have normally corrected her on the faux pas. However, chills ran down her spine, and she noticed someone shifting, watching them, stalking them. It was a feeling which sent chills down Artemis’s spine.  
  
The figure on the rooftop caught the attention of both Artemis and Zatanna. Something else caught Zatanna’s eye and she pointed to the man on the rooftop. Artemis followed the progress.  
  
“Isn’t that the sword that Doctor Sandsmark found?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“The Sword of Beowulf,” Artemis murmured. “Shit...you shouldn’t have to be able to use it unless you’re pure of heart, right?”  
  
“Well, there are other ways to purify yourself,” Zatanna said. “My father said that people who are pure evil are technically pure of heart. Pure black of heart...but never mind….we need to take him down before he causes any damage. I mean, he didn’t just take that sword because he wanted to collect it.”  
  
Artemis’s nod showed her agreement with Zatanna, with her repelling to the rooftop to join Zatanna in chasing the individual down. The individual appeared to have disappeared in a blink of an eye. That frustrated the archer, and made her wonder what way she went.  
  
“It is very foolish on it’s part for it coming after Harm.”  
  
Seconds passed before Artemis just barely dodged the full capabilities of the sword on the back swing. She rapid fired arrows at her enemy. Each of the arrows vaporized from the magic coming from the sword.  
  
“It does not present too much of a challenge,” the individual said. “But, it will serve Harm’s purpose nicely.  
  
The rapid fire arrow shots reflected from the sword. Harm spun the sword around with a huge flare of energy right towards Artemis. The impact would have caused Artemis great pain had Zatanna not stepped in.  
  
Zatanna blocked it at the last minute with a well formed shield. The concussive wave of magical energy caused her to nearly buckle at the knees. Somehow, Zatanna blocked it, biting down on on her lip. The enchantment barely held into place.  
  
Another blast and this might suck if Zatanna did not slow their descent on the way down.  
  
The two girls tumble over the edge, just avoiding slamming all the way to the pavement. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis notices someone standing, staring at them. A young girl, dressed in white, with a permanent vacant stare in her eye.  
  
“I think she wants us to follow us.”  
  
Following a ghost girl on Halloween, bad idea. However, Artemis would rather take her chances with that, then the nutcase with the mystical blade.  
  
Artemis and Zatanna gave chase to the girl in the alleyway, who lead them in a very weird direction. But, it was away from the man who attacked them. That much was for certain.  
  
The two heroines ended up on the rooftop, breathing heavily. The girl cocked an eyebrow and stared straight at them.  
  
“Where are you taking us?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Secret,” she replied with a finger to her lips.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis noticed the man, Harm ,coming after her. Drawing her bow, Artemis prepared to fire. She did not aim for the man with the sword, but rather the ground below him. The concussive blast fired out and rocked the ground.  
  
The explosive arrow should slow him down. Stopping this individual was another matter entirely, and one which Artemis and Zatanna needed to regroup to get in front of this situation. The two women breathed heavily, not sure where else they could go from here.  
  
“What was that?” Artemis asked. “Who was she?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Zatanna said.  
  
And there their mysterious ghost girl was about, standing on the rooftop about two blocks away from where they first encountered Harm.

* * *

  
“And there he was, with Flash completely at a loss of what to do. The big stinky Gorilla known as Grodd had the device which would bring Central City to his knees. When suddenly, Kid Flash zoomed in and took Grodd off of balance...long enough for Flash to free herself. She took Grodd down and slapped an inhibitor on his knee. And put Grodd back in his cage. It turns out he was a bad monkey, and he will get no banana tonight.”  
  
The children broke out into laughter at Kid Flash’s story. She supposed it was the very animated way that the story was told which got the children laughing. And given how sick some of them were, they could use a moment of good laughter.  
  
“Well, I’ll be back in a minute,” Kid Flash said. “But before I go...who wants candy?”  
  
Everyone cheered, and Kid Flash passed out the candy to the children in a blink of an eye. With the children happily distracted by their sweets, Whitney left them.  
  
She stood out in the hallways of the Central City Children’s hospital with a big smile on her face.  
  
Stepping out to check to see if Iris turned up, Whitney noticed a dark haired woman who stepped out of the elevator.  Linda Park, her best friend, walked over.  
  
“So, carrying on that tradition?” Linda asked.  
  
“Yep, it made them happy,” Whitney said.  
  
“And you shared your candy with them,” Linda said.  
  
“Well, I filled up on cookies,” Whitney said.  
  
“I don’t think you’ve been full in two years,” Linda teased her.  
  
“Well, Captain Marvel makes some pretty damn good cookies,” Whitney said. “She’s...amazing...not that the other members of the League are amazing….but...despite all we do ,as a Team, there’s just something about this...helping these kids, which seems much more real.”  
  
Linda broke into a smile and patted Whitney on the shoulder. Given all that had been happening, it was good she always remained in such good spirits. And the smiles on those children’s faces, it put a smile on Whitney’s face as well.  
  
“They need hope, in these dark times,” Whitney said.  
  
“All of us could use a little hope,” Linda said. “Flash and Kid Flash...they bring that to Central City.”  
  
Hope was one of the things which brightened some of the darkest days as far as Whitney had been concerned. Some of those kids lived extremely rough lives, being through more in a few years than most had been through their entire life. And as Linda rightly pointed out, Flash and Kid Flash, they brought that hope to Central City.  
  
As if on cue, Iris turned up at the edge of the stairs, in all over her Flash glory. A small smile broke out on Whitney’s face.  
  
“You made it,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Sorry, got a bit tied up, literally, but you knew I would not miss this for the world,” Flash said. “You know….it’s a tradition and….it matters a lot.”  
  
“I really does,” Kid Flash said. “Barry would be happy and pleased with what you’re doing...you’ve carried on the legacy, and you’re just not a mere placeholder.”  
  
“And I couldn’t do a lot of this without you,” Iris said.  
  
The two agreed with each other. They were not just the low rent replacements. They just managed to continue a great legacy. But, enough patting each other on the back. The kids wanted to see Flash, and well Iris would not disappoint them.

* * *

  
  
After moving around, Natalie caught Harry’s eye and motioned for him to come and follow her over to get a drink. She poured Harry a glass of punch and one for herself. Natalie drank it first and looked over Harry for a long minute.  
  
“Your work is exceptional,” Natalie said. “If more people put half as much work as you did, then there would be a very bright future.”  
  
Harry wondered exactly what this had been all about. She must have pulled him off to the side for a reason, other than to talk to him about good grades. Which was only one measure of success in Harry’s mind.  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Rushman,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, but there’s more I wish to discuss with you,” Natalie said. “I would like to involve you on an advanced project that I’m working on. It could change how we perceive the history of mankind.”  
  
Natalie smiled, and waited for his answer. Harry did not know what to say, but he had been extremely intrigued by Natalie’s statement. His curiosity bubbled over to the surface and Natalie pressed a hand onto his shoulder, smiling.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Harry said.  
  
“I hope you consider it,” Natalie said. “You are an exceptional student, but I think your talents will flourish even more outside of conventional study.”  
  
Anissa broke out into a smile the minute which Harry rejoined the entire group. Harry would be blind if he did not notice how big Anissa had been grinning.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, come on, it’s obvious,” Anissa said to him. “The long looks, the fact she drops things in front of your desk at least twice a week, and makes sure to keep you after exams to talk to you more often than not. It’s obvious she has a thing for you….”  
  
“Wouldn’t that violate teacher-student ethics?”  
  
“Well, technically you’re eighteen and only until your graduate,” Anissa said. “And besides, are you the type of person who would turn her in, or brag to every idiot about how you scored with her?  
  
Harry doubted he would, because that would ruin what could be a potentially good thing. Anissa and Harry moved back, and Anissa licked the purple punch from her lips. She put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pulled his beard to the side, to reveal Harry’s face.  
  
“There’s more to her than meets the eye,” Anissa said.  
  
“Well, there’s more to you as well,” Harry said.  
  
The moment they shared had been interrupted with the scream of Wendy coming from the room. Anissa pulled her hand off of Harry’s face. Thankfully, she was not really Black Canary, because otherwise, the entire gym would have been taken down.  
  
“Batgirl did it, Batgirl beat Killer Moth!” Wendy cheered.  
  
“Batgirl?” Donna asked.  
  
“Don’t they mean Batwoman?” Anissa asked. “And didn’t she retire about five years ago?”  
  
“That’s what Jack Ryder said over the radio, it’s Batgirl.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s Batgirl, wow...she kicked some serious ass...whoever she is.”  
  
From across the gym, Donna and Megan gave Harry a long and significant look. They had similar ideas regarding what was going on. Of course, Harry hated to assume.

* * *

  
Zatanna and Artemis ran all about New York in search for Harm. In particular, Artemis felt slightly miffed and for good reason. She stopped short of the latest dead end their little mystery friend had gone on.  
  
“She could be leading us on,” Artemis said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was leading us into some kind of trap. You know it...it could be happening.”  
  
“It could be,” Zatanna agreed.  
  
Oh, Zatanna could feel Artemis’s pain. However, there was a minute where Zatanna felt the most morbid sense of curiosity. Something highly mystical came through the air and caught her attention.  
  
The young girl flickered back in life in front of a magic shop. And then disappeared. Artemis turned around three hundred and sixty degrees. This is where the girl lead them.  
  
“So, she must have brought us here for a reason, right?” Zatanna asked.  
  
Because of course, they were going to step into the creepy magic shop and have a look around. Why would they do something like that? Actually, in their line of work, why would they not do something like that?”  
  
“So, we’re supposed to be here for a reason,” Artemis said.  
  
The second they got a good look inside, a loud growl hit them. Harm appeared in front of them, brandishing the sword and looking particular manic. He looked close to spitting fire even.  
  
“You dare desecrate Harm’s sacred burial ground!” Harm howled. “What does it know? It will not ruin Harm.”  
  
“She set us up!” Artemis yelled. “Creepy ghost girl was working for this idiot!”  
  
Zatanna did not share Artemis’s sentiments one hundred percent, but they hard far worse things to deal with. Namely the crazed madman with the sword. Who attacked them with a fury. He cut through Zatanna’s charms like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Both Artemis and Zatanna laid on their back and breathed heavily. Harm raised the sword and something stopped him, a prickling feeling.  
  
While Harm could destroy them utterly, something else hit him. Exactly how did they find it? This question struck Harm suddenly. He settled for knocking them out, as opposed to sacrificing them to keep his purity intact. For now at least.  
  
“Harm must know how it knows before Harm terminates it.” the crazed young man said.

* * *

  
  
After a quick trip to the Bathroom, Harry moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Something very peculiar stared back at Harry. Not his own reflection, but the reflection of the girl who he met at the museum earlier that night.  
  
“You do realize this is a boy’s bathroom,” Harry said.  
  
“Secret,” she said.  
  
Harry’s reflection came off in the mirror, with the girl putting a hand on his forehead. She was cool to the touch and images flashed through Harry’s mind. Images of Zatanna and Artemis out on patrol, and then encountering them. Then they shifted to a man stealing the sword after slaughtering the night security guards.  
  
The images of some nutcase stealing the Sword of Beowulf flashed through Harry’s mind. Along with Zatanna and Artemis tracking down the man. And then getting attacked and held captive by this man. Torture loomed in their distant future.  
  
“Harm will know what it knows.”  
  
That was the last image which flashed through Harry’s head. He clutched the side of the sink, heavy breathing following.  
  
“I hate Halloween,” Harry grumbled.  
  
The moment he turned around, the girl vanished. Harry sighed and started to vibrate to create a time remnant to rejoin the party. And then once Harry was sure his double was out, it was time for him to go.  
  
This looked like a job for Superman.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54(5/13/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**A fair bit of smut which is best read after you read this chapter:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/yjr-volume-54-xtrablog-exclusive-smut.html  
 **  
** **Part Two of Three of a Three Chapter Arc Posted on May 13th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Fifty-Four:**

* * *

  
  
The sounds of the Halloween music got quieter the further Anissa walked away from the gym. She wondered where Harry had gotten off to. Anissa felt something in the air tonight, although she could not figure out what. She had been on edge a bit this year, and every now and then, she had headaches. They were maybe once or twice a week, and then they faded for several days.  
  
The sounds of giggling came from inside of one of the girl’s bathrooms. Anissa wondered if the thing she sensed in the air was just the smell of bitch. Anissa’s better judgment fled from the building, as one of her headaches started to build up.  
  
Of course, it was not the fact they were here, the fact they were saying something, that was the thing which caught Anissa unaware.  
  
“Well, how can we get him into bed?”  
  
“It couldn’t be too hard. I mean, he’s hanging out with that Megan chick, she’s not too bright. Surprised she isn’t in one of the special classes.”  
  
“Oh, Hello Megan!” a snide voice yelled. “Hello Megan.”  
  
Anissa frowned at the voice of Madison Walker and her little girl posse laughed. While Anissa thought Megan was an acquired taste, she did have her charm, the more Anissa got to know her. Therefore, these girls really were out of line just a little bit.  
  
“Hey, you better watch who you’re talking trash about,” Anissa said.  
  
“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?” Madison asked. “The dyke on the Football team...she’s talking to me?”  
  
The other girls responded with nods, and Anissa just frowned.  
  
The girls looked at Anissa, as if she had been beneath them. One of the girls stuck up her nose at Anissa as if she had smelled garbage. Anissa had been used to it, but it did not mean she liked it.  
  
“I mean, look at her, like she’s all that,” she said. “I bet she raped some of those cheerleaders she hung around with.”  
  
“Yeah, well she must have a Daddy who is in prison,” Madison said. “My Daddy would never be in prison, while I bet yours is some kind of thug, who got sent to prison for knocking off the Seven Slash One One.”  
  
Madison broke out into giggles, and Anissa just rolled her eyes.  
  
“Your little monkey brain can’t comprehend what I said?” Madison asked. “Oh, I’ll use small words.”  
  
“Monkey brain!” the one token Asian in the group said. “Oh, that’s nice one, really great, Maddy.”  
  
“I know, I’m really amazing,” Madison said. “Daddy’s in prison...and mine’s going to get me a new Mercedes for my birthday. Would have preferred the Lexus, but we all got to make sacrifices.”  
  
Madison and her posse of girls made monkey noises when leaving the bathroom. Along with something hitting Anissa in the back of the head. She clenched her fists and walked over to the sink.  
  
“They’re not worth your time,” Anissa said. “Turn the other cheek...they’re just...they’re just...they don’t know.”  
  
Anissa figured you could do a lot, but you could not fix stupid. And you could not correct ignorance. There’s no use in defending the fact her father was a respected educator. You could not fix stupid.  
  
The laughter of the retreating girls dug into Anissa’s skull like a drill. She grabbed onto the sink and had been surprised to see it crack.  
  
“Anissa?”  
  
Anissa turned around, the chipped sink piece falling down to the ground. Donna approached Anissa with a raised eyebrow. The dark haired woman walked closer towards Anissa, and could see she had been miffed. Anissa shifted to the side to cover up the damage she done to the sink.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong, is there?” Donna asked.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Anissa said. “Just people...they’re not worth my time.”  
  
One could see Donna did not buy Anissa’s words for a second. The athletic girl just sighed and decided to be straight enough with Donna.  
  
“They can mess with me all that they want,” Anissa said. “Whatever. But, when they talk shit about my friends and family...that’s when I draw the line...and what they said about Megan and Harry….”  
  
Anisa could see Donna’s eyes narrowing. She was extremely glad Donna was a friend and not the enemy. Not someone Anissa wanted to throw down with in a fight. So, Anissa was pretty damn glad she and Donna were good friends.  
  
“Walker?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yeah, her and her little gang of mean girls,” Anissa said.  
  
They were down at the end of the hallway, and Donna glared at them.  
  
Donna kept her eyes on one of the members of the girl gang. She recognized this girl as something who said some not so nice things about the Amazons. And Donna had to put up with it in cheerleader practice every day.  
  
Diana would have turned the other cheek and walked away from it. However, as Hippolyta reminded her, Donna was not Diana.  
  
“They need a reality check,” Donna said.  
  
“Turn the other cheek?” Anissa asked.  
  
“There’s turning the other cheek and getting walked all over,” Donna fiercely replied. “I don’t care who Kitten thinks she is. I’m sick of her….garbage.”  
  
Anissa just smiled, pretty sure that Donna was about to say something else, before walking back from it.  
  
“So what are you going to do?” Anissa asked.  
  
One could feel the smile on Donna’s mouth. Anissa almost felt sorry for Madison Walker. Almost, but not quite, because she did have it coming. Yet, Anissa had been morbidly curious at what Donna had in mind.  
  
“Trust me,” Donna said.  
  
Oh, that look, made Anissa feel a bit nervous, and not in the fun way either. She stepped back and hoped that Donna did not get herself into trouble. Well, not too much. If it put Walker in her place, maybe Anissa could laugh about it.  
  
“Just don’t get caught,” Anissa said.  
  
“I won’t,” Donna said. “My hands are completely clean.”  
  
Now, Anissa had been a bit concerned what Donna had in mind.

* * *

  
Zatanna could not have been more frustrated in any way possible. The bindings held her back against the chair. All she had to do is find a weakness in the bindings and it would get her out of there.  
  
“Some escape artist you are, Zee,” Zatanna said. “Dad would have been out of this in a second...to be fair, he must have been a boy scout. Pretty good knots for a psychopath.”  
  
Footsteps outside caused Zatanna to wonder if Harm was coming back. If Harm was done with Artemis then...oh Zatanna did not want to think of it. She was almost out, and hope there was time left to save. Hoped that there was time left to...the ropes came off.  
  
“Well that was easy.”  
  
Zatanna spun around and came face to face with Harry, who broke out into a smile in her direction. It took Zatanna a minute to speak, just barely avoiding stammering.  
  
“How?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Figured you ladies could use a hand,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, you made things a bit easier,” Zatanna said. “How did you…?”  
  
“Secret,” Harry told her.  
  
This might have been the wrong word to say. Zatanna threw her hands up. There will be plenty of time for questions later. They needed to find Artemis.  
  
“He has her, doesn’t he?” Harry asked Zatanna.  
  
“Yeah, we better hurry,” Zatanna agreed.  
  
Down the hallway, Harry could still hear Artemis’s breathing. And also, the feeling of this dark individual who had the sword. They moved in closer.  
  
“She’ll be fine,” Harry said. “But, there’s something in the air...I think our little secret might be the key to all of this.”  
  
Zatanna raised an eyebrow. Harry took her hand and obviously, she would get explanations. Explanations which may have raised more questions knowing her luck. Still, time to see what they can do save Artemis and get her out of that position.

* * *

  
Harm bared down at Artemis with the sword. She tried to remain cool and calm underneath this monster’s gaze. Although, Harm really seemed like the type who would chop up people the second that he got bored. Those cold and lifeless eyes.  
  
“It is up to something,” Harm said. “Harm will find out what it is up to...what is it doing?”  
  
“It has a headache because Harm can’t speak properly,” Artemis grumbled.  
  
The slam of Harm’s sword on the back of the chair made Artemis flinch ever so slightly. Harm broke out into a smile, the fingers twitching around Artemis’s neck. Artemis could feel everything just flash before her. And yet, she refused to back down.  
  
Staring Harm dead in the eye, Artemis figured out what he might want to know.  
  
“Why don’t you ask your partner in crime, the Secret?” Artemis asked.  
  
Whether or not Harm understood what Artemis said, she did not know. The statement slowed Harm down and made him mutter in some kind of language which Artemis did not understand. Yet, she realized that as control as Harm seemed out there, he lost control a bit when Artemis and Zatanna came across his strong hold.  
  
Perhaps, Artemis could exploit Harm’s uneasiness and find a way out of here.  
  
“It speaks it’s code,” Harm said. “But, it will tell Harm what it knows, or it will suffer the consequences.”  
  
Artemis’s entire life flashes before her. The power of the sword inflamed Artemis and caused her heart to beat even faster. He could chop Artemis into ribbons and not even bat an eye about it. Oh, no question about it, Artemis would be screwed.  
  
A flash of light whipped from halfway across the room and struck Harm in the chest. Harm flew out of Artemis’s line of sight. Not she had much movement.  
  
Harm flew back against the wall with a sickening crack. The moment the dust cleared, Harry stood in front of Harm’s downed body. He tried to scramble to a standing position. Another blast sent Harm crumpling down like yesterday’s trash.  
  
Harry appeared in front of Artemis. And boy had Artemis been glad to see Harry. Although how did she know he was here.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the ropes came off. The few small scrapes and bruises Artemis received healed with a wiggle of Harry’s finger. She still moved on wobbly legs and wrapped her arms around Harry, who stood Artemis completely up.  
  
“How did you know?” she demanded.  
  
“Secret,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis gave her boyfriend one of those looks. Unfortunately, the time for explanations were not here. Harm rose to his feet, a small amount of rage bubbling through his cool demeanor. The moment his eyes locked on Harry, Harry turned his full and undivided attention towards Harm.  
  
Little did Harm know how particularly bad that was.  
  
“Finally a worthy opponent present itself,” Harm said. “But, it will fall by Harm’s blade and it….”  
  
Harry slammed Harm through the wall before he could attack. A sigh followed from the Kryptonian-Human hybrid. Harm would not be out of it for long, with the sword’s power protecting him.  
  
“It talks too much.”  
  
  
With Artemis and Zatanna regrouped, Harry sensed something. Chills blew down his spine and rose goosebumps. Harry took Artemis and Zatanna by the hand.  
  
“Where are we going?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“I just feel...we should go outside,” Harry said.  
  
“And leave that psycho running loose?” Artemis asked.  
  
Trust me, it’s going to pay off,” Harry said.  
  
The two girls took Harry at his word and vanished, in a blink of an eye.

* * *

  
  
The feeling lead Harry, Artemis, and Zatanna outside. Right in front of a grave, where the same girl from over hovered over. They moved over, to come across the gravestone. Greta Hayes, November 2nd, 1995-October 31st 2007 written on the grave. Revulsion struck them all.  
  
“She died a few days before she was supposed to turn twelve years old,” Artemis murmured. “What sort of monster would do such a thing?”  
  
The sort of monster who did such a thing, appeared in the light. Harm returned, eyes glowing with pure madness on them. Harm practically looked like a demon and more shaken than he ever been.  
  
“IT DARES DISTURB THIS SACRED GROUND!”  
  
Staring deep into the eyes of nearly pure evil, Harry got the truth of the matter. The truth which Harm tried to purify.  
  
Harry realized it right now. Killing Greta was how Harm had become pure, pure of evil. As long as she was around, he would have someone to care of. Because, Greta Hayes was his sister.  
  
“William Hayes,” Harry said. “Greta was your sister.”  
  
“Get it out of my head!” Harm shrieked.  
  
“You did this, Billy,” Harry said. “You were the one who killed Greta, so you could wield this sword.”  
  
“Billy is dead!” Harm growled. “There is only Harm!”  
  
Harry smiled, barely, just barely. He could tell being at this gravestone most certainly threatened to bring about memories.  
  
“Your sister still leaves as a burden on your conscious,” Harry said. “Therefore, you are not worthy of that sword. Because your purity is tainted. The moment you spilled your sister’s blood, you could never be pure. Because, you could not erase almost twelve years. Especially when you cared for her, after your parents died.”  
  
One could see the pure outrage dancing in Harm’s eyes. He was fit to spit fire. Harm turned the sword, rotating it repeatedly in his hand. He looked ready to slice Harry into ribbons.  
  
“Billy, you know what I’m saying is true,” Harry said. “You’re not worthy of that weapon.”  
  
No Man or Superman would stop Harm after he had come so far and sacrificed so much.  
  
“BILLY IS DEAD LIKE GRETA. HARM IS HARM! YOU SHOULD NOT SPEAK OF WHAT YOU DON’T KNOW!”  
  
“You?” Harry asked. “Not it, Billy? Seems like you’re not as pure and detached as you would like your sword to think.”  
  
William Hayes, Billy, Harm, wielded the Sword of Beowulf, to attack Zatanna, Harry, and Artemis. Murderous fury flashed through his dark eyes. Harry made no motion and Zatanna and Artemis were almost frozen in time.  
  
A shield, pure and white, a contrast of Harm’s darkness, spread out in front of them and reflected the sword back.  
  
“Secret.”  
  
The spectral form of Greta, Secret, appeared in front of Billy. Her hands spread out and Harm stood back, holding the sword. He waved it at Greta who failed to act.  
  
“She is the secret you tried to bury, Billy,” Harry said.  
  
“No, no, no,” Harm said.  
  
The sword burned Harm’s hand, shot up in the air, and landed in Harry’s hand in one move. Harry held the Sword of Beowulf in his hand, smiling.  
  
“Purity means little when your will is weak,” Harry said. “And when you’re a coward. Who killed a little girl.”  
  
Greta came after her brother, eyes glowing at him. Her hands waved and Harm backed off, something shaking the ground underneath him. Billy, Harm, backed up, trying to gain control.  
  
“Secret!”  
  
“No, stay back,” Harm said. “You should be buried….I put you to rest.”  
  
“Secret,” Greta said. “Secret.”  
  
Demonic hands reached out from underneath the Earth and grabbed onto Harm’s ankles. He struggled, to try and break free. The demons of Harm’s past demanded payment and yanked him into the Earth.  
  
Agnostic as Harry was, he could see that Harm was not going to have a very restful afterlife. But, given the half existence he condemned Greta to with his greed, only able to rise on Halloween night, to find someone to tell her secret.  
  
Fortunately, Harry had opened the door, on his first Halloween on this world.  
  
“A life for a life,” Harry said. “The payment worthy for an act so vile.”  
  
He turned to Greta who held out a hand to him. Harry held the sword in front of Greta, who responded with a nod.  
  
“With this sword, I set you free.”  
  
Greta glows brightly and then disappeared into a blink of an eye, leaving them all behind. Artemis and Zatanna stepped back, as the ground which swallowed up Harm reverted to an undisturbed state. Like he had not been here tonight.

* * *

  
Artemis, Zatanna, and Harry kneeled down by Greta’s grave, paying their respects. Everything remained silent. Artemis pulled herself up first, and Zatanna and Harry joined each other.  
  
“What kind of monster could do something like this?” Artemis asked.  
  
Sure, Artemis had been at odds with her sister. But, never something like this, not now and not ever. Artemis could not imagine it. The very thought that siblings could come to this, at this most extreme, made Artemis’s blood cold. Jade would not sacrifice her to use a weapon.  
  
“Messed up,” Zatanna said. “And yet...his secret came back to haunt him in the end. I guess secrets really do after a while.”  
  
“Yeah,” Artemis agreed.  
  
Harry sensed the discontent in both of these women. He put a hand on their shoulders and launched into an explanation. Exactly why Harry thought that Billy, and he refused to encourage the boy’s delusions by calling him that name, went wrong.  
  
And to Harry, Billy was merely a boy, who was obsessed with a toy. His obsession resulted in Greta being slaughtered. And while Harry did not see Greta’s death, he did not have to think too hard to imagine the fear in Greta’s eyes when the one she trusted the most killed her.  
  
“Pure good, pure evil, neither is healthy,” Harry said. “Especially since the road to purity either way, is paved only bloodshed. Whether it be pure evil...or the greater good”  
  
A long and careful pause followed. Harry saw with his eyes the evils men could do and the sword was a curse in someway.  
  
“Thankfully, I’m neither.”  
  
“Why can you hold it?” Zatanna asked.  
  
Harry just clutched the Sword of Beowulf in his hand. Indeed, Harry had many questions about it. Along with the nature of the sword in general. But, he would hold it for a little bit and return it to Doctor Sandsmark and the Museum in the morning. After talking with Karen about ways to better secure the sword.  
  
As much as Harry would like to keep it as a souvenir, he just could not.  
  
“I’m obviously the exception of many rules,” Harry said

* * *

  
  
  
Jesse Chambers-Wells looked up from her notes. Pretty sure that she got it about right, and soon she would be ready. The sensor alarms outside of the lab, the one which would register any speedsters coming on by, caused Jesse to jump up.  
  
The one and only Kid Flash came into the room in all of her glory. Jesse broke out into a smile and offered Whitney to sit down next to her.  
  
“Been working hard?” Whitney asked.  
  
“You know it,” Jesse said. “So, I saw you and Flash at the Children’s Museum...that’s nice of you to do it.”  
  
“Well, when fighting the forces of evil, we forget there are far more personal battles to be waged sometimes,” Whitney said. “So, how are you?”  
  
“Hungry,” Jesse admitted. “I’ve been working on the Velocity Nine all day.”  
  
“And how is it coming?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Slow, but steady,” Jesse said. “Which, wins the race, I guess.”  
  
After exchanging some pleasantries, Whitney decided to bring up the guy who was first and foremost on the minds of both of these prodigies. Nine times out of ten, conversations came around to this topic eventually.  
  
“So, how is Harry handling the shield?” Jesse asked.  
  
“Works like a charm,” Whitney said. “Although it should be upgraded a little bit to withstand Kryptonite arrows and shield him from that. Just a little bit better.  
  
Whitney’s thumb and forefinger stretched together, showing Jesse this point. Jesse almost could have broken out into bemused laughter.  
  
“Then again, maybe Harry should not have taken one to the hand,” Whitney said. “Oh, and I brought candy….and I didn’t eat all of it for once.”  
  
Jesse found it hard to believe, but sure enough, Whitney did bring candy. And it was good candy as well, which made it even more surprising that Whitney did not inhale it with her usual energy. Jesse needed it at the right time.  
  
“Like I said, I skipped lunch and dinner, so I really needed a pick me up,” Jesse said.  
  
“Working all day without a square meal is not good for your health,” Whitney said. “I’m not saying you ate nine times a day like I do but….”  
  
“You sound like my father,” Jesse said.  
  
“Who turned out to be an evil speedster in disguise,” Whitney reminded her.  
  
“Still didn’t stop him from giving me the fatherly lectures,” Jesse said. “But, I think that it’s almost finished. And I can finally rest.”  
  
“You said that about a month ago though,” Whitney said.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure now,” Jesse said.  
  
The Velocity Nine, almost finished, and Jesse really thought that it would be a formula which would change the face of how they looked at speed.  Munching on a Snickers, Jesse thought of the possibilities.  
  
Their light conversation ended when Whitney picked up a cell phone which had been blinking. She received a text message. A smile crossed over Whitney’s face.  
  
The angel on her shoulder told Whitney that she really should it. But it had been a while since she had indulged in some Halloween fun.  
  
“Got to take care of something, “Whitney said. “Be back in a flash.”  
  
And Jesse believed her. Snagging a couple of extra pieces of candy for the road, Whitney left and then returned seconds later. Jesse just frowned.  
  
“Why are you carrying toilet paper?” Jesse asked.  
  
“Souvenir?” Whitney asked.  
  
Whitney disposed of the toilet paper, and came back around to join Jesse.  
  
The speedster just barely settled in. Whitney’s wrist watch had gone off. Whitney cringed. Just when she thought it was safe to celebrate Halloween.  
  
“Heatwave,” Kid Flash said. “Shouldn’t be too much of a problem, given his better half is still in Blackgate, but I better deal with this.”  
  
“Cool, catch you later,” Jesse said. “Got to run another barrage of tests now that I’ve had enough candy.”  
  
“Oh, there’s never enough candy.”  
  
Speaking of which, Whitney grabbed a handful on the road and joined Flash in dealing with Heatwave’s latest attack.  
  
Jesse smiled and would get back to those tests. It was nice talking to Whitney when she was able to, but now Jesse had work to do. And soon, Jesse might be surprising Whitney with a little bit more help.  
  
A spark of lightning emitting from her finger indicated Jesse was on the right track. The sweet smell of success visited her.

* * *

  
  
The Happy Harbor High School Halloween Party winded down. And many of the guests were leaving. Karen, Megan, Donna, Anissa, Wendy, and Harry all stayed. They arrived early to set up, and they stayed later to get cleaned up.  
  
Natalie Rushman entered the room and looked around. The remaining guests all laid their eyes on their teacher, when the redhead cleared her throat.  
  
“Have any of you seen Madison Walker and her friends?” Natalie asked. “Because, I would like to have a word with them.”  
  
“With any luck, they got sucked into a black hole,” Karen muttered.  
  
Wendy and Donna looked to share similar sentiments. Megan, being Megan, frowned at the statement Karen gave. It seemed a little bit cold. Okay, Madison could say some mean things sometimes, but wishing someone got sucked into a black hole was a bit too much.  
  
“Aren’t they our fellow cheerleaders?” Megan asked.  
  
“Oh, not by choice,” Karen said. “Daddy Walker and his backers fund the entire programming. You can see how Madison can barely do a cartwheel. Remember how Wendy almost sprained her ankle last week because of her.”  
  
“Well, accidents happen, don’t they?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yeah, and nine months later, she was born,” Anissa whispered, but only so Harry and Donna could hear and they both smiled.  
  
Harry had been looking from Anissa and Donna. He could sense something had been up to them. They had been surprisingly calm. Almost too calm, the more Harry thought about it. Perhaps he had been a tad bit paranoid, but something was happening.  
  
Hoping that they did not do something too bad to Madison, Harry leaned towards the door. The screams and the muffles outside caught the attention of the remaining party goers. Some of them rushed outside, along with the teachers.  
  
Madison Walker and her gang of girls strung up, wrapped in toilet paper, with bananas shoved in their mouths. It was a comical sight. Natalie and a couple of the other school officials at the party moved in close to get them down. Madison screamed in anguish when she had been lowered down. Her Princess costume had been ruined.  
  
“I want….I want….I want whoever did this arrested and put in prison!” Madison yelled. “This is not on!”  
  
“Did you see who did it?” Natalie asked.  
  
“No, they were too fast,” Madison said. “But, I bet that thug Pierce and her dyke friend over there, she had something to do with it.”  
  
Wendy, Karen, Harry, and Megan all frowned. Madison had been pointing to Donna and Anissa this entire time, toilet paper still hanging from her shoulder.  
  
“I don’t think they did it,” Wendy said. “They were in the gym the entire time.”  
  
“They were,” Natalie agreed. “Your accusations have no basis in reality.”  
  
“Well, you should arrest her anyway!” Madison yelled. “Before she brings a gun to school and shoots up everyone, or something.”  
  
“Ms. Walker, you better watch your mouth,” one of the teachers told her sternly.  
  
“WELL SHE COULD!”  
  
Madison’s howl of agony followed and she kicked up a storm, crying out in pain. She almost looked torn between crying and throwing things. How dare they not believe her?  
  
“Ms. Walker, you should curb your attitude before it gets you in trouble,” Natalie said. “You’ve made several comments that are out of line.”  
  
“Who told you?” Madison asked.  
  
“That’s confidential, but people talk when they feel threatened,” Natalie said. “I’m particularly intrigued by your comment that I had to spread my legs to get this job due to being unqualified”  
  
Madison threw her fists into the air and gave another scream. Even the members of her girl posse backed up from her. They did not want to be around.  
  
“And some of those comments are racially insensitive in nature,” Natalie said.  
  
“I’m not a racist,” Madison said. “I have Black friends, Mexican Friends...I even have a China Friend.”  
  
“Actually, I’m Korean,” the member of the girl posse in question.  
  
“Same thing!” Madison snapped. “The point is, I’m diverse! Therefore, I can’t be racist!”  
  
The girl in question just rolled her eyes. Most of them only hung around Madison because her Daddy was rich and well connected. Therefore, they were able to live the good life, and it paid off being friends with her.  
  
“These comments will not be tolerated,” Natalie said. “And you will be expelled if I hear you speaking any more slurs against students like you did with Ms. Pierce.”  
  
“You can’t tell me what to do, my Daddy runs this school!” Madison yelled.  
  
“And Ms. Walker, I regret to inform you that your father has been arrested,” Natalie said.  
  
That particular statement cut Madison off at the knees. Her fingers quivered, and it appeared that she learned the not so good news. That got people talking.  
  
“My Daddy can’t get arrested!” Madison yelled. “He’s rich...rich people can’t go to prison! Simon Stagg’s proof of that!”  
  
“Your father was caught in Gotham City by Batgirl,” Natalie informed her. “He was Killer Moth.”  
  
So, Killer Moth was Madison’s father. Well, that just went to show that the apple often does not fall far from the tree. And she threw a bit of a tantrum.  
  
Anissa really knew she should not rub salt in Madison’s already raw wounds. But, with the Karma fairy visiting Madison tonight, she could not resist.  
  
“I’m sorry, but whose Daddy is going to be in prison now?” Anissa asked.  
  
Madison’s girl posse wisely held her back. In a fight, Anissa would have creamed her, and not in the fun way either. School security escorted a raging Madison Walker away. This had been worse than the time she had to fly coach.  
  
“Bye Kitten!” Anissa said with a casual wave.  
  
Then, before Madison could be lead off, Anissa grabbed Harry and kissed him hard, surprising the people around her. Madison had been surprised and screamed, before she had been lead off.  
  
Well, she kissed a boy and liked it. Then again, Harry was the exception to many rules, so why not. Anissa just smiled and pulled away from Harry.  
  
“So, how was that?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Pretty nice,” Harry told her. “Maybe we should do it more often.”  
  
“Oh, I’m just getting started, hon,” Anissa said.  
  
Smugness spread over Karen’s face and she stuck out a hand to Wendy.  
  
“I hate you sometimes.”  
  
Wendy grumbled and slapped a ten dollar bill in Karen’s hand, who looked particular smug at this entire situation.  
  
“I had her lasting until Christmas before crossing over to the dark side,” Wendy said. “I hate it when you’re right.”  
  
“I know,” Karen said. “Batgirl’s my new second favorite hero this week.”  
  
“Why just your second?” Megan asked.  
  
“Superman, duh,” Karen said. “No one’s beating him any time soon...although Harry would if he put on tights.”  
  
“Yummy,” Wendy dreamily said, not able to get the thought out of her head.  
  
Megan could barely keep a straight face. She noticed Harry, Donna, and Anissa disappeared around the corner.

* * *

  
The minute Harry rejoined his prime copy, he came across Helena and Sara in the penthouse. Given that they were in the middle of the situation in Gotham City, Harry figured they would be the best to ask about this.  
  
“So Batgirl?” Harry asked. “You were there, so tell me what you saw.”  
  
“Well, she was pretty good out there,” Helena said. “She creamed Killer Moth.”  
  
“And something about her seemed familiar,” Sara said. “So, are you going to recruit her for the team?”  
  
“I just might,” Harry said.  
  
“Good, because I might have a good idea who she might be,” Helena said. “But, I’ll tell you what, with Gordon as the target, and then Batgirl just happened to show up, not hard to put two and two together.”  
  
“Really, a blind man could see it,” Sara said. “But, thankfully, Joe and Jane Average can’t figure out the obvious.”  
  
Harry just chuckled at their assessments at the matter. Oh, yes, so amazing indeed. And Harry figured they knew or had a good idea of who was underneath the cowl. It had been obvious, more than obvious.  
  
Come to think of it, there were rumors of a vigilante much like Batgirl years ago. But, the incidents stopped, and many attributed them to the retired Batwoman. Looking back, Harry thought those people might be mistaken.  
  
Perhaps, it was time for Harry to take a little bit closer of a look at everything regarding this Batgirl.

* * *

  
  
  
“I might want to join the team,” Genesis told Harry. “That is, if you don’t think the Team would be too crowded.”  
  
“We’ll find something for someone of your capabilities to do,” Harry said. “But, maybe you should get settled in.”  
  
“Well, Genesis Kent is now an intern at Starrwave,” Genesis said. “And all of the paperwork has been drawn up, to figure me in.”  
  
Harry just smiled. Oh, he would like to see Genesis on the Team. But, only when she was ready and not a second before. Still she would be a pretty good fit.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before the Team outstripped the League in potential membership. Which caused Harry to smile. He doubted anyone on the League envisioned the Team stretching these heights. Harry, Mareena, and Helena were always on the lookout for new potential recruits. And Kara still was a consideration, although she was doing her own thing right now.  
  
Something caught Harry’s eye. Genesis continued her work, waving Harry off.  
  
Harry saw a familiar and yet different girl fluttering down the hallway. Instead of a preeteen, she was a teenager, and left Harry with more questions than before. Greta’s hair lengthened and she wore white tank top and a pair of jeans.  
  
Like how she might look today, if Billy had not slaughtered Greta.  
  
“And here I thought I set you free,” Harry said.  
  
“Thank you,” Greta said.  
  
Greta hugged Harry, feeling surprisingly warm for a spirit. Harry wondered if this intervention on his part caused Greta to transcend into something else entirely. A kiss on the cheek followed and then Greta disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
Something told Harry he would see her again.  
  
Zatanna walked up the steps, making a beeline towards Harry. She bit down on her lip and moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry wondered what this was all about.  
  
“I’m staying the night,” Zatanna said. “Hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“Not at all,” Harry said. “Should I show you to your bed?”  
  
“Actually, I was hoping to see your bed,” Zatanna said. “After, Artemis raved about how nice it was. Of course, it could have been because you were in it with her at the time.”  
  
That proposition from Zatanna, well Harry could not say he was surprised. Perhaps by the speed, but there was some kind of spark there between them. The sixteen year old sorceress looked Harry straight in the eye.  
  
“So?” Harry asked.  
  
Zatanna put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“We need a balance after you rescued me tonight,” Zatanna said. “And my father always taught me to repay my depths. And the price I pay….I think you can agree it’s rewarding.”  
  
“I do,” Harry said.  
  
They meet lip to lip with a passionate kiss. Harry guided Zatanna up the stairs to his room. Where the true magic happened.  
  
Harry always appreciated a girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55(5/13/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Genesis(Sphere in her organic form) has some fun with Harry in this blog exclusive smut:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/yjr-volume-1-chapter-55-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Story Arc Posted on May 13th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **This entire chapter has shameless smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **  
** **Chapter Fifty-Five:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Finally, after a good long wait, Zatanna would get what she wanted. And she had to say, it felt like it was long overdue. The two entered Harry’s bedroom with every inch of Zatanna tingling. The moment she laid eyes on Harry, she felt attracted to him.  
  
The power swirling from his frame caused Zatanna to be weak in the knees. Harry put a hand on her back and pulled her in. His mouth rolled down onto hers.  
  
Harry kissed Zatanna so hard that her toes curled with desire. Knowing precisely all of the right spots to touch Zatanna, Harry rolled a hand down her body. Zatanna lifted one of her legs up, to place it on Harry’s side. Harry stroked the side of Zatanna’s leg.  
  
She sighed deeply and hungrily into Harry’s mouth, the moment he really stroked her leg. Zatanna really wanted a piece of him, in every single way imaginable. Harry stroked her leg and moved his hand up to cup her ass.  
  
Zatanna closed her eyes, knowing what would happen could increase her pleasure and lust. Harry kissed her several times over.  
  
“You like that?” Harry asked.  
  
“So hot,” Zatanna said.  
  
Harry’s fingers whirled around to touch her body. Peppering her with sweet, sweet kisses while touching Zatanna all over. The growing anticipation in the young sorceress only increased with each movement. Harry pulled down Zatanna’s shorts and revealed the lacy black thong she wore underneath.  
  
The minute Harry unbuttoned her blouse, Zatanna anticipation what was going to come next. Harry zeroed in on certain parts of her body, rubbing it down. Harry’s fingers stroking over her stomach made Zatanna sigh. He kissed her deeply. The blouse slid down and dropped down to the floor.  
  
Harry stepped back from Zatanna, the gorgeous woman standing before him in all of her glory. Zatanna’s gaze burned brightly and Harry marveled out how beautiful she looked.  
  
The minute Zatanna stood before him, wearing a black bra and a matching pair of panties, the lovely young lady smiled and helped Harry get undressed as well. First came the shirt, with Zatanna spending some time playing with Harry’s chest and abs, stroking and kissing away. Then came his pants and Zatanna paused. The bulge in Harry’s pants drew Zatanna’s hand to Harry’s crotch like a magnant.  
  
“That for me?” Zatanna breathed with a very soft squeeze of his manhood.  
  
“Yes,” Harry hissed in Zatanna’s ear.  
  
The young couple made out in their undergarments. Harry put a hand on Zatanna’s ass and pushed her down onto the bed. Harry put his hands on either side of Zatanna and leaned in, kissing her aggressively on the side of the neck. Zatanna squeezed Harry’s bicep and he moved around, sitting Zatanna up. He stroked her body and made Zatanna just quiver in anticipation.  
  
Zatanna sprawled out on the bed, with Harry moving in. First Harry unhooked Zatanna’s bra to open up her delicious breasts for Harry’s enjoyment. Nice, round, perky, Harry squeezed them hard. Zatanna’s hips shot up, delirious desire just spreading through her body.  
  
Harry knew precisely all of the right spots to hit just by working her. The tingling through Zatanna spread from her breasts all through her body. From head to toe, Zatanna buzzed with anticipation, and breathed in. She just got a little bit wetter, wanting to be with Harry in the most carnal and delicious ways possible.  
  
The great power Zatanna felt increased with every moment. Harry massaged and milked her nipples to send her over the edge. Harry leaned in and kissed her nipples, sucking on them hard. Zatanna pressed a finger against the back of Harry’s head, heaving her chest forward, moaning, thrashing, enjoying the moment. Zatanna knew precisely what to do, and everything she wanted from Harry.  
  
Zatanna’s panties peeled down to reveal her dripping wet sex. The honey spilling down between Zatanna’s legs did a pretty good job in enticing Harry to come forward. Harry pressed his finger against her and massaged Zatanna’s virgin pussy. She broke out into a sigh.  
  
Harry’s shorts came down and Zatanna’s eyes widened. The size of Harry’s package showed his magical prowess. Being bonded to such a powerful sorcerer, well Zatanna could hardly betray her emotions due to this fact. The fact it’s Harry she bonded to, it just made it that much more exciting.  
  
“I want you,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Oh, if you didn’t think I would have you, I don’t know what to tell you,” Harry said. “Those legs are spreading for me. That’s my secret power, Zee.”  
  
Harry spread Zatanna’s legs and pushed his tool against the lovely woman’s entrance. Zatanna bucked up, crying in pleasure. The first couple of inches worked their way into Zatanna’s body and she cried out. Harry put his hands down onto her.  
  
Every inch of her body felt as smooth as silk. Harry stroked Zatanna’s hair and kissed every part of her body. Especially Zatanna’s smooth legs. Harry could touch and kiss those all day long. Zatanna stretched and clamped down onto him.  
  
“You’re so big!” Zatanna moaned.  
  
Finally, finally, Harry entered Zatanna and not a moment too soon. She broke out into a lustful cry from Harry’s actions. Harry pushed into her body, grabbing her hips tightly. Zatanna’s neck arched slightly when he looked her into the eyes when fucking her.  
  
The first orgasm almost happened immediately. Harry slowed down the pleasure, and made Zatanna feel everything, enjoy the moment. Enjoy Harry’s hands ghosting over her in the most amazing and alluring ways possible.  
  
The thrusts measured Zatanna and regulated her pleasure. She could feel Harry stroking away at her legs. Something which Zatanna just loved now that she thought about it. Oh, Zatanna honestly could not have enough of Harry working up and down inside of her. His balls cracked Zatanna’s thighs and made her scream out in pleasure.  
  
The orgasm rocked her body. Zatanna clamped down and milked his probing tool, squeezing it hard. Harry remained firm in his vigorous pounding.  
  
Harry popped Zatanna’s cherry and she could feel so much stronger having had her virginity taken by such a powerful sorcerer.  
  
After making Zatanna gush, Harry pulled away. Zatanna sprang up and met Harry, kissing him vigorously. Zatanna messed up Harry’s hair to make him look extremely hot. Those green eyes locked onto hers with such passion and desire. Loud slurping sounds made with Zatanna sucking on Harry’s lips, rubbing her firm breasts against his strong chest.  
  
The wet teenage pussy rubbing against Harry’s tool inflamed it. Harry positioned Zatanna and showed her real magic, by jamming Zatanna down onto his mighty rod. Zatanna cried out as most of Harry’s tool jammed into her pussy. And she felt determination and desire to go all of the way, despite the fact that her pussy ached something fierce.  
  
Zatanna’s C-Cup breasts bouncing in front of his face gave Harry the proper amount of motivation. He reached in and clamped down hard onto Zatanna’s chest. Releasing and squeezing them, Zatanna threw her head back.  
  
“Never stop!” Zatanna cried.  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to,” Harry told her.  
  
Oh, this sounded like great news. Zatanna’s breasts sang in pleasure underneath the bombardment Harry gave them. He milked them extremely hard.  
  
She cried in pleasure, with Zatanna’s wet walls closing down and releasing Harry. Something made Zatanna’s body hum, and Harry picked up the pace, working inside of her. His veiny rod touched places inside of Zatanna, made her feel things which she never thought would be possible.  
  
All in the name of making Zatanna feel good. So good, so very good. Oh, Zatanna could hardly keep herself awake through all of this. Zatanna clamped down hard and released Harry, the cries of pleasure increasing the deeper Harry pummeled her.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Zatanna never gushed this much ever. Harry introduced new feelings into her body and made Zatanna glad that she hooked up with Harry tonight. Then again, tonight was only just one nudge to something Zatanna felt had been inevitable. And Harry sure nudged Zatanna to the edge as well, having her close in and release on him with a fluid explosion.  
  
Every star she saw based off of Harry’s constant assault on her body, well it brought Zatanna beyond the edge with excitement. Her body practically glowed on Harry’s touch.  
  
Harry felt up Zatanna’s body, grabbing her silky hair and kissing the woman. Zatanna breathed in, sucking on Harry’s tongue. She could feel this moment, moaning. Squeezing Harry’s body into hers, Zatanna worked Harry’s inflamed organ with her box. Harry enjoyed the tightness of her wet, warm cavern just gripping him hard, making his balls swelled up.  
  
“So, are you enjoying my bed?” Harry asked.  
  
She did see Artemis’s review of how nice Harry’s bed felt was accurate. Of course, that did not really pale in comparison from what Harry did to women in his bed. With that assessment, Harry’s fingers danced in quickening fury, building up anticipation in Zatanna. Zatanna slammed down onto Harry and stretched out onto the man’s tool.  
  
“You haven’t felt anything yet,” Harry said. “You just wait.”  
  
“I am,” Zatanna mewled. “Don’t stop!”  
  
Always an enjoyable feeling when his girls told him not to stop. Not Harry intended to stop at all. But, still, having heard it from them, it just made their encounters so much better. He grabbed onto Zatanna and slid her all the way down onto his probing tool.  
  
Harry squeezed Zatanna’s nipples and made her cry out. The energy pulsing between them lead to a very nice meeting of two powerful magic users. Zatanna bit down on her lip, staring Harry down in his eyes, as if craving even more.  
  
Zatanna locked around Harry’s waist. Her first time felt amazing. Zatanna wanted this ride to go all night long and into the morning. Harry thrusted up into her bouncing body. His hands maintained constant motion, with Zatanna crying out in pleasure.  
  
“Closer,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Zatanna breathed into his ear.  
  
The relentless fucking machine Harry ended up being brought Zatanna to a very prolific orgasm. She clenched onto Harry’s shoulder. Those fingernails just dug into Harry’s arm, tensing him up. Harry smashed Zatanna as hard as possible, stretching her warm pussy out on his tool. Zatanna closed down onto Harry, moaning deeply into is ear.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry advised her.  
  
“Oh, yes, I’m right there,” Zatanna breathed in Harry’s ear. “Fuck me….fuck me real good.”  
  
She came, exploding all over Harry’s manhood. Zatanna tapped a gusher and Harry was right there to lead her to the end point.  
  
Zatanna collapsed onto Harry, with heavy breathing. How could she feel so good defied all explanations. Then again Harry defied all explanations.  
  
Even after Harry stopped thrusting, Zatanna could still feel the imprint of his manhood deep inside of her body.  
  
After a moment’s pause, Harry laid out Zatanna on her hands and knees. The backside for Harry, proved to be just as amazing as the front side. Harry worked his hands down Zatanna’s body, clutching her. Her sexy back, the back of Zatanna’s legs, and more importantly, the magic user’s delicious ass, all received Harry’s full attention.  
  
Then, Harry sank himself deep into Zatanna’s wet hole. It clutched Harry, the need to drain his seed becoming evident from the second Harry worked himself inside of the lovely sorceress.  
  
Harry clutched onto Zatanna’s juicy, teenage butt, and rocked into her from behind. Zatanna closed her fingers against the sheets. She could hardly hold back. Harry pushed all over her buttons and caused Zatanna to erupt all over his tool like a very sexy volcano.  
  
The faster Harry rocked her, the more juices flowed from Zatanna. The endless explosion rocked Zatanna to her very core. Harry pushed into her, wrapping his arms around her. Harry’s fingers danced around Zatanna’s body and she cried.  
  
“You are inhuman!” Zatanna moaned.  
  
Taking this as a compliment, Harry continued his very intense worship on Zatanna, riling up the lovely woman. The chest on her would only expand with age, her ass would get wider, her legs longer, and Harry smiled at all of the attributes of the lovely women.  
  
One of them Harry enjoyed right now, pressing a finger against Zatanna’s nipple and releasing it. Harry tensed up against Zatanna and released her one more time.  
  
Harry closed his fingers around Zatanna’s luscious breasts and made her cry out. Harry knew exactly how to make her feel spectacular. Slowly and surely, Harry rammed faster into her, rocking her nice and pleasant body.  
  
The depths Harry rammed into her made Zatanna squeeze him. She wanted to make Harry feel good as well. No matter how long it took. She vigorously milked Harry’s tool, demanding a dosage of the seed from in those balls. In those big balls.  
  
“I bet you want to cum in me,” Zatanna said. “Those balls are pretty empty….those are for me...you know they are...so give them to me.”  
  
The tension in Harry’s balls escalated from what Zatanna did to im. Zatanna felt so warm, so wet, so hot. Harry rocked her body and intended to ride her to the end. Of course, the end came very soon as the minute Zatanna zeroed in on his balls, she would have every last drop of Harry.  
  
Zatanna milked Harry hard upon her orgasm. Harry filled Zatanna up until the breaking point hit and Harry ruptured inside of Zatanna. He pushed into Zatanna, rocking deep into her body. He inflamed Zatanna’s lust for him, smashing her from behind.  
  
Harry reached that breaking point. The tension of his loins burst and he started to leak seed before the incoming explosion happened.  
  
The breaking point proved to be amazing. Zatanna cranked on Harry’s tool, milking him of every last drop. The explosions of seed fired into her body. For the first time, seed sprayed into Zatanna’s body. She got her first injection from a very powerful wizard.  
  
Zatanna collapsed down onto the bed, breaking out into lustful cries. Harry worked himself into her constantly, riding his orgasm out. The tension inside of his body finally released.  
  
Harry pulled out of Zatanna, and she rolled over. The young woman looked dead sexy, biting down on her lip. She begged, demanded to be fucked again. Harry pressed down onto Zatanna and stroked her inviting body, making those thighs part and Harry moved into position.  
  
The stars she saw when Harry rammed deep into her sent Zatanna on an endless thrill ride. Harry slid on deep, stroking Zatanna all the way down her silky legs. Powerful thrusts, a deep and vigorous fuck drove Zatanna into a hot tizzy.  
  
The fun just kept coming and if Harry just nailed Zatanna into a stupor, so much the better.

* * *

  
  
Boy, every Halloween, it would just be her luck that Karen would run into something. And what she ran into was Solomon Grundy. Of course, she put down the latest version of Grundy. Just in time to feel that he would come back to cause trouble again.  
  
Such is the nature of the Justice League and being Power Girl. Karen stripped out of her costume and entered the shower. The feeling of the warm water cascaded over Karen’s body. She settled in for a nice long shower.  
  
A pair of strong hands behind Karen showed she had not been along. The strong hands moved down Karen’s front and caused her to deep breath in. The tingling spread against Karen’s body. Through the mist, Karen caught a glimpse of Harry, in all of his glory.  
  
To be honest, after the night Karen had, she could use a piece of Harry. Or more to be perfectly honest. Harry’s unguarded crotch represented a beacon which Karen sought out, with a big smile etched on her face.  
  
“Oh, hey, Har,” Karen moaned. “Good thing you’re here, I could use a bit of relief.”  
  
“I figured,” Harry said.  
  
The two of them kissed, with Karen’s wet sexy body rubbing up against Harry’s. Harry put his fingers against the back of Karen’s hair and stroked it.  
  
Karen rubbed Harry about the area of the groin. The obvious signs that Harry had sex with at least one woman tonight presented itself for Karen. Regardless, Harry had been built to keep coming back for more and Karen intended to milk this for everything it was worth.  
  
“I wonder how she tastes,” Karen said.  
  
“Do you want to know who it is?” Harry asked.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Karen asked. “Pussy is pussy and if you fucked it, it would be good pussy.”  
  
Hard to argue with that kind of logic. Karen swiped her tongue over her lips, moistening them.  
  
Harry motioned for Karen to drop down her knees. Which she did, to worship the god before her. Karen rotated her tongue against Harry’s massive tool. The sweet taste on his cock, combined with his usual enchanting musk, invigorated Karen. She rotated down, tongue spiraling into position. Harry’s tool stretched forward, with Karen lapping up Harry’s manhood, sucking on the tip of the head.  
  
The second Harry’s manhood stood at full attention, Karen leaned forward. She wrapped her silky lips around Harry’s iron hard tool, grabbed ahold of Harry’s ass, and deep throated him.  
  
The deep throating Karen gave him made Harry glad he joined her in the shower. Not that Harry ever felt like it was a bad time to join a gorgeous woman like Power Girl in the shower. The lips of Karen Starr and her throat ended up being a winning combination.  
  
“Oh, I just have to fuck this tight little mouth now,” Harry groaned. “You’re just begging for it, you know.”  
  
Harry stuffed Karen’s throat and caused her to hang onto the back of the shower. She opened up and sucked Harry down, with intense pleasure. Mmm, Karen could just have a piece of Harry, all day and all night long. The look in his eyes showed Karen the feeling had been mutual, as well it should have been.  
  
The deep face fucking slowed down. As much as Harry enjoyed having a piece of Karen’s mouth, other ideas presented themselves to Harry. She had other parts. Harry pulled out of Karen, who whined having been denied a great treat.  
  
“Don’t worry, love, you’re going to enjoy this.”  
  
Harry hoisted Karen up and pressed her against the wall of the shower. The dancing down Karen’s body increased with Harry stroking her. Harry rubbed up against Karen, making her call for him. Pussy, so nice, so wet, Harry had to smash it.  
  
But, in due time.  
  
The fingers pressed against Karen’s backside from behind and made her cry out in intense lust. He spread Karen’s legs far and wide. Harry rubbed the inflamed slit between her legs. Karen flooded herself while servicing Harry, and she anticipated what he would shove into her.  
  
“Inside me,” Karen moaned. “Please.”  
  
Karen asked for it and Harry would be a fool to deny such a lovely woman what she wanted. Harry slammed into Karen, stretching her out hard. The tightness of her womanhood clamped down onto him. Harry put his hands on her body and started to move as fast as possible. For a second, Harry ignored Karen’s breasts, knowing how much she hated when people did not play with her breasts.  
  
The eyes of Karen flooded over, the faster that Harry worked deep inside of her. Harry pumped as fast into her as humanly possible, rocking her body completely hard.  
  
Power Girl received a nice good power pumping. She squeezed Harry, in an attempt to milk every last drop out of his balls. She needed that seed, needed Harry’s love and needed it so badly. Harry clutched her chest, and made Karen cry out in pleasure.  
  
“I could do this all day,” Harry told her.  
  
“And I would let you.”  
  
The powerful thrusts tested the integrity of the wall which Harry planted into. Which remained very sturdy the faster Harry rammed into her. Karen praised the architects. Not as much as she praised Harry’s cock into her.  
  
He slowed down for a second. Karen firmly gripped him, begging him to go faster. Maybe not in words, but the sentiment was there.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
Oh, Karen broke out into a cry of pleasure, the second she clamped down hard onto Harry, she had him deep inside. He was deep inside, burying faster and faster. He kicked up a steady pace, driving himself as deep into Karen as possible. Almost testing the wall again.  
  
Harry made an attempt to hold out. The warmth and wetness surrounding him made pummeling Karen as hard as possible very tempting. He reached around and cupped Karen’s juicy breasts, pushing them into his fingers. Karen let out a cry, showing just how much lust the woman felt.  
  
“About time to remembered them,” Karen cried.  
  
“Just making you want it so much more,” Harry said.  
  
No denying it, it sure as hell worked. Harry rocked back, riding Karen hard.  
  
He leaned in, rocking Karen with increased vigor. He moved closer and closer to the tipping point. Allowing Karen to close ranks onto him and release Harry with a fluid pump. She tensed around Harry’s love organ. The faster Harry moved, the closer Karen moved to her end point as well.  
  
The two climaxing together excited Karen. She did everything possible.  
  
“Bust a nut inside of me, Har!” Karen groaned. “Oh, cum in your slutty cousin’s nice, tight, warm, pussy, please!”  
  
The throbbing feeling of his balls slapping against Karen allowed him to rise to deeper depths, smashing Karen vigorously from behind. As much as he would have loved to bust a nut, several nuts into Karen, Harry held back just enough to let her.  
  
The call of Karen screaming for him, made Harry slam into her. He was so close right now to popping. Every turn of his fingers dug onto Karen’s backside. The vigorous riding sped up, with Harry moving like a blur. The steam of the shower was nothing compared to the steam rising between both of their body.  
  
“After you.”  
  
Karen came extremely hard, clamping down onto Harry in the process. She wanted every inch of that tool, and the inflamation in Harry’s balls increased.  
  
Harry spilled ropes of cum into Karen. Yet, it never seemed to be enough for the busty blonde hero. He rocked against Karen. Those fingers dug into Karen’s when she milked every single last drop out of him.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Funnily enough, Karen though so as well.  
  
The minute Harry pulled out of Karen, he let her relax against the wall. So many possibilities, and the sight of Karen slumped against the wall, dripping wet was more than enough to make Harry rise again. However, something else made them.  
  
They had a guest and that guess busily feeled Karen up.  
  
“Hello Megan,” Harry said.  
  
The sexy Martian just broke into a smile and kissed Karen all over in a sexy greeting. Those hands worked over Karen’s chest, squeezing her hard and making her just gush something fierce. The very instant Megan went to work, Karen started to vigorously pump her hips into Megan’s hands.  
  
As it turned out,Megan had other ideas and Miss Martian kneeled before Power Girl in the shower.  
  
Megan slid her face between Karen’s legs and slurped Harry’s gift out between them. The blood flow from Harry’s head was very light at this moment. This sight, so extremely hot, made Harry’s cock, which had been milked utterly by Karen, rock hard as it could be.  
  
The visual of Megan sucking his juices away from Karen’s pussy made Harry hard as a rock. When one combined this fact with the audio from Karen breathing, oh Harry could barely stand. Harry put his hand on his manhood and touched it, stroking it to this sight. If given half of the chance, he would bust one on both of their bodies.  
  
Megan reached behind Harry and grasped his balls, squeezing them with her soft fingers. Her nails grew slightly and raked against Harry’s balls, causing him to tremble.  
  
The minute Megan finished, she walked on her knees over towards Harry. Megan stared Harry straight in his erect penis. She licked her lips, Karen’s juices smeared all over them.  
  
Someone turned the water off. And yet, things were going to get even wetter and hotter from here, all three of the people in the shower could feel it.  
  
Megan leaned in and kissed Harry’s manhood, determined to get some more cum straight from the source. Harry locked onto her head to encourage Megan to do so. Megan bobbed her head forward, hair shifting from red to blonde and getting shorter, along with her skin changing and bust and ass expanding.  
  
Watching Megan turn into Karen before his very eyes made Harry’s cock jump into her mouth. Harry moved back and forth into Megan’s mouth. Harry could not think of everything which would make this exciting moment any hotter.  
  
Then, Karen joined in, pleasuring Harry’s balls when Megan gave him a blowjob. The answer to that, two identical and busty blondes on their knees, servicing Harry caused the heat to spread over him.  
  
Double the Power Girl meant twice the fun, with both of them working over Harry’s manhood. Megan took Harry’s tool in with Karen sucking his balls. The combination of these two women going to town on Harry made him just push forward, the lust building. The tension building along with the lust, the faster Harry worked forward, pressing against their lovely mouths.  
  
They pulled away and took turns jerking Harry off. That brought a warm tingle to Harry as he pushed forward.  
  
“Getting so close.”  
  
They knew and they did not let up on the stroking and jerking of Harry’s meaty staff.  
  
An eruption of hot seed blasted across the faces of both of the busty beauties. They stuck out their tongues while taking turns milking Harry down to the last drop. Enough cum to fertilize an entire village adorned their faces with his holy gifted.  
  
“You look so hot,” Karen said.  
  
“Thanks,” Megan said. “Well, they say self love is important.”  
  
“For sure,” Karen said.  
  
Karen and Megan took turns slurping the seed from each other’s faces to make Harry harder and more wanting to fuck them. He could feel the inflammation just rising. Especially when both of these naughty women locked eye contact with him.  
  
With a vigorous motion, Harry pulled them apart, spread their legs, and jammed his fingers deep into Karen and Megan at the same time ,roughly finger banging them against the wall.  
  
The double fingering made Harry’s pleasure increase. He had Megan and Karen pinned up against the wall. Had them moaning, and had them pushing forward, wanting more of a touch.  
  
The session was short and brief. Harry, now back up to full strength, just wanted to fuck both of these women, and did not care how many times or how fast.  
  
Megan slid down, panting. Despite having a hell of an orgasm, she wanted Harry balls deep inside of her. The swelling of his member made Megan drool in anticipation. It was always so big, and Megan needed it deep into her body.  
  
“Miss Martian, why don’t you stick that beautiful face in between my legs?” Karen asked.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Megan said with a smile.  
  
Karen hovered in mid-air and spread her thighs for Megan. Harry bent Megan over and smashed her face into Karen’s pussy. Not that she needed any provoking. Some of Harry’s seed still remained lodged into Karen’s pussy. Megan increased the length of her tongue.  
  
“Rao yes!” Karen cried.  
  
That sweet, but very warm Martian tongue, reached places which drove Karen completely nuts. Getting a perfect view of Harry feeling up Megan while Megan wore Karen’s form was just icing on the cake. And boy, did that cake taste so fucking good right about now.  
  
Harry lined himself up with Megan, feeling her up in Karen’s form. The other woman hovering in the air breathed out in pleasure. His fingers locked on tight on Megan and squeezed her chest.  
  
So good, and finally, she managed to grow them to that size without falling over. Practice did in fact make perfect, and these two ladies were perfect in every single way. Harry ran his fingers down the supple ass of his kinky girlfriend, pushing into her.  
  
Harry rocked himself forward to cram deep into Megan. He closed in tight and kept thrusting away on Megan to the point where she clenched tighter. Megan seemed determined to get a full pussy of cum and Harry was very determined to give it to her, thrusting away inside of Megan at super fast speed.  
  
Oh, it felt so hot for Megan to ripple around his tool. Harry leaned in, squeezing Megan’s ass from behind. He came in hard from behind and rocked her into the wall.  
  
Getting Megan to lose control by fucking her so hard had been a goal of Harry’s. But to her credit, she held it together, despite Harry vigorously ramming into her. Some day, some day, Harry would break Megan and make her cry.  
  
Megan lit up with pleasure. Harry knew how to hit all of the right buttons in all of the right ways. Over and over again, with Megan clamping down onto him. The intention to milk his balls dry rocketed through Megan like an inferno. She needed this, and needed this badly. The faster Harry rammed into her, the more she came hard around him.  
  
Grabbing onto the soles of Karen’s feet allowed Harry to sent pleasure through her as well.  
  
“Both of you are going to cum for me,” Harry said. “It’s not a matter of if...it’s a matter of when.”  
  
The presence of Harry increased through both of them. Karen’s head snapped back and she let out a cry of pleasure.  
  
“And it is now.”  
  
Harry’s energy coursed through the both of the bodies of these women. Karen almost landed with a crash, but Megan held her up. Megan kept sucking Karen’s pussy juices. She tasted so good. It made Megan wonder what Supergirl tasted like or even….Superwoman.  
  
The taboo thought made Megan clench, at having a naughty threesome with her boyfriend and mother. Maybe, if everything aligned properly.  
  
The fast and furious thrusts of Harry, working deeper into Megan resulted in her entire body turning molten wet for Harry. Harry leaned on in, clamping his fingers deep against Megan’s butt.  
  
The hypersensitivity of the lovely woman, made Harry pump faster. He could feel every single droplet of her juices just soaking his manhood. Saturation might be the proper word for it. Heaven was how her pussy ,always just so tight, and so warm, with the perfect traction as Harry slid into her. It was always so velvety smooth and tight.  
  
“Megan….you’re going to lose it if you’re not careful,” Harry teased her. “And….I hope you do.”  
  
Megan closed her eyes, watching Karen just fall down to the shower floor. Now, Harry had her bent over at the waist with each jamming thrust. Karen did not seem harmed though, just laying down on the wet floor, legs spread, and juices puddling.  
  
Now, that Harry’s full attention was on Megan, he could work her over in the shower. And boy did he work Megan over.  
  
The explosion followed, with Megan closing down onto Harry and releasing his tool. She pumped Harry the faster he worked inside. Megan closed down and released onto Harry, moaning in pleasure.  
  
Harry held back just long enough for Megan to hit her peak. He soaked in the scent coming from Karen who looked primed to jump him the moment Megan let up. And Harry would welcome her jumping it.  
  
One loud grunt followed with Harry sending a cannon fire of seed deep into Megan’s warm womb. She tightened around him, shifting between about three or four different women. Megan shifted from Diana to Lois to Karen to Artemis and then all around the road.  
  
“That’s so fucking hot,” Harry said.  
  
She continued to cum hard, turning several times, and even having some mismatch forms after Harry fried Megan’s brain.  
  
Half of Megan looked like Black Canary and the other half looked like Power Girl when Harry finished her off with several vigorous pumps. A deep thrust soaked Megan’s hole from the inside, covering her with cum.  
  
Back in her preferred form, Megan collapsed down, breathing heavily. Her skin shined sleak. May need a shower, although she doubted it would do any good with Karen and Harry here.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Karen pounced onto Harry. Karen’s legs wrapped around Harry. It took only seconds for Harry to rise. Something which Karen anticipated and enjoyed. She slid down onto him. Harry hovered over the ground as KAren rode him.  
  
They would make it out of the shower and back into the bedroom, sometime eventually. From outside, before his face disappeared into Karen’s heaving cleavage, Harry caught glimpse of Genesis.  
  
In her Sphere form, Harry could see her filming everything. Likely for future training purposes. Well, Harry grabbed onto Karen’s ass and gave Genesis a bit of a show.  
 **To Be Continued With Two Chapters(56 and 57) on May 20th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara(New)**


	56. Chapter 56(5/20/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on May 20th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Fifty-Six.**

* * *

  
Mareena kept herself as calm as could be. A finger wiggled back and forth against the final of the rune stones for the protective barrier she found. This was a mid-term presentation for Mareena, and she strived for perfection, to be the best in her class.  
  
“Well, thank you for helping me on this,” Mareena said.  
  
“It wasn’t a problem,” Harry said.  
  
“And I mean it, for everything,” Mareena said.  
  
A part of Mareena really was grateful that Harry had been there to back her up. Especially with the team and all of the growing paints they went through. There had been lots of ups and downs over the past couple of months, as the Team found their footing. And a degree of independence away from the obvious initial purpose of the Justice League of forming them to keep the Team members pacified and tranquil.  
  
“Well, the Team’s one hundred percent,” Mareena said. “As in there is no mole.”  
  
“I would know,” Harry said. “And I’ve had my mind picked apart so many times.”  
  
It had been very obvious the Team did not have a mole for quite some time. The cave had been swept and there was no one on Harry’s team raised any suspicion. There were other reasons why Harry suspected the bad guys might be getting any information. The League had been very mute when Harry dropped those suggestions, but he had a feeling they did not want to let whoever was behind it know that someone might be onto them.  
  
“And if the leak comes from the League….”  
  
“Well, they’re going to have to deal with it,” Harry told her.  
  
“Right,” Mareena said.  
  
Superwoman, Batman, and Wonder Woman pretty much told Mareena they had no cause to suspect anyone in the League. Which generally may have meant that no one had done anything overt. Of course, if she knew Batman, he was watching them all very closely.  
  
Unless, for some reason, Batman was the mole. Because, that possibility could never be discounted. And Mareena smiled, when thinking about how Batman would approve their line of thinking.  
  
“Maybe I should get back to work,” Mareena said. “Want to get this finished before it’s too late.”  
  
“Don’t let me stop you,” Harry told her.  
  
Mareena returned back to the rune circle. It had been laborious work to create the protective shield. Mareena stepped back in the center of the circle. The symbols glowed and a protective shield circled around Mareena in a blink of an eye.  
  
“Hit me with everything you have,” Mareena told Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and really wondered if Mareena knew what she had been asking for. Harry complied with her wishes, whipping his hand off to one side.  
  
The hand of Harry whipped back and bombarded the side of Mareena’s shield with an immense magical force. The shield rippled from Harry’s impact. Another bolt struck the shield and the energy caused it to ripple, but it did not break.  
  
“Again! Harder!”  
  
So, he did and caused a minor crack within the shield. Mareena caught the weakness right away and reinforced it. She wiggled a finger and motioned for Harry to attack again.  
  
So, Harry attacked again, slamming onto the shield as hard as humanly possible.  
  
Another strike and Mareena smiled when the shield glowed bright. Harry cracked it the second blast and caused the shield to fade for a second. Mareena moved in to reinforce the runes, and fix the couple of flaws she noticed which allowed Harry to break through.  
  
“Again! Harder!”  
  
Mareena actually was glad Harry did not throw anything back. If there were any flaws in the shield, she found him to be the perfect barometer for these things. Harry blasted the shield with the full force of magic, causing ripple effects to move out.  
  
“And I think we have it,” Mareena said.  
  
She lowered the shield and walked out to join Harry. Mareena looked extremely tired, but very pleased with what was going on here.  
  
“Today’s been a long day,” Harry said. “How about dinner?”  
  
“Dinner sounds nice,” Mareena said. “I should go get ready.”  
  
She moved back and the second Mareena left, Tula caught a glimpse of Mareena. The smile on Mareena’s face did not escape Tula’s notice. Tula just smiled at her.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Mareena asked.  
  
“So, I’m surprised you let yourself be the fifth member of the Team he slept with,” Tula said.  
  
“It’s not about being the first, it’s about being the best,” Mareena said. “And we’re just going out on a date...for now.”  
  
Whether or not the day could turn into something else, well Mareena would just have to wait and see. The night held many possibilities. And all Marena would have to do is sit back and wait for the magic to happen. And with Harry, tonight would be very magical. She could hardly wait for it.

* * *

  
A small army of jewel thieves established a defense barrier around the Jewel Market. The goal was obvious, get in, get out, and make sure Flash, Kid Flash, or both do not cause any trouble.  
  
“You know, that’s not for sale.”  
  
The two jewel thieves turned around and faced Kid Flash. Their moods darkened when coming across the young speedster. Especially since her mentor might not be far behind.  
  
“Blast her.”  
  
Common, all too common to get on the wrong side of enemies. They blasted away at Kid Flash, who averted herself over to one side. The laser blasts repelled off of the wall. Kid Flash flicked her hand and a blinding forced resulted in the criminals being knocked about ever so slightly.  
  
“Which way did she go?”  
  
“I don’t know! Just keep firing! Just keep firing.”  
  
Kid Flash ran circles around the criminals and bamboozled them ever so slightly. They kept firing on her, the deflection of energy popping off on her from one side. The Speedster ran up the wall and then jumped down, to avoid the bombarding attacks.  
  
Opening them up for Flash to take them down with a double cyclone whirl. The speedster knocked the trio of jewel thieves down. They fell ass over tea kettle and smashed down onto the ground hard.  
  
Just when Flash and Kid Flash had their timing down, a third blur came into the picture, a bright crimson red blur. The fourth and fifth thief’s eyes widened, as the newest speedster on the block came around, running in circles and rocked them down.  
  
The thieves found themselves extremely outclassed against the trio of speedsters. The minute the speedster stopped, Whitney gasped in disbelief. If Whitney could not see it with her eyes, she would not believe it.  
  
“Jesse?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Hey,” Jesse said. “I was inspired, and thought I would do something to help up.”  
  
Flash blinked, and while she appreciated what Jesse was doing, she could not help and be concerned.  
  
“You do realize you could get hurt without the proper training, right?” Flash asked.  
  
Jesse frowned, she knew it, but maybe it was just the rush of adrenaline talking. But, Jesse found herself not caring too much about any potential problems. She just felt so excited, with the speed. Like nothing in the world could touch her or hurt her. Jesse Quick could handle everything.  
  
Name had a pretty nice ring to it, come to think of it.  
  
“Please tell me you didn’t take the Velocity Nine,” Whitney said. “Because you said….”  
  
“I didn’t,” Jesse said. “But, I found a formula that allowed you to tap into the same energies you and Flash do, pretty cool right?”  
  
Whitney frowned, recreating the experience which turned Barry into the Flash in the first place all those years ago was the epitome of reckless behavior, in her opinion. Perhaps it had been a mistake, no matter how much good she did.  
  
Iris was about to say something. A beeping caught the attention of the trio of lady speedsters. Jesse heard that beeping once before. On Halloween, it was an alert that one of Team Flash’s many Rogues was stirring up some trouble in Central City.  
  
“So which one is it this time?” Jesse asked.  
  
“Mirror Master,” Iris said. “Let’s deal with this.”  
  
“I’m in,” Whitney said.  
  
Jesse just smiled, the potential rush exciting her. She sped off in the other direction, not quite matching Flash, but equalling Kid Flash in speed. Kid Flash was about ready to say that maybe Jesse should not follow them. But, the words failed her and to be honest, Whitney might as well have been talking to the wind.  
  
A real rogue, oh Jesse could not be more excited. Pinch her, pinch her hard! Talk about a dream come true for the young speedster. Finally, something exciting would happen. This would beat fighting jewel thieves any day.

* * *

  
Harry prepared for his date with Mareena. To be honest, it did seem like a bit of a spur of the moment, with little foreward planning. But Mareena had been working so hard with her team and with her studies, therefore she needed a little break. Harry made sure his hair was in order.  
  
“You know, she’s over the moon.”  
  
Mera stepped into the room to face HArry. The gorgeous woman sauntered over and moved forward, under the pretext of adjusting Harry’s tie. When she bent down, Harry got a good glimpse at her body in the tight green one piece she wore. The Queen of Atlantis was extremely beautiful.  
  
She moved down to check to see everything was in order, spending a bit of time making sure Harry’s fly was shut. After Mera’s warm fingers lingered for a second, she pulled away and gave Harry one approving look over.  
  
Those hands moved a bit lower when Mera moved over to whisper in Harry’s ear.  
  
“You know, if you treat my daughter well...then you will have my gratitude.”  
  
Harry just smiled, only guessing what Mera had in mind. She pulled away from Harry, the smile only getting deeper. One could see temptation dancing in Mera’s eyes, forbidden lust towards her pupil, who she helped train in magic.  
  
“How’s your husband?” Harry asked. “He’s still hunting Black Manta, isn’t he?”  
  
Here, Mera’s smile faded a bit. Despite her and Arthur’s marriage being political, more so than usual, she could not help and worry about the obsession her husband had for Black Manta. Especially what this war would bring for the people of Atlantis, her daughter, and by extension, her daughter’s friends. And there were other potential threats which lingered in the darkness.  
  
“Arthur is as determined as you would expect to take down Black Manta,” Mera said. “I wonder if he’s a bit too determined, as it’s dividing his focus from his duties.”  
  
Harry just shook his head. He had a feeling that even Ahab would call Aquman’s hunt a bit of obsessive for the hunt, just a little bit. Still, Black Manta was a danger and Harry could not think that taking him down was a bad thing at all.  
  
Mareena stepped into the room, wearing a nice teal dress which showed off her neckline and legs. It fit Mareena like a glove. Harry looked over Mareena and whistled appreciatively at her. Mareena just smiled and leaned closer towards Harry.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Harry said.  
  
“And you look very nice yourself,” Mareena said. “So, shall we?”  
  
Taking Harry’s arm, Mareena walked him from the room. Mera watched the two of them leave. Never had the Queen of Atlantis felt such a combination of envy and pride in her daughter. Regardless, Mera had some assessments to mark, so it would keep her mind about what she rather would be doing.  
  
Hopefully, they had a nice time. And if Mareena had a nice time, then Mera would have a pretty good time as well later.

* * *

  
Mirror Master broke out into a giddy smile. Tonight had been the perfect night to get the implement he required for a very nice power upgrade. The rogue prepared to open the case, containing the glinting emerald he needed to accomplish his goals.  
  
The pitter patter of little speedster feet caused Mirror Master to turn on the spot. Mirror Master broke out into a smile. The replacement and the sidekick, they did not make Mirror Master as fearful as the original flash. He almost lazily grinned at their appearance.  
  
“Flash, and Kid Flash,” Mirror Master said. “I hope that  did not think you were going to stop me...especially now that my new partner’s given me upgrades.”  
  
“There’s a lot of that going around as of late,” Kid Flash said. “Won’t stop me from stopping you.”  
  
Kid Flash removed all of the mirrors and other reflective surfaces from the building. She hoped that would be more than sufficient to slow Mirror Master down. The bastard could be quite the tricky one, if they were not careful when fighting him.  
  
“Alright, Scudder,” Flash said. “Let’s see if you learned your lesson from last time.”  
  
“Oh, I have Flash, I have.”  
  
Just before Kid Flash and Flash could make their move, the third speedster entered the room. Mirror Master raised his eyebrow. This had been new.  She moved in, and then suddenly, skidded as hard as possible on the floor.  
  
The skid showed how little Jesse managed to compensate for the slick floor. She flew around the room, causing several tables and chairs to get knocked around. The flying furniture came close to striking civilians until Kid Flash and Flash were prominent enough to strike them away.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Sorry,” Jesse said.  
  
“DUCK!” Flash yelled.  
  
In the confusion, Mirror Master took the shot. One of his mirror discs shot out and grabbed hold of Flash and Kid Flash. Their pupils dilated before being sucked into the mirror realm. The mirror containing the two speedsters were trapped forever.  
  
Mirror Master smirked as this mysterious third speedster rushed in. Not concerned, Mirror Master finished breaking open the vault. And he created two mirror copies to slow down the speedster. She struggled when vibrating through them.  
  
“She makes this look so easy!” Jesse screamed.  
  
“Well, that was fun,” Mirror Master said. “Better long next time, my friend.”  
  
A portal opened up and Mirror Master disappeared into the night. However, Jesse just barely registered it because she had much bigger problems. The mirror duplicates faded and Jesse stared down at Kid Flash and Flash.  
  
They tried to push through the edge of the mirror portal. Unfortunately, there were stuck in this mirror. Jesse snatched the mirror before anyone could trample on it.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll think of something,” Jesse said. “Even if I’m the one who got you in this mess in the first place, I’ll still think of something!”  
  
Jesse cradled the mirror in her hands completely panicky. The pained faces of two speedsters looked trapped, helpless. And uncertain of their fates which alarmed Jesse.  
  
“Just hang on.”  
  
The Speedster hoped, she hoped,something at Star Labs could free them from the mirror dimension. Jesse really made a pig’s ear out of it. First night on the job, and she got two more experienced heroes trapped because Jesse Quick bumbled on a wet floor.

* * *

  
Tonight, Mareena decided to let her hair down, for lack of a better term. No worries about studies, or the team or being a princess or anything else. Just a nice long night out with an extremely handsome man who made her smile.  
  
“You deserve a rest,” Harry said. “You’re one of the most dedicated people that I know. And….I appreciate the fact that you live beyond the title you’ve been given.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m more than a Princess,” Mareena said. “I didn’t have to lift a finger...but I doubt my mother would approve if I was lazy.”  
  
Harry smiled, he doubted that about both of Mareena’s parents. Their dinner arrived and they ate, just enjoying the time spent on with each other. The music playing in the background sounded both quiet and soothing and allowed them to relax.  
  
“You’ve made your mark,” Harry said. “An amazing mark leading the team.”  
  
“I’m the leader, but I don’t think that this team goes as far without you,” Mareena said. “You’re the heart and soul of the entire team.”  
  
Harry just casually ate his meal, looking very thoughtful. Perhaps Mareena had a point. Still, it was a team effort, not just one person. Harry owed Helena, Whitney, Donna, and Mareena for helping rescue him and Caitlin from Cadmus and put him on this path he had now.  
  
“Which is why I don’t know what is going to happen when the League recruits you,” Mareena said. “Because, it’s only inevitable.”  
  
Harry just smiled, and took a long bite. He preferred not to talk about the future, because in the present, Harry dedicated himself to making sure the team worked. League membership had not been a consideration for Harry. In fact, Harry doubted he would be happy being a member of the Justice League, even in its current state.  
  
Cadmus may have created him to release Superwoman and potentially infiltrate the League. But, Harry grew beyond that. And he continued to defy all explanatiations and expectations.  
  
“For the record, I always thought Megan or Whitney would be more of the heart of this team,”  Harry said.  
  
Mareena smiled and took a bite out of her steak. After adding some sauce, Mareena put a hand on the table and smiled.  
  
“I’m glad Megan trusted us enough to share her secret,” Mareena said. “That was...a step for her.”  
  
Harry was glad as well. People could have leveraged that secret over Megan’s head, if they wanted to. And there were people who were very awful who would really want to do such a thing. Use people’s emotions to cripple of them.  
  
One of them was currently a drooling wreck in Belle Reve. While a fresh neural dampener had been constructed for Dee, there had been many questions raised on who destroyed the first one.  
  
“But, she’s not the only person who has...problem relatives on their family tree,” Mareena admitted. “My Aunt Hila...my mother’s sister...she’s got problems.”  
  
“She was the one in the simulation?” Harry asked.  
  
Mareena responded with a nod. She should have figured out that none of that was real, and Harry was shouting at them the entire time. It was much easier to look at these things, critically in hindsight.  
  
“Family’s funny like that,” Harry said. “Megan, Artemis, you...me...we all have our...branches on the family tree.”  
  
“What?” Mareena asked.  
  
Harry figured he would better explain this one. Although, he did not think it was that big of a deal.  
  
“Claire showed me the papers, one of the names on it is L. Luthor,” Harry said. “And maybe we should assume the worst.”  
  
“But, there’s a lot of Luthors whose first name starts with an L,” Mareena said. “About five or six of them...granted very few of them could be good.”  
  
Harry answered with a nod. Yes, he had wanted to avoid talking about the team. Mareena slurped a noodle from the spoon which caused Harry’s mind to drift to other, more pleasant topics of conversations. They should not spend all dinner talking about depressing topics like their messed up family trees.

* * *

  
The feverish work Jesse done did not go well. In fact, Jesse wished to pull her hair out. Shattering the portal could break them. Or trap them forever, and Jesse found that fact very much worse.  
  
“Okay, think Quick, Jesse,” she muttered. “The most obvious thing is to bring them out the same way they brought in. “  
  
Whitney waved her hands wildly. Jesse really wished that she had an idea of what Whiney was saying. Tapping on the mirror, Jesse hoped to convey something to Whitney. Whitney shook her head, and Jesse frowned, tugging back at her hair.  
  
That hope had been dashed when Kid Flash sped off in the other direction of the mirror. Jesse looked down into Iris’s eyes hoping to get any information conveyed to her. But, Iris just shrugged and Jesse could not even hear what she was saying.  
  
And given the fact everything had been reversed in the mirror dimension.  
  
“You gave yourself super speed, you had five doctorates by the time you were eighteen, and you regularly got detention because you made your teachers feel inferior,” Jesse murmured. “Mostly because they are inferior...but that’s not the point...no need to be an insufferable genius. I know it runs in the family...but..think...think..think...there’s got to be a way out.”  
  
Back to the drawing board. Jesse slowed down the Mirror Master’s cannon in her mind. She doubted without a closer look, any possibility presented itself to counteract it. And Mirror Master could have gotten anywhere. Especially now it had been upgraded to create a portal without any of the traditional reflective surfaces.

* * *

  
  
  
Harry escorted Mareena off to the dance floor. One could see the relaxed nature in her eyes. The two moved in for a dance with each other. Harry tightened his arms around Mareena.  
  
Mareena had spent the better part of five days revising for a big presentation. Normally she would be more high strung than this. Harry found a way to calm her, relax her and pull her in, reign her in.  
  
“Maybe you just need to unwind before you can really knock them dead,” Harry said. “I find that I do a lot better when I’m relaxed.”  
  
The two moved closer to each other. Their lips edged closer to the touch. Almost there, almost, almost, Mareena could feel Harry’s breath on hers. Her lips tingled, as tonight had been the night that it was going to happen.  
  
A loud crack echoed of something ramming up against the crystal walls. Harry pulled away from Mareena to come face to face with Kid Flash. Mareena raised her eyebrow and mouthed “Whitney” and Kid Flash’s eyes widened when shaking.  
  
Kid Flash waved her hands back and forth, aggressively miming something. Harry cocked his eyebrow, seeing everything clearly. He turned to Aquagirl.  
  
“She wants us to go to Star Labs,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you got that much out of that,” Mareena said with a slight shrug.  
  
So, there went her date. Mareena clasped Harry’s hand and the two of them vanished with a pop.  
  
They landed on the ground right next to Jesse. Jesse jolted up and launched a lightning bolt at Harry when he dropped down to the ground. The lightning bolt sent Harry flying backwards and Jesse reacted with horror. She rushed over to help Harry up off of the ground.  
  
“Oh my God, I didn’t mean to hit you!” Jesse said.  
  
Despite the fact he got hit by lightning, Harry did not seem too shaken.  
  
“Just a scratch,” Harry said as if it was nothing. “Slow down and talk me through this.”  
  
“So, I created a formula to give me super speed, which was cool. And then I tried to help Kid Flash and Flash, but I didn’t calculate because of the fact that the floor might be slick. So I slipped and that allowed Mirror Master to create a portal and suck them into this mirror, into some kind of wacky mirror dimension and caused them to be trapped and stuff...and I don’t know anything about how to get them out, and if I don’t get them out, it means they’re stuck forever and….I’m glad Kid Flash found you.”  
  
She finished without taking a breath, which Harry judged to be quite impressive. Placing his hands on Jesse’s, Harry calmed her down. Jesse took several deep breaths.  
  
“I need you to copy my movements,” Harry said. “We need to vibrate through the mirror at the right frequence...and hope they get the hint to do it on their end.”  
  
“I can’t….”  
  
“You can,” Harry said. “Because, I say you can.”  
  
Mareena just chuckled at the baffled look on Jesse’s face. The two lowered their hands onto the mirror, with Harry’s fingers vibrating. Slowly at first, as they found the right frequency.  
  
“Copy this.”  
  
Now that Jesse’s hands steadied, they shook. She copied Harry’s motion as they vibrated against the mirror. The rattling on the table grew even louder as the light retracted. From the other side of the mirror, Kid Flash and Flash copied their movements.  
  
A bright light appeared, a swirling vortex which caused their eyes to squint.  
  
Kid Flash and Flash popped out of the mirror. It took several minutes for them to get their heads back together. Kid Flash shook her head back as if being pulled out of a pool. It had not been fun being sucked into some kind of wacky mirror dimension.  
  
“Oh, hearing everything backwards sucked,” Kid Flash said. “My brain’s still kind of fried.”  
  
“Sorry, “Jesse murmured.  
  
“Good one,” Iris said. “I owe you a dinner for that.”  
  
“There’s a line growing for that one,” Harry said.  
  
Iris just smiled and moved in, to kiss Harry lightly on the the lips. It had been very nice to give him that little down payment. However, they had a job to do.  
  
Now they had recovered, taking down Mirror Master was top of the line. Fortunately, now they had their heads together, they could make a plan. And hopefully trap the villain for some time to come.  
  
“Here’s what we need to do.”

* * *

  
Mirror Master popped into the middle of the ballroom. The rich and the famous of Central City, some of them clutching their pearls tightly, kept their gaze onto the criminal. Pearls that Mirror Master soon would be touched.  
  
“Alright, listen up,” Mirror Master said. “You either put your valuables in a bag, or I sent you to where I sent Kid Flash and Flash.”  
  
“Are you sure you sent us anywhere?”  
  
Two speedsters zipped behind Mirror Master. He almost dropped the weapon in surprise at the two speedsters, who had not been trapped in the endless void of mirrors. But, recovering quick as just part and parcel of dealing with the speedsters of Central City.  
  
“I see you’ve found a way out,” Mirror Master said. “But that doesn’t matter. I can still….”  
  
Aquagirl, Superman, and Jesse Quick turned up. The Mirror Master’s confidence faded, but just for a second. A twist of the dial on his belt created multiple mirror copies of himself. Dozens and dozens of different copies of Mirror Masters appeared.  
  
“The Slaves don’t matter if we don’t find the master,” Flash said.  
  
“I’ll find him,” Harry said. “Just keep him occupied.”  
  
Kid Flash, Jesse, and Flash all nodded and moved in. They pinged off of the mirror duplicates, shattering them constantly. They moved in harmony. Jesse pulled off of the vibrating trick with great ease now that Harry showed her how to do it.  
  
The Flashes took out a second army of mirror copies. Which is what Superman wanted Mirror Master to do. He wanted Mirror Master to make more copies.  
  
The heated concentration of energy pointed Superman in the right direction. He flew through the army of Scudders and grabbed the original one, ripping the mirror gun from his hand and throwing it up into the air.  
  
The explosion of the mirror gun caused Scudder to scramble back. Superman caught the crystal Mirror Master stole. The Mirror Master, deciding discretion had been the better part of valor, scrambled through the nearest reflective surface. A fountain, a fountain which would allow him to get out of there.  
  
“Better luck next time….aghhh!”  
  
The fountain’s waters trapped him in a modified cage thanks to Aquagirl. Mirror Master reached for his belt to try and shift out into the mirror dimension. A blur coming his way prevented Scudder from pulling off that particular trick.  
  
“I don’t think so Scudder.”  
  
Two quick movements followed from Kid Flash. She took Mirror Master down and slapped the dampening cuffs on him. Defeated, Mirror Master dropped to his knees. He had been so close this time, but yet, so far.

* * *

  
When returning back to Star Labs, Jesse tried not to eavesdrop on the serious conversation that Whitney and Iris were having. She really did mess up on things getting trapped in the Mirror Dimension. Granted, she helped them get out and then stopped the Mirror Master. So, everything evened out in the end.  
  
“Jesse, could I talk to you?” Flash asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Jesse said.  
  
“You’re decent, raw, but decent, but you need some good solid training,” Iris said. “But the thing about speedsters is we always fall on our face the first time out.”  
  
“Maybe if you apply yourself, there is a spot for you on the Team,” Harry said.  
  
The carrot Superman dangled in front of Jesse’s face made her break up in a big smile. She would apply herself. Especially if it meant Superman’s approving eye would be on her. And maybe, just maybe, he would reward her in other ways.  
  
“Oh, I’ll do the best I can than, “Jesse said. “I mean no one does good, well I mean, their first time out..do they?”  
  
Iris and Whitney shook their heads knowingly. No, speed training came at a curve. Jesse threw her arms around Harry and hugged him in gratitude for all of the help he gave her.  
  
Harry chuckled as Jesse came an inch away from kissing him on some sort of impulse. Locking eyes with Mareena, she just barely escaped smiling. Harry took Mareena’s hand and lead her off.  
  
“And now, Samuel Scudder, better known as the Mirror Master, is back in custody, in a cell where he’ll never be able to gaze upon his own reflection for the next five years. Thanks to Superman and Aquagirl, along with Kid Flash, Flash, and Central City’s newest speedster, Jesse Quick, Mirror Master will no longer be able to target the richest in Central City for their valuables.”  
  
On the television screen, they saw Iris’s time remnant talking about Samuel Scudder, the Mirror Master, and his capture tonight. All ended very well for them. Harry and Mareena disappeared to finish what they started earlier.

* * *

  
  
Mareena returns to her room in the palace at Atlantis. She slipped out of her dress and stood in the room, in her bra and panties. Tomorrow was exams, and Mareena hoped for a good performance. Her shield held, which made Mareena feel good.  
  
From the corner, Harry stopped at her door. He noticed Mareena’s state of undress. Mareena grabbed Harry and pulled him into the room. She moved in and finished the kiss they started earlier. Harry wrapped his arms around the scantily clad Atlantean Princess and she pulled away, with a satisfied smile.  
  
“I’m tense,” Mareena said. “Do you know of any ways to destress before exams?”  
  
“I might,” Harry said. “I helped Artemis and Zatanna yesterday.”  
  
“Good,” Mareena said. “You can teach me in your methods.”  
  
Mareena unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and rubbed against Harry’s chest and abs and moved a little bit closer. Oh, yes they would enjoy each other indeed.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57(5/20/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Iris West gets into some blog exclusive smut in a flash: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/yjr-volume-1-chapter-57-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Two of a Two Part Arc Posted on May 20th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fifty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Finally, Mareena would get a piece of the man of her dreams. The kiss the two of them shared deepened. Their hands moved in perfect harmony over each other’s body, rubbing each other down. Harry’s fingers traced a pattern down the sexy curve of Mareena’s back, making her just lean in and sigh in content the deeper she pushed her tongue inside.  
  
Harry placed his hand onto the back of Mareena’s head and gazed into her gorgeous eyes. That wanton expression on her face just beckoned Harry forward. Beckoned him to continue the kisses. While her hands worked over.  
  
The Princess stepped back and finished making quick work of Harry’s pants. His boxer shorts dropped to the ground with Mareena pushing a light hand down his chest and making him moan in response. Mareena covered the side of Harry’s neck with kisses and caused red marks to rise on said neck.  
  
Mareena finished stripping Harry of all of his clothes. She saw that delicious body in various states of undress. Never completely bare though. The size of his erection made Mareena smile.  
  
“You’re big,” Mareena breathed.  
  
“Touch it,” Harry offered her.  
  
Oh, Mareena touched it alright, wrapping her silky fingers around Harry’s length, to slowly, subtly stroke away at him. His hips moved back and forth into her hand. Every pulsing vein of his manhood had been enjoyed by Mareena.  
  
Despite the cock in her hand feeling so nice, Mareena wanted more. She pulled away and covered Harry’s body with more caresses. She motioned for him to sit down and Harry did.  
  
The Princess of Atlantis laid Harry down on her bed and kissed him vigorously. Harry put a hand on the back of her neck to encourage her. Mareena covered Harry’s mouth with kisses, and then the side of his face. The Princess worshipped the body of her new God with vigor.  
  
Every inch of Harry’s muscular frame had been covered by Mareena’s mouth. She knew precisely how to get the most out of Harry. A tongue traced down Harry’s tip and she pulled away, with a very soft smile. She pulled back.  
  
They turned around and Mareena laid on her back. Harry ran his hands over Mareena’s body, and brought her a sensation of lust. They kissed each other extremely hard, with Harry putting his hands on the back of Mareena’s head and digging tongue first into her mouth. They made out with each other, with Harry grinding back and forth against her.  
  
An immense heat rose between Mareena’s legs, with her baring to be fulfilled.  
  
“I’m going to take you,” Harry whispered.  
  
Excitement and the evidence of lust pooled between Mareena’s legs. Harry kissed her body and came down closer, and closer to her pussy.  
  
Mareena closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. Harry knew every way to touch her. Now he had her thighs parted, pussy bared, and tongue dancing at the edge. Harry wedged his tongue between her warm lips and caused Mareena’s hips to shoot up off of the bed.  
  
Harry devoured the sweet taste of the lovely princess. She shot up with the grip firm on the back of Harry’s head. Each rotation of her hips brought more sweet sensations from Mareena. The juices trickled into her mouth and they tasted as divine as Mareena looked.  
  
“Mmmm,” she breathed. “Oh, you are...everything I’ve ever dreamed about.”  
  
Mareena gripped on Harry’s hair and rocked back, her hips moving at a feverish pace. Harry’s tongue matched Mareena’s hips. Those fingers kept caressing Mareena and the heat, the heat caused her body to go over the top.  
  
She had been about ready to gush and Harry was right there to bring Mareena to this fantastic end. The Atlantean Princess hoped Harry did not stop going down on her.  
  
The slow and succulent sucking followed, with Harry drinking Mareena’s delicious juices from her pussy. Mareena rubbed the back of his head, sweet caresses coming down on his face. Her juices coated when Harry came up.  
  
Came up with a waterfall of juices coming down his face. Mareena gazed in wanton desire, when Harry’s handsome face, covered in her juices, came forward towards her. Mareena put a hand on the back of Harry’s head ad edged him ever so closer.  
  
Mareena sat up, mouth watering. She took Harry’s manhood into her hand and rubbed it firmly. The two leaned in and kissed each other. Those moans continued, in a very hot and heavy fever, with Mareena’s mouth working its way over Harry.  
  
Then she pulled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mareena leaned in and planted more sweet kisses. Her perfect legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s body. Harry brushed against her legs, they felt as smooth as the finest silk.  
  
The more Harry touched Mareena, the more she let out a pleasurable squeal. Harry moved her closer, sliding her panties off and then undoing her bra. Her tits stood up nice and proud, ready to be sucked on. Harry squeezed them extremely hard.  
  
“Oooh, touch me,” Mareena said.  
  
The cry of pleasure proved to be music to Harry’s ears the moment Mareena sank down onto him. Her tight pussy stretched around him. Inch by inch, Harry slid into Mareena. She clamped down onto him, excitement building between the two.  
  
“You feel so good,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry’s words of praise hit Mareena hard. He continued to feel up Mareena’s succulent breasts and get her bouncing extremely hot and fast. The minute Mareena started to get going, she could go for a very long time and Harry was far from determined to let her stop.  
  
The fast hands of the powerful sorcerer crawled down Mareena. Patterns traced down her back which sent chills. Symbols, some of them runic in nature, hit Mareena’s pleasure centers and made her just explode. She flooded his manhood. The saturated manhood allowed Harry to go deeper inside.  
  
Other plans entered Harry’s mind, when he moved in and cupped Mareena’s ass and released it. He moved in and slid a moist finger, magically covered in oil, deep into Mareena’s puckered anus.  
  
The finger dug into Mareena’s tight ass and rocked her back and forth. She gushed all over Harry to open up the center. Harry went a few inches deeper, until he completely and utterly stuffed Mareena. He moved closer and closer, to top her off with an orgasm.  
  
Mareena dug her fingernails into Harry’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eye as she came. The heated pleasure entered Mareena when sliding down onto her.  
  
He pulled out and Mareena could feel the desire just building. The expression on Harry’s face indicated that he was far from done.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out of Mareena, he set her up on the bed. Harry’s fingers rubbed Mareena’s ass and slapped her from behind. His tool rubbed up against her opening and just brought Mareena to excitement.  
  
“Do it. Put it in me. I’m so wet right now.”  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
Harry slammed into Mareena from behind and stretched her out. His manhood sank deep into Mareena. Harry pulled away and rocked into her with a measured tempo. Mareena’s eyes glazed over as Harry pushed back and forth into her, his strong hands massaging her body.  
  
“Just relax,” Harry said. “Feel the pleasure building up. You do, don’t you?”  
  
“YES!” Mareena cried. “SO MUCH YES!”  
  
“Good,” Harry hissed in her ear.  
  
The heat emitting through Mareena’s body body came in one vigorous explosion. Mareena let it all go, gushing madly as Harry thrust away at her. He worked her pussy into a lather and it felt so tight, clamping down onto his throbbing tool. Mareena’s hot body almost collapsed. Harry pulled it back up and thrusted away inside of her, making Mareena cry out in pleasure.  
  
The nice visual of Mareena’s swaying butt moving back and forth just encouraged Harry to jam himself harder into her from behind. Those hips turned into a frantic blur the deeper Harry pushed into her. She was sizing up around him.  
  
Harry’s hot breath hit Mareena. He pulled her back by the hair and whispered one phrase into Mareena’s ear.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Mareena clamped down hard onto Harry, and the tension of her warm walls released juices down onto Harry. Harry dug deep into her ass, pushing in and slamming down into her body. Mareena closed her eyes and felt a pleasure just dance over her body.  
  
The minute Mareena finished, Harry pulled out her. Despite the physical penetration ending, Harry’s hands never strayed far from Mareena. And never strayed far from touching her succulent, perfect backside. Harry dug down into her and made her feel this moment, the endless heat.  
  
“Let’s take this further.”  
  
Now, Mareena wanted to know what Harry could mean. Her entire body, it lit up something fierce. Harry rolled her over on the bed and touched Mareena’s chest.  
  
Harry rolled Mareena over and made her cry out in pleasure. He was all over, acting her luscious body with more sweet kisses than she could imagine. Mareena broke out into loud, moaning noises when Harry worked into her. His tool pushed against her entrance.  
  
“Get ready,” Harry hissed.  
  
So sexy, and Mareena locked into his eyes to get a good look at Harry. Harry’s power blazed and sent shivers down Mareena’s spine. She was so wet, she could fill the ocean.  
  
Looking Harry straight in the eye as he entered her got Mareena even more excited. His fingers danced their devious pattern down Mareena’s nipples. Harry touched Mareena’s chest and rocked into her, going face to face with the sexy Princess.  
  
Harry endlessly thrust away at Mareena, and caused her to moan the faster Harry drove down into her body. He rose up and smashed down into Mareena’s body, stretching around his tool. She squeezed and released Harry’s tool.  
  
“I want...you!” Mareena yelled.  
  
“You have me,” Harry said.  
  
“Your seed, I want it now,” Mareena said.  
  
“Soon,” Harry said.  
  
Any lovely woman would be after the bounty in Harry’s balls. Harry stuffed Mareena’s center and moved down, kissing all over her body.  
  
The two kissed each other, the heat getting more intense. Harry rose Mareena’s legs up high for added power pumping. It also allowed Harry to lock onto those legs and feel them up. Feel the softness, the smoothness, the most lovely curves. Anyone who had the pleasure of touching Mareena’s perfect legs would be in heaven and that’s where Harry entered right now, as he kept entering Mareena.  
  
Mareena cried her majestic song into Harry’s ear. Harry slowed down just enough to let her feel the pleasure of a very intense and very passionate release. She moaned, when Harry teased her with measured strokes, and kept working her body, kept working it over, going deeper, faster into the bed.  
  
The minute Mareena came hard, Harry slid all back into her. Taking her silken thighs for an even more intense ride than before. Harry rose up high and drove down hard, slapping down into Mareena with the deepest pushes.  
  
Harry rubbed his fingers over Mareena’s nipple and twisted them. Mareena broke out into a cry of pleasure when matching Harry’s thrusts. Their bodies matched together, becoming one.  
  
“Again,” Harry said.  
  
Like a sexy puppet on a string, Mareena thrust up and brought Harry into her. He slid deep into her and met Mareena’s milking walls. She greedily tried to get a healthy potent dose of semen milked from Harry. Harry edged her closer, working back and forth until the point where Mareena clutched her.  
  
The gushing of her warm juices brought Harry balls deep into the Princess and made her cry out for more. Harry worked Mareena over all the way through her orgasm. Harry built up another one and made Mareena just cry out for more, cry out for so much pleasure.  
  
“Again?” Harry asked her. “Well, you’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”  
  
“For you, always,” Mareena said. “Forever and always.”  
  
“Mmm, I know,” Harry told her. “Keep going, we’re almost there.”  
  
The anticipation of bringing Harry to an orgasm made Mareena smile. She doubled down her efforts, squeezing him. Between the ladies in the League and the Team, Mareena made it her mission to leave an impression on Harry.  
  
Mareena clung onto Harry tight. The gaze in her eyes showed one thing and one thing alone. She demanded her insides me saturated with Harry’s seed. Harry’s veiny cock rubbed against Mareena’s soft, wet, hot folds. She closed down onto them.  
  
Of course, Mareena would receive another topping off, with another orgasm. Right before Harry’s seed would be inside of her, because why wouldn’t she?  
  
After holding out through another orgasm, Harry sped up. Quicker, quicker, quicker, until the point where Harry’s loins sized up . He could feel the tension in the balls. They struck against Mareena’s bare thighs. Harry crammed deep inside of her pussy, and worked her over the edge and then several steps beyond.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
Harry did keep going, and then finally, finally, he lost all sense of himself. He achieved release inside of Mareena’s willing womb. She sucked up his seed greedily when Harry pumped into her body.  
  
Mareena’s entire body registered pleasure from that one. She never thought it would happen. Have a man like Harry just spill his cum into her womb, raw. She knew, vaguely, that Harry had ways to negate the potency of it, but still, the possibility of Harry knocking her up made Mareena sing with taboo desire.  
  
Harry pulled from her and left Mareena’s entire body humming, as if she had just run a marathon.  
  
Despite pulling out, Harry still dripped cum over Mareena’s firm belly and down on her thighs. She scooped it up and ate it greedily like a divine gift. Because for her, it was a divine gift.  
  
The loud slurping made Harry hard as hell. A woman just feasted on his gift that he left off of her stomach. And the Princess’s skin shined brightly, divine, begging for a whole lot more.  
  
Mareena crawled to the side of the bed in the perfect position to be fucked. Harry pulled her back and with one swift movement started to fuck her hard.  He did not waste any time and Mareena loved that. Loved how he took her.  
  
“Does my little Princess slut like that?” Harry growled.  
  
“She..does!” Mareena yelled.  
  
No matter how roughly Harry commanded her body, Marena loved ever last raw second of what Harry was doing to her. And hoped for many more loads of batter to be pumped into her body, until she had been good and worn out.

* * *

  
Mera stood over Harry as he woke up, in all of her naked glory. Her hand moved up and to jerk up his cock which throbbed to life. Mera peered down into Harry’s green eyes, with a big smile etched on her face.  
  
“I’m here to help fulfill my promise to you,” Mera said. “The moment I saw this big cock out in the open, every doubt erased from my mind.”  
  
“Good to see you’ve made up your mind,” Harry said.  
  
“Well if it tastes as good as it looks, then I have no doubt.”  
  
Mareena slept next to Harry while her mother went down onto Harry. Mera’s amazing tongue swirled around Harry’s tool. It worked, and judging by the look of Mera’s eyes, she was very much cock starved. She shoved the massive prick deep into Mera’s mouth.  
  
“Yes,” Harry hissed.  
  
After taking the daughter not too long ago, the mother came out to play and shoved Harry’s tool down her throat. She squeezed his big balls, pumping the fluids around in them. The warm feeling of Mera’s throat and how skilled her hands were, they brought Harry to some intense enjoyment.  
  
Mera bobbed up and down on Harry’s rod and sucked her cock. Older women, Harry always had a preference to them. Although he would not turn down some fun with his lovely young teammates, it was the older, refined women which pushed all of his buttons.  
  
And this beautiful mature babe sure knew how to suck a cock and more importantly push all of Harry’s buttons. Harry stroked her hair and enjoyed the ride.  
  
That luscious red hair wrapped around Harry’s pelvis from Mera’s action. She looked so beautiful, going up and down on his tool. So, hot, so refined, and Harry could feel every inch of his groin receive pleasure. Mera knew how to touch it, and how to make Harry just shoot up into the back of her throat, hitting it with constant and endless pushes.  
  
“Mera,” Harry groaned.  
  
The sound of her name coming from the mouth of that young stud made Mera speed up. Not caring of her daughter was asleep, with one of Harry’s arms wrapped around her. As the other arm pushed Mera’s head down and caused her to deep throat Harry quite loudly.  
  
Harry brushed against the back of Mera’s hand and encouraged her to keep going down on her. He edged ever so closer to blowing. Shooting his seed into Mera’s mouth.  
  
“I’m going to cum if you’re not careful,” Harry hissed.  
  
Mareena stirred, but remained asleep, at least for now. Mera’s pussy throbbed at the implications. Harry wore her daughter out and Mera could hardly wait to get a piece of that for herself. And the seed, just waiting to be emptied out of Harry’s balls, it was an appetizer for the main course.  
  
The gusher popped and Mera drank the cum from his balls. The soft sensation of Mera going up and down continued from her drinking every single last drop from Harry’s balls. Even the seed that oozed from his tip to the aftermath, Mera licked it up like an ice cream cone.  
  
“Now that’s true magic,” Mera said. “I told you I would treat you good if you treated Mareena good.”  
  
Those soft, divine fingers worked up and down, making Harry’s rod twitch up.  
  
“And you treated her very good,” Mera breathed on the tip of his cock.  
  
Oh, Harry thought that this MILF was going to torment him and already, he could feel his balls filling back up. The power of the yellow sun or the powerful of a sexy redhead MILF playing with his junk, Harry did not know.  
  
“Rao, Mera,” Harry said. “I want you.”  
  
“I know,” Mera said. “I’ve needed a true man for so long...please...show me what a man can do for a woman.  
  
She squeezed his testicles softly and rose up. Mera licked the cum from her lips and climbed on top of Harry. Her bare sex pressed against his. Harry jerked up and her pussy lips kissed the tip of his cock, making a soft sound.  
  
The beautiful sight of the naked and horny Queen of Atlantis descending down onto Harry’s throbbing erection came forward. Harry could hardly keep his eyes off of her. And given Mera’s status, she wanted all eyes on her, and good when she rose up and drove down onto Harry’s body.  
  
Mera rode Harry with all of her might. Every inch of the Queen’s majesty body came down. Her inner core enveloped and released Harry. Harry groaned at the lovely feeling of Mera taking Harry into her body and releasing him, nice and smoothly, clutching Harry tightly.  
  
The main thing which could make it better presented itself for Harry. He squeezed Mera’s chest and made her cry out. Those succulent breasts worked into Harry’s fingers. Mera bounced up and down, and took more of Harry into her than ever before.  
  
“Suck my breasts,” Mera said. “They belong to you, Hadrian. They’re all for you.”  
  
Harry’s face lowered down upon her encouragement. Mera cooed in his ear when Harry gave Mera the royal treatment and sucked her breasts hard. Mera threw her head back, with wild cries emitting from her body. Yes, Harry knew all the ways to get her lit up.  
  
And Mera knew all of the ways to pleasure her man. And now, Harry was her man. She pressed up and down onto Harry, the throbbing manhood inside of her being pushed into it.  
  
Mareena felt divine, but Mera was another world. The fact Mareena was a girl and Mera was a woman, illustrated one of the huge differences. She took Harry’s manhood into her folds and squeezed down onto it. All while Harry’s face buried into her cleavage.  
  
“Mmm...you like that...you like having your cock squeezed in me.”  
  
The further Mera bounced up and down, the deeper she took Harry’s manhood into her. She squeezed Harry and released him. Mera’s hands danced down as Harry came up for air. A heated gaze towards Harry’s handsome face brought Mera into a lustful stupor.  
  
She had to have more, so much more than this. Mera’s nerve endings tingled with pleasure and Harry’s strong hands moved over to grab her succulent rear end. Mera closed her eyes and pushed down onto her. This MILF rocked back and forth onto Harry and saturated him, from the tip down the base of his tool, groaning in pleasure.  
  
Mera pushed Harry’s face deep into her cleavage and enjoyed the worshipping. She rode harder and harder, the intention to drain his balls. The softness of her fingernails brushed down on Harry’s neck and it caused him to moan. He slid as deep into Mera as possible.  
  
Mera rocked herself back and forth, to stuff more of Harry’s length rod into her. Something awakened inside of Mera caused by Harry worshipping her body. Ass, legs, and breasts, all of them received a heavy going over from Harry, whether it be through his mouth or hands.  
  
The insatiable sexually motivated beast in Mera came out to play. She could not get enough of Harry while riding him faster. She took his throbbing long cock into her. Mera breathed into Harry’s ear and licked his ear lobe.  
  
“You can’t resist me,” Mera said. “The good thing about a healthy, powerful young man is you have a lot in you. And with your abilities...you can have so much more.”  
  
A cranking of Mera’s tight pussy followed and Harry could feel his tool saturated with her juices. Harry had been enticed by her, this entire way. The hotness of her wet pussy squeezed down onto him and released his tool with several long, powerful pumps.  
  
Harry sprayed his cum like a firehose into Mera. Mera stretched down onto him and made sure he splattered the inside of her walls. The warm, wet set fired in a furious explosion.  
  
A sigh of content followed the Queen of Atlantis when her stomach swelled for him.  
  
“When you’re ready, I’ll happily bare your child,” Mera said with several kisses down the back of Harry’s neck.  
  
Not ready at this point, but Harry appreciated the offer. He knew that some girls in his group would be miffed, if Mera jumped the line. Yet, denying the Queen, oh Harry doubted he could do that.  
  
Mera kissed his face and rubbed his muscular body. She released Harry from her grasp and turned down, hands on either side of her daughter’s prone body. Mera looked down at Mareena’s sleeping form.  
  
“I want you to take me, like this, “Mera breathed.  
  
Harry could not imagine anything hotter right now. Fucking a beautiful Queen over the sleeping body of the princess of Atlantis. Harry placed his hands on Mera’s body, which covered in just enough sweat to make her look sexy as all hell. Harry put his fingers down onto Mera and stroked her succulent breasts.  
  
It did not take long for Harry’s manhood to get to full mast. And even less time for Harry to bury himself into Mera and take her hard and fast on the bed from behind. While she hovered over her daughter’s body.  
  
No restraint in Mera, as she screamed for more. Harry controlled her entire body and squeezed Mera’s ample chest.  Mera cried in nerve racking pleasure, the deeper Harry plowed into her from behind. He squeezed Mera’s ass.  
  
She screamed loud enough to wake the dead. And Harry could see out the corner of his eye, Mareena stirring away.  
  
Mareena woke up just in time to see the look of pleasure on her mother’s face. It made her realize what happened in no time flat. The sounds of moaning her mother made, just inches away from Mareena’s face, it made Mareena just drip with heavenly desire. Her hotness spread out around Harry’s tool, with Harry going deeper inside of her.  
  
“Does her Majesty want her student’s cock?” Harry asked.  
  
“She wants it in her deep!” Mera yelled. “Fuck me harder than you ever fucked my slutty daughter.”  
  
Like an animal, Harry worked over Mera without any restraint with impressive and deep thrusts. She took Harry’s engorged cock into her wet sopping hole without any problems. She clenched down onto Harry and sent an electrical feeling through it. The lust just built up, to a fever pitch.  
  
Mareena moaned and brushed her fingers against her. It was so hot to watch Harry fuck her mother. In her bed, right in front of her face. Mareena could hardly keep her head upright. She diddled herself in a continuous loop.  
  
The knowledge Mareena was awake and diddling her pussy only made Harry just work harder in taking Mera to a one way trip to smash town. Harry slid his hands on her hips and rocked down into Mera. He sped up, hips a blur. Mera did not allow Harry to slow down.  
  
Mera’s tight walls milked Harry as vigorously as one could imagine. Harry pressed onto her ample ass and rocked into her from behind. Time passed, as Harry rammed into Mera. And Mareena screamed louder.  
  
“Wreck her pussy!” Mareena yelled. “Wreck it hard before you cum! Oh, that’s so hot!”  
  
The Princess filled some filth out of her mouth and Harry was about ready to spill something into Mera. First, he slowed down just long enough to allow the Queen to cum hard in pleasure.  
  
The speed of his thrusts increased until Harry finally popped inside of her. He gushed loads constantly into Mera’s sweet pussy. Harry dug his nails faster and faster into Mera from behind, rocking fast inside of her.  
  
After burying another load inside Mera, the second in her pussy, on top of the loud he fired into her mouth, Harry pulled back. It would not take too long for Harry to recharge, especially in the presence of two lovely Atlanteans  
  
The minute Harry pulled out, Mareena jumped mouth first onto his rod and sucked him. One could see the lust dancing in Mareena’s eyes to get the taste of her mother off of Harry’s pole. Mareena put her hands on Harry’s hips, looked straight up at him and sucked him hard.  
  
“I think we could do better if we worked together,” Mera said.  
  
Mareena only nodded and that gave the pleasant addition of her bobbing her face up and down on Harry’s meat pole. Mera joined in, cupping Harry’s balls. She smiled, pleased they had been filled to the brim one more time.  
  
Mother and daughter tag team action followed, with Mera sucking on Harry’s balls when Mareena took her pole. Their fingers rubbed against him. They tasted and touched Harry, and made him rise up. Those hot mouths and those delicious eyes.  
  
“Family bonding,” Harry said. “Nothing more beautiful.”  
  
The two sea sirens smiled and took their mutual lover’s cock. Mother and daughter worked in harmony to bring pleasure to the body of the man of their dreams.  
  
Mera and Mareena licked his tool from the head down to the base and then all around. Then they took turns sucking his balls. Their mouths were so hot, so wonderful. Harry clamped down onto the back of their heads when rocking into her.  
  
Then, they pulled away. Mera and Mareena met lip to lip and started to go into a steamy kiss. All while their eyes drifting over Harry’s length with hunger.  
  
The view of mother and daughter, queen and princess, making out, made Harry’s cock rock hard. Mera pulled away to leave a strand of salvia from Mareena’s mouth. The Queen pulled it away and sucked it, before moving in to suck her daughter’s neck.  
  
“Come here, honey,” Mera said.  
  
Mera laid on her back while Mareena climbed onto her mother’s face. Harry climbed between Mera’s legs and leaned in to cup her chest. Harry felt up the Queen and Mera’s legs spread apart. Harry knew all of the ways which to work her into a fever  
  
Mareena looked over her shoulder, a sultry smile dancing over her face.  Harry came an inch away from slipping into Mera and stuffing her completely.  
  
“Are you going to fuck my mother’s brains out?” Mareena asked him.  
  
Harry answered Mareena’s question with a vigorous level of power pumping. He stretched Mera out, rocking her back and forth. The slap of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the palace, with Harry rising up and down. He worked into Mera.  
  
“Mother, make me nice and wet...so Harry can stuff me again, “Mareena moaned.  
  
The Queen obeyed the whims of her greedy daughter, doing just that. She always wondered if Mareena tasted as good as Mera thought. And thanks to Harry, she pretty much had her answer.  
  
Mera’s leaking pussy saturated Harry’s tool. He stretched forward and cupped Mera’s tits, squeezing them in the palm of his hand. He clenched Mera’s tits and released them, making her cry out in pleasure. Harry rose up and dropped down into her.  
  
All while Mareena rising up and dropping down onto her mother’s tongue. Harry viewed Mareena’s ass. He toyed with it earlier, but did not take the plunge, at least not yet.  
  
Mareena rode her mother to a very satisfying conclusion. The tongue worked perfect magic on Mareena’s saturated core. Mareena tensed up and released her juices. Mera sucked them up and made Mareena smile.  
  
“You’re just asking for it.”  
  
Harry watched Mareena’s succulent ass moving, taunting him. The hole opened, with Mera occasionally drifting her tongue against Mareena’s back passage. Almost as if she subconsciously lubricated it for Harry’s plunge. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
Bringing Mera to a very sloppy conclusion, Harry decided to make his move. After regretfully pulling himself out from the MILF he moved over.  
  
Too tantalizing to pass up, much too tantalizing to pass up in fact. Harry pulled out of Mera and rammed his thick cock into Mareena’s ass. She had been surprised by the intrusion, but Harry did not allow her the opportunity to do anything else other than process the pleasure.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to fuck you up the ass,” Harry said. “Those tight pants that you wear on missions don’t hurt.”  
  
“If you would have pulled me back...and did it….I wouldn’t have stopped you,” Mareena said.  
  
The combination of Mera eating her out and Harry giving it to her anally, made Mareena leak all over. She closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure just cascade all over her. Mareena’s body tingled underneath the warm hands of Harry.  
  
“I could take this ass for days,” Harry said. “And I will.”  
  
“I know,” Mareena told him.  
  
Another push and Harry brought himself as deep into Mareena as possible. His fingers danced a pattern up her rear end and sent Mareena’s pleasure waves over the top. She longed and needed more. And Harry would be right there to give her so much more.  
  
Harry worshipped Mareena’s succulent ass all over, making her feel beyond good. Digging is fingers in allowed Harry the perfect way to pummel Mareena. The stinging feeling of her ass, grinding against the tips of Harry’s fingers, made him drive into her ever so faster.  
  
Mareena rammed down onto her mother’s tongue. And released a flood, helped along with Harry working her succulent ass over.  
  
“Mother….Hadrian!” Mareena moaned.  
  
The juices drenched Mera’s beautiful face. Harry leaned in, cupping Mareena’s body and working her over. Another orgasm and Mera’s face now plastered with her daughter’s juices. The waterfall of sticky juies covering Mareena’s face made the woman look dead sexy.  
  
Harry left Mareena to collapse, drooling after the intense orgasm she felt.  
  
After pulling out, Harry enveloped Mera in a hot and steamy embrace. He kissed her and feasted off of Mareena’s juices. Mera ran her hands down Harry’s rock hard body. The feeling of his hard muscles over her hands made Mera tingle. He was so defined and got hard so fast.  
  
“You know you’ve been thinking about it,” Mera said. “I can feel your eyes drift towards it every time that we’re in the same room.”  
  
“That obvious?” Harry asked.  
  
The two made eye contact with Harry lining up for the kill. He rammed Mera in her ass while looking her straight in the eye. And the feeling of Mera’s sexy ass in his hands while he fucked it, well Harry could not think of anything he wanted to do more. He held back from losing it, wanting to enjoy this long hot ride.  
  
It was like being in a furnace, the sexiest, hottest furnace that Harry felt. Mera’s body swayed, the moisture dripping down her body. Her pussy squirted and it looked sexy because Harry caused this action by burying himself deep into Mera’s tight ass.  
  
Mareena rocked back and forth, ramming a solid water dildo into her mother’s pussy as Harry rammed Mera deep in the ass. Mera closed herself down onto it.  
  
“Mother, you’re cumming,” Mareena said. “Surely, the almighty Queen Mera is not submissive to her daughter.”  
  
It had been obvious that Mera had submitted to Harry, a trait which Mareena shared and happily accepted.  
  
Mera could not believe that she had submitted so utterly. And she wanted more, wanted Harry’s strong hands to leave marks on her succulent ass. Harry dug his nails in, rocking back and forth.  
  
Oh, Harry held back for as long as possible. He wanted to make the most of it.  
  
“You have an ass made for fucking,” Harry said.  
  
“And yet, you are the first to truly enjoy it,” Mera said.  
  
Having Harry pound her relentlessly sure beat two minutes of action and hours upon hours of boredom. Not that Mera got any since Mareena had been conceived to fulfill the terms of their arrangement. Of course, Harry more than made up for it now.  
  
Harry fiercely drove himself into Mera. He could feel the eruption in his balls about ready to come. Mera’s tight ass was paradise which no man could resist for too long. And while Harry was the first, he would come back for more.  
  
“Cumming,” Harry groaned.  
  
“I know,” Mera said. “Leave it in my ass.”  
  
He held back, closing his nails around Mera’s perfectly tight posterior. He worked her closer and closer to the edge, the tension in his loins about ready to explode. The tension built up. Harry buried his fingers into Mera and rode out her orgasm, fingering her pussy while working her ass.  
  
The minute Mera squirted like a waterfall, Harry rode her out to an orgasm of his own. His balls tensed up and released pleasure into Mera’s ass from behind. He gushed, shooting load after load of thick, potent seed into her tight backside.  
  
Oh, that had been a rush, and Harry felt like he accomplished something, taking both the Queen and the Princess of Atlantis in the ass tonight. Talk about something to smile about.  
  
“That was amazing.”  
  
“We’re not done yet.”  
  
Harry pulled away from Mera to admire his handwork. And admire Mareena burying her face into Mera’s ass. Mera closed her eyes and enjoyed Mareena’s actions.  
  
After coming up, Mera and Mareena crawled over. Harry’s swelling organ stuck high in the air, to be touched. Mera put her hand on the tip and Mareena clasped the base.  
  
“Truly the gift that will keep giving.”  
  
Mother and daughter joined in their mutual worship of Harry’s majestic cock. The eyes on both of their beautiful faces focused on him.  And their mouths moved in to worship Harry further.  
  
Tonight worked out pretty well as Mera and Mareena showed Harry a good time.  
 **To Be Continued In Two Weeks(6/3/2019) (58, 59, and 60). See you then.**  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena)(NEW), Queen Mera(New).**


	58. Chapter 58(6/3/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted On June 3rd, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Fifty-Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Roanoke Island, the site of the fabled lost colony of the United States of America, remained silent and unsettled. Yet, there were rumors, legends, whispers, the ghosts of those lost colonists caused mystical energies to be strong at this point of the island.  
  
The actual explanation had been far more chaotic. Leading to the one and only, Klarion the Witchboy coming up. Klarion whipped out three metal staffs and slammed them into the ground. The staffs flared to life and caused energy to whip across the mystical, cursed location.  
  
“Come to me! Woton! Blackbriar Thorn! Felix Faust!”  
  
The three individuals in question popped up with a flash of light. Klarion broke into a soft smile, bristling with excitement as the gang all showed up. All three of the very bad criminals showed up to join Klarion. Woton, Thorn, and Faust all dropped to their knees, each clutching a staff. The fourth staff popped out of Klarion’s hand and rooted deep into the ground.  
  
Runic symbols burned into the ground which they stood. The power had been at hand and Klarion tilted his head back to bask in the energies surrounding the island. He could feel it, tonight chaos in the air was high.  
  
“And soon, our plan will be at hand,” Klarion said.  
  
“Yes because it’s obvious you have everything handled.”  
  
Nora Darhk appeared in the shadows, standing slightly behind Klarion. The sorceress critically observed the runic symbols being carved into the Earth. Not bad work, but Nora thought it had been misplaced. Then again, Klarion had a fair for the dramatics which caused him problems. As long as it fed into her plans, then Nora would stand back and allow the little devil to work his chaos magic.  
  
“I told you, I have this all under control,” Klarion said.  
  
“That remains to be seen. Right now, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Slip and there will be consequences.”  
  
Nora pulled out a glowing red emerald which caused Klarion and his companies to back off and breath in. That particular object caused Klarion some great unrest when locking eyes onto it. Klarion recovered first, and sneered in disdain at Nora.  
  
“Oh, some kind of Chaos Emerald. How quaint? Maybe you can summon some blue hedgehog as your familiar next. And will he be faster than the Flash? I suspect Internet fanboys will work themselves into nosebleed trying to do the math on that.”  
  
Nora lifted the emerald up and Klarion blinked. He knew better than to try this woman right now, especially when there was work to be done. And a war with the individual Nora claimed to serve...well Klarion did not want to try this one now.  
  
Best to stick with the next phase of the Lights hand. The circle had been completed.  
  
“And now, forward, my friends. And let the ramifications plunge two different worlds into chaos!”  
  
Klarion placed his hand on the ground. Faust, Thorn, and Woton all copied his motions and everything vibrated through the Earth’s core. The energy caused Woton, Faust, and Thorn to disappear before Klarion’s eyes. Which indicated everything had gone to his plan.

* * *

  
Quiet night in Happy Harbor, with Anissa and Harry leaving a small arena. Anissa, dressed nicely in a black leather jacket, tight leather pants, and a white shirt underneath, with her hair tied in a ponytail left with a frown on her face. They had just gotten back from watching an underground fight, featuring the debut of a very popular and well-known name from the scripted world of professional wrestling.  
  
“First round,” Anissa said. “He got knocked out in the first round. All that hype for that performance.”  
  
“Well, to be fair, he was very entertaining before the fight,” Harry said. “So, dinner or….”  
  
The question had been left hanging in the air. Anissa considered Harry, very carefully.  
  
“Maybe,” Anissa said. “My mother wants to meet you and now my sister...she wants to see the guy who...made me question my sexuality.”  
  
“Did more than make you question it,” Harry said.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Anissa said.  
  
Harry just offered a smile and decided if that’s what Anissa wanted, that was what was going to happen. Tonight is a nice night, and unlike Gotham or Star City, or even Central City and Metropolis, it was a very peaceful night without any problems. The type of night which made Harry relax. The Team had not really encountered anything ,so this was a rare period of downtime.  
  
All good things came to an end. Harry always had to look at that fact. Some would call him a pessimist, but Harry would call himself a realist for such thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, something prickled down Harry’s spine and made him shudder. Anissa turned her attention towards Harry, and nudged him with a playful smile. She looked extremely amused, although Harry was pretty certain she had misread the situation.  
  
“C’mon...visiting my family’s not going to be that bad. Okay, my sister can be annoying, but she’s thirteen...she’ll grow out of it...I think….I hope she will.”  
  
That particular comment lightened the mood somewhat. Although it did not stop Harry’s sense of dread. He put a hand on Anissa’s shoulder and leaned towards her.  
  
“No, not that.”  
  
A flash of light out of the corner of Harry’s eye. He could feel it. Dark magic, dark magic of the worst kind.  
  
The screams filled the streets. One woman screamed in terror when she looked down at an empty baby carriage. Every adult on the street, who had been accompanied by a child, began to freak out, and their freakouts were justified.  
  
“Anissa, they’re...gone,” Harry said.  
  
Anissa’s eyes grew wider than saucers when Harry pointed them out. Adults, but with children, and naturally adults who just lost their children without any explanation underneath their noses resulted in panic. People screaming, running around, looking about frantically if this was some kind of joke.  
  
“What...happened?” Anissa asked.  
  
“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! MY BABY! MY BABY!”  
  
Harry wished he knew how to appease the crowd which had been about ready to riot Something in the air caused the prickling in his spine to continue to go hard. He brushed across the back of his ear, which tingled. Something caused Harry to be alert. The answers just dangled over his head, waiting to be grabbed. And yet, most frustratingly, they were just out of reach.  
  
Anissa’s phone went off and Harry had a bad feeling about this.  
  
“Mom?” Anissa muttered. “Hang on a second.”  
  
Harry spread his arms out and tried to get a feel of the magic spreading through the air. Anissa’s frantic conversation with her mother on the end of the phone snapped Harry out of it. It hammered home just how dire this entire situation was.  
  
“Jennifer….she disappeared from the dinner table?” Anissa asked. “Yeah...yeah...it’s happening out here too...I was with Harry...and all of the kids that were outside...they’re gone...just...calm down...I’m sure the Justice League is on it, or something. I’ll be home soon...yeah….just….I don’t know...we’ll find her...someone will.”  
  
Anissa put her phone down. There were sometimes where Anissa admittedly wished her sister just disappeared into thin air. Yet, she never was serious about it. And this was pretty serious, because everyone seemed to lose their children, at least if they were under eighteen.  
  
“There’s something wrong,” Anissa said. “We got to tell someone.”  
  
Harry was just about to slip off and send a message to the Justice League. However, he noticed something barreling towards him at the speed of the light.  
  
Off to the side, Anissa turned her head. It was not a bird, it was a plane, it was Supergirl, who stood down on the ground. Under normal circumstances, this would be the best day of Anissa’s life. Under these circumstances, the appearance of Supergirl brought some bad news.  
  
“There’s something up,” Kara said. “I mean it...there was an entire school bus for of children….I rescued it...and…”  
  
A hand reached over and cupped onto Kara’s shoulder. Harry had some kind of calming effect on her. And she would not have normally approached Harry in her civilian attire, unless it had been beyond serious.  
  
“Calm down,” Harry said. “Children are disappearing, it’s happening everywhere.”  
  
Anissa raised her eyebrow and looked from Harry to Supergirl. Not that it was the time or the place, but did Harry know...nah it couldn’t be. Anissa put the thought into the back of her mind. No matter how much sense it would have made.  
  
“Strange goings on, isn’t it?”  
  
Harry, Kara, and Anissa all turned to see an attractive woman standing in the street corner, with long dark hair. She wore a trench coat, a tan shirt, and jeans, and smoked a cigarette. Harry had been surprised, because he was pretty sure this woman had not been there. At least until she decided to spoke up.  
  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Harry asked.  
  
“Dark magic, luv,” she said with a drag of her cigarette. “Some little bitch boy came out to play, got his knickers in a twist after the last time you and your little harem humiliated him. And now, he’s split Earth into two. One half the adults...the other half, the children.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and came closer towards this mysterious woman. He had no idea what to say, many questions followed. The woman just smiled, and obviously sensed the question had been coming.  
  
“Oh ,and the name’s Constantine.”  
  
This little revelation did not answer Harry’s question. It just raised more questions than he had moments ago.

* * *

  
  
A training session finished up for the rest of the team. Black Canary and Wonder Woman backed off, allowing Sara, Zatanna, Helena, Donna, Megan, Artemis and Whitney to all do their own thing. Whitney made her way to the couch while Artemis plugged her laptop. Mareena assisted her mother with a demonstration for the first year students at the Academy, and Harry was out on a date.  
  
“And now, she’s the hottest new thing in Gotham City, Batgirl,” Stephanie Brown said on her webcast, the Spoiler Report. “But, the real question is that everyone is asking for Batgirl, is whose baby are you?”  
  
Whitney fixed a plate of nachos and walked over. Artemis snagged one and Whitney just raised the eyebrow before shoving them down her mouth. Artemis just shrugged, one of these days, Whitney was going to eat so much she was going to choke.  
  
Regardless, Whitney turned her attention to Stephanie. Who had been standing outside of the Gotham City Police Department. A dangerous spot for her to be in, and Artemis could not deny the brazen nature of this particular woman.  
  
“There’s been numerous vigilante activities over the past five years which was attributed to either Batman or the long departed Batwoman, who was active in Gotham City for a short time eight years ago. Right before she mysteriously dropped off of the radar. But could it be Batgirl? Could she be the one behind the mysterious vigilante activity?”  
  
Sara and Zatanna exchanged knowing smiles. They would not be so surprised if this was the case to be honest. All of the pieces in the puzzle added up.  
  
“And let me get a word from someone coming out of the GCPD...excuse me Detective...do you have a statement?”  
  
The Detective in question happened to be the one and only Harvey Bullock who gave Stephanie one of those looks. The Detective chewed on his ever present toothpick. He considered the girl for several minutes.  
  
“Kid, tonight’s a school night,” Bullock said. “Let the GCPD worry about this...Batgirl.”  
  
“So, no comment?” Stephanie asked.  
  
“Look, scram,” Bullock said.  
  
“Helpful as always, isn’t he?” Sara asked.  
  
“Well, it’s Bullock,” Helena said with a shrug.  
  
In a pop, Bullock disappeared. And he was not the only one, as the three cops who walked down the steps of the precinct at that time vanished without a trace. Stephanie almost dropped her jaw live on air and said the one thing which would ensure this clip would go viral.  
  
“What the actual fuck?”  
  
Stephanie moves her camera back, to the streets. There were no adults anywhere, not as far as the eye could see. This raised some extremely unsettling questions as to what could have happened.  
  
“Everyone under eighteen seems to have vanished,” Stephanie murmured in a hushed voice. “So...try not to panic, okay?”  
  
Artemis, Whitney, Sara, and Zatanna turned around. They all looked shocked at the fact that Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman all disappeared from view. In other words, the team member of the cave who had been over the age of eighteen.  
  
Quickly, Helena dialed up Harry and frowned. There had been no network.  
  
“Harry’s not answering,” Helena said. “He’s gone too.”  
  
“Okay, don’t panic,” Artemis said.  
  
“For the record, it’s not just Harry,” Helena said. “It’s everyone over the age of eighteen.”  
  
“Okay, maybe we should start panicking,” Artemis said.  
  
“Just wait a second, I’ll try to get through,” Helena said.  
  
Helena tried to contact the Batcave. No response, not even Alfred. Everything caused an unsettling feeling to spread through Helena’s stomach. And she was not the only one. The entire team could sense they had been on their own.  
  
And this time, it was all too real.

* * *

  
  
Kara came back around after dropping off Anissa back home. Harry figured he would owe Anissa some explanations in a while. But now, they had to focus on the situation at hand, namely the fact that every underneath the age of eighteen and everything over the age of eighteen.  
  
Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, and Wondergirl all stood in the cave, shell shocked. The image of the completely baffled Harvey Bullock appeared on the screen of Artemis’s laptop with a very flummoxed look on his face. Constantine cleared her throat.  
  
Megan and Donna rushed over to embrace Harry. They were happy to see him here and Harry was happy here to be with them. Of course, not so happy that the rest of the team had been there.  
  
“What happened?” Donna asked.  
  
“We were in the cave,” Megan said. “And then everyone disappeared...well except for us two, Diana, and Donna...and then….”  
  
“Anissa and I were out on our date,” Harry said. “And then poof, all of the children on the street were gone. It happened to Anissa’s younger sister...and it’s happening to everyone.”  
  
“Everyone who is under eighteen,” Kara confirmed.  
  
That raised a lot of questions as to how this happened and who pulled this off. The figure which joined them in the cave raised a few eyebrows.  
  
“Joan Constantine,” Harry said.  
  
“So, she’s...John Constantine’s sister, right?” Megan asked. “Uncle J’onn, he told me….”  
  
“It’s more complicated than that,” Harry said.  
  
Then again, this entire night was more complicated than the average caper. The bad guys the team fought on a regular basis was nothing compared to the reality warping.  
  
“Long time no see,” Constantine told Black Canary. “Still looking good.”  
  
Black Canary smiled. Sure the look changed, but the same attitude, it had been right there.  
  
“You’ve changed,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Obviously,” Constantine said moments later. “The Amazon virus could have buggered me, had I not been so adaptable. Plus, it’s a lot easier for demons and dark lords to let their guard down when you’re a bird, as opposed to a bloke. Although the bathroom thing was a learning curve….and for the record, I’m biologically, spiritually, and emotionally female. Magic...can’t live with it, I can’t live without it.”  
  
Constantine stared Harry down who just smiled and cleared his throat. The eyes of Diana and Dinah locked onto Constantine which pretty much told her to get to the point. Which they would, in a matter of speaking. For now, they had a lot of questions.  
  
“Where’s the rest of the team?” Megan asked. “Donna and I are here...and you are...but they just disappeared...everyone disappeared.”  
  
“Everyone over eighteen went to one Earth, and everyone under eighteen went to another Earth,” Constantine explained.  
  
“How does that make any sense?” Megan asked.  
  
A roguish smile crossed over the face of the very troubled sorceress who answered in the most obvious way possible.  
  
“It’s magic,” Constantine replied.  
  
“Well, in years since we were born, technically Kara and I are over eighteen,” Megan said. “But...we spent time in stasis...where our aging had been frozen. And Harry...he was created six months ago.”  
  
“Yes, but my soul is over eighteen years old,” Harry said. “The magic obviously has more to do with mentality, then it has to do with actual, chronological age.”  
  
A grim nod followed on the part of Constantine, who thought that Harry explained it far more succulently and with far less headaches than some would. Somehow, you had to keep it simple.  
  
“Hit it right on the head,” Constantine said.  
  
“So, would that mean that people, adults, who have the emotional development of a child would be over on that other Earth?” Black Canary asked.  
  
Constantine thought it could very well be the case. The only problem was, this type of chaos magic was tricky and unwieldy, with too many variables. And there were a lot of variables, when you factored in the nutcase who had been involved.  
  
“We need to stop this before people get hurt,” Diana said.  
  
“Unfortunately, the casualties will already have been high,” Constantine grimly told them.  
  
Regardless, they needed a bridge to get from one world to the other, and hopefully eliminate the cause of the split. Without cracking both Earth’s like eggshells. First, they needed to locate the source. And while Constantine had her ideas, assumption had been the mother of all failure when dealing with magic.

* * *

  
The entire team, minus Donna, Harry, and Megan, swept out into the chaos of the streets. Cars laid in various states of wreckage. Zatanna waved her hand and caused the trapped doors of the vehicle to get open. Artemis and Whitney moved in to get the scared and terrified children out of there.  
  
“We’ve got to get the message out to people, telling them not to panic,” Helena said.  
  
“I couldn’t have agreed more myself.”  
  
Mareena turned up, dressed in her civilian attire at the street. The entire team turned their attention to their normal team leader. They had been surprised to see her. Tonight had been a big night for her.  
  
“I’m guessing the same thing is happening in Atlantis,” Artemis said.  
  
“You’re correct,” Mareena said.  
  
“Then, maybe you should have been there watching over them,” Helena said.  
  
“Tula has agreed to watch over Atlantis for me, “Mareena said. “If the surface world descends into chaos, then the sea may be in peril.”  
  
Mareena could only guess what was going on. The best she could tell, anyone over eighteen had been magically erased from this Earth.  
  
“With magic, what is done can be undone,” Mareena said. “If we know the right combination of spells, that is.”  
  
“Which we don’t,” Zatanna grimly said.  
  
Yes, Mareena had been afraid of that. They did not know much of anything.  
  
  
“We’re going to have to do something,” Artemis said. “Because, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there are planes, trains...and cars out there with...oh shit!”  
  
A plane startled hurtling towards the ground. You did not have to have Kryptonian hearing to pick up the screaming  children. And the fact they were going to smash into the ground and likely kill others who could not get out of the way in time.  
  
“Stand back!” Kid Flash yelled.  
  
The rotation of Whiney’s arms at super speed caused a gust of wind which slowed down the plain. It had been something she had seen Barry, and then Iris do. Whitney managed, just barely, to keep the plane from smashing to the ground and moved it over, so it did not hit anyone from civilian.  
  
Barely, Whitney managed to prevent a catastrophe. Just by the skin of her teeth she did.  
  
The cyclone Whitney created had left the plane to land on the ground, in a field. The team moved in to get the terrified children out of the plane. Many of them were shaking. They did not know any safe place out there.  
  
“What do we do now?” Whitney asked. “We could really use Kryptonians now. It’s just that most of them are gone.”  
  
“We’re their only hope,” Mareena said.  
  
This gave some of the team members the darkest, most dire sense of deja-vu.  
  
“Oh, please tell me this ends up being a simulation this time,” Sara said.  
  
“I’m afraid this is the real deal,” Helena said.  
  
“And no Harry to bail us out this time,” Whitney muttered.  
  
“Harry would have been the first to tell us that it was a team effort who get us through this messes, “Mareena said.  
  
“Yes, but if it wasn’t for Harry, that time we would have been dead,” Sara argued.  
  
Mareena could not dispute this, as much as she hated to.  
  
It happened all over again, only for real this time. Surely every single adult on Earth did not get wiped out at once. If that was the case, they were on their own. And they were the ones who had to protect the children that remained from falling into despair.  
  
If there was some small sliver of hope, then they could work forward from there.  
  
“Whitney, come with me,” Mareena said. “We need to get a message out to the kids of the world.”  
  
“Well, the best place to do that now is to the Internet,” Whitney said. “Every tech savvy kid in the world is plugged in…”  
  
Artemis snapped her fingers as the answer dawned upon her.  
  
“Stephanie’s webcast has the best reach,” Artemis said.  
  
“Right, the three of us will go and get to Gotham,” Mareena said. “Try and see if you can find any help...because this is going to get better before it gets worse.”  
  
They all nodded in agreement before the team split up and went their separate ways. Sara, Zatanna, and Helena walked around to help as many children as they can. Even though they were going around in circles. Helena sent a signal for any teenage heroes who could here it.  
  
The League, along with Supergirl, Miss Martian, Superman, and Wondergirl were all gone, which meant they lost some heavy hitters. They needed to level the playing field and now.

* * *

  
  
New York City descended into complete and utter chaos. A wide eyed fourteen year old girl looked up at the terrified children. Mary Bromfield, born Mary Batson, alias Captain Marvel, stood, unsure what to do. Seeing the adults disappear left her mode locked into her current form. Which was not the bold and brave Captain Marvel, but rather a terrified fourteen year old girl.  
  
“Oh, this is nuts,” Mary said. “What happened? This shouldn’t be happened...and I can’t turn into Captain Marvel...or I could disappear as well.”  
  
The screams of the children jolted Mary out of her crisis. She had to do it, Mary had to help, no matter what. She had to find the Team too...if they did not disappear with everyone else. Mary pulled her hair back, thinking it was very lucky she went to school.  
  
But, these children, they needed saving and Mary was the only one capable of doing it. She rushed over.  
  
“Hang on, kids, I’ll get you out.”  
  
Mary tried to rip open the car. But, she had no way to get those children out. Not without turning into Captain Marvel and disappearing. She pulled and pulled and all she achieved was some raw, and swollen fingers. Mary tried not to lose it.  
  
“Okay, maybe if i get a crowbar, I can get them out,” Mary mused.  
  
A strand of webbing latched onto the side of the car and pulled it over. The children screamed at their savior, almost relieved. Mary only saw a glimpse of a young woman, wearing pink and white, with some black, and a spider themed pattern at that.  
  
“Thank you, Spider-Girl!”  
  
The savior swung away before Mary could thank her as well. She did not know what to do.  
  
“What would Superman do?” Mary asked.  
  
Mary gazed up at the Jumbotron. Normally the ever present form of J. Jonah Jameson was up there. Today, he had been replaced by a seventeen year old intern who looked in way over her head. And yet, it had fallen upon her to speak the message.  
  
“Just remain calm. First and foremost, it’s up to the teenagers to take the role as parents now...take care of everyone...until we have to sort this out. Some of the best young minds at Midtown High School are working on trying to figure out what happened...but all we can do is make sure everyone is safe and secure...and hope that this nightmare ends. No one should try and be a hero.”  
  
That statement registered with Mary, who frowned from ear to ear.  
  
“Someone has to be,” Mary said. “There’s one hope...if it’s mystical…...I’ve got to reach the team...now.”  
  
A newspaper article from a paper left abandoned caught Mary’s attention. The fastest way to get there is to fly. And a mad idea entered the mind of Mary Bromfield at this moment. If she needed to get there, she needed to think outside of the box.

* * *

  
  
  
At Happy Harbor High School, Karen Beecher and Wendy Harris moved in to escort a small group of terrified children inside They had no idea what was happening, not that anyone did. Several of the school students, the seniors that were not over eighteen leading the path, but they were few and far between.  
  
“It’s okay,” Karen said. “We have snacks in the gym...and we...we have everything set up.”  
  
The children all murmured. Wendy and several of the underclass cheerleaders patted the young kids on the face.  
  
“It’s going to be fine,” Wendy said.  
  
Much said to reassure herself, than to reassure these children. The truth is, Wendy could not even say things were going to be okay. The pit of despair in her stomach just grew.  
  
“Oh, good they’re here,” Karen said.  
  
Off to the side, White Canary, Robin, and Zatanna appeared at the edge of the gym. They were pretty happy to see them and get the help they needed. Karen rushed out to join the trio of young heroines. Robin, who had taken on the leadership role, smiled.  
  
“There should be more supplies coming in,” Robin said. “Both medical supplies and everything else. Just keep them as calm as you can.”  
  
The cheerleaders all nodded. They had been missing Donna and Megan in their group, but their eighteenth birthdays must have already happened.  
  
“Most of them are still in shock,” Wendy said. “I don’t think it’s settled in.”  
  
“What’s going to happen?” Karen asked. “Are we going to vanish when we turn eighteen as well? Until everyone on Earth is wiped out...is this another virus targeted at adults as opposed to men?”  
  
These questions caught the trio who had brought them the supplies off guard.  
  
“I don’t know,” Zatanna admitted. “We’re trying to figure that out.”  
  
The three members of the team made their way out of the exit and to the parking lot. Another supply truck showed up. The teenage driver backed up, breathing heavily. It had been her father’s company, but surely he would not mind if they had used it in the case of an emergency.  
  
As Sara helped the driver unload, Zatanna turned to Robin, a bit of despair crossing her face.  
  
“Please tell me we have relief.”  
  
“I’ve got in touch with a few more,” Robin said. “Raven and Rocket are helping out, as is Stargirl and...but we’re running out of time..”  
  
“Does Raven know anything? “Zatanna asked.  
  
Hope sprung eternal, and Zatanna hoped a fellow user of magic might be able to shed some light on these mysterious happenings.  
  
“No, she said she could sense something malicious in the air, but she can’t figure out what it is,” Robin said.  
  
This really did feel like the end of days. Despite the Team doing what they could to get the message out, to stay calm, they worried about the ramifications. A world without adults would not function forever. The teenagers did their best, but they could not run everything.  
  
And with all of the infrastructure and services which needed to be maintained, the next few days or weeks lined up to be pretty dark. No hospitals, no police, no water, nothing was being maintained.  
  
They needed to fix this. And fast.

* * *

  
  
Harry  stood in the cave and closed his eyes. He could feel something, the wall dividing them. But, no matter how hard he nudged on it, there was a spring back effect.  
  
Constantine gathered all she needed to create some locating ritual. Harry turned his attention from that, to Cat on the television screen. She looked pretty somber. And Harry did not envy anyone right now.  
  
“There’s investigations going on, regarding the cause of what happened to the children of the world. Everyone under eighteen has disappeared. Protests are currently going on in Metropolis, New York, Star City, Central City, and Gotham...everywhere. But, the authorities urge everyone to remain calm...rioting at this point will only burn up precious time that could be spent locating their children.”  
  
Constantine sat in the middle of the cave and could feel the mystical energies surrounding her. Harry tingled again, the buzzing in his ear just grew more intense. Yes, there was something alright, something bad just gripping them all.  
  
Suddenly, Constantine’s eyes flashed open. What she feared the entire time, had come to pass.  
  
“Roanoke Island,” Constantine said. “I should have known that’s where the little bitch boy and his butt buddies were holed up. We could be buggered. He’s his most powerful there.”  
  
Harry crossed the room. Eyes locked onto the Helmet of Nabu for a good long minute. Consideration with the worst case scenario at play. Consideration that he might have to use the helmet to level the playing field if every other option had been spent.  
  
“That’s risky business, dealing with Fate,” Constantine remarked.  
  
“Only half of the helmet is here,” Harry said.  
  
Constantine knowingly smiled. Powerful magical artifacts were always tempting to use when there had been a dangerous situation.  
  
“Therefore it’s unstable and I would highly advise you not to put it on,” Constantine said. “I know, your magical core...your choice...but….”  
  
Harry picked up the Helmet and stuffed it in a bag. This was the one thing Harry did not want to do, put on the Helmet. Because he would have to fight with Nabu tooth and nail for control. And while Harry would win, the potential aftershocks might be worse than Klarion splitting the world.  
  
Last case scenario. Harry turned his attention to Black Canary who had just returned.  
  
“We’re getting ready to attack them,” Black Canary said. “When we figure out….”  
  
“Roanoke Island, pretty bird,” Constantine said. “Home of disappearing colonists and bitch boys the entire world over. It’s not going to be easy to strike him on his own turf.”  
  
Harry prepared to do this. Donna and Megan had already been at the Hall of Justice, helping the league Coordinate their efforts. Dinah, Diana, Constantine, and Harry would join them.  
  
 A risky idea enters Harry’s mind where if he could somehow lock into the other half of the helmet, he might be able to do something with it. However, the barrier between two worlds fortifying made it harder.

* * *

  
  
Kate Bishop had been a bit throne off because of this manic girl showed up at the front door of her penthouse and asked if she could get a ride in her private yet. But, that’s not the strangest thing which happened today. The young heiress let this girl, Mary ,to the private hangar outside of Queens.  
  
“So, are you capable of flying this jet?” Kate asked.  
  
And so the flaw in Mary’s plan she did not think through reared its ugly head.  
  
“Well, no, I really can’t,” Mary sheepishly admitted. “But, you can, can’t you?”  
  
Kate nodded and lead Mary onto the plane. After running through all of the safety checks, Kate flew her private jet into the air. She was glad for the flying lessons that her mother insisted on.  
  
“Well, we should get to Rhode Island in about an hour,” Kate said. “Weird place to want to go...but hey, who am I to judge?”  
  
One could see Kate flip her hair, sighing in frustration. Mary thought the sooner she reached the cave, the better off they would be. Something told her that the longer this lasted, the more dangers there were of the adults not coming back.  
  
“I didn’t think I would be spending my eighteenth birthday flying some weird girl around,” Kate said. “But, if it’s going to save the world….”  
  
“Wait, you’re going to be eighteen?” Mary asked.  
  
“At Midnight,” Kate said.  
  
As if on cue, the clock began to strike twelve. Kate faded from existence and left Mary in a plane with no one flying it. This caused Mary’s eyes to widen, as the plane spiraled into freefall with the powerless girl on it.  
  
“OH FUDGE!”

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59(6/3/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of the Three Part Chapter Arc Posted on June 3rd, 2019.**   
**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Stephanie paced back and forth, not sure if anyone could hear her. Not sure if anyone was even listening, hell she was not sure if the world had not descended into panic yet. Everything turned eerily calm.  
  
“So, six hours ago, you saw it,” Stephanie said. “Every adult in Gotham City and all over the world...they disappeared...and….”  
  
Suddenly, a blur caught Stephanie off guard. She almost fell back in astonishment and shock with Kid Flash appearing live on the air on her web cast. She almost started stammering the moment the group of heroes turned up.  
  
“Hello, Stephanie,” Artemis told her.  
  
“Oh, this is actually happening.”  
  
Stephanie knew of the seriousness of the situation. Aquagirl put a hand on her shoulder and brought Stephanie out of her stupor. But yet, she still entered a bit of a daze, unable to keep her head completely from growing all fuzzy.  
  
“You’ve done great, keeping it together, and trying to keep people updated,” Aquagirl said. “You don’t mind if we take over, do you?”  
  
“N-not at all,” Stephanie stammered. “Kid Flash, Aquagirl, and Artemis...on my show...wow...wow.”  
  
Stephanie’s heart beat faster when stepping back from the scene. She knew that these heroines, who fought alongside of members of the Justice League, alongside, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow respectively, would get out the news. The news that her viewers wanted to hear.  
  
“To anyone who is hearing this, everyone should remain calm,” Aquagirl said. “We’re trying to figure out what happened to the adults in the worlds. What happened to your fathers...your mothers...your older sisters and brothers...aunts...uncles...family friends.”  
  
One could see Mareena’s voice breaking so slightly. If there had been no return, she did not have any answers to what to do. Especially if whatever enchantment that triggered the disappearance activated. Mareena would be gone in a few weeks if that was the case.  That thought did not please the Atlantean Princess in any way whatsoever.  
  
“We urge you all to remain calm,” Kid Flash said. “Just...keep it together. We’ve lost so much. We don’t need to lose ourselves in the chaos.”  
  
A long pause happened and Aquagirl responded with a grim nod.  
  
“Kid Flash is correct,” Aquagirl commented. “She’s...we...we all need to keep it together. The teenagers which remain need to take care of their younger siblings. Schools and churches have been opened across the nation as a sanctuary….and I’m sure Stephanie will help us in telling you all where you need to go to get help if you need it.”  
  
“Yeah, I will!” Stephanie yelled.  
  
She cringed almost after saying it. A bit too excited, much too excited in fact. Still, Stephanie took this very seriously, the need to help out when she could.  
  
They had no idea what was going to happen next. The only thing they could do is urge the children to remain calm in the face of this gripping crisis. Easier said than done, granted, given how temperamental children could be in many cases.  
  
“Keep each other safe,” Aquagirl concluded. “And my team and I...whatever is left...we’ll find the person who did this.”  
  
“Thank you,” Stephanie said. “So, you heard them...everyone...they’re finding out a way to make this right. And we should...do what they say...stay calm...don’t let things get too bad.”

* * *

  
  
  
“Oh nuts!”  
  
Mary tried not to freak out, but the original problem of not being able to pilot a plane reared its ugly head the second Kate disappeared. She thought praying would not do her any good now. The seconds crawled by scorchingly, like an eternity had passed.  
  
“I have courage...I’m not afraid….I’m not afraid...I don’t need the courage of Achilles.”  
  
Suddenly, Mary realized she had to do something drastic, or she was going to go splat. Mary closed her eyes, hoping against all hope this would work. She really had no other options. And if Mary disappeared, well she would have no way of knowing it.  
  
“SHAZAM!”  
  
A loud clap of thunder echoed, and Mary Bromfield turned into Captain Marvel. She came down with the freefalling Kate Bishop, who by her perspective had been just about ready to fly them to Rhode Island before the plane disappeared. And the horror in Kate’s eyes shocked anyone who could see them.  
  
Captain Marvel dove down, gracefully as possible after the falling girl. The trick was to get under Kate before she splattered onto the ground. Easier said than done. Mary accelerated and dove.  
  
Kate breathed in heavily, when Captain Marvel caught her in mid-air. They landed down onto the ground. The loud screams of angry adults caught Mary off guard. They were far too different than the anguished cries of children she had been hearing.  
  
Everything hit Mary clearly now. So clearly she should have seen it coming in the first place.  
  
“Ah, shucks, that makes perfect sense,” Mary muttered. “They split the Earth, or cloned it...when a person is over the age of eighteen they go to this world...and then when they’re under eighteen...they’re on that other world that I was on.”  
  
Mary had been wrapped up so much in the fact that she had been on a different world, she neglected to see the recently eighteen year old woman who wrapped her arms around Mary’s waist.  
  
“You saved me,” Kate said.  
  
Kate threw her arms around Mary in gratitude, and then realized something. She quivered for a second, mouth open in surprise. It was unbelievable what was going on, to the point where Mary’s hands trembled in obvious surprise.  
  
“You’re Captain Marvel,” Kate said. “Oh my…..”  
  
“Now that you’re safe, I’ve got to go save the world,” Mary said with a big winning smile.  
  
She moved off and left a shell shocked Kate Bishop standing there. Kate did not think she would be spending her eighteenth birthday standing in the middle of a parking lot somewhere in Rhode island. Then again, Kate did not expect the world to go completely chaotic.  
  
Now she had been on a world with nothing but adults, the world of children had left behind.

* * *

  
Mary burst into the cave, adrenaline pumping through her body. She came across Superman and Black Canary about ready to leave the cave. Finally, Mary could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
“You’re here!” Mary yelled. “I knew it!”  
  
Mary threw her arms around Harry and gave him a crushing hug. Harry pulled back from her, breaking away from her with a smile. She looked at him with a dreamy gaze. At least until Harry cleared his throat and brought Mary out of her stupor.  
  
They were not alone, Batman and Superwoman joined them in the cave. They were obviously there to ask about what the holdup was. Yet, the minute they saw Captain Marvel there, they had other questions.  
  
“So, you crossed over?” Mary asked. “And I guess Donna and Megan did...and I wasn’t able to crossover until….”  
  
“You turned into Captain Marvel,” Harry said. “Yes, I know.”  
  
Everyone in the cave, well those who were in the know about Mary’s double identity blinked. The girl in question raised an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Superwoman broke in.  
  
“He knows?” Superwoman asked.  
  
“He knows,” Batman confirmed. “Why wouldn’t he?”  
  
Mary nodded and she wondered how the other members of the team would take that Billy and later her, were under the age of League membership, legally speaking. Despite their adult forms,  legally still children. But, there’s nothing to do about that right now, especially with the various problems which had been visiting Earth right now.  
  
“Pardon my French by the Earth’s gone to heck in a handbasket,” Mary said.  
  
“Yes, for lack of a better term it has.”  
  
Constantine presented herself at the edge of the cave. He eyed Mary for a long second as if considering something about her. Yet, before she could spit out two words edgewise, Constantine put a hand on Mary’s shoulder.  
  
“I should have figured it out, you are the loophole,” Constantine said.  
  
This did not answer Mary’s questions, but raised several more. And made her wonder more about what was going on.  
  
“What do you mean?” Mary asked. “Loophole?”  
  
Harry placed a hand on Mary’s shoulder, to slightly relax her. The touch did send shivers down her spine, and only half of them had to do with the weird magic in the air.  
  
“You can change back into Mary to go to Earth B and then you can be Captain Marvel here,” Harry said. “You can help us coordinate an attack on both sides.”  
  
That made perfect sense. Mary just responded with a nod.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I can,” Mary said. “Are you sure the Team would believe some kid?”  
  
“Trust me, I know you can find a way,” Harry said. “I have complete faith in you.”  
  
Mary stood up confident, with a big smile on her face. Harry’s faith gave her more strength than any god had been in Captain Marvel. So, she really could do this. And judging by the chaos on both worlds, they were running out of time to do this.  
  
No time to woman up and be a hero, whether as Mary Bromfield or as Captain Marvel.  
  
“So, we should do this now,” Constantine said. “Tell them that the little bitch boy is coordinating the attack in Roanoke Island...and we’re heading now on this side. And they can help there on the other side.”  
  
“Good luck,” Harry said.  
  
Harry leaned over and gave Mary a light kiss on the cheek which caused her to flush. Mary had to get it together, despite she had been kissed by Superman. It took her about ten seconds before Mary managed to get it together enough to say the magic word.  
  
“SHAZAM!”  
  
If everything worked out well, Mary would end up back in the cave, amongst the other Team members. Which Harry had utter confidence it would work. Still, this is a plan that had so much going wrong. And Harry wished he could find a way to exert his presence on both sides.  
  
Stopping, Harry shook his head. Naturally, Harry had faith in his team to pull this one off. However, having faith and not worrying about this were two different things.  
  
“I’ll catch up, once I’ve confirmed Mary makes contact,” Harry said.  
  
“Don’t wait up too long,” Constantine warned him. “You’ll miss all of the fun.”  
  
Fun might not have been the word Harry looked for. One more attempt to nudge at the barrier. Harry clutched the helmet in his hand, frowning.  
  
“You might be our last hope if we can’t get on top of this,” Harry said.

* * *

  
The feelings of darkness which gripped Zatanna got even darker. To the point where she set down and practiced some meditation tactics Zatara taught her. To fine tune the essence of the magic energy, and she could feel something going on. But what, what was the question?  
  
“Don’t bother her when she’s doing that,” Helena warned Whitney. “Trust me.”  
  
“Right,” Whitney said.  
  
Zatanna’s eyes snapped open and she almost fell down. Breathing heavily, Zatanna felt extremely haunted by something. Helena and Sara put hands on hers and help Zatanna up to her feet. Zatanna looked about ready to fall over.  
  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Sara said.  
  
“I might as well have,” Zatanna murmured.  
  
“What is it?” Helena asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and prepared to give the answer.  
  
“Roanoke Island,” Zatanna said. “That’s the genesis of the spell that wiped out all of the adults.”  
  
“Roanoke Island?” Whitney asked. “Isn’t that the place where all of the colonists disappeared all of those years ago?”  
  
That sinking feeling of despair reached around the group. Artemis spoke for all of them.  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Artemis said.  
  
“This is our last chance, “Mareena said. “All adults on Earth disappeared. The moment any of us turn eighteen, we have that same chance of vanishing off of the face of the Earth, if the magic is not stopped.”  
  
“What if they’re dead?” Whitney asked.  
  
They did not want to think about that. They would have lost too much. Again, the feelings after what they had been put through in the simulation were too raw. But, this time, everything was for real.  
  
“They’re not dead! They just have been moved to a different Earth.”  
  
The team turned their attention as a spunky brunette of about fourteen, maybe fifteen years of age, dressed in bright clothes entered the cave. Everyone put themselves on high alert. Sara and Helena moved into attack mode as the girl threw her hands up.  
  
“How did you find this place?” Sara asked.  
  
Sara drew a staff and a sharp blade came out of it. Despite being in danger of being skewed by an already temperamental young woman, the mysterious visitor remained cool and calm and collected. Well as calm and collected as someone could be.  
  
“Hey...um freeze alright,” the mysterious brunette said. “Or is it...frost...maybe it’s chill….21st century lingo is so weird.”  
  
The Team all blinked when they looked at the extremely odd and peculiar girl.  
  
“Is there are point why you’re here?” Sara asked with her hand on the staff.  
  
“Yes, I’ve arrived here to send a message from Superman,” the girl said.  
  
There’s a long moment’s pause where the Team looked at her strangely. This girl had been sent here by Harry, who they felt was dead. Along with every other person over the age of eighteen. They had been extremely skeptical.  
  
“You were sent here by Superman?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m really Captain Marvel!” she yelled.  
  
Everyone on the team just stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Whitner broke the ice snickering.  
  
“You’re Captain Marvel?” Whitney asked. “I think the stress has caused your brain to go fuzzy...it happens...we’re all stressed out….I’ll get you up to the High School...there are people who will help you out….”  
  
“I’m not crazy,” Mary said. “And you’re wasting time...people are going to die if you don’t listen to me.”  
  
“We know, kid, but you being here isn’t helping things,” Whitney said.  
  
Mary just threw her arms across and stared down Kid Flash, with an agitated expression on her face. Kid Flash was about to grab her. Finally, it hit Mary what she could say to break the ice, or to make them believe her.  
  
“You sure seem to like me well enough when I’m baking you cookies to shove down your gob, Whitney!”  
  
Mary clapped a hand over her mouth, astonished that she said something so spicy. She took a moment to keep it cool.  
  
“Wait...you...how?” Whitney asked.  
  
“I told you, Superman told me to bring you a message...and Constantine...he was a guy...but now he’s a woman...I don’t know, that’s just...anyway he...she told me to tell you...he told me to tell you….”  
  
Mary’s mouth opened and she was going completely red in the face. She motioned for Mareena to move over and Mary whispered in her ear.  
  
“He told me that little bitch boy is behind this.”  
  
Desperately, Mary wanted a bar of soap to scrub the filth from her mouth right about now. Mary trembled a little bit and Mareena put a hand on her shoulder. It appeared that Mareena had finally believed her at the very least. And the rest of the team would go along with her.  
  
Thankfully, because Mareena really needed to take a deep breath.  
  
“You’re in contact with Harry,” Mareena said.  
  
“Yes, he wants...he wants to coordinate a plan,” Mary said. “The League’s going to hit Roanoke Island like really soon...m’kay.”  
  
The Team realized that this was too much of a coincidence for her not to be telling the truth. And there was no such thing as coincidence, not in their line of work.  
  
“We’re heading there now,” Mareena said. “If we strike from both sides, we might be able to shatter the spell.”  
  
Mary thought it could work. The rest of the Team, relaxing from their earlier tension. She took a calming breath before saying the magic word to report back to Superman.  
  
“SHAZAM!”  
  
The Team prepared for instructions. Zatanna reached onto the shelf and pulled out the Helmet of Nabu, frowning. She hoped that it was not needed, but in case it was.  
  
“That’s playing with fire,” Whitney warned her. “Harry said….”  
  
“I know, “Zatanna said. “But this is really our last hope, if everything doesn’t go...to plan.”

* * *

  
The members of the Justice League showed up at Roanoke Island where Felix Faust, Blackbriar Thorn, and Woton stood in the field. Woton’s head snapped up and fired a beam of light towards the members of the League, who scattered.  
  
Harry could feel a presence, a familiar one in this field, and it was not Klarion. Someone augmented their magical abilities somewhat. A beam of light came up. Harry dodged the attack and opened up his hand. A beam of energy came back out to rupture them back.  
  
Megan created a shield and the flaming beams of light struck them. Black Canary came around and released a Canary Cry to break the concentration. The sound waves absorbed the field and came back at Black Canary knocking them back.  
  
“Dinah,” Harry said.  
  
Superwoman dropped down to the ground and shook her head before Harry could go check on Dinah. Harry realized that this was in Claire’s hands. Claire pulled Black Canary up, who shook it off and went back into the attack.  
  
“Ah, Superman, strength comes in numbers,” Woton said. “But, you don’t have the same numbers you did the last time you fought us.”  
  
The taunting of Woton made Harry just more resolved to wrap this up. He locked fingers with Megan and the two of them linked up to increase the assault. The psychic attack struck something. They hit a barrier on the other side of the stone, which caught them completely off guard.  
  
“I can feel them,” Megan said. “It’s like they’re on the other side.”  
  
“They’re still here, it’s just mirrored,” Harry said.  
  
A blast of lightning signified the arrival of Mary Marvel. The explosive stampede of gargoyles caught Mary off guard. Donna and Diana slammed down them in tandem. The Gargoyles exploded from the attackers.  
  
Supergirl came up and knocked one of them out of the sky with a punch. Harry grabbed Mary’s shoulder and got her to come back.  
  
“What’s the situation?” Harry asked.  
  
“In position,” Mary said. “Klarion’s there...and he’s more powerful than ever..”  
  
Harry sighed. He had been afraid of that. Strange magic in the air caused his head to drum, the warbeats kept firing off.  
  
“I know,” Harry said. “We need to strike that stone at the same time. This needs precision, and we need to hit them just right to bring the two Earths together, and the right way.”  
  
Mary did not want to know what happened if they messed the fusion up. She closed her eyes and disappeared with a cry of “Shazam.” The lightning flashed and Mary disappeared.  
  
“We’re getting close,” Constantine said.  
  
Constantine turned up beside them in the fields. She could feel the ripples of energy. They could bring it together with a coordinated attack, but it would have to be perfect. Supergirl came down towards one of the stone guardians and used her super breath to shatter it.  
  
“Nice one,” Constantine said. “But, don’t breathe easily yet. There’s going to be plenty more on the way.”  
  
“Time to level the playing field.”  
  
Without another word, Harry slipped on the Helmet of Fate. His eyes glowed, and Harry spun his head around, to face them all. Faust, Thorn, and Woton, their enhanced powers. Now Harry’s powers had been enhanced, with the Helmet of Nabu flowing through his body.  
  
“Get out of my way,” Harry growled.

* * *

  
Mareena lead the charge with Zatanna, Sara, Helena, Artemis, and Whitney following them. In the middle of the field, Klarion sat, hovering above the ground. Eyes glowing purple and more demonic, more delicious than ever. His familiar, Teekl stood up straight.  
  
“No sudden movements,” Zatanna said.  
  
They crept closer. Just as Klarion turned his head, almost one hundred and eight degrees from his position. Eyes flooded with red light and a sadistic smile spread over his wicked little face.  
  
“This looks like a job for Superman,” Klarion cackled. “Only he’s not here to hold your hands this time..”  
  
Mareena drew first attack, slamming a spear made of pure energy down towards Klarion. The energy field rippled back towards them. They kept bombarding the attack with everything. From arrows, to physical attacks, to Canary Cries, to magic, and nothing worked.  
  
Obviously, the answer had been clear, the minute Mareena laid eyes on Klarion’s familiar.  
  
“Go for the familiar!” Mareena yelled. “Remember it’s his anchor.”  
  
Whitney went for Teeki, but the shield bounced her back. Artemis’s arrows and Sara’s Canary Cry also reflected past the shield. The bombardment did not go through, and the entire Team had been put back to square one.  
  
“Oh, as if I don’t learn from my past mistakes,” Klarion said. “Your little baby magic is not going to stop me...so there’s no use in trying.”  
  
Zatanna ripped open the bag and performed an extremely reckless action. The Helmet of Fate flashed in her hand and disappeared. It left Zatanna flummoxed. Without the Helmet, which seemed to have a mind of it’s own, it was a blink of an eye.  
  
“I’m bored.”  
  
Maeena’s eyes widened. The Lord of Chaos being bored meant only one thing.  
  
“DUCK!”  
  
Klarion blasted straight at them. The combined shield of Zatanna and Mareena held them back, ever so slightly.  Klarion blitzed through, looking like a wild man with a crazed expression locked onto them. The jolts of light came very close to exploding the team.  
  
Mary popped itno the world and ducked the attacks from Klarion. She dodged the attack, came out from behind him. She really hoped this mad attack would break his focus.  
  
“SHAZAM!” Mary yelled.  
  
The lightning missed hitting Mary and struck Klarion right in the chest to break him just enough for Mareena and Zatanna to break through. They launched a combination restraining spell and attack spell. It would not be able to hold down Klarion for long.  
  
“NOW!” Mary shouted.  
  
“Don’t know how long this straight jacket will hold,” Zatanna said. “Get the stone...don’t worry about him...just get the stone.”  
  
Mareena hit the stone at the right angle. The world’s flickered between them and the entire Justice League and team appeared. Along with the downed, smoky forms of Faust, Thorn, and Woton, with Harry standing over them. The numbers grew a bit worse.  
  
The second Klarion broke out, he had saw the world changed back to what it was, One Earth, unified  
  
“Easy come, easy go,” Klarion said.  
  
With a loud snap, Klarion disappeared into a fade of light and Harry flung his hands back. At the last minute, Harry blocked the impact with his hands. The spell bounced back into nothing.  
  
“So, how did you figure out how to break it?” Mareena asked. “And how did you defeat those three?”  
  
“The Helmet was the key,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait, you put it on?” Zatanna asked.  
  
It explained why the Helmet disappeared from her hands. Harry’s force of will was pretty strong, and forced the Helmet to his position, all of it.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said.  
  
“And you convinced him to let you take it off?” Whitney asked.  
  
A small smirk crossed over Harry’s face in the aftermath.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Because, as I reminded Nabu, if he trapped me with the helmet, then he would be stuck with me. Forever.”  
  
“You’re not that bad,” Whitney teased him. “But, I’m sure that it was pretty epic.”  
  
“Actually, it was over before any of them knew it,” Harry said.  
  
The entire Team and League stood in the midst of the field of Roanoke Island. The Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superwoman trinity crowded around in a circle. It had been obvious they had much to discuss in the aftermath of all of this chaos.  
  
As for the Team, well they were heading back to home base.

* * *

  
Everyone dealt with the aftermath of today’s chaos. Cat Grant appeared on the television screens and looked down at the damage done to several Metropolis businesses and turned to the camera.  
  
“While the Casualties are unverified at this point, everything has not been properly unpacked at this point. The motive to this division of Earth into one world with adults and one world without has not been verified just yet.”  
  
Cat received some notes from off screen. She blinked once and then launched into another report.  
  
“This just in, the remains of an exotic starfish creature has been stolen from Star Labs in the confusion and the chaos. This was the only major heist we can report to at this time.”  
  
Lois and Claire watched Cat’s report while they did their own investigation report. Mary Jane followed behind them a couple of steps, navigating around the debris. Keeping up with Lois and Claire allowed Mary Jane to get some added exercise.  
  
Once there had been enough distance between them and Mary Jane, Lois started to speak in a low tone.  
  
“So, that’s the one that Black Manta tried to steal?” Lois asked.  
  
“And the one he tried to destroy when he could not steal it,” Claire said. “It’s been under observation at Star Labs...but we had much bigger problems last night.”  
  
“I know,” Lois said.  
  
“Nygma was the one that was caught on camera,” Claire said.  
  
This bit of news caused Lois to blink in surprise.  
  
“You mean the Riddler?” Lois asked. “Did he leave any clues? You know he’s compulsive.”  
  
“For once, he didn’t,” Claire said. “And that’s what worries me.”  
  
If the Riddler did not leave any riddles, this heist was more serious than his normal crimes, but exactly how serious, Lois and Claire could not guess. There was something else going on here, even bigger than the Earth literally splitting into two worlds.

* * *

  
After Harry left Anissa last night, he figured he would better check up on her to see how Anissa was holding up. Harry knocked the door and waited for the answer.  
  
He did not have to wait very long for a thirteen year old girl, with braids in her hair, wearing a tank top and a pair ripped jeans walking towards Harry.  
  
“Hello, I’m here for Anissa,” Harry said. “And you must be Jennifer. Anissa’s told me about you.”  
  
Jennifer looked Harry up and down, as if taking him all in.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure she has,” Jennifer said. “But...you must be the guy who made Anissa question...well whether or not she liked guys...she seems to like you well enough...and I can see why...Harry, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “May I came here.”  
  
“Mom, that boy Anissa likes is here!” Jennifer called from the doorway.  
  
Harry just smiled as Anissa made her way down the steps, still dressed in a nightshirt. To be fair, Harry saw her in less. She broke out into a smile.  
  
“So, how are you after last night?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, everything’s calmed down,” Anissa said. “World’s back together...just in time to head to school.”  
  
The two laughed and parted from each other. An attractive older woman made her way down the steps and she greeted Harry with a warm smile.  
  
“I’m Harry,” Harry said. “Harry Kent, I’m sure Anissa’s told you a lot about me.”  
  
“Oh, your name came up,” she said. “I’m Doctor Rosalyn Stewart-Pierce...but everyone calls me Lynn.”  
  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Doctor...Lynn,” Harry said with a smile. “And you have a nice home.”  
  
She just smiled and waved his compliment off.  
  
“Well, it’s modest, but it’s a comfortable place,” Lynn said. “And...this is a good town for my daughters to grow up in.”  
  
Harry knew Anissa’s parents divorced and knew better than to press the issue. It was a year ago, when Lynn moved Jennifer and Anissa to Happy Harbor. But, Harry did not mean to pry. The divorce was not bitter from what Harry heard, it was just...a case of two people wanting different things out of their life. Which Harry respected and again, did not pry.  
  
“It’s nice to meet both of you,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever met a white boy that polite,” Jennifer said. “Can we keep him,Mom?”  
  
Lynn gave her daughter the side out. Harry chuckled while Anissa just shook her head.  
  
“Jennifer,” Lynn said with that mother look towards her youngest daughter. “Harry, I apologize about my daughter..she’s….”  
  
“A teenger,” Harry said.  
  
Lynn just smiled, glad that Harry was not offended. Jennifer slunk behind the table, and it looked like she would be having a talk with her mother after Harry was gone.  
  
“That’s much more polite than what I was thinking,” Anissa said. “You don’t mind sticking around for breakfast...and we can walk to school?”  
  
“If it’s okay with your mother,” Harry said.  
  
Lynn smiled and made sure Harry understood had been welcomed. She could see why Anissa had been interested in him. And obviously, Anissa was not the only one interested him, given the looks Jennifer had been flashing the older boy.  
  
Anissa hoped to get Harry alone somewhere to talk about last night, because she had a million and one questions.

* * *

  
At Happy Harbor High School, Harry returned from the gym locker room and in the middle of the hallway, he came face to face Constantine in the middle of the hallway. She took a look around and casually lit up a cigarette right in front of a no smoking sign.  
  
“This pit of depravity and backstabbing makes me long for the warm inviting embers of hell,” Constantine said. “But, I’ll be brief before you’re missed.”  
  
Harry appreciated that someone would get to the point with him. Waving his hand, Harry gave Constantine the opening to say what she needed to say.  
  
“You’ve been struggling to find a holder for the Helmet of Fate,” Constantine said. “But, I may have a solution, if you’re willing to give it a chance. And if she’s willing to give it a chance.”  
  
Harry made a motion as if he was interested. So Constantine persisted with the conversation.  
  
“Have you heard of Madame Xanadu?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “But, I’m not sure why some dodgy seer would be worthy of the power of the Helmet of Nabu.”  
  
“Oh, she’s much more than what she projects to the world,” Constantine replied. “I trust you’re familiar with the story of the Lady of the Lake.”  
  
Now Harry’s interest had been piqued. He wondered if they might have found their match to finally get the Helmet off of his hands.

* * *

  
“And today, I would like to give my special thanks to Robin, Aquagirl, and Artemis in particular for coming on yesterday’s web cast to give everyone the heads up,” Stephanie said. “Yesterday, I had record breaking viewers. I just wished it was for a far better reason. But thank you for all tuning in and if you liked what you see, there’s more...including these heroes that helped out yesterday. They’re not sidekicks, they can stand on their own merits.”  
  
The entire team exchanged smiles at Stephanie’s glowing review. Hell, she had been glowing, period.  
  
“Well, that made her day that we came on,” Artemis said.  
  
The entire Team broke out into laughter. Harry was among them as they relaxed and after the day that was, they needed to relax. Until the next mission had come up.  
  
“So, what’s going to happen to Mary?” Whitney asked. “Because, technically speaking, she’s not allowed in the League because she’s legally fourteen.”  
  
“I know,” Mareena said. “But, she would be perfect for the Team, if she wants to join.”  
  
The entire team nodded. They agreed if Mary had been kicked out of the Justice League because of the age thing, she would be a part of this team. She already was in a way, given how frequently she had been at the cave.  
  
“So, what’s on your mind?” Megan asked.  
  
“Fate,” Harry said.  
  
Still, Constantine’s suggestion about the helmet could work. The longer Harry waited the more agitated Nabu got. And to be honest, having an agitated god anywhere near his girls made Harry extremely uneasy.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60(6/3/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Some More Blog Exclusive Smut: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/yjr-volume-1-chapter-60-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Three of a Three Part Updated Posted on June 3rd, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Back down in Atlantis, Mareena finished up with the presentation that she had been doing when the world’s split in half. Thankfully, everything had been kept together. Still, Donna and Harry agreed to tag along. And then Donna and Mareena met back to Mareena’s quarters.  
  
Harry had been delayed slightly from joining them after being sidetracked by the Queen herself. Now that he had been freed from that arrangement, Harry moved down the steps and opened up Mareena’s door.  
  
What he saw should not have shocked him. Mareena and Donna, half-dressed, locked lips together and felt up each other’s bodies. They moaned into each other’s mouths and felt their bodies up. It took them several seconds before they realized Harry had turned up.  
  
“Couldn’t wait?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just merely getting warmed up,” Donna said.  
  
“Why don’t you join us?” Mareena inquired.  
  
Harry accepted the invitation quite eagerly. Mareena and Donna pulled Harry down onto the bed and kissed him all over. Their warm lips covered his face and they dug through his shirt to get it off of it. Their hands moved down his body.  
  
“Want this so bad,” Donna said.  
  
Harry smiled, oh believe him, he could tell. Donna sucked on the side of his neck and Mareena moved down to worship other parts of his body. Their hands and mouth were completely stunning.  
  
Donna took attention to kissing Harry’s chest while Mareena worked over his abs. The warm mouths of both of the girls moved over Harry with pinpoint precision. After paying proper attention to Harry’s upper body, they worked on the lower body. The pants were a barrier.  
  
A barrier that the duo of Princesses quickly relieved Harry off. Their warm fingers kept cupping and squeezing Harry all over, making him groan. Donna licked her lips as all of Harry’s naked body presented itself for their use and their consumption.  
  
They stripped Harry naked and as always, Harry’s throbbing manhood stood straight up in the air, presenting itself for them. Donna and Mareena took turns stroking it and smiling as it grew in their hands. Harry was swollen completely.  
  
“You two ladies better do something about this,” Harry told them.  
  
“Oh?” Donna asked. “You mean like this?”  
  
Donna took the head into her mouth and Mareena licked the base. Both girls looked absolutely beautiful while going down on Harry. They pleasured every inch of his manhood. So warm, and so hot, and Harry could only stroke their luscious heads of hair as their even more luscious lips moved into perfect harmony and pleasured Harry all over.  
  
The light moans coming from both of these lovely ladies inflamed Harry’s loins. They knew what he wanted and Harry knew precisely how to give it to them, the best he could. His fingers danced around their hair and he groaned a little bit more.  
  
The more Donna slid into the back of her throat, the better this felt. She wanted to take as much as she could in, while leaving Mareena enough to enjoy. She kissed up the length while Donna’s mouth bobbed up and down. The two lovely Princesses tag-teamed Harry’s rigid pole.  
  
Mareena’s wet warm mouth worshipped the small part of Harry’s pole which Donna had not been able to fit into her mouth. Harry closed his eyes and cupped the back of their heads, working himself forward into a feverish motion. His hips moved back and forth, enjoying the lovely assault that both women performed on every last inch of his throbbing hard tool.  
  
The two Princesses, working Harry over with their warm mouths sent a sense of excitement and electricity. The loins of Harry ached when both of Mareen and Donna worked them over. Donna went down onto his pole, stuffing it into her throat. Mareena sucked Harry’s full and swollen testicles, looking both refined and also kind of slutty when pleasuring Harry with her mother.  
  
Their hot mouths set Harry’s nerve impulses to pure pleasure. Their fingers danced down Harry’s abdominal muscles and stroked him, stroked him something fierce. They kept sucking away, with luscious eyes locked onto every inch of Harry’s body.  
  
Mareena and Donna switched places and went to town on Harry’s loins, worshipping him all over. The soft slurps of their tender lips kicked up things a notch or two. Harry groaned when the two lovely ladies had their fill of his loins.  
  
Closer, just closer, and Harry could hardly hold himself back. But, why would he hold back for long underneath the pleasure of such hot and warm mouths? He leaned down and stared Mareena in the eyes when she went down onto him.  
  
“Closer,” Harry said.  
  
Donna squeezed Harry’s heavy balls in her hand and stared him down with lust in her eyes.  
  
After pleasuring Harry for a long time, he popped into Mareena’s mouth. Mareena took the load ,some of it blasting her face and lips. The rocket launch just exiting in Harry’s loins was immense. And it fired a lot of cum into her mouth and partially all over her face and neck.  
  
“Let me get that.”  
  
One Amazon Princess swirled her tongue over Harry’s pulsing head and caused him to twitch. Donna’s dirty, naughty eyes flooded with so much lust it was very insane.  
  
After Donna licked the excess cum off of Harry’s cock, she needed to have more. She turned around towards Mareena and with practiced ease, kissed the Princess of Atlantis on the lips. Donna and Maeena knew how this dance worked. They locked lips and tongues and moaned into each other’s mouths, picking up the pace the more they pleasured each other.  
  
Harry viewed the intense makeout session with a smile on his face. Reaching behind her, Donna pumped him to full mast as well. The manhood was stiff and swollen as ever before thanks to Donna’s actions.  
  
“You two,” Harry groaned.  
  
After spinning around from Mareena, Donna pushed Harry back down the bed. She straddled Harry and put the tip of his manhood against her entrance. Donna’s wet vice and the familiar snug tightness taunted Harry. She pinned him down, but knew full well that Harry would only be a minute away from reversing the position.  
  
Therefore, Donna milked every single moment of this, sliding her warm pussy lips down onto Harry’s engorged tool and stuffing inch by inch down into her box.  
  
“Do it,” Harry hissed.  
  
The minute Donna sunk down onto Harry, he laid back on the bed. The squeezing of Donna’s warm hole made Harry groan as she rocked back and forth. The Amazon knew exactly how to stimulate all of the right spots when she rocked herself down onto Harry’s pelvis with an immense force. Which Harry returned and thrusted up in Donna, with equal force.  
  
Mareena climbed onto Harry’s face. Harry put his hands onto Mareena’s ass and pushed her down. The slick taste of her folds fed Harry. So sweet, so delicious, and Harry leaned in, nibbling onto Mareena’s gushing pussy. She rocked back, closing her eyes and letting her head back with a moan.  
  
Harry could not deny it, this was heaven.  
  
One Princess rode Harry’s cock and the other smashed her way down onto Harry’s tongue. The sweet, exotic taste spilled into Harry’s mouth. Harry dug deeper and brought Mareena closer one more time. He could not get another taste.  
  
The loud sounds of Donna and Mareena shifting their bodies to make out and press their chests against each other, their hands in their hair only added the fun and games.  
  
Never one to let either of these lovely ladies down, Harry pushed back and forth. He rocked Mareena’s core and caused her to drip down all over his face. Harry caused her to break free from Donna with the force of how deeply his tongue smashed into her.  
  
The orgasm which rocked Mareena on this round, was more intense than anything.  
  
Mareena bent over at the side of the bed and breathed heavily. Harry always made her feel like she ran a marathon after eating her out. Mareena rubbed her tender pussy, and the imprint of Harry’s tongue still had been felt by him.  
  
“Looks like it’s you and me, stud,” Donna purred.  
  
“Yes, beautiful, it looks like it,” Harry told her with a squeeze of Donna’s ample breasts to properly greet her.  
  
Donna relished the few minutes she spent alone with Harry. Rocking back and smashing onto his thick cock, when it stretched her body. Donna wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and kissed the juices trailing off of his face and cheeks. The exotic taste of Mareena made Donna close her eyes. She needed to taste more.  
  
Of course, Donna also needed to ride Harry until his cum was in her pussy.  
  
“You have something for me,” Donna told him, lust dripping from her voice. “And I want it inside me...yes Daddy….I want you to cum inside of my pussy.”  
  
And to think, she said this without the lasso this time. Harry put his hand on Donna’s backside and squeezed it extremely tightly, leaving an imprint of his fingernails digging deep inside of her. Donna pushed back, rocking herself up and down.  
  
She came so hard, it was almost nerve racking. Donna felt up her chest, sweat spilling down her when rocking up and down upon Harry.  
  
After Donna pulled away, Harry reversed the positions. He pinned his hands on either side of Donna’s waist and ground up against her. The intention of sliding into her pussy and taking her, it was extremely obvious. And Harry knew precisely all of the ways to drive Donna completely nuts.  
  
“Get back inside me,” Donna said. “Please.”  
  
Harry ground up hard against her.  
  
“I NEED YOUR COCK!” Donna cried. “Don’t make me beg for it!”  
  
The eager demands of the Princess had been answered with Harry smashing his thick cock deep into her warm box. Donna closed up onto him, stretching her warm walls down onto Harry. Harry pulled back a little bit and slammed deeper into Donna one more time. He relished the sensation of her tight, snug walls wrapping around him. Afraid what might happened if Harry pulled out of her. Harry dug his nails into Donna’s fleshy backside and used the leverage involved to ram properly into her.  
  
Oh, now Harry’s hips moved like a blur and tormented Donna. She just loved it, loved every single movement Harry delivered to her. Harry pressed his hands against Donna’s ass and rocked her a little bit further, until he was balls deep inside of her body.  
  
“YES!” Donna cried. “OH YES!”  
  
The tempo Harry created caused pure sexual magic to spread through Donna. Her release happened sooner rather than later thanks to what Harry was doing to her. And Harry just laid pure magic onto Donna, rocking her body something fierce the deeper he plunged into her from behind. Harry slid as far into Donna s humanly possible, stretching her out onto his big, throbbing cock.  
  
Donna clutched onto the side of the bed and moaned. Mareena spread her legs right in front of Donna and pushed her face down. The taste of Mareena’s pussy only served to rile Donna up just that more.  
  
“Fuck her harder,” Mareena said.  
  
Donna moaned in Mareena’s pussy. The folds, the sweet folds, muffled Donna’s tone of voice, but she would have to agree.  
  
“You want it,” Harry groaned. “Be careful what you wish for”  
  
The cries of both girls encouraged Harry to go to town on Donna even faster. He became very vigorous with his thrusts, pummeling into Donna. Which caused Donna to drive her tongue into Mareena. And more moans came from her. It was just a very exotic and exciting experience all over and Harry loved to be gifted by it, by both of these gorgeous women.  
  
They loved it, loved every minute of it. Harry could feel his loins tightening up and about ready to release the load into Donna. Harry held back and pushed a finger down Donna’s back.  
  
“I’m about ready to cum. But, I’m not sure how much you want it inside of you. Convince me you’re worthy of my seed.”  
  
The Amazon’s tightening walls squeezed around Harry. It showed Harry a whole lot of how much she wanted this. And she would not be denied her pleasure.  
  
Donna would not be denied her prize. She might have her mouth occupied with licking Mareena. It did not mean she could not grab on for a tight squeeze. And to milk every single drop.  
  
“Guess, you do want it. And you’re going to get more than you bargained for.”  
  
Given that Donna bargained for a whole lot with Harry, that was something else. He buried balls deep into Donna, emptying and filling her at a constant rate. He slid as far into Donna as humanly possible, allowing her tight walls to grab her.  
  
The slap down on Donna’s rear end left a smack and Harry could not hold back for much longer. The tension of his balls released and left a creamy treat inside Donna. They fired off, like a cannon.  
  
Donna clutched onto Mareena’s thighs and buried her face in deep. Somehow this did not muffle the moans. Harry rode her out to their mutual climax. Donna clamped down tight for the ride and ensured every single last drop had been drained from Harry by the time they were to finish.  
  
Harry rested his hands on Donna’s lower back. He felt good, relieved. And the flood flowing between Donna’s thighs showed just how much this little encounter worked.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
After Harry pulled out, Mareena took advantage of Donna’s distraction by flipping her over onto the bed. She climbed up, between Donna’s legs and started to eat her out. The Atlantean Princess swished her finger around Donna’s pussy and caused the bubbling of pussy juices to rise up from her. Mareena smacked her lips, feeling dirty and she allowed the cum to rise from Donna into her succulent mouth.  
  
Mareena pressed down for a more casual and more intimate eating session. All while wiggling her ass in front of Harry in an hope to entice him to join her.  
  
The visual of Mareena’s sweet ass in front of him while she ate Donna made Harry as hard as a rock. Her slit opened and demanded to be stuffed. Harry grabbed Mareena’s hips and aimed back before sliding deep inside. The minute Harry worked his way inside of Mareena, he marveled out how gloriously tight she felt.  
  
The tightening of her loins brought Harry to a groan. Mareena sure wanted him and Harry just loved how wet both of these naughty Princesses could get. And how hard they could squeeze him after Harry got them good and addicted to his seed.  
  
“Mareena, that’s so hot,” Harry breathed on the back of her ear. “I’m going to fuck you all night long.”  
  
The call of Mareena’s body pretty much told Harry to please do. He grabbed onto her hips and rocked faster into Mareena from behind. She squeezed and released Harry’s mighty tool several times over.  
  
“Keep eating Donna.”  
  
Harry sped up inside of Mareena and that only encouraged her to suck Harry’s gift from Donna. Donna dug her strong hands into Mareena’s head for that added encouragement. The Amazon whimpered with delight underneath the warm and tender touch of the Atlantean Princess.  
  
“Both of you are so hot,” Harry said. “Get ready, because here comes Princess Mareena.”  
  
An orgasm crept into Mareena’s being. Harry slowly, but surely edged her to the breaking point. Fingers danced, practically whirling against Mareena’s skin the faster Harry worked her. She could feel those tingles, just threatening to break over her body.  
  
Every single inch, Harry brought the pleasure down onto her. And Mareena knew precisely what he was doing to get that pleasure out of her.  
  
Mareena’s tightening and releasing brought a pleasure wave down through her body. Harry kept pumping her from behind, rocking her body something fierce. Riding her orgasm about as well as someone rode a wave. Mareena kept sucking and licking Donna.  
  
“I want to hear you moan.”  
  
Mareena obeyed as she rose out from between Donna’s legs and left her dripping. Her uninhibited screams came out. The sweet siren song appeared to only encourage Harry and keep driving as far into her tight womanhood as humanly possible.  
  
She came one more time and Harry just smiled when speeding up. Her warm tight loins wrapped around his tool made him edge closer. Harry squeezed Mareena’s ass hard, working back and forth into her, until he became a non stop blur.  
  
“Yes!” Mareena yelled. “OH YES!”  
  
Donna hoped Harry could finish Mareena off. It was not that she minded sharing, not at all. It’s just that she wanted Harry even more. She longed for Harry inside of her. His hands touching her and making her feel pleasure.  
  
The thought got Donna off, without her touching herself.  
  
Mareena could feel it, something building up in her body. She stayed with this, through sheer force of will, making sure Harry did not drive her into a catatonic state. The strength of the Princess only increased through every squeeze of Harry’s manhood with her warm, tightening pussy.  
  
“Just almost there,” Harry said.  
  
Finally, two more huge slams into her tight body and Harry unleashed his orgasm alongside of hers, spilling thick, juicy seed into Mareena’s tight core. The electricity of his seed firing into her, made Mareena just lose it with a cry.  
  
Harry smiled as Mareena lubricated Harry’s pole with her explosion of juices. Every time Harry worked into her, it was extremely intense. And the intensity would only get more so as Harry rocked Mareena to the grand finale.  
  
Mareena settled down when Harry eased her into a more tranquil state. Yet, she could still feel the imprint of his large endowment inside of her, as Harry pulled away.  
  
Their bodies broke apart, breathing intensely. Mareena more so than Harry. And Donna sat up, that pussy eating job making her just grin. And she locked onto Harry’s manhood, with a smile. His erection was only a moment away from being revived and thus being the perfect pussy food.  
  
Donna lifted her leg and rubbed the sole of her foot up and down Harry’s manhood. She got it nice and rock hard, to the point where Donna wanted to mount him. It stood stiff and proud and Donna’s pussy hungered to get that meet inside of her.  
  
“Ready to mount you,” Donna said. “You make me so wet. You have no idea.”  
  
“Oh, I think I do.”  
  
Harry stopped Donna and pushed her over onto her back. Donna cried out in surprise, when Harry ground his tool over her body. Reaching the final destination point of her warm opening. Donna’s body quivered underneath Harry’s touch.  
  
“You Amazons are all so submissive,” Harry told Donna.  
  
“We are,” Donna said. “But only for the right man...or woman...depending o the circumstance.”  
  
Grabbing onto Donna’s shapely hips, Harry slammed deep inside of her and stretched her out. Donna grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder, digging into it and moaning her encouragement directly in Harry’s ear. Oh, she had been filled up so nicely.  
  
Only a matter of time before Mareena would join both of them. And they would have a nice hot night under the sea in the palace at Atlantis. The first squeeze of Donna down upon Harry’s engorged tool opened up the door for some more fun and games to cum.  
  
Harry allowed her legs to wrap tighter around him and squeeze Harry’s tool. Harry held back and slowed down to torment Donna.  
  
Oh, tonight would be a hot night indeed with these two.

* * *

  
Back at the Penthouse, Harry had been greeted to the lovely sight on his body of Zatanna hovering over Artemis. With a magical construct dildo buried deep in between Artemis’s legs as she spread them wide. The mouth of the beautiful archer hung open the deeper Zatanna said.  
  
“Having fun?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just getting her warmed up for you,” Zatanna said. “Maybe I should do the same to you.”  
  
“Maybe you should,” Harry said.  
  
“STNAP FFO!” Zatanna cried.  
  
Harry was pretty sure that was not a practical spell, but damn if it did not work. The sorcerer stood before them, his cock bared. And Zatanna’s soft hand wrapped around it and stroked Harry up and down, causing his erection to build.  
  
“Always ready for us,” Zatanna said. “So nice.”  
  
“It really is,” Artemis said. “Just don’t hog it all.”  
  
“Oh, Artemis, you know there’s more than enough of Harry fun to go around,” Zatanna said.  
  
The minute Zatanna got Harry nice and rigid, she leaned on in. The warmth of Zatanna’s lips wrapped around Harry’s tool and started to suck away at him. The hottest, the wetness, the lovely seal of her lips, Harry was in for a nice ride. Her hair brushed against his thighs and Zatanna looked dead sexy going down on his pole, squeezing and releasing Harry.  
  
Harry brushed his fingers through the back of Zatanna’s silky hair. She moaned when going down onto Harry and sealed him up in her lips. She very nearly got the lips down to the base, but this length would have to do. She rocked a little bit further, moaning when suckling on Harry.  
  
“That’s hot,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis wished she could join Zatanna in pleasuring Harry. The problem of the ropes wrapping around Artemis’s body caused the Archer to be unable to join the sorceress. She could not even rub one out, which made Artemis extremely frustrated and not in the fun way.  
  
“Keep it up, my pet,” Harry said.  
  
The feeling of Harry rubbing up against her head encouraged Zatanna to move forward. She positioned them so Artemis could see Zatanna’s mouth slip over Harry’s manhood. She pulled out a hell of a magic trick as well. Making Harry’s cock disappear into her mouth and straight down her throat. Zatanna hungered for more, making loud, succulent, slurping sounds when pleasuring her man.  
  
Harry grabbed onto the back of Zatanna’s head and rocked into her. A loud wet slurp sucked Harry’s manhood deep into her mouth. She could hardly hold back and Harry could hardly hold back.  
  
“Enough,” Harry said. “As fun as your mouth is, I want the rest of you.”  
  
He pulled out of Zatanna’s mouth and pulled her up. The front of Zatanna’s night dress parted allowing Harry access to all of her. First her breasts, then her thighs. Every inch of Zatanna’s gorgeous body pressed into Harry’s hands. Harry groped the sixteen year old endlessly and she moaned, pushing her body into the hands of the experienced, and talented man.  
  
“You’re so wet, you dirty girl,” Harry said. “Did you get this wet from sucking my big cock? Or did you get this way of eating Artemis’s naughty pussy out?”  
  
“A little bit...of both,” Zatanna managed with a heavy breath.  
  
“Lovely,” Harry told her.  
  
A slow and steady grinding against her made Zatanna want him. Harry squeezed Zatanna’s succulent, creamy breasts. He kissed every inch of her beautiful neck and stroked her legs, up and down. A hand underneath her leg made Zatanna long for the feel of Harry inside of her one more time.  
  
Harry lifted her leg up and slid into her body. Zatanna grabbed onto his bicep and moaned from Harry sliding deep into her. The entrance of his big throbbing cock inside of her tight body made Zatanna feel as if she had been set on fire.  
  
“Oooh, you two are just too much.”  
  
Harry sank down on the bed right across from Artemis. He stroked her lovely legs, with Zatanna mounting him on top. Her entire body quivered with Harry running a finger down her leg. Harry pulled his hands off of Artemis and left her shaking.  
  
Artemis whined for some attention. Zatanna smiled and wrapped her legs around Harry to pull him deeper into her. Their bodies connected together with so much pleasure between the two of them. Harry leaned in and clutched Zatanna’s right breast and squeezed it.  
  
It sounded like she loved it. Another cry and Harry cupped Zatanna’s breasts to squeeze them hard again. He moved in and licked her sweet right nipple while squeezing the left  
  
Zatanna tilted her head back and let out the cries on passion. Harry leaned in and sucked Zatanna’s neck, making her cry out in passion. Harry’s hands and mouth worked in perfect harmony. Zatanna dug her nails down onto the back of Harry’s neck. She rode, ground up and down on Harry and filled her warm box with his aching hard tool.  
  
She gushed all over Harry. The explosive, juicy orgasm sent Zatanna’s juices down onto Harry’s prick and lubricated it pretty well. Harry pulled away from Zatanna leaving her in the daze. A hand waved and loosen the ropes binding Artemis.  
  
After Harry pulled out of Zatanna, he turned around. Artemis sat up on the bed, ready for her treat. Harry grabbed Artemis’s hair and slipped into her mouth. Between those perfect cock sucking lips, which Harry always enjoyed to have around his tool.  
  
“Suck it like you mean it.”  
  
Artemis sped up her actions and practically inhaled Harry’s manhood, dripping with Zatanna’s juices.  
  
The archer’s warm lips brought Harry closer to the edge. Artemis’s dirty eyes did not help Harry’s ability to hold back, which was not good at all. Harry grabbed onto Artemis’s ponytail and vigorously fucked her mouth, much to evident glee of the beautiful, biracial archer.  
  
Artemis moaned around Harry’s engorged tool, hungering for him even more. She took a long lick down his tool and it bobbed into her mouth, stretching her throat as Harry went deep down into it. Harry put his fingers down onto Artemis and rocked into her mouth.  
  
“Looks like fun, “Zatanna purred.  
  
Zatanna paid tribute to another set of lips belonging to Artemis. She make sure they were nice and warm. Three long strokes with her right index finger followed by a nice warm lick. Much like earlier, Zatanna could not resist getting a good long taste of her teammate and friend.  
  
Harry allowed Artemis to have some fun with his stiff rod stuffed into her mouth. All while Zatanna prepared Artemis’s pussy for intrusion. Harry ached and wanted to have some fun with Artemis.  
  
The second Harry’s very moist cock left Artemis’s mouth, it slid down her body. Harry spread Artemis’s legs apart and slammed into her. Artemis’s eyes shot open as Harry’s commanding presence rocked her body. Her loins closed around Harry.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Artemis yelled. “Oh, that’s so...so good!”  
  
Artemis closed her eyes and enjoyed the rough pumping of Harry. He sent explosions of lust through her body. Artemis clenched and released Harry’s tool. She loved the feeling of this thick, engorged piece of meat pumping away at it, spreading her warm lips out and spearing her.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
Harry grabbed Artemis’s leg and made her shoot into pleasure.  
  
The fingers pressed against Artemis’s leg and made her breath out in pleasure. She rose up and dropped down into her body. Artemis clenched Harry and released him in several fluid pumps, rocking his organ until he was going faster into her tight, squeezing pussy.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Artemis cried out. “FUCK ME!”  
  
The sorcerer obliged his beautiful partner. She squeezed Harry with her legs and took Harry deeper into her body.  
  
Harry managed to drive deeper into Artemis with a very brutal jackhammering effect. He tweaked her nipples and made Artemis let out cries. She had been completely driven to the brink of pleasure and Harry knew precisely every single devious button to push to make Artemis submit to him.  
  
He knew it, she knew it, and Artemis tried to hold back. Harry worked his hands down her body.  
  
“You will cum,” Harry said. “And you’ll do it right now.”  
  
No use denying it. Artemis’s body heated up with pleasure and it surrounded the point of penetration. Harry lifted her up off of the bed and squeezed her ass hard. The sorcerer rode the archer into the bed until she came extremely hard.  
  
The orgasm left Artemis completely breathless and at the same time, she wanted more.  
  
The minute Artemis came, Harry pulled out of her. Zatanna kissed Harry’s tool and then feasted off of Artemis’s juices. The beautiful bounty was more than enough. So much so that Zatanna needed to get a meal from the source.  
  
The beautiful midnight-haired enchanter crawled between the lovely blonde archer’s legs. Zatanna breathed in Artemis’s scent and for the third time this evening, prepared to go down on her.  
  
“I swear, I think you’re addicted to my...pussy!” Artemis yelled.  
  
The last word had been cried out in frantic pleasure.  
  
Zatanna’s beautiful face disappeared between Artemis’s warm thighs. Harry put his hands on Zatanna’s hips and lined himself up for the kill. Her slit opened for him once again, just ready to be stuffed. Harry lined up and did the stuffing into her.  
  
The strength of his thrusts brought Harry hard into Zatanna from behind. He rocked her back and slammed into Zatanna’s body from behind. He grabbed her hips and crammed himself all the way, deep down into her warm, tight pussy.  
  
Harry rode Zatanna rapidly and pounded her from behind. He squeezed Zatanna’s tight ass and released it. Red marks appeared from Harry’s nails sunk in. The feel of her soft ass resulted in Harry thinking about all of the things he wanted to do it. Her tight hole enchanted Harry, and he pressed a wet thumb against it, getting the desired reaction from Zatanna.  
  
The light moans coming from the young sorceress followed Harry going all the way into her. He rode Zatanna over the edge with a very potenta orgasm. She clutched his tool hard and released him.  
  
The orgasm rocked Zatanna’s mind, to put it bluntly. Harry rode her down to the edge and then pulled back. He took a minute to recollected himself.  
  
The sorcerer pulled back from Zatanna just enough to let her take a breath. He pulled her away from Artemis, and laid Zatanna next to her.  Harry leaned in and stroked their bodies. Every single inch of their luscious, ripe bodies opened up.  
  
Harry’s hands came down between their legs. The wanton expressions on Artemis and Zatanna made Harry want to split himself in half and fuck their brains out side by side. But that was not on the table, at least not on this evening.  
  
The two lovely ladies rested down side by side with each other. Harry rapidly fingered their pussies, causing them to make the most lovely sounds of desire. Harry plunged as fast into their body and they moaned, their pussy’s squeezing and releasing each other.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes and rolled her hips back. Harry always touched the best spots and made sure to get Artemis nice and dripping.  
  
Zatanna purred in delight the faster Harry rode into her.  
  
“Whoever can hold out the longest, gets a treat,” Harry said.  
  
The race of which woman who would come first happened. Harry smiled. Sexy as hell to watch them try and struggle not to explode. Harry just made them want it even more.  
  
Just barely, Zatanna outlasted Artemis. Artemis finally let herself go free and cum when Harry reached deep into her core and stimulated with magic.  
  
“YES!” Zatanna cried out.  
  
Both from her orgasm and the fact Artemis popped first. That made Zatanna extremely, extremely happy to say the very least.  
  
The sorcerer pulled out of Zatanna and Artemis. Zatanna sat up for a moment and situated herself. Harry lined himself up for her back entrance. Oh, her anticipation just increased.  
  
“Please,” Zatanna said. “I’m ready.”  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
Harry took Zatanna in the ass and made her cry out in pleasure. Those cheeks pushed against Harry’s tool and took him in deep.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
  
For everything holy, Zatanna never thought she would feel anything better than a cock in her ass. Harry showed just how many surprises he had. Harry left his mark, pressing his fingernails up against her tight ass. He squeezed and released Zatanna, making her cry.  
  
Then the hands moved into a furious motions and stimulated Zatanna. Oh, she could barely hold back from what Harry was doing with her.  
  
Those fingers gripped Zatanna’s delicious nipples and bounced her up and down. The tighter Zatanna squeezed Harry, the deeper he went into her. Her anal core clamped down onto Harry and released him with a couple of thrusts. Harry bounced Zatanna down ass first onto his cock and she loved it. Along with his hands mastering every inch of her. From her legs to her ass to her chest to her face, Harry stroked Zatanna all over.  
  
“You’re all mine now.”  
  
Suddenly, Artemis joined them and made a beeline to Zatanna’s legs. After all of the times Zatanna ate Artemis out tonight, she wanted to turn the favor.  
  
Artemis lapped up Zatanna’s juices. They gushed out of the woman, like a fountain. Artemis leaned in and kissed Zatanna on her nether lips. The dripping of juices fed the Archer. She hungered for more, slurping on Zatanna until she gushed like a fountain.  
  
Zatanna closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to flow through her. Harry nibbled Zatanna’s shoulder and brought another wave of energy through her body. Harry knew precisely all of the ways to make her feel better.  
  
“You just wait,” Harry said. “You haven’t felt anything yet.”  
  
A wave of Harry’s hand allowed Artemis to be equipped with a strap on. She slid up Zatanna’s body and kissed her aggressively. Harry shifted so Artemis could slide between Zatanna’s legs. Her body, smashed between two toned and fit bodies, made her feel very hot.  
  
“Mmm...she makes a very succulent piece of meat,” Artemis purred as she kissed Zatanna all over.  
  
Artemis and Harry sandwiched Zatanna’s body between the two of them. The explosion of lust flowing through Zatanna made her more excited. She needed both of her holes taken. Harry thrust a bit deeper and Artemis matched her thrusts.  
  
Oh, this was next level pleasure. Zatanna screwed her eyes shut and just let this happen. Just let her fingertips tingle with endless lust.  
  
They worked Zatanna’s holes over and made her just quiver in excitement. Those fingers danced over her. They showed skill on par to everything else they did. And yet, somehow, this felt just as magical as everything else before.  
  
“So close,” Harry groaned.  
  
The warmth of Zatanna’s back passage taunted Harry. Harry tensed up and rocked into her as hard as possible. His loins tightened and Harry knew, despite his best efforts, there was no holding back in the foxy witch on his lap.  
  
Harry grunted and blasted Zatanna’s ass full with his seed. The sounds of both of his ladies cumming just doubled Harry’s pleasure. He grabbed onto Zatanna and rode her out.  
  
Artemis finished alongside Zatanna as well. She could hardly believe it.  
  
They all rested with each other. All of them enjoying the fruits of their orgasm, after that time passed.  
  
The moment passed and Harry pulled out of Zatanna. Artemis pulled up and kissed her aggressively on the lips. Now, Artemis had the upper hand and she milked every minute of it.  
  
The same ropes which had been used to bind Artemis earlier, wrapped around Zatanna’s tight body. Harry decided to make them harder for Zatanna to escape.  
  
“Just you and me, big boy,” Artemis told him with a hand on his manhood.  
  
Artemis stroked Harry’s big cock and made it nice and hard. She licked Harry’s tool and it rose to full prominence. Artemis broke out in a big smile and turned around. The archer sexily rubbed her hand down her back and slapped her ass.  
  
“Come and get it.”  
  
Harry received the hint. With Artemis’s delicious ass sticking out, it would be hard for him not to get the hint. He grabbed Artemis and opened her back hole. Harry slammed deep into the second sexy superheroine ass he felt into the night.  
  
The feeling of Artemis’s tight teenage butt wrapping around Harry’s tool, it made him groan in pleasure. Harry pressed his hands against  Artemis and resulted her into cry.  
  
“Now, I’m going to ride you,” Harry said. “And you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that one,” Artemis said.  
  
A hell of a ride, being fucked in the ass by Harry. And getting her hair pulled, something Artemis loved and did not hesitate to tell Harry that.  
  
“YES, FUCKING PULL MY HAIR AND FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM! RIGHT IN MY ASS!”  
  
Harry took Artemis’s encouragement to heart and kept taking her up the ass. One hand pulled onto Artemis’s ponytail for leverage. The other hand moved into position to squeeze Artemis’s ass. His fingers dug into the fleshy posterior and rammed deeper into the sexy archer from behind. His balls slapped down hard onto her.  
  
“Go ahead,” Artemis purred. “Fuck me like you mean it!”  
  
Then, his hand moved from her hair and slammed into Artemis’s pussy. Harry’s fingers worked better than most men worked their cocks into a woman.  
  
Artemis cried out even more. Harry’s hands moved in perfect harmony and made Artemis tap a hell of a gusher as he topped her off.  All while plugging her ass, harder and harder.  
  
All good things came to an end, and Harry closed around Artemis’s asshole. She tightened around him, flooding his fingers with juices. Harry force-fed them to Artemis who sucked on them greedily.  
  
“Closer, closer,” Harry said. “Shit, Artemis.”  
  
The tension in Harry’s balls built from Artemis’s ass. He hung onto her tight rear end, ramming her deep in the butt. And then, when he could not take anymore, Harry burst into Artemis’s ass. But not before giving her one final orgasm.  
  
The shower of cum shooting in Artemis’s ass made her slip from her position. Harry caught her from sliding off of the bed and rode her to the end. Harry slapped Artemis’s ass to leave more red marks. Every single last drop pushed into her.  
  
Harry loved anal, loved the tight feeling of a woman’s ass around his cock as he pumped his load into it. And thankfully, many of his lovely ladies enjoyed it as well.  
  
After pulling out of Artemis, Zatanna’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist from behind. The slow stroking of Harry’s abs and chest followed. She kissed Harry’s earlobe and Harry could feel the dirty smile.  
  
“Let’s get that cock cleaned up we can get it nice and dirty again,” Zatanna breathed in his ear.  
  
“Shit, Zee,” Harry said as she inflamed his body with more kisses and caresses.  
  
Needless to say, Harry had been down for that plan. And Zatanna looked intent to make it happen.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter With Two Chapters(61 and 62) on June 10th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), and Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera.**


	61. Chapter 61(6/10/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on June 10th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Sixty-One.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Saturday morning, and Harry had a busy schedule. He would be walking up to Natalie Rushman’s house, and talking to his teacher about the project she did. Harry walked to the doorway with confidence and also curiosity as well. He thought about a scenario like this, being in the presence of his smoking hot teacher alone. Truly, the fantasy of anyone who had a hot teacher.  
  
And yet, Harry also wondered about this secret project and why she thought he could help. Harry knocked on the door to find out.  
  
Seconds later, the door opened up and Natalie answered the door. She dressed up in a buttoned up white shirt, a modest length black skirt which still fit over her ass and showed off her legs, which had been covered in sheer black stockings. She smiled when gazing at Harry on the other side of the door.  
  
“Harry, why don’t you come inside and make yourself at home?” Natalie asked. “And I can tell you why I invited you here.”  
  
Harry could tell Natalie had the utmost confidence in the world. She lead him inside, hips swaying along the way. Harry found it hard to tell whether or not she did this on purpose, or whether this was the way Natalie walked naturally. Regardless, it most certainly caught Harry’s interest.  
  
“So, what’s this about, Ms. Rushman?” Harry asked.  
  
She turned around towards Harry with a smile, something which had been so rare in house.  
  
“Please, when we’re working together as equals, it’s Natalie,” she said. “There’s a couple of colleagues that I want you to meet.”  
  
Inside of the room, Harry noticed two women. One was a very athletically built blonde woman, who dressed in a black shirt and jeans. The other one was an attractive brunette woman dressed in a black button up shirt and a pair of nice dressy pants as well. Both of them were gorgeous, even in the room next to Natalie which had been a feat to say the least.  
  
“This is Jemma Simmons,” Natalie said.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent,” Jemma said with a smile.  
  
From Harry’s guess, Jemma was not much older than he was. He reached out to kiss Jemma on the hand.  
  
“The pleasure is all mine, and it’s Harry,” Harry replied.  
  
“And this is Bobbi Morse.”  
  
Bobbi smiled at Harry and looked to be eating in the eye candy, although being a lot more subtle about it then Jemma was at this moment in time.  
  
“Nice to meet you as well,” Bobbi said. “I have to say, Nat underplayed you, but then again, she’s the master of underplaying things like that.”  
  
They greeted each other. Natalie cleared her throat and Jemma moved over to the bag to pull out something. Harry had been curious about what this was about and Jemma was only too happy to clue him in.  
  
“Right,’ Jemma said. “We uncovered this journal about six months ago with mysterious markings. We haven’t quite seen anything like this...and Natalie thinks that you might be able to determine exactly what it is, and what the purpose is.”  
  
“If you would let me have a look at it,” Harry told Jemma.  
  
“Oh, yes, of course,” Jemma said.  
  
Harry took a look at the journal. Needless to say, it raised some more questions, more than it did any answers anyway. From the looks of things, it looked to be alien in origin.  
  
“Someone left it on Earth around the same time as World War II,” Harry remarked.  
  
It predated the first official alien contact on Earth at Roswell by at least a few years.  
  
“So what do you make of it?” Bobbi asked.  
  
“Well, it’s one piece of the puzzle,” Harry said.  
  
Natalie just smiled at him. She knew Harry’s interest would be grabbed by such an item. Now that she had him, she would pull him in.  
  
“Well then I would hope that you would help us find the other pieces,” Natalie said. “Most importantly the owner or owners of the journal.”  
  
“Just think,” Jemma said. “If we uncover their secrets, we can uncover a part of our history which had been buried.”  
  
Harry decided to look at the journal for a minute. While he could make a rough translation, it would be unwise to tip his hand of his knowledge. Especially considering the fact Harry only would be making assumptions.  
  
“Do you mind if I hold onto this?”  
  
“We already have a copy of it,” Bobbi said.  
  
“I was hoping that you would take it and study it more closely,’ Natalie added. “This is the original….I figured you would be able to make something of it.”  
  
“You have a lot of faith in me,” Harry said.  
  
“Given your ability to pick out things that many would overlook, I don’t think that faith is unwarranted,” Natalie said.  
  
Harry just smiled at her. One of the things Harry was curious is what was her purpose. She came to him with this journal. He always thought there was more to Natalie Rushman than met the eye and there were times where she tested him more than the other students. Harry gave some idle thoughts about prying into his teacher’s personal life and stopped just short of pulling the trigger.  
  
Now, he wondered what Natalie’s, if that was her real name, what her game was. He was beginning to piece together something interesting.

* * *

  
Harry’s extremely busy Sunday continued as he met Claire for lunch. The two of them settled down in the corner of a secluded cafe with each other.  
  
“So, Constantine thinks that she has a lead on someone worthy to wield the helmet,” Claire said. “Just...be careful around him...her….she’ll be the first to tell you she’s the type of person who leads to nothing but trouble. And she’s been to hell and back.”  
  
“Why do I have a feeling that’s literal?” Harry asked.  
  
Claire just gave her son a half smile.  
  
“Maybe because it is,” Claire said. “I don’t know what it is about her, but she gives me the creeps. But, I think that it’s a good thing if there’s someone worthy to take the mantle. I just don’t feel comfortable with what it’s going to take to get to that point.”  
  
“I know what I’m doing,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Claire said. “Oh, and this is the time of year where the League’s thinking about new recruits. And your name has come up on the shortlist of potential new members.”  
  
“Mmm, interesting,” Harry said. “Especially considering that I’m only been at this for a few months. And Helena and Whitney have been at it for even longer, but I’m sure they’re being considered.”  
  
“I….I don’t know,” Claire said.  
  
Claire picked up on the fact that Harry had been pretty cold regarding the League as of late, at least as a unit. He got along with individual members, well most of them anyway. But, after the entire botched simulation thing, there had been a wall put up. Which Claire could not blame her.  
  
“I’ve been working on a side project with Ms. Rushman,” Harry said.  
  
“She’s your teacher,” Claire replied calmly.  
  
“No, nothing like that,” Harry said.  
  
At least not yet, but who knew what the future could hold. Harry reached into his bag and picked out the leather bound book that Natalie gave him. Claire’s eyebrows rose and she could hardly believe it.  
  
“It’s Kryptonian,” Claire said.  
  
“Do you know who it belongs to?”  
  
Regretfully, Claire shook her head. The cyphers had been familiar and some of them had been foreign. Almost like some kind of double secret code, like in the military. Claire did not know anything about that, but she had a pretty good hunch of someone who might have a good idea.  
  
“It’s time for me to take you on a trip to the Fortress.”  
  
“The Fortress of Solitude?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Claire said. “You and Kara both...it is your history as well as mine. And I think that we’ll be able to piece together the information which is necessary from the archives deep in the Fortress.”  
  
Harry responded with a smile. He did think it would be a good thing if they had taken a trip to the Fortress of Solitude to determine the origin of this journal. Harry wanted to see it, but he respected Claire for having her reasons not to show him.  
  
“When are we going to go?”  
  
Claire responded with a smile. Despite Harry trying to act detached from the situation, she could see a glint of eagerness deep within those emerald eyes. It reminded Claire of a friend of hers in demeanor, but Claire pushed that bitter thought into the back of her mind.  
  
“No time like the present.”

* * *

  
Finally, finally, Kara could not believe it was actually happening. She was going to see the Fortress of Solitude. And she looked over her shoulder, where Harry and Claire flew side by side with her. They moved through the cold winds of the Arctic, not that the cold really bothered them anyway.  
  
“Brace yourselves,” Claire warned Kara and Harry.  
  
“Excited, aren’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Aren’t you?” Kara asked.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
The three of them went through the secret entrance to the Fortress. They had been surrounded by a little piece of Krypton, although Harry did get a closer look in the bottled city of Kandor. Something else they would have to go back to eventually, but right now Harry had been curious about the journal and it’s mysterious contents.  
  
An image of an attractive woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes appeared in a three dimensional hologram. The woman broke out into a warm smile.  
  
“Kara, I’m glad you made it,” Lara said.  
  
“Aunt Lara, it’s nice to see you again,” Kara said.  
  
“Yes, I only wish you had been with Claire since the beginning,” Lara said. “And it did take her long enough to bring you by to the Fortress for a visit.”  
  
Lara turned towards the young man next to Kara, and noticed how handsome he was. Given the closeness of the two, Lara wondered if Kara had finally found her mate on Earth. She had been very difficult to match, given that she had been conceived naturally on Krypton.  
  
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Lara asked.  
  
“This is my son, Har-el,” Claire said. “He’s...well it’s a long story.”  
  
“That it is,” Harry answered with a chuckle. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Truly, beauty runs in my mother’s family on all sides.”  
  
“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Har,” Lara commented.  
  
“I have something to show you, and my mother said I could find answers here,” Harry said.  
  
The book in Harry’s hand caught Lara’s interest. She could not believe her eyes. Did that book of all things make it to Earth? Oh Lara was giddy with anticipation.  
  
“Jor-El!” Lara yelled. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?  
  
Jor-El popped up. After he completed Claire’s training he settled into the role of an artificial intelligence which governed the Fortress of Solitude.  
  
“The lost journal of Lyta Zod?” Jor-El asked.  
  
“Who is Lyta Zod?” Harry asked.  
  
Here, Kara got excited, even though Claire was about as puzzled as Harry is. Although the name Zod sent shivers down Claire’s spine. Given she had bad experiences with Kryptonians of that name.  
  
“Only one of the most decorated military commanders in the entire history of Krypton,” Kara said. “I had no idea that she visited Earth...her family had been part of the Kryptonian military for generations, although she was the first female to do so...she opened doors for everyone...including my aunt to join the military.”  
  
“So, what did she do to be so decorated?” Harry asked.  
  
“She stopped a race of aliens known as the Reach from invading Krypton,” Jor-El explained. “The Reach are a race which infiltrate planets, using their advanced agents, a champion chosen by a scarab to integrate themselves into society. Over a number of generations, they become complacent, and dependent on the Reach as they slowly steal the resources of the planet.”  
  
“And Lyta stopped them,” Kara said with thinly disguised awe.  
  
“This journal indicates that after she sent the Reach off in disgrace, she traveled to Earth,” Jor-el said. “Although what happened to her after the event you called World War Two remains a mystery. Given the longevity of Kryptonians underneath a yellow sun, she may very well still be out there.”  
  
“But, surely she must be curious that several other Kryptonians have arrived on this planet, including her own descendent?” Claire asked.  
  
“I would not know,’ Jor-el said.  
  
“But, this journal is a piece of our history, as it describes what became of one of our greatest champions,” Lara said.  
  
“It says here Lyta befriended a woman named Peggy Carter,” Harry said, reading the translation.”Peggy Carter...she worked with the Captain America program during World War 2, and was way before her time...I think Diana worked with Agent Carter as well….I wonder of Diana and Lyta knew each other.”  
  
“Maybe it would be a good idea to ask Diana the next time you see her,” Claire said. “Or, I will...when a chance comes up...and I’ll let you know what she says.”  
  
Claire had been as curious as Harry and Kara had been about the fate of Lyta Zod. And if she could still live secretly among humanity to this very day.  
  
A sound of screams echoed in the distance. The trio sensed of a plane being hijacked so this little trip down human and Kryptonian history would have to wait.

* * *

  
Several armed and masked men made their way onto the plane. The yells of the passengers and the screams of panic made everyone be on tense. The leader of the group pointed a gun out at one passenger in the front of the plan.  
  
“Make sure to take it up in the air!” he barked. “Or I’ll blow that lady’s brains out.”  
  
Lois just closed her eyes and groaned. You get frisked by the TSA for a pair of tweezers, and yet, these assholes got on the plane. Then again, the security coming from here, was a little more lax than the security back in the United States. The masked men moved down the plane and began to threaten the women.  
  
“We’re going to make sure that people hear our message,” he said.  
  
“That’s Lois Lane!”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“That American Reporter!”  
  
Lois reached for something underneath her table. One of the goons grabbed her around the side of the wrist and pulled her up. The man spun around and pressed a gun to the side of Lois’s head. Lois, being Lois, remain cool under the face of fire and just waited for her moment.  
  
“Stay still and don’t try anything funny. We might let you live long enough to report our message. And that message is you Imperialistic American Dogs will not silence us. We will rise. The true face of Kasnia will rise again.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re going to even make it back home,” Lois said.  
  
“Oh, you think you’re so clever, you pretty little American,” one of the men said with a leer. “You are better off on your knees before your betters.”  
  
“Yeah, not going to happen.”  
  
Suddenly, the plane stopped in mid air and two of the masked men almost stood, with their jaws completely opened. Lois got a good look at the scene playing out on the outside and noticed that Supergirl and Superwoman hovered outside and they had stopped the plane could.  
  
The distraction allowed Superman to slip behind the terrorists and take them out with one fluid motion. They toppled like dominos. Lois got in a good elbow to the side of the head of the asshole that held her and flipped her down to the ground. Lois kicked him in the face for good measure.  
  
“So, fancy meeting you up here,” Superman said. “Do you go looking for trouble?”  
  
“Trouble keeps stalking me, as you know,” Lois said. “Obviously, the restraining order didn’t take.”  
  
A smile just flashed over Harry’s face. One of the goons received a backhand to the face. The man crumpled down to the ground at Harry’s feet.  
  
“Supergirl, Power Girl, and Superwoman are outside,” Harry told everyone. “They’ll make sure you get safely back home...and these guys will get safely into a cell.”

* * *

  
They went back to the Daily Planet, with Kara, Harry, and Claire switching back into their civilian attires. Lois just broke into a smile when walking up the steps to her the main office. She had that post near death adrenaline which always seemed to visit Lois at some of the most inconvenient times possible.  
  
“So, that was about the ninth time this year that I was on a plane where terrorists hijacked it,” Lois said.  
  
“Really, that’s what happened?”  
  
Mary Jane came around the corner. She missed the trip and obviously, Lois would have gotten into this situation whether or not she would have been there.  
  
“Yes,” Lois said. “It’s really no big deal, Cover Girl. I had to give ARGUS my statement, and then they were taken in. The Jackals...that’s the so called Kasnia freedom fighters, they really are stepping up their game. They didn’t get what they wanted last time and now….”  
  
“So, you’re okay?” Claire asked.  
  
“Smallville, it’s another day at the office for me,” Lois said. “I’ll be fine. Well, I won’t be if I miss this deadline, but other than that, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“If you say so,” Claire responded.  
  
“I do say so,” Lois fired back.  
  
“I'll be back later,” Harry said. “Kara and I are going to Gotham, we’ve got some friends we’re meeting up with. And who knows what else we’ll get up to.  
  
Lois smiled, she knew Harry would be back later. And she would be ready for him. It would be best for Harry to go. Not that she did not enjoy Harry’s company, it was just that Lois needed to write this story. Therefore, getting sidetracked was not ideal for Lois right now.  
  
“Talk to you later,” Kara told her.  
  
Harry and Kara left the office and Claire had been left hanging by Lois’s shoulder like an overgrown mother hen. Lois just smiled.  
  
“Smallville, unless you’re here for a spell check, I would like some space,” Lois said.  
  
“Actually, I have a story of my own to follow up on,” Claire said. “Talk to you later.”  
  
Lois waved off Claire’s statement and allowed the woman to walk off. Today could have gone very differently. However, Lois never would have taken a job as a reporter if she wanted a safe life. She broke news and the people she exposed threatened to break Lois’s face.

* * *

  
Barbara Gordon worked hard in putting the books away in the Gotham City public library. Every now and then, they had some new texts, and also some books got pulled from the shelves due to complaints from people about the contents in said books being problematic. Which Barbara did not agree, because books should be allowed to flourish, even if the content was uncomfortable.  
  
A society where everyone was forced to be dishonest due to political correctness was one that just set people up to hurt. But, no matter what, some people were better at hiding their true nature then others.  
  
Suddenly, all of the books on the shelf set up beside each other, cataloged and put in the proper order. Barbara turned around and came face to face with Harry.  
  
“That late already?” Barbara asked.  
  
“You’ve been working hard,” Harry said.  
  
Oh did Barbara ever know it. She had been working so hard that it was almost to the bone. Harry motioned for Barbara to follow him across the library. Harry snapped his fingers and everything buzzed around them. Barbara raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Don’t worry, no one will overhear our conversation,” Harry said. “I want to have a word with you, and Kara’s waiting outside.”  
  
“Oh, what about?” Barbara asked.  
  
“A couple of weeks ago,” Harry said. “Batgirl’s triumphant return to Gotham City.”  
  
Barbara thought it was useless to deny it. She knew Harry would not be the type to blurt out her secret.  
  
“And she was more public than ever before,” Harry said. “Because, all of those incidents that were attributed to Batwoman, they were all you, weren’t they?”  
  
“Some and more that were attributed to Batman,” Barbara said. “I’ll be honest, it was...an impulse the other night. Just like it was an impulse all of those years ago, when I first put on the persona of Batgirl. But, I couldn’t stand by and do nothing with my father being attacked by those moths.”  
  
“And you shouldn’t,” Harry said. “And you know….”  
  
“The Team?” Barbara asked. “Oh, I know all about that….and I’m flattered that you want me to join...and Becca’s going to ask me about the Titans, I’m sure. But at this point, I’m just focused on finishing my education here in Gotham City. Maybe in the future I’ll change my mind.”  
  
“Maybe you will,” Harry said. “The invitations open.”  
  
“At the rate you’re recruiting people, you’re going to have more people than the League,” Barbara said.  
  
Harry chuckled at Barbara’s honest assessment. He put a hand on her shoulder which the redhead woman did not flinch at, rather she smiled.  
  
“Maybe that’s the idea,” Harry remarked. “Maybe we can be bigger than the League thought we could be. Be more than the League could be.”  
  
“Ambitious,” Barbara said. “I like it.”  
  
She decided to check out now that the books were in order. The two walked down the steps side by side with each other, where Kara waited at the foot of the steps.  
  
“This is Kara,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Barbara said.  
  
“Oh, I’ve heard a bit about you from Harry,” Kara said. “And it’s nice to finally meet you as well….and to be in Gotham City….a change of pace from Smallville.”  
  
“Oh, you live on a farm, don’t you?” Barbara asked. “How is that like?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Kara said.  
  
“It must be really great!” Barbara exclaimed.  
  
Kara chuckled at the other girl’s excitement. To be fair, some people would chuckle at her due to the fact that she had gotten so worked up on some of the most mundane things on Earth. So fair is fair.  
  
“Just think about it, fresh air, no problems of the city, just quiet and solitude, and getting up early, to do chores,” Barbara said. “And not having to worry about walking ten steps out your door and be almost in the middle of the latest plot to gas Gotham or in the middle of a gang war.”  
  
Barbara stopped and realized how bitter that sounded.  
  
“Oh, I love Gotham, but sometimes, it can get to be a bit much,” Barbara said.  
  
“Maybe you need a vacation?” Kara suggested.  
  
Barbara thought that suggestion had a little bit of merit. She, Harry, and Kara walked down the street in conversation. Soon they would join their friends.

* * *

  
The trio of Barbara, Kara, and Harry met with quite the lovely group of young women. Artemis, Zatanna, Sara, Dinah, and Bette joined them. The minute Bette locked eyes on Harry, she could not help but making a comment.  
  
“So, I wonder what I’m going to have to do to get that second date with you?” Bette asked.  
  
Everyone at the table laughed at Bette’s assertive statement.  
  
“You can’t deny she’s a go-getter,” Artemis said.  
  
“Yeah, the type of woman who knows what she wants,” Sara said. “You have to appreciate that.”  
  
“Whenever you want,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, it’s going to have to wait, unfortunately,” Bette said. “Busy this month, and it’s never too early to start thinking about College. Especially since seats at GCU fill up fast.”  
  
“I know,” Barbara said. “But, surely given that your uncle’s on the board, don’t you have a leg up?”  
  
“If only,” Bette said. “My grades have to be top of the line, because I have to live up that legacy. Aunt Kathy, Kate...everyone else….they were all top in what they did, my family is full of overachievers.”  
  
“But, nothing gets achieved without relaxing a little bit,” Dinah said.  
  
“Because, you took your lesson really well,” Sara said. “Given how you were in college.”  
  
She said it in a very good natured way, but Dinah just shook her head. Sara just smiled and patted her sister on the knee. Harry and Kara leaned in and Barbara looked in to her.  
  
“That’s the reason why I told Bette to relax a little bit, because...well because no one needs to go through what I went through,” Dinah said. “Seriously, I wasn’t that bad, was I?”  
  
“A little bit,” Barbara said. “But, you accomplished a lot...and you can help out in a lot of ways….I could always go to you for my problems, so this is the next step.”  
  
Dinah relaxed at the edge of the table. Harry just smiled, but the conversation had gotten cut short with Dinah’s watch bleeping.  
  
“Work calling?” Sara asked.  
  
“Something like that,” Dinah said.  
  
“Well, don’t stay out too late,” Sara said. “And I’m sure I’ll hear about it later, if it’s something serious.”  
  
Dinah bid her goodbyes and walked across the table.  
  
“So, are you ready for mid-terms?” Bette asked.  
  
“Yeah, about as ready as I’ll ever be,” Artemis said. “They’re about a month away though...they aren’t that bad though?”  
  
“Only when the teachers slip something that you swear has never been covered in class or has been covered in passing,” Barbara said. “I’m glad I have a photographic memory.”  
  
“Some of us are not that blessed,” Artemis said. “Mom’s...she’s proud how I’m doing, but I don’t want to crash and burn...there’s a lot of pressure on me.”  
  
“Dad too...although he’s still on his trip,” Zatanna said.  
  
Zatanna had been nervous, given that this was her first time outside of being homeschooled. Thankfully Helena was there to help her, and Bette and Artemis had been a good support network. After a couple of months, Zatanna finally got into the groove. And she had been happy.  
  
“It’s a shame Helena couldn’t join us,” Zatanna said as she changed the subject. “But, she’s off doing something with her father.”  
  
“I don’t mean to pry,” Bette said. “And yet, I’m going to do so anyway.”  
  
People laughed around the table and Bette just gave them a sheepish grin.  
  
“There’s something going on with Helena and Bruce...they seem to be distant with each other these days,” Bette said. “I know Bruce wasn’t there for most of her life, but they aren’t getting along.”  
  
“They had a disagreement,” Harry said. “A big one...she feels that Bruce overstepped his boundaries.”  
  
“So typical teenager drama?” Bette asked.  
  
“In a sense,” Harry replied.  
  
It was far more complicated than that, as most of the girls around the table knew. Helena took what happened with the simulation far harder than Harry did. Harry would not say that Helena put her father on a pedestal, but she did lose a lot of faith in him after the entire issue.  
  
Not as much as Batman appeared to have lost in himself, not that the man would admit it outloud.

* * *

  
Princess Perdita stared at the food on her tray. She knew how important it would be to eat, to maintain her strength, but at the same time, Perdita could not stomach the thought at eating.  
  
“You have a visiter,” the guard at the door said.  
  
Only one person, other than a select few ARGUS agents, and Kate Kane, knew that she was here. And sure enough, Harry stepped into the room, which caused Perdita to brighten up for a smile.  
  
“You made it,” Perdita said.  
  
“Of course, I did,” Harry said. “Before your big day, I would have to check up on you...are you nervous?”  
  
“Yes,” Perdita said. “What if….what if something goes wrong?”  
  
“Trust me, the people doing this are very well trained in what they’re doing,” Harry said. “And after you rehab, you will be able to do the things that you wanted to do.”  
  
“Oh, but I want to do so much,” Perdita said. “And I couldn’t...because I was either sick or in hiding...from some bad people most of my life.”  
  
“What do you want to do most in your life?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I’ve always wondered what Disneyland would be like,” Perdita admitted. “Is it as magical as people say?”  
  
“Maybe we can find out,” Harry said.  
  
“You’ve never been there either, have you?” Perdita asked.  
  
“I spent most of my life locked up before my friends freed me,” Harry said. “I’ve...done a lot...but there’s so much more than I can do….so much more than I can see.”  
  
“So, maybe we can see Disneyland together?” Perdita asked. “When I get better.”  
  
“When you get better,” Harry told her as he smiled at the Princess. “You’re strong...you’ll be able to fight this.”  
  
“Thank you for being here for me,” Perdita said. “How long can you stay?”  
  
“A couple hours if you want me to,” Harry said. “I know the doctor’s didn’t want you to be too excited...but I’m sure we can hang out and not stress you out too much.”  
  
“Yes, that would be nice,” she agreed.  
  
“So, did you enjoy the Disney Movies that I brought you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Perdita said. “But, this Lion King movie...there’s just something about that...well it seems true to life. This Scar, he reminds me of my uncle.”  
  
Harry could only imagine what that meant.  
  
“I’m afraid I haven’t seen any of them,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney told him that he should bring them over, to give Perdita something to keep her mind off of them. And Harry would have to take Whitney’s word for it.  
  
“Maybe we can watch a movie together while you hang?” Perdita asked.  
  
Harry just smiled and put his hand on the Princess’s shoulder.  
  
“That would be nice,” Harry told her. “Very nice.”

* * *

  
After a brief tour, Selina Kyle brought Harry back the back room of the club. All while wearing a skintight latex black suit which covered every inch of Selina’s perfect, luscious body like a second skin. Selina peaked over her shoulder and guided Harry into the room.  
  
“Sit down, I want to talk to you.”  
  
Harry sat down and Selina put a hand on Harry’s thigh, very close to his crotch. Those green eyes locked onto Harry. The zipper jingled in front of Harry’s face and called for him to pull it down, to take Selina’s luscious melons.  
  
“I know you and Helena will be together soon,” Selina said. “But, I’m the type of mother who wants the best for her daughter...and I want to see how good the merchandise is...and if you’re good enough for me...then you’re going to be good enough for her.”  
  
Selina squeezed Harry’s thigh and stared him in the eye without blinking. She ran her fingers up, nails dancing down at the edge of Harry’s pants.  
  
“I am going to wait a little bit...after Helena’s next birthday…..”  
  
“If you hold up, it’s going to be a happy birthday indeed,” Selina said. “But...I want an advanced preview.”  
  
Another squeeze and the heat emitted from Harry’s loins. Selina closed in on him, smiling.  
  
“Perfect,” she purred. “This looks promising.”  
  
Only Harry could go from watching a Disney movie with a Princess on the eve of a heart transplant to having sex with the mother of one of his teammates in the backroom of a strip club.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62(6/10/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Part Arc Posted on June 10th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Is Strictly Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty-Two.**

* * *

  
  
Selina sauntered across the room with her hips swaying in a very hypnotic pattern. She was fully aware of Harry’s gaze glued to her ass, moving back and forth in the process. Her ass continued to move like a pendulum.  
  
The ravishing brunette bent down to grab a bottle of oil off of the counter. She slipped back in front of Harry and sat it down on the chair next to him. Selina straddled Harry’s lap with a big smile on her face.  
  
“If it’s good enough for Mommy, then it’s good enough for my daughter,” Selina said. “And so far, it feels really good for Mommy.”  
  
Selina ground up and down on Harry’s crotch to make him groan. The heat of her body caused Harry to grow in his pants. Her breasts, contained in that suit, just came inches away from his face. Selina, on purpose, caused her zipper to dangle. She added to the fun and games by pinning Harry’s hands down onto the table, preventing him from reaching him and taking her.  
  
“And this feels really good for Mommy.”  
  
The sexy MILF ground herself down onto Harry’s crotch. Harry groaned and while he could break free of her grip, at this point, Harry was comfortable with letting this play out. Selina moved to his shirt and unbuttoned it to reveal Harry’s toned and muscular chest. She leaned down and kissed him all over.  
  
Each one of those kisses lit up Harry like a lighting bolt. She closed in onto his abs and kissed them. Selina licked them like a cat getting tasty cream off of the plate. The sensation of her warm, juicy lips all over his abs brought something into Harry, a fire which rose even harder.  
  
Selina teased unbuckling Harry’s pants for a minute. Instead, she pressed a palm over his crotch. Slowly, Selina Kyle teased Harry through his pants, her nails raking up against his erect cock. It threatened to rip through the tight pants Harry wore and Selina loved every single second of it. Having Harry at her mercy caused Selina to tingle with lust.  
  
“Perfect,” Selina breathed intensely.  
  
She pulled back and unzipped herself. Harry got more than an eyeful of Selina’s round, supple breasts. They hung from her chest like supple fruit, just begging to be sucked. Selina’s hard nipples brushed against Harry’s firm and muscular chest.  
  
“Mommy thinks that Hadrian is being a naughty boy,” Selina purred in his ear. “I wonder what Mommy should do to the naughty boy.”  
  
Selina tipped the bottle of oil over her chest and got her tits nice and oily. Harry’s eyes clouded over with lust when Selina rubbed the oil onto her chest. The woman’s lips curled into a smile. She leaned in, rubbing her oily chest all over Harry. She dipped a little bit lower and kissed him.  
  
Harry almost ripped through his pants when Selina dropped down. Her ample melons pressed up against him.  
  
“I want you,” Harry groaned. “You better be careful, I’m not going to hold back for long.”  
  
“Honey, I don’t want you to hold back for long,,” Selina said. “Such a perfect cock.”  
  
Selina tore through Harry’s pants like they were nothing. Harry’s manhood cried for pleasure when it finally had been released into the wild. Selina tightened her right hand around the base and her left around around the balls. Those deliciously long fingernails dug into Harry.  
  
Several tight strokes followed with Selina not so subtly milking Harry all over. He groaned the more Selina pleasured him. The pleasure, which Harry could not be denied, almost bubbled over into his balls. Harry leaned back and took in a very deep breath from what Selina did to him.  
  
Selina sandwiched Harry’s cock between her oily breasts. Harry stared down at her in lust, with the seductive woman just locking eyes onto him. Harry realized she had released his hands.  
  
The woman purred the minute Harry grabbed her chest. Selina’s slick breasts pleasured Harry. And in return, Harry took his time in pleasuring her breasts.  
  
Harry edged himself between the tits of this beautiful MILF. Pulling back, Harry took a deep breath, to marvel at how soft and how firm her breasts were. Selina was a fine wine. She aged to perfection and got better with time. That was the thought that entered Harry’s mind when he pounded her chest.  
  
“Does Mommy like this?” Harry growled.  
  
“Oh, yes, Mommy likes this a lot!” Selina purred. “Oh, she likes this meat! Very, very much! Perfect.”  
  
She purred out the last word which only encouraged Harry to slam his way deep into Selina’s chest even more. The rising feeling in Harry’s balls made him realize the end was going to come sooner rather than later.  
  
Harry made the most of this encounter. Knowing that it would end in an explosion of seed. Selina’s eyes locked onto him. So full of hunger that Harry could do nothing better than fuck her chest. His fingers slipped on the underside of the gorgeous woman’s nipples and pleasured her.  
  
Selina only wished she did this a long time ago. Harry latested between her breasts for a long time. Most men would exploded for just a look at them. Harry enjoyed them, squeezed them, and buried his cock between them. And Selina was glad she did not wear panties. For the simple fact they would have been completely destroyed from how wet Harry was making her.  
  
“Cum for Mommy,” Selina purred. “Show me how much cum those big balls can make. Shoot your nasty sperm all over Mommy’s whore tits and her slutty face!”  
  
Harry roared and pounded away at Selina’s chest as hard as possible. He really got into the fun with the older woman. She hit all of the right buttons in Harry.  
  
The tightening of Harry’s loins preceded an explosion. Harry spurted his load all over Selina’s face, and her chest. The harder he pushed, the harder she worked him with her amazing breasts. Harry breathed in and breathed out, splattering her all over with her seed.  
  
“So good!” Selina purred. “It’s perfect!”  
  
Harry was glad he lived up to her expectations.  
  
Selina rose up to her feet and rubbed the cum into her chest. It made her glisten. Selina’s pussy muscles twitched and tightened underneath her suit. She took a strand of cum hanging off of her face and sucked it down like a woman on death row savoring her last meal.  
  
“You will blow the mind of a little girl like my daughter if you satisfy this bitch,,” Selina said.  
  
The woman turned around. Harry rose up and slapped Selina on the ass. The tight suit made her ass look so delectable.  
  
“Oh, did you just slap Mommy’s ass, you dirty, dirty boy,” Selina purred.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “And I’ll do it again.”  
  
Harry spanked Selina one more time. He blistered her ass underneath the cat suit to make her cry out in pleasure. Harry groped her ass in between spanks. Then, he ground his hard cock into it.  
  
“I’m going to take your ass,” Harry said. “You’ve been flaunting it all day. It’s yelling at me to be fucked.”  
  
“YES IT IS!” Selina cried.  
  
Harry backed Selina forward and bent her over the edge of the table. The supple ass cheeks of Catwoman just screamed to be rammed. Harry ripped the back of her suit open to reveal Catwoman’s bare ass. It was slightly red, with the material of the suit just barely blocking the brunt of Harry’s slaps.  
  
“No panties,” Harry growled. “Is Mommy a dirty slut?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy is a dirty slut,” Selina said. “She wants her kitten’s cock in her ass. So please, give Mommy what she wants.”  
  
Harry smiled, getting into it. He lubed up Selina’s ass and teased her hole for a little bit, but not for long. That perfect ass demanded to be plugged full of his meat.  
  
Selina clung onto the table with anticipating tingling through her body. She never took such a big cock in her ass. The fact she would and Harry would be the one to give it to her made her soaking wet.  
  
Harry slammed his thick cock deep into Selina’s tight ass when she bent over.  
  
“YES!”  
  
The cries made Harry only ram his cock deeper into Selina. The ring of Selina’s tight anus squeezed down onto Harry. She felt like a furnace with how hot her tight ass had been. Harry dug his fingernails into the side of the fleshy bottom for more leverage and smashed into Selina from behind.  
  
Selina hung on tight. Anal sex, one that few men had been able to pull off with any satisfaction. But it was good when a man could do it. And Harry did it just well. The heat coursed through Selina’s body and made her just about ready to explode all over her.  
  
And Harry finally found her warm slit to rub onto it. Selina’s eyes closed and she moaned out in pleasure. No matter how many ways Harry took her, she would always feel good.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tight,” Harry groaned. “And you’re so wet….you’re getting off on having my big cock into your ass.”  
  
Even if Selina would not be able to sit for a week, she oozed with confidence regarding the fact this would be more than worth it. Harry planted his thick cock into her, plunging Selina’s anus full of his thick, throbbing cock. Harry rolled back all over and tore the suit even more to reveal more of Selina’s body.  
  
Selina hung off the edge of the table with nothing other than a tattered cat suit hanging off of her in addition to the boots on her feet. Being hammered, being fucked utterly. Harry rocked deep into her ass and touched all of the right placed. The minute Harry stroked her mid-lower back Selina got wild.  
  
“You like that?” Harry asked. “You’re going to cum for me aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, kitten, I am,” Selina purred.  
  
The cougar creamed herself underneath the touches of the younger man. Selina felt like she had been knocked back to her prime. Then again, Harry gave off the confident air of a man who would make women just feel very good and younger.  
  
Harry jammed his fingers deep into her and rode out her orgasm. The finger-banging matched the pace Harry set by fucking her ass. Despite the fact Harry wanted nothing better than to blow, he created a magical seal on his balls to prevent his immediate release.  
  
“Taste yourself.”  
  
Selina sucked the juices off of Harry’s fingers. Oh, that just made her drip harder, the reminder of how Harry dominated her completely and utterly in pretty much every respect of the world. She cried out in pleasure the faster Harry jammed into her body.  
  
Harry thought that as good as it was to be buried balls deep into Selina’s ass, there would be a limit to this. Magic or no magic. He wore out the tight rectum of the woman bent over the table. Her sexy, oily body called for Harry to go in multiple more times.  
  
“I never want this to stop,” Selina purred. “But, you have to be getting close.”  
  
“After you.”  
  
“How kind.”  
  
Selina lost herself deep in an orgasm. The faster Harry planted his thick tool into her, the more Selina cried out for her man. And her man delivered in spades, to pound Selina extremely hard from behind.  
  
She hit the biggest, most explosive orgasm yet. Selina channeled all of the energy into making Harry feel so good, by moving her ass and grinding it against his pelvis while Harry fucked her from behind. The squeezing of her anal muscles added to the pleasure which Selina received.  
  
“Closer,” Harry groaned.  
  
One more push and Harry would have her. His balls ached and demanded release.  
  
Harry sped up at the edge and the seal on his balls finally broke. All of the magically stored seed churned up his cock and erupted inside of Selina with the explosion which followed.  
  
Selina almost scratched up the edge of her own table. Harry knew exactly how to bring out the ravenous and hungry slut within her.  
  
He finished up, emptying inside of her ass. The red marks and the soreness left behind was proof that Harry had been in there. Harry left the very comfortable warmth of Selina’s tight backside. Some regret followed.  
  
Selina just broke out into a smile the second Harry pulled away from her. She cupped his cock in her hand.  
  
“Let me get that clean.”  
  
A messy blowjob followed to stimulate Harry’s nerve endings.. Selina went all the way in. Deep throating the cock and humming with her nose pressed against Harry’s pubic bone.  
  
Harry threaded his fingers through her brunette locks and prepared to face fuck her into the night. And then so much more. Selina’s warm mouth, throat, and tongue caused more pleasure to rise through Harry.

* * *

  
Dinah entered the Cat’s Cradle Night Club. Selina promised her information on a smuggling case she had been working. While Selina maintained she was no snitch, she could be vindictive if someone disrespectful her. And people tended to be very chatty around the girls in her club, after a few drinks had been flowing.  
  
“BURY THAT BIG COCK IN ME!”  
  
Seconds before entering the room, Dinah paused. Selina had been in the backroom.  
  
“Oh, you’ve been a naughty slut who deserves to be punished.”  
  
Dinah smiled. It appeared that Harry had brought another woman into his wide net. Knowing that it was not a complete stranger back there, Dinah stepped into the room.  
  
Harry pressed Selina onto the stage, chest down. Their oily sweaty bodies smelled of sex from what they had been up to. Harry grabbed onto Selina’s hips and slammed into her from behind. The jiggle of her breasts enticed Dinah.  
  
They obviously had been too busy with themselves to realize that Dinah had been here. An idea entered the Black Canary’s mind. She slipped off her jacket and then slowly removed her gloves. The boots followed, leaving Dinah in nothing other than a tight one piece and fishnets. She adjusted the string on the back of her one piece so her breasts could pop out a little bit.  
  
Dinah sat at the very edge of the stage, right beside Selina and intended to enjoy the show.  
  
Harry grabbed onto Selina and rammed her from behind. The two entered so many positions, from so many places in the backroom. He pulled up Selina and groped her chest. Selina’s cries of pleasure could be heard. Harry switched tactics and massaged her body.  
  
“I’m getting close again.”  
  
“YES!” Selina cried out. “Don’t hold back. Blast all that cum inside of me. Drain those balls inside of my tight pussy...work it all of the way...every single last drop. Oh, Harry, that’s so good….I can barely….YES!”  
  
Those words only encouraged Harry to stuff Selina more from behind then ever before. The weight of his balls struck against her body. He closed in on the edge and prepared to fill Selina’s pussy to the brim with seed.  
  
Selina’s warm muscles drained Harry with several tense and silky tugs. Harry fired a load of cum into her. He just kept giving. The more sex Harry had, the stronger he became, which suited Selina just fine. Harry pushed into her sweaty, oily body to drain his balls into her.  
  
The eruption ended with Selina collapsing down on the stage. She gave Harry a weak thumbs up to show that there was still some life left in her.  
  
The moment Harry pulled back, he could feel a pair of arms wrap around him. Breasts pressed up against the back of his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Hello, Harry.”  
  
Black Canary showed up to join the party. By her scent, Harry could tell she enjoyed the show. About as much as Harry enjoyed Dinah’s fishnet covered foot creeping up the side of Harry’s leg until it rubbed his throbbing rod.  
  
“Dinah,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Selina invited me back here,” Dinah said. “She had some information for me...but...it was obvious that she was a bit wrapped up at the moment.”  
  
The foot rub down Harry’s length only increased the stroking. Dinah teased Harry’s body with her hair, fingers, breath, and feet. All of them stirred pleasure deep within his loins which grew hard.  
  
“I wonder how she tastes.”  
  
Dinah let up on Harry long enough to circle around him and crawl towards his cock. She resembled an angel, a debauched one. Harry’s manhood twitched and hardened from Dinah closing in tighter on him. She put her hand on the underside of Harry’s tool and stroked him for a minute.  
  
The warm lips of the Black Canary wrapped around Harry’s raising rod and sucked him hard. Those gorgeous blue eyes locked onto Harry’s made him just breath in pleasure. Harry dug his fingers against the back of Dinah’s hair and stuffed his cock down her throat.  
  
The loud and messy slurping roused Selina. She looked at Black Canary, who took Harry’s cock into the back of her throat. Selina could only imagine how good the vibrations coming from the back of the woman’s throat could feel. Oh yes, Seline had gotten very hot and bothered herself. She licked her lips and crawled down the edge of the stage to meet with Dinah.  
  
Selina ripped the crotch of Dinah’s one piece and then pulled her panties back to reveal her sweet pussy, covered by a small strip of blonde hair. So, the carpet did match the drapes, or she dyed them both. Either way, Selina licked her lips at the pussy before her.  
  
Never had the term “looking like the cat that ate the canary” become more appropriate as Selina went down on Dinah’s warm pussy.  
  
Dinah hummed lightly from the warm tongue driving into her. Harry held onto the back of her head and encouraged Dinah to keep sucking.  
  
“She tastes good, doesn’t she?” Harry murmured in a low voice.  
  
Dinah bobbed her head up and down in affirmation and kept tasting the remains of Selina on her. With said woman adding to the fun by driving her tongue deep into Dinah’s warm and juicy twat. Oh, it made her feel so very hot and the fact remained she was about ready to go over the top with pleasure.  
  
Selina darted deep between Dinah’s tasty thighs and hummed when she bottomed out tongue first into the woman. Oh, she could just cry out in pleasure now. The full amount of juices gushed out. Selina lapped them up like a hungry kitten, going after her cream.  
  
With that out of the way, Selina crawled over to join Harry. She squeezed his balls and raked her nails against him.  
  
“Oh Rao!” Harry growled.  
  
Both Selina and Dinah pleasured Harry with their mouths. They both felt so good double teaming him like this. Dinah took Harry’s length and Selina sucked on Harry’s balls, nice and hard. The tag team effort from the Cat and the Canary ensured that Harry would not be holding back for too long.  
  
He did not make it too easy on the girls, making them work for it. And then worked him, hard. Several loud sucks following and making Harry raise up. He almost tingled in excitement.  
  
Harry exploded in Dinah’s mouth. The back of her throat vibrated as she took Harry in and drank up about as much cum as possible. Selina helped along the explosive by rubbing him.  
  
The two women released Harry. Dinah in particular always felt refreshed after drinking Harry’s cum from his balls.  
  
Selina corked an eyebrow and put a hand on Dinah’s cheek. She casually wrapped a strand of blonde hair around her long nail.  
  
“You better have some of that for me,” Selina told her.  
  
“I might have a little bit.”  
  
Selina and Dinah dove in with a kiss. The vigorous and aggressive tongue of Selina Kyle forced its way down Dinah Lance’s mouth. She sucked on the tongue as they shared Harry’s seed between the two of them.  
  
They pulled away and Dinah eyed Selina. Bright green eyes met with fierce blue eyes.  
  
“So, you have information?”  
  
“You know you’re going to have to work for it,” Selina said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Well, it’s obvious,” Selina said.  
  
With that sassy tone, Selina laid back on the stage with her legs spread. The creampie Harry left inside of her made Dinah’s mouth water. Dinah stripped off the rest of her suit and threw it to the edge of the stage.  
  
“Leave the fishnets,’ Selina told her.  
  
“I plan to,” Dinah said.  
  
“Perfect”  
  
The Black Canary crawled between Catwoman’s legs. First, Dinah kissed Selina’s oily belly button. It looked good enough to fuck on its own.  
  
She peaked over her shoulder with a smile at Harry. With that little gesture out of the way, Dinah went down and kissed Selina’s thighs. She went closer and closer. Dinah sucked the strand of cum hanging between Selina’s legs and moved ever so closer.  
  
Selina closed her eyes. Sometimes the cat ate the canary and sometimes the canary at the cat. And the Canary did a damn good job at eating this pussy.  
  
Harry rock hard cock pointed towards Dinah’s pussy. He crawled behind her, and put his hands on her. Every inch of the Black Canary’s athletic body just called for Harry.  
  
“You’re both so fucking hot,” Harry said.  
  
“She wants your cock,” Selina said. “You want to fuck her pretty little birdie brains out, don’t you, kitten?”  
  
Harry smiled and pushed his thick cock deep into Dinah’s pussy. She always had such tight muscles which felt beyond amazing wrapped around Harry’s tool in the way they were. Harry started slow and steady, until picking up the pace.  
  
It did not take too long before Harry was fucking Dinah deep and fast.  
  
Dinah could feel nothing other than pleasure. Both from eating out Selina and having Harry buried balls deep inside of her body. He was the only man who ever made her feel these things. Made her feel so alive, with the adrenaline flowing even more than working out or crime fighting.  
  
The Black Canary moaned in Selina’s pussy which caused her to jump and gush.  
  
“Such a good fucking mouth,” Selina said. “Keep fucking her! Fuck her hard! Stuff her twat full as much of your cock as….”  
  
Dinah obviously did not eat Selina out hard enough if she was still coherent. Time to correct that fact and how. The depths her tongue rammed into Selina lit up her body and made her hips just slam up and down in repeated motions. Selina pressed her fingers down onto the back of Dinah’s head and encouraged her.  
  
Now both women cried out without words, Harry focused on exploring Dinah’s body. Her sexy back called out to be touched and then Harry swiped down and grabbed the Black Canary by the ass. A tribute of what was going to come later tonight, if Harry had his way with her.  
  
The screams followed the faster that he worked into the Black Canary. Selina intermingled in the air with those screams and almost blacked out.  
  
Dinah earned the information that Selina was going to give her several times over. That tongue worked its magic inside of Selina.  
  
The two women came at the same time and almost collapsed in a heap. Harry surveyed the damage, and realized Selina had been knocked loopy. He pulled out of Dinah and left her at the edge.  
  
Dinah protested Harry’s extraction from her. The protest only occurred for a couple of minutes before Harry pulled up Dinah and placed her onto his lap. He cupped her chest and locked eyes with the beautiful blonde.  
  
“I want you to look into my eyes when you cum for me, my beautiful songbird,” Harry whispered in Dinah’s ear.  
  
Dinah nodded in response and slid her legs in to wrap tight around Harry’s waist. The very moment her pussy hovered over Harry caused sparks to fly through both of them. Harry grabbed onto Dinah’s juicy tits and released them to keep teasing her.  
  
“Go ahead and fuck me,” Dinah said. “It’s just you and me now.”  
  
Harry smiled. It was just Harry and Dinah now. Dinah rammed her tight box down onto the manhood of her dream man. She cried out. Harry clapped a hand over her mouth. This just ramped up what they were doing to an entirely new level.  
  
The juices spilled out of Dinah’s juicebox. Harry explored Dinah’s succulent frame. Every touch sent her further into a tizzy and closer to erupting all over him one more time. Harry edged his finger further down her back. He moved it back up, and around her neck. He released her mouth only to put his fingers against it.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
Dinah obeyed Harry by getting his fingers nice and wet. The minute they were completely coated with saliva is when Harry pulled back. He teased Dinah’s body and pushed the wet fingers down her ass.  
  
“Ooooh,” Dinah moaned.  
  
“Behave yourself.”  
  
The tightening of her muscles around his thick cock made Harry re-double his efforts not to explode in Dinahh. She made it very difficult to hold back, which was the idea. A woman like her was sex on two levels and deserved to be fucked and worshipped.  
  
Despite having Dinah’s mouth and pussy, Harry felt tonight would be a waste if they did not hit the trifecta of holes during this little round of intercourse. Harry finished lubricating Dinah’s anus with her own salvia. The sexy exchange of fluids made their bodies just side up. Harry edged himself in Dinah’s hole and edged her as well.  
  
Harry denied them both an orgasm. He spun Dinah around and sat her on his lap, facing the edge of the stage. He barely was able to see that Selina slipped off from her position. Harry’s only focus was plugging Dinah’s tight hole.  
  
“Go ahead,” Dinah said. “Fuck my ass. I want feel your big cock in my hole.”  
  
“You won’t be able to sit down on your motorcycle for a week,” Harry said.  
  
“I better not be able to sit down anywhere without thinking about you,” Dinah warned Harry.  
  
Harry just smirked and worked his hands against Dinah’s chest. He squeezed those supple melons hard and released them. Several more squeezes and several more releases prior to getting Dinah going hot and heavy.  
  
No matter how much Harry enjoyed playing with Dinah’s tits, he wanted something more. He wanted to be buried inside of her ass.  
  
Dinah almost let out a cry. Harry efficiently gagged her with one hand while steadying the other onto her ass. His thick juicy cock slammed deep into Dinah’s tight anus. He rocked her up and down on him, the warm ass cheeks spreading for Harry all of the while.  
  
“I got a far sexier way to gag that bitch.”  
  
Selina walked towards them with a strap on. She smiled and pulled Harry’s hand from Dinah’s mouth. The minute her mouth opened, Selina stuffed her fake phallus all the way down Dinah’’s gullet and choked her out hard.  
  
“MMMPH!”  
  
“Suck it bitch!” Selina yelled. “Take it in your mouth like a real woman!”  
  
It’s a shame that Selina did not have the whip for the full favor. Of course, you should not break out all of your toys on the first go around. Selina clutched Dinah’s head with her nails and face-fucked her while Harry slammed her in the ass.  
  
“Sexy as fuck,” Harry said.  
  
“Glad you like it, kitten,” Selina said. “What do you think? Do you think that she’s worked hard enough for me?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry breathed. “She’s worked...very hard.”  
  
Harry pressed his hands against Dinah and pounded away at her. The world class ass of the Black Canary squeezed her. Baby did have some serious back and Harry enjoyed it all of the way. Harry filled her up and down with his cock.  
  
She spurted like a fountain from Harry’s bottoming out in her ass. Harry’s balls slapped down hard against the back of Dinah’s legs.  
  
“I bet you can’t wait to take that cum into your ass like the dirty, filthy slut you are,’ Selina said. “And I bet you would like me to lick it out?”  
  
Harry pounded Dinah harder. And then slowed down, nice and easy to tease both of them. Harry took her through a roller coaster ride of emotions. He always kept Dinah guessing. Which sparked something between then.  
  
The thought of Selina burying her face between Dinah’s supple cheeks and eating the cum out of her asshole got Harry closer to the edge. He pushed faster inside of Dinah.  
  
Selina closed her eyes. One thing she could take the bank is Dinah’s oral talents. They exceeded the expectations of many of her partners. Harley might have been the only one to top her, and Harley did not have Dinah’s natural advantages. Harry planted his fingers deep into the back of Selina’s scalp and pounded as fast into her mouth as humanly possible.  
  
The loud moans escalated. Dinah felt like she had gone numb with pleasure. Harry’s fingers now pushed into her vagina. Selina and Harry teamed up to stuff all three of Dinah’s holes and make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“So close right now.”  
  
“I don’t blame you,” Selina said. “She has an ass to die for, doesn’t she? And you’re only a man. You can only take so much before you pop. I don’t blame you at all for caving into her sexy ass.”  
  
Harry breathed in and made sure Dinah blew first before he could pop his load all into her tightened ass cheeks. In time with his orgasm, Dinah spilled her juices all over his fingers.  
  
The two came together, with Harry blasting Dinah’s asshole with several thick ropes worth of cum. Harry pushed her down to enjoy the fruits of her nice ass all of the way. Harry held out all the way to one final orgasm.  
  
Dinah soaked Harry’s hand as a bonus. Harry smiled as Dinah’s body crashed down. The lovely combination of sweat, sexual juices, salvia, and a little bit of oil covered the Black Canary’s sexy, naked, writhing body. More so was an extremely content smile.  
  
“Give me those, handsome.”  
  
Selina took Harry’s fingers and very aggressively sucked the juices off of them. Always a good taste, no matter what the Canary. The younger model tasted just as sweet and savory as the original Black Canary.  
  
And speaking of tastes she savored, Selina’s eyes turned towards the excessive amount of cum which spilled from Dinah’s ass cheeks. Oh, that made her extremely hot and bothered to say the very least.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Selina dug her tongue deep into Dinah’s tight hole from behind and ate her out. The cry almost came out with Harry thinking quickly in shoving his re-hardened cock down her throat.  
  
Nice one, if Selina had to say so herself. Harry stuffed the Canary’s throat while Selina lavished her ass.  
  
The sexy gagging from Dinah made Harry wonder what other fun and games they had. The reason for Dinah showing up in the first place had been pushed to the back burner for the moment.  
  
The two lovely ladies took turns with Harry, and at times were taken by him at the same time. This exchange of lust happened again and again throughout the night.  
  
The Plot Resumes With Two Chapters(63 and 64) on June 17th, 2019.  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman(New)**


	63. Chapter 63(6/17/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**A Harry/Iris Blog Exclusive Lemon Taking After the First Scene In this Chapter:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/yjr-volume-1-chapter-636172019-update-1.html  
 **  
** **Part One of a Two Part Arc Posted on June 17th, 2019.**  
 **Chapter Sixty-Three.**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**When Iris promised something would happen, it would happen. She owed Harry a dinner and she paid up for it. The handsome gentlemen showed up in one of the nicest establishments in Central City. She looked at Harry and whistled at the sight of him.  
  
“Very nice,” Iris said.  
  
Harry just smiled and got a very glimpse of Iris in a tight purple dress. It showed off her cleavage and legs very nicely. The redhead was a very gorgeous woman and sadly overlooked in the face of some of the more prominent League members. The moment Iris turned around, Harry glimpsed her nice ass.  
  
“I can’t believe you were able to get us reservations here,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I have friends,” Iris said. “Shall we?”  
  
The two made their way in. After getting the order, Iris and Harry settled in for a nice long meal.  
  
“You don’t mind if I ask you a favor, do you?” Iris asked Harry.  
  
Harry smiled across the table. Iris was not going to deny the butterflies in her stomach every time Harry locked eyes with her. The young man had such an allure that Iris did not know how to explain it. It just captivated her and any other woman.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
“Do you think that you could show up for Whitney’s birthday?” Iris asked. “There aren’t going to be many there….”  
  
“Actually,” Harry said. “The Team’s given me the task of keeping Whitney distracted on her birthday so we can throw her a surprise party….you’re the only one other than the Team who knows it by the way.”  
  
“Well, your secret’s safe with me,” Iris commented a moment later. “And I’m sure she’ll be pleased. Sixteen, I can’t believe it...time goes by so fast.”  
  
“It really does,” Harry agreed.  
  
Iris had been very serious about time going by. A long time passed since that day where she got the mantle of Flash and yet it seemed like a blink of an eye. Barry’s sacrifice seemed like it was yesterday, although the months and years faded. Sometimes, Iris thought she just held onto the mantle of Flash, just in the hope that Barry would come back.  
  
The more time passed, the more that Iris realized that Barry was not coming back. Therefore, she wanted to do everything to honor his sacrifice so it would not be in vain.  
  
“Something on your mind?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, my...thoughts about you,” Iris said. “There comes a time where I have to move on, but I wonder if I’m overstepping something. I mean…”  
  
Harry reached over and put his hand on Iris’s. A lightning bolt emitted between their fingers.  
  
“Would he have wanted you to be happy?” Harry asked.  
  
Without any hesitation, Iris nodded.  
  
“Yes,” Iris said. “He would have wanted me to find someone. And if I went, the same thing. I just don’t think he would have ever dreamed up someone like you….and someone that my niece is interested...and someone who is with the other members of the League as well. Then again, the entire world was different six months ago.”  
  
Harry just eyed Iris and nodded. Yes, the entire world was different all of those months ago.  
  
“So, about you and Whitney?” Iris asked.  
  
“She’s going to the one that’s going to have to make a move if anything’s going to happen,” Harry said.  
  
“I know she wants it,” Iris said. “And Whitney’s gained a lot more confidence since she’s been with the Team, but confidence out on the field and confidence elsewhere are two different things.”  
  
The couple ate their meal in silence. Iris just spent most of her time looking across the table at Harry, contemplating what she wanted to do and what she wanted to say.  
  
“So, she’s not going to return home for a couple of hours,” Iris said. “I was wondering if I could get your help with something.”  
  
“Anything,” Harry said.  
  
“Good,” Iris said.  
  
Without any hesitation, Iris leaned across the table and laid a passionate kiss on Harry. It was time for her to move forward in her life and Harry could be the best person. They finished her meal, but Iris would be lying if her mind had not been on other things.  
  
And she knew Harry’s mind was going to be on other things as well, given she just kicked her shoes off under the table and casually played with him.  
  
Time healed all wounds, although one needed the right motivation to heal said wounds.

* * *

  
Whitney West bounded down the steps with so much energy and excitement within her. It was not every day she turned sixteen and she wanted to make the most of today.  
  
“Happy birthday, Whitney!” Iris called.  
  
Iris smiled at her niece when coming down the steps. It turned out Iris was not the only one sitting at the table. An attractive Asian girl around Whitney’s age, dressed in a button up blouse, and tight black leather pants also joined them. Linda Park, Whitney’s best friend.  
  
“So do you feel any older?” Linda asked.  
  
“Oh, I feel...cake!”  
  
Whitney noticed the cake off to the side and took it without asking. Linda shook her head, chuckling in amusement.  
  
“And some people grow up, while others get older,” Linda commented.  
  
A knock on the door signalled Iris rising out of the chair and getting the door. Linda craned her neck to see the man at the door and she whistled at the sight of him.  
  
“Harry!” Whitney called.  
  
Thankfully, she managed to quit chewing the cake and not send crumbs flying everywhere.  
  
“No, way, Harry Kent?” Linda asked.  
  
“Hello everyone,” Harry said. “And you must be Linda.”  
  
Linda moved over to shake Harry’s hand and also get an excuse to give him a good looking over. She would have to say, pretty nice. No wonder Whitney had a crush on him. Hopefully, she would be kind to her best friend and actually share the merchandise when they have a chance to hook up.  
  
“Well, you’re as good as advertised,” Linda responded.  
  
“Whitney was talking me up, wasn’t she?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, yes, you know how she is,” Linda said.  
  
“Happy birthday, Whitney,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney took the present from Harry and tore into it with the glee. She smiled at the fancy black watch Harry gave her.  
  
“Figures that since you’re always late, you could use it,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, that’s what you get the girl who has everything,” Linda said. “Especially when she needs a watch.”  
  
“Thanks, Harry,” Whitney said.  
  
Harry moved over and swept Whitney into a hug. She smiled, as the warmth of their bodies connected together.  
  
“It’s more than a watch, it's a Starrwave Flare,” Harry tells her. “It plays music, it measures your heart rate, it even seeks out the best restaurants within wherever you are. And it also tells you where you are, if you’re off course.”  
  
“Wow, this is pretty sweet,” Whitney said.  
  
Iris flipped on the television and the news of the blizzard hitting Central City reached them. Linda frowned and made sure to pull up a chair so Harry could sit down and joint hem.  
  
“You know, the really bad snow storms don’t really happen until at least December or January,” Linda said. “Pretty weird for November.”  
  
Iris appeared on the television screen just at the same time she appeared in the kitchen. Linda raised her eyebrow and Whitney grew panicked.  
  
“Um, it’s prerecorded,” Whitney said.  
  
“Relax, I know about the fact she’s Flash, your Kid Flash, and your Uncle Barry...he was the old Flash, but not the real old Flash, don’t know who that guy was,” Linda said. “I mean, it’s obvious. Along with your little club over in Rhode Island.  All of your lame excuses when you rush off….”  
  
“My excuses are not lame!” Whitney snapped.  
  
“Sorry, honey, but they are,” Linda said with a stroke of Whitney’s cheek.  
  
“And more personally, I would like to wish a happy sixteenth birthday to my niece, Whitney West,” Iris said. “And now, the following schools are closed today….Central City High School….”  
  
“Sweet, snow day!” Whitney yelled. “Very happy birthday to me.”  
  
“Because, that just means our summer vacation gets cut,” Linda said.  
  
“Hey, babe, I’d rather walk to school in the bright sunshine then struggle through this blizzard,” Whitney said. “The snow’s really coming down….I wonder if there’s anything to this unseasonal madness.”  
  
The icy quartet which attacked on Fourth of July was still locked snugly in Iron Heights. So it could not be thee.  
  
“Whitney, I just remembered, Mareena wants an urgent team meeting,” Harry said. “And you should attend...once you finish swallowing.”  
  
“Now?” Whitney asked.  
  
“It shouldn’t be too long,” Harry said. “You would be over and done with...in a Flash.”  
  
Whitney just shook her head. Cute or not, the pun had still be very lame, no matter who said it. Whether it was Harry, Barry, or even Iris. And Iris only said it is a tribute, so Whitney supposed she could let it go then.  
  
“Right, I guess I’ll come,” Whitney said. “Can’t believe Mareena would want a full team meeting on my birthday.”  
  
“Yeah, well, let’s go,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney had a bit of a pouty face. Harry was the only member of her team who seemed to remember her birthday. Even Helena, she did not bring it up.

* * *

  
  
“Happy birthday!”  
  
The entire team crowded around the cave. Artemis, Sara, Mareena, Helena, Donna, Zatanna, and Megan all crowded around with presents on the table, as Harry and Whitney walked into the cave. The cave had been decorated, and Whitney opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times.  
  
Helena smiled and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder to shock her back into life.  
  
“You didn’t think that we would forget about your birthday, did you?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, you gave me that impression….and only gave me that impression, to give me a surprise party,” Whitney said. “And you had Harry to keep me distracted.”  
  
“Yes, that was the general idea,” Artemis said.  
  
“And three birthday cakes!” Whitney cheered when she looked at them.  
  
“And one of them is for the Team,” Sara reminded her with a smile. “Mary was in the kitchen all day...shame she couldn’t make it, but she had a League meeting.”  
  
“Oh, what’s the League meeting for today?” Whitney asked.  
  
She knew she should not be worried about the League meetings, especially on a day like this. The entire team sat down, and enjoyed cake and also some punch. Whitney eyed the pile of presents which had been on the table. She had been torn between tearing into them and eating her cake.  
  
“Must be something to do with this unseasonal weather,” Sara said. “Because, it doesn’t get this bad in Gotham until December.”  
  
“Yeah, there must be something in the air,” Mareena agreed. “I don’t know what….but let’s not worry about that right now….today’s a very special day.”  
  
The entire team sung Happy Birthday to Whitney.  
  
“And now we owe someone money,” Artemis said.  
  
They laughed around the table. Whitney looked to tear into her presents, when suddenly, the entrance to the cave lit up and several more guests arrived.  
  
Power Girl, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, and Batman entered the cave. Helena gave Batman one of those long looks, wondering what he’s doing here.  
  
“We have a situation,” Batman told them.  
  
“Now?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Crime doesn’t wait for anyone, not even on people’s birthday,” Helena said in a surprising accurate imitation of Batman which caused Sara and Artemis to snicker.  
  
Batman cast her the look before turning to address the team as a whole.  
  
“What is it?” Mareena asked.  
  
Whitney finished her slice of cake. Presents, apparently, would have to wait right now.  
  
“Caitlin, Jesse, and I have been able to pinpoint the cause of the unseasonal weather, all over the nation,” Karen said. “Four flying ice fortresses, manned by four different people. At each of the four corners of the nation.”  
  
“The League’s going to need to spread out to take them all out,,” Claire said. “But we’re going to need to split into teams, and there’s not enough League members to cover it.”  
  
“So, looks like you need our help?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Yes,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
“The Team will join senior members of the League,” Wonder Woman said. “We’ve already contacted Supergirl, and she’s agreed to help deal with the situation, but that’s not enough.”  
  
“It sounds pretty serious,” Donna said. “Do you have any idea who’s behind this?”  
  
“We have our suspicions,” Batman said. “Kid Flash, you won’t be a part of this mission.”  
  
“I won’t be?” Kid Flash asked. “Sweet, birthday exemption!”  
  
“That’s because you have another mission,” Batman said. “With all of the air transports grounded and the roads too slick, an urgent deliver needs to be made. A heart transplant needs to be moved cross-country, to a girl in need. I will give you the coordinates and the doctor at the pickup sight will have more information.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“A life in need is always very serious,”’ Batman said. “Flash is needed with dealing with the Ice Fortresses and our other speedster is too green and inexperienced to properly pull this off without risking damage to the package. I know you can do it.”  
  
“Right, I can do this,” Whitney said.  
  
“Whitney, I need to talk to you,” Harry said. “Alone.”  
  
Whitney moved over to join Harry across from the room, as Batman gave the team their assignments.  
  
“The girl’s a friend of mine,” Harry said. “I need you to stay on task and do this for me...it’s important.”  
  
The way Harry said this indicated how important this was.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I won’t let you down,” Whitney said.  
  
“And there’s one other thing you need to know if you’re going to do this...something that even Batman doesn’t know.”  
  
And now Whitney had been intrigued.

* * *

  
Roadblocks had been set up, not that it was necessary in the snow which enveloped most of the nation. The Fastest Teenage Girl alive blitzed to the hospital to meet with the doctors, along with two government agents who had been waiting outside.  
  
From the rooftop, a woman dressed in heavy winter clothes observed her arrival and observed picking up the package. She pressed a button on the inside of her hood and activated the communication system.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“She’s picked up the package,” the woman said. “But, it’s Kid Flash, not Flash.”  
  
“That changes nothing about the plan, it only makes it that much easier to stall,” the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Six hours until the heart’s no good,” she said.  
  
“I know what I’m going to do,” the man over the other end of the communication said. “You may go Scandal.”  
  
Scandal Savage just frowned at being dismissed like a common minion. However, she knew by now that survival meant conceding the small battles, to set up for the bigger victories.  
  
“Right,” she said. “I’ve done my job. Let’s hope you are able to do yours.”  
  
Any response Scandal expected did not occur. Only static followed and left her alone to observe Kid Flash’s arrival.

* * *

  
Supergirl, Superwoman, Power Girl, and Superman hovered around the largest of the vessels, which mandated the heaviest hitting team. Wonder Woman and Wondergirl already had went around for the other end.  
  
“We’re going to need to stall them while Diana and Donna find their way around,” Superwoman said. “They should be able to shut down this ice fortress.”  
  
“I’ve been running some tests,” Power Girl said. “And when one of them falls, the rest of them fall. The computer network is on a hive mind.”  
  
“Right, just we got to get to the main computer and shut it down,” Supergirl said. “It shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”  
  
Ice blocks rained down from the heavens. One of them smashed onto some poor unfortunate souls parked car.  
  
“Kara, you’re with me, civilian duty!” Harry called towards her.  
  
“Right.”  
  
Superman and Supergirl flew off to deal with the flying ice boxes. Superwoman and Power Girl punched their way through the flying ice cubes. They got even larger.  
  
“Do you have sight on the navigator yet?” Superwoman asked.  
  
“Negative,” Power Girl said. “Are we sure that the Frosty Quartet are in Belle Reve still?”  
  
“Batman checked and double checked, and they’ll still where they need to be,” Superwoman said.  
  
Power Girl hoped for their sake that Batman did not hit a blindspot. She noticed one of the larger power cells on the front of the fortress. He had been well protected, almost to the point where it drew things out like a blinking beacon. Power Girl inhaled and kicked high into the air, hoping that this would be the spot.  
  
“Donna and I are waiting for your distraction,” Diana called through the comm link.  
  
“One distraction, coming up.”  
  
Heat vision cut through the snow and connected to the power cell. More power diverted to shield the cell, which that was what they wanted. The weather kicked up, almost as if the occupant doubled down to protect the fortress.  
  
“All eyes are on us,’ Superwoman said. “You’re good to go.”

* * *

  
  
“And I’m making good time, and still running good on snacks,” Kid Flash said. “I’ll be able to get to the hospital with plenty of time…”  
  
Kid Flash stopped short when she noticed several of the police officers who were supposed to be leaving her a clear path laid down on the ground. She noticed one of the guards dangling in the air, being held out by the one and only Vandal Savage. Savage pounded away on the officer, with blood splattering from his nose.  
  
Suddenly, Kid Flash diverted her path and pulled the police officer away from Savage’s grip.  
  
“Okay, Vandy, I really don’t know what your problem is, but I’m shutting you down.”  
  
“Kid Flash,” Vandal Savage said in a smooth voice. “I’m disappointed it’s you. I hoped that I would be able to kill another more experienced Flash today.”  
  
Kid Flash zipped in in to lightning strike Vandal Savage out of the wave. Savage calculated Kid Flash’s move and she landed on the ground. And Savage knocked her down with a huge beefy arm. He pulled up Kid Flash and hurled her across the way. The package in Kid Flash’s arm slid underneath a parked police van.  
  
“I’ve anticipated anything that you can pull do,” Vandal Savage said. “I’ve studied the Flash, all of them. Better than you, and you’re a pale imitation of the original.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll show you pale imitation!” Kid Flash yelled. “Maybe you’re big dumb caveman brain can’t process the fact that you’re not quick enough.”  
  
Three punches and Savage averted them, and knocked Kid Flash down onto the ground once again. He held her down, and pressed a knife against her side.  
  
“It’s not about being quicker, it’s about being smarter,” Savage told her. “It’s about survival of the fittest and it’s about having certain qualities that you ultimately...lack.”  
  
Kid Flash squirmed under foot of Vandal Savage. She would thrive in this environment.  
  
The beeping of Kid Flash’s watch signaled that the lead she built up burned away dealing with this idiot.  
  
Savage almost stabbed her. Kid Flash slowed down his movements into Flash time and then ran around the side of the car. She lifted up several clumps of snow and hoisted them up into the air.  
  
“Bet, you don’t have this one scouted!”  
  
A super fast stream of snowballs pelted Vandal Savage and buried him underneath a pile of the white stuff.  
  
“Have fun digging yourself out of that one!”  
  
Kid Flash reclaimed her package and zipped off into the surface.  
  
Savage punched his way out of the thick, packed snow. He brushed the remaining snow off of his shoulder in the most casual and dismissive manner possible.  
  
“Is it ready?” Savage asked.

* * *

  
Whitney rushed into the hospital, where a doctor and two guards stood in wait.  
  
“And I’m here, with fifteen minutes to spare,” Whitney said.  
  
“It’s too late.”  
  
“Too late?” Whitney asked.  
  
The doctor put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and gave her a very sympathetic smile in the process. Whitney shivered at the man’s touch.  
  
“I’m sorry,” the doctor said. “The Princess passed on the table about five minutes ago...if you had been a little earlier, we could have saved her.”  
  
If Vandal Savage had not gotten in her way, and ate up nearly ten minutes of her travel time, Whitney would have got there. She clutched the side of the box with the heart and sigh.  
  
“I’ll take that,” the doctor said. “Someone else can have use of it...even if it can’t save the Princess.”  
  
“I guess she was too slow,” one of them remarked.  
  
That one hurt Whitney, but it was true. On this day, she was too slow. She allowed the two guards and this doctor to take the heart.  
  
After being left, standing out in the middle of the snow storm like a jerk, Kid Flash just waited for the other shoe to drop. Seconds passed, with two more doctors and a nurse rushing out of the area.  
  
“Kid Flash, you’re here.”  
  
“I know, I’m late, the Princess is….”  
  
“In desperate need of her transplant,” the doctor commented. “You have it. You realize how important it is, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes...yes, but someone told me….” Whitney said. “Oh, no...no, no no one would be….I’ll get it back, I swear.”  
  
In a blur, Whitney rushed off after the heart. The beeping signal on her new watch told Whitney where she needed to go.

* * *

  
The guards and that fake doctor appeared in the hallway. Whitney swerved in front of them and the two guards stopped short. The doctor turned around, after placing the package in the back of a van.  
  
“Hold it right there,” Whitney said. “They told me, the Princess is still alive.”  
  
The doctor reached into his coat. Whitney blocked him and took him to the ground. The guards fired bullets from their gun, which Whitney evaded in a blink of an eye. The bullets slammed into the side of the wall and Whitney came back around, swiping the legs of the guards out from underneath her.  
  
“Well, now the Kid Flash gets the entire picture.”  
  
An imposing and smug man with white hair appeared in front of her. Kid Flash recognized him, both from her battle with the Injustice League and elsewhere.  
  
“Vertigo,” she said.  
  
“That’s Count Vertigo, you peasant,” he said. “And you won’t stop me from achieving my destiny.”  
  
Kid Flash could not run and could not even stand up straight. Count Vertigo’s powers pushed Kid Flash down to her knees and her ears started to ring. A splitting headache caused Whitney to almost collapse down in a fit of agony.  
  
“If your niece dies...you will have the throne,” Whitney managed.  
  
“Yes, upon her tragic passing, I will be king and the Justice League cannot touch me,” Vertigo said. “Not without inciting an international incident.”  
  
“You are lower than low!” Kid Flash yelled. “And you won’t get away with this!”  
  
Kid Flash blinded Count Vertigo with dust and sent him crashing to the wall. She still felt woozy and one of the guards clubbing her across the back of the head did not help them.  
  
“It’s the real guards!” the fake doctor called.  
  
“Be gone!” Count Vertigo snapped.  
  
His men obeyed, leaving Whitney to snatch the package away from their grip and sliding it into what she hoped was the real doctors and nurses.  
  
Finally, Whitney blacked out due to lack of energy and prolonged exposure to Vertigo’s powers on full blast.

* * *

  
Whitney woke up, with a buzzing going off in her ear. The television news was on and the first thing thing Whitney registered was the face of a grim looking Cat Grant on the television screen.  
  
“We are saddened to report that young Princess Perdita of Vlatava has passed away, just two weeks shy of her fourteenth birthday. A life saving heart surgery did not take, and she passed away from complications on the table. We are sorry to hear about her loss, and the loss of many people, as the entire world is mourning at the loss of this bright youn leader.”  
  
“Very unfortunate.”  
  
Count Vertigo appeared of Whitney’s hospital room. Despite being wrapped in bandages and looking like a mummy, Whitney responded with a scowl.  
  
“Count Vertigo,” she said.  
  
“That’s King Vertigo now, peasant!” he howled. “And now with me on the throne, the Justice League and their babies can’t touch me.”  
  
“You caused your niece to die!” Whitney shouted. “What kind of monster are you? You are a murderer.”  
  
“I committed Regicide,” Count Vertigo smugly said. “The little brat should have died a dozen times over. The inept assassin did not kill her the first time, merely weakened her heart with the poison. Komodo was a bust...but I did what I had to do, because my sister did not do what she needed to do and the king...he was a spineless fool. That’s why they both had to die.”  
  
“You can’t...you killed your own sister too?” Whitney asked.  
  
“I did what I had to do for the greater good of my country,” Vertigo said. “And it’s not like anyone will believe a peasant like you...for I have friends in high places. And I have seen the light.”  
  
“So, you convinced Savage to work with you for your sick little scheme to keep me distracted,” Whitney said.  
  
“It worked,” Vertigo said. “Because, there’s nothing can touch me.”  
  
If Whitney had not been restrained to the table, she would have strangled this bastard on sheer principle. She just responded with a glare.  
  
“Well, it would be unwise to be late for my own coronation and….”  
  
“You better put that coronation on hold.”  
  
Vertigo turned around and came eye to eye with Superman.  
  
“Be gone, peasant!” Vertigo said. “You can’t touch me.”  
  
“I can’t, but she can.”  
  
The two nurses moved down the hallway, escorted by a very much alive and very angry Princess Perdita.  
  
“So, this is what you think is for the good of our country, Uncle?” Perdita asked.  
  
“You’re alive...but how...how!” Vertigo yelled.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Harry asked him. “Because, you just admitted to killing the previous King and Queen...and trying to kill your own niece several times over.”  
  
“That is treason, my dear Uncle,” Perdita added. “And the crime for treason in our country is death...as you have said several times over.”  
  
Vertigo made a motion to silence his niece forever. One of the nurses blocked Vertigo and sent him flying head long into the wall.  
  
The two nurses morphed to reveal Miss Martian and Genesis. Vertigo tried to pull himself up, but Harry blocked his hand and slapped power dampening cuffs, compliments on Star Labs.  
  
“It’s impossible!” Vertigo yelled. “We heard her surgery was today. She cannot be up, she cannot be well, this must be some kind of trick!”  
  
A smile crossed over the face the Kryptonian hybrid and there was nothing that Vertigo could do other than howl and rage.  
  
“The only king you are is the king of fools,” Superman said. “And the guards will see you out...peasant.”  
  
Vertigo spat angrily.  
  
“Yes, because before I have you killed, I will strip you of all of your titles in disgrace,” Perdita said. “And you will tell me who you are working for.”  
  
“Never, never, I will get out, I will escape!” Vertigo yelled. “I will be king!”  
  
The ARGUS guards dragged off a screaming Vertigo. This time, he would be locked up onto the hearing, and then Perdita would decide his fate.  
  
Given the laws against treason against the royal family ended up in execution, Harry figured barring a last minute intervention, this was the last they would see of Count Vertigo for a very long time.

* * *

  
After the fact, Harry, Whitney, Genesis, and Megan met with each other.  
  
“Okay, so she had her surgery a week ago?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “When I was in Gotham City.”  
  
“So, who all knew about this?” Whitney asked.  
  
Harry smiled and decided about it.  
  
“Well, I did. Kate Kane did as well, because she handled Perdita’s guard, but I convinced her not to tell anyone.”  
  
“Wait, isn’t Kate Kane a….”  
  
“It’s me, remember,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney shut up and conceded, yes, it was Harry.  
  
“Felicity knew and purposely had the information leaked that the surgery was today,” Harry said. “Genesis knew because she helped perform the surgery, and Megan knows before she practically lives in my head.”  
  
Megan breaks out into a smile.  
  
“And I had to tell you because you played the most important role,” Harry said.  
  
“And what if Batman decided to have someone else carry out the delivery?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Well, I would have had to let them in on the plan,” Harry said. “And if it wasn’t for the ice fortress attack….Megan and Genesis would have had to play the delivery drivers.”  
  
Whitney nodded, that made a lot of sense. She had a couple of other questions, as she had been so tied up on her mission, that she forgot the entire mission with the League and the Team dealing with the ice fortress.  
  
“So what happened there?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Genesis, you want to field this one?” Harry asked.  
  
“Gladly,” Genesis said. “By the time they shut down the Ice Fortresses, whoever had manned they escaped through a secret hatch. And all four of the ice prisoners are in Belle Reve...and as far as the security footage shows, none of them left their cells all evening.”  
  
“But, who else could have done it?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Good question,” Harry said. “But, I think that after tonight, the League is keeping a closer eye on Belle Reve and Strange….you know he was fired from Arkham.”  
  
“Really?” Whitney asked. “The plot thickens.”  
  
Whitney paused a few seconds later and wondered about the implications. Strange covered his tracks and Whitney had been very curious how Harry brought that back up.  
  
“So, Felicity was involved?” Whitney asked. “And she didn’t let anything slip.”  
  
“No, I convinced her how important it was and she agreed,” Harry said.  
  
“You didn’t happen to anything to convince her, did you?” Whitney asked.  
  
Harry’s lack of answer meant one of two things. Either nothing happened and Harry just mind fucked Whitney. Or something happened and he was purposely making her wonder.  
  
“You did a good job as well,” Harry said. “I couldn’t have made Vertigo slip up and confess with you.”  
  
“And my watch recorded it all,” Whitney said. “Wait, you knew Batman was going to have me make the delivery, so you gave me that watch on purpose?”  
  
Harry just smiled and clapped Whitney on the shoulder.  
  
“Actually, I thought you might like it,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I do, best birthday present ever,” Whitney said.  
  
“And I owe you ice cream.”  
  
Whitney’s watch beeped once again. It appeared to sync to her meta-human alert, which was strange given Whitney did not ask.  
  
“Rogue attack, got to go,” Whitney said. “On my birthday...they have no shame...so rain check.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney daringly kissed Harry on the cheek and sped off into other direction. Today had been a very good day.

* * *

  
  
Felicity sat on the couch in the cave and chewed on her lip nervously, waiting to talk to the mission with Harry. She crossed her legs and waited for the man to come around.  
  
“So, I did a good job?” she asked.  
  
Harry just smiled when he stepped into the cave.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry said. “And today’s success, deserves a reward.”  
  
“Well, I could use a real man to make me feel good,” Felicity said. “And I see one right in front of me.”  
  
Felicity leaned forward and kissed Harry aggressively on the lips. Harry slowed her down and took her in hand, kissing her and touching her body. She breathed ever so deeply as Harry moved behind her and kissed her onto the back.  
  
“This is so wrong,” Felicity moaned.  
  
“And yet it was your idea,” Harry said. “Good thing you found a loop hole in my no League members or team members that I haven’t slept with.”  
  
“Your fault for keeping that hole open,” Felicity said.  
  
And suddenly, Felicity shifted into Megan, with a shifty grin to response. She kept Felicity’s thick ass, along now in Martian form. Harry thought it suited Megan.  
  
“Genesis, I hope you get a good look at this.”  
  
And back into Felicity Megan turned, complete with wedding ring. With Genesis recording away in the corner for training and security purposes.  
  
“We’re going to get in so much trouble,” Megan moaned, while Harry ran his hands over Felicity’s form. “Is this because Green Arrow big leagued you?”  
  
“Megan, why would you think I’m so petty?” Harry asked.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the next chapter**.


	64. Chapter 64(6/17/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Bonus Smut taking place after this chapter with Megan, Iris, and Harry is here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/yjr-chapter-1-chapter-64-xtrabonus-smut.html**   
**  
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set On June 17th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The following chapter has nothing other than shameless smut. You’ve been warned:**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty-Four.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Megan, in the form of Felicity Smoak, chewed down on her lip very nervously. Harry backed her up and placed a hand on the side of her cheek. They moved in with an electrified kiss, and Megan closed her eyes, breathing in pleasure. He kissed the transformed Martian several more times on the lips and then slipped behind her.  
  
Kisses to the back of the neck followed. Harry’s roaming hands worked in time with his lips and made Megan just squirm with pleasure.  
  
“Well, Ms. Smoak, are you ready to feel a real man?”  
  
Harry ground his hard cock against “Felicity’s” nice backside.  
  
“I’m already feeling him,” the transformed woman moaned. “Oh, I can feel him….but I need you out of your pants so I can properly feel him.”  
  
“Felicity” took her hand with the wedding ring and undid Harry’s belt and pulled his pants down near his ankles. His throbbing hard cock came out in front of her. The blonde could smack her lips. Desire flooded through her eyes the moment she came face to face with Harry’s big throbbing hard cock.  
  
  
“I have to have it in my mouth.”  
  
With that, the shapeshifted woman dropped to her knees and took Harry’s cock into her mouth. Her warm lips slid down his length and the edge of Harry’s swollen head just hit the back of her throat hard.  
  
“Felicity, you have a perfect mouth for sucking cock.”  
  
Those blazing, passionate eyes, came out from underneath those glasses. Harry looked down, the glasses sexily dangled almost from her nose. Harry put a hand on the back of Felicity’s and then pushed his cock deep into her mouth. She almost gagged all over his cock the second it drove deep into her mouth.  
  
Deep, hard, and fast, with the woman on her knees sucking him hard. Her fingers looped around Harry’s bloated, hanging balls to squeeze him very tightly. Harry put the hand on the back of her and grabbed onto her ponytail before slamming deep down her throat extremely hard.  
  
Harry rode out his orgasm in Felicity’s mouth.  
  
“Perfect down to the last hair,” Harry breathed.  
  
His finger brushed down the back of Felicity’s hair and he pulled back onto her. The two just pushed together, with Harry shoving in and shoving out. His big bloated balls slapped down onto the point of her chin. Felicity knew precisely what she wanted and knew how to get it, one hundred percent of the way.  
  
“Shit, your mouth feels so good,” Harry groaned at Felicity. “I’m about ready to blow.”  
  
The heat rose through the woman’s body. She just sucked off Harry harder and cupped his balls. A nice squeeze brought feelings of pleasure, of lust into Harry. The repeated motions drove Harry into her mouth.  
  
Harry unleashed ropes worth of cum down her throat. Sweat glistened down the abdominal muscles of the young man with each pump. “Felicity’s” eyes locked onto Harry and sucked every single drop on him.  
  
“Your cum tastes so good,” she breathed. “I want to have it in my coffee every single morning.”  
  
“That can be arranged,” Harry said.  
  
Harry tore open Felicity’s blouse and revealed her perky breasts and flat stomach. The groping of her chest followed with the woman just moaning.  
  
Megan found it very difficult to stay in character and in form when Harry touched her like this, especially in a form of another woman. The Martian woman did not know, but Harry groping her like this, made her extremely hot and bothered, breathing extremely heavily in the process.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Megan breathed. “That’s...what I want.”  
  
“Turn around,” Harry growled.  
  
Megan, or Felicity, rather, obeyed the powerful lover and did so. She bent over, the skirt she wore hiked up to reveal a black thong. Her thick, juicy booty appeared in front of Harry’s hands.  
  
“It would be a shame if I neglected your prime asset, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, it would.”  
  
Harry spanked that juicy ass and watched it jiggle with a wide smile on his face. The pooling of juices dripping from his partner and onto the table made Harry smiled. He bent Felicity over and spanked her in all of the ways that he always wanted to.  
  
“You’re a married woman getting off on being spanked by a man that’s not your husband,” Harry growled. “What do you have to say about that?”  
  
“I say you better put that cock in my ass before I lose my mind.”  
  
Harry only responded to this suggestion by grinding himself against the supple ass cheeks of the woman. Her body opened up for him.  
  
“First, I’m going to break your married pussy,” Harry said. “I bet it’s so tight right now….like it hasn’t even been fucked.”  
  
“Why don’t you find out?” Felicity saucily asked. “Why don’t you be my Superman?”  
  
The truth was, Megan accidentally slipped into Felicity’s mind and she pulled out an actual fantasy she had regarding Harry. So, this was not too far off of reality. She did have loyalty to Oliver, to some degree, although their relationship had been a bit stormy for many reasons over the years.  
  
That thought left the Martian’s mind as she slipped back into character. She pressed palms down onto the table and spread her legs. Harry behind her and ready to take her, ready to fuck her brains out.  
  
Harry never disappointed by slamming himself deep into the sexy woman from behind. The tight pussy squeezed him and made sure Harry felt nice and snug in his new home between Felicity’s legs.  
  
“I’m fucking you,” Harry said. “Does he fuck you with the lights out? Underneath the covers? Only missionary, and it’s two shots and he’s done? Something like that?”  
  
“Yes, something like that!” Felicity yelled. “But, I don’t want to think about my husband, and how much better in bed you are than him. I want you to...I want to think about us baby and all of the ways you’re going to fuck me senseless.”  
  
Harry loved how her hair was in a ponytail. Ponytails and glasses, the simple things got Harry’s motor running. He grabbed onto said ponytail and positioned Felicity’s face right near a mirror. The thrusting got even deeper, especially when Harry was able to cling onto her ponytail.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Felicity called out. “Pound my pussy into jelly….fuck me deep….”  
  
Harry did in fact fuck this woman deep and hard. His thick balls bounced off against her thighs the further Harry pushed into her. And he pushed his limits, nice, hard, and fast until his bloated balls were about ready to give way to the tightness in there.  
  
He pulled away to prevent himself from losing it too soon. There would be plenty of time.  
  
“You’re going to ride me,” Harry said.  
  
“All night long, if you want me to,” Felicity said.  
  
Harry turned around and moved them over to a beanbag chair elsewhere in the cave. Felicity climbed onto Harry’s lap and wrapped her legs around him. Her legs were sexy as well, and Harry intended to stroke them all day. The woman practically dripped for him as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
“I’m going to ride you like the stud you are,” Felicity said. “This is what sex should be….two people intuned with each other...with all of the passion that goes along with it….and a nice big cock doesn’t hurt either.”  
  
“You are a size queen, aren’t you?”  
  
Megan slipped out of character for a moment to whisper in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Oh, she is,” Megan breathed.  
  
And then back to Felicity, with lust just burning out of her eyes the moment that she dropped down onto Harry. The second his big cock slipped into her, she had been defeated and she succumbed to the pleasure involved. Felicity tightened her legs around her partner and leaned back.  
  
Harry took advantage of the woman’s position to suck on her tits and make her cry out in pleasure. The brush of his fingers pressed up against Felicity’s nipples. Her gushing, squeezing pussy resulted in Harry pressing her down onto him. She rode him, glasses dangling off of the bridge of her nose.  
  
The edge of her orgasm almost approached. More so when those big balls cracked up against her supple thighs and made Felicity enjoy the thrill of the moment. Along with his fingers touching her all over and making her whine in thinly disguised pleasure.  
  
Yes, this was one of the best feelings in her life. She cried out, but no coherent words came out.  
  
“You are mine,” Harry said.  
  
“As all women should be,” Megan breathed.  
  
Harry could not be for sure whether or not that was a Felicity statement or a Megan statement or both. Regardless, he rewarded his partner’s candidness with several deep pumps. All while working her body, and making her tight center ooze. He was so close right now. One more push would send both Harry and his partner completely over the edge.  
  
She came and came hard. Almost collapsing down onto Harry. And tightening around Harry, getting tighter than Harry was certain Felicity could naturally be. She practically squeezed his cock. Harry held back from pasting her to enjoy the feelings of her body.  
  
Felicity’s eyes turned different colors and the violet color suited her the best, burning with passion. The two made out when Felicity reached another orgasm and came all over Harry’s engorged pole.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
That sweet little word just said oh so much. Harry squeezed Felicity’s nipples and made her shiver all over. Megan almost fed him all of the spots that drove Felicity nuts, and she got so deep into character, that it drove her nuts as well.  
  
Good practice if a chance to fuck the real thing ever came along.  
  
“I think one hole’s been neglected, hasn’t it?”  
  
Harry popped a finger into Felicity’s mouth for her to suck on it. And boy did she ever suck on it, getting his finger nice and wet. For Harry to insert back into her ass and get it nice and wet.  
  
“You walk around in tight skirts, and you ask to be fucked in the ass,” Harry said.  
  
“Actually, she’s hoping to get attention because she has an anal fetish,” Megan said slipping out of character one more time.  
  
Some useful information there. Felicity seemed to have one green breast and one normal human breast. Megan flushed and corrected that in an instant. Not that it stopped Harry from sucking on any breasts she had until she reached the peak orgasm.  
  
With a shift of position, Harry edged towards Felicity’s tight little asshole. He very nearly slipped into her from behind, the tightness of her ass cheeks pressing down against his balls.  
  
“Just one push and you’ll be mine,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s too late,” Felicity breathed. “I’m already yours...and I need you in my ass...fucking me so hard.”  
  
Harry thought that could be arranged. He pressed his hand down onto Felicity’s ass cheek and turned her around before spreading them apart. Felicity sank onto his lap.  
  
One more push and Harry entered her tight ass. Her meaty cheeks slammed down onto Harry. Harry made her rise up and jammed her down onto her ass.  
  
The anal sex heated things up in earnest. Harry’s balls, still full and bloated from the earlier sex, might not last too long inside of this perfect ass. However, Harry intended to make the most of it. And make the most of fucking another man’s wife, in her ass.  
  
“You naughty boy,” Felicity said. “Fucking another man’s wife.”  
  
“You’re the naughty bitch who didn’t take off your wedding ring when you’re with me,” Harry said.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Felicity cried. “I am a naughty bitch and I want an anal cream pie because of it!””  
  
Harry roared and pounded her ass in the way that he always wanted to pound this woman’s ass. Oh, she was so fucking sexy and asking for it. And to be perfectly honest, Harry was willing to give her everything she ever dreamed of and so much more by slamming down onto her.  
  
Regardless of which form she took, anal was always the hardest for Megan to keep focused into. Something about it just made her tingle all over. Especially when Harry spanked her. Which he did right now and then groped Felicity’s thick ass cheeks before pushing into her.  
  
Harry practically smashed her ass in all of the ways possible. He grabbed Felicity’s hand and held it up, the wedding ring glistening in the air. Harry pounded Felicity from behind, slamming in and out of her, the rush of his balls becoming almost too much.  
  
He almost started to pop inside of Felicity’s ass. So close, so close right about now. Harry just held back and soaked in the feeling of her body. Covered in sweat, salvia, and cum, her hair clip came out and her glasses slid down onto the couch. Felicity bounced on his cock like a wild woman, ramming her ass.  
  
‘Straight from her mind,’ Megan thought.  
  
Well, that was interesting. Harry wondered if he should make that happen sooner rather than later or wait for the inevitable fifth divorce. The decisions he had to make.  
  
Well, it was not too hard to decide to cum inside of Felicity’s ass. Which he did, and did hard. One last slam and Harry spurted his seed deep into her warm tight asshole.  
  
And Felicity almost toppled over. Harry injected the rest of his seed into her ass, causing it to bubble over in the process.  
  
No matter what persona she played, Megan always thought the aftermath was the best. Time for her to clean up. She spun around and dropped down.  
  
A very sexy blowjob followed from Felicity, and the two thought about what fun they could get up to on this evening.

* * *

  
Dinah slipped into the cave upon a message. The stunning siren wondered what the message was all about. She stopped cold at the edge of entrance, as if trying to adjust to what she was seeing.  
  
And what Dinah Laurel Lance saw kind of aroused her. Hadrian Kent drove balls deep into Felicity Smoak’s ass. She bent over, moaning, face covered in cum, glasses covered in cum, cum dribbling out of her nose. She resembled a used condom more than a person and cum also splashed from her pussy the deeper Harry rammed into her ass.  
  
Felicity mentioned she wished she met someone like Harry when the brainy tech was going to High School. If nothing else, he might keep her out of trouble. Which Dinah knew was far from the only reason, but she understood.  
  
Harry kept burying in Felicity’s ass and suddenly, Felicity’s eyes and face shifted very slightly. No human woman could keep up that amount of pleasure for very long.  
  
“Hello Megan,” Dinah said.  
  
“Hey,” Megan moaned. “Nice to see you got our message.”  
  
Dinah did not know whether to be disappointed or relieved that Harry was not fucking Felicity in the ass. To be fair, there were sometimes where Felicity did get a bit too high strung when she was under pressure and the stick up her ass needed to be replaced with something more pleasure.  
  
“You’ve been working hard,” Dinah said. “Why don’t you take five?”  
  
“I took more than that,” Megan moaned.  
  
Given the cum practically oozing from the kinky Martian woman, Diniah could tell. She slipped off her leather jacket and walked over.  
  
Harry pulled himself out of Megan and came face to face with Dinah. Who took Harry’s cock into her hand and pumped it hard while kissing the young man. Their kisses grew more kinky and more aggressive. Harry took her fishnet clad leg and held it up. Slowly, Harry stroked the back of her leg.  
  
“I want your cock so badly,” Dinah breathed. “Will you stick it in me? Will you fuck me until I can’t take it anymore? Will you make all of my wildest dreams come true? Will you make me scream?”  
  
“I’ll do that,” Harry said with several long kisses. “And I’ll do so much more.”  
  
Harry pulled Dinah’s top down. Her warm supple breasts popped out and pushed into Harry’s face. Harry kissed from Dinah’s neck down between her warm cleavage. Those gorgeous blonde girls tickled the side of his face as Harry put his fingers onto the back of her head.  
  
Megan pushed a finger deep into her pussy at the two sexy crime fighters groping each other. The finger swelled a little bit so Megan can stuff herself even more.  
  
Despite the fact Harry pumped her body with so much cum, Megan thought it would be dripping out of her for weeks, she wanted more. And she wanted to have some more fun. Megan pulled her cum soaked fingers out of her pussy and sucked them down hard.  
  
Dinah descended down to the cave floor and took Harry’s big hard cock into her mouth. She loved getting even harder. And sucking on it when it’s been inside another woman, and a woman took the form of one of her friends, made Dinah so fucking horny right now.  
  
“Play with my balls as I face fuck you,” Harry said.  
  
Obedient, Dinah clasped the underside of Harry’s swinging testicles and stroked them. She got hotter than fuck from what Harry was doing to her. Dinah pressed her warm lips all the way down onto Harry and deep throated him. The vibrations from the back of her throat rocked Harry’s world.  
  
“So fucking hot.”  
  
Harry stroked Dinah’s hair and throat-fucked the gorgeous woman. She released his big balls and smacked her onto the edge of the chin.  
  
“I know how this can be better.”  
  
A second Dinah joined the first one. She ran her hands down the side of Harry’s legs and moved over to suck his balls.  
  
Two Black Canaries kneeled before Harry and worshipped him like a king. Harry leaned forward to clutch their pretty hair and enjoy the ride. The two songbirds maneuvered around him and sucked Harry so vigorously he thought he might just about fall over.  
  
“Fuck here it comes,” Harry breathed. “I’m going to shoot my load if you’re not careful.”  
  
The switched off, with Megan-Dinah sucking his cock and Dinah pleasuring his balls. The two lovely women knew precisely what they were doing and how to get them off.  
  
The two bombshells switched off so much, that Harry only had the slightest idea who was the original Dinah. Yet, he had his ways of knowing. He pumped a thick juicy load down the gullet of the one and only Dinah Laurel Lance.  
  
Dinah sucked down the cum like a refreshing drink. Megan stroked Harry’s balls and helped her milk the seed out. Drop after drop, rope after rope, all of it splattered down Dinah’s throat. Oh, it felt so good and so hot to drink from his balls that Dinah almost exploded.  
  
The two women pulled away from Harry and took solace into each other with a kiss. The two Dinahs kissed each other hard. They shared a hearty meal of Harry’s cum.  
  
Then they pulled away and kissed Harry all the way up his length and then pleasured his balls. The two moved in chest to chest. Their juicy tits pressed up against either side of Harry’s cock and squeezed him extremely hard.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned.  
  
The two Black Canaries sandwiched Harry’s big throbbing manhood between their tits. They were supple as fuck and knew all of the ways to make Harry feel pleasure. They slid almost all the way down to the base.  
  
“Are we making you about ready to explode ago?”  
  
“Oh, I think he’s going to pop,” Dinah said. “Are you going to do it, baby? Are you going to shower us in your manly seed?”  
  
“We don’t have any towels though,” Megan-Dinah breathed. “We’re going to have to clean it up with our mouths and our tongues...poor us, right?”  
  
“Yes, poor you,” Harry said.  
  
The tit sandwich between the two identical women made Harry’s balls just tighten up. He stroked their hair. Two sets of identical blue eyes staring him and four breasts pressing up against him made Harry nearly spill over the edge. One more push would send Harry to the edge.  
  
So close, so close. Harry just needed to hang on and press those fingers against their bodies. Harry tried to hold back, knowing full well that he would succumb to the pleasure he felt from both of them.  
  
One more push of their breasts sandwiching Harry in between them was more than enough for Harry to burst. He covered both Black Canaries with an explosion of cum.  
  
They squealed in delight when so much cum covered them. It dribbled down their faces, their neck, and even down their chests. It rolled all the way to their tummies.  
  
Dinah took Dinah-Megan by the chin the moment they pulled away from them. The two athletic blondes kissed each other. Dinah tasted the cum which dripped off of Megan’s cheeks. She moaned and writhed. It seemed like the more that Dinah touched her, the more Megan had been excited.  
  
The two kissed each other. Dinah sucked the remaining juices from Megan’s lips and she did the same to her. The two smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
Dinah backed off and walked over towards Harry. She took his big cock in her hand and ground it against her tight stomach. His cock rose up all of the way. Dinah turned her fingers against his massive cock and was about ready to drop down onto Harry.  
  
“I’ve been ready for this for a long time.”  
  
The Black Canary bit down on her lip and dropped down onto Harry. The feeling of their bodies pressing against each other made this hotter than hell. Harry touched Black Canary’s body as she rode him. She held back the scream she wanted to do, not to deafen Harry.  
  
Harry put his hands on her supple chest and squeezed her bouncing tits. There was still some juices trickling down them from behind. Harry kissed Dinah’s neck and caused her to breath.  
  
“I swear you know how to push all of my buttons.”  
  
Speaking of pressing buttons, Dinah almost came undone from the sight she saw. Megan, spread legged on the chair across from the cave, and still in Dinah’s form. Megan slowly masturbated herself while Dinah watched. Dinah tightened around on Harry.  
  
The sight of another woman masturbating herself in her own body got Dinah all hot and bothered. She was not going to lie. It felt so good, so fucking good right now.  
  
“Cum for me, my songbird,” Harry breathed.  
  
Harry pumped his thick rod deep into Dinah’s pussy. Oh, she tightened up a little bit and it felt good to have her warm canal just squeezing him hard. He knew and she knew, that they would be more than capable of things.  
  
Megan sped up her motions. Her fingers thickened and pushed into her body. Or rather Dinah’s body.  Very carefully, Megan shifted her fingers, so they could give off the impression of vibration. Over the past several months, Megan found all of the ways she could use these shapeshifting abilities to pleasure herself and others.  
  
All for the better. All for the really better, as Megan just clamped down on her own fingers. She wanted more and a dirty thought came to her mind.  
  
Slowly, Megan shifted her right arm into a tentacle. She got the right amount of sliminess and rubbed it down in between her pussy lips. She closed her eyes, locking onto Dinah’s mind to get the right amount of initial sensitivity. The minute Megan got everything she wanted, she pulled out.  
  
And then she pushed the tentacle arm deep inside of her. While it would not match Harry’s cock, the arm would certainly do in a pinch. And the sensitivity increased the faster that Megan rammed her arm deeper into her. Tighter into her pussy it went.  
  
Dinah never thought she would catch a glimpse of a Martian shapeshifting into her form and then said Martian masturbating with a tentacle arm. While Sara was more into those kind of things, the visual made Dinah just explode all over Harry’s big throbbing occk.  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” Harry breathed in her ear.  
  
Oh how could Dinah forget about someone who had fucked her so vigorously. Dinah bounced up and down, the tightening around him getting even more. If she was not careful, Harry just might spill inside of her again. His big bloated balls always filled up so fast.  
  
Harry could tell Dinah had been driven to the edge of arousal. He intended to push her a little bit further. The slapping of his balls echoed throughout the room. Just a little bit further. Dinah would break with just a little bit more.  
  
Dinah broke and Harry received the full benefits of her orgasm. She tightened around him.  
  
From across the room, Harry made eye contact with Megan. Megan smiled and slowly extracted the tentacle from her pussy. It dripped with juices and made her tingle so much.  
  
Dinah could feel something crawling up her back. She tingled all over with the tentacle squeezing every inch of her body.  
  
“She’s getting off on this, I think.”  
  
“Of course she is,” Harry said. “She might just scream if she’s not careful.”  
  
“Wouldn’t want her to bring the entire cave down, then.”  
  
Megan shifted her left arm into a tentacle to match her right. All while growing two more arms to grope Dinah’s perfect body as she rode Harry. The second tentacle arm jammed deep into Dinah’s mouth and gagged her. In all of that sweet and slimy glory, the Black Canary just moaned around it.  
  
“Nice and easy does the trick,” Megan breathed.  
  
As for the tentacle well lubricated by her juices, only one place for it to go. Harry helped Megan part Dinah’s ass cheeks.  
  
Dinah almost protested that there was no way this tentacle could not fit in her ass. The only thing which stopped her was that her mouth had been muffled by a loud scream. The cry escalated the faster that Megan teased her holes.  
  
Several hands touched Dinah in time, two tentacles rammed into her oral and anal holes. And Harry still vigorously pumped inside of her. Oh, Dinah thought she would mentally collapse from all of the sensations which had been introduced into her.  
  
“Do it, Megan,” Harry said. “Stuff this pretty bird.”  
  
Megan just smiled and rammed her tentacle deep into Dinah’s perfect ass. The juices allowed her to slide in. Dinah’s throat vibrated down her arm. Megan closed her eyes and the vibrations channeled down between her thighs and caused Megan to soak all the way.  
  
Harry pinched Dinah’s tit with one hand and lifted up another hand. He appeared to pinch thin air.  
  
Megan knew differently when a clamping sensation went between her legs. The burst of pleasure surrounding Megan’s inflamed clit rose up into her body. She humped the air in perfect time for ramming her tentacles.  
  
Dinah milked Harry’s thick cock. Harry knew that there would come a time where he would not be able to hold back. Something would have to give, something would have to break. But now now. Not before he grabbed ont Dinah’s legs and slid balls deep into her.  
  
Something inside of Dinah made her dizzy with pleasure. She could tell that Megan was still working away. Harry was inside of her. Only determination prevented Dinah from blacking out from the pleasure. Oh she would finish this and she would make sure Harry would finish inside of her.  
  
The sensational feelings deep inside of Dinah’s warm loins built to their apex. Harry pressed her crotch down onto him with a heated feeling rising between them. Harry pressed as deep into her as humanly possible, touching her all over. Oh, fuck, it was so hot.  
  
Dinah wished she could cry out in pleasure. Megan ensured Dinah would have her mouth full at the moment and for several other moments following it.  
  
“She’s going to just explode,” Harry said.  
  
“I am too,” Megan said. “How about you?”  
  
“Just wait,” Harry said.  
  
The ability to make the most out of every moment fueled Harry. Harry hit all of the hot spots on Dinah’s body. She dripped all over Harry’s thick rod. It pushed into her, and Dinah pushed back onto Harry. They reached their mutual climax, with Dinah getting closer to Harry.  
  
Dinah let out another vibration down Megan’s transformed arm. And the vibration just shot down her body, and made Megan leave puddles of arousal all over the floor.  
  
The intense and sexy staredown between Harry and Dinah continued to unfold. Yes, she needed this. Needed this more than ever before. Yes, so deep, so hot, so deep, so hot. Harry was inside of her, and she wanted nothing more than for Harry to lose it inside of her.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Harry pinched the back of Dinah’s right leg and sent her on the thrill ride of a lifetime. Her tight walls threatened to drain Harry’s balls.  
  
In the process, Megan fell back. Her arms turned back to normal and she sat on the floor, in her preferred Green Martian form. She had been taken on a hell of a joyride and it was just getting started.  
  
“Finish her,” Megan moaned.  
  
Harry just smiled and bounced Dinah on him for the next few motions. Dinah clamped down onto Harry. The pretty bird was about ready to sing her song. Harry created a bubble around them to prevent her Canary Cry from escaping where they were.  
  
Hearing her orgasm unchained made Harry’s balls just throb. Dinah’s fell into him. Harry stroked her perfect blonde locks and merged in with his beautiful canary.  
  
“My turn now, luv,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, yes, give it all to me, sexy,” Dinah breathed.  
  
Harry’s thick balls slapped against Dinah’s warm pussy. All of the ways which he pleasured her were finally coming to a head. And finally, Harry came to a finish.  
  
Pure white pleasure erupted between the two of them. Harry slammed Dinah all the way down to his pelvis. She rose up and smashed down onto him. The two climaxed together.  
  
Getting filled up by the seed of the man of her dreams made Dinah just smile. She pressed forward, and stroked Harry’s body. She kissed him all over.  
  
The minute Dinah pulled off, Megan crawled up to join her on the couch. Once again her arms turned into tentacles. Although this time, Megan was in her preferred Green Martian form. Although her hair looked a bit wilder and sexy as fuck. And those eyes, oh those eyes just held her.  
  
Suddenly, Megan grew two more tentacles and pinned Dinah down. Dinah had been surprised by the boldness of the Martian girl.  
  
Always the quiet ones. Although Harry might have debauched her just a little bit to get Megan to this point.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so hot for you,” Dinah breathed.  
  
“I know you are, baby,” Megan said. “Let’s make some magic.”  
  
Oh, she made plenty of magic. Their warm pussies rubbed together against each other. For a second, Megan glanced into Dinah’s eyes and just smiled.  
  
Harry stood behind the women. Both of these sizzling hot heroines opened up and were ready to be taken in any way he wanted to.  
  
The nice was still young afterall. The final thought Harry had before he just succumbed to the affection and lust that he had for both of these women.  
The Plot Continues With A Three Chapter Set(65, 66, and 67) on June 24th, 2019.  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman**


	65. Chapter 65

* * *

**Part One of a Three Part Set Posted On June 24th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Sixty-Five:**   
****

* * *

**  
**At the Daily Planet, Harry walked over and brought Mary Jane a cup of coffee. She smiled at him and invited him to sit down, while Harry took a cup of coffee for his own, and a third for Lois.  
  
“So what’s the deal today?” Harry asked Mary Jane.  
  
“Oh, Lois is on a hot story,” Mary Jane said. “And this is one that could change the entire stage of world politics.”  
  
“I’ll say and none of this makes any sense.”  
  
Lois put down the phone and moved into the office. Harry could tell from the look on her face that she had just been stonewalled by someone. Harry invited Lois to rejoin him and Mary Jane. Which the brunette reporter did gladly, taking the glass of coffee and downing it in a blink of an eye.  
  
“The alliance between Queen Bee of Bialya and Rumaan Harjavti, the democratically elected leader of Quarac,” Lois said. “That really doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
The more Harry thought about it, the more that he would have to agree. Lois, knowing she had something hot, pressed on with more of her thoughts.  
  
“Harjavati and Queen Bee, they have their...opposed views on how a country should be run. Not that Harjavati doesn’t have his share of flaws, even when compared to a dictator like Queen Bee. Although, I suppose he’s making strides, but the hardline radicals opposed to him are digging their heels in and opposing change, especially when they have to deal with basic human rights.”  
  
“And those same hardline radicals would like nothing better than to string up Queen Bee for being a woman,” Harry dryly responded.  
  
“Yes,” Lois said. “Politics over there are a nasty, nasty business. And let’s face it, their faith is their faith, but it is incompatible with Western Values. Which is why I’m surprised Harjavati’s daughter stirred up the storm she did over there.”  
  
“Oh, what did she did?” Harry asked.  
  
“She denounced the Hijab as a symbol of women’s oppression,” Lois said. “She managed to unite hardline extremists with third-wave feminists, somehow.”  
  
“There’s a difference?” Mary Jane asked.  
  
There was a moment where Lois paused and just grinned at Mary Jane.  
  
“Kid, you’re alright,” Lois said. “But, politics or not, the strange part is that a man like Harjavati, who had been rather critical of Queen Bee’s handling of Biayla, and how she ran it, is now trying to broker an alliance with her and a potential reunification of the two countries. Which has the extremists even more up in arms because they think are uncomfortable with a woman like Queen Bee having power.”  
  
“Mostly because she has an army who could crush them,” Harry darkly said. “But, you’re right, something is up there.”  
  
Given what Harry knew about Queen Bee’s powers, he would not be surprised about it.  
  
“And I’m not saying Harjavati didn’t step on a lot of people to get where he was either,” Lois said. “I mean, politics. I’m not sure if it attracts corrupt people or just politics makes people corrupt in general.”  
  
Real chicken and the egg argument, to be perfectly honest.  
  
Harry thought that something had most certainly been up here. Queen Bee was extremely beautiful and also extremely dangerous. She took control of a country in a region of the world which women were treated as second class citizens. Which Harry tried to respect the beliefs and values of other people, but still.  
  
“We did come up with this little video clip,” Lois said. “When Harjavati gave the announcement...there’s Noor...his daughter...seems like your type, doesn’t she?”  
  
Harry took a look at Noor on the screen. The dark skinned beauty stood out as the only woman in proximity who wore more Westernized, yet modest clothes. The skirt she wore would be pretty tame in the West, but yet over there, it would create cause a scandal.  
  
“I like her given she’s brave and speaks her mind,” Harry said. “But, yet, quite beautiful.”  
  
Despite noticing the chocolate skinned beauty, Harry’s attention had been caught by something else. He frowned and coughed.  
  
“Lois, do you think you could pause the video, and backtrack it about five seconds?” Harry asked.  
  
Lois agreed and did so. Harry frowned.  
  
“Psimon,” Harry said. “Well, that explains why Harjavati did an about face.”  
  
Harry would have to warn the Team and the League about this particular problem. Given the last time that Harry went up against Psimon, he knew of the danger, and he wondered what their end game was.

* * *

  
Harry headed back to the cave. The sounds of Black Canary and Green Arrow arguing about something caught Harry’s attention. Given that Dinah made it a point to barely speak to Oliver these days outside of League business and Oliver gave her plenty of space, knowing to back off, Harry found this conversation very serious.  
  
“You know, I’m sure Megan didn’t mean any harm by it....”  
  
The minute Harry entered the cave, Thea intercepted him on the way in.  
  
“Good job, you really got under Ollie’s skin,” Thea said. “My hero.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and Thea just grinned a thim.  
  
“What did I do?” Harry asked her.  
  
Oliver stormed over towards Harry, a few seconds later. Harry just raised an eyebrow at the steamed Emerald Archer coming in his direction.  
  
“You went too far this time, Superboy,” Oliver said.  
  
“Is this about me sleeping with Artemis or Thea?” Harry asked. “Because, you should be talking to them because they were the ones who made the first move.”  
  
“No, that’s not you being a man whore who is sleeping with everyone on the Team and half of the woman in the League,” Oliver said.  
  
Here, Thea snorted, and Dinah just tried not to blow her top. Harry moved closer towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to ease her calmness. J’onn stood off to the side as well, obviously here to mediate. Bless his soul for trying to be the peace maker.  
  
“Oliver….”  
  
“No, it’s about the tape that you and Miss Martian made...where she was...where she was...where she was in the form of my wife,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver and Felicity had been having a few disagreements lately, which put Oliver in a bad mood and caused him to jump to the worst possible conclusions until he discovered the truth.  
  
“Oh that?”  
  
To be honest, Harry had slept with so many women, that he put that tape he made a few days ago out of his mind. He never thought Oliver would see that. At least he knew it was Megan. Which meant he actually watched the tape a bit of the way through. Which Harry found interesting.  
  
“You can’t be doing that. It’s highly exploitive to women and as a feminist….”  
  
This statement caused Thea to break out into laughter until tears started rolling down her face. Oliver stopped and stared at his sister who made a production of holding her stomach and breathing heavily before wiping the tears from her face.  
  
“I’m sorry, please continue, really sorry,” Thea said.  
  
The male feminist, the last hope for the man who has burned all of his bridges with women and needed another angle to get in their panties. If Oliver played that angle, Thea figured he might as well become a director in Hollywood. Heavens knows they were sleazy enough to try that angle to exploit women.  
  
“Just a bit of harmless roleplaying, mate,” Harry said. “It would be just be like if Megan dressed up as a school girl or a nurse or a secretary or something, or if some normal woman dressed up like Black Canary, Power Girl, or Wonder Woman. Just a bit of fun, no one got hurt.”  
  
“You sent the tape to her,” Oliver said.  
  
“I didn’t send anything,” Harry said.  
  
“How did you see the tape anyway?”  
  
Genesis stepped into the cave and Oliver turned his attention towards her.  
  
“Because, that was for Felicity’s eyes only,’ Genesis replied. “To give her a hint of what she might have once she divorced your for the fourth time or is it the fifth time?”  
  
Oliver did not answer the question. He stared Harry down who did not look apologetic. Because he was not going to apologize. Because Oliver was never meant to see the video.  
  
“Genesis should not have sent that video,” J’onn said. “But, the question is, you may have not seen it, had you not been snooping around Felicity’s private computer files.”  
  
“I suppose I did overstep my bounds,” Oliver grudgingly agreed. “But, I had a good cause for it. Because Felicity’s been sneaking around a lot lately, and I’m concerned that...she’s cheating on me.”  
  
This moment, Harry grabbed Dinah’s hand and calmed her, because somehow Harry knew this statement was going to cause an outburst.  
  
“This was about Vertigo and Perdita,” Harry said.  
  
“It was,” Genesis said. “I have detailed logs of all of Felicity and Harry’s communication. If you don’t trust your wife that much, I can show you everything.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Oliver said. “But, we have another problem. The fact that is you shouldn’t have pulled that trick without the consent of the League, son.”  
  
Harry just wrinkled his nose. He supposed Oliver did have just cause to be in a bit of a mood. Well, he was going to be even more pissed when Harry dropped this bombshell on me.  
  
“Well, pal,” Harry said matching Oliver’s tone. “Given there’s a good chance that the League’s been compromised, I wanted to avoid any leaks. If Sportsmaster’s claim had been true, maybe the mole’s higher up than my team. “  
  
“You’re paranoid,” Oliver said.  
  
“And if that’s not the pot calling the kettle black,” Thea said.  
  
“Listen, I did what I had to do, and I saved someone’s life because of it,” Harry told Oliver. “I also took a dangerous threat off of the board, not just to the League, but the entire world. So if you have a problem with that, that’s your problem, not mine. But, you’re the only one that seems to have had a problem with it. And you’re not high up in the League for me to care.”  
  
Green Arrow read between the lines. Superboy thought he was small time, and not an important member of the League.  
  
“And no second rate Batman and third rate Hawkeye is going to try and bigtime me,” Harry told him. “So, perhaps you should understand that everything I do is for a reason.”  
  
“Maybe we should leave,” J’onn said.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “Just...don’t send my wife any tapes again.”  
  
“Oh, I won’t,” Harry said. “But, my girls are their own people. And they can be pretty spiteful to people they think have wronged me, my friend.”  
  
The Martian Manhunter lead the Green Arrow out of the cave. Black Canary took a deep breath.  
  
“What a wanker,” Harry murmured.  
  
Thea’s lips twitched.  
  
“He’s only gotten worse after Shanghai,” Black Canary said. “Still thinks that he was in the right there.”  
  
As Megan entered the cave, Oliver flashed her a dirty look before J’onn steered her out of the cave.  
  
“What’s his problem?” Megan asked.  
  
“He’s not been performing to expectations lately,’ Thea candidly responded.

* * *

  
Harry parked himself in front of a computer and reviewed the footage. Thea looked over his shoulder when he was doing so.  
  
“Yes, I found it strange too,” Thea said without Harry saying anything. “And Harjavati’s daughter went missing, after she went public with her concerns.”  
  
“Not one to shy away from speaking her opinion, is she?” Harry asked.  
  
“No,” Thea said. “Woman after my own heart. But without her father’s protection, saying her opinion over there could be dangerous.”  
  
“Especially when it doesn’t coincide with Queen Bee’s agenda,” Harry said. “And Psimon...how does he….”  
  
“Do you think that you can sharpen that photo a little bit?” Thea asked. “I thought I saw a familiar face.”  
  
Harry did as Thea requested and started to sharpen the photo. The image enhanced and Harry noticed a dark haired woman in the midst of all of the crowd. She wore a medallion on her neck, and Harry recognized the medallion immediately.  
  
“Nora Darhk,’ Thea said. “Of course...the apple doesn’t fall from the tree there.”  
  
“Daughter of Damien Darhk, the leader of the disbanded criminal organization known as HIVE,” Harry said.  
  
The cave doors opened up, and Artemis, Helena, and Mareena came into the cave, to join Megan, Harry, and Thea. Mareena stepped up and her eye caught the image of the woman who had been standing beside Psimon. Who had also been standing behind Harjavati.  
  
“That’s her,” Mareena said.  
  
“Yes, Nora Darhk’s involved,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait, did we….miss something?”  
  
“We need to investigate this,” Harry said.  
  
“Are you sure this isn’t because of the girl being in trouble?” Thea asked.  
  
Harry just smiled at her and looked very patient.  
  
“Partly,” Harry admitted. “But, there are other reasons for this. Namely, our priestess and Psimon being involved in this.”  
  
“So, this is about a dead terrorist’s hot daughter then?” Thea asked.  
  
“Look, I’m going to head to investigate this whether or not you want to,” Harry said.  
  
“You know we’re in,” Mareena said. “But, you also know the League might not be too happy that we’re going to be involved with this...because this is a rogue operation in a very politically unstable part of the world.”  
  
“Which is why I should be the one that goes over there, alone,” Harry said. “Because I can….”  
  
“Last time you encountered Psimon, he wiped your mind and tried to turn you into a puppet,” Artemis said.  
  
“Didn’t he wiped all of your minds?” Thea asked.  
  
Artemis flashed Thea one of those looks, as if to say that she’s plainly not helping.  
  
“It will be a smaller team, therefore it will be inconspicuous,” Helena offered.  
  
“So, I guess we’re all going?” Megan asked.  
  
Harry responded with a nod. Whitney popped into the cave just in time for the rest of the cave.  
  
“So, mission?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yes,” Mareena said. “Mission...and one that we’re kind of flying under the radar of the League by going on. We’ll fill you in on the way there.”  
  
Harry, Megan, Helena, Artemis, Whitney, and Mareena made their way towards the Bioship, and surprisingly, Thea followed them.  
  
“So, you’re coming along?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, someone has to keep you kids out of trouble,” Thea said.  
  
Whitney just smiled, the old band was almost back together. For the first time in a very long time. Along with a few new additions.  
  
“One would think that you softened on the entire Team thing and might be joining for real,” Whitney said.  
  
“Think what you want,” Thea said.  
  
They made their way into the Bioship and out of the cave. The Team realized they were entering some potentially dicy territory, especially if this treaty went through and the two countries were unified.

* * *

  
Deep on the outskirts of one of the driest areas in Biayla, two hooded figures appeared. The hoods dropped slightly, to reveal Donna and Diana.  
  
“And, I can’t believe I’m the one having to say this,” Donna said. “But, we’re really risking a whole lot to go inside of a hostile country.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The two Amazons stuck to the outskirts and waited very patiently for the tanks to pass. Queen Bee ordered her army to shoot first and ask questions later. Something which Diana knew ran a lot of risk.  
  
“If the answers are here, we’re going to find them,” Diana said.  
  
“Does the League know about your covert operation?” Donna asked.  
  
“No, because Batman and Superwoman would have tried to talk me out of it,” Diana said. “But this has to be done...this might hold the answers for the one thing that could help Minerva and her affliction.”  
  
Donna patted her shoulder on the side of the arm. Oh yes Donna understood everything about that. And she would do everything possible to help Diana with that. Including going into a hostile country, where they would be a shot in the dark.  
  
“After Nazi Germany, it’s a walk in the park for me,” Diana said. “The things Peggy and I did...lucky we weren’t killed really.”  
  
“Peggy Carter?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yes, she was a good friend,” Diana said. “But, we lost touch after the war.”  
  
Diana shook her head. As much as she looked to think about old friends, Diana really needed to keep her head in the game. And the game Diana needed to keep her head in, was helping her friend. The fact of the matter was, the book Diana sought was in this country.  
  
Doctor Sandsmark and her researched the matter extensively. Damien Darhk was the last known owner of the book. And after his untimely demise at the hands of Black Canary, most of his collection fell in the hands of Queen Bee.  
  
“We slip past the guards when they switch in ten minutes,” Diana said.  
  
“Do you think we can get past them without incident?” Donna asked.  
  
“It’s going to take precise timing,” Diana told her sister. “But, we can manage it.”  
  
Donna certainly hoped so. Those guards looked surly and not in the best place mentally. They would shoot first and maybe they would decide to ask questions if they thought about it.  
  
The moment the guards let their guard down, the duo of Amazon Princesses swept on in.

* * *

  
The Bioship arrived on the border. Megan bit down on her lip nervously.  
  
“Okay, this time we’re not going to get caught,” Megan said. “We know Psimon’s awake...we know he’s...around, so he’s not going to mind whammy us.”  
  
Harry fortified his mind with shields ever since the encounter with Psimon. No one he did not trust was getting in Harry’s mind. And if they tried, well they would be in for a few nasty little surprises. That much was for certain.  
  
“Wait, we’re...this is where we’re going?” Megan asked.  
  
Artemis peered out the window, noticing several animals. She realized they were hovering over some kind of animal preserve.  
  
“That’s an odd place for an animal preserve,” Artemis murmured.  
  
“I know, but the work done here is….”  
  
Megan’s statement had been cut off cold by the rumbling of tanks over the border. Mareena sat up straight, bolt upright in her seat and the other members of the team got nervous.  
  
“And yet, there are tanks right outside of it,” Mareena said. “Why would they be attacking?”  
  
“Queen Bee’s flexing her muscles,” Harry said.  
  
One could hear the panicked intact of breath coming from Megan in the ship. The rest of the team settled their eyes on her.  
  
“She’s not too accommodating to Westerners in her country….”  
  
“But it’s in Quarac,” Whitney protested. “It’s not her country.”  
  
“Not yet,’ Thea darkly responded. “But when the treaty is signed and the borders have been unified….”  
  
“We have to go down and protect it!” Megan yelled.  
  
The Martian forced her proclaimination through so clearly than the entire group on the ship rebounded from the impact. And without asking for any verification from the team, Megan took the bioship down into the field.s

* * *

  
The tanks roll up to the fence of the Garfield Logan Memorial Animal Preserve. Group troops followed the fence.  
  
“Clear everything out, and shoot anything that doesn’t cooperate!” one of the generals yelled in a gruff voice. “Queen Bee wants this land.”  
  
Miss Martian became visible in front of them and smashed the troops down with a solid impact attack. The troops crumpled and groaned the very instant they hit the ground from her attack.  
  
“No, you won’t!”  
  
Superman jumped out of the sky and ripped open one of the tanks. The man in the tank cursed at Superman in his native language until the Kryptonian pulled him out of the tank.  
  
“You won’t be taking this today,” Harry said in the man’s native tongue.  
  
He hurled the man off to the side. Several more busted the gates until. The trio of Thea, Artemis, and Helena engaged the men on the ground. Arrows flew to take out the men.  
  
Kid Flash bounced from man to man, ripping the guns away from their person. The men stared at the Speedster who just smiled. Then she stepped back just in time for Helena to vault in and kick them all down to the ground.  
  
The woman at the preserve watched, completely slack jawed when the young heroes made quick work out of Queen Bee’s troops.  
  
One of them shot straight at her. Superman zipped in front of them and caught the bullet. He crushed it before the man’s eyes. Not quite getting the hint, the mercenary unloaded a barrage of bullets on his chest.  
  
With a flick of a finger, the man crumpled onto the ground. Blood spurted out of his mouth and nose the second he smashed into the ground.  
  
Knowing that they were outgunned, given that the Team brought their big guns, they started to flee in the distance. But not before Artemis and Thea shot him in the knee with an arrow. At the same time, in the same leg. And brought him crashing down to the ground.  
  
Megan moved over to the woman who had been in such fear. Although the look in her eyes show that the fear did not pass.  
  
“Okay, talk!” Thea yelled.  
  
“She wants you to talk,” Harry said. “I would suggest you do so, my friend, because the next one is straight through your heart.”  
  
“Queen Bee will make you all suffer,” the man said. “She will take this land...by any means necessary.”  
  
“Why, why does she want it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Queen Bee wants what she wants and she takes everything that she wants,” the man gurgled before drool started to come out of his mouth.  
  
Some kind of psychic block to prevent the man from babbling too much just kicked in, Harry assumed. Blood dripped out of his nose and drool came out of his mouth. Queen Bee wanted this land for some reason, but the fact of the matter was why? Was it just some kind of power play or was it something more intangible?

* * *

  
Harry and Thea came around after their failed interrogation with the suspect. The minute Queen Bee’s men got back to camp, the news of their failure would be reported.  
  
“So, you’re...Superman,” Marie said. “I’m Marie Logan.”  
  
“Yes, and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful,” Marie said. “But...you and your friends...you should not be here. You might have made a bad matter so much worse.”  
  
Marie looked like a woman who feared for her life. The rest of the team did not know what to say or what to do.  
  
“The matter is getting worse, which we have to put a stop to Queen Bee’s plan,” Harry said. “You heard about what happened to Noor Harjavati, right?”  
  
The grim expression on Marie’s face did say pretty much everything.  
  
“It’s already begun,” Marie said. “People who speak out against Queen Bee in her own country, they have a tendency to disappear. And her toxic influence has already been spread over to Quarac. Things are going to go back to the way they were.”  
  
“Why don’t you leave?” Thea asked.  
  
“I can’t bare to leave this all behind,” Marie said. “No matter what the cost.”  
  
“Yes, I understand that it’s hard to move way,” Mareena said. “And your compassion for these animals and the desire to protect them at all costs is commendable. But, you know if Queen Bee wants something, she’ll get it at any cost.”  
  
“Is there any reason why Queen Bee wants the land?” Helena asked.  
  
“I...don’t know,” Marie said. “Power...she is taking over Quarac just because she feels it's hers. Just like she took over Biayla. Just like she’s taken over a lot of people...ruined our lives...sabotaged transport into the border so people could not get life saving medicine.”  
  
Her voice softened at that particular point. Harry noticed her eyes drift to a grave marker. One that looked to be pretty handmade.  
  
“We left your place in a bit of a mess,” Whitney said. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“We could help you clean it up?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yes, I would appreciate the help,” Marie said. “But, are you sure you want to be here if Queen Bee sends another force here?”  
  
“All the more reason for us to be here,” Harry told her.

* * *

  
Marie fixed the fence which had been the first thing busted. Miss Martian walked in behind her, helping her fix the fence.  
  
“So how was it?” Megan asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“To play Megan...on Hello Megan,” Megan said. “Because, seriously you were completely awesome on that show.”  
  
“Oh, that,” Marie said.  
  
She had been more concerned about Queen Bee’s mercenaries that particular role as Megan had been the furthest thing from her life.  
  
“I’m surprised people remember it, although sometimes I wish they didn’t,” Marie said with a sigh. “Eighteen episodes, never even made syndication. And the production was troubled the entire way. Lot of drug problems with the cast, who spent what money they had in all of the wrong ways. One of the producers was a dictator, and ended up getting busted for drug possession and...he hung himself in prison.”  
  
The mood changed and Megan got uncomfortable.  
  
“Oh,” Megan said. “Sorry to hear about that.”  
  
“Don’t be, he was...he was...well he was a nuisance on the set,” Marie said. “Especially to the female characters. It took my special effects artist to threaten him before he backed off on me and Rita...you know my co-star.”  
  
“Rita Farr, of course I know her, she was your best friend,” Megan said. “Do you still talk to her?”  
  
“Yes, she was my son’s godmother,” Marie said.  
  
Megan sensed some vibes. The name “Garfield Logan” animal preserve flashed in her mind. Megan did not know what to say. This experience, talking to her idol, did not go the way she intended.  
  
“But, your show, it was amazing,” Megan said. “I’m sure it was an inspiration for many women….it was an inspiration for me after all.”  
  
“Look, I appreciate that someone enjoyed the work I did,” Marie said. “Even though I couldn’t go out in public for years without people shouting Hello Megan at me all of the time. And I couldn’t get any serious acting roles afterward...some voice acting hear and there...and things got worse when the Internet came along and people decided to make me some kind of mascot for people making dumb comments on forums.”  
  
Megan frowned, looking crestfallen.  
  
“Well, your show made me happy,” Megan said.  
  
“I respect that,” Marie said. “But, that show made me miserable. And you really shouldn’t take your inspiration from a thirty minute sitcom with a shoestring budget.”  
  
Things grew cold.  
  
“Sorry...sorry for upsetting you,” Megan said. “I’m going to see if Helena or Artemis...if they need any help.”  
  
Marie went back to work on the fence.  
  
“For one, I appreciate all of the charity work you’ve done over the years,” Harry said. “And your voice work...even if you had to do it underneath a pseudonym.”  
  
“Thanks,’ Marie said.  
  
“But, just because Megan wasn’t positive for you, it was positive for someone,” Harry said. “You’ve done a lot, and the fact you’ve done so much after Megan...that’s good. But you were an inspiration for a young woman who was transmitting from one world to another...do you think that’s good?”  
  
Harry helped Marie patch the hole in the fence. She considered it for a couple of minutes.  
  
“Perhaps I was too harsh on the kid,” Marie admitted. “But...it’s just...everything that’s happened. The preserve is the only thing that I have left. And I’ve lost so much this year.”  
  
“Your son?” Harry asked.  
  
His eyes averted from the gravestone to the sign hanging above the preserve.  
  
“I lost onto the Rogue Amazon’s plague,” Marie said. “I did everything that I could...and if I had not been here on the border, in the middle of a dispute...things might have gone differently. I watched him...die in my arms.”  
  
Marie sobbed, and Harry took her into a hug. The warmth and affection Harry gave her made Marie relax a little bit. The wounds were still fresh.  
  
“He was so full of life, bright and curious,” Marie said. “And to watch, helplessly every day, as that life faded out of his eyes...it was hard.”  
  
Harry patted her on the back of the neck and caused Marie to let it all out.  
  
“All of the good that I’ve done in the world,” Marie said. “All of the good that I’ve done to help endangered species...and I couldn’t save my own son….and I wanted to honor him by keeping up with this preserve. Given how much he loved animals...so much he couldn’t bare to eat meat.”  
  
She paused for a long time, and Harry swept her into a tighter hug.  
  
“If Queen Bee unifies the countries, she will tear it down everything,” Marie said.  
  
“Take a break, I’ll finish this fence,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks,” Marie said.  
  
Without thinking about it, she kissed Harry on the cheek and moved off to the other direction. Harry took a shovel and began to dig. He struck something.  
  
Another jab into the Earth and something bubbled out of the surface.  
  
Oil. Of course.  
  
Harry quickly sealed the ground, although he was certain he knew why Queen Bee wanted the preserve.

* * *

  
Megan sat outside, looking at the stars. Harry brought her a cup of hot chocolate and Marie accepted it.  
  
“Never meet your heroes, right?” Megan asked.  
  
“Megan, she’s been through a lot,” Harry said. “Her son’s died...and I think she appreciates Hello Megan a lot more than she lets on. She just needed an outlet.”  
  
Helena, Artemis, Mareena, Whitney, and They all came out to join the two.  
  
“I know why Queen Bee wants this preserve,” Harry said. “Because, Marie Logan is unwittingly sitting on some black gold.”  
  
“Of course she is,” Helena said. “We should have seen that there were financial gains for Queen Bee’s attack.”  
  
“The treaty is being signed for tomorrow,” Mareena said. “Even if we break whatever spell Psimon and Nora have over Harjavti, Queen Bee still has Noor. And he can still leverage her.”  
  
“Yes,” Whitney said. “But, do you think she’s alive?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “But for only for as long as Queen Bee wants her.”  
  
They knew that Noor Harvati’s lifespan might have been measured in less than a day if Queen Bee got her way. They would have to start her.  
  
“Where do we begin to look?” Helena asked.  
  
“We should start at the old embassy on the border,” Mareena said.  
  
“Queen Bee never used it, though, did she?” Artemis asked.  
  
“She never did,” Harry said. “Which would make it the perfect place to look.”  
  
“I’ll keep an eye on Marie,” Thea said. “Good luck.”  
  
The Team moved out, and Thea stood vigilante guard. To be fair, it almost felt good being with a team, and a team she trusted. She amused herself at the gasket Oliver as likely to blow once he realized Thea was a part of this mission.

* * *

  
Diana and Donna searched through the hallways of the royal library. They were getting so close, they could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, a figure dressed in black dropped down from the ceiling and knocked Donna back into the wall. Diana went hand to hand with the figure.  
  
Two very clear things struck Diana the minute she started fighting her. She had an amazonian built and Amazonian strength. Her face had been completely covered in a wrapping.  
  
“Just who are you?” Diana asked.  
  
“Princess, you’re a long way from your island,” she said in a bold voice. “And you can call me Devastation.”  
  
Donna jumped on the woman’s back and got back handed into the wall. Diana tried to disarm the woman. She got a staff to the stomach and the two women wrestled to the ground.  
  
They broke free and Diana skidded back to join Donna in the back of the chamber.  
  
“But, it’s nothing compared to the Devastation the Amazons have caused in this part of the world.”  
  
“Don’t rise,” Diana warned her sister.  
  
The warrior moved around them, ready to box them in.  
  
“Queen Bee’s had her eye on Themiscryia for quite some time,” Devastation said. “Having a couple of Princess’s to barter will be perfect.”  
  
Diana blocked Devastation's most devastating punch and wrestled her all the way to the ground.  
  
“It’s not going to be that easy,” Diana told her.  
  
Devastation’s excitement grew. She finally had a challenge. And could not be more pleased at the fight which was to come.  
 **The Plot Continues With The Next Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66(6/24/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Chapter Sixty-Six:**

* * *

  
The team slipped their way towards the old embassy. Completely abandoned and very unsettling to say the very least. Harry, Whitney, Helena, Megan, Mareena, and Artemis all walked closer towards the front door. The door handle looked a bit cleaner for a place which was supposed to be abandoned for years and years.  
  
“On your toes,’ Harry said. “Something’s up.”  
  
Helena double checked her wrist computer and it interfaced with the building. Which should have been devoid of all power. And yet the security in the building had been reestablished.  
  
“Guys, serious problem here. Security’s back on in the building.”  
  
“So, she might be here?” Artemis asked.  
  
Harry craned his neck to look around. He could sense something off. The loud pounding in the back of the head.  
  
“The top half of the building is blocked by some kind of security field,” Helena explained. “Someone’s here...but they don’t want us to know.”  
  
“And can you break through?” Whitney asked.  
  
“No, it’s going to take time,” Helena said.  
  
“Time we don’t have,” Harry said. “I can find another way around the security.”  
  
“Right, and as you do that, we will search the lower levels of the building,” Mareena said.  
  
Harry parted ways with the team. Something about this entire situation just spoke of sheer madness. The chills going down their spine indicated something bad was about to happen. Exactly what, none of them even knew. All they could do was go around and keep searching.  
  
Megan stood up straight and felt a very familiar prick in the back of her head. She opened her mouth to warn everyone, but it was too late. Everyone collapsed to the ground in their knees, with a psychic attack.  
  
From the shadows, Psimon walked out. Megan struggled against the pull of his memory. She found herself on Mars, but instead of Mars being active and vibrant, it had been in ruins. The scene shifted to that on Earth, which looked the same.  
  
Megan shuddered, it was just like the simulation was all that time ago. The wounds were still fresh and it was one of the last things that Megan wished to relieve right about now.  
  
“Poor little Martian. She can’t keep her eye on the ball, can she?”  
  
Psimon stood off in the distance. Megan pushed out of the carnage and tried to fight him off.  
  
“I don’t understand, you were supposed to be….”  
  
“You put me out of commission for months,” Psimon said. “But, alas you couldn’t finish the job. And while I had migraines for months...I wasn’t without my capabilities, was I?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Megan croaked.  
  
“Oh, my dear Martian, do I have to spell it out for you?” Psimon asked. “I was the one that let Destiny out of his cage, in the vain hope that he would be able to trap the Team in your own nightmares.”  
  
“No, you almost killed us.”  
  
“Well, brain death is far worse than you diying,” Psimon said. “The fate which would fall upon your friends today, when I use their own worst demons to drive them insane. But, you live with your demons every day. You hide the ugliness inside, under a pretty little package.”  
  
Psimon stretched his hand out and Megan faded. She shifted into a White Martian form. A mirror appeared and Megan recoiled from it. She could not shift back. The monsters surrounded her and trampled everyone on Earth.  
  
“No!” she yelled.  
  
“Yes,” Psimon said. “You can’t hide for your inner nature. You tried to be a good girl...White Martians crave control and they crave blood. Destiny helped me see that and now I’m going to peel back the layers of your mind.  
  
Megan struggled against Psimon’s attacks. She needed to break free. She beat him once and beat him once again.  
  
“And with your dear Harry occupied, you are very weak indeed,” Psimon said.  
  
“No, he’s just a strength, but not my only strength,” Megan breathed.  
  
“Well, show me your strength then,” Psimon said. “Show me what a White Martian can really do when she’s pushed.”  
  
Megan closed her eyes. No, she could not succumb. She must not succumb. No way, no how, no way. Despite the fact the temptation being very real and despite the fact it felt as if Psimon just shoved white hot pokers into the back of her head, Megan had to keep her head back above the ground.

* * *

  
Harry stepped through the stairway. Mist surrounded him and showed Harry precisely where he needed to go. The security grid outside of one of the doors. Harry flicked it open with a finger and waved his hands. The grid had been used, with a fresh set of fingerprints.  
  
Another charm showed Harry the age of the fingerprints and showed him what order they had been in. Harry activated the lock and opened the door.  
  
A girl sat in a chair, unharmed, although unable to leave. She stood up in surprise.  
  
“Superman?”  
  
“Noor, isn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
Noor nodded in response.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine but Quarac won’t be,” Noor said. “If Queen Bee and my father sign that treaty, he will be finished. We will be at the brink of civil war….and that will give Queen Bee all of the excuses she needs to enter the country and slaughter everyone in her path.”  
  
Harry figured about as much. Queen Bee did not get control of a country streaming with people who would have her killed just for the crime of being a woman who did not come in line with their values by being nice.  
  
“I’m going to get you out of here, and we’ll break what spell she has on your father,” Harry said. “It’s not too late.”  
  
Before Harry could reach Noor, a flash bang of magical light rocked him. Harry entered a swirling vortex and landed very firmly on a misty plane. The wind had been knocked out of his body.  
  
“Sorry for the theatrics, beloved. But, it was the only way that I could finally talk to you face to face.”  
  
Harry came face to face with Nora Darhk. Extremely beautiful, and also extremely dangerous, a combination which Harry found interesting in any woman. Nora reached over and placed her hand on Harry’s cheek before stroking it.  
  
“You are more perfect than I could ever dream,” Nora murmured. “Cadmus could not have made something like you...not without intervention.”  
  
Nora just smiled and stepped back towards Harry. She waved a hand and two comfortable chairs appeared. Nora dropped down into one but Harry just stood.  
  
“I really did hope an attractive girl being held captive would gain your attention,” Nora said. “Women are most certainly your Kryptonite, aren’t they?”  
  
“You held an innocent woman captive to get my attention,” Harry said.  
  
“I didn’t harm a single hair on her head,” Nora said. “And besides, I saved her. Aunt Marina, Queen Bee to you, she does not take too well to subversives. I am not perfect, but in this case, I was an angel.”  
  
And yet, Harry thought of her as more of a succubus trying to tempt into something. So Harry remained on his guard. So Queen Bee was Nora’s aunt? That was interesting and also solidified their connection.  
  
“I fed her three square meals a day,” Nora said. “I take care of my pets. Almost as well as I could take care of you, if we get to know each other well.”  
  
Nora licked her lips. Harry sensed a darkness in her which put him on edge.  
  
“Why did you bring me here?” Harry asked.  
  
“Because, I see something special in you,” Nora said. “And because after the end, I need someone to help me rebuild the world. Over the ashes when he arrives.”  
  
Harry could tell that Nora tried to get into his mind, but that proved to be an error. He pushed back and the two locked onto a battle of wills with each other. Nora just smiled and exerted more of her power.  
  
“Aunt Marina’s gift runs in the family,” she said. “And I hoped you would join me willingly, but...I can convince you.”  
  
The burst of power was immense, and Harry just pushed back extremely hard. Nora did have some leverage, and she had been extremely powerful dragging Harry into her mind in a blink of an eye.

* * *

  
Megan thought this situation could not have gotten any worse. Her team members showed up in shackles. Whether they were really the mental avatars of her team, or just some kind of Psimon mind trick, she could not tell. Megan’s heart pounded furiously, and she was a bundle of rage.  
  
And the bane of her existence, Psimon, turned his attention completely upon Megan. The grin only widened on the man’s face when he stared down the Martian.  
  
“I will be glad to rip your mind apart. And make your greatest fears become your ultimate reality. And when something happens to Harry, your mind will shatter.”  
  
Images appeared in Megan’s head. She screamed when these horrific fates replayed from the simulation that Doctor Destiny hijacked entered her mind.  
  
“Don’t push me,” M’gann breathed.  
  
The White Martian threatened to break further out, buried deep into her mind. Psimon paid M’gann no mind.  
  
“You are nothing but a child playing games,” Psimon said. “This isn’t a sitcom, my dear. You don’t get a happy ending twenty-two minutes later. This is reality.”  
  
Psimon attacked the martian once again. Her cries only increased in volume. The throbbing upon the back of her head, it just got worse and worse. And Megan’s attempts to push back only fell on deaf ears.  
  
“Unless you want to give into your inner nature, like the Savage White Martian you are. To you, the mind is a plaything. We are alike, if you would just embrace your nature.  
  
“We are nothing alike!”  
  
The woman’s voice darkened several shades and Psimon just laughed at the woman. A very hideous thought entered her mind. She would have to break Psimon to be free of his torment.  
  
“Child, you have no idea, do you?” Psimon asked. “I have already won. Without Harry, you’re nothing.”  
  
The sinister Psimon allowed the other bombshell to drop. He wished to dig the knife into the Martian woman and add to her ultimate torment.  
  
“And once Queen Bee has him under her control, it’s game over for everyone.”  
  
“I WARNED YOU NOT TO TEST ME!”  
  
M’gann M’orzz bit back from the man who tormented her hard. She hit Psimon with everything she got. The walls in his mind shattered like glass and broke free from his control.  
  
The next thing M’gann knew, they ended up in back in the embassy. The team woke up one at a time. Artemis, Whitney, Helena, and Mareena all opened their eyes.  
  
“What...just happened?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Psimon trapped us again,” M’gann said. “And tried to erase our memories. But, I wouldn’t let him.”  
  
Psimon laid on the ground, catatonic and drooling. Blood just oozed out of his nose. Something told M’gann she nailed him far worse than the last time. She took a deep breath and realized the ramifications of what she did. She just broke someone’s mind.  
  
She gave into her inner nature.  
  
“You okay?” Helena asked.  
  
“Just...give me a minute,” M’gann said.

* * *

  
Devastation wrenched Diana back with a full nelson. The Amazon tried to get her leverage to fight off this woman. Almost like some kind of dark mirror, only without all of the kindness and teachings of the Amazon.  
  
“Aresia had the right idea, you know,” Devastation said. “You Amazons have gone all soft. You don’t have anything in you. You don’t have any back bone.”  
  
Donna nailed Devastation with a glancing kick. Devastation dropped Diana and rushed towards the younger Amazon. Donna bent down on the ground and dodged several punches from Devastation. She flipped over Devastation and grabbed the woman by the arm.  
  
This opened up Devastation for an attack by Diana. Diana and Donna teamed up to drive Devastation down to the ground.  
  
“I’ve got her!” Donna yelled. “Get the book!”  
  
Diana nodded and ran over to get said book. Devastation squirmed underneath the attack of the younger Amazon.  
  
“You better let me go, you little pipsqueak.”  
  
Donna strung up Devastation using a chain hanging from the ceiling. She struggled and frailed like a fish in water.  
  
Diana rushed out of the back of the library, carrying a dust covered tome in her hand. The sounds of footsteps coming from outside alerted the Amazons that someone was coming.  
  
“Back entrance, now!” Diana yelled.  
  
The Amazons broke their way out of the back entrance. The terrain ahead of them was treacherous, but it sure did beat running headlong into Queen Bee’s troops.  
  
Said troops arrived, to find a missing both and an angry Devastation who had broken free from her chains.

* * *

  
“I have something to show you. Something that’s only inevitable.”  
  
Harry landed down on an image of a world which had been succumbed by darkness. And a dark and shadowy figure sat on a throne made of human bones and peered down from the world. Blood red skies, dark clouds, and ruined buildings stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
“Those who will not be killed, will used a slave labor,” Nora said.  
  
“Why are you showing me this?”  
  
Nora stopped and turned slowly towards him.  
  
“For power, my father had to barter something,” Nora explained. “And it was my soul. It would only be my own as long as he lived, and when he died, the demon he bartered it with, would have it and I would be his servant, to do his bidding.”  
  
The woman paused and looked almost wistful, as she peered out into the darkness. Many regrets slipped into her mind, almost too many regrets.  
  
“My father was arrogant, and thought that he would live forever, or find a way to cheat this demon,” Nora said. “And I got sixteen uninterrupted years before the consequences came to me...the night after Black Canary killed my father.”  
  
“He brought it onto himself,” Harry said.  
  
Nora acted like she did not hear a single word Harry said. If Nora told the truth, then that just showed the height of depravity a man like Damien Darhk could be with to use his own daughter as a bargaining chip.  
  
“There’s no way for you to be free?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, there is a way,” Nora said. “But, I need to help him prepare the portal...the sixteenth year approaches, and the portal will be mature enough for him to come to this world.”  
  
Harry could see something, almost wistful in her eyes.  
  
“There’s other ways for you….”  
  
“I love you,” Nora said. “I really do...but your abilities are wasted on heroics. After the end, I will survive...and you will survive….but we are better off if we rule over them at all. Build a new world, free of the imperfections of the original.”  
  
Harry did not say anything in response to her statement.  
  
“You become a hero long enough, people will grow tired of you,” Nora said. “Because there’s nothing more than people like is a hero that falls from his pedestal and crashes back down to Earth. The new shiny toy becomes something they want to break.”  
  
Nora cupped Harry’s chin. At this moment, Harry did not pull away.  
  
“And you know deep down how cruel people can be when the wind changes,” Nora said. “Because people like us...they will never understand the sacrifices we have to make to protect the ones we love. And they will turn on you, once you stop serving their own agenda.”  
  
“You’re….”  
  
Nora silenced Harry’s statement with a kiss. Her lips felt so warm, so soft, so eager, that Harry could not help and kiss her back. Despite all common sense telling him he should not. The succubus got her hooks into him, at least for a brief second.  
  
Harry faded back into the room with Noor. Who was looking strangely at Harry, as if concerned for his well being.  
  
“Are you okay?” Noor asked.  
  
“Did you see where Nora Darhk went?” Harry asked.  
  
“Queen Bee’s niece?” Noor asked. “She hasn’t been here...since she brought me here.”  
  
Harry realized that Nora had been powerful enough to breach his mental defenses. He found that very impressive and also extremely frustrating. He would have to figure out how, so it did not happen again. Because, Nora found a way to get into his head and mess with his mind in a way which no one, no matter what life, ever had.  
  
“Maybe you should go to a hospital if you’re seeing people that aren’t there?” Noor asked.  
  
“I’m fine...just...there’s something strange going on,” Harry said.  
  
Harry felt his lips. Still the imprint, and still the taste of Nora’s sinfully sweet lips on his mouth. He would like nothing better than to hold her down and punish this woman for mind-fucking him.  
  
“Harry, are you up here?”  
  
Whitney’s voice cut on through and brought Harry back to life. He opened the door and Noor walked behind him.  
  
“The President’s daughter is safe,” Harry said.  
  
“That’s good,” Helena said. “We ran into a little trouble downstairs. Psimon.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Harry asked.  
  
“Fine,’ Helena said. “He’s not though.”  
  
Harry just wondered that. Megan looked him straight in the eye and then moved over to wrap her arms around Harry. She appeared to be rather relieved that Harry was okay. Harry leaned down and kissed her directly on the lips before pulling back away from her.  
  
“We still need to save Noor’s father,’ Mareena said. “Let’s...try and keep it together.”  
  
“Right,” Harry said. “Stop the treaty.”

* * *

  
Marie sat inside, with Thea. The two of them were going through some old through some old photos and looking very amused.  
  
“There’s the three of us, Rita, Marlize, and I,” Marie said. “Marlize, our little special effects wizard. She worked with a shoe-string budget and made chicken salad out of...well you know.”  
  
“Oh, yes, I know,” Thea said. “And the Team’s back.”  
  
Harry, Megan, Mareena, Artemis, Whitney, and Helena all returned back. Thea walked in to meet them halfway at the door.  
  
“Everything good on your end?” Thea asked.  
  
“We ran into a couple of problems, but we saved Noor and Quarac is going to go back to business as usual,” Harry said.  
  
“We saved the day,” Artemis said. “That’s what we kind of do.”  
  
Marie had been looking at Megan for a moment and then to the rest of the team. She had been having something on her mind and just had to speak with the team about this.  
  
“I’’ve been doing some thinking,” Marie said. “And I realize that I’ve been hanging onto the past in some respects...and running from it in other ways.”  
  
Marie sighed and the entire Team moved in, looking at her somberly. She had come to some very serious and very harsh realizations. And it was best for her to get those all out.  
  
“Part of the reason why I uprooted my son and myself...was to get away...to find who I was,” Marie said. “And I can’t help and think that if I had not been here...and if I had been able to get him proper medical care, he would still be alive.”  
  
“You couldn’t be blamed,” Mareena said. “No one thought it could have happened.”  
  
Marie understood that, believe her, she did. However, she could not help and blame herself.  
  
“And despite the good that I’ve done here, I’ve put my life in danger,” Marie. “And I owe you an apology.”  
  
Marie’s eyes fell solemnly upon Megan who sat bolt upright. She respected Marie, but not as someone who played a character in a fictional story. But, as a strong woman who had gone through many challenges in her life, and had come out a lot better for it.  
  
“I’m sorry about being so harsh about your love for my show,” Marie said. “Just because Hello Megan was a blip in my life that I would rather forget, I did make a couple of good friends there...and I did have fun...despite the scripts being nonsensical and the cheap budgets.”  
  
Yeah Megan admitted some of the episodes were kind of silly. But, they were a good kind of silly, a fun kind of silly, a kind of silly that someone would use to detach themselves from the problems in their life.  
  
“I’m glad my show helped you find yourself on Earth,” Marie said.  
  
“Yes, I should have known that you might not have the same opinion of the show that I did,” Megan said. “But, you know...I think that Marie Logan is far cooler than Megan is...or was….and your work here, under the face of danger, proved it. I mean, Megan never did anything that badass.”  
  
Marie just smiled and wrapped her arm around Megan with a smile.  
  
“If I had a daughter, I would hope she was something like you,” Marie said.  
  
Megan just lit up with a big smile, which caused Harry to smile.  
  
“And I know someone in Gotham City that can help you move all of the animals to a safe location,”  Harry said. “She’s big on animal rights and I think the two of you would get along. Her name is Selina, and I’ll put you in touch. And even without the oil on your land….”  
  
“Wait, oil on my land?” Marie asked.  
  
That explained on so very much. Whitney moved over to turn on the television screen and brought Marie out of this particular point of the conversation.  
  
“Is there any reason why you just turned on my television?” Marie asked Whitney.  
  
“Wait for it.”  
  
Outside of the Quarac Government headquarters, Queen Bee had been escorted out in a fury by guards. Harjavati stood at the entrance, behind his guards.  
  
“I want you out of here!” he yelled. “You think you can enthrall me, don’t you, you witch! Well, think again. I don’t want you or any of your mercenaries to step one foot into my country ever again.”  
  
“So be it,” Queen Bee said.  
  
She left with one last dirty look, taking her leave.  
  
“Not bad, right?” Megan asked.  
  
“So, that was you?” Marie asked.  
  
“Yes, that was me,” Megan said. “The real Harjavati and his daughter...they’re resting...with Psimon’s control broken, they can only get their country back together.”  
  
“All’s well that ends well?” Artemis asked.  
  
Oh, Harry really did hope so. But, he could see it in Queen Bee’s eyes. This was far from over. And while Noor seemed to be progressive enough to want real change, Harry wondered if the situation had been as black and white between these two countries that it seemed at first glance.

* * *

  
Nora returned back to the palace. Queen Bee sat on the throne.  
  
“Give your report,” Queen Bee said.  
  
“The Martian has done a number on Psimon’s mind,” Nora reported. “And he’s being held under observation in Quarac. What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Leave him for now, let them have their minor victory,” Queen Bee said.  
  
Queen Bee admitted today’s events stung a little bit more than she would care to tell anyone. Especially since she would have been painted as a bad guy for this situation. Despite the fact that their beloved Progressive President had been arming rebels to try and displace her from the throne, because he did not think a woman like her should be in control.  
  
Quarac’s lands had been taken by force all of those years ago, and Queen Bee intended to take back a land which those people had no right to. And they would have taken it all if Queen Bee would have allowed them to do so. But, she would not, she would have the day.  
  
The day would arrive when Queen Bee exposed Harjavati to the entire world, what he really is. How he was nothing but a snake, pandering to so called progressives. Those people would follow the devil himself, if he preached the narrative that they wanted to hear.  
  
Not that the other side of the spectrum was much better. The world was filled with easily lead fools. Queen Bee knew how to play the game.  
  
“Aunt Marina?” Nora asked.  
  
“They won’t have this country,” Queen Bee said. “They won’t….I’m still going to take back what should be mine...and we will be unified again.”  
  
She would protect her borders. This made her a criminal to the world, protecting the interests of the people in her country.  
  
“My Queen, forgive me.”  
  
Devastation stepped into the room and looked a bit devastated.  
  
“The Amazon has taken the book,” Devastation said.  
  
“As I expected,” Queen Bee said. “Allow them all to have their hollow victories. It will mean nothing in the end.”

* * *

  
In a hospital in Metropolis, a dark-haired woman stirred in the hospital. A surprised doctor almost jumped up at the signs of life.  
  
A couple more doctors and nurses rush over to check on the woman.  
  
“Ms Luthor, can you hear me?”  
  
The woman stirred further awake and for the first time in months, she had been conscious of her surroundings.  
  
“What happened to me?” she asked in a weak voice.  
  
“You’ve been in our care since May,” one of the doctors said. “You collapsed at a press conference. The entire world could see it...we haven’t been able to determine the times. Physically you were well, except for the fact.”  
  
“I was in a coma for almost six months,” she said.  
  
Lena Luthor’s head cleared up. The puzzle pieces clicked together. She was not certain whether or not Lex figured out the fast one Lena pulled on him or not. Or if he arranged for Lena to be put out of commission for something entirely unrelated. She would have to get out of this hospital.  
  
Get to him before the Light got their hooks in him.

* * *

  
Harry snuck into the palace, past the guards. It had been far easier than he thought and that concerned him.  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed that Noor was not alone. A very attractive woman reclined in the bed. Queen Bee, and she did not dress in her regal attire, but slinky lingerie. Which allowed Harry a perfect view of her cleavage and long legs which would stop the hearts of many young men.  
  
“You were told to leave this country.”  
  
“It’s time for us to meet face to face, Superman,” Queen Bee. “Or you would you prefer, Hadrian?”  
  
Harry just took a long moment to stare down the lovely, and deadly Queen Bee.  
  
“Don’t worry about dear sweet Noor,” Queen Bee practically purred. “She’s having pleasant dreams.”  
  
“Oooh, Superman, make me yours!” Noor cooed in her sleep.  
  
“And as you can see, if I allowed her to wake, she would be very happy to see you,” Queen Bee said. “As you may know, most men and some women...they fall right into my hands.”  
  
“I’m not most men,” Harry warned her.  
  
“No, you’re all man,” Queen Bee said.  
  
Queen Bee moved in to kiss Harry hard. Harry put the breaks on that, stopping the woman from moving in. She had been so surprised at being denied that Queen Bee froze in her tracks.  
  
“What’s your end game?” Harry asked.  
  
“To make sure the world doesn’t fall into ruin,” Queen Bee said. “But, to get to the end...you have to get very rough, and very dirty sometimes.”  
  
Queen Bee leaned in to make sure Harry got a view of her cleavage.  
  
“And you know all about being rough and dirty, don’t you Hadrian?” Queen Bee asked. “We might be on opposite sides, but today...left us both very frustrated. I’m an able bodied woman and you’re a very able man. And you need release just as much as I do.”  
  
Harry released Queen Bee for a second. Her arms wrapped around him. Those pouty lips pressed upon Harry and the two kissed each over. So much lust entered their kiss. Harry grabbed onto Queen Bee and pulled back from the kiss.  
  
“Let’s call a truce,” she admitted. “But, if you can deny me….I’ll respect you and leave you...and let dear Noor out of my grasp.”  
  
“Someone of your talents shouldn’t use them for cruelty,” Harry said.  
  
“You know that today was not cruel,” Queen Bee said. “But, not all of my talents are cruel.”  
  
She pulled up Harry’s shirt and pulled down Harry’s pants. Marina felt him up and she was pretty good at hitting all of the right buttons.  
  
“You are a big boy, aren’t you?” Marina teased him.  
  
“On your knees,” Harry ordered.  
  
“The Queen does not….”  
  
“On your knees!” Harry told her more forcefully.  
  
Something rushed over Marina’s body. She sank down to her knees, surprised at the control Harry now exerted over her mind and her body.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby, Auntie Marina will make you feel good,” she said in a seductive voice.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67(6/24/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**A double dose of bonus smut here featuring Harry/Marie and Harry/Noor here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/yjr-chapter-67-xtrabonus-smut.html**   
**  
**   
**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 24th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The eyes of Queen Bee widened the second she had been forced to her knees by the young man before her. No one held this kind of control over her. The very fact someone forced Queen Bee to her knees excited the woman and made her extremely wet.  
  
Harry bent down and cupped Queen Bee’s chin. A forceful kiss to the woman showed just how much power Harry had and how much he would make her completely weak, stunned. Queen Bee pushed her tongue a little bit deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry dominated the kiss.  
  
He pulled back and then put Queen Bee’s hand on the crotch of his pants. The woman felt it up, dazed and ridden with lust. Every cup of Harry’s crotch through his pants added some heat. And Queen Bee knew that she needed Harry out of his pants.  
  
“Take it out,” Harry ordered her.  
  
“Yes,” she said.  
  
Marina undid the pants of the handsome young man. Her mouth practically watered at the merchandise before her. Nearly a foot long, maybe exactly, maybe slightly over. Thick, veiny, and almost demanding to have her lips over it. Marina spent too much time bending men to her will that she enjoyed the change of pace. A man bending Marina to her will.  
  
Slowly, Harry shifted back and slapped Marina in the face with his member. The woman on her knees had been surprised by the brazen actions of this young man. And yet, she had not been particularly unpleased. Marina’s lips opened up a little bit more and Harry slapped her down onto the mouth with his thick member one more time.  
  
“Again,” Marina breathed.  
  
“I’ve got a better idea.”  
  
Harry grabbed the back of the woman’s flowing black hair and aimed her mouth right at his crotch. Today, Harry had been frustrated and he would take out all of his frustrations on Queen Bee’s holes. Starting with her mouth. Harry reared back and shoved his full length down her throat.  
  
Marina’s eyes watered from the juicy manhood going completely down her throat. No man dared forced himself down her throat. She would have anyone who touched her cut up for trying. And yet, Superman pushed his throbbing hard length into her mouth and made her suck on him.  
  
“This mouth was made for pleasure, wasn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
Those lips ensnared Harry’s pulsing organ. The warm, the loud sucks followed. Marina pushed herself all the way down on the massive hunk of meat just jamming down her throat. Harry stared down into her eyes and sent tremors. She would have liked Harry to sent a huge load of his seed. She would swallow every single drop.  
  
Queen Bee would shower herself in Harry’s essence, if the man asked her. A quivering feeling entered her body. Harry pushed her down further and her nose dug firmly into his crotch.  
  
“Choke me on it!” a sleeping Noor moaned.  
  
“A good suggestion,” Harry growled in Marina’s ear. “Because, you and your cock-teasing little niece, you deserve to be punished.”  
  
The reminder of Queen Bee swallowing the cock of the man that Nora desired above all else made her wet as hell. She really did intend to seduce him and put Harry under her whims tonight. And yet, Marina found herself succumbing to the full length. This meat pushed further down her throat. She almost gagged on the manhood sliding into the back of her mouth.  
  
“I’ll give you a gift, but not yet.”  
  
Harry extracted himself from Marina’s mouth. She felt a sense of loss. Harry slapped her lips with the tip of his swollen head. Marina flashed him a slutty smile.  
  
Not bothering to wait for her to give up, Harry hoisted Marina off of the ground and threw her onto the bed. Right beside her, Noor’s hips jumped up and juices pooled between her legs.  
  
Harry ripped off Queen Bee’s garments and revealed her sexy, dark-skinned body. Full luscious breasts, shaven pussy, thick wide hips primed for grabbing, and long legs revealed themselves. Harry smiled and watched the honey just trickle down Queen Bee’s pussy.  
  
“You belong to me now,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes,” Marina said. “I want you.”  
  
He laid on top of Queen Bee. Their naked bodies pressed together. Harry started to kiss Queen Bee on the side of the neck. He left a very prominent mark on Marina’s neck. Marina put her hand on the side of Harry’s head and she moaned. The further Harry nibbled down her shoulder, the more Marina just cried out in pleasure.  
  
Harry canvased her lovely body with more kisses. He stopped short of Marina’s supple breasts. A nice little squeeze brought her full attention on Harry. Harry slid his finger down her body and kissed her further. The smell of warm honey called to Harry. Yet, he wanted to worship every inch of Marina’s body.  
  
The ruthless Queen succumbed like any other woman underneath Harry’s touches would. He smiled. She would be punished for today’s actions, and then rewarded at the same time for bringing Harry so much pleasure.  
  
“I want you to eat my pussy,” Marina breathed. “Put that tongue to good work. I know...that you can do a good job...Superman.”  
  
The hero forcing his tongue deep into her dripping mound sent Marina on a pleasure ride. She lightly caressed the man’s dark hair. Breathing in and breathing out. That heavy breathing spiked her pleasure up by several constant levels. Oh yes, Marina was going to...well she was going to almost exploded thanks to what Harry did to her.  
  
Harry darted his tongue between Marina’s warm lips. He loved the taste of pussy. The taste of Queen Bee’s honey enamored Harry with her. He leaned in, burying his face between her warm pussy and sucking it out.  
  
“Yes!” Noor yelled. “Finished me.”  
  
“I agree with her,” Queen Bee breathed.  
  
Harry rubbed the back of Queen Bee’s leg and made her just explode with pleasure. The deeper Harry ate her, the more she brought the pleasure. He moved a very strong grip over to her hips and started to squeeze them. Queen Bee pushed her pussy all the way up into Harry’s face.  
  
Queen Bee closed her eyes. The vibrating tongue sent the pleasure through her body. Oh, she had bitten off a bit more than she could chew, being a little submissive slut deep down. Harry knew precisely all of the ways to hammer those buttons which made her hot and heavy.  
  
Harry pushed the button and Queen Bee exploded all over his face. The devouring of her womanhood brought Queen Bee so far over the edge, she just went flying. And she grabbed Harry’s face and shoved him down into her pussy.  
  
The moment Harry slid his way out of Queen Bee’s wet snatch, he broke out into a smile. He really had her at his mercy. Harry climbed on top of her and rubbed his swollen head against her flat stomach. She closed her eyes. Harry touched her all over. He squeezed her breasts, sensitive to the touch.  
  
“My body is yours,” Queen Bee said.  
  
“Oooh, Superman,” Noor breathed. “Bend me over that bed and take me like you own me!”  
  
“Another good suggestion.”  
  
Harry flashed a smile towards the girl having a very erotic dream about him. Queen Bee obediently crawled to the headboard of the bed and put her hands. Harry gazed at her ass. She did have an ass of a goddess and Harry would like nothing better than to put his hands all over it.  
  
Marina flashed him a smile. Harry climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smothered her body with his own and showed just how much he owned her.  
  
“You belong to me,” Harry hissed her ear.  
  
“YES!” Queen Bee cried for him. “OOOH YOU’RE SO BIG!”  
  
Harry slammed straight into Queen Bee and stuffed her. The tight pussy wrapped around his cock. Marina closed her eyes, and Harry wondered, despite Marina being a seductress, did she ever have an actual cock ravishing her body.  
  
“You feel tighter than some of the virgins I’ve fucked, my pet,” Harry groaned.  
  
Queen Bee closed her eyes. First time with a man inside of her. Not like she would have touched the dirty cocks of some of the men she worked with. Women, a little casual sex, yes, but nothing too serious.  
  
“I’m a Queen,” Marina said. “I would like nothing other than the very best.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you chose me,” Harry said. “And I’m going to pound you silly. You won’t be able to sit down without thinking of me.”  
  
Harry thrust in and out of Queen Bee’s tight pussy. The way her walls clamped around Harry made him feel really good. They clamped down onto him like a warm velvet glove. Harry did everything in his power not to lose it right away, despite her pussy being nice and tight. And Marina’s ass looked even tighter.  
  
The temptation strengthened the more Harry spent with her.  
  
Marina clutched onto the pillow at the edge of the bed. Her screams only escalated the further Harry pushed inside of her. The Queen could not be certain when she had lost control of this situation. Only, she was so fucking glad said control had been lost by now.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
Despite Marina’s walls clamping down hard on him, squeezing his manhood, Harry kept going. And he kept working his way deep inside of her luscious body. He almost pushed Marina down on the bed.  
  
“Not good enough.”  
  
Marina wondered what was not good enough. The orgasm she had been denied was proving to be very good. Harry pulled out of her.  
  
Queen Bee had been turned around. Superman grabbed her by the chin and forced her gaze into his eyes. A small smile crossed over his face.  
  
“I want you to look me in the eyes when you ride me,” Harry said. “I want to see how hard I’m making you cum. Is that clear?”  
  
Only one response could be necessary to an order like that. Queen Bee launched herself on this cock of steel. It pushed against her warm opening, inch by inch. Almost burying it deep inside of her. Oh, Queen Bee’s thoughts of it exploding inside of her brought excitement to her mind and body.  
  
She pushed Harry deep between her warm, womanly folds. Every shove brought more and more of it inside of her. Queen Bee bounced and Harry placed his hands on her.  
  
“They belong to you,” Marina breathed. “Oooh, if I could get away with it, I would make every woman in my country line up and take that big cock in all of their holes.”  
  
“Even your niece,’ Harry said.  
  
Harry milked Marina’s udders and caused the woman to just almost collapse down with endless pleasure. She squeezed Harry’s tool so hard and moaned in his ear.  
  
“Especially her,” Marina said. “She would be at the front of the line...and she would come around for more.”  
  
Marina squeezed her man. Determined to have him bury load after load of cum inside of her. Harry alternated so fast between groping her breasts and spanking her ass when Marina rode him, that she was almost certain that he tapped into the Speed Force.  
  
“MMM!” Marina breathed in his ear. “That’s...the perfect spot….take me hard!”  
  
Harry buried himself deep inside of Marina. His balls slapped against her. Despite his strength, and endurance, her tight pussy made it very difficult for Harry not to lose his seed.  
  
“When you’re ready, I will happily give you my womb,” Marina said.  
  
“Not yet,” Harry said. “But, maybe someday.”  
  
She respected the man. To be honest, Marina despised children. They were not interesting until they were teenagers. But, yet the thought of Superman potentially knocking her up sometime down the road, to establish his total ownership of her slutty body made Marina excited.  
  
And the fact he groped her ass like he did, it made her even more excited. His big, throbbing manhood pumped its way deep inside of her body.  
  
“You’re mine now,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Yes,” Marina breathed. “Oooh yes!”  
  
Marina clamped down onto him. Determined to relieve his balls of every last drop of seed. And then after that, who knew how much more fun they could get onto.  
  
“Finger my ass,” Marina said.  
  
Harry just smiled and denied her the pleasure. He reminded Queen Bee who was in charge of this little encounter. Queen Bee’s eyes narrowed and closed shut. She let out a passionate cry for the man who rocked her world. And brought her to another nerve racking orgasm.  
  
And despite the fact Queen Bee clamped down hard on Harry, he still kept going to town on her body. He almost pushed her over the edge of the bed. Harry clung onto her and pulled her completely back. The body of this sexy, but wicked woman, succumbed to Harry’s touch.  
  
Oh, today might not have gone as planned for Queen Bee. But, it had gone every better. The more Harry buried into her, the further she succumbed to his will. He slapped down onto her body and got ever so closer to breaking.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Queen Bee tightened around his body in anticipation for his injection. She could feel how heavy those swollen testicles were for her. She waited for Harry to finish inside of her.  
  
“Mmm, I’m almost there,” Noor moaned in her sleep. “Harder! Harder!”  
  
Harry matched Noor’s suggestion on Marina’s pussy and rode her completely into the bed. His hand slapped down onto her tight ass and made her cry in pleasure. The tightening almost brought Harry to an explosive finish. He just needed to go a little bit deeper.  
  
First, Marina finished alongside him. The pleasure inside of her body sunk in with Harry. Harry held on to her and kept rocking her body like there was no end to the pleasure inside. They pressed against each other. Harder and harder until Harry finally gave him to himself and splattered his load inside of her body.  
  
Marina dropped down onto the bed. Harry injected a sticky load inside of her body. The warmth buried load after load of seed inside of her body. Harry milked her chest upon each pump, driving inside of her even further.  
  
Harry finished and sent Marina just descending onto the pillow. Drool pooled onto the pillow after Harry finished her off. But, it was a damn good feeling in the aftermath.  
  
“You better go,” Marina suggested weakly. “They will change guards in five minutes.”  
  
Harry waved his hand, cleaning Marina up and putting her clothes back on. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her lover goodbye.  
  
As much as Harry would like to wake Noor up and make all of her wet dreams come true, Harry needed to go. He marked Queen Bee’s neck and disappeared into the night.  
  
He assumed she would have found her own way out, being the crafty woman she was.

* * *

  
The second Harry returned to the preserve, someone jumped out of the shadows. This someone wrapped her arms and legs around Harry, and kissed him passionately the moment he came around the corner. Harry put his hands on the tight backside of the woman to slow down the kiss.  
  
This someone just happened to be the lovely Ms. Thea Queen, also known as Red Arrow, and formerly known as Speedy. She gazed at Harry with a very intense amount of lust and smiled deeply at him.  
  
“You know, I’ve been wanting another crack at you for sometime,” Thea said. “And after I studied the tape that you and Megan made….well….”  
  
Thea just smiled and looked Harry over. She gave him a shifty little grin.  
  
“Seems like you been a busy boy tonight,” Thea said. “Well, I hope that you have enough in the tank for one more. Because, I’m not letting you out of my sight until I fuck you like a wild animal out here.”  
  
Harry just grabbed Thea and pulled her into another kiss. Their lips parted, and Harry kissed his way up Thea’s neck and moved to suck on her earlobe.  
  
“Why don’t you find out how ready I am?”  
  
Thea just smiled and undid Harry’s pants. His throbbing erection waited for her. While Thea and Harry hooked up one time in the elevator the night Komodo attacked at the charity benefit for Perdita, Thea always thirsted for more. Despite the fuck session in the elevator, she wanted him right now.  
  
The young archer examined the merchandise she had to work with. Needless to say, Thea Queen liked a lot of what she saw and would do anything to hold that throbbing piece of manhood in her hand.  
  
She bent down and licked the tip of Harry’s cock. The taste of the woman he was with coated his manhood still.  
  
“Yummy,” Thea breathed on his cock. “It tastes like honey.”  
  
Thea descended down into the dirt and took Harry’s throbbing pole deep into her mouth with one fast movement. She bent all the way down and sucked her man off. Wide expressive eyes locked onto Harry, the very second that Thea came all the way onto him.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Harry unfastened Thea’s hood and looked her directly in her eyes which stared up at him in lust. Thea cupped Harry’s balls with her hand and felt just how big and heavy they were. The brunette drooled on Harry’s manhood, and it just ramped up the excitement he felt.  
  
The tingling feeling of lust escalated just a little bit more. Harry grabbed onto the back of her head at Thea’s wide-eyed encouragement. He pushed forward and drove himself deep into her mouth.  
  
Nothing made Thea more excited than a very good and very hot mouth-fucking session. Oh, it really tasted so good to have this cock, covered in another woman’s juices, buried deep down her throat. Thea could hum around Harry for days. She pushed a bit further.  
  
Thea’s deep throating skills ranked even better than her archery skills, in her honest opinion. And she took Harry completely deep into her mouth, sucking on him hard.  
  
“Thea,” Harry hissed through his teeth.  
  
Oh, he must have been getting closer. If that was the case, Thea just felt the need to speed up and slurp away on her man’s thick, throbbing pole. She yanked down her pants and fingered her tight little pussy with one hand while stroking Harry’s balls with the other hand.  
  
The warmth and wetness of Thea’s tight mouth made Harry leaned back on the fence pole for added leverage. She blew him like a queen, no pun intended. And given Harry already had been pleasured by a queen once around on this evening, that was the highest compliments.  
  
“Getting closer,” Harry groaned.  
  
Thea’s dirty eyes locked onto Harry’s and she kept humming away at him. Oh, that big throbbing piece of meat all the way down her throat was the perfect feeling. It brought Thea to even greater lust.  
  
The pleasure topped off in one huge explosion for Thea. She slid her fingers all the way in and all the way out, until they had been coated by a slick amount of honey. Thea pressed down all of the way. Her cute nose on his pubic bone and her wide eyed stare looking up at him.  
  
Harry hung onto the back of Thea’s hair and pushed into her. The feeling was almost there. He came undone and did so in Thea’s mouth.  
  
Like the divine woman she is, Thea swallowed every last drop of seed Harry poured into her mouth. She never wasted anything. Especially not a gift as divine as this one.  
  
Harry leaned back as Thea took the gift Harry offered her with such pleasure and such intense speed.  
  
“So warm,” Harry breathed in her ear. “You’re so good, Speedy.”  
  
The only person Thea would get away with calling her that was the person that she currently service. Thea pressed her nails down onto Harry’s big balls and released them. The pleasure point of her lips going all the way down onto his mighty shaft made Harry break out into a huge smile.  
  
Thea pulled out of him, but still remained on her knees. She offered her wet fingers as tribute. Harry sucked them and sent a brief tremor down Thea’s arm when he did so.  
  
“You know how to make a girl feel good,” Thea said. “And I want you to fuck me right here and right now.”  
  
Thea turned over, getting on her hands and knees, in the dirty outside. This dirty, raw, primal way to fuck a woman, outside like animals brought Harry to full strength. Thea brought her aroused core into full focus for Harry and pushed a finger into it to tease him.  
  
“I need to be fucked,” Thea told him. “And you need to fuck me. You can’t deny my wet pussy.”  
  
Harry just smiled. He put his hands down on Thea’s hips and squeezed her ass. She was on her hands and knees in the dirt outside, just ready to be slammed inside. And the untamed nature of Thea’s hair and the wild nature of her face reflected in a nearby watering can made Harry just want even more.  
  
He took the plunge and filled up Thea’s snug little pussy.  
  
Every time Harry entered Thea, only if they had two encounters by now, it sure as hell felt like the first time. Thea had been more prepared for Harry’s size this time. Not bothering to keep her voice down, Thea screamed out loud. So loud, she was pretty sure one of the team members inside would have heard her passionate cries.  
  
The thought that anyone would look outside and see Harry fucking her like an animal brought more lust to Thea. She pressed her hands down into the dirty, digging her nails in. She did not care if she was filthy dirty.  
  
“I’m your filthy little slut!” Thea breathed. “You should fuck me like I was always meant to be. Like an animal….like an animal!”  
  
Harry pushed deeper inside of Thea. His balls throbbed extremely hard at Thea’s actions. She was horny as hell and Harry was only too happy to oblige her most delicious desires. Her tight walls closed down onto Harry, almost ready to make him pop.  
  
He pushed Thea almost into the ground and pounded her pussy. Thea did not bother to correct the action. Despite the fact that she was lying face-down in the dirt, which almost turned into mud, she was hotter than hell still. And still screaming for Harry to pummel her from behind.  
  
“You dirty bitch,” Harry growled. “Getting fucked into the dirt...you’re so wet that you’re going to make it into mud.”  
  
“YES!” Thea yelled. “OH YES!”  
  
Thea closed her eyes. Harry brought her mind to new places, new naughty places. And thankfully, Harry held on for the ride.  
  
She clamped down onto Harry so hard that he thought he would spill his load inside of her right here, and right now. Instead, Harry pulled her off.  
  
Why, Thea just wanted to know why. Harry hoisted her up off of the ground and tossed Thea into a nearby wheelbarrow which surprised her.  
  
“Time to clean you up.”  
  
Harry grabbed a hose. Not the hose that Thea wanted to blast her with either. He turned it on and blasted Thea’s body with water. Including the top of her outfit, which she left on during the sex session.  
  
“Oh, you got my uniform all wet,” Thea said in faux outrage.  
  
“Guess, I’m going to have to help you take it off,” Harry told her.  
  
Thea just flashed him a very flirty smile and raised her arms. Harry removed the outfit, stripping Thea completely bare. Her nipples stuck up at attention from the cool air. Harry leaned down and pinched it.  
  
Despite the fact Harry cleaned the muck off of Thea, she dripped completely wet from being blasted with the hose. Her legs spread, with droplets of water down on her.  
  
A naked Thea Queen, lying in a wheelbarrow, with her legs spread, out in the middle of the preserve, made Harry just smile.  She had been so ready for him and more than ready to get her pussy stuffed.  
  
“Fuck me right here!” Thea called for him. “My pussy is empty!”  
  
“Got clean only to get you dirty again!”  
  
Thea just smiled and gave Harry her best “come fuck me” eyes. No man could resist and a super man, with his throbbing hard erection, could not either. Harry lined up for her womanhood and slammed deep inside of Thea. Her tight body enveloped around him, her legs spread over each edge of the wheelbarrow.  
  
The wheelbarrow rolled back a little bit but this just added to the fun the two were having. Thea held on tightly, her nails digging into the side of the wheelbarrow. Thea needed some excitement this day and getting fucked outside in a wheelbarrow was most certainly more exciting than she bargained for.  
  
Harry stuffed Thea. The sound of his balls cracking down on her thighs made the Queen Heiress giddy with anticipation. She wanted Harry all night and every day. She wanted every last inch of Harry, and desired to milk him all the way down to the last drop.  
  
Thea really was the type of woman who would not care where she got fucked, as long as she got fucked. In a bedroom, in an office, on a train, on a plane, in a church, at a friend’s wedding, right here outside of the wilderness. Thea did not give a fuck, as long as she was getting fucked by the man of her dreams.  
  
And right now, Harry gave her plenty of fucks. Namely that big juicy staff driving into her tightening womanhood and bringing Thea to new levels of passion. Oh, she could just explode all over Harry. He almost topped Thea with a huge push inside of her tight body.  
  
“Fuck me,” Thea cooed in Harry’s ear. “Fuck me...so hard!”  
  
Harry had been doing so. The ravishing of Thea Queen’s body almost had gotten complete. He touched her all over and made her leak all over him.  
  
Thea squeezed down onto him. She had such great control of the muscles of her body. Thea would have to, being an archer. And Harry appreciated the control she exerted in working out one of Harry’s muscles in particular.  The warm tightening of her body around his tool made Harry feel really good.  
  
“So close right now,” Thea breathed.  
  
“Almost there too.”  
  
Harry did milk every moment and felt Thea respond by doing some milking of her own. Oh yes, it felt really good to have her tight, snug walls working his tool in earnest. Harry touched her lovely flesh with each pump. Closer, closer, and Harry could not hold back thanks to Thea’s tight, writhing naked body screamed for him and demanding to be pummeled.  
  
“Yes,” Thea breathed in his ear. “Take me like this.”  
  
Harry did in fact take her all night long. His thick balls cracked up against Thea’s thighs. He was closer, and Thea’s legs wrapped around him. The feeling of those strong and powerful legs wrapped up against Harry to make sure he did not stray too far away made him feel really good.  
  
So good, so good, and so tight. Harry let her loose one more time. Her warm walls clamped down onto Harry and would take about as much as she would receive.  
  
Harry pushed balls deep inside of the sexy woman who laid sprawled all over that wheelbarrow. The archer’s powerful vaginal muscles did him in. Thea ensured that Harry would spill every single last drop of his seed inside of her body. Harry picked up the pace and kept stuffing her tight body in pretty much every way necessarily.  
  
The minute Harry pulled back, he surveyed what he precisely did to Thea. She locked onto him, with a big smile on her face.  
  
Harry pulled away from her and hosed Thea off again. Not for any other particular reason, just because he enjoyed watching a naked, writhing, Thea Queen squirm in the wheelbarrow.  
  
She sat up, hair and body dripping with water. And yet, the look of a woman who still wanted him to take her anywhere, and anyway.  
  
“So, who were you meeting tonight?” Thea asked.  
  
Harry only responded with that action by shoving his one again erect cock deep into Thea’s mouth. He stuffed her gullet full of so much meat.  
  
Thea figured she might not get a straight answer. So she responded by groping her man as Harry throat-fucked her. Yes, the sexy archer enjoyed every inch of Harry down her throat.  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Thea’s hair and pounded her. Every now and then, Harry glanced over his shoulder. And every now and then, Harry could have sworn he saw eyes staring out the window.  
  
With a satisfied smile, Harry kept up the aggression on Thea. He would leave her in a puddle of drool and cum by the time he was done.  
  
The way Thea wanted to be left by her hand.  
To Be Continued with Three New Chapters(68, 69, and 70) on June 30th, 2019.  
  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee(New)**


	68. Chapter 68(6/30/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Arc Published on June 30th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Sixty-Eight.**   
****

* * *

**  
**A terrified scientist ran down the alleyway. He had been stalked by some mysterious force that he could barely see and comprehend even less. He had been looking over his shoulder a lot recently and now the fear had come true. It felt like something out of a horror movie.  
  
A blur came up from behind the scientist’s shoulder. The cool wall pressing against his back made it feel like he slipped into some kind of dead end in the alleyway. And boy did those words become too appropriate.  
  
“It’s not my fault that Kr went rogue,” the scientist stammered.  
  
“It’s not Kr that my associates are worried about.”  
  
A sadistic face with blue eyes appeared in the shadows. The scientist’s heart beat so fast that he would not be surprised if he had dropped dead from shear stress.  
  
“It’s you opening your mouth on the other one.”  
  
The scientist’s nerves become completely rattled. He tried not to collapse down onto the ground, despite the very obvious fact that the horror he felt was real.  
  
“Please!” the scientist shouted. “I won’t tell anyone. I don’t know as much as you think I do!”  
  
“And yet, you know too much.”  
  
The scientist came face to face with Supergirl. She floated next to him with a smile on her face. Then, like some sinister ghost, Supergirl jumped in and grabbed the man by the throat. She heart punched him and ripped through the man’s chest. Blood spurted from the man.  
  
His last expression had been one of abject horror. Supergirl ripped the man’s heart from his chest and caused him to drop down to the ground. The bloody organ fell to the alleyway. Squishing to the ground, in the most disgusting manner possible.  
  
Supergirl without warning clapped her hands onto the top of her head. She floated high to the skies of Metropolis at the presence tickling in her mind.  
  
“NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”  
  
At this scream, Kara Zor-El sat up bolt right in her bed in the Kent Farmhouse in Smallville. She started to scream and yet no words came out. She gazed upon the curtains which had been set completely on fire.  
  
Martha Kent rushed into her room with a fire extinguisher in hand to put the fire out. After that was done, she rushed over to Kara’s bed and wrapped her in an arm.  
  
“It’s okay, Kara,” Martha murmured. “It was just a bad dream….Claire had them all of the time when she was your age...especially when she got exposed to Silver Kryptonite...you didn’t...did you?”  
  
Kara racked her brain to try and remember any exposure to anything in particular. She did not. Something else was going on here, something else that was bad. And she was very much freaked out about the thought to say the very least.  
  
She dreamed about murdering this man she never saw in her life. And then, the dark mirror of Supergirl in her dreams, freaked out and then Kara woke up. Kara did not understand it.  
  
Especially since this is the third night in a row this nightmare happened. Same situation, her murdering someone that Kara never met in her life. And waking up, completely and utterly shaken beyond all belief.  
  
Kara needed answers. And soon. Otherwise she would be tormented.

* * *

  
Caitlin Fairchild sat in her office at Starrwave and took a long sip of coffee. The newspaper this morning rattled her to be honest. Not only was it a disappearance of another scientist, but it was the disappearance of another scientist who worked on the Superboy project, although this one had been taken off of the project just a month before completion. Caitlin had been about the only one who had constantly worked on the project up until the end, come to think of it.  
  
Worked for Cadmus, who knew what other experiments he had been involved in. The third one in three days, although no one in the newspaper made the connection. To them, these were just young prodigies being struck down in the prime of their life and nothing more.  
  
“So you heard?”  
  
Karen stepped into the office. She had been clutching the same newspaper Caitlin read and she dropped it.  
  
“Yeah, I heard,” Caitlin said. “Three scientists who were working on Project Superboy, even before I was brought in to be Harry’s minder.”  
  
“And do you know who brought you in?” Karen asked.  
  
“I never met the main bosses face to face,” Caitlin said. “Desmond was about the only one I talked to face to face and that was about a month after Cadmus brought me.”  
  
Karen answered with a nod. She did not like the looks of this. These had been the work of a savage and ruthless person, whoever murdered these three scientists. One of them had been doused in gasoline and burned to death. The other hand every bone in his body broken, with his spine being jammed into his brain. And the third just simply had his heart being ripped out.  
  
Something inhuman can do that. And Karen did not know what it might be. She shuddered to really guess about it.  
  
Caitlin pressed her hand on the side of Karen’s shoulder to bring her out of her trance like state. Which Karen did.  
  
“I’m not saying the people working at Cadmus were saints,” Caitlin said. “But it’s concerning that the scientists that worked on the project before me are dropping down like flies.”  
  
“Yes,” Karen said. “Do you know why? Do you think you’re in danger?”  
  
Caitlin put a hand to her chin in thought. To be honest, that was a very good question Karen posed and Caitlin honestly wished she could come up with an answer. These three scientists had been brought in before, and Caitlin had been brought in after. There was so much of Cadmus’s work on Project Superboy before, that Caitlin did not know before Harry.  
  
“There was much more than was going on at Cadmus than even I knew,” Caitlin said. “And if they moved onto other projects….”  
  
“That’s what bit them in the ass,” Karen said. “But, still the fact that they were involved in the Superboy project...and they were all killed...that’s concerning.”  
  
Caitlin would be lying if she was not concerned herself. She shared Karen’s frustration that something was going on.

* * *

  
Harry smiled, having joined Cat Grant for a breakfast date. Cat, as always, had more than enough to talk about.  
  
“So, the recent turmoil between Quarac and Biyala is getting worse,” Cat said. “Everyone thought they were going to reunite, but Harjavti….he really did an about face at the last minute, didn’t he?”  
  
“He did,” Harry said. “Don’t know if he was trying to play her or not.”  
  
Granted, Harry did know. He also knew there was something else weird going on over there. The situation not being as black and white as Harry thought so in the first place.  
  
“Queen Bee might not take this lying down,” Cat said.  
  
She put her sausage on the fork and casually nibbled on it in front of Harry. Harry just responded with a smile.  
  
“Well, you never know what Queen Bee might take lying down,” Harry said.  
  
Cat almost dropped her fork in surprise. Perhaps she had been reading too much into the way he said what he did. Surely Harry could not have been implying, what she thought he was implying. There had been plenty of rumors that Superman and Queen Bee had been seen in close proximity with each other. But, Cat just put those up as rumors, someone trying to make a slow news day just that much more interesting.  
  
Sometimes a fork was a fork and a spoon is a spoon, or something. But Cat wondered if Harry had tamed the Queen, and had been implying something.  
  
“Well, thanks for the Breakfast,” Cat said. “I hope you’re on for dessert...because I’m game if you are.”  
  
“When do you have to get to work?” Harry asked.  
  
“An hour and a half,” Cat said. “Just really a fluff story. The Luthor charity drive….just how I wanted to spend my Thanksgiving to. Lex talking about how he helps the same unfortunate, all while scheming to get them out of Suicide Slum and take their homes for land development the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year.”  
  
Harry heard Lois talking about the same things. LexCorp sponsored a drive for canned food and clothes every Thanksgiving, for the less fortunate. It was a good cause, until you really peeled back the layers and figured out Lex’s intentions were less than pure.  
  
The two held hands after paying for their breakfast, and moved back when suddenly a small crowd had gathered outside of the hospital of crossing the street.  
  
“My god,” Cat said. “I heard the rumors...but she’s actually….”  
  
A very attractive dark haired woman with green eyes dressed in a very nice female business suit which tastefully showed off her legs stepped out of the hospital room. She walked with pride, despite spending so much time in the hospital. A pair of bodyguards stood on either side of her, both females, and both rather attractive in her own life.  
  
“She collapsed six months ago, under mysterious circumstances,” Cat murmured in Harry’s ear. “And she’s been in a coma….Lena Luthor...the sister of Lex.”  
  
Harry smiled as he got a good look at this beautiful women and could not keep his eyes off of her. She’s very beautiful and also a Luthor, so brilliant and potentially ruthless as well.  
  
“I wonder what caused her to drop,” Cat said. “Not even Lois could find that out...but I’m sure the doctors couldn’t either. Baffled didn’t describe it.”  
  
Granted, Cat was not going too far to say that Lex had anything to do with it. More than enough people implied it. Then again, Lex had been investigated about killing his own father and all of the charges had been dropped.  
  
Another dark-haired women, also extremely stunning, met Lena. Harry could not get a good look at either of them. They hugged briefly, obviously knowing each other. And then they got into a limo, with Lena’s two mysterious bodyguards and they drove off into the night.  
  
“Well, I’m sure people will be buzzing about that one,” Cat said. “So, how about that dessert?”  
  
Harry took his mind off of the alluring raven-haired woman who left his sight and turned to Cat and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and they crossed the street to Cat’s car.

* * *

  
Five day Thanksgiving vacation proved to be pretty easy for Harry to move about. And he moved into Starrwave. After the woman at the front desk buzzed Harry in, with a dazzling smile, he moved into the elevator to surprise Caitlin and Karen, knowing they normally took a break this time a day.  
  
The moment Harry approached the conference room at the top floor, he sensed something had been wrong immediately. Karen and Caitlin hovered over a desk and a newspaper.  
  
“So, what’s wrong?”  
  
Caitlin motioned for Harry to move over. She wrapped him up in a hug and kissed him on the lips. Not that Harry minded, but the fact that Caitlin was so shaken for some reason, made him pause.  
  
“Three scientists working for Project Kr were murdered,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Wait, they were working on….?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, on you,” Karen said.  
  
Harry heard about the murders of the scientists, but only brushed them off as some sadistic serial killer with a grudge. Now that Caitlin and Karen handed him the connected thread, Harry saw this in an entirely new light.  
  
“They’re going to target you next, aren’t they?” Harry asked.  
  
“Honestly, I don’t know,” Caitlin said with an honest shrug. “These three...they predated me….and they moved onto other things at Cadmus, before the public branch shut down. And they might have gotten fired. If they knew where some of the bodies were buried….”  
  
“There’s still someone behind Cadmus who wants them shut up,” Karen said. “And this person might come after you.”  
  
“I can handle them,” Harry said.  
  
“We know, but you shouldn’t willingly put yourself in danger,” Karen said.  
  
Harry thought that if the person wanted him dead, there was no place on Earth which he could hide which would offer a sufficient amount of protection.  
  
“Anyone else that could be a target?” Harry asked. “Do you know of any other scientists…?”  
  
“The only one I know of is Amanda Spence,” Caitlin said. “I don’t know about her whereabouts. I didn’t see her since about a week or two before the incident on the fourth of July. I think she was having second doubts about the project and requested a transfer.”  
  
Given what they now knew about Cadmus. A small part of Harry wondered if having second thoughts meant that Amanda Spence had been dealt with.  
  
  
In a blink of an eye, Kara entered the lab from outside of the window. Karen rushed over to let her in and Harry could see the haunted look in her face.  
  
“Oh, Harry, thank Rao you’re here!”  
  
Like a ballistic missile, Kara slammed into Harry with a hug. Despite the fact that she practically flew into him with a force that would break some ribs.  
  
“I’ve been having some kind of strange dream and….”  
  
Kara stopped at the glimpse of the newspaper which had been laid out on the table.  
  
“That’s the man I killed in my dream,” Kara breathed. “Oh...that’s….”  
  
Harry could tell Kara had grown very distressed. He pulled her into a tighter hug them before and kissed Kara very lightly on the top of her forehead.  
  
“There’s a logical explanation for this,” Harry said. “You having dreams like this...but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”  
  
“What is it?” Kara asked. “Tell me. I need to know.”  
  
“You’ve been cloned.”

* * *

  
Lena Luthor settled back into her office at L-Corp and naturally she had quite a few concerns, even though some very qualified people had been in charge in the company in during her time of sabbatical. The deal with Frost Industries awaited Lena, but Lena was confident she could pull that off.  
  
It would have to wait though. Lena studied several newspaper clips over the past couple of months. On the television screen, clips of Superman’s involvement in Rhealsia, before the two countries apparently came to a peaceful resolution and potential talks of unification within the new year.  
  
“Well, you’ve really exceeded expectations,” Lena murmured. “And both Lois Lane and Cat Grant, you got them to agree on something.”  
  
Lena flipped through more pages and set it down on her desk. She kept watching the glimpse and admiring the new hero of Metropolis.  
  
“He really is something, isn’t he?”  
  
The same dark haired woman who picked up Lena earlier, appeared at her office door. She came bearing Chinese food which Lena just smiled about.  
  
“I’m really glad to have you back,” she said. “Do you have any idea what happened?”  
  
“One minute I was giving a press conference, and the next minute I woke up in Metropolis General,” Lena said. “Between that, six months of nothing...and I’ve been spending the last three hours piecing together everything that I can.”  
  
The woman on the desk was astute enough to realize that Lena had been spending most of those three hours studying Superman.  
  
“Lex can rest easily knowing his sister has made a full recovery,” Lena said. “I’ve read these news reporters about how it was a tragedy, and now he’s doing everything that he can to make sure I’m better. But...I’m fine…”  
  
“The Board’s...been causing problems,” the woman said. “I’ve been doing all that I can, but Lex has been making moves...and they don’t nearly have the confidence in me that they have in you.”  
  
“Shame on them,” Lena said. “But, I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m back. And they know not to rock the boat too much when I’m around...you’ve done a good job holding the fort down. You should be proud of yourself, Samantha.”  
  
The woman, Samantha, smiled at the praise from her boss. She worked as hard as possible, despite the sacrifices she had to make.  
  
“Lex doesn’t know about it, does he?” Lena asked.  
  
“No,” Sam answered.  
  
“Good,” Lena said. “And I would like to keep it that way...and our mutual friend in Lex’s inner circle?”  
  
“Still giving us reports,” Sam said. “Seems like Lex is in contact with someone in Russia a lot.”  
  
Lena had no idea what that was all about, but she was determined to find out. And also determined to make arrangements.  
  
“Desmond’s dead,” Lena murmured as she went through one of the reports. “A shame.”  
  
The tone of Lena’s voice came off the impression she could not be too broken up by someone like Mark Desmond, and was alarmed that Lex put him in charge of that project. Lena was glad that he got rescued, she really was.  
  
“And the lastest news,” Sam said.  
  
“Right,” Lena said. “Three scientists...all working for Kr...up until two months before Harry was liberated.”  
  
Lena closed her eyes for a second. She would get to that sooner rather than later.  
  
“So, how is Ruby?” Lena asked.  
  
“Well, my daughter’s entered that moody phase that all teenagers do,” Sam said. “But, other than that, she’s doing well at school.”  
  
“That’s good to know,” Lena said. “You really have a sense of pride of everything she’s accomplished...that’s a good quality to have.”  
  
Lena studied the scientist reports, the murders were very messy. She could not put her finger on exactly why she thought something was wrong. Only that something was very wrong and Lena wanted to piece together the reasons why.  
  
It might be time for Lena to pay a visit to Cadmus and figure out what happened in her time off of the board.

* * *

  
Kara sunk down into her chair. Her entire world had been spinning. A clone of all things. Kara did not know what to think of this, other than she did not like it. She did not like it at all.  
  
“If she’s a clone...she might be what Cadmus intended you to be...before the Team rescued you,” Kara said.  
  
“Right,” Harry said. “I don’t know...there’s just something we’re missing. Because we need to know who her handler is. We know the why, but we don’t know who is behind this.”  
  
“Superman!”  
  
A very familiar voice buzzed in the side of Harry’s ear. Kara heard it too, although it was much fainter on her end. Their ears started to buzz even more.  
  
“Lex,” Harry murmured.  
  
Kara and Harry both went on edge.  
  
“Sorry for the crude way to get your attention,” Lex said. “But, I think it’s time. I think it’s time for us to meet face to face...and time for you to get the full story about how you came to be. Meet me in the parking lot outside of your birthplace.”  
  
“Your birthplace?” Kara asked.  
  
“He means Cadmus,” Harry said.  
  
Harry knew two things in life. You don’t take candy from strangers and if you’re Kryptonian, you don’t just accept a meeting with Lex Luthor, not without being prepared for anything.  
  
“You might find this of interest,” Lex said. “I know who is behind the recent disappearance of the scientists who worked on the early stages of your creation. Meet me, and I’ll tell you everything.”  
  
If Lex knew something, and Kara thought he might, she wanted to come along.  
  
“I should really wait for Karen to get back to go,” Harry said.  
  
“But, we might not have another chancelike this,” Kara said. “If he knows about who is behind this he might know about my double.”  
  
“Or this could be a trap,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, between the two of us, we can take him,” Kara said. “He’s just a man.”  
  
Harry frowned, he obviously took this a bit more seriously than Kara did. Although he shared Kara’s curiosity, even though Harry thought about it and realized curiosity did a remarkable job at killing the cat.”  
  
“No, he’s one of the most brilliant men on Earth,” Harry said. “And dangerous as well...and I feel that he wants something...and I want to find out what.”  
  
“I do too,” Kara said. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

  
Outside of the abandoned, at least officially, Cadmus Labs, Lex Luthor peered up into the sky.  It was not a bird, not even a plane, it was Superman. And he came alongside of Supergirl. Lex did not seem too bothered by her arrival and neither did the steely man standing beside him.  
  
“So, you showed up,” Lex said. “I thought your curiosity would get the better of you. You’re like your mother in some ways, but different in so many more ways.”  
  
“You said you had information for me,” Harry said.  
  
Lex rnodded.  
  
“This is my personal bodyguard and head of security, Otis,” Lex said. “And Supergirl….I must say it’s quite fortunate you’ve brought the Girl of Steel here as well.”  
  
“You said you had information,” Kara said.  
  
“Not one for pleasantries?” Lex asked. “Very well, let’s get down to business. MISS TESSMACHER!”  
  
An attractive woman with strawberry blonde hair and glasses made staggered on the heels she wore. Lex just regarded her with bemusement.  
  
“The information, if you please.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Miss Tessmacher said.  
  
The information changed hands from Miss Tessmacher to Lex.  
  
“After our little fleeting encounter in Tibet, I’ve been following your exploits quite closely and have been impressed,” Lex said. “But, deep underneath Cadmus, there are still...problems. There are people in there with an agenda...and they don’t like it that you’ve escaped their pull.”  
  
Harry stared Lex down, but did not say anything.  
  
“I’ve not always been on the side of the angels,” Lex said. “Understatement, I know. But...the fact of the matter is...ever since Desmond’s unfortunate accident, I’ve been noticing some weird things. Cadmus has been continuing their cloning projects...but not with an attempt to clone Superwoman...but rather….”  
  
Lex’s eyes flashed directly on Kara.  
  
“Supergirl,” Lex said. “Project Galatea is…”  
  
“Oh, Lex, if you don’t know when to quit when you’re ahead, you’ll be lucky just a head!”  
  
A woman hovered in mid air, dressed in a sheer black bodysuit which appeared to be absorbing solar radiation. She looked like the perfect midway point between Supergirl and Power Girl, at least maturity wise.  
  
“Otis, Mercy, you know what to do!” Lex yelled.  
  
A second bodyguard, Mercy, got Lex and Miss Tessmacher both out of harm’s way. Superman and Supergirl rose up into the sky on the other side of this woman.  
  
“You’re the clone,” Supergirl said.  
  
“I prefer being called an improvement,” Galatea said. “And you will learn to stay out of my head, little girl!”  
  
Galatea slammed Supergirl down to the ground with one punch. She left a miniature crater in the parking lot.  
  
“Someone’s using you for their bidding,” Superman said.  
  
“I can’t believe you serve these roaches,” Galatea said in disgust. “Can you see you are far superior than them? You never should have strayed from your purpose. You could have been a king.”  
  
Galatea slammed into Superman. They were more evenly matched than Supergirl and Galatea were.  
  
“I will fulfill my creator’s mission!” Galatea shouted. “And if I had to do a few favors along the way...so be it. Those roaches meant nothing anyway.”  
  
“It was murder!” Supergirl yelled.  
  
Supergirl slammed into Galatea at the force of light. The two women just slammed onto the ground and almost overturned a light post along the way.  
  
“Humans are responsible for everything bad that happens to this planet,” Galatea said while hoisting Kara up by the neck. “And these people...they abduct and victimize children...and they will let the greatest threats the universe has ever known in, if it makes them look progressive!”  
  
Kara had not been in the mood to debate politics with a woman who had her hands wrapped around Kara’s neck. She struggled, almost fighting out in the process. She had been so close to breaking free, but not quite.  
  
Galatea slammed Supergirl into the side of the Cadmus building and cause it to shake from the impact.  
  
“Superman!” Miss Tessmacher yelled.  
  
Superman turned around, just in time to see Lex pull a Kryptonite Gun from the case in his car. He fired the gun, hitting Galatea. Supergirl fell down to Earth in the process until Superman caught her.  
  
“You okay?” Superman asked.  
  
“That’s...that bastard has a Kryptonite gun in his car the whole time,” Supergirl said.  
  
Galatea turned around, brushing the green dust particles off of her suit.  
  
“Thanks, Lex, that really cleared my sinuses,” Galatea said.  
  
“She’s immune to Kryptonite, boss?” Otis asked.  
  
“Yes, Otis, I can see that,” Lex said.  
  
“My creator made sure I had that flaw ironed out from birth,” Galatea said. “Improvement...and I’m going to improve the world by ripping your head off.”  
  
Galatea had been intercepted by Superman.  
  
“Why are you stopping me?” Galatea asked. “He’s a menace. He could have killed you or anyone else with that gun, if you got in her way.”  
  
“Who sent you?” Superman asked.  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Galatea said.  
  
Galatea launched herself free from Harry’s grip. Only for Harry to nail her with a stinging bolt. The magical attack caused Galatea to back and the second one sent her slamming into a parking deck.  
  
“Sure, you wouldn’t want to talk?”  
  
The double responded with a huge burst of super breath and kicked up debris. It also sent Lex’s limo flipping over until it smashed into bits in the process.  
  
Lex dropped to his knees, coughing. Otis and Mercy helped him up to his feet.  
  
“Where’s the gun? Lex demanded.  
  
He turned just in time to see Superman transform the gun into scrap metal, destroying the Kryptonite in the process.  
  
“You said you had answers,” Superman said. “What are they?”  
  
“Inside,” Lex said. “Spence knows...it was Spence.”  
  
Harry eyed Lex for a moment. He knew more. It was Lex Luthor. Of course he knew more.

* * *

  
Whether or not Harry trusted Lex’s information at face value, it was not important right now. What was more important was that Harry needed to track down Amanda Spence.  
  
“Caitlin said that she was transferred to a couple of weeks before I got saved,” Harry said. “But….I’m sure if she’s still here...we can find her.”  
  
A black woman wearing glasses and a lab coat appeared at the elevator. She had a generally unpleasant demeanor, and the moment she caught a glimpse of Superman and Supergirl, she tried to hasten her arrival to the elevator.  
  
“Doctor Spence,” Harry said.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Spence asked.  
  
She looked none too pleased to see either of the Kryptonians.  
  
“We want to ask you a few questions,” Harry said. “If you don’t mind.”  
  
Obviously, Spence did mind, but obviously Harry did not care. If she had anything to do with Galatea, Harry and Kara had been determined to find out.  
  
“After you escaped Cadmus, I had been busted down to record keeping,” Spence said. “Fairchild jumped the line and took my place in heading up the project. One of my superiors...they thought that I wouldn’t be right for the future direction of the project.”  
  
One could sense the overwhelming bitterness which entered Spence’s voice at this time and place.  
  
“And I got blamed when you got a sense of independence. If it were up to me, you would be exterminated like the roach you were.”  
  
“Roach, mmm?” Kara asked.  
  
The same word that Galatea used when referring to the people at Cadmus. Curious and curiouser.  
  
“Roaches have a tendency to survive under the most extreme conditions, Doctor Spence,” Harry said. “And adapt to their surroundings.”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Amanda agreed. “But, I’m glad I never had to work on another clone...we never should have started.”  
  
“Cadmus has been cloning again,” Kara said. “I’ve been cloned...Project Galatea.”  
  
“If there’s another genetic accident, then I’m sorry about it,” Spence said coldly. “But, I don’t know who told you anything. There’s never been a Project Galatea on the books at Cadmus. I should know, I keep the records.”  
  
“Luthor said you would know,” Kara said.  
  
“Well, there’s your problem there,” Spence said. “Luthor is lying.”  
  
And with that, she stepped into the elevator. Kara and Harry had been blown off by the woman.  
  
“What a bitch,” Kara murmured.  
  
“Quite,” Harry said. “Come on, let’s take another look around.”

* * *

  
Either Amanda Spence was lying or Lex Luthor was lying. Harry knew that much for certain. And he had a sense that both parties were hiding something big. Exactly what that was, Harry could not be for certain.  
  
“Here’s the deal,” Harry said. “They both know more than they’re letting on.”  
  
“Do you think they could be working together?” Kara asked.  
  
Harry did not know. He wanted to track down Spence’s old lab. And he still was not willing to let Lex off of the hook that easily.  
  
“There’s someone else down here.”  
  
Those words from Kara sprung Harry out of his thoughts. So there were. Harry made his way around the corner and came face to face with Lena Luthor.  She had not been too surprised to see him.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to meet you for some time,” Lena said.  
  
“You’ve been out of a coma for two days though?” Harry inquired.  
  
“And yet, I’ve known you a lot longer,” Lena said with a smile.  
  
“So, why would you want to meet me?” Harry asked.  
  
Lena just gave Harry a smile before letting the bomb drop.  
  
“What kind of mother wouldn’t want to meet her son?”  
  
The name on his Cadmus documentation for one of his donors said “L. Luthor. And Harry looked into Lena’s green eyes, almost identical to his own.

* * *

  
“Otis, do try and get the satellite feed up. I want to see what’s going on inside of Cadmus.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Lew-Thor.”  
  
Otis linked up the satellite in a mobile command station just across the street from Cadmus. and they got an image in the hallway. No sound just that, but Lex did get a visual of Supergirl and Superman meeting with Lena in the hallway. Lex had been taken aback.  
  
“I thought she was in a coma?” Otis asked.  
  
“It’s a miracle,” Lex curtly said.  
  
Lena woke up just in time for the holidays. And just soon enough to potentially ruin Lex’s Christmas. Hopefully, Psimon had successfully wiped her mind of what she found out about the Light’s plans, before putting her in that coma.  
  
Otherwise, she would ruin everything. Lex’s fingers tightened and his fist went white.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69(6/30/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 30th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Sixty-Nine**   
****

* * *

**  
**After this revelation, Kara finally had been the one to break the silence between the entire group.  
  
“I was under the impression that Lex was….”  
  
“That’s what I wanted everyone to think, Lex included,” Lena said. “The swap to my genetic material worked like a charm...no one figured it out...well not right away, not even Harry’s minders...although I’m certain they must have gotten some hint that something was not quite as it should have been.”  
  
Harry believed Lena one hundred percent of the way just by looking at her. Of course, he did not believe fully that Lex was completely ignorant about everything that happened. Given that Lena spent about six months in a coma, just by some mysterious circumstances.  
  
“I saw you today,” Harry told her. “When you were leaving the hospital, in the limo.”  
  
“I would have been grateful if you would have came to say hi,” Lena said. “But, I suppose it was not the time to figure this out. And Cadmus was not the time either...but Lex had you lured here for a reason.”  
  
“And now they’ve cloned me,” Kara said. “But why?”  
  
“Project Galatea, I know,” Lena said. “That was shocking as well. Lex has always been obsessed about cloning Kryptonians. Almost to the point where it’s scary. His other projects have not gone too well in the past. Although, now that he’s got it down to the fine science, if he’s gotten a weapon like Galatea. She seems perfectly stable, compared to some of the other models.”  
  
Kara just cranked her head back. Calling Galatea stable was just a matter of opinion and one she entirely disagreed completely.  
  
“There’s one person in the building who knows that’s going on,” Harry said. “If anyone does.”  
  
Harry turned around the corner, with Lena and Kara following him. They would all hash out this entire thing between Lena and Harry later. Right now, Harry needed to get some answers regarding Galatea. And he knew Spence had to be lying about something.  
  
Lex was not being entirely truthful as well, come to admit it. The truth, existed at some point in the middle.

* * *

  
After reaching the lower level, Harry wondered if he was still here. Kara and Lena curiously followed him to that point of the building.  
  
Harry noticed a very familiar set of horns and an even more familiar set of eyes.  
  
“Dubbilex,” Harry said.  
  
“I must say, given your daring escape, I’m surprised to see you back, my brother,” Dubbilex said.  
  
“Project Galatea, what do you know about it?” Harry asked.  
  
“I know of no such project,” Dubbilex said.  
  
“But, they tried to clone me,” Kara said. “Certainly you must know something.”  
  
Dubbilex flashed Kara a sympathetic smile in response. That did not ease Kara’s thoughts, rather it just made her just a bit more agitated and edgy. She did not like when people hid things from her, on sheer principle. And she thought that there was something wrong.  
  
“I know of no such project,” Dubbilex said. “Granted, Cadmus has many secrets and other facilities and I fear that there is something else in the air but do tell me, do you know of him, the other, your brother?”  
  
“Brother?” Harry asked.  
  
“Match, the first clone,” Dubbilex said. “It was unfortunately shelved because it was too unstable. It was murderous and killed several of my brothers before Cadmus was able to sedate it.”  
  
“Yes, the first clone,” Lena agreed. “I found out about Match. That’s when I arranged for my DNA to be brought in for the second one, and that’s when I arranged for Fairchild to be brought in. It’s a tragedy, but Match...should have never reached that stage. Direct mishandling from Cadmus.”  
  
Harry had so many questions, but the fact that there was another duplicate in here, in this building cause him to be found.  
  
“That might be the other that Galatea was referring to in one of my dreams,” Kara said.  
  
“Match is still here, isn’t he?” Harry asked.  
  
A pregnant pause followed and Dubbilex grimly nodded.  
  
“You can find him on Level Seven, in the Reject Vault,” Dubbilex said. “But, be warned, he will not be happy to see you.”  
  
Harry figured as much. If this vault had other rejected projects, and things that Cadmus did not want them to find, then perhaps it had something about Galatea. Or maybe her origins. The trio made their way down the steps towards the nearest elevator.  
  
“So do you think he was telling the truth?” Kara asked.  
  
“Dubbilex has no reason to deceive us,” Lena said. “But, I also have no reason to believe he hasn’t been deceived by others.”  
  
“Ms...Luthor.”  
  
Those words  caused Lena to turn about the area of the head and the neck and come face to face with Amanda Spence.  
  
“You’re on your way to Level Seven, aren’t you?” Spence asked. “I’m afraid I can’t allow you go down there.”  
  
“Doctor Spence, with all due respect, it’s not what you will allow,” Lena said firmly. “I’m heading to that vault, whether you like it or not.”  
  
Spence realized she did not have any legal to stand on. Lena and her two super powered companions would be enough to get her out of the way.  
  
“Match should have been burned, because of how psychotic he is,” Spence said. “But the Board thought he would be an asset. We should have found a way to eliminate them all and we should not have created more. And it should have never been.”  
  
Spence pointed to Harry. Lena’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Doctor Spence,” Lena coldly said. “If you ever refer to Harry as an it one more time, you won’t just be buried in the archives.”  
  
Before this conversation could go any further, there had been a rumbling and a loud growl.  
  
“Match?” Harry asked.  
  
Spence wordlessly nodded, not trusting herself to say much more. The truth was, she had been terrified for her life. Because if this monster had found it’s way loose, it would be troubled.  
  
“Come on!” Harry yelled to Kara.  
  
The two super powered protectors rushed down the corridor. Because obviously, Match would have to be at the very end. And the sounds of combat grew louder the closer they got.

* * *

  
Match landed face first onto the ground with orange heat vision frying his body. Galatea stood behind him with a smile on her face having utter annihilated him in the process.  
  
“If anything, I did you a favor,’ Galatea murmured. “There’s no need to thank me for performing a service, is there?”  
  
Galatea peered down the hallway to get a glimpse of Amanda Spence. She just grinned and super sped through one of the walls and then landed at the other wall. She grabbed Amanda Spence by the throat.  
  
“Oh, Mandy, you’re on my list,” Galatea said. “You’re about to die. And you know what you did.”  
  
“You’re a monster!” Spence yelled. “Cadmus never should have played God. We created those monsters, and you are one of the….”  
  
Galatea squeezed Spence’s neck. She wanted to feel the little bug’s head pop off.  
  
“If you knew what you did in the future,” Galatea said. “Well, you would be proud. But, I can fix this!”  
  
  
A super fast blur ripped Amanda Spence out of Galatea’s hand. Galatea turned around to come face to face with Superman. Needless to say, she had been entirely frustrated by the entire ordeal.  
  
“Again? She’s a monster who would have terminated you if she got the chance.”  
  
“Some might call you a monster!”  
  
This was the cue for Supergirl to come down and kick Galatea right through another wall. The Girl of Steel came across her doppleganger.  
  
“Good, I’ve been wanting to finish you off,” Galatea said. “And so this entire trip to Cadmus is not just one big waste….”  
  
Galatea and Supergirl heat beamed each other with heat vision. Their beams locked onto each other, evenly matched. Sweat had been rolling down their face when they tried to fight each other.

* * *

  
Never had more fierce determination pounded through Kara’s body. The drums of war assaulted her body. The Girl of Steel pushed as far and as hard as she could out of this position and smashed her way through the heat vision which rippled through her body. Galatea knocked Supergirl back a couple of steps with multiple punches.  
  
“You think you’re a real good protector, don’t you?”  
  
Galatea grabbed Supergirl by the cape and smashed her hard into the nearest wall. Kara knew what a bug on a windshield felt. Galatea pulled her back and smashed Supergirl all over the hallway of Cadmus.  
  
“But, you’re a scared little child, trying to find your place in the world,” Galatea said.  
  
“And you just have it together,” Supergirl gasped.  
  
“I’m fully aware of my place,” Galatea said. “I’m the savor that this world needs.”  
  
“Great, a clone with a god complex,” Supergirl said. “Perfect!”  
  
Supergirl broke free and flipped high into the air over Galatea’s head. She stuck the landing and sent a super fast breath towards her. The two women caused the hallways of Cadmus to be ripped up. Galatea slowed down her opponent and grabbed her by the cape one more time.  
  
Several rapid fire punches followed with Galatea pushing Supergirl through the nearest window. Glass showered the two Kryptonians the very second they crashed down onto the ground. The wind had been knocked down on both of them.  
  
Galatea reared back and soccer kicked Kara once in the ribs and then once in the head.  
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
  
For a briefly second, while still dragging Kara around by the cape, she turned to Harry. A smile spread over Kara’s face.  
  
“Stop,” Harry told her. “Whatever Cadmus has done to you….”  
  
“Why should I stop?” Galatea asked. “And you think Cadmus is pulling my strings? Because, in case you didn’t notice I’m trying to bring it down.”  
  
“Deep down you’re just like Kara,” Harry said. “A….”  
  
“Only a small part of my makeup is that silly child,” Galatea said. “In my blood rests the prowess of two of Kryptonians greatest military leaders. And they did what it took to complete the mission. And I will complete the mission.”  
  
Galatea threw Supergirl down at the feet of Harry. A few seconds passed as he refused to budge.  
  
“Get in my way, and you’re the enemy.”  
  
Harry refused to listen, so Galatea blasted him into the wall. Another heat vision blast connected before Superman blocked it with his hands.  
  
“I tried to do everything easy way,” Harry said. “Now, that I’m going to do things the hardway”  
  
“You have no idea what the hard way is,” Galatea said. “Not yet anyway...but you’ll learn.”  
  
Galatea snapped her finger and the impact send Harry flying halfway across the hallway. She walked past the downed, bruised, and battered form of Supergirl. And then walked up to Dubbilex who stood in front of her.  
  
“Get out of the way,” Galatea said.  
  
“You should stop,” Dubbilex said. “I know what you’re doing.”  
  
“I’m shutting down Cadmus,’ Galatea said.  
  
“You will destroy the G-Gnomes on the lower level.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Galatea said. “But, Luthor was going to use you for his own ends once he discovered your colony.”  
  
She picked up Dubbilex and hurled him off to the side. Galatea returned to her mission, going to the power core on the lowest level. She knew precisely where she needed to be and what exactly to do to make Cadmus more than a distant memory.  
  
“Good bye,” Galatea said. “And good riddance.”  
  
She inserted a cable into the very unstable power core and the pulse of energy created a chain reaction which resulted in the building exploding all around them.  
  
The lower levels of Cadmus began to cave in. Spence tried to free along with the rest of them. A flying rock hit her in the back of the head and one of the large support beams fell down, crushing her.  
  
“Supergirl!” Superman shouted.  
  
Despite feeling like she got the crap kicked out of her, Kara pulled herself a standing position.  
  
“We need to prevent the entire building from coming down,” Harry said.  
  
“What about Galatea?”  
  
“Civilians first!” Harry shouted.  
  
Kara nodded. She heard Dubbilex talk about the G-Gnomes on the other level. They had to prevent the entire structure from collapsing down onto them.  
  
Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he spied Galatea leaving the building, going into the air like a supernova. Of course, they had other problems.

* * *

  
Kara held up the support structures to prevent it from collapsing. Harry zipped around, welding them together. He could see Dubbilex disappear into the catacombs underneath the building. The rocks almost slid into place. Harry cleared a path all the way down to the city.  
  
Lena rushed her way down the hallway once Harry and Kara had stabilized it. They were out of the woods, although anyone caught in the falling damage would have a hell of a time.  
  
“You okay?” Lena asked.  
  
“I could ask the same about you,” Harry told her.  
  
“I’m fine,” Lena said. “She got away.”  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
And left more questions than there were answers after this little encounter. Harry figured as much, although he did not like that. They moved down the hallway to see Spence’s body laid out underneath a steel beam. The shallow breathing in her body indicted that she was alive, but only thus.  
  
A quick scan indicated that her vertebrae had been severely damaged. Not exactly the most pleasant of injuries to deal with, especially when Harry realized she had been paralyzed from the waist down.  
  
No matter how awful of a person Spence was, one could not she suffered a terrible fate.  
  
“Thankfully the shields protected them,” Duibblex said.  
  
Harry saw that there were a minimum of casualties, other than Spence’s horrific injuries. Galatea had almost destroyed Cadmus, and Harry very much doubted she would stop at it.  
  
What was her prime motivation though? And more importantly who was giving her marching orders? Harry had been left with more questions and without a sufficient of answers, he would be going around in circles for quite some time.

* * *

  
Honestly, it had been not too surprising that Lex had been waiting for them outside of Cadmus the moment they came up. Lena put herself between Harry and Lex very casually and very calmly and looked over her brother.  
  
“You saved Cadmus,” Lex said.  
  
“It’s funny how these things work out,” Lena said. “Galatea tried to blow up Cadmus while I’m inside, and it’s funny how she didn’t kill you when you had the chance.”  
  
“Really now, Lena,” Lex said. “Are these accusations what we need on Thanksgiving? I know despite our...friction over the past couple of years, we are family.”  
  
Lena just frowned in response and locked her eyes onto Lex.  
  
“Thanksgiving for the Luthors just means you don’t take your eyes off of the person carving the turkey,” Lena said. “Because, you don’t want to have the knife on your back by the end of the evening.”  
  
“Yes, well, I’m sorry you feel that way,” Lex said. “I would keep an eye on her. Maternal instincts would not cancel out the fact that she would use you in anyway possible. She’s a Luthor after all, don’t forget it.”  
  
Nothing happened for the next couple of minutes other than Harry’s very strong stare directed at Lex.  
  
“I keep my eyes wide open, and believe what I see with them,” Harry said. “Happy Thanksgiving.”  
  
Lex answered with a nod and turned around. He took great care to put Otis and Mercy between him and Lena. Because if there was one thing that Lex Luthor was, he was not a fool.  
  
“So, you think he was behind Galatea?” Kara asked.  
  
“I think he knows far more than he’s letting on about her,” Lena said. “It’s Lex. He always has an agenda...and you are smart to make your own decisions to trust me. And I hope that I can earn that trust and be a part of your life.”  
  
Harry pieced together his thoughts. Today had been an interesting day as far as revelations had been concerned. And yet there were just so many more revelations. They still did not know what to make of Galatea and her mysterious presence. And that was the most unsettling thing.  
  
“We better go….”  
  
“Thanksgiving at the Kent Farm, I wouldn’t want you to miss that,” Lena said. “Sorry to say that I won’t be enjoying it...I don’t think Claire would want me there.”  
  
“Things were a bit awkward between her and me for a while,” Harry admitted. “But, I’m sure she won’t say anything…”  
  
“Trust me, it’s better off if I’m not there, I wouldn’t want to ruin the holidays,” Lena said. “Given that she still blames me for what happened with Chloe.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was Chloe? Harry thought he knew all of his mother’s friends.  
  
“Have a good one, and it was nice meeting you,” Lena said. “And I hope next time you see me in public, you’ll stop to say hi.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Lena moved in to shake Harry’s hand. Harry pulled her into a hug and a spark ignited between the two of them.  
  
“Very brave hugging a Luthor,” Lena said. “Aren’t you worried about the knife in your neck?”  
  
“Some things are worth the risk,” Harry said. “See you around.”  
  
Lena just smiled and it never dawned on her how handsome her son looked until now. Although you really had to be blind. Given the rumors of all of the women he had been tied to, Lena did wonder. She did wonder indeed.

* * *

  
Back at Starrwave, Kara peered out the window and looked out into Metropolis. Her blue eyes blazed with intensity when looking at into there.  
  
“You’re out there somewhere,” Kara said.  
  
“I really thought that I could get through with her,” Harry said. “But something happened to her….”  
  
“I know,” Kara said. “I know...she’s...she’s lost it. Although I wonder what caused her to lose it.”  
  
She was not of Cadmus origin and Kara had been only a small part of her genetic makeup. That had been extremely curious to say the very least.  
  
“I want to know the truth about her,” Kara said. “But, I’m not sure if I could take the nightmares, at least not anymore. As useful as they were.”  
  
Harry tightened his grip around Kara’s waist. The two of them sat in calm silence. The winds blew out and rattled windchimes nearby. He put a finger on Kara’s hair and absentmindedly twirled it.  
  
“And there’s also your other mother,” Kara said. “Aren’t you glad it wasn’t Lex?”  
  
“Well, Lex being a mother would raise so many questions,” Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
“Well, people have called him a mother, just another word was behind mother,” Kara said.  
  
Harry laughed and pulled Kara in close. Today had been an interesting day to say the least. Although things had not been that well between Claire and Lena, and Harry really did wish to know the full reason why. Something happened, and Lena let a name slip.  
  
He could ask someone, but Harry doubted that Claire would give any straight answers if whatever happened to this Chloe woman was so traumatic to her. The moment that Harry was more comfortable with Lena, he would have to ask her about it.  
  
“We are due at the Kent Farm soon,” Harry said. “We won’t want to miss it.”  
  
“Yeah, we won’t,” Kara said.  
  
It took them only a minute to get changed and to get ready for their trip to Smallville.

* * *

  
Karen met them halfway. Kara, Harry, and Karen arrived at the Kent Farm. Harry knocked on the door and Lana answered it with a smile on her face.  
  
“Hey, Harry, it’s good to see you,” Lana said.  
  
“Good to see you as well,” Harry said. “My first Thanksgiving.”  
  
“And you’re in for a treat,” Lana said. “Martha’s been going all out this year. She’s really outdone yourself….I hope you’ve left plenty of room for seconds...and thirds...and fourths...and….”  
  
“Oh, Lana dear, I didn’t really good that much,” Martha said.  
  
“Ma, you always make more than enough to feed an army.”  
  
Claire came up around the door, along with Lois, who just smiled.  
  
“Lois, glad you can make it,” Martha said.  
  
“Oh, nothing less than an alien invasion would keep me from being here,” Lois said. “It smells great.”  
  
“Yeah, Lois, but you really don’t want to tempt Murphy,” Karen said. “I mean, he’s always listening, isn’t he?”  
  
Lois just flashed one of those smiles directly at Karen and made her way towards the table to prepare to take her place. Claire moved over to help out and Harry did. And both had been shut down by Martha.  
  
“You two take a seat, I’ll have everything ready in a minute,” Martha said.  
  
“And denied,” Claire said.  
  
“Have you ever been successful?” Harry asked.  
  
“No,” Lana said. “But, she keeps trying, bless her heart, the little girl scout.”  
  
Kara took a seat right next to Harry which caused Lana to take the seat right across the table from him. Lois sat on Claire’s otherside.  
  
“So, how’s your break been?” Claire asked. “I’ve just got back from a League mission.”  
  
Harry smiled, so she had no idea what had been going on today at Cadmus. He figured that Harry would have to give her the heads up.  
  
“It’s been busy,” Harry said. “Something happened today...but I’m going to have to wait to tell you until after dessert.”  
  
Claire frowned. She could tell Harry did have something important to tell her, but pressing the issue right about now would not be a good thing. Martha brought out the Turkey and as always, she had outdone herself.  
  
“So, does anyone want to say what you’re thankful for?” Martha asked.  
  
“For family, and friendship, and the fact we’re all here together,” Harry said.  
  
Claire hung her head at the table. While they added Harry and Kara to the table this year, there had been several regulars missing. Jonathan Kent passed away within the last year. From a heart attack, and Claire could not get him to the hospital quick enough to rescue him.  
  
Chloe...and Claire pulled herself away from that, with a very bitter thought. She should have been able to do something to save Chloe. It was all Claire’s fault. She never should have let Chloe go to that island.  
  
And Lena, who was still currently in a coma. And Claire could not bring herself to even visit Lena because the last time they spoke before Claire died, they got into an argument about what happened to Chloe. And then by the time Claire came back, Lena was unconscious.  
  
And technically, Claire died in the year since last Thanksgiving as well.  
  
  
“I’m very thankful for what we still have,” Claire managed although she sounded a bit off.  
  
Lana and Lois exchanged an equally pained look and Karen just sighed.  
  
“I’m sure we’re all thankful for a lot, and most importantly, Martha’s hard work in bringing this meal to us,” Karen said. “And those who we lost are still watching over us.”

* * *

  
The seven distorted images of the Light members appeared on the screen. Galatea dropped through the opening in the ceiling.  
  
“Show your faces,” Galatea said. “I know who each of you are.”  
  
“As you wish,” the voice of Vandal Savage said.  
  
Vandal Savage, Klarion, Ra’s al Ghul, the Brain, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, and Lex Luthor appeared before them. Lex locked his gaze on Galatea.  
  
“You almost made an assassination attempt look too convincing, my dear,” Lex said.  
  
Galatea just smiled. Her patience had been wearing thin with baldie over there.  
  
“I’ve done your job in cleaning up your mess at Cadmus,” Galatea said. “But, I think that you might be taking advantage of me. And I can make things look even more real.”  
  
Galatea’s eyes flashed with green fire.  
  
“Fatally real,” Galatea said.  
  
“There’s no need to be angered child,” Ra’s said. “Once we have secured our position in the world, we can help you.”  
  
“You say there is some dangerous fate which befalls Earth,” Vandal Savage said. “But, I can assure you we’ve made plans for every contingency.”  
  
“Not this one,” Galatea told them. “The Light may be some of the most feared and dangerous powerbrokers in the world, but you’ve met your match. You didn’t see it coming. From where I came from, you are merely a footnote in history. Forgotten in your hubris and your arrogance.”  
  
“Tell us what we’ve done wrong, then,” Savage said.  
  
“You haven’t earned that information,” Galatea said.  
  
Galatea hated everything the Light stood before, but she was more willing to use them as a means to an end. It was as her creator taught her, use the small fish to catch the big ones.  
  
“What can we do to earn your trust?” Lex asked. “Providing that you are really from where you say you are.”  
  
Galatea smiled. She really hoped that Spence’s unfortunate accident would stop her role in what was to come. She was the spark that ignited the bang which woke up the Worldkillers.  They must not rise. For Earth would be doomed if they would.  
  
Her creator decreed they must be stopped. Even though currently, he had not lost the idealism and the faith he had in people. No, he had not come to the conclusion just yet to save this world, he did not need to protect it. Rather, he needed to squash all of the roaches underneath his foot and conquer them.  
  
And Galatea faced two of history’s biggest roaches in Vandal Savage and Ra’s al Ghul. They would need to be exterminated.  
  
Because, they were part assisting the Reach weakening Earth’s defenses, to leave them vulnerable to the Kree and then the Worldkillers. And then, eventually, darkness beyond all comprehension with those who survived being forced to scavenge on the floating remains of Earth.  
  
Galatea would stop it. No matter what the cost. That was the mission that she trained for, hundreds of years in the future in the future. The fact she still was here indicated she did not stop it.  
  
But, that would change. Galatea would find a way.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70(6/30/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Lois and Lana:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/yjr-volume-1-chapter-70-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set on June 30th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Seventy.**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Three blurs shot through the sky in Smallville after a very nice Thanskgiving dinner. Harry lead the way, with Karen and Kara coming up on either side. The two Kryptonian blondes followed Harry on either side, with big grins on their face. After the day that was, Harry and Kara in particular would need to blow off some steam in a nice little flight.  
  
“Oh, you just wait!” Kara called. “Once I catch up to you, I’m going to get you.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Harry said.  
  
That particular challenge made Kara just blast across the sky straight towards Harry. She came all too close to getting her hands on him. Harry picked up the pace and moved around the corner, until he flew around the corner and into the window of the loft of the barn.  
  
Kara followed him through the window and sped into him. Landing gracefully on the ground, Kara wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a long kiss. Kara’s liplock on Harry grew more aggressive and more eager, the faster their tongues moved together.  
  
“And you two started without me.”  
  
Karen appeared at their shoulder with a big grin. Kara pulled away from Harry and put a hand on her hip. A soft little smile spread over Kara’s face while looking Karen over.  
  
“Sorry,” Kara said.  
  
Without another word, Kara edged over to Karen and pressed their lips together. A loud and passionate kiss followed, with the two lovely women indulging in each other for the next couple of minutes. Kara’s lips, they were extremely good and Karen could not wait to get a nice little taste of them. A long, hard, and powerful kiss followed with Kara edging Karen’s mouth open as far as possible.  
  
The two made out very aggressively before Harry’s eyes. The sight of which made Harry excited.  
  
The sets of blue eyes locked onto Harry’s crotch and the bulge which formed in his pants.  
  
“That looks pretty uncomfortable,” Kara said. “Why don’t we say we get Harry out of that?”  
  
“I’m way ahead of you,” Karen said.  
  
The two lovely ladies took control of Harry’s pants and pulled them down past his ankles. The object of their desire came up instantly. Kara licked her lips.  
  
“No fair!”  
  
This scream indicated Karen beat Kara to the punch and dropped down on her knees before Harry. She licked Harry a little bit, tasting every last of his twelve inches with her dancing tongue. Much like a starving artist, Karen savored every last inch of the man before her and very slowly, but very surely, edged Harry to the point where he slipped past her lips and deep down into her throat.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and the warmth of Karen’s oral pleasuring could not be denied. Grabbing onto the back of her head allowed Harry the leverage to slid into her mouth.  
  
Art, pure art, watching himself slid deep into her mouth. Harry’s crotch pressed up into Karen’s mouth. Her nose rubbed against the curls of his pubic hair. Karen squeezed him a little bit and made him push forward.  
  
“Kara, feel free to join us.”  
  
A naughty thought entered Kara’s head at this invitation from Harry. Harry’s balls swung, magically dazzling Kara. They just demanded to be sucked. So Kara dropped to her knees and with a super succulent slurp, took those mighty testicles into her mouth to suck on them extremely hard.  
  
The two joined forces in pleasuring every bit of Harry with their mouths. Their perfect, wonderful mouths worked in harmony. It looked like an older sister and a younger sister working in time to pleasure the man of their dreams. And all of Harry’s dreams came true with each hot action.  
  
Karen never could get enough of Harry inside of her mouth. And he would do more than be inside of her mouth before the night was over. That much was for sure. Karen grabbed a hearty handful of Harry’s backside and he jumped forward, going a bit deeper inside of her mouth.  
  
Kara wished she had put Harry into her mouth first. However, sucking on his balls was also very nice, even though Kara savored the taste of Harry’s throbbing rod. She thought about it, having had it into her mouth before.  
  
Karen’s throat collapsed and worked Harry with fever. Oh, Harry just loved how she measured every last inch of him, making Harry feel so alive with pleasure. Kara did as well. Kara joined Karen in pleasuring Harry. The two of them together made for an extremely amazing combination working with him.  
  
Harry edged himself within Karen’s mouth. It felt just as tight as any pussy or ass, and her throat muscle control was amazing. Kara helped him along the way. These two super powerful babes tag-teaming his member, working his crotch over, oh that resulted in a dream come true on Harry’s end, as far as he had been concerned. He pushed a tiny bit deeper into her mouth, riding into her squeezing throat.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed in Karen’s ear.  
  
Karen wanted to get Harry so close that he was almost burning for release. Yet, despite wanting to tease her man a little bit, Karen could not pull back. The thought of tasting him one more time just proved to be way too much for Karen to bare.  
  
She sped up and sucked Harry harder. The man was going to explode, no question, and Karen more than intended to reap the benefits of his spurting member when it coated the inside of her mouth. She turned her eyes towards Kara who kept up with her ball sucking actions.  
  
Kara slobbered all over her cousin’s testicles. They looked so big, so ready, so perfect to be able to explode. Kara clutched the big hard balls in her hand and squeezed them once more, twice more, and then rubbed them very furiously.  
  
The Girl of Steel glared directly up on Harry, eyes smoldering, and mouth watering. A big grin lit up Kara’s face, making her look particularly naughty.  
  
“I think you’re going to burst!” Kara sang.  
  
Harry just looked at her, backed into the wall of the barn. Kara squeezed Harry’s hanging balls, weighing the amount of seed in them. Slowly, Kara moved her hand around and milked Harry. Milked him very good and milked him to the point where Harry thrust with even more of a rapid-fire pulse into Karen’s mouth.  
  
Kara lowered down and sucked Harry’s balls some more. Eager, aggressive, and she knew the end was about here with how constrained and how heavy Harry’s testicles felt in her hand and mouth.  
  
Holding back did not seem to be an option, and not one which Harry really wished to exercise. Their mouths felt too good and Harry intended to give both of these lovely women everything they ever wanted and so much more. He picked up the pace, rocking Karen’s mouth faster and faster.  
  
The explosion which followed sent so much seed into her mouth that it was almost obscene. Harry looked down into Karen’s face and she guzzled down the seed. So much, so much flowed from Harry’s thrusting cock and ended up deep into Karen’s tight throat.  
  
She did not back down, drinking down every single last drop until Harry finished up in her mouth. And finished up, meant finished up.  
  
Karen pulled away from her prize. A long strand of cum hung from Harry, about ready to break off to the ground. Kara skidded over on her knees to catch the gift from above. Kara smacked her lips and savored the taste, drinking it down with a very pleasurable moan.  
  
“You were choking for it, girl,” Karen murmured.  
  
“Oh, I get pretty thirsty.”  
  
“And hungry too,” Karen said. “Well, there’s more.”  
  
Karen grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her. Not even six inches away from Harry’s groin. Harry did not need any enhanced hearing to be able to hear the passion the two women exhibited in their very hot makeout session. They enjoyed each other, tongue meeting tongue, and lips meeting lips in a very flurious action of making out.  
  
Reaching behind her, Karen stroked Harry back up to full life. One hand brought a lot of tension into Harry’s member and stretched him to the full brink. Every time Karen grabbed him, she squeezed him extremely hard and released him.  
  
The two ladies released their kiss and grabbed Harry. Kara took Harry’s right arm and Karen took his left arm. The two of them shoved Harry into a pile of hay.  
  
“Well, this gives the term, rolling around in the hay a new meaning,” Kara said.  
  
Kara beat Karen to the punch, joining Harry. She stripped off her clothes while straddling Harry and kissed him very intently. Every inch of Harry’s body did not escape Kara’s attention.  
  
Karen joining Harry and cradling the side of his head made him smile longingly. Karen pushed her breasts down onto Harry’s head and the warmth of those magnificent jugs brought a twitch into Harry.  
  
“Ready to ride him, cowgirl?” Karen asked.  
  
“You know it,” Kara said.  
  
Kara mounted Harry and was about ready to ride. She teased the man of her dreams, grinding up and down on the length which rose up even more. It came so close to parting Kara’s lips, but Kara did not plunge all the way down onto it, at least not yet. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.  
  
“You’re going to get it,” Harry told Kara.  
  
“Get what?” Kara asked.  
  
Her voice dripped with fake innocence. Harry just groaned the very second Kara’s wet center ground up to him. Sitting up just enough to grab Kara’s hips, Kara’s box slammed down onto Harry and she groaned in absolute pleasure the second Harry filled her up.  
  
Oh, that excited her a whole lot. To have that throbbing hard length as deep into her body as humanly possible. Kara rose up and bounced up and down on Harry. Their skin meeting together sent an electrical feeling through the room. One which Kara could not stop, no matter if she wanted to.  
  
Harry filled up Kara in so many amazing ways. The heat emitted through Kara’s body thrilled her. So much pleasure, so much enjoyment. She bounced eagerly on Harry and took him deeper and deeper. Harry stretched her out so much it felt very exciting.  
  
A full view of Kara’s bouncing body brought great happiness into Harry. Her beautiful tanned body, long legs, pretty face, and nice chest, with perky nipples brought Harry’s attention towards her. He reached up to grab onto Kara’s chest and Kara leaned forward to allow Harry to do what he needed to do to touch her.  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed.  
  
The hot breath coming out of Kara brought a very big smile on his face. He edged his fingers deep against Kara’s nipples and sent her going forward. Almost all the way back into Harry’s hands and then Kara leaned back. Harry pinched on Kara’s nipples and make her just whimper out in pleasure. Those touches kept coming and rocked Kara’s mind’s mind in so many amazing ways.  
  
Kara could not help and ride her man. And she would keep bringing Harry all the way inside of her with each rise and each drop.  
  
Off to the side, Karen viewed the show with a big grin on her face. She stripped off her clothes and hovered in the air naked. Clearing her throat, she got both Harry and Kara’s attention.  
  
Karen masturbated herself while spread eagle in mid air. The sight caused Harry to both jump and Kara to squeeze down onto him. Karen’s grin deepened in time with the slide inside of her body, deepening inside of her. She thrust her hips up and down in mid-air.  
  
“Yes, keep riding him!” Karen yelled. “I’m so horny now.”  
  
“Me too,” Harry said.  
  
Kara did not say anything. She pressed her hands on Harry’s chest as they both looked up at Karen. Kara rode faster with more vigor. Harry touched her insides in some of the best ways possible. Her inner chambers soaked and clamped down onto Harry.  
  
Upon Kara finishing, she slid Harry inside her a bit deeper. Their thighs smacked down onto Harry’s. Her inner walls clamped down tighter onto her.  
  
“You feel amazing, babe,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Right back at you,,” Kara said. “I can’t believe how deep you’re going.”  
  
Harry matched Kara’s rising and dropping actions with thrusts. They were getting going and moaning. All while Karen just played with herself above their heads, patiently waiting for her turn.  
  
Eventually, Karen’s patience ran out. She decided to go for another play. And that play involved hovering down onto Harry’s open mouth.  
  
Kara had been surprised to see Karen sit down on Harry’s face. Surprised, but honestly not displeased. The visual view of Karen’s rippling ass brought those thoughts into Kara’s head. Thoughts which she acted on, and squeezed Karen’s overlooked, especially when compared to her breasts, booty.  
  
“Naughty girl, you just are full of surprises,” Karen said.  
  
Karen did not have much time to say anything more. On the account that the harmony vibrations of Harry’s tongue set off a chain reaction in her body. Karen grabbed onto her nipple and squeezed it hard, with pleasure just filling every inch of her being.  
  
“Fuck,” Karen breathed. “You know how to do this.”  
  
Harry knew precisely how to do this. He learned all of the spots inside of Karen to set her off. To make Karen’s lovely pussy just gush all over his face. Harry pressed his fingers down onto Karen’s clit and the sounds she made just made Harry jump up into Harry.  
  
“How can you hold back?” Kara asked. “I want it inside me.”  
  
“Patience little girl,” Karen answered for Harry. “You’ll be swimming in it by the time we’re done.”  
  
Kara knew that, from past experience. Every time she wanted a treat though, she had been impatient. That was a trait which stretched back to when she was a young girl. Just as prominently and expertly as Harry stretched her, with his big thick tool going into her body and driving her completely to the brink.  
  
“Yes, baby,” Karen breathed. “Please, please me.”  
  
The whirling of Harry’s tongue sent Karen over the edge. She could do nothing more than to lean back and enjoy the ride. Clutching her heavy funbags in the process. Every time she touched herself, Harry seemed to know and rewarded her for this deviant, behavior.  
  
Karen soaked Harry’s face with one of the biggest orgasms yet. She almost stumbled towards the rail of the loft by being knocked off guard.  
  
The second Karen came up for a break, Kara dove down and feasted off of the juices Karen left all over Harry’s face. The pleasure only increased.  
  
Harry twitched deep inside of Kara. He closed his eyes, thrusting up and down inside of her. Kara’s body demanded the full attention, and Harry pushed up into her. She sprang up, breasts glazed with sweat dangling in his face. Harry’s hands reached them and squeezed them.  
  
“All for you,” Kara said. “Maybe not Power Girl level...but hey, just wait for a few more years of yellow sun exposure.”  
  
“Looking forward to it but for now….”  
  
Harry buried into Kara’s bountiful chest and sucked on every inch, licking them. Nothing felt more at home with Harry by being in between a pair of succulent thighs and burying his head into her. Kara’s legs rubbed against his waist, feeling as smooth. The tickled and felt very good.  
  
“Oooh,” Kara cooed in his ear. “You’re so close, aren’t you babe?”  
  
Karen turned around to enjoy the show. She did long to be in the position that Kara was in. Legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, arms wrapped around his head, cradling said head between her breasts while she pumped Harry. Yes, excitement built, with Karen moving to a fever pitch. She drove her fingers deep inside and released them with a pop.  
  
After pulling out, Karen tasted the juices on her fingers. Boy she was horny.  
  
Kara closed her eyes and could feel something coming. She really hoped that Harry would join her in this very intense finish. It just blistered every last inch of her body, the deeper Kara pushed herself down onto Harry’s engorged tool. She pulled almost all the way off and pushed back down onto him.  
  
“Closer,” Kara breathed in his ear. “You know it, don’t you, babe?”  
  
Harry answered with a light squeeze of Kara’s very eager nipple. It pressed in his finger and released with very fluid motions. Along with Harry sliding into her to the end point where his balls were nearly ready to burst. He picked up the pace, doubling down on what he wanted to do with Kara.  
  
A tightening in Harry’s loins lead to the explosion. He really let Kara have it, every single last drop of it. And she clutched him tight, making sure Harry’s climax was one of the best in the world. Kara grabbed onto Harry’s hair and pushed his face down into her tits.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Kara purred in Harry’s ear. “Give me your best!”  
  
Harry spilled every last drop he had inside of Kara’s clenching, wonderful walls. The velvet sensations Kara brought to Harry’s life encouraged him to keep pushing. The fact she spurted along with him made this a very fun finish and Harry could not doubt that he was glad he was finished.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Karen turned him around. She kissed Harry hard. Karen rubbed her breasts all over Harry’s chest and ground her bare crotch against his. The blonde curls adorning Karen’s crotch tickled Harry’s ballsac and made him rise to the point where he was smacking into her thigh.  
  
The moment Karen thought Harry was hard enough, she slid off of him. A finger traced down Harry’s chest and reached down to cradle him. She smiled and touched every single inch of in her hand. Karen swung it around before smiling and placing a hand on her chest.  
  
“Sit tight.”  
  
Karen squeezed Harry tight one more time and then pulled away. Leaving Harry throbbing and frustrated in the process. Karen just had other thoughts on her mind.  
  
Kara primed herself, on her hands and knees. A large amount of Harry’s gift hung from her lips, ready for Karen to taste. Karen dropped down to her knees and crawled over. She touched a tongue between Kara’s lovely lips and dove down into her, licking her out a whole lot.  
  
Almost jumping up in surprise, Kara had been taken completely off guard by Karen’s amazing tongue inside of her. Karen pushed her back down and ate her up.  
  
Harry swooped on in and grabbed Karen’s ass. She primed herself to be fucked doggy style and that was exactly what Harry was going to do. He aimed and then shoved deep inside of her.  
  
Karen tightened around on Harry. She liked a man who took charge of the situation. And Karen teased him enough for Harry to just take her and smash her in anyway possible. The push deep inside of Karen brought her face between Kara’s legs.  
  
Kara’s screams did a lot to get Karen wet and ready as well. Her slick walls lubricated Harry’s path inside of her. And Harry’s hands found her breasts. Perfect to grope from this position. Harry only spent a little bit of time touching them before moving to other spots on her body.  
  
Had to appreciate someone who could appreciate the full meal and not the main course. And Harry digging into Karen’s ass while slamming into her made her good.  
  
“Her tongue...oooh Rao!” Kara yelled.  
  
Karen knew almost all of the spots which drove Kara to the brink of mindless sexual madness. Which made perfect sense. Kara broke a bit of the wood with her nails, gripping into it so tight.  
  
The enhanced hearing made Kara rise up in excitement. Harry slapping down onto Karen while vigorously pounding her made Kara very much excited for the next round.  
  
Harry edged in closer to the end. Karen’s warmth kept calling for Harry. Harry, answered the call of this amazing woman, allowing her to gush around him. And gush she did. The faster Harry impacted her with more thrusts, the more she took him. And the more Karen took him, the faster Harry went.  
  
Clutching onto Karen’s sexy back, Harry poured it on all over her. He could tell that Karen wanted him to go with this. And she clutched down onto him harder.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to hold back just long enough for Karen to finish. Screwing her in the doggy-style position while Karen ate his gift from Kara mostly certainly added for a very alluring show. And Harry enjoyed this one down to the very last drop.  
  
Karen milked Harry until he could not hold back any longer. Not that Karen wanted him to hold back, judging by how she moaned and how she pumped away at the massive invader inside of her. Harry rose up and enjoyed the ride. The tension in his testicles showed he was about ready to load it inside of Karen.  
  
Harry pushed a little bit deeper and got her. He impacted Karen’s insides with repeatedly juicing blasts. He filled her up completely. The tension in Harry’s body became a little less as he finished his release. And Karen came alongside with him as well.  
  
The sweet pleasure of her man filling Karen finished this one for a bang. Feeling Harry empty against her thighs and into her body made Karen’s day every single time. He did not hold back until they were both completely finished.  
  
Well all three of them if one counted Kara. Who collapsed finally in a breathy motion.  
  
The time passed and Kara and Karen smiled and positioned themselves on either side of Harry.  
  
“So, which of us is better?” Kara asked.  
  
“You have to tell us,” Karen said.  
  
“Too close to call,” Harry said.  
  
Supergirl and Power Girl snuggled up against Harry’s body and took turns stroking his abs and kissing his neck. Their hot breasts, hot hands, and even sexier bodies pushed against him.  
  
“I guess Har’s going to need some more experience with both of us, at the same time, “Kara said.  
  
“I agree.”  
  
The two blonde bombshells moved down to worship their man. Harry allowed Kara and Karen to do what they pleased, until he was ready for the next move. And because, there had been a lot of interest on Harry’s part in where this competition would go.  
  
Something told Harry he would be the winner.  
 **The Plot Continues With a Two Chapter Arc(71 and 72) on July 8th, 2019.**  
  
  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee**


	71. Chapter 71(7/8/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Blog Exclusive Smut Here:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/07/yjr-volume-1-chapter-71-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part One of a Two Part Arc Posting on July 8th, 2019.**  
 **Chapter Seventy-One.**

* * *

  
  
Marie Logan looked out of her window at the preserve. Admittedly, the situation had gotten a little bit worse in the meantime, politically speaking. She had been in no direct danger, but at the same time, Marie kept her eye on the news. The situation within Quarac had been very frosty, with the lack of confidence of its citizens with Harjavti coming to the forefront.  
  
Politics, a nasty business. Then again, the politics of Hollywood were just as nasty, hence why Marie wanted to leave it behind.  
  
A knock on the door brought Marie out of her thought process. She could not help and smile. They were here and it was not a moment too soon.  
  
“You made it!”  
  
Harry smiled and stepped into the room. Two lovely women followed in. Then again, Marie figured that lovely women followed Harry everywhere he went. And there was no doubt that she would want to follow him anywhere, he asked him.  
  
“Of course, I would be here,” Harry said. “This is Karen Starr….”  
  
“Starrwave, of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Starr,” Marie said.  
  
“Please, it’s Karen,” Karen said.  
  
“And this is Selina Kyle,” Harry said.  
  
“Ms. Logan, I’ve been following your activism for a long time, and it’s an honor to meet you,” Selina said. “I understand your concerns about your animals and not wanting to leave them behind. But, you must understand one thing….”  
  
Marie responded with a sigh and held up Selina’s statement. She had a feeling Selina was not the type of woman who was cut off very often.  
  
“I’m putting both them and myself in danger by staying here,” Marie said. “I know...and with the oil on this land, there’s a target from both sides. From Quarac and from Biayla.”  
  
“Fortunately,” Selina told her. “It’s very feasible for you to move both yourself and the animals to a safe location. There are many preserves, which I’ve personally vetted. The staff is professionally trained to help you deal with them. And while most of the time, I would not recommend taking animals out of their natural habitat…..”  
  
A long sigh followed and Karen picked up right where Selina left off.  
  
“In this case, it would be a lot less dangerous from the animals,” Karen said. “War is brewing.”  
  
“Yes, war is brewing,” Marie said.  
  
“And we will also arrange to have your son properly buried,” Karen said.  
  
Marie just smiled in gratitude. That had been a concern of hers, although she did not voice it just yet. Regardless, Marie brushed a lock of hair away from her face.  
  
“So, how do you propose we go through with this?” Marie asked.  
  
“Well, we have a plan drawn up,” Karen said. “And based on the oil found on your land...I think it’s feasible.”  
  
Marie nodded and allowed Karen, Selina, and Harry to walk her through the plan. Over the past week, she felt like she had been sitting on a hand grenade.

* * *

  
“I feel that it’s getting worse.”  
  
Noor’s blunt statement, as Harry went to visit her, and showed him just how tense everything was. Security at the palace had been tight and Noor pretty much had to tell them that they were letting Harry in. And they did, although pretty much everyone in the palace looked at this foreigner with distrust when he walked with the President’s daughter around the palace.  
  
“It’s bad,” Harry said. “Queen Bee….”  
  
“It’s not the threat from outside that I’m worried about,” Noor said. “It’s the threat inside of the country that I’m worried about. And my father...I think he realized just how many people were waiting for him to fail. The monarchy supporters in this country, some people did not want it to go. And while we’ve embraced a lot of Western values….some of them are because it was economically needed.”  
  
Harry understood precisely what she meant.  
  
“Do you think that there will be a revolution?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Well...there are those...my uncle included...who think we should take the fight to Queen Bee,” Noor said with a sigh.  
  
“You will get annihilated if you tried to invade her country,” Harry seriously told her. “No offense.”  
  
Noor wrapped her arm around Harry and leaned in close towards him.  
  
“None taken because I agree,” Noor said. “It would justify anything Queen Bee does next as well, and she...well I think that she’ll take the country by force next time...other than deception. Although all she has to wait for is Quarac to destroy itself within.”  
  
Harry nodded and things got very serious. One of the palace guards moved closer towards them.  
  
“Hands off her….”  
  
“Mind yourself and return to your post,” Noor told him. “That’s an order, soldier.”  
  
“You shouldn’t hang around with someone like him,” the guard said. “And as a woman….”  
  
“Return to your post,” Noor told him.  
  
“You better listen to the lady,” Harry said.  
  
The soldier caught one glimpse of Harry’s eyes and turned around, moving off. Several others muttered in a language which Harry could only pick up bits and pieces of. And what bits and pieces he could pick up, are defamatory.  
  
“Don’t pay them any mind,” Noor said. “There’s still a lot of people in Quarac who don’t like Westerners...or people who don’t share our country’s faith. They are...infidels in their eyes. Especially when they’re white.”  
  
“Mmm,” Harry said. “They aren’t giving you problems, are they?”  
  
“With my father in charge, nothing other than coarse comments,” Noor said. “But ...let's hope that they are able to keep their hands to themselves. If they like them anyway.”  
  
Harry just smiled at the fierceness in her voice.  
  
“I thought about leaving it all behind,” Noor said. “But, the other women in my country, I want to inspire them to be something better and I think that I can with time. But I can’t do that by running.”  
  
“You should stay safe as well,” Harry said.  
  
Noor just smiled and pulled Harry through the gates of the palace and away from the prying sights of the guards. She decided to give him a tour of the palace. Several terrified women, faces covered, looked at Harry for a minute, and they looked at the floor. Noor just frowned and pulled Harry further towards the staircase.  
  
To be honest, a small part of Harry was glad he was bulletproof.

* * *

  
After his trip overseas, Harry returned to the Penthouse at Starrwave. Kara sat across from Megan who had been peering into her eyes. The two had some kind of mental hook-up going on.  
  
“I’m just scanning Kara’s mind to see if I can find any trace of Galatea,” Megan said. “So, how was Quarac?”  
  
“It was...things are rough over there,” Harry said. “The good news is, Marie’s coming to Happy Harbor...and Selina and Karen are helping her move in along with the animals to preserve a county over.”  
  
“That’s great,” Megan said.  
  
Despite that fact, Megan needed to keep her inner fangirl at bay and keep scanning through Harry’s mind.  
  
“So, did you see Noor when you were over there?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “She didn’t paint a very rosy picture of how things are going. I wish I could have convinced her to come with me. But, she wants to inspire more women to be strong over there and to well it’s a messy situation over there, for women...even now.”  
  
Megan gave him a sympathetic smile. She could sense Harry’s frustration, and sympathize with it. She did not dare pull away from Kara just yet.  
  
“You’re clean,” Megan said her. “Or at least Galatea’s blocking the link.”  
  
“Or someone’s blocking it for her,” Kara said.  
  
“That too,” Megan said. “But, we can’t find her now through that...so I guess we’re going to have to do it the old fashion way don’t worry, we’ll find her.”  
  
No need to read Kara’s mind to see the frustration going through his eyes.  
  
“I’ll be off to Gotham City,” Harry said. “Do you two want to tag along?”  
  
Megan and Kara both nodded and followed Harry out the door. In the lab, Caitlin stepped out and smiled at Harry.  
  
“How was your trip?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Karen, Selina, and I got Marie to move over,” Harry said. “I wasn’t able to convince Noor to come back with me though….”  
  
“Well, some people just are stuck in their roots,” Caitlin gently told him. “And you know, she does have a loyalty to her father and her country.”  
  
A father who might be dead before too long, unfortunately, due to enemies both on the inside and on the outside. And a country that would be torn in civil war, at the very least. Rebel forces, those who hated the democratic turn the country had taken, and wanted to go back to the old days.  
  
“So, it was Lena, not Lex,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “But, you didn’t know about this?”  
  
“I would have told you,” Caitlin told him. “And I guess she handpicked me to take care of you, in the case that something happened to her. It was almost like she was deep into something.”  
  
Harry thought about as much as well. He could tell that Caitlin was glad it was not Lex, and to be honest, Harry was as well. Although Lex still was related to him, technically speaking.  
  
“Sorry for cutting this short,” Caitlin said. “But, I think that we’re closer to a breakthrough to helping Minerva with her situation. Doctor Sandsmark and Diana have an idea….”  
  
Diana walked out of the lab and joined Harry, Megan, Karen, and Caitlin in the hallway.  
  
“We’re close, and yet we’re so far away,” Diana said.  
  
Diana moved over and greeted Harry with a warm hug and a long kiss. She had been very glad to see him although she pulled away before she could get too distracted.  
  
“Busy trip?” Diana asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “But, you’ve been busy as well...and I haven’t been able to see you for a bit.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Diana said.  
  
“I understand, you’ve been working on Minerva’s project,” Harry said. “But, I’ve been wanting to ask you something...it’s about Lyta….”  
  
Diana looked pretty surprised at this inquiry from Harry.  
  
“Lyta, I haven’t thought about her in years,” Diana said. “She...Peggg, Peggy Carter, and I...we worked together in the second World War, stopping the Nazis from unleashing an alien super weapon.”  
  
“Wait, the Nazis had access to alien technology?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Diana said. “She was, well she was like you in many ways,Lyta was. But, after the war, I went back to the island for a while. I kept in touch with Peggy a little bit, but Lyta...I assume she just moved on...and who really knows what happened to her.”  
  
“So you haven’t talked to her in almost sixty-five years?” Harry asked.  
  
Diana responded by nodding, although she had some questions to ask.  
  
“My teacher...she and her research team, uncovered a journal which belonged to Lyta, and I translated it at the Fortress of Solitude,” Harry said. “Did you know that she was Kryptonian?”  
  
Diana had not been clued in on that part of Lyta’s background, although it did make plenty of sense.  
  
“I understand that you’re busy with Minerva and helping her, but I wanted to talk to you about her, considering you did know her,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course,” Diana said. “We’re at a delicate stage of this experiment and Helena Sandsmark’s helping us out...hopefully we can help her now and this nightmare will be all over.”  
  
Harry shared that sentiment with Diana one hundred percent. He allowed Caitlin and Diana to return to the lab to join Doctor Sandsmark in her work. And it was off to Gotham City, with Kara and Megan following him behind in the tube.

* * *

  
Harry, Megan, and Kara appeared outside of Gotham City public library. Bette Kane had been moving out of the library, with an armful of books in hand. They were practically spilling out of her arms, until Harry and Kara rushed in to help her hold it up.  
  
“Thanks,” Bette said. “Oh, hey, handsome ...long time no see.”  
  
“Been busy,” Harry said. “How about you?”  
  
“You know me, midterms are coming up,” Bette said. “And would you believe it, my laptop gets bricked right in the runup to midterms...and right when I have a major research project due...and it’s going to be in the shop for the next week because it’s busy.”  
  
“Sorry to hear about that,” Harry said. “I thought GPA had a computer lab though.”  
  
“It does, but it’s always packed and it’s hard to research when someone is breathing down your elbow,” Bette said. “And the Internet connection...not the best either.”  
  
Bette had been followed by Barbara, who came down the steps from the library and had been locking up.  
  
“Working on Thanksgiving weekend?” Harry asked.  
  
“Only until noon,” Barbara said. “Be glad I’m not running any stores yesterday. Black Friday in Gotham City, there’s a nightmare.”  
  
Bette just shuddered in response. Harry produced a bag which Bette was able to carry her books in.  
  
“Thanks, you’re a real lifesaver,” Bette said with a grateful kiss on the cheek. “And once our schedules clear up...I’m still on for that second date.”  
  
The two smiled at each other, it had been a running gag between the two of them. Bette had her spot in Gotham City University pretty much locked in, so she just needed to get through this last semester and she would be good to go.  
  
“And here are the others,” Megan said.  
  
Sara, Dinah, Zatanna, and Artemis waited for them. Three team members and a member of the League made their way to join each other. Harry moved closer, so only Dinah and him could hear the next part of this conversation.  
  
“So, I wonder what League emergency is going to call you away today?” Harry asked.  
  
Dinah gave him a mock look of indignation, before pulling him into a very warm hug and then pulling back away from him with a long smile on her face.  
  
“Well, things have been quiet this weekend,” Dinah said. “After the mission on Thanksgiving...although you did have your own problems then, didn’t you?”  
  
Harry just smiled, and the other girls moved in to join Harry and Dinah for lunch and just hanging out, enjoying the rest of this long weekend.

* * *

  
“So, there I was...facing off a gaggle of angry people...who wanted the same cookware that I was going to get my mother for Christmas,” Artemis narrated. “And with a daring move, I navigated the crowd, managed to snatch the last box on the shelf and make it to the checkout lane with my life and sanity intact.”  
  
“Wow,” Zatanna said. “You were lucky not to get killed.”  
  
Harry just smiled and was glad that Artemis was in one piece.  
  
“You do realize those Black Friday sales are a bunch of bullshit, right?” Barbara asked. “Because, they markup the prices in the months going into Black Friday and then they mark them down, just for Black Friday, and you might save a little bit of money, but it really isn’t that big of a deal.”  
  
“Nothing worth being trampled for,” Sara said. “Almost nothing’s worth being trampled for.”  
  
“Well, next year, I won’t bother because that was terrifying,” Artemis said. “I’m just glad I didn’t use Northwest Gotham Mall...because Scarecrow decided that would be a good time to conduct one of his little experiments.”  
  
“I heard Batman, Robin, and Nightwing managed to appease the situation,” Barbara said. “Oh, and Batgirl.”  
  
Sara and Dinah’s lips twitched at Barbara’s dismissive afterthought to her, but regardless, they did not say anything.  
  
“People that wound up,” Kara said. “I don’t get why people would want to camp out all night, in the middle of winter, to go shopping, and risk their lives just to get a few deals.”  
  
“Which really aren’t deals,” Barbara said. “It’s all a careful marketing campaign to drive up sales.”  
  
“And unfortunately since your average person is easily led sheep,” Sara said. “Not that I’m accusing you of anything.”  
  
“Because, I went there at six in the morning when the store opened, like a sane person,” Artemis said. “Which given how Gotham normally is the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year….”  
  
They all held up their milkshakes. Megan just smiled. Despite the chaos, she had been happy to spend her first holiday season on Earth, and she hoped it would be a fun and memorable one. She heard enough about it to be excited.  
  
And realized it was Harry’s first Christmas, technically, as well. And she wanted to make ti just as special for him as well.  
  
“So, is there room for two more to squeeze in there?”  
  
Rebecca Grayson turned up along with Helena Wayne, everyone said their greetings.  
  
“We’re just having a conversation about the merits of Black Friday,” Barbara said.  
  
“No, never,” Helena said. “I love shopping, but you’re fucking insane if you shop on Black Friday. Especially in Gotham City.”  
  
The bluntness of her statement made the entire group at the table just smile. Helena and Rebecca ordered a milkshake and joined them. Artemis just sighed.  
  
“So, you in town for long?” Barbara asked her.  
  
“A couple more days,” Rebecca said. “I just have some loose ends to tie up and I’ll be heading back to San Francisco...and speaking of which….”  
  
Rebecca turned to Harry who had been surprised.  
  
“My friends would like to meet you, if you ever have time to pop over on a weekend,” Rebecca said. “You don’t have to but..”  
  
“I would love to,” Harry said.  
  
He took Rebecca’s friends to mean the rest of the Titans. Starfire, Raven, Hawk, and Dove, some great young heroines and all of them were very attractive. And also helped save the world a couple of times over from some of the forces of evil. And unlike the Team, they were completely independent from the League.  
  
“Given everything else that was going on, I would have understood if you were busy,” Rebecca said. “Thanks for making the trip.”  
  
“We’ll all make the trip,” Artemis said.  
  
“Yeah, we could use some fun on the west coast,” Sara said.  
  
Helena and Zatanna both nodded in agreement and Rebecca just politely nodded. She had been hoping that this would just be a Superman visiting the Titans thing, and not an entire team visiting the Titans thing. But, Rebecca did not have the heart to tell them no.

* * *

  
“It’s right through here.”  
  
After they were done having their lunch, Sara just had to drag Harry back to show her new motorcycle. It was a high end, high performance model.  
  
“Pretty sweet, right?” Sara asked.  
  
“It’s nice,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s durable and I’m able to ride it for hours on end,” Sara said. “Which I like might not have built it by hand like Dinah did but I am very proud of it.”  
  
Sara slipped off her leather jacket and laid it on the side of the bike. Dressed in nothing but a white tank top which showed off her defined arms, and a pair of tight jeans which showed off other assets she found.  
  
“The Team’s really coming together nicely,” Sara said. “You have an eye for talent….”  
  
“Well, I chose you,” Harry said.  
  
“As I’ve said, you have an eye for talent,” Sara answered with a smile.  
  
She bent over on the pretext of checking something on her bike. Harry checked her out and Sara did not mind, in fact she welcomed him to devour her body. She wanted a piece of him and it would not be too long before it happened.  
  
“So, you have a pretty good fighting style,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks,” Sara said. “I incorporate some of my dance moves into the style...a bit unconventional...but hey...you got to do what you got to do out there.”  
  
“It suits you nicely,” Harry told her.  
  
Sara just smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Harry’s face.  
  
“It keeps the bad guys off balance,” Sara said. “And if you would like, I could show you some of my more private dance moves...one’s that I can’t display in public.”  
  
She put a pair of hands on Harry’s shoulders and smiled. Throwing the ball into his court, as to what they were doing next. Their eyes met as both dared the other to make another move.

* * *

  
Lena went through the papers on her desk. Sam did an admirable job in holding things together, but there were certain aspects of her business which Lena wished to do more hands on and she needed to do more hands on.  
  
“Ms. Luthor,” a voice buzzed in. “I know you didn’t want to be disturbed, but there’s a Claire Kent here and she’s insisted that she wants to see her.”  
  
Surprise had not been able to accurately describe what Lena was feeling right now.  
  
“Send her in.”  
  
Claire must have found out by now and Lena had been prepared for this day to come. Granted, when the entire mess started, Claire had been dead, so Lena only had a few days to prepare for this inevitable meeting.  
  
“Lena,” Claire said.  
  
“Claire,” Lena said. “Why don’t you have a seat?”  
  
“I’ll stand,” Claire said. “You were the one who….”  
  
“Who contributed DNA to Harry’s creation?” Lena asked. “Yes, I did and I’m glad that I found about Lex’s plans and called in some favors to intervene. This world needs a guardian to watch over it, and once he had matured, I intended to get him out of Cadmus and take him for training to tell him everything that he needed to know to control his powers.”  
  
Claire said nothing and blinked.  
  
“But, that didn’t happen thanks to the accident,” Lena said. “Of course, the moment that I went down you were dead, and now I found out that you were alive. Given your luck, I shouldn’t have been surprised. And you won’t believe the relief that I felt when Harry had been found by Robin, Kid Flash, Wondergirl, and Aquagirl. They did something that the League would not dare do and that was rock the boat.”  
  
Lena turned around to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
  
“The League used to not be the champions of the status quo,” Lena said. “That was before they lost their spine and became slaves to PR.”  
  
“We need to be honest with the people,” Claire said.  
  
“There’s being honest with the people and being bending at the knee to them,” Lena said. “The public is fickle and you should know that better than anyone else. You can’t appease them, because they will find new ways to tell you everything that you’re doing is wrong.”  
  
“Are you saying that the League should put themselves above the people?” Claire asked.  
  
“No,” Lena said. “What I’m saying is the League should not place themselves beneath them.”  
  
The two of them spent the next few minutes locked into a staredown.  
  
“Things could have gone differently,” Lena said. “But, we’re here now. And I’m going to be a part of my son’s life whether you like it or not. Although the way you treated him the first couple of months disgusted me when I found out about it.”  
  
“I regret that,” Claire said.  
  
“As you should,” Lena said. “But, you’re mad it me, not because of Harry, but because of what happened….”  
  
“You should have never dragged Chloe into what you were doing,” Claire said.  
  
“I regret it, I regret it every day that I did something like that,” Lena said. “I tried to deter Chloe from going I somehow knew this was going to be the one thing where Chloe was going to fly a bit too close to the sun. The entire island is cursed. Anyone who visits there never returns.”  
  
Claire shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
“You didn’t tell Harry about it?” Claire asked.  
  
“I had to tell him why we weren’t on the best of terms,” Lena said. “I didn’t give him any details but I wouldn’t have lied to his face if he had asked more.”  
  
Claire just sighed.  
  
“Jonathan Kent was a hard working man that gave you a good home,” Lena said. “But, he was not perfect, he made mistakes and there was a part of you that resented him from them because it shattered your illusion of perfect parents.”  
  
“I didn’t resent my father,” Claire coldly told Lena.  
  
And yet, there were times where Claire had been angry that Jonathan Kent told her why she could not do this or that, things that other girls took for granted. Because, Claire could not get a handle on her own strength for a long time. Now it had been as simple as breathing.  
  
“I never had that illusion,” Lena curtly continued. “I don’t claim to be perfect, but I would do anything to make sure Harry’s the best he could be. Anything. No matter what the cost.”  
  
This was a point where Claire had been reminded of what Lena’s last name was.  
  
“Don’t send him….”  
  
“Harry’s path is his own, just like Chloe’s was her own,” Lena said. “I tried to tell her that she should drop her investigation but you know her better than I do. And you know how stubborn she has her mind on doing something.”  
  
Claire swallowed and understood.  
  
“It’s my fault for not stopping her,” Claire said.  
  
“No,” Lena said. “You can’t blame yourself for a choice made by a grown woman. What were you going to do? Shove her into the Phantom Zone?”  
  
Claire closed her eyes. She did miss one of her oldest and best friends, who had helped her through so much. And she did not want anything else to happen to anyone like that again. She thought..she thought about investigating the island herself, but Lois had talked her out of it.  
  
Lois talked Claire out of doing something because Lois thought it was too dangerous. And Lois tried to do the same to Chloe, but stubbornness was there.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Harry,” Lena said. “But, by the time I woke up, I already know. And by the time you were alive, I was in a coma.”  
  
Claire did not blame Lena for that.  
  
“Is there anything else you want?” Lena asked. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m busy.”  
  
Claire shook her head and saw herself out. Lena just returned to her work.  
  
“That could have gone better,” Lena muttered.

* * *

  
Zatanna stood outside of a graveyard gate. Harry walked up behind her.  
  
“So, you have two mothers,” Zatanna said. “That’s a bit….”  
  
“Odd?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Zatanna said.  
  
“When has anything about my life been normal since the beginning?” Harry asked. “Although, they aren’t at a good stage with their relationshing something happened there. A friend of my mother’s, I guess.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Zatanna from behind and noticed the words “Sindella Zatara” on the gravestone.  
  
“Your mother is buried on the hill?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, there was nothing to bury,” Zatanna said. “But, there’s a marker on the hill and she’s been declared deceased but I swear she was just missing for the longest time long as I can remember. I can just barely remember her smile, her laugh, and her warmth.”  
  
Zatanna locked fingers with Harry.  
  
“The grave is a lie,” Zatanna said. “There’s no proof she’s dead...but there’s no proof that she’s alive either.”  
  
A sigh came from the raven-haired sorceress. Harry pulled her in a bit closer.  
  
“I visit this grave once a month to make peace with her spirit, no matter where it ended up,” she added.  
  
“I understand.”  
  
The two moved away from that point and disappeared into a flash of light.  
  
“The holidays are more bearable this year,” Zatanna said. “With freedom and friends and my surly father not being mopey about not being able to do more to save his wife.”  
  
John Zatara held a lot of guilt, which manifested around the time of the holidays.  
  
Zatanna gathered her surroundings after they flashed away. Back in the Penthouse in Metropolis. Alone with Harry, in his bedroom.  
  
Yes, she needed this, now more than ever.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72(7/8/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set on July 8th, 2019.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Seventy-Two.**

* * *

  
Harry’s strong arms wrapped around her brought Zatanna some contentment. Several kisses lined up and down the back of her neck relaxed Zatanna a whole lot. She closed her eyes and soaked in the pleasure that her man offered. Harry knew precisely how to hit all of the right buttons.  
  
“Just relax.”  
  
Zatanna smiled and sat on the bed. Harry stroked her neck and cheek. The feelings rising up through her body was really good. Harry kissed her several more times and each passionate kiss sent a wave of pleasure through Zatanna’s body and blinded her with lust. To the point where she could only barely be sure that he undid the first few buttons of her top and slid it down her shoulders.  
  
Harry gazed at Zatanna’s ample chest inside of that black bra. She looked positively amazing and Harry could not wait to touch her and do so much more to her. He helped Zatanna out of her pants and she turned over, revealing a thong to him. Harry placed his hands on her ass.  
  
“I’m yours,” Zatanna purred.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Several kisses followed with Harry lining up the back of her neck. Zatanna closed her eyes to feel the burn. Harry kisses went down even further and hit the back of her neck. A tingling feeling erupted between Zatanna’s legs. The warmth spreading through her body made her want Harry so bad.  
  
Harry slid his finger underneath her thong and pulled it back. The cool rush of air from the room between her legs brought Zatanna satisfaction. What brought her more satisfaction was Harry spreading her thighs and going down on her. First with several light licks and nibbles.  
  
The moment Harry went all in, he went all in on her. His face disappeared between Zatanna’s juicy thighs and ate her out. The woman moaned and rocked her hips back, clutching onto the bed. Every touch from Harry sent pleasurable feelings rocking through her body.  
  
Zatanna’s honey dribbled into Harry’s mouth. She was really pent up for some reason and Harry ensured that he drank every single last drop from the young sorceress. The sixteen year old squirmed underneath the tongue of the powerful man. Almost seventeen, and yet more mature than most women thanks to her magical prowess.  
  
Harry tasted her which he intended to do all night long. His tongue swirled within Zatanna and finally brought the honey out of her in a long spurt.  
  
Almost collapsing on the bed, Zatanna offered a slight sigh. Her entire body just buzzed with anticipation. Wonderment of what Harry would do to her next spread through the woman’s body. Harry turned her around. The only article of clothing Zatanna wore was her bra.  
  
Something which Harry corrected. Zatanna’s large breasts came out into the wild. Harry kissed her and allowed Zatanna a moment to taste her juices on his lips. Zatanna’s nails sank into the back of Harry’s scalp to deepen the kiss. The kissing grew louder and more intense and hotter as well.  
  
Harry moved down to worship her chest. He sucked on Zatanna’s right breast and kneaded and squeezed the left one. Judging by the sounds of pleasure erupting from Zatanna’s mouth, she enjoyed every single last moment of it. The warmth only spread through her body, deep and fast.  
  
“Harry, I’m going to lose it,” she told him.  
  
It was true though. The lust emitting from her body became one huge lightning rod of pleasure. Harry knew precisely what to do with her and how far to bring her to the edge. Harry dipped three fingers inside of her while sucking on Zatanna’s breasts. For ample enjoyment and ample release.  
  
And Zatanna rocked back and forth, guiding Harry’s mouth into its pleasuring of her breasts. She could feel everything, everything just rocking through her body. Harry, still clothed, managed to bring Zatanna to one electrifying orgasm after another.  
  
The tantric energy flowing through the air made Zatanna tingle. Her thighs spread apart for Harry to finish fingering her. And he sucked on her breasts a whole lot either to make Zatanna’s night so much better.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do with you,” Zatanna breathed in Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry finished Zatanna off with a miniature orgasm She slid back on the bed, breathing heavily. Harry brought her to the best orgasm possible, better than most people would bring someone by having rough, animalistic sex with them. Zatanna could barely keep her head above the water, but she knew one thing.  
  
She wanted more. And also, she knew Harry was overdressed.  
  
“Let’s lose those clothes,” Zatanna told him with lust burning through her eyes.  
  
First went the shirt, with Zatanna practically tearing through it. Given, said shirt can be easily fixed by magic, Zatanna did not feel too many regrets in destroying it utterly. She pushed her hands down Harry’s chest and started to rub him all over. Then his pants came out.  
  
Harry’s stiff member came up. Zatanna drooled at how large and hard it looked. She could not wait to have it stuffed inside of her once more. However, it seemed rude not to taste Harry, after he spent so much time tasting her.  
  
“Go for it,” Harry told her.  
  
Zatanna swirled her tongue all down the length of Harry’s prominent organ. It only swelled a little bit, rising up. Zatanna pressed her fingers against his thick tool and rubbed him up and down while licking him. The more Harry reacted to her tongue, the further Zatanna pumped him.  
  
She opened up wide and swallowed him. Just briefly, just enough to get a taste of his manhood. However, when Zatanna started to pop her lips up and down on him, she could not get enough of him. It was like, she latched onto to something, something great.  
  
Zatanna pushed all the way down onto the tool in front of her. Fuck, he tasted so good, she could not get enough of it. Zatanna’s addiction started to spread through her body. Harry put his hands down the back of her head and guided her down.  
  
“Go ahead and work it,” Harry said. “Suck it all down. There’s going to be plenty more where that came from.”  
  
With vigorous head bobbing, Zatanna pleasured Harry. The warmth of her tight little mouth around his loin spread energy through his body. Her fingers worked his ballsac, rubbing it vigorously with each motion. Fluidly taking as much as possible into her mouth.  
  
Harry dug his fingers deeper into the back of Zatanna’s head. Allowing her mouth to pass pretty much all the way down onto him and suck him. Long, hard, and fast. All of the ways which Harry wanted to. All while stroking Zatanna’s lovely hair and then feeling it wrap around his groin as she sucked him.  
  
The sensations of what Zatanna did to him amazed Harry. And he kept going, kept stuffing himself deep into her mouth. Riding her as far as possible, and burying into her mouth until the end came.  
  
“Almost there, Zee,” Harry hissed.  
  
Far from backing off, Zatanna sped up. She formed a suction with her mouth and throat which was too hot for any normal man to bare. Harry held the back of her head and rocked inside deeper. Zatanna sealed and released Harry several times over before he got closer, closer, closer.  
  
Edging with a splatter, Harry ended up losing his load into Zatanna’s mouth. He filled her mouth with so much cum that it started to dribble out of the sides.  
  
After pulling away from her, Zatanna scooped up Harry’s leftovers and sucked it down. She arched her sweaty chest out when sucking it down. Zatanna dropped down onto the bed sheets, a sensational feeling erupting from her body. She dropped down, legs spread on the bed.  
  
“I want you,” Zatanna breathed.  
  
Harry, hard once again, did not have to be asked twice. He climbed between Zatanna’s legs and spread them apart. Her pussy was ready to receive him again and Harry was willing to take her. He looked her directly in the eyes and slammed into her.  
  
Zatanna’s legs gripped onto Harry’s waist. Harry kept feeling it up, marveling at Zatanna’s legs and how nice they felt. He would put them up with some of the best. The soft, smooth, silky nature of Zatanna’s lovely limbs tightened up around Harry, the quicker he buried himself into her body.  
  
“Yes, baby, you know what I like,” Zatanna breathed in his ear, quite sexily. “Take me.”  
  
Harry took her alright, took Zatanna all night long and good and hard to ramp up her lust for him. He pushed in and out of her body, stretching her all the way out until she started screaming for more.  
  
Zatanna never wanted anything other than Harry inside of her. Maybe one of the other girls with a strap on, but that would just be a shamefully pale imitation to the god on top of her. The man of her dreams who kept working her over. Kept bringing her body to the edge of so many pleasurable finishes.  
  
Oh, Zatanna closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. All Harry had to do to drive her completely insane was touch her and she would be his. There would not be a doubt in her mind. Zatanna looked up at her man, who worked her over with all of the efficiency of a well-oiled machine.  
  
“That feels so good,” Zatanna breathed in Harry’s ear. “Keep going...harder...faster...more!”  
  
Harry slapped his balls down onto Zatanna’s thighs and caused her to rock up and down. She stretched around his tool and pulled Harry deep inside of her body. Oh, that felt beyond great. The electrifying sensation through her loins made Zatanna appreciate everything Harry gave her and so much more.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?” Zatanna mewled in Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry smiled, holding back on Zatanna. All he wanted to do was rock this woman’s world. And despite the desire to empty himself out into her being obvious, Harry pulled away from her.  
  
Zatanna collapsed on the bed. Her entire body tingled, and frustration mounted in the worst possible way. Harry denied Zatanna what she wanted, in the worst possible way, and at the worst possible time. How could this happen?  
  
And how could be denied get Zatanna so hot. Zatanna wondered this as well. Harry flipped her over onto the bed and edged her up to the surface. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, Harry stroked it down. He could feel Zatanna’s dripping mound, just calling out for more.  
  
“Someone is eager,” Harry said.  
  
“Eager to have you inside me,” Zatanna pleaded with him. “I don’t think I could wait another minute...I really need you...in deep inside of me.”  
  
The feeling of Harry’s hardness pressing against the small of her back teased Zatanna even more. And suddenly, something slimy rubbed against her body and restrained her body in place. It took Zatanna several minutes to realize the scope of what he was doing to her.  
  
“Oh, you mastered that spell.”  
  
The burning lust in Zatanna’s eyes showed she could not be happier. The tentacles, which linked to Harry’s nerve endings, rubbed up and down her body. The truest and rawest form of energy ever spawned these added appendages, only created for constant pleasure.  
  
Zatanna breathed in from Harry’s touch. He knew precisely the right buttons to push down. And one of the tentacles edged back into her pussy and started pumping in.  
  
But, if Harry was not going to drive himself between her legs, then there was only one place he could go. Zatanna’s anticipation ramped up as Harry pressed his fingers into her.  
  
“Zee, I want to be in your ass,” Harry said. “Let me get you ready.”  
  
The hot oil entering the sweet backside of the young sorceress caused Zatanna to almost lose it. Especially considering she was certain this particular oil loosened her up and also made her more receptive and sensitive to Harry’s touch. The finger raking up and down her crack proved this by spades.  
  
“I want you,” Zatanna said.  
  
“You want me to do what?”  
  
The oils dripped down her back and Harry leaned in to touch her all over. The sensitive feelings, the lust, the enjoyment, all of it just built up Zatanna. Some of the oils rubbed against her breasts and made Zatanna squirm. All while the tentacles rubbed her as well.  
  
She almost lost it.  
  
“I want you to stick your big cock in my ass and fuck my brains out,” Zatanna said. “Please. I’ve never wanted anything! I’ve never needed anything other than your big hard cock in your ass more. FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!”  
  
Harry just broke out into a very big grin and lined himself up for Zatanna’s thick rear end. He pushed inside and allowed the warmth of Zatanna’s cheeks to guide him into the center of her anal core. He might not be able to last as long as he wanted to, but Harry would make every second count.  
  
Zatanna bit down on the pillows. Until one of the tentacles pulled her up to a kneeling position and allowed Zatanna’s screams to go unrestrained as Harry stuffed her ass, nice, long, and hard. The touches also dancing down her oily body and bringing Zatanna added excitement.  
  
Oh, this felt so right, and so good. And she might as well have been double penetrated, with the thick tentacle, the end the same size and shape of Harry’s manhood, stuffing into her tight body.  
  
Everything just felt so good. Zatanna closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill going through her body. Harry knew precisely how to hammer all of her right buttons or perhaps hammer Zatanna in so many great ways. The thrillride cascading through her body just grew even more intense, the faster Harry worked into her from behind.  
  
She almost came undone. Harry made sure she stayed with him to the end.  
  
The warmth and tightness of Zatanna’s rear passage threatened to finish Harry off prematurely. He held onto her, rocking his way deep into her body. His fingernails dug as far into her as humanly possible, rocking back and forth down her body. He came closer, closer.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry said.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That one passionate cry brought Harry to the edge. First, he finished Zatanna off. And she looked spectacular when cumming all over the place. The mental link between Harry and his conjured tentacles increased the depths that he went through Zatanna’s body.  
  
And then, Harry drove faster and took her ass, in all of the ways that it was meant to be taken. It was so hot to feel the pleasure and the pressure of Zatanna’s tight butt cheeks wrapped around him. Harry dug his nails in and pushed a bit further until he finally bottomed out in her thick bottom.  
  
The explosion of seed pouring into her ass lit Zatanna up. She thanked anyone who would listen for the blessing. Although, perhaps Zatanna should thank Harry most of all, for none of this would be possible without Harry’s immense amount of seed cascading down into tight back hole.  
  
Harry pulled out of her, feeling satisfied, and admired his handiwork. Zatanna’s holes leaked with the evidence of what her and Harry were doing. She rolled over, and bit down on her lip in a way which stirred the fire in Harry’s loins. Zatanna crawled over, and launched herself onto Harry’s lap.  
  
The moment their eyes met, Harry knew they were going to do so much more. Harry clutched onto Zatanna’s well fucked ass.  
  
“Zee, you are so hot,” Harry said.  
  
“I know, hot for you, baby,” Zatanna breathed.  
  
The two met together, with passion spreading through them. Harry knew how to hit all of her right buttons, and be where he needed to be, at all times.

* * *

  
The minute Harry finished up with Zatanna, or rather, Harry finished Zatanna off, he slipped into the penthouse to touch base. Selina and Karen wanted to meet him, just as a follow up to their meeting with Marie. While they most certainly got her on board, there’s a few things that they needed to clarify.  
  
The sounds of moans coming from the hallway showed Harry where Selina and Karen had been located. And the two lovely ladies turned out to be very busy with each other.  
  
Karen’s legs spread as Selina hung over the edge of the bed. She lapped up Karen’s juices like a kitten licking cream. And Karen enjoyed every single moment of it.  
  
Harry’s eyes followed the progress of Selina. Selina, who dressed in a crotchless fishnet bodystocking, moved with all of the grace one would expect from this smoking hot woman. The blood started to rush from Harry’s head. And naturally, given he would be joining them, Harry lost his pants.  
  
He could not take his eyes off of Selina’s bare pussy. It opened up, with those lips dripping. No question about it, Selina had gotten very aroused from eating Karen out. And in turn, Harry throbbed extremely hard looking her over, her spread legs just calling for the plundering.  
  
Karen noticed Harry standing in the doorway. Her eyes followed Harry’s large slab of meat which throbbed in the wind. Karen caught Harry’s eye and mouthed two simple words to him.  
  
“Fuck her!”  
  
The soft moans combining from the two women meant Harry did not not be to told twice. He moved over to the side of the room and put his hands on Selina’s hips. He had only been given a gasp of surprise, but no resistance. Striking while the iron was hot, Harry slammed his thick cock deep inside Selina’s tight cavern, stretching her completely out.  
  
Oh, the warmth around his manhood made Harry just groan. He could hardly, hardly, hold back when pushing in and out of her. His fingers danced against Selina’s ample backside when he rocked into her.  
  
To say Selina Kyle had been surprised would be an understatement. To say she had been happy that Harry showed up and started to hammer her, it would be completely accurate to say the very least. Karen made sure Selina kept to work, not that Selina needed any encouragement. Such a divine, and tight little pussy deserved to be worshiped and sucked on.  
  
Selina’s body lit up with pleasure. Harry knew all of the ways in particular to make her night. He shoved deep into her with several thrusts and rode Selina’s orgasm.  
  
“Do a good job on her,” Karen breathed. “Her tongue’s good...but you already knew it, didn’t you?”  
  
Harry just nodded in response. Fond memories sunk into Harry’s mind of Selina wrapping her tongue around his length and then licking his balls. She performed the oral arts admirably. Those boiling hot images prompted Harry to push a bit deeper into Selina and rock her all night long.  
  
He could rock Selina all night long. Although the weight of his hanging balls made it very difficult. Not to mention one other fact. Every single time Harry slapped his balls down on Selina’s thigh, she released a loud coo which made him moan. And Karen screamed in pleasure.  
  
“Going to cum in your dirty little mouth,” Karen said. “Keep going, you naughty kitty. Show your mistress what you have.”  
  
Selina lapped up Karen’s wet pussy all while having her brains screwed by their mutual mover. Karen’s strong thighs clutched her and buried her in nothing but dripping hot pussy. Oh, Selina thought that she had died about nine times in a row and went to heaven.  
  
Then Harry, oh what Harry did to her, was what wet dreams were made of. Harry pushed as far into her. His swinging, swollen balls hit Selina as hard as humanly possible on the thighs. And rocked her just a little bit more. The grip continued to increase the faster Harry buried inside of her body.  
  
Oh, she could be so fucking hot right about now. She almost squeezed down onto Harry and released his thick cock from her grip. She milked it and wanted every single last drop in those balls. Selina knew Harry edged so close and she wanted to edge him all of the way.  
  
Karen threw herself back on the bed. Selina hit that one sweet spot and really got Karen gushing all over the place. She moved back and forth, running her nails down on Selina’s scalp.  
  
The visual of Harry moving like a well-oiled fucking machine did a whole lot to bring Karen to a very passionate and very savory edge as well. She splashed her juices all over Selina’s face. Selina did not hold back despite her face being flooded by a waterfall of juices.  
  
And Harry did not hold back either in his thrusting. Despite the tightness of Selina’s walls clamping down onto him and pushing, back and forth. Harry wrecked her body and made her tingle. He was so close, so close to finishing this goddess. Selina tightened a little bit more around him.  
  
All Harry needed to do was push a little bit further to really get a good angle to fuck. His balls swinging struck Selina on the side of the thighs and caused her to almost jump up. Jump up and jump down, the heat increasing through her body. Harry leaned into her, touching Selina’s lower back all over and making her just mewl for him.  
  
Finally, Harry lost it. With one grunt, Harry exploded into Selina.  
  
The naughty kitten received her cream. Selina milked the pulsing rod of the sexy man ramming into her from behind. She almost blacked out from the constant waves of pleasure hitting her in several different waves. Harry knew precisely what to deliver and how to deliver it.  
  
And the delivery sent Selina collapsing down onto the bed, right between Karen’s thighs. Karen allowed Selina’s sexy face, covered in her juices, to rest on her.  
  
Then, Karen nudged Selina off and crawled to the edge of the bed. Right towards Harry’s crotch. The combined scent of both Selina and Harry inspired Karen to go forward. She took Harry into her mouth and started to suck him off.  
  
“Hello to you too, Karen,” Harry said.  
  
Karen just hummed excitedly and tasted their juices. She would have preferred some of her own also in the sampling, but she would get to that.  
  
The encounter between Karen and Harry caused Selina to stir. Selina slinked down to the edge of the bed and took Harry’s balls into her mouth.  
  
“Rao yes,” Harry hissed through his teeth.  
  
Selina and Karen pleasured Harry. Harry really allowed the thought to sink in. The fact Power Girl and Catwoman tag-teamed his lower regions made Harry just raise up and down. Oh, he could push himself to the brink of pleasure. The more Harry felt, the more he wanted from both of these divine goddesses.  
  
They gave Harry everything. Selina and Karen did a good job in pleasuring Harry with their mouths. The double efforts showed they were meant to do this. And the heat only increased, with Selina and Karen brushing their fingers down his crotch and to cup his balls.  
  
Karen and Selina pressed their breasts on either side of Harry’s length and started to double tit fuck him. Despite not having the biological advantage that Karen did, Selina had massive jugs, which felt very pleasant and warm swallowing Harry up. Karen’s were as nice as well, being very world famous as well.  
  
The length pushed between Selina and Karen, rocking back and forth. Harry hummed every single moment the two of them swallowed his length in between their glorious breasts. Pushing in and out and rocking Harry back and forth. Oh, Harry just loved this moment and loved their tits just wrapped around him.  
  
“I want fuck, this is so good,” Harry breathed.  
  
Karen and Selina broke out into wide grins the more they pleasured their man. They wanted to bring him to the edge.  
  
“It’s only fair that you get the next crack at him inside of you,” Selina said.  
  
“Need a break from him?” Karen asked.  
  
“Just a breather,” Selina said. “My pussy is a bit tender.”  
  
“Well, let me kiss it and make it feel better.”  
  
Karen and Selina released Harry from the tit sandwich they gave him. Crawling onto the edge of the bed, Harry got himself into perfection position. To watch Power Girl climb on of Catwoman and aggressively make out with her.  
  
Like a hungry lioness, Catwoman returned fire with a series of hot touches of her own. She knew precisely how to hammer the buttons of this Kryptonian goddess. Although, every inch of Karen’s delightful body burned up Selina and Karen now kissed her body.  
  
Down between her cleavage, down to her belly button, and finally between her legs. Selina’s center scorched, and still had cum from Harry dribbling out of it.  
  
“I can’t get enough of that taste,” Karen said.  
  
The hot breath and matter of fact statement made Selina’s hips jump up. Karen tasted her lover and made her just burn with excitement.  
  
Harry, hard as steel, moved in. As much as he enjoyed the view, the two women brought him to full hardness. It would be very rude not to act upon this.  
  
“You asked for it.”  
  
Karen believed she did. And she swayed her ass in the most enticing way, to leave Harry without any doubt in his mind that she wanted him to fuck her.  
  
Harry roared in hunger and slammed himself deep into Karen’s very tight pussy. Oh, the warmth spreading to his loins was a very familiar and welcome feeling. Being between Karen’s legs made Harry feel like he had gone home. He rocked deeper into Karen, pressing down onto her. A long sigh followed, with Harry pressing down onto her body.  
  
Selina’s eyes closed and she shuddered. Karen learned all of her weak points. Hell, Selina would go one step further. Karen learned a few that Selina barely knew she had. That was the one thought which entered Selina’s mind when Karen’s whirling tongue slipped a bit deeper into her body. Oh, the heat of the moment and the pleasure of the night, it just made her feel very good.  
  
Karen longed to make anyone feel good. With a swipe, Karen pushed as deep into Selina’s body as possible, the tongue swirling back and forth inside of her. Selina’s delicious honey coated the inside of Karen’s mouth and made her so hot right about now. And hotter she got, the more pleasure Karen wanted to bring Selina.  
  
Never to forget about Harry or the depths he pushed into her, Karen squeezed down onto him. Oh, the feeling of Harry inside of her rocked her body something fierce. He rose up and drove down into her several more times all at once. Harry squeezed down and spanked Karen’s ass.  
  
Karen thought her ass was underlooked. But, given how Harry always worshipped it every time they slept together, she no longer felt her ass to be underappreciated compared to her breasts. Which, as Karen would note, a pair of ghost hands moved under and started to caress to send a very strong tingle through Karen.  
  
From head to toe, Karen deserved to be worshipped. Harry poured on the action, driving her completely the edge. His thick balls pressed against her succulent thighs the faster Harry rocked into her. He managed to hold out.  
  
“So sexy,” Harry breathed. “I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
“She really can’t either,” Selina said. “No one with a pulse can.”  
  
That thought was the last coherent one which left Selina’s mouth for a long time. Karen jammed tongue first into Selina’s core. The swaying hips met Karen’s talented tongue. No question about it. Karen tongue-fucked Selina about as vigorously as Harry fucked Karen. And she had to have more, she had to have everything. The electricity spread through her, from head to toe.  
  
Selina’s intense feelings rocked her body. Oh, yes, this was a perfect feeling. What a moment! What a feeling! Selina could dance from head to toe with so much pleasure right about now. What Harry did to Karen blew back and rocked Selina just as much as well.  
  
Eventually, Karen finished Selina off. Selina collapsed on the bed and Karen rosed up to her hands and knees with a smile. As much as she enjoyed Harry thrusting into her, Karen had a different idea.  
  
Karen released Harry from her vaginal grip and turned around. Putting her hands on Harry’s shoulders, she made sure Harry looked her straight in the eye. Straight in her beautiful face which shone with Selina’s arousal. Karen licked her lips and grinned down at Harry.  
  
“Why don’t you lie back?” Karen asked her. “And I’ll take really good care of you.”  
  
Harry lied back and enjoyed the feeling of Karen climbing all over him. She mounted the tip of Harry’s pole until it slid between his legs and inside of her body. Karen bit down on her lip and dropped down. First a slow and steady descent, and then Karen really rode Harry cowgirl style.  
  
Karen closed her eyes and felt the thrill just erupt through her loins. All of the ways which Harry pushed inside of her drove Karen completely to the brink. She could do nothing other than rise up and down.  
  
It would not be too long before Karen climaxed. And she could hardly hold back for Harry. Not that Karen wanted to hold back. Oh, she just wanted to squeeze down on Harry and envelop his thick rod deep into her willing and able core. She clutched down onto him.  
  
Much like a debauched angel, Karen looked like a treat rising up and down on Harry. The warmth spreading from her crotch to his loins really made Harry push deep inside of her.  
  
The visual display of Karen touching her breasts also brought Harry further into her. He kept rocking her body and sent Karen on an amazing thrillride. She squeezed down onto Harry, and released him with a few more pumps. Things would get pretty hot before it was all said and done.  
  
“I’m so close,” Karen breathed. “Are you going to cum with me?”  
  
Harry pumped even faster inside of Karen and rocked her body. Her tight core pressed up against Harry and released his engorged tool several times over. The lovely feeling of his balls pressing against her warm thighs edged him even harder.  
  
Despite the desire, despite the need to cum, Harry wanted to be with her to reach that end point first. Harry squeezed Karen’s nipples and pumped them, to drive her to the edge of very certain passion. Karen pressed down onto him and rocked his body something fierce.  
  
The energy cascading through her loins just put everything in perspective for her. Karen bit down on her lip and went completely wild on Harry. Rising, dropping, and stretching around his tool to the point where Karen thought that she would lose it.  
  
She wanted Harry to lose it as well. He released her breasts and fell back onto the bed. Karen stroked Harry’s abs and thighs while pumping him between her warm walls. So close to both of them reaching this end point.  
  
Karen climaxed several times already tonight. It was only fair for Harry to finish and finish really good. Karen looked down into his eyes with a blazing passion. She dropped down onto Harry with a stunning force.  
  
“I want you to finish,” Karen said. “And finish hard...do you hear me?”  
  
“I understand you...loud and clear,” Harry groaned.  
  
Good, Karen thought, very good. She wanted Harry to cum good and hard inside of her as well after tonight’s encounter. The depths he pushed sent electricity through Karen and thrilled her body completely.  
  
All good things came to an end and the pleasure was about ready to burst in Harry’s loins. He stuck with Karen for as long as he could. Despite superhuman stamina, all men had their breaking point. And Harry most certainly had his, pushing as deep into Karen as humanly possible before emptying his seed into her warm heavenly depths.  
  
“Fuck,” Karen whimpered. “That’s the best! So good right now!”  
  
Harry smiled and pressed Karen down onto his loins. She wrapped around Harry and milked every single last drop to her. Their intermingling juices coated each other. Two bodies become one as they came together. The heat of their mutual release making them just shake all over.  
  
Falling into Karen’s breasts as he sat up on the bed had been the perfect place to end. Karen lovingly stroked Harry’s ears while pumping the last bit of his load inside of her.  
  
The two Kryptonians collapsed in each other’s arms, in the bliss of a good long session of enjoying each other. Karen’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as she kissed him up and down. Harry stroked her body with equal energy and made Karen just cooed in his ear.  
  
“Kitty needs her cream.”  
  
Selina seductively crawled over and licked the juices dripping from Harry’s thighs. Slowly savoring the taste.  
  
“Second wind?” Karen asked.  
  
Selina just responded with a raunchy smile and dove face first into Karen’s stuffed pussy to eat her out. The load Harry left behind drove Selina to feast on her. Not that Selina needed much incentive to go down on a woman as lovely as Power Girl.  
  
Funny enough, they were in about the same position as when Harry entered the room. Karen on the bed with Selina between her legs and eating her out.  
  
Harry decided to make them go full circle completely. And so the cycle continued throughout the night, over and over again.  
 **The Plot Continues With a Two Chapter Set(73 and 74) on July 15th, 2019.**  
  
  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee**


	73. Chapter 73(7/15/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on July 15th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Seventy-Three.**

* * *

  
The Bioship arrived in a parking lot outside of a blue tower with the highest end of technology. The tower, as it were, resembled a giant “T” and stretched high into the sky. The ship opened up, with Superman coming out of the ship, followed by Aquagirl, Kid Flash, Robin, Wondergirl, Aquagirl, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and White Canary. The entire gang was all here.  
  
“You made it...each and every one of you.”  
  
Nightwing showed up from outside of the tower and she was not alone as well. An attractive group of four other women appeared alongside her. Standing right beside her, an attractive and buxom orange skinned woman with fiery red hair and green eyes appeared. Her hair stretched widely in every direction. The purple material of her costume left little to the imagination, with two small strips covering her ample breasts and then one small strip in the back covering her ass, along with a pair of thigh high purple boots.  
  
Obviously, she did not have any modesty issues.  
  
“Yes, Superman, we are all glad you can make it!” she yelled in an excited voice.  
  
“This is Starfire,” Nightwing said.  
  
Starfire looked over the team, bouncing up and down in excitement. She moved to the side so the other three members of the team could be properly introduced at Nightwing’s behest.  
  
“And this is Dove.”  
  
A very attractive woman with platinum blonde hair, wearing a full bodysuit which fit her like a glove, a combination of white and blue, soft and appealing colors, walked out into the picture. She flashed them a very calm and very tranquil smile.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” Dove said.  
  
“And this is Dove’s sister, Hawk.”  
  
An auburn haired woman dressed in red and a sharper color of blue turned up as well. Her costume had been more built for battle, with a couple of spikes jutting out the back.  
  
“Good to see you all could be here,” Hawk replied. “If nothing, things have been a bit boring here. Haven’t had as many heads to bust lately.”  
  
“Oh, is that all you think about?” Dove asked. “You know, violence is not the only answer to stopping the bad guys. We must bring peace and understanding….”  
  
“Because that always works,” Hawk said.  
  
Two sisters, stubbornly locked into combat. Nightwing cleared her throat and brought the attention of each individual team member back into the conversation. And back more importantly towards the youngest member of the team. A goth girl dressed all in black, with purple hair, shoulder length. An understated body underneath her cloak.  
  
“And this is Raven.”  
  
“A pleasure,” Raven said.  
  
“It’s really nice to meet all of you,” Miss Martian said.  
  
“It’s just going to take longer to introduce the rest of us,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Yes, I can see that,” Starfire said. “You have almost as many members of the Justice League!”  
  
“Can’t believe you’re working for them,” Hawk murmured. “Too soft.”  
  
Dove rolled her eyes. Yes, Hawk was not a big fan of the League and their meddling, and also their tendency to let criminals off just with simple prison time. Regardless, it was time for the Titans and the team to intermingle. Nightwing lead the way for them to step into the tower.  
  
Thirteen heroines and one Superman could be a very combustible elements. And yet it could be very exciting in some ways, if you really thought about it.

* * *

  
Madison Walker, Kitten to her friends, drummed her fingers. After being suspended from Happy Harbor High, her entire social life was dead. All because those two set her up, Donna and Anissa, she believed those were her names. She leaned back and took in the stale air of the factory.  
  
“This is a dung heap,” Kitten said rolling her eyes. “You expect me to be able to do anything in here, especially with the bad network you’re getting. And what’s worse, the fact is.we’ve been waiting around for your friends forever, and they haven’t showed up.”  
  
Drury Walker, Killer Moth, humored his daughter in the most good natured way possible. Although he did curse the person who thought that “Take Your Daughter to Work Day” was anything remotely approximating a good idea.  
  
The door opened up, and speaking of daughters, two of several prominent criminals arrived. In the form of Scandal Savage and Nora Darhk. Killer Moth stood up practically straight to face them.  
  
“Progress report,” Scandal said.  
  
“My pets are on schedule,” Killer Moth said.  
  
“Good, keep them on schedule,” Nora said. “After our .friends broke you out of prison, you owe us a debt.”  
  
Madison just rolled her eyes and went back to fiddling with her cell phone and sighing. She scrolled down and the latest news about Superman flashed on the screen. Madison sighed, so dreamy, and yet so wasted by not being on her arm, as her boytoy. She thought about saving up to buying a Kryptonite dog collar and making him her own.  
  
Amazing the things that you found on the Internet.  
  
“And yes, we will be moving forward with the plan, Mr. Walker.”  
  
A rolling apparatus entered the room and the form of the Brain appeared. Scandal and Nora stood up straight and stared down the Brain and Walker extended his hand.  
  
“My sources have informed me that the Justice League’s young associates have met with the Titans,” the Brain said. “A group of fourteen protectors falling in one day should serve as a very prominent example of how to take us seriously.”  
  
“Yes, that would be perfect,” Walker said. “The first wave is ready.”  
  
Now in full costume, Killer Moth was going to prove that the world would not treat him as a joke. Wiping out two generations worth of heroes in one fell shot was the perfect way to gain him some respect. Thoughts, a tingling feeling, and rapid enjoyment spread through Killer Moth as he almost had his hand on the trigger.  
  
“You’re not going to be taken seriously in that dumb outfit,” Madison said. “Because, seriously, that dumb outfit is very dumb.”  
  
Scandal stared over at the woman.  
  
“What are you staring at?” Madison asked.  
  
“You should have your own uniform,” Scandal said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
“Yes,” Nora said.  
  
“And it just so happens that I have a uniform that would fit the little darling just nicely,” Scandal said. “It is something special. Something that she would stand out in.”  
  
Madison Walker squealed madly. If there was anything that she loved, was something special and something standing out in the crowd. She could not wait to get this uniform on and be ready to stand out.

* * *

  
Donna and Hawk, or Holly as they found out her real name was, circled each other in one of the training rooms of the tower. The two fought each other, with Holly’s punches soaring over the head of the Amazon. She did not care she was losing, but rather, she had a chance to fight someone.  
  
“My team is great to watch my back,” Holly said. “But, no offense to them, other than Nightwing, they aren’t the best hand to hand. But, with their powers, they don’t need to be. And Dawn’s a good enough healer as well.”  
  
“Make sure not to put too much into those punches,” Donna said. “Great, I sound like my sister.”  
  
“Wonder Woman?” Holly asked.  
  
“Yes, Wonder Woman.”  
  
Sara watched Hawk and Wondergirl spar. She wanted a piece of the winner in more ways than one. Kid Flash and Artemis also hung around behind her.  
  
“Pretty high end compared to the cave,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“And the League doesn’t tell them where to go,” Artemis added.  
  
Harry just looked pretty thoughtfully out into the distance. Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder and stirred Harry’s attention all the way back down to her.  
  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Nightwing asked.  
  
“Well, just thinking about everything,” Harry said. “There’s rumors that the League is having a membership drive and..”  
  
“They’re going to recruit you for the League?” Rebecca asked. “To be fair, you’re worth it...hell, they wanted me to join...last go around. It was right after that I went my separate ways from him, I met Kory, and then Holly and Dawn joined later, and then after that we came across Raven,there’s been a couple of others who have come and gone...and have been lost...but you get the gist of it.”  
  
Harry could tell that Rebecca was referring to the entire Amazon virus incident.  
  
“You turned the League down then?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Rebecca said. “I feel like they wanted me on the Team for all of the wrong reasons. And I also feel it was his way of trying to...make right what went wrong. But...things never change.”  
  
Rebecca heard enough about the simulation incident to be disgusted about it. She knew Bruce tested it several times over. But there was a difference between testing a simulation and it actually being safe enough.  
  
“Your ship is pretty neat,” Dawn said.  
  
“Thanks,” Megan said. “So you and Hawk are sisters….”  
  
“Yeah, we’re at each other’s throats all of the time,” Dawn said. “She just won’t back down from her ideals.but, if I’m in trouble, she’ll have my back, despite our differences. I guess that’s what matters.”  
  
Raven sat a little bit off to the side and Zatanna came up to her. She had been a bit withdrawn and quiet around people.  
  
“Another magic user?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Raven said.  
  
“So, your father or your mother?” Zatanna asked. “For me it was both.”  
  
“I try and take more after my mother,” Raven said. “But my father left his mark. He left my mother before he was born .and my mother..she...she could no longer give me what I needed. So I can here...trying to find out a way to control what I had.”  
  
Raven had gotten a lot better in the year since she had arrived at here. After she summoned a very dangerous fire demon to San Francisco because some hoodlums had hassled her. However, her emotions always had been raw, and today, she had felt strange when in the presence of Superman.  
  
Something was calming about his aura, but yet, it struck her as odd. Raven did not know what to make about this new emotion.  
  
“Raven, isn’t it?”  
  
Speaking of the man, he looked up.  
  
“How are you doing?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” Raven said. “It’s just been a long last couple of weeks but nothing has happened...and I just feel there’s something in the air...and…”  
  
Her slow monotone faded off, when suddenly an alarm echoed from outside of the Tower. Nightwing and Aquagirl both rushed to the tower, with the other members of the Titans and Team arriving.  
  
“Oh, my they don’t look too happy,” Starfire said.  
  
An army of giant moth creatures descended on the people of the city. The combined group of Titans and the Team all nodded to each other and prepared to move out.  
  
“We need to split into three factions to take them all out,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“Right,” Nightwing said. “What I was thinking. Starfire, come with me, White Canary, Miss Martian, and Raven. Hawk and Dove, you’re with Superman, Artemis, and Kid Flash. The rest of you are in your own group or did you want to divvy it up a different way?”  
  
“No, perfect,” Aquagirl said.  
  
Everything would work out just right.

* * *

  
The giant monsters appeared at the edge of the city and some of them went to the tower. Starfire jumped up high and moved back to engage them.  
  
“What is it you want?” Starfire asked.  
  
A loud scream echoed and one of the moths fired some of acid like substance at the group. Starfire scattered and threw an energy bolt into the air at self defense. The Princess of Tamaran could sense something was wrong, something was very wrong indeed.  
  
“I do not understand why these creatures would attack us,” Starfire said. “But, you leave us no choice to defend our homes and take you down!”  
  
Raven, joining her team on the ground stopped and she could feel something.  
  
“They’re being controlled, and they’re in distress,”Raven said.  
  
“Well, they attacked us so they’re going to be in more distress,” Hawk said.  
  
She spiked one of the moths in the back after jumping on said moth’s back. The moth dropped down to the ground. White blood spilled off to the side and Kid Flash rushed in, to gain a sample of the the blood from the moths. In an instant, in a blink of an eye, Kid Flash analyzed the blood.  
  
One of the moths came towards her. A combined arrow attack and canary cry from both Artemis and White Canary resulted in the moths coming down.  
  
“So, what’s the deal with the super moths?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Kobra venom,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Robin asked.  
  
She and Nightwing crossed each other. They threw explosive charges at the moths and more infected blood rained from the skies at them.  
  
In a flash, Superman flew around and took care of all of the blood. They did not want to run the risk of the blood infecting anyone.  
  
“Kobra Venom, really, they keep trying to replicate that formula?” Nightwing asked.  
  
“Watch your back!” Superman yelled.  
  
Two of the creatures tangled him up in some kind of stick substance. Harry broke free and sent the moths flying. Right when Raven caught them in an energy field and sent them flying into oblivion.  
  
“These poor creatures, they never had a chance,” Dawn said.  
  
“I would agree,” Miss Martian said. “They just want someone to put them out of their misery.”  
  
Kid Flash took out three of the moths as they moved towards her with a cyclone attack. The rush of adrenaline from taking out this threat had been short-lived upon more of the moths dive-bombing down onto the ground and taking ahold of Kid Flash. Kid Flash broke out of the attack.  
  
The combined forces of the Titans and the Team cut down the number of moths coming at them in no time flat.

* * *

  
A sullen look flashed over Kitten’s face showed she had not been too particularly happy. Especially considering Nora and Scandal had decided that her uniform had been a French Maid’s outfit. She walked around, looking at the view screen. The combined heroes make short work of her father’s disgusting creations.  
  
“They’re stupid,” Madison said. “Really, dumbest criminal plot ever! .Giant moths! And they didn’t even do anything! .Your stupid criminal scheme is stupid!”  
  
“That’s nice dear,” Scandal said. “Go fetch us a cup of coffee.”  
  
“I’m not fetching you a cup of coffee!” Madison howled.  
  
“I insist.”  
  
Scandal withdrawing a blade resulted in Kitten scrambling. Nora just chuckled in bemusement and almost wanted to strangle the girl for making her miss Superman perform a death defying move to take down six of the moth creatures at once. The vital signs had been going down on them.  
  
“My poor babies, what did you do to my poor babies?” Killer Moth asked.  
  
“Calm yourself,” Brain said. “The test run has gone down. Now we must move to phase two.”

* * *

  
The Team and the Titans liberated one of the moths. They crowded around, with Raven moving close. Miss Martian put her hand on the creature and read it’s primal mind. Which knew nothing other than pain and despair as it struggled to keep its thoughts from breaking up.  
  
“It’s suffering,” Miss Martian said. “The life span of one of these creatures, it’s not long.”  
  
“Maybe we should put it out of its misery,” White Canary said.  
  
“It might be advisable,” Raven said.  
  
The anguish this moth gave off, it was beginning to give Raven a headache. Starfire gasped and looked at the creature. She could not believe that someone would do this to anyone, not even give it a chance. Practically poison it in such an awful way, why it was almost inconceivable to Starfire.  
  
“Is there anything...we can do?” Starfire asked.  
  
“No,” Kid Flash explained. “The Kobra Venom taxed the internal organs on the inside of the body...this creature, it had a death sentence...and this strain…”  
  
No question about it, the strain had been far more dangerous.  
  
“It’s far more comprehension than the version with the creatures we fought in Africa,” Aquagirl said. “When you were in Star City.”  
  
Superman heard about the mission of the super creatures they fought in Africa. And they continued to experiment with the Kobra-Venom. They needed to be shut down, whoever it was. Harry wondered what ends they would go to to perfect this serum.  
  
“We’ll stop them,” Nightwing said.  
  
“Agreed,” Aquagirl said.  
  
The alarms went off and there had been another attack.  
  
“Oh, not more moths!” Wondergirl yelled.  
  
“No, not moths,” Kid Flash said. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

* * *

  
An army of super powered gorillas showed up in front of the city, and they were not alone. They had been lead by Monsieur Mallah, the Brain’s life partner.  
  
“Great, the Brain being involved,” Hawk said. “This just keeps getting better and better.”  
  
The Titans encountered the Brain and his associates a couple of times in the past. While many of the Brain’s allies currently had been of the table, Brain obviously got his resources.  
  
“Gorillas, it would have to be gorillas,” Kid Flash.  
  
“Two flanks of them,” Hawk said before turning to Nightwing. “What’s your play, boss?”  
  
“Wondergirl and Kid Flash, you’re with the Titans,” Aquagirl said for Nightwing. “The rest of you, are with me and Superman, unless you have a problem with that.”  
  
“No, that’s good,” Nightwing said. “Titans, go!”  
  
“Why don’t we have a snappy catchphrase like that?” Artemis asked.  This statement earned the archer her share of cross looks. “I know, I know, not the time or the place.”

* * *

  
An army of gorillas turned up, with Hawk, Dove, Raven, Starfire, Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Wondergirl facing off against them. A loud roar from one of the gorillas announced its apparence.  
  
“Yeah, I have had my fill of gorillas!” Kid Flash yelled. “Just ugh!”  
  
“Just stay focused,” Nightwing said.  
  
One of the gorillas charged them. Starfire blocked the swing of one of the gorillas.  
  
“Please don’t tell me they infected these more creatures with the serum as well,” Starfire said. “Whoever would do this to anyone, is barbaric!”  
  
“On the one hand, the serum doesn’t negatively affect mammals as much as it does insects,” Kid Flash comments. “On the other hand, gorillas! Giant...stinking....gorillas!”  
  
Kid Flash jumped up into the air and zipped towards one of the gorillas. The gorilla swung a large fist at Kid Flash. Kid Flash jumped high into the air and started to punch away at the back of the gorilla’s neck. A shiny glint caught Kid Flash’s eyes.  
  
“Hello, what’s this,” Kid Flash murmured, more to herself.  
  
Said gorilla plucked Kid Flash out of mid-air and wrapped a hand around her throat by planting her down to the ground. At least until Hawk came down with a vicious attack. Three darts came out and hit the gorilla on the side of the neck. Said gorilla staggered towards her.  
  
“Get wrecked!” Hawk yelled.  
  
She smashed down onto the head of the gorilla.  
  
“There’s some kind of transmitter at the base of their necks!” Kid Flash yelled.  
  
“Of course,” Nightwing said.  
  
Nightwing jumped into the air. The point of her metal staff cracked down onto the back of the head of the gorilla. Said gorilla howled out in rage and grabbed Nightwing’s staff. Starfire knocked the creature back a couple of feet with a rapid fire punch and sent him flying back several feet.  
  
Wondergirl jumped onto the back of the creature and tried to pull the device off of the creature’s neck. The energy pulse knocked her back.  
  
“The chips have been shielded,” Wondergirl said.  
  
“Okay,” Kid Flash said. “Superman, can you hear me?”  
  
“Loud and clear,” Superman said. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“There’s a chip at the base of the gorilla’s neck,” Kid Flash said. “But, we can’t pull it off. We think there’s some kind of control.”  
  
“I’ve got a link to one of the gorillas,” Superman said. “And you’re right, I’m trying to get Genesis to uplink right about now...just keep them at bay.”  
  
One of the gorillas slammed down in front of Kid Flash and Kid Flash staggered back. The monkey breath coming into her face was almost noxious as everything else. The combined force of Starfire and Wondergirl knocked the primate back and sent him crashing down to the ground.  
  
Kid Flash would breath more easily once they stopped this invasion of monkeys.

* * *

  
Aquagirl burst one of the fountains of the square to the side of the stampeding invasion. The gorilla moved through the mist and tried to attack her. The sharp discs created from the water send the gorillas down.  
  
“About thirty seconds, they’ll be shocked down,” Harry informed the team.  
  
One of the gorillas fell from his perch with a Canary Cry from the White Canary. White Canary avoided the attack, with the gorilla almost smashing down onto the back of her head. Zatanna held him back and propelled him into the nearest wall, dropping down hard.  
  
Artemis rushed up the wall and landed firmly, to shoot three arrows. Some kind of sticky glue caught the gorillas in pace. A fourth gorilla rushed towards Artemis. Miss Martian popped out of the ground and caught the gorilla off guard with a shield. Said gorilla rammed as hard as possible into the shield and crumpled down to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of energy hit the gorillas. The chips in the base of their neck had been short circuited and the gorillas all collapsed in a heap.  
  
Monsieur Mallah, from the distance, watched with widened eyes. He tried to make a break for things.  
  
Mallah ran into a wall, a wall named Superman. And a blast of energy, combined with a punch knocked him down.  
  
“So you just punched out a gay gorilla out in San Francisco?” Artemis asked. “And there’s a sentence I didn’t think I was going to say, today.”

* * *

  
The gorillas had been loaded up in three transport ships for treatment. Mallah, had been moved into cuffs and brought out. Black Canary and Wonder Woman turned up to oversee the transfer process.  
  
“So, the League can handle it from here?” Nightwing asked coolly.  
  
“Sorry about the lack of timely assist,” Wonder Woman said. “There was another attack on the East Coast.”  
  
“Someone had to coordinate these attacks,” Nightwing said. “That can’t be a coincidence.”  
  
Diana would have to agree. This was not the first time two coordinated attacks, if not more had happened. The people behind this had resources.  
  
“We have Mallah,” Black Canary said. “And with him off of the table, tracking down Brain would be a lot easier.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Although the animals that were lost….”  
  
“I know,” Black Canary said. “The League’s making it high priority to shut down this entire operation...the people behind this are dangerous.”  
  
“As is the Team,” Aquagirl said.  
  
“As are the Titans,” Nightwing responded.  
  
Black Canary and Wonder Woman just smiled. They would have to give a statement about today’s events. The Titans and the Team were able to move more freely, without the public scrutiny the League had. They hoped for their sake, it would stay this way.  
  
“So, should we go now?” Starfire asked. “We were mingling nicely earlier before all of this could happen. It would be a shame if that just stopped right now.”  
  
“Yes,” Nightwing said. “But, I would like to talk to Superman, the rest of you should get together.”  
  
Nightwing’s eyes traveled over Superman. Harry understood Rebecca’s intentions right away and followed her separately from the rest of the group.  
  
“Oh, she just had to be first in line, didn’t she?” Hawk asked.  
  
“Yes, she’s going to make with the sex with Superman,” Starfire said.  
  
The team almost stopped short at Starfire’s words as Nightwing and Superman disappeared into the tower. It had been obvious what Rebecca and Harry were about ready to do. And there was no real stopping it to be honest.  
  
As far as Starfire was concerned, sex was one of the best ways of strengthening the bonds of friendship. And perhaps some time, she could be very friendly with Superman, but today was Nightwing’s turn and she respected her companion’s desires to be bedded.  
  
And even a part Kryptonian would be amazing in bed. Although Starfire would not wait to get to the actual bed.  
  
“She’s not very subtle is she?” Artemis asked.  
  
“No,” Raven said. “She’s not.”  
  
To be honest, Raven could sense they were going to get together today. It was not a matter of it, and it was a matter of when. And Raven’s mind went wild with images of Superman taking her into his strong arms and doing so much more. The energy tingled through Raven.  
  
No, Raven had to keep under control. Letting her emotions run wild meant bad things could happen. Especially as the clock ticked down to her sixteenth birthday.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74(7/15/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Starfire and more fun: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/07/yjr-volume-1-chapter-74-xtra.html**   
**  
** **Part Of Two of a Two Part Arc Posted on July 15th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Seventy-Four**   
****

* * *

**  
**The door closed and Rebecca Grayson made her move to pounce Harry and kiss him with eagerness. The dark-haired woman pushed her tongue down Harry’s throat. Harry gripped her waist tight and pushed back with another, even more eager kiss.  
  
The two really got into each other. The unrestrained attraction Rebecca felt for Harry only increased. While her team members were lovely, and she slept with three out of the four of them, with Raven being the only one she did not seal the deal with, sometimes variety is needed.  
  
And Harry offered that variety. Rebecca kissed him hard a couple of times before pulling away.  
  
“I love you in that uniform,” Rebecca said. “But, I think it would look even better if it was on the floor.”  
  
“Funny I was thinking the same thing,” Harry said. “Why don’t you go for it?”  
  
“Maybe I will,” Rebecca said coyly.  
  
After stripping his top off, Harry relieved Rebecca of hers. She stood there, hands on hips, in nothing, but a blue bra which contained her very ample breasts. Of course, those breasts, as nice as they were, paled to her ass. Which Harry put his hands all over and cupped it tightly as he kissed her.  
  
The two crime fighters showed just how intense they could be in the act of passionate lovemaking. Rebecca’s tongue danced against the edge of Harry’s lips and then pulled back. She sucked on Harry’s ear, trailed a line of kisses down his neck, and then moved all the way down towards his chest, and to his abs.  
  
“Your so sexy,” Rebecca cooed. “I could eat you up and lick you clean, all the way down to the very last drop.”  
  
Rebecca’s hot breath moving closer towards his crotch made the real estate in Harry’s pants very tight. The wide grin coming from this woman and the soft gripping of his manhood through his pants did not help things. Rebecca had been teasing Harry this whole time and now she intended to deliver. Oh, the heat grew pretty intense.  
  
“Keep that up, and I just might lose it right here,” Harry advised her.  
  
“Shame, but I’m sure you can wait until I have you out of your pants, big boy,” Rebecca told him.  
  
Kissing on the outside of the pants gave Rebecca a taste of what was to come. But, Rebecca did not just want a taste. Oh, no, she wanted the entire package. She wanted Harry, all the way down to the last drop.  
  
She pulled Harry out of his pants and took out the good piece of meat he had been packing. Rebecca’s fingers slipped around the end of the tool and started to rub him up and down. Harry closed his eyes, pushing a bit further into her hand. Rebecca gave him a very measured and very pleasurable handjob, working every inch of his veiny cock as humanly possible.  
  
“Becca,” Harry hissed through teeth.  
  
Oh, they were just getting warmed up.  
  
Rebecca’s lips, perfect for pleasure, slipped around Harry’s head and sucked him. Edging further down the length, Harry pressed Rebecca’s face deep into his crotch. Harry pressed tugged on the back of her raven-black locks and pushed himself into her tight mouth.  
  
The wonderful sensations beneath his waist brought a tingle to Harry. Oh, he just, he just lost it all the way. Harry pressed his fingers down against the back of Rebecca’s scalp and kept rocking forward with her. He sucked in a deep breath and worked into her mouth.  
  
Rebecca knew she had something going and would keep going hard at Harry. Every inch of him demanded to be tasted and pleasured. Rebecca explored shamelessly, feeling up the strong muscles in his legs. Perfect muscles to pump into her, and drive her senseless from every single angle.  
  
The weight in those swollen testicles brought Rebecca some excitement as well. She pressed a finger against them, squeezing them tightly. Oh, that was pretty damn hot all things considered, all of the ways she pleasured her man. Harry held on for the ride and slowly pumped his way into Rebecca’s mouth.  
  
Grabbing onto the back of her head at Rebecca’s silent urging, Harry slammed away. He was getting closer and closer to the end. The sounds vibrating in the back of her throat made Harry just size up in desire. One more push and Harry stuffed her throat until the point where he just burst into her throat.  
  
Harry exploded, sending an overflow of seed spilling into her mouth. Rope after rope fired down Rebecca’s throat. She swallowed up the seed, heavily enjoying Harry. Drinking from his balls, Rebecca closed her mouth and experienced pleasure beyond everything else.  
  
Rebecca pulled away from Harry and popped some of the dribbling seed into her mouth. She rose up and turned slightly, and gave Harry a very impressive view of her amazing ass as Rebecca leaned over the edge of the bed. Harry came up from behind her and grabbed Rebecca’s tight butt, grinding up against her from behind.  
  
“Come with me, if you think you’re up for it,” Rebecca said with a sway of her ass and a flirty smile.  
  
The call of her tight ass almost made Harry want to rip off her pants and go all in on her, pounding her into submission. Harry showed a surprising amount of restraint and pinched Rebecca’s nipple very hard through her bra. Rebecca just broke out into a moan and the pleasure only increased the further Harry toyed with her.  
  
“Harry, you just love pushing a woman’s buttons,” Rebecca told him.  
  
“Love pushing your buttons,” Harry corrected her. “I wonder how long you wanted this.”  
  
“I regret not fucking you the first night we teamed up,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Well, we’re making up for it now,” Harry said.  
  
Rebecca enjoyed having Harry toy with her and prey upon her like this. She could feel it, a mouth watering desire to be taken from behind from him. Harry sucked her neck and worked her pants down to her ankles. Rebecca kicked them off, leaving nothing but a pair of boots.  
  
The round, toned ass cheeks, only given by intense workouts, rested in the palm of Harry’s hands. He squeezed them and Rebecca let out a soft cry. The enjoyment she felt from Harry touching her all over made her bubble over with passion. Harry knew precisely all of the ways to drive Rebecca nuts.  
  
“Ooh, I think I’ve had about enough of this bra!”  
  
A sultry gaze over her shoulder, as Rebecca unclipped her bra and allowed it to fall down onto the ground. Rebecca detached herself from Harry and crawled onto the bed. A big smile latched onto her face and she tossed her hair. Presenting herself towards Harry, Rebecca wiggled her ass.  
  
“You know you want it,” Rebecca breathed excitedly.  
  
Hard as a rock, Harry followed her right onto the bed. He put his hands on Rebecca’s back and edged closer towards her. The moment he was against her, spread lips, Harry grabbed her around the waist and drove into her. Rebecca clutched onto the headboard as Harry rocked her.  
  
“How about that?” Harry asked. “You teasing little minx...you’re getting everything that you asked for.”  
  
“Yes, shame on me for being such a teasing little slut!” Rebecca belted out with a passionate cry.  
  
Being fucked doggy-style sent tremors of desire through Rebecca’s body. Especially considering that Harry was able to grab two hands full of her ass for leverage, and slide a little bit deeper into her. The loud cracks echoed across the building, with Harry pressing down onto her and pulling out of her.  
  
Rebecca Grayson’s walls tightened, without any preamble and pushed Harry further into her. Harry groaned and rocked her body something fierce. Every time Rebecca tightened around him, it was very impressive. Harry knew, the blood boiling through his loins showed him that much. From the very beginning, Rebecca Grayson just seemed to get the most out of him.  
  
“I want you to keep fucking me. Faster! Go faster! Fuck me like I know a true super man like you can fuck a woman! I want to not be able to walk without thinking of your giant cock smashing between my legs!”  
  
Upon Rebecca’s very prolific encouragement, Harry sped up. He could hear the woman’s screams only increase the faster Harry plunged into her body. The tight, luscious body of this woman, clamping down onto him, made Harry just groan in pleasure. His balls slapped down onto her to show Rebecca a hint of what had been stored into them.  
  
Slowing down just enough, to hold back the incoming explosion. Making her feel it. Making him enjoy it and Harry squeezed down on Rebecca’s ass. Rebecca kept casting him filthy looks, which matched her words. The tight, former Circus Acrobat was a minx in the bedroom and Harry loved her for it. Loved every minute of enjoying her.  
  
Another long push, and Harry got Rebecca screaming again.  
  
“Ooh, you fucking magnificent bastard! Pound me! Pound me so fucking hard!”  
  
The sweat pouring down her body and the words pouring out of her mouth proved to be the combination which could not be beat, not at least in Harry’s mind. He picked up the pace. Getting them both closer to a mutual climax. Rebecca’s was closer, so Harry worked her all the way in.  
  
It was pure magic the way they touched and the way Harry pleasured her.  
  
Every nerve ending in her body sang with some of the most prolific amounts of pleasure. Rebecca pressed herself down onto the bed, breathing like she had just gone through some kind of marathon or something. Yet, Harry pulled her back and kept encouraging Rebecca to go for it.  
  
Harry stuffed her so full, there might not be any room left in her by the time he was done. Not that Rebecca minded. As much as Harry went into her, the better. This made sure all of her dreams had come true.  
  
Rebecca’s eyes slid shut for a second, just soaking in every sensation which came with this hot session. Harry’s slap on her hind quarters brought her back into reality and also brought Rebecca back into the world. The strong, powerful hands of this young man made her body just size up, with the need to cum just increasing by the second.  
  
“HARRY!” Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The call of his name proved to be the magic words for Harry to pick up the pace and keep working his way into Rebecca. Her tight body called his name and called for more attention. Harry decided it was time to stop neglecting her swinging breasts. Harry touched them and Rebecca cried out even more.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tight,” Harry said.  
  
“And you love it!”  
  
No denial on Harry’s part about that particular fact. He loved her snug tightness around her. Harry sped up, and pounded Rebecca silly, straight into the bed.  
  
The tightening around him made Harry grunt. He got closer, closer to that glorious moment where he would finish Rebecca off. But, Harry also knew he must hold back, not to finish off with her. Rebecca’s tight cheeks bounced when he shoved forward and her enticing body called him.  
  
The nineteen year old crime fighter just melted underneath Harry’s touch. Rebecca always dreamed about this, and then went off to dominate Kory to get her frustration off. But now, feeling Superman inside of her, real and in person, made Rebecca just melt in lust.  
  
Rebecca almost hurled the pillow to the floor in an attempt to hold on for the ride. Harry poured on the heat, slamming as deep into her as possible.  
  
Almost there, and Rebecca could do everything in her power to help Harry get to the finishing point. She squeezed down onto him and his heavy balls almost unloaded into her.  
  
“Almost there,” Rebecca teased him.  
  
One final push, and Harry knew this was going to be the end for sure. He kept riding Rebecca deeper and deeper into the bed. His fingers locked onto her, and every inch of the gorgeous woman’s sultry body just melted underneath him like butter. The weight of his swinging balls came close to popping off in Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca’s eyes closed and her fingers clutched around the bed. She wanted to feel it, feel Harry fill her up. The gorgeous brunette milked Harry’s tool, while he pleasured her body, both outside and inside. Balls so fat and so heavy, they were about ready to burst inside of her. To seed her tight body and fill her up with a belly bursting amount of cum.  
  
“Damn it woman, you really know just how to fuck with a guy.”  
  
Harry pressed into her and hissed sexily into her ear upon his climax. Rebecca, Rebecca, she breathed in and took Harry’s manhood between her walls. She squeezed him tightly, and it was the push Harry needed to fill her pussy with his seed.  
  
Hanging on for the ride, Harry gave that one last push before he splattered into Rebecca.  
  
“YES!”  
  
The very glorious release followed, with the tension of Harry’s muscles untensing themselves in a constant loop. Right as Harry pressed as deep into Rebecca as possible. He squeezed her tight ass and released the tense and heavenly muscles with everything he could.  
  
Rebecca sighed and eased up on the side of the bed. Oh, Harry really knew how to push all of her buttons. And she pushed a few of his in returns. The outcome was very messy, but very rewarding.  
  
The second Harry pulled away, he looked at Rebecca who rolled over her back. A smile on her face and Harry’s gift dripping out of her. Legs spread open and eyes glazed towards Harry. A casual and very intense feeling up of her body, with Rebecca’s soft moans going through the room. She dipped between her legs and made her body just gush with the most intense pleasure possible.  
  
“You know you want a piece of this,” Rebecca coyly told him.  
  
Harry understood the invitation and he would have been a fool not to take the plunge. Manhood stiff and ready to go, Harry pushed back into her one more time. Rebecca’s gorgeous legs locked against his ass as he plowed her into the bed one more time.  
X-X-X  
After a couple of hours and a very epic rock paper scissors tournament, Donna earned the right to creep into the room and join Harry and Rebecca in their game of fun. She opened the door, the sounds they were making being too loud to even register the fact the Amazon opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
Donna crept in, the grin on her face growing bigger. Her eyes followed the progress of the two on the bed. Harry holding Rebecca down and was just in the process of edging her to another orgasm. To the point where Donna’s mouth just watered.  
  
“Oh, you’re too good to me, I swear,” Rebecca said.  
  
“I swear, you were built for fucking,” Harry grunted. “How many orgasms have you taken tonight?”  
  
“Stopped counting, just really enjoyed it.”  
  
Donna hung off and watched Harry and Rebecca go at it. She could sense when Harry was about to cum and moved in to join the party.  
  
The Princess was getting a little bit better with patience. And she could wait. And wait for Harry to pull out of Rebecca and leave her dripping. She removed her clothes, stripping naked, so the moment there was a spot to strike, Donna would be ready to join in.  
  
So she did, and so Donna struck. She wrapped her lips around Harry’s messy prick and started sucking her man off. Harry pressed his fingers against the back of the Amazon’s head and peered down at the Amazon who hung off on the foot of the bed. Giving him an amazing blowjob.  
  
“Oh, Donna, hey,” Harry said. “Good you showed up...Becca could use a little break.”  
  
A thumbs up followed by the Amazon before she pressed her hand on Harry and stroked him.  
  
Wondergirl’s hot lips pressed around him. Harry pressed against the back of Donna’s head and pumped deep into her mouth, being sucked extremely long and fast. The mouth watering blowjob delivered by the sexy Amazon Princess sending a tingle down Harry’s eyes.  
  
Eventually, Harry bent down and pulled her mouth off of him. Pulling Donna up, Harry balanced onto his lap. The edge of his big prick almost slid into her. The Amazon wrapped Harry up inside of her and started to bounce up and down. With Harry’s fingers skimming down her body and touching Donna in all of the places which she longed to be touched.  
  
“Oooh, Har,” Donna breathed in. “Touch me...all over.”  
  
“Don’t worry, honey, I got this,” Harry said. “Right there...just like you like it.”  
  
Just how she needed it, to be honest.  
  
The Amazon’s nipples came into Harry’s grip and he squeezed them hard. Harry rubbed them hard and made Donna just cry out with pleasure. She rocked harder and harder, feeling Harry deep inside of her. Watching Rebecca and Harry for several minutes riled up Donna.  
  
So needless to say, it did not take the young Amazon very long to pop. And Harry touching all of her pleasure spots, all of her hottest zones did a good job in making Donna just explode all over his lap.  
  
Suddenly, Donna felt something wrap around her raised arms. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Rebecca, with a big smile across her face. Tying Donna up in her own magic lasso. The tingle of being restrained only increased Donna’s arousal to new, very impressive levels.  
  
“Well, you’re a kinky little slut who likes her holes being stuffed and dominated,” Rebecca said. “Aren’t you?”  
  
The whisper in Donna’s ear made her tingle a lot. Rebecca, being prepared for anything, already had a strap on lubed up and ready. And about ready to slip into Donna’s ass at the slightest moment.  
  
“And you like anal, don’t you?”  
  
“YES!” Donna shouted out. “Oh, Hera, yes!”  
  
“I’m sure she does as well,” Rebecca said. “But, that’s not the point.”  
  
Donna loved anal and the lasso would prevent her from lying about that fact. Not that she would ever lie about something so magnificent and so wonderful. Especially since the fact Harry and Rebecca had her pinned down from both sides and made her cry out in lust.  
  
Harry pushed Donna and could feel the tightness. If she could lie through the magic of the lasso, Donna’s body did a magnificent job of telling the truth. He positioned her, so Rebecca could pull her cheeks apart. Pressing her breasts against Donna’s back, Rebecca kissed her all over.  
  
“Just where a woman of your caliber needs to be,” Rebecca said. “Between two powerful bodies, demanding to be fucked. You would like that. You like Harry and I stuffing both of your holes.”  
  
“YES!” Donna shouted once more.  
  
Donna’s thrill hit a new level. She was about ready to become the meat in a Harry and Rebecca sandwich. That made her excited to say the least. Thrills and chills spread over her body.  
  
The tightening her walls pressed against Harry’s manhood and released him. He pumped inside of the tight Amazon and made her cry out for more. Harry rose in and drove into her, with faster motions than before. He held onto her and rocked Donna’s entire world, making her cry out for more.  
  
The feeling of her finishing like this drove Harry to go further, faster, and harder. Harry pressed against Donna’s nipples and made her cry out.  
  
“Even without this lasso, I know you let me take your ass,” Rebecca hissed in her ear. “And Amazon ass is the best ass and you deserve some good fashioned Greek loving for making the trip.”  
  
The dripping down Donna showed just how hard Rebecca had been taking her, in every single way humanly possible. And inhumanely possible to be honest.  
  
Rebecca’s mastery over both the lasso and Donna’s tight ass lead brought her to a very intense conclusion. Her fingers pressed against Donna’s tight body, and danced all over. The increasing tingles of lust just spread something over the Amazon.  
  
With an ass built to be fucked and taken, Rebecca would enjoy the young Amazon. Just like she enjoyed Wonder Woman in the past, her sister was built from similar stuff. The cries increased the faster Harry plunged into her.  
  
Harry knew he was about ready to finish up in Donna if he was not careful. He pulled back at the edge. Donna’s eyes glazed into him, almost as if she had been disappointed that Harry did not finish. Harry leaned in and kissed her chest, making Donna just break out into a very soft and pleasurable cry.  
  
Yes, Harry had Donna exactly where he needed her to go and where he needed her to be. The explosion of her juicy center splashed all the way down the young man’s pulsing tool. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed this, just as much as Harry enjoyed it. He poured on the pressure into her.  
  
“Still with me, luv,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Forever and always,” Donna said with a heaving breath.  
  
Donna closed her eyes. She had been pinned down with nowhere to go. Not that Donna wanted to go anywhere. This perfect moment sent her body on an endless thrillride. Until the point where she just gave in. Just gave into her pleasure, her emotions, the lust the Amazon felt for both of her partners.  
  
Both holes being thrust in were enough on their own. Rebecca passed the magical lasso on Harry. Who exerted his will on the lasso and made Donna his sexually charged puppet. She clamped down onto him, moaning in a very hot and very aggressive manner when pressing all the way down onto him.  
  
“More!” Donna yelled. “Yes!”  
  
Harry pressed down onto Donna’s tight ass and made her just quiver all over. The Kryptonian knew all of the ways to drive the Amazon completely insane.  
  
Donna wished she could do more than cry out single words. Convey what she wanted in a more logical manner. However, Harry had her between a rock and a hard place. His powerful hips kept thrusting into her and making Donna just electric with pleasure.  
  
Closer Harry reached his breaking point. Donna’s tight walls closed around her man and tried to drain every single last drop of seed out of him. She knew the end would come, he knew the end would come. Harry pressed as deep into her, hips moving in at a rapid fire pace.  
  
“My turn,” Harry said.  
  
Donna tightened around him at this declaration and this great moment which approached.  
  
Something happened and despite his intentions of holding back, Harry embraced this moment and popped, hard into Donna. The inflow of his seed just blasted Donna’s walls from the inside and painted her insides with his thick, oozing spunk.  
  
Every last drop of Harry’s thick seed spilled into Donna’s hungry core. Donna moaned, loving the attention Harry gave her. Rebecca left her ass and allowed Donna to bounce up and down onto Harry. Her tight muscles closed around Harry and released him, with several fluid pumps firing inside of her body.  
  
Donna said nothing, but her face said everything. She cried out for more attention with Harry pinching her nipples hard and releasing them. Harry milked her nipples in time with her insides milking him and allowing so much seed to just splatter into the depths of her body.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry concluded.  
  
Funnily enough, Donna thought so as well. Or rather knew so as well.  
  
The Amazon clung onto him and then slid off. With Harry pulling back and surveying his handiwork, she had been in perfect position for Rebecca to crawl in. And Rebecca Grayson did crawl in, pressing her mouth on Donna’s pussy.  
  
“Ohhhh!”  
  
She registered that cry of passion as an encouragement. Rebecca intended to suck Harry’s juices down the very last drop out of Donna’s tight little core. She licked, sucked, and savored every last drop of it.  
  
Inspiration dawned on Harry, in the form of Rebecca’s tight, bouncing ass. It called for him all of this time, and Harry refused to ignore it’s call any longer. Waiting just long enough for Rebecca to get into position, Harry dampened his fingers with Rebecca’s pussy juices. And then shoved said fingers up her ass.  
  
“You’ve been asking for it,” Harry growled. “And I’m not going to hold back on you any longer.”  
  
A surprised lustful cry from Rebecca followed with Harry pumping his way deep into her ass. She swayed her tight backside back and forth, the cries only getting more intense.  
  
“Oh, the minute you touched her ass, she lost focus,” Donna said. “She must really want you to take her in the ass. The little butt slut loves anal more than Diana and I do.”  
  
Donna’s commentary proved to be quite enlightening, and she and Harry were on the same wavelength. Harry measured his motions and pressed down onto her ass. An ass which needed to be taken, the final hole which he had been saving up for just the right time.  
  
“Yes, I would have to agree,” Harry said. “How about it, Becca? Do you need a cock in her ass?”  
  
Asking Rebecca Grayson if she needed to be taken up the ass, was like asking a thirsty person if they wanted a drink of water. Her life depended on being stuffed hard from behind.  
  
That right time was now. He kissed Rebecca down her sweaty, sexy back, all while pumping her ass with one hand and the flexible woman’s pussy with another hand. The soft cries echoed through Rebecca, the faster she edged towards his fingers going into her both holes.  
  
“And such a willing partner as well,” Harry said. “I wonder if you purposely wear tighter pants around me, knowing that my eyes would go to your ass. Well, you’re going to make your dreams come true and then some.”  
  
As much as Harry hated to break up such a lovely scene, featuring Rebecca going down on Donna, it was time. He pulled her back and Rebecca’s cheeks rubbed against him in the process.  
  
“I want, I want.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I want you to fuck my ass,” Rebecca said. “Please. Feel so warm, soft, and big it is,it was made to take cock, your cock.”  
  
Rebecca bit down onto her lip from Harry’s massive tool just rubbing against her anal entrance. The combination of excitement and lust just spread over her body. Would it be able to fit inside of her tight body? That had been the question and one Rebecca longed to answer, in one of the sexiest ways possible. Harry pressed his fingers down her body and teased Rebecca for the next several minutes.  
  
Teasing burned away into something even more. Harry pressed into her ass and took her, took her like it was nobody’s business. Harry slid deep into her puckered back entrance and just worked away at her. His hips moving into her ass at a rapid fire rate while pounding him.  
  
Those green eyes burned with lust all over Rebecca’s backside and introduced lust of her own into her being.  
  
Nothing felt better than this and Rebecca could hardly believe it was happening. And yet, it was, it was really happening. And she was really cumming all over his throbbing hard tool the faster it pushed into her.  
  
Rebecca squeezed down onto Harry’s biceps to properly encourage him. A big, stiff, throbbing piece of meat being jammed into her tight anal entrance is everything that Rebecca wanted out of life. And pretty much everything she needed right about now. Harry pressed into her body, shoving as far into her as humanly possible. She dropped down, squeezing Harry’s tool between her soft, inviting cheeks.  
  
Harry pressed down onto her back, hips pumped at a rapid fire rate. Harry knew precisely what he wanted to do and how deep he wanted to go inside of her. He felt the burn and the tightness.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Donna said.  
  
The third party rejoined them, with Donna working her tongue inside of Rebecca and eating her out. The combination of a sexy Amazon eating her out and her handsome lover just pummeling her made all of the difference in the world for Rebecca.  
  
The two obviously had experience in working together to bring a woman to her pleasurable end. The tensing in her body increased as Donna’s beautiful face just disappeared between Rebecca’s holds.  
  
“Oh, you little kinky,mmmm!” Rebecca said.  
  
Coherent sentence structure failed Rebecca. Not that little things mattered when being taken up in the ass.  
  
Things grew even hotter for Harry. Grabbing onto Rebecca’s pleasantly thick booty put him further into her ass, rocking back and forth. He knew the end would come, when she clutched down onto him.  
  
The call of pleasure, the cry of lust, everything just put a spark down Donna’s body. An enchanted bolt of energy clipped her clit. Harry’s reward became obvious, as Donna’s pleasure matched that she gave Rebecca. Which really gave Donna all of the incentive in the world to go down on their mutual wonder.  
  
Positive reinforcement worked wonders and worked miracles.  
  
A little bit quicker Harry rocked her. It was like his calling in this world had been to drill as much female ass possible. And Rebecca’s had been one of the best. The fact she enjoyed anal so much and enjoyed another woman going down on her with anal even more made this even more exciting.  
  
Harry squeezed down on Rebecca’s tight butt. No matter how much Harry wanted to spend being buried deep inside of her, feeling the warmth of her body, he could feel the tingle. Rebecca could feel it too, judging by how she stepped up her anal game.  
  
Those tight muscles squeezed down onto Harry and made him come almost all the way undone. Oh, that felt so hot, so wonderful. Rebecca knew precisely how to work all of Harry’s kinks and make him explode. Harry pressed down onto her, touching her lower back.  
  
“Becca, your ass, ooh Rao,” Harry grunted in response.  
  
Another flexing of her tight anal muscles brought more pleasure down into him. Harry roared, grabbed onto her ass, and pounded it like it owed him money. Rebecca’s head whipped back as Harry pushed deep inside of her.  
  
The nature of Harry’s training allowed him to exert just enough force to adapt to his partner’s strength. He knew what limits it would take before they would break, and Rebecca had been one of the most durable humans.  
  
“Such a great ass,” Harry breathed.  
  
“I know, I’m proud of it too,” Rebecca managed with a big grin.  
  
A roaring grunt caused Harry to lose himself into Rebecca’s ass and shower her insides with his thick seed. And Rebecca to lose herself all over Donna’s face. And Donna to just squirt all over the bed. More juice than a truck of lemons spurted all over the bed. The three shared their orgasms in defining pleasure.  
  
Donna collapsed on the bed, more than happy to have joined in on this little encounter between these two lovely people. She smacked her lips, excitement just hitting her at all peaks.  
  
The very second Rebecca crawled back, tenderness made her feel a bit off. Sore, she would be feeling this one in the morning.  
  
So worth it.  
  
Harry leaned back on the bed, wondering the next play. He got his answer right away. In the form of two lovely women crawling up to him, crawling between his legs, and peppering every inch they could reach with hot, worshipping kisses.  
  
Few things beat two amazing babes teaming together to pleasure his cock. And he learned just how well these two lovely ladies could learn to work together.  
  
“And you two, just know how to make a man’s day.”  
  
Wondergirl and Nightwing both grinned before the two lovely ladies went to pleasure Superman. And then, they would hash out who got the next ride.  
  
Harry leaned back and experienced the pleasure of their very warm and able mouths all over him. They entered some kind of informal competition to see who could pleasure Harry the best.  
  
Time to sit back and allow the magic to happen.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter with three new chapters(75, 76, and 77) on July 22nd, 2019.**  
 **  
** **  
** ****


	75. Chapter 75(7/22/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Arc Posted On July 22nd, 2019.**   
**Chapter Seventy-Five.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry and Mera circled around the parameter of the rune stones. What they were doing, it was new technology combined with magic. So much could go wrong, that they did not even want to get it. But if it worked on Nina, then there was a chance it would work on Barbara.  
  
“This should work,” Harry concluded. “We’ve taken every step in the world. You’re sure you want to go through with this?”  
  
“Yes,” Nina said.  
  
“We’ve taken every precaution in the world to make sure this does not go south,” Harry explained. “And more importantly, you don’t turn into a more feral cat creature than you are.”  
  
Mera just offered a soft smile and added onto what Harry was saying.  
  
“The problem is you won’t be changed back completely. But you will be able to shift back from your human form to your cat form at will. Providing this is successful and we’ve run several simulations, so there’s a good chance that the enchantments will be perfectly on track.”  
  
“I understand,” Nina said. “Best of both worlds.”  
  
“It should work and it’s perfectly safe,” Diana said. “And once this works on you, I can...help Minerva.”  
  
Diana brimmed with confidence in her words, but Karen held out her hand to stop Diana. They were taking no chances, none at all.  
  
“Everyone stand back behind the barriers,” Karen said. “The shields are reinforced with the strongest of magical energy. Everyone be careful.”  
  
Nina waited for the machine to strike her. To be fair, she was not too broken up about the fact that she was this way. Nina Dowd, she had not been very confident. Now, she had been more confident. Still, there had been a light at the tunnel with the fact that if this device worked, she could turn between forms at will.  
  
The wait had been long. Karen flipped the switch and the beam of light hit all of the rune stones in a circle. After they all lit up, a tickling blue light hit Nina and caused her to shiver. Something shifted inside of her body and for a second, Nina, along with the rest of the group in the lab thought the process worked.  
  
Those thoughts had been dashed when all of the rune stones in the circle exploded one by one. Everyone sighed at the frustration and Harry in particular slapped himself on the face.  
  
“I know it should have worked,” Harry said. “But the channeling focus, it was too weak. It did not hold up under the pressure.”  
  
“We’re going to need a stronger metal,” Diana said.  
  
“A stronger...you’re kidding me right?”  
  
Karen understood what Diana was trying to say, only they did not know what stronger metal they could be using. There had been metals that were far stronger, but they were increasingly rare.  
  
“Vibranium could work, if you’re fortunate enough to get your hands on some.”  
  
Harry looked up with a smile as Lena Luthor walked around the corner. Harry and Diana greeted her as well, with Mera offering her a casual nod.  
  
“Vibranium?” Mera asked. “That could be tricky.”  
  
“I would agree,” Diana said.  
  
“Especially given the only country in the world is Wakanda who has it, who have been notoriously guarded with their secrets,” Harry added. “And with King T’challa falling thanks to Aresia’s plague, there has been much political upheaval. So they have their own problems without them solving our own.”  
  
Everyone sighed, that was a problem. However despite the frustration everyone was feeling because of this entire situation, Diana grew very thoughtful.  
  
“The only time Vibranium was gifted to a foreign nation was here in the United States. It was a shield and I fought almost of the bearer of the shield during the second world war.”  
  
Harry could have slapped himself for not coming to the conclusion sooner.

* * *

  
  
On the rooftop, Artemis and the Green Arrow peered down at their target. The one and only Silken Spider, and she had struck, dragging a very terrified man out by the collar of his neck and out into the city streets.  
  
“Bernelle Jones...he’s a reporter, so obviously, he’s made all kinds of friends. His daughter, the terrified girl in the window, is Suzanne King Jones, or Cissie as she’s known as. Her mother is Bonnie King, although she’s out of town. And come to think of it, she went to Star City High School about a year over you. You know her, don’t you?”  
  
“We’ve met,” Green Arrow said.  
  
Leave it to Felicity to give them everything that they needed to know. And perhaps it was Artemis’s imagination at work, but the Green Arrow raised an eyebrow at the news of the person who was being attacked. Perhaps it was a trick of light, actually it should have been a trick of light.  
  
“Let’s move,” Oliver said.  
  
Silken Spider dangled the man upside down. The two archers moved down to meet her. She was not alone, not alone at all. Artemis sighed because she traveled in a pack. And the other two were close behind.  
  
A stinging attack from Dragonfly sent the Green Arrow back. Oliver did a cartwheel in mid-air to avoid the attack. She blasted two of his arrows out of mid-air. With Tigermoth coming from behind Artemis and engaging her in battle. The archer’s bow fired three arrows in succession.  
  
These three skilled lady assassins proved to be more than a handful for this trio of archers. Artemis sucked in her breath, and realized that they were outnumbered and more importantly, they were outgunned. They were extremely outgunned.  
  
Red Arrow came down and knocked Tigermoth out of the way. Dragonfly turned her attention towards Red Arrow. Red Arrow blocked a stinging jab, grabbed Dragonfly around the arm and cracked her back to the ground with a sickening impact. She kipped up and nailed her enemy.  
  
Green Arrow saved Bernelle Jones from becoming a street pizza. Silken Spider tried to web onto his bow. Green Arrow blocked it, rushing up the wall and hitting Silken Spider with three arrows, in succession. One of them created a net which webbed up the Silken Spider.  
  
“Good on you to show up, even after everything,” Felicity said.  
  
“Well, I was in the neighborhood,” Red Arrow said. “So, the girl’s mother is Bonnie Jones;Oliver knew her in High School.”  
  
Here, the Green Arrow showed up at Red Arrow’s shoulder and was frowning.  
  
“What are you trying to imply?” Green Arrow asked.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” Red Arrow said.  
  
With Jones out of harm’s way, and the three lady assassins wrapped up, Green Arrow could talk to his sister and former sidekick in peace, at least a little bit. He had been wanting to talk to her about a very important thing.  
  
“The Justice League is coming up on a new membership drive and your name is on the shortlist,” Green Arrow said.  
  
Despite her initial excitement on the matter, Thea had grown a little bit skeptical. Perhaps it was experience, but she wanted to hear the full story.  
  
“But, before you join, could you spend a little time with the Team? To set a good example.”  
  
Thea thought about this for a minute and weighed the pros and cons. She had been against the entire Junior Justice League thing before. But seeing the team in action recently and working with them, she had warmed up to the idea. Plus, it would allow her to join the League soon.  
  
“Sure, I’ll do it,” Red Arrow said. “But, I really hope that you’re not leading me on again.”  
  
“No, there’s a pretty good chance,” Green Arrow said. “I hate to say this, but you striking out on your own has improved your chances, as people could see what you could do as a solo act.”  
  
Thea just smiled and appreciated that sentiment from Oliver. He did not apologize for the situation back in July, but...maybe this was progress. A month or so on the team, it would not hurt her. And it would allow her to spend more time with Harry, which was not a bad thing.

* * *

  
Lena invited Harry to lunch and naturally Harry accepted her invitation. It appeared Lena felt a bit guilty for Harry being left at Cadmus for such a long time.  
  
“I’m glad that you’ve done so well,” Lena said. “You could get into any college you want, they’re just lining up around the block. Although, you should not have been in Cadmus for as long as you had.”  
  
Lena had every intention of extracting Harry earlier. Lex and his manipulations had other plans.  
  
“Well, no one could have seen you getting put out for months,” Harry told her. “And besides, things worked out this way in the reason. I would not have been able to properly find myself if it hadn’t been for the Team.”  
  
“Well, I’m pleased that you’ve made such good friends,” Lena said.  
  
Despite Harry turning out well, Lena could only imagine how Harry had turned out had she got him out of Cadmus when intended. But, she supposed he managed to do just as well. And very handsome, and with many women attracted to him. Lena could not fault his taste.  
  
“So, have you thought about making any progress on the spinal surgery?” Harry asked her.  
  
Lena’s ears perked up at Harry mentioning one of her pet projects.  
  
“Well, once I have everything else back running, I intend to go forward on the project,” Lena said. “This could change the world if it catches on. I’m just glad Lex didn’t have any interest in it...but knowing him, he would miss the point. It’s not about the money this time, it’s about giving people a second chance to live life.”  
  
“And a mother of one of my friends, she was looking into your surgery,” Harry said. “I was hoping to get you to talk to her, if you don’t mind. She would really appreciate it.”  
  
Now, Lena had been interested, and if it would help someone Harry knew, all that much the better. Some people did not think her surgery would work, but Lena would disagree with them.

* * *

  
A group of ARGUS agents marched beside an armored truck which had rolled on its way out to the mountains. The leader of the ground force stopped short and stared at a very irregular lump in the middle of the road. They did not know what to make of it, other then there being trouble.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
The roadblock in the middle of the road exploded and forced the ARGUS agents to move backwards in the midst of the smoke and fire, which practically choked them. Some kind of gas even seeped in through their masks and made visibility an impossibility.  
  
Sportsmaster dropped down and rolled a bowling ball into the middle of the street. The ball exploded and sent the ARGUS agents back in frustration. Off to his side, three more figures appeared in the smoke. Cheshire, Scandal, and Knockout arrived beside him.  
  
“I don’t know what’s in that truck that upper management wants so bad,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“Something big,” Cheshire said. “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
Cheshire had wanted to spend as little time in the presence of her father as possible. They had a mission, and most frustratingly, Cheshire did not find out what it was. They had closed her out of the loop, seeing her as muscle and nothing more.  
  
Knockout punched the back of the truck and caused it to open. The guards in the truck moved out. Scandal just smiled and looked at them before retracting her blades. She jumped up and nailed the guards, causing them all to topple to the ground one by one with a furious attack.  
  
With the ARGUS agents out of the way, the quartet of villains came face to face with a red, white, and blue shield, which flashed brightly and caught their interest.  
  
“That’s the tackiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“Have you seen a mirror lately?” Cheshire asked.  
  
“Tacky or not, that shield’s made of Vibranium,” Scandal said.  
  
“God bless America,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
They could do a lot of damage with something like that. The rarest and best metal on Earth.

* * *

  
The entire team, other than Harry, crowded around in the cave. Thea stepped into the cave, with Whitney, Helena, and Mareena all walking over to her, once the news she had been joining the team.  
  
“Wait, so you’re joining the team?” Helena asked. “After everything that’s happened, you’re joining the team.”  
  
“Yes, I’m joining the team,” Thea said. “I figured, time to stop being stubborn and give this team thing a chance...see where it goes.”  
  
“Hey, we’re getting a bit crowded in here, but we could use someone like you around here,” Whitney said. “Someone with a bit more experience. You can make sure make sure we don’t get into too much trouble.”  
  
They all laughed, none louder than Thea.  
  
“In all seriousness, Thea, welcome aboard,” Mareena said.  
  
Thea just smiled. She hated to be the one to admit this, but this should have been a long time coming. Her stubbornness made it such which she did not join the team. But, then again, her solo act got the League to look at her more of a serious hero.  
  
“I’m glad to be here,” Thea said.  
  
“Hey, it’s great that we’re going to be able to spend more time together,” Sara said. “Kicking some ass.”  
  
Off to the side, Artemis shuffled back and forth and offered a big smile towards Thea. Thea raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You don’t have a problem with me being on the Team, do you?” Thea asked.  
  
“No, we’re cool,” Artemis replied.  
  
Despite Artemis’s cheerful words, there seemed to be an undercurrent of something else to them. Thea could not have a further discussion with Artemis, explaining why she’s on the team, before the doors opened and Harry arrived into the cave.  
  
“Did you hear the good news?” Thea asked. “I’m joining the team!”  
  
“Really?” Harry asked. “That’s great.”  
  
“I know,” Thea said. “And now all I have to do is wait around for something to call us into action.”  
  
Despite that good news happening, someone buzzed in Thea’s ear. Thea answered it, and Harry switched his comm on as well, piggy-backing off of Thea’s signal.  
  
“The Leagues in the middle of their meeting and I really didn’t want to disturb them with this, but I know you might want to know this,” Felicity said. “But, we have a little problem. An ARGUS transport has been attacked, by Sportsmaster and some of his associates.”  
  
“Did you figure out what he stole?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I’ve got it straight from the source, but he stole Vibranium,” Felicity said. “The rarest, but most dangerous metal on Earth which is pretty strange when you think of it.”  
  
The entire team had been listening in on the call right now.  
  
“I’m surprised that it’s in the United States,” Mareena said.  
  
Donna’s mouth opened up shock, and they were all thinking about the same thing.  
  
“That’s it...that’s the Shield that Diana wanted to find, that could help Cheetah, wasn’t it?” Donna asked.  
  
“Thanks, we’ve been looking for what Sportsmaster stole,” Harry said. “The question is, how did you know?”  
  
“Well, I have a contact in ARGUS, who keeps me informed,” Felicity said. “Although, she expected me to contact Green Arrow, who would contact the League but the truck last it was seen was closer to the cave.”  
  
Thea prepared to suit up, for her first official mission. Technically not League sanctioned, but given that Harry was working on Wonder Woman on a project, technically it was. Artemis followed them out the door, along with Sara. Only a small group was needed for this mission.  
  
Hopefully the trail had not gone cold.  
  
Harry realized that if Lena was right, if he got his hands on just a small piece of this Vibranium, he would be able to finish the device and help both of the transformed cat girls. Allow them to take on a more human form, if they wished to.

* * *

  
The entire League crammed into the conference room. The first person to pop up on the screen was Red Arrow, and here they were talking about her.  
  
“Red Arrow is the first member on the list of potential new League recruits,” Batman said.  
  
“I abstain from this discussion,” Green Arrow said.  
  
“She has done a lot,” Black Canary said.  
  
“But, she reacted in a childish manner back in July,” Aquaman said. “She stormed out of the Hall of Justice. Do we really want to risk another flare up?”  
  
“That was more my fault than anything else,” Green Arrow muttered.  
  
“She’s got a bit of an attitude problem,” Hawkwoman conceded. “But, all of us tend to fly off the handle from time to time. I say we give her a chance, or at least take a close look at her.”  
  
“She’s helped step up to defend the people of Star City when they needed to,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
“Although, I’m not sure if adding another archer to the team would be wise,” Red Tornado offered. “It seems a bit redundant...although one could argue that Red Arrow is more skilled with a bow than Green Arrow is.”  
  
Oliver could not deny this fact.  
  
“Red Arrow has made strides,” Batman said. “But, we also have to consider whether or not she is joining the League for the right reasons. We do not need any people with entitlement on this team.”  
  
“Well, no one’s perfect,” Black Canary said. “I think she’s matured over the last six months. She’s agreed to join the team without any fuss, proving that she would be a team player.”  
  
“Only because Green Arrow dangled the promise of joining the Justice League in front of her,” Power Girl argued.  
  
She had no problems with Red Arrow, only playing the devil’s advocate. The League muttered each other, thoughtfully.  
  
After the discussion efforts of Red Arrow had been exhausted, and they put her down as a potential new recruit, the image of Superman flickered across the screen. Green Arrow reacted to this with sigh.  
  
“I’m not sure whether or not Superboy is a good fit for the League,” Green Arrow said.  
  
Black Canary rolled her eyes and she was about ready to say something cutting in response. A cross look from Wonder Woman prevented her from jumping up and causing a scene.  
  
“I think the lad has a nice head on his shoulders, and he’s a natural born leader,” Aquaman said.  
  
Green Arrow turned to Aquaman, unable to believe that he of all people, would be defending Superman, despite the circumstances.  
  
“He’s sleeping with your wife,” Green Arrow replied bluntly.  
  
“My vows to Mera indicate that we should be happy in our arrangement,” Aquaman said. “I see no problems with our arrangement.”  
  
“So, the King of Atlantis is a cuck,” Green Arrow murmured.  
  
“Really, Ollie?” Black Canary asked. “I thought you were Liberal.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means,” Aquaman slowly replied.  
  
Aquaman just sighed, he would never really get the hang-ups of surface dwellers. None of it made any sense.  
  
“Much with Green Arrow did with Red Arrow, I abstain from discussion on Superman,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Oh, I think that Superman would be perfect for the Justice League,” Hawkwoman said. “He is strong, he is bold, he can inspire people to do great things. And he gives us some fire power.”  
  
“Yes, but he’s young,” John Stewart, the Green Lantern, said. “He’s raw, with a lot of power, but how is he going to handle some of the situations the League has? Besides, he has gone off the books several times on rogue missions. That would not be a good look for the League.”  
  
“If you’re talking about the Perdita thing, that was a good cause,” Power Girl said. “Which….I actually agree with Green Lantern and Green Arrow. Superman would not be a good fit for the League.”  
  
Everyone just stared at Power Girl in shock. She had been the last person who would talk down Superman, or at least they thought so.  
  
“Because, he would be handcuffed by League policy, and would not be as successful as he is right now,” Power Girl said. “And besides, he’s a package deal with the Team. You know this. Either they get recruited, or he doesn’t join.”  
  
“Well, that just shows that his loyalties aren’t towards the League, then,” Red Tornado said. “Therefore, it would be illogical to recruit Superman, despite his capabilities, because it would be a miserable relationship for both parties.”  
  
“I think...we should give it a chance,” Black Canary said. “Ask him.”  
  
“You would,” Green Arrow said.  
  
“It’s a controversial pick, and I agree Superman is not a cut and dry answer to recruit for the League,” Batman said. “We will have to discuss this further, and we will put him up for a vote later.”  
  
Batman thought they would have to take everything into consideration. Superman had only been out of the box for less than six months and there was also concern about how well he would work with an organization like the League. He was independent and some might call him a loose cannon who did not like playing with authority.  
  
“Wasp would be a good recruit,” Power Girl said.  
  
“Yes, she was helpful against Brainiac,” Superwoman said.  
  
“How about Nightwing?” Green Arrow asked. “She’s been at this for longer than Red Arrow and….”  
  
“She wouldn’t leave the Titans,” Batman curtly responded. “And it’s just not a good idea to even ask.”  
  
After the entire incident with the simulator, Rebecca had been given him a cold shoulder and it had not been entirely unwarranted, in Batman’s mind.  
  
The image of a very attractive blonde woman wearing a red uniform appeared. It fit her body in a teasing, but tasteful manner. She had flown into the sky in a very heroic pose before them.  
  
“Captain Marvel...well the other Captain Marvel,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
Here, Captain Marvel, Mary, squirmed. She remained quiet, despite having some opinions. With the entire incident of her, and earlier Billy, being underage, she just waited to be voted out of the League. No one said anything yet.  
  
“It would be nice to have some added firepower to the team,” Power Girl said.  
  
“She’s most certainly not shy about sharing her opinions,” Green Lantern said.  
  
“Well, it’s not like that’s without precedent in the League,” Martian Manhunter said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
“I say we recruit her,” Superwoman said.  
  
“So, is it because you think she’s Kryptonian?” Wonder Woman asked. “Much like you thought that the other Captain Marvel was? Both of them?”  
  
Superwoman just responded with a long smile and said nothing.

* * *

  
Doctor Ivo, still in his prison best, had joined Klarion and the Brain. The Brain had been in a dour mood, ever since losing Mallah. Klarion, did his best to support the Brain in his own way.  
  
“So, you lost him,” Klarion said. “But in the game of life, sacrifices must be made.”  
  
A long pause followed and Klarion looked thoughtful one more time.  
  
“Or maybe that’s Monopoly. Or maybe Candyland.”  
  
Klarion chuckled and everyone, more than used to his eccentries made him no mind.  
  
“Besides, we got our hands on the Vibranium,” Ivo said. “I never thought, as long as I would live, I would be able to get my hands on a metal quite like this was amazing.”  
  
Klarion snapped his fingers and made Ivo return back to the conversation. They did not need the man to choke to death on his own drool before they were ready to get going.  
  
“Stay focused,” Klarion said. “We went to a lot of trouble busting you out. We’re not going to let you just choke to death on your own spit now.”  
  
“Right,” Ivo said. “And no one knows that I’m gone.”  
  
“Oh, they won’t, the plan is foolproof,” Klarion said. “And with those fools in the League distracted, we can do this.”  
  
The Nano-Technology, the Vibranium, and that weird Starfish piece Nygma stole. The entire mixture would be very devious. Combined with a dash of chaos and Klarion could almost grow giddy. It would be the next phase in the Light’s plan and allow them to shine brightly most of all.  
  
“Professor, you’re on,” Klarion said.

* * *

  
Superman dropped down to the ground right in front of the ARGUS transport vehicle or rather what was left of it. Artemis, Red Arrow, and White Canary followed on their bikes and came a moment later. Harry levitated the damaged piece of a broken bowling bowl out of the ground.  
  
“Sportsmaster’s handiwork alright,” Artemis said.  
  
“But, even he can’t punch the back of a truck,” Thea said.  
  
“Well, it’s not like he’s on some kind of new steroid or something,” Artemis said. “But I don’t think he can do this, not even if he was pumping up.”  
  
Showed that one of Sportsmaster’s companions were of the super powered variety. Harry began to piece together an idea in his head.  
  
Just seconds before Harry could move, something came off to the side. A glowing purple spear whizzed past his ear and hit the side of the overturned truck, further damaging it. Another spear hit the ground and caused the ground beneath the team members to explode.  
  
“What the hell just hit us?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
White Canary rose up to open her mouth. A metal clamp flew through the air and wired around her jaw. The impact of her Canary Cry sent her flying back and landing down onto the ground.  
  
Artemis rolled over to the side and drew back her bow. Another dagger, hit the ground and sent the bow just flying off to the side.  
  
Something rustling in the bush and Harry flicked away the cover. A figure deep in the push moved out, drawing some kind of weapon. The purple daggers glowed in the hands of this attacker.  
  
“I’m here for the Vibranium,” she said.  
  
“Wait, the Black Panther?” Red Arrow asked. “Obviously a new one...but…”  
  
The Black Panther was here, and was here to take no prisoners. Of course, Superman hated to be the one to break to her the Vibranium likely had been long gone. And something told Harry that she would not be happy with this fact.

* * *

  
“So, is there any male heroes left?” Green Arrow asked. “Other than the obvious...of course because I’m feeling a little bit outnumbered here.”  
  
Black Canary, Power Girl, Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman all rolled their eyes. Batman decided to jump in and say something before it would derail the entire mission.  
  
“Icon and his partner Rocket...Icon would be perfect to join the League...and she would be perfect to join the Team,” Batman said.  
  
John Stewart snapped his fingers. He had been thinking about something, and he really wanted to ask the League about it.  
  
“Back home, there’s been rumors, whispers, that Black Lightning is back,” John said.  
  
“I thought he died eight years ago?” Hawkwoman asked.  
  
“Never was a body,” Green Arrow said. “Rule one for the hero, if there’s no body...there’s no death.”  
  
“And even if there is a body, it might not be them,” The Martian Manhunter said wisely. “But, are you sure that it’s Black Lightning?”  
  
“I don’t know, but he might be a good recruit for the League,” John said. “He’s been at this for longer than a lot of us.”  
  
“You know, after we lost Hal...we could use another Green Lantern,” Green Arrow said. “What was the other Lantern’s name...Gardner…”  
  
“NO!” John yelled.  
  
“But, we could….”  
  
“Absolutely not,” John said, very adamant in his words. “We don’t want to recruit Superman because he’s a loose cannon and Guy makes him look like a boy scout.”  
  
“We haven’t voted him down yet,” Red Tornado corrected John.  
  
“What’s the deal with Guy Gardner?” Flash asked. “Is he really that bad?”  
  
“Oh, he’s been up to the Guardians for my hearings than any other recruit I’ve seen, and he makes Hal look like me,” John said.  
  
John had been adamant and would shoot down Guy. Working with the guy on Green Lantern missions had been bad enough. He always ground John’s nerves the wrong way.  
  
“I thought Gardner was around before hand,” Flash said. “When Hal died...didn’t the Guardians recruit another person to take his place?”  
  
A good question, John thought, and he honestly did not know.  
  
“I’ll ask around. But whoever it was, they might still be in training.”  
  
They had a few more possible recruits to discuss and they move around the table. But after all of the pros and cons, and with no one really dismissed off hand, it would be time to put this matter to a vote.

* * *

  
“I recommend you move out of my way,” Black Panther said. “I have methods to take down Superwoman and they should work on you.”  
  
A shield of pure steel with a bit of Kryptonite mixed in shot at Superman and wrapped him up into a cocoon. Red Arrow attempted to attack, but Black Panther stomped her down to the ground.  
  
Finally, White Canary freed herself of the mouth clamp. Her jaw was so sore it hurt to talk however.  
  
“Good idea...but….”  
  
Harry vibrated through the containment device and appeared at Black Panther’s shoulder. He grabbed the woman and flipped her to the ground.  
  
“I’m not Superwoman,” Harry said.  
  
“And we’re after the person who stole the shield, for your information,” Red Arrow said. “And thanks to you...he’s gotten a head start.  
  
Black Panther could have kicked herself. She had been so obsessed with following T’challa’s last wish, she fell into the same trap that T’challa often fell into during his life. And she often criticized him for doing so.  
  
“Who took the shield?” she asked.  
  
“A criminal named Sportsmaster, but we have reason to believe he’s not working alone,” Superman said.  
  
“Then, I offer you my humble apologies,” Black Panther said. “But, I will pick up the trail. And find my country’s property.”  
  
“I thought the shield was a gift from the King of Wakanda to Captain America?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
Black Panther stopped short and turned around.  
  
“It was. But once the recipient had died, it’s possession should have reverted back to Wakanda. And it’s theft here proves that it needs to be safely locked up.”  
  
Harry just frowned. Getting a piece of the shield would be difficult, if Black Panther had been sent to retrieve it. And given how she attacked them for a minor thing, Harry would hate to see what she would do.  
  
“Someone resembling Sportsmaster has been sighted,” Felicity chimed in. “Due North from here.”  
  
And that’s where the team was heading.  
  
“Nothing out here but woods,” Artemis said.  
  
Harry could sense something in the air. Black Panther already slipped off in the confusion, and had likely followed the trail in her own way. And Harry and the girls needed to pick it up. Vibranium had been highly unpredictable and it was hard to say what Sportsmaster could do with something like that.  
  
Nothing pleasant, Harry figured.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	76. Chapter 76(7/22/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on July 22nd, 2019.**   
**Chapter Seventy-Six.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Ivo worked on the bonding process, with some help from Ivo. Sportsmaster paced back and forth, very agitated by the entire mess as it was taking place. He always paced when he had gotten frustrated. And the frustration only grew by each second.  
  
“Is it done yet?” Sportsmaster asked.  
  
“Come now, my friend you can’t rush genius,” Ivo said. “We are going into uncharted scientific territory. Surely you should be excited.”  
  
“Oh, I’m tickled pink,” Sportsmaster replied in his most bland and bored tone of voice. “I would be even more tickled if I was certain that….”  
  
Suddenly, Klarion’s hair stood up on the back of his neck. Sportsmaster hated whenever someone acted like this. Especially when he had no clue of his thought purpose.  
  
“There’s a disturbance in the force,” Klarion said.  
  
“What?” Sportsmaster asked.  
  
The suspense had been killing Sportsmaster. That creepy bastard Klarion did a pretty good job in dragging it along to the point where Sportsmaster wanted to smash a bowling ball over the creepy bastard’s head. It would be an improvement on his looks at any rate.  
  
“Superman, oh Superman’s here!” Klarion yelled. “And he’s brought friends.”  
  
“He will ruin everything!” Ivo howled.  
  
He was so close to reaching something great. All he needed was five, ten, maybe fifteen more minutes to complete the bonding of the nano-tech to the Starfish before Klarion juiced it up.  
  
“Take care of it,” Klarion said.  
  
Sportsmaster turned to Cheshire who had been looking quite disinterested at the entire process.  
  
“Superman is here along with a couple of his little playmates,” Sportsmaster said. “I want you to take care of him.”  
  
Cheshire stood up straight and put her finger into Sportsmaster’s face.  
  
“Let me make one thing clear, I’m working with you, but I did not sign up to be bossed around,” Cheshire said. “But, if you think you can’t handle the Junior Justice League, then I will.”  
  
Knockout and Scandal already moved halfway out of the door. Cheshire knew that their bloodlust would be very impressive and they would be kept in line, by her, if Cheshire could manage it. But, they were hot-blooded woman, not that Cheshire had any room to talk.

* * *

  
Black Panther crouched on the edge of the trail. She had been getting closer.  
  
“You shouldn’t run off like that.”  
  
She jumped up and saw Superman lead the way with his companions. Despite knowing them now to be no threat, she did not withdraw the dagger in her hand.  
  
“And you shouldn’t sneak up on other people like that,” Black Panther said. “It is very bad for your health.”  
  
“And nosing around where you shouldn’t be is even worse.”  
  
Scandal appeared in the shadows, brandishing a pair of knives. Knockout appeared right behind her and stopped, to smile at Harry. At least until Scandal tightened her grip around the knife and practically shot Knockout a death glare. The third occupant of their group showed up, in the form of Cheshire.  
  
Cheshire stopped and stared down at Red Arrow.  
  
“Long time, no see, babe,” Cheshire said.  
  
“Not long enough,” Red Arrow said.  
  
One fired arrow had been blocked, with Cheshire zig-zagging out of the way. She planted herself firmly on the ground. Red Arrow came back for the attack and another one had been blocked. And a third arrow, had been stopped with Artemis firing at the same time. The pair of arrows zig-zagged away from each other.  
  
A loud of smoke erupted on the ground. Scandal dropped to the ground with a spinning roundhouse kick from the Black Panther. She clamored for the knives, but Black Panther already moved into position, and knocked Cheshire back to the ground.  
  
“Tell me where the Vibranium is!” Black Panther yelled.  
  
The claws bared and Cheshire faced a fear the likes of which she had never faced before. Artemis’s eyes widened as Black Panther appeared to have gone feral.  
  
Before, Artemis could do anything, Scandal knocked her down from behind. Black Panther released Cheshire from her grip and jumped into the air. The two women clashed in the air, knives down.  
  
“You are a pampered princess,” Scandal said. “While I’ve done everything in my power to survive all through my life and you don’t know what hardship is like.”  
  
An arrow came from the side. Scandal caught it in her hand and snapped the arrow. She came back at Artemis, at least until Red Arrow shot an arrow at her ankles. The arrow exploded and wrapped up Scandal’s ankles with some kind of cord which dropped to the ground.  
  
The eyes of Scandal Savage widened as she tried to force her way out.  
  
Knockout faced off against Superman. The two circled each other.  
  
“It’s nothing personal,” Knockout said. “Strictly business.”  
  
“I think you’re in the wrong business,” Superman said.  
  
“Agree to disagree,” Knockout said.  
  
Knockout’s powerful punch almost cracked into Superman. He pushed back her hand back and flew her up onto the cave. Superman twirled Knockout around and sent her flying down to the ground. Right into position for White Canary’s cry to send her crashing up against the tree.  
  
“Back in business,” White Canary said. “And so is she.”  
  
Scandal jumped high into the air. Black Panther clanged against her in mid-air. Cheshire came off to the side, and White Canary took out Scandal with a double kick to the side of the head. Scandal tried to reclaim her knifes, but Red Arrow shot an arrow, to pin her sleeve into the ground.  
  
Cheshire threw her hands up in surrender right as Black Panther rushed to her.  
  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t rip you apart,” Black Panther said.  
  
Artemis fired an arrow at Black Panther to get her attention. Black Panther caught the arrow and turned around to face her. White Canary, Superman, and Red Arrow stood side by side to her.  
  
“We don’t cut off heads just for stealing for one thing,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“They would not offer you the same courtesy,” Black Panther said.  
  
“And besides, I wouldn’t be able to tell you this if you killed me,” Cheshire said. “You can find Sportsmaster, Klarion, the Brain, and Ivo in that cabin...at the end of that trail.”  
  
Ivo had been a bit of a surprise. Because, the last time Harry had checked, Ivo had been locked up in Belle Reve. Of course, that was another point of the corruption which was going to that place.  
  
With Scandal and Knockout secured, and Cheshire not aggressive against them, their path to the cabin should be cleared.  
  
“Am I paranoid to say we could be walking into a trap?” Red Arrow asked.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “Just prepared.”  
  
And once again, Black Panther gave them the slip. She could give Batman some lessons in the stealth goodbyes. But, at least they had a pretty good idea where they were going this time.

* * *

  
Klarion looked about as giddy as a teenage girl with a fresh new vibrator. It would be the time soon, time to bond the Vibranium to the tech to give it a new kick.  
  
“Yes, we’re almost there,” Klarion said. “Just a little bit closer and just sit back and watch the magic happen.”  
  
“Magic is right,” Ivo said. “If we make a misstep...we’re all blown straight to the beginning of creation.”  
  
“Yes,” Sportsmaster said. “Get on….”  
  
The windows shattered upon an impact and Sportsmaster shielded himself from the flying debris. From the window, a sleek figure dressed in black showed up. Sportsmaster tried to withdraw the nearest weapon, but Black Panther hit him in the right pressure point and caused Sportsmaster to drop down to his knees, in agonizing pain.  
  
“Black Panther,” he said. “I thought he was dead.”  
  
“Oh, come on, even I know if there’s no body, there’s no death!” Klarion yelled. “And even if there’s a body, it might not be them!”  
  
Black Panther picked up Ivo off of the chair and slammed the scientist down onto the ground. Ivo squirmed underneath the grip of Black Panther.  
  
“You’re making a huge mistake,” Ivo said.  
  
“The only mistake is thinking you could get away from stealing….”  
  
The flying Monkeys came out. Black Panther dropped the scientist down to the ground. She picked up Sportsmaster’s javelin and slammed it into several of the monkeys. She took them out one at a time with ruthless efficiency. The monkeys exploded underneath the impact the Black Panther.  
  
“You will not prostitute Vibranium for your own purposes,” Black Panther said.  
  
“Prostitution is a service, not a crime!” Klarion sang. “And I disagree.”  
  
A beam of light sent Black Panther up against the wall. The humming of the Vibranium grew even louder in the building. To the point where it was almost ear splitting.  
  
“Oooh, pretty!” Klarion cooed.  
  
“You fool!” Black Panther yelled. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”  
  
“It’s not supposed to do that, is it?”  
  
Ivo shook his head. Vibranium needed to be handled with care and the battle, and the attempts to bond it to the nano-tech had caused some kind of chain reaction.  
  
Suddenly, the weapons on Black Panther’s body, they started to vibrate in tune with the shield and sound waves echoed through the cabin.  
  
“More vibranium,” Klarion said. “That’s what we need.”  
  
“That’s the last thing we need!” Ivo howled.  
  
Klarion put a hand up in the air and just smiled. He wondered something, for purposes of science, Klarion wondered, he pondered something.  
  
“I wonder if we’re going to see Black Panther become a shower of blood of guts before we all blow up,” Klarion said.

* * *

  
Even if they did not know where the cabin in the woods were, they would be able to find it. The pulse of energy echoed from the cabin and Harry closed his eyes. The combination of magic and technology resulted in one big problem and it would lead to one horrific bang if they did not stop this.  
  
Harry broke down the door, with White Canary sending the flying monkeys out with a huge canary cry. She took another one out. Red Arrow joined her and picked them out of the air with several rapid fire arrow shots.  
  
“Just like shooting...well you know,” Red Arrow said.  
  
Sportsmaster backed off and did not take only two steps, before Artemis caught him directly in the knee with an arrow, with disabled him.  
  
“And he used to be a super criminal,” Felicity said. “Right before he took….”  
  
“Overwatch, now’s not the time!” Red Arrow yelled.  
  
The waves of energy almost took them down. Harry was able to push through, just barely. Despite the ripples of energy just burning into his body. He came closer. Through the waves of energy, Black Panther had been pinned to the wall. A cackling Klarion and a cowering Ivo, who had his hands clutched onto the table.  
  
Harry whipped his hand back and sent Klarion crashing to the wall at an alarming, hurling speed. Klarion’s eyes flashed over and he growled in agony.  
  
“You...are beginning to become a pest!” Klarion howled.  
  
“If that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black,” Superman replied.  
  
Klarion hurled his fists back and came inches away from hitting Superman head on. The Man of Steel dodged the attacks, disrupting Klarion’s spell. The more Superman dodged it, the more rattled and shaken Klarion had felt, and the more sloppy his attacks came off.  
  
Black Panther freed herself from the wall. The energy around the shield pulsed, as she tried to get her hands on the Vibranium, but the pulse of energy blocked her back.  
  
Knockout and Scandal arrived on the outside, ready to rejoin the fight. Given the vibration effect going through the building, they found it extremely difficult to keep their heads up above the water.  
  
“Well, it turns out that Vibranium could not be properly bonded,” Klarion said. “Good information have in the future, isn’t it?”  
  
“YES!” Knockout yelled. “But, this place is going….”  
  
Klarion picked up the part of their little technology that managed to work, while leaving the unstable hero. He waved his hand, the entire group disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
Sportsmaster, Klarion, The Brain, Knockout, Scandal, and Ivo all blinked out of the woods. As much as it was frustrating to see the criminals disappear just like that, Harry had far greater problems to deal with. Namely the fact the cabin was about ready to go off.  
  
“I can taper the chain reaction!” Black Panther yelled. “But...you need to leave.”  
  
“My way is faster and will not involve you being blown up,” Superman said. “You’re going to lose the Vibranium though….”  
  
“No, I can’t lose it!” Black Panther yelled.  
  
A firm hand placed on Black Panther’s shoulder. It was a mark of the respect she had for Superman that she did not tear it off of her shoulder. Superman cleared his throat.  
  
“What’s important, The Vibranium or your life?” Harry asked. “Your brother...he wouldn’t have wanted you to be so reckless. You’re supposed to be one of the smartest women in the world.”  
  
“One of?” Black Panther asked.  
  
“Act like it,’ Harry curtly replied.  
  
She nodded, understanding. Black Panther had tackled this in a very unfortunately T’Challa way, instead of using her brains. And it almost got her and several others killed. She realized Superman had a good idea who she was underneath the mask.  
  
Swallowing, Princess Shuri, realized just how much her grief and determination caused her to make some very foolhardy decisions. And she belted out the door.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and started to contain the Vibranium in a magically created box. It was much like the rune stones which they used for the containment field during the experiments.  
  
Flying to the outside, Harry just barely made it outside of the cabin. The minute he moved back, Harry formed a second protective barrier.  
  
The end came with the cabin exploding. Chunks of Vibranium vaporized in the air, reaching critical mass. The field managed to hold back the explosions.  
  
“So can we breath easily?” Sara asked.  
  
“A little bit,” Harry told them.  
  
They would have been able to breathe a bit more easier if they had figured out what Klarion, Ivo, and the Brain were doing in this cabin. Harry got only the slightest glimpse of the technology. Bonding magic and technology together, always a dangerous cocktail.  
  
Off in the woods, Cheshire caught Harry’s eye. She disappeared into the darkness, leaving Harry and the Team, along with Black Panther, who had not slipped off.  
  
“Thank you for saving me,” Black Panther said. “I have some thinking to do...whether or not I’m worthy of this mantle.”  
  
“Oh, you’re worthy of the mantle,” Harry said. “Just make it your own.”  
  
Black Panther just nodded. She did have a lot of growing to go. Perhaps she had been too hard on T’Challa a lot of the time. The mantle of Black Panther had a lot of responsibility, and with her country in such duress, the pressure just increased to reclaim the one piece of Vibranium out of its control.  
  
“It’s a shame that you could not save even a bit of the shield,” Black Panther said. “But, perhaps we need to learn to let go of the past, and go forward to a bright new future.”  
  
Harry smiled and allowed Black Panther to disappear into the shadows. Harry had a feeling that they would cross paths again.  
  
“So, how did you steal a piece of the shield without her noticing?” Red Arrow asked. “Especially before it blew.”  
  
A look of mock indignation crossed Harry’s face, as Artemis and Sara just looked amused by it. They were curious on how Harry pulled it off.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry replied.  
  
“Right,” Red Arrow said. “Looks like ARGUS has a hell of a mess to pick up.”  
  
Harry whistled. She had said the understatement, to end all understatements for sure. It was time for them to head off. Today had been a long day, and a very long mission.

* * *

  
One of history’s greatest artifacts destroyed just like that. Harry, Sara, Artemis, and Thea moved off, to allow ARGUS to do their job. Harry just brushed a finger around his pocket and then pulled it away a second later.  
  
“So, your first official mission with the team?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes?” Thea asked.  
  
“What did you think?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, things could have gone a bit better,” Thea said. “But, then again, when you fight against Klarion, that just goes with the territory. What do you think he’s after?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry said.  
  
With Klarion, Harry thought the statement, expect anything, should be the top of any person’s mind. They cleared the area. One of history’s greatest artifacts destroyed, by that chaotic madman. Just to create something, something which Harry did wrap his hand around.  
  
“It’s just another mystery,” Artemis said.  
  
“I wish I knew what their end game was,” Harry said.  
  
Harry hovered over the top of the field. He switched on the earpiece.  
  
“Hey, Caitlin, how are you doing?” Harry asked.  
  
“Busy,” Caitlin said. “Karen’s at the League meeting, so I’ve been trying to find a substitution for Vibranium. And I heard from Overwatch that the entire shield just went off, poof like that.”  
  
“Well, not all of it,” Harry coyly said.  
  
“What did you do?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“I’ll head back to Starrwave and show you,” Harry said. “I just hope it’s large enough.”  
  
“You really think that Lena’s theory was right?” Caitlin asked.  
  
Harry did not think, he knew. It might take some work with the Vibranium. And he hoped that it had not been damaged too much by Klarion and Ivo working with it. Still, it was the only lead.  
  
“I have to take care of this,” Harry said. “See you in about an hour.”  
  
“I told you,” Red Arrow said.  
  
Artemis just snickered at Red Arrow’s very casual statement. She really had only one thing to say.  
  
“Alright, alright, no one likes a bragger,” Artemis said. “So, we...could have gotten off on a better foot. I guess there’s room on this team for two archers.”  
  
“Hey, you’re quicker, I’m more accurate,” Thea said. “Sorry...but….”  
  
“It’s true,” Artemis said. “But, you’ve been doing this for longer, but I’m improving. One day, I swear.”  
  
Thea just mounted her bike and it drove off into the distance, back to the cave. Sara got on hers and Artemis took hers. Back for the mission briefing with the rest of the team.  
  
Of course, today raised more questions, then they did answers.  
  
“So, how did it feel to shoot him in the knee?” Thea asked.  
  
“Oh, it was therapeutic,” Artemis said.  
  
They moved back to the cave. Black Panther gone, Superman gone. As for Black Panther, they had a feeling that they would see her again, all too soon. As for Sportsmaster, well Artemis knew he was down, but not out. The same went for the rest of his associates.

* * *

  
Klarion and the Brain returned to a room with the rest of the Light. Queen Bee, Ra’s al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, and Ocean Master all crowded around.  
  
“We would have succeeded in bonding the Vibranium if not for Superman and Black Panther,” the Brain said.  
  
“Yeah, he’s really chapping my ass!” Klarion said. “Can’t we do something about him? Wasn’t he supposed to be under our control?”  
  
“All in due time, my friend, all in due time,” Vandal said. “I know you can’t wait to move this plan forward. But we cannot move this plan forward while thinking about petty revenge.”  
  
Klarion did not think his thoughts of revenge over Superman were petty. Although, maybe they were, just a little bit. But, it was for a very good cause. He would have it right there.  
  
“We did manage to bond the two elements together,” The Brain said.  
  
“And then, we should go forward,” Lex said. “The time reaches near for the next phase. Humanity’s future, is our hands.”  
  
“Yes,” Queen Bee said.  
  
“Once the time is right, we will have them all under our control,” Vandal Savage said.  
  
“Even Superman?” Klarion asked giddily.  
  
Lex chuckled at the passion of their friend. One could argue that Superman was one of the most integral parts of their plan.  Lex always hated losing an asset and never had been able to right one off. Despite Lena’s...frustrating influence, Lex would make sure to finish the job next time.  
  
His soft heart damned Lex at times. But, Lex’s eyes opened just to how problematic certain weaknesses could be.  
  
“The future is bright,” Vandal said.  
  
“The future is ours,” Lex said.  
  
Lex passed around a bottle of vintage wine for them all to enjoy. Yes, in a matter of weeks, they would have the entire world, eating out of the palm of their hand.

* * *

  
The Justice League wrapped up their discussion about several new recruits. They had spent the better part of the last six hours debating the pros and cons of the various potential new recruits of the Justice League. Many of them had their share of positives and many of them had their share of drawbacks.  
  
“It’s time to vote,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
“Yes,” Superwoman said.  
  
“You see all of these candidates,” Batman said.  
  
The images of several of the names they talked about appeared. They moved around the table, with the tablet devices of the League coming out on the table. They all looked at the options. Batman rose up to his feet to give the speech.  
  
“I don’t have to tell you how keeping your personal thoughts out of this selection process are very important. We need to make the selection with what is best for the League.”  
  
All of the members of the League nodded. They said what needed to be said. Everyone had their say. New members were voted, or in the case of both Captain Marvel and Flash, who were replacements, they would be voted on whether or not to stay in.  
  
“Alright, no matter what happens, no hard feelings, right?” Iris asked.  
  
There would really be no hard feelings at all. To be fair, Iris put in a lot of hard work and only teamed up with the League to help out after Barry’s demise. It would be a pity if she had been taken out. Some kind of knot appeared in Iris’s stomach and she sighed.  
  
Do or die now, while she would like to be in the League, Iris hoped she had done enough to deserve it.  
  
Mary sweated bullets in particular. She tried to reconcile that she put a lot into the League and a lot of time. However, the fact was she lied about her age and that could be a big problem.  
  
Regardless, Mary abstained from voting for herself. And it almost amused her that Mary would not be old enough to vote in any elections in her civilian identity. Yet, she was going to be able to vote to decide the future of one of the greatest groups of heroes in the world. To be honest, Mary found that kind of funny, in so many ways.

* * *

  
After the mission ended and the team briefing concluded, Artemis appeared at the foot of the steps leading up to Harry’s room. And she almost ran into Thea who had been coming up from the other direction.  
  
“So, you heading the same way?” Thea asked.  
  
“Mmm, thought I might…..”  
  
“I know,” Thea said. “I guess you could say that great minds think alike.”  
  
The door opened and Harry looked at their line of sight. Thea and Artemis just grinned the moment he showed up.  
  
“And what could I do for you fine ladies?” Harry asked them.  
  
“Well, we’ve decided to come to some common ground today,” Artemis said.  
  
“Oh have you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, we did,” Artemis said. “And it’s a good thing that we’ve come to a common interest.”  
  
Thea wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist from behind. Artemis pressed a finger down Harry’s chest and stroked his abs through the edge of his shirt.  
  
“How about we show you how good we are at teaming?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Wouldn’t mind if you showed me your teamwork,” Harry said.  
  
Sure, Thea hoped for some one on one time with Harry, but she would be more than happy to improvise. With a lovely archer on each arm, Harry took the girls into his room where the real fun could begin.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	77. Chapter 77(7/22/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter Seventy Seven.**  
****

* * *

**  
** Artemis and Thea had Harry out of his clothes in a matter of minutes, lightly stroking his chest and abs. The two lovely archers took turns kissing him all over and making Harry just groan in pleasure. Their light touches and hungry kisses covered his body over.  
  
It took only a few minutes before both of these lovely ladies took an interest in a certain part of Harry’s body. His lower half jolted back in pleasure when Artemis gripped onto his length. Her fingers stroked him up and down getting him hard. All while Thea leaned in between his legs and started to kiss him.  
  
“The two of you have found some common ground,” Harry breathed. “That’s good...if you’re going to be a part of this team, we’re going to work together.”  
  
The two lovely young ladies worked him over, licking his length and caressing his lower body. Both Artemis and Thea, they closed in to the pleasure points which made Harry rock hard. They covered his immense length with several kisses, with the pleasure just building deep inside of Harry. About to the point where their young, slick mouths almost slid over him and then pulled back.  
  
“I want this,” Artemis said.  
  
“After you,” Thea said.  
  
After all, she would get her foot of flesh pretty soon, once Artemis wore herself out.  
  
Artemis took the plunge first, her warm mouth wrapping around Harry’s engorged tool. The heat increased the more Artemis buried down onto him. She took about as much of Harry’s length as possible inside of her throat. Her eyes looked up at Harry, radiating with sexual energy. Harry pressed his fingers against the side of her head and rocked back and forth until stuffing her throat.  
  
Not to be outdone, Thea played with his balls. After toying with the hanging testicles for several minutes, the horny brunette took them into her mouth and began sucking on them, so hard. Harry put his hand on Artemis’s head and the other hand onto Thea’s as well.  
  
“Damn girls, talk about good teamwork,” Harry said. “I’m getting closer than I thought I would this soon.”  
  
The pleasure just built in Harry’s loins the faster he moved. Harry pumped deep into Artemis throat as she pleasured him. Thea worked the pleasure just as much, licking and sucking on his balls.  
  
The two lovely archers joined forces in teaming up on Harry. Artemis in particular bobbed up and down hard, in an attempt to drain every single last drop of seed out of him. Artemis grabbed onto Harry’s ass, while Thea licked and sucked onto his balls. The pleasure almost danced over Harry.  
  
After a minute, Thea took Harry’s long pole down her throat and Artemis took Thea’s place in sucking Harry’s balls. The two lovely archers launched a tandem assault on Harry’s manhood and balls. Every few minutes, the two switched off and brought Harry pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to blast your throats if you’re not careful,” Harry said. “I’m going to shoot my seed down your throat and all over your slutty, sexy faces.”  
  
This warning did little to deter these lovely ladies. In fact, it only increased their lust and passion for Harry. They went down on him with an increased fury, the heat increasing with each passing moment. Harry closed his eyes, now buried firmly into Thea’s mouth.  
  
Thea’s intense deep throating skills combined with Artemis playing with his balls proved to be the end of Harry. Harry closed his eyes and launched forward. He blasted Thea’s nice, warm mouth full of his load. Harry grunted, working himself back and forth with multiple thrusts into her mouth.  
  
Naturally, Thea savored Harry’s gift down to the very last drop. She made sure not to let go of him until the moment where Harry’s balls were nice and drained.  
  
Thea rose up to a standing position and Artemis gave her a wanton stare.  
  
“Fine,” Thea said. “It’s only fair.”  
  
“You’re damn right it’s only fair,” Artemis said.  
  
The two lovely archers made out with each other. A gift this prolific and this thick, it just meant to be shared. And demanded to be swapped between the two of them. Artemis leaned Thea’s head back and pushed her tongue down into the young woman’s throat. Thea returned fire, the hot fire spreading between the two of them only increasing by each minute.  
  
Slowly, the two women stripped each other down to nothingness while making out. The young man watching them reveal their ripe young bodies made this just that much more exciting. They milked the moment and milked the kiss.  
  
Right until Harry pulled them apart and shoved them down onto the bed. First, Harry jammed a set of fingers into Artemis and Thea both at once. Their bodies racked with pleasure, rising up and down all over the bed. Their bodies just hammered and writhed.  
  
“Oooh Harry!” Thea yelled.  
  
“Take us...we belong to you!” Artemis yelled.  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  “Now which one of you to eat out first.”  
  
The burning stares both of these girls offered brought a smile to Harry’s face.  
  
Thea closed her eyes and mentally cried with triumph as Harry choosing her first. He dove down and ate her out, with intense, ravenous fury. Thea pressed her hands against the back of Harry’s head and cried out even harder with pleasure.  
  
Artemis was not left out for long. Harry’s fingers appeased her, at least for the moment. The minute Harry pulled out of her, he climbed up on top of Artemis and spread her legs nice and wide. Harry kissed her thighs and moved down to Artemis’s tasty core. Artemis pressed her fingers against the back of the head.  
  
Harry shoved his tongue in and tasted Artemis. She tasted of lemons, while Thea tasted of watermelon. Of course, in this circumstance, Harry had been driven completely mad by his pussy lust. So they both tasted fine.  
  
After going from on girl to the other, Harry pulled his tongue out of Artemis. Just for Thea to dive down between Artemis’s legs, in perfect position for Harry. Harry smacked Thea’s ass and brought even more excitement through her body. The sorcerer pressed his hands down onto Thea’s back and rubbed up against her, to send some electricity through her body.  
  
The throbbing hard length pressed against Thea. It had been way too long, in Thea’s opinion, that she felt the enjoyment of this big, juicy cock just pushed into her. Rocking her body, all over and stretching her completely out. Harry held onto her waist, and drove deep into her body from behind.  
  
The length pushing deep inside of her tight pussy made Thea just moan into Artemis’s. The younger archer thrust her hips up into the face of the more experienced archer. Artemis pressed her hands into the back of Thea’s head to encourage her to go down.  
  
“Good to see you’re finally using that...tongue for something constructive,” Artemis breathed. “Oh, damn it, Queen, keep licking me out...you sexy rich slut! Suck my pussy!”  
  
Thea tasted Artemis down to the very last drop and made her feel beyond.  
  
Harry watched the two women, come to some kind of common ground. Their enjoyment of being stuffed and fucked. Then again, Harry had been no stranger of making women come to some kind of common ground. He caressed Thea’s rocking body, and felt her completely up while driving her faster and faster to an orgasm.  
  
“Keep with me,” Harry said. “I know Artemis tastes good, but you’re going to want to pay attention to this.”  
  
The swinging balls hit Thea at such a force she was almost about ready to collapse with the pleasure. Oh, Harry was all in her and it was such a great feeling. A great feeling to be stuffed in so many amazingly hot ways. Thea clenched all the way down onto Harry, pressing against his groin and releasing him from her grip.  
  
She soaked his manhood and allowed Harry to push deep into her. Every spot Harry touched just sent pure fire. It was almost like Harry was all that mattered inside of her life. Getting into her, working inside of her body, and filling her with his thick seed. Oh, Thea thought she might explode.  
  
“Finish her off!” Artemis cried out ravenously.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes. No matter how good Thea’s tongue was, she wanted Harry inside of her. And would do anything and everything in her power to make that happen.  
  
“Fuck her brains out, and get to my tight pussy!” Artemis called out. “Oh, sweet hell, I’m dying over here, without you inside of me splitting me in half.”  
With a blur, Harry’s hips worked further into Thea. He rose back and stuffed her over again, pouring on the pleasure. Constantly and endlessly stuffing Artemis’s tight pussy with more and more thrusts. Burying inside of her to the point where she just cried out for more, on a constant basis.  
  
Thea closed her walls down onto Harry and tried to milk him down to the very last drop. Harry held out one more time just to ensure that he could feel Thea come around his manhood. One more push, and Harry cracked up against Thea.  
  
A flash of white light followed and Harry blasted his load into Thea. He rode her through two more mind rocking orgasms while filling her with his seed.  
  
Thea’s entire body just shut down with a quivering of pleasure. Yes, Harry knew precisely how to turn her on and press all over those buttons to the point where she felt nothing other than pleasure.  
  
Harry groaned and grunted when finishing up against Thea. He pulled out of the young brunette who collapsed on the bed. Satisfied, and with a smile on her face, a status which Harry liked to leave all of his girls in the end.  
  
Much like a rocket, Artemis hurled herself off of the bed into Harry’s arms. With her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, she kissed him madly. Harry put his hand on Artemis’s lower back and slowed her down just enough. Must not let her get too eager in these circumstances.  
  
“Someone’s eager,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, you know I am,” Artemis said. “I need you inside of me. Badly. You wouldn’t want to let me down. Would you?”  
  
“I never let anyone down,” Harry said.  
  
Harry sank down onto the bed, with Artemis straddling him. The teenager archer closed her eyes, as Harry played with her breasts. Kissing down on her shoulders, on her neck, and just bringing her fit young body straight to a thrill ride. Oh, Harry h and all of the answers.  
  
Artemis focused on that piece of meat dangling between Harry’s legs. The head, still dripping from Thea’s juices, rubbed against her tight stomach which most certainly caused Artemis’s focus to break.  
  
Then again a lot about Harry caused Artemis’s focus to break. He knew how to touch her in all of the best ways and make her drip, drip hard.  
  
“I want you inside me. Please, Harry, I can’t stand not having you buried inside of my body. Fucking me like it was your job. Oh, it would be so hot to have your nice, stiff cock just inside of my body. Please, I want it. I want it. Really badly. Want it so bad….oooh, Harry stop teasing me!”  
  
Hearing his strong and beautiful teammate beg for him to stuff her caused a jolt. Harry grabbed onto Artemis’s ass and pushed up against her, slipping the first couple of inches inside of her.  
  
“Oh fuck it!” Artemis cried out.  
  
Never one to wait around, Artemis gripped Harry’s shoulders and slammed down onto him. She filled up on him, rocking Harry back and forth, sliding his immense length deep into her wanton, hungry core.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. Artemis really knew exactly how to make this one special and knew how to rock Harry’s body.  
  
“Such a tight, fit woman,” Harry said. “I could fuck you all night long.”  
  
“And I want you to,” Artemis said. “Ooh, deeper.”  
  
“As you wish,” Harry said. “Your cunt feels so good so good wrapped around me like this.”  
  
Artemis wrapped tighter around Harry’s waist and arms, and kissed the man’s handsome face. Her strong body rippled with the force which Harry drove inside of her. The thickness of his heavy balls kept cracking against Artemis’s thighs and making her cry out for more. Pleasure, it only doubled with every single moment.  
  
The warmth of her breath and the cries of wanting to be drilled harder. Harry switched the position, bent Artemis over the headboard, tightened his grip around her waist, and really went to town. Despite being stuffed completely full and begging for more, Artemis loved every single moment of this.  
  
“Ooooh, mmmmm!”  
  
Artemis’s entire body almost shut down to nothing other than the pleasure Harry brought. Artemis was about ready to explode around Harry. Harry danced up her body and touched her, intimately pressing his body against her own. Just as Harry filled her tight body up with more length.  
  
There was literally no room left in Artemis when he stuffed her completely full. Harry sucked on her neck and pulled all the way back from her body. Artemis slid her fingers down the pillow.  
  
“Shit, that’s so hot!”  
  
Off on the edge of the bed, Thea Queen edged herself with a few pumps inside of her pussy. Longing for another round, and longing to ride Harry’s cock. Watching Harry just take the younger archer to school, well it made her almost overflow with pleasure. Thea dipped her fingers deeper inside and pulled them all the way out.  
  
“Closer, closer,” Harry said.  
  
“Oooh, yes...fuck yes!” Artemis cried out for him. “Keep going, don’t stop.”  
  
“I won’t until we’re both finished,” Harry said.  
  
All good things had to come to an end, and Harry’s tour of Artemis nearly reached a very sticky end. He pressed against her, rubbing his groin against her backside and pushing a little bit deeper.  
  
Artemis encouraged him in her own sexy way to keep pushing all the way. Harry touched the sexy archer, cramming his length as far into her as possible. The tension inside of his groin muscles were about to go. Harry held out just long enough for Artemis to come unglued in her own hot and sticky way.  
  
The two joined each other, in a very intense climax. Oh, yes, Artemis had been thrilled by the pleasure Harry offered her. And also the explosion which filled her body with each thrust. Causing Artemis to hang over the headboard while Harry rammed himself deep inside of her.  
  
The overflowing archer slid down to a certain point on the bed. Thea decided to make her move. Crawling over, Thea pressed her mouth onto Harry’s balls and started to suck on them extremely hard. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the thrill of which Thea’s mouth offered.  
  
“Well, it looks like she’s not the only eager one,” Harry said.  
  
Along with the holes of these other girls as well. Harry intended to fuck and stuff them throughout the night.

* * *

  
Moving to another area of the penthouse, Harry’s super hearing picked up a pair of familiar voices, admindst the rustling of the sheets. He walked over to the bedroom and opened the door.  
  
Mera and Diana ate each other out in a sixty-nine position. Harry only slipped on a robe in the aftermath of his encounter with both Artemis and Thea. And now Mera and Diana gave him a pleasurable image and a hell of a show by eating out each other in the bedroom.  
  
Diana pulled away from Mera and caught sight of Harry. The Amazon licked her lips hungrily at the tent growing in Harry’s robes and turned around, presenting herself on the bed.  
  
“We wanted you to join us, but we thought about you taking our bodies,” Diana said. “And we grew so hot, we couldn’t wait.”  
  
“Hope you don’t mind,” Mera said.  
  
“Not at all,” Harry said. “Love is a beautiful thing.”  
  
“It is, but now that you’re here, we can move to the next level,” Diana said. “but,  you’re a bit overdressed, aren’t you?”  
  
“I would have to agree with our companion,” Mera said with a sultry smile.  
  
Harry sauntered over and threw off his robe. He would not be needing it now. He climbed between Diana and in a fit of lust, attacked her body. Every single last inch of Diana’s slutty body pressed against Harry’s hands and allowed him to touch. The Amazon cried out in pleasure.  
  
“That’s what I hoped would happen,” Diana said. “My body is yours...yours to do with whatever you want to. Use me as your own vessel for pleasure how did I get along without you before?”  
  
Oh, she hoped Harry would join them and their pair would become a threesome. Mera appeared in Diana’s line of sight and helped Harry caress Diana’s body. The two kissed and touched Diana and brought her to the edge of so much pleasure already. Diana quivered underneath the fingers of two powerful lovers.  
  
“That’s...ooh, Mera, you minx!” Diana breathed. “You know all of my weakspots.”  
  
“Of course, because otherwise you would kick my ass and dominate me,” Mera said with a raunchy grin.  
  
Mera wanted a piece of Harry’s manhood already before he slid it into Diana. Taking her naked tits, oily from their fun earlier, she slid Harry’s stiff rod between it. The sultry redhead queen bobbed up and down to take Harry’s mighty tool deep inside of her heaving cleavage.  
  
“Mera, your tits are perfect,” Harry said.  
  
“I know you like them,” Mera said. “And they get you to pay attention to me...but now...I want to properly reward you for doing so good in your studies. You are an amazing student...a good student...and good students deserve special rewards.”  
  
And with that, Mera jerked off her student with her world class tits. A hot feeling rushed through Harry’s loins and he did little to deter the amazing babe on her knees, just rocking him all over.  
  
Harry groaned at what Mera was doing to him. So hot to feel her large, pale breasts wrapped around him. The green eyes of this underwater siren poured into his own and she grew more excited, the faster she pushed up and down around Harry’s thick tool.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Diana said.  
  
Diana, growing impatient from her wait, joined Mera. The two women moved on either side of Harry’s engorged rod and rubbed up and down all over him. Their eyes shone brightly, the faster they worked over Harry. The hungerier they became with those fast motions. Harry groaned, with Mera and Diana double-teaming him all over.  
  
A pleasure which few men could ever experience hit Harry hard.  
  
Two sets of breasts, both nice in their own ways, smothered Harry’s lower regions. Along with their hot tongues. The two women practically made out over Harry’s swollen head and Harry could not think of a better feeling. He came close to busting, not that the session earlier had not brought him to the end.  
  
Being smothered in all of this glorious tit flesh made Harry rise up and down, going faster with each push. He almost popped his load all over them straight away.  
  
“Getting so close,” Harry said. “I swear, I’m going to lose it. And it’s going to your fault.”  
  
“We know it’s going to be our fault,” Diana said.  
  
Diana and Mera exchanged a calculating glint and kept pushing him to the breaking point. Harry let it go and exploded. He showered them with a very immense amount of his seed. The two lovely ladies wrapped around Harry’s tool and kept pumping him until he covered them.  
  
The two powerful women pulled away from each other and more importantly Harry’s still half-hardened manhood. Mera cupped Diana’s chest in her hands and squeezed those amazing, wonderful breasts. She sucked them down.  
  
“Keep sucking them,” Diana breathed. “Oh, use that mouth how it counts and get my tits nice a clean! Worship them, Mera, worship them!”  
  
The encouragement spilling out of the lovely mouth of the Princess just encouraged Mera to dive forward. Oh, she hungered for more, hungered for every single last drop. Diana feeding Harry’s gift off of her just made Mera’s passion pure even more.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Mera said.  
  
“Naturally,” Diana said with a smile.  
  
Diana returned the favor and sucked on Mera’s chest. Driving her down onto the bed, the Amazon climbed on top of Mera. Lining them up perfectly. One woman laid on top of the other, in a position where their pussies were both open for Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at the view of their bodies and moved in. He pressed against Diana while she was on top of Mera. Smothering the Amazon’s body with his own and kissing her madly. Diana’s cries, despite having a mouthful of Mera’s fleshy globe, brought a thrill of enjoyment through Harry. He throbbed immensely, rubbing against Diana’s tight opening.  
  
“Go ahead, and fuck her,” Mera breathed. “Take her!”  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Harry pressed up against Diana’s back from behind and slid all the way into her. The very snug grip of the Amazon pushed up against his tool. Harry rocked in and out of her body, sliding as far into Diana as humanly possible. Just stretching her snug depths with a few long and powerful pushes.  
  
The faster Harry drove down into her, the more Diana’s body called for him.  
  
Pushing inside, the very familiar and nice tight walls gripped Harry. He pushed up against Diana’s body, all oiled up from the earlier fun, and dripping wet with arousal. Harry picked up a heavier pace, rocking back and forth into Diana until he managed to stuff her completely full.  
  
Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the rush. Harry had been all over her body, and all inside of her. The young man squeezed her tight buttocks and moved in and out, with all of the force and all of the fury possible. His bloated balls slapped down against her body and sent a tremor just coming through Diana.  
  
“You kinky Princess,” Harry said. “But, then again, you love for me to tie you up and take all of her holes...so you would do anything to get my cock nice and hard...so it can fuck you. And it feels good inside of you, doesn’t it?”  
  
Harry smiled and sucked on Diana’s neck, and went down onto her earlobe. Pressing his mouth down onto her neck, Harry was all over his lover. Pleasuring her in every single last way. Harry pulled back from her and drove deep into her body to send a cry of passion all through her body.  
  
The Amazon closed her eyes and could feel the warmth just spreading all over her body. Picking up the pace, Harry slammed deep inside of Diana’s body, stretching her completely out. She clamped down onto Harry and released him.  
  
So much closer, Diana could feel it. Harry speared her body, taking her in all of the ways humanly possible. His big, bloated balls slapped down onto her thighs the faster Harry went inside of her.  
  
Harry rode Diana all the way to her orgasm. All while touching both of the women. The magic enveloped both of them for the next several minutes. Harry rode Diana faster, harder, with a greater flurry alongside of Mera.  
  
“YES!” Mera shouted out.  
  
Some blast of magic hit Mera’s pleasure centers. She could feel Harry right up next to Diana as well. Feel him just as well as Diana could, despite Harry not technically being inside of her. Sex magic, it was a wonderful, wonderful thing and Mera felt absolutely glorious, feeling this backwater of pleasure.  
  
Mera squirted underneath Diana. Her thrashing, wanton body spread out in pleasure.  
  
After finishing Diana off, at least for this round, Harry slipped out of her and inside of Mera. This position allowed Harry to slide himself from one lovely women to the next. Switching between them and hitting them hard.  
  
“Finally!” Mera called out. “I need you!”  
  
Finally, Mera got everything she ever wanted. Diana cupped her breasts as well and sucked on them which added to the fun. But, what really lit a fire in Mera’s loins was Harry, pumping his way inside of her body. The long and powerful thrusting, his rising and falling balls just cracking up against her. Oh, Mera thought that she was going to get sent over the top with a cascading rush of pleasure.  
  
Almost there, and ready to explode. Mera closed her walls around Harry and tried to get as much of Harry possible. As much of his essence buried inside of her body.  
  
“You really want to work for it,” Harry grunted. “Always so wet, which feels so good around my cock. Just a little bit closer and I will have you right where I want you.”  
  
Mera tried to say that Harry would have her. No words came out, and the fact was, they would not because of a new wrinkle in their little orgy.  
  
Diana moved up Mera’s body and climbed onto her face. Mera’s tongue found a very familiar spot in Diana’s overflowing core. And she knew all of the spots.  
  
“Work it in, deeper, faster really get me wet!” Diana yelled.  
  
Harry pressed himself down into the lovely redhead queen. She rose up and down, clamping Harry’s ass with her soft, powerful legs. Oh, he could get in deep on her. And watching Diana bend down on the bend from this position, the arch on her back, the sway in her ass, it just almost made Harry burst with pleasure.  
  
“That’s not fair,” Harry groaned. “Just begging to be just begging to be taken like that, Princess.”  
  
“Mmm?” Diana asked in faux innocence.  
  
Her tight asshole sang to Harry and practically cried out his name. However, despite the overwhelming need to bend Diana over and fucking the hell out of her ass, Harry remained strong and solid on the bed. He ravished Mera with a constant wave of powerful thrusts, burying himself into her body.  
  
Mera wanted Harry, wanted all of Harry. Harry pushed inside of her, and hit her body in ways. Ever since Mareena’s conception, which had been done more out of duty, then out of pleasure, Mera had given up on the thought of having anyone to help warm her bed.  
  
And now, Harry joined her, even though she had share him with many other lovely women, Mera never felt so alive. And the fact that Harry could please so many women at the same time did not displease Mera at all. In fact, it only increased her enjoyment of Harry.  
  
Going back into Diana and allowing her honey to drip freely, only added to the appeal of this situation.  
  
The further Diana toyed with her own ass in front of Harry’s face, the further he worked into Mera. His balls grew heavier and more in need to be released today.  
  
“Damn,” Harry groaned. “So close.”  
  
A slow and sensual crawl on Diana’s part left Mera’s face uncovered and dripping wet with Diana’s juices. Harry attacked her face with all the subtlety of a ravenous animal. And Mera allowed him, pumping Harry inside of her. Their bodies merged, practically becoming one. Harry grabbed her tits and pulled on them, forcing Mera to rise up and down off of the bed, and cry out in more pleasure.  
  
“Make me yours, honey,” Mera breathed. “Oh, damn, I think this is too much, but I can’t...I won’t…oooh!”  
  
Harry squeezed Mera’s nipples and made her just rock up and down, stuffing herself with Harry’s massive prick. His thick balls rested up against her warm thighs the faster Harry buried inside of her. Mera thought that there would be no feelings to beat this.  
  
But, the feeling of Harry inside of her, muscles tightening, made Mera just excited. The woman’s rocking body pressed up against Harry and grabbed him.  
  
“Done.”  
  
One final push and Mera milked Harry of his seed. It spurted inside of her tight body, just flowing inside of her. Harry pressed up down against her and rocked her over and over again. He rode her, almost slamming the sexy redhead straight into the bed.  
  
Mera gripped onto the sheets, with a very lustful smile on her face. Harry finished up inside of her and she could just fade to a nice rest happily.  
  
When one left, another entered. Diana climbed between Mera’s legs and sampled the bounty which Harry left draining between the Queen’s hot thighs. She did not stick around for long, for Harry grabbed ahold of Diana’s ass. The oils from earlier seeped into Diana’s pores and put her on edge.  
  
“Are you going to fuck my ass?” Diana asked.  
  
“You’ve been asking for it, and I’m going to give it to you,” Harry told her. “Get ready!”  
  
“I’ve been born that way,” Diana said. “Oh, that’s it...just a little bit closer.”  
  
Harry settled his length between Diana’s ass cheeks. Hard already, but then again, any man could rise to the occasion. Harry slid his fingers all over Diana’s amazing bottom and touched every last inch. She looked over Harry’s shoulder with a very smokey gaze, as Harry parted her asshole with his fingers and then Harry edged closer.  
  
With one plunge, Harry buried himself inside of her.  
  
“HARRY!” Diana shrieked out. “DEEPER!”  
  
A cry of passion echoed through the room. Diana bit down on her lip before letting everything go. She let her ass become stuffed. Harry pressed down onto her and buried into her tight cheeks. He took every single last bit of Diana, ramming her ass as hard as possible.  
  
Diana loved it. Loved it when someone buried inside of her ass. Especially when it was Harry. Oh, it was just beyond amazing to feel his large, throbbing piece of meat sticking into her tight butt.  
  
Harry groped her all over and made Diana close her eyes as tightly as possible. She just let everything flow over her.  
  
Until Mera’s familiar lips pressed against hers and jolted Diana out of dream land. Mera covered Diana’s body with kisses which resulted in her getting hotter and hotter.  
  
“You recovered quickly,” Harry said.  
  
“Got a burst of inspiration,” Mera said. “And she’s pretty inspiring, isn’t she?”  
  
“She sure is,” Harry groaned.  
  
Jiggling Diana’s ass in his hands while pounding it caused her to harm. Those tight, tanned, buttcheeks, and tight, snug hole, built for anal loving made Harry just tense up even more.  
  
Harry picked up a steadier pace inside of Diana. He always was a sucker for a nice ass and Diana had an ass defined by the goddesses. She was truly in Aphrodite’s image, perfect down to the last drop. Harry sucked on Diana’s neck and then moved down her body, cupping her chest.  
  
The heat just ruptured through her body and made Diana clench around him. Her tight butt squeezed and released Harry’s tool the faster he rocked inside of her.  
  
“Getting closer,” Harry said. “I can’t resist your goddess ass for long.”  
  
“I know,” Diana breathed. “Let it go. Release your passion.”  
  
Almost there, and very good. And Mera looked to join them. She kissed Harry over Diana’s shoulder and returned to help Harry pleasure Diana’s amazing body. The tightness of Diana’s Amazon ass just pressed up against him. Harry pushed a bit further, feeling the end almost come.  
  
One more push and Harry could feel it. Explosive rang out in Harry’s mind as the right word to describe this moment.  
  
Explosive, to say the very least, and Harry could not deny just how good Diana felt. Her tight butt closing up against him and releasing Harry. She wanted to milk him all the way.  
  
Mera fingered Diana, and made her cry out passionately for more. Of course, Mera intended to give Diana so much more. More than the Amazon bargained for.  
  
Harry jammed himself deeper into Diana’s ass. The view of Diana flowing like a geyser, it enticed Harry more than anything. And he picked up the pace, driving himself into Diana with a constant series of thrusts. He went further and further into her ass until Harry finally lost it.  
  
A hell of a way and a hell of a place to lose it as well. Harry soaked the inside of Diana’s anal core with his gift.  
  
“Oh, Hera!” Diana cried again.  
  
“She would submit to this too,” Mera offered while casually fingering her lover.  
  
Diana’s body shook with a constant wave of pleasure. Harry knew all the ways to drive Diana to the edge with a constant array of pleasure. Sending her crashing down and collapsing on top of Harry, Diana just took in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Mera pulled Diana off and took her place between Harry’s legs. Cleaning his manhood before putting it back inside of her body, allowing Harry to ravish any holes. Although, she figured that Harry would like to experience her ass first.  
  
“It’s open for business,” Mera told him with a smoky grin.  
  
And by the way Harry grabbed onto Mera’s ass when she presented it to him, the Queen of Atlantis felt like she had made a good choice. And the minute he slipped inside of her, Mera knew for a fact she made a good choice.  
The Plot Continues With Two More Chapters(78 and 79) on July 29th, 2019.  
  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson).**


	78. Chapter 78(7/29/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on July 29th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Seventy-Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The sound of applause at a Circus echoed when a large man with white hair, slightly balding, walked out on the stage.  Jack Haly, the owner of Haly’s Traveling Circus, appeared on the stage, to much excitement and ballyhoo.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all agents, Haly’s International Traveling Circus is proud to present you, an act of death defying, Acrobatics, the likes of which had not been seen in years. This sibling team of acrobatics will perform stunts your eyes won’t believe and stunts of which will blow your mind. And they will do it, without the aid of a net.”  
  
The spotlight came on and a group of five.  
  
“Let me present, the Daphne Danger.”  
  
Daphne Danger, a brunette woman, appeared at the top and did a high flying, acrobatic move to pause. In reality, and in disguise, she was Rebecca Grayson, better known as Nightwing of the Teen Titans.  
  
“Della Danger.”  
  
Della Danger, with her short blonde hair, arrived on the scene. To commit to the role, Thea Queen cut her hair and dyed it, because being a heiress who had traveled internationally, she had been too well known.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m proud to announce, Diane Danger.”  
  
Artemis, or Diane, hair whipped out of her face. She joined “Della” and “Daphne” in their acrobatic moves, flipping through the air through general applause.  
  
“Dawn Danger!”  
  
Dawn, or M’gann, appeared. She had taken on her human form, only with her eyes blue instead of their normal green. She flipped out into the stage.  
  
“And the dashing Danny Danger!”  
  
Dan Danger, who of course was Harry incognito, appeared at the top. He smiled, although on the inside, he had several frustrations in his mind. Nevertheless, he joined the acrobatics, catching Artemis as she flipped off and then feeding her off to Thea, who did a flip with Artemis and spun her around the bars.  
  
‘Dan?’ Harry thought.  
  
‘Hey, you look like the guy who plays Timmy Hunter in those bad movies based off of a series of fantasy novels,’ Rebecca thought through Megan’s communication in. ‘Daniel...something or other.’  
  
‘I’m much taller than him and his eyes are blue, not green,’ Harry thought. ‘And I look more like the fictional character, than the actual actor. He didn’t really age too well.’  
  
‘I always thought that he would get together with the best friend, Harmony, wasn’t her name?’ Megan thought.  
  
‘Funny enough, I thought that he would get together with….’ Thea started.  
  
‘Oh please, don’t start a shipping debate in my head while we’re doing this,’ Artemis thought. ‘I swear, people over analyzing the romance in that series ruined it. Along with the last two books.’  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes and flipped over. Her grip almost slipped. Harry caught her, and the people applauded thinking it was part of the act. From their perspective, Daphne and Danny had made their way back to the top platform, with the rest of their “siblings” joining them.  
  
‘You alright?’ Harry thought.’  
  
‘Yeah, just caught a bit of a bug,’ Rebecca thought. ‘It’s nothing….really, it’s nothing.’  
  
The fans applauded and Haly’s International Traveling Circus had it’s most successful and lucrative act in years on this tour. The onlookers applauded loudly and they soaked in the cheers.  
  
From the crowd, Harry could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. But he filed it back into his mind for later and returned to performing the rest of the act.

* * *

  
Jack Haly moved to his office to go through the receipts from the night’s events. His business manager, Ms. Raya Vestri, stepped through the doorway. An attractive red haired woman, in glasses, and dressed professionally, she walked towards him.  
  
“Profits are up for the first time in years,” Raya said. “Thanks to the Dangers joining the tour.”  
  
“Which is a relief because we might be able to inject some fresh life,’ Haly said.  
  
“Morale among the other acts are at an all time low,” Raya said. “They think that the Dangers are stepping all over their hard work, stealing the spotlight, and stealing the show. By this new act that might be gone by the end of the tour.”  
  
“I miss the good old days,” Haly said. “Back in the day, the marks used to be out in the stands, and not behind the curtain. Do they know that if this Circus doesn’t make money, they’re out of a job? The Dangers make money, they are our highest drawing card. They are a box office hit.”  
  
“We both know that sir, but it’s an ego thing,” Raya said.  
  
Haly sighed. He felt as if this game passed him by. The Circus had flatlined since the Graysons and he had been just cutting corners ever since. The Dangers fell into his lap and Haly was going to put them into the spotlight as long as they put asses in the seats and money in the bank.  
  
A knock on his door caused Jack to sigh. He really hoped it was not one of his acts, complaining about losing out on the spotlight to the Dangers.  
  
The door opened up and it was not any of his acts, rather a very attractive blonde woman, dressed in black, wearing a pair of sunglasses. She held a very official badge in her hand.  
  
“Agent Cameron Chase,” the woman announced. “I’m with Interpol, and I’m here to investigate a series of thefts that happened...in the towns where your circus just happened to be traveling through.”  
  
Jack Haly looked positively aghast at this statement and Raya stood up straight.  
  
“Haly didn’t have anything to do with it, I was with him….”  
  
“I will be the judge of that,” Agent Chase said. “And I will be interviewing anyone...including your new headlining act.”  
  
Haly really hoped his new headliners were not thieves. Because, that would just be their luck after the fall of the Graysons. Having his top act die killed the Circus in America. Haly had been able to tour internationally and keep it alive for some time, until the economy took a dive around the world, and until the Dangers, he had been treading water.  
  
But, perhaps he should let the woman do her job.  
  
“Talk to anyone that you want,” Haly said. “Innocent until proven guilty.”

* * *

  
The Dangers recovered from their performance. Rebecca’s illness appeared to be overtaking her and she just needed to lie down. Harry sat with Megan, Artemis, and Thea as Rebecca took a brief nap.  
  
“Did you see the woman in the crowd?” Harry asked.  
  
“You mean the one that looked like Ms. Rushman?” Megan asked. “Oh, you believe me, I saw her.”  
  
“Wait, Rushman?” Thea asked. “Natalie Rushman? As in your teacher at school?”  
  
“Yes, her,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, that’s interesting,” Thea said.  
  
“Well, maybe it’s just a coincidence,” Megan said. “Or maybe….”  
  
The sounds of someone coming around the corner, brought Rebecca out of her flu induced slumber. Someone else was coming around the corner and that someone was an extremely attractive blonde woman, who had a stone cold serious look on her face.  
  
“The Dangers?” Cameron asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I’m Dan, this is Della, this is Daphne, this is Dawn, and this is Diana. Who are you?”  
  
“My name is Cameron Chase, I am an agent for Interpol, and I have reason to believe that someone at this circus is responsible for a series of high profile and very dangerous thefts all over Europe,” Cameron told him.  
  
“That’s impossible,” Rebecca managed with a cough. “No one in that Circus has….”  
  
“You just showed up when the thefts started,” Cameron said.  
  
“And we always stuck with the tour,” Harry said.  
  
“Why did you join Haly’s Traveling Circus?” Cameron asked.  
  
Harry knew that the real reason would not do, and it would raise another cloud of suspicion. Rebecca found out about the thefts, and they had been happening with the Circus, so she recruited Harry, Artemis, Megan, and Thea to infiltrate the Circus as a brand new act.  
  
“It has been our dream to join this Circus,” Rebecca said. “To be in the spotlight, to hear the cheers of the crowd. It’s not about the money, but it’s about the rush.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve lived meagerly through our entire life,” Thea said. “It’s never been about the money...why would we rob people blind?”  
  
Harry pulled a file folder out and handed it to Cameron. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Our entire history is in this file,” Harry said. “We had to present documentation, medical records, and everything to Jack Haly before joining the Circus. And that includes criminal records, which we have none.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that,” Cameron said. “While you look on the level, I will be keeping a close on you and at the Circus….don’t think you’re off the hook.”  
  
“Well, there’s nothing out of the ordinary here,” Harry said.  
  
“Unless you count the orgies,” Thea said.  
  
Cameron raised her eyebrow at this casual statement “Della”.  
  
“I thought you were siblings,” Cameron said.  
  
“Yes, and so?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Stick around long enough, and you’ll see how close we can be,” Harry said.  
  
Cameron tried to keep her eyes off of those of Dan Danger. She could not be caught up in his charm, not when she had a job to do. The Interpol Agent moved off to question the rest of the Circus.  
  
“Tour’s about ready to head off to the next step,” Rebecca said. “We better go.”  
  
Megan, Artemis, Thea, Rebecca, and Harry all walked off. Cameron still walked around the circus, and she was keeping her eyes firmly on Harry.  
  
‘She needs to get laid,’ Megan thought.  
  
‘M’gann!’ Artemis thought in surprise.  
  
‘Don’t you agree with me?’ M’gann asked.  
  
‘Yes, I agree with you. But still?’  
  
Megan moved over to help one of the stagehands with a case. Raya moved over and brushed up against her.  
  
“I’ll take that,” Raya said. “You all did great, good show. Best we’ve had in years.”  
  
That earned the Dangers more than a share of dirty looks. M’gann had been watching her, with a frown and then turned around to face Rebecca, who leaned on Thea a little bit to stand.  
  
“I’m fine,” Rebecca said.  
  
‘Raya’s one of the good ones...we were friends...before it happened.’  
  
Rebecca moved past a trailer and saw a vintage poster of the Flying Graysons. The high point of Haly’s Traveling Circus. Rebecca closed her eyes. A monster named Tony Zucco caused her parents to fall, all because Haly refused to cave into blackmail.  
  
While Zucco rotted in the ground, having been died in the crossfire of another tiff between the Gotham City mob factions, something was hollow about his death. Her parents never achieving true justice.  
  
‘Don’t you think she might be a blindspot for you, because you were friends?’ Thea asked.  
  
‘I’m sure,’ Rebecca thought. ‘Raya and Haly aren’t involved.’

* * *

  
Thea appreciated Rebecca’s faith in her old friend. But, she was still suspicions, especially when Raya left the Circus Grounds. From behind her, Megan and Harry followed her.  
  
“You know, with Chase stalking you, you would think that you wouldn’t want to risk it,” Thea said.  
  
“Figured you could use some backup,” Harry said.  
  
“I’m fine,” Thea said. “You should go back. I appreciate the help, but I can handle some business manager.”  
  
And she got closer, just in time to see Raya do some acrobatic flip over a fence and rush towards a facility down on the field. Thea adjusted the sensors in her hood and noticed Raya navigating the security to the facility with the most nimble of ease.  
  
“A business manager who had some sweet moves,’ Thea said. “Looks like she should be up there on the high wire without a net….”  
  
It hit Thea suddenly, something very off about this.  
  
Rebecca’s sweet moves, just after Rebecca got sick.  
  
“So, we just have to”  
  
M’gann stopped talking and collapsed to the ground. She breathed heavily, and glew all cold and clammy. Harry yanked M’gann up to a standing position and tried to hold her up.  
  
“Megan, Megan, talk to me,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, why do I feel so weak?” Megan asked.  
  
Thea had a hunch, but she was not about ready to say so without any proof.  
  
“Stay with her, I’ll head off Raya,” Thea said.  
  
Thea ascended the fence and rushed towards Raya, who had the back latch of the building almost opened. Knowing that she might have a second of reaction time, Thea took the shout.  
  
Raya spun around, blocked Thea’s arrow coming at her. Raya just broke out into a knowing smile.  
  
“I knew she tasted like Martian,” Raya said.  
  
Thea fired several arrows at the woman. The woman blocked them and fired them back at Thea, forcing her to dodge them. The arrow almost came inches away from piercing the back of her neck.  
  
Raya slipped off into the distance. The trail had gone cold, and Thea turned around where a shell shocked Harry waited, along with Megan who was about ready to collapse.

* * *

  
Thea and Harry slipped back into the Circus and back to the cabin where the Danger were riding. Rebecca sat up.  
  
“I’m better and she’s not,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Oh, I don’t…I don’t know what happened to me,” Megan said. “I’ve never felt this sick, not even around fire, not ever”  
  
“Well, mine lasted about six hours,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Your friend is the one behind the robberies,” Thea said.  
  
“Raya, wouldn’t do anything like that!”  
  
Thea and Rebecca stared each other down. Artemis had a look on her face which plainly read “oh boy” before she slipped over and helped Harry tuck Megan into bed, to hopefully sweat the illness out of her.  
  
“Maybe she wouldn’t do that,” Harry said. “But...I have to ask you a question. Did you touch Raya any time before the performance?”  
  
“Raya shook hands with me and wished me luck,” Rebecca said. “But that’s not odd.”  
  
“Only if M’gann didn’t get sick after Raya brushed up against her when getting the case,” Harry said.  
  
“What, do you think she’s Typhoid Mary or something?” Artemis asked.  
  
Harry put his head outside of the hallway, to listen. Raya had been moving out and she left Jack Haly’s office. Harry looked over his shoulder, and Thea, Artemis, and Rebecca followed her. Along with Megan dragging herself out of the bed behind her.  
  
“Megan, you should rest,” Harry said.  
  
“I want to help,” Megan said.  
  
“You can barely stand,” Artemis told her.  
  
Megan hung onto the wall for support. She was better, really, much better. Sweat poured down Megan’s face while she coughed.  
  
“She blocked my arrows with some kind of Martian telekinesis or something,” Thea said.  
  
“Okay, I know you saw Raya, but it might not have been Raya,” Rebecca said. “There’s some kind of logical explanation that….”  
  
Harry cleared his throat and he heard muffled screams coming from the end of the car. He broke through the barricaded door and hurled several trunks out of the way. Including a large board which pressed up against the locked door. Whoever locked this door, obviously did not want it to be found.  
  
He pulled open the door, and the group of five came across a bound and secured Raya, gagged and mumbling. Rebecca bent down and untied her.  
  
“Oh, Thank God,” Raya said. “That nutcase jumped me just before the tour started. She needed the information and my face whatever that meant…”  
  
“Who was she?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Raya said. “Some kind of crazy woman...touch me one time, and then it was lights out.”  
  
Harry frowned, as it all clicked in his mind. They had a problem, and they needed to find the other Raya, now. The Team, even with Megan dragging her feet behind her, moved out.

* * *

  
“Raya” moved out of the train, after it had been refueled. Artemis, Harry, Rebecca, Thea, and Megan, although a bit shakily, moved out from her.  
  
“The game’s up,” Harry said. “We know you attacked Raya and stole her memories. And you kept her alive in case you needed more information.”  
  
“Well, you’re very clever,” Raya said. “The girl who tasted like Martian, she gave me the ability to read all of your minds. And I knew you were coming...the powers might be fading, but I’ll just have to get another taste.  
  
The disguised “Raya” jumped up onto the top of the train, just as it started moving. The rest of the team followed her.  
  
“Who knew the Bat’s first brat was a former Flying Grayson,” she said. “And now she was a Danger….”  
  
“The jig is up,” Harry said.  
  
Harry flew towards “Raya” to restrain her. She grabbed Harry and laid a very aggressive kiss on him. The flow of energy sucked from Harry into her body right before she almost shoved Harry off of the side of a moving train.  
  
“That really hit the spot,” she said. “I love the smell of Kryptonian in the morning...and with a touch of magic...delightful...a two in one.”  
  
Suddenly, “Raya” shifted to a female form of Harry, only with violet eyes instead of Green.  
  
“Alexandra Alliston,” Harry groaned.  
  
“They call me a different name now, Superboy,” Alexandra said. “They call me the Parasite. I am invincible.”  
  
Alexandra, the Parasite, jumped up in the air and moved in, preparing to crash the train. Harry popped back up and knocked her off to stop her from doing so.  
  
Despite the fact that Harry sank to one knee, he was a lot better off than Megan and Rebecca were in a similar situation.  
  
“You know her?” Artemis asked. “Because seriously, she has jilted ex-girlfriend written all over her.”  
  
“She was at Cadmus when I was,” Harry said. “She worked there and obsessed with me to the point where Caitlin had to go to Desmond to prevent her from coming down there and disrupting my training.”  
  
“Crazy stalker type?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“That’s one way of putting it,” Harry said. “But, we have to catch her. Because she has my powers.”

* * *

  
After they made sure all of the passengers on the train, the team regrouped.  
  
“Well, I’ve been trying to find out how everything Alexandra’s trying to steal connects, and it’s not good,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Just tell us,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, she’s trying to get everything she needs to create a blackhole,” Rebecca said.  
  
Everyone answered with rough sighs. Sadly, they figured it might be something like that.  
  
“And the next target on her list is Geneva,” Rebecca said. “Which is the location of a Particle Accelerator large enough to create a singularity which could cities in a matter of seconds.”  
  
“What’s her end game?” Artemis wondered.  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry said. “But, Alex...she wasn’t too bright. Not the mastermind type. Someone’s got to be pulling her strings.”  
  
The entire group nodded. Thea, Artemis, and Rebecca headed out. Suddenly, Thea stopped short and turned around.  
  
“You might want to stay behind,” Thea said. “No offense, but you two could be a liability. And we won’t want her to risk getting more powerful.”  
  
“If she gets a handle on my magic, you need someone who can counteract her,” Harry said. “No offense...but I don’t think either of you three could handle me without any restrictions.”  
  
“I should be offended, but you have a point,” Thea said. “Alright...but we got to try and keep her away from you and siphoning off more power.”  
  
That was something that all five could agree with. They needed to move quickly, to reach their destination with enough time to spare. The longer they left Alexandra out in the wind with those powers, the more problems there was going to be.  
  
A figure observed the Team from the shadows and kept a close watch on them.

* * *

  
The Parasite could taste the victory. A little work with Intergang, and she would have what she wanted. Resources to finally cure herself of this hunger. Although, to be honest, there was a small, rapidly growing part of her brain who began to like it. The taste of Superman’s powers in particular caused her to become all hot and bothered.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the team. Out of the Daring Danger attire, and into their usual attire. The Parasite turned around.  
  
“Back up already?” Parasite asked. “I always thought you would have great stamina. I should keep you locked up and drain you every night...the fun way.”  
  
“We’re going to have you locked up,” Artemis said. “And it won’t be in the fun way either.”  
  
The Parasite laughed in very thinly disguised amusement.  
  
“You can’t think you have a hope in stopping me,” The Parasite said. “Magic...Kryptonite Strength….Martian Abilities...and I’ve got a handle on these powers much longer. Not to mention all of the skills of one of the most acrobatic women on the planet and I’m pretty flexible as well.”  
  
She landed on the edge of the gate, bending over the bar leading to the Particle Accelerator. All it would take was turn it on to blow a blackhole over Geneva and destroy them.  
  
“Are you going to shoot arrows at me?” The Parasite taunted.  
  
“Something like that,” Thea replied.  
  
Artemis reared back her arrow along with Thea. A Kryptonite laced arrow, followed by an incendiary arrow had been fired across the room. The blasts of the arrows tagged both of Parasite’s weaknesses and caused her to howl in absolute agony.  
  
For a brief second, it appeared that the Parasite had been taken down. Until a wave of energy blasted the entire group against the walls and pinned them against said wall with a force of a freight train.  
  
“I love magic!” The Parasite howled.  
  
“I really hate magic,” Thea grumbled.  
  
“I’m with you right now,” Harry said.  
  
“Just think, you will be the first person to see the end,” Parasite said. “The last thing you would see is the inside of a blackhole.”  
  
  
Harry made the mental calculations and he figured they would not be good. She could open up a blackhole to destroy half of Europe if she reached the system.  
  
But, two problems, while the Parasite’s will was pretty stronger, Harry’s was stronger. And unlike most magical users, her source of powers are finite. Harry ripped a hand out of the wall and sent Parasite flying back into the wall.  
  
“Oh, you think that you’re all powerful!” Harry called. “Come on then!”  
  
“I’ll show you!” Parasite yelled. “You think you’re something special. It’s your fault that I’m like this!”  
  
Parasite shot beams of light out of her hand. Harry blocked it with the shield. He adopted a more defensive approach. The unhinged woman kept blasting at him, and burned through all of the abilities that she had.  
  
Suddenly, another arrow came in and this time, the blast of fire surrounded her. The Parasite had enough Martian ability left in her to stagger around. It took a second for her to recover.  
  
Before the Team could close in and defeat her, a wave of bio-energy exploded through the Parasite. Too much power burned the woman out and caused her to drop down to the ground, shocking Alexandra practically into coma.  
  
Rebecca stepped over and detached the device from the Particle Accelerator, thus stopping the Black Hole from being ripped open. She could breath a little easier.  
  
“So, did either of you send that arrow?” Harry asked.  
  
Thea and Artemis both shook their heads in negative. Harry thought not, but he had to be for sure. The sense that someone was following them hit Harry hard. He peered at the catwalk and caught a glimpse of her.  
  
A woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit, with red hair, locked eyes with Harry for the briefest assessment. She disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Right as Cameron Chase appeared and rushed in with her agents. One of them slapped a collar on the Parasite which prevented her from her powers. Cameron turned her attention towards the five and a smile crossed over her face.  
  
“Now I understand,” Cameron said. “Good work, you five.”  
  
They just responded with nods and watched as they hauled Parasite away. Cameron bent down on the ground and picked up the energy bolt and frowned.  
  
“Of course, they would be involved,” Cameron said. “Carter makes things so much harder.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Something really interesting was going on right now and Harry was beginning to put it all together. For her crimes, Alexandra had been lead, chained and cuffed.  
  
“We better go back when we’re missed,” Rebecca said.  
  
The entire team agreed and they prepared to return back to the train. Despite the fact they solved the crime, they still had to stay goodbye.

* * *

  
The Team, back under the Guise of the Dangers, made their way back onto the Train. Raya had been watching them very carefully and she cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
“Daphne, isn’t it?” Raya asked. “I would like a word with you.”  
  
Rebecca frowned and responded with a nod. She moved alongside her, with Raya slapping her on the shoulder.  
  
“You really think that I wouldn’t recognize my former friend?” Raya asked. “I thought you forgot about us all...when you moved onto the big time.”  
  
“Sorry about that, I had a lot on my mind,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Yes, I swear you did,” Raya said. “I know, and Haly does as well...you can’t hide who you were, not up there.”  
  
“Wait, Haly….”  
  
“Yes,” Raya said. “But, if it wasn’t for you, I might have been dumped out on the country somewhere by that nutcase woman when she was does.”  
  
Actually, it was more than Raya being dumped out in the middle of the country.  
  
“I was undercover,” Rebecca said. “I….”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me,” Raya said with a smile.  
  
She moved out and Jack Haly came around the corner. He gave Rebecca a knowing smile.  
  
“Good work out there,” Haly said. “You haven’t lost your touch.”  
  
The Graysons have made in their business to get his ass out of trouble for years, and this was just the latest. With the criminal apprehended, Haly’s International traveling Circus was back in business.  
  
“One more night?” Haly asked. “Before you leave.”  
  
“Well, the show must go on,” Rebecca said.

* * *

  
The roar of the crowd echoed when the Daring Dangers finished up their final performance. Megan and Harry, under the guise of Dawn and Dan, finished their last round. A flip sent Megan through the air and caused her to land.  
  
‘A part of me is going to miss this,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘I know,'' Megan said. ‘But, we have to head back. Now that the mystery has been solved.’  
  
And yet more mysteries began to unravel. Such was the life of Harry Potter. The spectacular show finished and everyone applauded. Haly appeared at the bottom of the stage and applauded the loudest of all.  
  
“Give it up for the Daring Dangers.”  
  
Everyone clapped, with Raya clapping the loudest at all. She waved Harry over and put a note into his hand.  
  
“You appear to have an admirer,” Raya said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and peered at the note. He recognized the handwriting and had been very curious.  
  
The Team soaked in the final applause of their final night on the tour, before moving off. Harry admitted that the spotlight brightly amused him as a novelty.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	79. Chapter 79(7/29/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Part Arc Posted on July 29th, 2019.**  
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
**  
** **Chapter Seventy-Nine:**  
****

* * *

**  
** A trip to a private suite, very luxurious, had Harry knowing where this would go for a second. He knew Marina, Queen Bee, would not trying anything underhanded. They had an arrangement, understanding, and the potential of her failing was too high.  
  
“A successful tour,” Marina said.  
  
Marina stood there in all of her glory, dressed in a silken black robe which hugged her curves. It gave Harry a very clear view of the amazing body underneath. The sorcerer just smiled while placing his hand on Marina’s face and stroking on it. The two moved a little bit closer towards her.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I don’t suppose you would know what was going on.”  
  
“Maybe you should take a closer look at Intergang?” Marina asked him casually. “But, never mind that...you’re here, and I’m here...and…”  
  
Harry grabbed her ass through the robes. The monarch just smiled and looked at her lover through sultry eyes. The gaze only burned stronger and more passionate the more Harry played with her ass.  
  
“You’ve been thinking about me since that night in Quarac,” Harry growled. “And you want me again, don’t you? You were just waiting for your opportunity.”  
  
“Yes, you were in my head,” Marina admitted. “And now I want you...elsewhere.”  
  
She cupped his manhood through his trousers and gave him another sultry smile in response. Lightly stroking him all over, Marina massaged him and got him harder. Harry put a hand on the back of her head and Marina got the hint to lower down as she got Harry out of her pants.  
  
The piece of meat Marina uncovered made her drool even more than she would have thought. Oh, Harry was gifted, no denying this fact. She stuck the first couple of inches of it into her mouth and sucked onto it. Harry grabbed her by the back of the head and helped Marina the rest of the way in, sucking it deep into her throat.  
  
The loud slurping sounds made by the lovely Queen while she inhaled Harry’s member made him closed his eyes. Now, he could relax and let Marina worship him. Harry intended to use her mouth as a fuck hole, to relieve himself as a long night. Marina’s lips fit nicely around him. Perfect for worshipping Harry’s manhood.  
  
Marina got a bit deeper and took Harry as far into her throat as humanly possible. The young man dominated her and ruled her mouth in a way which soaked Marina. She could not wait for him to pound all of her other holes, with the vigor which Harry had been taken her mouth.  
  
After a couple of minutes of intense sucking, Harry removed his manhood from Marina’s mouth and slapped her hard in the face several times it. Then, Harry buried himself back into Marina’s mouth and fucked her face, causing good feelings to spread beneath his waist.  
  
Harry used Marina’s mouth, stuffing his thick manhood deep into her and rocking her face. She looked up at him, intensity blazing in her eyes the faster he stuffed her throat. He almost pulled out of her and drove deep inside of her mouth yet again, forcing her to choke on his cock.  
  
The minute Harry decided he wanted a change of pace, he lifted Marina off of the ground and threw her onto the bed. He took her clothes off and crawled on top of her, grabbing her breasts.  
  
“Those are all yours,’ Marina breathed.  
  
“As if there were any doubt,” Harry breathed in her ear.  
  
She twitched underneath Harry. Those touches grew with more intensity. Harry leaned into her and squeezed Marina’s chest to cause her to cry out in pleasure the faster Harry’s hands worked over her. Her nipples stood up straight at attention, for Harry to grab and make his own. Marina’s smoldering eyes locked onto Harry’s the more he toyed with them.  
  
“Yes,” Marina breathed hard.  “Put it right between my tits! Cover them with your seed. I want to rub it into my chest!”  
  
Marina looked about as shameless as a porn star thrashing underneath him. The sorcerer pushed his hands down onto Marina’s ample breasts and squeezed them. Her dark tits felt nice in his hands. And then, Harry slid deep in between her breasts and stuffed her chest full of his ample meat.  
  
“OOOH!” Marina cried out in pleasure.  
  
The sorcerer pushed his thick prick between Marina’s breasts and started rocking her back and forth. Harry slammed his way into her breasts, hitting all the right points. His thick balls slapped hard against her the faster Harry went. He used his momentum to really pleasure himself.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and could see Marina moaning. Her hands rose up, cupping her chest and squeezing it around Harry’s stiff prick. It formed a tight seal around him. The rising feeling inside of Harry was only getting more intense. Harry thought he might pop a nut all over Marina’s chest if he was not careful. He rocked back and slid deeper inside of her chest, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Marina wanted Harry, wanted all of him. The weight of his balls grinding up against her chest, made Marina just thrash up and down on the bed. Marina squeezed Harry’s big cock, and released him to cause a tremor of pleasure to explode through him. She could see it, feel it coming.  
  
Her mouth hung open, ready for a drink of his very magnificent seed. Marina licked her lips, wanting even more.  
  
“Spray it all over my face and my tits!” she moaned. “Oh, I don’t think anything ever felt so good like this. Pound me...work my tits! Work them hard.”  
  
The screaming, thrashing woman on the bed underneath him made Harry speed up his thrusts. Harry buried himself into her chest. Each thrust brought the tension of his muscles closer. Closer, closer, closer, to that grand moment of release. Harry’s hips moved like a super fast blur before the shower happened.  
  
Harry coated Marina’s chest and face with his cum. He showered her with so much seed raining down on her that she was dripping. The white fluids contrasted her dark skin quite nicely. Marina leaned back and moaned out in pleasure, the faster Harry pumped himself deeper into her chest.  
  
The minute he pulled away from her, Marina collapsed down onto the bed. She had been soaked in Harry’s seed, quite a feeling. Marina scooped it up and stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking down the very fine juices. She watched as Harry gazed upon her when she feasted off of his seed.  
  
“So good,” Marina moaned. “You are...so good! I could have a diet of your essence for the rest of my life.”  
  
Harry rolled Marina over and her very fine ass stuck promptly in the air. He would get to that in a minute. Right now, Harry rubbed his thick prick all over her ass cheeks, and rolled his fingers against them. Harry pressed up against Marina and caused her to cry out in pleasure the more he touched her.  
  
“Ooh, you want my ass, don’t you lover?” Marina asked him with a sultry smile.  
  
“In a minute,” Harry groaned. “I’ll have all of you in a minute.”  
  
Harry ran his hand down her back and grabbed Marina’s silky back hair. He kept grinding against her, teasing her body. Marina thrashed on the bed underneath her. The heat of her holes almost sucked Harry inside of her. Harry pressed up against her and worked his stiff manhood into her wet pussy.  
  
It clamped down onto him the minute Harry slipped inside. Harry held onto her hair for leverage, yanking on it, when he pumped into Marina.  
  
Marina closed her walls around Harry, trying to get as much of him inside of her as humanly. Oh the lovely, the lovely feeling, it was rippling through her body. Harry’s heavy testicles, slapped in a continuous rhythm all over her thighs. The fact he could reload so quickly after unloading on her chest and face.  
  
“I own your body,” Harry said. “And you will cum when I say you cum, is that clear?”  
  
“Yes, my King,” Marina breathed.  
  
Harry just smiled the faster the normally strong Monarch submitted to him. Marina’s warm, smoldering walls did a pretty good job at squeezing him. Harry took her body and touched it, slowly teasing and taunting her. He could see Marina about ready to lose it all over him.  
  
Oh, believe Harry, he wanted her to lose it, and then some more. Harry pumped deeper into the woman underneath him, his thick, bloated balls swinging the faster he rammed inside of her from that position.  
  
“I want you to cum for me,” Harry breathed. “NOW!”  
  
The force of Harry’s words caused Marina to jolt and close around him. Her soft inner muscles cranked around Harry’s massive tool the harder he slid into her. He rose back and hit all of the pleasure points, rocking deeper into her body. Harry pressed against her warm ass and slid all the way inside of her. Some great momentum followed, with Harry holding on for the ride and burying hard into Marina.  
  
The minute Marina settled down, Harry established a firmer temper. He roded her all the way to another orgasm, grabbing her delicious ass from behind.  
  
“There’s no part of your body that doesn’t belong to me,” Harry said. “Aren’t you glad that I keep taking you? Putting you in your proper place?”  
  
“YES!” she squealed. “OOOH YES!”  
  
World domination was only second only to the high of what Harry did to her. Stuffing her body and making every spot on her feel like a G-Spot.. They created a monster, a sexual monster, and now Marina had to be the one to serve their own creation. And she loved every single minute.  
  
“Admit you love being dominated,” Harry hissed.  
  
He slowed down and denied Marina her orgasm. Her body sized up and the frustration mounted. Harry touched her all over, and made Marina just break out. Queen Bee lust her luster as she had been denied the mother of all orgasms, with Harry pulling his way from her.  
  
“I love it! I love being dominated,” Marina said. “I love it! I need it! Give it to me!”  
  
Harry allowed Queen Bee to finish this time. Riding out her orgasm, the wetness surrounding him almost made Harry lose it as well. He pulled back, not wanting to give Marina his gift that. She had not properly earned it.  
  
“I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me how you can’t live without my cock,” Harry said.  
  
Marina crawled onto his lap and impaled herself down onto him. The springback effect made Marina just clamp down onto him. She bit down on her lip, in a sexy sultry manner, rising and falling down onto Harry. Oh, it was just amazing to be filled up with so much from Harry.  
  
“I can’t...I really can’t live without your big, throbbing cock inside me,’ Marina purred in his ear. “I need it...more than life itself...please stuff it inside me and make me your cock loving bitch!”  
  
Harry just smiled even brighter and shoved himself deeper into this sultry woman. By Harry’s estimation, there was no making her his cock loving bitch. Marina, she was his cock loving bitch. Harry pressed his fingers up against Marina’s tits and squeezed them a couple more times and released them.  
  
Milking her tits really got Marina crying out for more in her ear. Harry squeezed Marina’s nipple and released them, making her bounce even harder on his lap.  
  
“You make me feel so good,” Marina purred. “I want so much of this! Deeper! Faster! Harder!”  
  
Harry matched her movements, stuffing himself into her tight body. His hand rested on her cheek and squeezed it. Marina locked eyes onto him, breaking out into a wide grin. It had been obvious what Marina wanted, because they both wanted the same thing.  
  
“Take my ass,” Marina said. “Take it!”  
  
Harry worked his finger deep into Marina’s snug backside. Her hole opened for Harry’s intrusion. The faster he worked inside, the more she cried out in pleasure.  
  
“You want my cock back there?” Harry asked.  
  
“OF COURSE!” Marina yelled.  
  
Harry roughly gripped Marina’s jaw and forced the woman to stare him in the eyes.  
  
“Put more respect in your tone when you speak to me, pet.”  
  
“My apologies. I want your cock inside my tight asshole. I want to be wrecked by you, My King.”  
  
Pushing his thick manhood deep inside of her tight asshole, Harry came very close to ramming into her. He squeezed Marina’s cheeks and pushed inside of her body.  
  
Harry filled up Marina’s asshole, watching the pleasure just spread through her eyes. Right as Harry pushed deeper into her ass, rocking her back and forth. Her tight back hole clutched down onto Harry and released him. Harry could take her, all day long, if he insisted on doing so.  
  
Marina dug her nails into the side of Harry’s neck and just moaned, the faster Marina rocked him up and down. She squeezed down tight onto Harry’s tool with her cheeks and spread the warmth around them.  
  
Harry cupped Marina’s backside and pushed into her warm, inviting ass as many times as possible. He pressed up against her body, rocking back and forth several times. Harry squeezed and released her cheeks, making Marina just moan for him the harder he worked into her.  
  
Her nipples stuck out proudly and Harry grabbed them as well, practically milking them. He could tell Marina was about ready to lose it. Her pussy leaked and Harry sent a pleasure bolt of magic.  
  
Never would Marina believe she would submit so wantonly to someone. Male or female. Somehow, he turned her pheromones back on her to dominate Marina utterly. All of her holes belonged to Harry, and he could do everything he wanted to them and more.  
  
He had come a long way and he would cum soon in her ass, if Marina had anything to say about it. The tight, snug feeling of her anal muscles grabbed onto her man and pressed down onto him. She looked Harry dead on in the eyes, with dazzling, primal fury. Her lips moistened at the thought of him filling up her ass on a constant basis.  
  
“I want your seed,” Marina breathed. “Badly.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry grunted. “I won’t...hold back on you.”  
  
Harry picked up the pace, sliding his thick engorged tool further into Marina’s world class ass. She closed down onto him, tightening the grip around him. It only took a couple more pumps, prior to Harry sliding into her from underneath.  
  
After spending a minute enjoying Marina’s warm and snug back passage, Harry lost himself. Lost his load deep into her ass. He pasted her tight ass with multiple thrusts, filling her up with so much seed it just spilled from her back passage.  
  
“Wonderful,” Harry groaned.  
  
He released himself from Marina’s perfect ass and allowed the Queen Bee to drop down on the bed. She flashed Harry a sultry grin.  
  
“Always a pleasure to serve my King,” Marina said. “Let me help you...clean up.”

* * *

  
Harry stepped around the corner, about ready to head out the next morning and head back to the United States. No sooner did Harry move two steps around the door, a naked Rebecca Grayson pushed him into the wall and started kissing the hell out of him.  
  
“About time you came back,” Rebecca said. “I was about ready to finger myself raw waiting.”  
  
Despite using Marina’s holes as his own personal cum dump for hours on end, Harry could feel himself rise as Rebecca’s athletic, flexible body, pushing up against him. The enchanting-dark haired woman took his pants off and left Harry naked from the waist down.  
  
“I want you,” Rebecca said. “I’m wet. Let’s do this.”  
  
Harry just smiled as Rebecca doing a backbend on the bed, showing off her flexibility. Her legs spread, and the stretching just made her pussy look that much tighter. Harry wondered if it would feel as it looked. He held his fingers deep against Rebecca’s hips and shoved up against her warm opening, stuffing her tight pussy.  
  
“YES!”  
  
A long, powerful thrust in Rebecca stuffed her hard. She practically arched herself all the way back, showing her flexibility and allowing Harry to push back into her. Her legs came up and rested on Harry’s shoulders from this position. She did not seem to be bothered practically being put into a position with the blood rushing down her head.  
  
Harry pushed down her body, slipping deeper into Rebecca as well. It allowed him to get into her, deeper, tighter, and push his manhood deeper into the crime fighter’s tight pussy. Oh, Rebecca felt so amazing wrapped around Harry. One could have no idea the pleasure just shooting down through Harry’s loins the harder he rocked into her body. He rose back and slammed inside her again.  
  
Rocking Rebecca’s lovely body made Harry just break out into a smile. He pushed down into her, and then pulled all the way back out of her. In and out, at a rapid fire rate. Harry closed his eyes and slid down, touching Rebecca’s hips with the flurry of his thrusts getting deeper.  
  
“I want you,” Rebecca breathed intensely. “All of you...every inch...stuffed inside of me! Harder! Faster! Please!”  
  
Harry shoved himself deeper into her body. The feeling of her tight warm body just clamping around him, it made Harry just want to lose it. Rebecca practically doing handstands while he fucked her, that just added to the allure. He moved her body into a very lovely position for more powerful thrusting.  
  
The insides of her body, it turned into jelly. Much like anyone who had the pleasure of having Superman. Rebecca was no exception to the rule. The lovely crime fighter milked him, feeling the weight of his balls just pressing up and down against her body.  
  
“Closer, babe,” Rebecca breathed.  
  
Harry attacked her body with many vigorous touches and caresses. Oh, Rebecca squirmed underneath Harry and squeezed his ass. The faster Harry edged inside of her, the better feeling this was. Harry picked up the pace, rocking inside of her body every single moment of the day.  
  
“Oooh,” Rebecca cried out. “That’s the touch I wanted, right here, right now!”  
  
He cupped her breasts, treating them like the fine work of art they were. Rebecca’s hair draped over her face while he rammed her from this position. She rocked back and forth, swaying. Harry put his hands on her ass for added pumping power.  
  
The tension inside of his body, came close to bursting. Just a little bit further, and he would have Rebecca, have her right where he wanted her. He sized up, almost feeling the pleasure double down. He squeezed Rebecca’s cheeks and slid as deep into her as humanly possible.  
  
“Closer,” Harry grunted.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and thrust deeper inside of her body. Rebecca clamped down onto him and released Harry’s iron hard tool. Faster pumps, closed down onto him. Rebecca Grayson longed to get every drop of his seed down inside of her body.  
  
One more push and the floodgates opened. Harry popped inside of Rebecca and flooded her tight, nubile, flexible body with his seed. The former, and technically for the moment current, acrobat swayed back and forth, maintaining her balance despite the two of them having a shared orgasm.  
  
Nothing looked sexier than Rebecca Grayson contorting in that position. She remained on her hands, flexing her legs, before she rose up to her feet. And then fell back onto the bed with a bigger smile on her face.  
  
Seconds before Harry could recover, he could feel another mouth on his manhood, sucking him hard. Harry looked down and he could see Thea, with her new haircut, bobbing her mouth up and down.  
  
Thea wished she had a bit longer hair, so Harry could grab it and face-fuck her. But, hey, her hair would grow back, after she stopped needing to be incognito, so there was that.  
  
“Hey, Thea,” Harry groaned.  
  
Her eyes just looked at his, grinning through the very intense blowjob. The archer wished to lavish and worship Harry’s pole. The fact that it had Rebecca’s juices all over it, along with the honey from one other woman, it just made Thea increase her motions.  
  
She bobbed her head up and down, not to get Harry to pop inside of her mouth. Oh, far from it. Thea wanted Harry to get nice and hard, for the next round. She had a plan and one which made her lick her lips.  
  
A small smile locked onto Rebecca’s eyes. Rebecca just chewed down on her lip and smiled in response.  
  
“Great minds think alike, don’t they?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“You’re damn right they do.”  
  
Thea crawled onto the bed and joined up with her fellow crime fighter. She and Rebecca locked lips with a smoldering kiss, which Harry liked the looks of from the other side of the bed. He hardened at the sight of them, at the edge of the bed, groaning in pleasure.  
  
Harry waited for Thea to shift into position. Thea, being the lovely minx she was, milked every last second of this. She crawled backwards down Rebecca’s body and covered her with a constant display of kisses. Every lip mark on her made Rebecca’s hips jump up. Thea rubbed Rebecca’s wet pussy, causing her body to just thrash underneath.  
  
“Always knew you had a wicked tongue, Queen.”  
  
“Well now you know for sure, Grayson,” Thea said.  
  
Thea pushed her tongue deep into Rebecca’s snatch and got a full taste of what Harry left behind. She swirled her tongue around the surface, around the edge. She sucked every last drop of seed down, spreading her legs in the process, hoping that Harry would get the hint.  
  
Never to be slow on the uptake, especially when a nice tight pussy is involved, Harry edged closer towards her. The warm and familiar folds of Thea invited him inside of her body. Harry pressed up against her, sliding all the way inside of her and making her cry out in a passionate way.  
  
Harry stuck his fingers against her body, and pushed harder into her. His swinging balls hit Thea right in all of the places that it counted. He rose back and slid into her, going faster, harder, and deeper inside of her. Harry moved like a constant blur and made her stretch out around his manhood.  
  
“So good, isn’t it?” Harry asked her.  
  
Oh, Thea could not dispute it was so good. So good that it almost hurt. Harry knew everything about stuffing a woman and making her feel so alive. His thick, swinging balls struck her at several very good angles. Harry slowed down the pace, and then put his hands all over Thea’s lovely rump.  
  
Thea closed her eyes. The hand on the back of her head reminded her of Rebecca’s pussy which desperately needed to be eaten out. Thea dove in and savored it like a gourmet meal.  
  
The overflow of pleasure hit Rebecca just as much as it hit Thea. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and stuffed Thea, and caused a moan to come back around her. Harry danced his fingers up her body, and every now and then, he stroked Rebecca’s legs while driving into Thea.  
  
Oh yes, the thought of Harry just lightly brushing up against her and Rebecca wanting so much more after he was done with Thea just made her bubble over. And Thea took full advantage of this, sucking Rebecca’s warm, savory juices down to hte very last drop.  
  
“Time to let it go, Ms. Queen,” Harry groaned.  
  
Thea let it go, let it go with a very incredible orgasm which soaked Harry’s length. He pushed inside of her, rocking Thea’s body. His big balls slapped down onto her tight body. Harry pulled back one more time and shoved inside of her, filling her body up with so much cock, she could barely handle it.  
  
Thea’s milking against him brought Harry closer to his own edge. Harry pulled back just enough to let it all flow into her. His thick balls cradled against her.  
  
Without words, Harry conveyed how much he owned Thea’s body. Harry pressed up against her, gifting her with the most amazing, the more thrilling orgasms possible. Harry slid back and struck all of the right spots inside of Thea. Her tight walls clamped down onto him, getting closer to the moment of impact.  
  
Harry held back just long enough inside of this tight little pussy, to really let the pleasure sink in. Along with his fingers deep inside of Thea’s firm buttcheeks. He rode her into the bed, and smiled when Rebecca arched her back, putting her legs over Thea’s shoulders and allowing Thea to dig into her.  
  
Rebecca could feel this moment. She was going to go first, then Thea, and then Harry. Just how these things worked really. Rebecca picked out this pattern. She squeezed her breasts, moaning the faster which Harry pumped inside of her body. A few more thrusts, and Harry would break.  
  
Man or superman, no one can resist a tight snug pussy like Thea’s for long. Especially one which was so willing to drain a man’s balls. And Harry had some big balls to drain.  
  
Harry groaned and pushed further into Thea’s tight, snug, warm pussy. He ground up against her, riding her as hard into the bed as humanly possible.  
  
“After you, Thea,” Harry groaned.  
  
Rebecca set it off with a screaming orgasm which rocked both of them. Her release of juices all over Thea’s beautiful face set the stage for something greater.  
  
Then, Harry pressed his hands all over Thea’s juicy ass, and rode her out. Her orgasm just squeezed his manhood and made the weight in Harry’s balls grow heavier, and heavier. For the second time in this room, and of many more times tonight, Harry reached his peak.  
  
Super stamina and the ability to reload himself just as quickly as he fired worked out nicely for Harry. Especially with the rate all of these women draining his balls. Thankfully, Harry’s magical ability to stop new life from being created was still very functional, although these women put it to the test with the amount of seed they drained from his aching balls.  
  
And Thea earned another load, with Harry splattering rope after rope inside of her body. Harry pressed deep inside of her body, shoving inside of her body. He rose back and filled Thea up until he was completely finished.  
  
The second Harry pulled back, Thea collapsed on Rebecca’s tight stomach. Rebecca just smiled and nudged Thea off. She licked down Thea’s legs and reached the point where Harry’s gift leaked most abundantly. Pressing her face against Thea’s snatch, Rebecca dove down and sucked the juices free.  
  
From behind her, Rebecca slid a wet finger up her back and tapped her asshole. The finger edged into her tight puckered hole right before Harry’s eyes. He slid back to watch her magnificent ass go back and forth, in this position. Harry slipped his fingers against Rebecca and touched her ass and then worked her hole.  
  
After Rebecca finished eating her meal, Harry yanked her back and wrapped his strong around her body.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about having you back there again,’ Rebecca said. “I couldn’t sit for days the last time...but it felt so good to have your big...throbbing cock wrecking my asshole.”  
  
“I’m sure it did feel good,’ Harry breathed in her ear.  “And I want you...I want to feel your warmth. I want to feel it...when I go deep into your perfect, snug, tight, little asshole.”  
  
Rebecca moaned and rubbed up against him. Her firm cheeks just pressed up against Harry. The moment Harry parted her cheeks, and got all the way inside of her, was the moment which Rebecca just lost it completely.  
  
Harry rutted around deep into her tightest, warmest hole, and could feel the pleasure. She worked hard, to have such a toned ass, one which begged to be fucked and touched. Harry grabbed onto her, rocking back and forth inside of her. Harry put one hand on her cheek and used the other hand to pinch and milk Rebecca’s amazing breasts.  
  
“Baby, I want this so badly,” Rebecca purred loudly.  
  
“I know you do, and I’m going to give you everything you want,” Harry said. “To the very last drop, I’m going to give it to you.”  
  
“YES!” Rebecca cried out.  
  
The pleasure rose through her body. Much like a molten flurry of energy, Rebecca could feel it hit her in waves all over. Harry knew precisely everything Rebecca wanted. He gave her a heavy pounding and slapped his balls up against her tight ass from behind on a constant basis.  
  
“Fuck me,” Rebecca moaned out. “Oh, that feels so good right about now. Having you back there, just stuffing me. I think I’m going to explode.”  
  
Thea plugged the leak in her own helpful way. By jamming her tongue into Rebecca while she had her anal fuck with Harry. Sucking the juices which came from Harry pushing himself deep into Rebecca. He took her in the ass and the faster Harry took that ass, the more Rebecca leaked over her.  
  
Oh, the tasty cream spilling into her mouth made Thea excited. It made her finger her own pussy, to get the juices dripping, and then move around to loosen up her asshole for Harry to have some fun with it later.  
  
Harry picked up the pace, driving himself deep inside of Rebecca. The weight of his balls only increased. He refilled very nicely after earlier sessions. Rebecca craned her neck back and moaned in pleasure. The more times Harry kissed her on the shoulder, the better she bounced.  
  
Helping out Thea a little bit, Harry jammed a bolt of magical energy into her tight pussy. It filled Thea up and rocked her back and forth, cumming over and over again. Those lustful eyes told Harry everything he wanted to know and his tightening balls, oh it felt so good right now.  
  
“Damn, Becca, I can’t hold out much longer,” Harry heavily breathed.  
  
“Don’t...don’t hold back,” Rebecca said. “I’ve been craving your seed in my ass. It needs to be there. I want it there. Give it to me! Give it to me! NOW!”  
  
The demanding cry pushed Harry forward to the breaking point. Rebecca pumped Harry with her well toned anal muscles and allowed his seed to just fire deep inside of her body. Harry pressed deep into her, rocking Rebecca back and forth, and filled her up.  
  
The tension in his balls releasing made Harry just feel really good. Seed dribbled from Rebecca’s cheeks and down the back of her leg. Harry released himself and glimpsed at Rebecca’s reddened cheeks. He left his mark on Rebecca to say the least.  
  
Thea, on her hands and knees, wiggled her firm ass at Harry. The look over her shoulder and the big smile plainly stated “my turn.”  
  
Harry did not need to be told twice for such an enticing invitation. Although to be fair, his cock lead the way, and Thea’s warm back passage drew him in like a magnant.  
  
Whenever Artemis and Megan joined them, things were going to get more hectic to say the least.  
**The Plot Continues With Three New Chapters(80, 81, and 82) on August 5th, 2019.**  
**  
****  
****  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson)**


	80. Chapter 80(8/5/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut Best Read After This Chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/08/yjr-chapter-80-xtrablog-exclusive-smut.html**   
**  
** **Part One of a Three Part Arc Posted on August 5th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Eighty:**

* * *

  
In the cave before Christmas, Harry, Megan, Artemis, and Whitney sat around the cave, preparing for the last edition of the spoiler report before the Holiday.  
  
“So, technically if Santa could tap into the speed force, he could pull it off,” Whitney said. “And to be fair, there’s really no evidence that the Jolly Elf isn’t secretly a speedster.”  
  
“If you say so,” Artemis said. “You really don’t believe….”  
  
“We live in a world full of aliens, magic, and people who can run faster than the speed of light and Santa is what you’re skeptical of?” Whitney asked. “And I swear, Barry said he met him one time...but the magic of belief is what keeps him alive. And allows him to selfishly spread joy to children across the world.  
  
“Dad told me he was a big fat phony when I was three,” Artemis said with a shrug.  
  
“Well, that’s your father, he obviously has no joy in his heart,” Whitney said. “And since when did you believe your father anyway?”  
  
“I don’t, normally,” Artemis admitted. “But still….”  
  
“No joy in his heart and a limp with his leg,” Harry said. “Good shot there by the way.”  
  
“Thanks, one of my finest,” Artemis said with a sly little spurt.  
  
“And besides, Father Christmas isn’t just one man, he’s a state belief of anything that anything could be possible and the need to selfishly give to those despite there being no cost to themselves,” Harry commented casually.  
  
“Amen,” Whitney murmured.  
  
Stephanie appeared on the screen, dressed in a nice Christmas sweater, jeans, and a Santa hat. She sat by a roaring fire and by a tree, with ornaments featuring depictions of various heroes around the world. On the top of the tree, sat a representation of Superman, just peering down at the tree.  
  
“So Superman tree toppers are a thing?” Harry asked.  
  
“Maybe you should be getting royalties,” Whitney joked.  
  
Megan just giggled at amusement as Stephanie cleared her throat. Things grew somber.  
  
“Today’s been a year, where we’ve lost so much,” Stephanie said. “We started the year with the death of Superwoman, a brutal battle against the monster known as Doomsday. And then the virus which lost us several of the world’s greatest heroes, among them Flash and one of the Green Lanterns. And then, the Earth split in two earlier this year. But, we have some new heroes on the scene...Supergirl...Superman...Spider-Girl, who swung into our hearts just earlier this year, clipping the Vulture’s wings in an epic battle this summer.”  
  
“So, Spider-Girl?” Megan asked.  
  
“She’s spectacular,” Harry commented.  
  
The video footage of the battle appeared, with an amazing set of death defying acrobatics. Harry thought whoever was under the mask would be perfect to be with them as the dangers. He had no idea who Spider-Girl was, although seeking her out to gauge her interest would be.  
  
“And then on Halloween Night, Batgirl debuted, or returned, depending on who you believe,” Stephanie said. “Oh, and Superwoman came back and after a shaky few months where something seemed off about her...she bounced back in a big way, being a part of the Justice League. Which I should note, will be recruiting some new members soon, with a big press conference on New Year’s Eve. Some fresh blood should kick the League in the ass. Will any of the Titans join the League or will they strike out independently? How about Supergirl? Superman? Spider-Girl? Anyone else? We should just wait and see.”  
  
Stephanie bounced about in excitement and stopped.  
  
“Okay, fanmail, and I’ve one of my oldest fans here, my girl, KK, Stephanie said. “And she rights, Hey Steph, are you thinking that Superman and Captain Marvel would make the cutest and most badass couple now.”  
  
Stephanie broke out in a grin.  
  
“Well, I’m sure you mean the blonde one, and not the Shazam girl...having two Captain Marvels can be pretty confusing sometimes, can’t it?” Stephanie said. “And I’m assuming that because I’ve seen your work. Drawing all of that fan art and fan fiction.”  
  
“Fan fiction?” Megan asked.  
  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Artemis said.  
  
“Yeah, you really don’t,” Whitney agreed.  
  
Harry took their word for it.  Stephanie moved to another letter.  
  
“Hey, Steph, what would you want wrapped under your tree this season?” Stephanie read. “Obviously, Superman.”  
  
Harry just waited for it for a smile, to the point where his other teammates looked at him like he was insane.  
  
“Dear, Stephanie, you are amazing, I watch your show whenever I can. I’m a big fan, keep up the good work,” Stephanie said before her eyes bugged out at the signature on the letter. “Sincerely….Superman? No way, no way, no way, this has to be a fake...no way...no way...no way….oh by god!”  
  
Stephanie ran off camera squealing in delight. Harry just smiled.  
  
“And you made her Christmas,” Artemis said.  
  
“If it’s really you and you’re really watching, I’m...wow, just wow,” Stephanie said. “Sorry about that everyone...just wow, my biggest hero is one of my fans...that’s something...which means...he heard everything...I ever said about him. Sorry if I offended you!”  
  
“You didn’t,” Harry said.  
  
“She can’t hear you,” Whitney said.  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
With the excitement over, Harry had to get ready for the holidays. They were picking up Artemis’s mother to take her to Smallville for Christmas at the Kent Farm. Or technically, Lana’s place, the Potter House, because the Kent Farm would be very packed with all of the people joining them this year.

* * *

  
The van arrived, with Harry, Artemis, Megan, Marie, Genesis, Caitlin, and Karen getting out of it. They moved around the back and got Paula out of the van and helped her into her wheelchair.  
  
“I talked to Lena,” Harry said to Paula. “And she was ready to resume work on the surgery. Hopefully, it will be ready before the summer. And don’t worry about the price...because I’m going to take care of it.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Paula said.  
  
“Trust me, Mom, he’s going to do that,” Artemis said. “When Harry has his mind made up about something you can’t argue about it. Besides...you know that you would be happy if you had your legs back.”  
  
Paula grew resigned to the fact that she would never walk again. Therapy did not take too well. The window had been opened up, after several doors had been shut.  
  
“Consider it a Christmas present,” Harry said.  
  
“So, Genesis, what do you think of your very first Christmas?” Karen asked.  
  
“Well, it’s an interesting experience,’ Genesis said. “I hope to partake in the tradition known as Eggnog.”  
  
“Trust me, you really don’t,” Caitlin said.  
  
Karen just gave her one of those looks which had bemusement in it.  
  
“Not a fan?” Karen asked.  
  
“That’s one way of putting it,” Caitlin said. “My Dad, he liked the stuff. But, I never could stand the taste of it. Or the smell. It always made me throw up.”  
  
“Well, I’ll try and protect you from the evils of Eggnog,” Karen said.  
  
“You are my hero,” Caitlin said.  
  
Harry walked next to Marie, as he pushed Paula’s wheelchair down the path.  
  
“Everything’s settled back in,” Marie said. “I’ve...left it all behind. Thankfully, it’s a small town, nice and quiet, and really just everything that I wanted.”  
  
“I figured you would like it,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll knock,” Megan offered.  
  
Megan moved over to the door and knocked on it. The door opened up and Kara answered the door, dressed in a blue sweater, and a nice pair of jeans.  
  
“Glad you make it!” Kara yelled. “You better come inside...Martha would tell me to tell you that you could get sick out there.”  
  
Martha had been in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Harry just smiled and walked across the room, to greet her for a warm hug.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Harry said.  
  
“Same to you,” Martha said. “And for once, Claire’s taken charge of the kitchen, and I’m the one sitting this one out...well her and Lana.”  
  
“That’s my Christmas present to you,” Claire said. “Being able to be off of your feet for once. You work so hard...especially after Dad.”  
  
“I know,” Martha said. “It will be the first Christmas without Jonathan and the first Christmas without….”  
  
Martha stopped short of saying the other name she was going to say, catching a look at the pained expression on Claire’s face and the ugly scowl on Lois’s face. Lois joined them at the table and brightened up when she saw Harry.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Lois said.  
  
Harry greeted Lois with a kiss and then leaned towards her ear.  
  
“I got you the interview you wanted,” Harry said. “You know the one.”  
  
Lois just looked taken aback before she realized it.  
  
“How did you...wrangle that one?” Lois asked.  
  
“I have my ways,” Harry said.  
  
Lois understood perfectly what Harry’s ways were and just broke into a smile. To be honest, that made Lois’s Christmas and several holidays along with it. Harry held up his hand and had more to say.  
  
“My only stipulation is that I’m with you when you’re there,” Harry said.  
  
Fair enough, Lois thought, and she agreed with it. The door opened up and Rebecca, Selina, and Helena came into the door as well. Selina just smiled when she entered the room.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Kent,” Selina said. “Resting up for once?”  
  
“Well my daughter insisted that I take it easy for one Christmas,” Martha said. “How are you?”  
  
“Oh, fair,” Selina said. “Things are about the same as they ever have been. I’ve been busy managing my investments in Gotham...and helping Marie out with the animal preserve.”  
  
“Oh, Marie,” Martha said. “Nice to meet you, Harry’s told me so much about your work in helping endangered animals. And I’m sorry to hear about your loss.”  
  
“And I’m sorry to hear about yours,” Marie said. “Your husband...he….”  
  
“We’ve all lost a lot this year,” Martha said.  
  
“But, the ones we lost the most are always closer by than we think,” Rebecca added.  
  
Rebecca tapped her heart significantly and Harry smiled. He could not have put it better himself.  
  
The knock on the door brought them all out of their conversation. Kara turned to Claire with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“We’re not expecting anyone, are we?” Kara asked.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Harry said.  
  
Without given anyone a chance, Harry opened the door. Artemis’s eyebrow raised in surprise and Paula’s mouth hung open in shock.  
  
“Jade?”  
  
Jade, dressed in a heavy overcoat, and a woolen hat appeared outside. She gave everyone a sheepish smile. Helena, Megan, and Artemis all remained on their guard. Although Harry calmed them down with one small look.  
  
“Is there room for one more?” Jade asked.  
  
“Always,” Paula said. “If it’s okay with Martha...it is okay that my oldest daughter joins us for Christmas?”  
  
“It would be rude if I denied her,” Martha said. “Nice of you to come here...Jade...isn’t it?”  
  
Jade just responded with a nod. Artemis wanted to ask the obvious question of why she was here. But, given her mother was so pleased to see her oldest daughter for the first time in ages, Artemis wisely bit her tongue.  
  
Besides, her sister would not try anything on Christmas. Her father maybe, but he was not invited. And currently likely not able to make the trip thanks to the arrow Artemis put in his knee, recently.  
  
“So, let me get your coat,” Harry said.  
  
“Such a gentleman,” Jade said.  
  
Harry got Jade’s coat and the two of them exchanged a covert look. Jade moved over, to take a spot next to her mother at the table. Lana and Claire brought out the meal.  
  
“Looks like I picked the right time to stop by,” Jade said. “That smells good. Really good.”  
  
Martha stopped and leaned over towards the table at Helena and gave her a long look over.  
  
“Is your Father going to join us?” Martha asked.  
  
“He’s working.”  
  
Wisely, Martha Kent knew better than to press the issue because of that one. And Helena appreciated that. Her father had never been one for the holidays. Given one of the greatest tragedies of his life happened around this time of the year, Helena knew why he had not been one for the holidays.

* * *

  
After everyone had their fill of dinner and dessert, Claire took Harry off to the side. Harry figured out what this was all about and Claire took a deep breath.  
  
“The League voted for new members,” Claire said.  
  
“And because I’m such a loose cannon who can’t be trusted to take orders, I’m out,” Harry said.  
  
“You’re in.”  
  
Harry stared at Claire.  
  
“If you agree,” Claire said. “It was an overwhelming majority that got you in the League.”  
  
“Well, I’m happy most the League thinks highly of me,” Harry said. “But, I don’t think that I’m ready to join the League right now and if I was, I’m not interested. Especially with the League in its current state.”  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Claire said.  
  
Harry just said nothing. He thought it was that bad. There were elements about the League, which Claire did not acknowledge.  
  
“You’re more than capable….”  
  
“The only way I’m going to be a part of the League, is if everyone went in,” Harry said. “And that means all of the founding members of the Team. At least Helena, Mareena, and Whitney, who are more experienced and should be there. And I know you won’t let them in.”  
  
“They...wouldn’t be up to consideration until they turned eighteen,” Claire said. “Mareena would be next year, the others a couple years from now.”  
  
“And there’s my answer,” Harry said. “I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I like where I am.”  
  
Claire could tell Harry had already made his mind up about this and there would be no changing it. She would have to return to the League, to say that Harry turned them down flat. Of course, that would be a black mark on the League, because Superman turning them down would raise some questions.  
  
Which to be honest, made Claire get one of the many problems people had with the League. Too much to appeasing the public, and not protecting the world from evil. Karen had complained the loudest about this, within the League, and they just told her that her thoughts would be taking under consideration.  
  
“Everyone alright out here?” Kara asked as she poked her head out.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry said. “Thanks, but no thanks.”  
  
“You have a week to change your mind,” Claire offered.  
  
Harry honestly doubted that he would change his mind.

* * *

  
Another Christmas party, and one at a plaza. Harry joined with Karen and Megan. Karen wore a nice black dress which fit around her snug curves. And Megan dressed in a little green dress which fit around her body. The moment Harry arrived, he looked up at Lena who came down the steps.  
  
Lena dressed in a nice tight red dress, which showed off her body very nicely. Harry could not keep his eyes off of Lena as she walked down the steps. Another woman, dressed in a modest blue dress appeared next to her, dark hair and extremely stunning herself.  
  
“Harry, I’m glad you can make it,” Lena said. “Karen, it’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Good to see you as well,” Karen said. “Sorry for not stopping by sooner but….”  
  
“I know, you’ve been working hard,” Lena said. “And you must be Megan.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luthor,” Megan said.  
  
“Please, Lena,’ she replied. “And this my friend, Samantha Arias….Sam this is Karen Starr, Megan Morse, and Hadrian Kent...Harry as most call him.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sam said. “Especially you, Lena was so excited to meet you...but...it never happened the way we wanted it to.”  
  
“Well everything worked out in the end,” Harry said as he greeted the beautiful brunette woman with a kiss the top of the hand.  
  
Sam just smiled at him. She could not recall the last time she had enjoyed the touch of a man, even one so simple. The last one had been in the midst of a drunken haze, a long time ago. Way too young to be drinking that much, way too young to get pregnant. She had worked hard, balancing her life and her daughter well, and Lena believed in her, which was the most important thing possible.  
  
“There’s a few guests of honor at this party, I hope you don’t mind,” Lena said. “We can have a more intimate get together for the New Year if you really want to.”  
  
Lena stressed the word intimate with a smile on her face. A dark skinned woman appeared on the edge and eyed Harry over the edge of her glass. Her rich cleavage peaked out from the side of her very expensive silky dress.  
  
“Princess, I’m glad you can make it,” Lena said.  
  
“Well, I want to conclude what we were working on, before my brother’s death and your impairment,” she said. “Princess Shuri, of Wakanda at your service, and you must be...Harry, right?”  
  
“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said. “Although, surely it would be Queen Shuri by this point?”  
  
“One would think that,” Shuri said. “Only one more month until my eighteenth birthday before I can legally claim that title. Although...people have challenged that already. Foolish they are.”  
  
“Well, people always are,” Harry said. “I was wondering if I could trouble you for a dance.”  
  
“I would be delighted,” Shuri said. “It’s been a long time so I might not be as light on my feet. Dealing with the upheaval...well I wouldn’t want to bore you with the particulars.”  
  
“Oh, no, I find it very illuminating,” Harry said. “And the fact you were one of the smartest women in the world. Coding complex algorithms by the time most girls worried about their first pimple.”  
  
“Well, I don’t mean to brag,” Shuri said.  
  
Despite not wanting to brag, she did look smug. She looked up into those green eyes, very familiar to Shuri, for obvious reasons. She recalled the battle with Superman, under the guise of Black Panther. An unfortunate misunderstanding, and Shuri regretted handling things in that matter.  
  
The pressure to rule had been difficult.  
  
“I thank you for the dance,’ Shuri said. “And I hope our next meeting will be just as pleasant, even more so.”  
  
Harry caught the attention of an alluring redhead hanging up on the edge of the table. The shimmering black dress she wore had a slit up her leg. Likely some kind of concealed weapon or something put into place. Natalie, if that was her real name, caught Harry’s eye.  
  
“So, you’re at Lena’s party,” Harry said. “You seem to be following me around everyone. Not appropriate behavior towards your student.”  
  
Grabbing her by the waist, Harry pulled the ravishing redhead in close. Natalie just broke out into a smile and leaned closer towards him. Slowly, she ground up against him. Nothing too obscene, but rather a nice little tease. Natalie put her hand on the back of her head.  
  
“In five months, you won’t be my student,” Natalie said. “It was only temporary anyway...but if you won’t tell, I won’t tell either.”  
  
Natalie’s watch beeped suddenly and she sighed. Always at the worst possible times. But she knew her boss would not call unless it had been dire.  
  
“Another time,” Natalie said.  
  
Her ass swayed when walking off to take the phone call. Megan had been given Harry one those looks. Harry plainly told her he would explain later and Megan with a nod.  
  
Off to the corner, Lena had been chatting to a woman in the corner. With her dark skin, darker hair, and nice body poured into a lavender dress, with legs that stretched on for ever, she looked like a stunner. And obviously, the smoky glance she gifted Harry when he came around the corner stirred something deep inside.  
  
“This is my old college roommate, Monica Rappaccini,” Lena said. “Monica...this is my cousin….Harry.”  
  
So that was Lena’s cover...she would play along with it for now.  
  
“Hello, Harry, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Monica said. She flashed him a calculating smile. “Lena and I...we go back a long way...as she mentioned. We’ve been rivals...and friends...friendly rivals at the same time. Although she told me about her spinal implant technology, and I would have to say, she’s beaten me at that game.”  
  
“It’s not a competition, Monica,” Lena said.  
  
“Well, one could argue that competition breeds innovation,” Monica said. “People around us...challenging us...stretching our limits although I have to ask something about your cousin…”  
  
“What is it?” Harry asked.  
  
“There have been innuendo that Lionel Luthor and Martha Kent had an affair years ago,”  Monica said. “And then...your cousin just shows up. Is he your cousin or maybe another half-Luthor….or something else entirely?”  
  
“Believe what you want to believe,” Lena said.  
  
Lena put her hand on Harry’s elbow. Monica had been eyeing up Harry like she was about ready to devour him. And being such a beautiful woman, he would let her try. In some ways, Monica reminded him of Marina, and Harry wondered if she was as submissive as her.  
  
“I hear so many rumors regarding my family,” Lena said. “I learn not to believe them after a while.”  
  
“Yes, I understand perfectly, just saying it’s out there,” Monica said. “And I’m always looking for a bright young man like Harry to be a part of my team. The future is not tomorrow, the future is now after all, and I think you would be a good person to lead the future. And I’ve seen your grades Mr. Kent and...”  
  
Lena kicked herself. Monica was too smart for her own good, doing her homework on every little thing. The woman had been very careful, and had come here, knowing every detail she could on Harry. She would not be surprised if Monica put two and two together and realized Harry was Superman.  
  
“Give me a call if you’re interested,” Monica said.  
  
She took a piece of paper and put it in Harry’s hand. Karen came around the corner to join them.  
  
“He’ll be busy this summer,” Karen said. “We’re looking on moving forward with a big time project at Starrwave...something super secret.”  
  
“Oh?” Monica asked. “Do you think that you can tell me what that is?”  
  
Karen broke out into one of those knowing smiles.  
  
“Now, if I told you, the project would not be super secret, now would it?”  
  
Lena took Harry’s hand and the two of them made their way outside of the hallway. They stopped, right underneath a clump of mistletoe. Lena broke out into a soft smile.  
  
“It appears that I lead you outside underneath the mistletoe,” Lena said.  
  
“Oh, well that’s a pity,” Harry said. “I guess we have to kiss.”  
  
“Those who don’t, are unlucky in love for the next year,” Lena said. “Or so a friend of mine told me when I was younger. Don’t know if it’s true...don’t want to find out, do you?”  
  
“You don’t have a problem with this, do you?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m not Claire,” Lena reminded him. “I know exactly what I want. And how to get it.”  
  
Without any word, Lena leaned in and touched her lips onto Harry’s. The minute Harry wrapped his arms around Lena and kissed her even more tightly, things developed from a single kiss, to a full snogging session. Lena could feel his hands all over her. The perfect man, the only man for her in fact.  
  
Harry enjoyed the lips of his mother, so soft and so warm over his own. Her hands teasing him, and Harry had been riled up just a bit from Harry’s teasing.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up and Sam popped her head out. She looked at Harry and Lena in a tender embrace and just had her eyes widened.  
  
“Mistletoe,” Lena said. “It’s tradition.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam said before she recovered, privately wishing Harry had caught her under the mistletoe. “So, I heard. Emma told me that she won’t be making it this year, snow is murder in the East.”  
  
“I figured as much,” Lena said before answering Harry’s question. “Emma Frost...another old friend of my from college.”  
  
Harry nodded, he heard of Emma, the CEO of Frost Industries. Her father was incompatiated by a stroke a couple years ago, and Emma took over the family business, and brought it to two heights. Smart, ruthless, and smoking hot, a very deadly competition for a woman in Emma’s position.

* * *

  
Harry stood off to the side, dressed in a nice silk shirt, pants, and a pair of glasses. Lois stood to the side and moved over to Queen Bee. She sat on one side of a table, across from her throne, and Lois took the chair to the other side. They sat face to face. They were equals and this is unprecedented.  
  
“People say that you ruthlessly slaughtered the previous ruler of this country and oppressed the people who opposed you,” Lois said. “Do you find this to be true?”  
  
“The previous ruler was a dictator, who would decapitate women and anyone with a lifestyle he did not support, just to prove his power,” Marina said. “What people forget is that the United States fully accepted my rule and my path to the throne. But, they backed off because they wanted a puppet, and not a Queen. But, I cemented my rule.”  
  
“The United States used you to get the previous dictator off of the throne, and then you double-crossed them,” Lois said.  
  
“As a sovereign nation, we are not privy to the whims of another country,” Queen Bee said. “They would love nothing better than to strike me down. Which is why they put their support behind a country like Quarac. Who so called Progressive Regime is nothing but a front, and a scam.”  
  
“How do you think it’s a fraud?” Lois asked. “You manipulated the President of the country for unification and held his daughter captive.”  
  
“Only to ensure that I got back the land that we lost a hundred years ago,” Queen Bee said. “People of a different faith then Quarac’s main religion were imprisoned under their law.”  
  
“Wouldn’t you say you imprison people as well for disagreeing with your rule?” Lois asked.  
  
“I imprison people who threaten the security of my country,” Queen Bee told her. “I don’t imprison anyone who doesn’t follow a different religion. Who doesn’t worship the ground the President walks on. I don’t turn a blind eye to rape gangs, and sentence women to prison for adultery, despite the fact they were victimized. And it would have been kinder of Noor Harjavti to be imprisoned in my country. Because, there’s a war about ready to brew in Quarac...because the Extremists do not like the fact he’s in bed with those Western...I believe the word they used was infidels.”  
  
“Surely, not all people feel that way?” Lois asked. “Perhaps they feel threatened that you’ve reinforced the borders….”  
  
“If they have their way, they would have entered this country and slaughtered men, women, and children, in the name of their god,” Queen Bee said. “And the only love that Harjavti has for the Western World is Western money. And there’s big money, and there’s big business in working together.”  
  
“But, haven’t you made deals with LuthorCorp in the past?” Lois asked.  
  
“I have, but I am not pretending to be a grand champion of change that the rule of Quarac,” Queen Bee said. “I do what is necessary for the good of the people in my country. No more, no less. I answer all of your questions, but would Harjavti do the same? Could you look him in the eye and have him answer these questions?”  
  
Queen Bee just looked Lois dead in the eye.  
  
“Just because there’s a democratically chosen leader, does not mean the leader is the best option to lead the country,” Queen Bee said. “When you only have a select number of choices which the average person knows about, they’re limited. You should know this better, Ms. Lane, as an American...and with your two party system. It’s always a choice of a lesser of two evils.”  
  
Unfortunately, the two party system did have its share of problems. And it lead to tribalism which divided the nation.  Lois conceded her point.  
  
“As opposed to not giving people a choice?” Lois asked.  
  
“Well, if you believe the numbers skewed by your media and their slant, I would not be a popular ruler,” Queen Bee said. “But, I’m not the one with secret prisons.”  
  
Lois just frowned.  
  
“Do you have any proof?” Lois asked.  
  
“Would you be willing to print it if I did?” Queen Bee asked. “Or would your editor be willing to print it?”  
  
Harry just caught Lois’s eye and Lois slumped her shoulder.  
  
“I like you, Ms. Lane,” Marina said. “But, I have given you free reign to ask any question you wish. Unlike some, who have to have their questions pre approved, I allowed you free reign. Do you think that’s fair?”  
  
“Yes,” Lois said. “But it appears you think that you’re in the right.”  
  
“Much like you do,” Marina said. “I will tell my side of the story and Harjavti should tell his...although I doubt it will be in anything other than a carefully worded press release.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Lois murmured.  
  
“I don’t expect to agree with me on every point and I’m glad you fight for what you believe in,” Marina said.  
  
Lois nodded in response. She had one more question.  
  
“How did Harry convince you go give this interview?” Lois asked.  
  
“This is off the record, you must understand,” Marina said.  
  
Lois figured as much, but she had to know for sure. The Queen locked eyes onto her and she felt a warm feeling over her. Lois realized, as she succumbed to Queen Bee’s allure, the woman could get Lois to write anything she wanted to, and she would be none the wiser.  
  
Although, maybe that would not be a problem with Harry here.  
  
“Help me show her,” Marina suggested.  
  
“Love to,” Harry said.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	81. Chapter 81(8/5/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on August 5th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eighty-One.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lois Lane’s mind shut down to nothing other than the pleasure felt from Harry’s hands and his mouth. Not that Queen Bee gave her much of a choice. And really, not that Lois would have had much of a choice without Queen Bee’s intervention. For, Harry slipped behind her and started to kiss Lois multiple times over the shoulders and get her breathing hot and heavy, which every touch down the back of her neck.  
  
Then, Harry unbuttoned Lois’s blouse and slid it down her shoulders. Lois’s ample breasts stuck out in a purple bra and Harry put his hands all over them, squeezing them. First with the bra on and then with her breasts out in the wind. Lois could have lost it completely.  
  
“Do you understand now?” Marina asked.  
  
“I think she does,” Harry said.  
  
Marina just broke out into a smile and flipped Lois’s skirt up and then pulled her panties back. The moisture pooling between Lois’s legs made Queen Bee very wet herself. She slipped her fingers against Lois, ever so slightly pressing up against her warm threat. Lois arched her hips forward and closed her eyes.  
  
The rush, was something that Lois could feel every moment of the way. She kept bucking her hips, back and forth, with Queen Bee’s fingers edging into her. She knew that the feelings inside of her were only going to increase in intensity.  
  
“I’ve got a better idea,” Harry said.  
  
Marina raised an eyebrow. She had a good idea where Harry was going. He sat down on the throne and snapped his fingers.  
  
Without any other prompting, Marina sauntered over and stripped Harry of all of his clothes. Every article of clothing dropped to the ground, with Marina unveiling Harry’s rock hard body. His underwear came off last, and revealed his rock-hard cock to the world which Marina brushed her fingers against.  
  
“Mmm,” Marina breathed in response.  
  
“Worship your King,” Harry told her.  
  
Marina’s mind had no other thoughts other than worshipping Harry. She leaned in and kissed Harry upon the lips, down the side of the neck, and on the shoulder blades, before covering Harry’s chest with multiple kisses. She moved down to his abs and finally, the treat which Marina wanted most of all. The large, throbbing piece of flesh just hanging between Harry’s legs and waiting for Marina’s consumption.  
  
She took Harry into her mouth and swallowed him. Getting down on her knees, beside her throne, a throne which Harry say on. Queen Bee worshipped her King, taking his thick, throbbing tool into the depths of her mouth. Opening her mouth wide and swallowing Harry on a constant basis, inhaling him practically every step, every inch of the way.  
  
“Join her,” Harry said.  
  
It turned out, Lois was already halfway there. She first cupped Harry’s face and kissed him. The reporter ravenously kissed Harry and moved down his chest. She touched him at every single part, rubbing her fingers down him and caressing Harry’s strong abdomen muscles.  
  
Then, and only then, she had Harry in the perfect position. His large, bloated balls fit nicely in the palm of Lois’s hand. Lois leaned down and sucked on Harry’s balls.  
  
Harry leaned back on the throne, with two gorgeous babes pleasuring him as he sat on it. One of them was the monarch of this particular country. Harry dug his hand against Marina’s head and pushed himself back in.  
  
“Keep worshipping me,” Harry hissed in Marina’s ear.  
  
Marina looked up at him, with a longing, lingering expression. Oh she wanted the tool, all the way deep into her mouth. Marina sucked on him extremely hard. And Lois just pleasuring his testicles at the same time, doubled the pleasure which Harry had already been feeling.  
  
Harry motioned for Lois to move back. Lois rose up, sitting on the edge of the throat. Her skirt flipped up, and panties slid down. Harry put his fingers on Lois’s wet snatch and caused her to shiver.  
  
With one burning gaze and a lick of her lips, Lois only had one thought burning through her mind. The reporter looked Harry directly in the eye before making her request.  
  
“Throat fuck that bitch.”  
  
Harry just broke out into a smile and grabbed Marina about the head with the hand that he did not pleasure Lois with. Then, he really let Marina had it by using her mouth as an outlet for pleasure.  
  
Queen Bee moaned in pleasure. Harry debasing her in her own throne room, while sitting on her throat, and using her mouth, and the rest of her in any way she wished, it really turned Marina on. Marina’s eyes watered the faster Harry drove it deep inside of her.  
  
Oh, yes, Marina could feel it, those bloated balls smacking up against her chin. Marina kept pleasuring the man of her dreams, working him constantly with her mouth.  
  
“Choke her out!” Lois yelled. “Ram it so deep in her throat that she’ll never get the taste of your cock out of her mouth.”  
  
Queen Bee’s eyes closed. Her hands magically clamped onto the back of her head. Thus, she had been unable to pleasure herself. A pity, given what Harry had been doing to her. Those swinging balls cracking her on a constant basis down across the face made Queen Bee ravenous and extremely hungry for the seed inside of them.  
  
Lois arched back on the throne. Harry leaned to one side and sucked her exposed breasts while face-fucking Queen Bee. Watching that smug bitch take a full foot of cock down her throat, like it was always meant to be made Lois’s hips jump up further.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll cum for me,” Harry told her.  
  
Lois did not worry, because she could feel the pleasure sizing up inside of her body. Harry hit all of the points of pleasure which Lois needed to feel and Lois Lane needed to feel so alive, the deeper Harry pushed his fingers into her and rocked her entire body.  
  
The explosion followed, with Lois soaking all over his fingers. She almost toppled over the side of the throne. Thankfully, Lois’s keen sense of balance brought her back underneath Harry’s fingers.  
  
After deciding to give Lois a breathing, Harry put both hands on Queen Bee’s head and thrusted forward, mouth-fucking her like there was no tomorrow. The loud slurping escalated the faster Harry drove deep into her mouth. He picked up the pace, going in and out, back and forth, and really taking Queen Bee on a ride.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Queen Bee practically buzzed in anticipation. A taste of the cum made her just work harder in getting it out of Harry’s balls. Even though her hands pinned down about the back of her head, Queen Bee knew all of the ways to try and get every single last drop of seed out of Harry. She pressed down, humming against his length.  
  
Almost there, and Queen Bee tingled in excitement. She could feel it, almost coming up against the edge of her tongue. Queen Bee sucked her man extremely hard, taking Harry into her mouth. She leaned in, blowing the man underneath her with a primal, seductive flurry of licks and slurps.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed in Queen Bee’s ear.  
  
Queen Bee bobbed her mouth up and down, taking more of Harry inside of her. She really enjoyed the taste of thhe young man’s cock and more importantly the cum just bubbling out of it. Harry forced his way deep into the gorgeous Queen’s mouth and came this close to popping inside of it.  
  
“Mmmm!” Queen Bee moaned sexily.  
  
Harry would have to agree with her assessment and kept pumping away inside of her. Closer, closer, the weight of his balls almost became too much for Harry to bear. He held back and with one more heavy thrust, lost it completely.  
  
“Don’t waste any.”  
  
No woman would dare waste such a precious commodity and load of seed. Harry pressed his hands down against the back of Marina’s head and rocked her mouth. He rode it hard, fast, and furious. Sticking his big thick prick deep into Marina’s mouth, constantly making her choke on his mighty rod.  
  
The next few minutes resulted in Marina taking an ample load of cum down her throat and making her just moan in pleasure while savoring the taste of what Harry dumped into her mouth and all the way down her throat.  
  
Harry pulled away from Marina and left her to breath. Lois climbed onto his lap with a smile on her face. Her stocking clad legs brushed against Harry, and her wet pussy ground up against him.  
  
“And let me guess, you took her, and impaled her tight pussy upon your cock, until she screamed for submission,” Lois breathed in between kisses.  
  
Harry just smiled and placed his strong hand on Lois’s sexy back and caused her to look at him through the most wanton and seductive eyes.  
  
“Something like that,” Harry told the sexy reporter. “Or rather, something like this.”  
  
Grabbing onto Lois, Harry drove Lois down onto his manhood which caused the reporter to scream in pleasure. Harry knew precisely all of the ways in which he could have Lois crying for more in no time. No time to waste, just time to do. Harry pressed down into Lois, rocking her body with a constant flow. Lois clamped down onto him and moaned with more ravenous lust than Harry could ever imagine.  
  
“Yes, something like that,” Lois breathed in Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry cupped Lois’s breasts and worshipped them. The reporter loved her man’s strong hands all over her. Her tight, wet pussy closed in on Harry and pleasured his rod. Harry held onto her cheeks and edged closer into her, driving Lois up and down onto his mighty phallus.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Lois breathed in response. “Take me like that just like that.”  
  
Spreading her warm cheeks, Harry slipped a finger inside of her asshole and aggressively pumped his way inside of Lois. Lois’s burning gaze locked onto Harry’s. She bit down on her lip and moaned out for even more.  
  
On the ground, Marina watched the entire scene, with her body just sizing up in pleasure. Oh, she could not think of anything hotter than this. Other than Harry bending her over the throne and taking her in any way she wished. Or rather anyway Harry wished.  
  
Those thoughts brought Marina’s skilled fingers down into her pussy. Deep inside of her and making her moan with more aggression. She shot up, hips moving up and down at a rapid fire flurry. Marina closed her eyes, and kept moaning, kept touching her so.  
  
More, oh more, she wanted so much more. The pleasure doubled the faster her fingers moved down between her legs and started to rub her pussy.  
  
“Fuck, fuck me,” Marina breathed in a heavy way. “Or fuck her!”  
  
“That’s right ...I'm getting a ride of this cock before you do,” Lois said. “All of that good seed is going to be inside of me...before it’s ever inside of you. How do you like that? Huh? How do you like that?”  
  
Marina’s finger edged deeper inside of herself. The woman’s body just oozed with arousal and her pheromones soaking the air only made Lois ride her man even harder. It was a beautiful chain reaction, with Lois dripping something fierce the deeper Harry drove into her from this position.  
  
“Time for you to cum for me,” Harry breathed.  
  
Oh, Lois did not need any more prompting than that. Harry’s strong words and his stronger hands edged Lois to that happy place which she needed to go, at least for now. Lois breathed more heavily, with Harry touching her nipples and releasing them.  
  
Lois wanted to ooze, wanted to drip. Wanted Harry to be deep inside of her and take her in every single way possible. The weight of those balls hitting her made Lois long for them.  
  
“You should...cum whenever you want too,” Lois said. “Please...soon.”  
  
“Is Lois Lane begging?” Harry teased her.  
  
The tightness of her vaginal muscles pressed up against Harry’s manhood. With Lois riding him even more furiously, she pushed deep inside of her body. Harry grabbed onto Lois’s ass and plowed her, going deeper inside of her than the woman could ever dream.  
  
Another intense orgasm followed, with Lois practically quivering on Harry’s touch. She clutched onto him, moaning. Harry’s head lowered into her breasts and sucked them hard. Lois tugged on Harry’s head and edged back, wanting Harry to pleasure her all night long with one thing, his mouth.  
  
Harry grabbed her hips and pumped faster inside of her body. He was reaching the edge now. Just a little bit closer, and Harry would explode. Harry edged closer and decided to make Lois cum first.  
  
“That’s...cheating,” Lois said.  
  
“But it feels so good,” Harry told her.  
  
Anything which felt so good, could not be so bad, at least in Lois’s mind. Her tightening muscles grabbed onto Harry’s hard rod and slid it deep inside of her body. Harry’s balls hit her every time. The sheer weight in them made Lois size up in anticipation. She knew what was about to come and she could not stop it from coming. And to be perfectly honest, Lois did not want to stop it from coming.  
  
And Harry came, and he came hard. Painting Lois’s walls with each thrust his thick, thick seed, Lois clutched the side of the throne. Harry sprayed her insides, filling her up. Lois closed her walls down onto Harry and moaned, intensely sticking her walls down onto him and releasing Harry from her grip.  
  
It took several minutes before Lois let Harry from her grip. Her hands rested on his chest, massaging him with a big smile on her face. Lois kissed Harry deeply for several minutes.  
  
Every last drop spurted inside of her. Lois slid back from Harry’s lap and took a deep breath. Harry allowed her to sit on the throne to relax.  
  
Marina crawled on her knees. The thick sampling of seed spilling from between Lois’s legs just were more than enough to get Marina’s mouth watering. She touched Lois and Lois’s hips jumped up, splattering so much seed out from between her legs that it made Marina’s mouth just water.  
  
The Queen leaned in and kissed Lois between her legs. Lois just jolted in pleasure. Marina’s warm tongue pressed against Lois’s cum soaked opening and she drank the cum hanging out of Lois.  
  
“Oh, you cum hungry bitch!” Lois yelled.  
  
And proud of it, because Marina craved the taste of her King’s seed. Something about it hanging out from another woman just made her tingle in lust. Marina slid a finger deep inside of her body and pumped deeper inside inisde of her, moaning.  
  
“To your feet,” Harry ordered.  
  
Marina rose, although she still pressed against Lois. Her legs spread and assumed the position on the throne. Every part of her body opened up for Harry, to touch and to have. Harry leaned in to her and kissed Marina about the area of the shoulder blade and made her just breath in and out underneath his touch. Harry knew precisely what he wanted to do and how he wanted to get there, touching Marina all over.  
  
The engorged pole pressing up against Marina got her juices flowing in more ways than one. She wanted Harry buried deep inside of her and stretching her completely out.  
  
“Take me,” Marina said.  
  
Harry cupped her tits and then brushed down her body. Every inch of Queen Bee oozed with sex and arousal. Harry pressed up against her and rubbed against her wet pussy. Queen Bee’s lips opened up for Harry’s tool to grab onto. He just moved a bit closer, about ready to stuff her pussy full of his large tool. Almost there, but not quite.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,’ Marina breathed.  
  
“Oh, she really wants it,” Lois breathed. “Your cock...the number one addition of women around the world.”  
  
Milking the moment made Harry throb. Yet, Queen Bee’s sexy body, bent over the throne, called for her. He put his hands on her hips and pushed inside of her.  
  
“Yes, my King!” Marina mewled. “Fill me up!”  
  
Harry did fill her up. Thrusting deep inside of her tight pussy, going in and going out at a rapid fire rate. Oh, Harry knew all of the places which he could touch that would fill Queen Bee up. Harry pressed up against her body and made Marina just moan in response.  
  
In so deep of Marina, so deep that her tight body just closed up around him. Oh, Harry wanted this, to screw the Queen so bad. His balls ached with the thought of being inside of her body. Harry edged closer and could feel her cumming against him.  
  
Being bent against her own thrown and having Harry plow her made Marina weak in the knees. Harry placed his fingers against her ass and squeezed onto it hard. His hips moved like a blur and edged her closer, and closer to the orgasm. The orgasm which her body craved and quite frankly desired.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry hissed in her ear.  
  
Marina came alright, came undone at the seems. Her tight pussy closed around Harry’s engorged pole, allowing it to slide inside of her at a rapid fire rate. Harry’s balls cracked up against her. She could feel the weight of them inside of her.  
  
A constant array of orgasms just soaked Marina’s body and allowed Harry to get inside of her. Her toes curled from the worship he lavished upon her body. Faster Harry went, to the point where he rocked Queen Bee something fierce. She closed ranks on his tool, releasing a heavenly amount of juices out onto him. Harry brushed a finger down her back and made Queen Bee his own to use, as he wished.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry breathed in her ear. “And mine.”  
  
Yes, Queen Bee would have to agree. Something had to give and Harry gave her plenty. Just bending her over the throne and taking her all night long. His strong hands, grasping her backside and making her close and open around him. She pumped him inside of her.  
  
“Oh, she’s losing it,” Lois commented. “Make her cum all over her and fill her up with your seed. That’s what that bitch wants, isn’t it?”  
  
That’s what Queen Bee wanted indeed. She closed down onto Harry and released an explosion of juices all over Harry. She wanted to milk Harry all the way to the end. Harry pressed up against her, and rocked Marina. Repeatedly and endlessly stuffing her pussy with a series of hard thrusts.  
  
He would ride Marina until their mutual orgasm. Which was pretty soon. The tension in Harry’s balls gave way as he pushed harder into Marina. Slapping on her tight ass, Harry took control and rode her, until Marina’s legs buckled.  
  
Then and only end, did that sweet moment of release cone. Every muscle in Harry’s body tensed up, before he blasted her insides with as much thick seed as possible.

* * *

  
A trip down to Atlantis, upon Mera’s invitation, was next. The moment Harry arrived, a pair of hands grabbed Harry from behind and lead him into a lavish bedroom.  
  
His eyes locked onto Mera, who stood before in, wearing nothing other than a lavish green nightdress, which her body practically poured into. Every last inch of the redhead’s gorgeous body just sang out for Harry. Mera pressed her hand down onto his shoulder and broke out into a smile.  
  
“I’m happy with what you’ve done this year, how far you’ve come,” Mera said. “And as I told you...good students...deserve good rewards.”  
  
Mera unbuttoned Harry’s pants and followed by taking off his shirt. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed Mera’s warm mouth lavishing him. Mera planted kisses all over Harry’s chest and then moved down to stroke his abs. Lick them, kiss them, with Mera’s hot breath getting closer towards his crotch which started to strain.  
  
“I can see you’re not worn out from your trip to Biyala,” Mera said.  
  
She had Harry’s pants off.  
  
“You’ve given me a second wind,” Harry said.  
  
“Lovely,’ Mera said. “And I think that I’ll start by rewarding you down there.”  
  
Mera’s reward was nice, warm, and wet. She licked Harry, first from the tip of his cock, and then around the head. Her warm tongue swirled around the base and moved down to suck on Harry’s balls. And then she repeated the process, moving up towards Harry’s engorged pole.  
  
With all of the grace of a Queen, Mera slid her mouth down onto Harry. She sucked him, getting Harry nice and hard for the next play.  
  
The minute Mera finished pleasuring him with her mouth, Harry raised an eyebrow. A short and intense blowjob, always nice, but he wondered what Mera had in mind.  
  
Mera dropped her dress to the ground and revealed her bare body to her student. The woman crawled back onto the bed and spread her legs. While also cupping her breasts and allowing them to bounce in the air. Her legs spread to offer a very enticing invitation which called Harry forward.  
  
The swelling of his manhood called for Mera. Harry joined her on the bed.  
  
“You’re so hot,” Harry said. “I can’t wait to feast upon your body.”  
  
“Mmm, you’re always so nice,’ Mera said. “And so strong, I love it when a man knows where to touch me. And I know where to touch you...to get the blood flowing, where it counts.”  
  
Mera’s soft fingers edged down onto Harry’s iron hard pole, pressing down onto it. Oh, Harry’s mind just went completely wild. He knew where he wanted to be. And yet, every inch of Mera’s enticing, writhing body, just demanded to be worshipped. Harry leaned in and sucked on her breasts, which Mera allowed him.  
  
“I’m going to have you between my legs soon, lover,” Mera said with a loving stroke of his head. “Pumping all of your seed into me. I’m going to be swimming in it by the end of night.”  
  
The redhead nymph gave Harry’s manhood a loving stroke as well. The soft, delicate, but strong at the same time, fingers brushed up against Harry. His hips just rose up and down onto Harry. Mera wrapped around Harry and tugged on him, making him all nice and hard.  
  
“Would you like to be between my legs, Mr. Kent?” Mera asked with a sultry smile.  
  
Harry brushed his engorged head against her, taking Mera’s scorched slit for his own. Oh, yes, she was amazing, just rubbing up against him. The heat emitting from her crotch called for Harry. She called to be filled, to be stuffed, to be taken in pretty much every single way possible.  
  
The plunge had been taken and Harry buried himself deep inside of Mera. Her body just rocked underneath him. The sway, the bounce of her breasts. They were mouth-watering in the view Harry had. Harry reached down and grabbed onto them, pushing in and out of her.  
  
Mera closed her eyes and could feel the rush emitting from her. Now that Harry was inside of her, something about Mera felt whole again. Added to those big, juicy balls just pushing up against her thighs, and Mera could hardly, she could hardly wait. Her back arched and put more of a flow into it. She rose up and down, the heat only emitting from her the faster Harry drove inside of her.  
  
It did not take too long before Harry was riding Mera into the bed. Her legs elevated up against his shoulders. Harry kissing down them stroking down them.  
  
“You deserve this,’ Harry said.  
  
Mera could not agree more, if she could be so blunt. She deserved a man who filled her every wanton desire. Made her body just bubble over with a constant amount of pleasure.  
  
“Would you let me ride you?”  
  
Harry allowed Mera to finish, such the gentleman, before pulling out of her. Mera rose up on the bed. Red hair hanging against her face and she looked dead sexy in the process. Mera climbed onto Harry’s lap and pressed up against him. Her breasts edged into Harry’s face.  
  
“Here are two of your special rewards,” Mera said.  
  
Not needing to be given a more obvious hint than those luscious melons in his face, Harry grabbed onto them. Mera closed her eyes and allowed Harry to use her breasts as an outlet of pleasure. Mostly because his touch, with both hands and mouth made Mera dizzy with pleasure. The Queen of Atlantis grew wetter than the entire ocean itself.  
  
Harry buried his face down into Mera’s luscious, round melons. She stroked the back of Harry’s head and cooed, hungrily into his ear. Harry knew precisely how many times he had Mera at the edge. He wanted to make sure she squirted all over him.  
  
“Yes,” Mera breathed in his ear. “That’s perfect and I’m yours...always yours.”  
  
And Harry laid back on the bed, for more fun. The extremely sexy and horny Queen rubbed her wet pussy up against Harry’s engorged tool. She inflamed it even more.  
  
Mera’s sexy gaze, peering into Harry’s eyes, while she teased him, made Harry as hard as a rock. There would not be much time before Harry slipped inside of Mera and took her for everything that was worth. The swelling only increased the more he moved closer to Mera.  
  
The Queen of Atlantis dropped down onto Harry’s engorged pole, rising up and down onto him. Mera’s breasts just bounced up and down for Harry to watch and to admire.  
  
Mera bounced up and down on Harry. Every inch of the young man inside of her just made her toes curl and her body turn to jelly. Oh, Mera could do nothing other than grab her chest and squeeze it. She made sure Harry’s eyes followed her progress. Up and down, up and down, until the point where Mera was just taking him inside of her. She squeezed Harry’s tool and released it, hunger burning through her eyes.  
  
Harry sat up to take her chest. It was like a magnet which drew Harry in. Two perfect breasts, right in front of Harry’s face. Mera put her fingers down Harry’s head and stroked it.  
  
“All for you.”  
  
A tingling inside of Mera made her feel like she closed in on a hell of an orgasm. Her body, it flared up with more energy. More lust centered around her loins. Getting Harry’s immense length deep inside of her.  
  
Harry rode out the pleasure of Mera’s tightening muscles wrapped around him. She squeezed and released Harry, milking his engorged pole for everything it was worth. Harry touched her breasts and made her just cry out in pleasure. The pulses of raw magic energy saturated their bodies. Mera just closed herself around Harry and stuffed him repeatedly, taking Harry deep inside of her body.  
  
Something which felt so good had to give eventually. Mera’s body rocked itself repeatedly, back and forth until the point of no return. She swayed onto Harry, moaning with growing intensity.  
  
“Just let it go, Mera,” Harry said.  
  
Obedience never faded from Mera’s mind. He owned her body and orgasms like a puppet master. And Harry most certainly pulled her strings and made the woman cum all over him. Mera squeezed his thick cock, edging faster and faster into Harry until there was no way she was not going to cum.  
  
Mera soaked Harry’s thick, fleshy pole with her juices. She sprayed them all over him moaning the deeper that he went inside of her.  
  
She almost wobbled from this position. Falling over, breathing heavily. So hot, but yet, feeling so good. Harry just looked up at her.  
  
“On your hands and knees for me.”  
  
Mera pulled away from him and did as he said. She got on her hands and knees. Harry obviously got off in ordering around powerful women, but to be honest, Mera never felt more alive other than submitting to Harry’s will. Harry climbed up behind Mera and touched her body to get her more excited than ever before.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Mera cried in pleasure the more Harry touched her body.  
  
“You like me toying with these, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
To demonstrate, Harry grabbed onto Mera’s breasts and took them for his own. The hot, smoking redhead swayed back and forth.  
  
“And you really like me toying with this.”  
  
Harry squeezed Mera’s thick ass and caused her to scream it.  
  
“Oh, I would like you to do more than touch it!” Mera yelled.  
  
“What would the people of Atlantis think if their Queen was nothing but a ravenous anal slut?” Harry asked.  
  
“I don’t care what they think!” Mera cried out. “Oh, put that cock right where it counts and split me apart! You teased me like that.”  
  
“I’ll do you one better.”  
  
The feeling of two cocks against her suddenly made Mera’s eyes water. Oh, this was a hell of a Christmas present. It took a hell of a lot of magic to grow a second appendage like this, even if it was a magical construct. So, Mera leaned back and enjoyed it.  
  
“Both of your holes, at the same time,” Harry said. “Being stuffed, until I fill it with so much cum, you’re going to drown. Do you hear me, my slutty queen. You’re going to drown in my seed.”  
  
“Show, not tell!” Mera cried out.  
  
Harry stuffed her full of his two cocks. His real, flesh and blood cock drove straight into her ass, while the magical construct buried into her tight pussy. The spell, when done properly, would stimulate the nerve endings just as well.  
  
Given the very pleasant and warm feelings cascading through Harry, he did the spell properly. Hell, he would have to say he did the spell more than properly.  
  
“Such a gifted student!” Mera yelled.  
  
Mera obviously thought as well. Harry attacked her body, stretching his grip and bending his hands into positions which allowed him to touch every corner of Mera’s body. Magic opened the doors for so much more.  
  
A shame so many people used it as a tool of destruction, when it had better uses for pleasure. And such pleasure as well. Harry rocked his hips back and forth, pouring on the pleasure. The aching feeling in his balls grew, and the stimulation of two holes would bring Harry to an earlier climax if he did not dial back.  
  
Mera’s hot body would not allow Harry to dial back. So he persisted with fucking her, so hard, so deep, and so fast. He worked Mera over.  
  
“Oooh, I ...I...YES!”  
  
All coherent thought left the Queen as her holes had been stuffed. The promise of being drowned in Harry’s seed made her just excited as everything. Harry picked up the pace and repeatedly stuffed her body, filling her holes with his tool. He was getting closer, closer.  
  
Harry went completely wild on Mera. No need to hold back, when something had been given so willingly. Up and down, against her body. The woman, drenched in sweat, continued to call for Harry. Every corner of her, demanding to be touched and pleasured.  
  
And Harry had her at the edge. Just one more nudge, just one more shot, and Mera would be topped completely off. Harry pressed down onto her, pressing up against Mera the faster he went inside of her. Like an endless wave, Harry’s big balls slapped against her.  
  
“F-fuck!” Mera yelled.  
  
“Yes, indeed, my Queen,” Harry hissed.  
  
When Harry hissed like that, it brought more warm and pleasant feelings inside of Mera. Although nothing would be more warm or pleasant than a hearty helping of seed. From those balls which only seemed to grow and swell the faster Harry buried inside of her.  
  
With another grunt, Harry pushed deep into Mera. He rode out an orgasm. The tingles of both her warm ass and snug pussy made Harry grunt. The magical construct had a lot less life than Harry’s real flesh and blood member. He sank into Mera until filling her up with a massive load. Flooding ropes worth of his essence inside of her body.  
  
Harry took her ass completely and utterly. Pressing against her, Harry rode Mera until he felt a tingle inside of his balls. And then, the need to release inside of her. The tension finally burst and Harry filled Mera up.  
  
Mera collapsed down onto the bed, panting aggressively. Oh, Harry knew precisely all of the way to take her and take her good. His big balls slapped down onto her and finished their fill.  
  
Cum soaking out of both her holes was a good look on Mera. Harry rolled over Mera and pressed down onto her tight body. Rubbing against her and making Mera just cry for more.  
  
“There’s plenty more where that came from,” Harry said.  
  
“Show me,” Mera breathed.  
  
Harry decided to try out a couple of the new restraint spells. They just were not for keeping enemies tied up.  
  
Mera looked at the fire in Harry’s eyes and shivered. They would be having a magical Christmas indeed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson)**


	82. Chapter 82(8/5/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Some more blog exclusive content, set after this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/08/yjr-volume-1-chapter-82-xtra852019.html**   
**  
** **Part Three of a Three Part Arc Posted On August 5th, 2019.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eighty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After his long trip to visit a couple of kingdoms and have some fun with the Queens there, Harry returned home to his private bedroom. He turned on the light to see a very beautiful sight.  
  
Megan, sitting on his bed, wearing nothing other than a sexy Christmas dress, which barely covered her body. She sucked on a candy cane. Despite Christmas technically being over, Harry was not going to complain about the visual. She locked eyes with Harry and broke out into a smile.  
  
“Hello, Megan,” Harry said.  
  
“Hello, Harry,” Megan said. “You must have had a long journey. And it’s a cold night...how about I warn you up a little bit?  
  
Given the look of that sexy Martian minx on the bed, Harry doubted that tonight would be anything other than warm. Megan invited him onto the bed. After taking the invitation, Megan slid onto Harry’s lap and kissed him very hot and very aggressively. Their tongues dueled together, which Harry eventually winning out.  
  
As sexy as that dress looked on Megan, it would look even nicer on the floor. And while Megan could shape-shift her clothes, she wore the dress so Harry could slowly take it off of her. Which Harry did, touching her body and making Megan moan.  
  
“I’ve got...a special...late present for you,” Megan breathed hotly in between kisses.  
  
“You mean you weren’t the gift?” Harry asked.  
  
Megan just broke out into a smile. Casually playing with the buttons on Harry’s shirt, she leaned closer towards him. Their lips met with electricity hitting them. Megan kissed all the way down the side of Harry’s neck and then behind his ear. The hot breath of the kinky Martian brought a fire through Harry’s loins.  
  
“I’ve got permission from some of the girls to do something fun,” Megan said. “They wished they could be here...you trust me that I got their say right?”  
  
“I know you can’t lie to me,” Harry said.  
  
Megan just smiled and decided to start things off hot, to say the least. She shifted into Black Canary’s form and pushed her lips down onto Harry’s mouth. Megan obviously spent some time with the women in question, to get their habits down, as she replicated Dinah’s style of kissing down to a tee.  
  
Then again, given how much time Megan spent with some of the collective alongside of Harry, she would have to have the style down. She kissed Harry all over, touching his abs and then his crotch.  
  
“Someone’s bursting to come out and play,,” “Dinah” breathed.  
  
And now her mouth felt just amazing. If Harry did not know Megan currently dropped down between his legs and hummed around him, he would have believed his girlfriend to actually be Dinah. The feel, the look, the touch, it all felt so genuine and Megan took extra care to get it down.  
  
“Oh, my pretty bird, you have such a wonderful throat,” Harry breathed.  
  
Dinah’s beautiful face locked onto Harry and took him. Took him deep into her mouth. Perfect throat control, perfect vibrations of the mouth, perfect everything. Harry pressed his fingers down against the back of Megan’s head and pushed deeper into her mouth, pumping into it.  
  
The Black Canary sucking his cock always was a sight which Harry wanted to take away. Harry stroked the blonde hair and the bobbing continued. Dinah kept using Harry’s manhood and kept sucking extremely hard on him. She moved back and lavished her tongue around him getting him nice and wet.  
  
“There’s another woman who is a bit better equipped of what I want to do next,” the gorgeous woman on her knees said. “Although, Dinah’s no slouch.”  
  
Dinah’s breasts pressed over Harry’s meat pole and rubbed him up and down. The friction only increased the faster she worked them. But suddenly, Dinah’s hair shortened, her face shifted, and her already ample bust got even bigger, when it practically swallowed Harry’s engorged member.  
  
Before Harry’s very eyes, Black Canary turned into Power Girl and Power Girl pleasured Harry’s length with her massive jugs. These warm, savory breasts pressed down onto Harry and caused him to groan in pleasure.  
  
She managed to distribute the weight just properly not to fall over. Which was important when trying to accurately create Power Girl’s best asset. With this added weight came added sensitivity. The Martian’s wet pussy tingled the faster Harry pushed into her. He rocked back and forth, shoving as much of his length as humanly possible in her mountain cleavage.  
  
“Oooh, mmm, that feels so good,” Karen breathed. “But, I don’t want you to bust your load all over these puppies just yet.”  
  
Karen pulled away and her breasts reduced a little bit and she got a bit more lithe. The face stayed the same, but her hair lengthened.  
  
“Hey, Kara,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Hello, Harry,” Kara said. “I hope you’re having a very Merry Christmas. I know I am.”  
  
The smoking hot blonde elevated herself in the air and started to rub her feet down Harry’s length. Already sensitive from the earlier fun it twitched. Kara wrapped her toes around Harry and pumped him, giving him a super foot job. Harry rose up and down, the feeling edging deeper inside of her.  
  
Harry touched her legs, which Kara’s skirt displayed very amazingly, every night. Every man longed to touch Supergirl’s legs, and many women as well. Harry had an all access pass. Stroking her leg while Kara ground against him. Making the blood just flow through his loins, the faster and harder her rose. Kara pressed up against him, breaking out into a savory, seductive grin.  
  
“I bet you would like nothing better than those legs wrapped around you, as I ride you,” Kara said. “But...how about...these legs?”  
  
Kara shifted into Zatanna, who wore nothing but fishnets and a top hat. Those ample breasts pressed up against Harry’s chest the second Zatanna straddled him. Oh, Harry would like nothing better than to have her legs and be between her hot thighs.  
  
“Want to see a magic trick?” Zatanna asked him. “I bet I can make your cock disappear into my pussy.”  
  
“Show me,” Harry said.  
  
The tightness, the familiar snug tightness of Zatanna’s wet pussy wrapped around him. Along with her sexy, fishnet clad legs. Zatanna pressed her mouth against Harry’s neck and rode up and down. Her hot body just edged, moving closer and closer down onto him.  
  
Every single fiber of Megan’s being, no matter what girl she took, just burned with lust. She did everything to, no pun intended given the current form, replicate the magic of every girl. And some girls, had different kinks then others. Megan shifted the fishnets along with Harry’s tugging so they looked very ripped.  
  
Harry put his hands on Zatanna’s ass and pounded into her. Making Megan just chew down on her lip and get closer, and closer towards her peak before exploding onto Harry.  
  
Upon the orgasm, Zatanna’s body shifted once again and this time, she turned onto Artemis. Artemis’s tight abs glistened with sweat, her ponytail just swayed in the wind. She leaned in and kissed Harry, with more aggression than one could even describe in mere words.  
  
Megan really went all out for this one and Harry could not be happier.  
  
“Always hit your mark, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Always,” Artemis said. “But….”  
  
Artemis turned into Thea and she had a cocky grin on her face.  
  
“I’m a bit better than that rookie,” Thea said. “She’s a little girl...and I’ve grown into quite the woman...wouldn’t you say?”  
  
As if on cue, Thea’s tight inner muscles squeezed down onto Harry and made him groan. Oh, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind how womanly she was. How she pleasured his manhood so much. Harry really got into the moment and pushed faster into Thea.  
  
Another orgasm on Megan’s part and another switch. This time she turned back to Kara, and wrapped her legs around Harry.  
  
“See, you did want those super legs around your body,” Kara said. “I want you, Har. I want your seed. Why don’t you fill your slutty cousin’s pussy up with your thick seed?”  
  
Oh, believe Harry, he did want to do such a thing. He pressed faster and faster into Kara. Kara rose up and dropped down onto him filling him up.  
  
“Or would you prefer your sexy older sister.”  
  
Kara shifted into Caitlin and much larger breasts engulfed Harry’s face. Not that Harry minded it, to be honest. He grabbed Caitlin’s tits and squeezed them.  
  
“Oh, sis, you know that I’ll always have a helping of seed for you,” Harry breathed. “You’re so sexy right about now.”  
  
“I know, baby, I know...but I swear I’m going to lose it,” Caitlin said. “In fact, I could almost…..”  
  
Caitlin shifted back into Dinah and wrapped her arms around Harry, crying in his ear.  
  
“Scream!”  
  
After the orgasm finished and Dinah’s form faded away, Megan shifted back into Zatanna and finished her magic trick, by squeezing down onto Harry. Zatanna pressed onto him, swallowing every inch of him into her pussy. Her ripped fishnets and tight pussy, made her look sexy as fuck.  
  
“Cum.”  
  
Zatanna turned into Artemis.  
  
“For.”  
  
And now Thea bounced up and down on Harry’s manhood, pushing deep inside of her.  
  
“Me!”  
  
And now it was Karen bouncing up and down onto Harry. Her warm breasts pressing against Harry’s face when he suucked them. Karen pressed her hands against the back of Harry’s head and he sucked her nipples. The cry of pleasure increased the faster Harry rocked into her.  
  
Megan honestly lost it and her face shifted back through several girls, despite keeping Karen’s overall frame. The thought of Harry emptying himself into her made Megan just lose it completely all over him.  
  
Thankfully, Harry had been too distracted by sucking on Karen’s tits to see the muddled mess of faces which went up below her neck. Megan dialed back herself and got it together. She moaned deep into Harry’s ear and made him jump high into her, hitting all of the pleasure points.  
  
“Why don’t you cum for me?” Megan asked him with a sultry whisper. “Go ahead lover boy! Lose your cum inside of my body. You know...you want to lose it.”  
  
Harry knew he wanted to lose it and would lose it. He would lose it all night long. He squeezed Megan’s ripe melons, giving them a hearty squeeze, before edging a bit faster inside of her. She tensed up around Harry and released his iron hard tool, with each press of her body.  
  
“Fuck, that’s so good,” Megan breathed. “I can’t...hold out for much longer.”  
  
Harry did not want her to hold out for much longer. He wanted her to go and go extremely hard. Karen squeezed his pussy, and got back into character.  
  
“You got something for me,” Karen purred in his ear. “And I want...every...single...last...drop of it!”  
  
Opening and closing her pussy muscles on Harry made him work deeper into her. Like a wrecking ball, Harry assaulted her pussy. His thick balls slapped down onto Karen and made her cry out in pleasure. Karen clutched his shoulders and slammed down onto him.  
  
Finally, after all of the teasing and all of the playing, Harry blasted the inside of his riding lover with his seed. He picked up the pace, draining every last drop into her.  
  
Karen shifted back to Megan for the last few drops. Back to her prefered Green Martian form. Her lovely green skin shined with sweat, her red hair just clung to her face. Eyes shifted different colors in various displays of lust, all while draining Harry down to the very last drop.  
  
She pulled away from Harry and gave him a sharp little smile.  
  
“You know, we don’t have to be done,” Megan said. “There are still a few more girls who didn’t get a chance to play.”  
  
Bending over the table, peering over her shoulder, Megan turned straight into Diana. With her ass all lined up and ready to be fucked.  
  
“And they would be disappointed if they didn’t enjoy the greatest gift of all this Christmas,” Diana said.  
  
Diana’s oiled up ass called for Harry. He was not going to lie, something about this picture made him throb. Harry put his fingers all over her ass, and pressed against her. He rubbed his length against Diana’s back and caused her to smile.  
  
“A proper warrior always rises to the occasion,” Diana said. “And you’ve risen handsomely, Har...so why don’t you take me in my ass? Give it to me where it counts.”  
  
Harry pressed up against Diana and slid as deep into her as humanly possible. Squeezing Diana’s tight ass and ramming into her from behind with the flow of blood to his loins increasing. Only sheer, raw, animal instinct, kept Harry up. And the desire, the desire to take her up the ass.  
  
It did not surprise Megan precisely how much Diana loved being taken anally. Because, to be perfectly honest, the Amazon had been built for anal. To be taken in every way possible. Harry’s big balls hit her and made her jolt up.  
  
“Touch me,” Diana’s sultry voice encouraged him.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to do more than touch you,” Harry growled in her ear.  
  
His fingers slipped between her legs and matched the motions of his thrusting crotch. Both of her holes being stimulated made the woman beneath him just lose it completely. Oh, Harry would also love to lose it completely within her.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Harry held Diana up and bounced her up and down on his rock hard prick. Diana squeezed and released him, crying out in pleasure. Harry pushed deeper inside of her and pulled almost out. Rubbing his thick prick against the warm hole, Harry rammed deep into her.  
  
Megan could feel Harry hit all of the points which made her just wetter with desire. Shifting her mind to register the same points Diana did, added to the authentic appear to this session.  
  
And boy, did she just lose it completely. No matter how many times Harry stuffed her and made her cry out for more, Megan would not back off. She would not bend and break, only take. Namely a huge cock into her holes, being worked over and over again to a stupor.  
  
“F-fuck,’ Megan breathed heavily. “I love it.”  
  
“I know you do,” Harry said. “Keep your eyes on the prize...Princess.”  
  
Megan realized she had turned half Green Martian and flushed. She changed back into Diana, for Harry to stuff her the rest of the way.  
  
“Closer, closer,” Diana breathed. “Oh, I can feel how heavy your balls are. They’re going to pop, aren’t they?”  
  
“Yes, for you,” Harry groaned.  
  
The weight of his balls grew heavier. He needed to hold on for the ride and enjoy the tightness of Diana’s ass. He was about ready to empty another load inside of her body. Harry filled her up, hanging on for the ride. Her back hole closed down onto Harry and sent a roaring feeling through his balls.  
  
Harry bottomed out and spilled his seed into Diana from behind. He picked up the pace to blast rope after rope of his thick, gooey cum inside of her. All while Diana cried out for more. The pleasure increasing when her body tightened up and released on him.  
  
“All for me,’ Diana added with her body just tampering from the added pleasure.  
  
After the end, Harry pulled out for him.  
  
“It’s not fair….”  
  
Diana turned into Donna, with her equally succulent body on full display. Holes ready to be taken. Donna being spread out on the bed like that most certainly brought Harry to life.  
  
“You only treat my sister.”  
  
“Oh, I think that I should tie you up and take both of your holes,’ Harry said.  
  
“At once?” Megan asked.  
  
She slipped back into character. Donna put herself into position on the bed. A soft smile spread over the face of the sexy Amazon Princess. She tossed her hair and broke out into a wide grin.  
  
“Yes, Daddy. Please, fuck anything you want.”  
  
The look and the attitude made Harry throb. He grabbed Donna from behind and ground up against her, making her excited. All while using the rope to tie Donna in the perfect position to take both of her holes. And to grope every last inch of her luscious body.  
  
Something about being tied up seemed so excited. Helpless, and yet at the same time liberated. That was the thought which when through the mind of the Martian morphed into an Amazon Princess. Harry pressed against Donna and took her large breasts in hand, squeezing on them. She was like a younger version of Diana, but that did not make her any less lovely or stacked. And with a sweet ass to boot.  
  
Using the spell he used in his session with Mera earlier, Harry stuffed Donna’s tight body in both holes. The spearing inside of her made her scream out.  
  
The ultimate test hit itself, whether or not Megan could hold her forms. She thought she did a pretty good job so far. Harry pressed up against Donna, thrusting deep inside of her in both holes from behind. All while filling up her body, with more than any woman knew what to do with.  
  
Oh, the tingles just spread through her. Megan purred out in pleasure, almost losing her form. However, much to her surprise, this lasso around her modelocked her into this form. And a part of Megan truly became Donna. Became Harry’s pet underneath the large thrusting, with his meaty pole just sliding in and out of her, touching every single inch of her insides.  
  
Donna pressed up against him, moaning in pleasure. Harry enjoyed the snugness.  
  
“Is my kinky little slut Princess about ready to explode?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Donna breathed. “I love it when my Daddy stuffs my holes and makes me...feel so good.”  
  
“And Daddy loves taking care of his baby girl’s sluttly body.”  
  
Harry picked up the pace, rocking faster inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs, with Donna closing down onto him. He was all over her, pressing against her. Both holes clamping down onto him. The rush, the rush of just filling Donna up in every single way possible.  
  
Donna clutched onto the bed, moaning even louder. She took every last inch of Harry, like it was always meant to be taken. She could feel it, the weight of his balls. They were about ready to spill and seed her, filling her up to the brim with his juices. Donna clamped down onto her, morphing the inside of her holes just to be a bit tighter, but could not, due to the fact that Harry had control.  
  
This lasso really tripled a woman’s natural ability to submit.  
  
“Cum me again, baby girl,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Yes, Daddy” Donna purred.  
  
The insides of her holes grew molten with pleasure. The lasso made Megan really pour into that role. And Harry poured on thrusts inside of her. The weight of his thick balls just slapped down onto her, at a rapid fire rate. More intense than ever before. More thrilling than ever before.  
  
She came and Harry followed by spilling two loads. An unending supply of seed just blasted into her tight holes. Filling her to the point where Donna’s pussy and ass bubbled over. The thick load of cream just spilled out of her.  
  
After untying, Donna rolled over and decided to break the immersion a little bit. She extended her tongue to an obscene length and slowly licked her own pussy and ass clean. She savored Harry’s seed, with each lick, each savory, succulent lick.  
  
Harry would protest about it normally, but it was so sexy, he was going to overlook Megan breaking character to such a degree. Her long tongue moved over to lick his member clean and wrap several times around it. So sexy, and so warm.  
  
“Now, I have to admit,” Donna said. “I didn’t get the consent of this next woman. But, considering the circumstances, I figured you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Donna shifted into the form of Queen Bee. Wearing nothing other than a choker collar, her crown, and “fuck-me boots.”  
  
“Would you, my King?” Queen Bee asked him.  
  
“I’ll let this one slide,” Harry said. “But, you should be punished.”  
  
Queen Bee just bent over the bed and presented her ass for Harry. Harry spanked the woman’s tight butt several times and made her just cry out for pleasure. It made her so wet.  
  
Given all Megan had to go off of, was the sessions with Marina Harry shared with her, the accuracy was very impressive. And her pussy was very wet as well. And being hard, it did not take a rocket scientist for Harry to know where he needed to go next and that was balls deep inside of Queen Bee’s succulent pussy.  
  
“I’m a slut who thinks of nothing but your cock,” Marina said. “Take me! Take me!”  
  
Harry pressed up against Marina’s hips and thrust faster inside of her. His hips moved like a blur as he smashed the woman on the bed. Her body just called for the type of rough sex, which was sex at its rawest, most primal form. Her dark skin swayed back and forth.  
  
Oh, something made her insides sing. The twist, turn, the press, of Harry going as far into her as possible. Marina’s insides called to be filled up with every single last drop of seed from those balls. Harry pushed in and out.  
  
This session grew even more intense and aggressive than Megan had ever anticipated. She loved rough sex more, with Harry pulling on her hair and groping on her. Which is what Megan angled for, the moment she took this form. Being stuffed and shoved completely full of so much thick cock, being handled so roughly, being smashed almost over the edge of the made made her cry out for more.  
  
Megan love this, about as much as she loved modeling all of these “outfits” for Harry. Each woman opened up new possibilities, and Megan was glad to share this experience.  
  
“I don’t think that you’ve quite earned my seed just yet.”  
  
Denial, denial made Marina moaned. She looked over at her shoulder at Harry and grinned at him.  
  
“I know someone how has earned your seed.”  
  
And back to Megan’s preferred form. The sexy green Martian crawled onto Harry’s lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her several times over. Cupping her ass and making Megan just breath out into his ear. She could tell that he had a big load with her name on it.  
  
It would not take that long, the moment that Harry stuffed inside of her.  
  
“You know, my favorite part about Christmas is the stuffing,” Megan said.  
  
“Mine too,” Harry breathed.  
  
The two joined each other, the pleasure just spreading through their loins. Oh, every tight squeeze of Megan around him made Harry edge closer. He wanted to look Megan directly in her eyes when she came. Megan pressed up against him and moaned deeply into his ear.  
  
“Yes, baby, I’m so close,” Megan purred with succulent desire dancing in her voice. “Fuck me hard...and tender.”  
  
Harry switched up things and buried deeper into Megan. Megan closed ranks down onto him, moaning in his ear. She could tell that Harry wanted this and she would give him everything that he wanted and then so much more.  
  
The two merged with each other, with Harry allowing Megan to lose herself all over him. The wet, slick fluids coated Harry and made him push deeper. Megan’s tight belly almost burst with just how deep he went and she buzzed in anticipation for the end.  
  
Things came full circle for this hot little romp. Harry spilled his seed into Megan. Megan tightened her muscles, to take Harry’s essence down to the very last drop.  
  
Oh, she never would have been alone for long, as long as Harry was by.  They laid on the bed, with Harry spooning her sweaty body. Megan breathed out in the bliss from the aftermath.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Harry said.  
  
“And a very happy New Year,” Megan said. “But...I’m still up for some fun...if you are.”  
  
The two snuggled in bed and the length pressing up against Megan’s back showed that they were up for so much fun. Of course, Megan hoped he would still have enough left for further surprises tonight.  
 **The Plot Continues With the Final Three Chapter Set of This Volume, with Chapter 83, 84, and 85 on August 12th, 2019.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah),  Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson)**


	83. Chapter 83(8/12/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On August 12th, 2019.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eighty-Three.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry stared off, deep in thought. Today was the day where the Justice League would announce their new members. And the last possible chance for Harry to change his mind. Despite Harry getting along with enough of the League, there was just a sense of something amiss with the League. And Harry was not going to be able to change it. It would always feel too restrictive.  
  
“So, you’re not joining?”  
  
Mareena came up from behind Harry. Harry smiled at his teammate. Upon her invitation, Harry sat down on a chair beside her. She put a hand onto her.  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
Mareena raised an eyebrow in Harry’s general direction. She had not been surprised that Harry had been considered. Although, Mareena did share some of Harry’s sentiment about how the League operated today, she thought that he might be a bit too hard on them.  
  
“You’re completely sure you want to do it that way?” Mareena asked. “Because…”  
  
“Because, I wouldn’t feel right if other people who have more experience before me got the nod,” Harry said. “That meaning you ...Whitney...Helena...you know...the people who rescued me.”  
  
“And Thea is joining,” Mareena said.  
  
Harry sighed. A part of him stung that Thea only saw her brief membership of the Team as a stepping stone to the League. Harry hated to see that the Team, with all they have accomplished, only being used as a feeder league, a way for people to gain experience before they moved up to the big time.  
  
“That’s her decision,” Harry said. “She thought she made the right one for her. I don’t begrudge Thea for doing it or anyone else if they took the chance.”  
  
“So, you’re really sure about not joining?”  
  
Speaking of Thea, she stepped around the corner. She leaned over the back of Harry’s chair and Harry turned to look her straight in the eye.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Harry replied. “Are you sure? I mean ...I am glad if you want to...move onto the League. But, I wonder if this is what you really wanted? If you would really be happy...with the League.”  
  
With a group of people that would always see Thea as the Green Arrow’s kid sister, his sidekick, and not a skilled heroine in her own right. Not all of them granted, but enough of them. Harry could not see how Thea would be happy with something like that.  
  
“It’s what I wanted the entire time,” Thea said. “Six months it took...but I’m finally here. It just feels like I was born to be part of the Justice League.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Unfortunately, some people did not share his vision for what the Team could be. Still, he put on a smile.  
  
“Good luck,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks,” Thea said. “And maybe next time around you would join us...up there.”  
  
To be honest, Harry did not know if he would ever join the Justice League. Time would really tell whether or not he would change his mind. Regardless, he pulled Thea into a hug and allowed her to go, to officially join the League.  
  
“You knew it would only be temporary,” Mareena told him.  
  
“Knowing and liking it would be two different things,” Harry said.

* * *

  
Of course, with Thea gone, it did not mean the Team did not recruit a new member. Although, she seemed a bit miffed to be there in the first place. Raquel Ervin, better known as Rocket, a beautiful dark-skinned teenager, sat alongside the members of the Team. Helena, Whitney, Mareena, Donna, Megan, Artemis, Sara, Zatanna, Genesis, and of course Harry, Superman.  
  
Really, a good reason to be there, although Raquel had been surprised that he had not moved up to the League.  
  
“So, Dad gets in the League, despite the fact that I’m the one who is the one that got us into the mess in the first place,” Raquel said.  
  
“Hey, we’ve done a lot,” Whitney argued. “And you’ll see just how much.”  
  
“And here are the new League members,” Zatanna said.  
  
A few of them thought it would be cool, in theory to work with the League more closely. However, it was not a statement shown by all.  
  
“Trust me, it’s not all that it’s cracked up to be,” Helena said. “I mean...we have a lot more freedom to do what we can here. And the League, every move is monitored by the press. They are put under a microscope.”  
  
“Yeah, who would really want that kind of stifling heat?” Whitney asked. “I mean sure people think the League is the elite but….”  
  
“We’re more than just a bunch of sidekicks,” Donna offered.  
  
“If you say so,’ Raquel said. “But didn’t the League set up this cave and put you together? So technically aren’t you working underneath them?”  
  
“For now,” Harry said.  
  
“Although, you almost have as many people on this team as the League did,” Raquel added. “Then again given that nutcase Amazon….no offense.”  
  
Donna just smiled and waved it off. She had been done taking offense by Aresia’s actions. It was a pity that one woman, one sick woman, had caused people to judge the entire Amazon race by the same brush.  
  
Meanwhile, Cat’s coverage played on television, and Stephanie was on the Internet. Harry turned his head back and forth watching them both.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, the newest League members are coming out today,” Stephanie said. “Along with Captain Marvel and Flash being voted in as official League members, after the fall of their predecessors last year. We have some new members. Wasp, Captain Marvel...um the other one, Icon, and Red Arrow have joined...there should be more, come on...wait...that’s it!”  
  
“Much to everyone’s surprise, Superman has not been invited to join the Justice League,” Cat said. “So, despite this injection of new blood on the team...he is not among then at the Hall of Justice.”  
  
“Unbelievable,” Stephanie murmured underneath her breath. “To think that Superman would not be a part of this.”  
  
“Yeah, you got shafted,” Raquel said.  
  
“Actually, I turned them down,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait, why?” Raquel asked.  
  
“Because, I don’t think the League is right for me,” Harry said. “And there are other people who deserved being in before me, who weren’t invited.”  
  
Raquel took a second to consider and had been very impressed. To be fair, she had just been so enamored about the thought of being in the League, then she did not realize there was some very rough politics at work. As there might have been with any organization.  
  
Suddenly, Harry picked up his phone to a text.  
  
“We have to move,” Harry said. “Naturally, they’re striking.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Artemis asked.  
  
“The bad guys, Sportsmaster, among others,” Harry said. “They’re after something at one of the ARGUS offsite locations...out in the mountains.”  
  
“How did you know this?” Artemis asked.  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
“Two can play the mole game,” Harry said. “Megan?”  
  
“Already heading there,” Megan said.

* * *

  
The entire team moved there way out, with their new recruit there. Naturally, Rocket realized she had been thrown out into the line of fire on her first day. White Canary looked up around them, but saw no one around. Not even a guard.  
  
“I don’t like this,” White Canary said. “Are you sure you got the right place?”  
  
“Pretty sure,” Superman said. “Unless they didn’t hit the sight because someone tipped them off of my spy...but how would they…”  
  
“These tracks are fresh,” Robin said.  
  
She bent down and analyzed the tracks. Genesis joined her in the analyzing of the tracks, picking up a very nice scan of everything around her.  
  
“Cloaking technology,” Genesis said. “Disrupting now.”  
  
From the top of the mountains, several figures appeared. Among them, Sportsmaster, Knockout, Cheshire, Mammoth, some Kobra Mercenaries, some mercenaries, and some Intergang thugs. Sportmaster had been taken aback.  
  
“So, how’s the knee?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Mending,” Sportmaster said. “Some dirty play from you, little girl, think I might actually be starting to be proud of you.”  
  
Artemis just frowned. The pride he showed for her filled her with great shame.  
  
“Looks like we’re about ten steps ahead of you, you don’t know what game we’re playing,” Sportmaster said. “But...I’m sure you’re after this little case.”  
  
Sportsmaster waved a case out in front of them with a big smile on his face. He peered at them from underneath the mask.  
  
“Better get it while it’s hot,” Sportmaster said.  
  
“Are we going to kill them yet?” Scandal asked.  
  
The Team braced themselves for a fight, as the group of mercenaries were the first who came down the mountain. White Canary unleashed a Canary Cry which triggered a miniature avalanche and almost buried the Kobra Mercenaries underneath a heavy amount of snow.

* * *

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Superman caught sight of Knockout who jumped down at him. Knockout grabbed with Superman who pushed back. A blast of energy launched her off of the ground. A couple of punches rattled her in the stomach and knocked her down onto the ground.  
  
Superman jumped on top of Knockout and pinned her down onto the ground. Knockout struggled underneath the grip of Superman, her eyes locked onto his.  
  
“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Knockout siad. “People are starting to talk.”  
  
One of the Intergang thugs fired a weapon which caused Kid Flash to ram into an energy wall. This allowed Scandal to jump her from behind and take her down to the ground. Scandal raised a large knife, but it had been blocked by Robin’s attack. The two scrapped for battle.  
  
Cheshire just broke into a smile and motioned for White Canary to come towards her. White Canary jumped high into the air. Cheshire dodged her attack and came back around. The two faced hand to hand with each other. Right before Artemis shot an arrow, which she caught.  
  
One of the Intergang goons put up a mental damper to block Miss Martian from using her powers. Miss Martian grabbed the goon around the wrist and flipped him down to the ground with a surprising judo throw. She flipped down onto the ground and ripped the remote control device out of his hand.  
  
“Genesis!” Superman yelled.  
  
“Activated!”  
  
Several drones which resembled Owls came out of the sky and started to blast the Intergang members. One of them tried to fire back at them, but it set an electrified net down on them.  
  
One of the Kobra Goons faced off against Rocket. He waved an energy staff at the woman and sent a blast of energy off. The blast hit her hard and just caused Rocket to glow.  
  
“Thanks for the boost!” Rocket yelled.  
  
Kinetic energy, the harder people smashed her, the stronger she got. Rocket jumped high into the air and took down three of the Kobra Cult members with one fell attack.  
  
This allowed Robin to disable the mental dampener. Which allowed Miss Martian to lift the weapons out of the Intergang members, and also eliminate the device which prevented Kid Flash from using her speed. Kid Flash jumped high into the air and whipped from gang members, disabling them of all of their toys.  
  
At least until Scandal disabled her with a well placed swipe to the tendon.  
  
An arrow came from Scandal. Scandal broke the arrow clean in mid air with a swipe of her blade. She turned up to face off against Artemis.  
  
Three more arrows came down from the sky and struck the ground right next to Scandal. The arrows exploded and encased Scandal in some kind of thick, grey material.  
  
From the edge of the tree, Red Arrow dropped down next to Aquagirl, who had sent two of the Kobra Goons backwards.  
  
“Thought you were done sitting at the kid’s table?” Aquagirl asked.  
  
“Well, figured that I would have one more farewell mission,” Red Arrow said. “You couldn’t make it easy, could you?”  
  
Scandal busted out and jumped Red Arrow. Red Arrow dodged the attack and caught Scandal around the wrist, before flipping her down to the ground. She twisted around Scandal’s arm, with a loud snap echoing.  
  
Despite having her wrist dislocated, Scandal still came back from the attack. She withdrew another blade from her boot. Red Arrow blasted it with an arrow.  
  
Mammoth charged Wondergirl with a fury in his eyes. Wondergirl dodged the attack and lassoed onto the monster’s neck. She came up and slammed down hard onto Mammoth’s back. Mammoth dropped down to two knees and Wondergirl snapped all the way down, smashing down into a tree.  
  
Sliding down, Mammoth began to cough up a whole lot of blood.  
  
Sportsmaster swung for the fences at Artemis.  
  
“Strike one!” Artemis yelled.  
  
An exploding disc launched directly at Artemis. Artemis dodged the attack and fired a couple of arrows at her father/enemy. The arrows had been avoided.  
  
Suddenly, another arrow clipped him in the knee and dropped him down onto the ground. Red Arrow came down to eye Artemis.  
  
“Wow, a League member joins us on this mission,’ Artemis said. “I feel blessed.”  
  
Sportsmaster struggled to get up to his feet before Artemis jumped up into the air and hit him in the back of the knee. A double team attack from both archers brought Sportsmaster down and wrapped him up.  
  
Cheshire’s eyes widened, as she moved alongside Scandal and Knockout. A portal opened up and the trio of women left through the portal, along with the case which Sportsmaster took.  
  
“And they got away,” Miss Martian said.  
  
“No, not all of them.”  
  
Sportsmaster had been trussed like a Christmas goose and about ready to be delivered to prison. Finally, all of the times he gave them the slip had run out.

* * *

  
Green Arrow, Flash, and Superwoman escorted Sportsmaster into the hallowed heights of Iron Heights prison. Sportmaster raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I thought that you were sending me to Belle Reve,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“We have reason to believe it’s compromised,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Wow, you’re quick,” Sportmaster said. “But not quick enough.”  
  
Green Arrow grabbed Sportsmaster by the shoulder and moved him through the door.  
  
“Don’t the League know that you’re going to lose no matter how many of us you put away?” Sportsmaster asked. “It must be a kick in the nuts to think that Superman doesn’t want anything to do with any of you. But, after tonight, the people will see the League for what they truly are.”  
  
“Keep moving, Crock,” Green Arrow said.  
  
Sportsmaster just stopped short of the door and started chuckling to himself. The arrow pointed towards his back just barely caused him to blink.  
  
“Archery is such a girl’s sport,” Sportsmaster said.  
  
“Which is why a couple of girls kicked your ass tonight,’ Green Arrow responded smugly.  
  
“Hey, the one in red’s far better than you,” Sportsmaster said. “Red...Arrow isn’t it? I wouldn’t mind sparing a few rounds with her, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Just move it, Crock,” Flash said.  
  
“You don’t know what’s going on, don’t you?” Sportmaster asked. “The mole, they tell us everything how the League’s struggling to gain face. How they hoped to get Superman on board, because otherwise people are going to start asking questions about how the most powerful man in the world is not a part of the League.”  
  
“What do you know about the Mole?” Superwoman asked.  
  
“Oh, I hear things, people say things,” Sportsmaster said. “But, I’m no stooge and I’m no snitch. But, I can promise you one thing. By the end of the year, you’ll know exactly who has stabbed you in the back. For all you know, they could be right in this room. Or they might not be.”  
  
“Just move it already,” Green Arrow said.  
  
“And you wouldn’t see it coming,” Sportmaster taunted. “Because you were blind. That’s why you lost Black Canary to Superman, and that’s why you’re going to….”  
  
Green Arrow forced Sportsmaster through the door into the waiting arms of the guards, not bothering to correct the fact that he and Dinah broke up months before she hooked up with Superboy.  
  
“He’s trying to get a rise out of you,” Flash said.  
  
“I know,” Green Arrow said. “He’s just a punk. He doesn’t know anything. He likely made up the entire mole thing because he wanted to seem important.”  
  
Superwoman just nodded. Her mind gone back to Harry’s suggestion the mole had been in the League and any of them. And the person who was the mole might not even know it was them.

* * *

  
Red Arrow met with Superman outside of the main room of the cave. The rest of the Team had celebrated putting Sportsmaster and several other bad guys away, even though Cheshire, Scandal, and Knockout all disappeared into the wind.  
  
“You should be with the League,” Thea said.  
  
“You know the reason why I’m not,” Harry said.  
  
“Maybe you could have been the change that the League needed?” Thea asked.  
  
“My Team is the change the League needs,” Harry said. “And congratulations for joining the League but there’s something that’s been bugging me. How did you know we were there?”  
  
“Well, I wanted to swing by to say my goodbyes, just as you were leaving,” Thea explained. “And then I saw the Bioship leaving. And Felicity tipped me off at the break in of the ARGUS site.”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said. “Good for her.”  
  
“So, how did you know they were there?” Thea asked.  
  
“I have my ways,” Harry said.  
  
“And you’re not going to share them with me are you?” Thea asked. “Not even if I convince you.”  
  
Thea wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and moved a little bit closer towards him. Seconds of time passed, as Thea pressed her lips firmly against Harry’s. She kissed all the way up the side of his neck and stopped, short of his ear. Lightly stroking Harry’s hair, Thea broke into a smile.  
  
“Maybe tonight you can visit me up at the Watchtower,” Thea said. “There’s a party welcoming the new recruits. We can ring in the new year properly.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll see you up there,” Harry said.  
  
They gave more kiss and Thea parted ways with him. Coming around the corner, Artemis joined him.  
  
“So, are you having second thoughts?” Artemis asked.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “He’s finally behind bars.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured...it would just be more to it than that,” Artemis said. “He’s caused us so much problems. But...I guess our lives are coming back together.”  
  
With Lena getting the surgery back on track, her mother would be able to walk again. And Artemis was really coming into her own as a member of this team.  
  
“Something bothering you?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Well, I can’t believe how Jade was with them,” Artemis said. “I thought after she...well….”  
  
Harry just lead Artemis into the next room, where the rest of the team had been waiting. To be honest, it had been a good day, despite Cheshire, Scandal, and Knockout getting away with the case.

* * *

  
“So are all of your team missions like that?”  
  
Raquel had been excited. She had gone from being disinterested to being a part of the team, to being excited about it. Maybe this is where she needed to be at this time in her life. Maybe it was where she really needed to be.  
  
“We got it down to a science,” Donna said. “Remember the first mission we were on.”  
  
“How could I forgot?” Helena asked. “Mister Twister. Remember?”  
  
Megan, Helena, Donna, Mareena, Whitney, and Harry all exchanged looks. The other team members had no idea how off balance the team had gotten before they were recruited. Those early days were rough.  
  
“I know, Dinah told me about the aftermath on that one,” Sara said. “The League wanted to shut down the entire Team, but Batman convinced them that it was just growing pains.”  
  
“Good on Batman, then,” Helena said.  
  
“Technically, wasn’t our first mission rescuing Harry?” Whitney asked. “You know from Cadmus...which almost got us captured...killed...cloned...so I guess that one kind of went back.”  
  
“Good thing Lois was there,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait Lois Lane?” Raquel asked. “You mean that reporter who always gets in trouble.”  
  
“Yes, that Lois Lane,” Harry said. “She can handle herself though...although she does bite off more than she can chew at times.”  
  
Artemis took a long drink of soda and just broke out into a smile. With Sportsmaster locked into prison, nothing could stop her now.  
  
From the side entrance of the cave, Cheshire appeared, clutching a case. Every member of the team, with the exception of Helena, Artemis, and Harry, all tensed up at her arrival.  
  
“I come in peace,” Cheshire said. “I don’t have much time to explain.”  
  
She took off the mask so the team could see her face. And how serious she looked.  
  
“I found your mole.”

* * *

  
Batman bent over a workbench to take a close look at some circuitry he found in one of Sportsmasters known hideouts. It jived with the report the Team made about the strange tech that they were trying to bind with Vibranium.  
  
“So, do you actually want to join the party?”  
  
Red Arrow appeared at Batman’s shoulder. Batman turned his head around a fraction of an inch.  
  
“I have to figure out what this is,” Batman said.  
  
“Wonder Woman and Superwoman expect you to help them make a speech,” Red Arrow said. “Don’t shoot the messenger, but they’ve sent me to fetch you.”  
  
Batman responded with a nod. He moved over to set up a scan which would run over the next hour. Plenty of time to address the new recruits. Red Arrow patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark.  
  
Batman walked out to join the entire League who had all been standing around in a circle. Unmoving, unblinking, untalking. Thea put a hand to her forehead and could feel a sharp pain coming from her temples.  
  
Her head throbbed even deeper, as two figures entered the Watchtower. Thea had her hand on the control console, without realizing she had let them in.  
  
Vandal Savage walked up towards her, followed by his daughter, Scandal, who looked bored. Thea’s head throbbed even more, memories of her waking up in a pod, and being conditioned, programmed, turned into a deadly sleeper agent of the bad guys.  
  
“Desmond warned us this could happen,” Vandal casually said. “Once your mission had been fulfilled.”  
  
“There’s a mole,” Thea said. “I’m the mole?”  
  
“I’m afraid so,’ Vandal said with a big grin. “And you have the League right where we wanted...but there’s a more pressing issue….”  
  
Vandal turned his attention towards Scandal who stared back. Her contempt had been thinly veiled when directed towards her father.  
  
“Someone has strayed from the Light,” Vandal said. “She will have to be eliminated.”  
  
Now that Thea’s true self had been relieved, she slipped off into the distance, breathing heavily. She escaped the Watchtower while daughter and father had been talking about what to do about this traitor.  
  
  
“She won’t get far.”  
  
The last words Thea heard before she took the Zeta Tube down to Star City.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	84. Chapter 84(8/12/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on August 12th, 2019.**  
 **Chapter Eighty-Four.**  
 ****  
 **  
**There had been varying degrees of skepticism from the members of the Team towards Cheshire’s declaration.  
  
“When we last talked, there was not a mole in your team, because she was not a part of your team yet,” Cheshire explained. “And she moved up to the League. She was a sleeper agent.”  
  
“Thea was the mole?” Helena asked. “I can’t….”  
  
“I find that very hard to believe,” Whitney said.  
  
“Find it as hard to believe as you can, but I’m not lying,” Cheshire said. “Because, she was created for the purpose of infiltrating the Justice League.”  
  
“In other words, Cadmus had another cloning project on the books,” Harry said. “Which means….”  
  
“We never knew the real Thea Queen,” Whitney said with a sigh.  
  
It had been a punch to the gut for sure. Harry looked up, almost waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
“If Thea was a clone, then what happened to the original?” Sara asked solemnly.  
  
Unlike Helena, Whitney, and Mareena, she knew Thea, the real Thea. And she had been very torn about what to feel. Angry, but also, the fact was this clone had been, had been a puppet as well.  
  
“Cadmus wanted to clone us on that night,” Helena said. “They wanted to delete the original.”  
  
“She might be all gone then,” Sara said.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and she sighed. It had been hard to reconcile the fact that one of her oldest friends had been a clone. And she had been a damn good one, because Sara saw no change. And neither did Oliver apparently, his own sister.  
  
He should have known.  
  
“I wouldn’t beat yourself up, “Jade said. “From what I was able to find out, they put a lot of work and planning. She’s been living amongst Thea’s friends and family for three years. None of them being the wiser.”  
  
“And she’s putting the League under the Light’s control as we speak,” Harry said. “We need to go! Now!”  
  
The Team, along with Jade, appeared at the edge. All of the conventional exits from the Cave would have been tracked. Except for one. Harry busted open the wall behind Whitney’s trophy case. A platform, powered by rune stones, which Harry activated by a drop of his blood, appeared in front of here.  
  
“Wait, how long has it been back here?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Ever since the League scanned it for bugs after they moved Red,” Harry said. “I figured they wouldn’t look again once they swept the cave clean.”  
  
“And when were you planning on telling us about this?”  
  
He moved onto the platform and the others followed suit. Harry did not answer Helena’s question right away.’  
  
“The League is able to track tech, but magic is always trickier given it’s unpredictable nature,” Harry said. “Although, I don’t know how we’re going to be able to get the League out from under their control.”  
  
“Maybe this will help?”  
  
Jade pulled out a case and cracked it open. It revealed a strange looking biochip, which Harry recognized. It had been what Ivo and Klarion had been putting together out in the woods.  
  
“We can find a way to reverse engineer this and cancel the Light’s control,” Harry said.  
  
The group flashed out in the middle of a field.  
  
“Kid Flash, do me a favor and run this to Star Labs,” Harry said.  
  
“I’m on it,” Whitney said.  
  
“Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis, and Miss Martian, you’re with Kid Flash,” Harry said. “The rest of you...you’re with me.”  
  
“What are we doing?” Helena asked.  
  
“Because, once the clone Thea’s mission had been fulfilled, she would have been aware,” Cheshire said. “And...I believe that Scandal Savage might be hunting me as well...she knows I took the case.”  
  
“How?” Harry asked.  
  
“I cheapshotted her and ran with it,’ Cheshire bluntly answered.  
  
They had not that much time. Especially if the League had been sent after them. Harry needed to get in front of this and soon.

* * *

  
Half of the team arrived at Star Labs. Already Whitney and Jesse had been pouring over the technology.  
  
“Well, this is one of the most finicky and tricky pieces of technology I’ve ever taken a look at,” Jesse said.  
  
“You can figure it out, can’t you?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yes, but it’s going to take some time,” Jesse said. “Which judging by the panicked looks on your face, you really don’t have time. What exactly is going on?”  
  
One could see the pained expression on Whitney’s face and she looked down at the ground. Today had been a bad revelation, and she was kind of glad she did not have to face the clone Thea now. Although, she was the only Thea Queen that Whitney, Helena, and Mareena knew.  
  
“It’s a long story,” Whitney said.  
  
“Yeah, I figured as much.”  
  
“If you would like, I could drop the information in your mind,” Megan said. “With your permission?”  
  
“Of course,’ Jesse said.  
  
The information drop hit Jesse hard. She had been shaken completely by the events of today. The Entire Justice League, might have been put under control of the chip.  
  
“We have to get onto work,” Jesse said. “Hopefully we can find some way to counteract….”  
  
“Given that they stole some of my work to create this, perhaps I could help?”  
  
Lena Luthor appeared in the door of Star Labs. Jesse would have normally been geeking out at one of the most brilliant women in the world showing up to visit her. But for now, she would just be more restrained.  
  
“They stole some of it from you?” Rocket asked.  
  
“Nano-technology, meant to safely enter a person at the spinal cord and latch onto their nervous system,” Lena said. “I had intended to use it for spinal surgery, but the process had not been fine-tuned yet.”  
  
“That’s how they’re controlling the League,” Whitney said.  
  
“Yes, well played on them, but...we can find a way to reverse-engineer it and counteract what they’re doing,” Lena said. “Although, it appears from these scans that the chip doesn’t control a person’s mind.”  
  
“Wait, it doesn’t?” Whitney asked.  
  
“What does it do?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“It turns them into a living puppet,” Lena said. “They are aware of their actions but they aren’t able to stop it.”  
  
There had been several times where Whitney West had been far too terrified to scream. This had been one of those times. She could hardly believe it.  
  
“Miss Zatara, I will need your assistance on the magical element of this chip,” Lena said. “Miss West and Doctor Wells, I will need you quick hands for this, but I believe I have a countermeasure.”  
  
They mostly based this, at least the invasive components off of Lena’s technology. So naturally, she had a way to counteract.

* * *

  
Numb shock entered Thea as she entered a rundown nightclub in Star City. She used to try and sneak into here, and get thrown out all of the time. Or at least Thea thought she did. Now she did not know. The three years since Oliver found her, after she tried to stop that illegal arms shipment on her own, it had been all that was.  
  
Every single memory in her mind, every Birthday, every Christmas, her parents, her friends, all of them had been a lie. All a calculated lie to set her up to control the League. For a purpose which Thea did not understand.  
  
From her shoulder, Harry, Sara, Helena, Mareena, Donna, and Jade appeared behind her. She barely acknowledged their presence, sitting in a pit of despair and angst.  
  
“It’s all a lie...it’s all been a lie,” Thea said. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“You were a pawn,” Harry said. “And you were used by the Light. I could have been a pawn….”  
  
“You weren’t like me,” Thea said. “We might have been created by Cadmus, but I’m nothing but a pale shadow, a copy, of a fifteen year old girl who got in way over her head. Everything in my life is….”  
  
“Your life is what you make of it,” Helena said. “So, are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself? Or are you going to fight the people who did this to you?”  
  
Thea did not answer right away. She half expected something to happen. Some kind of failsafe to cause her to degenerate into a pile of goo. She felt less than nothing.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers and Thea just shivered.  
  
“Nothing,” Harry said. “That’s curious.”  
  
“Thea, listen to me,” Sara said.  
  
“I’m not Thea, and you of all people...don’t deserve to be lied to,” Thea said.  
  
“But, you weren’t the one who lied to me,” Sara protested.  
  
Thea did not seem too convinced and Sara put her hands on Thea’s shoulders. Thea did not deserve anything. She did not want any pity, she did not want any friends, she did not want anything. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
“No one figured it out, not Oliver, not Dinah, not me, no one,” Sara said. “Because, you were Thea to us for the past three years.”  
  
“But, someone’s little sister, someone’s friend, someone’s daughter, she’s gone,” Thea said.  
  
“Get it together,” Harry said. “We need your help...we need answers...we need to figure out how to stop them. Do you know anything about what they were planning to do with the League?”  
  
“No, Savage just wanted them under their control,” Thea said. “If it wasn’t for them being preoccupied with Cheshire….”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jade said.  
  
“I wouldn’t have even escaped the Watchtower,” Thea said.  
  
Everyone had no idea what to do next. Harry figured it might have been a longshot to ask Thea about this one. But, to be honest, it was among the only shots they had.  
  
Something was coming from behind them. The entire group turned around. Jade in particular caught a glimpse of Scandal Savage.  
  
“Two birds with one stone,” Scandal said.  
  
“You really couldn’t get enough tonight, could you?” Sara asked.  
  
“You’re outnumbered, outgunned,” Cheshire said. “Or did your knuckle dragger of a father ever teach you how to count?”  
  
Cheshire hated to have to do this, using someone’s father as a cheap dig. However, Scandal pushed her and stared the assassin down.  
  
“I’ve brought a friend,” Scandal said. “Perhaps you might have been acquainted with her.”  
  
Black Canary turned up and blasted the Team, Cheshire, and Thea away with a Canary Cry. The vapid, blank look in her eyes showed that the lights were on, and no one’s home.  
  
“Harry, this is Whitney, can you hear me?” Kid Flash crackled.  
  
Harry’s ears rang from getting bombarded with a Canary Cry, but he heard her all right.  
  
“The chips control them like puppets,” Kid Flash. “They are aware of their actions...Lena, Zee, Jesse, and I are working on a countermeasure...but we need one of the infected League members to finish it.”  
  
“Happy timing,” Harry groaned.  
  
He blocked another Canary Cry by gagging Black Canary. Despite having her number one weapon taken off of the table, she still was dangerous.  
  
“Sara, keep her occupied,” Harry said. “I have an idea.”  
  
“Fight my sister?” White Canary asked. “Sure, why not?”  
  
White Canary jumped up and engaged Black Canary in a hand to hand battle. Sara managed to stay three steps ahead of her sister, on the account that she did not have any access to her usual quick thinking abilities. Although the person who controlled Black Canary did not skimp out on the dirty fighting.  
  
Black Canary grabbed two handfuls of White Canary’s hair and planted her down onto the ground, with a very horrendous thud. A series of rapid fire punches followed her around the back of the head.  
  
Scandal swiped a knife towards Cheshire. Cheshire blocked the attack and wrestled her to the ground.  
  
“Okay, Wondergirl!” Superman yelled.  
  
Wondergirl lassoed Black Canary. Scandal tried to stop this from happening. Robin and Cheshire teamed up to take her down.  
  
“Kid Flash, if it’s ready, now would be good!” Superman yelled.  
  
“Be there in a flash.”

* * *

  
Whitney, Jesse, and Lena finished up the counter of the chip. After scooping it up, Whitney rushed it all the way over to Star City. She sped up, going as fast as humanly possible.  
  
With a flare of light, she inserted the counter of the chip into Black Canary’s neck. The biochip erupted with a discharge of energy and sent Black Canary collapsing down onto the ground. He limbs twitched as her nervous system was overwhelmed from the attack.  
  
“She’s fine, right?” White Canary asked.  
  
“Yes, although it will put her to sleep for a little bit,” Whitney said. “Although, it will be tricky doing these one at a time...especially if the person who is doing this figures out that Black Canary is offline.”  
  
That could have been a problem. And speaking of problems, Scandal had been shackled and dragged over towards them.  
  
“You really think there’s a single prison in the world that could hold me?” Scandal asked. “Especially when my father has the entire League under control.”  
  
“So, now your Daddy’s little girl?” Cheshire taunted. “And here I thought how you hated your father.”  
  
“I do,” Scandal said. “But, I choose my battles wisely. Unlike you, who have chosen poorly.”  
  
“We will have to agree to disagree,” Jade said.  
  
Harry hoisted Scandal up to her feet. She took in a very deep breath when peering into his green eyes.  
  
“You made the wrong choice,” Harry said.  
  
“History will judge that,” Scandal said.  
  
“We’re going to break into the Watchtower,” Harry said. “Take the entire team back and you’re going to help us.”  
  
Robin, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl all raised their eyebrows. They were all really curious about the plan. Even Thea had been as well, despite the fact she sunk into a funk after realizing her entire life had been a lie.

* * *

  
“Oooh, the control...the control is great...it’s wonderful!” Klarion cheered rubbing his hands together. “Which is funny, because I hate control. Because the opposite of control is chaos, but by putting the League under my control, I can commit lots of chaos.”  
  
  
Vandal Savage peered outside of the Watchtower. Several of the League members had been sent off on a special assignment, while others had stood by in reserve, waiting for the fight.  
  
“My daughter should have checked in by now,” Vandal said.  
  
“Well, you know kids, never calling you,” Klarion said with a shrug. “Bunch of punks. Whippersnappers!”  
  
Savage’s communicator buzzed. He answered it.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It’s ten o’clock, do you know where your daughter is?”  
  
Savage realized who was saying this and his face darkened. He had sent Black Canary to take on the team. In hindsight, he should have sent a few more people along.  
  
“Superman,” Savage said. “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“I have your daughter and the clone,” Superman said. “You’re an intelligent man. I’m here to offer you a trade.”  
  
“I’m listening,” Savage said.  
  
“Your assets for the League,” Superman said.  
  
“We’ll talk,” Savage said. “One hour...meet me inside of the Watchtower...bring Scandal. And she better not be harmed.”  
  
Klarion offered a sarcastic “aww” at that statement. Then he grew all serious when he realized the implications of it.  
  
“Are you willing to give all of this up for some brat?” Klarion said. “Especially, your brat.”  
  
A big and calculating smile spread over Vandal’s face. If Klarion had the ability to be intimidated, he would have been worried by now.  
  
“The prime opportunity to get Superman under my control. We just have to play his game for long enough to strike.”

* * *

  
Almost an hour layer, on cue, Thea and Scandal appeared, with Superman leading them into the cave. Thea had the look of someone who had been completely and utterly defeated. Scandal, she had the look of contempt directed towards her father.  
  
“You got me into this mess,” Scandal said.  
  
“No, you got yourself into this mess, by being weak,” Vandal said. “I’ve been too relaxed on you. That’s something that I endeavor to correct.”  
  
“We have a deal,” Harry said.  
  
“The minute I have my daughter and that clone, is the minute you get the override chip,” Vandal said. “And you can bring the League back.”  
  
‘So how did you do it?”  
  
Savage chuckled at this statement. He looked Superman dead on in the eye.  
  
“You know, I’m not going to fall for that,” Vandal said. “I’m too smart.”  
  
“Oh, I know you are,” Harry said. “After all, you would have to be cunning to make Klarion, the Lord of Chaos, into your own personal puppet.”  
  
Klarion’s eyebrows shoot up and his mouth shoots up.  
  
“Vandal’s my partner, and I’m not his puppet,” Klarion said.  
  
“Don’t confuse us with fools,” Vandal said.  
  
“Of course, you’re not a fool, Vandal,” Harry said. “You must have some trick up your sleeve. To hand Klarion the keys to ultimate power, the keys to controlling the Justice League. Technology which could be used to control you and to control the Light...if he got sufficiently bored with just merely controlling the Justice League.”  
  
Harry winked at Klarion, who scowled.  
  
“Like I said, only a fool would give such a wildcard such power,” Harry said.  
  
“How do you know about the Light?” Savage asked.  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”  
  
“Hand me the controls, Klarion,” Savage said.  
  
“Why?” Klarion asked. “I don’t have to do that. You said that I could control them. You can’t just control me. I’m not your puppet...and he’s...trying to get in your head….trying to think that I would want that glorious control over my partners...if I wanted you under my control, don’t you think I would have done it by now?”  
  
“So, you think we’re weak-willed, do you?” Savage asked. “Perhaps, I had made a mistake. I thought we were on the same page.”  
  
Oh, this was better than television. Harry wished he had popcorn.  
  
“He’s got in your head!” Klarion yelled. “He twisted your thoughts around.”  
  
“Perhaps, or perhaps….”  
  
Scandal broke free and knocked Vandal into the wall when he was distracted. Harry came close to blasting Klarion. Kalrion put up a shield.  
  
“As Superman told you...keep your friends close….”  
  
Scandal shifted into Miss Martian. Savage rose up and attacked her. Only for Miss Martian to go intangible and Vandal to have to put on the breaks before he smashed into the wall.  
  
“You fell for such an obvious ruse!” Klarion cackled. “Man, you really are a big dumb caveman at heart sometimes!”  
  
  
“Genesis, team!” Harry yelled.  
  
Robin, Kid Flash, Aquagirl, Wondergirl, Artemis, White Canary, Zatanna, Rocket, and Jesse Quick all ported into the cavage.  
  
As Klarion summoned the leave, Jesse and Whitney moved at the speed of light, inserting biochips into the back of the head of all of the League members before they could react.  
  
“What...what’s happening?” Klarion asked. “We need backup...serious back up.”  
  
  
“Recall them!” Savage yelled.  
  
An arrow shot into the back of his leg. Red Arrow drew back her bow, but Green Arrow came back and shot an arrow at her. Red Arrow dodged the attack and engaged Green Arrow in a battle and duel of the arrows.  
  
Suddenly, more members of the League turned up. The portal opened up to reveal Superwoman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman.  
  
“Get to the comm room!” Harry yelled.  
  
“On it!” Kid Flash yelled.  
  
The team prepared to fight some of the most experienced members of the team, in the founding members.

* * *

  
Batman jumped in without any hesitation. Robin dodged the attack and went hand to hand with Batman. She did a flip into the air and bounced off of one of the walls. Batman came back after her. Robin dodged multiple punches in succession, breathing heavily.  
  
The Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian engaged in a battle of the wills and the minds. Miss Martian needed to keep J’onn distracted. She pushed back, almost there.  
  
“Special delivery.”  
  
The biochip on the arrow had been blocked when the Martian Manhunter turned around and created a shield. Sensing a momentary distraction, M’gann grabbed J’onn and yanked him down.  
  
Superwoman and Superman met with a beam of heat vision. Activating a switch on the suit, Harry armored up and then blasted Superwoman back with a pulse of magical energy. He moved towards her, only to be waffled by a swinging wrecking ball from the Green Lantern.  
  
Harry made a mental note that the Team could use their own Green Lantern. The Green Lantern boxed in Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket in a cave. Rocket managed to blast through and tackle Green Lantern into the ground.  
  
“We’ve got a problem!”  
  
Artemis blew up the sprinkler system and allowed Aquagirl to blast the water to chase down Aquaman who had joined the fight. Aquaman managed to overwhelm her with the power.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The override chip’s not overriding,” Whitney said. “As in it keeps burning out when I try to reroute it and I can’t rewire it fast enough.”  
  
“And neither can I.”  
  
Harry turned his attention to the cackling chaos lord. His fists clenched.  
  
“There’s your problem.”  
  
An attempt to get to Klarion had been blocked by the Flash zipping at him at the speed of light. Artemis fired an arrow and ice caused Iris to spin out of control. Helena hurled a grenade down onto the ground which broke open. And froze Flash in place just long enough for them to catch their breaths.  
  
“If we can’t disable them through the Comm system, then how?” Artemis asked.  
  
Harry slipped one of the control chips into the back of Flash’s neck before she could vibrate her way out of the ice. She collapsed down.  
  
“The old fashioned way,” Harry said. “Let’s go!”  
  
He hovered over the bodies of Power Girl, Captain Marvel, the other Captain Marvel, and Wasp, who all had their control to Klarion cut off.  
  
Superwoman appeared in front of Superman to block him.  
  
“Sorry, old chum,” Klarion said. “You want to get to me...you gotta get through her.”

* * *

  
The battle continued. As long as Klarion had been there, there was still going to be problems. Superman pushed through Superwoman and waved his hands.  
  
Several glowing red orbs appeared in Superman’s hands. He shot them off in her direction and caused her to fall down onto the ground. The energy from the yellow sun depleted from her.  
  
Finally, Harry dropped down and disabled the chip, causing Superwoman to collapse down onto the ground.  
  
A flip put Robin behind Batman. She stuck the chip underneath Batman’s cowl and caused him to drop down to the ground. Another League member dropped down to the ground.  
  
Wondergirl flipped down to the ground. Wonder Woman dove at her, the fury of a warrior still present into her eye. Donna dodged the attack. She tried to lasso Diana. Diana caught the lasso and cracked her wrist.  
  
Donna let to go to do a forward roll on the ground. The furious face of Wonder Woman came into hers, when she dropped down onto the ground.  
  
“Okay, get it together, you can beat her,” Wondergirl murmured. “Even though you never came close to beating her before...you can do it...you can do it.”  
  
Wonder Woman almost stomped her own sister into the ground. A huge kick rocked her and Wonder Woman put Wondergirl into a triangle hold. She struggled against Wonder Woman’s tight grip. The power of her legs almost choked Diana out.  
  
Donna broke free, breathing heavily. She flipped behind Wonder Woman and grabbed her around the arm. With a snap, Wondergirl rolled Donna into the ground. She disabled her opponent, tying up Diana in the process with her own lasso.  
  
The override chip activated after Donna pulled away. She could not believe it. Yet, it happened, Donna came out ahead in battle against her sister!  
  
“NO, NO, NO, NO!”  
  
Klarion threw a tantrum with chaos magic going through the air. The ripple of magical energy threatened to rip the Watchtower  
Apart, with crackling energy echoing through them.  
  
Of course, it also drew magic away from the shield. Which allowed Harry to blast on through and rip the override chip from Klarion. He passed it off to Whitney, who managed to pass it to Jesse, who activated the manual override.  
  
Despite their confidence that the power chips were negated, they thought it best to hedge their bets.  
  
“What happened?” Klarion asked.  
  
“You lost control,” Savage said  
  
An arrow pierced Savage in the elbow and another two arrows sliced him in the knees. More hit Savage in the arms and one in the upper chest.  
  
Green Arrow turned up, the control having been broken. He realized what happened. And he put more arrows into Savage, turning him into a pin cushion.  
  
“I survived Pompei,” Savage said. “I survived Hiroshima. Do you really think you can kill me?”  
  
“Where is she?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Gone,” Savage said. “You, Oliver Queen, have failed your sister.”  
  
Despite everything Savage did and how much he should die, Oliver hesitated on delivering that final, climatic death blow. He drew back his bow, hands wildly shaking.  
  
Suddenly, another arrow hit Savage’s jugular, causing blood to spurt. Several arteries pierced and a bleeding Savage fell to the ground.  
  
“You used me,” Thea said. “And now I….”  
  
The lights of the tower flickered and went completely dark. And then when they came back on, Klarion and Savage disappeared into the night.

* * *

  
The aftermath had been like a really bad hangover. Oliver sunk down onto the chair, in a deep depression. How could he, not know it?  
  
“We didn’t...we didn’t have any clue it was her,” Superwoman said.  
  
“No,’ Wonder Woman said.  
  
“And if the Green Arrow didn’t know, then we couldn’t have found out,” Batman said. “Cadmus did things good...too good...any of us could be a clone...and none of us would know it.”  
  
“That’s a bit extreme,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Maybe, but it’s a realistic view,” Batman said. “What happened today concerns me.”  
  
Superwoman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, and Green Lantern all crowded around the table with Batman.  
  
“I’ve been able to account for the whereabouts and the actions of the team,” Batman said. “There was a black out on us six, for sixteen entire hours.”  
  
“I thought Kid Flash believed we were conscious?” Green Lantern asked.  
  
“We being conscious was a choice of Savage’s much like the sixteen hours we spent with our conscious minds shut off,” Batman said. “There must be a reason why those sixteen hours are missing. Why they close to block off our memories of that time? But why?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Superwoman said. “But, I have a feeling I might not like the answer.”  
  
They all agreed, but they would have to know. A new era of the Justice League almost resulted in their end. And many of them still wondered if this could have been the beginning of the end, given how badly they had been compromised tonight. Any trust had been shattered.

* * *

  
Thea sat on the highest point in Star City. A woman without a home, without a past, and a fraud, and without a purpose now that the truth has come back.  
  
“You’re out there somewhere,” Thea said. “I stole three years of your life. You can’t be dead. You deserve a happy ending for all of this.”  
  
“So, there you are?”  
  
Harry came up behind Thea and brought her a cup of hot chocolate to the rooftop.  
  
“I can’t believe you want anything to do with me,” Thea said. “I was born to be a weapon….”  
  
“And someday, you’ll get your thick skull that just because you were born to be a weapon, it doesn’t mean that there aren’t people who care about you,” Harry said.  
  
Thea just smiled.  
  
“Oh, you bastard, turn my own words against me,” Thea said  
  
“And you were right,” Harry said. “Much like I’m right.”  
  
He handed the hot chocolate to Thea, who drank it all up. She watched, casually peering down at the city.  
  
“Your friends will be waiting when you’re ready to figure this out,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks,” Thea said. “But, I want to find her….the original Speedy.”  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
The two stood on the rooftop in silence. She had to be out there somewhere. Perhaps, Thea just found her purpose. To bring the original Speedy, the real Thea Queen, home.  
To Be Continued in the Final Chapter.


	85. Chapter 85(8/12/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On August 12th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Eighty-Five.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Mareena stepped into the cave. Facing her was Helena, Whitney, Donna, Artemis, Megan, Zatanna, Sara, Raquel, Jesse, and Harry.  
  
“The League doesn’t know what to do next,” Mareena said. “After tonight, none of them know who to trust.”  
  
“But, we do,” Harry said. “And they’ll find out what they need to do. But, the Light knows about this base. They know everything.”  
  
Harry’s eyes swept over the members of the group.  
  
“It’s not Thea’s fault,” Harry said.  
  
“No one says it was,” Sara replied.  
  
Most of the team looked solemn despite this fact. Harry swept to each and every team member.  
  
“Even if the League’s future is not bright, our path is clear,’ Mareena said. “And I think we can all agree on one thing. We’ve all outgrown this cave and what it can do.”  
  
“And to our team members old and new…”  
  
Harry’s eyes fell on Raquel and Jesse, two of their most recent recruits. Jesse looked at Harry and looked at Whitney and then looked back towards Harry and also to Mareena.  
  
“Sure, you want me on the team?” Jesse asked. “I mean...I’m nowhere near as experienced as Kid Flash, and two speedsters on the team, wouldn’t that be a little….”  
  
“That would be fine,” Whitney said. “Besides, you bring a whole lot more to the team than speed.”  
  
“Whitney’s right,” Helena said. “So, what’s the plan.”  
  
“We’re all dying to know,” Artemis said.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers and Genesis walked into the room. She displayed a three dimensional display of a very elaborate headquarters. The Team’s eyes were up and running. It had anything, if anything, it was even better than the Watchtower.  
  
“When?” Mareena asked.  
  
“It will be up and running within the next month,” Harry said. “Until then….”  
  
“We’ll adapt,” Helena offered.  
  
“Agreed,” Mareena said.

* * *

  
Klarion stood out, so close to having everything. Until Superboy yanked it away from him. Oh, Klarion would like nothing better than to rip that little brat apart. Tear him limb from limb.  
  
“Failed yet again.”  
  
Nora Darhk appeared from behind Klarion and Klarion turned his head towards her, scorn flashing through her eyes.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
A very wicked smile cropped up over Nora’s face when she stared Klarion down.  
  
“I want to prove that kind of power is wasted on someone like you,” Nora said. “And it would be better served on someone like me.”  
  
A golden cage locked Klarion into place. Klarion screamed out, realizing what was happening, and not being able to do anything to stop it. The blood curdling scream hit the cage, so no one could hear it. Nora stabbed Klarion through the cage with a stone, and siphoned the energy.  
  
Slowly, slowly, Klarion faded away, screaming in agony.  
  
“If you think...you can handle this power...you’d be wrong!” Klarion yelled. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA!”  
  
“I can handle it better than you,” Nora said. “And you should be honored. In death, you will be far more useful.”  
  
Nora drank in the power and left Klarion a small husk of dust, floating in the wind. She took three steps forward and collapsed on the ground.  
  
“Did you really think it would be that easy to escape me?”  
  
“No, I’m stronger,” Nora said.  
  
“I must thank you,” the voice cackled in Nora’s ear. “Taking the power from a Chaos God...that will benefit me once I rise. And I grow stronger. And you will fulfill your duty.”  
  
Nora screamed, pain agonizing. Her attempts to escape the deal her father had made, it burned her severely. The mark of Trigon appeared on the palm of her hand to remind Nora of the situation she had been in.  
  
“The sixteenth year approaches soon,” the voice reminded Nora. “And you will help secure the portal. Only then will you have the freedom you seek. Make no mistake about it...your willing compliance is...optional.”  
  
Nora howled out in agony as the dark energy swelled through her body. And then suddenly, peace and quiet. Despite the mark still burning on the palm of her hand.  
  
“Trigon will rise,” she murmured.

* * *

  
What was left of this branch of Cadmus laid on the ground. Otis and a small private security force moved in. Following them, was Lex Luthor.  
  
“Clear out all of the assets for transport,” Lex said. “Especially her.”  
  
Lex’s eyes fell on the suspended form of a fifteen year old Thea Queen. The original Speedy, minus an arm, had been kept, for genetic material over the past three years. Just in case of a failsafe. And Lex had the perfect failsafe for her. He always had a backup.  
  
“We must move,” Lex said. “The duplicate will be after her as will the Green Arrow.”

* * *

  
Greta Hayes moved through a graveyard. Several hulking figures stalked her from behind. Still trapped, floating and flickering between worlds, Greta sensed great power. Terrible power.  
  
She must escape and find Superman, find him now.  
  
“There is no escape for you. Your secret will be her salvation.”  
  
One of the figures just narrowly missed Greta. The maze of darkness and shadows, twisted and turned in pretty much every direction possible. Greta just shivered in response.  
  
She had to escape. There was no way around it. But, was escape not impossible in this situation?

* * *

  
“This isn’t going to work.”  
  
A very dazed Felicity Smoak walked her way down the steps. She had been very frustrated, the moment she learned the news. And very angry as well, although she kept a calm demeanor. She had been used as an unwitting pawn, much as Thea had. Information had been passed to Thea, who passed it to her handlers.  
  
All of them, all of them who caused this. They would all pay. Felicity did not know when or how.  
  
Of course, there was the matter with Oliver, and something that was brewing. And Felicity got that Oliver wanted to find his real sister.  
  
The moment Felicity turned the corner, she noticed Oliver’s wedding ring pinned to the wall by an arrow, along with a note. Felicity tore the note from the wall.  
  
Felicity:  
  
I’m going to find her, no matter the cost. And if she’s dead, Luthor and the rest will join her in the ground. That’s what I swear with my dying breath.  
  
Take Care of Yourself. And None Of This is Your Fault. It’s Mine.  
  
Better Luck Next Time,  
Ollie.  
  
The wedding ring clattered to the floor and the note still clung in Felicity’s hand. Felicity stared outside of the window and her heart pounded. She could not even rage, just collapsing onto the nearest chair, in a fit of despair.  
  
Tonight had broken her. The revelation she almost helped, unwittingly and unknowingly, bring an end to the Justice League. The information she told Thea, had been given to them. Given to them, to trap the League, and to...Felicity could have screamed.  
  
She would never be able to live with herself if she could not make this right. Felicity just did not know how it would happen.

* * *

  
Madame Xanadu hunched over the table. The vibrations she felt were quite peculiar and they came right before a very particular duo of people entered the shop. One of them was a handsome dark haired man with green eyes, and a very strong build, who seemed somewhat familiar. The other a dark haired woman,dressed in a trenchcoat, a button up shirt, and jeans, who Xanadu sensed had gone under a chance.  
  
“So, have you come here to perhaps find out what your future holds?” Xanadu asked.  
  
“No,” the woman said. “All of these parlor tricks might dazzle people, but you give off the impression of a charlatan, when you are worth so much more, aren’t you, luv?”  
  
“The energies I feel in this shop are real,” Xanadu said. “But, non-believers will always be skeptical.”  
  
“No, I believe that there’s something flowing in you, but the little specks through future are insulting to someone with such a storied past,” the woman said. “Isn’t it...Nimue?”  
  
That particular name caused her to react.  
  
“The name’s Constantine, Joan Constantine,” she said.  
  
“I thought there was a familiar aura about you,” Nimue said. “And this isn’t...surely it’s not Harry P….”  
  
“In another lifetime,” Harry said. “But, I’m not here to discuss my distant past.”  
  
“Of course, but it is not everyday someone comes across Death’s master,” Nimue said in aw.  
  
“I’m here to discuss your future, and your fate,” Harry said.  
  
The Helmet of Fate had been presented to Nimue. A flash of energy flickered around her and she drew in a very deep breath in response.  
  
“Are you a true believer, Lady Nimue?” Harry asked. “Or will just be content to be someone who will be forever using her vast magical abilities to predict the mundane.”  
  
Nimue placed her hands on the helmet. And in that moment of time, everything changed.

* * *

  
The broken body of Vandal Savage laid on the table. Hugo Strange, and a second man cut into him. The man’s face resembled Bruce Wayne’s from the shadows.  
  
“We were very lucky to have you come under our care, Mr. Savage” Strange said. “But before you recover...I believe you can help us in other ways.”  
  
Strange extracted another vile of blood from the caveman, who had been heavily sedated. Still alive but in the worst pain possible.  
  
“Yes, your longevity will help our research,” the Bruce Wayne doppelganger said.  
  
“But, don’t worry, we will make you beautiful once more.”  
  
A man wearing a bloody smock started to hum opera music in the background. He wore a mask on his face, resembling a pig. The opera music got louder and louder as the pig-masked man sang off key.  
  
The candles flickered, causing the surgical scars on Bruce Wayne’s face to become visible in the light.

* * *

  
Creepy shadows surrounded a temple on Isla de las Munecas, better known as the Island of the Dolls. Several dolls adorned the wall, each of them more creepy then the last. And then at the back of the temple, several larger dolls, who looked very much human laid out on tables.  
  
A blonde haired woman, with a haunted look on her face, appeared, clutching a doll in her hand. She leaned down towards the doll and whispered to it.  
  
“They have forsaken you,” the woman breathed at the doll. “They have left you behind. But...don’t worry...you’re perfect...you’re perfect. You, Chloe Sullivan, will live on forever.”  
  
The woman broke out into a smile and placed the doll upon an alter. From the shadows, a man with greying hair moved, with two gentlemen who dragged a scared young woman past the blonde.  
  
“Another one of your tests,” the woman said.  
  
“Yes,” the man said. “This is a perfect place of operation for the Dollmaker.”  
  
“Oh, you’ve done so much to help me,” the woman said. “You will have a place in my new order, Baron Barton Mathis.”  
  
The woman had been strapped to the table by the Dollmaker. No one other than the few inside of the temple could hear her screams, as the plaster has risen above the table.  
  
“You are beautiful,” Dollmaker said. “But, age ravishes us all. Don’t worry...you will be preserved in mint condition, forever beautiful. And never having to go with the pains of aging ...your skin...will be forever unchanged.”  
  
The screams echoed through the woman. The blonde standing at the edge of the table had a morse look on her face and walked away. She took a folded newspaper clipping, with an article written about this Superman, from Lois Lane. And also one about the return of Superwoman.  
  
“Oh, Chloe, if you can see your old friends now,” the woman murmured. “But, you were perfect. And he will be perfect as well. So powerful, so strong, so durable...the perfect...vessel.”  
  
Chloe Sullivan’s eyes flashed with malicious energy. The doll she held eyes had shifted. Turned from a docile state into one of near fury.  
  
“There will be no salvation,” the woman said to the doll.

* * *

  
In the early morning hours, Marie and Megan walked outside of the club. They were laughing, hanging out and having a good time.  
  
Suddenly, the duo stopped short, with a girl, dressed in a schoolgirl uniform appeared in front of them. A haunted look appeared in her eyes. She looked Eurasian by the first glimpse.  
  
“Are you lost?” Marie asked.  
  
No words. The girl lashed out and stabbed Marie directly in the stomach.  
  
It happened so quickly, that Megan could hardly believe her eyes. She ripped the blood stained knife away from the young girl who could stab Marie again. The girl’s eyes widened and then she ran off.  
  
Megan took off her coat, to help stabilize the blood spurting from Marie. She could not worry about the girl. While Megan was no doctor, the girl tapped a gusher with that knife and the blood oozed out of her stomach like geyser.  
  
“Someone call for help!” Megan screamed desperately.  
  
The screams continued to echo through, as Megan tried, vainly, to stop the bleeding. Her mind started to scream in agony.  
  
Suddenly, Harry dropped down next to her. The scream of anguish had caught him wherever he was.  
  
“Here,” Harry said.  
  
One look indicated that Marie had lost a lot of blood already, despite Megan’s best efforts

* * *

  
Anissa returned to the subway station after visiting her dad. Things had gotten pretty bad, and Anissa kicked herself for leaving too late.  
  
A trio of rough looking black gentlemen appeared next to her.  
  
“Hey, baby, girl like you doesn’t need to be out there all alone,” one of the men said.  
  
“I’m fine,” Anissa said.  
  
“Oh, you very fine,” one of the men said with a leer. “But...people down this tunnel...they eat up black girls like you at night...you’ll be a body down in this tunnel.”  
  
The foul smell of alcohol penetrated Anissa’s nostrils. She tried to step back, but one of the men grabbed her from behind.  
  
“Now, we take care of you, real good care of you,'' the man said. “And I’m sure you can take good care of us.”  
  
The man attempted to grope Anissa. Only he did not get too far, given that Anissa took him down to the ground with a judo throw.  
  
“Oh, bitch, you just made the wrong move!” one of the men said, withdrawing a knife.  
  
Anissa blocked it with her hand and jumped up high into the air. She always had been able to get a high leap, but now, she smashed down onto the ground hard. She rocked the man and sent him flying back. Which caused the walls of the subway station to rock.  
  
“What are you, some kind of freak?” the final  man standing said. “Let’s get out of it...screw this!”  
  
The man rushed back as far as he could go. Anissa walked into the bathroom of the subway station. Her fist curled up and she smashed the sink.  
  
Porcelain cracked and the mirror shattered. The glass flew at the ground and landed just beside her feet.  
  
“Oh sweet Jesus, I’ve got powers,” Anissa muttered.  
  
She fumbled for her phone and started dialing immediately.  
  
“Come on, come on, pick up,” Anissa said.  
  
A couple of well-dressed gentlemen walking towards the bathroom.  
  
“Make sure the tunnel’s secured.”  
  
“Of course, Mr. Lincoln wants this to go without a hitch.”  
  
Anissa crept around the corner, still trying to get a hold of the person she was on her phone. She saw the well dressed gentlemen make their way around the corner, with another small group. They had been shipping something big.  
  
“Tobias is going to be tripping when he finds out that Mr. Lincoln has muscled in.”  
  
“Nah, that pale ass fool is yesterday’s news.  
  
Anissa thought about calling the police, but would they do any good? Best to see where these guys wear heading. And were they talking about Tobias Whale? Anissa thought he died years ago. And who was this Mr. Lincoln?

* * *

  
Queen Bee stepped into the room, facing a crowd.  
  
“Both Savage and Klarion are indisposed,” Queen Bee said. “And Ocean Master is going to be set up for a fall...his usefulness has long since expired.”  
  
“Will there be others?”  
  
“Yes, there will be others,” Queen Bee said. “And Lex is still strong, as is the Brain, and your father.”  
  
Talia al Ghul slipped into the room to join Queen Bee. Scandal followed her into the room, with a stoic Nora sweeping into the room. And then a blue skinned woman with red hair, dressed in formal business attire entered the room.  
  
“Indigo, welcome,” Queen Bee said. “A pleasure for you to be here.”  
  
“The pleasure is mine,” Indigo said.  
  
A red haired woman entered the room. Raya Vestri stepped through the shadows.  
  
“Queen Bee,” Raya said.  
  
“Thank you my dear, for helping out deliver my message,” Queen Bee said.  
  
A seventh chair opened up on the table, with its occupant showing up next to it. She put her calling card down, a chess piece.  
  
That of the White Queen. An attractive woman dressed in a white button up blouse and tight white pants appeared at the table. Emma Frost just broke out into a smile.  
  
“The Inner Circle is where we want them to be,” Emma said. “The Black Queen offers her regrets that she cannot attend. Especially given how she started the ball rolling for what we are doing.”  
  
“Well, with a little help.”  
  
Everyone turned around and came face to face with the eighth member of their party. A very attractive dark skinned woman, dressed in Kryptonian battle armor appeared before them. The party of seven all rose to face her.  
  
“Lyta, your presence is always welcomed with this Council,” Queen Bee said.  
  
“Always appreciated,” Lyta Zod said. “And now we have Phase One complete.”  
  
“More will have become aware of Earth,” Indigo said. “They will come.”  
  
“And now we move onto Phase Two,’ Queen Bee said.  
  
  
The women all smiled. The future would be here. And soon, he would lead them to greater heights.  
 **To Be Continued in Young Justice Rebirth Volume Two on October 7th, 2019.**


End file.
